O estagiário
by Amy Lupin
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Recém-nomeado diretor da Pendragon Consultoria, tudo que Arthur menos queria era ter um estagiário sob sua responsabilidade.
1. Prólogo

**Título: O Estagiário**

 **Autora:** Amy Lupin

 **Beta/Coautor/Culpado/Dono_da_Fic:** Matthew Black Potter Malfoy (a fic é mais dele do que minha)

 **Par:** Merthur (Merlin/Arthur)

 **Classificação:** M (vai demorar para rolar alguma cena que realmente justifique essa classificação, mas vou mantê-la por precaução, já que não economizei nos palavrões)

 **Resumo:** UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Recém-nomeado diretor da Pendragon Consultoria, tudo que Arthur menos queria era ter um estagiário sob sua responsabilidade.

 **Disclaimer:** essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações da série Merlin (2008-2012), exibida pela BBC. Não há lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

 **Dedicatória:** esta fic foi o meu presente de aniversário para o meu amigo Matt, apesar de que, quando ele me pediu uma fic de presente, ele provavelmente esperava uma oneshot, não um monstro de 250.000 palavras! E esse também é o motivo de eu só estar postando isso agora, já que o aniversário dele foi em maio...

Matt, sem você, esta fic não teria acontecido. Sem você, eu provavelmente nunca nem conheceria merthur, pra começo de conversa. Tem muita coisa sua aqui, muitas ideias, muitas cenas, muitas palavras. Seria injusto não dar crédito a você por tudo isso. Além do mais, você é o aniversariante mais exigente que já tive o prazer de presentear! Espero que tenha valido a pena para você, porque para mim valeu muito!

 **Notas da autora:** aos fãs de Merlin, não é por acaso que vocês encontrarão muitas cenas da série adaptadas para este universo (algumas falas foram transcritas literalmente - tradução livre minha -, outras levemente adequadas), bem como alguns detalhes sobre os atores principais (como a paixão de Bradley pelo futebol) e até alguns trechos dos _video diaries_ estrelando Bradley James e Colin Morgan. Acho que os personagens e os atores se misturaram tanto nessa série que não consigo mais distingui-los totalmente.

Aos meus leitores de HP, sinto muito desapontá-los, mas Merlin roubou meu coração (a culpa é do Matt, claro) e receio que não seja algo passageiro... Quem não assistiu a série e quiser se aventurar, fique à vontade! Eu recomendo assistir para não perder as referências, mas não é obrigatório.

Boa diversão!

 **Prólogo**

Arthur fez uma prece silenciosa enquanto encarava o letreiro luminoso acima da porta do elevador. Ele já havia parado em três andares até agora e a maldita coisa simplesmente _não ia rápido o bastante_. Quando o número cinco foi substituído pelo seis, entretanto, o elevador desacelerou e Arthur grunhiu. As portas se abriram, revelando uma mulher entretida com o próprio celular. Assim que ela fez menção de adiantar-se, bastou um olhar em sua direção para que ela sufocasse um ganido e desse meia-volta, resmungando sobre ter esquecido algo.

Arthur rolou os olhos e atacou o botão do número sete repetidamente até a porta fechar mais uma vez. Ele suspirou e bateu a nuca contra o espelho, arrependendo-se em seguida quando uma dor latejante se alastrou por todo o seu crânio. Assim que as portas abriram novamente, Arthur saiu a longas passadas, fazendo com que o pequeno grupo de pessoas aglomeradas no _hall_ se afastasse para abrir caminho.

"Ei, Arthur..."

"Agora não, Elyan" Arthur levantou uma mão, passando por eles sem nem olhar para os lados.

"Uau... Alguém está de mau-humor hoje."

"Desde quando mau-humor virou sinônimo de ressaca?" perguntou a inconfundível voz de Gwaine. "Ei, Arthur! Bom dia para você também!"

Arthur ignorou-os e continuou andando, parabenizando-se mentalmente por ter resistido ao impulso de mostrar o dedo do meio aos amigos. Gwaine estava trapaceando, não era possível. Arthur não conseguia imaginar o que ele fazia para soar tão alegre e despreocupado depois de quase desmaiar de tanto beber na noite anterior. O que quer que fosse, só poderia ser ilegal. Gwaine ficava bêbado com facilidade - ao contrário de Arthur, que era mais resistente -, mas dificilmente ficava de ressaca.

Porém, uma coisa era certa, Arthur encontrara um ótimo motivo para estipular que, de agora em diante, as sextas-feiras seriam seu dia oficial de _happy-hour_ e ele jurou para si mesmo que jamais se deixaria arrastar para o _pub_ novamente numa quarta-feira.

Assim que entrou na sala onde se lia CRM¹, Arthur foi recebido pelo gritinho estridente da recepcionista, que derrubou a caneta e o bloco de anotações que segurava e levou a mão ao microfone do _headset_ logo em seguida, numa tentativa inútil e tardia de evitar que a pessoa do outro lado da linha perdesse a audição.

"Sr. Pendragon..."

"Cinco minutos, Srta. Edinger. Me dê cinco minutos, sim? E tente não deixar nossos clientes surdos enquanto isso."

"Sim, senhor" a garota praticamente sussurrou de volta.

Arthur entrou em sua sala sem se dar ao trabalho de cumprimentar ninguém e fechou a porta atrás de si, amaldiçoando mais uma vez a pessoa que havia tido a infeliz ideia de fazer as divisórias de vidro. Sem dúvida havia o argumento da transparência perante os colaboradores e Uther vivia dizendo que aquilo era ótimo para manter os funcionários "motivados" - no caso, trabalhando sob a perspectiva constante de estarem sendo vigiados atentamente pelo diretor. Mas aquilo também significava que Arthur não podia afrouxar a gravata nem colocar os pés sobre a mesa, dentre outras coisas. Basicamente, ele não tinha privacidade nenhuma.

Arthur despiu o paletó, sentou-se em sua cadeira ergonomicamente correta - nada de cadeiras reclináveis se ele não quisesse que sua coluna pagasse o preço num futuro próximo, como dissera a médica do trabalho antes de confiscar sua antiga cadeira -, apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e pressionou as mãos nas têmporas, fingindo ler um dos papéis sobre o teclado enquanto, na verdade, fechava os olhos e respirava lenta e profundamente, tentando convencer a aspirina que tomara àquela manhã a fazer efeito.

"Arthur, meu querido irmão" ele assustou-se ao ouvir a voz exageradamente alta e obscenamente alegre de sua irmã, que o encarava da porta do escritório como uma modelo pousando para as fotos dos paparazzi. "Que bom que você já chegou! Fiquei pensando se iria se dar ao trabalho, depois de ontem à noite..."

"Morgana" Arthur falou e esperou até o eco morrer lentamente dentro da sua caixa craniana. "Você poderia fazer a gentileza de falar mais baixo, por favor?"

"Oh, pobre irmãozinho" ela fez bico, como se falasse com uma criança. "Está indisposto? Se quiser, posso voltar outra hora..." sua solicitude poderia enganar alguém que não tivesse convivido com ela desde sempre.

"O que você quer, Morgana?" Arthur perguntou, irritado. Às vezes, era melhor tratar Morgana como se tira um esparadrapo: rápido e indolor. Ou quase.

"Ora, não há necessidade de ser rude" Morgana falou, fechando a porta e se adiantando para sentar em uma das cadeiras à frente da sua mesa como uma rainha se senta em seu trono. "É assim que você trata a pessoa que mentiu para o próprio pai para acobertar o seu traseiro e ainda aguentou uma noite inteira de reclamações e lições de moral, enquanto você caía na farra com seus amigos?"

Arthur fez careta. Onde estivera com a cabeça para pedir um favor a Morgana, de todas as pessoas? Ela provavelmente passaria a semana inteira se vangloriando do fato de que Arthur estava em dívida com ela, torturando-o com as diversas possibilidades de fazê-lo pagar por aquilo e só se daria por satisfeita depois de humilhá-lo na frente de todos. Além disso, ela ainda não o perdoara por mandar Gwaine para o departamento dela, ainda que temporariamente.

Arthur suspirou e tentou novamente.

"Em que posso ajudá-la, querida irmã?" ele perguntou, forçando um sorriso no rosto.

Morgana piscou angelicalmente e o sorriso de Arthur se retraiu, preparando-se para o golpe.

"Ora, eu só queria saber como você estava" ela se fez de inocente e Arthur estreitou os olhos, contando mentalmente: três... dois... um... "Ah, claro, e antes que eu me esqueça" ela continuou, e Arthur revirou os olhos enquanto Morgana retirava alguns documentos da pasta que carregava, debruçando-se sobre a mesa e apontando com as unhas pintadas de vermelho vivo. "Preciso que você assine aqui. Nas três vias."

Arthur piscou algumas vezes para focalizar as palavras e franziu o cenho.

"Supervisor... Que diabos é isso, Morgana?" ele pegou os documentos na mão, folheando-os.

"É o contrato do seu mais novo estagiário!" ela tornou a se encostar em sua cadeira tranquilamente.

"Não pedi nenhum estagiário..."

"Mas bem que podia fazer bom uso de um. Isso aqui está uma bagunça" Morgana olhou ao redor de um jeito tão parecido com Uther que Arthur teve que conter um arrepio. "Honestamente, Arthur, querido, não sei como você consegue trabalhar desse jeito."

"Não há bagunça nenhuma aqui. Sei exatamente onde encontrar minhas coisas."

"Oh, é mesmo? Então por que ainda não me entregou os comprovantes de despesa do seu almoço de negócios com o Sr. Odin?"

Arthur limitou-se a grunhir, fingindo examinar os documentos mais atentamente.

"Foi o que pensei" Morgana desdenhou. "Você sabe que não vai ver a cor do dinheiro enquanto não prestar contas, certo?"

A verdade era que Arthur sequer se lembrava daquilo até Morgana tocar no assunto. Tudo bem que ele havia levado o Sr. Odin para almoçar num dos restaurantes mais caros de Londres para mantê-lo satisfeito até que o contrato estivesse seguramente assinado, mas Arthur já havia gastado fortunas muito maiores em pequenas extravagâncias inúteis, como o iate que usava, no máximo, uma vez por ano e a quantidade absurda de jogos para Xbox que ele sequer tinha tempo para jogar.

"Ora, dane-se. Que diferença faz? Não preciso do reembolso e não preciso de um estagiário. Já estou rodeado de incompetentes por todos os lados, obrigado."

"Arthur, você ainda não entendeu" o sorriso de Morgana esfriou e sua voz tornou-se perigosamente baixa. "Não estou perguntando o que você deseja. Estou falando para você assinar o documento."

"E por que eu faria isso?"

"Por que você está me devendo uma" ela encolheu os ombros.

Arthur estreitou os olhos. Fácil assim? Tinha alguma coisa muito mal explicada naquilo tudo.

"Por que eu?" Arthur perguntou, desconfiado. "Você sempre se virou com isso tudo" ele fez um gesto vago para a papelada sobre sua mesa.

"Ah, claro" foi a vez de Morgana rolar os olhos. "Eu sempre me responsabilizei pelos estagiários da empresa, sempre coloquei _minha_ assinatura nos relatórios de atividades deles, garantindo que estava tudo dentro dos conformes e, enquanto isso, você ficava mandando eles fazerem as atividades mais absurdas, como, oh!, não sei, levar suas roupas na lavanderia e ir até o Starbucks, porque a temperatura do chá da copa não é boa o suficiente para você!"

Arthur encarou-a por longos segundos, tentando ver a lógica naquele argumento e falhando.

"E para que mais servem os estagiários?"

Morgana pressionou a ponte sobre o nariz e fechou os olhos com força por um momento, seus lábios se movendo numa prece silenciosa.

"Arthur, você sabe as repercussões que podemos ter se, por acaso, algum deles sofrer um acidente durante essas saídas? E nem é só isso! Eles podem processar a empresa por desvio de função e quem é que responderia caso isso viesse a acontecer?" ela apontou para si mesma. "Por isso, a partir de agora, você terá seu próprio estagiário, que ficará disponível exclusivamente aqui no CRM e inteiramente sob _sua_ responsabilidade."

Arthur crispou o lábio superior em desdém, tornando a olhar para o espaço que Morgana indicara, onde se lia ' _Supervisor de estágio: Arthur Pendragon'_.

"Tudo que tenho que fazer é assinar aqui?" ele perguntou, ao que os lábios de Morgana se contraíram numa linha fina.

"Por enquanto, sim. Já providenciei toda a papelada, mas você ainda terá que fazer um Relatório de Atividades para entregar para a faculdade, periodicamente."

Arthur franziu as sobrancelhas novamente, tornando a folhear o contrato até o fim.

"Isso significa que você já escolheu o candidato?"

"Sim."

"E por que não fui convidado para a seleção, então?" Arthur se indignou. "Se o estagiário é meu, não seria natural que eu pudesse pelo menos escolher o que melhor se enquadra nos... requisitos?"

Morgana soltou um som de desdém.

"Ora, Arthur, nós dois sabemos a que tipos de requisitos você se ateria" ela disse, sarcástica.

"O que você está insinuando?" Arthur estreitou os olhos. "Eu nunca me envolvi com nenhuma estagiária!"

"Tem certeza?" Morgana fingiu pensar. "Por que eu me lembro de uma tal de Vivian..."

"Ei, eu tinha dezessete anos!" Arthur se defendeu, afrontado. "Você se envolveu com seu professor de piano quando tinha dezesseis e eu não fico jogando isso na sua cara, fico?"

"Você acabou de jogar" ela escarneceu.

Arthur voltou a olhar para o papel em suas mãos.

"Merlin? Que tipo de nome é esse?"

"E o que é que tem a ver o nome?" Morgana perguntou dignamente. "Ele me pareceu um garoto bastante competente e educado, se você quer saber."

Mas Arthur não queria saber. Ele apenas continuou lendo.

"Dezoito anos? Por acaso eu virei babá agora?"

"Claro que não, querido. Se o garoto precisasse de uma babá, você seria a pessoa menos qualificada para o cargo."

"Por que tão novo? Ele deve ter acabado de ingressar na faculdade! Não, sinto muito, Morgana" ele atirou o papel de volta na mesa. "Se quiser que eu assuma responsabilidade sobre o estagiário, vai ter que fazer melhor que isso."

"Pra começo de conversa" Morgana falou em seu tom mais monótono. "Se você tivesse tido o trabalho de ler, saberia que ele está no quarto semestre da faculdade. Ele terminou o ensino médio aos dezesseis anos, com notas impecáveis e ótima recomendação dos professores, e foi aceito pela Cambridge e pela Oxford, mas acabou optando por Economia, na UCL². Ele deu algumas desculpas, mas desconfio que a decisão tenha sido por questões financeiras, já que a mãe dele mora aqui em Londres."

Em sua mente, Arthur já imaginou um garoto magro e franzino, com óculos fundo de garrafas e aparelho dental, recitando os números do dia anterior na LSE³ de trás para frente. Merlin era o irmão mais novo de outros quatro, nomeados em homenagem aos Beatles. A mãe dele provavelmente não esperava um quinto filho e, desesperada, acabou escolhendo o nome mais incomum que conseguiu imaginar. O menino cresceu achando que era especial e, de alguma forma, acabou como projeto social de algum professor da UCL.

Aquilo, sim, soava como algo que Morgana faria.

"Segundo" ela continuou, inabalada. "Você não está em condições de barganhar. Se não quiser que eu ligue para nosso querido pai agora mesmo para esclarecer um mal entendido, melhor sacar a caneta" ela apontou o celular em sua direção como se fosse uma arma com pontaria a laser.

"É sempre bom fazer negócios com você, Morgana" Arthur repuxou o canto da boca num sorriso irônico e retirou a caneta do bolso.

.Merlin.

¹CRM: _Customer Relationship Management_ ou Gestão do Relacionamento com o Cliente.

²UCL: University College London.

³LSE: _London Stock Exchange_ , Bolsa de Valores da Inglaterra.

 **Notas da Autora:** apertem os cintos e se acomodem que a viagem será longa: a fic tem 27 capítulos, sem contar prólogo e epílogo (cerca de 600 páginas do Word) e está passando pelos últimos retoques para postagem.

Comentários são sempre bem-vindos!


	2. Parte 1 - Capítulo 1

_ARTHUR: Às vezes você me confunde._

 _MERLIN: Você algum dia me compreendeu?_

 _ARTHUR: Não._

 _MERLIN: Eu sempre achei que, se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes, nós teríamos sido bons amigos._

 _ARTHUR: Sim._

 _MERLIN: Isto é, se você não tivesse sido um cabeça de pudim arrogante e pomposo.¹_

 **Parte 1**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **1º dia**

Merlin retirou os fones de ouvido² e guardou-os na mochila. Checou o celular uma última vez. Havia apenas uma mensagem de Will.

' _Mande lembranças minhas para a sua chefe!'_

Merlin rolou os olhos. Will nutria uma paixonite que beirava ao doentio desde que Morgana Pendragon participara de uma festa beneficente promovida pelo colégio que ele estudava. Na época, Merlin já havia ingressado na faculdade, mas Will passara várias semanas falando sobre como Morgana era a mulher mais linda que ele já vira na vida. Ele também passara a segui-la em todas as mídias sociais até ser bloqueado depois de algumas mensagens particularmente explícitas. Ele passou a criar contas para segui-la e jurava que se comportaria, mas de algum jeito acabava sendo bloqueado novamente, depois de algum tempo.

' _Já disse que ela não é a minha chefe!'_ Merlin respondeu e colocou o aparelho no silencioso antes de guardá-lo também.

Merlin respirou fundo e entrou no prédio da Pendragon Consultoria. Ele sorriu para o segurança postado rigidamente na entrada do prédio, recebendo um curto aceno em resposta. Passou direto pela recepção, conforme já fora instruído por Morgana, e seguiu até o elevador, apertando o botão de número sete.

Apesar da primeira impressão que tivera da mulher, Morgana se mostrara uma pessoa bastante simpática. Ela o havia telefonado na semana anterior para informar que ele iniciaria na segunda-feira e enviara uma mensagem àquela manhã se desculpando por não poder recebê-lo em seu primeiro dia de estágio. Ele devia se dirigir ao sétimo andar, no setor de Relacionamento com o Cliente (CRM), e procurar pelo Diretor de Relacionamento Externo que, aparentemente, seria seu supervisor.

Merlin experimentara um misto de apreensão e alívio à notícia. Por um lado, Morgana podia ter sido simpática durante a seleção, mas algo na maneira como ela falava e andava passava a impressão de que ela era uma mulher difícil de lidar, no dia a dia. Por outro lado, se o sobrenome do seu supervisor servia como pista, Arthur Pendragon poderia ser apenas uma versão masculina de Morgana. Talvez até pior.

Gaius provavelmente conhecia o sujeito, mas Merlin achou por bem não questioná-lo, até porque seu padrinho ainda estava chateado por Merlin não ter antecipado sua decisão de pleitear uma vaga de estágio. Não que ele não apoiasse. Afinal, não podia pagar muito em seu boticário e sempre se sentira culpado por fazer Merlin trabalhar à noite quando poderia estudar ou se divertir com os colegas da faculdade, como ele vivia dizendo. Para Merlin, não fazia muita diferença. Ele precisava do dinheiro para ajudar sua mãe e podia se dar ao luxo de perder algumas horas de sono para estudar. Quanto a sair para se divertir, haveria tempo para aquilo mais tarde, quando ele se formasse.

Além disso, Merlin preferia tirar as próprias conclusões a respeito das pessoas, de qualquer modo.

Estava excitado com a perspectiva de mudança. Apesar de gostar da companhia do padrinho, o trabalho na Botica era monótono e nada desafiador. Na Pendragon Consultoria ele finalmente teria oportunidade de colocar seus conhecimentos em prática, além de conhecer pessoas do ramo em que pretendia trabalhar e talvez, quem sabe, ser efetivado ao final do contrato.

Merlin respirou fundo quando o elevador desacelerou e enfiou os polegares sob as alças da mochila ao sair para o _hall_. Cumprimentou algumas pessoas ao passar por elas, mas a maioria delas parecia tão surpresa com o gesto que sequer tinha tempo de reagir antes que Merlin se afastasse, lendo as placas de identificação nas portas até encontrar a que queria.

Deu dois toques, por via das dúvidas, e entrou. Ninguém pareceu notá-lo. A sala era ampla e barulhenta, repleta de estações de trabalho caóticas, pessoas falando ao telefone, encarando as telas de seus computadores sem piscar ou digitando senhas no teclado das enormes impressoras.

"Posso ajudá-lo?" perguntou uma mulher de olhos castanhos, pele da cor de chocolate e sorriso simpático. Ela trazia uma pasta sob um dos braços e mexia com o pingente do seu colar.

"Olá! Meu nome é Merlin Emrys" ele estendeu a mão, devolvendo o sorriso com sinceridade.

"Ah, sim! Morgana falou sobre você. Seja bem-vindo" ela apertou sua mão. "Meu nome é Gwynevere Keller, mas pode me chamar de Gwen. Sou responsável pela revisão da parte financeira dos projetos da Pendragon."

Merlin abriu a boca para responder que aquela era, na verdade, a sua área, quando alguém os interrompeu.

"Gwen!" chamou uma moça que devia ser a telefonista, segurando o microfone do _headset_ com uma mão e manuseando um aparelho cheio de luzes piscando freneticamente com a outra. "É a Sra. Klein. Ela disse que precisa falar com você urgentemente."

"Ah, sim! Me desculpe, Merlin" Gwen pediu licença, dirigindo-se para a telefonista enquanto andava de costas. "Sefa, avise Arthur que o Sr. Emrys chegou, sim?"

"Claro" a telefonista falou, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso acanhado. "Acabei de passar uma ligação para o Sr. Pendragon... Por que você não espera um pouco aqui, Sr. Emrys?" ela indicou um jogo de sofá disposto ao lado de uma sala com paredes de vidro, onde um homem em traje social andava de um lado para o outro como um leão enjaulado - ou um tubarão num aquário -, falando e gesticulando exasperadamente. A iluminação que vinha das janelas de vidro fazia com que Merlin somente enxergasse seu vulto, os ombros largos sob a camisa social branca e o brilho do sol em seus cabelos loiros.

"Pode me chamar de Merlin" ele falou, retirando a mochila, despindo o casaco e se acomodando. "Sefa, certo?" ela acenou afirmativamente. Sefa parecia ser apenas um pouco mais velha do que ele, ao passo que a maioria das outras pessoas aparentava ter por volta dos trinta anos ou mais. "Quantas pessoas trabalham aqui neste setor?"

"Dezoito" ela respondeu. "Mas uma colega está de férias, outro está cedido para o setor de RH e outro está de licença saúde. Quebrou o cotovelo andando de esqui" ela fez uma careta que Merlin acompanhou, solícito. "Agora somos dezenove, com você!"

"Vocês não tinham um estagiário antes?" Merlin deduziu, pelo tom empolgado de Sefa.

"Ah, não, não. Não no nosso setor. Tinha sempre alguém da Contabilidade ou do RH ajudando em alguma coisa, mas nunca um só nosso. Bem, pelo menos durante o tempo em que estou aqui."

"E há quanto tempo...?" Merlin começou a perguntar, mas o barulho da porta de vidro se abrindo fez com que se calasse. O homem-tubarão deu duas grandes passadas e parou em frente à telefonista, que se encolheu como uma foca encurralada.

"Srta. Edinger" ele falou por entre os dentes cerrados. "Refresque minha memória, por favor. Quem você disse que era ao telefone?"

Merlin logo percebeu que a genética da família Pendragon poderia ser descrita como excepcional. O homem era do tipo musculoso, mas nada exagerado e devia ter cerca de trinta anos, portanto era mais velho do que Merlin costumava apreciar, mas imaginava que a pessoa não poderia ser gay e não sentir algum tipo de atração por alguém como ele.

Sefa resmungou alguma coisa ininteligível em resposta.

"Fale com a boca, mulher! Quem era ao telefone?" o homem elevou o tom de voz apenas o suficiente para fazer com que ela se encolhesse ainda mais.

"... Morschel" respondeu Sefa, num fio de voz. "Senhor."

O homem projetou o maxilar para frente e para trás, como se estivesse medindo as próprias palavras.

"Srta. Edinger, existe uma pequena diferença entre o Sr. e a Sra. Morschel e não é apenas o pronome de tratamento, que você parece incapaz de pronunciar de maneira inteligível. A Sra. Morschel é uma mulher muito vaidosa, que gosta de ter o ego afagado constantemente, enquanto que o Sr. Morschel é um homem muito, _muito_ ciumento. Então você pode imaginar o que aconteceria se eu atendesse a uma ligação imaginando ser a Sra. Morschel e descobrir da pior maneira possível que se trata, na verdade, do Sr. Morschel?" ao terminar, ele não estava gritando, mas o efeito era o mesmo diante da sala quieta. Todo o ruído de antes havia cessado, exceto pela impressora, que insistia em cuspir papel.

"S-sinto muito, s-senhor" Sefa gaguejou.

"Sente muito?" o homem continuou, inclinando-se ainda mais sobre o balcão, os músculos dos seus ombros e costas ressaltados por baixo da camisa social. O olhar de Merlin viajou mais abaixo por vontade própria e ele engoliu em seco. Era incrível o que uma calça de alfaiataria fazia com o traseiro de uma pessoa, mas talvez o mérito não fosse totalmente da calça, naquele caso em específico. "Tudo que você tem que fazer é falar ao telefone! Depois de todo esse tempo, seria de se esperar que você pudesse fazer pelo menos _isso_ direito!"

Aquilo fez com que Merlin se levantasse, saindo de seu estupor. Já devia ter imaginado que uma pessoa não poderia ser bonita daquele jeito sem ser um idiota. Contrariar aquela regra era como desafiar o equilíbrio natural das coisas.

"Ela já se desculpou" Merlin falou, chamando a atenção do homem para si. Merlin levantou as mãos num sinal de paz. "Foi um engano. Esse tipo de coisa acontece, amigo."

A expressão surpresa do homem foi rapidamente substituída por irritação.

"Eu conheço você, garoto?"

"Meu nome é M..." Merlin já ia estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo quando foi interrompido.

"Então eu não conheço você, o que quer dizer que não sou seu amigo."

"Tem razão" Merlin abaixou as mãos. Se aquele homem não sabia aceitar uma trégua, então o melhor era devolver fogo com fogo. "Não tenho nenhum amigo babaca³ como você."

O homem abriu a boca em incrédula indignação. Daquela vez, ele voltou o corpo todo em sua direção, os olhos azuis faiscando, esquecendo-se de Sefa por um instante.

"Do que foi que você me chamou?"

"De babaca" Merlin continuou, incapaz de se conter. Havia um sinal de alerta soando em algum lugar em sua mente, mas ele o ignorou. "Afinal, tudo isso poderia ter sido evitado se você tratasse as esposas dos seus clientes com mais respeito."

"Como você de atreve... Que diabos... Você sabe com quem está falando, garoto?"

O fato de o homem estar vermelho de raiva devia ter feito com que Merlin pensasse duas vezes antes de dizer exatamente o que pensava. Mas, agora que começara, já não conseguia mais parar. Ele precisava do dinheiro, mas não iria sentar e assistir enquanto uma pessoa era humilhada, mesmo se aquilo significasse que teria o contrato rescindido em seu primeiro dia de estágio.

"Ah, eu sei quem você é. Você é um idiota arrogante que sente necessidade de pisar nos outros para se sentir melhor que eles."

O homem estreitou os olhos e o encarou de cima abaixo, cruzando os braços.

"Qual é o seu nome, mesmo?"

"Merlin" ele respondeu, erguendo o queixo em sinal de que não estava impressionado com aquela demonstração de poder. "Merlin Emrys."

"É claro" o homem sorriu desagradavelmente. "Então, _Merlin_ , se está com tanta pena da Srta. Edinger, por que não toma o lugar dela?"

Sefa soltou um guincho e Merlin piscou algumas vezes.

"Afinal, você já demonstrou ser uma pessoa muito bem articulada" o homem continuou, desafiando-o a contradizê-lo.

Merlin limpou a garganta, evitando olhar para as pessoas que esticavam o pescoço por cima das estações de trabalho, prestando atenção em cada detalhe da cena.

"Não tenho certeza se meu contrato inclui esse tipo de atividade..."

"Estou pouco me importando com o que diz o seu contrato, garoto. Se quiser estagiar aqui, vai ter que fazer o que eu disser, entendeu?"

Bem, tinha que admitir que atender a uns telefonemas era melhor do que ser mandado embora. E um pouco de pressão provavelmente só tornaria as coisas mais desafiadoras. Teria que lidar com o ego imenso daquele babaca, mas aquilo não era nada que um pouco de persistência não resolveria. Mantendo o olhar fixo no dele, Merlin fez uma leve reverência.

"Como quiser, majestade."

Por um instante, Merlin achou que o homem estava lutando para não sorrir. Mas descartou a possibilidade em seguida.

"Você pode me chamar de Sr. Pendragon" ele deu de ombros e voltou-se para Sefa. "Srta. Edinger, pegue suas coisas e passe no RH antes de sair."

Dito aquilo, Arthur Pendragon voltou para sua sala.

"Bem, isso foi interessante" disse Gwen, tendo se aproximado sem que ele notasse. Outra mulher havia se adiantado para acalmar Sefa e ajudá-la a recolher suas coisas, dizendo palavras de conforto enquanto ela soluçava.

"Você provavelmente quis dizer 'estúpido'" Merlin coçou a nuca, envergonhado. "Garanto que não sou assim, na maior parte do tempo. É só que esse cara me tirou do sério..."

"Ah, sei como você se sente, acredite" ela o interrompeu, sorrindo. "A maior parte do tempo, tenho vontade de mandar Arthur para um lugar não muito agradável."

"Mas é muito educada para fazê-lo, não é mesmo?" Merlin suspirou, lançando um olhar preocupado para Sefa, que agarrara a bolsa em frente ao peito e se apoiava na outra mulher para sair da sala. "Isso não é coisa que se faça! Ela poderia muito bem entrar com um processo contra ele por assédio moral! Aliás, espero que ela faça exatamente isso."

Gwen riu.

"Gostei de você!" ela concluiu, seguindo-o até a mesa desocupada. "Mas espero que Arthur não tenha feito você desistir de ficar."

Merlin suspirou, olhando para o telefone com o cenho franzido. Havia uma dezena de luzes vermelhas piscando como uma árvore de Natal enlouquecida.

"Se eu não precisasse do dinheiro, provavelmente desistiria" ele disse e então pensou melhor. "Ou talvez não. Afinal, querendo ou não, seria ótimo para o meu currículo. E alguém tem que ensinar uma lição para esse aí" ele apontou para o aquário com o polegar.

"É assim que se fala! Além do mais, pode ser difícil de imaginar, mas Arthur não é um completo idiota a maior parte do tempo."

"Impossível de imaginar, eu diria" Merlin respirou fundo. "Agora, como diabos isso aqui funciona?" ele perguntou, já colocando o _headset_.

"Ah, não é tão complicado quanto parece" Gwen falou e pôs-se a explicar as funções dos telefones e a listagem de ramais.

.M.

Arthur pegou o telefone antes que o primeiro toque tivesse terminado de soar.

"Que foi?" perguntou, carregando o máximo de animosidade possível naquelas simples palavras.

"Er..." disse a voz grave de Merlin e Arthur desligou.

Ele conteve a vontade de sorrir ao ver, pelo canto do olho, enquanto os ombros de Merlin ficavam tensos antes que ele sacudisse a cabeça. Arthur se esticou o melhor que pode em sua cadeira, satisfeito consigo mesmo. Passada a irritação inicial com a atitude petulante do garoto, Arthur começava a pensar que talvez aquilo não fosse tão ruim assim. Pelo menos ele poderia mandar e desmandar em Merlin sem ter que dividi-lo com os outros setores ou prestar contas a Morgana. Arthur fez uma nota mental para agradecer à irmã pela ótima ideia de dá-lo um estagiário. Aquilo sem dúvida ensinaria uma lição a ela. Merlin era espirituoso, sem dúvida, mas seria divertido vê-lo espernear e bufar antes de correr para fazer as suas vontades.

Quando o telefone voltou a tocar, Arthur demorou a atender, aproveitando para se espreguiçar e virar o pescoço de um lado para o outro, sentindo as juntas estralarem agradavelmente. No quinto toque, ele atendeu.

"Você vai direto ao assunto ou vai continuar desperdiçando o meu tempo?"

"Tenho uma ligação de um tal de Agravaine de Bois?" Merlin pronunciou pausadamente, articulando cada sílaba de maneira clara.

Arthur estava preocupado demais em grunhir, esfregando os olhos, para reagir à provocação. Diante da falta de resposta, Merlin continuou.

"Ele tinha se identificado como seu tio e ficou irritado quando insisti para que ele me dissesse o nome completo. Bem, eu também ficaria irritado, se tivesse um nome desses..."

"Merlin?"

"Sim?"

"Cale a boca."

"Mas..."

"Não estou a fim de falar com meu tio" ele continuou.

A linha ficou muda por algum tempo e Arthur girou a cadeira para encará-lo, levantando uma sobrancelha. Merlin tinha os lábios apertados e lhe lançava um olhar assassino.

"Você 'está a fim' de falar com alguém hoje, Sr. Pendragon?"

"Talvez" Arthur encolheu os ombros.

"E o que devo dizer para o seu tio?"

"Eu é que sei?"

Os olhos de Merlin se estreitaram.

"Muito bem, acho que posso pensar em alguma coisa" ele falou e desligou antes que Arthur pudesse dizer algo.

Quando tentou retornar a ligação, Merlin o ignorou. Arthur fez um gesto para chamar sua atenção, mas Merlin limitou-se a apontar para o _headset_ , indicando que estava ocupado. Arthur continuou insistindo até que ele atendeu.

"O que diabos você disse ao meu tio?"

"Que você está impossibilitado de falar, pois o seu creme de beleza de endurecimento rápido não o deixa muito inteligível."

"Ora, seu..."

"Eu só disse que você estava numa reunião" Merlin rolou os olhos. "Agora, se você me der licença, tenho umas cinco ligações para atender no momento" ele desligou antes que Arthur pudesse responder.

Arthur tentou se concentrar em seu trabalho, mas era difícil quando seus olhos não paravam de ser atraídos para o garoto. Ele não parecia abalado com a nova tarefa. Muito pelo contrário, bastara uma breve explicação por parte de Gwen e ele já a dispensara, parecendo relaxado, sorrindo ao falar com os outros e Arthur podia imaginar como aqueles sorrisos transpareceriam em sua voz. Por algum motivo, de repente, já não estava mais se divertindo. Ele discou o número da central telefônica.

"Sim?" Merlin respondeu tranquilamente.

"A que horas você chega amanhã?"

"Uma hora da tarde? Como prevê o meu contrato que, por acaso, você assinou."

"Quando vier, passe na Starbucks e me traga um Earl Gray."

"Como?" Merlin perguntou depois de uma breve pausa.

"Tradicional. Grande" Arthur falou, fingindo não ter percebido sua incredulidade.

"Você está brincando, certo?"

"Eu pareço estar brincando?" Arthur virou-se para encará-lo através do vidro, arqueando uma sobrancelha em desafio.

"Certo" Merlin falou lentamente e continuou, sarcástico. "Mais alguma coisa?"

"Um biscoito de gengibre cairia bem."

Merlin fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. Seus lábios se moveram, apesar de não fazerem nenhum som.

"Posso ler seus lábios."

"Eu pareço me importar?" Merlin desdenhou. "Olha, quando eu perguntei se tinha mais alguma coisa, eu estava sendo sarcástico, se você não percebeu..."

"Tudo bem, você pode comprar uma moeda de chocolate para você. Ou um pirulito, se preferir" Arthur continuou provocando, seu humor melhorando exponencialmente a cada pequeno som de frustração que Merlin emitia.

"Nesse caso, vou chegar por volta da uma e meia."

"Por quê?" Arthur se indignou. "Você vem direto de UCL, não vem? Tem uma Starbucks no caminho!"

"Ainda assim, vou ter que pegar o metrô, descer no Starbucks, voltar para o metrô... Essas coisas levam tempo, sabia? Aliás, vou precisar de dinheiro."

"Tem um cartão na segunda gaveta" Arthur falou e observou enquanto ele conferia. "Apenas se certifique de trazer as notas fiscais ou vai ter que se entender com Morgana pessoalmente."

"Sério? Você vai fazer a empresa pagar pelo seu chá?"

"Não que isso seja do seu interesse, _estagiário_ , mas sou um dos sócios dessa empresa, se você ainda não percebeu. Sou eu quem paga o seu salário, esqueceu?"

"Nem por um segundo."

"Agora volte ao trabalho."

"Será um prazer."

Se sentindo mais leve, Arthur voltou a se concentrar nas propostas que tinha que revisar até que seu telefone tocasse novamente.

"Que foi agora?"

"Arthur" a voz de Uther fez com que Arthur perdesse o apoio do pé e caísse para frente, derrubando a caneta e suprimindo um palavrão.

"Pai" ele falou o mais dignamente que conseguiu. "Me desculpe, achei que fosse... Gwaine" ele pensou rapidamente.

"Que história é essa de dispensar a telefonista?" Uther continuou no tom gelado e inflexivo de sempre. "Achei que havia deixado bem claro da última vez que não cabe a você tomar esse tipo de decisão."

Pelo jeito, Morgana já havia dado com a língua nos dentes.

"Pai, eu tentei. Durante meses, eu juro que tentei. Mas a menina não sabe falar direito! Num momento ela está guinchando como um porquinho-da-índia, no outro está sussurrando!"

"Você devia ter se queixado para Morgana e deixado que ela tomasse conta do assunto."

"E quem disse que eu não fiz isso?" Arthur se indignou. Toda vez que Arthur tocava no assunto com a irmã, ela desdenhava e dizia que já estava cheia de coisas para fazer e que não tinha tempo para substituir a telefonista, ainda que tudo que ela tivesse que fazer era ligar para a empresa terceirizada e pedir uma troca.

Ainda assim, agora que já passara a raiva, Arthur começava a questionar a real necessidade da sua reação drástica. Ele disse para si mesmo que ligaria para a empresa para garantir que Edinger não fosse mandada embora. Talvez ela se desse melhor em outra empresa, embora Arthur sinceramente esperava que ela procurasse alguma outra profissão para a qual estivesse melhor preparada.

Uther respirou audivelmente.

"Bem, você vai ter que se entender com sua irmã" ele falou, como se não tivesse acabado de se meter no assunto. "De qualquer maneira, não foi por isso que liguei. Morgana me contou sobre o que aconteceu semana passada."

"Ah, sim" Arthur falou, xingando-se mentalmente. Esquecera-se de perguntar para Morgana o que ela dissera para Uther para justificar sua ausência no jantar. Em se tratando de Morgana, poderia ser qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa mesmo. Por via das dúvidas, ficou em silêncio.

"Sinto muito pela sua... amiga" Uther continuou em tom solene.

"Ah... certo" Arthur falou, pressionando a ponte sobre o nariz e murmurando internamente: _que diabos_?

"Morgana me contou sobre a... condição dela" Uther continuou após outro silêncio carregado e Arthur prendeu a respiração, sem saber o que diria em seguida. "Arthur, você está bem? Deve ter sido um choque para você."

"É" Arthur falou e então pensou melhor. "Quero dizer, não estou muito bem, para dizer a verdade. Estou um pouco abalado, ainda."

"Imagino que sim. Eu realmente espero que você tenha se protegido, Arthur. AIDS não é coisa que se brinque."

 _Porra!_

Morgana iria pagar por aquilo.

"Não se preocupe quanto a isso" Arthur falou por entre dentes. "Aposto como Morgana corre mais risco de saúde do que eu, no momento."

"Como?" Uther perguntou, confuso.

"Nada" Arthur emendou rapidamente. "Ouça, pai, não estou a fim de falar sobre o assunto no momento, está bem? E tenho que terminar de revisar uma proposta ainda hoje."

Conforme esperado, Uther agarrou a primeira oportunidade para encerrar o assunto. Assim que desligou o telefone, Arthur respirou profundamente algumas vezes para se acalmar. Foi então que ouviu os risos do lado de fora da sua sala.

Havia alguém debruçado sobre o balcão onde Merlin estava, dizendo algo que fazia com que Merlin gargalhasse, dobrando-se ao meio, o rosto totalmente contorcido em genuíno divertimento. O recém-chegado estava de costas para ele, mas Arthur reconheceria aquele traseiro inútil numa multidão.

Quando deu por si, Arthur já havia cruzado a sala em grandes passadas até a porta, abrindo-a.

"Gwaine!" ele chamou, fazendo com que os dois o encarassem, Merlin se esforçando para ficar sério e Gwaine parecendo extremamente satisfeito consigo mesmo.

"Ei, Princesa, quando é que você ia me apresentar para o Merlin aqui?"

A resposta para aquela pergunta, obviamente, seria 'nunca'. Mas Arthur achou melhor ignorá-la.

"Gwaine, pare de atrapalhar meu estagiário e venha até aqui."

"Já volto, Merlin" ele piscou para Merlin, que sorriu em resposta, levantando o polegar ao mesmo tempo em que se dirigia a quem quer que estivesse do outro lado da linha com um educado. "Pendragon Consultoria, boa tarde..."

Uma vez dentro da sala de Arthur, Gwaine assobiou e sentou-se numa das cadeiras, virando o corpo de modo a continuar encarando Merlin através do vidro.

"Arthur, você não faz ideia da sorte que tem" ele meneou a cabeça para si mesmo.

"Gwaine" Arthur falou em tom de aviso e, quando o outro se limitou a resmungar, sem encará-lo, repetiu com mais força. "Gwaine!"

"O que foi?" Gwaine perguntou, parecendo acordar de seu transe para encará-lo.

"Eu é que pergunto o que foi. Imagino que você não tenha vindo até aqui só para babar no meu estagiário" Arthur respondeu e talvez tenha colocado mais ênfase do que necessário na palavra 'meu'.

"Não, mas só porque não sabia sobre ele, senão teria vindo antes. Aonde foi que você o achou?"

Merlin havia sido selecionado pelo departamento ao qual Gwaine estava vinculado e o fato de ele não saber nada a respeito queria dizer que Morgana o estava mantendo afastado dos estagiários. Sua irmã sabia ser perversa, mas não era nenhuma tola.

"Não interessa como ele veio parar aqui, a única coisa que interessa é que quero que você fique bem longe dele."

"E por que eu faria isso?" Gwaine perguntou com sua voz preguiçosa e aveludada. "Ele é a coisa mais adorável que já pisou nessa sala!"

"Você está falando sério?" ignorando por um momento a vontade de esganá-lo, Arthur franziu o cenho e inclinou-se, olhando em direção a Merlin, tentando enxergá-lo através dos olhos depravados do amigo, ainda que aquela não fosse sua praia.

"Olha só aquele sorriso!" Gwaine falou com a voz rouca. "As maçãs do rosto proeminentes... E aquela boca, então? Aqueles lábios definitivamente foram feitos para serem beijados."

Arthur inclinou a cabeça, considerando. Merlin realmente tinha os lábios carnudos e a boca bem desenhada. O jeito como ele projetava o lábio inferior, às vezes, enquanto falava, o evidenciava ainda mais.

"Ele é muito magro!" Arthur acabou falando, sentindo-se impelido a apontar algum defeito.

"Você nunca saberá ao certo até vê-lo sem roupa" Gwaine rebateu e Arthur sacudiu a cabeça para espantar a imagem mental, desviando os olhos quando Merlin olhou em sua direção.

"E essas orelhas de abano?" Arthur perguntou, ao que Gwaine encolheu os ombros.

"Pelo menos você tem algo a mais para se segurar, além do cabelo" ele imitou o gesto de puxar algo em direção à própria virilha num vaivém e jogou a cabeça para trás, soltando um gemido desavergonhado.

"Gwaine!" Arthur atirou o grampeador em direção ao amigo, que se desviou, rindo. Arthur olhou para o lado em tempo de ver Merlin desviando os olhos, as faces levemente avermelhadas. "Ele é apenas um garoto, seu degenerado!"

"Sendo maior de idade, é o que me basta" Gwaine encolheu os ombros. "Quando é que você vai me tirar daquele covil e me trazer de volta para o paraíso?"

"Se você continuar se comportando desse jeito, talvez..." Arthur fingiu pensar. "Nunca."

"Bem, nesse caso, acho que sua irmã me devolve antes" Gwaine sorriu tranquilamente, piscando para Merlin.

"Gwaine" Arthur levantou-se, parando em frente ao amigo de modo a bloquear sua visão e abaixou o tom de voz perigosamente. "Escute o que estou falando. Se você tocar nele, eu juro que coloco você na rua."

"Ouch" Gwaine encarou-o com o cenho franzido, endireitando-se na cadeira. "Você não faria isso."

"Sugiro que você não pague para ver."

"Você é tão sem graça, Arthur" Gwaine largou o corpo contra o encosto da cadeira, esticando-se para lançar um último olhar cobiçoso para Merlin por cima do ombro de Arthur. "Por que isso, agora? Você nunca se importou quando eu saí com a outra estagiária."

"As outras, você quis dizer" Arthur corrigiu, mas Gwaine o ignorou.

"Nem mesmo quando saí com o filho daquele seu cliente insuportável, qual é mesmo o nome dele?"

"Odin" Arthur respondeu, ainda que preferisse não ter se lembrado. Aquilo quase havia feito com que eles perdessem um dos maiores clientes da empresa e Gwaine só tinha conseguido manter o cargo porque Odin jamais descobrira sua identidade. Na verdade, fora por causa daquele incidente que Gwaine fora indicado imediatamente quando Morgana pediu uma ajuda extra para o RH. Morgana argumentara que o departamento estava desfalcado, com duas funcionárias em licença maternidade e deixara bem claro que queria Gwen, mas ela estava substituindo Leon como gerente do CRM, depois que Leon tinha feito o favor de quebrar o cotovelo esquiando.

"Por que você está tão egoísta, de repente?" Gwaine insistiu, fazendo beicinho.

"Como se não bastasse o que aconteceu com o filho de Odin" Arthur respondeu, irônico. Gwaine levantou uma sobrancelha, incentivando-o a elaborar melhor. Arthur suspirou "Sou responsável pelo garoto, está bem?"

Gwaine riu, jogando a cabeça para trás.

"Você? Responsável? Aí estão duas palavras que não combinam."

"Olha só quem está falando!" Arthur indignou-se. "E é verdade. Morgana me colocou como supervisor de Merlin. Portanto é meu dever protegê-lo de maus elementos como você."

"E quem garante que ele queira ser protegido de mim?" Gwaine falou e Arthur limitou-se a encará-lo até que ele espalmasse as mãos. "Está bem, está bem. Prometo que vou me comportar. Não vou forçar a barra, mas também não vou fugir se ele me procurar. Sabe como é difícil resistir a isso aqui" ele apontou para o próprio corpo, como se fosse algo autoexplicativo.

"Você nem sabe se ele é gay!" Arthur exclamou, porém não soou muito seguro daquilo aos próprios ouvidos. Gwaine sempre se gabava do funcionamento preciso de seu ' _gaydar'_. "Ou sabe?"

"Precisarei de mais um tempo para dar um parecer final, mas tenho bons pressentimentos" ele piscou e bateu com as mãos nos encostos de braço da cadeira antes de se levantar. "Bem, sua irmã me mandou aqui para tentar fazê-lo mudar de ideia a respeito da telefonista, mas acho que já posso dizer para ela que, depois de muita argumentação, cheguei à conclusão de que você está irredutível."

"É claro" Arthur assentiu, agradecido.

Voltando a se sentar, Arthur acompanhou com os olhos todo o interminável trajeto de Gwaine até o corredor: fazendo Merlin rir novamente com um comentário qualquer enquanto passava por ele lentamente, quase relutante; caminhando os últimos metros de costas apenas para continuar olhando para o garoto enquanto fazia provocações; e dando um último aceno antes de - finalmente! - deixar a sala. Ainda sorrindo, os olhos de Merlin encontraram os seus e Arthur levantou uma sobrancelha. O sorriso de Merlin morreu lentamente e ele desviou os olhos, ajustando o _headset_ na cabeça.

O telefone de Arthur tocou e ele atendeu, sem nunca tirar os olhos de Merlin. Talvez aquela sala de vidro não tivesse sido uma ideia tão ruim, afinal.

"Sim?"

"Estou com o Sr. Odin na linha..."

"Merda" Arthur falou, virando-se novamente para a própria mesa e apoiando os cotovelos nela enquanto passava uma mão pelos cabelos. Falando no diabo... "Está bem, pode passar. Ah, e Merlin?"

"Sim?"

"Acredite quando eu digo que é melhor você não dar ouvidos às besteiras que saem da boca de Gwaine."

"Vou manter isso em mente" Merlin falou, apesar de não parecer ter levado o conselho a sério.

"Estou falando sério. Ele é sinônimo de encrenca, está ouvindo? Eu proíbo você de fazer qualquer coisa que ele pedir sem falar comigo antes. Aliás, você está proibido de fazer qualquer coisa sem a minha aprovação prévia, fui claro?"

"Como cristal" Merlin respondeu, inabalado.

"Ótimo. Agora passe logo essa ligação. A última coisa que quero é dar motivos para Odin ficar ainda mais irritado."

"Sim, majestade" Merlin falou e a linha ficou muda, em seguida.

"Alô?" Arthur falou, olhando para o visor em seu aparelho, porém a ligação havia caído. Ele colocou o telefone no gancho e cruzou os braços, observando enquanto Merlin se atrapalhava com os botões, lendo os xingamentos em seus lábios sem nenhuma dificuldade. Quando o telefone voltou a tocar, ele atendeu com calma. "Algum problema, Merlin?"

"Desculpa, er... Me atrapalhei com os botões."

"Honestamente, Merlin, você é o pior telefonista que já tive. Estou sinceramente tentado a mandar chamar Edinger de volta."

"Acho uma ótima ideia" Merlin concordou prontamente.

"Engraçado, não me lembro de ter pedido a sua opinião?"

Merlin respirou profundamente. Arthur deixou o silêncio se alongar por alguns momentos.

"Merlin?"

"Sim?"

"A ligação?"

"Passando!"

.M.

"Mãe, cheguei!" Merlin gritou em direção ao corredor, largando a mochila sobre a mesa e pegando uma maçã. Comeu a fruta quase inteira numa só dentada, enquanto abria a geladeira e retirava ovos, leite, bacon e o que mais encontrou pela frente que poderia ser de alguma utilidade. _Deus_ , ele estava faminto. Teria que se lembrar de levar algo para comer durante o estágio.

"Merlin? É você?" veio a voz da sua mãe, de algum lugar da casa - provavelmente o banheiro, se ela não tinha ouvido o seu grito.

Merlin resmungou sua resposta com a boca cheia, jogando o miolo da maçã no lixo e retirando a frigideira do armário.

"Ah, querido, deixe isso comigo" disse Hunith, tomando a frigideira de sua mão e dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

"Não precisa..." Merlin começou a protestar, mas ela calou-o com um tapinha em sua bochecha.

"Sei que não precisa. Mas ultimamente não tenho tido oportunidade de fazer muito por você" ela deu as costas para ele, pondo-se a quebrar ovos e misturar uma omelete.

Merlin sentou-se sobre o tampo da mesa e serviu-se de uma banana enquanto esperava. Hunith trabalhava durante o dia num supermercado próximo e às vezes era chamada para cobrir a falta de algum empregado num restaurante, onde passava boa parte da noite lavando pratos. Merlin sempre ajudara em casa da melhor maneira possível, mesmo antes de entrar para a faculdade, fazendo alguns bicos depois da escola. Depois que entrara para a UCL, não sobrava muito tempo nem para isso, quanto menos para um emprego fixo. Quando Gaius se aposentara da Pendragon Consultoria, onde trabalhava na Contabilidade, ele abrira um boticário e chamara Merlin para ajudá-lo à noite. Mesmo assim, o dinheiro que fazia não era suficiente para que Hunith deixasse o restaurante.

"E então? Não vai me contar como foi seu dia?" Hunith perguntou.

"Ah, foi... ótimo" Merlin falou, forçando um sorriso no rosto quando sua mãe olhou por cima do ombro em sua direção.

"Verdade?" seu rosto de encheu de satisfação, pelo menos até ela perceber aonde ele havia se sentado. "Merlin, honestamente. Por que você não se senta na cadeira como o adulto que você é?"

"Ah, agora eu sou adulto?" Merlin perguntou, mas sentou-se na cadeira diante do olhar da mãe. "Não foi bem isso que você disse quando me viu tomando cerveja na casa do Gaius."

"Gaius é seu padrinho! Ele não devia oferecer bebidas para você" ela meneou a cabeça, recusando-se a dar o braço a torcer.

Merlin rolou os olhos, mas não disse mais nada. Se sua mãe havia ficado brava por causa de uma cerveja, só podia imaginar o que ela diria se soubesse do porre que tomara com Will em seu aniversário de dezoito anos. Felizmente Gaius os havia acobertado quando os dois apareceram em sua porta caindo de bêbados, dizendo para suas mães que insistira para que eles passassem a noite.

"Mas fico feliz que você tenha gostado do seu primeiro dia, filho. Imagino que o nome da Pendragon Consultoria seja um diferencial no seu currículo, no futuro. E sempre existe a possibilidade de eles contratarem você. Garanto que eles não vão querer abrir mão de você depois que conhecerem as suas habilidades."

Merlin deu uma bela dentada na banana para não ter que responder. Imaginava que sua mãe não ficaria muito feliz se soubesse que os únicos talentos que Merlin mostrará até agora eram a sua incrível habilidade de operar uma central telefônica e aturar as idiotices do seu supervisor. Se continuasse daquele jeito, talvez Merlin acrescentaria 'pegar pedidos no Starbucks' e 'polir sapatos de luxo com o próprio traseiro' em seu currículo.

"E como são as pessoas?" Hunith perguntou.

"Ah, são muito simpáticas" Merlin falou e, no geral, não estava mentindo. Apesar de não ter sido formalmente apresentado para a equipe, Merlin passara a tarde toda transferindo ligações e acabara trocando algumas palavras com a maioria delas. Ao contrário do que poderia imaginar, acabara causando uma boa impressão inicial ao enfrentar Pendragon daquele jeito. Alguns deles haviam até se oferecido para lhe pagar uma bebida qualquer dia desses, como aquele cara charmoso e engraçado do RH, Gwaine. Se ele não fosse tão mais velho, talvez Merlin considerasse aceitar.

Ora, a quem estava tentando enganar? Não era como se tivesse tempo de sair para tomar umas e, mesmo se tivesse, Merlin provavelmente arrumaria alguma desculpa para não sair com alguém, ainda mais um cara do serviço. Pendragon provavelmente encerraria seu contrato no dia seguinte, a julgar pela cara que ele fizera ao vê-lo dando corda para Gwaine.

"Aqui está" disse Hunith, colocando a omelete num prato à sua frente.

"Já disse que amo você, mãe?" Merlin perguntou antes de dar a primeira garfada.

"Hoje não, querido" ela beijou sua testa, sorrindo.

.M.

Merlin tinha dezenas de trabalhos para fazer e matérias para estudar, mas, de alguma forma, acabou deixando tudo de lado e pegando o metrô até a Botica de Gaius. A noite estava mais fria do que previra e ele assoprou as mãos para esquentar os dedos descobertos pela luva enquanto atravessava a rua até a pequena porta, entre um escritório de contabilidade e uma livraria.

"Merlin! O que está fazendo aqui?" Gaius perguntou ao vê-lo entrar. "Não vai me dizer que mudou de ideia, porque receio que a vaga já não esteja mais disponível."

"Você já colocou alguém no meu lugar?" Merlin perguntou, experimentando um leve desapontamento.

"Bem, é complicado" ele fez uma careta. "Na verdade não tive muita escolha, eu..."

"Merlin?" chamou uma voz conhecida e Merlin virou-se em direção ao almoxarifado, de onde um sorridente Will o encarava. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Bem, eu poderia perguntar o mesmo" Merlin devolveu e então voltou-se para Gaius. "Vai me dizer que ele é o seu novo funcionário?"

A expressão de profundo arrependimento de Gaius foi resposta suficiente e Merlin caiu na gargalhada.

"Ora, cale-se, garoto" Gaius repreendeu, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Will perguntou, aproximando-se deles e olhando de um para outro.

"Não faço ideia" Gaius cruzou os braços e então desviou os olhos de Merlin para encarar Will. "Ei, você não tem o que fazer, não?"

"Estou falando com meu amigo, é o que estou fazendo!" Will encolheu os ombros. "Aliás, que belo amigo você está se saindo, Merlin. Por acaso não recebeu nenhuma das cinquenta mensagens que mandei?"

Merlin foi salvo de ter que responder quando Gaius se adiantou.

"Ao contrário de você, Merlin leva o trabalho a sério, por isso não tem tempo para ficar jogando conversa fora. Agora volte para os fundos e termine de arrumar a estante que você mesmo bagunçou!"

"Jesus! Não posso nem cumprimentar meu amigo direito?" Will meneou a cabeça. "Honestamente, Merlin, não sei como você aguentava isso!" ele resmungou, porém deu alguns passos para trás diante do olhar do patrão, espalmando as mãos. "Tudo bem, já estou indo!"

Merlin mordeu as paredes internas das bochechas para conter o sorriso.

"Meu Deus, Gaius. Não queria estar na sua pele."

"Eu mesmo não queria estar na minha pele agora" Gaius abaixou o tom de voz. "Tem certeza que ele se formou na escola? Porque tenho a impressão de que ele não sabe nem a ordem alfabética!"

"É possível que os professores apenas tenham passado ele de ano para não terem que lidar com ele novamente" Merlin ponderou.

"Ei, eu ouvi isso!" Will falou e xingou em seguida, depois de um tilintar de vidro que fez com que Gaius se encolhesse, lançando um olhar preocupado para os fundos da loja antes de suspirar.

"Venha aqui" Gaius chamou, oferecendo-se para pendurar seu casaco e em seguida convidando-o a se sentar atrás do balcão para esperar enquanto ele atendia um freguês. Merlin ajudou-o com o troco, operando o caixa com familiaridade.

Assim que o freguês saiu, Gaius sentou-se em outro banquinho, de frente para Merlin.

"Pronto, agora me diga como foi seu primeiro dia de estágio."

"Isso mesmo, conte sobre a sua chefe!" Will se intrometeu novamente, colocando a cabeça para o lado de fora e arqueando as sobrancelhas de maneira provocadora. "Ela é um avião, não é mesmo?"

"Em primeiro lugar, ela não é minha chefe" Merlin falou pelo que pareceu ser a milésima vez. "Em segundo lugar, ela não faz o meu tipo."

"Ah, vai me dizer que você não viraria hétero por ela?"

"William!" Gaius repreendeu, ao que Will voltou a desaparecer, resmungando sobre trabalho escravo. "Não dê ouvidos a ele. Vamos, diga logo."

Merlin respirou fundo e contou tudo, sem esconder nada do padrinho. Bem, talvez ele tenha deixado de lado os gestos obscenos que vira Gwaine fazendo enquanto olhava em sua direção, mas imaginava que aquilo não faria muita diferença, no geral. Quando terminou, Gaius estava sorrindo e balançando a cabeça.

"Arthur não é tão mal assim. Tenho certeza que você está exagerando…"

"Não estou!" Merlin desviou os olhos diante do olhar incrédulo do padrinho. "Está bem, talvez ele não tenha exatamente ameaçado bater nas juntas dos meus dedos com a régua" ele concedeu. "E posso ter exagerado um pouco com relação às coisas que ele disse para Sefa, mas o resto é verdade, eu juro! A garota precisou ser praticamente carregada para fora da sala, de tão acabada que ela ficou depois que ele a dispensou e…"

Gaius colocou uma mão em seu joelho, interrompendo-o.

"Arthur é um bom garoto, Merlin" Gaius falou e Merlin podia ver em seus olhos que ele realmente acreditava no que dizia. "Ele tem um grande coração."

"Pode até ser grande, mas garanto que não é maior que a cabeça dele" Merlin resmungou. "Mas o fato é que ele me odeia. E posso garantir que a recíproca é verdadeira."

"Eu sinceramente duvido que ele odeie você. Mas tenho certeza que Arthur precisaria fazer muito pior do que isso para que você o odiasse" Gaius apontou um dedo em direção a Merlin, que deixou os ombros caírem. "Se você tivesse deixado que eu falasse com ele ou com Morgana, talvez…"

"Não" Merlin meneou a cabeça. "Eu não gostaria que eles me tratassem diferente apenas por consideração a você, Gaius. Além do mais, precisava provar para mim mesmo que poderia conseguir a vaga por meus próprios méritos."

"Bem, se isso serve de alguma coisa, eu nunca duvidei da sua capacidade."

"Obrigado, Gaius. Por tudo que você fez por mim" Merlin apertou a mão do padrinho. "Mas eu ficaria mais tranquilo se você tivesse mantido o meu posto em aberto. Você sabe, para o caso de Arthur me chutar um ano mais cedo que o previsto."

"Ele não seria idiota de fazer isso" Gaius falou, ignorando o olhar duvidoso que o afilhado lhe lançou. "Não se preocupe. Tenho certeza que você vai se sair muito bem. Você é um garoto muito talentoso."

"Aí é que está o problema! Arthur não me deu nenhuma oportunidade de mostrar que tenho algum talento e eu sinceramente duvido que algum dia ele venha a dar. Tudo o que ele quer é um escravo que ele possa ficar mandando correr de um lado para o outro enquanto ele atira adagas e dá risada com os amigos!"

"Tenha um pouco de paciência, Merlin. As coisas se ajeitam com o tempo."

"Espero que sim" Merlin suspirou, pensando na expressão cansada da mãe ao sair para o restaurante, àquela noite.

De repente, houve um barulho de coisas caindo e vidros se quebrando. Gaius fechou os olhos com força e Merlin sentiu uma onda de simpatia pelo padrinho.

"Está tudo bem! Estou bem!" veio a voz de Will. "Mas acho que vou precisar de uma ajudinha…"

"Já estava demorando…" Gaius falou e aceitou os tapinhas que Merlin deu em suas costas.

"Bem, pelo jeito não sou o único que vai precisar ter um pouco mais de paciência."

"Deus me ajude."

"Ei, pessoal?" Will chamou, incerto. "Tem alguém aí?"

.Merlin.

 **¹** _Transcrito da série Merlin - BBC, Episódio 4x01 (tradução livre minha)._

 **²** Caso interesse para alguém, ele estava ouvindo _Twenty One Pilots - Stressed Out_.

 **³** Apenas para esclarecer, "babaca" é minha tradução livre para "ass/prat". Na série, é traduzido como "idiota/palhaço", mas não acho que se encaixa tão bem neste contexto.

 **Notas da autora:** talvez eu deva avisá-los sobre algumas das características de Arthur que estão um tanto evidenciadas nessa fic (especialmente solicitadas pelo Matt, obviamente): maníaco por controle, macho alfa, emocionalmente constipado (palavras do Matt), inseguro, ciumento e possessivo ao extremo (pense num cara ciumento e eleve à máxima potência xD).

A diferença de idade entre eles também foi propositalmente exagerada, já que na série eles têm quase a mesma idade (Arthur é só alguns anos mais velho).

A fic está dividida em 3 partes e... é melhor eu ir incluindo os avisos conforme as coisas vão acontecendo x.x


	3. Parte 1 - Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **5º dia**

Arthur olhou no relógio pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez. Já era quase uma e meia e nada de Merlin. Arthur havia aproveitado a manhã para visitar alguns clientes, já se preparando psicologicamente para o fato de que a tarde não seria nada produtiva. A presença de Merlin atrapalhava sua concentração, aflorava seus nervos e fazia com que Arthur ficasse muito mais consciente de tudo que acontecia do lado de fora da sua sala. Mas, pelo jeito, a ausência dele também não era de grande ajuda.

Quando a porta se abriu novamente e Merlin entrou, Arthur soltou a respiração. O súbito relaxamento dos seus músculos fez com que sentisse uma fisgada no pescoço e ele alongou-o de um lado para o outro enquanto Merlin fazia seu caminho até sua sala.

"Com licença" Merlin pediu, ao que Arthur grunhiu, fingindo estar concentrado na tela do seu computador.

Quando Merlin colocou o pacote da Starbucks sobre a mesa, Arthur levantou os olhos para encará-lo. Ele estava num estado lastimável. Seu - horroroso - casaco marrom estava manchado de chuva, o cachecol vermelho parecia encharcado, o cabelo molhado colava em sua cabeça como um capacete e as pontas das suas orelhas estavam avermelhadas como o seu nariz. Enquanto Arthur o escrutinava, o rosto de Merlin se contorceu numa careta e ele espirrou.

Arthur levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Você está atrasado."

"Sinto muito" Merlin coçou o cabelo molhado. "Está chovendo. O metrô estava lotado. O fato de você ter pedido metade do cardápio da Starbucks também não ajudou, pra dizer a verdade."

Ignorando a provocação, Arthur se pôs a abrir o pacote e retirar seu conteúdo.

"Isso está frio" ele falou, ao segurar o copo térmico do Earl Gray. "Isso está congelado" disse, ao pegar o Chocolate Mocha Latte. "Isso está nojento" ele retirou o croissant amassado da embalagem, fazendo uma careta. "E qual parte de ' _muffin_ de mirtilo' você não entendeu?"

Merlin torceu o nariz.

"Só tinha de chocolate ou de limão."

"Devia ter optado pelo de limão" Arthur falou, atirando o _muffin_ de volta no pacote sem um pingo de cuidado e limpando a mão num dos guardanapos dentro da embalagem. "Nunca de chocolate, entendeu?"

"Sim, Sr. Pendragon" Merlin falou sem tentar conter a nota de sarcasmo em sua voz.

"Leve isso daqui" ele atirou o guardanapo sujo dentro do pacote e empurrou-o para Merlin. Em seguida, empurrou o copo de chocolate quente também. "E isso. Só vou ficar com o chá porque não tenho outra opção."

"E o que eu faço com isso tudo?" Merlin perguntou, olhando para o que sobrara.

"Eu é que sei? Jogue fora, coma, não me importo! Agora dê o fora daqui antes que você molhe todo o meu carpete."

"Er... E aonde exatamente eu devo ir?"

Arthur apontou para a mesa da recepção, onde Gwen estava cobrindo a ausência da telefonista. Merlin gemeu.

"De novo? Achei que você disse que a agência mandaria outra pessoa!"

"E mandou!" Arthur falou, dando um gole em seu chá. Até que não estava tão mal, mas Merlin não precisava saber. "Outra inútil, para variar. E de pessoas inúteis eu já estou farto, obrigado. O que está esperando?"

Merlin abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas sacudiu a cabeça. Ele pegou o pacote, amassando-o sob os dedos descobertos pela luva e saiu, pisando duro.

"Ah, e Merlin?" Arthur chamou antes que a porta se fechasse. Ouviu-o praguejar antes que ele colocasse a cabeça para dentro novamente, um sorriso forçado no rosto. "Ligue para a farmácia e peça uma vitamina C. A última coisa que preciso agora é de mais alguém de licença saúde. E se você faltar na segunda-feira por causa de um mero resfriado, irei pessoalmente até a sua casa arrancar você da cama, entendeu?"

"Perfeitamente, majestade."

Arthur suspirou, satisfeito, voltando-se novamente para a tela de seu computador enquanto tomava seu chá. Conseguiu concentrar-se em seu trabalho por algum tempo, interrompendo-se de vez em quando para fazer ou atender uma ligação, sem nunca deixar de espiar o que Merlin estava fazendo ou perder uma oportunidade de alfinetá-lo.

Havia se passado uma semana naquela mesma rotina. Arthur não era adepto de autorreflexões, por isso não procurava analisar o que o motivava. Era divertido provocar Merlin e a sensação de poder que aquilo lhe causava era extremamente viciante. E se Arthur acabava cuidando da saúde de seu estagiário no processo, era apenas para garantir que Merlin estaria lá para entretê-lo.

Arthur observou com satisfação enquanto Merlin atacava o pacote da Starbucks no meio da tarde. Ele havia notado, no segundo dia, como Merlin devorara o lanche que trouxera de casa entre uma ligação e outra, comendo até as migalhas que caíram sobre o guardanapo. Aparentemente, sua magreza não era por falta de comida, mas pela rapidez do seu metabolismo. Arthur se lembrava de sentir uma fome insaciável durante sua adolescência, devorando tudo o que via pela frente. Mal acabava de comer e já estava com fome novamente. Mas não se preocupou com aquilo na terça-feira. Nem na quarta, quando Merlin comeu algumas frutas que trouxera na mochila. Já na quinta-feira, Arthur reparou que ele não havia comido nada até o final da tarde, quando Gwen se aproximou, oferecendo uma barrinha de chocolate. Merlin havia meneado a cabeça algumas vezes, mas Gwen insistiu até que ele aceitou. Arthur ainda se lembrava da expressão dele ao lamber os dedos depois de saborear a barra lentamente, lamentando-se antecipadamente a cada mordida.

Arthur ligara para a central telefônica imediatamente e pedira para ver as notas da Starbucks. Como desconfiara, Merlin havia comprado apenas o chá que Arthur pedira, todos os dias. Fora pensando naquilo que Arthur incrementara seu pedido, ainda que não tivesse nenhuma intenção de consumir algo além do seu chá.

Parabenizando-se pelo sucesso do seu plano, Arthur voltou a mergulhar no trabalho até ser interrompido por Morgana, que invadiu sua sala com uma expressão assassina.

"Você acha que não tenho mais nada a fazer além de ficar limpando suas cagadas, Arthur?"

"Ah, por favor, entre, Morgana" Arthur falou, sarcástico. "Fique à vontade!"

"Essa é a quarta pessoa que você manda embora depois de menos de meio dia de trabalho!" Morgana continuou, furiosa. "Já nem sei o que dizer para a empresa terceirizada! Afinal, ninguém nunca vai ser bom o suficiente para você, então talvez seja melhor se nós simplesmente retirarmos o cargo. É isso que você quer? Ficar sem telefonista?"

Arthur deu de ombros.

"Melhor não colocar ninguém do que as mongoloides que a empresa manda! Qualquer um pode executar a função pela manhã e, no período da tarde, Merlin pode..."

"Arthur" Morgana interrompeu-o, falando pausadamente, como se ele fosse algum tipo de retardado. "Você presta consultoria para outras empresas sobre isso, então imagino que saiba quanto custa a hora de trabalho dos seus funcionários. Portanto, deve saber que não é economicamente viável colocar um funcionário próprio para atender telefone. Quanto a Merlin, você assinou o contrato dele, então sabe muito bem que isso não faz parte das atividades para as quais ele foi contratado. Isso" ela apontou para a recepção, onde Merlin continuava a falar tranquilamente no telefone. "É um prato cheio para uma ação trabalhista e você sabe muito bem disso. Então, por favor, pare de insultar a sua própria inteligência!"

Arthur limitou-se a levantar as sobrancelhas. Antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, entretanto, Morgana respirou fundo e continuou.

"Se isso é algum tipo de retaliação por eu ter convencido você a supervisionar o estágio de Merlin..."

"Convencido?" Arthur zombou. "É uma maneira interessante de descrever o que você fez, mas eu usaria outra palavra."

Morgana jogou o maxilar de um lado para o outro.

"Está bem" ela concedeu. "Você venceu. Vou providenciar um aditivo contratual mudando o supervisor de estágio..."

"Não se atreva!" Arthur falou, mais alto do que pretendia. Arrependendo-se de sua reação espontânea, entretanto, quando Morgana estreitou os olhos. Ele limpou a garganta. "Não será necessário. Admito que talvez eu tenha agido de forma..."

"Imatura?" Morgana sugeriu.

"...precipitada ao dispensar as telefonistas, mas você também não foi nada razoável. E não estou me referindo apenas ao contrato de Merlin. Dizer para nosso pai que uma das minhas ex-namoradas morreu de AIDS não foi exatamente um ato maduro da sua parte, não é mesmo?"

"Isso não vem ao caso" Morgana examinou as próprias unhas.

"Claro" Arthur fungou.

"Bem, voltando ao que interessa" Morgana retomou, inabalada. "Vou pedir mais uma vez a reposição da vaga, mas se você dispensar mais uma pessoa sem uma ótima justificativa..." ela sorriu daquele jeito que fazia Arthur suar. "Vou ser obrigada a remanejar o seu estagiário."

Daquela vez, Arthur manteve-se impassível.

"Não me entenda mal, Merlin não é nenhuma maravilha, mas ele tem ajudado a cobrir a falta de pessoal. Além disso, não é culpa minha se a agência só manda incompetentes, mas" ele emendou, fazendo uma pequena pausa estratégica. "Prometo considerar cuidadosamente o seu... conselho."

"Ótimo" Morgana saiu, lançando um último olhar de triunfo em sua direção. E não era de se admirar. Ela certamente ganhara mais do que esperava com aquela breve conversa.

 _Maldição_ , Arthur pensou enquanto Morgana parava para conversar com Merlin. Ela debruçou-se quase casualmente sobre o balcão, exibindo seu melhor sorriso conquistador, fazendo Merlin corar. Arthur só percebeu que estava apertando uma caneta quando ela quebrou na sua mão.

.M.

"E então? O que achou da primeira semana, Merlin?" Morgana perguntou, se debruçando sobre o balcão.

Merlin desviou os olhos do decote da mulher, fingindo mexer em seu bloco de anotações.

"Ah, estou achando... muito bom."

"Ora, não precisa mentir para mim" Morgana sorriu, como se soubesse de todos os seus segredos. "Convivi a minha vida inteira com Arthur, sei como ele é insuportável."

"Er..." Merlin resmungou, achando melhor não dizer nada. Uma coisa era Morgana falar mal do próprio irmão, outra coisa era um estagiário falar mal do seu supervisor para a Diretora de Processos Internos.

"Tudo bem, não precisa dizer nada" ela falou, aparentemente divertindo-se com o seu embaraço. "Mas saiba que pode conversar comigo sempre que quiser, está bem?"

"Ah, sim, obrigado" Merlin concordou, ainda que da boca para fora.

"Estou falando sério" Morgana continuou, ficando séria de repente. E talvez ela tivesse alguma capacidade de ler a sua mente. "Arthur gosta de pensar que manda, mas não é ele quem dá a última palavra sobre os empregados da Pendragon. Você não tem que fazer tudo que ele manda apenas para continuar com seu estágio, posso garantir. Se ele abusar de você, não hesite em me procurar. Posso mudar você de setor num piscar de olhos e não há nada que Arthur possa fazer para me impedir" ela levantou o queixo e Merlin engoliu em seco.

Não duvidava nem por um minuto que ela poderia fazer exatamente aquilo. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, sua mãe o ensinara a resolver os próprios problemas sem precisar recorrer a terceiros.

"Obrigado pela preocupação, mas está tudo bem" Merlin garantiu. "Posso cuidar de mim mesmo. De verdade."

Morgana pareceu agradavelmente surpresa com aquela resposta e voltou a sorrir, seus olhos verdes brilhando.

"Tenho certeza que sim. Bem, de qualquer forma, passe no quarto andar antes de ir embora. Procure por Elyan, ele vai entregar o seu contracheque."

Merlin agradeceu e manteve o sorriso no rosto até que ela tivesse deixado a sala. Quando voltou a olhar para a central telefônica, entretanto, seus ombros caíram. Havia uma dúzia de luzes piscando.

Depois das seis horas, as ligações ficaram mais escassas e Merlin pôde finalmente respirar, espreguiçando-se. Estralou os dedos das mãos e checou a sacola da Starbucks, mas não havia brotado nada dentro dela depois que Merlin comera tudo, então ele amassou a embalagem vazia e jogou-a no lixo. Quando tornou a se endireitar, Arthur o encarava da porta de sua sala, o cenho franzido.

"O que você ainda está fazendo aqui, Merlin?"

Merlin piscou algumas vezes e checou novamente o relógio. Eram seis e quinze da tarde.

"Err... Eu cheguei mais tarde?"

"Não seja idiota. Seu contrato diz que seu horário é até as dezoito."

"Achei que você tinha dito que não se importava com o que diz o meu contrato" Merlin exasperou-se.

Arthur rolou os olhos.

"E não me importo. Mas se Morgana vir você aqui uma hora dessas, vai achar que eu é que estou obrigando você a ficar até mais tarde."

"Ok" Merlin falou, após uma breve pausa e retirou o _headset_ , recolhendo suas coisas rapidamente, antes que ele mudasse de ideia.

"Não se esqueça das suas vitaminas" Arthur falou quando ele já se afastava, fazendo com que Merlin desse meia-volta e pegasse a cartela de vitamina C que comprara com o cartão corporativo da segunda gaveta, acenando com a caixa para que ele visse antes de enfiá-la na mochila, dar-lhe as costas novamente e só então revirar os olhos. "E trate de descansar para estar em forma na segunda! Não vou aguentar nenhuma moleza..."

Merlin bateu a porta atrás de si e respirou fundo. Era sexta-feira, afinal. Por pior que a semana tivesse sido, já havia acabado e ele teria um fim de semana todo para se recuperar, sem ninguém para encher a sua paciência. Já ia apertar o botão do térreo no elevador quando se lembrou do que Morgana dissera e apertou o número quatro.

A sala do RH era a primeira à esquerda. Não era tão grande quanto a de Arthur e a disposição dos móveis era bastante diferente, mas já estava quase vazia àquele horário.

"Em que posso ajudá-lo?" perguntou um senhor que estivera vasculhando um arquivo perto da entrada.

"Estou procurando por Elyan."

O homem apontou para um rapaz pouco mais velho que Merlin, de pele escura e sorriso fácil.

"Elyan?" Merlin perguntou ao se aproximar, um tanto sem graça por chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome, porém não era como se alguém tivesse se dado ao trabalho de informar o sobrenome dele. "Morgana pediu que eu o procurasse. Meu nome é Merlin Emrys."

"Ah, Merlin! Venha cá" Elyan acenou para que Merlin se sentasse na cadeira em frente à sua escrivaninha enquanto vasculhava algumas pastas dispostas sobre sua mesa. "Gwen fala muito sobre você. Ela é minha irmã" ele esclareceu diante do olhar curioso de Merlin.

"Ah, certo. Er... vocês não se parecem muito."

"Eu sei, sou muito mais bonito" Elyan falou de um jeito descontraído. "Aqui está" ele abriu uma das pastas, de onde tirou um cheque e duas folhas de papel. "Preciso que você assine as duas vias, por favor."

"Ei, deve ter havido algum engano" Merlin falou ao ler a quantia que constava no recibo. "Não foi isso que Morgana combinou comigo..."

"Ah, sim" Elyan assentiu. "Ela pediu que eu acrescentasse o valor proporcional às horas das telefonistas. Disse que você andou quebrando um galho."

Merlin abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas tornou a fechá-la. A perspectiva de que sua mãe poderia passar pelo menos algumas semanas sem trabalhar no restaurante fez com que engolisse o próprio orgulho.

"Bem, obrigado, eu acho."

"Merlin!" disse uma voz aveludada assim que Merlin terminou de assinar o recibo e aceitou o cheque da mão de Elyan.

"Ah, olá Gwaine."

Merlin se levantou para apertar a mão do homem, mas acabou envolvido num abraço. Gwaine cheirava a colônia e roupa limpa, a barba por fazer roçou em sua bochecha levemente e Merlin sentiu-se corar.

"O que está fazendo por aqui?" perguntou Gwaine, jogando o cabelo castanho liso de lado ao se afastar apenas o suficiente para poder encará-lo nos olhos, porém sem sair do seu espaço pessoal.

"O que é que todo mundo vem fazer aqui na sexta-feira, Gwaine?" Elyan devolveu, cruzando os braços.

"Eh, bem" Merlin encolheu os ombros, acenando com o cheque.

"Seu primeiro salário, hein?" Gwaine deu um tapinha em seu ombro. "O que acha de comemorar com a gente? Vamos ao _The Rising Sun_ daqui a pouco."

"Hmm..." Merlin coçou a cabeça. "Acho que não vai dar..."

"Ora, vamos..." Gwaine insistiu, a voz rouca um pouco mais que um sussurro. "Você não pode deixar passar em branco. Além disso, eu prometi a você uma bebida."

"Ah, talvez outro dia" Merlin falou, aproveitando o movimento de jogar a mochila nas costas para colocar uma distância segura entre eles. Apesar de Merlin se sentir atraído por Gwaine, ele não fazia seu tipo, não realmente. Gwaine era o tipo de cara que poderia conseguir quem quisesse num piscar de olhos. E provavelmente já tinha conquistado muitos, fossem homens ou mulheres, enquanto que Merlin... Bem, digamos apenas que ele estava longe de ser uma pessoa experiente quando o assunto era relacionamentos.

"Gwen também vai" Elyan falou, dando de ombros. "Você deveria ir com a gente."

"Eu realmente não posso hoje" Merlin falou, dando alguns passos para trás, em direção à porta. "Tenho... um compromisso" ele mentiu. "Mas obrigado pelo convite."

Na verdade, não tinha nada para fazer o fim de semana inteiro além de estudar e colocar os trabalhos da faculdade em dia. Merlin tornou a conferir o valor do cheque ao entrar no elevador e sorriu. Talvez arrumasse um tempo para comprar um par de tênis novos, já que os seus estavam precisando de uma aposentadoria por invalidez. E luvas com dedos. O casaco novo ainda teria que esperar, mas não por muito tempo. Merlin guardou o cheque no bolso e mordeu a parte interna das bochechas para conter o sorriso idiota que havia se espalhado em seu rosto sem ser convidado.

Bem, talvez a semana não tivesse sido tão ruim assim.

.Merlin.

 **N.A.:** obrigada pelos comentários e... prometo que os capítulos serão maiores no futuro xD


	4. Parte 1 - Capítulo 3

**N.A.:** para aqueles de vocês que não gostam de ser surpreendidos, vou incluir alguns avisos no final dos capítulos daqui para frente. Assim, quem preferir não ter spoilers pode ficar tranquilo e ler só ao final.

 **Capítulo 3**

 **2ª Semana**

Na segunda-feira, Merlin estava otimista. Hunith ficara tão feliz quando Merlin lhe mostrou o cheque, que o convidou para irem à lanchonete do vizinho, Matthew, que ficava a algumas quadras de sua casa, coisa que eles não faziam havia _séculos_! Merlin comprara seus tênis, luvas e até uma mochila nova numa liquidação. Ele também convencera sua mãe a mandar o micro-ondas para o conserto - desde o Natal, eles tinham que desligar a geladeira toda vez que iam usar o micro-ondas, para que ele funcionasse. Ele até havia cedido aos pedidos de Will e tirado a tarde de domingo para assistir filmes e jogar _The Last of Us_ na casa do amigo _,_ coisa que também não se dava ao luxo havia muito tempo.

Nem mesmo a mensagem que Arthur mandara, naquela mesma manhã, com seus pedidos da Starbucks, fez com que ele perdesse as esperanças de que as coisas melhorariam naquela semana. E, se não melhorassem, Merlin teria uma conversa séria com seu supervisor, nem que tivesse que apelar para medidas drásticas. Podia não estar disposto a aceitar a ajuda de Morgana, mas Arthur não precisava saber daquilo.

Assim que chegou e viu uma garota ruiva na recepção, Merlin teve certeza que sua sorte estava mudando. Fez questão de cumprimentá-la – seu nome era Beatrice – e, para sua surpresa, descobriu que ela havia sobrevivido a uma manhã inteira de trabalho e ainda parecia empolgada, apesar de um pouco atrapalhada.

Enquanto conversava com ela, Merlin ouviu um "toc toc" e voltou-se para ver Arthur batendo no vidro e apontando para o próprio relógio. Merlin pediu desculpas para a mulher e terminou de chegar à sala de Arthur com um sorriso persistente no rosto.

"Boa tarde, Sr. Pendragon" ele falou, depositando o pacote da Starbucks sobre a mesa do diretor e até mesmo se oferecendo para retirar as coisas de dentro. "Aqui está o seu chá, seu cappuccino, o sanduíche de presunto e queijo e..." ele teve que vasculhar melhor o saco para encontrar o último item. "Pronto. Suas amêndoas assadas."

Com o lábio superior crispado, Arthur examinou tudo sem parecer muito impressionado.

"Está faltando o pirulito" ele falou, por fim, cruzando os braços.

"Ah, certo" Merlin apalpou o bolso da jaqueta até retirar o pirulito, oferecendo-o.

Arthur limitou-se a encará-lo, fazendo um barulho estalado com a língua.

"É seu" Arthur falou quando o braço estendido de Merlin começava a doer e seu sorriso ameaçava vacilar.

"Oh" Merlin abaixou o braço e encolheu os ombros, tornando a enfiar o pirulito no bolso. "Está bem. Obrigado, eu acho."

"Pode ficar com isso também" Arthur falou, empurrando o sanduíche e o _cappuccino_ em sua direção. Mas puxou o pacote de amêndoas e o chá para mais perto de si. "Isso é tudo."

"Ok" Merlin pegou as embalagens, meio desconfiado, mas sem querer prolongar o assunto. "Ah, eu vi que temos uma telefonista hoje!"

"Seu poder de observação é mesmo espantoso, Merlin" Arthur falou, sarcástico, enquanto bebericava seu chá, encarando a tela do seu computador.

"Então…" Merlin balançou-se sobre os próprios pés. "O que é que vou fazer hoje?"

Sem erguer os olhos, Arthur abriu uma gaveta e retirou um envelope, anotou alguma coisa de última hora e estendeu-o.

"Leve isso para Percy, do setor de Implementação."

"E onde fica o setor de Implementação, exatamente?" Merlin perguntou. "Afinal, não é como se alguém tivesse me apresentado as instalações da empresa no meu primeiro dia."

Arthur soltou um som de desdém pelo nariz.

"Bem, então encare essa tarefa como uma ótima oportunidade de… conhecer os arredores. Suma daqui e me deixe trabalhar. Tenho uma reunião com um cliente daqui a pouco e preciso terminar isso."

"Mas e depois? O que vou fazer depois de entregar esse envelope?" Merlin pressionou, recusando-se a se deixar desanimar pelo tratamento frio do seu supervisor.

"Até lá, pensarei em alguma coisa" Arthur fez um gesto com a mão como se enxotasse um cachorro.

Merlin respirou profundamente, apertando os lábios e fez uma reverência antes de sair. Ele foi direto até a mesa de Gwen.

"Gwen, onde fica o setor de Implementação?"

"No primeiro andar. Por quê?" ela perguntou, virando-se para encará-lo com o cenho franzido.

"Tenho que entregar isto aqui para um tal de Percy."

"Percival Armstrong. Ele é o gerente do setor" Gwen esclareceu, voluntariando muito mais informação naquela breve conversa do que Arthur.

"Certo, obrigado" Merlin retirou a mochila das costas. "Posso deixar minhas coisas aqui, em algum lugar?"

"Ah, sim, claro. Pode colocar dentro do meu armário" Gwen abriu uma portinha e empurrou a própria bolsa para o lado para liberar espaço suficiente. "Por falar nisso, teremos que arrumar um lugar para você. Vou ver se arrumo uma mesa, deixe comigo" ela piscou.

Merlin agradeceu e guardou suas coisas. Já ia se afastando quando pensou melhor. Pegou o _cappuccino_ antes que esfriasse e saiu apressado. Àquele horário, o elevador estava ocupado, com a maioria das pessoas saindo e chegando do almoço. Por isso, depois de dois minutos inteiros de espera, resolveu ir pelas escadas. Era uma longa descida, mas Merlin estava cheio de energia e queria terminar logo aquilo para poder começar a trabalhar de verdade. A cafeína também ajudou a aumentar sua disposição e Merlin descartou o copo vazio ao chegar ao primeiro andar.

Não demorou muito para encontrar Armstrong. Não que a sala não fosse grande – ela parecia interminável, ocupando quase a totalidade daquele pavimento –, mas porque Percival era grande demais para passar despercebido.

"Sr. Armstrong?" Merlin perguntou, tendo sido direcionado até o gigante pelo recepcionista. "Meu nome é Merlin. O Sr. Pendragon pediu que lhe entregasse isso."

"Uther ou Arthur?" o homem perguntou, olhando desconfiado para o envelope que Merlin estendia em sua direção.

"Arthur" Merlin respondeu, ao que a expressão de Armstrong se desanuviou. Ele largou o mouse – que parecia ridiculamente minúsculo perto da sua mão –, e aceitou o envelope, abrindo-o e lendo o seu conteúdo.

O gerente levantou os olhos depois de ler o papel, como se o medisse, então releu, coçando o queixo e franzindo o cenho.

"Arthur pediu para me entregar?" Armstrong tornou a perguntar. "Você veio direto até mim?"

"Sim" Merlin respondeu, confuso. "Há algo errado?"

"Não, não, apenas..." o homem respirou fundo. "Um momento" ele pegou uma caneta e debruçou-se sobre o papel. Merlin desviou os olhos polidamente enquanto ele escrevia, sem querer ser xereta.

"Merlin, certo?" Armstrong perguntou, tornando a enfiar o papel no envelope. "Você poderia me fazer um favor?"

"Claro" Merlin respondeu, solícito.

"Preciso que você leve isto até o sexto andar. Procure por Lancelot du Lac. Ele provavelmente ainda não chegou do almoço ainda, mas deve chegar a qualquer minuto. Mas é essencial que você entregue isso para ele em mãos, entendeu?"

"Sem problemas, Sr. Armstrong" assegurou Merlin, os olhos arregalados diante da seriedade com que o homem dissera aquelas palavras.

"Pode me chamar de Percy. Ah, e talvez seja melhor ir pelas escadas" ele sugeriu. "É uma bela subida, mas é praticamente impossível usar os elevadores, nesse horário."

Merlin assentiu e despediu-se, respirando fundo antes de começar a subir os cinco lances de escada. Chegou ao sexto andar levemente sem fôlego, mas não parou para recuperá-lo. Percival havia se esquecido de mencionar o setor ao qual du Lac pertencia e Merlin descobriu que havia vários naquele andar. A terceira pessoa para quem perguntou reconheceu o nome e orientou-o a seguir até a última porta, a do setor de Diagnóstico. Ele teve que esperar quinze minutos até que Lancelot chegasse do almoço.

"Sr. du Lac?" Merlin perguntou quando um homem se aproximou. Ele era muito bonito, estilo latino, e tinha os olhos mais sinceros que Merlin já vira. "Eu sou Merlin. Merlin Emrys."

O homem sorriu ao aceitar sua mão.

"Muito prazer, Merlin. E pode me chamar de Lance. Gwen fala tanto sobre você que sinto como se já o conhecesse" Lancelot falava de um jeito tão sereno, articulando cada sílaba com cuidado, acariciando a língua inglesa como um objeto caro. Merlin gostou dele instantaneamente.

"Vai me dizer que você também é irmão dela?" Merlin perguntou, irônico, ao que Lance riu.

"Pelo jeito você já conheceu Elyan. E, não. Sou o namorado dela."

"Ah, certo. Bem, é um prazer conhecer você também, Lance" Merlin estendeu o envelope. "O Sr. Armstrong pediu que eu entregasse isso para você."

"Oh…" a reação de Lancelot ao ler o envelope foi semelhante à de Percival, mas ele parecia mais incerto. "Não acredito que Arthur está fazendo isso." Ele disse enquanto examinava Merlin por algum tempo.

Lancelot pareceu considerar algo antes de tatear o bolso da camisa procurando pela caneta e fazer uma anotação no papel, devolvendo-o ao envelope em seguida.

"Merlin, você poderia, por gentileza, levar isso até Mordred, da Contabilidade? Segundo andar."

Merlin piscou algumas vezes antes de sorrir.

"Claro, sem problemas."

"Obrigado" Lancelot deu um tapinha em seu ombro. "Prometo que pago uma bebida para você algum dia desses."

"Ah, imagina, não precisa" Merlin garantiu, despedindo-se. Suspirou ao sair da sala e, daquela vez, esperou pelo elevador.

.M.

Merlin olhou para o relógio ao sair do Almoxarifado, no subsolo, e grunhiu. Já passava das quatro da tarde e ele não aguentava mais andar de um lado para outro. Lembrou-se com saudosa melancolia do sanduíche que deixara no armário de Gwen. Então tateou o bolso da jaqueta e suspirou ao encontrar o pirulito. Bem, era melhor do que nada.

Enquanto esperava o elevador e chupava seu pirulito, Merlin encarou o envelope em sua mão. Todas as pessoas a quem ele o entregava encaravam Merlin de um jeito estranho e acrescentavam alguma anotação no papel antes de direcioná-lo para outra extremidade do prédio em busca de outra pessoa aleatória, que o direcionaria para outra e assim por diante. Seu bom humor já se esgotara havia muito tempo, suplantado pelo cansaço, pela fome e pela raiva. Apenas a boa educação que sua mãe lhe dera o impedia de abrir o envelope e descobrir _o que diabos era aquilo_. Tendo partido de Arthur, não podia ser nada útil.

No quinto andar, Owain da manutenção mandou que procurasse por Elyan e Merlin não se deu ao trabalho de se despedir. Nem sequer tinha ânimo para forçar um sorriso educado no rosto, dando-se por satisfeito consigo mesmo por não ter rolado os olhos. Pelo menos não na frente de Owain.

"Merlin!" Gwaine o cumprimentou ao recebê-lo, passando uma mão por seu ombro. "Estava pensando quando é que você chegaria até aqui. Acredito que você tenha algo para mim?"

"Er..." Merlin teve que tirar o pirulito da boca para falar. "Na verdade, é para Elyan. E como é que..."

"O quê?" Elyan esticou o pescoço ao ouvir seu nome.

"Como assim?" Gwaine indignou-se, tomando o envelope da sua mão. "Esses idiotas estão tentando me excluir? Bem, eles sabem que não podem concorrer comigo..." ele livrou-se facilmente das tentativas de Merlin de recuperar o papel enquanto lia. "Ah, eu sabia! Bem, Arthur vai se arrepender disso. Elyan, você primeiro..."

Merlin assistiu enquanto Elyan analisava o papel, dava de ombros, devolvendo-o para Gwaine.

"Eu passo. Você vai trapacear de qualquer jeito" Elyan declarou, ao que Gwaine sorriu.

"Você é o mais esperto de todos, Elyan. Eu sempre soube disso."

Gwaine escreveu algo no final do papel, devolveu-o ao envelope e voltou-se para Merlin, que assistia à cena, estarrecido.

"Ei, Merlin, já que você não me dá uma chance de pagar aquela bebida para você, por que não me acompanha até a copa para tomarmos alguma coisa bem quente?" ele virou Merlin com um movimento rápido e conduziu-o até o corredor com uma mão em seu ombro, antes que Merlin pudesse dar qualquer resposta. "Aposto como você está cansado depois de toda essa andança, certo? Esses caras são uns brutos sem coração, se você quer saber a minha opinião. Acredite quando eu digo que sou a única pessoa em quem você pode confiar por aqui."

Quando deu por si, Merlin estava no elevador, descendo para o primeiro andar.

"Esse pirulito parece mesmo muito apetitoso, mas aposto como você poderia fazer bom uso de algum carboidrato, não?" Gwaine continuou seu monólogo. "Tem umas bolachinhas que não matam a fome de verdade, mas enganam bem, você vai ver."

"Mas que diabos..." Merlin xingou, perdendo a boa.

"Whoa!" Gwaine se impressionou, mas não resistiu quando Merlin alcançou o envelope da sua mão nem fez qualquer tentativa de impedi-lo enquanto ele se atrapalhava para abri-lo, limitando-se a manter a porta do elevador aberta quando chegaram ao primeiro andar. "Ei, não vou culpá-lo se você fizer isso, mas ficaria muito grato de você esperasse um pouquinho mais…"

Aquilo fez com que Merlin parasse para encará-lo, retirando o que restava do pirulito da boca.

"Do que você está falando, Gwaine? Que porra é essa? Estou farto de andar de um lado para outro desse maldito prédio como um idiota! Aposto como todo mundo está rindo de mim há essa hora, não está? Vou matar Pendragon, juro que vou!"

"Juro que não vou tentar impedir" Gwaine assegurou. "Agora venha. Podemos conversar melhor na copa, sim?"

"Só me diga uma coisa antes" Merlin falou, lutando para manter o tom de voz razoável. "Se eu esperar, Arthur vai ficar irritado?"

"Digamos que você pode apostar que sim."

"Certo" Merlin assentiu e acompanhou-o até a copa, que ficava do outro lado da sala de Percival.

O espaço não era muito amplo, mas havia uma mesa repleta de garrafas identificadas com 'café', 'água quente' e 'leite', além de vários sachês com açúcar, adoçante e chás dos tipos mais variados. Merlin pegou uma caixa de sachês de Earl Gray, sentindo o nível da raiva que sentia por Arthur aumentar perigosamente.

"Você quer dizer que todo esse tempo havia chá aqui? E aquele idiota fica me mandando todos os dias para a Starbucks…"

"Ele é adorável, não é mesmo?" Gwaine soou extremamente satisfeito.

"Deus, eu vou matá-lo."

"Claro, claro, mas isso pode esperar" Gwaine ofereceu-se para servir chá para Merlin enquanto ele se servia das bolachas dispostas em potes no balcão.

Eles se sentaram em banquetas altas de bar, ao lado de algumas garotas que conversavam distraidamente, e Merlin suprimiu um gemido de dor. Se já estava sentindo os músculos das pernas, só podia imaginar a intensidade da dor no dia seguinte.

"Então, imagino que você tenha conhecido o prédio todo hoje?" Gwaine perguntou depois de cumprimentar as garotas galanteadoramente, como já era de se esperar.

Merlin limitou-se a fungar, enchendo a boca de bolacha para engolir os xingamentos.

"Tudo bem, esqueça isso" Gwaine mudou a abordagem. "Então, Merlin, me conte sobre você. O que você estuda, quais são seus _hobbies_ , seus sonhos… me conte tudo! Temos bastante tempo."

Foi difícil para Merlin, no começo. A raiva era tanta que ele não conseguia raciocinar direito. Mas Gwaine incentivou e provocou até que Merlin se soltasse. Quando deu por si, Merlin estava contando até sobre Popy, o cachorro que ele encontrara na rua e que morrera de câncer quando ele tinha onze anos.

"Um brinde a Popy, então" Gwaine falou, erguendo sua terceira dose de café num brinde. Ele consultou o relógio, como vinha fazendo de tempos em tempos, e suspirou. "Bem, é isso. Você pode espiar o envelope agora."

Merlin quase se recusou, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto. Ele pegou o envelope de sobre o balcão e respirou fundo antes de abri-lo. Conforme lia o papel, seu queixo ia caindo e a raiva voltava a enchê-lo como uma bebida fervente.

Havia várias caligrafias diferentes, mas as primeiras linhas, sem dúvida, eram de Arthur:

" _Merlin precisa se exercitar. Mantenha-o se movendo._

 _P.S.: Deixe Gwaine fora disso._

 _P.P.S: Gwaine, se você colocar as mãos nisso, saiba que vou descobrir se você trapacear._

 _Termos: £10,00 que Merlin descobre às 15 horas – Arthur 13:14"_

Depois, em caligrafias diferentes, havia uma infinidade de contribuições do tipo:

" _16h – Percy – 13:25_

 _14h30 – Lance – 13:47_

 _15h30 – Mordred – 13:56"_

E, por fim: _"16h45 – Gwaine - 16h18"._

"Filho da puta!" Merlin apertou o maxilar com força, segurando a borda do balcão com as pontas dos dedos amareladas, tal a força que fazia. "Não vou só matá-lo, Gwaine. Quero que ele sofra antes. E então, quero assistir enquanto ele morre envenenado. Ou com uma flecha atravessada na garganta, engasgando-se no próprio sangue. Ou corroído por ácido…"

"Uau!" Gwaine admirou-se. "Não sabia que você tinha isso dentro de você. Você devia extravasar um pouco, de vez em quando."

Merlin xingou e levantou-se, prestes a marchar até o sétimo andar e meter um soco nas fuças de Arthur até afundar aquele ego _enorme_ dele.

"Ei, ei, calma" Gwaine segurou seu braço, parecendo ler seus pensamentos. "Não faça nada que você possa se arrepender depois. Além do mais, aposto como Arthur está doido para saber aonde você se meteu e porque ainda não apareceu ainda. Ele apostou quase duas horas atrás, o imbecil" ele balançou a cabeça. "O melhor que você pode fazer agora é deixar que ele venha até você. Enquanto isso, quer mais um chá?"

"Você não tem que trabalhar?" Merlin perguntou, percebendo com espanto que já fazia mais de meia hora que estavam ali. Várias pessoas tinham entrado e saído da copa naquele ínterim, sozinhas ou acompanhadas. Algumas cumprimentaram Gwaine, outras os ignoraram completamente. Apesar de flertar deliberadamente com algumas delas, Gwaine nunca desviava a atenção de Merlin por muito tempo.

"Nah, Elyan vai inventar alguma coisa, se precisar. Ele está me devendo uma."

Merlin deixou-se cair na banqueta, ainda que relutante. Não que Gwaine não fosse uma boa companhia. Era fácil se deixar levar pela conversa descontraída dele, mas Merlin tinha muita coisa em sua mente no momento. Participou da conversa com metade da sua atenção, enquanto tentava decidir o que faria dali para frente.

"Então, você ainda não me disse se tem namorada" Gwaine falou depois de algumas tentativas de abordar o assunto indiretamente, às quais Merlin fez questão de se fingir de desentendido.

"Ah... Não, não tenho" Merlin admitiu, desenhando formas aleatórias no copo vazio com a ponta do dedo.

"Namorado, então?" Gwaine pressionou, ao que Merlin sentiu o rosto corar.

"Hmm..."

" _Caham_ " alguém limpou a garganta e os dois se viraram ao mesmo tempo, encarando o rosto impassível de Arthur. "O que significa isso?"

.M.

Naquela tarde, Arthur aprendeu uma lição da qual ele jamais se esqueceria: que jamais deveria perder Merlin de vista novamente, para sua própria sanidade mental.

A reunião com o cliente foi maçante e interminável, mas ele extrapolara apenas meia hora do seu planejamento, portanto poderia ter sido pior. Ainda assim, não ficou nada feliz quando voltou para sua sala às 15h45 e não encontrou Merlin por lá. O calhamaço de papéis que Arthur pedira para colocarem ao lado da fragmentadora permanecia intocado e Gwen garantiu que Merlin não tinha colocado os pés no setor desde que Arthur saíra.

A primeira coisa que Arthur fez foi discar para a telefonista e pedir que ela localizasse Merlin, começando por questionar Percy. Então esforçou-se para se concentrar em seu trabalho, mas seus olhos invariavelmente vasculhavam a sala a todo momento, antes que ele se lembrasse que Merlin não estava ali.

"Merda" Arthur ligou para a central novamente, depois de quinze minutos sem resposta. Ele massageou o ombro tensionado, que tinha começado a latejar. "Nada ainda?"

"Ainda não, Sr. Pendragon" a garota falou, apreensiva. "Cada pessoa que eu ligo me direciona para outra. Parece que ele não permaneceu no mesmo lugar por muito tempo… Mas estou tentando, senhor."

"Faça melhor do que tentar" Arthur falou, girando o ombro dolorido. "Me ligue imediatamente quando o localizar."

"Sim, senhor!"

Arthur vasculhou sua gaveta até encontrar um analgésico, lamentando-se por não ter se lembrado de trazer a pomada que Gaius mandara entregar em seu apartamento no fim de semana. Ele abriu uma gaveta do armário atrás de si, onde escondia os sachês de chá e a garrafa de água quente, e serviu-se. A água já estava morna, como era de se esperar, mas o chá ajudou a empurrar o comprimido.

Meia hora depois, Arthur estava andando de um lado para o outro de sua sala. Sua dor no ombro ainda não havia cedido, mas provavelmente o remédio não faria efeito enquanto ele não relaxasse.

No começo do dia, aquela ideia lhe parecera extremamente divertida. Talvez porque alguma parte de Arthur queria punir Merlin por não sair do seu pensamento durante todo o fim de semana. Talvez porque Arthur quisesse mostrar para ele – e para si mesmo – que tinha completo controle da situação. Talvez, ainda, ele quisesse mostrar para os seus amigos sua nova aquisição, exibir Merlin como um troféu. Ou como um filhotinho de cachorro. _'Vejam só o que eu tenho aqui! Ele não é adorável?'_. Em algum lugar do seu subconsciente, Arthur sabia que suas atitudes estavam ficando cada vez mais difíceis de justificar, mas ele preferia não se fazer perguntas para não ter que respondê-las.

Mas já não conseguia mais ver nenhum ponto positivo naquilo tudo. Onde é que estava com a cabeça? Arthur tinha praticamente empurrado Merlin para as mãos dos seus amigos com um convite para que tirassem sarro dele à vontade!

"Ele não pode ter desaparecido no ar!"

"Sinto muito, senhor" a voz da telefonista soava infantil no viva-voz. "Mas ninguém mais viu ele!"

"Quem o viu pela última vez?"

"Owain Galle disse que ele foi para o setor de Recursos Humanos procurar por Elyan Keller, mas o Sr. Keller disse que não o viu."

Arthur xingou profusamente.

"Senhor?" perguntou a telefonista, a voz mais aguda que o normal.

"Tudo bem" Arthur respirou profundamente para se acalmar. "Esqueça Merlin. Procure por Gwaine. E me avise..."

"Imediatamente, Sr. Pendragon."

Alguns minutos depois, a telefonista ligou novamente informando que Gwaine havia sido avistado na copa alguns minutos atrás. Arthur não perdeu tempo agradecendo. Saiu em disparada até o elevador, satisfeito com o fato de que as pessoas pareciam fugir do seu caminho. Quando entrou na copa, seu coração martelava no peito. Ele teria facilmente esganado Gwaine caso não se obrigasse a empurrar suas emoções bem no fundo do estômago antes de se aproximar, sem fazer barulho.

Eles estavam sentados um ao lado do outro. As banquetas eram fixas no chão, por isso não tinha como arrastá-las para mais perto. Entretanto, aquilo não impedira Gwaine de se debruçar sobre o balcão, voltado inteiramente para Merlin, encarando-o de perto e com expectativa.

"Então, você ainda não me disse se tem namorada" Gwaine falou com seu jeito de gato preguiçoso. E manhoso.

"Ah... Não, não tenho" Merlin respondeu, mantendo o rosto voltado para o próprio copo vazio, cutucando-o distraidamente.

"Namorado, então?" Gwaine pressionou, ao que os ombros de Merlin se retraíram.

"Hmm..." Merlin resmungou, parecendo desconfortável, e Arthur agiu rapidamente, ao mesmo tempo curioso e apavorado com a possível resposta para aquela pergunta.

" _Caham_ " Arthur limpou a garganta, ao que os dois se voltaram para ele, surpresos. "O que significa isso?"

Gwaine parecia tranquilo, apoiando os cotovelos no balcão, atrás de si enquanto olhava de um para o outro. Mas Arthur só tinha olhos para Merlin, cuja expressão passara rapidamente da surpresa para uma fúria gelada. O garoto alcançou o papel sobre o balcão e estendeu-o em frente ao seu rosto, fazendo Arthur dar um pequeno passo para trás.

"Eu é que pergunto o que significa isso" Merlin falou, se levantando e empurrando o papel no peito de Arthur, que segurou-o por impulso. "Mas fique à vontade para pagar Gwaine antes de responder."

Dito aquilo, Merlin desviou-se de Arthur e saiu para o corredor, pisando duro.

"Você..." Arthur apontou um dedo acusador, quase tocando o nariz de Gwaine, antes de olhar por cima do ombro, para a porta. "Depois eu lido com você."

Arthur gritou para Merlin segurar o elevador, mas o garoto o ignorou, desaparecendo por trás das portas de metal. Xingando, Arthur martelou repetidamente o botão para chamar o elevador, mas já era tarde. Ele subiu as escadas, então, dois degraus de cada vez, avisando para saírem de seu caminho assim que avistava alguém à sua frente. Chegou ao sétimo andar bem no momento em que Merlin saía da sala, a mochila nas costas e uma expressão sombria no rosto.

"Merlin!" ele chamou e, quando o garoto fez menção de desviar do seu caminho, segurou-o pelo colarinho e arrastou-o até o sanitário masculino – felizmente, vazio – enquanto Merlin tentava resistir, ainda que inutilmente. Empurrou-o porta adentro e entrou em seguida, postando-se entre ele e a saída enquanto recuperava o fôlego, afrouxando a gravata. "Espere… um instante…"

"Me deixe sair ou eu vou gritar" Merlin avisou e Arthur não duvidou de que ele tinha toda intenção de cumprir sua palavra, mas não deixaria que ele escapasse por nada no mundo.

"Grite se quiser… Mas não vou deixar… você sair."

"Porra!" Merlin chutou a parede e deixou a mochila cair no chão, andando de um lado para outro. "Eu odeio você! Odeio!"

Arthur fez uma careta e segurou o lado do corpo, apesar de que as palavras de Merlin doíam muito mais do que as pontadas nos músculos pelo esforço exagerado e repentino.

"Pensei que você… quisesse conhecer o prédio" Arthur tentou soar inocente, recebendo um olhar furioso em resposta. Merlin continuou a andar como um tigre enjaulado. Arthur tinha que reconhecer que estava surpreso com aquela reação acalorada do garoto.

"Olha" Arthur continuou, sem saber exatamente o que dizer. "Eu só queria que você se enturmasse e..."

"Ora, foda-se!" Merlin o interrompeu. "Foda-se, está bem? Já chega de me fazer de idiota! Já não basta ter feito todo mundo rir da minha cara? Ninguém irá me levar a sério depois disso!"

"Tudo bem, tudo bem" Arthur espalmou as mãos. "Você tem razão. Não vou mais fazer piada de você para os outros."

"Claro que você não vai. Vou passar no RH e entregar meu pedido de…"

"Ah, não, você não vai" Arthur rosnou e foi sua vez de soar furioso.

Merlin pareceu surpreso com sua reação e Arthur não poderia culpá-lo, tendo surpreendido a si mesmo.

"Escute aqui" Arthur continuou, aproveitando a vulnerabilidade momentânea do garoto para tomar as rédeas da situação novamente. "Não vou admitir que você termine o seu contrato. Nem que para isso eu tenha que ir buscá-lo pessoalmente todos os dias."

"Você não pode…!" Merlin começou, indignado, mas Arthur não deixou que ele terminasse.

"Ah, eu posso! Tenho o seu endereço, esqueceu? Está no seu contrato" e em sua memória, mas Arthur não precisava dizer que já havia pesquisado o endereço no Google e sabia até a cor da porta do prédio – um verde descascado.

Arthur realmente devia arrumar uma vida fora do serviço.

"Além do mais, o que a sua mãe diria se você deixasse o estágio por conta própria?" ele continuou.

"O quê?" Merlin guinchou, os olhos arregalados. "Como você…?"

"Gaius" Arthur falou, girando o ombro que voltara a latejar, e assistiu as sobrancelhas de Merlin se erguerem em compreensão.

"Como?" Merlin perguntou, voltando a soar contrariado. "Ele procurou você? Ele me prometeu que não…"

"Não, não foi nada disso. É uma longa história…"

"Eu tenho tempo" Merlin cruzou os braços em desafio. "Meu contrato diz que tenho que ficar até às dezoito, certo?"

"Vamos até minha sala e…"

"Vá direto ao ponto!" Merlin exigiu.

"Certo" aquelas palavras fizeram com que Arthur respirasse aliviado. Apesar de ainda soar zangado, pelo menos Merlin não estava mais ameaçando abandonar o estágio. "Eu distendi um músculo do ombro na academia. Lembrei que Gaius fazia umas pomadas ótimas para isso e liguei para ele. Imagino que ele tenha sido bastante cuidadoso para não mencionar seu nome, mas em algum momento ele deixou escapar e então…" Arthur encolheu os ombros.

Não havia sido fácil arrancar as informações do ex-funcionário, mas Arthur sabia ser persistente quando queria. E ele não sossegou enquanto não descobriu tudo que havia para saber sobre Merlin.

"Bem, não foi uma história tão longa assim" Merlin ironizou, mas dava para ver que sua resistência estava desmoronando lentamente. "Mas você não pode me obrigar a continuar com o estágio, se eu não quiser. E pode deixar que eu me viro com a minha mãe."

"Você tem razão" Arthur concedeu. "Não posso obrigar você. Mas você não seria idiota de deixar uma oportunidade dessas passar. Quero dizer, você é idiota, mas não tanto. As pessoas costumam se estapear para disputar por uma vaga na Pendragon, sabe? E eu nem estou exagerando. Tenho um vídeo no meu celular que comprova o que eu digo."

"Claro que tem" Merlin rolou os olhos, mas já não havia animosidade no gesto e Arthur aproveitou a brecha nas defesas dele para dar um passo em sua direção.

"Olha, Merlin... Talvez eu tenha passado um pouco dos limites. Mas isso era para ser apenas um trote, uma brincadeira de boas-vindas. Garanto que ninguém vai pensar menos de você por isso. Eu nunca tive a intenção de fazer você desistir do estágio."

Merlin descruzou os braços e passou uma mão pelos cabelos, suspirando. Arthur arqueou uma sobrancelha numa pergunta muda e Merlin largou os braços ao lado do corpo, rolando os olhos novamente.

"Tudo bem. Eu fico. Mas só se você me prometer que vai me dar algo de útil para fazer."

Arthur fingiu pensar antes de encolher os ombros.

"Posso prometer isso, sim."

"Não, não, espere. Atividades úteis de escritório. Compatíveis com a minha função aqui na Pendragon, não o que quer que você julgue útil para si mesmo."

"Cristo, você é irritante" foi a vez de Arthur rolar os olhos. "Tudo bem, mas você não vai escapar de trazer o meu chá, se é isso que está tentando fazer. Preciso dele para trabalhar e, acredite, vai ser melhor para você se eu estiver de bom humor."

"Não há chá suficiente no mundo para melhorar o seu humor" Merlin rebateu. "E por que você quer que eu traga chá se tem na copa?"

"Estou falando de chá de verdade, não essa imitação barata…"

"Tem Earl Gray. Eu vi com meus próprios olhos."

"Mas é diferente!" Arthur insistiu e quase podia ouvir a voz de Morgana dizendo como ele soava como uma criança mimada. "Ora, não tenho que dar satisfações para você. Quero meu Starbucks e ponto final. É pegar ou largar."

"Que seja" Merlin cedeu, pegando a mochila do chão. "Tudo bem se eu sair mais cedo hoje?"

Arthur abriu a boca para negar, mas impediu-se em tempo. Ele não tinha nenhuma justificativa para mantê-lo por ali por mais alguns minutos. Ou melhor, nenhuma justificativa além das suas próprias - e mesquinhas - razões.

"Desde que você olhe bem antes de atravessar a rua, acredito que não haja problemas" Arthur fingiu pouco caso e abriu passagem para que Merlin saísse.

Merlin abriu a porta.

"Até amanhã, Sr. Pendragon" ele falou solenemente.

"Ei, Merlin?" Arthur segurou a porta antes que ela se fechasse.

"Sim?" Merlin virou-se depois de chamar o elevador, ajeitando a mochila nos ombros, os olhos azuis atentos. Ele parecia tão novo, tão frágil!

"Me chame de Arthur. Sr. Pendragon faz com que eu me sinta um velho" Arthur fez uma careta, contendo o impulso de massagear o ombro dolorido.

"Bem, você não é nenhum jovenzinho" Merlin alfinetou.

"Ei, sou apenas dez anos mais velho que você!" Arthur indignou-se.

Merlin deu-lhe as costas e entrou no elevador.

"Continua sendo mais da metade da minha vida!" ele falou e as portas se fecharam, deixando um Arthur embasbacado do lado de fora.

.Merlin.

 **Avisos:** algumas das ações do Arthur neste capítulo (ou em todos eles, pra dizer a verdade) podem ser vistas como bullying (violência psicológica) e stalking (perseguição). Só quero deixar claro que não aprovo esse tipo de comportamento nem quero encorajá-los, de alguma forma.


	5. Parte 1 - Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **6ª semana**

Um mês depois e Merlin ainda pegava-se, constantemente, respirando profundamente para controlar a raiva. No momento, ele colocava mais um punhado de papel na fragmentadora e segurava as folhas no lugar, esperando a máquina fazer seu trabalho. Ele olhou da pilha de papel sobre sua mesa para Arthur, que falava ao telefone com o cenho franzido, enquanto digitava algo em seu computador. Às vezes Merlin se perguntava se ele estava fingindo trabalhar enquanto na verdade fazia palavras-cruzadas, _sudoku_ , ou algo do tipo.

A máquina desligou automaticamente quando Merlin demorou para alimentá-la e ele grunhiu, pegando mais um punhado de folhas.

As coisas haviam mudado no último mês, Merlin tinha que admitir. Arthur não lhe pregara mais peças nem dispensara a telefonista no meio do expediente. Mas ele continuava agindo como se Merlin fosse retardado, enchendo-o de tarefas ridículas e tediosas. Quando Merlin o lembrava da sua promessa, Arthur fazia um discurso sobre como Merlin tinha que olhar mais para o todo e parar de focar numa atividade em específico.

No caso daqueles papéis acumulados, Arthur havia argumentado que o prazo de arquivamento já havia expirado e, portanto, eram considerados carga de incêndio, por isso o pessoal da auditoria recomendara que fossem destruídos ou destinados para reciclagem. Na semana anterior, Arthur incumbira Merlin de reorganizar os arquivos de todo o setor, pois aquelas milhares de pastas decrépitas do arquivo continham documentos importantes e precisavam ser organizadas em ordem alfabética para que os funcionários ganhassem tempo sempre que precisassem resgatar alguma informação dos projetos anteriores. Como se não bastasse, Arthur vivia pedindo para que Merlin fizesse coisas absurdas, como tirar uma mancha de molho em sua gravata, pois a aparência de Arthur era essencial para o seu relacionamento com os clientes – uma vez que ele era um dos maiores representantes da Pendragon Consultoria – e aquilo poderia prejudicar a continuidade dos negócios da empresa.

No entanto, depois da primeira semana de justificativas esfarrapadas, Merlin simplesmente desistira de tentar questionar as ordens do seu supervisor e simplesmente obedecia. Ele levava correspondências "urgentes" para outros setores, recebia as entregas do carteiro no térreo, fazia postagens no correio, tirava cópia dos documentos pessoais de Arthur, trocava o tôner da impressora, desatolava papel… isso tudo sem reclamar.

Afinal, poderia ser pior. Muito pior.

Como quando Merlin teve que tirar um chiclete da sola do sapato de Arthur. Ou quando ficara de quatro, esfregando o carpete, onde havia derrubado um dos copos de chocolate quente da Starbucks que Arthur sempre pedia e _nunca sequer provava_. Ou quando Arthur lhe atirara a chave do seu carro e mandara que levasse para lavar.

" _Mas eu não tenho_ _carteira de motorista_ _!"_ Merlin argumentara, na ocasião.

" _Por que você não tem carteira?"_ Arthur perguntara, escandalizado.

" _Por que não tenho um carro! Por que eu tiraria carteira?"_

" _Para quando você_ tiver _um carro!"_

" _Bem, isso não vai acontecer tão cedo"_ Merlin disse, irônico, jogando as chaves de volta para Arthur, mas ele tornou a atirá-las na direção de Merlin, que se atrapalhou, deixando-as cair no chão.

" _Então vá até o meu carro, peque a sacola de roupas suja no porta-malas e leve até a lavanderia do quarteirão de baixo"_ Arthur dissera, como se não estivesse pedindo nada de mais. _"E não adianta me olhar desse jeito. Tenho uma reunião importante amanhã e vou ter que levar meu carro para lavar hoje à noite porque_ alguém _não se deu ao trabalho de tirar carteira de motorista! Você não espera que eu vá para a reunião pelado, espera? Ninguém se concentraria no que eu tenho a dizer!"_

Gwen havia cumprido sua palavra e separado uma mesa para ele, nos fundos da sala, mas Arthur não ficara nada feliz com aquilo. Depois de muita argumentação, Arthur acabou concordando que Merlin precisava de uma estação de trabalho, mas com a condição de que a mesa ficasse o mais próximo possível da sala de Arthur, de onde ele poderia vigiar seu estagiário atentamente, segundo suas próprias palavras – ele nunca perdia Merlin de vista por muito tempo e cronometrava suas idas aos outros departamentos.

" _Você tem cinco minutos para levar isso para Mordred"_ Arthur diria. Merlin tentaria argumentar que aquilo era fisicamente impossível, mas seria em vão. _"Você está perdendo tempo, Merlin. Quatro minutos e quarenta e três segundos..."_ então Merlin sairia em disparara, xingando.

"Algum dia eu ainda vou fazer uma besteira, Kilgharrah" Merlin disse para o seu dragão de estimação – uma miniatura de plástico que ganhara de Gaius numa fase da sua infância em que ficara fissurado por criaturas mitológicas. O brinquedo ficava ao lado do computador de Merlin, perto das fotos – uma de Hunith e outra de Merlin com ela, Gaius e Will, que a mãe de Will havia tirado no último Natal. Ele também guardara a embalagem de uma caixa de bombons que ganhara de Gwaine – uma caixa sofisticada que parecia mais cara do que os bombons em si – para usar como porta-treco, mas ela sumira no dia seguinte e Merlin supôs que alguém da limpeza deveria ter se desfeito dela, achando que era lixo ou algo do tipo.

"Ei" Merlin foi tirado de seus pensamentos sombrios pela voz suave de Gwen, que tinha se aproximado da sua mesa. "Tudo bem com você?"

"Tudo ótimo. Por quê?" Merlin perguntou, forçando um sorriso.

Gwen era a única coisa boa daquele ambiente. Bem, ela e Leon, que havia voltado da licença-saúde algumas semanas atrás, o cotovelo recuperado. Leon era calmo e bem-humorado e não desaprovava, exatamente, o que Arthur fazia com Merlin, mas também não incentivava, o que já era alguma coisa. Certa vez, ele repreendera outro assessor que chamara Merlin de _Escraviário_ e ameaçara contar para Arthur, caso ele voltasse a fazer aquilo.

Arthur podia ser um babaca estúpido e arrogante a maior parte do tempo, mas, pelo menos, ele não admitia que os outros tirassem sarro de Merlin ou que lhe dessem mais tarefas. Ele deixara claro para todos que Merlin obedecia somente a ele – como um maldito cão treinado.

"Ora, não seja ridículo" disse Gwen, puxando uma cadeira da mesa ao lado para se sentar. "Estou vendo a fumaça saindo da sua cabeça de longe! Ande, diga logo o que está havendo?"

"Ah, o de sempre" Merlin encolheu os ombros, fazendo pouco-caso das próprias palavras. Ele apontou para a pilha de papéis em sua mesa. "Está vendo isso? Já é a segunda pilha que picoto somente hoje. E tem mais cinquenta vezes isso, lá no arquivo. E você sabia que essa máquina não picota grampos? Bem, eu aprendi da pior maneira possível e Arthur ameaçou me fazer polir seus sapatos se eu quebrasse a fragmentadora, então tive que tirar os grampos um por um. De todos os quinhentos milhões de projetos arquivados. E isso não é tudo! Semana passada ele me fez fragmentar trinta e uma listas telefônicas. Trinta e uma! Eu não duvidaria se ele tivesse andado pela vizinhança batendo de porta em porta, recolhendo listas, só para ter o prazer de me passar alguma tarefa inútil. Mas não me entenda mal, eu certamente aprendi muita coisa no meu estágio até agora. Você sabia que, se segurar um pedaço de gelo num chiclete, ele desgruda facilmente da sola do sapato? E você sabia que Spray de cabelo remove tinta de caneta do punho da camisa? Aposto que você não sabia dessa. E foi bom eu ter treinado a ordem alfabética no boticário do meu padrinho, porque já precisei muito dessa habilidade por aqui" Merlin recuperou o fôlego depois de despejar tudo aquilo.

Quando tirou a atenção da fragmentadora para olhar para Gwen, entretanto, percebeu que ela estava mordendo os lábios para não sorrir, enquanto mexia com sua corrente.

"Ora, cale a boca" Merlin disse, irritado.

"Desculpa! É que você nunca reclama! De repente você começou a falar e não parava mais!"

"Estou cansado disso!" Merlin falou, desligando a fragmentadora e enterrando os dedos nos cabelos. "Mais uma semana disso e meu cérebro vai apodrecer por falta de uso. Na faculdade, eu fico torcendo para que a aula demore a acabar, para eu aproveitar melhor os momentos mais desafiadores do meu dia – e estou falando de me sentar numa cadeira e ouvir enquanto um professor caquético fala sobre Desenvolvimento Econômico Social."

"Ouch! Sei bem como é isso" Gwen falou, solidária. "Sabe, posso tentar falar com Arthur, se você quiser..."

Merlin suspirou.

"Não, não precisa se incomodar" ele meneou a cabeça. "Arthur não escuta ninguém além dele mesmo. Aposto como fala sozinho em casa só para ouvir o som da própria voz. Droga, ele provavelmente _finge_ que está no telefone a maior parte do tempo" Merlin apontou, mas Arthur já tinha desligado o aparelho e olhava em sua direção com o cenho franzido. "Maldição" Merlin tornou a ligar a fragmentadora. "Você devia voltar para sua mesa, se não quiser que sobre para você também, Gwen."

"Está tudo bem, tenho alguns minutos para matar agora" ela encolheu os ombros. "Ei, você nunca viu nenhum dos nossos projetos, não é mesmo? Você, pelo menos, sabe como funciona?"

"Só pelo que vejo nesse museu" Merlin folheou um punhado de papéis antes de enfiá-los na máquina. "Mas a maioria deles é de trinta anos atrás."

"Posso mostrar um para você, se quiser."

"Sério?" Merlin arregalou os olhos, ansioso.

"Claro. O que estou revisando agora é..."

"Merlin!" a voz de Arthur fez com que Merlin se retraísse. Metade da sala parou de trabalhar para olhar em sua direção, como sempre acontecia quando Arthur abria a porta do seu escritório e gritava por ele. E aquilo acontecia várias vezes, todos os dias. Já era de se esperar que eles tivessem se acostumado. "Venha aqui" Arthur ordenou voltando para sua mesa, sem duvidar por um segundo sequer que seria obedecido.

"Às vezes tenho vontade de ignorá-lo só para saber o que ele faria" Merlin falou, ainda que já estivesse desligando a fragmentadora novamente e se levantando. "Valeu a tentativa, Gwen."

Gwen prometeu que mostraria o projeto para ele numa outra ocasião, mas Merlin sinceramente duvidava que Arthur fosse permitir. Ele nunca deixava Merlin sozinho por muito tempo e, sempre que tinha que se ausentar do escritório, mandava Merlin numa missão para os correios, ou à papelaria, ou ao posto de gasolina – _qualquer lugar_ , de verdade.

"Você já terminou sua tarefa?" Arthur perguntou assim que Merlin pôs os pés em sua sala.

"Se você está falando dos papéis para fragmentar, acho que vou morrer antes de acabar. De tédio, provavelmente."

"Então por que estava atrapalhando Gwen?"

"Eu não estava…!"

"Então o que você estava fazendo?" Arthur interrompeu seu guincho indignado, cruzando os braços como um rei em seu trono.

"Nós só estávamos conversando!"

"Bem, você pode conversar comigo, então, em vez de atormentar meus assessores" Arthur disse e Merlin teria perguntado se ele estava tirando uma com a cara dele, não fosse a expressão séria em seu rosto. "Vamos, Merlin. Estou esperando" ele continuou. "Fale."

"Está bem" Merlin puxou uma cadeira e se sentou, coisa que – ele percebeu, com espanto – nunca havia sido convidado a fazer. "Gwen estava se oferecendo para me mostrar a proposta que ela estava revisando, quando você me chamou. Mas talvez seja melhor se você mesmo me ensinar. Afinal, sua visão como diretor deve ser muito mais… ampla que a dela."

"E por que eu faria isso?" Arthur escarneceu.

"Por que você nunca fez nada do tipo!" Merlin explodiu. "Já faz mais de um mês que estou aqui e ainda não sei nada sobre o que vocês fazem! Tudo o que sei, foi por escutar alguém dizer enquanto estou – Oh! Tão ocupado! – desatolando o papel da impressora ou fragmentando papel!"

"Ora, você já revirou o nosso arquivo inteiro! Não é possível que não tenha xeretado em tudo. Você é ótimo em se meter no que não interessa…"

"Ótimo" Merlin se levantou. "Muito bom. É sempre muito esclarecedor conversar com você, Arthur. Se você já terminou comigo…"

" _Mer_ lin!" Arthur falou por entre os dentes e Merlin se calou. "Sente-se e cale-se, sim?"

Merlin apertou os lábios um contra o outro para não dar uma resposta atravessada e se sentou.

"Cristo, você não para mais de falar, depois que começa, não é mesmo?" Arthur continuou a reclamar enquanto desligava a tela do seu computador e o empurrava para o lado, arrastando a cadeira para mais próximo da mesa. "Tudo bem, o que você quer saber?"

"Tudo" Merlin encolheu os ombros. "Qualquer coisa! Não sei absolutamente nada!"

"Você sabe que nós prestamos consultoria, certo?"

Merlin rolou os olhos.

"Certo" Merlin concedeu. "Você pode começar a partir daí. E, sim, eu sei o que é uma consultoria" ele fez um gesto para que Arthur prosseguisse.

Arthur o encarou por algum tempo, como que para mostrar quem realmente estava no controle ali, antes de pegar o telefone.

"Srta. Wust segure as ligações por um momento, sim?" ele desligou e uniu as pontas dos dedos. "Bem, como você já deve ter desconfiado, tudo começa e termina através deste setor…"

Num tom professoral, Arthur explicou sobre o fluxo das operações. O CRM era responsável pela prospecção dos clientes, por isso cada um dos assessores do setor era capacitado para vender os serviços da empresa. Depois de fechado o contrato inicial, a Pendragon designava um dos analistas do setor de Diagnóstico para o que eles chamavam de uma 'imersão' na realidade da empresa. Depois, o analista se reunia ao restante da equipe para uma análise e compilação dos dados levantados num relatório que servia de base para a elaboração de uma proposta. O relatório, então, era repassado para o setor de Desenvolvimento, uma equipe multidisciplinar, com profissionais nas áreas de Administração de Empresas, Gestão de Pessoas, Treinamento & Desenvolvimento, Economia & Finanças, etc. Elaborada a Proposta, ela era encaminhada para revisão do CRM e, caso aprovada, seria apresentada para o cliente. Caso o cliente optasse por implementar a proposta, ela seria transformada num projeto e passaria para a responsabilidade do setor de Implementação.

"É claro que, como toda empresa, temos os setores de apoio aos negócios, como os de Marketing e Propaganda, RH, Contabilidade, etc. Mas esses primeiros são a nossa força motriz da empresa" Arthur explicou, a voz cadenciada e envolvente.

Enquanto o ouvia, Merlin podia imaginá-lo expondo o serviço da empresa para os clientes, demonstrando conhecimento do que dizia e ganhando a confiança deles. Não era de se admirar que ele fosse, como ele mesmo não se cansava de lembrar, um dos maiores representantes da Pendragon. Mas Merlin não deixaria transparecer o seu deslumbramento, até porque Arthur já era convencido o bastante sem que ninguém alimentasse seu ego.

"Hm, entendi" Merlin assentiu, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos e olhando ao redor. "Legal."

"Hnf" Arthur fungou, todo o profissionalismo de antes desmoronando. "É só isso que você tem a dizer?"

"Na verdade… a teoria é bem interessante, mas eu provavelmente poderia ter descoberto tudo isso no Google."

"Ora seu...!" Arthur começou, afrontado, mas acabou soltando o ar dos pulmões, ainda encarando-o com a testa franzida em reprovação. "Você quer ver na prática, então?" ele perguntou, a voz carregada de deboche.

"Eu adoraria! Quanta bondade sua oferecer" Merlin devolveu no mesmo tom debochado e Arthur franziu o lábio superior em desdém, porém afastou um pouco mais a cadeira, tornando a arrastar o computador até o centro de sua mesa e ligando o monitor.

"Amanhã pela manhã vou apresentar uma proposta para uma rede de farmácias" Arthur disse, enquanto clicava com o mouse. "Você gostaria de um chá, Merlin?"

"Chá?" Merlin perguntou, olhando ao redor. "Você quer que eu vá buscar na copa?"

"Abra o armário atrás de mim" Arthur instruiu, sem tirar os olhos do computador.

Merlin abriu o armário e xingou.

"Já disse que você é um babaca?"

"Foi uma das primeiras coisas que você me disse, na verdade" Arthur falou, porém sem dar muita importância às próprias palavras.

"Imagino que eu deva fazer meu próprio chá?" Merlin falou, sarcástico.

"Faça dois."

Merlin rolou os olhos, mas não disse nada enquanto preparava duas xícaras de chá. Quando terminou, colocou uma sobre a mesa de Arthur e já ia voltar para sua cadeira quando ele o impediu.

"Venha aqui. Dê uma olhada" Arthur girou levemente o monitor e empurrou a cadeira para o lado, para dar mais espaço. Merlin abaixou-se para ler o documento enquanto Arthur tomava seu chá.

"Er... Posso?" Merlin apontou para o mouse, pousando a própria xícara na mesa.

"À vontade" Arthur cedeu. Merlin rolou o documento, fazendo uma leitura dos principais tópicos. "Eu me ofereceria para mandar o documento para você, mas é confidencial. Aliás… espere um instante" ele pegou o telefone e discou um ramal. "Morgana, o Merlin tem um endereço de e-mail corporativo?" ele resmungou alguma coisa. "Sim, sim, boa tarde pra você também…"

Merlin deixou de prestar atenção na conversa deles e continuou percorrendo o arquivo com interesse, ainda curvado sobre a tela do computador, o chá esquecido. Só percebeu que Arthur havia desligado quando ficou tudo quieto. Ele virou-se e surpreendeu um olhar compenetrado no rosto do seu supervisor, que o encarava com uma expressão um tanto aérea e... desconcertante.

"E então?" Merlin perguntou, sentindo-se corar.

"Ah, sim..." Arthur piscou, alcançando uma caneta de apertar e mexendo com ela nervosamente. "Bem, Morgana disse que você tem uma conta de e-mail" ele pegou um bloco de papel e anotou um endereço e uma série de números de um a oito. "Essa é a senha provisória, você pode mudar no primeiro acesso" ele destacou o papel do bloco e estendeu-o, derrubando a caneta no processo. "Merda."

A caneta rolou para debaixo da mesa e, sem pensar duas vezes, Merlin abaixou-se, tendo que ficar de quatro para alcançá-la.

"Peguei!" ele disse, triunfante. Quando recuou debaixo da mesa e voltou a endireitar a coluna, estava ajoelhado entre as pernas de Arthur.

Como que hipnotizados, seus olhos viajaram desde as coxas musculosas delineadas pela calça de alfaiataria, passando pelo volume promissor da virilha, subindo pelo peito largo até o rosto. Arthur tinha os lábios entreabertos em espanto, os olhos azuis arregalados.

Então Merlin percebeu um movimento _atrás_ de Arthur, através do vidro, de onde uma das assessoras – a mais fofoqueira de todas, Sophia Feix – os encarava, embasbacada.

"Ah, merda" Merlin murmurou, saindo de seu estupor rapidamente e levantando-se, o rosto afogueado. "Hm… sua caneta" ele falou, voltando a olhar para o computador depois de jogar a caneta sobre a mesa como se ela o houvesse queimado.

Enquanto isso, Arthur tinha empurrado a cadeira mais para trás antes de se levantar, colocando uma distância segura entre eles e apontando para o assento.

"Não fique aí em pé, seu idiota" Arthur falou, como se o lugar estivesse vago todo aquele tempo. "Vai ficar com dor nas costas."

"Ah, não precisa" Merlin recusou, também se afastando. "Posso ler depois. Você vai mandar no meu e-mail, certo?"

"Certo. Claro."

De lados opostos da sala, eles se encararam por um momento, desconcertados. Pelo canto do olho, Merlin viu Sophia se afastar lentamente, sem nunca deixar de observá-los.

"Eu vou… Er… voltar para a minha mesa" Merlin gaguejou. "Tenho uma pilha de papéis que não vai sumir sozinha."

"Certo" Arthur assentiu, olhando para tudo, menos para Merlin. "E eu vou… mandar o arquivo para você ler quando puder. Apenas não… copie ou reproduza, você sabe… esse tipo de coisa."

"Sem problemas" Merlin concordou e saiu, apressado.

Assim que voltou a se sentar em sua mesa, Merlin ficou ainda um tempo olhando para a pilha de papéis sem realmente enxergá-la. Ainda podia ver, em sua mente, o contorno exato do corpo de Arthur: as pernas afastadas, deixando o caminho desimpedido para sua virilha; o abdômen reto; a maneira como a camisa se agarrava nos peitorais de um jeito um tanto revelador; os lábios rosados partidos, os olhos azuis mais escuros que o normal…

Merlin piscou algumas vezes para focar a visão e voltou-se para seu dragão.

"Que diabos foi aquilo, Kilgharrah?"

Apesar de reconhecer, em algum lugar da sua mente, que Arthur era um homem atraente – muito atraente, se fosse sincero consigo mesmo –, Merlin não tinha realmente prestado atenção nele desde o primeiro dia. Não daquele jeito. Afinal, Arthur era um idiota a maior parte do tempo. E velho! Ele tinha quase trinta anos, pelo amor de Deus! Merlin não se metia nem mesmo com garotos da sua idade, que dirá com homens mais velhos! Além, é claro, do fato de Arthur ser seu supervisor. E hétero, muito provavelmente - a reação irritada e apressada dele apenas comprovava aquilo. Por tudo que Merlin sabia sobre a vida pessoal de Arthur, ele podia muito bem morar com a namorada num apartamento de luxo, com um casal de _Shih Tzus_ e uma cacatua chamada Valquíria. A última coisa que Merlin precisava era se sentir atraído por ele, de todas as pessoas.

Merlin sacudiu a cabeça, como se tentasse colocar os pensamentos no lugar – remexeu-se discretamente para colocar _outras partes da sua anatomia_ no lugar –, e ligou a fragmentadora. Tratou de guardar aqueles pensamentos num compartimento esquecido da sua mente, a sete chaves. Não tinha tempo para lidar com aquilo agora – ou nunca, se possível.

.Merlin.

 **7ª semana**

Arthur contou até dez. Quando aquilo não resolveu, contou de trás para frente. Não resolveu, tampouco. Os olhos de Arthur se levantaram sem sua permissão, e lá estava Merlin, do outro lado da sala, a metade superior do corpo debruçada sobre uma das gavetas abertas do arquivo, o traseiro voltado para a direção de Arthur.

"Maldição" Arthur girou a cadeira até ficar voltado para a janela, de onde podia ajeitar melhor as calças para acomodar sua ereção. Pelo jeito, ela não cederia tão cedo.

Arthur ouviu um barulho e, quando tornou a olhar, Merlin havia derrubado metade do arquivo. Merlin pôs as mãos na cabeça, seus lábios se movendo num xingamento, antes de se abaixar para recolher, dobrando-se ao meio.

"Maldição, maldição, maldição..." Arthur murmurou, suando frio.

Estava pronto para recomeçar a contar até cem, se fosse preciso, quando Merlin tirou um pirulito do bolso.

"Argh, já chega!" Arthur se levantou, vestiu o blazer – antes passar calor do que vexame –, pegou as chaves do carro da gaveta e abriu a porta da sala. "Merlin!" ele chamou e, quando o garoto não reagiu, chamou mais alto. " _MER_ lin!"

A sala toda havia parado para encará-lo, alguns esticando o pescoço detrás de suas baias para enxergar melhor, mas Merlin continuou a recolher os papéis do chão distraidamente.

"Que diabos?" Arthur perguntou, irritado.

"Acho que ele está com os fones de ouvido" Gwen falou e fez menção de se levantar. "Quer que eu vá..."

"Fique onde está" Arthur ordenou, atravessando a sala em grandes passadas até parar em frente a Merlin, cruzando os braços e esperando até ser notado.

Não foi a coisa mais inteligente a se fazer, Arthur teve que reconhecer, já que colocava a sua virilha precisamente na linha de visão de Merlin. Quando Merlin levantou o rosto, encarando-o de baixo, os olhos arregalados, as maçãs do rosto ressaltadas, as bochechas afundadas para dentro enquanto chupava o pirulito, Arthur engoliu em seco e ajeitou melhor o blazer.

 _Não olhe para_ _frente_ _, não olhe para_ _frente_ _…Cristo, Merlin, não olhe para_ _frente_ _…_

Mas Merlin não desviou os olhos dos seus enquanto tirava primeiro o fone do ouvido¹, depois o pirulito da boca.

"Você disse alguma coisa?"

"Graças a Deus, achei que, além de idiota, você tivesse ficado surdo também!" Arthur escarneceu. "O que você acha que está fazendo?"

"Você pediu para eu arrumar o arquivo..."

"E, ao invés disso, você termina de bagunçar tudo. Cristo, Merlin, será possível que você não saiba fazer nada direito?"

"Ora..." Merlin irritou-se, finalmente se levantando, mas Arthur não estava em condições de ouvir o que quer que ele tivesse a dizer.

"Cale a boca e vá fazer alguma coisa de útil" Arthur estendeu a chave do carro. "Pegue meu terno no porta-malas e leve para a lavanderia."

"Mas..."

"Lavagem a seco, não se esqueça. Se você estragar meu Desmond Merrion², acredite, você não vai ter como pagar nem se ficar sem receber pelo restante do seu contrato inteiro."

Merlin piscou, olhando da chave para Arthur.

"Agora?"

"Não, sábado depois das onze" Arthur ironizou. "É claro que é agora! Vou precisar do terno este fim de semana" ele mentiu.

Na verdade, estava guardando aquilo para uma ocasião em que tivesse que sair do escritório. Não suportava a ideia de deixar Merlin lá, a mercê dos outros funcionários, enquanto não pudesse ficar de olho nele, garantindo que ninguém abusaria da sua boa vontade. Ninguém além de Arthur, obviamente.

"Mas e quanto a isso?" Merlin fez um gesto amplo, abrangendo os papéis espalhados abaixo do arquivo que despencara.

"Deixe isso comigo."

"Você vai arrumar isso?" Merlin desdenhou e Arthur rolou os olhos, dando alguns passos para o lado para evitar estrangulá-lo – ou coisa pior.

"É óbvio que não, _Mer_ lin. Vou designar alguém melhor qualificado, já que isso está muito além das suas capacidades. Agora suma daqui antes que eu mude de ideia e mande você para o Almoxarifado."

"Sim, majestade" depois de uma forçada mesura, Merlin tomou a chave da sua mão e saiu, marchando. Arthur olhou ao redor.

"E vocês? O que estão olhando? Não têm mais o que fazer?"

Mais do que rapidamente, os assessores voltaram a cuidar dos seus próprios narizes. Exceto Sophia Feix, que se aproximou.

"Se quiser, posso ajudar com isso" ela se ofereceu, e Arthur examinou-a de cima abaixo.

Ela era baixinha, mas usava sapatos de salto agulha com plataforma – uma combinação perigosa –, _tailleur_ , e tinha os cílios tão alongados que sequer tinham a pretensão de parecer naturais. Enfim, não parecia vestida para o trabalho em questão. Na verdade, Arthur estava pensando em ligar para o RH e pedir que emprestassem outro estagiário para arrumar aquela bagunça, mas…

"À vontade" ele concedeu, dando-lhe as costas.

Quando voltou até sua sala, Arthur respirou fundo, movimentando o pescoço lentamente. Preferia não ter que mandar Merlin sair, mas precisava terminar sua apresentação e sabia que não conseguiria com ele por perto.

Aquilo já estava ficando fora de controle. Arthur sempre fora possessivo com suas coisas, desde criança. Morgana costumava usar aquilo contra ele, fazendo seus brinquedos de refém para conseguir o que queria dele. Na escola, quando ele gostava de alguém, tinha que se controlar para não voar no pescoço de quem quer que se aproximasse do seu objeto de afeição. Mas ele tinha aprendido a controlar seus impulsos com o passar dos anos. Arthur se tornara uma pessoa mais tolerante e se orgulhava por respeitar a privacidade das suas namoradas.

Pelo menos até que Mithian o traísse com o porteiro do seu prédio. Talvez _aquilo_ tivesse feito com que Arthur regredisse aos seus piores instintos. Ele não tinha se envolvido com ninguém desde então para colocar aquela teoria à prova, porém o fato de não suportar ninguém sequer olhando na direção do seu estagiário devia tê-lo feito desconfiar antes.

Mas aquilo era muito pior do que qualquer coisa que Arthur já havia experimentado antes. Quando se tratava de Merlin, Arthur perdia completamente a razão! Bastava alguém olhar vagamente em direção a Merlin para que seus sentidos ficassem alertas. Se alguém conversasse com ele, Arthur sentia uma vontade incontrolável de rosnar como um animal raivoso. Se Merlin sorrisse para dita pessoa, então – e, para eterna mortificação de Arthur, Merlin era muito dado a sorrisos –, Arthur sentia o sangue ferver em suas veias. Mesmo que aquela pessoa fosse Gwen, quem Arthur sabia estar perdidamente apaixonada por Lance.

Gwaine era o pior de todos. Arthur já convivera o bastante com o amigo para saber, racionalmente falando, que não era nada pessoal. Gwaine era do tipo que flertava até com o próprio reflexo, ele simplesmente não conseguia evitar. Mas o problema era que, quando Gwaine se aproximava de Merlin, toda capacidade de raciocinar o abandonava e Arthur tinha que se segurar para não sair no braço com o amigo. Quando Gwaine dera uma caixa de bombons para Merlin, Arthur havia se segurado para não fazer Gwaine engolir o presente com embalagem e tudo. Arthur ainda se sentia orgulhoso por ter esperado até Merlin sair para pegar a caixa e atirá-la na lixeira da rua, onde ela não poderia ser recuperada por alguma alma bem-intencionada da Limpeza.

Maldição, Arthur desaprovaria até a própria sombra, caso ela ousasse tocar em Merlin. Quando Merlin tirava o celular do bolso para checar se havia alguma mensagem, Arthur se continha para não arrancá-lo de sua mão e atirá-lo pela janela. Arthur tinha ensaiado várias vezes danificar 'acidentalmente' a foto sobre a mesa de Merlin, onde ele abraçava um garoto de cabelos cor de palha, sorriso largo e rosto cheio de sardas – quando questionado, Merlin dissera ser seu amigo de infância e Arthur fizera questão de guardar aquele rosto na memória para o caso de encontrá-lo na rua algum dia. Arthur não suportava sequer aquele maldito dragão de brinquedo que Merlin parecia tão apegado e teria sumido com ele também se não suspeitasse que Merlin ficaria inconsolável.

No começo, era fácil atribuir aquilo à sua natural possessividade. Afinal, Merlin era seu estagiário e Arthur se sentia no direito de fazer valer sua posição hierárquica – Leon dizia que liderar era sua vocação e Arthur não se sentia tentado a contradizê-lo. Mas, desde que Merlin ficara de quatro em sua sala para esfregar o carpete com água tônica, Arthur começava a ficar sem desculpas para a situação encontrada em suas calças a maior parte do tempo.

E Merlin não precisava fazer muito para que seu corpo reagisse. Ultimamente, bastava que ele sorrisse para que Arthur xingasse e escondesse a própria virilha dos olhares atentos dos seus assessores, do lado de fora. Era como estar numa vitrine com uma grande e indisfarçável ereção.

Arthur foi arrancado dos próprios pensamentos quando Leon bateu em sua porta.

"Entre" Arthur falou, fingindo estar compenetrado em sua apresentação.

"Ei" Leon falou, se sentando. "Está tudo bem com você, Arthur?"

"Tudo ótimo, Leon" Arthur respondeu automaticamente, então voltou-se para o amigo, preocupado. "E você? Como vai? Está fazendo sua fisioterapia?"

"Ah, sim" Leon flexionou o braço para comprovar. "Estou ótimo, na verdade. O fisioterapeuta diz que minha recuperação está acima da média, para a minha idade."

"E você deixou que ele chamasse você de velho assim, na cara dura?" Arthur brincou, ao que Leon sorriu.

"Bem, fiz trinta e cinco. Não sou nenhuma criança" Leon estreitou os olhos para Arthur. "Por acaso é isso que está preocupando você? Uma crise de meia idade antecipada?"

"Meia idade…? Ora, seu…" Arthur amassou um papel do bloco de notas e atirou-o em direção ao amigo, fingindo achar graça do comentário. Leon não precisava saber que o fato de Arthur não estar mais em seus vinte e poucos anos era algo que o vinha incomodando muito, atualmente.

E Arthur sabia exatamente quem era o responsável por aquilo.

"Não, eu retiro o que disse" Leon levantou uma mão em rendição. "Você continua infantil como sempre."

"Agora você soou como minha irmã" Arthur ironizou e assistiu, intrigado, enquanto Leon desviava os olhos e limpava a garganta. Mas, antes que pudesse comentar, Arthur enxergou através dele, através do vidro, onde uma pequena comoção se formara do lado de fora da sala. "O que está acontecendo?"

"Ah" Leon nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para trás. "Feix está dando um show particular."

Arthur esticou o pescoço, observando enquanto Sophia se abaixava mais que o necessário para pegar os arquivos espalhados no chão, fazendo com que a barra da sua saia subisse indecentemente. Ela havia conseguido algumas boas almas para ajudá-la – todos homens, que gastavam mais energia fingindo não olhar para suas pernas do que ajudando-a, propriamente.

"E por que você não está lá, assistindo?" Arthur perguntou, voltando a encarar Leon, desconfiado.

"Ah, bem..." Leon encolheu os ombros. "Sou o chefe dela."

Arthur estreitou os olhos, escrutinando-o. Leon remexeu-se, inquieto.

"Tem alguma coisa que você queira me contar, Leon?"

"Eu poderia fazer a mesma pergunta a você, Arthur" Leon devolveu, parecendo recuperar o controle da situação. "Por que _você_ não está assistindo ao show?"

"Sou o diretor dessa empresa" Arthur respondeu, inabalado. "Também não seria muito profissional da minha parte, seria?"

"Certo" Leon concedeu, ainda que desconfiado. "E quanto a Merlin?"

"O que é que tem Merlin?"

Pela maneira como Leon o encarou, talvez Arthur tenha respondido muito mais rápido do que o necessário. E talvez mais asperamente que o razoável, também.

"Bem, o que quer que o esteja incomodando, você não deveria descontar em Merlin. Não acredito que ele vá aceitar que você o trate desse jeito por muito mais tempo. Muito menos na frente de todo mundo. E, a menos que seja isso que você queira…"

"O quê? Você acha que eu quero que ele peça para sair?"

"Não sei!" Leon encolheu os ombros. "Você quer?"

"Não, é claro que não!"

"Tudo bem, eu acredito em você!"

Arthur deixou o silêncio se arrastar entre eles por um momento, enquanto considerava aquela conversa. Leon voltara havia apenas algumas semanas, portanto não tinha presenciado muita coisa, nem mesmo participado da aposta. De qualquer forma, Arthur não duvidava de que ele tivesse ficado sabendo de tudo por meio dos outros.

"Tudo bem" Arthur concedeu. "Digamos que, hipoteticamente, eu estivesse mesmo exagerando, coisa que – que fique bem claro – eu sinceramente discordo. Nesse caso, o que você sugeriria que eu fizesse para que Merlin não se sentisse tentado a deixar o estágio? Hipoteticamente falando" ele repetiu, para reforçar.

"Bem, suponho que você deveria dar atividades mais complexas para o garoto" Leon falou, cuidadosamente. "Gwen garante que ele é muito inteligente."

 _É claro que Merlin é inteligente_ , Arthur pensou consigo mesmo, porém travou os maxilares antes que verbalizasse sua indignação. _E por acaso_ eu _não saberia? Quem você pensa que é para vir me dizer isso, Leon? Quem Gwen pensa que é para..._

"Gwen" Arthur arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Você andou conversando com Gwen a respeito disso?"

"Sim" Leon admitiu, dignamente. "Gwen disse que ele apontou alguns erros nuns relatórios antigos, que ele leu por acaso no arquivo morto. Ela disse que eles discutiram bastante sobre Economia, um dia desses..."

"Um dia desses?" Arthur pressionou. "Não vejo como eles podem ter tido tempo de 'discutir bastante sobre economia' durante o expediente."

"Hmm..." Leon pareceu puxar pela memória. "Ela mencionou algo sobre ter saído com ele, outro dia, depois do expediente. Acho que foi na véspera de aniversário do Elyan. Merlin queria uma ajuda para comprar uma lembrancinha para ele, ou algo do tipo…"

"Certo" Arthur disse, amassando outro papel de seu bloco de anotações apenas pelo prazer de destruir algo.

Arthur preferia não pensar no fato de que Merlin tinha uma vida fora da Pendragon, porque… Bem, porque aquilo era simplesmente impensável: que Merlin tivesse amigos na faculdade, que saísse para beber com eles, distribuindo sorrisos sem que Arthur sequer desconfiasse. O fato de que ele poderia ter… Não, Arthur proibiu a si mesmo de sequer cogitar a possibilidade de Merlin ter uma namorada – ou namorado, que fosse. Arthur corria sérios riscos de perder a sanidade irreparavelmente caso admitisse aquela possibilidade.

Arthur adicionou mentalmente o nome de Elyan em sua lista negra - teria que incluí-lo entre Gwen e o dragão de plástico – e seguiu em frente.

"Continue" Arthur incentivou, ao que Leon assentiu.

"Você poderia deixar que ele acompanhasse Gwen, um dia desses. Ou qualquer um de nós, na verdade. Ele poderia nos acompanhar nas visitas aos clientes, por exemplo. Ajudar com as apresentações e os equipamentos. Assim ele vai se sentir mais útil, além de poder conhecer mais sobre o nosso trabalho."

"Mais alguma coisa?" Arthur perguntou, ligeiramente irônico. A ideia de deixar que Merlin saísse com Leon ou Gwen não lhe parecia nada atraente.

"Não pensei muito sobre o assunto, na verdade" Leon admitiu. "Mas, se você quiser mais sugestões, Gwen e eu..."

"Por enquanto já está bom" Arthur interrompeu-o antes que fosse obrigado a incluí-lo na lista também. "Vou levar em consideração as suas sugestões, obrigado."

Arthur não tinha tempo para considerar nada daquilo, no momento. Depois que Leon deixou sua sala, ele tratou de finalizar sua apresentação antes que Merlin voltasse e acabasse com qualquer pretensão de concentração. Quando levantou os olhos do seu computador, o cansaço só não era maior que a satisfação pelo trabalho concluído. Ele esfregou os olhos e olhou ao redor.

Aparentemente, Sophia já tinha acabado de organizar o arquivo. Arthur procurou pela assessora e encontrou Gwaine debruçado sobre a mesa dela, despejando seu charme. Arthur sorriu consigo mesmo. Talvez mandar Merlin para a lavanderia tivesse saído ainda melhor do que esperava, se significava evitar que Gwaine flertasse com ele bem na sua frente.

Resolvendo que seria bom esticar as pernas um pouco, Arthur foi até o banheiro. Estava tão distraído com seus próprios pensamentos que não percebeu quando alguém entrou.

"Então é por isso que você fica todo nervosinho quando eu chego perto do Merlin, é?"

Arthur retesou-se diante das palavras de Gwaine, mas fingiu não se importar.

"Não faço ideia do que você está falando, Gwaine" Arthur declarou enquanto fechava a braguilha e dava descarga, evitando olhar para o reflexo do amigo no espelho ao lavar as mãos.

"Acabei de ter uma conversa interessante com Feix."

"E?" Arthur perguntou, encarando-o quando Gwaine não voluntariou mais nenhuma informação.

"Ela me disse algo sobre posições comprometedoras e brigas típicas de marido e mulher…"

"O quê?" Arthur perguntou, genuinamente confuso.

"Ela jura que pensou que Merlin estava chupando seu pau, um dia desses."

"Como…? Mas o quê…? Quem iria…?" Arthur gaguejou, seu cérebro entrando em curto circuito. "Que ridículo! Ele é só um garoto!"

"Sério?" Gwaine levantou uma sobrancelha, cruzando os braços. "Essa é sua única argumentação?"

"Não, é óbvio que não! Não foi nada disso! Ele estava só… Eu não seria idiota… Ora, eu não tenho que dar satisfação de nada! Muito menos para você" Arthur não sabia com quem estava mais irritado, se com o amigo, com Feix ou consigo mesmo por soar tão patético.

Aquele fora o momento mais embaraçoso que Arthur se lembrava desde que Merlin começara a estagiar. Nunca tinha visto Merlin desconcertado daquele jeito, antes. O pânico no rosto dele ao perceber a posição em que havia se colocado era evidente em seu rosto e só aquilo impediu que Arthur tivesse uma ereção ao ver Merlin ajoelhado, praticamente à sua mercê. Arthur jamais admitiria, nem sob tortura, mas tinha se masturbado com aquela lembrança todos os dias, desde então.

"Engraçado, em nenhum momento você falou que ele não faz o seu tipo" Gwaine observou. "Algum tempo atrás, a primeira coisa que você teria argumentado é que não era gay."

"Exatamente. Já deixei isso bastante claro, não preciso ficar me repetindo" Arthur falou e, se tivesse sorte, Gwaine não teria percebido sua breve hesitação.

"Não mesmo?" Gwaine ironizou, o que significava que Arthur não tivera sorte nenhuma.

"Gwaine" Arthur recomeçou, tentando soar razoável, para variar. "Estou com vinte e oito anos. Você realmente acha que eu viraria gay agora?"

"Ninguém 'vira' gay, Princesa" ao contrário de Arthur, Gwaine conseguia soar razoável sem sequer fazer esforço, embora não fosse algo que ele fizesse com frequência. Ele encolheu os ombros. "Mas não existe idade certa para você descobrir mais sobre si mesmo."

"O quê?" Arthur perguntou, incrédulo.

"Talvez só agora você tenha encontrado o… _estímulo_ que faltava. Particularmente, eu acho que seria impossível para qualquer um resistir a um estímulo como o nosso Merlin, mas sou suspeito pra falar."

"Nosso Merlin? Ele não é _nosso_ Merlin!"

Havia vários detalhes que o incomodavam na fala de Gwaine, mas aquela palavra ainda ecoava na cabeça de Arthur ensurdecedoramente.

"Agora você vai me dizer que isso não é ciúmes?" Gwaine debochou e Arthur meneou a cabeça, disfarçando sua irritação com desdém.

"Nunca ouvi tanta baboseira em toda minha vida."

"Não é baboseira nenhuma e você sabe disso" Gwaine falou, encarando-o com uma seriedade tão incomum que Arthur desviou os olhos.

"Gwaine?"

"Sim?"

"Por que você não cuida da sua vida?"

"Tudo bem!" Gwaine espalmou as mãos, afastando-se em direção à porta. "Não está mais aqui quem perguntou. Posso saber se você vai sair com a gente hoje, ou isso também seria muito enxerido da minha parte?"

Arthur suspirou. Todas as sextas-feiras, o pessoal se reunia no _The Rising Sun_ para beber e socializar. Arthur não costumava faltar, mas infelizmente já tinha um compromisso para aquela noite e não era como se pudesse escapar dele. Não dessa vez.

"Não vou poder. Jantar em família."

"Ah, nesse caso… divirta-se!" Gwaine saiu. Mas, antes que a porta se fechasse atrás dele, Arthur ouviu sua voz do corredor. "Boa tarde, Sr. Pendragon…"

"Merda" Arthur xingou, analisando o próprio reflexo e corrigindo qualquer imperfeição – a gravata ligeiramente torta, a dobra da gola da camisa, o caimento do terno – antes de sair do banheiro.

"Pai!" Arthur fingiu surpresa. "O que está fazendo aqui?"

Gwaine aproveitou sua chegada para dar alguns passos para trás, colocando-se numa posição estratégica para sair de fininho assim que possível.

"Sua telefonista não sabia do seu paradeiro" Uther explicou com sua eterna ruga de desaprovação na testa, como se não tivesse obrigação nenhuma de se explicar, mas era educado demais para dizer aquilo. "Pensei em esperar por você aqui."

"Vamos para a minha sala, então…" Arthur convidou, mas Uther não fez menção de segui-lo.

"Na verdade, estou com o horário bastante apertado" ele falou, consultando o relógio. "Só passei para avisar que terei que cancelar o jantar de hoje…" Arthur percebeu pelo canto do olho quando Gwaine fez uma dancinha da vitória antes de desistir do elevador e sair em direção às escadas.

"Ah, que pena…" Arthur falou, lutando para continuar sério. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Meu médico me ligou, disse que vagou um horário para meus exames agora, no final da tarde, então não tenho hora pra chegar em casa."

"Exames?" Arthur não precisou fingir preocupação. "Está tudo bem?"

"Está tudo ótimo, são apenas exames de rotina" Uther garantiu, com um gesto de pouco-caso. Morgana era bastante rígida no controle do exame periódico de saúde dos funcionários e não era menos incisiva com Uther, obrigando-o a marcar seu _check-up_ anualmente, sob o argumento de que ninguém investiria na empresa de alguém que não cuida da própria saúde. "Vamos deixar para semana que vem, está bem?"

"Claro, sem problemas" Arthur garantiu. "Quer que eu avise Morgana?"

"Sim, por favor" Uther agradeceu e já ia chamar o elevador quando ele se abriu.

"Ah, Arthur!" exclamou Merlin, seu rosto se iluminando ao vê-lo.

Aparentemente, Merlin estivera brincando de atirar a chave do seu carro para o alto para tentar pegar no ar. O alívio de Arthur por constatar que o humor de Merlin havia melhorado consideravelmente, entretanto, foi arruinado pela apreensão que o tomou. Uther observava com uma expressão séria enquanto o garoto saía do elevador, estendendo a chave para Arthur.

"Não precisa me olhar desse jeito, deu tudo certo. Já coloquei o seu…" antes que Arthur pudesse fazer qualquer sinal para alertá-lo, Merlin pareceu perceber a presença de Uther, sua fala se desacelerando conforme ele interpretava a cena. "Hm… Já coloquei o… equipamento que você pediu" ele remendou, olhando de Uther para Arthur e coçando a cabeça. "Para a apresentação de… er… segunda-feira?"

"Merlin" Arthur limpou a garganta, sentindo uma onda avassaladora de alívio e gratidão pelo garoto. "Esse é meu pai, Uther Pendragon" ele apresentou. "Pai, esse é meu estagiário, Merlin Emrys."

"Seu estagiário?" Uther perguntou, uma expressão indecifrável no rosto, e Arthur se arrependeu pela escolha das palavras que usara. Devia ter dito 'nosso estagiário', daquele jeito corporativo que Uther costumava falar, ou 'estagiário do setor', o que seria mais razoável.

"Hm, muito prazer, Sr. Pendragon" Merlin estendeu a mão educadamente, corando diante do olhar que Uther lhe lançou, provavelmente registrando seus sapatos nada sociais, os jeans surrado e aquele casaco marrom horroroso que ele insistia em usar.

"Igualmente, Sr. Emrys" Uther educadamente aceitou a mão oferecida enquanto segurava o elevador aberto com a outra mão. Ele pediu licença e entrou no elevador, lançando um último olhar questionador em direção a Arthur.

"Uau, isso foi esquisito" Merlin falou, deixando os ombros caírem. "Sou só eu quem está sentindo como se tivesse reprovado em algum teste?"

"Não, não é só você" Arthur assegurou.

"Não estou com a camiseta do avesso, estou?" Merlin olhou para si mesmo, preocupado, então cheirou a própria manga. "Eu provavelmente estou cheirando a fumaça de carro. Não tem nada no meu dente, tem?" ele exibiu os dentes para Arthur.

" _Mer_ lin?"

"O quê?"

"Cale a boca" Arthur falou e Merlin pressionou os lábios um contra o outro, assentindo. Seus cabelos tinham crescido naqueles últimos meses, se avolumando no topo de sua cabeça e nas laterais, disfarçando suas orelhas. Sua franja também estava maior, algumas mechas do cabelo rebelde alcançando os olhos. Meu Deus, ele parecia tão novo daquele jeito! Tão inocente!

"Que foi?" Merlin perguntou depois de algum tempo e só então Arthur percebeu que o estivera encarando fixamente.

"Só estou curioso" Arthur cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Por que você inventou aquela história de equipamento?"

"Bem, imaginei que você não quisesse que todo mundo soubesse que você manda o seu estagiário lavar as suas roupas" Merlin empurrou o lábio inferior, encolhendo os ombros. "Mas não é como se você não tivesse dado a ordem para a sala inteira ouvir, mais cedo, então… Honestamente, não sei por que me dei ao trabalho. Se você quiser, posso ir atrás do seu pai e esclarecer a situação agora mesmo…" ele fez menção de se afastar, mas Arthur segurou-o pela gola do casaco.

"Não seja idiota, Merlin" Arthur empurrou-o de volta para a sala, antes que mudasse de ideia e o pressionasse contra a parede mais próxima. "Agora pare de enrolar e volte ao trabalho…"

"Ora, seu imbecil…"

"O que foi que você disse?"

"Eu disse que você é muito gentil!"

"Foi o que pensei."

.M.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Will disse, voltando a se jogar contra o banquinho atrás do balcão e resgatando o celular – que tinha enfiado rapidamente no bolso da jaqueta ao ouvir o sino da porta.

"Ah, é sempre bom ser bem recebido!" Merlin falou, sarcástico, apoiando-se no balcão. "Onde está Gaius?"

"Nos fundos!" veio a voz de Gaius. "Só um momento, Merlin."

"Ok" Merlin assistiu enquanto Will encarava a tela do seu celular, entretido. "Assistindo pornografia?"

"Claro que não, seu idiota. Estou trabalhando" Will falou alto, então acrescentou num sussurro urgente. "Quer calar a boca?"

"Isso é um sim, então" Merlin devolveu no mesmo tom sussurrado.

"Onde é que você vai?" Will perguntou, tornando a guardar o celular no bolso e se levantando para analisar sua roupa de cima abaixo, arqueando a sobrancelha de um jeito que daria orgulho a Gaius. Aquela era a melhor roupa que Merlin tinha, por isso não era de se admirar que Will tivesse deduzido que estivesse de saída.

"Vou num _pub_ com o pessoal da Pendragon" Merlin tentou parecer desinteressado, mas não soou muito convincente aos próprios ouvidos.

Gwaine o havia convidado pelo menos uma vez por semana desde que começara a estagiar. Merlin sempre inventava uma desculpa para escapar e Gwaine fingia acreditar, mas aquilo já estava ficando patético. Naquela tarde, no entanto, quando Merlin passara no RH para pegar seu cheque, Gwaine o havia puxado de lado e eles tiveram a conversa mais séria que Merlin jamais imaginou que teria com o homem.

" _Vou fazer uma pergunta e quero que você seja sincero, ok?"_ Gwaine dissera, olhando-o nos olhos. _"Você não quer sair com a gente por minha causa?"_

" _O quê? Não, eu..."_ Merlin tentara se esquivar, mas Gwaine o interrompera.

" _Olha, se for isso, não precisa se preocupar. Eu não me levo a sério a maior parte do tempo. E, não vou mentir, estou interessado em você, mas também estou interessado em metade da população do planeta, então…"_ ele encolheu os ombros, retomando o seu tom brincalhão de sempre. _"Se você não me quiser, eu vou ficar bem."_

Depois daquilo, Merlin não teve coragem de dizer não. Hunith praticamente o enxotara para fora de casa depois que Merlin a informara que sairia com uns amigos e dissera para ele não se preocupar com o horário para voltar. Quando a mãe de alguém começa a mandar o filho sair para beber com os amigos, tudo indica que esse alguém deva repensar a sua vida social – ou a falta dela, no caso.

Mas aquilo não significava que Merlin estava à vontade o suficiente para chegar cedo, por isso resolvera passar na Botica para matar um pouco de tempo, depois de ter sido colocado para fora de casa pela própria mãe.

"Ah, não" Will gemeu, enterrando o rosto nas mãos. "Até _você_ está saindo hoje e eu estou aqui, trabalhando, em plena sexta-feira à noite!"

"Ah, obrigado pelo apoio" Merlin ironizou, mas Will o ignorou, segurando seu braço como se tivesse acabado de se dar conta algo.

"Morgana vai estar lá, não vai? Será que dá tempo de eu ir depois que sair daqui? Ah, acho que estou passando mal… Gaius!" ele colocou uma mão na barriga e fingiu ter ânsia de vômito.

"Se vomitar no meu balcão, vai ter que limpar depois" Gaius apontou um dedo ameaçador, ao sair do almoxarifado.

"Jesus, como você é desalmado!" Will se indignou. "Aposto que, se a pessoa morrer trabalhando para você, vai ter que providenciar o próprio enterro!"

Naquele momento a sineta tocou, indicando que alguém havia entrado.

"William, atenda o freguês" Gaius instruiu. "Merlin, por que você não me ajuda com isso, sim?" ele fez um gesto para a caixa de medicamentos que trazia nas mãos.

Merlin acompanhou-o até o lado oposto da pequena loja, feliz em ajudar. Ofereceu-se para subir na pequena escada, mas Gaius recusou, como sempre. Seu padrinho sabia do seu medo de alturas, mas Merlin não se sentia realmente incomodado em subir uns poucos degraus.

"Isso significa que você já não está mais bravo comigo?" Gaius perguntou, do alto, enquanto Merlin lhe passava os frascos para que ele colocasse nas prateleiras.

"Ah, eu ainda estou bravo com você" Merlin assegurou, ainda que não acreditasse nas próprias palavras. Ele havia ignorado Gaius desde que seu padrinho quebrara sua promessa sobre não contar nada para Arthur, mas já se passara mais de um mês e Merlin nunca fora de guardar rancor por muito tempo. "Mas o que está feito, está feito."

"Ora, não pode ter sido tão ruim assim…" Gaius ponderou.

"A questão não é essa. A questão é que Arthur descobriu muito mais sobre mim em uma semana do que eu descobri sobre ele em quase dois meses" ele resmungou, então estreitou os olhos para Gaius. "Ei, sabe o que faria com que eu perdoasse você? Você me contar algum podre dele!"

"Podre?" Gaius franziu o cenho. "O que você quer dizer com isso?"

Merlin rolou os olhos.

"Sei lá, alguma coisa embaraçosa como… Ele roncar como um porco ou… ter hemorroidas… ou pior, ter a coleção completa de _Twilight_ – livros _e_ DVDs³!"

"Não que eu saiba" Gaius falou, sem dar muita importância. "Na verdade, Arthur sempre foi um rapaz muito esforçado, desde pequeno. Uther não o teria admitido na empresa, caso contrário. E Arthur fez questão de subir cada degrau, começando pelo de estagiário…"

"O quê?" Merlin arregalou os olhos. "Arthur foi estagiário da Pendragon?"

"Sim, alguns anos atrás. Ele trabalhava apenas durante as férias da faculdade."

Merlin tentou imaginar um Arthur jovem desatolando papel da impressora, mas era uma imagem surreal demais até para sua fértil imaginação.

"Quem foi o supervisor dele?" Merlin perguntou, genuinamente curioso.

"O tio dele, Agravaine" Gaius esclareceu. "Não sei exatamente o que aconteceu, mas eles nunca mais se deram muito bem depois disso. Sem contar que Agravaine foi convidado a se retirar da empresa por Uther um pouco depois que Arthur se formou. Aparentemente, um dos clientes da empresa o denunciou por comportamento antiético."

Bem, aquilo provavelmente explicava de onde Arthur tirara sua visão distorcida de supervisão de estágio.

"Em qual curso ele se formou?" Merlin entregou o último frasco da caixa e segurou a escada para melhor firmá-la enquanto Gaius se esticava para alcançar as prateleiras mais altas.

"Em Administração de Empresas, pela Oxford. Ele fez algumas pós-graduações depois disso, também, mas não me recordo exatamente quais" Gaius coçou o queixo enquanto examinava seu trabalho. Ele assentiu para si mesmo e pôs-se a descer os degraus com cuidado. "Arthur foi efetivado como analista no setor de Diagnóstico e conseguiu se destacar em pouco tempo. Seu desempenho foi bastante elogiado pelos clientes. Depois ele passou alguns anos no setor de Desenvolvimento, como assessor. Em seguida, virou gerente de uma Equipe de Implementação. Na verdade, ele só foi nomeado Diretor de Relacionamento Externo no final do ano passado."

"Ah, uau" Merlin se admirou, acompanhando enquanto Gaius arrastava a escada para organizar outra prateleira. Ao mesmo tempo em que aquilo tudo era admirável, também era um pouco deprimente. Arthur não parecia ter uma vida além do trabalho. "E o que mais ele faz além de trabalhar, ultimamente?"

"Eu honestamente não sei" Gaius admitiu. "Sei que ele gosta de esportes, principalmente de jogar futebol. Ele costumava carregar suas chuteiras de um lado para outro, para jogar depois do expediente com os outros funcionários. Não sei se eles ainda fazem isso, mas ele tem muitos amigos ali na Pendragon. Você deve conhecer alguns deles: Leon, Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyan, Percival…"

"Sim, sim, conheço alguns deles" Merlin falou, achando melhor não contar sobre as circunstâncias em que os conhecera. "O que mais?"

"Ele costumava passar os finais de semana na chácara de Uther, em Newbury, no verão."

"E a mãe dele? Por que nunca ouvi fala nela?"

"Ela morreu quando ele nasceu."

"Oh..." Merlin levantou as sobrancelhas. "Ele tem algum amigo fora da Pendragon? Alguma namorada?"

Gaius demorou um pouco para responder, enquanto conferia a data de validade dos produtos e Merlin pegou-se mais ansioso do que esperava pela resposta.

"Namorada? Ele teve algumas namoradas, sim. Teve a Elena, do Marketing, que ele saiu por algum tempo. Mas ela não está mais na empresa. Mudou-se para a França, se não me engano. Depois teve a Mithian. Ela tinha contratado a Pendragon para uma consultoria na empresa do pai e foi Arthur quem fez o Diagnóstico. Foi logo depois que Elena se mudou. Eles namoraram durante bastante tempo. Na verdade, achei que acabariam se casando. Mas, então, aconteceu alguma coisa… Não sei bem o que foi, sei que ele ficou arrasado" Gaius meneou a cabeça e desceu novamente. "Pobre garoto. Ele é o tipo de rapaz que não se relaciona com muitas pessoas, mas quando se envolve, é muito dedicado…"

Merlin franziu o cenho, fazendo um esforço para casar aquela pessoa que Gaius descrevia com o Arthur que conhecia. O esforço fez com que sua cabeça doesse.

"Faz muito tempo que ele terminou o namoro?" Merlin perguntou depois de um breve silêncio, relutando em deixar o assunto morrer.

"Não muito" Gaius encolheu os ombros, olhando ao redor como se estivesse se recordando. "Foi um pouco depois que me aposentei. Eu tinha acabado de me instalar aqui quando ele veio conhecer a Botica. Ficamos horas conversando" ele franziu o cenho. "Ele não falou nada de namoradas quando conversamos, da última vez, mas eu também não perguntei. Ei, você vai a algum lugar?" Gaius analisou-o, de repente, como se só agora o notasse.

"Ele vai sair com o pessoal da _Pendragon_ " Will havia se aproximado sem que eles percebessem.

"Por que vocês estão me olhando assim?" Merlin olhou para si mesmo. "Não estou tão diferente assim de quando vou para a faculdade ou para o estágio."

"Você não passa gel no cabelo para ir à faculdade" Will cruzou os braços, desconfiado. "E só usa essas botas e essa calça de bailarina quando quer impressionar alguém. Por acaso tem alguma coisa que você não está nos contando?"

"Não, é claro que não" Merlin desdenhou. "E essa calça não é de bailarina! É _skinny_! E meus tênis estão molhados, se quer mesmo saber."

"Bem, de qualquer forma, esse casaco continua horrível, como sempre" Will deu de ombros. "Aliás, pensei que ter conhecimento de moda era pré-requisito para ser gay."

"Ei, não há nada de errado com o meu casaco" Merlin falou, trazendo o casaco para mais junto do corpo. "Ele só está um pouco velho, mas continua quentinho e confortável."

"Merlin" Will colocou a mão em seu ombro. "Seu casaco não está velho. Ele morreu. Ele está morto há muito tempo, alias."

"Mande lembranças minhas a Arthur, Merlin" Gaius falou, tendo se afastado para guardar a escada enquanto os dois garotos discutiam.

"Ah, ok. Mas não acho que ele vá ao _pub_ hoje. Ele não parece ser do tipo que se mistura, de qualquer forma."

"E pegue o meu casaco, pelo amor de Deus" Will falou, acompanhando Merlin até a porta e retirando um casaco cinza chumbo do cabide na porta, oferecendo-o. "Você vai me agradecer depois, quando se der bem com quem quer que seja."

Merlin abriu a boca para protestar, mas desistiu. Pendurou o próprio casaco no cabide e vestiu o de Will. Pelo menos não estava sujo nem fedendo a suor. Merlin enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e retirou um par de camisinhas, olhando para Will com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Ah, pode ficar com isso. Não vou conseguir levar ninguém para a cama com esse seu casaco, mesmo… Ouch!" ele segurou a canela, aonde Merlin o havia chutado. "Ei, só estou tentando ajudar, seu ingrato!"

.M.

 **¹** Merlin estava ouvindo _Ariana Grande - Focus_.

 **²** Desmond Merrion, um dos ternos mais caros do mundo, fabricado no Reino Unido.

 **³** Não tenho intenção de zombar de ninguém, até porque eu tenho a coleção dos livros xD

 **N.A.:** apenas para esclarecer a hierarquia da Pendragon Consultoria:

Presidência - Uther Pendragon

Diretoria de Relacionamento Externo - Arthur Pendragon, responsável pelos setores: CRM (gerente Leon Patterson), Diagnóstico (gerente Annis Ullman), Desenvolvimento (gerente Alator Zinke) e Implementação (gerente Percy Armstrong).

Diretoria de Processos Internos - Morgana Pendragon, responsável pelos demais setores da empresa: RH, Contabilidade (gerente Henry Cenred), Financeiro, Marketing, etc.


	6. Parte 1 - Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Quando Merlin chegou ao _pub_ , já passava das nove horas. Ele secretamente torcia para que todos já tivessem ido para outro lugar, mas seu desejo não foi atendido. Localizou primeiro Percival, como já era de se esperar. Gwaine estava logo ao seu lado, mas tinha o corpo torcido para trás, provavelmente flertando com alguém da mesa ao lado.

O grupo todo tinha cerca de quinze pessoas, todas falando alto, rindo e gesticulando. Pela quantidade de copos, garrafas, travessas de petiscos pela metade e pelos rostos ruborizados, Merlin concluiu que eles já deviam estar ali havia muito tempo.

Já estava quase dando meia-volta quando Gwen o avistou e chamou a atenção dos outros, que assistiram enquanto Merlin se aproximava, sem graça. Elyan já ia puxar uma cadeira para perto dele quando Gwaine se adiantou, assobiando para chamar sua atenção e apontando para o lugar ao seu lado, que ele aparentemente mantivera vago, confiando na palavra de Merlin.

"Ei, já estava pensando que você tinha concordado só para que eu largasse do seu pé!" Gwaine falou, levantando-se para cumprimentá-lo com um meio abraço.

"O que ele está fazendo aqui?" perguntou uma voz conhecida e Merlin sentiu o estômago gelar ao encarar Arthur, que rangia os dentes e segurava uma porção de garrafas pelos gargalos. Ele e Lancelot aparentemente haviam feito uma excursão até o balcão para uma nova rodada de bebidas.

"Fui eu quem o convidou" Gwaine jogou o cabelo para trás, ainda mantendo uma mão por sobre os ombros de Merlin. "Algum problema, Princesa?"

"Isso aqui não é lugar para adolescentes!" Arthur falou, gesticulando com as garrafas até que alguém as pegasse e colocasse na mesa. "Sua mãe sabe que você saiu de casa uma hora dessas, Merlin? Aposto como você saiu pela janela para ela não ver. Vamos, volte para casa antes que ela vá checar se o seu cobertor não escorregou ou algo assim."

"Ora, deixa de ser chato, Arthur" Gwaine rolou os olhos. "Deixe o garoto em paz" ele voltou-se para Merlin. "Pode se sentar, vou pegar uma bebida para você."

Merlin se sentou, lutando contra a vontade de desviar do olhar penetrante de Arthur. Mas foi Arthur quem desviou primeiro quando Leon se levantou para dizer algo próximo de seu ouvido. Ainda visivelmente contrariado, Arthur ajeitou a jaqueta sobre os ombros como uma criança emburrada antes de se sentar do lado oposto a Merlin. Era estranho ver Arthur vestindo roupas comuns. Ele parecia mais jovem daquele jeito, com jeans, camiseta com gola em 'v' e uma jaqueta de couro e Merlin permitiu-se fazer uma nota mental sobre como as roupas que o homem usava no trabalho definitivamente não faziam jus ao seu porte atlético. Ainda assim, ele tinha um ar de fineza e elegância que só alguém como Arthur poderia ostentar num _pub_ , com uma cerveja na mão.

"Que bom que você veio!" Gwen chamou sua atenção, debruçando-se por cima de Lancelot para chegar mais perto. "Bom, você já conheceu o Lance, não é mesmo?"

"É bom ver você, Merlin" Lance estendeu a mão para apertar a de Merlin. "E a próxima cerveja é por minha conta, está bem?"

"Você já conhece os outros?" Perguntou Gwen, ao que Merlin assentiu, aceitando o cumprimento deles um por um. Havia alguns rostos desconhecidos, como Kara, a acompanhante de Mordred, e duas garotas do Marketing que ele ainda não fora apresentado, mas que logo descobriu se chamarem Morgause e Nimue.

Durante toda a troca de apertos de mão, Merlin manteve-se consciente dos olhos de Arthur sobre ele, enquanto assentia para algo que Leon dizia.

"Aqui está! Finalmente vou pagar minha dívida com você!" Gwaine colocou uma garrafa em frente a Merlin, mas antes que ele pudesse pegá-la Arthur se debruçou sobre a mesa, arrancando-a do seu alcance. "Ei!"

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?" Arthur perguntou, examinando o rótulo da garrafa.

"É só uma cerveja!" Gwaine exasperou-se. "Honestamente, Arthur…"

"Merlin não tem idade para beber álcool."

"Ei! Tenho dezoito anos!" Merlin se indignou. "E não é como se você não tivesse visto meus documentos!"

"Quem garante que você não falsificou sua identidade?" Arthur encolheu os ombros. "Para mim, você não passa de uma criança que cresceu demais."

"Arthur seja razoável…" foi Percival quem disse aquilo, de uma maneira gentil que não combinava em anda com seu porte ameaçador.

"Estou sendo razoável! Sou responsável por ele!"

"Somente no trabalho" Elyan atalhou.

"Nem no trabalho" Gwaine desdenhou.

Sentindo que estava perdendo o argumento, Arthur devolveu a garrafa para Merlin, ainda que relutante.

"Por mim, você passaria a noite tomando refrigerante" Arthur deixou bem claro. "Estou de olho em você, não se esqueça."

Mas não era como se Merlin pudesse se esquecer, quando Arthur não parecia tirar os olhos dele _nem por um segundo_! Merlin limpou a testa, pensando se estava imaginando o suor frio escorrendo.

Não, não estava imaginando.

Ao seu lado, Gwaine não parava de falar por um segundo! Ele já devia estar bastante alto, porque não parava de colocar a mão no joelho de Merlin. O garoto retirava a mão dele todas as vezes, mas ele não parecia abalado com aquilo, continuando com sua tagarelice. Percival acompanhava a conversa deles com metade da sua atenção, fazendo um ou outro comentário, corrigindo algum exagero de Gwaine e até segurando a garrafa dele quando ele ameaçava derrubá-la com um gesto mais amplo.

Quando a cerveja que Gwaine lhe pagara já estava no final, Lancelot apareceu com outra e Elyan depois dele. Naquele ínterim, Arthur havia empurrado dois copos de água e uma porção de babata frita em sua direção, murmurando 'Beba!' e 'Coma!' de uma maneira autoritária, mesmo que Merlin não estivesse exatamente tentado a desobedecer. Por isso, Merlin não estava tão bêbado depois da quarta cerveja, mas estava desesperado para ir ao banheiro.

O problema era que Gwaine não parava de falar.

"… mas não é possível que você não tenha ido a nenhuma das festas de UCL!"

"Não, não fui" Merlin garantiu. "Eu era menor de idade quando entrei para a faculdade e agora… Bem, não tenho tanta amizade com o pessoal da minha turma…"

No começo, eles costumavam convidá-lo para as saídas, dizendo que ninguém checava as identidades nos _pubs_ que frequentavam, nem faziam muitas perguntas e garantiam que não teria problema nenhum. Mas Merlin sempre inventava uma desculpa, dizendo que tinha que trabalhar, ou que viajaria no fim de semana, ou que já tinha combinado que iria para outra festa com seu namorado – essa era a que melhor funcionava, Merlin logo descobrira. Com o tempo, eles pararam de convidá-lo e Merlin se sentia aliviado por isso.

"Ah, eles são mesmo uns riquinhos esnobes" Gwaine concedeu. "Mas eu nunca me importei."

"Você frequentou a UCL?" Merlin perguntou, admirado.

"Ei, por que você está me olhando com essa cara?" Gwaine soou magoado. "Pode não parecer, mas sou um cara inteligente! Diga para ele, Percy!"

"Eu não chegaria a tanto" Percy zombou.

"Ei!" Gwaine indignou-se.

"Talvez, quando não está pensando com a cabeça de baixo" Percival encolheu os ombros. "O problema é que ele só pensa com a cabeça de baixo."

Gwaine encolheu os ombros.

"Não, eu não fui para a UCL. Fui para Oxford, junto com a Princesa ali" ele apontou para Arthur com a garrafa de cerveja. "Mas nós costumávamos frequentar todas as festas, de todos os públicos."

"Deixe-me fora disso" Arthur falou do outro lado da mesa, confirmando o que Merlin já desconfiava, que ele estava acompanhando a conversa atentamente.

"Bons tempos, aqueles" Gwaine comentou, ignorando-o. "Só passava uma noite desacompanhado se quisesse. E, adivinhe… Eu nunca queria!"

Mas Merlin não estava realmente interessado com quem Gwaine passava suas noites na época da faculdade. No momento, sua mente tentava processar a ideia de que Arthur Pendragon já fora um jovem festeiro. Do outro lado da mesa, Arthur rolou os olhos e Merlin teve que morder o lábio inferior para não rir com a imagem daquele homem em uma festa no campus de Oxford. Aproveitou para olhar ao redor, tentando encontrar alguma indicação dos sanitários.

"Aliás, como é que você faz para pegar alguém, se não sai de casa?" Gwaine perguntou, intrigado.

"Er…" Merlin engoliu em seco.

"Espera…" Gwaine virou-se para encará-lo e Merlin sentiu o rosto corar ainda mais, apenas por se dar conta de que não tinha como esconder o próprio rubor. "Você não é virgem, é?"

Merlin xingou, afundando-se na cadeira o máximo possível enquanto olhava para a própria garrafa e prometia para si mesmo que nunca mais olharia ninguém daquela mesa nos olhos, porque Gwaine, aparentemente, não sabia falar baixo quando estava bêbado.

"Meu Deus, você é virgem!" Gwaine concluiu, escandalizado.

"Gwaine!" Gwen repreendeu e Merlin pressionou a ponte sobre o nariz, amaldiçoando o momento em que aceitara o convite de Gwaine. Podia sentir os olhares de todos em sua pele, especialmente o de Arthur. Na verdade, estava surpreso por ele não ter feito nenhum comentário, mas não tinha coragem de levantar os olhos para ter uma ideia do que ele estava pensando daquilo tudo.

"Não! Você não vê a gravidade da situação?" Gwaine continuou, levantando-se e depositando a garrafa na mesa. "Certo, Merlin, vamos até o banheiro resolver isso _agora mesmo…_ "

Merlin sentiu o pânico invadi-lo e estava prestes a dizer para Gwaine ir _se foder_ quando ouviu a voz de Arthur, alta e poderosa.

"Gwaine" ao levantar os olhos, Merlin percebeu que Arthur também havia se levantado. Ele tinha uma expressão tão sombria no rosto que fez com que um calafrio percorresse as costas de Merlin que não tinha nada a ver com a quantidade de álcool que ele ingerira. "Você vem comigo. _Agora_!" Arthur deu a volta na mesa e puxou Gwaine pelo casaco, fazendo-o cambalear até o lado de fora do _pub_.

De olhos arregalados, Merlin assistiu através das janelas de vidro enquanto Arthur apontava o indicador para o rosto de Gwaine e despejava o que parecia ser uma reprimenda apaixonada, a raiva evidente em seus olhos estreitados e na tensão em seu maxilar. Gwaine pareceu se encolher gradualmente, até enterrar a cabeça tão fundo no casaco que só o topo dela ficara visível.

"Ah, não se preocupe com isso" Percival falou, acompanhando seu olhar com tranquilidade. "Ele vai ficar sóbrio agora."

"Preciso ir ao banheiro" Merlin levantou-se sem esperar por uma resposta, desviando de algumas pessoas que vinham em sentido contrário até alcançar o banheiro.

Quando a porta se fechou atrás de si deixando boa parte do barulho do lado de fora, Merlin respirou aliviado, endireitando-se ao perceber que não estava sozinho. Depois de urinar quase um litro, ele jogou um pouco de água no rosto para limpar o suor que havia se acumulado, sem se importar em molhar a franja no processo. Estava precisando de um corte de cabelo, mas não estava particularmente ansioso por sentir frio nas orelhas e na nuca. Talvez quando o tempo esquentasse.

Ciente de que não poderia se esconder ali para sempre, Merlin enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e saiu. Gwaine havia se sentado novamente parecendo mais sóbrio, como Percy dissera que ficaria, Arthur estava em pé discutindo com Leon e…

"Morgana?" Merlin exclamou ao vê-la e teve que repensar sobre Arthur ser a única pessoa que poderia ter aquele ar de requinte em trajes simples e naquele ambiente. Devia ser coisa de família.

"Merlin! Que bom vê-lo" Morgana sorriu, parecendo feliz por uma desculpa para deixar Leon e Arthur para resolverem o que quer que estivesse fazendo com que encarassem daquele jeito carregado de tensão.

Merlin deixou-se ser abraçado por Morgana enquanto seus olhos encontravam os de Arthur e assistiam conforme os ombros do seu supervisor relaxavam uma pequena fração.

"E quando é que vocês pretendiam me contar?" Arthur perguntou, dirigindo-se a Leon e Morgana ao mesmo tempo.

"Estamos contando agora, está bem" Morgana rolou os olhos, voltando para o lado de Leon. "Afinal, não é como se eu precisasse da sua aprovação para sair com alguém."

"Precisa se esse alguém for meu melhor amigo!" Arthur cruzou os braços, dirigindo-se a Leon. "Pelo menos eu o considero, mas vejo que a recíproca não é verdadeira."

"Sinto muito, Arthur… Eu realmente pretendia…" Leon começou, soando verdadeiramente arrependido, mas Morgana o interrompeu.

"Não se atreva a pedir desculpas, Leon. Honestamente, Arthur, pare de fazer drama. Não quero me atrasar…"

"Ei, Merlin" Merlin virou-se para encarar Gwaine. Ele tinha forçado um sorriso no rosto, mas havia uma pequena ruga entre seus olhos. "Sinto muito, por mais cedo. Eu posso ter me exaltado um pouco. Eu faço isso, às vezes…"

"Está tudo bem" Merlin relaxou, sorrindo de maneira asseguradora para Gwaine. "Não vou segurar isso contra você."

"Obrigado" Gwaine deu um tapinha nas costas de Merlin, mas seus olhos se fixaram em algum ponto atrás dele – Merlin sabia que encontraria Arthur encarando-o caso se virasse, por isso não ousou fazê-lo. Gwaine rolou os olhos, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça, então fez uma careta. "Ah, cara, você nunca mais vai aceitar sair com a gente, vai? Todo esse trabalho… desperdiçado!" ele brincou, a tensão entre eles se evaporando rapidamente.

"Ah, eu não me assusto tão facilmente" Merlin encolheu os ombros. "Mas acho que para mim já chega, por hoje."

"É justo" Gwaine assentiu e deu um passo para trás depois de relancear outro olhar por cima do seu ombro. "Vejo você na segunda!"

Merlin respirou fundo antes de se virar, encontrando o olhar impassível de Arthur. Morgana e Leon haviam sumido.

"Vamos. Eu acompanho você para fora" Arthur disse, seguindo em frente antes que Merlin pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

Com um suspiro e um menear de cabeça, Merlin despediu-se dos demais e seguiu até a porta, que Arthur mantinha aberta para ele. Na calçada, Merlin parou, olhando ao redor, trazendo o casaco de Will para mais próximo do corpo enquanto Arthur parava ao seu lado fazendo o mesmo. Do outro lado da rua, Morgana e Leon entravam num táxi. Havia um grupo de pessoas mais adiante, rindo e falando alto enquanto discutiam para onde iriam. Para eles, a noite estava apenas começando.

"Sabe…" Merlin começou. "Não que você tenha perguntado, mas eu preferia ter resolvido as coisas com Gwaine por conta própria, sem ninguém ter que se meter."

"Ah, imagina, não precisa agradecer" Arthur ironizou. "Sei também que você é perfeitamente capaz de chamar um táxi sozinho, mas permita que eu faça isso por você."

"Ah, na verdade eu vou…" Merlin levantou a voz, mas Arthur já tinha feito sinal para que o carro mais próximo se adiantasse até a frente do _pub_ "… de metrô!"

"Não seja ridículo" Arthur desdenhou, abrindo a porta e fazendo um gesto para que Merlin entrasse. "Primeiro as damas."

Merlin fungou e resistiu ao impulso de contar o dinheiro da carteira antes de entrar. Na pior das hipóteses ele poderia andar duas quadras e pedir que o motorista parasse. Já ia colocar a cabeça para fora para se despedir quando Arthur enxotou-o.

"O que está esperando! Chegue mais para o lado!"

Merlin deu um pulo para o lado, observando, abobalhado, enquanto Arthur se juntava a ele, fechando a porta e dizendo o endereço para o taxista. O endereço _de Merlin_!

"O que você está fazendo?" Merlin perguntou, aturdido demais para soar afrontado.

"Levando você para casa, é obvio" Arthur desdenhou. "E não adianta me olhar desse jeito. Está tarde, não é seguro para uma criança como você sair por aí sozinho."

Merlin encarou-o por um momento, totalmente sem palavras.

"Você é um completo e absoluto… cabeça de pudim, sabia disso?"

"Que diabos é um 'cabeça de pudim'?"

"Você é um cabeça de pudim."

"Se essa é sua tentativa de soar como um adulto, melhor tentar novamente."

Mas Merlin estava zangado demais para dar ouvidos à provocação.

"Não preciso que ninguém tome conta de mim, muito menos você! Posso perfeitamente cuidar de mim mesmo! Sei que é difícil para você aceitar isso, mas eu sobrevivi até hoje sem você para me salvar dos bandidos e estupradores."

"Só porque você nunca encontrou nenhum" Arthur devolveu. "Se encontrasse, você provavelmente sorriria e convidaria ele para passar na sua casa para pegar o resto das suas coisas!"

"Ora, é mesmo?" Merlin ironizou. "E quem me garante que você não está tentando se aproveitar de mim, então? Você até decorou o meu endereço! Você sabe o quão perturbador é isso? Por tudo que eu sei de você, você pode muito bem ser um pervertido tentando me seduzir!"

Merlin teve que se segurar para não cair em cima de Arthur quando o táxi fez um 's' na pista, como se o taxista tivesse perdido o controle momentaneamente.

"Cale essa boca, _Mer_ lin!" Arthur disse, assim que recuperou a voz. "Se eu estivesse tentando seduzir você, você já teria cedido há muito tempo!"

"O quê?" Merlin guinchou e Arthur fez menção de tampar a sua boca, mas Merlin bateu em sua mão. "Ora, seu babaca arrogante e… ridículo!" Merlin pontuou cada palavra com tapas e socos no braço e no peito de Arthur.

"Ei!" Arthur segurou-o com força e o fato dele não estar fazendo praticamente nenhum esforço só fez com que Merlin se enfurecesse ainda mais.

"Me solta!" Merlin praticamente gritou. "Odeio ter que dizer isso, mas você não é assim tão irresistível! E ainda por cima é _velho_!"

"Eu não sou _velho…_!"

"Além do mais, quem disse para você que eu gosto de homens?" Merlin aproveitou-se da distração de Arthur para tentar se libertar, mas seus esforços se mostraram em vão.

"Bem, você gosta?" Arthur perguntou, o rosto a centímetros do seu, a respiração acelerada pela pequena luta.

Merlin piscou, abrindo a boca e tornando a fechá-la em seguida. Droga.

Arthur soltou-o de repente e Merlin cruzou os braços, olhando para fora da janela, só então percebendo que o táxi havia parado. E não na casa de Merlin, mas no meio da avenida, com os carros passando por eles buzinando e dando sinal de luz.

"O que você… Cristo, você está ligando para a polícia?" Arthur exclamou de repente, e Merlin já ia perguntar o que diabos ele estava dizendo quando percebeu que o motorista tinha sacado o telefone, mas levantara as mãos para o alto ao som da voz de Arthur, como se tivesse uma arma apontada para o próprio peito.

"Não atire, por favor! Não atire!" o motorista disse com um sotaque carregado, apontando para uma foto pregada no painel do carro. "Minha família precisa de mim!"

"Mas que diabos…?" Merlin arregalou os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que Arthur gritava. "Ninguém está armado aqui, amigo! Jesus Cristo, Merlin! Diga para ele! Diga para ele não ligar para a polícia!"

"Ei, ei… está tudo bem, er…" Merlin se sentou mais na beirada do banco, aproximando-se do motorista, que tremia tanto que chegava a bater os dentes. Merlin respirou fundo e abaixou o tom de voz. "Qual é o seu nome?"

"R-Ravi" o homem disse, olhando de Merlin para Arthur.

"Certo, Ravi. Eu sou Merlin. Este é Arthur. Sinto muito se a gente assustou você, mas está tudo bem, acredite! Arthur é um idiota, mas ele não é perigoso, está bem?"

"Tem c-certeza...?" o homem fez um sinal com as sobrancelhas, como se estivesse dando uma chance para Merlin fazer um pedido de socorro sem que Arthur visse.

"Tenho certeza" Merlin sorriu, tentando soar tranquilizador. "Ninguém aqui está armado, está vendo? E eu poderia incapacitar esse babaca com um só golpe de karatê, se precisasse. Está bem?"

O motorista olhou novamente de um passageiro para outro antes de assentir, abaixando as mãos e guardando o celular.

"Obrigado, Ravi. Agora por que você não encosta o carro para nós sairmos?" Merlin sugeriu, imaginando que o homem não via a hora de se livrar logo deles.

Mais que depressa, Ravi concordou, estacionando o carro no meio-fio. Arthur pagou o taxista, disse que não queria troco e desculpou-se antes de descer do carro. Mal Merlin fechou a porta, o táxi saiu cantando pneu.

Merlin e Arthur se encararam por um momento antes de caírem na gargalhada, fazendo com que alguns pedestres olhassem em sua direção, provavelmente se perguntando que tipo de droga eles tinham tomado.

Assim que a adrenalina baixou, entretanto, eles voltaram a ficar sérios novamente.

"Meu Deus, nós quase matamos o pobre Ravi do coração!" Merlin falou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos antes de uni-las em frente à boca. "Ele podia ter batido o carro ou coisa do tipo."

"E eu podia ter sido fichado na polícia!" Arthur arregalou os olhos.

"Er… Acho que vou terminar de chegar a pé. Aliás, acho que nunca mais vou colocar os pés num táxi na minha vida!" Merlin colocou uma mão na cintura e coçou a nuca. "Mas fique à vontade para…" ele apontou para um táxi vazio, que passou por eles lentamente.

"Não seja ridículo, Merlin" Arthur enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e pôs-se a andar. "O que está esperando? Vamos?"

Merlin rolou os olhos, mas seguiu-o. Eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, olhando ao redor. Já passava das onze da noite e não havia muitos pedestres por ali, mas a avenida ainda estava bastante movimentada.

Merlin abriu a boca várias vezes, tentando dizer algo, mas era como se uma barreira tivesse se formado entre eles. Quando colocou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e tocou nas camisinhas de Will, quase xingou em voz alta, sentindo o rosto corar. Sentindo-se cada vez mais apreensivo, Merlin lembrou-se das últimas palavras que eles tinham trocado no táxi e mordeu o lábio inferior, nauseado.

"Você tem algum problema com isso?" Merlin finalmente perguntou, enquanto esperavam o sinal para pedestres.

Arthur encarou-o, franzindo o cenho.

"Do que você está falando, exatamente?"

"Você se incomoda que eu seja… gay?" Merlin elaborou, incapaz de encará-lo nos olhos por muito tempo.

A expressão de Arthur passou de confusa para irritada. Se ele demorasse mais um pouco para responder, Merlin poderia ter vomitado.

"Merlin, não sei se você chegou a conhecer um amigo meu, Gwaine?" Arthur falou, finalmente, irônico. "Você acha que eu sairia com ele se tivesse algum problema com isso?"

"Eu sei, mas…" Merlin encolheu os ombros, virando-se para ver que o sinal havia aberto. "Ele é seu amigo. Eu… bem, não sou."

"Não tenho problema nenhum com isso, Merlin" Arthur garantiu, sem encará-lo, conforme eles atravessavam a rua.

Merlin respirou profundamente o ar fresco da noite, sentindo-se cada vez mais nauseado, perguntando-se o quão honesto Arthur estaria sendo. Eles ficaram em silêncio por mais algum tempo enquanto avançavam, olhando para todos os lados, menos um para o outro. A noite estava fria, mas nem tanto. Não demorava muito e já seria verão! Merlin não conseguia acreditar que já haviam se passado quase dois meses desde que conhecera Arthur.

"Então..." daquela vez foi Arthur quem puxou assunto. "Você tem um namorado ou algo assim?"

"Hunf" foi a vez de Merlin zombar. "Por acaso você não ouviu quando _seu amigo Gwaine_ falou que eu sou virgem _para o pub inteiro ouvir_?"

"Isso não quer dizer nada" Arthur encolheu os ombros. "Você pode estar se guardando para o casamento… E não me olhe desse jeito, algumas pessoas _ainda_ fazem isso e quem é você para julgar?"

Merlin, que tinha parado de andar para encará-lo, estarrecido, alcançou-o em algumas passadas.

"Arthur, por acaso você está se guardando para o casamento?" Merlin perguntou, provocador.

"É claro que não" Arthur rolou os olhos. "Mas não fuja da minha pergunta."

"Não, eu não estou namorando. Eu nunca namorei, para dizer a verdade."

Seu primeiro beijo tinha sido aos quatorze anos, com uma garota. Freya tinha acabado de ser transferida para a escola que ele estudava e estava tendo alguma dificuldade para se enturmar por causa dos rumores de Transtorno Alimentar que acompanharam sua transferência. Merlin havia se aproximado dela por pena, a princípio. E talvez por se identificar com ela, já que as outras crianças zombavam dele pelos mais variados motivos – sua magreza, seu gosto pelos estudos e principalmente por causa das suas orelhas. Mas eles acabaram ficando muito próximos, até que Freya anunciou que seus pais se mudariam na semana seguinte. Confuso pelo sentimento de perda da sua primeira amiga, Merlin a beijou. Mas o beijo não foi nada do que ele esperava e os dois acabaram concordando que nunca teriam dado certo.

Alguns anos depois, no último dia de aula de Merlin naquela mesma escola, Daegan – um rapaz com quem fazia aula de literatura – puxou-o até um canto mais escondido, depois da aula, e beijou-o durante o que pareceram horas. Quando Daegan finalmente o largou, Merlin estava zonzo e abobalhado, as pernas bambas e o coração acelerado. Daegan tinha deixado seu número de telefone, mas Merlin nunca tivera coragem de ligar.

A voz de Arthur arrancou-o de seus pensamentos.

"Então aquele rapaz da foto, na sua mesa…? Com Gaius?" ele acrescentou diante do olhar questionador que recebeu.

"Will?" Merlin fez uma careta de nojo. "Argh! Não! Ele é meu amigo, eu já disse!"

"Tudo bem, só estou perguntando!"

Eles chegaram num cruzamento e viraram à direita. Merlin não tinha certeza de quem estava guiando quem. Arthur não parecia perdido, mas Merlin não conseguia imaginar como ele poderia conhecer o lugar. Tendo se afastado da via movimentada, tudo que ouviram por algum tempo foi o som dos seus próprios passos.

"E quanto a você?" Merlin quebrou o silêncio. "Você tem alguma namorada?"

"Não. Ninguém" Arthur disse, placidamente. Como quem diz que está bem assim, muito obrigado. "Não tenho ido a muitos lugares além do trabalho, do clube e da academia, ultimamente."

"Sei como é. Mas nada de academia para mim. Só a faculdade e o estágio."

"Então aquela história no táxi, sobre golpes de karatê…?" Arthur encarou-o, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Era mentira" Merlin confirmou. "Mas eu ainda posso muito bem chutar as suas bolas, então pense bem antes de se aproximar."

Arthur jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

"Estou falando sério!" Merlin se indignou. "Pessoas como eu normalmente não são assaltadas, sabe? Eles simplesmente sabem que vão perder tempo com a gente, não me pergunte como."

"Deve ser as roupas."

"Ora, cale a boca" Merlin meneou a cabeça, continuando. "Mas teve um cara uma vez que tentou roubar minha mochila. Eu estava indo pegar o metrô e esse cara saiu de um beco com uma faca na mão, olhando para os lados e me ameaçando, falando uma coisa em cima da outra. Não sei direito o que pensei, sabe? Não tinha nada de valor na minha mochila, só os livros da escola e minha carteirinha da biblioteca, mas só de pensar em ter que fazer outra carteirinha eu entrei em pânico. Dei uma joelhada nele e saí correndo, agarrando a minha mochila. Nem sei se ele tentou vir atrás de mim, mas olhe só para o tamanho dessas pernas…" ele olhou para si mesmo. "Ele deve ter percebido que não tinha nenhuma chance."

Parando de andar, Merlin sentiu-se inundar de satisfação enquanto assistia Arthur sorrir, os olhos brilhando de divertimento. Ele tinha um sorriso muito bonito. Com aquelas roupas e aquela expressão suave, Merlin quase podia esquecer que ele tinha quase trinta anos. Sentiu um gelo no estômago, algo como o medo que sentia de altura e engoliu em seco, seu próprio sorriso morrendo lentamente enquanto ele olhava ao redor.

"Vamos logo, estamos chegando" Merlin chamou e eles voltaram a andar.

Tinham chegado à rua de Merlin, que já estava bem deserta àquela hora. Arthur olhou ao redor, provavelmente procurando por um táxi, mas Merlin sabia que não haveria nenhum por ali. Estava prestes a dizer exatamente aquilo quando Arthur tirou o celular do bolso e fez uma ligação, passando o endereço para o taxista.

"É aqui" Merlin apontou para a pequena porta do prédio, subitamente consciente de cada falha na tinta verde desbotada. "Quer entrar para esperar?" ele ofereceu, já imaginando o que Arthur acharia do apartamento apertado, com suas paredes com a pintura gasta de tanto que Hunith esfregava para tirar o encardido, o sofá com a almofada rasgada que sua mãe disfarçava com um crochê, o tapete chamuscado onde Merlin tocara fogo acidentalmente, alguns anos atrás… Pelo menos as cortinas eram novas, mas viviam fechadas para esconder as janelas com a pintura descascando.

"Não, obrigado" Arthur declinou e Merlin respirou aliviado. "Sua mãe já deve estar dormindo uma hora dessas, de qualquer forma."

Merlin assentiu. Algumas semanas atrás, ela provavelmente ainda estaria no restaurante, lavando pratos. Mas Merlin conseguira convencê-la a aceitar boa parte do seu salário para ajudar com as despesas, apesar de ela fazer questão que Merlin ficasse com uma parte para si. Ele não tinha muitas despesas na faculdade, se virando com os livros e os computadores da biblioteca sempre que podia, mas vinha guardando um pouco para comprar um presente no aniversário dela, no mês seguinte, e talvez até levá-la para jantar fora.

"Merlin…" Arthur falou, parecendo incerto. "Sinto muito pelo que Gwaine fez."

"Oh" Merlin exclamou, surpreso. "Não se preocupe com isso. E você não tem que pedir desculpas por ele."

"Certo" Arthur respirou fundo, olhando ao redor. Estava claro para Merlin que ele não estava acostumado a se desculpar. "Sinto muito pela maneira como eu tratei você. No _pub_ , no táxi… É que eu… realmente me sinto responsável por você. Você não parece ter costume de beber, eu… Fiquei preocupado…"

"Ei" Merlin interrompeu-o, colocando-se à sua frente e buscando seu olhar. "Está tudo bem. Eu agradeço pela sua preocupação."

Os ombros de Arthur caíram levemente e um dos cantos de sua boca se levantou num pequeno sorriso conforme ele levantava uma mão e a pousava em seu ombro pesadamente. Merlin encarou aqueles lábios suaves e rosados enquanto o sorriso neles morria lentamente. Merlin só reparou que estava se aproximando inconscientemente quando o braço estendido de Arthur o manteve no lugar. Ele limpou a garganta e fingiu mudar o peso de um pé para o outro, para disfarçar o movimento.

Arthur deixou o braço cair imediatamente e deu um passo para trás, olhando para a rua quando ouviram o barulho de um carro se aproximando, ao longe.

"Ah, eu já ia me esquecendo" Merlin se lembrou, grato por ter algo a dizer. "Gaius mandou lembranças."

"Ah, obrigado" Arthur assentiu. "Preciso ligar para agradecer pela pomada. Foi ótima, de verdade."

"Ah, sim, ele é fantástico com essas coisas" Merlin balançou a cabeça, sentindo que ia começar a tagarelar, mas incapaz de se impedir. "Uma vez, quando Will e eu passamos o dia brincando na piscina da casa dele, tivemos queimaduras de sol e ele foi até o quintal e cortou uma planta parecida com cacto e passou a gosma fedida da planta nas nossas costas e ombros e rostos… Não havia o que tirasse aquilo depois, mas, pelo menos, não levantou bolhas. Outra vez, quando eu era pequeno, tive uma infecção urinária e ele me obrigou a comer alho cru o dia inteiro. Fiquei suando fedido durante uma semana, mas a infecção nunca mais…"

"Merlin?" Arthur interrompeu-o, quando o carro parou na frente deles.

"Cale a boca" Merlin completou, balançando-se sobre os próprios pés.

"Você adivinhou" Arthur deu dois tapinhas nas costas de Merlin. "Vá para dentro."

Merlin subiu a escada até a porta do prédio ouvindo a porta do carro bater. Quando virou-se para fechar a porta do prédio, o táxi já estava partindo.

"Merda" Merlin bateu com a cabeça na porta. "Gosma fedorenta, Merlin? Suor cheirando a alho? Seu pateta imbecil!" ele recriminou-se, então encostou-se à parede, olhando para o nada, no _hall_ do prédio, onde as únicas peças de decoração eram um espelho oval manchado e um vaso de plantas murchas.

Ainda não podia acreditar que tinha quase beijado Arthur! Seu supervisor, Arthur! O mesmo bastardo que mandava imprimir uma folha por vez, fazendo com que Merlin afundasse o chão do escritório de tanto ir e vir para buscar seus documentos na impressora; que fazia Merlin limpar a tela do seu computador no meio do expediente porque a poeira acumulada em algumas horas podia ser prejudicial aos seus olhos; que jogava coisas aleatórias em sua direção sem avisar e zombava da sua falta de reflexo.

Merlin devia estar ficando maluco, só podia ser.

Merlin suspirou ao ouvir uma porta ranger no andar de cima e pôs-se a subir as escadas, sentindo o cansaço tomar conta do seu corpo a cada degrau.

.Merlin.


	7. Parte 1 - Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **8ª semana**

Arthur se considerava uma pessoa muito profissional. Afinal, ele convivia em um escritório antes mesmo de precisar se barbear. Muito antes de começar a trabalhar – ou, ainda, estagiar – na Pendragon Consultoria, Arthur gostava de visitar a empresa do pai. Uther nunca tinha tempo para ele, sempre falando ao telefone, se trancando em salas cheias de homens engravatados e fazendo longas viagens de negócios, mas ele deixava o filho à vontade, contanto que Arthur não atrapalhasse ninguém.

A vida de Arthur sempre girara em torno da Pendragon Consultoria. Ele não se interessava por mais nada e mesmo seu gosto por futebol ou pelos videogames não eram maiores que seu sonho de se tornar um executivo à altura do seu pai. Seus amigos não pareciam entender aquele seu senso de dever, de compromisso, mas Arthur não os culpava por aquilo. Eles tinham outras prioridades, afinal. E o peso de ser um herdeiro não estava sobre seus ombros, como era o caso de Arthur.

Talvez fosse por isso que Arthur tivesse se envolvido com Mithian, para começo de conversa. Ela era muito parecida com Arthur naquele sentido. Como única herdeira da multinacional de seu pai, ela havia se preparado a vida toda para, um dia, ocupar a presidência da empresa e Arthur estava deslumbrado por ter encontrado alguém que o entendia, que tinha as mesmas prioridades que ele. Mithian não competia com a Pendragon por sua atenção, como Elena fazia. Ela não ficava chateada quando Arthur cancelava os planos de última hora por causa de um compromisso inadiável. Enfim, ela era a namorada ideal.

Até não ser mais.

Arthur ainda se lembrava do dia que a surpreendera com Henry, o porteiro do seu prédio. Em vez de se defender, ela havia jogado acusação em cima de acusação contra Arthur, dizendo que ele não sabia valorizar uma mulher, que ela nunca passou de um acessório para ele e coisas do tipo. No final, o que mais o machucou foi o modo como ela não cobrara as coisas que suas antigas namoradas cobravam, mas acabara punindo-o por isso. Arthur tinha passado por uma fase sombria depois daquilo, prometendo a si mesmo que não voltaria a se envolver com ninguém, que não era justo submeter alguém àquilo quando sabia que sua prioridade seria sempre a empresa do seu pai.

Mas, até então, Arthur jamais acreditara que poderia perder a concentração no trabalho por causa de alguém. Ou reestruturar sua rotina para não perder aquela pessoa de vista a menos que fosse estritamente necessário. Ou mesmo passar o fim de semana inteiro imaginando o que a pessoa estaria fazendo, no que estaria pensando, com quem estaria, se estaria sorrindo…

"Cristo, Arthur! Tome vergonha na cara!" Arthur esfregou o rosto antes de tornar a olhar para o computador, lutando para se concentrar.

A verdade era que um fim de semana não fora suficiente para que Arthur assimilasse tudo que tinha descoberto sobre Merlin na sexta-feira. E sobre si mesmo, tinha que admitir. Até porque a pessoa não podia passar o fim de semana inteiro pensando em seu estagiário enquanto se masturbava e ainda insistir para si mesmo que era hétero. Arthur chegava a sonhar acordado, lembrando-se do rosto de Merlin próximo do seu enquanto esperavam pelo táxi em frente ao prédio dele, os lábios umedecidos entreabertos, a maneira como a luz do poste fazia sombras abaixo das maçãs do rosto proeminentes… Não fosse o braço que Arthur tinha estendido até o ombro de Merlin, mantendo-o a uma distância segura de si mesmo, Arthur dificilmente teria contido a vontade avassaladora que sentira de beijá-lo.

Apesar da sua recente epifania, aquilo não mudava nada para Arthur, na prática. Até porque que diferença fazia saber que Merlin era gay e que estava solteiro se Arthur não tinha chance nenhuma e provavelmente nunca teria? Além do fato de que Merlin era muito mais novo que Arthur e do vínculo hierárquico que caracterizava o relacionamento profissional deles, Merlin deixara muito claro que Arthur não fazia seu tipo. Arthur ainda sentia um misto de irritação e decepção toda vez que se lembrava de Merlin dizendo que Arthur não era tão irresistível quanto se imaginava e que era velho demais para ele.

E quem poderia recriminá-lo? Merlin merecia muito mais do que Arthur jamais poderia oferecer para ele, em termos de um relacionamento. Ele merecia alguém mais novo, menos calejado emocionalmente. Alguém muito melhor. Além disso, Merlin era apenas um garoto. As circunstâncias em que ele havia vivido, ingressando para a faculdade mais cedo e ajudando a mãe no sustento da família, certamente haviam feito dele muito mais maduro e responsável que o normal para sua idade. Mas ele continuava sendo só um adolescente e, como tal, era natural que se interessasse por outros garotos da sua idade, que frequentasse os mesmos ambientes que ele, que tivesse os mesmos interesses, que compartilhasse das mesmas experiências e…

Oh, Deus, _Merlin era virgem_!

Cada vez que se lembrava daquele _detalhe_ , o cérebro de Arthur entrava em curto circuito e ele tinha que se estapear mentalmente para voltar a funcionar propriamente. Funcionar como o cérebro de um _adulto_ , pelo amos de Deus!

Arthur tinha perdido a virgindade aos quatorze anos, depois de fazer a cobrança de um pênalti que garantiu a vitória do time da escola e a líder de torcida havia tomado como seu dever pessoal recompensá-lo. Mas só a ideia de alguém arrastando Merlin para debaixo das arquibancadas, ajoelhando-se à sua frente e abaixando suas calças, fazia com que Arthur tivesse sérios pensamentos assassinos.

"Com licença" a voz animada de Merlin trouxe-o de volta à realidade e Arthur piscou, aturdido, olhando de Merlin para o horário no canto inferior direito do computador.

"Ah, Merda" Arthur xingou, irritado. Tinha perdido completamente a noção do tempo, ao ponto de perder o horário de chegada de Merlin!

Ele nunca perdia o horário de chegada de Merlin. Nunca.

"Err… desculpa" Merlin falou, interpretando erroneamente sua reação ao colocar o pacote da Starbucks sobre a mesa antes de se afastar, dando alguns passos para trás. "Não queria interromper. Só vim entregar…"

"Não, não é isso" Arthur atalhou, esfregando os olhos cansados, novamente. "Maldição, eu devia ter feito tanta coisa esta manhã! Já passou de uma da tarde e eu ainda não fiz nem metade do que devia!"

"Hmm…" Merlin colocou as mãos nos bolsos, balançando-se nos próprios pés e encolhendo os ombros. "Precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa?"

"Preciso de um chá" Arthur falou, alcançando o pacote e retirando o seu chá, sem se dar ao trabalho de espiar o restante. Ainda não tinha almoçado, mas marcara um almoço tardio com um cliente, por isso achou melhor não beliscar nada para não arruinar seu apetite. Ele empurrou o pacote. "Pode ficar com isso."

"Ok" Merlin fez beicinho, mas pegou o pacote. "Mais alguma coisa?"

"Tem sim" Arthur falou, depois de tomar alguns goles de chá, obrigando-se a parar de encarar os lábios carnudos de Merlin antes que seu corpo começasse a reagir novamente. Ele gesticulou para as cadeiras em frente à sua mesa. "Sente-se."

Merlin encarou-o por um momento, inclinando a cabeça para o lado como se o medisse.

"Certo" Merlin concedeu, tirando a mochila dos ombros e colocando-a numa cadeira junto com a sacola da Starbucks, antes de se sentar na outra, daquele jeito relaxado que ele tinha: os ombros curvados para frente como se ele tentasse parecer menor do que na verdade era. Suas roupas folgadas e gastas pelo uso não ajudavam muito no quadro geral, também. Arthur continuou bebendo seu chá tranquilamente enquanto o observava remexer-se, inquieto. "Err… Como foi a reunião de hoje?"

"Reunião?" Arthur perguntou, sem desviar os olhos dos lábios dele, mas tendo certa dificuldade para processar o que eles diziam.

"Você tinha uma visita para fazer hoje pela manhã, certo?"

"Ah, sim" Arthur acordou de seu devaneio, repreendendo sua própria mente, que o havia carregado para um lugar com muito mais privacidade do que aquela sala de vidro, com um Merlin muito menos vestido, com a respiração ofegante e o rosto corado…

Arthur limpou a garganta e pousou o copo de chá sobre a mesa, arrastando a cadeira para mais próximo da mesa para apoiar os braços.

"A reunião foi remarcada para amanhã à tarde" Arthur continuou, a voz mais grave que o normal. "Na verdade, é sobre isso que eu queria conversar com você, Merlin. Estou pensando em levá-lo comigo" ele fingiu não perceber como as sobrancelhas de Merlin haviam se levantado em espanto, continuando em seu tom causal. "Você sabe, para ajudar com os equipamentos e com a apresentação. Mas…" ele fez uma pausa para causar efeito, levantando uma sobrancelha ao encará-lo de cima abaixo.

"Mas…?" Merlin perguntou, inclinando-se para frente.

"Vou precisar que você se vista melhor do que…" Arthur projetou o queixo para frente. "Do que _isso_."

"Oh!" Merlin baixou os olhos para si mesmo e seus ombros caíram. "Oh…"

Arthur respirou fundo, abrindo a gaveta para retirar a carteira. Tinha plena consciência de que aquilo poderia dar muito, _muito_ errado, mas não conseguia enxergar nenhuma alternativa no momento. Por isso, fez questão de parecer entediado conforme estendia seu cartão de crédito.

"Aqui" Arthur falou e Merlin encarou-o, ressabiado.

"O que é isso?"

"Um cartão de crédito, Merlin. Sei que você nunca pôs as mãos em um, mas já deve ter ouvido falar. É para você comprar roupas decentes."

"Eu tenho roupas decentes!" Merlin indignou-se, corando profusamente.

"Já conheci todas as suas combinações de roupa, Merlin, e elas são abomináveis" Arthur mentiu. Afinal, Merlin havia se vestido razoavelmente bem na sexta-feira à noite. E a lembrança de Merlin numa calça justa e botas – que deixavam suas pernas ainda mais longas – ainda fazia com que sua boca ficasse seca e seu pulso acelerasse perigosamente.

Quando Merlin cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, com um olhar enraivecido no rosto, Arthur suspirou e colocou o cartão de crédito sobre a mesa, deslizando-o para mais perto de Merlin. O garoto certamente sabia quebrar um clima.

"Olha… Você queria saber mais sobre os nossos serviços, não queria? Pois bem, estou dando uma oportunidade para você acompanhar um processo desde o contato inicial com um cliente. Mas não posso me dar ao luxo de perder um negócio porque meu estagiário não sabe se vestir!"

Arthur sabia que estava indo longe demais e a indignação estampada no rosto de Merlin apenas confirmou aquilo, mas imaginava que Merlin jamais admitiria que não tinha dinheiro para renovar seu guarda-roupas e, se a saída para aquilo era ferir o seu ego no que diz respeito aos seus gostos ao invés das suas finanças, então estava disposto a correr o risco.

"Eu sei me vestir!"

"Então prove" Arthur indicou o cartão.

O olhar de Merlin passou rapidamente de indignação para horror.

"Você ficou maluco?" Merlin se levantou e por um momento Arthur achou que ele sairia da sala e nunca mais voltaria, mas Merlin limitou-se a apertar os lábios e andar de um lado para outro. "Não posso aceitar roupas de você! Não sou seu… seu… _b_ _oy-toy_!"

"Merlin…" Arthur fechou os olhos, amaldiçoando-se pela imagem mental que aquela simples palavra havia conjurado.

"Além do mais, o que minha mãe diria?" Merlin continuou a andar de um lado para o outro. "Não posso chegar com um monte de roupas novas sem que ela perceba, sabe? Principalmente porque _é ela quem lava as minhas roupas…_ "

" _Mer_ lin?" Arthur falou mais alto, fazendo com que Merlin parasse para encará-lo, os olhos arregalados. "Sente-se."

Merlin se deixou cair de volta na cadeira, sua boca se mexendo sem que saísse nenhum som. Arthur não precisava ler seus lábios para saber o que ele dizia.

"Quem disse que estou oferecendo roupas para você _de graça_?" Arthur falou, ao que Merlin levantou a cabeça em sinal de alerta. "Pense nisso como um… pagamento adiantado."

"Do seu cartão de crédito pessoal?" Merlin zombou, olhando-o de esguelha.

"Sim, do meu cartão de crédito pessoal" Arthur apoiou as costas no encosto da cadeira, soando despreocupado. "Tenho certeza que não faltarão oportunidades para você me pagar depois."

Os olhos de Merlin se estreitaram antes de arregalarem, sua boca se abrindo num 'O' conforme seu rosto corava.

"O quê… _Mer_ lin…" Arthur apertou os olhos com o polegar e o indicador, fazendo uma prece silenciosa antes de se apoiar na mesa novamente. "Não é nada disso, seu idiota! Cristo, Merlin, que tipo de pessoa você acha que sou? Primeiro aquela acusação no táxi, agora isso…"

Tudo bem que Arthur fantasiava sobre cobrar favores sexuais a Merlin o tempo todo, mas ele não seria capaz de insinuar aquele tipo de coisa! E o fato de Merlin cogitar a possibilidade fazia com que Arthur se sentisse sujo, de uma maneira que jamais se sentira.

"Então o que é?" Merlin perguntou, parecendo envergonhado e irritado ao mesmo tempo. "Você vai ter que ser mais específico se quiser que eu aceite o seu 'empréstimo'."

"Escute…" Arthur respirou fundo. "Quero fazer umas pequenas reformas na chácara do meu pai, nada muito complicado… Mas estou esperando o tempo esquentar mais. Teria que contratar alguém, de qualquer forma, então pensei que talvez você pudesse se interessar. Mas, quer saber? Foi um engano… Esqueça isso…" Arthur pegou o cartão de crédito e já ia jogá-lo de volta na gaveta quando Merlin se adiantou.

"Meu Deus, Arthur, seu babaca! Por que você não disse isso _antes_?" ele jogou as mãos para o alto. "Por que você tem que começar tudo de trás para frente, desse jeito? Depois ainda reclama que eu fico pensando besteira… Honestamente!" ele se levantou, estendendo a mão. "Anda logo, me dá esse maldito cartão."

Ainda atordoado pela reação imprevisível de Merlin, Arthur estendeu o cartão de crédito lentamente, esperando uma nova guinada em seu humor a qualquer momento.

"Então, o que vai ser?" Merlin continuou, guardando o cartão no bolso. "Social? Esporte chique? Ou 'riquinho esnobe' como você?"

"Ora, seu…" Arthur começou, mas Merlin relanceou um sorriso cheio de dentes brancos que fez com que soltasse o ar dos pulmões como um balão esvaziando. Ele pegou um cartão de uma loja de dentro da sua gaveta e entregou-o a Merlin. "Vá até essa loja e procure por George Butler. Diga a ele que fui eu quem mandou você procurá-lo. Ele vai saber exatamente o que mostrar para você" Arthur rolou os olhos diante da expressão de incredulidade no rosto de Merlin. "O quê? Você não pensou realmente que eu confiaria no seu senso de moda depois de conhecer seu guarda-roupa, pensou? Duvido que você saiba alguma coisa sobre moda atual!"

"Ei, só porque eu não me visto como o resto do mundo não significa que eu não saiba nada sobre moda!"

"Claro, claro. O que quer que faça você dormir melhor à noite" Arthur desdenhou. "E então?"

"Está bem" foi a vez de Merlin rolar os olhos. "Amanhã devolvo seu cartão."

"Ah, não, na verdade você vai me devolver ainda hoje" Arthur falou, consultando o relógio novamente. "Tenho que sair daqui a pouco e preciso que você vá até o shopping comprar um presente de casamento."

"O quê?"

"Isso mesmo que você ouviu, um presente de casamento" Arthur repetiu. "Para meu tio, que vai se casar em algumas semanas. Então você pode aproveitar a viagem e comprar suas roupas. E o presente da sua mãe."

"O que...? Como você…?"

"Eu não tenho orelhas como as suas, _Merlin_." Arthur fingiu analisar alguns documentos, não querendo encarar o outro. "Mas até mesmo eu ouvi você reclamando com Gwen sobre não ter tempo para procurar um presente para sua mãe."

Merlin abriu a boca, mas tornou a fechá-la, meneando a cabeça.

"Certo. E o que, exatamente, devo comprar para seu tio?"

"Eu é que sei?" Arthur desdenhou. Fazia muitos anos que Arthur não falava com Agravaine mais do que o estritamente necessário e não morria de amores por sua noiva, portanto pouco se importava se Merlin era a pessoa mais qualificada para aquela tarefa. "Se soubesse, eu mesmo compraria, pela internet! E ainda mandaria entregar direto na casa dele! Agora suma daqui que tenho mais o que fazer. Vamos! Mexa-se!"

"Já estou indo!" Merlin pôs-se em movimento e Arthur rolou os olhos.

"Merlin?" ele chamou, antes que o garoto saísse. "Não está se esquecendo de nada?"

"Ah, certo!" Merlin voltou para pegar sua mochila e a sacola da Starbucks antes de sair.

Arthur teve que forçar os músculos do rosto numa careta para impedir o sorriso bobo que ameaçou tomá-lo. Bem, até que não tinha saído nada mal. Agora só tinha que colocar seu plano em prática. Ele pegou o casaco do terno e a carteira e saiu sem se despedir.

.Merlin.

 **16ª semana**

Ao contrário do que Merlin imaginara, sua mãe não havia feito perguntas quando Merlin chegou em casa, cheio de sacolas de roupas e um par de botas – além de um novo corte de cabelo. O que foi um pouco decepcionante, já que Merlin havia preparado todo um discurso para explicar o adiantamento que recebera do seu patrão. Demorou para que Merlin entendesse o motivo, mas Hunith provavelmente pensava que o filho estava usando o dinheiro que guardava, ou mesmo fazendo um crediário, agora que tinha uma renda fixa.

O lado negativo daquilo era que as pessoas tinham voltado a prestar atenção nele na faculdade e agora ele tinha que perder tempo _interagindo_ com elas – coisa que Merlin nunca fora muito bom. A maioria dos seus colegas não queria saber de muita coisa que não envolvesse álcool e sexo, por isso Merlin nunca sabia o que dizer.

O lado positivo era que as coisas finalmente tinham começado a melhorar na Pendragon Consultoria. Arthur havia aprovado seu novo visual, ainda que do seu jeito pouco convencional.

" _Não entendo você, Merlin"_ ele dissera, ao analisá-lo no dia seguinte. _"Ou você usa roupas seis números maiores que o seu, ou dois números menores? Você poderia ter escolhido um meio termo! Como é que você conseguiu se enfiar numa calça dessas, aliás?"_

" _E você deveria decidir o que quer de uma vez"_ Merlin havia argumentado. _"Você não queria que eu usasse roupas da moda atual? Bem,_ isso _é a moda atual. E não está tão apertada assim. Os jeans que_ _o vendedor_ _tentou me empurrar? Aqueles, sim, eram apertados! Além do mais, o tecido cede"_ Merlin beliscou o tecido em sua coxa para comprovar sua elasticidade, ao que Arthur assistira com uma expressão estranha.

" _E vejo que você aceitou meu conselho sobre o casaco"_ Arthur aprovou.

" _Conselho?"_ Merlin ironizou. _"Você ameaçou me colocar para fora a pontapés se eu aparecesse com outro casaco marrom!"_

Arthur se limitara a dar de ombros.

" _Bom, pelo menos essas botas são melhores que os tênis horríveis que você usava. Mas não me lembro de ter falado nada sobre o cabelo. Eu falei algo sobre o cabelo? Não falei. Por que você cortou?"_

" _E por acaso tenho que pedir permissão para você para cortar meu cabelo, agora?"_ Merlin havia devolvido, irritado, mas passara algum tempo se olhando no espelho depois daquilo. Não tinha cortado tanto assim, tinha?

As esquisitices do seu chefe não paravam de surpreendê-lo, no entanto. Ao chegar à loja que Arthur indicara, qual não fora a sua surpresa quando o vendedor tentou empurrar-lhe um conjunto de gargantilha e brincos como presente de aniversário para sua mãe, dizendo que o Sr. Pendragon já havia pré-aprovado.

Merlin ficara completamente embasbacado, não somente pelo preço exorbitante, mas por não conseguir imaginar sua mãe usando aquelas joias nem em seus momentos mais formais. Ele declinou a oferta de George delicadamente, mas não teve tanta delicadeza assim quando confrontou Arthur.

" _Você realmente acha que eu teria dinheiro para pagar por aquilo?_ " ele perguntara, atônito, quando Arthur argumentou que seria um presente adequado. " _Nem mesmo se eu entregasse todo o meu salário para você pelo resto da minha vida!_ "

Arthur limitara-se a cruzar os braços em frente ao peito, parecendo afrontado.

" _Bem, esse é o tipo de presente que eu daria a minha mãe, se ela estivesse viva._ "

" _Você não conhece_ _minha mãe! Ela jamais usaria algo assim, Arthur_ …"

Felizmente, eles não voltaram a tocar no assunto.

Nos dois meses que se seguiram, Merlin acompanhou Arthur em algumas visitas, conforme prometido. Tudo bem que Arthur fazia Merlin carregar caixas e mochilas cheias de equipamentos que eles sequer chegavam a usar, fazia questão que Merlin servisse seu chá e, durante as apresentações, nomeava Merlin como seu 'passador de slides' - ainda que Merlin tenha encontrado um _Laser Pointer_ exatamente para essa finalidade dentro da mochila.

" _Qual é a vantagem de trazer você se você fica se recusando a fazer o que mando, Merlin?"_ Arthur tinha dito, jogando o dispositivo de volta para Merlin. _"Ou será que é muito complicado para você ter que manusear o 'Page Up' e o 'Page Down'? São só dois botões, Merlin, honestamente!"_

Mas, pelo menos, Merlin pôde aprender mais sobre os processos da empresa e – por que não? - sobre seu supervisor. Arthur não mencionava sua vida pessoal e, cada vez mais, Merlin suspeitava que não havia muito a ser dito, caso ele mencionasse. Ele parecia um robô programado apenas para o trabalho, vestindo-se sempre impecavelmente, portando-se sempre com a postura correta e mantendo a seriedade mesmo quando todos ao redor dele conseguiam achar graça da situação. Até mesmo o cabelo dele não parecia crescer como o do restante dos mortais, sempre no mesmo cumprimento, sem um fio fora do lugar. Mas o diretor parecia ter muitos amigos ali dentro, como Merlin comprovara no _pub_. Amigos que não pareciam do tipo interesseiros, como era de se esperar de alguém da posição dele, e isso mais do que qualquer outra coisa fez com que Merlin começasse a ver algumas pequenas rachaduras na imagem que Arthur tentava passar para os outros.

Merlin começou a notar como Arthur repuxava o canto direito da boca quando estava contendo o riso, a maneira como ele apertava e desapertava sua caneta repetidamente quando estava nervoso e até percebeu que ele cortava o cabelo a cada quinzena, religiosamente, de modo que ninguém nunca chegava a notar a diferença no cumprimento. Internamente, Merlin torcia para que Arthur fosse um pouco mais desleixado às vezes, para saber se a aparência dele continuaria tão transcendente se seu cabelo estivesse fora do lugar e sua barba por fazer.

Além disso, Arthur era uma pessoa totalmente diferente com os clientes. Polido e educado, ele distribuía sorrisos e fazia as pessoas sorrirem também – principalmente as mulheres. Merlin não poderia culpá-las, realmente. Às vezes, ficava tão distraído com o palestrante que se esquecia de mudar os slides até levar uma canetada na testa ou um tapa na nuca.

Merlin também participou do processo de revisão de uma proposta de consultoria, onde pudera contribuir com os conhecimentos que adquirira na faculdade. Às vezes, sentia falta de poder discutir algumas coisas com Gwen, que tinha a mesma formação que a dele, mas Arthur sempre fazia questão de acompanhá-lo pessoalmente.

" _Eu sou seu supervisor, não_ _ela!_ _"_ ele dizia quando Merlin se oferecia para ir falar com Gwen. _"Além do mais, Gwen tem muito que fazer, não pode dar atenção para você agora."_

" _Mas você também está cheio de coisas para fazer"_ Merlin argumentaria, tentando fazê-lo reconsiderar.

" _Certamente! Então não perca meu tempo com perguntas idiotas e vá direto ao assunto. O que você quer saber?"_

Não que, de uma hora para outra, Arthur tivesse se transformado no supervisor dos seus sonhos – apesar de figurar em alguns deles, mesmo sem ser convidado. Ele continuava mandando Merlin limpar sua gravata, fragmentar papéis e comprar seu _Earl Gray_. A diferença era que, agora, ele intercalava atividades inúteis com outras mais interessantes.

No momento, Merlin estava fazendo uma atividade inútil, mas era só o começo da tarde, portanto ainda tinha esperanças de que as coisas melhorassem.

"Ei, deixe isso comigo" Merlin falou, ao ver um rapaz lutando para apoiar uma caixa de aparência pesada contra a parede para poder chamar o elevador.

"Ah, obrigado" disse o rapaz, que parecia ter mais ou menos a sua idade.

"Você é novo por aqui?" Merlin perguntou, enquanto esperavam o elevador.

Merlin tinha descido até o térreo para receber uma correspondência para Arthur e o rapaz aparentemente fora designado para uma tarefa semelhante. Porém, em vez de receber dois envelopes magros, como Merlin, ele acabara com uma caixa relativamente grande, cuja superfície fora inteiramente carimbada com a palavra 'Frágil".

"Comecei na semana passada" disse o rapaz, com um pequeno sorriso. "Meu nome é Gilian Buckley, mas todo mundo me chama de Gili."

"Seja bem-vindo, Gili. Meu nome é Merlin Emrys. Eu estenderia a mão para você, mas…" Merlin encolheu os ombros, fazendo o rapaz sorrir novamente. "Qual andar?" ele perguntou quando entraram no elevador.

"Sétimo. Manutenção."

"Sério? Bem, é o meu andar também!" Merlin se admirou apertando o botão do sétimo andar, então colocou os envelopes sob a axila para segurá-los. "Ei, venha cá. Eu ajudo você."

"Não, não precisa…" Gili começou a recusar, mas Merlin insistiu e eles dividiram o peso da caixa entre si durante o restante da viagem no elevador e enquanto andavam pelo corredor do sétimo andar até a sala da Manutenção. "Obrigado, Merlin" Gili falou, ao acompanhá-lo de volta até o corredor para apertar sua mão. "Ei, você não me é estranho…"

"Hmm…" Merlin tinha tido aquela mesma impressão, na verdade. "Você por acaso não estuda na UCL, estuda?"

"Sim, faço Engenharia" Gili levantou as sobrancelhas. "Lembrei! Aula do Prof. Robins, dois anos atrás!"

"Ah, verdade!" Merlin assentiu, empolgado, e só então percebeu que eles ainda seguravam a mão um do outro. Ele retirou a sua, envergonhado. "Bem, minha sala é aquela, CRM" Merlin apontou para o outro lado do corredor, sem tirar os olhos de Gili. "Se precisar de alguma ajuda, é só chamar."

"Claro, claro. Até mais, Merlin!" Gili tornou a entrar na sala de Manutenção e Merlin assentiu para si mesmo antes de se virar e quase trombar com Arthur. "Meu Deus, Arthur!" Merlin deu um passo para trás, colocando a mão sobre o peito para se acalmar.

"Posso saber o que você está fazendo?" Arthur tinha a expressão séria, os braços cruzados, e os pés afastados. Ele parecia tão sólido que não havia se movido um milímetro sequer, nem mesmo quando Merlin trombara em seu peito.

"Eu só estava ajudando Gili a carregar uma caixa!"

"Ora, é mesmo?" Arthur perguntou naquele tom que sempre deixava Merlin confuso sobre se estava falando sério ou tirando uma com a sua cara. "Então por que você não vai ajudar Bedivere no Almox? Ouvi dizer que ele carrega caixas o dia todo, todos os dias."

"Hmm… Você quer mesmo que eu…?" Merlin coçou a cabeça e Arthur rolou os olhos, descruzando os braços para segurar a gola do suéter de Merlin, empurrando-o para além do corredor nada gentilmente, em direção à sala do CRM.

"Claro que não, _Mer_ lin! Honestamente, achei que você tinha se perdido por aí."

"Eu só fui buscar as correspondências!" Merlin abanou as cartas que trazia na mão, lutando para não tropeçar enquanto Arthur o manuseava através da porta até sua sala.

No começo, Merlin estranhava a mania que Arthur tinha de segurar, puxar, empurrar, bater… Mas agora já estava tão acostumado que sequer questionava. Arthur era uma pessoa tátil, mas, ao mesmo tempo, parecia que ele não sabia como expressar suas emoções ou qual era o limite para sua proximidade. Entretanto, Merlin acabara entendendo que Arthur não podia evitar ser daquela maneira assim como não podia evitar ser um babaca a maior parte do tempo. O problema era que agora Merlin tinha que se esforçar para não deixar aquela proximidade afetá-lo, como a mão grande de Arthur roçando em sua nuca, o aroma inebriante do seu perfume, o hálito quente próximo da sua orelha…

"Hnf… Com você, nunca se sabe" Arthur desdenhou e empurrou-o até uma das cadeiras em frente à sua mesa. "Sente-se."

Merlin se sentou, inclinou-se para frente, cruzou as pernas e apoiou um cotovelo sobre elas, apoiando o queixo na mão. A pose servia tanto para demonstrar seu interesse pelo que Arthur tinha a dizer quanto para esconder a sua semi-ereção.

"Foi muito solícito da sua parte oferecer ajuda para aquele rapaz… Qual é mesmo o nome dele…?" Arthur perguntou, ao se sentar.

"Gili" Merlin respondeu. "Ele é o novo estagiário da Manutenção. E frequenta a UCL também! Eu sabia que o conhecia de algum lugar, mas não lembrava que tínhamos feito uma aula juntos… E vou me calar agora" ele emendou, diante do olhar de Arthur.

"Gili. Certo" Arthur assentiu, sem tirar os olhos dos de Merlin. "Bem, é uma pena que você não tenha tempo de ajudá-lo, não é mesmo? Ou será que já terminou de revisar a apresentação para a semana que vem?"

"Sim!" Merlin falou, aliviado. "Na verdade eu até já enviei…"

"E as pastas novas no arquivo?" Arthur emendou. "Já terminou de organizar?"

"Bem, não, eu…"

"Como eu disse, você não tem tempo. E vou ficar sabendo se alguém vier procurá-lo aqui, entendeu?"

"Perfeitamente" Merlin assentiu, obrigando-se a parar de olhar para os lábios de Arthur. Havia algo que fazia com que Merlin se arrepiasse inteiro quando Arthur falava com ele daquele jeito mandão, apesar de que Merlin nunca admitiria aquilo em voz alta.

"Ótimo" Arthur se deixou afastar até encostar-se ao assento da cadeira, apertando e desapertando sua caneta num tique nervoso antes de jogá-la em cima da mesa e respirar fundo, como se precisasse se acalmar. "Bem, mas não foi para isso que chamei você aqui. Espero que você não tenha se esquecido do que combinamos sobre você me ajudar na chácara do meu pai?"

"Oh, não, de maneira nenhuma" Merlin concordou rapidamente, mexendo com o punho do seu suéter. "Na verdade, eu já ia perguntar quando é que você pretendia me chamar" ele mentiu.

Aquilo fez com que Arthur relaxasse uma pequena fração.

"A previsão para este final de semana é de bastante calor" Arthur comentou. "Então estava pensando em dar uma ajeitada nas coisas por lá, no sábado. O que você me diz?"

"Sem problemas" Merlin assentiu, imaginando que já era seguro descruzar as pernas. "Apenas me diga quando e onde."

"Passe na minha casa às oito da manhã. Vou mandar meu endereço para você" ele sacou o celular do bolso. "Tenho que levar algumas caixas para lá, assim você já me ajuda a carregar o carro."

"Combinado" Merlin concordou e checou o celular ao receber a mensagem. "Err… sobre o serviço… O que você quer que eu faça, exatamente? Por que se eu for precisar de ajuda, posso chamar meu amigo Will…"

"Não será necessário" Arthur falou, voltando a soar irritado. "Não é nada demais. Apenas cortar grama, pintar janelas, organizar algumas coisas… Você dá conta, tenho certeza."

"Tudo bem, então" Merlin encolheu os ombros. "Devo levar algum equipamento?"

"Não precisa. Posso arrumar o que você precisar."

"Perfeito" Merlin concordou, batucando no apoio de braço da cadeira e olhando ao redor. "É só isso?"

Arthur soltou o ar dos pulmões.

"Sim. Isso é tudo."

Foi somente quando Merlin voltou para sua mesa que ele xingou, tomando o cuidado de ficar de costas para Arthur enquanto o fazia – Arthur era perturbadoramente bom em leitura de lábios. Merlin sabia que aquele momento estava cada vez mais próximo, à medida que o verão se aproximava, mas ele temia e ansiava por aquilo praticamente na mesma proporção.

Não era à toa que Merlin não tinha ido ao _pub_ novamente, apesar da insistência de Gwaine e dos demais. Já era difícil lidar com aquela proximidade de Arthur no ambiente de trabalho, mas lá ainda havia aquela linha bem distinguível de subordinado e subordinante que fazia com que Merlin não perdesse de vista o quão ridículo era aquela sua paixonite pelo seu supervisor. Deus, Merlin podia até imaginar Arthur rindo da sua cara se apenas desconfiasse daquilo. Mesmo se não fosse hétero, Arthur provavelmente continuaria achando que Merlin não passava de um pirralho irritante.

Mas, fora da Pendragon Consultoria, Arthur não era seu supervisor. Ele era apenas um cara comum. Um cara mais velho, metido a mandão e ridiculamente atraente, mas apenas um cara. E Merlin temia o que aquela mudança de ambiente faria com ele. A ideia de chamar Will havia surgido do mais puro desespero. Ele sequer chegara a tocar no assunto com Will, mas daria um jeito de convencê-lo, caso Arthur aceitasse, apenas para não ter que ficar sozinho com ele novamente.

Mas já devia ter adivinhado que Arthur não aceitaria. Ele gostava de ficar mandando e desmandando em Merlin e a presença de Will poderia arruinar aquilo. Afinal, Will não era do tipo que aceitava aquele tipo de atitude – ou até mesmo se masturbava _pensando_ naquilo – como Merlin.

"O que você está olhando?" Merlin perguntou para Kilgharrah, num sussurro irritado. "E daí se isso me deixa excitado? Por acaso é da sua conta?"

O dragão limitou-se a encará-lo com aqueles olhos quase humanos, fazendo com que Merlin contivesse um arrepio.

"Ora, cale a boca" Merlin falou antes de virá-lo de costas, pegar as pastas sobre a mesa e ir até o arquivo.

.Merlin.


	8. Parte 1 - Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

"Obrigado… por visitar…" Arthur falou, esticando-se na cama depois de descartar a camisinha usada, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

"É sempre um prazer!" Elena murmurou, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito, a respiração também alterada. Seu peso era confortável e Arthur fechou os olhos, apreciando o calor de outro corpo perto do seu. Fazia tanto tempo que não sentia aquilo que já tinha se esquecido de como era bom.

"O que você disse que veio fazer aqui, mesmo?" ele perguntou, quando sua respiração já se normalizava.

"Eu não disse…" Elena bocejou, a voz arrastada de sono. "Você não deixou."

Elena havia telefonado tarde da noite anterior e, depois de uma breve troca de cumprimentos, perguntara se ele estava em casa e se estava sozinho. Quando Arthur respondeu que sim para as duas perguntas, a campainha soou e Elena desligou com um "Ops!" e uma risada travessa. Eles não tinham trocado muitas palavras desde então, ainda que tivessem passado boa parte da madrugada em claro e Arthur estava mais que feliz por ter encontrado uma maneira de extravasar sua ansiedade por passar o sábado com Merlin.

"Então?" Arthur insistiu, quando Elena tornou a ficar quieta, a respiração mais tranquila.

Elena grunhiu algo sobre ser "tão tarde que chegava a ser cedo", mas acabou levantando a cabeça, apoiando o queixo para encará-lo, os olhos lutando para permanecerem abertos.

"Vim para o noivado de uma amiga" ela esclareceu. "Então resolvi passar a noite e voltar só pela manhã. Tem um trem que sai às dez horas."

"Ah, então você resolveu economizar o hotel, por isso eu entrei na jogada."

"Exatamente!" ela sorriu, daquele jeito travesso que era só dela.

Elena era uma mulher muito bonita, comunicativa, divertida… Arthur achava que eles não combinavam muito, mas ficara feliz quando ela demonstrara interesse por ele. Ela tinha um jeito leve de encarar a vida e ele gostava do tempo que passavam juntos. Mas, pela manhã, Arthur tinha que voltar às suas responsabilidades e Elena simplesmente não sabia levar nada a sério por muito tempo. No fim, quando ela avisara que estava de partida para a França, uma parte de Arthur se sentira aliviado, pois temia que, se continuassem juntos, seu relacionamento se desgastaria e eles acabariam sem nunca mais poder olhar para a cara um do outro. Desse jeito, pelo menos, eles continuavam sendo amigos e o fantasma da decepção mútua não os assolaria no futuro.

"Sei que devia ter feito essa pergunta ontem, mas…" ela baixou os olhos, fazendo alguns desenhos no seu peito com a ponta dos dedos. "Você está saindo com alguém?"

"Não. Você?"

"Estava" Elena suspirou. "Mas acabou, agora" ela fez questão de soar despreocupada, mas Arthur a conhecia havia tempo suficiente para saber que ela não estava tão inabalada quanto queria transparecer. Quanto eles estavam juntos, sempre que o assunto casamento era abordado, Elena dizia ser muito nova para sequer pensar sobre o assunto. Mas agora Arthur se perguntava se ela tinha mudado de opinião, depois de todos aqueles anos, e o quanto aquele término de namoro combinado ao noivado da amiga dela tinham contribuído para que ela aparecesse na sua porta àquela noite.

"Sinto muito" Arthur falou e deixou o silêncio se arrastar entre eles por algum tempo enquanto acariciava a cintura de Elena preguiçosamente. E então, como vinha acontecendo durante a noite toda, Arthur imaginou que era Merlin quem estava ali, apoiado em seu tórax, respirando contra a sua pele, aconchegando-se a ele enquanto suspirava. Imaginou que era a pele de Merlin que Arthur acariciava, desde o topo das costas até a base da coluna, trazendo-o para mais perto. Imaginou as mãos dele acariciando o seu peito preguiçosamente…

Arthur engoliu em seco, a respiração voltando a acelerar enquanto seu corpo reagia novamente.

"De novo?" Elena meio gemeu, meio riu, ao ver o lençol. "Arthur, quando você disse que sentiu a minha falta, não imaginei que fosse tanto assim!"

"Ei, faz anos que não vejo você!" Arthur brincou, invertendo as posições até ficar por cima dela, beijando-lhe o pescoço.

"Eu devia ter ido para um hotel" Elena reclamou enquanto o enlaçava com as pernas. "Pelo menos eu teria dormido algumas horas!"

.M.

Algum tempo depois, Arthur acordou assustado com a claridade do sol.

"Que horas são?" ele perguntou, fazendo Elena pular de susto e gemer, rolando para o lado.

Arthur virou-se rapidamente e tateou o criado até encontrar o relógio. Sete e meia.

"Merda! Elena… Sinto muito, você tem que ir!"

"O quê? Achei que você tinha dito que não tinha ninguém!" ela se sentou, enrolando-se no lençol.

"E não tenho!" Arthur exasperou-se. "É só que… Combinei com uma pessoa…"

"Tudo bem, tudo bem… Não precisa explicar" ela interrompeu-o, irritada. "Será que posso tomar um banho antes?"

Arthur aceitou, embora apreensivo. Pegou uma muda de roupa e correu para o banheiro de visitas enquanto deixava Elena à vontade na sua suíte. Quando ela desceu para a cozinha, com os sapatos numa mão e a bolsa na outra, Arthur já estava de banho tomado, bebendo seu chá.

"Aceita?" Arthur perguntou, depois de relancear uma olhada para o relógio. Eram dez para as oito. Maldição…

"Chá? Não, obrigada" ela respondeu, emburrada.

"Sinto muito, não tenho café."

"Tudo bem" ela dispensou suas desculpas enquanto colocava o sapato. "Eu tomo alguma coisa na estação. Afinal, não é como se eu não tivesse tempo" ela ironizou. "Preciso chamar um táxi…"

"Já chamei" Arthur admitiu, envergonhado. "Já deve ter chegado."

Elena meneou a cabeça, mas tinha um sorriso travesso quando se aproximou, beijando seu rosto.

"Ei. Foi bom ver você, viu?" ela disse, ao que Arthur retribuiu, sinceramente. "Eu diria que viria mais vezes, mas tenho a leve impressão de que você não vê a hora de se ver livre de mim."

"Não, não, Elena… Eu…" Arthur começou, odiando a si mesmo, mas ela o silenciou com um dedo em seus lábios.

"Tudo bem, Arthur. Boa sorte com quem quer que seja. Ela é uma garota de sorte" ela sorriu. "Você está muito elegante, a propósito. E pode deixar que já sei o caminho para a porta!"

Arthur olhou para si mesmo. Ele não tinha se vestido nada fora do comum. Estava de jeans – ainda que o seu melhor jeans – e camiseta – uma das que o vestiam melhor, agarrando nos lugares certos. A camiseta tinha alguns botões na gola, que ele deixara propositalmente desabotoados, onde pendurara seus óculos de sol.

Meneando a cabeça para si mesmo, Arthur arrumou as caixas perto da porta e já ia começar a carregar o carro quando a campainha tocou, às oito horas e quatro minutos. Arthur apertou o botão do interfone para abrir a porta sem perder tempo perguntando quem era, esperando por Merlin de braços cruzados em frente ao peito.

"Bom dia para você também!" Merlin sorriu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans ao terminar de subir a escadaria. "E nem comece. Cheguei no horário!"

"Quatro minutos de atraso não é chegar no horário, Merlin. Por que não subiu pelo elevador?" Arthur perguntou, a visão de Merlin em suas roupas surradas e largas fazendo com que seu humor terminasse de despencar.

"Ah…" Merlin olhou ao redor, parecendo só então reparar no elevador. "Costume, suponho. Além do mais, você está no primeiro andar! Não foi uma subida assim tão grande."

"Que bom que você já se aqueceu, então" Arthur falou, virando-se para pegar uma caixa do chão do corredor e colocá-la nas mãos de Merlin, que grunhiu, os joelhos se flexionando diante do peso. "Eu diria para você ficar à vontade para descer pelas escadas, mas não tenho a manhã toda. Segure o elevador, sim?"

Arthur virou-se para pegar mais uma caixa e entrou no elevador com Merlin, apertando o botão do subsolo.

"O que você colocou aqui? Blocos de cimento?" Merlin resmungou, apoiando a caixa na parede do elevador para aliviar o peso.

"Ora, achei que você gostasse de carregar caixas, _Mer_ lin. Afinal, você fica se oferecendo para ajudar os outros, sempre que pode!"

"Meu Deus, Arthur! Isso foi uma única vez! Só uma vez!"

Na garagem, Arthur liderou o caminho até seu _Maserati_ conversível, abrindo o porta-malas.

"Tem mais caixas?" Merlin perguntou, já ofegante, deixando a mochila no banco do passageiro.

"Só umas duas dúzias" Arthur encolheu os ombros enquanto Merlin gemia. "O que está esperando? Mexa-se!"

Havia apenas mais cinco caixas, que eles desceram em uma única viagem, empilhando-as no chão do elevador.

"Isso não é contra as normas do prédio?" Merlin perguntou, arrastando a última enquanto Arthur segurava o elevador, fingindo olhar para o celular quando, na verdade, olhava para o traseiro arrebitado de Merlin. "Extrapolar o limite de peso… Usar o elevador social para deslocamento de cargas?"

"O de serviços está em manutenção" Arthur falou, já tendo checado na noite anterior com o porteiro. "Além do mais, está muito cedo. A maioria do pessoal do prédio ainda está dormindo."

Eles terminaram de carregar as caixas no banco traseiro do automóvel, visto o pouco espaço do porta-malas, enquanto Arthur ameaçava decapitar Merlin, caso ele estragasse seus bancos de couro. Arthur abriu a porta do motorista para que pudesse entrar, mas Merlin limitou-se a pular por cima da porta do passageiro, aterrissando no banco. Arthur encarou-o com uma sobrancelha arqueada, dividido entre o divertimento e a preocupação em verificar se Merlin havia arranhado a pintura.

"Sempre quis fazer isso" Merlin admitiu, corando, o que fez com que Arthur meneasse a cabeça e desistisse de rodear o carro, a procura de avarias.

Assim que saíram da garagem, Arthur colocou os óculos de sol. Havia algumas nuvens no céu, mas não o suficiente para deter a claridade. A viagem até Newbury durava cerca de uma hora, portanto chegariam por volta das nove e meia da manhã. Perdido em seus próprios pensamentos enquanto fazia um cruzamento em direção à rodovia, Arthur sequer reparara no silêncio anormal do seu passageiro até que Merlin fungou, remexendo-se no banco do passageiro.

"Que foi?" Arthur perguntou, um pouco mais asperamente do que pretendia.

"Eu devia ter imaginado que você seria ainda mais ranzinza pela manhã" Merlin comentou, irônico.

"Não sou ranzinza!" Arthur rebateu automaticamente e soou decididamente ranzinza aos próprios ouvidos.

Merlin limitou-se a soltar um som de desprezo pelo nariz. Arthur flexionou os músculos dos ombros, respirando profundamente.

"Está ventando muito?" ele perguntou, elevando a voz para ser ouvido por sobre o ruído do vento. "Posso recolocar a capota, se estiver…"

"Não!" Merlin falou rapidamente. "Quero dizer, por mim, está ótimo assim."

"Devo ter um par extra de óculos escuros em algum lugar" Arthur falou, reparando em como Merlin tinha os olhos estreitados pela claridade. "Deve estar no porta-luvas" Arthur adiantou-se para abrir o compartimento, esbarrando nos joelhos de Merlin antes de desistir, xingando a si mesmo. "Dê uma olhada, sim? Estou dirigindo!"

"Não preciso de óculos escuros, Arthur" Merlin rolou os olhos, afastando o joelho e olhando para o lado oposto.

Arthur grunhiu, ainda mais irritado. Pensou em ligar o rádio, mas descobriu que não fazia ideia do tipo de música que Merlin ouvia. Não tinha certeza se queria descobrir, pensando nas coisas ridículas que os adolescentes ouviam, ultimamente, mas não tinha muita escolha se quisesse desfazer um pouco daquela tensão que se instalara entre eles.

"Você tem música aí, não tem?" Arthur perguntou. "No seu celular?"

"Algumas" Merlin soou incerto. "Por quê?"

"O _bluetooth_ não está configurado, mas acho que tem um adaptador no porta-luvas. Aproveite para pegar os malditos óculos, sim?"

Merlin obedeceu, resmungando alguma coisa sobre maus modos. Ele encontrou os óculos escuros e colocou-os no rosto. Em seguida, localizou um cabo e retirou o celular da bolsa, analisando os controles do rádio até encontrar a entrada correta. A facilidade com que ele reconheceu os comandos do rádio fez com que Arthur sentisse ainda mais os dez anos que havia entre eles. Merlin sequer tinha um carro e provavelmente já sabia mexer em seu aparelho de som melhor do que Arthur depois de menos de dois minutos.

Onde estava com a cabeça quando planejara aquilo, aliás? Estava na cara que não daria certo! Ele e Merlin não tinham nada em comum. Merlin provavelmente já não via a hora de terminar logo o serviço, pagar sua dívida e se livrar da sua companhia o mais rápido possível.

Quando a primeira música começou a tocar, entretanto, Arthur encarou Merlin, o cenho franzido.

"Sério?"

"Que foi?" Merlin perguntou, defensivo. "Você não gosta?"

Os óculos ficaram um pouco grandes para o rosto estreito dele, mas não o suficiente para deixá-lo menos atraente.

"Você ouve isso?"

"Sim, por quê?"

"Merlin, essa música tem quase a sua idade!"

"E daí?"

Arthur ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, ouvindo _The Riddle - Gigi D'Agostino_ , incrédulo.

"Tenho outros tipos de música, se você quiser…" Merlin falou, interpretando erroneamente sua incredulidade.

"Não, está bom assim."

Quando a próxima música começou a tocar – _Bittersweet Symphony_ _–_ _The Verve_ _–_ o queixo de Arthur caiu.

"Ok, pode falar. Não vou julgar você, Merlin. De quem você roubou esse celular?"

"De ninguém!" Merlin se defendeu. "É meu, eu juro! Pergunte para Will, foi ele quem me deu quando ganhou um novo. Agora… tive que apagar todas as músicas dele, porque, honestamente, não sei como ele consegue ouvir aquela merda."

Depois de _R.E.M, Oasis, Radiohead, Foo Fighters e Greenday_ , Arthur já estava muito mais relaxado.

"Que foi?" foi a sua vez de perguntar diante do olhar estranho que Merlin lhe lançava.

"Nada" Merlin virou o rosto, tentando conter um sorriso.

Arthur continuou a mexer os ombros, batucando no votante até que, ao ouvir os primeiros acordes da música que começava, Arthur teve que olhar para o identificador do rádio para ter certeza de que não estava imaginando coisas.

" _Mer_ lin!" ele exclamou, batendo no braço de Merlin.

"Que foi agora?" Merlin arregalou os olhos.

"Essa música tem a _minha_ idade!"

"Eu sei!" ele se retraiu, incerto. "Agora que você falou… É perturbador."

Quando o coro começou, Arthur não se importou com o quão ridículo ele poderia soar ao cantar junto.

" _You're the voice, try and understand it. Make a noise and make it clear... Oh-wo-wo-wo, oh-wo-wo-wo!_ "¹

"Oh, meu Deus!" Merlin escondeu o rosto nas mãos, mas Arthur puxou seu braço.

"Vamos, Merlin! _We're not gonna sit in silence! We're not gonna live with fear..._ _Oh-wo-wo-wo, oh-wo-wo-wo!_ "

"Não, pare o carro! Eu preciso descer!" Merlin falou, mortificado. "Jesus, você é pior do que a minha mãe! Ela nunca me fez sentir tanta vergonha alheia quanto você, nesse minuto!"

" _Mer_ lin! Você tem que viver um pouco! Vamos lá! Solte-se!"

Arthur cantou o coro novamente e o embaraço de Merlin deu lugar à diversão. Ele ria tanto que ficou totalmente vermelho, os olhos espremidos lacrimejando.

"Comigo, Merlin! Vamos!"

E, quando o coro recomeçou, Merlin cantou junto, a voz mais afinada do que a de Arthur.

" _You're the voice, try and understand it. Make a noise and make it clear..._ _Oh-wo-wo-wo, oh-wo-wo-wo!_ "

Eles se encararam, fazendo caras e bocas.

"É assim que eu gosto, Merlin!" Arthur aprovou.

" _We're not gonna sit in silence! We're not gonna live with fear..._ _Oh-wo-wo-wo, oh-wo-wo-wo!_ "

Eles riram ainda durante um bom tempo, durante o solo de guitarra de _Sweet Child O'Mine_ _–_ _Guns N'Roses_ , antes que Arthur começasse a cantar aquela também, tentando não pensar na ironia.

"Tudo bem, você pode admitir agora. Você não ouve essas músicas, ouve?" Arthur pressionou.

"Não _apenas_ essas" Merlin encolheu os ombros. "Eu ouço pop e rock mais atual. Mas gosto dessas antigas também."

Eles ficaram em um silêncio confortável por algum tempo, ouvindo _Every Breath You Take_ _–_ _The Police_ , até que Arthur mostrou a placa de Newbury.

"Estamos chegando."

Antes que chegassem à cidade, entretanto, Arthur pegou uma estrada simples, depois uma de chão batido – ele recolocou a capota do carro para que não comessem poeira –, passando por algumas colinas e por um ribeirão até chegar à chácara.

O mato estava bem alto e o jardim precisava ser podado, mas o sobrado estava do mesmo jeito que Arthur se lembrava desde a sua infância. Arthur parou o carro com a traseira voltada para a porta e eles descarregaram as caixas na cozinha. Arthur então abriu a casa para ventilar e mostrou o interior a Merlin, deixando cobertos os móveis da sala.

"Essa estante foi montada faz algumas semanas" Arthur mostrou as prateleiras feitas sob medida que ele encomendara logo depois que emprestara seu cartão de crédito para Merlin. A estante ocupava uma parede inteira da sala de pé-direito alto, inclusive acima da porta. Ele apontou para as caixas espalhadas no chão. "Tem alguns livros aqui e outros que eu trouxe nas caixas. Quero que você organize para mim. Essas janelas" ele apontou. "Precisam ser lixadas e pintadas por dentro. Venha" ele chamou, levando-o para o andar superior para mostrar os quartos.

"Olha essa cama!" Merlin admirou-se, encarando a cama de madeira maciça que imitava uma barca no quarto de Uther. Depois Arthur levou-o para conhecer o quarto de Morgana, com uma cama cujo dossel fora construído em formato de um telhado de duas águas, como uma casinha de brinquedo. Então levou-o para o seu quarto.

"Ah, uau!" Merlin pôs as mãos sobre a boca. Havia um sofá-cama com uma televisão e outra estante nova, como a do andar debaixo. Sobre aquela pequena sala de estar particular, havia um mezanino de teto baixo, acessível por uma escada suspensa, onde ficava a cama de Arthur, criando dois ambientes num mesmo aposento. "Isso aqui é um Super Nintendo?" Merlin perguntou para o aparelho de videogame antigo abaixo da televisão, os olhos brilhando feito os de uma criança. "Não acredito! Isso tudo são jogos?" ele apontou para as caixas ao lado do sofá.

"Não sabia que você conhecia isso" Arthur falou, lutando contra o sorriso que queria tomar conta do seu rosto diante da empolgação de Merlin.

Na verdade, Uther tinha comprado aquele videogame para Morgana quando Arthur tinha cinco anos, mas ela nunca se interessara muito pelo presente – exceto quando queria implicar com o irmão mais novo e insistia que Arthur pedisse permissão para jogar no aparelho _dela_. Arthur começara sua coleção de jogos desde então, importunando seu pai e seu tio para comprarem jogos a cada ocasião e, mais tarde, gastando suas economias neles.

"Preciso que você organize esta estante também" Arthur apontou para as prateleiras recém-instaladas. "Venha, vamos para fora."

No quintal, Arthur mostrou o pequeno celeiro, que havia sido transformado em um armário de ferramentas, e a antiga casa na árvore, que estava precisando de uma reforma, a escada de acesso com alguns degraus caindo, outros faltando.

"Você quer que eu conserte aquilo também?" Merlin apontou para a casinha de madeira, parecendo horrorizado com a perspectiva.

"Não, não hoje" Arthur garantiu. "Afinal, não é como se tivesse alguma utilidade agora. Acho até que não passo mais pela porta" ele sorriu, se lembrando. "Morgana e eu costumávamos tomar turnos. Um dia era dela, o outro era meu. Até que uma vez ela encontrou um gambá morto lá dentro e nunca mais quis colocar os pés na casinha novamente" ele olhou para Merlin, que parecia meio enjoado. "Quer subir para dar uma olhada? Garanto que o gambá não está mais lá."

"Não, obrigado" Merlin falou, desviando os olhos para os arredores.

"Tinha um balanço ali" Arthur apontou para outra árvore na orla do pequeno bosque que delimitava o terreno. "E uma piscina atrás da casa. Mas dava muito trabalho mantê-la limpa e coberta. Alguns animais acabavam caindo. Meu pai costumava pagar um caseiro para cuidar da propriedade, mas, depois que ele faleceu, ninguém mais mora aqui" Arthur acenou em direção a uma pequena edícula perto de onde costumava ser a piscina.

Arthur terminou de mostrar o quintal e então voltou-se para Merlin, que tinha o rosto corado pelo sol, que já ia alto. O céu tinha clareado bastante, agora quase completamente sem nuvens.

"E então? Acha que dá conta?" Arthur perguntou, em tom de desafio.

Merlin coçou a cabeça, olhando ao redor.

"Não sei se consigo fazer tudo em um dia…"

"Se precisar, podemos continuar amanhã" Arthur ofereceu.

"Ok, melhor começar agora, então" Merlin esfregou as mãos uma na outra.

Arthur mandou que ele desse uma olhada nas ferramentas no celeiro para ver se precisava de mais alguma coisa enquanto voltava para dentro da casa e verificava o funcionamento dos encanamentos, dava descarga nos banheiros e jogava um pouco de desinfetante, como costumava fazer sempre que chegava. Ligou a chave da energia, testou os aparelhos eletrônicos e abriu a geladeira vazia para ver se estava funcionando.

"Vou precisar de mais lixas, jornais e tintas para as janelas" Merlin falou, ao voltar, retirando os óculos emprestados e colocando-os seguramente no balcão da cozinha. "Você tem produtos de limpeza por aqui?"

Arthur indicou o armário de vassouras no final do corredor e Merlin declarou que estava tudo sob controle.

"Vou começar pelas janelas" Merlin declarou, animado. "Assim dá tempo de arejar a casa um pouco antes de irmos embora."

Quando Arthur enfiou a cabeça na sala para deixar um jarro de água fresca e avisar que iria até Newbury para fazer compras, Merlin já tinha arrastado os móveis cobertos para longe das janelas e estava ajoelhado, lixando a madeira, sem se dar ao trabalho de olhar para ele ao responder. Arthur ainda ficou algum tempo observando o pedaço de pele visível na base das suas costas conforme o movimento dos seus braços levantava a barra da camiseta folgada.

Quando Arthur voltou com as compras – latas de tinta, gasolina para o cortador de grama, comida congelada, pipoca de micro-ondas, além de uma caixa de cerveja –, Merlin estava totalmente branco de pó e as janelas já estavam quase inteiramente lixadas.

"Diga que você se lembrou de trazer lixas novas" Merlin implorou, limpando o suor dos olhos com a camisa e exibindo a barriga no processo.

Arthur teve que desviar os olhos e pensar antes de se lembrar do que estava procurando. Quando exibiu o rolo de lixa, Merlin levantou as mãos para o alto em agradecimento.

Arthur colocou uma pizza congelada no forno e abriu uma cerveja enquanto esperava, resistindo ao impulso de voltar para a sala e se acomodar no sofá para assistir enquanto Merlin trabalhava. Tinha imaginado que a noite passada com Elena faria com que se sentisse mais relaxado, mas Merlin tinha o dom de despertar cada célula do seu corpo, por mais cansado que estivesse.

Merlin recusou-se a comer enquanto não acabasse a pintura. Arthur já tinha terminado a primeira pizza sozinho e estava pronto para arrastá-lo à força quando Merlin finalmente apareceu na cozinha.

"Terminei" ele declarou, deixando-se cair no banquinho da cozinha, a roupa completamente salpicada de tinta, o rosto e os braços molhados depois de se lavar no banheiro do corredor.

Sem nenhuma palavra, Arthur empurrou a segunda pizza e uma garrafa de cerveja na direção dele, sentando-se de frente para ele no balcão. Com o cenho franzido, Merlin analisou atentamente o rótulo da cerveja, provavelmente verificando o teor de álcool.

"Pensei que você tinha dito que, por você, eu só tomaria refrigerante" ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e Arthur encolheu os ombros.

"Você está sob minha supervisão hoje. Uma cerveja não vai fazer mal. Mas, se você não quiser…" ele fez menção de tomar a garrafa da sua mão, mas Merlin tirou-a de seu alcance.

Depois disso, Arthur observou em silêncio enquanto Merlin devorava a pizza. Seus cabelos haviam crescido novamente, do jeito que Arthur gostava. Ele tinha cogitado seriamente a hipótese de incluir uma cláusula no contrato de estágio proibindo Merlin de cortar os cabelos sem a sua aprovação prévia, mas imaginava que Morgana não concordaria.

"Que foi?" Merlin falou, entre uma mordida e outra. "Estou com fome!"

"Estou vendo" Arthur assentiu, tomando mais um gole da sua cerveja, sem desviar os olhos. "Aliás, não consigo parar de olhar."

Arthur notou a confusão estampada no rosto de Merlin e só então percebeu o que tinha acabado de falar.

"É quase como assistir a um daqueles acidentes de carro na estrada" ele emendou rapidamente.

Com a boca cheia, Merlin fez um gesto rude e Arthur sorriu.

.M.

O sol do início da tarde estava muito quente quando Merlin saiu para o quintal. Arthur insistiu para que ele usasse os óculos de sol, mas Merlin alegou não ter se adaptado a eles.

"Incomoda, fica escorregando toda hora e não gosto de andar sem enxergar direito as coisas a minha frente…" Merlin reclamou. "Além do mais, não quero correr o risco de deixar cair e passar por cima com o cortador de grama."

Arthur acabou dando-se por vencido, mas fez questão que ele passasse protetor solar no rosto e nos braços.

"Não se esqueça das orelhas" Arthur disse. "E não se preocupe, ainda tem bastante protetor."

"Ah, vá se foder!" Merlin rebateu, apesar de não colocar tanto sentimento nas próprias palavras.

"É com essa boca que você beija a sua mãe, garoto?" Arthur reprovou. "Você não devia colocar uma moedinha num pote por dizer essas coisas?"

Merlin mostrou o dedo do meio e Arthur meneou a cabeça. Enquanto Merlin trabalhava com o cortador de grama, Arthur pegou um livro e sentou-se à sombra, na varanda, com seus óculos de sol. Suas tentativas de leitura foram frustradas, já que seus olhos não paravam de seguir Merlin, temendo perder a próxima vez em que ele limparia novamente o suor do rosto com a barra da camisa e xingando baixo cada vez que ele o fazia.

Lembrou-se das palavras de Gwaine ao constatar novamente que Merlin não era tão magro quanto parecia. Ele era esguio e compacto, os músculos firmes e retos. Havia um caminho de suaves pelos escuros desde o seu umbigo até a borda da cueca vermelha, que a calça folgada deixava aparecer.

Desistindo de ler seu livro, Arthur reclinou o encosto da cadeira e apoiou a cabeça, fechando os olhos com um suspiro quando uma brisa soprou. O barulho do cortador de gramas não chegava realmente a incomodar. Céus, ele estava cansado…

Acordou com um trovão, completamente desnorteado diante da chuva que começava a desabar do céu escuro.

"Merda" Arthur recolheu o livro antes que molhasse e consultou o relógio. Eram quatro horas da tarde. Lembrou-se de retirar os óculos de sol, mas o céu continuava escuro sem eles. Arthur levantou-se e olhou ao redor, procurando por Merlin. Não havia sinal dele nem das ferramentas que ele tinha espalhado pelo quintal e o gramado já fora aparado e rastelado. Arthur já estava se preparando para procurar dentro de casa quando o viu, correndo da direção do celeiro, completamente encharcado.

" _Mer_ lin!" Arthur gritou por sobre o barulho da chuva quando ele subiu na varanda, parando para recuperar o fôlego. "Onde você estava?"

"No celeiro…" ele ofegou.

"E por que está todo molhado desse jeito? Não é possível que não tenha visto o tempo armar!"

"Achei que… ia dar tempo" ele segurou o lado do corpo. "E deu…! Só tive que correr… para guardar as ferramentas."

Arthur meneou a cabeça, olhando para a camisa suja de tinta, agora encharcada e grudada no corpo de Merlin, e a barra da calça enlameada.

"Vou pegar uma toalha para você. Não ouse entrar com essas botas sujas!"

Quando Arthur voltou com a toalha, quase caiu para trás ao ver Merlin só de cuecas na varanda, de costas, abaixando-se para terminar de tirar a calça e as meias. Seus batimentos cardíacos foram de zero a mil num piscar de olhos, o sangue abandonando seu cérebro tão rapidamente que ele achou que cairia se não se segurasse no batente da porta. Arthur já tinha reparado em como as calças de Merlin agarravam em seu traseiro arrebitado, mas vê-lo seminu, dobrado sobre si mesmo depois de ter imaginado aquela cena em suas fantasias mais vezes do que se orgulhava em admitir… Era um pouco demais para sua saúde mental.

Então Merlin se virou e Arthur conteve um gemido. Deus, Merlin era deslumbrante. Ele tinha poucos pelos no peito e seus músculos rijos faziam movimentos mesmerizantes conforme ele se movia. Ainda que ele estivesse quase todo à mostra, tudo que Arthur conseguia pensar era que queria ver mais, muito mais. Tocá-lo, fazê-lo gemer seu nome…

"Ah, obrigado" Merlin falou, aceitando a tolha que Arthur sequer se lembrava de ter ido buscar. "E não se preocupe. Eu trouxe uma muda de roupas" ele garantiu, interpretando seu espanto erroneamente – Arthur só podia imaginar o quão idiota parecia, parado ali, encarando-o.

Arthur tratou de fechar a boca e puxar a barra da camiseta sutilmente, consciente da sua situação.

"O que está esperando, então? Vá tomar um banho antes que você se resfrie!" ele empurrou Merlin para o banheiro – o contato da sua mão nas costas geladas de Merlin fazendo com que o garoto se arrepiasse inteiro –, e jogou a mochila contra seu peito nu antes de fechar a porta do banheiro, xingando. "Você está brincando comigo?" ele sussurrou, exasperado, para a própria virilha. Honestamente, ele não era nenhum adolescente e já tinha passado a noite bastante _ocupado_. Era de se imaginar que pudesse se controlar melhor!

Recusando-se a ter um rápido e vergonhoso encontro com os cinco dedos de sua mão direita, Arthur colocou um saco de pipoca no micro-ondas e foi para a sala, xingando ao ver as janelas abertas. Felizmente, o vento estava do lado contrário, portanto a chuva não arruinara a pintura e o cheiro de tinta já não estava mais tão forte. Ele arrastou a mobília de volta ao lugar e retirou o pano que cobria o sofá maior.

Quando Merlin voltou, Arthur estava sentado no sofá com os pés esticados sobre as almofadas, uma bacia de pipoca numa mão e seu livro na outra. Merlin tinha vestido seus jeans justos, para alegria e desespero de Arthur.

"Pipoca?" Arthur perguntou, ao que Merlin coçou o cabelo molhado.

"Hmm…"

"Que foi?" Arthur se endireitou, preocupado que seu funcionário já estivesse cansado o suficiente para pedir para ir embora.

"É que… Estou com fome. De comida de verdade" Merlin encolheu os ombros. "Isso aí não vai nem tampar o buraco do meu dente."

Arthur rolou os olhos, contendo a vontade de bater na própria testa. É claro. Ele depositou a pipoca e o livro no chão antes de colocar as mãos nos ombros de Merlin, girando-o em direção à cozinha.

"Vamos lá, vamos ver o que posso fazer por você."

"Não precisa se incomodar" Merlin falou, rapidamente. "Se você tiver ovos, posso muito bem me virar."

"Não comprei ovos, só comida congelada" Arthur franziu o cenho, guardando aquela informação para outra ocasião. "Mas acho que tem uma torta de frango. Pode ser?"

Merlin assentiu e esperou enquanto Arthur esquentava a torta e preparava uma xícara de chá.

"Que foi?" Arthur perguntou, diante do olhar divertido de Merlin.

"Nada" ele encolheu os ombros, aceitando o chá. "Só não é sempre que fico sentado enquanto você prepara um chá para mim."

Arthur parou por um momento, dando-se conta do que estava fazendo.

"Só não se acostume!" ele falou, engrossando a voz e Merlin escondeu seu sorriso atrás da xícara.

Arthur teve vontade de acariciar seus cabelos como faria a uma criança. Sinceramente, não conseguia entender a si mesmo. Num momento estava cuidando de Merlin como se ele fosse um garotinho, no outro estava fantasiando em fazê-lo se inclinar sobre o balcão enquanto o tomava por trás.

E era incrível como ele podia passar de um modo a outro num piscar de olhos.

.M.

Demorou para Arthur perceber que Merlin estava fazendo de tudo para postergar o momento em que subiria na escada para arrumar as prateleiras mais altas. Ele tinha tirado todos os livros das caixas soltando exclamações do tipo _"As Crônicas de Nárnia? Capa dura e ilustrado? Eu odeio você!"_ e _"Isso é uma edição especial? Deus, como você é metido_ _…_ _"_ e _"As Crônicas de Arthur, de Bernard Cornwell? De verdade?"_.

A chuva havia passado e o sol do entardecer voltara a brilhar do lado de fora. Ciente de que seria inútil tentar ler novamente, Arthur trocou os jeans por uma roupa mais leve, pegou alguns pesos que guardava em seu quarto e começou a se exercitar enquanto Merlin tagarelava – e, Deus, quando ele começava a falar daquele jeito, parecia que não pararia nunca mais! –, respondendo a uma ou outra das suas perguntas sobre os livros que ele não tinha lido e ouvindo seus comentários sobre os que ele havia lido.

"O Jogo do Exterminador! Ah, não! Esse é um dos meus favoritos!" Merlin folheou o livro, cheirando-o e suspirando.

"Sério?" Arthur sequer tentou disfarçar o sorriso ao ver o brilho que surgira nos olhos de Merlin, enquanto se sentava para recuperar o fôlego depois de algumas flexões, limpando o suor do rosto e do peito com a camiseta que havia retirado em algum momento.

"Faz tanto tempo que li!" Merlin continuou, sonhador. "Peguei na biblioteca da escola e fiquei meses sem voltar a pôr os pés lá, odiando ter que devolver" ele continuou retirando os livros da caixa e então arregalou os olhos. " _O quê_? Você quer dizer que é uma série?"

"Você não leu os outros?" Arthur aproximou-se, olhando as capas por cima do ombro de Merlin.

"Não!" Merlin gemeu. "Não achei mais nada do autor na biblioteca. Mas o acervo deles não era assim tão grande, sabe…"

"Posso emprestar para você" Arthur falou e Merlin levantou os olhos para encará-lo, espantado.

"Jura? Ah, obrigado! Prometo que devolvo logo" ele correu para colocar os livros dentro da mochila.

Arthur foi até a cozinha tornar a encher a jarra d'água e fez com que Merlin também bebesse. Ele não parecia ter se hidratado o suficiente depois de todo aquele trabalho. Depois foi tomar um banho, colocando uma muda de roupa que deixava ali para aquelas ocasiões.

Quando voltou para a sala, Merlin já havia terminado de organizar as coleções, separando os livros no chão da sala em grandes grupos, e olhava para as prateleiras com os ombros caídos.

"Quer ajuda?" Arthur ofereceu, imaginando que ele estava pensando em como faria para subir a escada carregando os livros.

"Ok…" Merlin respirou fundo e começou a subir os degraus lentamente. "Err… Você pode segurar a escada para mim?" ele perguntou, a voz ligeiramente abafada.

"Por quê? Ela não vai sair correndo, Merlin" Arthur zombou, mas segurou as laterais da escada para firmá-las. "Tudo bem aí em cima ou será que vou ter que fazer isso eu mesmo?" Arthur chamou ao sentir a escada tremer.

A princípio, pensou que Merlin estava rindo e já ia fazer algum comentário irônico quando se interrompeu. Ele tinha os lábios apertados um contra o outro, os olhos fechados e respirava pesadamente. Não era uma escada absurdamente alta, devia ter uns dois metros e meio. Merlin tinha quase chegado ao topo, mas não parecia capaz de fazer nada além de tremer.

"Merlin? _Mer_ lin! Desça já daí, pelo amor de Deus!"

"E-Eu não consigo" Merlin admitiu, incapaz de abrir os olhos.

Xingando, Arthur deu a volta na escada, começando a subir. Mas o movimento fez com que Merlin gritasse.

"Arthur! Arthur, não solte essa maldita escada!" ele gritou, a voz levemente embargada.

"Calma, estou indo até você. Calma" Arthur falou, mantendo a voz suave conforme subia lentamente os degraus para que Merlin não se assustasse. "Está tudo bem, estou logo atrás de você" ele parou um degrau abaixo do de Merlin e pousou uma mão lentamente em suas costas, ao que Merlin se retraiu antes de relaxar. "Calma… Está tudo bem, ok?"

Merlin assentiu e Arthur esperou ainda um instante até que as mãos que seguravam a lateral da escada retomassem a cor, conforme ele afrouxava o aperto.

"Vamos descer devagar, está bem?" Arthur instruiu, mantendo uma mão em suas costas e incentivando-o a descer lentamente até o degrau debaixo e assim por diante até atingirem o chão. Arthur conduziu-o então até o sofá, aonde Merlin deixou-se desabar, ainda trêmulo, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

Arthur sentou-se ao seu lado e esperou pacientemente, contendo a vontade de passar um braço ao redor dele e trazê-lo para junto de si.

"Sinto muito" Merlin falou, finalmente, abaixando os braços.

"Por que você não disse antes?" Arthur exasperou-se, sem saber se estava mais zangado com ele ou consigo mesmo. "Eu não teria obrigado você a subir, sabe?"

"Eu achei que conseguiria!" Merlin se defendeu, então passou as mãos pelos cabelos, expirando ruidosamente. "Foi estúpido, eu sei."

"Ainda bem que você sabe" Arthur fungou.

"Ei, isso não foi muito legal, foi?" Merlin indignou-se, já se recuperando. "Você deveria dizer que não foi nada estúpido, que é um medo irracional, que eu não pude evitar…"

"Bem, você me chamou de velho, um dia desses. Isso por acaso foi _legal_ da sua parte?"

Merlin soltou um riso pelo nariz. Antes que pudesse se impedir, Arthur segurou-o numa chave de braço e esfregou os nós dos dedos no seu cabelo com força.

"Ei, Ow! Ah!" Merlin resmungou, tentando se esquivar.

"Você vai me chamar de velho novamente? Hein?"

"Não!" Merlin gritou, esforçando-se para se livrar do seu aperto, ainda que inutilmente. "Não, não vou! Nunca mais! Eu prometo!"

Só então Arthur soltou-o. Merlin encarou-o com um misto de divertimento e contrariedade no rosto corado até sua expressão se abrir num sorriso relutante.

"Assim está melhor" Arthur sorriu de volta, satisfeito consigo mesmo.

"Obrigado, eu acho" Merlin assentiu, segurando seu olhar.

"Agora pare de fazer corpo mole e vamos logo com isso" Arthur se levantou, subindo a escada e encarando-o do alto. "O que está esperando? Me passa logo esses livros!"

.M.

Quando finalmente pararam para admirar o resultado do trabalho finalizado, já era noite.

"Hmm… Acho que a estante do seu quarto vai ter que ficar para outro dia" Merlin falou ao perceber que Arthur consultava o relógio.

"Concordo" Arthur falou e encarou-o, tentando se decidir. "O que você acha de passarmos a noite aqui e voltarmos amanhã pela manhã?"

"Oh…" Merlin franziu o cenho, desviando o olhar.

"Mas só se estiver tudo bem para você. Senão, posso levá-lo de volta, sem problema nenhum…"

"Não, não, acho que… Tudo bem" Merlin assentiu. "Só vou precisar ligar para minha mãe" ele tateou os bolsos a procura do telefone, olhando ao redor em seguida, provavelmente tentando se lembrar de onde o havia deixado.

"Aqui, use o meu" Arthur sacou o celular do bolso e entregou-o.

Enquanto Merlin foi até a varanda para fazer a ligação, Arthur separou mais comida congelada para o jantar: macarronada com almondegas e legumes.

"Você costuma comer isso sempre?" Merlin perguntou ao voltar, devolvendo o celular e se sentando na banqueta da cozinha. "Comida congelada?"

"Quando venho aqui, sim" Arthur encolheu os ombros. "Não costumo deixar a geladeira ligada ao sair, porque nunca sei quando vou voltar, então não posso deixar nenhuma sobra, posso?"

"Mas você tem uma cozinha bem equipada, pelo que estou vendo. Poderia fazer comida fresca, se quisesse."

"Isso ainda é por causa dos ovos?" Arthur perguntou, desconfiado. "Vou comprar uma dúzia para você, quando voltarmos a Londres, está bom assim?"

"Não é isso, seu babaca" Merlin rolou os olhos. "Você não sabe cozinhar, sabe?"

"É claro… que não" Arthur admitiu, contrariado. "Sou completamente inútil numa cozinha. Mas tenho um telefone" ele acenou como aparelho. "E um carro. Então não preciso viver de comida congelada, se é isso que você está pensando."

"Típico…" Merlin meneou a cabeça.

"Ei, o que você quer dizer com isso? E não use esse tom comigo, mocinho!"

Ele cutucou Merlin com uma espátula.

"Depois eu é que sou uma criança!" Merlin falou, defendendo-se.

Eles comeram e beberam cerveja, intercalando provocações e risos, e Arthur tinha um sorriso persistente no rosto enquanto observava Merlin recolher as embalagens sujas e garrafas vazias na cozinha, depois que Arthur o instigara a 'fazer alguma coisa, pra variar'.

Depois, eles subiram para o quarto de Arthur, onde abriram o sofá-cama e começaram uma batalha épica em frente ao Super Nintendo. Inicialmente, Arthur queria jogar _Fifa 98_ que, de acordo com ele, era o melhor jogo de todos os tempos. Contudo, a careta de Merlin fez com que desistisse, sugerindo _Goof Troop_ em vez disso _._ Merlin aceitou e eles provavelmente teriam continuado a jogar pelo resto da noite, não fosse o fato de Arthur ter perdido a paciência com os erros que ambos cometiam e enfiado o pé no videogame.

Alguns minutos depois, no entanto, ele pediu desculpas e escolheu assistir enquanto Merlin jogava _Chrono Trigger_ até que o garoto começasse a bocejar tanto que, por um momento, Arthur achou que ele engoliria os controles.

"Então…" Arthur falou, desligando o videogame e guardando os controles. "Você ouve músicas antigas, joga Super Nintendo e eu é que sou o _velho_?"

Merlin riu, deixando-se cair contra o encosto do sofá, meio largado, e fechando os olhos. Ele tinha os pés sobre o sofá, calçando somente as meias, as pernas compridas apertadas no pequeno espaço entre eles. Apesar de ter passado protetor, ele estava um pouco queimado de sol, o nariz e as maçãs do rosto um pouco coradas. Arthur já ia checar se ele tinha adormecido quando Merlin voltou a falar, num tom melancólico.

"Meu pai tinha uma coletânea de fitas K7, sabe…"

"Oh…" Arthur lembrava-se de Gaius ter mencionado que o pai de Merlin morrera quando ele era ainda um bebê, mas não sabia nada a respeito do homem. Tampouco queria pressionar Merlin a dizer algo, por isso deixou-o à vontade, acomodando-se melhor ao seu lado, encarando a televisão desligada. Um dos pés de Merlin tocava levemente a sua coxa e Arthur estava mais consciente daquilo do que deveria.

"Minha mãe dizia que ele passava horas ouvindo essas músicas, quando estava em casa" Merlin continuou, por fim, cutucando a barra da camisa. "Ele era piloto de avião, por isso não podia ouvir nada enquanto estava trabalhando, mas sentia falta do barulho dos motores quando estava no chão."

"Como ele morreu?" Arthur perguntou quando Merlin voltou a se calar.

"Ele pilotava aviões pequenos, voos particulares para celebridades ou executivos milionários. Talvez ele tenha pilotado para o seu pai" Merlin brincou, ao que Arthur acompanhou seu sorriso, porém de maneira forçada. "Um dia, quando ele estava voltando da América Central, teve uma pane no motor. Estava só ele e o copiloto no avião… Não tinha como fazer um pouso emergencial no meio do oceano…"

Arthur perguntou-se se o medo de Merlin de altura teria algo relacionado com aquilo. Lembrou-se da expressão que Merlin fizera ao ver a casa da árvore, só então percebendo que ele estava com medo de ter que subir até lá.

"Sinto muito" Arthur falou, ao que Merlin sorriu, tentando parecer inabalado.

"Tudo bem. Eu era muito novo. Não me lembro dele. Tudo que eu lembro é da minha mãe ouvindo as fitas repetidamente. Acho que acabei tomando gosto pelas músicas."

"Não cheguei a conhecer minha mãe" Arthur voluntariou depois de um longo silêncio, imaginando que era justo compartilhar um pouco da sua própria história depois daquele desabafo. "Ela morreu logo depois do parto."

"Sinto muito, Arthur" Merlin encarou-o, o cenho franzido, e Arthur assentiu, agradecido. Normalmente as pessoas diziam aquelas palavras de maneira vazia. Mas, vindo de quem perdera o pai muito cedo, Arthur sabia que o sentimento era verdadeiro.

"Tudo que sei sobre a minha mãe, foi meu tio quem me contou" Arthur continuou. "Meu pai nunca falou sobre ela, mas também nunca se casou novamente. Quando eu tinha cinco anos, ele trouxe Morgana para casa. Ela tinha sete anos, na época. Eu era muito novo para perceber o que aquilo significava e só mais tarde descobri que a mãe dela tinha trabalhado para o meu pai até pouco antes de eu nascer."

"Oh…" foi a vez de Merlin exclamar. "Eu não sabia disso!"

"Bem, nós não somos muito parecidos, somos?"

"Agora que você falou…" ele franziu o cenho. "Mas eu não tinha realmente pensado nisso antes."

"E os videogames?" Arthur perguntou, curioso. "Seu pai também jogava?"

"Não, não" Merlin riu, como se aquilo fosse ridículo. "Will ganhou um de segunda mão" ele explicou e Arthur travou o maxilar à menção do amigo de infância de Merlin. "O pai dele era policial e morreu em serviço. A mãe dele recebia uma pensão razoável, então ele sempre ganhava alguma coisa e eu acabava me beneficiando, por tabela. Ele não tinha ninguém mais com quem dividir tudo. Ninguém nunca aguentou Will por muito tempo" ele zombou. "Não sei o que ele fez com o aparelho antigo ou com os jogos. Já não estavam muito bem conservado quando ele ganhou, então imagino que ele tenha jogado tudo fora. Ele tem um Xbox, agora."

Quando eles ficaram em silêncio novamente, Arthur esfregou os olhos e se levantou.

"Quer escolher alguma cama para dormir?" ele ofereceu. "Sei que você deve estar doido para dormir na da Morgana, mas…"

"Ora, cale a boca" Merlin jogou uma almofada em sua direção antes de se acomodar melhor no sofá, ocupando todo o espaço, já fechando os olhos. "Aqui está ótimo."

"Vai dormir assim?" Arthur estranhou. "Não quer vestir alguma coisa mais confortável?"

Merlin limitou-se a negar com um grunhido. Arthur ficou ainda um tempo encarando-o, contendo a vontade de jogar um cobertor sobre ele, apesar de não estar frio dentro de casa. Era tão tentador cuidar de Merlin! Ele parecia tão frágil! Arthur já tivera provas de que ele era mais forte do que parecia, mas vê-lo tremendo em cima da escada e falando sobre o pai havia aflorado seu lado superprotetor novamente.

Com um menear de cabeça para si mesmo, Arthur foi até o banheiro vestir as calças do seu pijama, deixou um cobertor aos pés de Merlin para o caso de ele sentir frio mais tarde, apagou as luzes e subiu as escadas estreitas para sua cama. O teto do mezanino parecia ainda mais baixo do que se lembrava. Arthur achou que demoraria a pegar no sono, mas o cansaço pareceu vesti-lo como um grosso cobertor, deixando seus membros pesados demais para sequer mudar de posição. O fato de Merlin estar logo abaixo, respirando profundamente, fez com que se sentisse relaxado e contente.

Parecia ter acabado de dormir quando algo o acordou.

"Arthur?" ele ouviu o sussurro e demorou a se lembrar de onde estava e com quem.

"Que foi?" ele resmungou, sem se mexer.

"Você está ouvindo isso?" Merlin continuou sussurrando.

Arthur ficou em silêncio, prestando atenção até ouvir um barulho rítmico e persistente.

"O que é isso?" ele perguntou, se sentando e percebendo o vulto de Merlin encarando-o, do nível mais baixo, apenas sua cabeça visível.

"Acho que está vindo do seu banheiro, mas não consigo encontrar!"

"E por que você está acordado…" Arthur olhou no relógio. "Quatro horas da manhã! Que diabos, Merlin!"

"Desculpa! É que acordei com o barulho e não consegui mais dormir!"

Irritado, Arthur levantou-se, resmungando. Ele acendeu a luz do banheiro e os dois puseram-se a vasculhar cada canto, o eco das paredes dificultando a localização do barulho. Foi Merlin quem teve a ideia de tirar o ralo do chuveiro, e lá estava uma pequena rã, meio escondida na boca do cano de esgoto. Com muito custo, eles transferiram o anfíbio para um pote de geleia vazio e o levaram até o lado de fora, soltando-o próximo ao bosque.

"E, mais uma vez, o equilíbrio da natureza foi restaurado" Merlin falou solenemente enquanto eles encaravam o lugar em que a rã havia sumido.

"O quê?" Arthur soltou um riso relutante, colocando uma mão sobre o rosto para esconder seu divertimento um tanto tardiamente, e encarou-o, franzindo o cenho. "O que diabos isso deveria significar?"

"Eu sei lá!" Merlin admitiu e eles deram risadinhas.²

A temperatura havia caído bastante do lado de fora e Arthur estava sem camisa e descalço. Ele respirou profundamente o ar fresco, olhando ao redor. O céu da madrugada estava apenas começando a clarear, para além da estrada. Ao seu lado, Merlin escondeu um bocejo com as costas da mão.

"Vamos, Merlin" Arthur passou um braço ao redor dos ombros de Merlin e guiou-o de volta para a casa.

.M.

Merlin tinha dormido feito uma pedra na primeira metade da noite, tamanho o seu cansaço. Mas, por volta das três horas da manhã ele despertara completamente, ouvindo um barulho que parecia obscenamente alto no silêncio da casa escura. Ficara um tempo tentando ignorar aquilo e voltar a dormir, mas era inútil. As memórias do dia anterior invadiram sua mente e ele não conseguia mais relaxar para voltar a dormir, o coração acelerado pela realização de que estava sozinho, no meio do nada, com Arthur.

Desistindo de tentar dormir novamente, ele perambulou pelo quarto em silêncio, usando a luz do celular para tentar localizar a fonte do barulho, porém sem nenhum progresso. Ouviu Arthur se mexer na cama e observou por um tempo, imaginando se ele estava acordado. Bastou chamar uma vez para que ele terminasse de despertar, soando irritado.

Quando Arthur se juntara a ele em sua calça de pijamas, com os cabelos amassados de um lado, descalço e com o peito nu, Merlin xingou-se mentalmente, constatando que sim, Arthur era obscenamente lindo, mesmo com o cabelo bagunçado. Céus, Arthur era tão fodidamente _gostoso_! Ele tinha os ombros largos, fortes e os braços bem torneados, porém nada exagerados, os peitorais largos e definidos, o abdômen rijo, os quadris estreitos e uma bunda digna de admiração. Quando ele ficou de costas para Merlin para procurar dentro do armário do banheiro, Merlin mordeu as costas da mão para não gemer. O jeito que a calça de moletom se moldava ao seu traseiro curvilíneo deixava muito pouco para a imaginação.

Pelo menos Merlin não tinha começado a matraquear nervosamente, daquela vez, como fizera no dia anterior ao ver Arthur malhando. Não conseguia se lembrar de metade das coisas que saíram da sua boca enquanto tentava se concentrar em sua tarefa e disfarçar os olhares de esguelha em direção ao loiro que, felizmente, estava absorto em seus exercícios. Quando Arthur tirara a camisa e começara a fazer flexões, Merlin tinha virado de costas por um momento, ajustando-se melhor nas calças e usado um dos livros para se abanar, sentindo o calor emanar da sua pele.

Apesar da sua preocupação, entretanto, Arthur parecia completamente alheio ao efeito que causava em Merlin. Seu exibicionismo gratuito, embora fosse uma tortura para Merlin, não parecia ser intencional. Arthur estava apenas se exercitando, como era do seu costume, e o fato de ter um espectador não parecia fazer nenhuma diferença para ele. Merlin obrigou-se a se concentrar nos livros, recuperando o controle de si mesmo, ansiando e temendo o momento em que Arthur voltaria a vestir a camisa.

Se não se contivesse, Merlin corria sérios riscos de ter um acidente bastante embaraçoso em suas calças.

Não seria a primeira vez, na verdade. Merlin não costumava ver pornografia – até porque, não tinha como, sem acesso à internet em casa –, mas um dia abrira um a e-mail de Will no laboratório da faculdade – ele sempre checava antes, porque com Will nunca se sabe, mas estava distraído –, e quase caíra para trás de susto ao perceber do que se tratava, fechando a janela rapidamente. Passado o susto inicial, entretanto, e estando com a tela voltada para a parede, sem ninguém ao lado para poder bisbilhotar – também não havia nenhuma câmera, ele concluiu depois de uma rápida análise do local –, tornou a abrir o e-mail. Era um vídeo muito curto e bastante explícito – e Merlin não queria imaginar como Will tinha colocado as mãos em pornografia gay –, mas ele apertou o _replay_ tantas vezes que, em dado momento, bastou tocar em si mesmo por cima das calças para que ele gozasse. Ficou tão mortificado que apagou o vídeo e nunca sequer mencionou o assunto para Will.

Naquela madrugada, depois que capturaram a rã, Merlin não conseguiu voltar a dormir, lembrando-se de Arthur, seminu, com um braço ao redor dos seus ombros, guiando-o para o interior da casa novamente. Era estranho pensar na proximidade que havia crescido entre eles desde o dia anterior – e nem estava se referindo à proximidade física, mas à familiaridade com que trocavam provocações e brincadeiras. O fato de não ter ninguém por perto fazia com que Merlin se sentisse assustado, até. Tinha atingido um nível de intimidade mais intenso do que sequer sonhara que poderia ter com seu chefe. Arthur podia não corresponder à atração de Merlin – se não soubesse daquilo antes, o horror estampado no rosto dele ao ver Merlin quase pelado na sua varanda teria sido suficiente para que desconfiasse –, mas ele estava se comportando muito diferente do que Merlin jamais teria imaginado.

Ele estava _tomando conta_ de Merlin, como fizera no _pub_ , mas de uma maneira diferente, ao mesmo tempo. Talvez porque não houvesse mais ninguém por perto para que ele agisse daquela maneira arrogante e dominadora que Merlin já estava acostumado. Arthur preparara seu chá, cuidara para que se alimentasse bem e tomasse bastante água, insistira para que passasse protetor solar, praticamente o empurrara para debaixo do chuveiro antes que se resfriasse… Sem contar que Merlin ainda sentia o sangue subir ao rosto ao se lembrar de como tivera que ser resgatado do alto de uma escada como uma donzela em perigo. E Arthur sequer havia aproveitado para tirar sarro dele! Pelo contrário, ele fora atencioso e brincalhão e se encarregara das estantes mais altas para que Merlin não precisasse subir novamente.

E Arthur tinha se mostrado muito mais divertido também – Merlin sorriu ao se lembrar da cena no carro, com Arthur cantando junto com o rádio, de óculos de sol e cabelos ao vento, cutucando-o até que Merlin se juntasse a ele. Arthur tinha feito piadinhas, jogado videogame e distribuído sorrisos ao ponto de que Merlin chegava a se esquecer que estava ali a trabalho.

Tudo bem que não era nada do que Merlin tinha imaginado que seria. Pintar as janelas e cuidar do jardim, tudo bem, era de se esperar. Mas… organizar prateleiras? A princípio, Merlin tinha certeza de que Arthur fizera aquilo de propósito, apenas para tirar sarro dele. Agora, começava a questionar a verdadeira motivação do seu supervisor desde o momento em que insistira para que Merlin comprasse roupas com seu cartão de crédito.

Não seria a primeira vez que alguém o encararia como um projeto social, alguém em quem exercitar sua caridade para diminuir a própria culpa e poder contar depois no _Facebook_ , como prova da bondade do seu coração. Mas, pela primeira vez, Merlin estava disposto a dar um voto de confiança para Arthur. Afinal, Gaius parecia acreditar que ele era uma boa pessoa e Merlin tinha que admitir que seu padrinho era muito bom em julgar o caráter dos outros.

Arthur tinha se deitado novamente e não fizera nenhum ruído desde então – exceto pelo barulho ritmado de sua respiração que não chegava exatamente a ser um ronco, mas que provavelmente incomodaria, caso Merlin estivesse deitado mais próximo. Assim que clareou o suficiente, Merlin abandonou sua pretensão de voltar a dormir e abriu uma das caixas espalhadas no chão, fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível ao verificar o seu conteúdo. Perdeu a noção do tempo enquanto trabalhava e, quando deu por si, o sol já estava de pé.

Incapaz de ignorar os protestos do seu estômago por mais tempo, Merlin desceu até a cozinha e checou a geladeira, suspirando. Daria tudo por um pouco de leite, pão, ovos, linguiças… Tudo menos comida congelada.

Enquanto colocava uma torta de presunto para esquentar no micro-ondas, preparou uma xícara de chá. Já estava na metade da torta quando Arthur desceu, felizmente – ou infelizmente, dependendo do ponto de vista –, já vestido e calçado. Seu cabelo ainda estava um pouco bagunçado e seus olhos estavam um pouco inchados, o que fez com que Merlin se perguntasse quanto tempo o outro deveria dormir por noite, se algumas poucas horas de sono já causavam aquele efeito.

"Você dormiu, por acaso?" Arthur perguntou, a voz mais rouca que o normal, provavelmente tendo visto o seu progresso com a estante.

"Teria dormido mais…" Merlin começou, como quem não quer nada. "Não fosse pelo seu ronco."

Merlin teve que esconder o riso atrás da sua xícara de chá diante do ultraje estampado no rosto de Arthur.

"Eu não ronco!"

"Calma! Estou só brincando!" Merlin falou antes que ele estourasse uma veia ou coisa parecida.

Arthur fungou, cruzou os braços e fungou novamente, aparentemente ainda enfurecido.

"O que foi, então?" ele perguntou bruscamente, ao que Merlin engoliu em seco, o sorriso morrendo lentamente em seu rosto.

"Estou um pouco ansioso" Merlin admitiu, ao que Arthur o encarou como se o analisasse. "Por acaso você sabe quantos jogos você tem? Porque, pelas minhas contas, já passou de duzentos e ainda tem duas caixas fechadas!"

Aquilo finalmente fez com que Arthur abaixasse suas defesas novamente.

"Você ainda não viu nada" ele desdenhou, sentando-se à sua frente numa banqueta do balcão e servindo-se de um pedaço de torta. "Isso é chá?" ele apontou para a caneca de Merlin, quase inocentemente, e Merlin rolou os olhos antes de se levantar para preparar uma xícara para ele.

"Quer dizer que você tem mais jogos?"

Arthur encolheu os ombros.

"Esses são só os antigos. Tenho um armário cheio de jogos para Xbox no meu apartamento. Mas não faço ideia de quantos são. Na verdade…" ele encarou-o por um momento, aceitando sua xícara e provando-a antes de continuar. "Você bem que podia arrumá-los para mim…"

Merlin franziu o cenho, voltando a se sentar de frente para Arthur, os antebraços apoiados no balcão.

"Quão grande é esse armário?" Merlin perguntou, antes que se arrependesse.

"Não é maior que a estante de livros" Arthur levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Você por acaso joga videogame no seu tempo livre?"

"Às vezes" Arthur projetou o lábio inferior para frente, fazendo com que os olhos de Merlin baixassem para eles. "Mas não tenho tanto tempo livre, ultimamente. Por acaso sou velho demais para videogames também?"

Merlin começava a desconfiar que o homem estava verdadeiramente incomodado pela diferença de idade entre eles. Só não sabia precisar se era apenas uma questão de ego ferido ou se aquilo era alguma indicação de que Arthur não se sentia tão seguro quanto tentava parecer. Merlin desviou os olhos dos lábios de Arthur antes que fizesse alguma besteira, arrependendo-se de ter se sentado tão perto. Perguntou-se se ficaria muito óbvio se ele arrastasse a banqueta mais para o lado, mas Arthur ainda o encarava atentamente.

"Então?" Arthur pressionou. "Você aceita? Eu compro ovos para você."

"Você quer dizer… Agora? Hoje?" Merlin perguntou, ligeiramente exasperado.

"Não, não precisa ser hoje" Arthur falou rapidamente e então estreitou os olhos. "Você quer ir embora logo, é isso? Porque, se for isso, nós podemos deixar a prateleira lá em cima para outro dia…"

"Não é isso…" Merlin coçou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio inferior. "É que tenho um trabalho da faculdade para entregar amanhã."

Na verdade, ele devia ter feito o trabalho na sexta-feira, mas estava tão ansioso que não conseguira sequer começar. Diante do olhar preocupado de Arthur, entretanto, achou melhor clarificar.

"Mas posso terminar sua prateleira primeiro. E a da sua casa fica para outro dia, ok?"

Não era como se Merlin acreditasse que Arthur o convidaria para ir ali novamente, então ele terminaria o trabalho, para não deixar nada inacabado.

Os ombros de Arthur relaxaram.

"Combinado" Arthur assentiu, finalmente desviando os olhos para o pedaço de torta esquecido no prato de Merlin. "Você não vai comer mais?"

"Por quê? Se não comer, vou ficar de castigo?" Merlin rolou os olhos, mas pegou outro pedaço. Foi só diante do olhar espantado que Arthur lhe dirigiu que ele percebeu o que tinha dito e imaginou-se deitado nos joelhos de Arthur enquanto ele espalmava seu traseiro.

Teve que empurrar o pedaço de torta com um gole de chá morno para não engasgar.

.M.

Ainda que Merlin não tivesse pedido, Arthur ajudou-o a terminar de arrumar a estante e eles puseram-se a recolher as coisas espalhadas pela casa.

"O que você vai fazer com essa tinta que sobrou?" Merlin perguntou, encarando as duas latas fechadas. "Acho que dá para trocar na loja."

"Não estou a fim de voltar para Newbury só para trocar umas latas de tintas, Merlin" veio a resposta de Arthur, da cozinha. "Deixe no celeiro."

"Tudo bem, mas elas têm data de validade…" Merlin já ia levando para fora quando Arthur espiou, da cozinha.

"Ei, por acaso você teria uma utilidade para elas?"

"Ah, bem…" Merlin mudou o peso do corpo. "Na verdade, eu poderia pintas as janelas para a minha mãe. Você me diz quanto é e eu…"

"Não seja estúpido, Merlin" Arthur cortou-o secamente. "Apenas… coloque no carro. Depois venha buscar o lixo. Da última vez que esqueci de tirar o lixo, ele quase me engoliu quando voltei. Sem contar no cheiro desagradável que tive que suportar."

Merlin colocou as tintas no chão do lado do passageiro, para não se esquecer de tirar quando chegasse a Londres. Então ajudou Arthur com a cozinha. Eles carregaram tudo que não havia sido consumido, recolheram caixas vazias e checaram as trancas das portas e janelas. Por último, Arthur fechou o registro de água e desligou a energia.

"Pode colocar One Direction" Arthur falou quando Merlin terminou de configurar o _bluetooh_ do aparelho de som do carro. Merlin limitou-se a encará-lo – era realmente difícil fazer cara de paisagem quando Arthur o encarava de volta parecendo um modelo de marca de óculos escuros. "Ou Justin Bieber. Não vou julgar você por isso."

"Engraçadinho" Merlin falou e fez uma anotação mental para preparar uma _playlist_ especial para Arthur, numa próxima ocasião.

Eles conversaram muito pouco durante o caminho de volta. O volume do rádio estava baixo – apenas o suficiente para ser audível por cima do ruído do vento passando por seus ouvidos em alta velocidade –, o sol estava encoberto pelas nuvens e o motor do carro era tão silencioso que o carro parecia deslizar suavemente pela estrada. Merlin tinha a cabeça fervilhando de pensamentos. Encostou a cabeça no encosto e fechou os olhos por um momento…

Assustou-se quando o carro reduziu a velocidade um pouco bruscamente até parar num semáforo.

"Já chegamos?" Merlin se espantou, esfregando os olhos e consultando o relógio. Faltava pouco para as onze da manhã.

Arthur encarou-o, estreitando os olhos.

"Isso aqui é baba?" ele apontou e Merlin afastou-o com uma mão enquanto limpava os cantos da boca com a outra. Arthur riu. "É tão fácil pegar você, Merlin!"

"Ah, droga" Merlin falou conforme eles paravam em frente ao seu prédio. Sua mãe vinha vindo de encontro a eles carregando algumas sacolas de supermercado.

Mesmo se a capota do carro não estivesse abaixada, deixando-os em plena vista, não era nada comum ter um Maserati parado em frente à sua porta, portanto Merlin não tinha nenhuma esperança de passar despercebido. Na verdade, não demoraria muito e a vizinhança inteira estaria esticando o pescoço na direção deles e ainda comentariam aquilo depois de alguns meses.

"Aquela é sua mãe?" Arthur perguntou, já tirando o cinto de segurança.

"Não, não precisa…" Merlin começou, mas Arthur já estava saindo do carro para cumprimentá-la. Merlin bateu a nunca contra o encosto antes de retirar o próprio cinto e descer, demorando ao máximo para pegar suas coisas.

"É um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo, Sr. Pendragon!" Merlin ouviu Hunith dizer, soando agradavelmente surpresa.

"Por favor, me chame de Arthur."

"Merlin fala muito sobre você…"

"Mãe…" Merlin reclamou e então voltou-se para Arthur. "É mentira. Ela só está sendo educada."

"Claro" Arthur falou, um sorriso torto no rosto. "Quer ajuda com isso?" ele se adiantou para pegar as sacolas que sua mãe carregava sem esperar pela resposta.

"Não precisava, mas muito obrigada!" Hunith corou, lançando um olhar espantado em direção ao filho antes de mostrar o caminho para Arthur.

"Ah, tudo bem, eu não preciso de ajuda" Merlin falou para ninguém, ajeitando a mochila nas costas – que estava pesando uma tonelada com a quantidade livros que tinha emprestado de Arthur –, e as latas nas mãos enquanto fechava a porta do carro com o pé. "Não precisam se incomodar comigo."

"Posso ouvir você choramingando, _Mer_ lin" disse Arthur, tomando cuidado para que Hunith não o ouvisse.

Dentro do minúsculo apartamento – Merlin não conseguia parar de compará-lo com o espaçoso sobrado da chácara –, Arthur havia ligado o seu 'modo encantador' e o direcionava descaradamente para sua mãe, fazendo com que ela se derretesse enquanto preparava um chá – daqueles de ervas frescas, nada de Earl Gray.

Merlin ficou assistindo enquanto Arthur tomava o primeiro gole, esperando o momento em que ele disfarçaria uma careta. Mas, se ele não gostou, fez um ótimo trabalho em esconder, elogiando a bebida enquanto olhava ao redor.

"Esse é seu esposo?" Arthur perguntou, apontando para o único quadro pendurado na sala, onde a mãe e o pai de Merlin pousavam em frente a um pequeno avião com o filho bebê no colo, todo agasalhado por causa do frio.

"Ah, sim" Hunith aproximou-se de Arthur, também admirando o retrato antigo. "Balinor era piloto de avião. Esse foi o primeiro voo de Merlin."

Primeiro e único, Merlin completou mentalmente. Ficou assistindo de longe enquanto tomava seu chá, observando os dois conversando, de costas para ele. Arthur era todo sorrisos, dizendo algo sobre Hunith não ter mudado nada desde então – o que era uma mentira deslavada, já que sua mãe envelhecera muito nos últimos dezesseis anos. Hunith encarava o visitante com os olhos brilhando, parecendo deslumbrada por receber alguém tão educado em sua casa. Merlin imaginou se ela agiria da mesma forma caso Merlin o tivesse apresentado como seu namorado. Talvez ela reprovasse, num primeiro momento, por causa da diferença de idade entre eles, mas Merlin desconfiava que Arthur a teria conquistado de qualquer jeito. Ele provavelmente seria o namorado perfeito, na opinião da sua mãe, fino, elegante, maduro, superprotetor… Ela já deveria até estar fazendo planos para o casamento, ignorando o fato de Arthur claramente não estar interessado.

Quando eles começaram a conversar sobre Merlin como se ele não estivesse ali - _"Espero que Merlin não tenha dado muito trabalho"_ dissera Hunith. _"Ele não costuma dormir fora de casa_ _…_ _"_ ao que Arthur respondera: _"Ele se comportou direitinho, não se preocupe. Até comeu seus vegetais sem reclamar!"_ \- Merlin deixou-os a sós e foi para seu quarto, começar seu trabalho.

"Não vai se despedir de Arthur, Merlin?" sua mãe dissera, da sala, algum tempo depois.

"Tchau, Arthur!" Merlin gritara de volta, num tom de forçada alegria.

"Merlin! Você não disse que ele era um cavalheiro!" Hunith disse assim que Arthur foi embora, ao que Merlin fungou.

"Por que ele não é nenhum cavalheiro. Acredite."

"Ora, não diga bobagens…" sua mãe dispensara seu comentário com um aceno de mão. "Ele não foi nada além de educado e ainda assim você nem se despediu dele!"

"Claro, por que a senhora já o conhece tão bem!" Merlin devolveu, ressentido, sem tirar os olhos da tela da peça de museu que chamava de computador.

"Não, eu não o conheço" Hunith falou, depois de um tempo examinando-o atentamente. "Mas conheço você. O que está acontecendo, Merlin? Você nunca reclamou do seu estágio. Achei até que estava gostando!"

Merlin suspirou, virando-se para a mãe.

"Não é nada, mãe. Sério. Só estou preocupado com esse trabalho que tenho que entregar amanhã."

"Mas e quanto ao Sr. Pendragon…?" ela começou, preocupada.

"Arthur é… uma boa pessoa" Merlin assegurou. "Ele me tratou bem. Muito bem, na verdade. Ele…" ele deixou os ombros caírem, soltando o ar pelo nariz. "A senhora tem razão. Foi rude da minha parte não ter me despedido."

"Você está feliz? Lá na Pendragon?" Hunith perguntou, o cenho ainda franzido. "Porque você não precisa mentir para mim, querido. Se você não estiver gostando de lá, pode arrumar alguma outra coisa. Enquanto isso, eu posso…"

"Não, mãe. Eu gosto de lá" Merlin falou com sinceridade. "Eu realmente gosto."

Até algum tempo atrás, talvez estivesse mentindo ao dizer aquelas palavras, mas agora ele estava realmente gostando do estágio. E provavelmente ainda mais do seu supervisor, mas sua mãe não precisava saber daquilo.

Quando Hunith saiu, Merlin deixou-se cair na cama enfiando o rosto no travesseiro, com vontade de gritar. Na verdade, não estava com raiva de Arthur. Estava com raiva de si mesmo. Antes daquele final de semana, Merlin ainda tinha esperanças de que sua paixonite fosse uma coisa passageira e que acabaria sendo suplantada quando realmente assimilasse os defeitos de Arthur. Mas ele já tinha conhecido muitos dos defeitos de Arthur e eles não eram maiores do que seus encantos, se é que aqueles não atraíam tanto quanto estes. Na verdade, Merlin acabara descobrindo que Arthur era ainda melhor do que a embalagem prometia e agora tinha que admitir para si mesmo que aquele deslumbramento inicial, aquela atração física, tinha evoluído muito mais do que devia. Tanto que Merlin já nem sabia mais definir o que sentia.

E, pior, Merlin estava alimentando aquele sentimento. Mesmo contra toda lógica que dizia ser inútil, impossível! Afinal, por que diabos havia aceitado ir à casa de Arthur? Devia ter arrumado alguma desculpa logo de início!

Céus, ele não poderia estar se tornando aquele tipo de gay que sempre se atrai pelo cara heterossexual! E Arthur certamente era heterossexual, ele obrigou-se a racionalizar. O fato de ele estar solteiro não mudava aquilo. Aliás, Merlin sequer sabia se Arthur ainda estava solteiro, pois já se passara dois meses desde os acontecimentos no _pub_ e um homem atraente e bem-sucedido como Arthur dificilmente ficava sozinho por muito tempo. Por tudo que Merlin sabia, aquela mulher bonita e simpática com quem conversara em frente ao apartamento de Arthur podia muito bem ser a namorada dele, alguém que ele conhecera na academia, com quem costumava se exercitar, que saía para correr com ele todas as manhãs ou coisa parecida.

Merlin tinha chegado adiantado ao apartamento de Arthur na manhã anterior e achara melhor esperar antes de tocar a campainha. Enquanto esperava, a mulher saíra do prédio e puxara conversa com ele, sorridente e bem-humorada, enquanto esperava pelo táxi. Eles não tinham conversado nada demais, mas Merlin acabara sacrificando alguns minutos para fazer companhia para ela até que sua condução chegasse. Afinal, londrinos educados e comunicativos eram difíceis de encontrar, ultimamente. Aquela mulher, sim, era o tipo de pessoa sofisticada com quem Arthur se envolveria, não Merlin. Nunca Merlin. E quanto antes entendesse aquilo, melhor para todo mundo.

Mesmo quando estava cuidando de Merlin, Arthur o fazia por senso de responsabilidade – ele dissera exatamente aquilo, ao levar Merlin de volta para casa, do _pub_ _–,_ como cuidaria do irmão mais novo de um dos seus amigos. E quando oferecera aquele trabalho em sua chácara, provavelmente o havia feito em consideração a Gaius. Ou, ainda, por pena, ao reparar no estado lastimável das suas roupas.

"Meu Deus, sou tão ridículo" Merlin falou para o travesseiro.

Tinha lutado por tanto tempo para não se envolver com ninguém por temer justamente aquilo! Aquela desilusão, aquela angústia, aquela inquietação… Não tinha tempo para nada daquilo e odiava sentir pena de si mesmo.

Levantando-se e limpando as lágrimas do rosto, Merlin respirou fundo.

"Controle-se, Merlin" ele disse a si mesmo. "Você tem trabalho a fazer."

E, assim, ele voltou a se sentar em frente ao computador e começou a redigir seu trabalho.

.Merlin.

¹ _You're The Voice – John Farnham_ : esta cena é baseada num trecho dos _videodiaries_ feitos pelo Bradley James durante as filmagens da série. Quem tiver interesse, pode pesquisar no Youtube o vídeo " _Bradley James & Colin Morgan performing 'You're the Voice'_".

² Esta cena foi baseada em outro vídeo chamado "Colin Morgan & Bradley James - The Spider Incident".


	9. Parte 1 - Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

 **19ª semana**

De volta à rotina, era quase possível se esquecer de tudo o que havia acontecido em Newbury. Arthur era o mesmo babaca arrogante e mandão de sempre. A única diferença era que agora Merlin sabia como ele era por baixo daquela camisa social.

Não que Merlin não tivesse reparado no modo como Arthur quase sorria quando Gwen fazia algum comentário, mesmo que ela apenas falasse sobre o clima, ou como seus lábios crisparam quando um dos funcionários comentava maldosamente sobre o relacionamento de Leon e Morgana – que começaram a ser assunto recorrente nas rodas de fofoca da empresa. Porém nada daquilo superava a nova percepção de Merlin sobre a atitude possessiva de seu supervisor. Merlin sempre atribuíra aquilo à necessidade de controle de Arthur e não via nada de diferente naquilo. Pelo menos até Gwaine aparecer e plantar uma sementinha de dúvida na sua cabeça.

"Já acabou, Merlin?" Arthur perguntou, ao passar por sua mesa na volta da impressora – só o fato de ele ter saído da sala para pegar a própria impressão já era uma pequena vitória, Merlin tinha que conceder.

"Me pergunte novamente daqui uma semana" Merlin falou, sem tirar os olhos do relatório que conferia, para não se perder. Não fazia ideia da utilidade daquilo para Arthur, já que o documento datava de um ano atrás. "Talvez, até lá, eu tenha uma previsão de quando vou acabar."

"Ora, deixa de ser mole, Merlin. Me avise quando acabar esses aí. Tenho mais algumas coisas para você fazer. Toneladas e toneladas de coisas para você fazer."

"Tenho certeza disso" Merlin murmurou quando Arthur voltou para a própria mesa.

Algum tempo depois, Merlin viu alguém se aproximar até parar em frente à sua mesa. Já ia dizer para Arthur parar de atrapalhar a cada cinco minutos se realmente quisesse que ele acabasse algum dia quando encarou o rosto contemplativo de Gwaine.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" ele perguntou e Merlin franziu o cenho.

"Como assim, o que estou fazendo aqui? Estou trabalhando!"

Gwaine franziu ainda mais o cenho.

"Achei que você estaria na Contabilidade" Gwaine falou, analisando-o atentamente. "Arthur não falou nada para você, falou?"

"O quê?" Merlin perguntou, desconfiado. "O que tem na Contabilidade? Tem alguém fazendo aniversário lá?" ele pensou nas festas de aniversário que às vezes os colegas faziam, convidando as pessoas de outros setores e distribuindo pedaços de bolo. Era bem a cara do Arthur impedi-lo de participar por puro egoísmo.

Gwaine riu, meneando a cabeça.

"Eu devia ter adivinhado. Afinal, não é como se Arthur tivesse virado um bastardo ciumento de um dia para o outro."

"Ciumento? Do que diabos você está falando, Gwaine?"

"Ah, de nada" Gwaine abaixou-se em frente à mesa de Merlin até seus olhos se nivelarem. "Arthur já está olhando para cá, não está?"

Merlin olhou para além dele, para a sala de Arthur, de onde – surpresa, surpresa! - ele os encarava, apertando e desapertando sua caneta.

"O que você acha?" Merlin respondeu, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Quer apostar que ele não demora nem um minuto para vir me buscar?" Gwaine jogou o cabelo para trás, piscando um olho e Merlin arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Não tenho dinheiro sobrando, sabe?"

"Cara, eu adoro você" Gwaine riu novamente. "Quando você vai sair com a gente novamente, hein?" ele fez beicinho. "Estamos com saudades."

Merlin suspirou.

"Prometo que vou tentar, esta semana" Merlin se comprometeu, apesar de contrariado. "Eu realmente tenho tido muito trabalho para entregar, ultimamente…"

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Se você vai se esforçar, já é alguma coisa" Gwaine concedeu. "Mas, e então? Você continua virgem?"

"O que…?" Merlin arregalou os olhos, sentindo o sangue se acumular em seu rosto. "Gwaine!" ele sibilou, olhando ao redor para ver se alguém havia ouvido.

"Relaxa, só estou checando" Gwaine piscou, divertido. "E esse rubor é resposta suficiente para mim. Ele já está vindo?"

Merlin só teve tempo de assentir antes que a voz de Arthur soasse, alta e grossa, conforme ele colocava a cabeça para fora da sua sala.

"Gwaine!"

"Isso é prova suficiente para você?" Gwaine perguntou, ignorando-o.

"Prova de quê?" Merlin perguntou, seu olhar passando de Arthur para Gwaine e de novo para Arthur.

"Gwaine, mova esse traseiro daí e deixe meu estagiário trabalhar!" Arthur insistiu, mas Gwaine não parecia preocupado.

"De que ele morre de ciúmes de você" Gwaine cantarolou, mantendo a voz suave e manhosa, como sempre.

Merlin recuou, incrédulo.

"Ciúmes? De mim? Não seja ridículo, Gwaine! Ele só está preocupado com esses malditos relatórios."

"Ah, é?" Gwaine ironizou. "Então ele não se importaria se eu fizesse isso, não é mesmo?"

Gwaine acariciou a bochecha de Merlin com as costas da mão, fazendo com que sua boca se abrisse em espanto antes que Merlin se afastasse, o rosto afogueado, batendo na mão dele para afastá-la.

No segundo seguinte, Arthur estava em frente à sua mesa, os olhos faiscando.

"Ora, seu…" Arthur segurou Gwaine pela gola da camisa e arrastou-o para fora da sala, como costumava fazer com Merlin – porém muito menos delicadamente –, enquanto Gwaine ria e dizia "Calma, Princesa! Calma!"

Merlin ainda ficou algum tempo embasbacado, olhando para a porta fechada antes de piscar algumas vezes e sacudir a cabeça para si mesmo, ignorando os olhares que quase todos do setor lançavam em sua direção. Voltou ao seu trabalho e esqueceu daquilo pelo restante do dia.

Arthur voltou para sua mesa algum tempo depois e parecia bastante requisitado. Quando não estava falando ao telefone e gesticulando, estava falando e gesticulando para alguém que o havia procurado pessoalmente. Mas Merlin não prestou muita atenção àquilo, concentrando-se em sua tarefa.

.Merlin.

No dia seguinte, entretanto, Merlin encontrou-se com Gili ao chegar ao sétimo andar.

"Aí está você!" Gili falou, sorrindo. "Por que você não veio ontem?"

"Como?" Merlin perguntou, arrumando a mochila nas costas com uma mão enquanto a outra segurava o pacote da Starbucks.

"Por que você faltou ao trabalho?"

Merlin franziu o cenho, confuso.

"Como assim? Eu vim trabalhar ontem."

"Veio?" Gili pareceu surpreso. "E por que não se juntou a nós na Contabilidade?"

"Na Contabilidade?" Merlin perguntou, intrigado. "Por quê? O que está acontecendo na Contabilidade? Nós, quem?"

"Hmm" Gili consultou o relógio e segurou o elevador. "Já estou em cima da hora. Por que eu não explico enquanto a gente desce?"

"Descer? Eu?" Merlin estranhou. "Mas…"

"Olha" Gili mudou o peso do corpo, impaciente. "Cenred disse que todos os estagiários deviam ajudar na Contabilidade esta semana. Só vim deixar minhas coisas. Você vem ou não vem?"

"Ah, pode ir" Merlin falou, dando um passo para trás. "Vou… checar com Arthur. Ele deve ter esquecido de me falar, então."

"Ok, espero você por lá" Gili assentiu e deixou as portas do elevador se fecharem.

"Ei" Merlin cumprimentou ao chegar à sala de Arthur, já tirando o copo de chá do pacote, sem se incomodar em tirar o resto. Fazia algum tempo que eles tinham entrado num acordo tácito sobre aquilo e Merlin escolhia sua própria bebida e lanche.

"Merlin, que bom que chegou" Arthur falou, pegando um novo calhamaço de relatórios e estendendo-o. "Preciso que você continue aquela conferência imediatamente."

Merlin aceitou os papéis, mas não fez menção de sair.

"Que foi?" Arthur perguntou, encarando-o. "O que você está esperando? Um convite por escrito para se retirar da minha sala e começar a trabalhar?"

"O que está acontecendo na Contabilidade?" Merlin perguntou de uma vez. "Por que todo mundo parece pensar que eu deveria estar lá?"

"Todo mundo?" Arthur cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, fazendo com que a camisa se esticasse em seus ombros e braços enquanto se inclinava em sua cadeira olhando ameaçadoramente para além de Merlin, em direção aos outros funcionários do setor. "Todo mundo quem, exatamente?"

Merlin suspirou.

"Gili disse que Cenred…"

"Por que você não fala para o _Gili_ cuidar da vida dele?" Arthur explodiu, como Merlin sabia que ele faria.

"Bem…Gwaine também…"

"Por acaso você recebe ordens de Gwaine agora, Merlin?" Arthur rebateu e as implicações daquela simples frase fizeram com que os pelos da nuca de Merlin eriçassem. "E não interessa o que Cenred pense ou deixe de pensar. Preciso de você aqui. Agora pare de enrolar e comece logo a trabalhar."

"Sim, majestade!" apertando os lábios um contra o outro, Merlin fez uma mesura.

Algum tempo depois, de volta para sua mesa, Merlin levantou os olhos para ver Cenred, o gerente do setor de Contabilidade, marchando furiosamente através da porta da sala. Ele era um homem alto e magro e seria muito bonito, não fosse a maneira como olhava para os outros com ar de superioridade. Andando apressado, Cenred ignorou a recepcionista e fixou seu olhar de reprovação em Merlin enquanto se dirigia à sala de Arthur, entrando sem bater.

Merlin assistiu por um momento conforme Cenred andava de um lado para o outro da sala, gesticulando expansivamente. Arthur, por sua vez, permaneceu sentado, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, o rosto impassível, só abrindo sua boca para rosnar um claro "não" que até Merlin conseguia ler em seus lábios. Em dado momento, Cenred apontou o dedo em direção a Merlin e ele baixou os olhos para o seu relatório.

"O que está acontecendo?" perguntou Gwen, aproximando-se. "Parece que os ânimos estão um pouco alterados, ultimamente…"

"Você está sabendo de alguma coisa acontecendo na Contabilidade?" Merlin perguntou, avaliando a amiga. "Alguma coisa fora do comum?"

"Bem, ouvi Mordred comentar algo sobre um novo sistema que seria implantado no setor, mas não sei como isso poderia envolver Arthur."

"Mas poderia envolver a mim?"

Gwen pensou antes de encolher os ombros.

"Oh!" Gwen exclamou, como se acabasse de entender algo, ao que Merlin franziu o cenho, confuso. Gwen continuou após uma breve ponderação. "Talvez. Às vezes, quando um setor tem alguma demanda fora do comum, eles pedem auxílio para outros setores, imagino." Ela esclareceu calmamente, mas algo dizia a Merlin que ela não estava dizendo toda a verdade.

Merlin assentiu e eles observaram conforme Cenred saía da sala, fumegando. Arthur tinha o cenho franzido, mas não parecia tão alterado quanto o outro homem. Quando os olhos de Arthur se fixaram nos seus, Merlin voltou a atenção rapidamente para os relatórios.

.Merlin.

Na quarta-feira, Cenred estava na recepção quando Merlin chegou. Assim que o avistou, o gerente se adiantou, quase casualmente, com um sorriso falso no rosto.

"Sr. Emrys, certo?" ele estendeu a mão, que Merlin aceitou automaticamente. "Henry Cenred, Gerente de Contabilidade. Você pode me acompanhar, por favor?"

O homem liderou o caminho até o elevador, confiante de que Merlin o seguiria. Com um último olhar questionador para a recepcionista – que fingiu examinar as unhas distraidamente –, Merlin seguiu-o.

"Err… Com licença, Sr. Cenred, mas o Sr. Pendragon não me disse nada sobre…"

"Não se preocupe com isso" Cenred interrompeu-o, imperturbado. "Pode deixar que eu me viro com o seu supervisor" ele gesticulou para que Merlin entrasse no elevador, como um perfeito cavalheiro para uma dama, mas Merlin cravou os pés no chão.

"Desculpe. É que tenho que levar… hmmm" ele relanceou para o pacote da Starbucks e colocou-o atrás das costas. "Uma coisa para Arthur. Que ele me pediu. Com urgência."

Cenred crispou o lábio superior, sua máscara de polidez caindo por terra conforme ele o encarava de cima abaixo. O que quer que tivesse concluído com aquela inspeção, não parecia ser satisfatório, mas ele tornou a forçar um sorriso no rosto.

"Não seja por isso" Cenred estendeu uma mão. "Posso providenciar a entrega pessoalmente."

Derrotado, Merlin suspirou e entregou o pacote da Starbucks para Cenred. Sabia que Arthur não ficaria nada feliz com aquilo, mas quem era ele para recusar uma ordem direta como aquela, ainda mais vinda de um dos gerentes da empresa. Merlin seguiu Cenred para o elevador e desceu com ele no segundo andar.

A situação no setor estava caótica. Pessoas corriam de um lado para outro carregando pilhas de papel ou falando alto ao telefone. Havia um punhado de pessoas reunidas no fundo da sala e outro aglomerado em frente às copiadoras.

"Mordred" Cenred chamou, apontando para Merlin. "Coloque o Sr. Emrys aqui para ajudar com as digitalizações, depois vá até a minha sala. Preciso que você pare o que está fazendo para lançar os impostos antes que o sistema caia novamente" sem mais nenhuma palavra, ele desapareceu dentro da sala.

Mas não sem antes largar a sacola da Starbucks na primeira mesa pelo caminho.

"Ei!" Merlin começou, mas Cenred já estava longe, atendendo uma ligação no celular.

"Finalmente você veio" Mordred falou, gravemente, indicando as copiadoras. "Pelo jeito que Arthur falou comigo na segunda, achei que não liberaria você nem por decreto real."

"Er… Na verdade, não tenho muita certeza se ele me liberou" Merlin coçou a cabeça, retirando o celular do bolso para checar, mas ainda não havia nenhuma mensagem de Arthur.

"Sério?" Mordred encarou-o, espelhando sua preocupação. "Bem, Cenred vai ter que se entender com ele, então. Enquanto isso, venha aqui."

Mordred levou-o até as copiadoras, aonde Merlin encontrou todos os estagiários do turno da tarde – inclusive Gili, que o cumprimentou rapidamente antes de voltar a atenção para a copiadora mais uma vez. Aparentemente, eles tinham que digitalizar uma quantidade absurda de documentos e nomeá-los de determinada maneira. Os arquivos digitais, então, seriam migrados para o novo sistema do setor, sendo que o prazo para implantação era absurdamente curto.

Merlin começou a trabalhar imediatamente, após uma breve explicação de Mordred. Sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso da calça com o alerta de mensagens, mas Cenred tinha se aproximado, conversando tranquilamente com um analista e rindo presunçosamente de alguma piadinha feita por ele mesmo enquanto Mordred e os demais funcionários pareciam fazer todo o trabalho. Não demorou muito para o celular de Merlin vibrar novamente, daquela vez indicando uma chamada. Merlin xingou.

"Algum problema, Merlin?" perguntou Gili, ao seu lado.

"Não, nenhum" Merlin falou, respirando aliviado quando a ligação caiu na caixa postal. Porém, como já imaginara, Arthur não desistiria tão fácil e ligou mais umas três vezes seguidas. Na próxima vez, Merlin aproveitou um momento de distração de Cenred para atender, segurando o aparelho entre o ombro e a cabeça, enquanto continuava a trabalhar. "Sinto muito, Arthur, eu…"

" _Merlin, seu inútil, será que você não é capaz nem de atender ao telefone…?"_

"Argh! Cala a boca e escuta, pelo menos uma vez na vida" Merlin falou, mantendo o tom de voz mais baixo possível e ignorando o olhar espantado que recebeu de Gili. Pelo jeito, suas palavras também haviam espantado Arthur, caso o silêncio que seguiu fosse alguma indicação. Antes que ele se recuperasse do susto, entretanto, Merlin emendou. "Estou na Contabilidade, ajudando com…"

" _O que você pensa…?"_ Arthur recomeçou, mas Merlin impediu-o novamente.

" _Shush_!" Merlin silenciou-o, ouvindo o arfar ultrajado de Arthur e sabendo que pagaria por aquilo mais tarde. Mas, se aquela era a única maneira de fazê-lo escutar, que fosse! Algo dentro de Merlin também vibrava pelo simples fato de poder mandar Arthur se calar, ele tinha que admitir. "Cenred me abordou na recepção, Arthur. Ele estava praticamente de tocaia, esperando por mim e me arrastou para cá. Não tive como dizer não."

Arthur xingou profusamente, do outro lado da linha. Quando voltou a falar, sua voz saiu grave e autoritária.

"Não saia daí" ele ordenou e desligou.

"Como se fosse possível" Merlin murmurou para si mesmo, voltando a deslizar o celular para o bolso da calça discretamente. Quando olhou para o lado para checar se Cenred o havia surpreendido, encontrou uma expressão estranha no rosto de Gili. E não apenas no dele, mas das outras duas garotas que estavam usando as copiadoras mais próximas. "O que foi?"

"Nada" Gili encolheu os ombros e as meninas o espiaram de esguelha, desviando os olhos ao serem surpreendidas.

Não demorou muito para Arthur irromper no setor, a comoção causada pela sua entrada chamando a atenção dos estagiários como um todo. Assim que o avistou, Arthur marchou até Merlin, o cabelo ligeiramente desgrenhado e as roupas desarranjadas. Merlin arregalou os olhos conforme ele avançava em sua direção.

"Arthur…"

"Cale a boca e venha comigo" Arthur segurou-o pela gola da camiseta e puxou-o, empurrando-o em direção à porta em seguida.

"O que significa isso, Pendragon?" veio a voz de Cenred, do outro lado da sala.

Arthur parou e bufou como um touro furioso antes de se virar, colocando-se em frente a Merlin como uma barreira. Ainda que Merlin fosse ligeiramente mais alto que ele, Arthur era muito mais forte e ameaçador e o efeito era impressionante – pelo menos para Merlin, que encolheu-se um pouco. Cenred, entretanto, não parecia muito impressionado.

"Eu é que pergunto o que significa isso, Cenred! Como você se atreve a envolver meu estagiário nisso sem a minha permissão?"

"Não preciso da sua permissão quando tenho a permissão do presidente da empresa" Cenred escarneceu, aproximando-se enquanto o setor inteiro parava para observá-los. "Uther permitiu que…"

"Não foi Uther quem assinou o contrato de Merlin, foi?" Arthur o interrompeu. " _Eu_ sou o supervisor de Merlin e achei que tinha deixado bem claro a minha resposta. Mas, se você ainda não entendeu, vou repetir: não é problema meu se você não conseguiu cumprir seu prazo e estou pouco me importando com o que você vai fazer para consertar sua cagada, mas deixe _meu_ estagiário fora disso!" ele praticamente gritou as últimas palavras e Merlin não teve dúvidas de que todos haviam escutado, dado o silêncio que caiu sobre o local em seguida. Apenas o som das copiadoras e de um telefone tocando – que ninguém parecia remotamente disposto a atender – soavam ao fundo.

"Ora seu…" Cenred começou, mas bastou um olhar ao redor para perceber a cena que estavam fazendo. "Por que nós não vamos esclarecer isso com Morgana, então?"

Arthur projetou o maxilar para frente e para trás antes de voltar-se para Merlin, os olhos faiscando.

"Você… Me espere na sala de reuniões, no quinto andar" ele sentenciou e, quando Merlin abriu a boca para protestar, continuou. " _Agora_ , Merlin!"

Com uma exclamação de indignação, Merlin tornou a fechar a boca e girou nos próprios calcanhares, evitando olhar para os outros estagiários ao sair. Apertou o botão do elevador com mais força que o necessário.

A sala de reuniões do quinto andar era ampla, com uma mesa comprida e lugar para cerca de trinta pessoas. Merlin testara os equipamentos para Arthur nas outras salas do prédio, mas aquela era a que menos gostava, pois uma das paredes era de vidro e ele tinha vertigem só de pensar em se aproximar.

Normalmente, Merlin evitava olhar naquela direção, ou limitava-se a encarar os prédios espelhados logo à frente, tentando ter algum vislumbre do interior deles, imaginando que tipo de pessoas estariam do outro lado, o que estariam fazendo... Naquele momento, entretanto, Merlin limitou-se a andar de um lado para outro da sala, fumegando de raiva pela maneira como Arthur o havia tratado na frente de todo mundo.

Lembrou-se das palavras de Gwaine sobre Arthur ser ciumento e finalmente percebeu a extensão da possessividade de Arthur. Merlin não estava acostumado a ser objeto de ciúmes e não tinha certeza se gostava de ser encarado como posse de alguém. Uma coisa era aturar o comportamento autoritário de Arthur na privacidade da sua sala, outra era admitir ser subjugado diante da empresa toda. Lembrou-se com mortificação da maneira como os outros estagiários o encararam e – pior ainda – do jeito que Arthur o tratara na frente de todos eles. Merlin não trocara mais que algumas palavras com a maioria deles – exceto Gili, que ele já havia inclusive encontrado na faculdade, algumas vezes – nem se importava com a opinião dos outros, mas aquilo o havia incomodado.

Não era como se Merlin não soubesse antes que sua relação com Arthur não era nada convencional, mas o fato de ter enxergado aquilo pelos olhos dos outros pela primeira vez fez com que se questionasse sobre o quão incomum era aquilo. O pessoal do CRM já estava acostumado, até porque eles já conheciam Arthur e sabiam que ele ladrava, mas não mordia. Mas as pessoas de fora poderiam não entender, poderiam começar a falar e Merlin temia as consequências daquilo para Arthur se algo chegasse aos ouvidos de Uther Pendragon.

Lentamente, a raiva deu lugar à preocupação. E se aquilo realmente chegasse aos ouvidos de Uther? Ou de Morgana? E se ele fosse transferido para outro setor, para outro supervisor? E se tivesse seu contrato rescindido?

E se nunca mais visse Arthur?

Em dado momento, cansado de andar de um lado para outro, Merlin se sentou próximo à parede oposta, encarando o vidro sem realmente vê-lo. Ele demorou a admitir para si mesmo que provavelmente sentiria mais falta do seu chefe do que do estágio em si, ou até mesmo do salário.

.M.

"O que você tem de tão importante para fazer que não pode ceder seu estagiário por alguns dias…?" começou Cenred, mas Arthur já estava farto de ouvir aquele bastardo esnobe falar.

"Não interessa o que _eu_ tenho para fazer. O que _você_ estava fazendo que não terminou o seu serviço?" ele rebateu.

"Eu não tenho tempo para isso…" Cenred voltou-se para Morgana, que tinha os braços cruzados em frente ao busto, olhando de um para o outro como se assistisse a uma partida de pingue-pongue.

"Exatamente!" Arthur continuou. "Se você parasse de perder o seu tempo assediando os _meus_ funcionários, teria mais tempo para cuidar dos _seus_ e garantir que eles trabalhassem direito."

"Já chega!" Morgana explodiu, arrastando a cadeira para mais próximo da mesa. "Não me interessa se vocês preferem desperdiçar o tempo de vocês com essas picuinhas, contanto que não desperdicem também o meu. Cenred, você já está com seis dos sete estagiários, faça o melhor com o que tem. Arthur, assim que Merlin terminar o que quer que seja, me avise. Agora para fora, vamos! Os dois!"

Arthur esperou que Cenred saísse primeiro, lançando um último olhar de ódio em sua direção. Já estava prestes a segui-lo quando Morgana falou novamente.

"O que há de errado com você?" ela reprovou. "Você sabe que faz parte da mesma empresa que ele, não sabe? Já ouviu falar de cooperação entre módulos?"

"Ah, corta essa, Morgana" Arthur irritou-se. "Não finja que não está feliz por ele estar se ferrando."

"Não fuja do assunto" Morgana pressionou, ignorando seu comentário. "E não venha me dizer que não pode ceder Merlin por alguns dias. Você sequer tinha um estagiário no setor até alguns meses atrás!"

"Mas agora eu tenho! Merlin é _meu_ , não vou cedê-lo para qualquer idiota que não consegue dar conta do próprio serviço."

Morgana o encarou com os olhos estreitados.

"Você quis dizer que Merlin é seu… estagiário, certo?"

"Claro que sim!" Arthur fez questão de soar indignado. "Que diabos de pergunta é essa?"

Mas a verdade era que Arthur sentia como se Merlin fosse seu. Ponto final. Não suportava a ideia de alguém mandando Merlin fazer alguma coisa – alguém que não ele próprio, é claro. Principalmente se esse alguém fosse Cenred. Cristo, até Gwaine era melhor que Cenred.

Quando Morgana dera o anúncio de que Cenred precisaria de auxílio dos estagiários em seu setor, Arthur logo tratou de encher Merlin de tarefas – por mais inúteis que elas fossem –, argumentando que não tinha condições de cedê-lo, pois seus serviços eram indispensáveis para a continuidade das atividades do CRM. Arthur chegou mesmo a acreditar que seu plano tinha funcionado. Tinha inclusive proibido o restante dos funcionários de comentarem a respeito daquilo a fim de não levantarem suspeitas no garoto. Mas, quando Merlin não aparecera àquela tarde, Arthur encontrou-se em seu pior pesadelo.

"Você se apegou mesmo a ele, não é mesmo?" Morgana perguntou, sua expressão se suavizando.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Arthur perguntou, na defensiva, mas Morgana encolheu os ombros.

"Não se preocupe, irmãozinho, não vou contar ao nosso pai que você recusou liberar Merlin" ela assegurou.

"Não estou preocupado" foi a vez de Arthur desdenhar. Uther estava viajando a serviço e só voltaria no final da semana. Além do mais, não era como se seu pai não tivesse coisas mais importantes para se preocupar do que aquilo.

O sorriso de Morgana tornou-se predador.

"Cenred está desesperado para terminar logo isso antes que Uther volte. Ele realmente pensa que não vou contar sobre como ele deixou tudo para a última hora!"

"O quê? O meu pai não sabe?" Arthur perguntou, incrédulo. "Filho da puta! Cenred disse que foi Uther quem mandou que todos os estagiários ajudassem!"

"Ah, não mesmo" Morgana meneou a cabeça. "Ele esperou até Uther sair para vir falar comigo."

Arthur meneou a cabeça e consultou o relógio. Então levantou-se, arrumando o paletó.

"Bem, o papo está agradável, mas tenho uma reunião com um cliente daqui a pouco. Até mais…"

"Ah, Arthur?" Morgana chamou, antes que ele saísse e Arthur virou-se. Morgana então deu de ombros e agitou a mão com um gesto de desdém. "Pensando bem, não é nada. Boa sorte na sua reunião!"

Arthur subiu até o quinto andar e entrou na sala de reunião vazia, exceto por Merlin. Ele tinha se sentado o mais longe possível da parede de vidro e a encarava com olhos vidrados, porém levantou-se ao ouvir a porta se abrir, relaxando ao ver que era Arthur. Ele parecia tão inocente que a mera ideia de Cenred ter se dirigido a ele fez com que o sangue de Arthur fervesse novamente.

"O que foi que eu disse sobre não fazer nada sem me consultar?" Arthur soltou, antes que se impedisse.

A expressão de Merlin passou para incrédula revolta no momento seguinte.

"Ele não me deu uma escolha!"

"Você sempre tem uma escolha" Arthur retorquiu. "Você poderia ter se recusado. Eu não deixaria que ele prejudicasse você de alguma maneira!"

"E você não devia ter falado comigo daquele jeito na frente de todo mundo!" Merlin rebateu, cruzando os braços.

"E você não precisava parecer um furão assustado" Arthur devolveu, lembrando-se da expressão horrorizada de Merlin quando o agarrara pela roupa, mais cedo.

"Ah, é? Pelo menos eu não pareço um…um… sapo desleixado."

"Você está dizendo que eu pareço um sapo?" Arthur se inflamou, aproximando-se dele de maneira intencionalmente intimidadora.

"É!" Merlin assentiu, tentando soar inabalado, mas recuando ao mesmo tempo. "Eu diria que talvez um dia alguém pudesse transformar você em um lindo príncipe, mas, se ninguém conseguiu até agora, receio que não tenha mais jeito."

"Ah é?" foi a vez de Arthur cruzar os braços, tendo se aproximado o máximo que se atrevia sem imprensá-lo contra a parede de vidro. "Como você pode ter tanta certeza? Talvez eu ainda não tenha sido beijado pela pessoa certa" Arthur deixou os olhos baixarem até os lábios de Merlin, entreabertos e convidativos, e assistiu conforme ele engolia em seco. Merlin era ligeiramente mais alto que Arthur, o que fazia com que fosse quase natural encarar a sua boca. Arthur perguntou-se se poderia se safar caso o beijasse. Só um beijo. Só uma vez. E então poderia rir depois, dizer que estava só brincando, só provocando…

"Você tem consciência de que acabou de admitir que parece um sapo, certo?" Merlin falou, quebrando o momento.

Arthur deu um passo para trás, como que estapeado, dando-se conta do que estivera prestes a fazer. Pensando bem, talvez não fosse prudente ficar sozinho com Merlin numa sala fechada como aquela. Tinha que se lembrar que Merlin era seu _estagiário_. Não seria justo colocá-lo naquela posição – sem contar antiético e imoral e _idiota, idiota, idiota_.

"E você tem consciência de que parece um fedelho estúpido, certo?" Arthur soou infantil aos próprios ouvidos. Virou-se de costas para Merlin para poder se recuperar, apoiando uma mão na mesa.

Merlin limpou a garganta.

"Por que você não deixou que eu ficasse lá, como os outros estagiários? Eu poderia muito bem terminar os relatórios depois, sabe…"

"A questão não é essa, _Mer_ lin."

"Então qual é a questão, _Ar_ thur?"

Arthur virou-se para encará-lo com seriedade.

"A questão é que não suporto aquele metido a besta do Cenred. A questão é que quero mais é que ele se ferre com isso tudo. A questão é que você é _meu_ estagiário. Ainda que seja o pior que eu já tive."

"Hunf! Sou o único estagiário que você já teve."

"Isso não invalida o argumento" Arthur checou as horas e aprumou-se, vasculhando os bolsos até encontrar seu _pendrive_. "Agora chega de jogar conversa fora. Marquei uma reunião com um cliente agora e ele já deve estar para chegar. Arrume os equipamentos e coloque essa apresentação para mim enquanto vou recebê-los. E quero que você acompanhe a reunião. Vou fazer perguntas depois, para saber se você estava prestando atenção."

"Mas os relatórios…!" Merlin começou, exasperado.

"Esqueça os malditos relatórios" Arthur cortou-o. "A primeira coisa que você vai fazer ao voltar para a sua mesa é fragmentar todos eles, entendeu?"

"Sim, majestade" Merlin zombou, aceitando o _pendrive_ com um floreio.

Arthur já estava a meio caminho da porta quando Merlin o chamou.

"Er… Arthur?"

"Que foi agora?" ele perguntou consultando novamente o relógio. "Por mais que eu queira discutir a relação com você, não tenho muito tempo, se você ainda não reparou."

Merlin rolou os olhos e suspirou, pousando o _pendrive_ sobre a mesa e se adiantando.

"Não sei por que me dou ao trabalho, sabe?" ele aproximou-se de Arthur, enfiando as mãos por dentro da gola do seu terno e puxando-a para fora. Arthur tinha saído do escritório tão apressado ao desligar o telefonema de Merlin que vestira o terno de qualquer jeito. "Devia deixar você fazer papel de bobo na frente de todo mundo, pra ver se você aprende uma lição" ele arrumou a gravata de Arthur, que estivera ligeiramente torta e, em seguida, alisou a lapela, as mãos deslizando pelos seus ombros e clavícula por sobre o tecido grosso.

Merlin tinha mantido os olhos baixos até aquele momento, concentrando-se em sua tarefa, os lábios apertados um contra o outro, a testa vincada. Ele estava tão perto que Arthur podia enxergar as pequenas imperfeições da sua pele, sentir o cheiro do seu shampoo e observar a maneira como a franja crescida tocava preguiçosamente suas sobrancelhas. Então Merlin levantou os olhos azuis escuro e brilhantes. Seus lábios se entreabriram levemente e suas sobrancelhas desapareceram por baixo da franja conforme ele percebia o que estava fazendo. Arthur teve vontade de segurá-lo, impedi-lo de se afastar, mas permaneceu imóvel conforme Merlin o fazia, trombando na mesa e gaguejando.

"Er… Hmm… Eu vou… colocar a apresentação agora" Merlin falou, acenando com o _pendrive_ e correndo até o computador, mas não sem antes tropeçar numa cadeira e quase cair de cara no chão.

"Ótimo" Arthur limpou a garganta, colocando as mãos na cintura, ignorando as trapalhadas desajeitadas de Merlin devido ao calor que irradiava por todo seu peito. "Vou descer para recebê-los e já volto. E veja se não esquece de tirar a tampa do projetor de novo!"

Foi só quando descia o elevador que Arthur percebeu que Morgana estivera prestes a avisá-lo sobre seu desalinho, mas se impedira. Ela provavelmente estava rindo naquele exato momento, pensando no ridículo que o irmão estaria passando frente aos clientes.

Bem, Arthur jamais diria em voz alta, mas se sentia grato por ela não tê-lo avisado.

.Merlin.


	10. Parte 1 - Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

 **20ª semana**

"Lembre-se do que combinamos antes de sair" Merlin falou quando já estavam quase chegando ao _The Rising Sun_.

"Credo, você parece a minha mãe!" Will reclamou, amuado.

"Isso porque aprendi com ela, que é a pessoa mais experiente em lidar com você" Merlin devolveu, parando e fazendo o amigo encará-lo. "Will, estou falando sério. Se você ficar com gracinha, nós vamos embora e eu nunca mais trago você comigo."

"Ei, foi você quem implorou para o Gaius me deixar vir!" Will se indignou.

"Não seja por isso!" Merlin cruzou os braços. "Pode voltar para a Botica, se quiser."

Will rolou os olhos e soltou o ar pela boca como uma criança emburrada.

"Está bem. Vou me comportar. Mas se Morgana estiver aí, não respondo por mim mesmo."

"Will…!" Merlin recomeçou, mas meneou a cabeça para si mesmo, derrotado. "Vamos logo antes que _eu_ mude de ideia."

Chegando ao _pub_ , a primeira pessoa que Merlin viu foi Gwaine, que voltava do balcão com algumas cervejas.

"Ele veio!" Gwaine se aproximou, sorrindo, oferecendo-lhe uma das garrafas enquanto analisava Merlin de cima abaixo. "A Princesa vai ficar feliz em ver você assim…" ele parou ao reparar em Will. "Mas ele definitivamente não vai ficar feliz em ver _você_. Quem é você, afinal?"

"Gwaine, esse é Will, meu melhor amigo" Merlin apresentou.

"Will, o melhor amigo!" Gwaine falou, parecendo aliviado, colocando outra garrafa na mão de Will. "Não me assuste assim novamente, Merlin. Já estava pensando que você tinha arrumado um namorado e não tinha me contado!"

"Eww" Will fez uma careta, ao mesmo tempo em que Merlin dizia "Deus, não, obrigado."

"Então, quem é essa 'princesa' de quem você falou?" Will perguntou, tomando um gole da sua cerveja.

"Venha, vou apresentar você para o pessoal" Gwaine guiou Will até a mesa mais cheia e barulhenta do _pub_ e Merlin seguiu-os, ansioso e temeroso por encontrar Arthur.

Como que atraído pelos seus pensamentos, os olhos de Arthur cravaram nos seus antes que Merlin tivesse alcançado a mesa. Merlin não soube distinguir a emoção naquele olhar, mas, quando Arthur voltou-se para Will – que Gwaine acabara de apresentar –, seus olhos se estreitaram perigosamente.

Merlin engoliu em seco, forçando um sorriso enquanto cumprimentava os colegas. Pelo menos Morgana não estava entre eles e Merlin obrigou-se a se contentar com aquilo.

"Sente-se, Will. Fique à vontade!" Gwaine puxou uma cadeira para ele o mais próximo de Arthur que conseguiu, o bastardo. "Percy, aguente mais um pouco. Já volto com a sua cerveja e a minha. Merlin, por que não me acompanha?"

Merlin colocou a cerveja que segurava em frente a Percy, garantindo que não havia tocado nela antes de ser virado em direção ao bar por Gwaine, que guiou-o através da multidão com uma mão em suas costas.

"Não culpo você por fazer isso" Gwaine apoiou um cotovelo no balcão para encará-lo enquanto esperavam ser atendidos. "Mas acho que você vai acabar descobrindo que isso não é coisa com que se brinque. Ele pode estourar uma veia na testa do jeito que está prendendo a respiração, sabia?"

"O quê?" Merlin perguntou, confuso. "Do que você está falando? Você não me culpa por fazer o quê? Quem pode estourar o quê?"

"Estou falando de você fazer ciúmes no Arthur, claro" Gwaine falou, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. "Você já deve ter percebido que ele não sabe lidar muito bem com isso."

"Não estou fazendo ciúmes no Arthur!" Merlin falou, embora começasse a se questionar se não era exatamente aquilo que estava fazendo. "Ele não ficou preocupado da última vez, quando eu vim sozinho? Pois bem, agora ele não tem porque reclamar. Will pode muito bem me acompanhar até minha casa, dessa vez."

"Eu sabia que ele tinha levado você até a sua casa!" Gwaine fez um gesto vitorioso. "Espera, acho que apostei isso com alguém, mas estava tão bêbado que não me lembro quem foi" ele encolheu os ombros. "Percy deve saber. De qualquer forma, quem sabe você não tenha razão e isso acabe fazendo com que ele tome uma atitude, de uma vez. Só vamos torcer para ele não estragar a noite de todo mundo enquanto não se decide."

Merlin já ia perguntar novamente o que diabos ele queria dizer com aquilo quando o atendente chegou até eles – a primeira coisa que ele pediu foi a identidade de Merlin, apontando para a placa do _Challenge 21_ _ **¹**_. Merlin se ofereceu para pagar pela sua bebida e pela de Will, mas Gwaine não aceitou, dizendo que aquela rodada era de Arthur, de qualquer jeito.

"Gwaine" Merlin segurou o braço do amigo antes que eles voltassem para a mesa. "O que você está tentando me dizer?"

"Que ele está doido por você, Merlin! Não é possível que você ainda não tenha percebido isso!" Gwaine meneou a cabeça, inconformado. "Agora vamos antes que ele venha me buscar, achando que estou me aproveitando de você. Não que eu não quisesse estar me aproveitando de você, mas estou com as mãos bastante ocupadas, no momento" ele piscou e deu-lhe as costas.

Merlin tornou a fechar a boca – era inútil tentar falar com Gwaine naquele estado. Não acreditou nem por um segundo nas palavras do amigo. Arthur, doido por Merlin? Aquilo não fazia sentido! O fato de ele sentir ciúmes de Merlin – e Merlin admitia que Gwaine poderia ter certa razão naquilo, depois de ter analisando o comportamento de Arthur nos últimos dias –, não queria dizer que ele estava interessado _daquela maneira_. As pessoas podiam ter sentimento de posse com relação a qualquer coisa ou qualquer um, na verdade. No máximo, aquilo poderia significar que Arthur o considerava sua propriedade – por mais desconcertante que aquilo pudesse soar.

Sacudindo aqueles pensamentos para longe, Merlin seguiu Gwaine de volta para a mesa. Alguém tinha colocado mais uma cadeira perto de Will e, embora Merlin não tivesse acabado de frente para Arthur, daquela vez, eles estavam próximos o bastante para que Merlin sentisse o seu olhar. E, pelo jeito, não era o único.

"Certo, o que há entre você e o seu supervisor?" Will perguntou algum tempo depois, servindo-se de alguns petiscos.

"O quê?" Merlin perguntou, olhando ao redor para ver se não estavam sendo ouvidos, mas felizmente todos pareciam distraídos com algo que Elyan estava contando. "Como assim?"

"Por que ele não para de me olhar com aquela cara de quem quer me matar?"

"Porque aquela é a cara dele" Merlin respondeu de imediato. "Além do mais, você já não está acostumado com as pessoas olhando para você desse jeito?"

"Engraçadinho" Will falou. "Ei, você ainda compra chá para ele todos os dias?"

"Sim, mas…" Merlin franziu o cenho, prestes a perguntar o que diabos aquilo tinha a ver com a conversa, porém não teve tempo de dizer mais nada.

"Ei, Pendragon!"

"Will!" Merlin chiou, entredentes, segurando o braço do amigo com toda intenção de beliscá-lo, mas Will se livrou do seu aperto com facilidade. "Merlin fala muito sobre você, sabia?"

"Ah, fala?" Arthur perguntou, abandonando sua pretensa conversa com Lancelot para encará-lo, cruzando os braços em clara animosidade.

"Will…" Merlin tentou novamente, em tom de aviso, mas foi prontamente ignorado.

"Sim, ele disse que costuma cuspir no seu Starbucks todos os dias."

"Não, eu não cuspo…!" Merlin indignou-se. "Will! Como você ousa…!"

"Oh, é mesmo?" Arthur perguntou para Will, com fingido interesse.

"Sim. Ele também costuma colar _post-its_ no fundo da sua caneca dizendo _'JE SUIS LOSER'_. **²** Assim, quando você levanta a caneca para beber…" Will demonstrou com a própria garrafa e Merlin viu quando Leon coçou o canto da boca para não rir.

"Sério?!" daquela vez Arthur olhou para Merlin.

"Não, eu…" Merlin começou a negar, mas Will encarou-o com a sobrancelha arqueada. "Tudo bem, eu admito… Mas foi só uma vez! E logo no começo do meu contrato… Juro que não fiz mais isso…"

"Ele também cola _post-its_ nas suas costas convidando os outros a chutarem a sua bunda, mas ninguém nunca aceita o convite" Will encolheu os ombros. "Eu não hesitaria, sabe?"

"Isso é verdade?" Arthur perguntou depois de um olhar de esguelha para Gwen, que tinha desviado os olhos e segurava o riso.

"Não!" Merlin remexeu-se. "Eu nunca escrevi isso, exatamente…"

" _Mer_ lin!" Arthur indignou-se, enquanto os outros riam abertamente e Merlin tentava consertar as coisas.

"Só escrevi coisas inocentes do tipo 'sou um babaca' e coisas do tipo. Mas não é como se eu não dissesse isso na sua cara, então…"

"E vocês sabiam disso e não me falaram?" Arthur perguntou para os amigos, especialmente Leon e Gwen, que pareceram levemente envergonhados – mas nada arrependidos. "Não acredito nisso!" Arthur olhou ao redor como se cogitasse a hipótese de se retirar.

"Ele também costuma…" Will recomeçou, mas Merlin tampou a sua boca, segurando-o pela nuca para sussurrar no seu ouvido.

"Cale a boca senão eu conto que você mandou uma foto sua, pelado, para _você-sabe-quem_ e, adivinhe só? O namorado dela está bem ali."

"Você não é nada engraçado" Will falou assim que Merlin soltou a sua boca.

Quando Merlin levantou os olhos, Arthur o encarava com os olhos estreitados novamente.

"Merlin também fala muito sobre você, sabe?" Arthur anunciou, chamando a atenção de Will. "Ele diz que já está cansado de derrotar você no Fifa."

Merlin arregalou os olhos, espantado. Como é que ele sabia que Will era fissurado por aquele jogo? Merlin não se lembrava de ter comentado nada sobre aquilo com Arthur. Se bem que Will era fissurado em qualquer jogo, se parasse para pensar. Arthur poderia chutar qualquer um e teria acertado em cheio.

"Ah, ele bem que gostaria" Will desdenhou encarando-o de cima abaixo. "E o que você saberia sobre jogar Fifa?"

"Aposto que muito mais que você" Arthur declarou, a voz grave e perigosa, ao que se seguiu um silêncio espantado.

"Uhhh! Alguém está ficando irritado" disse Gwaine e Merlin achou que ele tinha demorado para se meter na conversa. "Will, você não vai querer competir com esse aí, acredite. Mas, se ainda assim você resolver aceitar o desafio, eu me encarrego das apostas."

Will examinou-o por um instante e Merlin interveio.

"Não, não se atreva, Will!"

"Mas vai ser divertido fazer ele quebrar a cara!" Will argumentou, sustendo o olhar de Arthur. "Quero dizer, quantos anos ele pensa que tem? Quinze? Eu jogo Fifa praticamente desde que nasci enquanto ele fica aí brincando de escritório com o papai e se achando o máximo!"

Merlin estava prestes a dizer que Arthur provavelmente tinha cerca de dez anos de vantagem sobre ele, mas a voz de Arthur o impediu.

"E então? Vai encarar?" Arthur pressionou, o lábio crispado em desdém.

Will livrou-se do aperto de ferro que Merlin mantinha em seu braço e levantou-se, apertando a mão de Arthur.

"Desafio aceito."

Merlin grunhiu, espalmando as mãos no rosto enquanto Gwaine coletava o dinheiro das apostas e eles combinavam quando seria a partida.

"Sexta-feira que vem?" estranhou Leon. "Mas é seu aniversário, Arthur!"

Merlin arregalou os olhos e Arthur deu de ombros.

"Por isso mesmo. Todo mundo no meu apartamento, às oito."

A algazarra que se seguiu foi ensurdecedora. Will estava quase subindo em cima da mesa como um lutador da UFC recebendo os vivas da sua torcida antes da luta. Merlin estava certo de que alguém os convidaria a se retirarem do _pub_ em algum momento, mas ninguém parecia ter sequer reparado. Enquanto isso, Merlin sustentava o olhar fixo de Arthur, que ignorava os tapas encorajadores dos amigos em suas costas. Merlin não sabia dizer se Arthur estava satisfeito ou arrependido com o que acabara de fazer, mas o jeito como ele o encarava fez com que Merlin se arrepiasse inteiro.

Merlin desviou os olhos e bebeu quase meia garrafa de cerveja de uma só vez.

.M.

"Aqui está" Leon declarou ao se sentar ao lado de Arthur, oferecendo-lhe um copo com uma bebida âmbar.

"O que é isso?" Arthur perguntou, apesar de já fazer uma ideia.

"Uísque" Leon deu de ombros. "Você parece precisar de uma bebida de verdade."

Arthur agradeceu e tomou a dose de uma única vez, pousando o copo na mesa e encarando-o por um momento. Mesmo sem olhar diretamente para Merlin, não conseguia desligar seu subconsciente do garoto, atento a cada movimento, a cada sorriso que ele trocava com Elyan, cada toque inconsciente em Will, a cada relance em sua direção…

"O que está acontecendo?" Leon perguntou suavemente. "E pule a parte em que você insiste que não é nada. Corte logo para a parte onde você admite que está chateado com alguma coisa. Ou _alguém_."

Arthur suspirou, girando o copo na mesa e observando o reflexo das luzes no vidro.

"Eu devia ir para casa" ele admitiu, ainda que soubesse que não sairia dali enquanto Merlin permanecesse.

Já fazia três meses que Merlin tinha ido ao _pub_ com eles pela primeira e única vez e, apesar de Arthur ter ansiado e temido em doses iguais todas as outras vezes que se juntava aos amigos no _The_ _Rising Sun_ , já estava se acostumando com a ideia de que Merlin provavelmente nunca mais voltaria. E então, Merlin havia aparecido, para seu deleite – com os cabelos estilizados com gel como se o vento tivesse soprado de determinado ângulo, vestindo seus jeans pretos, que deixavam suas pernas ainda mais longas e uma camiseta também preta que se moldava à sua silhueta delgada, fazendo-o parecer mais magro do que realmente era.³

Em compensação, para seu desgosto, Merlin viera acompanhado de William.

A noite toda fora frustrante, até então. Merlin demonstrava uma familiaridade com Will que nunca teria com Arthur. Afinal, os dois garotos haviam crescido juntos, dividiam lembranças e momentos compartilhados, conheciam um a outro como a palma das suas mãos e até se comunicavam sem ter que usar palavras. Além disso, eles tinham a mesma idade, frequentavam os mesmos círculos, gostavam das mesmas coisas… Como Arthur poderia competir com aquilo, algum dia? Era impossível e aquilo o estava corroendo por dentro.

Tinha desafiado William no calor do momento, reconhecendo o único ponto em que poderia ter alguma vantagem sobre o garoto, mas agora se arrependia amargamente. Não tinha planejado fazer nada no seu aniversário naquele ano, apesar de reconhecer que seus amigos dificilmente deixariam passar em branco e apareceriam no seu apartamento sem avisar ou o arrastariam até o _pub_. Mas agora, Arthur não somente marcara uma festa como também incluíra Will como convidado especial.

Arthur levantou os olhos ao perceber um movimento e assistiu conforme Will se levantava, dando a volta na mesa para se sentar junto com as garotas do Marketing, ignorando o olhar de aviso de Merlin.

"Você devia conversar com ele" Leon falou, ao seu lado.

"Com quem?" Arthur se fez de desentendido. Leon limitou-se a levantar uma sobrancelha em resposta e Arthur xingou sob a respiração.

Já bastava Gwaine sendo mais perceptivo – ou intrometido, dependendo do ponto de vista – que o normal, agora Leon também? Será que estava sendo tão óbvio assim? Será que Merlin estava percebendo e era por isso que o estivera evitando nos últimos dias, desde o incidente com Cenred?

Arthur tinha reparado em como Merlin estava mais sério, ultimamente. Não reagia muito às suas provocações, obedecia suas ordens sem questionar ou reclamar, evitava falar com ele mais que o necessário… Arthur estava tão incomodado com aquilo que sentia o estômago queimar de preocupação. Será que tinha exagerado na sala de reuniões? Teria assustado Merlin com sua aproximação forçada? Ou talvez Merlin estivesse mais magoado do que deixara transparecer, pela maneira como Arthur o havia tratado na Contabilidade?

Maldição, aquelas dúvidas estavam acabando com seus nervos. Arthur lançou um último olhar pesaroso para o copo vazio, desejando não ter acabado com a dose de uma só vez antes de assentir para Leon.

"Você tem razão, Leon. Preciso fazer algo a respeito disso" ele se levantou, ganhando um tapinha encorajador do melhor amigo. Adiantou-se para ocupar o lugar vago de Will antes que alguém o fizesse – Gwaine já tinha até se levantado, mas Arthur foi mais rápido e ele voltou a se sentar, fazendo careta.

Merlin desviou a atenção de Will ao perceber o movimento e arregalou os olhos para Arthur.

"Então…" Arthur começou, mas Merlin o interrompeu.

"Arthur, juro que não cuspi no seu chá nenhuma vez, sequer. Não seria capaz de fazer isso, você sabe, não é mesmo? Deus, eu juro que nunca mais conto nada para Will… Quanto às outras coisas, admito que não foi uma atitude muito madura da minha parte. Mas, em minha defesa, foi logo depois que você pregou aquela peça em mim e, pra ser sincero, eu ainda odiava você, naquela época…"

Identificando o matraquear nervoso de Merlin logo no começo, Arthur rolou os olhos e adiantou-se, pegando um dos copos de água mineral que alguém havia colocado sobre a mesa – provavelmente Lance – e abrindo um, antes de passar para Merlin.

"Beba isso ou eu vou fazer você beber a força" Arthur falou, empurrando o copo na frente da boca de Merlin de maneira ameaçadora.

Enquanto Merlin obedientemente ocupava a boca com a bebida, Arthur obrigou-se a desviar os olhos dos movimentos do seu pomo de adão para encará-lo nos olhos.

"Por acaso você está livre este fim de semana?" Arthur perguntou antes que se impedisse.

De olhos arregalados, Merlin baixou o copo lentamente, os lábios molhados projetados para frente de maneira convidativa.

"Por quê?" Merlin perguntou, depois de relancear um olhar na direção de Will. Arthur não se deu ao trabalho de desviar os olhos de Merlin para saber se Will – ou qualquer outra pessoa, realmente – os estava observando ou não. Na verdade, estava pouco se importando com algo além de Merlin, no momento.

"Aparentemente, acabei de marcar uma festa de aniversário" Arthur forçou um ar despreocupado em sua voz. "Queria arrumar meus jogos antes, se possível. Na verdade, teria chamado você antes, se não estivesse preocupado em atrapalhar os seus estudos. Aliás, você já não devia estar de férias?"

"Er… Sim, mais ou menos" Merlin admitiu, seus olhos nunca permanecendo em Arthur por muito tempo. "É que peguei mais matérias do que o recomendado e alguns professores me deram mais algumas semanas para entregar os trabalhos. Quero dizer, na verdade, eu procurei meus professores logo que consegui o estágio com a intenção de largar algumas matérias, mas eles acabaram propondo uma estratégia diferente para que eu não precisasse abandonar nenhuma aula e eu estava aliviado demais para recusar. Só agora é que percebi que isso na verdade significa que tenho que passar a manhã inteira na biblioteca da faculdade enquanto todo mundo está de férias e..."

"Merlin" Arthur suspirou. "Eu fiz uma pergunta bastante simples."

"Ah, certo" Merlin engoliu em seco. "Bem, de qualquer forma, acho que posso dar um jeito. Consegui adiantar alguns trabalhos durante a semana."

"Não estou atrapalhando algum plano seu, estou?" Arthur estreitou os olhos, desconfiado.

"Não, não, er…" Merlin coçou a cabeça. "Na verdade, eu tinha combinado de assistir a um filme com Will, mas… depois do que ele fez comigo hoje, não acho que rolaria, de qualquer forma. Então… Sim, por que não? Quando você quer que eu apareça?"

"Amanhã às oito da manhã está bom para você?"

"Sem problemas" Merlin encolheu os ombros.

"Fechado" Arthur assentiu e finalmente se permitiu um sorriso pretensioso. "Então quer dizer que você não me odeia mais?"

"O quê…?" Merlin esganiçou-se.

"Agora mesmo você disse que _ainda_ me odiava, naquela época. O que significa que você não me odeia mais, certo?"

"Ah…" Merlin desviou os olhos. "É… Bem… Você não é tão ruim assim…" e então acrescentou em voz baixa, antes de tomar outro gole d'água: "… apesar de ser um babaca arrogante e mimado."

"E você é um pirralho idiota" Arthur rebateu imediatamente.

"Cabeça de pudim."

"Palhaço."

Merlin sorriu, mostrando seus dentes bem alinhados e Arthur custou a desviar os olhos para a mesa até localizar a porção de batatas fritas, puxando-a bem à frente de Merlin.

"Agora coma."

Merlin rolou os olhos, mas obedeceu, enchendo a boca avidamente enquanto Arthur sorria, satisfeito.

.Merlin.

No sábado, exatamente às oito horas, a campainha tocou. Arthur pegou o interfone tranquilamente.

"Quem está aí?"

"Hmm… Sou eu? Merlin?" a voz de Merlin soou incerta. "Você se lembra que combinou comigo ontem, certo?"

"É claro que lembro. Só estou checando. Você nunca chega no horário" Arthur provocou e, antes que Merlin pudesse responder, apertou o botão para abrir a porta e desligou o interfone.

Pegando sua caneca de chá, Arthur abriu a porta e encostou-se ao batente, esperando por Merlin. Daquela vez, ele subiu de elevador.

"Eu nunca chego no horário?" Merlin falou assim que as portas do elevador se abriram. Ele estava com uma roupa casual que, diferente da última vez, serviam perfeitamente em seu corpo. "Será que é porque você me manda passar na Starbucks todos os dias?"

"Ora, pare de resmungar e entre logo" Arthur deu passagem e percebeu, com satisfação, a maneira como os olhos de Merlin não paravam de descer para os seus braços e pernas à mostra, parabenizando-se pela escolha de roupa – regata e bermuda.

Merlin passou por ele bufando e Arthur fechou a porta atrás de si com um suspiro. Era bom poder ter Merlin só para ele mais uma vez, sem ter que se preocupar em dividir sua atenção com mais ninguém. Ainda que Arthur não pudesse fazer mais do que apreciar a vista enquanto o provocava.

"Hunf" Merlin fungou, estacando no final do pequeno _hall_ de entrada enquanto olhava para o interior do apartamento. "É claro que você tem um apartamento de dois andares."

"Já tomou café da manhã?" Arthur perguntou, ignorando o comentário.

"Já, obrigado."

Arthur limitou-se a levantar uma sobrancelha para ele antes de guiá-lo para a cozinha. Na verdade, havia um único aposento com três divisões de ambientes: a cozinha e a copa à direita, delimitadas por um balcão de mármore preto, e a sala à esquerda, ocupando o espaço maior. Arthur pegou uma caixa com _donuts_ no balcão e empurrou-a para as mãos de Merlin, que aceitou automaticamente.

"Sente-se. Vou preparar um chá" Arthur declarou, ignorando quando Merlin insistiu que não precisava.

"Você sempre come essas coisas no café da manhã?" Merlin falou, ainda parado no meio do aposento, tendo desistido de recusar e pegando um _donut_. "Você não devia cuidar melhor da sua dieta ou algo assim?"

Arthur encarou-o por um momento, estudando-o.

"Você está me chamando de gordo, por acaso?"

"Não, só estou dizendo que alguém da sua idade deveria cuidar melhor da própria saúde…"

"Você sabe com quem está falando, certo?" Arthur interrompeu-o. "Sabia que já coloquei gente na rua por muito menos que isso?"

Inclinando-se para trás como se desviasse de um golpe físico, Merlin encarou-o com os olhos arregalados e Arthur sustentou seu olhar o quanto pôde antes de sorrir e menear a cabeça.

"Ora, seu…" Merlin falou, o receio dando lugar à indignação.

"É tão fácil enganar você, Merlin… Você cai toda vez" Arthur zombou, entregando-lhe a caneca de chá e indicando que ele se sentasse à mesa de vidro de quatro lugares logo atrás do balcão. "E, respondendo à sua pergunta, não, eu não como isso todos os dias. Mas sei que você funciona a base de uma dieta bastante calórica, então me preparei com antecedência. E, antes que me esqueça, tem ovos na geladeira – e leite, bacon, presunto, linguiças –, então fique à vontade para assaltá-la a qualquer momento."

"Você fala como se eu fosse um esfomeado" Merlin fungou, atacando seu _donut_ com vontade.

"Porque conheço você muito bem" Arthur falou, encantado. "Além do mais, preciso de você produtivo, se quiser acabar o serviço ainda hoje."

Merlin gemeu.

"Eu sabia que você estava mentindo sobre a quantidade de jogos" ele lambeu uma gota de creme do seu polegar parecendo totalmente alheio à sensualidade do gesto. "Ou então você mandou entregarem um carregamento especial só para me fazer trabalhar o dia inteiro."

"Você dá conta" Arthur desdenhou, servindo-se também de uma rosquinha. "E, quando acabar, deixo você jogar o quanto quiser. O que quiser" ele não pretendia que a oferta soasse tão obscena, mas quando Merlin corou e desviou os olhos, limpando a garganta, percebeu que talvez tivesse dito aquilo com a voz um pouco mais grave que o necessário.

"Então…" Merlin levantou-se, batendo as mãos na calça para tirar os resíduos de açúcar. "Melhor começar de uma vez!"

"Venha ver as prateleiras" Arthur levou-o até a sala, mostrando a estante baixa – que mandara trocar assim que voltara de Newbury para que Merlin não precisasse de uma escada para alcançar as prateleiras mais altas – ao redor da lareira elétrica, porém Merlin tinha parado em frente à TV.

"Quantas polegadas tem isso aqui?" ele soou horrorizado.

"Cinquenta e cinco" Arthur respondeu e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos enquanto observava o olhar de Merlin passar da televisão para os aparelhos logo abaixo. Seus olhos se arregalaram e seu queixo caiu.

"Você tá de brincadeira comigo" Merlin estendeu a mão como uma criança numa vitrine de loja de brinquedos. "Isso aqui é um…?"

"Nintendo Wii U" Arthur atalhou e apontou para o próximo. "PlayStation 4" ele apontou para o outro lado da TV. "Xbox One."

"Mais alguma coisa?" Merlin perguntou, sarcástico.

"Bem, tem o Nintendo 3ds no meu quarto. Sem contar nos consoles antigos no escritório…"

"Ah, cala essa boca!" Merlin cruzou os braços. "Isso chega a ser ridículo! Quantos anos você vai fazer mesmo? Nove?"

"Você errou por vinte anos" Arthur completou e então segurou-o pelos ombros, arrastando-o até a estante. "Os jogos vão ficar aqui."

"E onde é que eles estão agora?" Merlin olhou ao redor. Não havia mais nada na sala além dos sofás e poltronas, a mesinha de centro e uma ou outra peça de decoração.

"Vamos lá para cima" Arthur sorriu, empurrando-o rumo às escadas enquanto Merlin grunhia e enterrava o rosto nas mãos, deixando-se ser guiado.

"Não tenho certeza se quero ver isso. Sério, estou começando a passar mal. Estou suando. Acho que estou com febre. É melhor você manter distância. Na verdade, acho que seria melhor eu ir embora, para não correr o risco de…"

"Merlin…?"

Merlin limitou-se a fechar a boca com força, entrando no quarto à direita conforme Arthur indicou. O quarto de visitas tinha uma cama de casal simples, dois criados e uma decoração bastante singela, na opinião de Arthur. Ele permitiu-se apreciar a vista de Merlin parado no meio do quarto, antes de sacudir os pensamentos que aquilo causava – Merlin não estava ali para isso, infelizmente – e instruiu que Merlin abrisse o armário embutido. Merlin xingou profusamente.

"Tem mais na outra porta, sabe?" Arthur cutucou e Merlin praticamente choramingou, segurando os cabelos como se quisesse arrancá-los pela raiz.

.M.

Juntos, eles colocaram os jogos em caixas para levar para baixo, separando os mais recentes e os que Arthur mais gostava. Eles deixaram os mais antigos para o final – com exceção de alguns que Arthur sabia que usaria com mais frequência –, pois Arthur suspeitava que a estante seria pequena para acomodar todos.

Uma vez na sala, eles tiraram a mesa de centro do caminho, esparramaram os jogos no tapete e começaram a separar por marca para depois colocarem em ordem. Merlin não questionou quando Arthur se sentou junto a ele para separar os jogos, mas às vezes surpreendia um olhar avaliador no rosto do garoto.

"Que foi?" Arthur perguntou, tendo surpreendido mais uma vez aquela expressão contemplativa.

"Nada…" Merlin meneou a cabeça, voltando a atenção para os jogos que tinha em mãos, separando-os numa pilha. "É impressão minha ou você gosta de lutas de espada?"

"Eu gosto de muitas coisas" Arthur falou, encarando-o com o rosto ainda meio voltado para baixo.

Merlin engasgou, mas quando Arthur levantou a cabeça, ele sacudiu um jogo.

"Rei Arthur?" Merlin tossiu, dando soquinhos no peito. "Sério?"

"Você precisa de ajuda aí? Quer tomar uma água?"

"Estou bem" Merlin rolou os olhos. Ele leu as informações da caixa. "Por que nunca dá para jogar como Merlin?"

"Por que Merlin não faz nada. Só agita uma varinha mágica e diz baboseiras" Arthur zombou. "Além do mais, é um jogo de espadas, não de feiticeiros."

"Não acho que Merlin tivesse uma varinha mágica. No máximo ele teria um cajado, como Gandalf. Quero dizer, não é Harry Potter" e, como que para reforçar o argumento, ele sacudiu o jogo de _Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows 2_. "O que me faz pensar que você não acha tão ridículo assim 'agitar a varinha'."

O queixo de Arthur caiu e Merlin riu.

"Merlin, o que nós combinamos sobre você tentar fazer piadinhas?" Arthur falou, permanecendo sério. Ele tivera que aprimorar aquela técnica na infância para sobreviver com uma irmã mais velha como Morgana, mas ela era ainda melhor que ele naquilo.

"Que eu não deveria" Merlin falou, voltando a ficar sério.

Arthur bateu com a caixa de _Call of Duty_ que tinha em mãos na cabeça dele.

"Quer colocar alguma música?" Arthur apontou para o _h_ _ome theater_. "É só ligar o _bluetooth_."

Merlin não esperou duas vezes para alcançar o controle do aparelho de som, escolhendo uma _playlist_ em seu celular. Quando a primeira música começou, Arthur tentou identificá-la, mas não conseguiu.

"O que é isso?" Arthur perguntou e Merlin fez cara de travesso.

"Justin Bieber! E espere até o final para dizer se é ruim."

"Você vai mudar, se eu disser que é ruim?"

"Não" Merlin encolheu os ombros.

Arthur queria mesmo dizer que era horrível, mas desistiu. Primeiro porque seria mentira – até que o ritmo era bastante agradável e Bieber parecia ter amadurecido um pouco desde _Baby_. Segundo porque Merlin parecia estar curtindo, murmurando a letra junto com a música. Terceiro por causa da maldita letra da música que ele ficava murmurando – _'Is it too late now to say sorry? 'Cause I'm missing more than just your body…'_. **⁴**

Quando a segunda música começou e Merlin anunciou que era One Direction, Arthur se sentiu no direito de ficar indignado.

"É impressão minha ou esses caras estão falando sobre ereção matinal?" Arthur falou, depois de ouvir o coro: ' _Waking up beside you I'm a loaded gun. I can't contain this anymore. I'm all yours, I've got no control! No control!_ '. **⁵**

Merlin limitou-se a encolher os ombros, evitando encará-lo, mas Arthur achou ter visto um leve rubor em suas maçãs do rosto.

"Eles cantam para adolescentes!" Arthur continuou, inconformado. "Deve ter alguma lei que proíba isso!"

"Porque adolescentes não têm ereção matinal?" Merlin ironizou e Arthur estreitou os olhos.

"Bem, você saberia disso melhor do que eu, hein, Merlin?"

Merlin virou o rosto para o outro lado, fingindo arrumar uma pilha de jogos.

Felizmente, nem todas as músicas faziam alusão a sexo e Arthur acabou expandindo sua cultura musical atual, ouvindo Pink, Ed Sheeran, Sam Smith, Taylor Swift entre outros artistas que ele costumava torcer o nariz à mera menção.

A manhã passou rapidamente e eles conseguiram bastante progresso com a organização. Às onze e meia, Arthur foi até a cozinha pegar o cardápio do restaurante local, onde costumava pedir almoço nos fins de semana – comida caseira, nada muito chique.

"Você tem alguma restrição para o cardápio?" Arthur perguntou enquanto escolhia, segurando o telefone na mão.

"Não, nenhuma."

"Tem algo que você não goste? É alérgico a alguma coisa?" Arthur pressionou.

"Nada" Merlin soou despreocupado. "Minha mãe fala que tenho estômago de avestruz."

Arthur não duvidava daquilo. De fato, não se lembrava de Merlin ter torcido o nariz para nenhum tipo de comida, mesmo quando Arthur ainda escolhia os itens do menu da Starbucks. Escolheu um assado, vegetais, salada, molho e uma porção de fritas – Merlin parecia gostar de batatas –, além de um pudim de frutas vermelhas para sobremesa.

"Onde é o banheiro?" Merlin perguntou quando Arthur desligou o telefone.

"Ao lado da escada" Arthur apontou.

Enquanto o pedido não chegava, Arthur pôs a mesa, optando por servir um suco de laranja em vez de qualquer bebida alcoólica. Não sabia dizer o motivo, mas imaginava que Merlin não era do tipo que gostava de vinho.

"Merlin?" Arthur chamou, quando já fazia um tempo que ouvira a porta do banheiro se abrir.

Encontrou-o em seu escritório, um cômodo pequeno ao lado do banheiro onde Arthur montara uma escrivaninha para quando precisasse trabalhar em casa – embora, na prática, acabasse usando o _laptop_ no quarto mesmo. Ele também estocava todo tipo de coisas ali, em prateleiras de metal – simples, do tipo comum em escritórios – que iam do chão ao teto. Merlin estava alcançando algo numa das prateleiras. Porém, quando Arthur se aproximou para olhar por cima do seu ombro, Merlin baixou a mão acertando algo diretamente em sua virilha.

Com força.

"Ngh!" Arthur curvou-se para baixo, soltando o ar dos pulmões e protegendo suas partes com a mão um pouco tarde demais.

"Ah, meu Deus!" Merlin virou-se, assustado, enquanto Arthur se deixava cair deitado no chão, contorcendo-se de dor. "Merda! Arthur, você está bem?"

Quando Arthur voltou a abrir os olhos, Merlin tinha se debruçado sobre ele, os olhos arregalados, cheios de preocupação. Arthur puxou-o pela frente da camisa.

"Não, Merlin. Não estou bem. Estou morrendo!" ele grunhiu. "Se eu precisar de um estagiário na outra vida…"

"Não conte comigo" Merlin assentiu gravemente e Arthur largou sua blusa, soltando um misto de riso e dor.

"Quer que eu pegue gelo ou alguma outra coisa?" Merlin perguntou, o cenho ainda franzido em solidariedade a sua dor.

"Gelo?" Arthur guinchou. "Merlin, você está tentando terminar o serviço e me castrar de uma vez?"

"Dizem que ajuda com a dor!" Merlin se defendeu.

"Você já tentou colocar uma bolsa de gelo nas suas bolas?" Arthur perguntou e, quando Merlin fez uma careta, assentiu. "Foi o que pensei. Posso garantir que não é muito agradável." Merlin corou com o comentário. "Aliás, com o que foi que você me acertou?"

"Ahmm…" Merlin alcançou algo no chão, ao lado, e mostrou-o. Era um de seus halteres de cinco quilos. "Com isso?"

"Cristo, Merlin!" Arthur grunhiu novamente, apesar da dor já ter retrocedido consideravelmente. "O que eu fiz para você me tratar desse jeito?"

"Ei, não sou eu quem fica se esgueirando sorrateiramente atrás de alguém manuseando um halter!"

"Eu não estava… Eu não vi…" Arthur suspirou, desistindo de falar.

"Agora chega de chorar feito uma garotinha e levanta logo daí" Merlin falou, pondo-se de pé e estendendo uma mão. **⁶**

"Ei, não estou chorando feito uma garotinha!" Arthur reclamou. "E sou eu quem dá as ordens por aqui!"

"Eu sei. Agora levante-se."

Com um menear de cabeça incrédulo, Arthur aceitou a ajuda para se levantar, mandando Merlin colocar o halter de volta no lugar antes que ele machucasse mais alguém ou a si mesmo. O interfone tocou logo em seguida e Arthur foi receber o entregador do restaurante.

"Ah, uau" Merlin falou, conforme eles abriam as porções de comida e as colocavam à mesa. "Comida de verdade! Não sabia que você sabia o que era isso?"

"Cala a boca e come" Arthur mandou, empurrando-o pelos ombros até que ele se sentasse à mesa.

Enquanto comiam, Arthur perguntou sobre a faculdade de Merlin, sobre sua mãe, Gaius e até sobre William – afinal, Arthur era educado e o fato de Will estar bem longe diminuía sua ameaça, ainda que não totalmente. Já tinha até se esquecido das próprias preocupações quando o humor de Merlin começou a decair de repente. O garoto foi ficando gradativamente mais sério e menos eloquente. Quando já tinham terminado de comer, Arthur suspirou, alcançando o suco.

"Que foi, Merlin?"

"O quê?" Merlin levantou os olhos do prato vazio, exceto pela pele do tomate assado que ele jogava de um lado para outro com o garfo.

"Tem alguma coisa incomodando você. O que é?"

Merlin inclinou-se até apoiar as costas no encosto da cadeira, o cenho franzido.

"Será que sou o único que acha isso tudo… estranho?"

"Isso tudo o quê?" Arthur perguntou, genuinamente confuso.

"Isso!" Merlin fez um gesto que abrangia desde a sala até as embalagens de comida quase vazias. "Tudo isso!"

Arthur o encarou por um momento com o cenho franzido.

"Você está na minha casa, me ajudando a organizar minha coleção de jogos, exatamente como combinamos. Não vejo nada de estranho nisso."

"É isso que estou fazendo? Ajudando você? Por que tive a impressão que você tinha me chamado aqui para trabalhar, mas isso não parece trabalho para mim."

"Trabalhar?" Arthur estranhou, tentando se lembrar exatamente do que tinha dito para Merlin. "Por que você pensou isso?"

"Achei que ainda estivesse pagando pelas minhas roupas?" Merlin exasperou-se. "Como lá na chácara? Quero dizer, na chácara pelo menos você fingia que eu estava trabalhando, mas aqui…?"

"Como assim, fingia?" foi a vez de Arthur soar frustrado. "Onde você quer chegar com isso, Merlin?"

Merlin suspirou.

"Sei o que você está fazendo. Você poderia ter pagado qualquer pessoa para fazer tudo aquilo sem precisar ficar de babá. E os lanches da Starbucks que você faz questão que eu compre para mim? Pensa que não sei que você paga do seu bolso e não pede ressarcimento, como disse que fazia?"

"Merlin…" Arthur começou, ainda que não soubesse o que pretendia dizer, porém Merlin o interrompeu.

"Olha…" ele meneou a cabeça. "Você não precisa continuar com essa farsa. E não estou particularmente disposto a ser sua obra de caridade, então…"

"Você não é minha obra de caridade!" Arthur indignou-se. "Não chamei você aqui por nenhuma farsa…"

"Então por que me chamou aqui? Você poderia ter feito isso sozinho!"

"E precisa ter um motivo?" Arthur perguntou, incomodado, e Merlin limitou-se a cruzar os braços em frente ao corpo, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Vai me dizer que você só queria apreciar minha companhia" Merlin ironizou e Arthur desviou os olhos, incapaz de negar ou confirmar aquilo. "Ah, merda…" Merlin murmurou, sob a respiração.

"Olha, Merlin…" Arthur respirou fundo para manter a calma, ainda evitando encará-lo, temendo a reação de Merlin ao que estava prestes a dizer. "Se você não está à vontade, pode ir embora a qualquer momento. Não vou impedir você, sabe?"

"Não, não é isso!" Merlin assegurou. "É só que… bem, não é nada."

Mas Arthur desconfiava que havia mais alguma coisa, pela maneira incomum com que Merlin o tratara nos últimos dias. Só de imaginar que Merlin pudesse ter pensado que estava ali por obrigação fez com que Arthur sentisse o peso da própria responsabilidade. Merlin era tão maleável, tão influenciável… Arthur precisava tomar mais cuidado com aquilo no futuro para o bem de sua própria consciência.

"Merlin" Arthur pressionou. "Se tem mais alguma coisa incomodando você, melhor dizer logo de uma vez."

Merlin esfregou os olhos, parecendo cansado.

"Você me deixa confuso, ok? Você age de um jeito quando estamos sozinhos, mas é outra pessoa quando não estamos! Isso me deixa confuso, só isso!"

Arthur ficou em silêncio, tentando processar aquilo. Não tinha argumentos contra aquela acusação, pois sabia que era a mais pura verdade. Ele se _sentia_ outra pessoa quando estava sozinho com Merlin.

"Olha…" Merlin respirou profundamente. "Esqueça isso. Não é nada, de verdade. Só não estava esperando por isso. É… É quase como se fôssemos…" ele pareceu buscar por uma palavra, mas acabou desistindo, meneando a cabeça e soltando o ar ruidosamente.

Mas Arthur sabia o que ele queria dizer. Era quase como se eles fossem amigos. O que não era possível e talvez nunca fosse.

"Merlin" Arthur falou buscando o seu olhar. "Aqui e agora nós não somos supervisor e estagiário. Nem patrão e empregado. Aqui, somos apenas Arthur e Merlin, está bem?"

Merlin assentiu de um modo assegurador. A seriedade do momento era tão incomum que chegava a ser constrangedora, por isso Arthur se sentiu na obrigação de quebrá-la.

"Ótimo. Agora levante essa bunda preguiçosa da cadeira e pegue o pudim na geladeira."

Merlin rolou os olhos, tirando o guardanapo do colo.

"Sim, majestade!" ele falou, já se levantando. "Você é tão gentil por deixar um camponês como eu sentar à mesa com Sua Alteza."

.M.

Depois do almoço, Merlin ajudou-o a tirar a mesa e colocar a louça na lavadora. Merlin colocou música novamente e eles voltaram ao trabalho. Em menos de uma hora, os jogos já estavam todos na estante - ou pelo menos todos os que cabiam, já que ainda ficaram algumas caixas de jogos antigos no andar de cima.

Então Arthur deixou que Merlin escolhesse um jogo enquanto colocavam a mesa de centro de volta no lugar. Arthur fez pipoca de micro-ondas e eles jogaram _The Last of Us_ durante mais de duas horas, sem que vissem o tempo passar. Quando Merlin olhou longamente para a bacia de pipoca vazia, Arthur enxotou-o para a cozinha, mostrou aonde encontrar a frigideira e demais utensílios e observou enquanto ele preparava omeletes falando sem parar sobre um episódio em que sua mãe tinha viajado para visitar uma das suas tias e Merlin sobrevivera uma semana inteira a base de ovos – ele não chegara a contar quantos havia comprado, mas suspeitava que passara de três dúzias.

Depois de comerem e beberem – Arthur pegou duas garrafas de cerveja – Merlin tornou a se acomodar no sofá, tomando conta do controle remoto enquanto Arthur fazia uma breve excursão até o banheiro. Assim que Arthur voltou para a sala, Merlin virou-se para encará-lo com um sorriso endiabrado.

"Arthur, achei o programa ideal para você" ele apontou o controle remoto para a TV, aumentando o som.

"Que diabos…" Arthur franziu as sobrancelhas, tentando entender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, conforme a pessoa entrevistada na televisão falava sobre alimentação saudável. Isso até ele ler a legenda com o tema do programa: 'Como envelhecer de forma saudável'.

"Ora, seu…" Arthur avançou para cima de Merlin, que deu um grito e se pôs de pé, saindo correndo, ainda rindo. "Me dê esse controle remoto, seu pentelho!"

"Só estou tentando ajudar!" Merlin deu a volta no sofá, mas Arthur subiu em cima do sofá e pulou, aterrissando em cima de Merlin e derrubando-o, no processo.

Arthur conseguiu amortecer boa parte do peso do corpo nos joelhos e braços, mas acabou com o rosto na altura do estômago de Merlin. O garoto já não tivera tanta sorte, estatelando-se no chão com um grito, seguido de um gemido de dor. Aos ouvidos de Arthur, aquele gemido soou tão obsceno que o sangue mudou de direção em suas veias imediatamente, concentrando-se mais ao sul.

Arthur não conseguia tirar os olhos do abdômen de Merlin. Sua camiseta tinha levantado durante a queda, revelando um tentador pedaço de pele, do cós da calça até o umbigo. A respiração de Arthur, acelerada pelo esforço e pela excitação, estava tão próxima que tinha certeza que Merlin podia senti-la. Sem fazer menção de se afastar, Arthur levantou os olhos, encontrando os de Merlin, arregalados, encarando-o de volta. Merlin tinha apoiado o tronco nos cotovelos, içando-se até certo ângulo, e o encarava com a boca levemente aberta.

Deliberadamente, Arthur engatinhou mais para cima até que um dos seus joelhos chegasse perigosamente próximo à virilha de Merlin, entre suas pernas estateladas. A aproximação fez com que Merlin se deitasse no chão, uma das mãos ainda segurando o controle remoto firmemente.

Arthur aproximou-se o máximo que pôde sem realmente tocá-lo, um braço em cada lado do seu tronco, sustentando o próprio peso e observou enquanto Merlin engolia em seco.

"De quem é essa casa, _Mer_ lin?" Arthur perguntou, fazendo questão de que sua voz soasse perigosamente grave e baixa.

"Sua" Merlin respondeu, a voz meramente um sussurro.

"De quem é a TV?" Arthur perguntou, o olhar passeando pela boca de Merlin, seu pescoço e a parte da clavícula que a camiseta deixava aparecer.

"Sua."

Em algum lugar em sua mente, Arthur ainda podia ouvir a televisão, entrevistador e entrevistado falando sem parar, mas estava ocupado demais para realmente ouvir algo além de um zumbido irritante, que encobria o som da respiração de Merlin, também acelerada.

"De quem é o controle remoto?" Arthur deixou o olhar vagar mais para baixo, pelo peito de Merlin, que subia e descia rapidamente, pelo abdômen até sua calça, tão justa que Arthur achou que podia ver o contorno do pênis dele, tão rijo quando o seu próprio.

"Seu" Merlin praticamente gemeu e Arthur sentiu uma satisfação quase física assentando-se em seu estômago, enquanto sua mente imaginava que aquela era a resposta para outra pergunta, que ele não tinha chegado a formular em voz alta.

' _Meu'_ ele repetiu em pensamento. _'Todo meu.'_

"Isso mesmo" Arthur ronronou, voltando a olhar para Merlin e surpreendendo o olhar furtivo do garoto para os bíceps de Arthur, flexionados e à mostra. Merlin engoliu em seco novamente. "Você vai ser um bom menino e me devolver ele, então?"

Merlin balançou a cabeça lentamente, para cima e para baixo, as pupilas tão dilatadas que quase não era possível ver suas íris. Ele realmente estava excitado, Arthur concluiu, satisfeito consigo mesmo. Perguntou-se se conseguiria fazê-lo gozar em suas calças se continuasse com aquilo, mas não sabia se conseguiria resistir ao ímpeto de tocá-lo por muito mais tempo.

Então, sem mais nenhuma palavra, Merlin levantou a mão, estendendo-lhe o controle docilmente.

Arthur prolongou o momento enquanto pôde, mas acabou tendo que endireitar o corpo, aceitando o objeto antes de se levantar, com um suspiro de frustração. Tão logo Arthur saiu de cima dele, Merlin se sentou, trazendo as pernas para junto do corpo numa tentativa de esconder sua ereção, o rosto corando instantaneamente conforme ele desviava os olhos, envergonhado.

Arthur apontou o controle para a TV, mudando de canal e abaixando o volume enquanto dava oportunidade para ele se recompor.

"O que acha de assistirmos a um filme?" Arthur ofereceu, como se nada de extraordinário tivesse acontecido.

"Hmm… Tudo bem, eu acho" Merlin falou, se levantando. "Ah, eu preciso… Já volto" ele praticamente correu até o banheiro e só então Arthur ajustou a cueca para acomodar melhor sua própria ereção, feliz por ter escolhido uma bermuda folgada.

Tentou não imaginar Merlin tocando a si mesmo no banheiro, mas sua mente estava irrefreável. Merlin podia achá-lo velho demais para ele mas, aparentemente, ele não era tão imune ao seu poder de sedução quanto Arthur achava que seria. Com um sorriso persistente no rosto, Arthur sentou-se no sofá, apoiando as pernas esticadas na mesa de centro, tentando se decidir o que fazer com sua nova descoberta.

.M.

Ah, meu Deus, Merlin tinha quase gozado dentro das calças de novo!

Com as costas apoiadas na porta do banheiro, Merlin fechou os olhos, mas sua mente foi inundada novamente pela presença de Arthur, o corpo sólido pairando sobre o seu, o calor que emanava dele, a respiração quente em sua pele, o cheiro de Arthur, seu olhar intenso…

Merlin choramingou, a mão pairando a meros centímetros da própria calça, ciente de que não precisaria de muito para gozar, mas resistindo por pura força de vontade. Tentou não pensar no sorriso torto de Arthur depois de olhar para as suas calças, mas era inútil.

"Merda, merda, merda" Merlin xingou sob a respiração, imaginando Arthur rindo dele, do lado de fora. Por mais embaraçoso que fosse, aquilo pelo menos fez com que sua excitação diminuísse consideravelmente e ele pôde respirar aliviado, jogando um pouco de água no rosto antes de se encarar no espelho. "Maldição, Merlin. Quão patético você ainda consegue ser?"

Talvez aquela fosse a maneira que Arthur encontrara de fazê-lo pagar por acertar suas partes – oh, céus, ele tinha feito mesmo aquilo?

Merlin bateu com a própria cabeça na pia antes de se levantar, respirar fundo e dizer a si mesmo para superar aquilo tudo. Já estava feito, afinal. Não tinha como voltar atrás. Seria só mais uma situação para sua coleção de situações embaraçosas, daquelas que ele se recordaria dez anos depois, minutos antes de dormir, provavelmente, e ainda se retrairia de humilhação, o sono lhe escapando por completo após a lembrança.

Merlin enxugou o rosto na toalha e aproveitou para usar o banheiro antes de sair, voltando para o sofá com Arthur ainda que sua vontade, no momento, fosse de ir embora e nunca mais ter que encará-lo nos olhos.

Arthur não mencionou nada do ocorrido. Perguntou qual filme do catálogo da TV a cabo Merlin queria assistir e colocou para rodar, mantendo o controle remoto entre eles, como que desafiando Merlin a tentar se apossar dele novamente. E, Deus, Merlin bem que pensou eu pegar, sua mente imaginando Arthur indo até o fim daquela vez, fazendo-o gemer seu nome e gritar que Merlin era dele.

Merlin estava ficando seriamente preocupado consigo mesmo.

E já não sabia o que pensar sobre Arthur. Estava tão confuso que não sabia mais o que era verdade e o que era fruto da sua imaginação. Lembrou-se de Gwaine dizendo que Arthur estava interessado nele e pensou se tinha imaginado a maneira como Arthur o comera com os olhos. Além disso, várias vezes durante aquela tarde Merlin tivera a impressão de que Arthur o estava provocando e até dando a entender que ele não era tão hétero assim. Sem contar que ele havia quase admitido que convidara Merlin para sua casa por nenhum motivo além de querer passar mais tempo com ele…

Seria possível que Gwaine estivesse certo? Mas, se fosse mesmo verdade, por que diabos Arthur não tinha feito alguma coisa quando tivera a oportunidade? Ele teve Merlin submisso e disposto logo abaixo dele e não havia encostado um dedo sequer nele.

Mas talvez não fosse nada daquilo. Arthur poderia muito bem estar apenas tirando sarro de Merlin, confundindo-o de propósito. Talvez ele tivesse percebido que Merlin se sentia atraído por ele e estava se divertindo às suas custas – afinal, Merlin não estava sendo nada sutil. Ou ainda, talvez Arthur estivesse marcando seu território, como ele parecia fazer com tudo ao seu redor.

Merlin ouviu Arthur rir de algo no filme e forçou um sorriso, sacudindo aqueles pensamentos para longe. Arthur Pendragon ainda era uma incógnita e, pelo jeito, Merlin não conseguiria desvendar aquele mistério tão cedo.

.Merlin.

 **¹** Na Inglaterra, os estabelecimentos têm um aviso para esse desafio. Quando uma pessoa aparenta ter menos de 21 anos, deve comprovar que tem pelo menos 18 para poder comprar/consumir bebida alcoólica.

 **²** Essa é uma referência a um trecho dos video diaries dos atores, que pode ser pesquisado no YouTube como " _Colin Morgan & Bradley James Je suis LOSER_".

 **³** O visual do Merlin nessa cena foi inspirado no figurino do Colin em _Doctor Who_ (episódio 4x10 - _Midnight_ ).

 **⁴** " _É muito tarde para pedir desculpas? Porque estou sentindo saudades de mais do que seu corpo..._ " (Sorry – Justin Biber)

 **⁵** " _Acordando ao seu lado, sou uma arma carregada. Não consigo mais aguentar. Sou todo seu, estou sem controle._ " (No control – One Direction)

 **⁶** Não foi intencional, mas o Matt apontou que essa fala foi uma referência inconsciente a provocação do Colin no vídeo " _Stop fighting like a girl, Bradley!_ " (também disponível no YouTube).


	11. Parte 1 - Capítulo 10

**N.A.:** novamente, para quem não gosta de surpresas, tem um aviso no final do capítulo.

 **Capítulo 10**

 **21ª semana**

"Merlin! Aí está você!" Gwaine chamou-o, tendo passado em todas as mesas do CRM, deixando-o por último. Ele colocou uma pequena urna de papelão sobre a pilha de papéis na mesa de Merlin e tamborilou nela. "E então? Qual vai ser a sua contribuição?"

Merlin retirou os fones de ouvido para encará-lo, dando mais ênfase em sua incredulidade.

"Você está brincando comigo, certo?"

"Claro que não!" Gwaine jogou o cabelo para trás. "Amanhã é o aniversário da Princesa, nós só estamos facilitando as coisas para tomo mundo. Assim ninguém precisa ficar quebrando a cabeça pensando no que vai dar para ele. E, se o montante é maior no final, quem é que vai reclamar?" ele encolheu os ombros, como se aquilo concluísse o assunto.

"Ah, eu não preciso ficar quebrando a cabeça para pensar o que dar para ele porque não pretendo dar nada mesmo" Merlin encolheu os ombros, voltando a atenção para a fragmentadora de papéis novamente. Ele realmente não pretendia dar nenhum presente para Arthur, mas não porque não se importasse. Na verdade, não fazia ideia do que poderia dar. Principalmente considerando o que sobrava do seu salário depois de ajudar sua mãe com as contas de casa.

"Ora, Merlin, não seja tão duro com ele. Você pode se arrepender, amanhã…"

"Hunf! Duvido muito" Merlin desdenhou. "Além do mais, duvido que minha contribuição possa fazer falta" então, como que para provar seu argumento, ele levantou a urna da mesa, sentindo seu peso considerável e chacoalhando-a. "Viu só? Tenho certeza que já tem o suficiente para ele comprar os cremes de beleza importados dele."

Durante toda aquela semana, Gwaine havia enviado e-mails diários com o lembrete do aniversário de Arthur, avisando que passaria nos setores para arrecadar "contribuições" para o aniversariante. Merlin sinceramente acreditava que aquilo fosse uma piada até ver a urna passando no setor de Marketing quando foi entregar uma correspondência a pedido de Arthur.

"Desse jeito não vou poder deixar você assinar o cartão" Gwaine abanou o que mais parecia ser um pequeno livro, que Merlin tomou das mãos dele para folhear, cético. Havia páginas e páginas de assinaturas e congratulações – além de alguns poemas, coraçõezinhos e mensagens cheias de admiração e adulação, ao que parecia.

"Você quer dizer que todas essas pessoas colocaram dinheiro aí?" Merlin indignou-se.

"O que posso dizer? Arthur é uma pessoa bastante querida por aqui, apesar de algumas pessoas não enxergarem o melhor nele."

"Claro… Muito querida mesmo" Merlin desdenhou, lendo um recado bastante apaixonado ao final do qual a pessoa deixara seu número de telefone. "Isso é ridículo! Por que essas pessoas se dão ao trabalho? Por acaso ele parece alguém que precisa de dinheiro? Aposto como ele nem vai olhar para isso antes de jogar no lixo. Pensando bem, talvez ele me mande fragmentar, primeiro…"

Merlin voltou à primeira página, que estava inteiramente preenchida em uma caligrafia quase ilegível que ele supunha ser de Gwaine. No entanto, ele conseguiu decifrar as últimas linhas.

 _'PS: Apesar de achar que você não mereça, Princesa, prometo que estou fazendo o possível para que você receba o presente que tanto quer.'_

"Não entendo" Merlin disse, franzindo as sobrancelhas. "O que ele gostaria de ganhar que ele não poderia pagar ele mesmo?"

"Você nem imagina, não é?" Gwaine deu uma risada que mais parecia um latido. "Vamos fazer um trato. Você dá sua contribuição e eu digo."

"Não, muito obrigado." Merlin recusou, devolvendo o pequeno bloco.

"Ora, Merlin, não sabia que você tinha tanto rancor no coração!"

"Não, falando sério, Gwaine" Merlin encarou-o, cruzando os braços. "Por que você está fazendo isso?"

"Ele é meu amigo" ele disse, então acrescentou solenemente: "Além disso, é tradição. Fazemos isso todos os anos no aniversário dele. Ele não gosta de ganhar presentes."

Merlin fungou. Não duvidava daquilo, mas provavelmente era porque Arthur sabia que podia comprar coisas muito melhores, caso se desse ao trabalho.

"Gwaine!" eles ouviram o chamado de Arthur – que estivera numa ligação e só por isso havia demorado tanto para intervir – e Gwaine rolou os olhos.

"Já estou de saída, Princesa!" Gwaine garantiu, abraçando a urna ao se endireitar. "Bem, Merlin, se você mudar de ideia até o final do dia, sabe onde me encontrar" ele piscou e saiu.

"Você acredita nisso, Kilgharrah?" Merlin meneou a cabeça, inconformado.

"Merlin" Arthur foi até sua mesa assim que Gwaine saiu, lançando um olhar estranho para o pequeno dragão de plástico. "Venha comigo. E traga o relatório da gráfica que passei para você ontem" ele ordenou e saiu andando sem esperar por Merlin.

Merlin desligou a fragmentadora, desconectou o fone de ouvido e pegou sua pasta da gaveta para segui-lo. Arthur segurou a porta aberta para que ele passasse.

"Onde é que nós…?" Merlin começou a perguntar, mas tropeçou nos próprios pés e derrubou a pasta, espalhando os papéis de dentro. "Merda!"

"Você nasceu desastrado desse jeito ou vem se aprimorando?" Arthur perguntou, observando de braços cruzados enquanto Merlin recolhia os papéis do chão.

"Esse é apenas um dos meus muitos encantos" Merlin falou, forçando um sorriso no rosto ao que Arthur rolou os olhos.

Quando entraram no elevador, Arthur pressionou o número cinco, o que significava que eles iriam para a sala de reuniões.

"Tem alguma reunião programada hoje?" Merlin perguntou, estranhando.

"Sim" Arthur assentiu levantando uma sobrancelha. "Com você."

"Ah!" Merlin arregalou os olhos e Arthur franziu o cenho.

"Você não disse que eu tinha que preencher um relatório para entregar na faculdade, _Mer_ lin?"

"Ah, sim…" Merlin relaxou. "Mas não precisava de uma reunião para isso. Já preenchi quase tudo, só falta o seu parecer e assinatura."

Arthur encolheu os ombros.

"Tem mais alguns assuntos que quero discutir com você."

"Certo" Merlin seguiu-o para a sala de reuniões, tentando não parecer tão ansioso quanto se sentia.

Arthur puxou uma cadeira para que Merlin se sentasse e tomou o lugar ao seu lado, girando a cadeira para encará-lo.

"Você leu o diagnóstico que passei, certo?" Arthur perguntou, ao que Merlin assentiu. "E o que achou dele?"

"Ahm" Merlin folheou sua pasta nervosamente até encontrar o arquivo impresso com as anotações que fizera. Aquele era o Diagnóstico que resultara da primeira visita a um cliente que Merlin acompanhara com Arthur. "O que exatamente você quer saber?"

Arthur suspirou. Quando voltou a falar, foi em seu tom professoral, como quando ele estava fazendo uma apresentação para um cliente em potencial.

"Eu disse que gostaria que você acompanhasse um processo em todas as suas etapas, não disse? Esse diagnóstico já foi avaliado pelo pessoal do Desenvolvimento. Mas, antes de passar o relatório para você, gostaria de saber qual seria a sua abordagem. Que conclusões você tiraria a partir desse relatório?"

"Er…" Merlin limpou a garganta, remexendo-se diante do olhar intenso do seu supervisor. Arthur era tão charmoso – mesmo quando não parecia usar seu charme intencionalmente – que fazia com que Merlin se sentisse a criatura mais desengonçada da face da terra. "Bem… É uma empresa familiar e a folha de pagamento está bastante acima do comum, para o porte da gráfica. Eles também têm uma alta rotatividade de pessoal, principalmente na base."

Arthur assentiu, como se ponderasse.

"Mais alguma coisa?"

"Eles investem muito em treinamentos, mas só para o alto escalão da empresa" Merlin continuou, encorajado pela atitude receptiva de Arthur. "E não têm um plano de carreira muito claro. Os últimos funcionários a ocuparem cargos mais elevados vieram de fora da empresa."

"E?"

"E isso provavelmente gerou bastante descontentamento, internamente. O que provavelmente também explica a queda no desempenho desses setores."

Arthur projetou o lábio inferior para frente, como fazia quando estava mais impressionado do que queria deixar transparecer.

"Se você fosse o consultor dessa empresa, quais seriam suas sugestões para mudar isso?" Arthur perguntou, mantendo o tom neutro, como um entrevistador profissional.

"Bem… Em primeiro lugar, eu sugeriria que eles demitissem os dois diretores e os deixassem apenas como acionistas."

"O filho e o cunhado do dono?" Arthur se admirou, parecendo divertido. "Ele não gostaria nada disso."

"O ganho deles é absurdo!" Merlin argumentou. "E eles não parecem fazer nada além de indicar mais parentes para ocupar os cargos da empresa."

Arthur jogou a cabeça para trás, rindo.

"Pensando bem, talvez seja um pouco hipócrita da parte de vocês sugerir isso" Merlin ponderou, ao que o riso de Arthur morreu subitamente.

"O que você está insinuando com isso?" Arthur estreitou os olhos.

Merlin arrependeu-se de ter tocado no assunto. Mas já não havia mais o que fazer a não ser se atolar ainda mais na lama.

"Bem, a Pendragon também é uma empresa familiar. E você e a Morgana são diretores…" ele encolheu os ombros.

"Sim, mas fazemos bem mais do que _indicar mais parentes_ para a folha de pagamento" Arthur disse, entredentes. "Nós conquistamos nosso cargo, não fomos nomeados por sermos filhos do dono da empresa" ele defendeu-se, soando irritado.

"E quem garante que não? Quem quer que tenha selecionado vocês, pode ter se sentido influenciado a priorizá-los."

"Meu pai garante" Arthur crispou o lábio superior. "Ele sempre contrata uma empresa externa para a seleção dos cargos de diretoria justamente para evitar esse tipo de favoritismo."

"Oh…" Merlin piscou, surpreso. "Eu não sabia disso."

"É claro que não" Arthur manteve a pose afrontada por um momento, mas acabou suspirando. "Mas não culpo você por pensar dessa maneira. A maioria dos funcionários provavelmente tem essa visão."

Merlin desviou os olhos, envergonhado.

"Muito bem" Arthur fez sinal para que Merlin continuasse, como se nada tivesse acontecido. "E o que mais você iria propor para o caso em questão?"

Merlin respirou fundo e obrigou-se a voltar a se concentrar em seu estudo de caso, apesar do nervosismo por ter ofendido Arthur gratuitamente.

"Vamos, Merlin." Arthur exigiu, dando-lhe um peteleco entre os olhos. "Eu não tenho a tarde toda."

Merlin mordeu o lábio inferior para não sorrir, o modo autoritário de Arthur fazendo-o relaxar novamente.

"Eu sugeriria um plano de carreira que priorizasse a ascensão interna. Mas, para isso eles provavelmente teriam que investir mais em treinamentos para a base de funcionários, para prepará-los para os cargos de supervisão e gestão. Também sugeriria uma revisão na precificação dos serviços. Eles não estão calculando os custos corretamente e, se continuar assim, em pouco tempo eles não vão ter dinheiro nem para cobrir a folha de pagamento."

"Mais alguma coisa?" Arthur perguntou, sorrindo de uma maneira que mexia com os nervos de Merlin.

"Acho que não" Merlin coçou a cabeça. "A não ser que você queira que eu desenhe um plano de carreiras aqui, agora. Mas talvez eu não seja a pessoa mais indicada para isso."

"Com certeza você não é" Arthur desdenhou, analisando-o longamente antes de se inclinar para trás, cruzando os braços. "Você é inútil para uma série de coisas, Merlin – a maioria, na verdade – mas, muito ocasionalmente, quase acidentalmente, você diz alguma coisa que se aproveite."

"Verdade?" Merlin fingiu surpresa.

"Se eu não conhecesse você, seria levado a acreditar que você é… sábio."

Eles se encararam por um momento, em silêncio.

"Nahh…" Merlin desdenhou, por fim.

"É, tem razão. É bobagem" Arthur concordou e virou-se para a mesa, retirando um documento da pasta que carregava. "Aqui está a Proposta que o Desenvolvimento mandou esta manhã para nossa aprovação. Quero que você leia atentamente e me diga o que acha. Enquanto isso vou dando uma olhada nesse relatório que você precisa que eu assine."

Merlin entregou-lhe o Relatório de Atividades de Estágio. Porém, antes que começasse a ler a proposta, vasculhou o bolso da frente da calça jeans, tentando achar a moeda de chocolates que havia comprado mais cedo na Starbucks. Não queria ter que levantar, limitando-se a esticar uma perna para alcançar mais fundo no bolso da calça, porém sem resultado, partindo para o outro bolso em seguida. Quando levantou os olhos, Arthur o encarava intensamente, com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

"Precisa de uma mãozinha aí?" Arthur perguntou, quase inocentemente, e Merlin engoliu em seco.

Arthur não costumava ser tão provocador antes – não deliberadamente, daquela maneira. Mas, desde o episódio com o controle remoto na tarde de sábado, Merlin tinha a clara impressão de que Arthur estava fazendo aquilo de propósito para deixá-lo desconcertado. E com resultado.

Sentindo-se corar, Merlin empurrou a cadeira para trás, levantando-se e retirando com facilidade a moeda, que estivera bem no fundo do bolso, exibindo-a para Arthur com um sorriso forçado antes de tornar a se sentar, descascando-a e comendo sem se atrever a olhar para o lado. Pelo canto do olho, achou que podia ver o sorriso enviesado do rosto do seu supervisor e apertou os lábios um contra o outro, voltando a atenção para o documento que tinha em mãos.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, cada um absorto na sua leitura, exceto por uma ou outra observação de Arthur.

"Por acaso 'ajudar nas rotinas operacionais' é uma maneira rebuscada de dizer 'fragmentar papéis, organizar arquivos e trocar o tôner da impressora'?"

"Exatamente" Merlin concordou. "Soa mais interessante para o meu currículo."

"Percebi que você não mencionou as visitas à lavanderia" Arthur comentou, algum tempo depois. "Nem à Starbucks."

"Está implícito em 'agir proativamente para garantir o bom andamento das atividades do setor'" Merlin esclareceu.

"Faz sentido."

Terminada a leitura, Arthur tirou sua caneta do bolso da camisa e escreveu algumas linhas. Merlin tentou não parecer tão interessado ao espiar, mas era impossível ler o que ele escrevia sem dar na cara, então aproveitou a oportunidade quando Arthur foi até a janela para atender a uma ligação e virou o documento para ler.

Arthur havia preenchido o campo 'Parecer do supervisor' com as seguintes palavras: _'O estagiário demonstra interesse e habilidade no desempenho das suas atividades, sempre disposto a auxiliar os demais colegas e contribuir para a manutenção de bom ambiente de trabalho. Também demonstra facilidade em aprender novas atividades e em aplicar seus conhecimentos para contribuir com o alcance dos resultados pela empresa'._

De queixo caído, Merlin levantou os olhos bem no momento em que Arthur desligava o telefone, encarando-o com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Que foi?" Arthur perguntou, defensivo. "Foi você quem começou com as mentiras. Mas se quiser que eu seja sincero, posso reescrever."

Merlin rolou os olhos, mas sentiu as faces corarem de satisfação.

.M.

Ao final do dia, Merlin despediu-se de Arthur e dos demais colegas antes de sair para o corredor, encontrando Gili no _hall_ do elevador.

"Ei" Merlin cumprimentou, um tanto incerto. Eles não tinham mais se falado desde o incidente com Cenred, na Contabilidade, e Merlin não pôde evitar se lembrar da expressão de Gili durante sua interação com Arthur.

"E aí, Merlin?" Gili cumprimentou, parecendo tão desconcertado quanto Merlin. "Como vão as coisas por aqui?"

"Tudo bem, e você?" Merlin devolveu, tentando amenizar o clima entre eles.

"Levando" Gili encolheu os ombros. O elevador chegou e eles entraram, em silêncio. "Então… Amanhã é aniversário do seu supervisor, certo?"

"Ah, sim" Merlin rolou os olhos. "Imagino que a urna tenha passado pelo seu setor também."

"Sim" Gili balançou-se nas pontas dos pés, evitando encará-lo. "Você vai entender se eu disser que não contribuí, certo?"

"Ah, com certeza" Merlin assentiu, inclinando a cabeça de modo compreensivo. "Não acho que vá fazer muita diferença, na verdade. Não é como se a sua contribuição fosse fazer falta para ele ou algo do tipo."

Gili pareceu aliviado e até mais encorajado depois daquela declaração.

"É só que… Bem, as pessoas costumam falar, mas eu não acreditava realmente até ver a maneira como ele tratou você."

O elevador parou naquele momento e Gili saiu, deixando um Merlin confuso para trás.

"Você não vem?" Gili perguntou, segurando as portas do elevador antes que elas fechassem.

"Ah, certo" Merlin seguiu-o em silêncio até a entrada do prédio, onde parou por um momento.

"Tem alguma coisa errada, Merlin?" Gili também parou para encará-lo.

"Você disse que as pessoas costumam falar. O que é que elas falam, exatamente?"

"Bem…" Gili arrumou a mochila sobre os ombros. "Ah, você sabe como são as fofocas…"

"Não, eu não sei" Merlin mudou o apoio de um pé para o outro, encarando-o de volta com um misto de irritação e receio. "O que é que dizem as fofocas?"

"Que Pendragon trata você como um escravo? Que ele manda você fazer favores pessoais para ele, como lavar o carro, polir os sapatos dele, passear com os cachorros ou coisa do tipo?" Gili soou incomodado, mas Merlin estava afrontado demais para perceber.

"O quê?"

"Olha, não sou eu quem diz essas coisas, está bem? Só estou contando porque não iria querer ficar no escuro, se fosse comigo. Aliás, no seu lugar, eu já teria entregado um pedido de demissão ou, pelo menos, pedido para trocar de supervisor. Você sabe que pode fazer isso, certo?"

"Você realmente disse 'passear com os cachorros'?" Merlin perguntou, ainda abobalhado.

"Merlin" Gili colocou uma mão em seu ombro. "Sei que ele é filho do dono da empresa e que a irmã dele é a Diretora de Processos, mas não acho que ela se recusaria a mudar você de setor se você ameaçasse denunciar Pendragon."

"Denunciar?" Merlin sacudiu a mão de Gili para longe, dando um passo para trás. "Do que você está falando? Isso aqui não é _O Diabo Veste Prada_ , Arthur sequer tem um cachorro! E não é nada disso! Arthur não é só 'o filho do dono da empresa', ele é um profissional muito competente… Você tem ideia de quantos amigos ele tem aqui dentro? Pessoas em quem ele confiaria a vida, se fosse preciso!"

"Tenho certeza que sim" Gili debochou. "Amigos muito bem posicionados na hierarquia da empresa, não é mesmo? Aposto que isso não é nenhuma coincidência."

Mas Merlin não lhe deu ouvidos, continuando a sua defesa indignada.

"Além do mais, ele não me trata como um escravo!"

"Tem certeza?" Gili devolveu, incrédulo, e Merlin sentiu como se estivesse sendo tratado como uma esposa vítima de maus tratos, relutando em admitir que o marido era um agressor. "Por que eu vi como ele praticamente arrastou você da Contabilidade e proibiu você de deixar a sala dele! Ninguém me contou isso. Eu presenciei, esqueceu?"

Sentindo-se inundar de raiva – de Gili, dos outros estagiários e de todo mundo que não sabia cuidar da própria vida e parar de se meter na dos outros –, Merlin deu um passo para frente, apontando um dedo acusador para o peito de Gili.

"Escuta aqui. Não é nada disso que você está falando. Arthur é um profissional dedicado, sensato e brilhante, se quer mesmo saber. As pessoas o respeitam! E ele conquistou tudo isso pelo que ele é, não por causa do sobrenome dele. Além disso, ele não é nenhum tirano! Ele só estava irritado aquele dia porque Cenred passou por cima da decisão dele! Se alguém agiu como um bastardo autoritário, esse alguém foi Cenred, que praticamente me arrastou até o setor dele _contra a minha vontade_! Não que isso seja do seu interesse, mas eu não trocaria o meu supervisor por ninguém, entendeu? E não é porque eu não tenha coragem de pedir para Morgana, mas porque Arthur, além de ser brilhante, valoriza o meu trabalho e me respeita!"

Gili tinha dado um passo para trás e sua expressão passara de espanto para rancor ao longo do seu discurso.

"Ei, não precisa ficar todo nervosinho por isso, está bem?" ele devolveu, soando irritado. "Já disse que não sou eu quem anda espalhando essas coisas! Eu só estava tentando ajudar! Mas você tem razão, não é da minha conta."

"Não é mesmo" Merlin assentiu, ainda enfurecido. "E, quer saber? Tem algo que preciso fazer antes de ir."

Dizendo aquilo, Merlin deu meia-volta e correu para o elevador, apertando o botão para o quarto andar com força. Chegando lá, mal esperou as portas se abrirem e já correu até a mesa de Gwaine, aliviado por encontrá-lo sentado sobre a mesa, atirando clips em Elyan, que o ignorava sistematicamente.

"Merlin!" Gwaine levantou-se ao vê-lo. "Sabia que você apareceria" ele envolveu os ombros de Merlin, terminando de guiá-lo até sua mesa e oferecendo-lhe a urna. "Acredito que você esteja procurando por isso, certo?"

"Certo" Merlin falou, a respiração ainda alterada pela corrida, retirando a mochila dos ombros para alcançar a carteira. Não tinha muito dinheiro, mas conseguiu salvar duas notas de dez libras esterlinas e depositá-las na pequena abertura. Depois de pensar um pouco mais, retirou uma moeda de chocolates do bolso e acrescentou-a.

"Generoso" Gwaine se admirou, pegando o bloco com as assinaturas e uma caneta. "Agora assine aqui, sim?"

Gwaine espiou por cima do seu ombro conforme Merlin escrevia e riu, batendo em suas costas.

"Já disse que amo você, Merlin?"

"Não com essas palavras. Mas a recíproca é verdadeira" Merlin admitiu, colocando uma mão entre eles ao ver o brilho nos olhos do amigo se intensificar perigosamente. "Mas não deixe isso subir à sua cabeça!"

Gwaine ignorou o aviso e segurou o seu rosto, plantando um beijo perigosamente próximo dos seus lábios, apesar dos esforços de Merlin para afastá-lo.

" _Gwaine_!" eles ouviram a voz irada de Arthur e congelaram, olhando para a porta. "O que significa isso?"

"Ops!" Gwaine soltou Merlin rapidamente, dando alguns passos para longe e até Merlin engoliu em seco diante do olhar colérico de Arthur. "Calma, foi só uma brincadeira! Nem cheguei a beijá-lo de verdade! Não precisa me olhar como se eu tivesse derrubado sua sobremesa predileta no chão."

Pelo cantou do olho, Merlin notou como Elyan ria abertamente da cara assustada de Gwaine. Os olhos estreitados de Arthur voltaram-se para Merlin.

"O que você ainda está fazendo aqui há essa hora?"

"Já estou de saída!" Merlin garantiu, tornando a colocar a mochila nos ombros ao passar por ele. Arthur acompanhou todo seu trajeto com os olhos, mas Merlin evitou encará-lo.

"Seu cachorro filho da mãe…" Merlin ouviu Arthur gritar para Gwaine antes que o elevador se fechasse e respirou fundo, sacudindo a cabeça. Lembrou-se que Gwaine já era bem crescidinho para se virar sozinho. E talvez aquilo o fizesse pensar duas vezes antes de tentar beijá-lo novamente.

.Merlin.

"Surpresa!" disseram seus amigos em coro assim que Arthur pôs os pés na própria sala.

"Vocês sabem que as paredes são de vidro transparente, certo?" Arthur perguntou, irônico. "E que, mesmo se não fosse, eu poderia ouvir vocês matraqueando desde o térreo!"

"Ah, ele não é um doce, pela manhã?" Gwaine falou, segurando seu rosto para dar um beijo estalado em sua bochecha, abraçando-o em seguida. "Parabéns, Princesa!"

Leon foi o próximo a parabenizá-lo, seguido de Gwen, Lance, Elyan, Mordred e Percy. Arthur suportou as congratulações dos amigos, sabendo que era inútil argumentar. Eles não entendiam como alguém podia detestar fazer aniversário desde criança, como Arthur, e insistiam que era uma data a ser comemorada, que não deveria passar em branco. Por isso Arthur disse a si mesmo para respirar fundo e enfrentar mais aquele dia de cabeça erguida, senão por si mesmo, então pelos seus leais amigos.

"Aqui está seu presente. Chegamos quase às quatro mil libras, este ano!" Gwaine falou, entregando um envelope bastante grosso e um bloco de anotações parecendo bastante recheado. "Eu começaria pela última página, se fosse você" ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, piscando um olho antes de se voltar para a mesa de Arthur, esfregando as mãos. "Bem, parece que os presentes já começaram a chegar!"

"Não toque em nada, Gwaine!" Arthur avisou, guardando o envelope e o caderno para inspecionar mais tarde.

"Então, como vai ser?" Gwen falou, parecendo entusiasmada. "Quer que eu comece a fazer as ligações?"

"Não precisa" Arthur dispensou, com um suspiro. "Estou pensando em deixar isso para Merlin. Mas peço para ele procurar por você, caso precise de ajuda".

Arthur não estava particularmente feliz por ter que deixar alguém tomando conta de Merlin – ainda que esse alguém fosse Gwen –, mas suspeitava que o dia seria bastante atarefado.

"Ah, tudo bem" Gwen assentiu, bem-humorada. "Acho que ele vai gostar disso."

"Ah! Já encontrei o meu pagamento" Gwaine levantou uma taça de champanhe com um laço exagerado e um pequeno cartão anexado.

"Deixe isso aí antes que você se machuque" Percy interveio, arrastando um Gwaine bicudo para longe da mesa.

"Cheguei atrasada?" Arthur ouviu a voz de Morgana e virou-se para receber seu abraço. "Ah, meu irmãozinho está crescendo! Aproveite enquanto ainda pode falar que tem 'vinte e poucos'. Acredite, você vai me agradecer por esse conselho, no futuro."

"Espera… Isso aqui é um cabelo branco?" Elyan perguntou, fingindo alcançar algo em sua cabeça, mas Arthur afastou sua mão com um gesto irritado e mandou-o tomar 'naquele lugar'.

"Ouvi dizer que vai ter uma festa, mas até agora não fui convidada" Morgana cruzou os braços, fingindo estar emburrada.

"Não faz sentido convidar você se você já vai de qualquer jeito, como acompanhante do Leon" Arthur desdenhou.

"Ei, pessoal" Percy chamou, apontando para o lado de fora da sala, e todos se viraram para ver Uther, que tinha acabado de chegar e parecia considerar seriamente dar meia-volta e retornar num outro momento.

Mais que rapidamente, todos deram adeus a Arthur, debandando para fora da sala e cumprimentando Uther solenemente ao passar – Morgana sendo uma das primeiras a sair, a traidora.

"Arthur" Uther falou ao entrar. Ele caminhou até o filho, parando a sua frente e pousando uma mão em seu ombro.

"Pai" Arthur devolveu com a mesma gravidade que o pai empregara.

Uther deu um tapinha em seu ombro, assentindo para si mesmo.

"Vinte e nove anos…" Uther disse de maneira contemplativa, analisando o filho com o cenho franzido, daquela maneira que fazia Arthur pensar que ele estava procurando as feições da sua mãe em seu rosto. Qualquer coisa que o lembrasse dela. "Às vezes mal posso acreditar…"

Arthur deixou-se ser analisado pelo pai, permanecendo imóvel e inexpressivo até que Uther suspirou, distanciando-se, colocando uma mão no bolso enquanto a outra afastava as persianas da janela para espiar o lado de fora. Só então Arthur se permitiu soltar o ar dos pulmões.

Arthur já devia ter se acostumado com aquilo, depois de todos aqueles anos. Uther não era a mais calorosa das pessoas num dia comum, mas ele conseguia ficar ainda mais sombrio no dia do aniversário do filho. Talvez fosse aquele o motivo de Arthur nunca ter gostado da data, nem mesmo antes de entender o que ela representava. Seu pai sempre ficava taciturno, austero e contemplativo naqueles dias, fazendo com que Arthur ficasse nervoso e inquieto, ansioso para que o dia acabasse logo e tudo pudesse voltar ao normal.

"Aceita um chá?" Arthur perguntou educadamente.

Uther puxou conversa sobre alguns dos clientes mais lucrativos da empresa, falou sobre economia e política até olhar no relógio e concluir que já cumprira sua obrigação para com o filho, despedindo-se com uma desculpa qualquer. Arthur se sentiu aliviado quando ele finalmente se foi, pensando que enfim poderia trabalhar um pouco. Porém, sem mais ninguém em sua sala para impedi-la, a telefonista começou a transferir uma ligação após a outra.

Arthur aceitou os cumprimentos e felicitações de vários clientes, conhecidos e familiares distantes como mandavam a educação e a cortesia: com um sorriso na voz e uma profusão de agradecimentos. Os presentes também não paravam de chegar, para seu crescente desgosto. Embora os funcionários já não se sentissem mais na obrigação de presenteá-lo depois que Gwaine inventara aquela história de arrecadação, alguns clientes e parceiros insistiam em mandar mimos e brindes que Arthur só se dava ao trabalho de abrir para poder agradecer quando eles ligassem para confirmar se ele havia recebido e se era do seu agrado.

A manhã já ia pela metade quando Arthur finalmente conseguiu pegar o bloco de notas que enfiara na gaveta, folheando as diversas felicitações com centenas de letras, cores e dizeres vazios, até alcançar a última página, onde havia uma moeda de chocolate da Starbucks presa por um clips. Arthur sorriu e retirou-a, reconhecendo a letra de Merlin no escrito logo abaixo.

' _Parabéns! Agora você é um babaca ainda mais velho!_

 _Do seu pior estagiário,_

 _Merlin (só para o caso de você me confundir com algum dos seus outros estagiários)'_

Arthur riu e releu a mensagem, seus olhos demorando-se na palavra "seu". Ele meneou a cabeça, guardando o bloco de volta na gaveta antes de atender a mais uma ligação, daquela vez se sentindo um pouco mais leve.

Quando chegou o horário do almoço, Arthur ficou feliz em ter uma desculpa para deixar sua sala e espairecer, almoçando com seus amigos em seu restaurante preferido a algumas quadras da empresa. À uma hora da tarde, pontualmente, estava em sua mesa novamente esperando por Merlin, que chegaria dentro de alguns minutos. Exatamente como todos os outros dias.

Exceto pelo fato de que alguém tivera a brilhante ideia de enviá-lo um buquê de balões.

.M.

Merlin mal pôde acreditar quando viu o buquê de balões coloridos e exuberantes que ocupava boa parte da sala de Arthur, cuja mesa parecia atulhada de caixas e embalagens.

"Arthur?" Merlin chamou ao entrar e não precisou de mais que um breve olhar para perceber que seu supervisor não estava em um de seus melhores dias.

"Merlin, dê um jeito nessa mesa, sim?" Arthur falou e então lançou um olhar carregado de ódio para os balões, flutuando alegremente no ar. "E nessa… monstruosidade."

"Sim, senhor" Merlin teve que apertar os lábios um contra o outro para não rir enquanto se adiantava para deixar o chá de Arthur sobre a mesa e pegar o pequeno peso que segurava os balões. "E aonde é que devo colocar isso?"

"Sei lá! Será que tenho que pensar em tudo? Não me importa o que vai fazer com isso desde que suma da minha sala" Arthur massageou as têmporas antes de apontar para os presentes sobre sua mesa. "Depois recolha essa tralha toda e leve para Elyan. Ele vai saber o que fazer com isso."

Merlin colocou o buquê de balões sobre a própria mesa antes de voltar para recolher os outros itens, enfiando-os dentro de uma sacola para poder carregar o máximo de coisas de uma vez. Havia agendas rebuscadas, canetas de aparência cara, garrafas de bebida, caixas de bombom, dentre outras coisas.

"Deixe os cartões sobre a mesa" Arthur instruiu, colocando a mão no bocal do telefone por um momento antes de voltar a conversar com quem quer que estivesse do outro lado da linha sem que Merlin pudesse fazer qualquer outra pergunta.

Chegando ao quarto andar, Merlin despejou tudo sobre a mesa de Elyan, que soltou um assobio.

"Uau! Tudo isso?"

"E tem mais algumas coisas que não consegui carregar."

"Ótimo. Você pode me ajudar a colocar no armário dos fundos?"

"Claro!" Merlin se prontificou.

"Então vamos logo, antes que Gwaine volte e veja esse uísque. Ele não vai me dar sossego, se sonhar com isso."

"O que vocês vão fazer com isso?" Merlin perguntou, curioso, enquanto passava os itens para o amigo acomodar no pequeno armário já atulhado de coisas semelhantes.

"Ah, nós sorteamos para os funcionários sempre que fazemos algum evento."

"Sério?" Merlin se admirou, olhando com outros olhos para o uísque. "Arthur abre mão de tudo isso?"

"São políticas da empresa" Elyan encolheu os ombros. "Se bem que não haveria nada de errado se ele quisesse manter os menores" ele apontou para as canetas, agendas e caixas de bombons. "Mas ele nuca fica com nada."

"Ele não parece estar muito animado" Merlin comentou, ao que Elyan assentiu.

"E não é de se admirar. Você sabe que a mãe dele morreu quando ele nasceu, certo?"

"Ah, merda!" Merlin interrompeu-se, batendo na própria testa. "Ele me contou, mas eu não tinha me tocado… Droga…"

"Pois é. Acho que também não gostaria de fazer aniversário, no lugar dele."

Quando Merlin voltou para o sétimo andar, Arthur fez sinal para que se aproximasse, desligando o telefone rapidamente e fazendo um sinal para Beatrice segurar as ligações.

"Sim?" Merlin perguntou, incerto. Sentia-se mal por Arthur, mas imaginava que não ajudaria em nada dizer aquilo em voz alta.

"Tenho uma missão para você" Arthur sacudiu um envelope de papel bastante grosso antes de jogá-lo sobre a mesa em sua direção. "Quero que você ligue para essas instituições" ele passou uma folha de papel com algumas anotações. "E pergunte o que eles estão precisando: material de limpeza, de higiene, roupas, sapatos, livros, o que quer que seja. Faça uma lista e veja o que você pode comprar com o dinheiro que tem dentro desse envelope. Tente distribuir a quantia igualitariamente e mande entregar tudo aqui ainda hoje, antes das quatro da tarde, no depósito perto da garagem…"

"Espera, espera, espera" Merlin falou, sacudindo a cabeça ao ler o papel novamente, depois relanceando para o envelope cuja soma em dinheiro estava escrita na frente. "Por acaso esse dinheiro é aquele da urna que Gwaine estava passando ontem?"

"Sim" Arthur assentiu solenemente. "Obrigado pela sua contribuição, a propósito. Mais alguma pergunta?"

Merlin sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro lentamente, embasbacado demais para falar.

"Ótimo. Se precisar de ajuda, Gwen é a pessoa certa para auxiliar você. E eu não falei para você dar um fim naqueles malditos balões?" ele apontou para a mesa de Merlin.

"Bem, na verdade você só disse que queria que eles sumissem da sua sala, não importando para onde iriam."

"Então estou mudando minha ordem. Quero que leve para algum lugar onde eu não possa vê-los nunca mais, entendeu? Dê para uma velhinha solitária na rua, distribua para as crianças da praça, não me importo! Suma com eles da minha frente!"

"Mas eles são tão bonitos." Merlin fez bico inconscientemente.

Arthur afrouxou o nó da gravata, antes de esfregar as mãos sobre os olhos.

"Está bem, se você quer tanto esses malditos balões, fique com eles. Apenas não me obrigue a olhar para eles mais um minuto, sequer."

"Como quiser, majestade!" Merlin fez uma mesura bem-humorada, recolhendo o envelope e a lista de contatos.

Merlin mal podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, mas Gwen não parecia nada espantada.

"Ele faz isso todos os anos" ela explicou, depois que Merlin guardou os balões no arquivo – onde Arthur nunca entrava, quando podia mandar que Merlin fosse até lá por ele. "Na verdade, foi ideia de Gwaine, por incrível que pareça. Arthur detesta receber presentes. Eu descobri isso da pior maneira, quando saímos juntos. Ele foi educado e tentou fingir que tinha gostado da surpresa. Mas depois Morgana me contou que ele não gostava de fazer aniversário e o porque disso, então me senti uma idiota."

"Você e… Arthur…?" Merlin gaguejou.

"Oh… sim" Gwen confirmou, envergonhada. "Nós saímos por algumas semanas, quando estávamos na faculdade. Mas no final das contas, acabamos percebendo que não daria certo. Nós não tínhamos muita química" ela disse, dando de ombros.

Merlin limitou-se em concordar com a cabeça, ignorando o incomodo que aquela revelação lhe trouxera.

"Por isso Gwaine sugeriu se encarregar de recolher as homenagens em dinheiro" Gwen continuou, alheia ao seu desconforto. "Claro que ele planejava que Arthur pagasse bebidas para eles, ou coisa do tipo, mas Morgana deu a ideia de fazerem doações para algumas entidades como forma de incentivar o voluntariado entre os funcionários e, desde então, virou uma tradição, tanto no aniversário dele quanto no da Morgana e do Uther."

"Uau…" Merlin admirou-se, examinando os dados das entidades. Havia um orfanato num bairro mais afastado, uma instituição para educação de pessoas com deficiência e um asilo para idosos. "Por que Gwaine não disse antes?"

Merlin passou boa parte da tarde fazendo ligações, cotando preços e combinando os dados para a entrega. Comprou produtos de higiene pessoal para o asilo, material escolar para a instituição de pessoas com deficiência e brinquedos novos para o orfanato.

Até as quatro horas da tarde, já estava tudo no depósito da garagem do prédio e Arthur reuniu algumas pessoas, dividindo-os em grupos para as entregas. Elyan, Gwaine e Mordred ficaram responsáveis pela escola; Gwen, Lancelot e Leon pelo asilo; Percy, Arthur e Merlin pelo orfanato. Morgana ficou para trás com um teatral _"Afinal, alguém precisa trabalhar nessa empresa"_. Enquanto eles carregavam os carros, Merlin foi até o arquivo recuperar os balões – Arthur torceu o nariz, mas concordou depois que Merlin explicou o que pretendia fazer – e prendeu-os no retrovisor do Maserati de Arthur.

A entrega foi uma das coisas mais maravilhosas que Merlin já presenciara na vida. O brilho nos olhos das crianças ao verem o carro com os balões estacionar em frente ao orfanato, seus rostinhos redondos e seus olhos arregalados conforme eles tiravam brinquedos do porta-malas e do banco traseiro, a maneira como elas sorriam para eles como se eles fossem heróis…

Enquanto Arthur terminava de tirar um cavalinho de pau do carro, uma das crianças puxou a blusa de Merlin até que ele se abaixasse e abraçou-o. Simplesmente o abraçou, cheia de gratidão e carente de atenção.

"Qual é o seu nome?" Merlin perguntou, pegando-a no colo.

"Drea" disse a garotinha. "E o seu?"

"Merlin."

"Como o feiticeiro?" Drea perguntou, os olhos azuis grandes e sinceros. "Você pode fazer mágica?"

"É claro que posso! Como você acha que consegui todos esses brinquedos para vocês?"

Drea pareceu ainda mais encantada.

"E quem é ele?" ela pontou para Percy, que de alguma forma conseguira pegar três crianças no colo ao mesmo tempo.

"Ele é um nobre e leal cavaleiro. Sir. Percival" Merlin falou. "Você já deve ter ouvido falar dele."

"E quanto a ele?" Drea apontou para Arthur, que agora estava rodeado de crianças que disputavam sua atenção.

"O nome dele é Arthur" Merlin falou, orgulhoso. "Ele é um rei, sabia?"

"Um rei?" ela encarou Arthur como se o analisasse. "Mas ele não está vestido como um rei. E onde é que está a coroa dele?"

"Ah, não se deixe enganar pelas aparências. Ele é honesto, corajoso e leal e um dia vai ser o maior rei que essas terras já viram. Mas hoje nós estamos disfarçados. Você promete que não conta o nosso segredo para ninguém?"

Drea assentiu solenemente.

Uma das senhoras responsáveis pelo orfanato pediu que Arthur posasse para uma foto com as crianças. Arthur relutou a princípio, mas as crianças insistiram até que Arthur falou com seus pequenos súditos com autoridade, instruindo que se espalhassem ao seu redor, conforme ele se abaixava para posar para a foto. Naquele momento, seus olhos se encontraram e Merlin sentiu o orgulho transbordar em seu peito conforme o rosto de Arthur se abria lentamente num sorriso, toda a seriedade de momentos antes esquecida.

Alguém chamou a atenção de Arthur para a câmera e Merlin piscou, fazendo as lágrimas escorrerem.

"Por que você está chorando?" Drea perguntou, preocupada. "Tem bastante brinquedo, deve ter um que você goste…"

Merlin sorriu, limpando o rosto.

"Claro, que tolice a minha" ele colocou-a no chão. "Vá até lá tirar foto com seus coleguinhas!"

"Venha você também!" chamou uma das voluntárias do orfanato e Merlin correu até o aglomerado cada vez maior de crianças e adultos amontoados ao redor de Arthur e Percy, sorrindo para a câmera.

.M.

Arthur pediu que Merlin chegasse mais cedo ao seu apartamento para ajudar com a arrumação, mas Leon, Gwen e Lance já estavam ajudando quando ele chegou.

"Uau! Até que o fato de você ser estagiário daquele cuzão tem suas vantagens" Will concedeu, olhando ao redor e ignorando o olhar reprovador de Merlin. Quando Will reparou nas caixas de bebida que estavam sendo estocadas na cozinha – que fora transformada num bar –, seus olhos brilharam. "Ei, Merlin… Quando você disse que eu me arrependeria por ter aceitado vir, você não estava falando sério, estava?"

Merlin limitou-se a bater em suas costas.

"Sua hora vai chegar, Will. Escreva o que estou dizendo."

Merlin deixou Will tentando convencer o rapaz atrás do balcão a liberar uma bebida e foi cumprimentar os amigos, desviando de uma garçonete ao passar.

"Ufa! Já estava pensando que eu teria que servir, mas parece que você já tem tudo sob controle" Merlin falou para Arthur, que levantou uma sobrancelha depois de examiná-lo de cima abaixo.

"E quem disse que você não vai me servir, _Mer_ lin?" Arthur falou com um sorriso torto no rosto que causou um friozinho na barriga de Merlin. "Onde está aquele seu projeto de melhor amigo?"

"Tentando passar uma cantada no _barman_ " Merlin respondeu, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos.

"Pensei que ele fosse hétero!" Arthur falou, soando preocupado. Seus cabelos loiros estavam levemente desarranjados, mas de uma maneira que parecia intencional. Ele estava usando calças jeans escuras e uma camisa preta de manga três quartos com os primeiros botões abertos. A camisa evidenciou os músculos dos seus antebraços conforme ele cruzou os braços para encarar Will, que estava debruçado sobre o balcão, tentando passar uma lábia no rapaz de avental.

"Ah, ele é hétero" Merlin assegurou. "Mas, quando se trata de álcool de graça ele é uma vadia."

Arthur pareceu aliviado, descruzando os braços e colocando uma mão no antebraço de Merlin.

"Tudo bem, agora me ajude a empurrar este sofá mais pra frente."

Merlin ajudou Arthur e Leon a rearranjar a sala enquanto Gwen instruía as garçonetes e Lance ajudava o _barman_. Quando Arthur foi receber o DJ e ajudá-lo a se instalar, Will já tinha uma bebida na mão e babava na coleção de jogos de Arthur.

"Você não me disse que ele era um maníaco por jogos ou algo parecido" Will fez questão de soar traído.

"Bem que eu tentei, mas você me deu ouvidos? Não, é claro que não. Afinal, o que é que eu sei sobre videogames, certo?"

"Isso não quer dizer nada" Will deu de ombros. "Ele não deve jogar nem a metade desses jogos. Aposto que acabo com ele em menos de dez minutos."

"Continue repetindo isso para si mesmo" Merlin deu tapinhas nas costas do amigo. "E não toque em nada nem tire nada do lugar. Você não sabe o trabalho que deu para arrumar isso."

"Espera…" Will encarou-o. "Você quer dizer que arrumou os jogos dele? Merlin, o que mais você não está me contando?"

Merlin espalmou as mãos, pronto para se defender quando ouviu a voz de Arthur.

"Merlin!"

"Tenho que ir!" Merlin falou, agradecido por ter uma desculpa para não responder àquela pergunta e correu antes que Will pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa.

Merlin ajudou Arthur a mover algumas de suas peças de decoração para o escritório, onde ficariam a salvo de bêbados desastrados, depois ajudou Leon a montar algumas mesas no espaço vazio atrás do sofá, onde Gwen arrumou alguns petiscos.

"Quando você disse que daria uma festa, pensei que fosse alguma coisa simples" Merlin comentou, aproximando-se de Arthur, que examinava o resultado de seu trabalho. O DJ acabara de terminar de instalar seu globo de luz e as luzes da sala foram apagadas. As batidas da música faziam com que tivessem que chegar mais perto para conversar, embora não estivesse tão alto.

"E quem disse que não é uma festa simples?" Arthur encarou-o com o cenho franzido. "Você por acaso está decepcionado por não ter o que fazer? Posso mandar as garçonetes embora, se você quiser."

"Não, não, não é nada disso!" Merlin atalhou rapidamente. "É só que não estou acostumado com esse tipo de coisa."

Arthur tornou a olhar ao redor.

"O _barman_ e o DJ são conhecidos do Gwaine" ele explicou. "O _buffet_ é de um cliente da Pendragon. Eles sempre fazem propostas interessantes para os eventos da empresa."

"Oh..." Merlin exclamou. "E os vizinhos não reclamam do barulho?"

"O prédio tem uma acústica boa, não incomoda tanto quanto parece. As regras do prédio só permitem festa até as onze horas, mas já passamos disso sem que ninguém viesse reclamar. É apenas um apartamento a cada dois andares, de qualquer forma."

Uma garçonete passou com algumas cervejas e Arthur pegou duas, oferecendo uma para Merlin.

"Você costuma dar muitas festas?" Merlin perguntou, curioso.

"Costumava. Já faz algum tempo que não dava uma dessas" Arthur admitiu tomando um gole da sua bebida e Merlin não conseguiu desgrudar os olhos da garganta dele conforme ele engolia.

"Quantas pessoas você convidou?" Merlin perguntou rapidamente, quando Arthur flagrou seu olhar.

"Ah, só o pessoal de sempre" Arthur encolheu os ombros. "Os caras do _pub_ , algumas pessoas com quem já trabalhei na empresa… É claro que sempre acaba aparecendo mais gente, mas não é como se não estivéssemos preparados" ele apontou para as caixas de bebida estocadas atrás do balcão e as embalagens de canapés que forravam a pia.

"Acho que poderíamos sobreviver semanas aqui dentro, caso acontecesse o apocalipse do lado de fora" Merlin concordou.

Arthur voltou-se para Merlin com o cenho franzido.

"Mas não pense que não vou ficar de olho em você, Merlin. Se desconfiar que você bebeu demais, enfio você debaixo do chuveiro com roupa e tudo" Arthur olhou para a camiseta azul-turquesa de Merlin, que agora refletia as cores do globo de luz. "Pensando bem, talvez eu tire as suas roupas antes."

Merlin arregalou os olhos, a boca se abrindo em espanto conforme seu corpo reagia imediatamente, mas a atenção de Arthur já estava em outro lugar, com o interfone tocando novamente e Leon correndo para atender.

"E avise o seu amigo" Arthur continuou, apontando para Will, que já estava no terceiro coquetel – Merlin suspeitava que ele não descansaria até provar todas as opções do menu. "Que se ele vomitar no banheiro, vai ter que limpar com a língua."

"Aí está nosso campeão!" Gwaine exclamou, se aproximando com seu gingado, como se já tivesse começado a beber no caminho. Ele passou um braço ao redor de Arthur e outro ao redor de Merlin. "Não se esqueça de que estou apostando alto em você, hein, Princesa? Que tal arrumarmos um prêmio para o vencedor para as coisas ficarem mais interessantes?" Ele continuou, lançando um olhar malicioso para Merlin, ao que Arthur reagiu desvencilhando-se do abraço. "E, por falar nisso, onde é que está nosso outro competidor?"

"Se demorarmos mais um pouco, ele vai entrar em coma alcoólico antes que eu possa acabar com ele" Arthur murmurou e olhou para o outro lado de Gwaine, parecendo só então reparar na sua proximidade com Merlin e empurrando-o. "Vamos começar logo com isso ou não vamos?"

"Percy ainda não chegou" Gwaine falou, olhando ao redor. "Mordred e Kara também disseram que se atrasariam. Mas acho melhor eu tomar conta de Will enquanto eles não chegam" ele concedeu, afastando-se.

"Você devia ir receber seus convidados" Merlin falou quando Arthur voltou a se aproximar, seus braços se tocando suavemente.

"E você devia cuidar da própria vida" Arthur devolveu sem nenhuma animosidade antes de suspirar e dar um passo para frente, virando-se para Merlin. "Lembre-se. Estou de olho em você."

Merlin não tinha como se esquecer daquilo, conforme a festa acontecia. Não quando Arthur nunca se distraía por tempo suficiente para perdê-lo de vista. Depois de andar um pouco a esmo, Merlin juntou-se a Gwen e Morgana, sendo recebido por um sorriso enviesado.

"Merlin, quase não reconheci você!" Morgana falou, levando a mão ao seu cabelo. "Isso é gel? Ou fixador?"

"Fixador" Merlin admitiu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

"Ficou ótimo! Ah, eu queria ainda conseguir rejuvenescer tanto com algo tão simples quanto um penteado mais moderno…"

"Morgana, você não envelheceu um dia nos últimos dez anos!" Gwen rolou os olhos, voltando-se para Merlin. "Diga para ela, Merlin. Ela está numa crise de meia idade bastante precoce."

"Gwen tem razão, sabe?" Merlin assentiu. "Você está linda. Meu amigo de dezoito anos é louco por você. Aliás, é melhor manter distância dele, porque quando digo que ele é louco, não quero dizer apenas figurativamente."

"Ah, você não é um fofo?" Morgana riu, acariciando seu rosto. Então ficou séria. "Agora me mostre logo esse seu amigo porque não estou nos meus melhores dias, hoje."

Merlin apontou para Will, que estava conversando com as garotas do Marketing que conhecera no _pub_ , mantendo os olhos na linha do decote da mais alta. Deus, que vexame! Mas, pelo menos Gwaine tinha dado um jeito de tirar a bebida da mão dele e Merlin agradeceu mentalmente que as atenções de Will estavam focadas nas duas garotas mais jovens, pois Morgause Gorlois estava olhando-o de cima com um olhar quase enojado.

"Merlin!" Merlin ouviu o chamado de Arthur e correu até ele depois de pedir licença para as meninas. "Pegue uma dose de uísque para mim, sim?" ele falou, voltando a conversar com um homem que Merlin não conhecia.

Merlin rolou os olhos, mas obedeceu, abandonando a garrafa de cerveja vazia e servindo-se de alguns petiscos no caminho. Não tinha o paladar tão refinado para aquele tipo de tira-gosto, mas sabia que Arthur não o deixaria em paz caso não comesse alguma coisa.

Quando Merlin voltou com o uísque, Arthur apresentou-o ao homem com quem conversava. Alator Zinke era o gerente do setor de Desenvolvimento que ficara encarregado da proposta da gráfica que Merlin tinha revisado no dia anterior, com Arthur. Zinke estava bastante interessado no que Merlin tinha a dizer sobre a revisão dos custos da empresa. Arthur acompanhou a conversa de perto, embora sua atenção não parecesse estar totalmente focada nela, cumprimentando uma ou outra pessoa enquanto isso.

Quando Zinke se afastou para pegar uma bebida, Arthur arrastou Merlin até outra desconhecida, Annis Ullman, a gerente que coordenou o diagnóstico da gráfica. Era como se Arthur fosse um menino de oito anos desfilando, orgulhoso, exibindo seu mais novo brinquedo. Quando ela também se afastou, depois de algum tempo, foi a vez de Merlin arrastar Arthur para mais longe da música, perto das escadas, onde eles poderiam conversar melhor.

"O que você está fazendo?" Merlin perguntou, intrigado.

"Estou ajudando você a fazer seu meio de campo" Arthur falou tranquilamente, servindo-se de um canapé quando uma das garçonetes passou por eles. "Ou será que você não tem intenção de tentar uma vaga na empresa, ao final do seu contrato?"

Merlin piscou, surpreso, observando enquanto Arthur mastigava seu canapé quase preguiçosamente.

"É claro que tenho!" Merlin falou, por fim.

"Então, tem que começar a mostrar seus talentos para as pessoas certas" Arthur encolheu os ombros. "Venha, vou apresentar você para…"

"Ei, Arthur, espera" Merlin falou, segurando o braço dele até que ele se virasse novamente, parecendo curioso. "Hmm… Eu só me dei conta de que não dei os parabéns a você ainda."

As sobrancelhas de Arthur se elevaram em surpresa antes de tornarem a se contrair.

"Na verdade, você já deu. No bloco de anotações de Gwaine."

"Ah, certo" Merlin falou, surpreso por Arthur ter tido o trabalho de ler aquilo. "Bem, também queria dizer que o que você fez hoje foi incrível… Com as instituições."

"Não fiz aquilo sozinho, sabe?" Arthur mudou o apoio do corpo de um pé para o outro, um meio sorriso no rosto.

"Eu sei, mas a maneira como você organizou tudo…"

"Foi você quem organizou, Merlin…"

"Ora, quer calar a boca e aceitar o meu elogio?" Merlin atalhou. "Você sabe que não é algo comum de me ouvir dizer."

Arthur jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

"Tem razão, Merlin" ele falou, os olhos brilhando de divertimento. "Obrigado."

Merlin assentiu, desviando os olhos dos lábios de Arthur. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e mordeu o lábio inferior, incerto do que dizer em seguida. Quando tornou a levantar os olhos, Arthur estava sério, encarando-o com os olhos baixos, como se olhasse para sua boca e Merlin sentiu como se estivesse sendo fisgado para frente. Estava prestes a se jogar de encontro a ele quando Gwaine apareceu ao lado deles, limpando a garganta.

"Odeio interromper esse momento tão íntimo, mas nossos convidados de honra já chegaram e confesso que estou tendo certa dificuldade em manter Will fora de encrenca. Não acredito que possa defendê-lo das acusações de Morgause sobre ele ser misógino quando ele volta e meia faz comentários infelizes sobre o porquê de os jogos de ação com personagens femininas serem melhores. Quando ele começou a falar sobre os seios fartos da Lara Croft, eu juro que gostaria de ter uma câmera para filmar a reação dela. Ele consegue ser ainda pior do que eu!" Gwaine gargalhava, enxugando uma lágrima no canto do olho.

"Deus nos ajude" Arthur falou e suspirou. "Está bem. Vamos acabar logo com isso."

Gwaine não esperou que ele falasse duas vezes, convidando todos os presentes a se reunirem ao redor do sofá, onde os jogadores se acomodaram. O apartamento de Arthur estava bastante lotado, mas nem todos os presentes estavam interessados na partida, aglomerando-se próximo das mesas atrás do sofá e mexendo o corpo conforme a música enquanto conversavam. Merlin aproximou-se para assistir à partida, ainda que não fosse particularmente fã do jogo. Antes de começar a jogar, Arthur gesticulou para que Merlin chegasse mais perto, dando tapinhas no lugar ao seu lado para que ele se sentasse. Merlin achou ter visto Gwen franzir a testa ao surpreender o convite de Arthur, mas fingiu não ter reparado.

Algum tempo depois, a torcida de Will estava ligeiramente desesperada e a de Arthur cada vez mais barulhenta. Merlin já tinha feito várias excursões para pegar bebidas e petiscos para Arthur.

"Mais um uísque, por favor" Merlin pediu para o _barman_ , que assentiu.

"Esse seu homem é bem resistente!" admirou-se o rapaz, enquanto colocava o copo no balcão e servia mais uma dose.

"O quê…?" Merlin ia perguntar, quando percebeu o que ele tinha dito. "Ah, não! Não, não, Arthur não é meu homem" ele riu, sentindo as faces corarem. "Ele é meu chefe."

"Certo" o rapaz disse, ainda que cético, e ofereceu o copo a Merlin. "E você? Não toma nada?"

Merlin abriu a boca para negar, mas tornou a fechá-la, pensando melhor.

"Já volto!" ele declarou e pegou mais alguns petiscos para colocar em frente a Arthur, percebendo que seu lugar havia sido ocupado por uma mulher que não conhecia.

Arthur, entretanto, sequer pareceu notá-lo, tão absorto que estava na partida, apesar de já ter praticamente ganho o jogo. Sem querer atrapalhar sua concentração, Merlin voltou para o balcão sem nenhuma palavra.

"Ei" o _barman_ sorriu. Ele aparentava cerca de vinte anos, tinha um _piercing_ no nariz e várias tatuagens nos antebraços à mostra. Seu sorriso, Merlin reparou, era bastante agradável. "Então, o que vai ser?"

"Ah… Não tenho certeza" Merlin coçou a cabeça. "Não estou acostumado a beber, na verdade."

O rapaz analisou-o por um momento antes de bater o punho no balcão como um juiz dando um veredicto.

"Aposto como você vai gostar de uma tequila" ele pegou um saleiro e um pedaço de limão, colocando em frente a Merlin antes de servir uma dose âmbar de uma garrafa.

"Er… Como é que eu…" Merlin perguntou, envergonhado.

O _barman_ sorriu e passou o saleiro.

"Coloque um pouco na sua mão" ele demonstrou quando Merlin estendeu a mão, virando sua palma para baixo e jogando um pouco de sal no dorso. "Você lambe o sal, engole a dose de uma vez só e depois chupa o limão. É como fazer um boquete" ele completou, malicioso.

"Ok" corando, Merlin encolheu os ombros e respirou fundo antes de seguir os passos, fazendo uma careta a cada processo e lutando para não tossir ao engolir a bebida. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas ele resistiu bravamente e o limão, por incrível que pudesse parecer, ajudou a amenizar seu paladar.

"E então?" o rapaz perguntou e Merlin piscou, encarando-o.

"Até que não foi mal" Merlin assentiu, orgulhoso de si mesmo. Sorriu diante do divertimento do _barman_ e estendendo a mão. "Sou Merlin, a propósito."

"Morris" o rapaz aceitou sua mão. "Quer outra?"

Merlin encolheu os ombros, ouvindo a algazarra que indicava que alguém tinha marcado um gol, mas sem se importar muito com quem.

"Bem… Por que não?"

.M.

Arthur sabia exatamente o momento em que perdera o interesse no jogo, pois coincidia com o momento em que perdera Merlin de vista. Merlin tinha deixado uma dose de uísque e alguns petiscos sobre a mesinha de centro e saíra sem dizer nada, para não voltar mais. Arthur não via a hora daquela maldita partida acabar. Sua distração estava fazendo com que não acertasse mais nenhum lance e ele quase levara um gol de Will, alguns segundos atrás.

Imaginara que seria prazeroso ganhar de Will na frente de Merlin, mas Will não era tão bom adversário quanto prometia e Merlin não parecia particularmente preocupado com o desfecho da partida. Assim que acabou o tempo, Arthur atirou o controle para o lado e se levantou, desviando-se das congratulações dos amigos e olhando ao redor, procurando por Merlin.

"Melhor de três?" Will colocou-se à sua frente, emburrado.

"Não estou interessado" Arthur dispensou, tentando se desviar dele para continuar a procurar, achando ter tido um vislumbre de azul-turquesa, mas era difícil ter certeza com todas aquelas luzes coloridas.

"Que foi, está com medo agora?" Will provocou, fazendo com que algumas pessoas ao redor fizessem 'Uh's e 'Oh's. Arthur encarou-o de cima abaixo, franzindo o lábio superior.

"Não sou eu quem acabou de perder, se você ainda não reparou. Pode jogar com outro, se quiser tentar recuperar seu orgulho, não dou a mínima" ele desviou-se de Will e foi em direção à cozinha, estacando ao reconhecer Merlin.

Ele estava debruçado no balcão, o corpo projetado para frente conforme ele ria de algo que o _barman_ havia dito. Seu rosto estava contorcido em divertimento, o que fez com que Arthur rosnasse, corroendo-se por não ser ele a fazer Merlin rir daquele jeito. Merlin estava tão absorto que sequer reparou quando Arthur se aproximou, lançando um olhar assassino na direção do _barman_ antes de puxar Merlin pelo braço até que ele se endireitasse no banco.

"O que significa isso, Merlin?"

Havia algumas fatias de limão empilhadas ao lado de um copo vazio e Arthur pôde sentir o cheiro da tequila ao aproximar o rosto do dele.

"Arthur!" Merlin exclamou, limpando as lágrimas de divertimento dos olhos. "Você precisa ouvir essa. Morris é ótimo para contar piadas…" ele ficou sério de repente. "Ah, você não parece querer ouvir uma piada agora."

"Que bom que o seu poder de observação continua intacto, Merlin. Quantas doses você tomou?"

"Hmm…" Merlin olhou para o _barman_ , depois para os limões empilhados num pires. "Eu… não estava contando?"

"Ótimo" Arthur falou, entredentes, puxando-o até que ele se levantasse. Arthur lançou um olhar fulminante ao _barman,_ prometendo a si mesmo que cuidaria dele depois. "Vamos para o andar de cima" ele começou a guiar Merlin para as escadas e, quando o garoto fez menção de protestar, aproximou a boca do ouvido dele para dizer, de um jeito autoritário: "Agora, Merlin."

Merlin assentiu e deixou-se ser guiado escadaria acima. Quando Arthur parou em frente ao próprio quarto para alcançar a chave em seu bolso – ele aprendera a trancar os quartos durante as festas, da pior maneira possível –, Merlin virou-se para encará-lo, parecendo um pouco mais sóbrio.

"Você vai me jogar debaixo do chuveiro?" Merlin perguntou, os olhos azuis arregalados e Arthur não soube dizer se o que via neles era receio ou ansiedade.

Xingando sob a respiração, Arthur enfiou a chave na fechadura com força, abrindo a porta e puxando Merlin para dentro. Assim que fechou a porta, deixando boa parte do barulho do lado de fora, Arthur empurrou Merlin contra ela, segurando-o pelos ombros, o corpo inteiro ansiando pelo contato, mas ciente de que _não devia_ se aproximar. Merlin não estava acostumado a beber e, por mais sóbrio que parecesse no momento, estava vulnerável demais e tão, tão deliciosamente tentador…

"Sabe o que eu devia fazer?" Arthur sussurrou contra a boca de Merlin, suas respirações alteradas se encontrando conforme Arthur analisava cada detalhe do rosto do garoto, aspirando seu cheiro doce e atraente misturado ao do álcool que exalava da respiração dele. "Eu devia jogar você naquela cama e… e…"

"E?" Merlin perguntou, os olhos fixos na boca de Arthur.

E aquela simples provocação foi a gota d'água para Arthur, que atirou-se em direção a ele, atacando seus lábios desesperadamente enquanto se pressionava por inteiro contra o corpo de Merlin. Merlin soltou um gemido que tanto podia ser de apreciação quanto de dor, pela força com que Arthur o empurrou contra a porta, mas o som foi abafado pela boca faminta de Arthur.

Arthur beijou-o com voracidade, sentindo os lábios macios e deliciosos finalmente sob os seus. Merlin tinha gosto de sal, limão e puro e completo êxtase. Suas bocas se moldavam e Arthur sentiu sua pulsação se acelerar ainda mais em deleite – e um desejo ardente – conforme Merlin _correspondia_. As mãos de Merlin encontraram caminho em meio a ambos, segurando a nuca de Arthur, puxando-o mais de encontro a ele e foi a vez de Arthur de grunhir, enfiando uma das pernas entre as de Merlin, pressionando-se ainda mais contra ele, buscando alguma abençoada _fricção_.

Merlin estava tão afetado quanto Arthur. Ele gemeu novamente – o som viajando nas veias de Arthur até seu pênis, enchendo-o ainda mais – e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, encaixando-se ainda melhor ao loiro, receptivo ao seu assalto, a língua alcançando a de Arthur no meio do caminho e acariciando-a de volta com avidez.

No fundo de sua mente, Arthur sabia que Merlin só estava correspondendo devido ao álcool e que muito provavelmente não deveria se aproveitar daquilo, mas não conseguia se impedir. Agora que ele tinha a chance de beijá-lo e tocá-lo, ele faria isso, mesmo que fosse a única vez. Merlin parecia totalmente entregue, respondendo a cada estímulo de Arthur, seu corpo se movendo, inquieto, buscando mais contato conforme Arthur deslizava as mãos pelo seu pescoço, seus braços, ombros, pela lateral do seu corpo. Quando Arthur encontrou a base da coluna de Merlin, enfiando a mão por baixo da camisa – _tão quente! –,_ Merlin empurrou o quadril de encontro ao seu, esfregando-se em sua perna, quebrando o beijo para resfolegar, as mãos agarrando suas costas com desespero.

" _Deus_ , Merlin, você está me deixando _louco_ " Arthur confessou, a voz rouca de desejo. Ele queria – _precisava –_ devorá-lo inteiro, saboreando cada pedaço de pele, cada som enlouquecedor que escapava da garganta dele, grave e vibrante. Queria gravar o cheiro de Merlin na mente e imprimir a sensação da pele dele nos seus sentidos.

"Arthur" Merlin arfou – _tão, tão sensualmente –_ quando Arthur aproveitou para chupar a junção do seu maxilar com o pescoço, oferecendo mais acesso, as mãos agarrando e puxando cegamente, a respiração cada vez mais superficial. Arthur respondeu com mais lambidas e chupões enquanto explorava o corpo dele até onde conseguia alcançar, apertando-lhe as coxas e as nádegas. Merlin se empurrou algumas vezes contra a perna de Arthur e choramingou, as mãos cravando-se como garras em suas costas, segurando a respiração e Arthur congelou por um momento, junto com ele.

Quando Merlin voltou a respirar, relaxando gradativamente em seus braços, Arthur afastou-se apenas o suficiente para encará-lo nos olhos. Merlin tinha fechado os olhos, a cabeça pendendo para trás até encostar-se à porta, os lábios entreabertos em busca de ar, os braços pesados contra os ombros de Arthur.

"Merlin, você acabou de…?" Arthur perguntou, custando a acreditar no que acabava de presenciar.

Merlin retraiu-se de repente, virando o rosto para o lado, as faces corando tão rapidamente que Arthur quase pôde sentir o calor emanando delas.

"Cristo, _Mer_ lin!" Arthur exclamou, incrédulo e encantado – a frustração provavelmente viria depois, mas agora tudo que conseguia pensar era que tinha feito Merlin gozar praticamente sem tocá-lo.

"Me desculpe" Merlin murmurou, timidamente.

"Ei, não precisa se desculpar" Arthur sussurrou, acariciando sua bochecha com uma das mãos. "Eu…"

"Ah, Deus!" Merlin retraiu os braços e fez menção de empurrar Arthur, mas Arthur segurou-o firmemente, enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço e tentando recuperar o controle do próprio corpo. "Meu Deus, eu me sinto tão estúpido…" Merlin murmurou e Arthur tornou a se afastar para encará-lo.

"Não foi nada estúpido, Merlin…" Arthur começou, mas Merlin o interrompeu, voltando a empurrá-lo.

"Arthur…" Merlin tentou se livrar do seu aperto, mas Arthur segurou-o com mais força. "Arthur, acho que vou vomitar. É sério!"

Arthur soltou-o, ainda que ressabiado. Porém, quando Merlin fez menção de abrir a porta para _fugir_ , Arthur segurou-o novamente, ignorando seus protestos e puxando-o para a cama.

"Me solta, Arthur!"

" _Mer_ lin…! Sente-se" Arthur empurrou um Merlin bicudo até que ele se sentasse na cama, cruzando os braços. "Não se mova" ele ordenou e pegou um copo da cabeceira da cama, indo até a pia do banheiro para enchê-lo d'água, aproveitando para respirar fundo e tentar fazer seu corpo relaxar, sentindo o incômodo de ter seu alívio frustrado daquele jeito. Quando voltou para o quarto, Merlin estava curvado sobre si mesmo, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e o rosto escondido nas mãos. "Beba isso."

"Vou vomitar" Merlin recusou, mas Arthur rolou os olhos.

"Não tem problema. Você toma outro copo depois."

Merlin suspirou e deixou as mãos caírem antes de aceitar o copo d'água, fazendo questão de evitar encará-lo.

"Você comeu alguma coisa?" Arthur perguntou, cruzando os braços, ao que Merlin encolheu os ombros. " _Mer_ lin…!"

"Essa enganação que você chama de comida?" Merlin ironizou. "Sim, eu comi alguma coisa."

Arthur suspirou.

"Tudo bem, vou buscar alguma coisa para você comer…"

"Não vou comer, Arthur" Merlin teimou, mas Arthur não lhe deu ouvidos, rumando para a porta.

"Já volto. Não saia daí" ele ordenou e assistiu quando Merlin bufou, deixando-se cair na cama, antes de fechar a porta do quarto.

"Ei, aí está você!" disse Gwaine, que estivera se amassando com alguém do outro lado do corredor, mas estava muito escuro para ver quem era – e Arthur pouco se importava, no momento.

"Agora não, Gwaine" Arthur já ia passar direto quando Gwaine alcançou-o, segurando-o pelos ombros e apoiou o peso do corpo levemente no de Arthur, para se estabilizar. Quando falou, seu hálito fez os olhos de Arthur arderem.

"Tudo bem, não vou incomodar você nem perguntar o que você estava fazendo com o Merlin ali dentro, _mas…_ " Gwaine fez uma pausa para que Arthur assimilasse que ele sabia mais do que deveria. "Será que você não poderia ser _tão generoso_ em me emprestar a chave do quarto de visitas?"

"Nem comece, Gwaine. Seu apartamento não é tão longe assim. Tenho certeza que sua acompanhante não vai se importar…" Arthur interrompeu-se ao ouvir alguém limpar a garganta. Um homem. E então estreitou os olhos para o contorno da pessoa do outro lado do corredor – um vulto bem grande, diga-se de passagem. "Percy? É você?"

Percy limitou-se a encolher os ombros, evitando o seu olhar. Arthur voltou-se para Gwaine, que sorria, satisfeito.

"Então? Aquela chave?"

Arthur suspirou e pescou a chave do bolso, entregando-a antes que se arrependesse.

"Valeu, Princesa" Gwaine girou a chave entre os dedos, quase derrubando-a. "Ops! Ei, está tudo bem com Merlin?"

Arthur fungou.

"Não graças ao seu amigo _barman_. Ele deu quase uma garrafa inteira de Tequila para Merlin!"

"Morris? Aquele filho da mãe" Gwaine meneou a cabeça. "Pode colocar ele para correr, se quiser. Agora, se me der licença…" ele largou Arthur, empurrando-se para o outro lado do corredor e Arthur não esperou para ver seus amigos se agarrarem novamente.

"Você" ele apontou o dedo para o barman ao alcançar a cozinha. "Fora!"

"Mas…" o rapaz arregalou os olhos. "Ainda não deu o meu horário…"

"Fora! _Agora_!" Arthur repetiu, fazendo o rapaz se encolher, afastando-se para o outro lado da cozinha, ainda que houvesse um balcão entre eles.

"Merlin não é menor de idade, é?" o rapaz perguntou, aterrorizado com a perspectiva.

"E você só está perguntando isso agora?" Arthur rosnou.

"Ei… calma aí, coroa…"

Arthur arregalou os olhos, ultrajado.

"Suma logo da minha frente antes que eu coloque você para fora a pontapés! Ande!" ele gritou assim que recuperou a fala.

"O que está acontecendo?" Morgana se aproximou, de cenho franzido, enquanto o _barman_ aproveitava para sair em disparada, sem sequer olhar para trás. "Arthur? O que houve?"

"Nada" Arthur falou, ignorando o olhar incrédulo de Morgana e dando a volta no balcão para pegar a manteiga de amendoim na geladeira. Depois se pôs a procurar pelo pão, mas era praticamente impossível encontrar alguma coisa naquela escuridão, em meio aquele monte de garrafas de bebidas vazias. "Merda!"

"Arthur…?" Morgana recomeçou, mas Arthur a interrompeu.

"Se você quer ser de alguma serventia, para de cutucar e me ajude a encontrar o saco de pão."

Morgana juntou-se a ele, usando a lanterna do celular até encontrarem o pão. Enquanto ela passava a manteiga de amendoim em algumas fatias, Arthur pegou mais um copo d'água e um prato. Agradeceu a irmã e saiu sem dizer mais nada, levando seu pequeno lanche. Quando chegou ao quarto Merlin ainda estava deitado do mesmo jeito que Arthur o deixara, com metade do corpo pra fora da cama.

"Sente-se, Merlin" Arthur disse, colocando o copo ao pé da cama.

Merlin limitou-se a grunhir algo ininteligível e Arthur sentou-se ao seu lado, posicionando-o de modo que Merlin pudesse apoiar o ombro contra o tronco de Arthur.

"Isso é tão…" Merlin começou a dizer, mas o final nunca veio.

"Coma" Arthur ordenou e Merlin pegou uma fatia de pão, mas ficou olhando para ela, inexpressivo. "E beba mais um pouco de água" ele instruiu, alcançando o copo e colocando-o entre os lábios do garoto, que bebeu instintivamente.

"Foi tão rápido" Merlin disse em seguida, sua voz meio enrolada. "Eu juro que posso fazer melhor do que isso. É só que... isso foi _tão_ sexy..."

"Eu sei" Arthur lutou para manter-se concentrado em alimentar e hidratar Merlin e não em arrancar as roupas do garoto e tomá-lo ali mesmo, na borda da cama. "Ninguém deveria parecer tão sexy gozando nas calças, Merlin" ele murmurou, mais para si mesmo do que para ele. "Muito menos _você_."

"Eu sei!" Merlin assentiu para a fatia de pão ainda inteira, aparentemente incapaz de perceber a ironia na voz do loiro naquelas últimas palavras.

Arthur suspirou. Queria dizer tantas coisas a Merlin, mas teria que esperar até de manhã, o garoto não estava em condições naquele momento. Arthur tirou o pão da mão de Merlin antes que ele lambuzasse o rosto de manteiga de amendoim e deixou o prato sobre o criado.

Quando voltou-se para o moreno, foi para constatar que ele estava dormindo. Arthur deitou-o na cama e encarou-o com uma mistura de emoções conflitantes. Merlin parecia tão tranquilo – o rosto relaxado virado para o lado, a boca ligeiramente aberta, os braços meio largados, uma mancha escura de umidade perto do cós da calça – que Arthur sentiu uma onda avassaladora de afeto por ele, uma necessidade intensa de protegê-lo… Lembrou-se do fogo que o beijo havia acendido nele apenas momentos antes e perguntou-se como aquilo era possível.

Então uma apreensão tomou-o quando pensou em como seria pela manhã, quando Merlin acordasse e processasse tudo aquilo. Ele tinha ficado tão envergonhado… Ou seria arrependimento que fizera com que tentasse fugir? Será que ele pensaria que Arthur tinha tirado proveito dele? Deus, Arthur já estava se culpando o suficiente sem que Merlin sequer o tivesse acusado.

Arthur respirou fundo e obrigou-se a parar de remoer aquilo, por enquanto. Tinha uma festa para atender. Além do mais, o que estava feito, estava feito. Não podia mais voltar atrás e, mesmo se pudesse, suspeitava que faria tudo de novo.

Com cuidado, Arthur tirou as botas de Merlin e levantou suas pernas, girando-o lentamente. Merlin resmungou alguma coisa e terminou de se ajeitar na cama, virando-se, com o rosto voltado para o lado oposto ao de Arthur. Arthur passou a mão pelos seus cabelos lentamente antes de apagar a luz do banheiro e deixar o quarto.

.Merlin.

Merlin acordou com o próprio grunhido de dor. Ficou algum tempo imóvel até que o latejar em sua cabeça diminuísse, tentando abrir os olhos sem que parecesse que eles estavam sendo arrancados das órbitas e ponderando se era melhor enfrentar a dor e aliviar a bexiga ou arriscar uma infecção urinária e permanecer deitado pelo resto da vida.

Levou algum tempo até conseguir se sentar na cama, segurando a cabeça latejante como que para estabilizá-la. Quando pousou os olhos no criado e teve um vislumbre de comida, seu estômago terminou de revirar e ele teve que correr até o banheiro. Vomitar de estômago vazio, bexiga cheia e de ressaca era terrivelmente doloroso, ele logo descobriu, por isso sentia como se tivesse corrido uma maratona quando as contrações de seu estômago finalmente cederam e ele pode esvaziar a bexiga antes de se deixar escorregar pela parede fria do banheiro, limpando os cantos da boca com a mão e tentando não _pensar_.

Merlin estava se sentindo nojento, a boca com gosto de bile e as calças grudando desconfortavelmente. Ele suspirou e olhou ao redor. O banheiro de Arthur era quase tão grande quanto o quarto, com um espelho sobre a pia que ocupava quase toda a extensão da parede, uma banheira de hidromassagem e um box de chuveiro que era quase do tamanho do banheiro inteiro de Merlin.

Merlin virou a cabeça para espiar o quarto vazio. A cama ainda estava feita, a colcha amassada apenas do lado em que Merlin dormira. Pela claridade que atravessava as cortinas, a manhã já ia pela metade.

"Ah, merda, merda, merda!" Merlin xingou, vasculhando o bolso até retirar o celular – sua coxa estava dolorida por dormir em cima delo aparelho – e checou a tela. Eram oito e vinte da manhã e não havia nenhuma ligação perdida, o que significava que Will provavelmente tinha avisado sua mãe que ele passaria a noite fora. Merlin respirou aliviado, apoiando a cabeça na parede. Menos uma coisa para se preocupar.

Merlin podia ouvir o som de coisas arrastando e pessoas conversando, que achou virem do andar debaixo. Devia descer logo para ajudar com a arrumação, mas não estava particularmente ansioso para encarar Arthur. Na verdade, preferia não ter que olhar para ele ou falar com ele _nunca mais_.

Céus, como ele estava envergonhado… Só de lembrar a cena da noite anterior Merlin desejava poder cavar um buraco no chão para se esconder. Se Arthur já tinha dificuldade em enxergá-lo como adulto antes, Merlin havia acabado de arruinar suas chances.

Não que Merlin tivesse tanta chance assim, antes. Arthur provavelmente apenas se deixara levar pelo calor do momento e pelo álcool quando o beijara, ou pior ainda, ele poderia ter feito aquilo apenas por pena e talvez – _talvez –_ Merlin o tivesse provocado de propósito só para ver o que ele seria capaz de fazer. Mas mesmo a excitação causada pela lembrança de Arthur prensando-o contra a porta, das mãos passeando pelo seu corpo e das suas línguas se enroscando não era maior que a mortificação do que acontecera _depois_.

Arthur era um homem de vinte e nove anos, experiente, atraente e já tivera pelo menos dois relacionamentos sérios – ao contrário de Merlin, que jamais tivera um relacionamento, por mais superficial que fosse. Além disso, Arthur poderia ter quem ele quisesse com um simples estalar de dedos. O que ele quereria com um fedelho patético e inexperiente como Merlin, que não sabia beber, gozava nas próprias calças com um simples amasso, sequer se oferecia para retribuir e ainda desmaiava na cama dele?

Se pelo menos ele não tivesse medo de altura, poderia cogitar escalar a janela do banheiro em direção ao térreo para fugir de ter que encarar Arthur, mas nem para isso ele prestava.

"Sou tão patético…" Merlin disse a si mesmo.

E estúpido. De todas as pessoas, por que Merlin tinha que tentar seduzir o seu supervisor? Ele bem que merecia a humilhação de ter que encarar Arthur, não apenas aquela manhã como todos os dias da semana pelos próximos seis meses do seu contrato – isso contando que ele não terminaria de estragar tudo e seria expulso da Pendragon.

Maldição, Arthur poderia muito bem não querer mais olhar na sua cara. Ele provavelmente estava arrependido até o último fio de cabelo do dia em que aceitara ser seu supervisor. O que os demais funcionários pensariam dele se desconfiassem daquilo? A maioria do pessoal da Pendragon já achava que ele era um déspota nepotista e opressor! Aquilo acabaria de arruinar sua reputação.

Com um suspiro, Merlin levantou-se do chão com cuidado para não terminar de explodir a própria cabeça. Fechou a porta do banheiro com a intenção de apenas tirar a cueca e tornar a vestir a calça, mas acabou tirando toda a roupa e entrando debaixo do chuveiro. Sentiu-se no paraíso, deixando a água quente e pressurizada relaxar seus músculos enquanto criava coragem para encarar seu destino.

Colocou a mesma roupa, exceto pela cueca suja, que guardou no bolso dos jeans – teria que lavá-las antes de colocar no cesto de roupa suja, em casa, se não quisesse matar sua mãe de desgosto. Quando saiu do quarto, reparou nos analgésicos sobre o criado-mudo. Seu estômago já tinha assentado o suficiente para que Merlin comece um pedaço do pão com manteiga de amendoim para empurrar o comprimido, mas Merlin acabou comendo as duas fatias e tomando o como d'água enquanto calçava as botas e alisava a colcha da cama da melhor maneira que podia.

Quando já não tinha mais o que fazer para ganhar mais tempo, Merlin respirou fundo e abriu a porta do quarto, ouvindo o barulho da TV e o que parecia ser um aspirador de pó. Havia uma mulher de uniforme de limpeza no quarto de visitas, aspirando o tapete, quando Merlin passou pela porta para descer as escadas.

No andar debaixo, Merlin viu primeiro Gwaine esparramado no sofá e comendo alguma coisa enquanto assistia uma série de sobrevivência em condições extremas. Depois reparou em Arthur, parado na porta de costas para Merlin, conversando com alguém do lado de fora enquanto outra pessoa terminava de recolher as caixas e garrafas de bebida vazias.

"Bom dia, bela adormecida" Gwaine murmurou, a voz arrastada e cantarolada de sempre. "Pensei que ia ter que beijar você se quisesse acordá-lo ainda hoje."

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Merlin falou depois de passar direto por Arthur o mais silenciosamente possível e se juntar a Gwaine no sofá, empurrando suas pernas para liberar espaço.

"Eu dormi aqui, exatamente como você. E Percy" Gwaine tornou a levantar os pés, apoiando-os no colo de Merlin. "Cereal?" ele ofereceu a embalagem que tinha em mãos e, quando Merlin recusou, comeu direto da caixa como se fosse _chips_.

"Onde está Percy?" Merlin perguntou, olhando ao redor, mas não havia mais ninguém no apartamento ainda um pouco bagunçado.

"Teve que ir embora" Gwaine deu de ombros. "Eu fiquei para ajudar a Princesa."

"Estou vendo" Merlin ironizou. Pensou em empurrar os pés de Gwaine, mas acabou apoiando os braços sobre eles.

"Arthur parece ter tudo sob controle" Gwaine falou, despreocupado, bem no momento em que Arthur levantava a voz, argumentando com a pessoa do lado de fora. Merlin olhou em direção à porta, mas não dava para entender o que ele dizia com o volume da televisão tão alto. "Não se preocupe. Ele só está de ressaca. E talvez a noite no sofá não tenha ajudado com seu humor."

"No sofá?" Merlin falou, virando o pescoço com tamanha rapidez que sua cabeça tornou a latejar. "Por que ele não dormiu no quarto de hóspedes?"

"Porque estava ocupado" Gwaine sorriu de lado, jogando um punhado de cereal na boca. "E muito bem ocupado, se quer saber."

"E Percy…?" Merlin perguntou, já que não havia um segundo sofá grande o bastante para acomodar Percy.

O sorriso de Gwaine aumentou e o queixo de Merlin caiu. Ele desviou os olhos de Gwaine por um momento, tentando processar aquilo. Percy estava sempre de olho em Gwaine, cuidando dele, impedindo-o de fazer besteiras, mas Merlin nunca imaginou que houvesse algo além de camaradagem por trás daquela preocupação.

"Dá pra abaixar um pouco o volume?" Merlin pediu, quando a música da chamada do comercial quase estourou seus tímpanos.

Gwaine alcançou o controle e Merlin suspirou quando voltou a ouvir os próprios pensamentos.

"Fiquei sabendo que você bebeu todas, ontem" Gwaine falou, divertindo-se com o seu sofrimento. "Ainda não sei o que Arthur fez com Morris, mas não deve ter sido nada bom, a julgar pela cara de Arthur ontem à noite e pelas mensagens que Morris me mandou esta manhã perguntando se vai receber alguma coisa pelo trabalho ou se será processado de alguma forma."

"Processado?" Merlin arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Não me pergunte" Gwaine deu de ombros.

Merlin remexeu-se, preocupado. Afinal, não era como se Morris tivesse forçado Merlin a beber. E não era culpa dele se Merlin o havia usado para provocar Arthur.

"O que aconteceu ontem, afinal?" Gwaine perguntou, quase inocentemente, tornando a encher a boca e daquela vez Merlin pôde ouvi-lo mastigar ruidosamente.

"Não é da sua conta."

"É, bem que eu achei que não foi nada muito interessante" Gwaine desdenhou, ainda sorrindo. "Senão Arthur não estaria tão ranzinza."

"Por que você não está de ressaca?" Merlin retorquiu, incapaz de conter a inveja na própria voz.

"E quem disse que não estou?" Gwaine encolheu os ombros. "Já estou acostumado."

No momento seguinte, eles ouviram a porta da frente se fechar e Arthur entrou na sala bem no momento em que Gwaine retirava os pés do colo de Merlin.

"Gwaine, você não disse que ia…" Arthur interrompeu-se quando seus olhos encontraram os de Merlin, o cenho franzindo-se ainda mais ao registrar seus cabelos molhados. "Desde quando você está acordado?"

"Hmm… Faz só alguns minutos que desci" Merlin levantou-se, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e tentando não corar. "Você… Quer uma ajuda?" ele apontou para a bagunça na cozinha.

"Não precisa. Johanna vai cuidar disso" Arthur assegurou, sua expressão se suavizando apenas uma fração. "Quer comer alguma coisa?"

"Já comi" Merlin falou e Gwaine bufou. Merlin virou-se para ele. "Eu comi no quarto, se você quer mesmo saber."

"Ei, por que eu não ganhei café-da-manhã na cama?" Gwaine indignou-se, mas Merlin e Arthur o ignoraram.

Apesar de manterem distância um do outro, Merlin quase podia sentir a tensão entre eles. Não conseguia manter contato visual com Arthur por mais que algumas frações de segundo.

"Eu avisei sua mãe, ontem à noite" Arthur falou, dando um passo para frente.

Merlin abriu a boca para perguntar onde Arthur tinha conseguido o telefone da sua casa, mas, além de ser uma das informações constantes em seu contrato, Merlin lembrava-se de ter ligado do celular de Arthur uma vez. Ele poderia muito bem ter salvado o número.

"E Will…?" Merlin perguntou, em vez disso.

"Avisei ele também. Ele foi embora com Morgause."

"Morgause?" Merlin admirou-se. "Sério?"

"Ela só estava dando carona para uma das garotas do Marketing e Will estava junto com elas" Arthur explicou.

Mas isso não deixou de surpreender Merlin. Não imaginava que Will estava com aquela moral toda com as meninas, mas supunha que existia gosto para tudo, naquela vida. Merlin não poderia julgar ninguém, de qualquer forma, depois do fracasso da noite anterior.

"Ei, espera só um minuto" Gwaine falou, levantando-se do sofá e se aproximando de Merlin, que deu um passo para longe dele instintivamente. "Isso aqui definitivamente não estava aqui ontem" ele apontou para algum lugar no pescoço de Merlin.

Merlin lembrou-se da boca e da língua de Arthur naquele exato local e engoliu em seco, levando a mão até o pescoço. Gwaine soltou uma exclamação de surpresa e triunfo.

"Não acredito!" Gwaine exclamou. "Percy está me devendo dez pratas!" ele sacou o celular, mas Merlin não estava prestando atenção a ele. Seus olhos estavam grudados em Arthur, que encarava o pescoço de Merlin com uma expressão de completo espanto e… seria receio ou arrependimento?

"Sabe de uma coisa? Preciso ir embora" Merlin saiu quase correndo em direção à porta, desviando-se da mão estendida de Arthur ao passar, mas Arthur o alcançou antes que saísse, segurando seu braço com um aperto de ferro.

"Merlin, espera…"

"Arthur, por favor…" Merlin implorou, tentando se soltar.

"Merlin, nós precisamos conversar."

"Não aqui!" Merlin falou, lançando um olhar na direção de Gwaine, que sorria e meneava a cabeça enquanto digitava no celular.

"Então venha" Arthur terminou de puxá-lo até a porta e eles saíram para o _hall_ deserto, fechando a porta do apartamento. "Pronto."

Merlin livrou-se da mão de Arthur e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, esfregando os olhos e xingando sob a respiração.

"Merlin…" Arthur começou novamente, soando um tanto incerto, mas Merlin o interrompeu, resistindo ao impulso infantil de tampar os ouvidos.

"Não, Arthur… Escuta… Está tudo bem. Não precisa se preocupar, ninguém precisa saber" ele assegurou. "Quero dizer, nós dois estávamos bêbados e… Tudo bem, eu estava muito pior que você, mas não é possível que você estivesse tão inalterado depois de todo aquele uísque e… e… Você é meu supervisor… e meu patrão! Meu Deus, eu nem sei se ainda vou continuar sendo seu estagiário depois dessa. Quero dizer, não vou culpá-lo se você quiser me mandar para outro setor ou… E quanto a Gwaine, ele já deve ter contado para Percy, mas… Deus, quem estou tentando enganar? Gwaine vai contar para _todo mundo_ e isso vai chegar aos ouvidos de Morgana e então…"

"Merlin, pelo amor de Deus, cala essa boca!" Arthur pediu, parecendo perturbado.

"Ok, desculpa" Merlin fechou a boca, desviando os olhos para o chão, envergonhado. Se queria ser tratado como um adulto, teria que agir como um, lembrou a si mesmo.

"Que história é essa de mudar de setor?" Arthur indignou-se. "Do que você está falando? Ninguém vai mudar você de setor."

"É só que…" Merlin soltou o ar dos pulmões. "Tudo bem, tudo bem. Você tem razão, é bobagem. Acho que podemos superar isso" ele tentou soar mais convicto do que se sentia, respirando rápido para que não chorasse. "Acho que Gwaine vai entender se você pedir para ele não contar para mais ninguém. E não é como se fosse acontecer novamente, então…"

Arthur encarou-o, franzindo o cenho em confusão.

"Você…" Arthur começou a falar, mas Merlin adiantou-se novamente.

"Vai ser melhor se nós esquecermos que isso aconteceu" Merlin finalizou, finalmente encarando-o nos olhos. "Você acha que pode manter Gwaine de bico calado?"

Arthur abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas calou-se. Então sua expressão se endureceu de repente, os músculos do seu maxilar se flexionando visivelmente, seus olhos tornando-se frios como Merlin jamais vira antes.

"Está bem" Arthur assentiu, os braços cruzados em frente ao peito e os pés afastados, como se ele estivesse contendo um ataque fisicamente. "Como você quiser."

"Certo" Merlin falou, erguendo o queixo resolutamente.

"Vou falar com Gwaine" Arthur sentenciou e de repente Merlin já não conseguia mais encará-lo novamente, os olhos ardendo e a garganta ameaçando se fechar.

"Ótimo" Merlin disse, olhando ao redor. "Tenho que ir agora."

Ele deu as costas a Arthur e rumou para as escadas antes que o loiro pudesse ver as lágrimas se formando em seus olhos.

.M.

 **Aviso:** Há uma cena de consentimento duvidoso neste capítulo, ou seja, uma situação sexual que não chega a ser não-consensual, mas também não é explicitamente consensual.

 **N.B.:** Caros fãs da Amy. Saibam que ela me ama mais que vocês. Afinal, ela fez isso aqui pra MIM!... Ok...parando a palhaçada...se alguém estiver xingando pelos atrasos e fazendo ameaças de morte, podem direcionar toda essa energia negativa para mim, pois sou o culpado e tenho corpo fechado (se não souber o que significa, vai ler Guimarães Rosa), de qualquer forma. Outra coisa... Não se frustrem com o final do capítulo, gente. No fundo, no fundo, todo mundo ama quando as coisas não dão certo antes de dar e esses encontros e desencontros são muito amor 3

 **N.A.:** Ei pessoal, esse foi o Matt, aí em cima! Ele tenta disfarçar, mas na verdade ele é um amor XD

O próximo capítulo será o último dessa primeira parte.


	12. Parte 1 - Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

 **22ª semana**

"… e finalizamos o projeto da indústria de cosméticos também. Acho que Stewart vai ficar satisfeito com o resultado" Leon estava dizendo e Arthur lutava para prestar atenção nas suas palavras, mas era difícil quando podia ver Merlin conversando com Gwen logo atrás do ombro dele. "Amanhã vou visitar a fábrica de tecidos logo depois do almoço. Estou pensando em levar Nelson comigo."

Em meio aos gestos e caretas de Merlin, enquanto demonstrava algo e apontava para a tela do computador, Arthur percebeu o silêncio cheio de expectativa que se seguiu e piscou, voltando a encarar Leon, tentando se lembrar do que ele tinha acabado de dizer.

"Sim, sim, acho ótimo" Arthur concordou. "Apenas certifique-se que ele não vai atrasar o projeto da Hill's por causa disso. O prazo é até o final da semana."

"Tudo bem" Leon juntou os papéis que tinha espalhado em frente à mesa de Arthur, demorando-se um pouco mais que o necessário. Ele pareceu considerar o que diria a seguir. "Tem certeza que não quer que eu vá até escritório de advocacia depois da fábrica? Posso aproveitar a viagem, assim você não precisa se preocupar com isso."

Arthur abriu a boca para negar, mas pensou melhor. Suspirou e deixou-se cair contra o encosto da cadeira, pressionando a ponte sobre o nariz.

"Tudo bem, acho que não estou com cabeça para isso agora, de qualquer maneira. Talvez seja melhor se Morgana acompanhar você."

"Na verdade, estou contando com isso" Leon admitiu, apenas levemente envergonhado. "Vou conversar com ela para me inteirar sobre o processo."

Arthur assentiu e já estava tornando a ligar a tela do computador quando Leon parou, mudando o peso de um pé para o outro, voltando a se sentar em seguida.

"Arthur… Sei que não é da minha conta, mas… Notei que as coisas não parecem estar nada bem entre você e… Merlin. Tem algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar?"

Arthur estava tão cansado que sequer tinha forças para se sentir indignado pelo fato de Leon ter percebido. Maldição, provavelmente a empresa inteira tinha notado aquilo. Afinal, não era nada comum que Arthur deixasse Merlin à vontade daquele jeito para auxiliar os demais analistas do setor. Ou que se passasse um dia sequer sem que Arthur colocasse a cabeça para fora da sala para gritar por Merlin a cada cinco minutos – que dirá quatro dias! O fato de Merlin evitar encará-lo nos olhos e fazendo tudo que Arthur se dava ao trabalho de pedir sem reclamar também poderia ter servido de pista.

Aquilo era mil vezes pior do que tudo que Arthur já tinha enfrentado até então. Ter que refrear seus instintos sempre que Merlin abria um sorriso para alguém, ou quando ele passeava entre as mesas, oferecendo ajuda para alguma tarefa, ou distribuindo os papéis que se acumulavam na impressora. Ter que se conter para não descontar sua frustração nos outros, que não tinham nada a ver com aquilo. Ter que engolir o próprio orgulho e fingir que não estava _completamente arrasado_.

Mas toda vez que se lembrava da expressão resoluta de Merlin conforme ele dizia com todas as letras que queria esquecer o que acontecera, Arthur sentia-se inundado novamente pela raiva e pela desilusão. Raiva de si mesmo por ter sido tão estúpido e impulsivo, por ter forçado a situação com Merlin ainda que soubesse o quanto aquilo era errado – Merlin estava bêbado, pelo amor de Deus! Por ter se dado esperanças. Por ter se permitido provar daquilo que nunca mais poderia ter novamente.

Por isso, Arthur havia mergulhado no trabalho. Ele encarregara-se de atender ao dobro de contratos e, somando-se a isso suas outras atribuições, mal sobrava tempo para respirar. Entretanto, ele ainda não conseguia esquecer o que ocorrera. Arthur sentia-se mal por dispensar Merlin das suas reuniões, ele sabia que não era justo com o outro, mas também sabia que não poderia dar-se ao luxo de cometer outro deslize. No fundo, ele sabia que uma parte de si também queria punir Merlin por não retribuir seus sentimentos.

Arthur insistia que era capaz de continuar como supervisor de Merlin, mesmo depois de ser rejeitado, mas obviamente essa não era a verdade. Não foi a primeira vez em sua vida que ele desejou não ser uma pessoa tão egoísta. Pelo menos assim ele não atrapalharia a vida de Merlin – ou a sua própria, se parasse para pensar.

"Não há nada que você possa fazer" Arthur falou, por fim.

A verdade era que não havia nada que Arthur pudesse fazer, tampouco. Se Merlin não queria nada com ele, quem era ele para forçar a situação? Merlin estava no seu direito e qualquer coisa que Arthur fizesse poderia ser enquadrado como assédio. Na verdade, Merlin poderia encrencá-lo seriamente, caso tivesse a intenção, e Arthur não teria como se defender. Arthur não _queria_ se defender. Estava se sentindo a mais suja e vil das criaturas, no momento.

"Tem certeza?" Leon perguntou, franzindo o cenho em preocupação.

Arthur soltou o ar dos pulmões lentamente e meneou a cabeça.

"Agradeço a sua preocupação, Leon, mas esqueça isso. Temos coisas mais urgentes para tratar no momento."

Leon assentiu, ainda que contrariado, e deixou sua sala. Não se passaram nem dez minutos antes que Arthur fosse interrompido novamente pela telefonista.

"Sr. Pendragon, a Srta. Kelly gostaria de falar com o senhor" Beatrice falou e Arthur estava prestes a pedir que transferisse a ligação quando ela completou. "Pessoalmente."

Só então Arthur se deu ao trabalho de levantar os olhos, encontrando Elena sorrindo para ele do outro lado da parede de vidro. Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, Arthur desligou o telefone e fez sinal para que Elena entrasse enquanto dava a volta na mesa para abrir a porta para ela.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Arthur perguntou, beijando seu rosto.

"Estou em Londres a trabalho. Mas tive uma folguinha agora e resolvi vir visitar alguns velhos conhecidos" ela apontou para o crachá de visitante que prendera na gola do _tailleur_. "Queria ter vindo na semana passada pelo seu aniversário, mas não me liberaram…"

"Vamos, sente-se" Arthur ofereceu, indicando para que ela se acomodasse. "Aceita um chá?"

"Já tomei um café lá no Marketing, obrigada" ela agradeceu, sentando-se na beirada da cadeira e debruçando sobre a mesa para encará-lo com seu sorriso travesso de sempre. "Estou até mais feliz depois de ver como aquela vaca da Miller engordou. Céus, ela era uma idiota, sempre contando as calorias do que comia e condenando todo mundo que ousava comer sobremesa na frente dela" ela rolou os olhos. "E Smith continua o mesmo retardado de sempre, só que mais velho e acabado…"

Ela tagarelou por um momento sobre os antigos colegas de trabalho e Arthur se deixou levar pela sua conversa fácil por um momento, perguntando sobre sua família e seu trabalho.

"Então" Elena falou, depois de jogarem conversa fora por um tempo. "Vou ficar até domingo, aproveitar para sair um pouco com meus amigos da faculdade. Mas posso arranjar um espacinho na minha agenda para você, se quiser."

Arthur estava prestes a responder quando ouviu dois toques na porta. Ao ver Merlin, foi quase como se tivesse levado um susto, pois mal podia acreditar que se distraíra a ponto de ser surpreendido pela aproximação dele.

"Er… Arthur, sinto muito por atrapalhar, mas você pediu para avisar quando Gwen terminasse. Ela acabou de mandar o arquivo no seu e-mail."

"Ah, certo" Arthur falou, tentando se situar novamente. "Obrigado. Vou…"

"Ei!" Elena, que havia se torcido na cadeira para encarar Merlin, interrompeu-o com uma exclamação. "Eu conheço você! Você é o rapaz que ficou esperando o táxi comigo, da última vez que vim para Londres!"

A expressão de Merlin passou de confusão para reconhecimento num piscar de olhos.

"Ah, é mesmo! Desculpa, não reconheci você com o cabelo preso."

"Pode falar que estou muito mais decente do que quando você me viu, não vou reclamar" ela falou, bem-humorada. "Eu nem estava maquiada, pra começo de conversa! Meu nome é Elena, a propósito. Trabalhei no Marketing há alguns anos."

"Merlin. Muito prazer" Merlin adiantou-se para apertar sua mão. "Sou o estagiário do Ar… do setor."

Durante toda aquela interação, Arthur ficou tentando entender o que tinha acontecido.

"Vocês já se encontraram?" Arthur perguntou, por fim.

"Sim, em frente ao seu apartamento!" Elena falou e Arthur sentiu o estômago afundar, desviando os olhos de Merlin ao mesmo tempo em que ele o fazia.

"Ah, bem, eu tenho que…" Merlin apontou para fora com o polegar.

"Merlin" Arthur chamou, antes que se impedisse, lembrando-se no último momento. "Você tem trabalho para terminar? Da faculdade?"

Arthur descobrira através de Gwen que aquela era a última semana que Merlin tinha para entregar seus trabalhos e instruíra que ele se isolasse no arquivo durante metade do seu expediente para terminá-los. Merlin parecera prestes a argumentar, na ocasião, mas acabou anuindo sem mais nenhuma palavra.

"Sim, na verdade já estava indo para o arquivo, se você não estiver precisando de mais nada…"

"Na verdade, pode ir para casa."

Merlin estacou no local por alguns segundos. Sua expressão era um misto de surpresa e confusão, mas ele logo assentiu, despedindo-se de Elena antes de sair. Não escapou à atenção de Arthur como Merlin havia reservado seus sorrisos apenas para ela.

"O que seu estagiário estava fazendo na sua casa num sábado de manhã?"

"Merlin estava me ajudando com algumas arrumações na chácara do meu pai" Arthur falou e ignorou o olhar perscrutador da amiga. "Você disse que ele esperou pelo táxi com você?"

"Sim" Elena pensou por um momento. "Ele estava na rua, parado em frente ao prédio. Parecia tão nervoso que fiquei com dó. Puxei conversa com ele e ele foi muito simpático" ela tornou a avaliar Arthur. "Se você tinha combinado de ir para Newbury com ele, por que estava tão ansioso quando saí?"

"Eu não estava ansioso…" Arthur tentou se defender, mas quando Elena suspeitava de algo, era como um cachorro quando pegava um osso.

"Você estava sim! Estava preocupado que alguém me visse no apartamento! Tinha se arrumado todo, inclusive. Se eu não conhecesse você, acharia que… Ah meu Deus, Arthur!" ela olhou para o exterior da sala, mas Merlin já havia sumido. "Você é gay agora?"

"Cala a boca, Elena!" Arthur falou, entredentes, apontando para o lado de fora. Como previra, Sophia Feix estava espiando por cima da divisória de sua baia sem nem se dar ao trabalho de disfarçar. "Você sabia que fazer leitura labial não é uma coisa tão difícil assim?"

"Você é a única pessoa que conheço que consegue fazer isso, Arthur" Ela girou os olhos.

"Mesmo que isso _fosse_ verdade, eu não quero me arriscar a incentivar fofocas minhas sobre o assunto."

"Mas você…!"

"Elena" Arthur recomeçou, tentando não perder a paciência. "Quer cuidar da _sua_ vida?"

Elena encarou-o por um momento, ultrajada, então pegou a bolsa que deixara na outra cadeira.

"Uau! Tudo bem, eu sei dizer quando não sou bem-vinda…"

"Elena…" Arthur bufou. "Droga… Sinto muito" ele esfregou os olhos. "Não sou a melhor companhia, no momento. Mas quem sabe a gente não possa… almoçar? No fim de semana?"

Elena pensou por um momento, ainda chateada, antes de dar de ombros.

"Quem sabe? Me liga e a gente vê."

.Merlin.

Merlin estava estranhando toda aquela liberdade. Ele tinha saído do setor com algumas caixas para deixar no Almox e acabara tendo que esperar quinze minutos enquanto o pessoal da Manutenção terminava a inspeção no ar-condicionado antes que pudesse entrar para dar entrada dos itens que trouxera. Durante todo aquele tempo, ele havia checado seu celular de um em um minuto até perceber o que fazia. Estava tão acostumado com Arthur respirando no seu cangote sempre que saía do alcance dos seus olhos que estava ansioso e esperava que Arthur mandaria mensagens a qualquer momento ou ligaria para saber por que estava demorando tanto.

Mas, quase meia hora depois, não havia nenhuma mensagem de Arthur. Enquanto Merlin esperava o elevador, ele tentava argumentar consigo mesmo sobre o motivo de estar tão decepcionado com aquilo. Não era o que ele queria durante todo aquele tempo? Que Arthur lhe desse um pouco mais de independência, de autonomia, que confiasse mais nele? E por que diabos não estava feliz, agora que conseguira?

A verdade era que não era apenas aquilo que o incomodava. Arthur estava agindo completamente diferente com ele, de maneira mais séria, profissional, cortês até. Da maneira que ele tratava todos os outros funcionários – exceto, talvez, Gwaine. E talvez o problema fosse exatamente aquele. Merlin descobriu que não gostava de ser tratado como os outros. Ele sentia falta da maneira com que Arthur se sentia à vontade com ele para ser ele mesmo, para deixar fluir o melhor e o pior de si mesmo sem se preocupar com o que os outros pensariam dele, sem medir as próprias palavras, sem ter que pensar duas vezes antes de agir.

Durante toda aquela semana, Arthur não tinha levantado a voz com ele nem reclamado de nada que Merlin fizera, mas também não tinha pedido sua opinião sobre nenhum dos projetos que revisara, não dera nenhuma ordem de natureza pessoal e – pior de tudo – sequer tocara em Merlin. Nem mesmo quando Merlin quase trombara nele ao chegar, na terça-feira – de fato, Arthur havia se afastado, mantendo as mãos firmes ao lado do próprio corpo, como se quisesse evitar até mesmo o menor e mais acidental dos contatos. Ele estava agindo de forma madura e profissional, mas a verdade era que, para Merlin, ele parecia distante e frio.

Merlin podia entender tudo aquilo. Sabia que era tudo culpa sua. Tudo bem que Arthur costumava provocá-lo antes, fazendo insinuações, mas palavras não significavam nada. Qualquer um poderia falar qualquer coisa sem que tivesse a mínima intenção de fazer algo a respeito. Mas Merlin o havia provocado e cutucado até que ele _agisse_ e acabara perdendo a confiança de Arthur com aquilo.

Ainda que soubesse que não tinha ninguém a culpar senão a si mesmo, aquilo machucava. E muito.

Mas a cena que presenciara no dia anterior fora a pior, até aquele momento. Merlin não reconhecera a mulher que conversava com Arthur antes que ela mencionasse aquela manhã de sábado em frente ao prédio do seu supervisor. Ela estava muito mais elegante, vestindo _tailleur_ e salto alto, com os cabelos presos num coque alto, a maquiagem bem-feita – ao contrário da primeira vez que a vira, com os cabelos bagunçados e o rosto ainda inchado de sono como se tivesse acabado de pular da cama. Da cama de Arthur, diga-se de passagem.

Quando ela se apresentou como Elena, do Marketing, Merlin quase xingou em voz alta. Gaius tinha mencionado uma ex-namorada com aquele nome, não tinha? Merlin saíra da sala de Arthur completamente arrasado e, por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguira se concentrar em terminar seu trabalho. Pelo menos estava em casa, onde ninguém poderia vê-lo chorar feito uma garota desiludida enquanto escutava _We Don't Talk Anymore - Charlie Puth (feat. Selena Gomez)_. Mas até o fato de Arthur tê-lo mandado para casa fizera com que seu coração se apertasse.

Um barulho no final do corredor fez com que Merlin olhasse para o lado, encontrando Gili parado, a alguns metros, encarando-o com os olhos arregalados, como se tivesse sido flagrado enquanto tentava passar despercebido.

"Ei, Gili" Merlin cumprimentou, oferecendo um sorriso incerto.

"Ei" Gili voltou a andar, ainda que evitasse encará-lo. Ele parou ao lado de Merlin e franziu o cenho, olhando para frente e para Merlin novamente. "Hmm… Você sabe que tem que apertar o botão para chamar o elevador, certo?"

"Porcaria…" Merlin fez um muxoxo e deu um sorriso forçado enquanto apertava o botão, que se acendeu.

"E então, como vão indo as férias?" Gili perguntou depois de alguns longos segundos de um silêncio desconfortável.

"Ah, agora é que estou oficialmente de férias" Merlin admitiu. "Estava com um monte de trabalhos atrasados. E você?"

"Normal" Gili encolheu os ombros.

O elevador chegou e eles entraram, acomodando-se em lados opostos. Gili apertou o botão do sétimo andar.

Merlin detestava aquele clima. Will sempre tirava sarro dele por não conseguir ficar bravo com ele por muito tempo, nem mesmo quando ele explodiu o laboratório de química da escola e colocou a culpa em Merlin, ainda que Merlin nem estivesse presente na ocasião. Hunith o colocara de castigo por uma semana, mas Merlin não levou nem dois dias para quebrar a promessa que fizera de que nunca mais voltaria a falar com Will.

"Er… Gili?" Merlin chamou quando saíram do elevador, antes que o outro se afastasse em direção à sala da Manutenção. "Sinto muito pelo que eu disse para você na semana passada. Sei que sua intenção era boa. Não devia ter falado com você daquele jeito."

"Ah, tudo bem" Gili encolheu os ombros. "Você tinha razão. Eu não tinha nada que fazer fofocas para você sem ter certeza do que dizia. Além do mais…" ele pareceu envergonhado por um momento. "Fiquei sabendo sobre o que Pendragon fez com o dinheiro que ganhou e me senti bastante estúpido por não ter participado."

"Ah, é…" Merlin se sentiu aliviado por um momento. Se não fosse a conversa que tivera com Gili, ele provavelmente também não teria contribuído. "Bem, você não tinha como saber."

"Sim, mas não é só isso" ele se remexeu, desconfortável. "Meu supervisor disse que já trabalhou diretamente com o seu por alguns anos. Ele disse que era apenas um auxiliar de serviços, na época, mas que Pendragon o tratava decentemente e até deu suporte para que ele se especializasse e seguisse carreira na área de engenharia."

"Oh…" Merlin se admirou.

"Pois é…" foi a vez de Gili forçar um sorriso. "Acho que sou eu quem tem que pedir desculpas."

Merlin deixou os ombros caírem.

"Olha… Que tal se a gente simplesmente esquecer que isso aconteceu?" Merlin ofereceu, ao que Gili pareceu aliviado.

"Acho ótimo."

"Feito" Merlin sentiu como se um peso houvesse sido tirado de suas costas. Ele sorriu mais tranquilamente. "E então, tem algo planejado para as férias?"

"Bem, não é como se eu pudesse viajar, com o estágio" Gili ponderou. "Mas estou pensando em passar pelo menos um fim de semana na Irlanda, com meus irmãos."

"Você é irlandês?" Merlin perguntou, admirado. "A família da minha mãe também é. Mas eu não costumo dizer isso para as pessoas, senão elas assumem que passo o dia inteiro bebendo, quando na verdade sou um peso-pena quando se trata de álcool."

"Ah, sei bem como é" Gili riu. "O pessoal da faculdade vive tirando sarro em mim, mandando fazer camisetas com piadinhas sobre irlandeses. Algum dia venho trabalhar com uma delas, só para descontrair. Tem uma que diz algo do tipo 'Estou farto de todos esses estereótipos irlandeses. Assim que terminar minha bebida, vou dar um soco em alguém'."

Merlin riu.

"Aposto como você tem uma 'Me beije, sou irlandês'."

"Várias, na verdade" Gili concordou. "Uma delas continua com 'Use a língua, sou parte francês'." **¹**

Merlin riu ainda mais alto, curvando-se para frente, mas seu sorriso morreu assim que ele levantou os olhos e encontrou Arthur encarando-o, mais adiante.

Arthur tinha parado, como que congelado, tendo acabado de sair da sala do CRM. Merlin engoliu em seco diante do olhar frio que Arthur lhe lançou, passando-o em seguida para Gili, que limpou a garganta.

"Bem, acho que já vou indo" Gili falou, já abrindo a porta da Manutenção, seu olhar se alternando de Merlin para Arthur. "Depois a gente se fala, Merlin."

"Ok" Merlin falou sobriamente, sem conseguir sustentar o olhar de Arthur por muito tempo enquanto coçava a cabeça. "Hmm…" Merlin queria se explicar, justificar sua demora e tentar esclarecer o que acabara de acontecer, mas não sabia nem por onde começar.

Eles estavam a mais de dois metros de distância, mas nenhum deles fez menção de se aproximar.

"Você não deveria estar fazendo seus trabalhos?" Arthur perguntou, a testa vincada em desaprovação.

"Er… não? Hoje entreguei o último. Além do mais, é sexta-feira" Merlin apertou os lábios um contra o outro.

"Certo" Arthur concedeu, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. Porém sua expressão não se suavizou nenhuma fração. "Nesse caso, pode fragmentar o papel que acumulou durante a semana."

"Certo" foi a vez de Merlin responder, mudando o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro. "Eu vou…"

Como se um encanto tivesse sido retirado, os dois voltaram a andar ao mesmo tempo, em direções contrárias e Arthur fez questão de se afastar ao máximo para que não se tocassem ao passarem um pelo outro. O clima entre eles nunca tinha sido tão desconfortável antes e aquilo fez com que um nó se formasse na garganta de Merlin. Ao alcançar a porta do setor, Merlin olhou para trás em tempo de ver Arthur entrando no banheiro.

Merlin deu um suspiro trêmulo antes de abrir a porta da sala e entrar.

.M.

No final do dia, quando Merlin passou no RH para pegar seu cheque, foi recebido por Gwaine, que pela primeira vez não parecia estar à toa, mas trabalhando de verdade.

"Onde está Elyan?" Merlin perguntou ao ver a mesa do amigo vazia.

"É bom ver você também!" Gwaine falou, magoado. "Ely está resfriado. Ou, pelo menos, foi o que ele disse para a chefe. Particularmente, acho bastante conveniente a pessoa ficar ruim de uma hora para a outra _numa sexta-feira_ , sabe?" ele folheou os envelopes em sua mesa até encontrar o de Merlin. "Por mais que me doa ter que admitir isso, acredito que você não tenha vindo aqui só para me ver, não é mesmo?"

"Obrigado" Merlin aceitou o cheque e a caneta que Gwaine oferecia, meio desconfiado, abaixando-se para assinar os recibos.

"Então…" Gwaine começou, num tom mais baixo para que ninguém os entreouvisse – havia apenas umas duas ou três pessoas espalhadas pela sala, naquele horário –, e Merlin se retraiu. Tinha evitado o amigo propositalmente durante toda aquela semana, pois estava certo de que ele não deixaria passar a oportunidade de comentar algo sobre o último fim de semana. "Você e a Princesa já se acertaram?"

"Não faço ideia do que você esteja falando" Merlin se fez de desentendido, devolvendo-lhe a caneta. "E, se você não se importa, tenho que ir logo se não quiser ficar meia hora no congestionamento da estação do metrô."

"Ora, Merlin, não seja tão cruel" Gwaine choramingou, fazendo com que Merlin rolasse os olhos, porém continuasse a andar em direção à porta. "Não é do seu feitio. Você é a pessoa mais doce que conheço. Por que está fazendo isso com ele? Você gosta dele tanto quanto ele gosta de você e não tente negar…"

"Eu não estou…" Merlin suspirou, deixando os ombros caírem antes de refazer os passos até a mesa de Gwaine, retirando a mochila das costas e curvando-se para encará-lo nos olhos. "Escute aqui, Gwaine. Não me pergunte por que, já que nem eu sei bem o motivo, mas você é o meu melhor amigo aqui, desse lugar. Eu agradeço de coração o que você está tentando fazer, mas… Se você realmente me considera seu amigo, por favor, _por favor_ , pare com isso, está bem? Arthur não gosta de mim. Ele não está sofrendo por minha causa. Na verdade, ele mal vê a hora do meu estágio acabar para poder se livrar de mim! E não interesse se eu gosto dele ou não. Isso não muda o fato de que nada – _nunca –_ vai acontecer entre nós."

"Sou seu melhor amigo?" Gwaine repetiu, embasbacado, e Merlin gemeu de arrependimento.

"Ah, Deus, não deixe isso subir à sua cabeça…"

"E você acabou de me chamar de Deus? Por acaso eu morri e fui para o céu?"

"Merda, Gwaine…" Merlin tornou a pegar a mochila e já ia se afastar novamente quando Gwaine tornou a falar, soando mais sóbrio que Merlin jamais o ouvira.

"Você não poderia estar mais enganado, sabia? Arthur está caidinho por você. De um jeito que eu nunca vi antes."

"Não, ele não está" Merlin repetiu, fechando os olhos. "Gwaine…"

"Não, agora é você quem vai me escutar" Gwaine soou irritado e aquilo era uma emoção tão incomum que foi como se Merlin tivesse sido estapeado, tamanha a sua surpresa. "Você acha que conhece ele depois de alguns meses? Bem, eu o conheço há mais de dez anos. Já o vi se apaixonar e se desiludir algumas vezes, então sei muito bem do que estou falando. Ele está _doente_ de amor por você."

"Amor…?" Merlin murmurou, incrédulo, então meneou a cabeça. "Você ficou maluco?"

"Nunca estive tão são na minha vida" Gwaine garantiu. "Ele não está sofrendo por você? Poupe-me! Ele não ficou tão devastado nem quando terminou com Mithian e, se você não sabe, eles iam se casar! Se ele mal vê a hora do seu estágio acabar, me responda, Merlin, por que ele não transfere você para outro setor, ou mesmo passa sua supervisão para Leon? E nada acontecerá entre vocês, realmente, mas isso é porque _você_ não quer, não ele."

"Então o que ele estava fazendo com a ex dele, ontem?"

"Quem, Elena?" Gwaine abanou a mão como se espantasse uma mosca. "Isso são águas passadas. Eles são apenas amigos."

"Ah, é?" Merlin devolveu, irônico. "Acontece que eu a vi saindo do apartamento dele pela manhã, um dia desses."

Gwaine parecia prestes a negar quando franziu o cenho.

"Sério?" ele perguntou, ao que Merlin confirmou prontamente, mas Gwaine balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. "Não, eles são apenas amigos. Ela está morando na França agora. Permanentemente. O que quer que tenha acontecido, não foi uma recaída, acredite. Mas ele também não é nenhum monge celibatário nem um garotinho de doze anos, Merlin. Você tem que entender que as pessoas têm certas… necessidades."

"E por acaso ele é bissexual?" Merlin continuou se recusando a acreditar. "Ele já se interessou por outros caras antes?"

"E isso importa?" Gwaine deu de ombros. "Ele não está apaixonado pelo seu gênero. Ele está apaixonado por você, por quem você é! A verdadeira pergunta aqui é: _você está interessado_? Porque se você estiver, vai ter que ser muito claro com ele. Ele gosta de chamar os outros de idiota para se sentir superior, mas a verdade é que ele é o mais estúpido e cego dos seres da face da Terra quando se trata disso. E então? Você gosta dele?"

Merlin abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes. Ele nunca tinha admitido aquilo em voz alta. Para ninguém. Na verdade, nunca proferira seu interesse por _ninguém_ antes. Talvez fosse por isso que as palavras permaneciam entaladas na sua garganta, recusando-se a sair. Desistindo de tentar responder, Merlin mudou a abordagem.

"Tudo bem, se ele está mesmo tão apaixonado quanto você diz, _por que ele não disse_?"

Gwaine levantou as mãos para o céu, como se pedisse paciência.

"Olha só, outra coisa que você precisa saber sobre Arthur é que ele bem que tenta se passar pelo tipo grosso e mandão, mas na verdade ele é o mais nobre dos cavalheiros. Ele não faria nada que pudesse dar a entender que está tirando proveito de você ou constrangendo você de alguma maneira. O que quer que tenha acontecido na sexta-feira passada, Arthur acredita que você não quer nada com ele. Enfim, ele não vai tocar em você enquanto você não disser exatamente aonde quer que ele enfie, entendeu?"

As palavras cruas de Gwaine agiram como uma sacudida e Merlin lembrou-se da indignação de Arthur quando Merlin colocou seu caráter em dúvida. Lembrou-se de todas as vezes que Arthur o havia provocado sem nunca agir. Lembrou-se de Arthur assegurando que Merlin sempre tinha uma escolha e apesar de sua atitude pouco delicada, na maior parte do tempo, ele sempre respeitara as suas escolhas. Ele nunca tinha realmente obrigado Merlin a fazer nada contra sua vontade. Céus, mesmo agora, ele provavelmente estava respeitando a decisão de Merlin de que queria esquecer o que havia acontecido entre eles!

 _'Como você quiser'_ Merlin se lembrava de Arthur ter dito, mas só agora percebia o olhar magoado por trás da máscara de raiva que o outro estampava.

"Porra…" Merlin xingou, cobrindo a boca com a mão.

"Ele está nas suas mãos, Merlin. Sempre esteve."

"Não, Gwaine… Eu estraguei tudo…"

"Ei…" Gwaine deu a volta na mesa e abraçou-o e Merlin deixou as lágrimas virem. "Calma. Você não estragou nada."

"Estraguei sim! Eu o provoquei e ele me beijou e eu…" Merlin soluçou. "Eu fiquei tão envergonhado que disse para ele que aquilo nunca aconteceria novamente."

"Por que você não vem para o _pub_ com a gente hoje? Arthur disse que iria. Assim vocês podem conversar, esclarecer isso" Gwaine passou uma mão pelos seus cabelos suavemente.

"Não sei se é uma boa ideia" Merlin afastou-se, fungando e limpando o nariz nas costas da mão. "Deus, que papelão estou fazendo."

"Não se preocupe. Estamos sozinhos."

" _Caham_ " alguém limpou a garganta e Merlin pulou de susto, certo de que encontraria Arthur encarando-o com os olhos cheios de rancor. Mas encontrou a sala vazia, exceto por Percy, que tinha se encostado ao batente da porta, de braços cruzados, bloqueando a passagem.

"Percy não conta" Gwaine deu um sorriso de lado.

"Há quanto tempo você está aí?" Merlin perguntou para Percy, limpando os olhos o melhor que pôde.

"Tempo suficiente" Percy encolheu os ombros. "Gwaine tem razão. Você devia vir com a gente hoje."

"Certo" Merlin fungou uma última vez, pegando a mochila. "Talvez eu apareça. Mas não tenho certeza."

Merlin despediu-se dos amigos e saiu.

.M.

Merlin tinha mudado de decisão umas três ou quatro vezes, chegando a tirar e colocar a roupa de sair algumas vezes antes de se resolver. Quando chegou ao _pub_ , já passava das oito e meia da noite, mas não havia nem sinal de Arthur.

"A Princesa não deu o ar da sua graça ainda" Gwaine falou, desvencilhando-se do meio abraço de Percy para se aproximar de Merlin. "Ele não está respondendo minhas mensagens nem atendendo ao telefone, aquele bastardo mentiroso. Falei com ele na hora do almoço e ele me garantiu que viria!"

Merlin soltou o ar dos pulmões e olhou ao redor, tentando decidir o que fazer.

"Por que você não se senta?" Gwaine ofereceu, tentando soar despreocupado. "Ele deve estar a caminho. Vamos, eu pago uma pra você…"

"Não, Gwaine" Merlin deu um passo para trás, inquieto. "Olha, acho que não foi uma boa ideia, de qualquer jeito. Eu falo com ele na segunda-feira."

"Tem certeza?" Gwaine franziu as sobrancelhas. "Por que você não liga para ele? Aposto como ele atenderia você."

"Talvez eu ligue" Merlin falou, mais para aplacar Gwaine do que qualquer outra coisa. Não sabia o que poderia dizer para Arthur pelo telefone, caso ele atendesse.

Meia hora depois, Merlin encontrou-se em frente ao prédio de Arthur, sem saber exatamente como chegara ou o que estava fazendo ali, encarando o interfone sem ter coragem de apertar o botão do seu apartamento. Um senhor de idade já avançada chegou enquanto ele debatia consigo mesmo e segurou a porta aberta, olhando-o de cima abaixo antes de perguntar educadamente se Merlin queria entrar. Merlin agradeceu e subiu pelas escadas sem pressa, respirando profundamente para criar coragem.

Estava tão nervoso que seus dedos tremiam – até sua respiração parecia sair aos socos. Suas mãos estavam geladas quando ele as enfiou nos bolsos depois de bater à porta do 201. Alguns longos segundos se passaram sem que ninguém atendesse e Merlin tentou novamente. Com um misto de alívio e frustração, Merlin passou as mãos pelos cabelos e encostou-se à parede, retirando o celular do bolso. Não havia nenhuma mensagem de Gwaine, o que significava que Arthur provavelmente ainda não aparecera por lá. Antes que se arrependesse, Merlin mandou uma mensagem para Arthur.

' _Você está em casa?_ '

E então se deixou escorregar pela parede até se sentar, agachado, escondendo o rosto em meio aos braços cruzados.

O que diabos estava fazendo? Gwaine poderia muito bem-estar enganado. Sua intenção era boa, mas ele podia ter interpretado os sinais de maneira equivocada. Ou então, se Gwaine estava mesmo certo e Arthur realmente se interessara por Merlin, a situação poderia ter mudado totalmente ao longo daquela semana. Arthur poderia já ter seguido em frente ou simplesmente mudado de ideia a seu respeito, depois de comprovar o quanto Merlin era imaturo e inexperiente.

A porta se abriu e Merlin levantou-se de um pulo, encontrando Arthur parado em frente à porta, vestindo apenas uma calça de moletom, descalço, sem camisa e levemente desgrenhado.

"Merlin?" ele perguntou, confuso. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Arthur…" Merlin engoliu em seco, tentando não olhar para baixo da linha do seu queixo. "Sinto muito. Eu não devia ter aparecido sem avisar desse jeito. É que fui ao _The Rising Sun_ e você não estava, então imaginei que pudesse encontrar você aqui. Hmm…" ele hesitou, sentindo-se cada vez mais ridículo diante do olhar questionador de Arthur, que deu uma olhada por cima do ombro antes de fechar a porta alguns centímetros até encostar-se a ela.

"Você tocou o interfone?" ele soou incerto, e Merlin imaginou se o havia acordado, ainda que não fosse nem dez horas da noite.

"Não. Entrei junto com outro morador. Sinto muito por isso também" Merlin coçou a cabeça, olhando ao redor. "Olha, eu só queria dizer que fui um idiota com você. Eu simplesmente assumi que você estivesse arrependido e quis facilitar as coisas. Quero dizer, sei que foi infantil da minha parte e vou entender se você não quiser nada comigo depois disso, mas não queria que você pensasse que eu não gostei, porque… Deus… Não consigo parar de pensar naquilo e isso está me _matando_. Quero dizer, sei que não seria nada fácil e nós provavelmente teríamos que ser discretos por causa do que os outros poderiam pensar… Cristo, nem sei o que minha própria mãe pensaria disso…"

"Merlin…" Arthur começou, sua expressão ainda mais fechada que antes, mas Merlin interrompeu-o.

"Não, por favor, me deixe terminar. Preciso colocar isso para fora. Talvez Gwaine esteja errado e você nunca tenha correspondido, mas ele tem razão numa coisa: eu preciso ser honesto com você e comigo mesmo. E a verdade é que eu penso em você _o tempo todo_. Quero tanto você que isso me assusta. Eu nunca me senti assim por ninguém antes, eu não sei o que pensar, não sei o que fazer…!" Merlin demorou para registrar os olhos arregalados de Arthur ou a maneira como ele olhou por cima do ombro novamente, mas quando finalmente percebeu o que aquilo significava, sentiu um gelo invadir seu estômago e se espalhar por seus membros rapidamente. "Oh, meu Deus… Você não está sozinho, está?"

"Merlin, eu…"

"O meu Deus!" Merlin levou a mão à boca, soluçando, os olhos se enchendo rapidamente de lágrimas. "Merda…!"

"Merlin, por favor, me deixe explicar" Arthur soou ofegante, mas Merlin não o estava ouvindo, dando um passo para longe quando Arthur fez menção de alcançar seu braço.

"Esqueça o que eu disse. Por favor, esqueça que eu sequer estive aqui. Deus, isso é tão…"

Merlin deu meia-volta e correu para as escadas.

.M.

Encontrar Merlin no corredor com Gili, naquela tarde, rindo tão abertamente e falando sobre _beijos de língua_ fez com que Arthur enxergasse vermelho. O esforço que fez para não avançar em Gili e estrangulá-lo ali mesmo foi tanto que Arthur sentiu dor de cabeça instantaneamente, tamanha a força como que rangia os maxilares.

Então, a maneira como o riso de Merlin morreu subitamente em seu rosto ao vê-lo acabou de cravar a faca em seu peito. Arthur jamais se sentira tão idiota quanto naquele momento. E ele odiava se sentir idiota. Odiava a humilhação de ter que assistir enquanto Merlin sorria e _flertava_ tão abertamente com um garoto da idade dele. Odiava a raiva de si mesmo por ter mantido um pequeno fio de esperança durante toda aquela semana de que Merlin mudaria de ideia, ainda que tudo estivesse gritantemente desfavorável. Odiava não poder fazer nada para impedir que ele olhasse para outras pessoas do jeito que ele nunca olharia para Arthur.

Foi por tudo aquilo que Arthur ligou para Elena no final do expediente dizendo que tinha mudado de ideia e perguntando se ela estaria livre àquela noite. Elena tinha marcado de sair para a balada com uns amigos, mas acabou concordando em ir até seu apartamento antes. Nada de jantares, perguntas ou preliminares. Como da outra vez, eles mal haviam conversado antes de caírem na cama e Arthur sentiu uma gratidão tão intensa por Elena que quase poderia confundir com algum outro sentimento mais profundo, não fosse o fato dos seus pensamentos insistirem em se voltarem para Merlin conforme ele arremetia contra Elena até quase perder os sentidos.

Ele ouviu as batidas na porta em meio à letargia pós-sexo, mas imaginara que era Gwaine - ele já tinha deixado centenas de mensagens de texto e de voz, mas Arthur não estava com cabeça para lidar com o amigo no momento. Por isso ficara tão desnorteado ao ler a mensagem de Merlin, imaginando se ficara louco de vez. Por mais improvável que fosse a perspectiva de que Merlin o estivesse procurando àquela hora da noite, Arthur havia deixado Elena descansando na cama e vestido uma calça para descer as escadas. Ao abrir a porta, deparou-se com Merlin, enroscado em si mesmo ao lado da porta.

Então, conforme Merlin despejava seu discurso confuso e nervoso, Arthur foi juntando os pedaços que faziam sentido de tudo que ele falava e sentiu-se cada vez mais idiota – por mais humanamente impossível que pudesse parecer, a princípio.

Como pudera ser tão cego? Merlin realmente estava confuso e amedrontado e ele _correspondia_ aos seus sentimentos durante todo aquele tempo?

Mas a satisfação daquela realidade cedeu rapidamente quando ele se deu conta do que aquilo significava, do que Arthur tinha feito. E Merlin pareceu perceber aquilo ao mesmo tempo em que ele, arregalando os olhos marejados como uma corça acuada e soluçando.

Merlin não deixou que Arthur explicasse. Saiu correndo em disparada, mas Arthur não aceitaria nada daquilo. Não daquela vez. Nunca mais. Ele correu atrás de Merlin como um predador caçando, alcançando-o na metade do lance de escadas e segurando-o com força contra si mesmo, deixando que ele se debatesse por um momento, resistindo.

"Me solta! Deixe-me ir, por favor… Por favor, Arthur…" Merlin choramingou, contorcendo-se, mas Arthur o segurou com firmeza, ainda que não tivesse intenção de machucá-lo, mas a possibilidade de perdê-lo para sempre era muito pior do que qualquer coisa.

"Não posso, Merlin" Arthur falou por entre os dentes cerrados. "Não posso deixar você ir, você entende? Não antes de você me escutar."

Merlin chorou abertamente, seu corpo convulsionando conforme ele ia perdendo as forças, largando-se de encontro a Arthur, que afrouxou o aperto em seus braços, virando-o e acomodando-o até que ele estivesse com o rosto seguramente em seu peito. Quando as pernas de Merlin ameaçaram ceder, Arthur abaixou-os lentamente até que estivessem sentados nos degraus, Merlin um nível abaixo, encolhido entre as pernas afastadas de Arthur, que ainda o mantinha contra seu peito como se o ninasse, afagando seus cabelos e seu ombro e murmurando palavras tranquilizadoras.

Céus, Arthur mal podia acreditar no que acabara de fazer. Merlin era tão puro e inocente! Ele abrira seu coração tão corajosamente quanto Arthur jamais fora capaz de fazer, admitira que nunca se sentira tão vulnerável com qualquer outra pessoa e Arthur tinha acabado de quebrá-lo impiedosamente. Como podia ter sido tão cruel, tão egoísta?

Quando os soluços de Merlin finalmente se acalmaram, ele estava totalmente moldado a Arthur, os olhos fechados quase pacificamente, não fosse a testa franzida. Arthur beijou sua têmpora, tentando suavizar sua expressão e tornou a encostar o queixo no topo da cabeça de Merlin.

Quando voltou a falar, sua própria voz estava mais grave e instável.

"Sei que é difícil para você entender isso, afinal você nunca teve nenhum relacionamento antes, mas… Cristo, Merlin…" Arthur não fazia ideia de como explicar aquilo sem soar ainda mais ridículo e cafajeste. "Elena e eu? Nós somos só amigos agora. Isso… Isso não significou nada para mim. Absolutamente nada. Mas você…" Arthur piscou algumas vezes, tentando vencer o nó que teimava em se formar na sua garganta conforme Merlin tornava a chorar baixinho, aninhando-se ainda mais a ele. "Não posso perder você, Merlin. Eu seria capaz de prender você a mim desse jeito se soubesse que isso resolveria todos os meus problemas" ele trouxe Merlin para ainda mais perto, como que para reforçar o que dizia. "Mas não posso fazer isso também."

Ele fungou ao mesmo tempo em que Merlin limpava o nariz com as costas da mão, apesar da umidade que se espalhava pelo peito de Arthur, uma mistura de lágrimas e saliva.

"Sou um idiota, Merlin. E você já sabe disso. Porra, você sabe disso melhor que todo mundo desde o primeiro dia. Mas se você me der uma chance… Cristo, Merlin, você _tem_ que me dar uma chance."

Arthur suspirou, aspirando o cheiro dos cabelos de Merlin por um momento. Era inútil tentar transformar aquilo que sentia em palavras. Arthur era completamente incapaz de expressar seus sentimentos sem soar como um bastardo possessivo e arrogante.

"Você não é um idiota" Merlin murmurou, a voz rouca. "Você é um babaca soberbo."

"Soberbo?" Arthur sorriu, sentindo uma pequena dose de esperança e alívio àquelas palavras. "É um palavrão para os seus padrões, Merlin. Você por acaso sabe o que isso significa?"

"Pretensioso" Merlin ofereceu.

"Muito bem" Arthur assentiu, orgulhoso.

"Condescendente" Merlin continuou. "Superprotetor."

"Bem, não é bem isso que significa…"

"Não" Merlin colocou uma mão no seu peito como se quisesse afastá-lo, porém sem realmente fazer nenhum esforço naquele sentido. "Essas são outras coisas que você é."

"Claro" Arthur ironizou. "Mais alguma coisa?"

"Autoritário."

Arthur baixou o rosto para encará-lo, com um meio sorriso no rosto. Merlin levantou os olhos para ele, daquela vez. Eles estavam um pouco inchados e úmidos ainda, mas seu rosto estava mais relaxado, apesar de ele ainda estar sério.

"Você vai mudar algum dia, Merlin?"

Merlin encolheu os ombros tanto quanto o abraço de Arthur permitia.

"Você ficaria entediado."

Arthur sorriu e Merlin desviou os olhos. Arthur beijou-lhe a maçã do rosto, sentindo o sal das suas lágrimas.

"Nenhum homem vale suas lágrimas, Merlin."

"Você certamente não vale" Merlin assegurou, afastando-se para limpar o rosto na camisa. "Porcaria, estou uma bagunça" ele soou envergonhado, olhando para o peito de Arthur e para si mesmo, erguendo-se sobre os joelhos para poder limpá-lo com a mão enfiada sob a própria camisa. "Sinto muito por isso."

Naquela posição, seu rosto ficava quase no mesmo nível do de Arthur e eles se encararam por um momento até que os olhos de Merlin se fixaram em algum ponto atrás de Arthur, que levantou os olhos para ver Elena parada no alto da escada, segurando a porta de acesso aberta. Merlin fez menção de se afastar, mas Arthur passou uma mão pela base das suas costas, mantendo-o no lugar.

"Ei…" Elena disse, sorrindo, incerta. Ela tinha colocado as mesmas roupas que viera e até mesmo retocara a maquiagem. "Hmm… Sinto muito, eu não queria atrapalhar. Só queria dizer que já estou de saída."

"Elena, você se lembra de Merlin, certo?" Arthur falou e Merlin parou de tentar se esconder ou escapar do seu aperto, parecendo um tanto surpreso com as suas palavras.

"Ah, claro. É um prazer rever você, Merlin" Elena sorriu de verdade, daquela vez, acenando enquanto esperava pelo elevador. Então seu sorriso morreu novamente. "Embora não nessas circunstâncias. E não tive intenção de entreouvir, mas…" ela mordeu o lábio inferior, envergonhada. "Só espero que você não seja tão duro com Arthur. Ele realmente se importa com você."

Elena acenou um último adeus antes de tornar a fechar a porta de acesso para as escadas. Arthur voltou-se para Merlin, que tinha uma expressão pensativa no rosto. Eles se entreolharam novamente, ainda muito próximos, o quadril de Merlin pressionado contra o abdômen de Arthur, os braços de Arthur ao redor de Merlin agora mais frouxos, mas prontos para se retesarem ao menor sinal de luta. As mãos de Merlin estavam em seus ombros, prontas para empurrá-lo, porém ele não parecia prestes a resistir. Seus lábios se entreabriram e os olhos de Arthur desceram até eles.

Arthur queria beijá-lo até seus lábios incharem, marcar seu pescoço como daquela primeira vez, jogá-lo sobre o ombro e carregá-lo para o andar de cima, atirá-lo na cama e fazer coisas indizíveis com ele. Antes que pudesse ceder a qualquer um daqueles desejos, entretanto, Arthur enterrou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Merlin, aspirando seu cheiro mais uma vez.

Não podia se esquecer de que Merlin era virgem e, por mais desumano que parecesse o esforço para se conter, Arthur queria fazer certo com ele. Afinal, foi por agir sem pensar que ele se encontrava naquela situação, para começo de conversa. Queria que fosse especial. Deveria levá-lo para sair, cortejá-lo da maneira como ele merecia – como ele provavelmente _teria_ , caso saísse com garotos da idade dele. Se Arthur cedesse aos seus impulsos, estaria roubando aquilo de Merlin. Além do que, Merlin estava muito vulnerável naquele momento e Arthur não devia se aproveitar daquilo, se não quisesse acrescentar aquilo à sua – cada vez mais extensa – lista de arrependimentos.

"Promete que vai me dar uma chance?" Arthur sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"O que você faria se eu dissesse que não?" Merlin perguntou, deixando-se ser abraçado docilmente.

"Prefiro não ter que descobrir" Arthur suspirou, afastando-se para encará-lo novamente. "Apenas me prometa que vai pensar a respeito, ok?"

Merlin assentiu, os olhos grandes e brilhantes, e Arthur finalmente soltou-o, ajudando-o a se levantar.

"Tenho que ir" Merlin falou, dando um passo para o degrau debaixo e enfiando as mãos nos bolsos.

Arthur estava prestes a dizer que o levaria de carro ou que chamaria um táxi para ele, mas achou melhor não forçar ainda mais a situação. Merlin provavelmente estava precisando de espaço para pensar e ponderar. O mínimo que Arthur poderia fazer depois de tudo aquilo era respeitar sua decisão.

"Tudo bem."

Arthur ficou ainda um tempo olhando para o lugar onde Merlin desaparecera antes de voltar para seu apartamento.

.Merlin.

 **¹** Tradução livre de " _Kiss me, I'm Irish. Slip me some tongue, I'm part French_ ".

 **N.A.:** e este foi o fim da primeira parte! Agora as coisas começam a esquentar de verdade XD

Obrigada pelos comentários e pelo apoio, pessoal!


	13. Parte 2 - Capítulo 12

**Parte 2**

 **Capítulo 12**

'Você _acredita que Will ainda não superou a derrota?_ '

' _Sério?_ '

' _Sim. Ele já me fez jogar umas dez vezes com ele. Pra provar sua superioridade ou algo assim. Ele jura que teria tido uma revanche se você não tivesse, nas palavras dele, amarelado._ '

' _Deixa ele pensar assim, se faz com que ele durma melhor à noite._ '

' _Sim, mas ele poderia me deixar fora dessa, não acha? Nunca gostei desse jogo!_ '

' _Então não jogue!_ '

' _Tente dizer iss_ _o a ele…Você bem que poderia aceitar jogar outra partida com ele, para ele sair logo do meu pé.'_

 _'Não vejo como isso melhoraria a situação, já que ele perderia de novo. Além do mais, não tem graça ganhar uma partida quando a pessoa para quem estamos ganhando prefere dar atenção para um barman qualquer.'_

Arthur encarou seu telefone, inquieto, quando a resposta não veio imediatamente como as anteriores. Xingando sob a respiração, ele tentou novamente: ' _Ei, você está a fim de sair?_ '

' _Sair? Hoje?_ '

' _Sim. Ir ao cinema, talvez?_ '

' _Cinema?_ '

' _Não precisa ser o cinema. O que você quiser fazer. Jantar, ir a um bar, ao boliche, assistir a uma peça de teatro, ir ao jogo do Arsenal ou ao Tate_ _ **¹**_ _, andar de kart ou ir a um parque de diversões… Você é quem escolhe._ '

' _O cinema está bom, eu acho._ '

' _Ou talvez_ skydiving _._ '

' _Engraçadinho_.'

' _Passo para pegar você às oito._ '

' _Combinado_ _._ '

' _Senti sua falta._ '

' _Arthur... Faz só... o que? Dezesseis horas desde que nos vimos?_ '

"Posso saber por que você está sorrindo desse jeito para o celular?" Morgana perguntou e Arthur limpou a garganta, escorregando o aparelho para o bolso da calça e tratando de relaxar os músculos faciais.

"O quê? Só estava vendo um vídeo engraçado. Um desses virais de gatos fazendo coisas que não deveriam."

"Sério?" Morgana ofereceu-lhe um dos copos de uísque que trazia nas mãos, sentando-se ao seu lado no banco da varanda. "Tive a impressão de que você estava teclando com alguém."

"Você teve a impressão errada" Arthur tomou um gole da bebida.

"Claramente" Morgana girou o conteúdo do seu copo lentamente. "Então... O que achou da Catrina?"

Arthur empurrou o lábio superior para frente enquanto pensava no que responder.

"Ela parece ser agradável. Melhor do que as que ele costuma sair."

"Até demais, eu diria" Morgana ironizou. "Você sabia que ele estava pensando em se casar novamente?"

"Não fazia ideia" Arthur admitiu. "Você?"

Morgana fungou.

"Para mim, ele jamais se casara novamente. Quero dizer, não é como se ele tivesse uma vida fora do trabalho" ela arregalou os olhos de repente, olhando para Arthur. "Você acha que ele vai se aposentar?"

"A essa altura, não me surpreenderia com nada."

Apesar de surpreso, Arthur não estava tão espantado quanto a irmã. Uther era um homem solitário, as poucas mulheres com quem ele se encontrava não passavam de casos de uma noite e nada mais, seria bom para ele ter uma companheira. Também não estava preocupado se ele deixaria a empresa ou não. Tanto Arthur quanto Morgana estavam se preparando para sua sucessão desde antes de entrarem na empresa, as coisas não poderiam ser muito diferentes caso ele fizesse o anúncio.

Na verdade, Arthur tinha coisas mais urgentes em mente. Como o fato de que Merlin tinha acabado de concordar em sair com ele num encontro. Por mais ansioso que estivesse por ter uma resposta de Merlin depois do confronto na noite passada, não imaginava que aquilo aconteceria tão cedo. Já tinha até se conformado em passar o fim de semana inteiro sem notícias, mas não se passara sequer um dia inteiro antes que Merlin mandasse aquela primeira mensagem despretensiosa, como se fizesse questão de dar a entender que estava tudo bem entre eles.

Mas aquilo não impedia Arthur de se sentir nervoso com a perspectiva. Já fazia muito tempo que não tinha um encontro. Anos, na verdade. E aquilo estava fazendo com que se sentisse inseguro como não se sentia havia muito tempo, imaginando se faria tudo certo ou se faria papel de bobo na frente de Merlin. Além de tudo, havia o fato de que aquela era provavelmente a única chance que teria com Merlin. Se estragasse aquela oportunidade, dificilmente teria como consertar as coisas novamente.

"O que é que você não está me contando, Arthur?" Arthur foi distraído dos seus pensamentos pela voz da irmã e percebeu que ela o estivera analisando durante algum tempo, os olhos estreitados.

"Do que você está falando?" Arthur sustentou o olhar da irmã como se não tivesse nada a esconder.

"Você está diferente. Estava agindo de um jeito estranho, na sua festa. Além disso, não é de hoje que você vem agindo de modo diferente na empresa, mais ranzinza e muito mais territorialista, seu humor oscilando em questão de segundos. E hoje, no almoço, você estava distraído, distante. Nem pareceu impressionado quando o pai apresentou Catrina como sua noiva. E então, de repente, você sumiu..."

Assim que Arthur recebera a mensagem de Merlin, ele se desculpara e saíra para o jardim da casa do seu pai, procurando alguma privacidade para poder conversar com Merlin sem se preocupar em manter as aparências. Mas já devia ter adivinhado que aquilo não passaria despercebido a Morgana.

"Leon sabe o que é, não sabe?" Morgana continuou quando Arthur não respondeu.

"Por que você não pergunta para ele?" Arthur devolveu, tentando não parecer preocupado. Não porque não confiassem em Leon, mas porque sabia como Morgana era persistente quando queria.

"E quem disse que não perguntei?" Morgana desdenhou, desviando os olhos, o que significava que Leon havia resistido bravamente e Arthur sentiu-se grato ao amigo. "Você tem esse efeito estranho sobre ele. Ele jamais me contaria nada que você não quisesse que eu soubesse" ela continuou, e Arthur poderia jurar que havia uma nota de mágoa na voz da irmã. Ele até acreditaria naquilo, se não se tratasse de Morgana. "Por acaso isso tem algo a ver com Elena? Fiquei sabendo que ela foi visitar você na empresa, esta semana."

"Não, não tem nada a ver com Elena."

"Se você diz..." Morgana encolheu os ombros, parecendo pouco convencida. "Leon e eu estamos procurando um apartamento."

"O quê?" Arthur voltou-se para a irmã, surpreso. "Sério?"

"Por que a surpresa?" Morgana soou defensiva.

"Eu não sabia que o relacionamento de vocês estava tão sério assim" Arthur admitiu. "Não faz tanto tempo que vocês começaram a sair. Tem certeza que não é um pouco precipitado?"

"Não faz tão pouco tempo assim" Morgana empertigou-se. "Além do mais, ele tem passado mais tempo no meu apartamento do que no dele, então... Por que não?"

"Bem, boa sorte para vocês, então" Arthur terminou de beber seu uísque e deu um tapinha no ombro da irmã antes de se levantar. "Vamos logo antes que o pai sinta a nossa falta."

"Ah, eu não me preocuparia tanto com isso" Morgana rolou os olhos, mas levantou-se para segui-lo. "Tudo bem, vamos acabar logo com isso."

.M.

Merlin não prestou tanta atenção ao filme quanto deveria. No começo, porque estava agitado e ansioso demais, tentando não pensar que aquele era seu primeiro encontro - e com Arthur, de todas as pessoas. Mal podia acreditar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. Lá pela metade do filme, quando eles já tinham acabado com a pipoca e os refrigerantes, Arthur havia simplesmente alcançado a mão de Merlin e entrelaçado seus dedos como se fosse a coisa mais comum da face da Terra. A sensação daquela mão grande e áspera contra a sua fazia com que o corpo inteiro de Merlin ficasse alerta, cheio de expectativa. De repente, ele se arrependeu de ter pedido pipoca, imaginando se Arthur iria beijá-lo e acabar encontrando pedaços indesejados de milho em sua boca - por mais que Merlin limpasse com a língua, eles pareciam brotar em todos os cantos.

Mas Arthur não fez menção de beijá-lo. O que fez com que Merlin ficasse ainda mais preocupado imaginando o porquê daquilo. Afinal, havia pelo menos três casais próximos a eles se beijando. Merlin se questionou se Arthur estava esperando que Merlin tomasse a iniciativa e imaginou a si mesmo aproximando o rosto ao de Arthur, mas a possibilidade dele se afastar fazia com que Merlin ficasse paralisado de medo.

Embora Merlin não culpasse Arthur por ter dormido com Elena - afinal, Merlin tinha deixado bem claro para ele que o que acontecera entre eles na noite do aniversário de Arthur não significava nada -, aquilo havia acabado com o que restava da sua autoconfiança. Arthur tinha pedido uma chance, mas Merlin não sabia ao certo o que aquilo significava até que Arthur tivesse proposto aquele encontro. E, mesmo agora, não tinha certeza do que esperar.

Quando o filme finalmente terminou, Arthur levou-o até um restaurante de comida mexicana - Merlin admitiu que o único prato mexicano que conhecia era o _burrito_ e Arthur tomou para si a missão de apresentá-lo à verdadeira culinária mexicana. Então, em meio a _enchiladas_ , _chilli_ , _fagitas_ e _tacos_ para iniciantes - Arthur instruíra o garçom a maneirar na pimenta -, eles conversaram sobre os temas mais variados. Felizmente Arthur não mencionara o filme que haviam acabado de assistir, ou Merlin teria que admitir que não entendera quase nada.

"Então você está oficialmente de férias" Arthur comentou quando já estavam na sobremesa - uma tortilha de maçã e pera encimada por uma bola de sorvete de creme.

"Finalmente" Merlin assentiu. "Mal acreditei quando cancelei a programação do despertador no celular" Merlin colocou mais um pedaço da torta na boca e suspirou. "Isso está uma delícia!"

"Absolutamente" Arthur concordou, mas o jeito que ele olhava para a boca de Merlin, a própria sobremesa quase intocada, fez com que se perguntasse se estavam falando da mesma coisa.

Merlin pegou um guardanapo e limpou a boca, só para garantir que não tinha se melecado com a cobertura de morango.

"Você já fez algum plano?" Arthur perguntou, parecendo acordar de seu transe. "Para passar o tempo livre?"

"Não, ainda não" Merlin admitiu. "Normalmente eu me ofereceria para ajudar Gaius no período da manhã, na Botica, mas talvez seja melhor deixar que Will se encarregue disso."

Arthur franziu o cenho.

"Na verdade, eu estava me referindo a algum passeio ou coisa do tipo."

"Ah, não, nada disso" Merlin assegurou. "Minha mãe às vezes aproveita para visitar minha tia na Irlanda, mas eu não costumo ir. E não terei tempo com o estágio, de qualquer forma."

"Se você quiser, posso arrumar um jeito de liberar você uma semana" Arthur disse, apesar de não parecer muito feliz com a perspectiva.

"Oh…" Merlin arregalou os olhos. "Não. Não precisa. Não acho justo que eu seja o único estagiário a receber esse tipo de regalias."

"Você tem interesse em estagiar em período integral durante as férias, então?" Arthur propôs e acrescentou, diante da hesitação de Merlin. "Você não tem que aceitar. Nem sei se é possível, na verdade. Tenho que falar com Morgana a respeito das questões contratuais e do seu pagamento. Mas só se você tiver interesse."

"Eu tenho" Merlin falou, após uma breve ponderação, pensando que poderia guardar algum dinheiro.

Ele fizera mais algumas compras depois das roupas que Arthur financiara para ele e até adquirira alguns acessórios - o que rendera algumas provocações de Will, que perguntara se ele tinha arrumado algum cafetão ao ver sua pulseira e seu relógio novo. Mas a verdade era que Merlin tinha tomado gosto por se arrumar ao reparar na maneira como Arthur arqueava uma sobrancelha ao notar cada um daqueles pequenos detalhes. O fato de que ele poderia passar mais tempo com Arthur, mesmo que fosse trabalhando, era algo que o animava, sem sombra de dúvidas.

"Mas seria bom aproveitar uma ou duas semanas de vadiagem antes disso" Merlin acrescentou, pensando em tudo que deixara de fazer durante as aulas. "Queria ir ao banco esta semana, abrir uma conta. E faz tempo que estou precisando cortar o cabelo..."

"Por quê? O que há de errado com o seu cabelo?" Arthur indignou-se, olhando para sua cabeça.

"Er... além do fato de estar precisando de um corte?"

"Está ótimo assim" Arthur projetou o lábio inferior para frente como se o analisasse. "Tudo bem, talvez não fizesse mal tirar um pouco do volume na nuca e na lateral, mas nada de passar máquina! Nem mexer muito no comprimento da franja!"

Merlin o encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada esperando que Arthur tomasse consciência do que estava fazendo, mas ele não parecia nenhum pouco arrependido.

"Certo" Merlin falou lentamente. "Vou manter isso em mente."

"Você não vai manter isso em mente. Você não vai encostar uma máquina nesse cabelo, entendeu?"

"Entendi!" Merlin respondeu a contragosto, ligeiramente espantado pela demonstração de poder gratuita.

"Ótimo" Arthur assentiu, satisfeito. "Tudo bem, vou falar com Morgana semana que vem sobre o contrato" ele acrescentou em seu tom de negócios. "Assim você pode me acompanhar em mais visitas. A maioria dos clientes prefere marcar na parte da manhã."

Merlin sacudiu a cabeça, ainda um pouco confuso, e tratou de terminar sua torta antes que o sorvete derretesse.

"Então..." Arthur começou novamente, girando o conteúdo da sua taça - ele tinha pedido um vinho frisante tão doce e suave que mais parecia refrigerante. "Eu vi você e aquele seu amigo, _Gili_ , na sexta-feira" ele comentou quase casualmente.

"Ah, sim... Bem, nós estávamos comentando sobre as nossas raízes irlandesas."

"Você é irlandês?" Arthur perguntou, desconfiado.

"Não, não... Minha mãe é. Eu nasci na Inglaterra mesmo. Meu pai era londrino."

"Sua mãe não tem sotaque..." Arthur continuou encarando-o por algum tempo. "Então, você e _Gili_ não estão...?" ele deixou a pergunta no ar e Merlin arregalou os olhos.

"Não! Não, somos apenas amigos."

"Ótimo" Arthur concluiu, parecendo ainda mais satisfeito.

O que era estranho, Merlin analisou, afinal aquilo devia ter ficado implícito no momento em que Merlin admitiu que estava a fim de Arthur - e só de pensar naquela cena Merlin ficou envergonhado novamente.

Então foi a vez de Merlin ficar preocupado. Que tipo de relacionamento Arthur estava acostumado a ter? Pejo jeito, ele já tinha uma visão bastante distorcida de amizade - pelo menos na opinião de Merlin -, se costumava fazer sexo casual com a uma ex-namorada. Agora estava se certificando de que Merlin não estava saindo com outras pessoas além dele?

Deus, será que _Arthur_ estava saindo com outras pessoas? Será que aquilo significava que ele continuaria saindo com Elena?

Merlin alcançou a própria taça e quase engasgou, tentando engolir tudo de uma vez.

"Está com pressa para ir a algum lugar?" Arthur perguntou, tendo assistido atentamente toda a cena.

"Não. Desculpa" Merlin baixou os olhos, acanhado, como se estivesse dando ênfase à desculpa.

Estava fazendo mesmo um papelão, ele pensou e tentou não imaginar como Arthur o enxergaria. Na verdade, não tinha certeza do motivo de Arthur ainda não ter desistido de tudo aquilo. Primeiro Merlin se embebedava em sua festa; depois desmaiava e o deixava na mão; não satisfeito, aparecia sem avisar na sua casa e fazia uma cena por encontrar ele com outra pessoa; então chorava feito uma garotinha, com direito a babar no peito dele e tudo; e agora quase se engasgava com o vinho.

E a noite ainda nem havia acabado!

Não era de se surpreender que Arthur sequer tivesse feito menção de beijá-lo.

"Podemos ir?" Arthur perguntou e fez sinal para o garçom trazer a conta enquanto Merlin se desculpava para ir ao banheiro.

Do lado de fora, em vez de irem para o carro, Arthur segurou sua mão - Merlin duvidava se um dia acharia aquilo trivial - e guiou-o até um pequeno parque do outro lado da rua. Era um espaço arborizado, mas bem iluminado, com uma trilha para caminhadas e um pequeno lago no meio, cortado por uma ponte. Enquanto atravessavam, Merlin pôde ver algumas carpas seguindo-os, esperançosas. Eles pararam em meio à ponte, debruçando-se à grade para observar o lago.

"Não conhecia essa parte de Londres" Merlin admitiu, olhando ao redor. Apesar de já ser quase meia-noite, o local estava bastante movimentado por causa dos restaurantes e da proximidade com o cinema.

"Faz tempo que não venho aqui" Arthur comentou. Ele ainda segurava a mão de Merlin firmemente, seus braços se tocando por inteiro, devido à proximidade. Merlin tentou não pensar em Arthur ali, naquele mesmo lugar, com outra pessoa, mas já era tarde. "Costumava ter um parque de diversões do outro lado daquelas árvores" ele apontou, alheio às suas inseguranças. "E eu tinha a impressão que esse lago era maior. Mas acho que é porque eu era muito pequeno."

Merlin soltou a respiração, aliviado.

"Faz tanto tempo assim que você não come comida mexicana?" Merlin perguntou, curioso, ao que Arthur bufou, olhando ao redor.

"Não seja idiota, _Mer_ lin. Eu peço pelo _delivery_."

Antes que Merlin pudesse responder algo sarcástico, entretanto, Arthur soltou sua mão, virando-o até que a base da sua coluna se encostasse à grade. Então apoiou um braço de cada lado de Merlin, encurralando-o, ainda que mantivesse alguma distância entre seus corpos.

"Você faz ideia do quanto eu quero beijar você?" Arthur perguntou para os lábios de Merlin, quase agressivamente, tão perto que Merlin tinha que se inclinar um pouco para trás para poder focalizá-lo.

"S-Sério?" Merlin gaguejou, completamente desorientado.

"No restaurante, enquanto você lambia o sorvete dos lábios? Aquilo foi cruel, Merlin. No cinema? Eu honestamente não entendo o que havia de tão interessante naquele filme para você me ignorar _o tempo todo_! O ator principal deve ser muito mais interessante que eu, pelo visto. No carro, quando passei na sua casa pra pegar você? _Cristo_ , Merlin, eu devia proibir você de usar essas calças. Na verdade, sabe desde quando eu quero beijar você? Desde o primeiro dia, quando Gwaine abriu os meus sobre _o quão perfeitos são os seus lábios_!"

A respiração de Merlin tinha se acelerado tão rapidamente que ele sentiu a cabeça leve, de repente, e teve que apoiar o peso do corpo na grade para não perder o equilíbrio. Naquele momento, Merlin se arrependeu de ter vestido aquela calça quando ela se tornou _ainda mais apertada_. A maneira como Arthur fizera aquele discurso, a voz grave e perigosa, fazia com que seu corpo inteiro se arrepiasse em expectativa.

"O que você está esperando, então?" Merlin perguntou, num fio de voz. "Um convite por escr-" a provocação de Merlin foi interrompida pelos lábios de Arthur sobre os seus. Merlin recebeu-o com entusiasmo, deixando que ele liderasse o beijo como da outra vez, e enlaçou os ombros de Arthur com seus braços, impedindo-o de se afastar. Beijar Arthur era ainda melhor do que Merlin se lembrava. Arthur era exigente, firme e tão seguro do que fazia que Merlin nem tinha tempo de se preocupar se estava fazendo a coisa certa, apenas respondendo ao que ele pedia sem que nenhuma palavra fosse trocada.

Incentivado pela resposta de Merlin, Arthur encostou o corpo inteiro no dele, prensando-o contra a grade, os braços envolvendo sua cintura, as mãos explorando a base da sua coluna. Merlin, por sua vez, percorreu as mãos pelos cabelos da nuca de Arthur, pelos músculos dos ombros e das costas, maravilhando-se com a firmeza deles conforme se movimentavam sob seus dedos. Em algum momento, Arthur havia enfiado a língua na boca de Merlin, convidando-o, e Merlin encaixou sua boca na dele, encantado com a sensualidade do deslizar e enroscar.

Merlin tentou empurrar o próprio quadril contra o de Arthur, buscando algum atrito, mas Arthur grunhiu e segurou-o no lugar, ao que Merlin choramingou. Estava tão necessitado de alívio que não se importava com quem pudesse estar assistindo. Entretanto, apesar de saber que Arthur estava tão afetado quanto ele, podia entender o motivo da resistência dele. Era óbvio que Arthur imaginaria que ele não tinha autocontrole depois da noite do aniversário, mas Merlin não queria que ele se segurasse achando que Merlin gozaria toda vez que eles dessem um amasso, mesmo que Merlin soubesse que era uma forte possibilidade.

Não soube precisar ao certo quanto tempo se passara quando Arthur afastou a boca apenas o suficiente para recuperar o fôlego. Impaciente, Merlin buscou seus lábios novamente e Arthur cedeu por um momento, mas voltou a se afastar.

"Merlin..." Arthur ofegou, segurando seus ombros e encostando suas testas. "Calma, Merlin. Calma."

Merlin mordeu o lábio inferior, lamentando-se, ainda relutante em abrir os olhos. Arthur passou o polegar pelo seu lábio, libertando-o, e só então Merlin levantou os olhos, afastando-se alguns centímetros para focalizá-lo. Arthur estava com o rosto corado, os cabelos levemente desarranjados, os olhos escuros e brilhantes e os lábios inchados. Merlin segurou-lhe a mão, trazendo-a para mais junto do seu rosto, beijando-lhe a palma, necessitado de todo o contato que pudesse conseguir e temendo o momento em que ele se distanciaria.

Arthur xingou sob a respiração, levantando o rosto para beijar sua testa e se afastando, apesar dos protestos de Merlin.

"Vamos, Merlin" Arthur segurou sua mão novamente, puxando-o de volta pelo caminho que haviam feito. "Vou levar você pra casa."

"Minha casa?" Merlin parou, fazendo com que Arthur o encarasse. "Por quê?"

"Por que já está tarde. O que sua mãe vai dizer se eu levar você para casa no meio da madrugada logo no nosso primeiro encontro?"

"Oh..." Merlin engoliu em seco, soltando sua mão e desviando os olhos de Arthur.

"Você contou para sua mãe, não contou?" Arthur deu um passo em sua direção.

"Er... Não exatamente. Quero dizer, eu sou maior de idade, Arthur. Não tenho que dar satisfação de tudo para minha mãe" ele disse, da forma mais digna que conseguiu.

"Merlin." Arthur semicerrou os olhos.

"Talvez eu possa ter dado a entender que nós não estaríamos sozinhos" Merlin admitiu.

Arthur segurou seu rosto, obrigando Merlin a encará-lo.

"O que exatamente você disse a ela?"

"Eu disse que nós sairíamos com o pessoal da Pendragon" Merlin desvencilhou-se dele e mudou o apoio de um pé para o outro. "E que, se ficasse muito tarde, eu provavelmente dormiria no seu sofá..."

Arthur ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, a respiração ainda um pouco alterada e Merlin desejava poder saber o que se passava na mente dele. Sua testa vincada não era muito bom sinal, entretanto.

"Por que você não contou a ela?"

"Porque eu não sabia o que dizer" Merlin admitiu. "Quero dizer, você não tinha deixado exatamente claro que isso seria um encontro."

"Será que deixei isso claro o suficiente agora?" Arthur ironizou.

"Sim, mas... Não tenho certeza do que ela diria se soubesse que estamos saindo" Merlin disse, num tom de quem pede desculpas. "Não só ela. Arthur... Você sabe que não vou poder mais ser seu estagiário se todo mundo ficar sabendo disso..."

Arthur abriu a boca para responder, mas acabou soltando o ar dos pulmões ruidosamente, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e andando de um lado para o outro.

"Tudo bem, talvez você tenha razão. Mas não imaginei que você não contaria nem para sua mãe!"

"Ei, não é como se eu quisesse esconder dela, está bem?" Merlin se defendeu. "Nem de ninguém, na verdade. Mas não vejo alternativa, a menos que eu peça transferência para outro setor."

Arthur parou para encará-lo.

"Você quer pedir transferência?"

"Não!" Merlin exasperou-se. "Não quero ter que pedir transferência. Mas também não quero que as pessoas julguem a gente por causa da nossa relação de trabalho."

Na verdade, não era bem aquilo que o preocupava, mas o que as fofocas poderiam causar à reputação de Arthur dentro e fora da empresa. Mesmo se Merlin fosse para outro setor, duvidava que as pessoas deixariam de acusar Arthur de se aproveitar dele. Mesmo sua mãe poderia questionar as intenções de Arthur e Merlin não queria que ela o visse de maneira diferente por causa daquilo.

Arthur não parecia feliz com a perspectiva, entretanto. Merlin podia ver pela maneira como ele projetava o maxilar para frente e para trás, flexionando os músculos do rosto, que ele estava debatendo consigo mesmo, pesando os prós e os contras daquilo.

"Não quero abrir mão de você" Arthur disse, por fim. "Não vou suportar se você cair nas mãos de alguém como Cenred. Ou qualquer outra pessoa, na verdade" ele rosnou e Merlin se encolheu, embora soubesse que aquela raiva não era direcionada para ele. "Mas também não sei se gosto da ideia de manter isso em segredo" ele aproximou-se de Merlin, segurando-o pelos ombros. "Você é meu, Merlin. Meu."

"Sim" Merlin assentiu vigorosamente, sentindo seu corpo responder novamente.

Aquilo pareceu aplacar um pouco da fúria de Arthur, que assentiu.

"Certo. Vamos manter em segredo, por enquanto."

"Tudo bem. Você vai me levar pra sua casa agora?"

" _Cristo_ , Merlin!" Arthur fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente, como se rezasse por paciência. "Não pense nem por um momento que isso está sendo fácil para mim, mas não quero apressar as coisas!"

"Mas eu não quero esperar" Merlin indignou-se. "Já esperei dezoito anos, sabe?"

Arthur soltou um riso um tanto nervoso, jogando a cabeça para trás antes de voltar a encará-lo, analisando cada pedacinho do seu rosto. Merlin enfrentou seu escrutínio resolutamente até que Arthur xingou novamente, tornando a beijá-lo, trazendo-o para junto de si quase desesperadamente. Merlin sentiu a ereção dele contra seu quadril e gemeu, fazendo Arthur parar para encará-lo novamente.

"Você está tentando me enlouquecer, Merlin?"

"Sinto muito" Merlin respondeu automaticamente e Arthur murmurou algo ininteligível antes de se afastar, puxando-o pelo braço.

"Vou levar você para _minha_ casa agora, Merlin."

"Sim, por favor."

.M.

O caminho de volta para casa foi uma tortura. Arthur não queria ter cedido tão rapidamente ao pedido de Merlin. Ele tinha planejado tudo para que não ficassem sozinhos, para que Arthur pudesse resistir à tentação de lamber, chupar e apertar... Queria ter resistido mais e convencido Merlin a esperar, mas bastava olhar para o rosto dele - a expectativa visível na maneira como ele mantinha os olhos bem abertos e umedecia os lábios toda vez que Arthur olhava para eles -, para que Arthur perdesse qualquer resquício de sanidade e enfiasse o pé no acelerador.

Chegando ao apartamento, a porta mal havia se fechado atrás deles quando Arthur puxou Merlin de encontro ao seu corpo. Merlin moldou-se a ele imediatamente, receptivo aos seus avanços como das outras vezes. Aquela submissão, ao mesmo tempo em que agia como um combustível para a libido de Arthur, também era assustadora, pois um poder daquele jamais deveria vir sem responsabilidades e Arthur não estava em seu juízo perfeito no momento.

Arthur empurrou-o contra a pilastra mais próxima e respirou contra a boca de Merlin, enfiando uma perna no meio das dele, as mãos apalpando as coxas de Merlin.

"Olha só o que você faz comigo, Merlin" Arthur se esfregou contra a perna dele e Merlin engoliu em seco, a respiração entrecortada. "Agora o que é que eu faço com você? Acabo com você aqui mesmo?" ele trouxe uma mão até a frente das calças de Merlin, pressionando sua ereção. "Jogo você no sofá antes?" ele enfiou a mão por baixo da camiseta de Merlin, acariciando seu abdômen e deleitando-se com a maneira como ele tensionava os músculos, sensível ao seu toque. "Ou levo você para a minha cama?" ele deixou a outra mão deslizar pelas costas de Merlin até apertar suas nádegas.

"Sua cama" Merlin murmurou quase imediatamente. "Me leve pra sua cama."

"Porra, Merlin..." Arthur afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Merlin, respirando profundamente para se acalmar. Sem dar nenhuma chance para Merlin protestar, ele afastou-se e puxou-o, empurrando-o em direção às escadas. "Pra cima. Agora."

Merlin aquiesceu, caminhando tremulamente com Arthur logo em seu encalço, as mãos enroscadas nos passadores da calça dele, uma de cada lado do seu quadril, os olhos fixos no movimento deles conforme Merlin subia as escadas. Chegando ao quarto, Arthur puxou-o para junto de si, respirando contra a nuca de Merlin, as mãos trazendo o seu quadril para mais perto. Merlin gemeu seu nome e o som fez o membro de Arthur se contrair voluntariamente contra as nádegas de Merlin. Arthur puxou o rosto dele para o lado para poder beijá-lo, interrompendo o beijo apenas para retirar-lhe a camiseta.

Arthur desceu um caminho de beijos pela lateral do pescoço de Merlin e arranhou a pele dos seus ombros com os dentes conforme suas mãos exploravam o peito e o abdômen de Merlin livremente antes de alcançarem o cós da calça, desabotoando-a e descendo o zíper lentamente.

Quando enfiou a mão dentro da cueca de Merlin, libertando seu pênis, Merlin ofegou e jogou a cabeça para trás, parecendo perdido por um momento entre empurrar o quadril para frente de encontro à sua mão ou para trás, de encontro ao corpo de Arthur.

"Cuspa" Arthur ordenou, levando a mão direita até a boca de Merlin, que obedeceu após uma breve hesitação.

Arthur espalhou a saliva sobre a glande de Merlin para facilitar o deslizar da sua mão e arranhou o espaço entre suas omoplatas com os dentes fazendo com que Merlin gemesse novamente.

"Isso, Merlin" Arthur sussurrou junto ao ouvido de Merlin, usando a outra mão para descer um pouco mais a calça dele, envolvendo seus testículos e acariciando-os preguiçosamente, enquanto continuava estimulando-o com a outra. "Não se segure, entendeu?"

"Ouch!" Merlin gemeu, esquivando-se levemente do seu toque.

"Que foi?" Arthur perguntou, receoso.

"Você está apertando demais minhas bolas" Merlin disse timidamente.

"Oh… me desculpe!" Arthur pediu, envergonhado.

Ele preferiu colocar a mão sobre o lado interno da coxa de Merlin, acariciando levemente.

"Arthur... Não vou durar nada... desse jeito" Merlin avisou algum tempo depois, a respiração curta e rasa.

"Não se segure" Arthur repetiu e acelerou suas estocadas ainda mais fazendo com que Merlin ofegasse conforme seu membro pulsava fortemente e ele se derramava na mão de Arthur. "Isso, assim mesmo" Arthur aprovou, observando conforme os pelos da nuca de Merlin se arrepiavam ao som da sua voz e segurou-o quando seus joelhos ameaçaram ceder, aproveitando para recuperar o controle sobre si mesmo. "Muito bem. Vamos tirar a sua calça agora."

Arthur soltou-o lentamente depois de se certificar de que ele conseguiria se manter em pé e limpou a mão na própria calça antes de virar Merlin de frente, ajoelhando-se para ajudá-lo a tirar os tênis. Após uma breve hesitação, Merlin se apoiou em seus ombros para levantar um pé de cada vez, permitindo que Arthur retirasse suas calças, a cueca e as meias. Arthur levantou os olhos e bebeu da visão de Merlin completamente nu à sua frente, os braços estendidos ao longo do corpo como se ele não soubesse o que fazer com eles. Enquanto o encarava, Merlin corou desde o pescoço até a raiz dos cabelos, mas seu pênis permanecia semiereto em atenção e Arthur lambeu os lábios ao vê-lo, subitamente apreensivo. Não sabia se estava pronto para sentir seu gosto. Como que sentindo o olhar de Arthur, ele se contraiu, ameaçando erguer-se novamente.

Arthur encarou Merlin com um meio-sorriso convencido.

"Mas já?" Arthur admirou-se, ao que Merlin desviou os olhos, fazendo menção de se cobrir, mas Arthur segurou suas mãos e fez um gesto com a cabeça em direção à cama. "Deite-se."

"Você não vai tirar a roupa?" Merlin perguntou, incerto, e Arthur sustentou seu olhar antes de balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

"Ainda não. Agora para a cama."

Com um estremecimento, Merlin obedeceu, engatinhando até o meio da cama - Arthur aproveitou para se ajeitar melhor dentro das calças, aliviando um pouco do desconforto das roupas. Merlin deitou-se de barriga para cima, o peito subindo e descendo rapidamente conforme ele encarava Arthur cheio de expectativa. Arthur respirou profundamente antes de retirar os sapatos e subir na cama, pairando sobre Merlin nos quatro apoios, beijando-lhe os lábios deliciosamente convidativos. Merlin cutucou-o tentativamente com a ponta da língua e Arthur soltou um pequeno riso que veio do fundo do seu estômago antes de acrescentar sua própria língua na equação. Merlin enlaçou seu pescoço com uma mão e sua cintura com a outra, puxando-o de encontro a si, mas Arthur resistiu. Por mais que desejasse o contato, não duraria muito caso cedesse e tinha outros planos no momento.

"Quero lamber você inteirinho, Merlin" Arthur sussurrou no ouvido de Merlin. "Quero beijar cada pedacinho do seu corpo há muito tempo, fazer você gemer. Você quer que eu faça você gemer?"

"Sim!" Merlin assentiu avidamente.

Arthur beijou, lambeu e chupou cada pedaço do tórax de Merlin, dispensando atenção especial aos mamilos e à lateral do seu corpo, próximo às axilas, aonde ele era mais responsivo. Quando alcançou a ereção de Merlin, que repousava sobre seu abdome, apenas respirar sobre ela fazia com que Merlin se contorcesse e gemesse tentadoramente.

"Você parece delicioso, Merlin" Arthur acomodou-se entre as suas pernas para ter melhor acesso.

Embora nunca tivesse feito aquilo antes, Arthur já estivera tantas vezes no lugar de Merlin que não se sentia nenhum pouco inseguro quanto ao que fazer. E, de qualquer forma, Merlin estava tão sensível que Arthur sabia que não precisaria de muita habilidade para fazê-lo gozar. Arthur lambeu toda a extensão do membro de Merlin, desde a base até a glande, sentindo a pulsação sob sua língua. Quando levantou os olhos, Merlin tinha jogado um braço sobre os olhos, como se apenas a sensação já fosse demais para os seus sentidos sem ter que assistir também.

"Não se contenha, Merlin" Arthur avisou novamente antes de segurá-lo e envolvê-lo com a boca. Foi então que Arthur percebeu que, além de entusiasmo, precisaria de um pouco mais de técnica para fazer aquilo da maneira correta. Apesar de Merlin não ter o pênis muito grande – Arthur diria até que ele era pequeno – isso não impediu que o loiro engasgasse e tivesse ânsia quando a glande do outro tocou sua garganta. Arthur decidiu então colocar o máximo que conseguia sem ser desconfortável e usar mais a língua no trabalho.

Merlin choramingou, remexendo-se inquieto e Arthur segurou-lhe o quadril contra a cama para evitar que ele se empurrasse de encontro à sua boca, mantendo o controle. Arthur afastou um pouco a boca até quase soltá-lo, explorando apenas a pele lisa e suave da grande com a língua, sentindo o gosto levemente amargo em sua língua, antes de voltar a engolfá-lo quase por inteiro.

"Arthur..." Merlin ofegou, levando uma mão aos cabelos de Arthur e puxando, o quadril fazendo força para cima. "Por favor..."

Arthur limitou-se a grunhir antes de subir e descer de novo e de novo, cada vez ligeiramente mais rápido, deixando a saliva se acumular em sua boca. Enquanto se apoiava com uma das mãos, usou a outra para acariciar suas bolas e segurar a base do pênis de Merlin.

"A-Arthur..." daquela vez a voz de Merlin soou como um aviso, suas mãos puxando seus cabelos com força, mas Arthur ignorou-o continuando até que o pulsar das veias sob seus lábios aumentasse e Arthur achatou a língua para receber o líquido quente e amargo, terminando de estimulá-lo com a mão até que Merlin soluçasse, relaxando completamente, moldando-se ao colchão.

Arthur soltou-o e resistiu ao impulso de engolir, retirando a camisa e cuspindo nela antes de jogá-la no chão. Em seguida, deitou-se próximo de Merlin, de lado, a cabeça apoiada num dos braços dobrados, observando enquanto ele se recuperava. Pensar que Merlin nunca tinha feito aquilo com ninguém fazia com que Arthur emitisse um zumbido de prazer. Pensar que ele fora o causador de três orgasmos do outro até ali, então, era inebriante. Arthur suspeitava que não conseguiria parar de contar. Arthur era o primeiro a vê-lo tão exposto daquela maneira, estirado na cama languidamente, exausto e satisfeito e ele jurou para si mesmo que jamais permitiria que outro testemunhasse aquilo, se pudesse evitar.

Então a realização do que estava fazendo atingiu-o e Arthur engoliu em seco, sentindo um gelo no estômago. O que pensava que estava fazendo? Merlin não merecia aquilo, ter que manter seu primeiro relacionamento em segredo daquele jeito, como se fosse algo errado - e quem garantiria que não era errado? A mãe de Merlin provavelmente seria a primeira a apontar o quão distorcido era aquilo e a responsabilidade era toda de Arthur, que era o mais velho, mais experiente e mais influente dos dois.

Alheio aos seus receios, Merlin esticou-se, virando de lado para imitar a pose de Arthur, os olhos se demorando um pouco no seu peito nu.

"Você vai me foder agora?" Merlin perguntou e Arthur fechou os olhos com força tentando recobrar o juízo depois da imagem mental causada por aquelas palavras.

"Não, Merlin. Hoje não" ele tornou a abrir os olhos e assistiu conforme a expressão de Merlin se fechava.

"Por quê?" mais do que contrariado, ele parecia inseguro e magoado. "Você não quer?"

Arthur xingou, puxando-o até que Merlin estivesse meio deitado em cima do seu peito.

"Cristo, Merlin! Não me olhe assim!"

"Então por que eu fico com toda a diversão?"

"Não acho que consiga me segurar, se é que você me entende" Arthur mentiu, sem querer dar voz às suas reais preocupações.

Aquilo pareceu atenuar um pouco o franzir da testa de Merlin, mas não totalmente.

"Posso chupar você, então?" Merlin ofereceu e Arthur engoliu em seco.

"Você não precisa fazer isso..."

"Ah, qual é, Arthur..."

"Merlin! Estou falando sério quando digo que estou quase explodindo. Bastaria você me tocar..."

"Mas eu quero tentar! Posso?" Merlin interrompeu-o, soando incerto e irritado ao mesmo tempo. "Quero dizer, você vai ter que manter em mente que eu nunca fiz isso antes, mas..."

"Merlin" Arthur teve que se conter para não sacudi-lo. "Isso aqui, hoje? Isso é novo para mim também, ok? Nunca estive com outro homem antes."

"Nunca?" as sobrancelhas de Merlin se elevaram em surpresa.

"Você é o meu primeiro também."

"Oh..."

Arthur segurou o queixo de Merlin entre o polegar e o indicador, puxando-o para um beijo, sentindo tudo o que restava da sua resolução escapar-lhe entre os dedos.

"Pode fazer o que quiser" Arthur sussurrou contra os lábios de Merlin, que assentiu.

Ele começou por se sentar sobre os calcanhares e desabotoar a calça de Arthur, que levantou o quadril para ajudá-lo a despi-lo totalmente. Então Merlin soltou o ar dos pulmões com força enquanto o analisava por inteiro, primeiro só com os olhos, depois explorando com as mãos.

"Deus, Arthur, você é tão..." com os olhos arregalados, ele mordeu o lábio inferior, deixando a frase inacabada e Arthur não pôde impedir de sorrir convencidamente.

Merlin passou as mãos pelos seus braços, apertando os músculos com reverência, então pelo seu peito e abdômen antes de finalmente segurar seu membro, medindo-o, estudando-o e Arthur permitiu-se ser explorado e reverenciado, ainda que estivesse ficando ligeiramente desesperado por alívio.

Quando Merlin baixou o rosto e lambeu primeiro os testículos de Arthur, ele grunhiu e xingou.

"Estou fazendo alguma coisa errada?" Merlin perguntou, assustado, e Arthur não devia ter se admirado tanto ao ver que ele estava ereto novamente – afinal, ele era jovem _e_ virgem.

"Não. Nada de errado não. Apenas... continue. E eu agradeceria se você segurasse com um pouco mais de firmeza... _Isso._ Ótimo. Perfeito. Vá em frente."

Merlin soltou uma pequena risada nervosa e voltou a lambê-lo enquanto o estimulava com uma mão, fazendo com que os dedos dos pés de Arthur se contorcessem de prazer. Quando Merlin finalmente o envolveu com a boca, Arthur não pôde deixar de pensar que Merlin era muito melhor naquilo do que ele, mesmo sem nenhuma experiência prévia. A respiração de Arthur estava trêmula com o esforço para conter o impulso de investir de encontro a ele, ditando o ritmo. Ao invés disso, ele enterrou uma mão nos lençóis e outra nos cabelos de Merlin, incentivando-o com palavras de encorajamento.

A língua esperta de Merlin o provocou por um momento antes que ele voltasse a subir e descer a cabeça, mantendo os lábios deliciosamente apertados. Os sons que ele emitia causava pequenas vibrações e quando Arthur baixou os olhos para assistir e percebeu que Merlin estava se tocando novamente, ele sentiu o aperto em suas bolas e segurou os ombros de Merlin.

"Merlin... Merlin, espera" ele chamou, fazendo com que Merlin levantasse o rosto, os olhos desfocados, limpando a saliva que escorria em seu queixo com as costas da mão. "Venha aqui."

Ele puxou Merlin até que ele alinhasse o corpo ao de Arthur e eles voltaram a se beijar. Arthur enfiou uma mão entre eles e segurou seus membros juntos, a saliva de Merlin tornando o movimento mais agradável. Merlin moveu o quadril, empurrando-se contra os dedos de Arthur e daquela vez Arthur não teve como segurar o orgasmo, derramando-se na própria mão e estômago. Arthur interrompeu o beijo para umedecer a mão ainda mais antes de voltar a tocar Merlin.

"Arthur, não sei se consigo de nov-" Merlin começou a falar, mas interrompeu-se quando Arthur acariciou seu traseiro. "Oh, Deus."

"Me diga se estiver desconfortável" Arthur disse e Merlin limitou-se a balançar a cabeça negativamente, os olhos fechados e a testa vincada em concentração. Sorrindo e bebendo daquela visão, Arthur incentivou-o a se mover até que ele gozasse novamente – quarta vez! **–** com uma exclamação de enlevo, desabando inteiramente sobre Arthur em seguida.

Eles ficaram imóveis por um momento apenas recuperando o fôlego. Arthur acariciou os cabelos de Merlin com a mão limpa, maravilhando-se com o calor e o peso do corpo dele. Quando a respiração de Merlin se normalizou e ele não fez menção de se mexer, Arthur chamou-o, sussurrando suavemente em seu ouvido.

Merlin grunhiu e demorou a se mover, mas acabou deixando que Arthur o rolasse para o outro lado da cama, virando o rosto. Arthur se permitiu um pequeno sorriso, erguendo o tronco até alcançar os lenços umedecidos no criado-mudo para se limpar. Quando debruçou sobre Merlin para limpá-lo, ele resmungou alguma coisa e se curvou, impedindo-o.

"Tudo bem, não vou mais incomodar" Arthur sussurrou e beijou-lhe a têmpora, onde os cabelos estavam grudados de suor. "Quem estará todo grudado de porra amanhã é você, de qualquer forma."

Depois de se preparar para dormir, lavando-se e vestindo a calça do pijama, Arthur jogou um lençol por cima de ambos e apagou as luzes pelo interruptor sobre a cama, mas ficou encarando o contorno de Merlin no quarto escuro por algum tempo, sem conseguir dormir.

Merlin tinha razão, eles teriam que manter aquilo em segredo. Mas não para evitar que as pessoas os julgassem, como Merlin colocara, e sim porque Arthur duvidava que mudar Merlin de setor resolveria alguma coisa, mesmo que estivesse minimamente disposto a permitir tal coisa. Se aquilo chegasse aos ouvidos de Uther - e certamente chegaria se eles não fossem discretos -, Arthur suspeitava que Merlin teria seu contrato rescindido permanentemente. Céus, provavelmente até Morgana tomaria a mesma decisão e Arthur sequer poderia argumentar sobre sua sensatez. Afinal, Arthur sabia que Merlin jamais o colocaria em encrencas propositalmente, mas ele não tinha como dar nenhuma garantia para a irmã.

Aquilo tinha tudo para dar errado. Por mais que tivesse consciência daquilo, entretanto, Arthur sabia que não conseguiria voltar atrás agora.

.Merlin.

Merlin acordou com o barulho da porta do banheiro se abrindo e virou o rosto para assistir enquanto Arthur saía do banheiro vestindo bermuda e camiseta.

"Está muito cedo" Arthur comentou ao vê-lo acordado, sentando-se na beirada da cama para calçar os tênis. "Pode voltar a dormir, se quiser."

Merlin se espreguiçou, sentindo os pelos repuxarem em seu abdômen e corou ao se lembrar do motivo.

"Que horas são?" ele murmurou, esfregando os olhos.

"Sete e meia" Arthur respondeu, levantando-se e encarando o próprio reflexo no espelho, ajeitando o cabelo. "Algum pedido especial para o café da manhã?"

"Hmm... Posso me virar com qualquer coisa" Merlin se sentou, cuidando para que o lençol não se desalojasse. "Você não precisa sair para comprar nada."

"E quem disse que estou indo por sua causa?" ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Vou dar uma corrida."

"Sério? Há essa hora, num domingo?" Merlin não conseguia imaginar o que motivaria uma pessoa a fazer uma coisa daquelas.

"Você pensa que é fácil manter um corpo desses?" Arthur perguntou, apontando para si mesmo. "Quero dizer, é claro que você não sabe, sendo tão..." enquanto dizia aquilo, ele desceu os olhos pelo tórax de Merlin e, quando terminou a frase, tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas e já não parecia mais tão certo do que dizia "... magrelo desse... jeito" ele limpou a garganta.

Merlin puxou o lençol mais para cima, desviando os olhos.

"Fique à vontade para tomar banho" Arthur continuou, caminhando até a porta e abrindo-a. "Deixei uma toalha limpa pra você e uma escova de dente nova sobre a pia. Não devo demorar."

E ele saiu antes que Merlin pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa. Merlin bufou e deixou-se cair na cama novamente, sentindo-se a mais inepta das pessoas. As 'manhãs seguintes' eram sempre tão esquisitas como aquela? Merlin havia fantasiado em acordar ao lado de Arthur várias vezes, imaginando as cenas mais sensuais possíveis: Arthur acordando-o com beijos ou com a ereção pressionada contra as nádegas de Merlin, ou com um boquete - ou ainda Merlin acordando Arthur com um boquete, apesar de que não conseguia imaginar aquilo acontecendo fora das suas fantasias tão cedo. Mas Arthur agira da maneira mais natural possível, como se estivesse acostumado a acordar com pessoas conhecidas em sua cama.

Maldição, por que relacionamentos tinham que ser tão complicados? Ou será que Merlin estava complicando as coisas? Será que ele devia agir naturalmente, como se nada de diferente tivesse acontecido? Como se Merlin não tivesse passado a noite com Arthur Pendragon?

Merlin gemeu, enterrando o rosto nos travesseiros, tentando não ficar excitado novamente só de se lembrar da noite anterior. Tudo bem que não perdera a virgindade tão completamente quanto pretendia, mas tinha feito sexo oral, então definitivamente não se enquadrava mais na categoria 'virgem', certo? Imaginou-se fazendo aquela pergunta da próxima vez que Gwaine perguntasse se ele ainda era virgem e riu de si mesmo.

Bem, teria que se contentar com aquilo, por enquanto. E já era muito mais do que Arthur planejara, pelo jeito com que ele havia relutado em levar Merlin para seu apartamento na noite anterior.

Céus, Merlin havia praticamente implorado para Arthur levá-lo para cama! Quão oferecido ele era, aos olhos de Arthur?

"Oh, Deus..." Merlin murmurou para o travesseiro, terrivelmente envergonhado de si mesmo. Não era de se admirar que Arthur tivesse lhe tratado de maneira tão fria agora, pela manhã. Ele provavelmente estava dando uma indireta para Merlin se segurar um pouco.

Completamente mortificado, Merlin levantou-se e recolheu suas roupas do chão, trancando-se no banheiro antes que Arthur voltasse e o encontrasse ainda nu na sua cama. Tomou um banho rápido, penteou os cabelos com o pente de Arthur e escovou os dentes com a escova nova, vestindo as roupas da noite anterior e enfiando a cueca no bolso dos jeans. Se continuasse daquele jeito, teria que andar por aí com uma cueca extra.

Quando desceu, Arthur tinha acabado de chegar com uma embalagem do mesmo Café em que comprara as rosquinhas, da última vez, e dois copos térmicos.

"Por que não voltou a dormir?" Arthur falou ao vê-lo.

"Perdi o sono" Merlin bagunçou os cabelos que havia acabado de pentear e aproximou-se do balcão.

" _Cappuccino_?" Arthur ofereceu, colocando um dos copos à sua frente.

"Sim, obrigado" Merlin tentou não soar surpreso por Arthur ter reparado na escolha frequente de Merlin na Starbucks.

Arthur retirou alguns _waffles_ da embalagem, pegou melado de uma prateleira e manteiga, colocando tudo no balcão.

"Por que você não frita o bacon e os ovos enquanto eu preparo isso?" Arthur ofereceu, ao que Merlin rolou os olhos, mas assentiu, levando seu _cappuccino_ para perto do fogão.

Em vez de colocar a mesa, Arthur levou os pratos e copos até a mesinha da sala, ligando a TV. Eles comeram com os pratos no colo enquanto assistiam episódios antigos de _The Big Bang Theory_.

"Quer que eu leve você agora?" Arthur ofereceu quando eles terminaram de comer. "Ou quer jogar um pouco?"

Merlin optou por jogar, já que não tinha nada para fazer em casa e não estava a fim de ir à casa de Will jogar mais Fifa. Tudo bem que o clima entre eles estava bastante esquisito, mas pelo menos Arthur deixava que Merlin escolhesse os jogos. Merlin escolheu Mortal Kombat só de raiva, mas em pouco tempo Arthur declarou que Merlin estava perdendo de propósito. Ele insistiu que trocassem os controles no meio de uma partida onde Arthur estava ganhando, mas Merlin conseguiu perder aquela também.

"Merlin, você é capaz de fazer alguma coisa direito?"

"Aturar você" Merlin respondeu prontamente, ao que Arthur o encarou por um instante, boquiaberto, antes de acertá-lo com uma almofada. Merlin gritou e tentou se defender do ataque, mas acabou acuado no canto do sofá com Arthur sobre ele.

"Sou tão insuportável assim, _Mer_ lin?" Arthur perguntou, segurando as mãos de Merlin acima da sua cabeça e ajoelhando-se no sofá de modo que Merlin tivesse que abrir as pernas para acomodá-lo entre elas se não quisesse ser dobrado ao meio.

"Sim, você é" Merlin insistiu, inabalado. "Só aturo você porque, você sabe, preciso do dinheiro."

"Sério?" Arthur perguntou, tocando a ponta do nariz na clavícula de Merlin.

"E, é claro, por causa das ameaças" Merlin continuou, virando o rosto para dar mais acesso a Arthur.

"Ameaças?" Arthur deu um breve chupão em seu pescoço antes de lamber o local.

"Sim, porque você me ameaça o tempo todo."

"Cale a boca, Merlin" Arthur mordeu seu ombro de leve.

"E eu não me esqueci daquela vez com a colher de chá. Eu poderia denunciar você por aquilo, sabia? Deixou marca e tudo..."

"Vou deixar mais marcas para você ter pelo que me denunciar" Arthur declarou antes de beijá-lo e Merlin tentou não derreter enquanto isso, trazendo-o mais para perto com as pernas, uma vez que Arthur se recusava a soltar suas mãos.

"Você disse que queria me beijar desde o primeiro dia?" Merlin murmurou enquanto Arthur beijava seu queixo e sua garganta.

"Eu disse isso?" Arthur afastou-se para encará-lo com uma sobrancelha arqueada, a voz ligeiramente rouca.

"Ontem" Merlin assentiu. "Na ponte."

Arthur encolheu os ombros, encarando os lábios de Merlin daquela maneira que fazia com que quisesse umedecê-los, preparando-os para o ataque de Arthur.

"Talvez" Arthur voltou beijá-lo, chupando seu lábio inferior com entusiasmo e Merlin gemeu ao sentir a ereção de Arthur pressionada contra a parte interna da sua coxa.

Antes que Merlin pudesse se empolgar e ceder ao impulso de se esfregar de encontro a Arthur, entretanto, ele se afastou com um último selinho, largando um Merlin corado e sem fôlego para trás enquanto levava os copos vazios e os pratos sujos para a cozinha. Merlin recompôs-se rapidamente antes que ele voltasse e desligou o jogo, indo encontrá-lo na cozinha.

"Acho que é melhor eu ir." Merlin disse, ainda que contrariado.

"Eu levo você" Arthur anunciou enquanto colocava a louça na máquina sem sequer hesitar ou mesmo encará-lo nos olhos e Merlin tentou não ficar magoado por Arthur nem tentar convencê-lo a ficar mais tempo. "Espere só um instante."

O caminho para casa foi silencioso exceto pelo rádio ligado. Quando Arthur estacionou em frente ao prédio de Merlin e desligou o carro, Merlin encarou-o com o cenho franzido, retirando o cinto.

"Odeio dizer isso" Arthur começou com seriedade. "Mas talvez seja mesmo melhor se sua mãe não souber, por enquanto."

"Ah... Tudo bem" Merlin assentiu e eles se encararam por um momento. Arthur tinha a testa vincada no que Merlin imaginava ser preocupação, mas era difícil dizer, já que ele estava usando seus óculos de sol. "Não tem problema. Não me importo" Merlin garantiu e Arthur suspirou, apesar de não parecer totalmente convencido. "Er... Obrigado pelo passeio. E pelo jantar. E... por tudo."

Arthur soltou um pequeno riso.

"Foi um prazer" Arthur disse, sorrindo de lado. "Da próxima vez você escolhe aonde ir. Não acho que quero ir ao cinema novamente" ele terminou com um franzir do lábio superior.

"Ok!" Merlin ainda estava ligeiramente abobado pelo fato de que haveria uma 'próxima vez' e que talvez - _talvez_ \- ele não tivesse estragado tudo. "Hmm" ele abriu a porta do carro, desviando os olhos. "Até amanhã."

Quando Merlin entrou em casa, sua mãe estava com a máquina de costura ligada, costurando uma capa nova para as almofadas do sofá. Ela só percebeu sua chegada quando Merlin jogou as chaves sobre a mesa.

"Já estava achando que você não viria para o almoço!" Hunith falou, desligando a máquina e retirando os óculos de leitura. "Quer que eu faça uma omelete?"

"Não precisa. Já tomei café" Merlin falou, colocando uma mão sobre o pescoço aonde Arthur havia chupado mais cedo, para o caso dele ter deixado uma marca.

"Arthur trouxe você?" ela perguntou e Merlin não se lembrava de quando Arthur tinha deixado de ser Sr. Pendragon para ela. "Ele não quis entrar?"

"Ah, ele tem... outras coisas pra fazer" Merlin falou, olhando para o corredor e imaginando se conseguiria escapar dizendo que estava com sono, já que não tinha mais a desculpa de ter que estudar.

"Que pena..." ela comentou, tornando a colocar os óculos e examinando seu trabalho. "É muito gentil da parte dele tomar conta de você desse jeito. Ele é um homem muito responsável."

"É mesmo" Merlin tentou não corar ao se lembrar de como, exatamente, Arthur tinha 'tomado conta' dele na noite anterior. "Hmm..." ele começou, mas Hunith interrompeu-o novamente.

"Se for tomar banho, deixe as roupas sujas do lado de fora. Vou lavá-las logo que acabar isso aqui" ela ligou a máquina novamente antes que Merlin pudesse responder.

Com um suspiro, Merlin saiu para o corredor resignado em ter que tomar outro banho apenas para não correr o risco de levantar suspeitas.

.Merlin.

 **¹** Tate: museu de arte britânico.

 **N.A.:** O Matt escreveu uma cena extra sobre a primeira vez do Gwaine e do Percy na festa do Arthur e está inseguro pra postar (ainda que eu tenha dito pra ele que está perfeita! *¬*), então que tal darmos um pouco de amor para ele? Incentivo é sempre bom e os ficwriters agradecem! Quem quer ler a cena levanta a mão! *eeeeu*

 **P.S.:** pessoaaaal o Matt postou! Segue o endereço (daquele jeito, porque o site não aceita links) www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/12318076/1/Perfect


	14. Parte 2 - Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

 **23ª semana**

"Bom dia, Srta. Wust" Arthur cumprimentou a telefonista ao chegar, ao que a mulher arregalou os olhos. Do outro lado da sala, Leon estacou com a mesma expressão de espanto que a telefonista. "Ligue para o Sr. Stewart para mim, por favor."

"S-Sim, Sr. Pendragon!" a Srta. Wust gaguejou. "E bom dia para o senhor também!"

Arthur voltou-se então para Leon, que tinha trocado um olhar cheio de significado com Gwen.

"Algum problema?" Arthur perguntou, ao que Gwen desviou os olhos rapidamente e Leon sacudiu a cabeça, voltando a andar até ele, oferecendo-lhe um tapinha nas costas.

"Não é nada! Só é... bom vê-lo de tão bom humor em plena segunda-feira!"

"Não estou de bom humor" Arthur disse, fazendo questão de franzir o cenho enquanto gesticulava para Leon segui-lo até a sua sala. "Só estou cheio de coisas para fazer e quero começar o quanto antes. Aliás, coloque-me a par do andamento dos projetos desta semana."

Eles conversaram por algum tempo, interrompendo-se apenas quando Beatrice conseguiu a ligação. Quando Leon saiu, Gwaine estava chegando e Arthur observou com desconfiança enquanto eles cochichavam por algum tempo antes que Gwaine se aproximasse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

"Então, Princesa..." ele se sentou sem ser convidado. "Estava pensando..."

"Sempre um mau sinal..." Arthur murmurou, voltando a atenção para a tela do computador.

"... que já contribuí bastante para o outro setor e uma das funcionárias de Morgana deve voltar da licença em algumas semanas. Não seria a hora de me trazer de volta para cá?"

"Não" Arthur respondeu prontamente, ao que Gwaine fez um muxoxo, mas deu de ombros.

"Tudo bem, não custava nada tentar, afinal Leon disse que você estava de bom humor..."

"Eu _estava_ " Arthur enfatizou. "Até você aparecer."

"Bobagem" Gwaine dispensou o comentário com um aceno de mão. "Então... Você conversou com Merlin recentemente?"

"E isso por acaso é da sua conta?"

"Bem, se você considerar que ele veio me pedir conselhos sobre você na sexta-feira, então, sim, é da minha conta."

Aquilo fez com que Arthur levantasse os olhos para Gwaine, cruzando os braços.

"Merlin não seria estúpido a ponto de pedir conselhos a _você_ , de todas as pessoas."

"Você pode não gostar, mas Merlin e eu _somos_ amigos, sabe? Assim como você e eu. E só quero o bem dos meus amigos. Mas não precisa responder à pergunta. Pelo que Leon me falou, acho que você não estaria de tão bom humor se vocês não tivessem conversado. A verdadeira pergunta aqui, então, é... vocês só conversaram?"

"Gwaine..." Arthur pressionou a ponte sobre o nariz. "Não tenho tempo pra isso agora. Então, se você não quiser arruinar _completamente_ o meu humor..."

"Tudo bem, só achei que devia dar uma chance a você de falar tudo de uma vez" ele se levantou. "Mas não tem problema, posso perguntar diretamente para Merlin, quando ele chegar..."

"Gwaine!"

"Sim, Arthur?" Gwaine piscou quase angelicalmente.

"Sente-se" Arthur ordenou por entre os dentes cerrados.

"Ora, sempre tão educado" Gwaine tornou a se sentar com um sorriso satisfeito. "Você ia dizendo...?"

"Você se lembra da conversa que tivemos na semana passada, certo?"

"Sobre manter o bico calado se eu quiser manter as minhas bolas?" Gwaine ofereceu.

"E o seu emprego."

"Claro, claro" Gwaine rolou os olhos. "Eu me lembro perfeitamente. Isso significa que rolou mais alguma coisa, certo?"

"E por que você...?" Arthur pressionou a ponte sobre o nariz novamente, rezando por paciência. "Você entende que não vai poder coletar o dinheiro das apostas sem contar para os outros, certo? E você não pode contar para os outro, logo nada de dinheiro!"

Gwaine pensou por um momento.

"Supondo que eu realmente tivesse apostado sobre isso" ele começou. "Eu só teria como coletar o dinheiro caso algo realmente tivesse acontecido, o que significa que vocês estão juntos!" ele estalou os dedos. "Eu sabia!" então ele murchou feito um balão estourado. "Droga, Arthur! Você realmente vai manter isso em segredo do pessoal? São só os nossos amigos...!"

"Você prometeu, Gwaine" Arthur falou, em tom de aviso, e Gwaine deixou os ombros caírem, derrotado.

"Está bem. Não vou contar pra ninguém. Mas, só a título de curiosidade - juro que não apostei sobre isso, mas... Quão longe vocês foram?"

"Por acaso estou fazendo esse tipo de pergunta sobre você e Percy?" Arthur perguntou, fechando a cara.

"Não seja por isso, posso contar tudo em primeira mão" Gwaine abriu um largo sorriso. "Jamais imaginei que Percy fosse tão bom com a língua…"

"Fora, Gwaine! Agora!"

Gwaine saiu correndo se acabando de rir e Arthur demorou algum tempo para poder voltar a se concentrar no trabalho.

.M.

Quando Merlin chegou ao prédio da Pendragon, estacou ao ver Gwaine debruçado sobre o balcão da recepcionista, jogando seu charme descaradamente. Merlin olhou para o elevador medindo a distância em passos e tentou calcular suas chances entre ir bem devagar para não ser notado ou sair correndo. Entretanto, antes que tivesse se decidido, Gwaine o avistou.

"Merlin!" Gwaine endireitou-se, sorrindo. "Que coincidência encontrar você aqui há essa hora."

"Claro" Merlin ironizou. "Por que eu estaria aqui bem no meu horário de entrada, não é mesmo?"

"Ora, não precisa fingir. Sei que está feliz em me ver" Gwaine deu um adeusinho para a recepcionista e alcançou Merlin, passando um braço ao redor dos seus ombros enquanto o acompanhava até o elevador. "Você não deu notícias o fim de semana inteiro! O que aconteceu?"

"Ah, nada de interessante" Merlin encolheu os ombros.

"Entendo..." Gwaine assentiu. Quando as portas do elevador se fecharam, entretanto, ele ofereceu um meio-sorriso para Merlin. "A propósito, saiba que pode contar comigo novamente sempre que precisar" ele piscou.

"O quê?" Merlin perguntou, confuso. "Do que você está falando?"

"Estou falando de você e a Princesa, é claro. Arthur me contou tudo."

" _O quê_?" Merlin arregalou os olhos para Gwaine.

"Isso mesmo que você ouviu" Gwaine assentiu. "Ele me contou tudo."

"Ele não...!" Merlin começou a negar, mas Gwaine cortou-o.

"E nem adianta corar feito uma virgenzinha, porque nós dois sabemos que isso não se aplica mais a você."

Merlin fechou a boca, sentindo-se corar até as pontas das orelhas, os olhos ainda arregalados de incredulidade. Não podia acreditar que Arthur tivesse contado o que eles fizeram para Gwaine, de todas as pessoas! Ele não seria capaz de fazer aquilo. Ou seria?

Então Gwaine xingou e cobriu a boca com a mão.

"Porra! Vocês realmente dormiram juntos!"

"Gwaine!" Merlin indignou-se ao perceber que o amigo estivera jogando verde em cima dele e que Merlin caíra direitinho! "Eu não acredito!" ele exclamou com um soco no braço de Gwaine, que encolheu-se, rindo.

"Ei, ei, calma..." as portas do elevador se abriram naquele momento e Merlin pôs um braço para segurá-las por um instante.

"Você sabe que Arthur vai cortar o seu pescoço se você abrir a boca, não sabe?"

"Sim, sim, ele já fez questão de me lembrar disso hoje."

"Ótimo" Merlin enfatizou. "Porque se ele não cortar, eu corto! E não é bem isso que você está pensando. Nós não dormimos juntos. Quero dizer, nós _dormirmos_ , mas... Ora, quer saber? Não interessa!"

"Ora, Merlin..." Gwaine começou, mas Merlin deu as costas para ele, rumando para o corredor. "Merlin, espera!"

"E saiba que estou oficialmente destituindo você do cargo de melhor amigo e nomeando... Lance no seu lugar!" Merlin falou antes de entrar na sala, ciente de que Gwaine não seria bobo de segui-lo com Arthur assistindo de perto.

Assim que fechou a porta atrás de si, Merlin inspirou e expirou profundamente antes de cumprimentar o pessoal com seu sorriso habitual, como se não tivesse acontecido nada fora do comum. Como se ele não tivesse passado o fim de semana com seu supervisor e agora tivesse que encará-lo sem fazer ideia do que esperar de Arthur.

Ele bateu à porta do aquário ao entrar.

"Ei..." Merlin começou, mas foi prontamente interrompido.

"Isso são horas?" Arthur bateu no próprio relógio de pulso.

O sorriso de Merlin transformou-se numa linha fina e tensa. Se tinha alguma preocupação sobre se os acontecimentos do final de semana mudariam a relação deles de alguma forma, ali estava sua resposta.

"São exatamente..." Merlin consultou o próprio relógio. "Uma e dez. Dez minutos é justamente o tempo que levei para passar na Starbucks e trazer o seu chá" Merlin colocou o pacote sobre a mesa, retirando o copo de Arthur. "Como sempre!"

"Sim, mas você está de férias agora. Poderia ter saído de casa _dez minutos_ mais cedo!"

Merlin abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas tornou a fechá-la.

"Às vezes é impossível agradar você" ele declarou, por fim, tornando a pegar o pacote. "Então. O que vai ser hoje?"

Arthur pareceu levemente desarmado pela sua aceitação, mas recuperou-se rapidamente.

"Tenho uma reunião marcada com a equipe de Alator Zinke hoje às três horas e quero que você me acompanhe" Arthur falou em seu tom de negócios. "Mandei um relatório no seu e-mail e quero que leia antes disso, para o caso da sua opinião ser consultada. Mas, antes de tudo, preciso que você resgate alguns arquivos antigos para mim" ele entregou uma pequena lista e Merlin gemeu ao checar as datas dos arquivos.

"Ah, isso vai levar eras..."

"Então comece imediatamente!"

Merlin suspirou e já ia sair quando Arthur chamou novamente.

"Ah, e Merlin?"

"Sim?" Merlin fingiu interesse.

"Tente não bagunçar tudo no arquivo, como você bagunçou as minhas coisas da última vez."

"Eu não baguncei suas coisas! Eu _organizei_ elas!"

"É claro que não! Isso implicaria que elas estavam desorganizadas antes, o que não é verdade! Eu sabia perfeitamente onde encontrar minhas coisas antes que você passasse por aqui com a sua suposta 'organização'! Agora faz mais de uma semana que não consigo encontrar nem meu grampeador!"

Merlin rolou os olhos e deu alguns passos até dar a volta na mesa de Arthur, abrindo a segunda gaveta e retirando o grampeador de dentro dela.

"Os grampos estão na terceira gaveta, se precisar. Mais alguma coisa, alteza?"

Arthur projetou o lábio inferior para frente analisando o grampeador por um momento, como se procurasse alguma coisa fora do lugar para poder reclamar.

"Por enquanto é só" Arthur falou, por fim.

"Com sua licença" Merlin fez uma mesura antes de sair.

"Está tudo bem?" Gwen perguntou quando Merlin passou em sua mesa para deixar o pacote da Starbucks.

"Ah, está tudo ótimo!" Merlin forçou um sorriso. "Apenas mais uma típica tarde de segunda-feira. Agora vou passar algumas horas naquele arquivo desenterrando fósseis" ele acenou com a lista que Arthur lhe dera.

"Ah..." Gwen pareceu desapontada. "Pensei que você me acompanharia na revisão de hoje, como na semana passada..."

"Sinto muito, acho que hoje não será possível..."

"Merlin!" Arthur chamou novamente e Merlin xingou sob a respiração. "Eu mencionei que preciso dos arquivos para ontem?"

"É, parece que as coisas voltaram ao normal" Gwen falou com um pequeno sorriso. "Leon e eu bem que estranhamos ele ter chegado feliz daquele jeito."

"Ah, foi?" Merlin estranhou.

"Sim, até deu bom dia para a Beatrice! A cara que ela fez foi impagável" Gwen disse, tentando conter uma risada. "Mas agora vá logo antes que ele leve você pela orelha!"

"Engraçadinha" Merlin ironizou.

Já fazia um cinco minutos que Merlin estava enfiado dentro de uma gaveta nos fundos da sala de arquivo, onde ficavam os documentos mais antigos, ignorando as mensagens de Gwaine - ele já mandara umas dez com coisas do tipo ' _Foi só uma brincadeirinha!_ ' e ' _Vamos, Merlin, não seja cruel_ ' e ' _Como é que eu posso competir com Lance?_ ' - quando ouviu a porta da sala se abrir.

Quando levantou os olhos e viu Arthur vindo em sua direção, Merlin endireitou-se, mostrando uma das pastas que já havia localizado.

"Já achei uma, mas ainda faltam outras cinco... Arthur?" Merlin arregalou os olhos e deu um passo instintivo para trás, as costas atingindo o armário, quando Arthur empurrou a pasta para um lado e não parou até ter imprensado Merlin contra a superfície de metal, um dos puxadores das gavetas cutucando a parte posterior da sua coxa. Arthur enfiou uma mão nos cabelos de Merlin, segurando sua cabeça no lugar.

"Eu pareço me importar com esses malditos documentos?" Arthur dirigiu-se para a boca de Merlin, que engoliu em seco.

"Bem, se você não se importa, fingiu muito bem."

"Por que essa era a intenção, _Mer_ lin" Arthur falou antes de beijá-lo e o gemido que Merlin soltou tanto poderia ser de dor - pois agora, além do puxador em sua coxa, havia outro na base da sua coluna - quanto de prazer - ao sentir outra coisa quase tão sólida quanto o metal às suas costas, pressionada de encontro ao seu quadril.

Apesar do desconforto, Merlin teria se deixado beijar até perder os sentidos, não fosse a preocupação que o atingiu logo em seguida.

"Você ficou louco?" Merlin empurrou Arthur pelos ombros até encará-lo. "Qualquer um pode entrar aqui!"

"Ninguém se atreveria" Arthur rosnou, os olhos dançando em cada pedaço do rosto de Merlin. "Eles provavelmente acham que estou acabando com você agora por ser tão incompetente para achar alguns meros documentos" ele voltou a beijá-lo. "Eu bem que queria acabar com você agora, mas não do jeito que eles pensam."

Merlin soltou outro gemido, mas tornou a empurrar Arthur, com uma súbita realização.

"E as câmeras de vigilância?"

"Não tem nenhuma aqui. Já chequei" Arthur garantiu, encaixando melhor as suas pernas e enfiando o rosto entre o ombro e o pescoço de Merlin, aspirando profundamente. "Cristo, Merlin, como eu adoro o seu cheiro..."

"Sério?" Merlin admirou-se, ofegando ao sentir a língua de Arthur em sua pele. Merlin não costumava passar nenhuma colônia ou perfume, mas talvez Arthur estivesse se referindo ao cheiro do seu shampoo.

"Quero chupar você bem aqui" Arthur falou, tornando a lamber e beijar o local logo abaixo do seu maxilar. "Quero ver a sua pele ficar vermelha, depois púrpura e lembrar que fui eu quem fez isso, como naquele outro dia. Quero ver as outras pessoas olhando para a marca que deixei e sabendo exatamente o tipo de coisas que estávamos fazendo aqui."

"Você não se atreveria" Merlin ofegou, ainda que não tivesse força de vontade suficiente para impedi-lo, caso Arthur realmente se atrevesse.

"Não, mas isso não me impede de querer marcar você por inteiro, Merlin..." Arthur enfiou uma das mãos por baixo da coxa de Merlin e ergueu-a, pressionando-se ainda mais e Merlin se contorceu tentando livrar o incômodo em suas costas. "Sabe o que mais eu quero?"

"O quê?"

"Quero fazer você gozar nas calças de novo."

"Por favor, não faça isso" Merlin choramingou, tentando resistir ao impulso de se segurar na camisa de Arthur com força.

Ele definitivamente teria que andar com uma cueca extra.

"Ouch!" daquela vez Merlin quase gritou quando Arthur empurrou-o um pouco mais forte e o puxador enterrou-se dolorosamente na lateral do seu corpo. "Minhas costas."

"Maldição" Arthur puxou-o, passando um braço em volta da sua cintura para impedir que ele entrasse em contato direto com o metal novamente, mas afrouxou o aperto contra seu corpo, encostando suas testas e respirando pesadamente. "Não posso fazer isso agora" ele beijou os lábios de Merlin demoradamente. "Mas você não vai escapar para sempre."

"Não sonharia com isso" daquela vez foi Merlin quem o beijou, prolongando o momento por mais alguns segundos.

Relutantes, eles se soltaram e Arthur respirou fundo algumas vezes, ajeitando as roupas enquanto Merlin massageava as costas.

"Espere alguns minutos antes de sair" Arthur falou, parecendo ter recuperado o controle de si mesmo. "E não se esqueça de estudar o relatório que passei para você."

"E os arquivos?" Merlin apontou para a gaveta ainda aberta.

"Fodam-se os arquivos" Arthur fez um gesto de desdém, mas pareceu pensar melhor, pegando a pasta que Merlin lhe oferecera antes. "Vou levar este" ele segurou a pasta junto ao quadril, como um escudo, e saiu.

"Fodam-se os arquivos" Merlin repetiu para a sala vazia, numa imitação caricata de Arthur. "Bem, como eu disse, é apenas mais uma típica tarde de segunda-feira!"

Merlin respirou fundo e tratou de colocar tudo no lugar antes de sair.

.Merlin.

' _Quando é que vou ver você de novo?_ '

' _Amanhã, às 13h?_ '

' _Quando é que vou ver você de novo sozinho? Só nós dois? Sem ter que me preocupar com as aparências? Sem ter que passar a manhã inteira pensando numa maneira de mandar você para um lugar isolado onde eu possa tirar uma casquinha de você?_ '

' _Você passou a manhã inteira checando câmeras de segurança e fazendo uma relação de arquivos só para poder tirar uma casquinha de mim?_ '

' _Achei que isso tivesse ficado óbvio._ '

' _Ficou._ '

' _Ótimo. Agora responda à minha pergunta._ '

' _Sexta-feira à noite?_ '

' _No_ pub _? Merlin, que parte de 'sozinhos' você não entendeu?_ '

' _Bem, pelo menos é o que vou dizer para minha mãe, que estou no_ pub _com o pessoal do escritório._ '

' _Talvez você não seja assim tão idiota quanto parece, Merlin._ '

' _Você sempre consegue levantar a minha moral, Arthur._ '

' _Aonde iremos, então?_ '

' _Pra sua casa?_ '

' _Tudo bem, reformulando: pra onde nós vamos antes de irmos pra minha casa?_ '

' _Precisamos mesmo ir para algum lugar?_ '

' _Merlin, estou tentando cortejar você, se ainda não percebeu. Quero levar você para sair, jantar, passear..._ '

' _Você por acaso fez alguma dessas coisas com a Elena?_ '

Quando a resposta não veio imediatamente, Merlin jogou o celular na cama e se deixou cair nela, enterrando o rosto no travesseiro. Merda. Por que tinha que dar um jeito de arruinar tudo? Arthur estava sendo atencioso e cuidadoso como Merlin jamais imaginara que ele seria. Mas, ao mesmo tempo em que Merlin apreciava o esforço, ele não queria ser tratado como uma garota. Muito menos quando Arthur poderia ter outras mulheres sem fazer nenhum esforço e, aparentemente, não precisaria nem cortejá-las antes de levá-las para cama, como fora o caso com Elena.

Quando o celular vibrou novamente, indicando a chegada de outra mensagem, Merlin hesitou antes de checar, temendo que Arthur tivesse desistido, dizendo que fora tudo um grande erro.

' _Elena não significou nada para mim, Merlin._ '

Merlin soltou o ar dos pulmões, deixando a cabeça cair novamente, aliviado. Sabia o que estava implícito naquelas palavras. _Elena não significou nada, mas você sim_. O problema era que Merlin preferia que Arthur fosse mais direto. Será que todas as pessoas dançavam ao redor das palavras daquele jeito, quando estavam se relacionando? Por que não dizer tudo logo de uma vez?

O celular vibrou novamente.

 _'Além disso, não estou interessado em Netflix and chill **¹**.'_

 _'Bem, eu não me importaria...'_

 _'Merlin…'_

 _'Se quer mesmo sair, podemos ir ao_ pub. _Assim não tem perigo de alguém desconfiar.'_

' _Tudo bem_ _, você venceu_ _. Sexta-feira, na minha casa. Deixo você escolher um filme, contanto que ele não seja mais interessante do que eu. Está bom assim?_ '

Merlin rolou os olhos antes de responder.

' _Nada de pipocas._ '

' _Nada de pipocas. Combinado._ '

.Merlin.

"Não, não será necessário" Arthur respondeu prontamente. "Ele pode acompanhar tudo por aqui."

" _Tenho certeza que sim_ " disse Alator, do outro lado da linha. " _Mas seria melhor se ele pudesse passar um ou dois dias aqui conosco. Assim Isolde poderia mostrar para ele como a equipe trabalha._ "

"Alator, eu agradeço o que você está fazendo, mas realmente não é necessário. Isolde não tem tempo a perder com isso, tenho certeza que..."

" _Arthur_ " Alator interrompeu-o e Arthur teve que morder o lábio inferior para não xingar. " _Não é nenhuma perda de tempo e você sabe disso. Merlin se mostrou bastante interessado. Pelo pouco que conheci dele, ele parece ser bastante promissor. E sei que você concorda comigo, ou não estaria, como você mesmo disse, perdendo seu tempo com ele também_."

"Mas ele não é um funcionário ainda" Arthur insistiu. "E se os outros estagiários ficarem sabendo disso e acharem que Merlin está tendo privilégios por minha causa?"

" _Ora, se os outros estagiários manifestarem interesse em conhecer o meu setor, estaremos de portas abertas para recebê-los, também. Mas nenhum se manifestou até agora além de Merlin, não é mesmo? Ele também não deve ser prejudicado por isso_."

Arthur soltou o ar dos pulmões, tendo acabado com todos os seus argumentos, exceto um. Mas ele não se atreveria a dizer a Alator que não gostava nada da ideia de permitir que Merlin ficasse longe das suas vistas durante algumas horas, sequer. Arthur sabia que estava sendo egoísta e que Merlin provavelmente ficaria magoado se soubesse que Arthur estava atravancando uma oportunidade como aquela, mas não conseguia evitar.

"Tudo bem" Arthur acabou cedendo. "Vamos fazer o seguinte. Ele fica com Isolde uma ou duas horas, no final do expediente durante uma semana. Assim ele pode me ajudar por aqui e Isolde também não fica sobrecarregada."

" _Perfeito. Vou conversar com Isolde sobre quando poderemos começar_."

"Obrigado, Alator. Não vou me esquecer disso."

" _Não é nenhum sacrifício, garoto_."

Quando Arthur desligou, não sabia se comemorava ou se amaldiçoava o momento em que tivera a ideia de apresentar Merlin para o gerente do setor de Desenvolvimento. Alator fora seu mentor durante o curto período em que Arthur passara como assessor no Desenvolvimento, antes de ser nomeado como Gerente de Equipe, na Implantação. Ele costumava ouvir as ideias de Arthur com interesse, ao contrário da condescendência com que os outros gerentes costumavam tratá-lo.

Arthur sabia que Alator enxergaria o potencial em Merlin, assim como enxergara o seu potencial, alguns anos atrás. Não apenas pelo seu poder de percepção ou mesmo pela consideração que tinha por Arthur, mas também pelo próprio carisma de Merlin. O problema era que Arthur começava a achar que Alator talvez estivesse demonstrando um pouco de interesse demais - o que era ridículo, considerando que Arthur conhecia a esposa e os filhos de Alator e sabia que o interesse não era daquela natureza, mas seu subconsciente aparentemente não conseguia fazer aquela distinção.

E agora Arthur tinha concordado em entregar Merlin para ele e para os seus analistas por algumas preciosas horas durante uma semana inteira!

Quando o telefone tocou novamente, era Morgana retornando sua ligação.

" _Você me ligou_?" ela perguntou, naquele tom que dizia ' _Melhor ter uma ótima razão para me incomodar hoje'_.

"Sim" Arthur respirou fundo e tentou soar o mais casual possível ao dizer as próximas palavras. "Estava pensando se seria possível que Merlin fizesse período integral durante as férias..."

Morgana bufou, ficando em silêncio por um momento.

" _Contratualmente, não tenho certeza como ficaria_ " ela disse, por fim, soando um tanto irritada. " _É possível, mas provavelmente terei que redigir um contrato à parte, por ser uma mudança temporária, o que daria quase mais trabalho do que contratar outro estagiário. Tem certeza de que precisa mesmo disso? Não é possível que ele não consiga dar conta do serviço em cinco horas de trabalho_!"

"Não é questão de ele dar conta ou não dar conta. A questão é que faço a maior parte das visitas aos clientes na parte da manhã e ele poderia me ajudar com os equipamentos e os detalhes técnicos das apresentações."

" _Então basta mudar o horário dele durante as férias!_ "

"Mas ele ainda teria que continuar dando o suporte operacional aqui no setor. Aí, sim, ele não daria conta do serviço!"

" _Engraçado, até alguns meses atrás você se virava muito bem sem um estagiário…_ "

"Engraçado mesmo. Até alguns meses atrás eu tinha meu quadro de funcionários completo. Agora, sem Gwaine…"

" _Ora, seu…_ " Morgana se interrompeu. " _Gwaine não pode estar fazendo toda essa falta aí. Até porque não está sendo de grande ajuda por aqui. Ele fala mais do que trabalha! E flerta até com o próprio reflexo._ "

"Então por que você ainda não me devolveu ele?"

Morgana suspirou.

" _Tudo bem, vou providenciar esse maldito contrato, está bem?_ "

Arthur sorriu, satisfeito, ao desligar. Na verdade, não estava nada ansioso pelo retorno de Gwaine. Não porque ele fosse completamente inútil – ele era um excelente vendedor e, de algum modo, conseguia encantar os clientes mais resistentes. Mas porque ele não daria sossego a Merlin e Arthur já tinha concorrência demais pela atenção do garoto sem que Gwaine estivesse por perto o tempo todo.

O restante da manhã transcorreu sem grandes acontecimentos. À uma hora da tarde, quando Merlin finalmente chegou, Arthur teve que olhar duas vezes antes de acreditar no que via. Enquanto Merlin atravessava o setor até sua sala, Arthur travou os maxilares, as mãos se fechando em punhos.

"Olá" Merlin cantarolou alegremente, ao entrar, colocando o chá na mesa de Arthur. "Er… Algum problema?" ele perguntou, diante do silêncio de Arthur.

"Não, Merlin. Nenhum problema" Arthur garantiu, numa voz forçosamente calma. "Apenas me lembrei que tenho que fazer uma ligação. Depois conversamos."

"Ah, claro" Merlin assentiu, saindo depois de um último olhar incerto em sua direção.

Arthur pegou o telefone e pediu para Beatrice checar se a sala de reuniões estava vazia. Quando ela retornou com uma resposta positiva, Arthur se levantou e foi até a mesa de Merlin, que tinha acabado de ligar o computador e o encarava com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados.

"Merlin" Arthur chamou calmamente, fazendo questão de observar enquanto Merlin engolia em seco. "Por que você não me acompanha até o quinto andar?"

"Hm... Certo" Merlin olhou para a própria mesa. "Você precisa que eu leve alguma coisa?"

"Não, nada. A menos que você queira levar o seu estúpido dragão de brinquedo..."

"Kill não é estúpido" Merlin rebateu, afrontado.

"...para ter algum suporte moral" Arthur continuou, como se não tivesse sido interrompido.

"Vou precisar de suporte moral?" Merlin perguntou num fio de voz.

"Não sei" Arthur continuou a usar seu tom falsamente alegre. "Você está se sentindo culpado por algum motivo?"

"Eu? Hmm..." ele levou a mão aos cabelos e pareceu finalmente se lembrar de que eles estavam mais _curtos_. Seus olhos se arregalaram ainda mais. "Ah, merda."

"Vamos, Merlin" Arthur fez sinal para que Merlin fosse em frente. "Vamos falar sobre esse seu sentimento de culpa."

"Eu não cortei muito" Merlin falou assim que eles entraram no elevador.

"Ah, é mesmo?" Arthur continuou soando despreocupado. "Bem, 'muito' é uma palavra bastante relativa, você sabe..."

"Mas estava muito comprido!"

"Como eu disse, é relativo."

"Isso não é justo, sabe?" Merlin irritou-se, por fim. "É o meu cabelo! Eu nem precisava ter que dar ouvidos ao que você disse, mas dei todas as instruções para o barbeiro! _Exatamente_ como você disse! E ainda assim…"

"Não exatamente, não" Arthur falou por entre os dentes cerrados quando a porta se abriu no quinto andar.

Eles ficaram em silêncio até entrarem na sala de reuniões, onde Arthur trouxe Merlin para junto de si assim que a porta se fechou. Ele passou a mão pela nuca de Merlin e grunhiu quando não conseguiu agarrar os cabelos, agora curtos demais.

"Eu disse nada de passar máquina!"

"Mas foi só na parte de trás!"

"Exatamente! E por onde eu devo agarrar você agora? Pelas orelhas?"

Arthur não esperou que ele respondesse, beijando-o com força, passando as mãos pelos cabelos de Merlin e soltando um gemido de frustração.

"Você não gostou?" Merlin soou inseguro ao se afastar, colocando as mãos no peito de Arthur.

"Droga, Merlin" Arthur acariciou o rosto de Merlin assistindo conforme ele fechava os olhos, ainda com uma ruga de preocupação na testa. "Eu gosto de tudo em você, seu estúpido. Até dessas orelhas estúpidas" ele beijou uma das orelhas de Merlin, que se encolheu, desvencilhando-se dele.

"Você não ficou bravo, então?" Merlin perguntou, ainda incerto.

Arthur suspirou. É claro que ele tinha ficado bravo. Mas Merlin não entenderia como ele se sentia dono de cada pedacinho dele, até o último fio de cabelo, e Arthur não queria assustar o garoto.

"É só o seu cabelo" Arthur falou, em vez disso. "Ele vai crescer novamente. Agora venha cá" ele puxou Merlin novamente para seus braços e eles voltaram a se beijar demoradamente até que o rosto de Merlin tivesse relaxado novamente e sua boca estivesse inchada e vermelha do jeito que Arthur gostava.

Saber que teria que esperar até sexta-feira para ter Merlin só para ele fazia com que Arthur se sentisse irritado. Ele queria fazer Merlin sentar naquela mesa e se encaixar no meio das pernas dele, esfregando-se até que ele perdesse o controle. Mas a porta não tinha tranca e Arthur podia até ser um tanto irracional no que se referia a Merlin, mas não era totalmente irresponsável a ponto de fazer uma coisa daquelas.

Com um suspiro, ele afastou-se, embora mantivesse os braços ao redor de Merlin e os polegares nos passadores da parte traseira da calça jeans dele.

"Por mais que eu adoraria passar o resto da tarde beijando você, tenho uma reunião com o pessoal do setor de Finanças para atender, no terceiro andar. E tenho algumas novidades também."

Arthur contou sobre sua conversa com Morgana e Alator e Merlin arregalou os olhos diante da perspectiva de conhecer o setor de Desenvolvimento.

"Uau! Quando?"

"Ainda estamos estudando o melhor momento" Arthur disse, contrariado pelo modo eufórico como Merlin reagira ao saber que passaria algum tempo longe dele. "Talvez daqui duas semanas, quando você estiver fazendo horário integral."

"Uau..." Merlin exclamou novamente. "É comum acontecer isso?"

"Não é usual" Arthur concedeu. "Mas também não é tão incomum. Alator é o tipo de pessoa que gosta de ensinar e ajudar as pessoas a expandirem os seus conhecimentos. Ele percebeu o seu interesse e fez a proposta."

"E você está de acordo com isso?" Merlin soou desconfiado.

"Não é como se fosse algo permanente" Arthur tentou soar despreocupado. "E você ainda vai ficar a maior parte do dia aos meus cuidados, então… Sim, estou de acordo com isso."

Merlin abraçou-o e Arthur fechou os olhos, se sentindo levemente culpado por sua relutância anterior.

"Obrigado" Merlin falou próximo do seu ouvido e Arthur beijou seu pescoço.

"Só estou fazendo minha obrigação como seu supervisor."

"Modéstia não cai nada bem em você, Arthur" Merlin encarou-o, oferecendo um dos seus pequenos sorrisos secretos e o coração de Arthur se acelerou.

"É, tem razão. Você vai ter que encontrar uma maneira de me recompensar depois" Arthur deu de ombros, beijando o nariz de Merlin antes de se afastar. "Tudo bem, vamos para o terceiro andar agora."

"Eu também?" Merlin estranhou, porém acompanhou Arthur de qualquer forma "Por quê? Não é uma daquelas reuniões em que o seu pai e a sua irmã participam também?"

"Sim, e daí? Também tem um bando de velhos que acham que sabem tudo sobre finanças, mas tremem diante de um computador. Tenho certeza que suas habilidades com o ' _Page Up_ ' e o ' _Page Down_ ' serão muito apreciadas por eles."

Merlin não parecia muito à vontade, mas ele nunca ficava à vontade perto de Uther. Seu pai às vezes participava das reuniões de Arthur com alguns clientes, mas a maior parte do tempo ele não se dava ao trabalho de aparecer. Na verdade, Arthur até preferia assim, já que suas opiniões dificilmente coincidiam e Arthur conhecia a maior parte dos clientes muito melhor que Uther jamais conhecera.

Porém, diferente das outras vezes, em vez de presidir a reunião, Arthur estava participando como convidado, o que lhe dava maior liberdade para observar Merlin e perceber seu nervosismo. Ele não parava de checar os cabos do projetor e ficava atento ao palestrante – Sr. Fisher, o funcionário mais idoso da empresa – para não perder seu sinal para mudar o slide ou clicar em determinado local da apresentação. Ele também lançava olhares nervosos na direção de Uther, porém seu pai não poderia estar menos preocupado com Merlin – ou com a apresentação, para ser justo, pois ele ficava checando o celular a maior parte do tempo. De fato, a única pessoa que parecia prestar alguma atenção era Morgana.

Aquilo fez com Arthur que se sentisse seguro para sacar o próprio celular, mantendo-o meio escondido debaixo da mesa enquanto enviava uma mensagem para Merlin, torcendo para que ele tivesse se lembrado de colocar o celular no modo silencioso.

' _Pare de morder seus lábios ou vai acabar se machucando_.'

Arthur observou quando Merlin franziu o cenho e retirou o celular do bolso, lendo a mensagem. Ele então buscou o olhar de Arthur, mordendo o lábio inferior quase que instintivamente até que Arthur meneou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Corando, Merlin pressionou os lábios um contra o outro.

' _Se alguém pode morder seus lábios, esse alguém sou eu_ ' Arthur enviou outra mensagem e assistiu conforme Merlin engolia em seco. Ele teclou alguma coisa rapidamente e colocou o celular na mesa, voltando a prestar atenção no Sr. Fisher.

' _Cale a boca_ ' Arthur leu a mensagem e sorriu.

' _Alguma ideia do que mais posso fazer com a sua boca? Porque eu tenho algumas..._ '

O queixo de Merlin caiu levemente ao ler aquela e ele não se dignou a responder, evitando sequer olhar na direção de Arthur.

' _Posso imaginar seus lábios vermelhos e esticados ao redor de algo bem maior que aqueles pirulitos que você costuma chupar._ '

' _Posso imaginar você lambendo os lábios depois, como se tivesse provado a melhor sobremesa da sua vida_.'

' _Posso imaginar seus lábios semiabertos, sua respiração ofegante enquanto eu retribuo o favor._ '

"Sr. Emrys?" o Sr. Fisher chamou, ao que Merlin levantou a cabeça, assustado e corado, e Arthur teve que colocar a mão sobre a boca para esconder seu divertimento.

"Sinto muito" Merlin pediu, mudando o slide e guardando o celular no bolso.

Depois daquilo, Merlin ignorou todas as mensagens de Arthur, que nem por isso deixou de mandá-las, observando como Merlin ainda corava a cada mensagem, mesmo sem ler o conteúdo. Pelo menos até levantar os olhos e surpreender o olhar analítico de Morgana. Ele então limpou a garganta, guardou o celular e imitou a expressão concentrada de Merlin pelo resto da reunião.

.Merlin.

A semana custou a passar e Arthur questionou várias vezes sua decisão de manter tudo em segredo. Não apenas por não poder se encontrar com Merlin sem precisar inventar desculpas, como também por não poder dizer ao mundo que Merlin era seu e de mais ninguém. Por duas vezes Arthur tivera a nítida impressão de que estavam flertando com Merlin - uma vez quando a estagiária do Financeiro foi levar uma correspondência para Arthur e outra vez quando Merlin acompanhou-o numa reunião e um dos executivos da empresa visitante não parava de olhar para o traseiro de Merlin. Entretanto, Merlin parecia completamente alheio ao modo como as pessoas o olhavam, tratando todos com simpatia e presteza, o que só alimentava ainda mais o desconforto de Arthur.

Quando a sexta-feira finalmente chegou, Arthur insistiu em buscar Merlin em sua casa, mas Merlin argumentou que seria melhor se ele fosse de metrô, como sempre, se eles realmente quisessem manter as aparências. Afinal, Arthur não sairia de carro para beber.

Por isso, mesmo que não estivesse confortável em deixar Merlin vir de metrô, Arthur escolheu uma roupa confortável - seu moletom, uma camiseta e chinelos - e jogou um pouco de videogame enquanto esperava por Merlin. Quando Merlin chegou, Arthur quase o agarrou ali mesmo, no _hall_ do elevador, mal esperando a porta se fechar para trazê-lo para junto do seu corpo, beijando-o e apalpando-o sem restrições.

"Ah, como eu senti falta disso" Arthur falou inalando o cheiro doce dos cabelos de Merlin conforme ele enlaçava seu pescoço. "E disso" Arthur apertou as nádegas de Merlin e segurou suas duas coxas, levantando-o.

Merlin deu um grito de surpresa, mas acabou passando as pernas ao redor de Arthur e se deixando levar até que Arthur sentou-o sobre o mármore do balcão, pressionando-se de encontro a ele. Daquele jeito, Arthur tinha que inclinar a cabeça ligeiramente para cima para encará-lo.

"Também senti sua falta" Merlin admitiu, segurando o rosto de Arthur com as duas mãos e puxando-o para outro beijo.

Aparentemente, Merlin adorava usar a língua e Arthur não se sentia minimamente tentado a reclamar, retribuindo com entusiasmo enquanto enfiava as mãos por baixo da camiseta de Merlin, acariciando sua cintura, costas e abdômen, passando os polegares tentadoramente pelos mamilos e sentindo-os enrijecerem sob seus dedos.

"Por que você tem que usar jeans sempre?" Arthur reclamou ao sentir a resistência do tecido contra a maleabilidade do seu moletom.

"Posso tirar, se você quiser" Merlin ofereceu e Arthur grunhiu.

"Ainda não" Arthur puxou-o até que ele voltasse a colocar os pés no chão, ignorando seus protestos. "Vamos, vá escolhendo o filme enquanto peço as pizzas."

"Mas..."

"Eu disse que iríamos assistir a um filme, _Merlin_ " Arthur disse, taxativo.

"O filme e as pizzas podem esperar!" Merlin choramingou, mas Arthur estava irredutível.

"Ei, não tem porque se apressar, Merlin. Temos bastante tempo" Arthur beijou o bico de teimosia que Merlin fazia e deu um tapa em seu traseiro. "O filme!"

O enredo do filme que Merlin escolhera não era muito elaborado, mas as cenas de ação e os efeitos especiais compensavam e Arthur estava relaxado o suficiente para curtir, diferente da primeira vez. O filme já ia pela metade quando eles terminaram de comer quase duas pizzas inteiras e beber suas cervejas. Arthur empurrou as caixas de pizza para baixo da mesinha e acomodou os pés descalços no colo de Merlin, esticando o corpo no sofá.

"Ei! Seu folgado!" Merlin fez menção de empurrá-lo, mas Arthur empurrou um dos pés contra o rosto dele.

"Cale a boca, Merlin" Arthur jogou uma almofada contra ele. "Estou tentando assistir ao filme."

"Agora quem é que está ignorando quem?"

"Pare de reclamar e faça algo útil. Como massagear os meus pés."

Ao invés de empurrá-lo, daquela vez, Merlin chutou os tênis e esticou as pernas na mesinha de centro. Em seguida, colocou a almofada que Arthur havia atirado em sua direção em seu colo, apoiando os pés de Arthur sobre ela. Algum tempo depois, ele xingou e pescou o celular do bolso da calça, colocando-o sobre o apoio de braço do sofá.

"Que foi?" Arthur perguntou.

"Gwaine não para de mandar mensagem, chamando para ir ao _pub_."

"Você passou seu celular para o Gwaine?" Arthur indignou-se.

"Não" Merlin respondeu, rolando os olhos. "Ele descobriu, na verdade. _Assim como você_."

Arthur não teve nem como reclamar. Gwaine estava trabalhando no setor de RH, portanto seria fácil para ele acessar as informações do cadastro de Merlin. Devia ter imaginado que ele o faria.

"Mas eu teria passado, de qualquer forma" Merlin acrescentou e Arthur travou os maxilares para não ranger os dentes. "Ele _é_ meu amigo também, sabe?"

Arthur viu os olhos de Merlin voltando-se novamente para o celular antes que ele o virasse com tela para baixo. Arthur sabia muito bem como Gwaine podia ser persistente, por isso deixara seu próprio celular no quarto, no modo silencioso.

"Me dê isso aqui" Arthur esticou a mão e Merlin encarou-o, ressabiado. "Vou fazer ele calar a boca."

Após uma breve reflexão, Merlin pegou o aparelho e desbloqueou-o, passando para Arthur e voltando a atenção novamente para o filme. Arthur sentiu certa satisfação ao constatar a tranquilidade com que Merlin estava lhe confiando algo tão pessoal quanto seu celular e, mesmo que quisesse bisbilhotar todas conversas no aparelho, ele esforçou-se para fazer apenas o que disse que iria fazer. Ele redigiu uma mensagem para Gwaine.

' _Quer parar de importunar? Já não basta ter que aguentar você no escritório, quando eu finalmente consigo algum tempo sozinho com Merlin, você tem que se meter também?_ '

' _Arthur? É você?_ ' veio a resposta e, alguns segundos depois, ' _Eu sabia!_ '

' _Cala a boca, Gwaine, ou vou apelidá-lo carinhosamente de Empata-Foda de hoje em diante._ '

' _Isso é um absurdo. Percy está de prova de que eu não quis atrapalhar vocês na noite do seu aniversário, se quer mesmo saber._ _Longe de mim atrapalhar uma coisa dessas! Divirtam-se!_ '

Arthur já ia devolver o celular quando chegou outra mensagem.

' _Dê um beijo_ _em_ _Merlin por mim. Pode escolher o lugar._ '

" _GWSINE!_ ' Arthur digitou tão furiosamente que nem reparou no erro de grafia.

' _Vou calar a boca agora!_ ' Gwaine respondeu rapidamente.

' _MELHOR PRA VOCÊ!_ '

Bufando, Arthur colocou o celular na mesinha de centro, com a tela para baixo, e se esforçou para voltar a atenção para o filme novamente, porém sem muito sucesso. Merlin limitara-se a apoiar uma mão na canela de Arthur durante algum tempo, mas logo começou a fazer círculos com os polegares na planta dos seus pés. Ao invés de relaxar, entretanto, Arthur sentiu-se cada vez mais tenso - algumas partes do seu corpo mais tensas do que outras. E, pela maneira como Merlin evitava encará-lo, ele estava fazendo aquilo de propósito.

Quando o filme já estava finalizando, Arthur soltou um rosnado e partiu para cima de Merlin.

"Nem tente fazer essa cara de inocente pra cima de mim, Merlin" Arthur falou, puxando Merlin até que ele estivesse meio deitado de atravessado no canto do sofá.

"Do que você está falando? Estou só assistindo ao filme..."

"Você está só me deixando maluco" Arthur pressionou-se contra a perna de Merlin para que ele sentisse exatamente o quanto o havia afetado.

"Achei que você não estava com pressa" Merlin provocou.

"Eu não _estava_. Mas estou agora"

"E por que tenho que ceder às suas vontades depois de você ter me feito esperar até agora?" apesar das palavras, Merlin não parecia ansioso para se esquivar dos seus avanços. Muito pelo contrário.

"Cala a boca, Merlin" ele beijou Merlin, dando espaço para que ele se esticasse no sofá, abaixo de Arthur, e acomodou-se entre suas pernas.

Arthur interrompeu o beijo para tirar a camiseta de Merlin e deixou que ele o ajudasse a tirar a própria camiseta. Arthur sugou e lambeu um mamilo de cada vez, fazendo com que Merlin gemesse e empurrasse o quadril de encontro ao seu estômago de uma maneira necessitada. Arthur arranhou com os dentes a pele do abdome de Merlin fazendo-o se contorcer enquanto desabotoava sua calça e descia o zíper lentamente. Então escorregou a ponta do nariz através do caminho de pelos desde o seu umbigo até a borda da cueca. Arthur puxou o cós da calça de Merlin apenas o suficiente para liberar o acesso ao contorno do pênis de Merlin.

Arthur engoliu em seco, então. De alguma forma, ele se sentiu receoso de uma maneira que não se sentira da primeira vez. Gostava da ideia de ter feito o primeiro boquete da vida de Merlin, mas sabia que, na ocasião, o fato de ele não ter nenhuma experiência prévia estava a seu favor. Agora tudo que ele conseguia pensar era que não teria aquela desculpa por muito tempo.

Merlin parecera realmente gostar de chupar Arthur. Do ato em si, não apenas como o meio para determinado fim, como era o caso de Arthur. O poder que o sexo oral dava para quem fazia era inebriante, sem dúvida. O poder de causar prazer no parceiro, de fazê-lo se contorcer e gemer, mas Arthur não tinha certeza se um dia iria realmente gostar de chupar Merlin. Se acostumar, talvez, mas não gostar, verdadeiramente.

Arthur respirou fundo sobre a fina camada de algodão antes de pressionar os lábios sobre a ereção de Merlin, observando os músculos do abdome dele se contraírem enquanto seu membro pulsava.

"Arthur...?" Merlin ofegou, o som quase inaudível diante da trilha sonora do filme, mas Arthur o ignorou por um momento enquanto puxava a cueca, descobrindo-o apenas parcialmente, estudando-o mais atentamente, agora.

Só então Arthur arriscou levantar o olhar para Merlin, encontrando seus olhos brilhantes refletindo a luz oscilante da televisão ligada, onde agora rolavam os créditos finais. Merlin tinha levantado o tronco para assistir e respirava pesadamente.

"Sim, Merlin?"

"Por favor, Arthur" Merlin sussurrou e quando Arthur umedeceu os lábios, Merlin espelhou o gesto, como que encantando.

"O quê? Isso?" Arthur lambeu a glande, sem tirar os olhos de Merlin, que jogou a cabeça para trás, seu pomo-de-adão subindo e descendo visivelmente. Arthur estava determinado a catalogar cada reação de Merlin para saber exatamente o que funcionava para ele. Afinal, Arthur sempre fora um ótimo aluno, mesmo nas matérias que não lhe agradavam tanto.

"Isso!" Merlin gemeu e tornou a encarar Arthur.

Sentindo a própria excitação aumentar diante daquela resposta, Arthur puxou ainda mais a cueca de Merlin, descobrindo o máximo possível do seu membro e lambendo-o por inteiro, ignorando o sabor amargo do líquido seminal.

"Assim?" Arthur perguntou, lambendo-o novamente, testando, estudando.

"Sim!" Merlin ofegou.

Arthur acomodou-se melhor, apoiando o peso do corpo nos joelhos e numa das mãos enquanto segurava o pênis de Merlin com a outra, sugando a cabeça e deixando-a deslizar pelo céu da sua boca, descobrindo que, de certa forma, aquilo lhe dava prazer. Merlin deixou-se cair de encontro ao encosto do sofá, puxando o ar com força.

"Você gosta?" Arthur perguntou antes de voltar a colocá-lo na boca, daquela vez levando-o o mais fundo que conseguia.

"Ssssim!" Merlin sibilou, empurrando o quadril para cima num movimento inconsciente. "Sim... Por favor, Arthur."

Arthur deixou que Merlin se movimentasse até que lágrimas se acumulassem em seus olhos, resistindo ao máximo à vontade de pará-lo, mas logo teve que se afastar um pouco para não ter ânsia.

Segurando-o no lugar, Arthur moveu a cabeça para cima e para baixo e percebeu que o toque ocasional da glande na entrada de sua garganta causava bem menos desconforto. Ele alternou o movimento com lambidas ao longo do seu comprimento, enfiando as mãos dentro da cueca de Merlin para envolver suas bolas, mas desistiu no último instante. Não queria machucar Merlin, como da última vez. Optou, então, por deslizar a ponta do dedo em direção ao ânus – afinal, tinha que começar a explorá-lo em algum momento e de preferência antes da primeira vez de Merlin. Quando roçou o períneo de Merlin, no entanto, ele gozou com uma exclamação de surpresa. Arthur engasgou-se com o primeiro jato amargo que atingiu sua garganta e afastou-se, mantendo a cabeça do membro de Merlin na boca para que Merlin não sujasse seu rosto enquanto prolongava seu orgasmo com algumas estocadas.

Tão logo Merlin finalmente relaxou, Arthur largou-o, alcançando a camiseta no chão para cuspir nela. Ele abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes numa tentativa de aliviar o desconforto em sua mandíbula. Então, enquanto Merlin se recuperava, Arthur enfiou a mão dentro da própria calça, suspirando ao envolver o próprio membro, deslizando a mão com abandono, ajudado pela umidade que já se acumulava ali.

"Eu quero que você me foda" Merlin pediu, puxando o braço de Arthur.

" _Mer_ -lin!" Arthur grunhiu, dividido entre o desejo e o receio. "Hoje não. Outro dia, ok?" ele prometeu ao olhar para Merlin.

"Então deixa eu ajudar você" Merlin ergueu-se, tirando a mão de Arthur do caminho e abaixando suas calças com um puxão antes de continuar o que Arthur havia começado. "Está bom assim?"

"Mais forte" Arthur forçou Merlin a deitar-se novamente e beijou-o, fechando uma mão sobre a de Merlin e empurrando-se no vão apertado formado entre elas. Arthur murmurou contra a boca de Merlin ao gozar, segurando sua mão parada por um momento antes de deixar que ele terminasse de estimulá-lo até que tivesse se esvaziado sobre o côncavo da virilha de Merlin.

Respirando pesadamente, Arthur alcançou a camiseta já suja, limpando-os e ajeitando as roupas de ambos antes de se deitar sobre ele, encaixando o rosto na curva do seu pescoço.

"Tão bom..." Arthur sussurrou, ao que Merlin emitiu um som de concordância. Arthur levantou o rosto para encará-lo, cutucando-o. "Não durma."

"Não estou dormindo" Merlin murmurou, mantendo os olhos fechados e tentando se ajeitar sob o peso de Arthur.

Arthur levantou o corpo uma fração para permitir que Merlin virasse de lado, acomodando-se no espaço entre ele e o encosto do sofá e Arthur virou-se também de lado, de frente para o garoto, incentivando-o a acomodar a cabeça em seu peito. A trilha sonora do filme ainda tocava ao fundo e Arthur esticou a mão para o controle remoto, abaixando o volume.

"Hmm... Assim está tão gostoso" Merlin comentou, seu hálito quente contra o tórax de Arthur. Ele desenhou o peitoral de Arthur com a ponta dos dedos. "Eu ficaria aqui para sempre."

Arthur pensou que não reclamaria caso ele realmente ficasse para sempre. Era tão fácil apreciar a companhia dele... Com Merlin daquele jeito, entregue em seus braços, Arthur poderia facilmente esquecer todo o resto. Então lembrou-se de algo que o havia incomodado numa das conversas que tivera com Merlin pelo telefone.

"Com Elena nunca foi assim" Arthur acabou falando em voz alta.

"Huh?" Merlin fez menção de levantar a cabeça, mas Arthur segurou-o no lugar.

"Você perguntou sobre o meu relacionamento com Elena, no começo da semana."

Arthur sentiu Merlin se tensionar por inteiro e talvez não tenha sido o melhor momento para ter mencionado aquele assunto, mas agora que já tinha começado, Arthur achou melhor dizer tudo de uma vez. Não gostava de falar sobre aquilo, mas talvez conhecer mais sobre o passado de Arthur fizesse com que Merlin se sentisse menos inseguro.

"Mesmo quando namorávamos, ela não era o tipo de pessoa que conseguia ficar quieta por muito tempo. Ela gostava de dançar, conversar com as pessoas, andar por aí, ver coisas novas, conhecer pessoas... Eu também gostava de ir para o clube com ela, para a boate, até para a academia, mas fazer coisas como assistir um filme só nós dois era algo impossível, ela nunca parava de falar. Eu sentia falta de simplesmente ficar à toa, sem ter que me preocupar em manter a conversa fluindo, apenas... curtindo a companhia de outra pessoa, sabe?"

Merlin ficou em silêncio por alguns longos segundos, nos quais Arthur limitou-se a acariciar os fios de cabelo da nuca dele, ainda se lamentando por eles estarem mais curtos.

"Você tem falado com ela?" Merlin perguntou, por fim. "Depois de sexta-feira passada...?"

"Uma vez" Arthur admitiu. "No domingo à tarde. Ela ligou para perguntar se estava tudo bem. Ela já estava no trem, voltando para a França."

Seguiu-se um breve silêncio antes que Merlin fizesse outra pergunta.

"Foi por isso que vocês terminaram? Porque ela se mudou?"

"Bem" Arthur suspirou. "Isso acelerou um pouco as coisas. Mas teria acabado, de uma maneira ou de outra. Somos muito diferentes."

"Quanto tempo vocês ficaram juntos?"

"Cerca de um ano. Mas ficamos uns cinco anos sem quase nos falarmos, depois disso. Aquele dia que você a viu saindo do meu apartamento foi a primeira vez que nos encontramos desde então. E não conversamos muito. Talvez porque soubéssemos que acabaríamos discutindo."

Merlin ficou em silêncio por mais algum tempo e Arthur já estava relaxando novamente quando ele voltou a falar.

"Teve alguém antes dela? Ou depois?"

"Antes..." Arthur franziu o cenho. "Não, nada sério. Saí com algumas garotas na faculdade, mas nenhuma durou mais do que dois meses. Na verdade, Gwen e eu saímos algumas vezes, mas não demos muito certo..." ele fez uma pausa para aguardar alguma reação de surpresa por parte de Merlin, mas ele apenas encolheu os ombros.

"Eu sei. Ela me contou."

"Contou é?" Arthur já devia ter imaginado.

"Vocês transaram?"

"Ela não contou essa parte?" Arthur disse, sarcástico, então bufou. "Sim, nós transamos. Mas foi aí que chegamos à conclusão que não daríamos certo. Não temos muita... química, eu acho."

Merlin fungou, se remexendo.

"Quem mais?" ele incentivou e Arthur se esforçou para retomar o fio da meada.

"Bem, teve alguns encontros casuais, mas esses eu nem considero - não porque tenham sido tantas assim, mas porque não me lembro da maioria das garotas" ele acrescentou, depois que Merlin fungou. "Depois teve a Mithian. Conheci ela logo depois de terminar com Elena. Ela era filha de um dos clientes da Pendragon, mas nós demoramos um pouco para sair. Ficamos juntos por quase três anos."

Merlin soltou uma exclamação de surpresa.

"É bastante tempo, eu suponho" Arthur encolheu os ombros. "Ela também tinha a responsabilidade do legado do pai dela, então acho que nos identificamos um com o outro."

"Por que vocês terminaram?"

"Porque eu descobri que ela estava saindo com outra pessoa."

"O quê?" Merlin soou ultrajado. "Por que ela faria isso?"

Arthur teve que conter um sorriso.

"Eu também não entendo" Arthur usou seu tom mais convencido. "Por que alguém me trocaria por qualquer outra pessoa?" Merlin o xingou e deu um soco em seu peito, porém sem nenhum efeito e Arthur riu. "E então tem você" ele continuou, num tom mais suave.

"Eu?" daquela vez Merlin afastou-se para encará-lo, encostando a cabeça no encosto do sofá, como Arthur.

"Sim, você" Arthur disse, num tom de quem faz pouco-caso.

"Você realmente não saiu com nenhum cara antes?" Merlin perguntou.

"Não. Nem sonhava com isso."

"Nem um beijo? Nada?"

"Bem..." Arthur fez uma careta. "Eu beijei Gwaine uma vez, na verdade."

"Você tá brincando comigo!" Merlin arregalou os olhos e Arthur encolheu os ombros.

"Perdi uma aposta. Depois disso, nunca mais apostei nada com ele. Não é como se eu _quisesse_ beijar ele, então não contaria isso como uma experiência válida" Arthur brincou, mas Merlin não parecia divertido.

"É por isso que você não quer ir até o fim comigo? Por eu ser um cara?" Merlin perguntou, remexendo-se.

"O quê...? Não!" Arthur recuou um pouco, buscando a cintura de Merlin em um abraço. "Quem disse que eu não quero ir até o fim com você?"

"Então por que você ainda não fez nada?" Merlin soou defensivo, apoiando um dos braços para erguer a parte superior do tronco.

"Porque..." Arthur começou, mas soltou o ar dos pulmões, tentando se acalmar. Ele imitou a posição de Merlin, nivelando seus olhos. "Porque é a sua primeira vez e quero que seja especial. Não quero que seja nada apressado, bagunçado, tenso. Não quero ter que me preocupar com deixar você ir embora de metrô depois, ou com o horário que você tem que voltar pra casa, ou se vou deixar marcas em você, ou no que dizer pra sua mãe… Quero poder curtir cada segundo."

"Então, no final das contas, minha inexperiência é o único problema..."

"Você está distorcendo o que eu disse" Arthur fechou a cara, irritado. "Quero que seja bom pra você, algo que você possa se lembrar para o resto da sua vida com carinho, não com arrependimento" ele voltou a dizer com mais calma.

"Eu jamais me arrependeria…" Merlin começou, mas Arthur interrompeu-o.

"Não vou arriscar, Merlin. Ponto final."

Aquilo desarmou Merlin e ele se deixou cair no sofá novamente, bufando.

"Está bem" Merlin concedeu, ainda que relutante. "Você se arrepende da sua primeira vez?"

"Não exatamente" Arthur acomodou-se ao seu lado, encarando-o. "Eu era muito novo. E mal conhecia a garota. Não me importei, naquela época. Mas agora..." Arthur suspirou. "Eu nem me lembro direito dela."

"Entendo" Merlin falou, pousando uma mão no peito de Arthur.

Arthur acariciou o rosto de Merlin, passando o polegar pelos seus lábios. Eles estavam tão próximos que Arthur só precisava sussurrar para se fazer ouvir.

"Mas não pense nem por um momento que eu não quero. Você _não faz ideia_ do quanto eu quero! Sabe quantas vezes eu já me imaginei fodendo você?"

Aquilo fez com que os olhos de Merlin se arregalassem e seus lábios se partissem. Arthur aproveitou para aproximar seus corpos ainda mais, enfiando uma perna entre as de Merlin.

"Sabe quantas vezes já fantasiei sobre isso?" Arthur enfiou a mão dentro da cueca de Merlin, que fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior. "Sabe quantas vezes me toquei pensando nisso?"

Arthur puxou Merlin até que ele estivesse sobre Arthur e acomodou-se melhor no sofá, deixando uma perna escorregar para fora até apoiar o pé no chão. Merlin pairou logo acima dele, apoiando o peso do corpo nos braços e joelhos para dar melhor acesso a Arthur. Merlin abaixou-se para beijá-lo, afastando-se em seguida para tomar fôlego conforme Arthur aumentava rapidamente o ritmo com que o estimulava.

"Você faz ideia de quantas vezes me imaginei tomando você? Deitado de costas na minha cama, com as pernas na minha cintura? De quatro? Fazendo você se debruçar na minha mesa? Aqui mesmo, neste maldito sofá?"

Cansado de lutar contra as roupas de Merlin, Arthur puxou-lhe as calças até a metade das coxas – de modo desajeitado, devido a posição em que estavam – e cuspiu na própria mão para lubrificá-la, antes de retomar suas estocadas. Merlin gemeu em resposta.

"Abra a boca" Arthur mandou, enfiando um dedo da mão livre na boca de Merlin, que umedeceu-o com a língua. "Isso. Muito bom."

Arthur então puxou-o para mais perto, sem nunca deixar de estimulá-lo. Quando o tocou entre as nádegas, espalhando a saliva em seu períneo e ao redor do ânus, Merlin ofegou, fechando os olhos e jogando a cabeça para trás.

"Você gosta?" Arthur perguntou junto ao ouvido de Merlin, que choramingou e assentiu conforme a ponta do dedo de Arthur o pressionava levemente, testando a resistência dos seus músculos. "Você se toca assim pensando em mim?"

"Sim, sim, Arthur... Por favor..."

Arthur escorregou apenas a ponta do dedo para dentro e sentiu a pulsação do membro de Merlin imediatamente, os músculos se apertando ao redor do seu dedo no mesmo ritmo em que ele ejaculava sobre o estômago de Arthur.

Arthur fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco tentando não pensar na sensação de penetrar Merlin, o aperto, o calor...

" _Mer_ lin!" Arthur tentou segurar as mãos de Merlin quando ele puxou sua calça. "Espera..."

"Não quero esperar" Merlin falou, desvencilhando-se das suas mãos e segurando o membro de Arthur no lugar, enfiando-o na boca quase por inteiro.

Arthur xingou e enfiou uma das mãos no cabelo de Merlin, jogando a cabeça contra o encosto do sofá e maravilhando-se com o entusiasmo com que Merlin o chupava. Quando tornou a olhar, Merlin o encarava, as maçãs do rosto ressaltadas, os lábios esticados ao redor de sua glande conforme ele a explorava com a língua.

Arthur soltou um som de aprovação do fundo de sua garganta quando Merlin voltou a mexer a cabeça, para cima e para baixo e de novo e de novo... Arthur sentiu o aperto em suas bolas e segurou mais um pouco, deixando a tensão se acumular perigosamente, aproveitando cada segundo. Tinha toda intenção de puxar Merlin antes de gozar, mas, em vez disso, empurrou-se de encontro ao calor da sua boca, incapaz de se impedir, segurando-o pelos cabelos. Merlin soltou um som de surpresa, mas não fez nenhum sinal para impedi-lo quando Arthur arremeteu em sua boca algumas poucas vezes, gozando com um grunhido que mais parecia um rosnado.

"Porra" Arthur puxou Merlin assim que percebeu o que acabara de fazer e procurou a camiseta no chão. Mas, quando finalmente a encontrou, Merlin já tinha engolido e limpava a boca com as costas da mão. Arthur o encarou por um momento, totalmente sem reação, antes de trazê-lo para um beijo meio desarranjado. "Sinto muito" Arthur murmurou contra os lábios dele. "Eu não devia..."

Arthur engoliu o resto das palavras. Não devia ter perdido o controle daquele jeito.

"Está tudo bem" Merlin afastou-se, parecendo meio espantado, meio deslumbrado. "Eu meio que gostei..." ele admitiu, levemente envergonhado. "Me dê isso aqui" ele pegou a camiseta da mão de Arthur e limpou-os, arrumando suas roupas em seguida, antes de se deitar sobre Arthur com um sorriso presunçoso que deixou Arthur ainda mais incrédulo.

Meneando a cabeça para si mesmo, Arthur enlaçou a cintura de Merlin e fechou os olhos por um momento, tentando normalizar a respiração. Os créditos do filme já haviam acabado fazia tempo e a televisão agora passava uma série de _trailers_ e propagandas, o volume parecendo mais alto diante do silêncio.

"Acho que é melhor eu ir" Merlin falou depois de algum tempo, soando relutante.

Arthur teve que respirar profundamente para não protestar, dizendo que não o deixaria ir. Eles poderiam inventar alguma desculpa para a Sra. Emrys. Maldição, Arthur ligaria ele mesmo, se fosse preciso, e tinha certeza que Merlin não se recusaria - ele parecia desesperado por ser persuadido.

"Quando vou ver você de novo?" Arthur perguntou, em vez disso. Afinal, eles tinham que manter as aparências, se quisessem continuar com aquilo.

"Não sei..." Merlin suspirou, apoiando as mãos sob o queixo para encará-lo. "Amanhã? Domingo?"

"Ah, merda. Tenho uma partida de futebol marcada para domingo à tarde" Arthur lembrou-se. "Eu convidaria você, mas tenho a impressão de que você não gosta muito do esporte."

"Ah, eu não gosto de jogar, mas... Não me importaria em assistir" Merlin encolheu os ombros e Arthur encarou-o, desconfiado.

"Sério?"

"Espera, deixa eu pensar" Merlin fez cara de concentração. "Um bando de homens suados, gritando e correndo pra lá e pra cá... Você entre eles..."

"É, pensando bem, acho melhor você _não_ ir" Arthur voltou atrás, travando o maxilar ao pensar em Merlin olhando para outros caras que não ele.

"Você está me desconvidando, agora?" Merlin soou magoado e Arthur rolou os olhos.

"O pessoal da Pendragon estará lá também. Eles costumam aparecer. Então, de qualquer jeito, não seria bem um encontro. Teríamos que manter as aparências."

"Mais um motivo para eu ir, então, se todo mundo vai!"

"Todo mundo que joga, Merlin" Arthur ainda tentou se esquivar, mas o olhar magoado que recebeu fez com que soltasse o ar dos pulmões ruidosamente. "Tudo bem. Mas eu passo para pegar você, então."

"Ok" Merlin levantou-se e espreguiçou ruidosamente antes de tornar a vestir a camiseta e os tênis, colocando o celular de volta no bolso da calça.

Quando ele estava pronto, Arthur abraçou-o por trás e caminhou com ele até a porta, mais dificultando seu avanço que ajudando. Merlin riu quando Arthur tocou seu pescoço com a ponta do nariz, ao chegarem à porta, e virou-se dentro do abraço de Arthur, beijando-o demoradamente.

"Até domingo, então" Merlin falou.

"Vai demorar _eras_ " Arthur fez uma imitação exagerada de como Merlin costumava falar sempre que Arthur lhe passava alguma tarefa absurda.

"Babaca" Merlin reprovou, bem-humorado, e desvencilhou-se dos seus braços.

Arthur alcançou a maçaneta antes que Merlin o fizesse, abrindo a porta para ele e encostando-se nela para observar enquanto Merlin descia as escadas rapidamente. Arthur então deixou os ombros caírem, lamentando-se por ter que passar a noite sozinho. As pessoas costumavam romantizar os relacionamentos secretos, mas tudo que Arthur conseguia pensar era em como aquilo tudo era frustrante.

.Merlin.

 **¹** Netflix and chill é tipo um código pra convidar alguém pra ir pra sua casa pra transar. Com ou sem Netflix ao fundo XD

Pra quem perdeu o aviso no último capítulo, tem uma cena extra do capítulo 10 (Gwayne/Percy) que o Matt escreveu e que está simplesmente _perfeita_! Segue o endereço: www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/12318076/1/Perfect


	15. Parte 2 - Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Merlin nunca sabia que tipo de comportamento esperar de Arthur. Num momento ele era frio, distante e mandão, no outro ele era carinhoso, atencioso e... bem, mandão. No domingo à tarde, quando passou para pegar Merlin, Arthur estava frio novamente, dirigindo em silêncio, com a expressão fechada em concentração. Merlin não tinha ilusão de ser recebido com beijos na frente de casa, mas também não esperava aquele tratamento depois de sexta-feira à noite - ou mesmo depois das mensagens que haviam trocado no sábado.

Ao invés de tentar puxar conversa, Merlin retirou os fones de ouvido do bolso e se distraiu com suas músicas durante todo o caminho, tentando ignorar a ironia daquilo tudo quando o _Spotify_ sugeriu que ele ouvisse _Hot N' Cold – Katty Perry_ ao final da sua _playlist_. Assim que chegaram ao clube, Arthur deixou o carro no estacionamento e guiou Merlin através do complexo, mostrando uma ou outra coisa pelo caminho. Ele já estava vestido a caráter, de bermuda e camiseta vermelhas com o número 1 em amarelo nas costas, logo abaixo do seu sobrenome, e carregava uma mochila jogada num dos ombros.

"Ali estão as piscinas" Arthur indicou um pavilhão mais à frente. "O salão de festas é mais adiante. Tem uma academia do lado do campo, mas só é permitida a entrada de membros do clube. E não acho que você ficaria entediado a ponto de querer se exercitar, de qualquer forma" ele disse, sarcástico.

"Vocês costumam jogar sempre?" Merlin perguntou, tentando esconder a mágoa de ter sido deixado de fora daquilo durante todo aquele tempo. Tudo bem que ele não era a pessoa mais atlética do mundo e não fazia questão de esconder aquilo, mas ainda assim era difícil aceitar que não fora sequer convidado por educação.

"Uma vez por mês" Arthur encolheu os ombros. "Nem sempre dá certo de aparecer todo mundo e as datas vivem mudando por causa disso, mas pelo menos uma vez por mês a gente tem conseguido se reunir."

"Ei, Arthur" eles pararam ao ouvir o chamado e esperaram por Mordred, que acelerou o passo para alcançá-los, cumprimentando Arthur com um meio abraço, seguido de uns tapinhas nas costas. "Que bom ver você por aqui, Merlin" Mordred pôs uma mão no ombro de Merlin e Arthur tornou a fechar a cara, de repente. "Vai jogar com a gente?"

"Hmm na verdade, vim só para torcer" Merlin admitiu enquanto eles voltavam a caminhar em direção ao campo.

"Torcida é sempre bem-vinda" Mordred assentiu. Ele usava um uniforme igual ao de Arthur. "Se eu soubesse, teria avisado Kara. Ela costumava vir, mas sempre reclamava por ficar entediada, sozinha nas arquibancadas."

"Ah, talvez numa próxima vez" Merlin ofereceu, mais por educação do que qualquer outra coisa. Ele não conhecia Kara a não ser de vista, no _pub_ , mas ela não parecia a mais calorosa das pessoas e nunca sorria de volta para ele.

"Merlin!" Merlin ouviu outra voz conhecida e Arthur grunhiu, ao seu lado.

"Gwaine, você não disse que não viria?" Arthur perguntou, colocando-se na frente de Gwaine quando ele correu em direção a Merlin.

"Mudei de ideia!" Gwaine derrapou, parando diante de Arthur e sorrindo para Merlin por cima do ombro dele. "Fiquei com dó de vocês. Aliás, você deveria me agradecer, Princesa. Você não é um bom perdedor."

"E quem disse que nós perderíamos sem você?" Arthur insistiu, dando um passo para o lado quando Gwaine fez menção de contorná-lo e Merlin rolou os olhos, desviando-se dos dois e correndo até Lance, que estava terminando de amarrar as chuteiras, sentado numa das arquibancadas.

"Ei, você por aqui!" Lance sorriu, cumprimentando Merlin com um aperto firme de mão e um sorriso. "Pensei que você não gostasse de futebol!"

"Ah, eu não gosto" Merlin acenou para Percy e Elyan, que já estavam se aquecendo no gramado. "Só vim assistir."

"Sério? Espera, vou avisar Gwen que você está aqui. Quem sabe ela não consegue vir pra te fazer companhia?"

"Seria ótimo!" Merlin concordou, torcendo para que desse certo.

Enquanto Lance escrevia para Gwen, Merlin olhou ao redor. Arthur ainda discutia com Gwaine, mas Mordred os abandonara para se juntar aos outros. Havia algumas poucas pessoas desconhecidas espalhadas pelas arquibancadas, outras correndo ao redor do campo.

"Quem são esses caras?" Merlin apontou para os outros jogadores. Eles usavam branco, em sua maioria, mas não eram tão disciplinados com seus uniformes quanto os rapazes da Pendragon, que vestiam camisas da Nike, provavelmente feitas sob encomenda,.

"São de um time amador com quem jogamos eventualmente" Lance explicou. "Não conheço nenhum deles fora do clube, pra dizer a verdade. O que está acontecendo ali?" Lance apontou para onde Arthur e Gwaine estavam.

Arthur gesticulava e apontava para Gwaine, que tinha os braços cruzados, meneando a cabeça e sorrindo despreocupadamente.

"O de sempre" Merlin suspirou. "Arthur demarcando território, mostrando para Gwaine quem é o macho alfa, esse tipo de coisa."

Lance riu.

"Imagino que eles estejam discutindo por sua causa" ele assumiu, divertido, e Merlin limitou-se a encolher os ombros, o que não era uma negação nem uma afirmação. "Você não parece muito impressionado."

"Até onde sei, eles já discutiam antes de mim e vão continuar discutindo quando eu for embora, então..."

"Não vou dizer que não seja verdade" Lance ponderou, depois de analisar Merlin atentamente. "Mas, pelo que Gwen diz, Arthur realmente se importa com você."

Antes que Merlin pudesse responder, entretanto, eles foram interrompidos pela chegada de Arthur.

"Merlin!" Arthur gritou, atirando a mochila nada delicadamente contra o peito de Merlin, que perdeu o fôlego por um momento. "Não me admira você não gostar de esportes. Você não tem reflexo nenhum, tem?" Arthur meneou a cabeça.

"Tenho muitos talentos" Merlin falou dignamente, colocando a mochila de Arthur sobre o banco mais próximo. "Mas praticar esportes não é um deles."

"Ainda estou esperando para conhecer algum dos seus talentos" Arthur falou levantando uma sobrancelha antes de se sentar para trocar os tênis pelas chuteiras.

"Ah, é mesmo?" Merlin devolveu. "Eu achava que a essa altura você já tivesse aprendido a apreciar alguns dos meus talentos, mas vou me lembrar de parar de tentar agradar você, daqui em diante."

Arthur estreitou os olhos soltando um som que mais parecia um rosnado e Lance arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto se alongava.

"Só está faltando o Leon" Lance observou depois de limpar a garganta.

"Ele disse que iria se atrasar" Arthur comentou, jogando os tênis no colo de Merlin ao se levantar. "Guarde para mim" ele ordenou e juntou-se a Lance nos alongamentos, conversando com ele sobre as condições da partida.

Merlin apertou os lábios um contra o outro para não dar uma resposta atravessada e enfiou os tênis de Arthur na mochila.

Arthur colocou dois dedos na boca e assobiou, chamando os colegas de time e começou a falar sobre as estratégias do jogo. Enquanto ele falava, os outros se movimentavam, aquecendo-se. Elyan fazia embaixadinhas com habilidade e Gwaine alternava piscadelas para Merlin com olhares apreciativos para as pernas à mostra de Percy - grossas como troncos de árvore. Quando Merlin levantou os olhos das pernas de Percy, Arthur o encarava com os olhos estreitados e Merlin lhe ofereceu um sorriso incerto, gelando por dentro.

"Alguma pergunta?" Arthur perguntou, relutando em desviar o olhar de Merlin.

"Você não vem, Merlin?" Elyan interrompeu suas embaixadinhas para perguntar.

"Ah, vocês não iriam me querer no time" Merlin forçou um sorriso. "Eu só atrapalharia."

"Ninguém aqui é profissional" Lance insistiu, ao que Arthur retorquiu: "Fale por si mesmo."

"Só estamos nos divertindo" Percy concordou.

"Não, obrigado" Merlin negou com firmeza.

"Vamos treinar alguns chutes" Arthur falou, batendo palmas e enxotando os amigos para o gol mais próximo. Ele então voltou-se para Merlin, fazendo um gesto característico. "Não se esqueça que estou de olho em você."

Merlin assentiu e observou enquanto ele se afastava. Arthur correu até o outro lado do campo, cumprimentando o capitão do outro time e trocando algumas breves palavras, sincronizando seus relógios antes de voltar para junto dos amigos.

"Começamos em quinze minutos" Merlin ouviu-o instruir os amigos.

Todos eles treinaram pênaltis, revezando-se também no gol. Apesar da seriedade com que haviam conversado no início, eles pareciam estar se divertindo, fazendo piadinhas uns com os outros. Quando chegou a vez de Arthur defender, ele virou-se para Merlin por um momento, sorrindo de lado antes de se dirigir a Mordred, que faria a cobrança.

"Olhem só, vou defender como o Merlin! Pode chutar!"

Mordred chutou e Arthur deu um grito agudo, cobrindo a própria cabeça com uma careta de medo enquanto a bola batia em suas costas e os outros deram risada. Merlin mostrou-lhes o dedo do meio e eles riram ainda mais.

Leon chegou bem na hora da partida começar e foi direto para a defesa, liberando Percy para o campo. Apenas parcialmente atento à partida, Merlin pegou os fones de ouvido novamente, ignorando as mensagens de Will - ele queria que Merlin fosse com ele ao shopping ajudar a escolher um tênis novo, mas Merlin apontara que Will poderia muito bem escolher sozinho, já que não se cansava de fazer pouco-caso dos seus conhecimentos de moda.

Percy foi o primeiro a marcar um gol e os outros choveram em cima dele - ou tão alto quanto alcançavam - para comemorar. Percy aceitou os agradecimentos dos amigos com uma expressão impassível, como se não tivesse feito nada demais.

Depois, foi a vez do time adversário marcar e Arthur correu para Leon, que meneou a cabeça. Arthur disse algo para ele e deu uns tapinhas em seu ombro antes de se afastar, lançando um olhar na direção de Merlin antes de voltar para o campo. Conforme prometera, ele nunca deixava passar muito tempo sem olhar em sua direção.

"Esse lugar está tomado?" Merlin sentiu um toque no ombro e tirou um fone de ouvido, olhando para o lado.

"Gwen!" ele sorriu, dando espaço para ela no banco. "Já estava achando que você não viria!"

"Ah, eu dei um jeito" Gwen se sentou junto dele, pousando uma sacola de aparência pesada no banco, ao lado dela. "Lance não faz muita questão que eu venha, então fiquei em casa preparando uns lanchinhos. Quer?" ela tirou um sanduíche de dentro da sacola.

"Ah, não acredito" Merlin admirou-se. "Desse jeito eu me apaixono ainda mais por você!"

"Merlin" Merlin assustou-se ao ouvir a voz de Arthur e virou-se para vê-lo parado à sua frente com uma expressão séria no rosto. "Passe a minha água" ele apontou para a mochila e Merlin se atrapalhou um pouco para retirar a garrafa d'água da bolsa lateral. "Olá, Gwen" Arthur cumprimentou um tanto secamente.

"É bom ver você também, chefe" Gwen respondeu, bem-humorada. "Trouxe uns lanchinhos para a hora do intervalo."

Arthur assentiu enquanto tomava água. Havia um rapaz de camisa branca caído no gramado, aparentemente com câimbras.

"Amadores" Arthur meneou a cabeça, jogando a garrafa de volta para Merlin – que atrapalhou-se na tarefa de agarrá-la – antes de se afastar com um olhar significativo para Merlin.

"Ele não parece muito feliz em me ver" Gwen deu um empurrão em Merlin com o ombro.

"Ele não parece muito feliz em ver ninguém, hoje" Merlin corrigiu e suspirou. "Eu devia ter ficado em casa."

"Ei, não fique assim" Gwen falou, confortadora. "Toma, coma um sanduíche e você vai se sentir melhor."

O sanduíche não melhorou a apreensão de Merlin, mas estava muito saboroso. Ele bebeu um pouco do suco que Gwen havia trazido também e dividiu seus fones de ouvido com ela. Algum tempo depois, Arthur recebeu uma jogada de Lance e chutou a bola direto para o gol. Merlin assistiu a maneira como os olhos de Arthur voltaram-se em sua direção segundos depois da bola ter agitado a rede. Algo se retorceu no estômago de Merlin naqueles poucos instantes em que os olhos azuis de Arthur perfuraram os seus, cheios de propósito. Merlin sabia que aquele olhar significava alguma coisa, mas não sabia precisar o quê.

No momento seguinte, o restante do time caiu sobre Arthur, comemorando e fazendo festa e o encanto se quebrou. Merlin percebeu que Gwen comemorava, ao seu lado, e forçou um sorriso incerto, a mente ainda tentando processar com o que acabara de acontecer.

"Sabe o que eu acho?" Gwen falou depois de analisar Merlin atentamente. "Se aquele gol tivesse nome, esse nome seria Merlin" ela deu outro empurrão no ombro de Merlin, que franziu a testa.

"Você acha que Arthur quer tanto assim chutar uma bola na minha cara?"

"Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando."

"Não seja ridícula" ele desviou os olhos.

"Tudo bem" Gwen espalmou as mãos. "Não está mais aqui quem falou!"

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por alguns instantes, até que Arthur recuperou a bola do time adversário, como se dançasse em campo.

"As vezes é fácil esquecer como ele é bom nisso" Gwen admirou-se.

Merlin limitou-se a murmurar, não tendo realmente algo para acrescentar à conversa.

"Ele foi convidado por um time profissional quando estava na faculdade, sabia?" Gwen comentou e Merlin arregalou os olhos, estupefato. Gwen continuou a falar, alheia a sua reação. "Suspeito que ele tenha ficado tentado a aceitar, mas no final das contas isso nunca esteve nos planos dele."

Merlin concordou com a cabeça, dividido entre a surpresa e o incômodo. Saber que Arthur tinha um _hobby_ e era realmente bom naquilo não era tão surpreendente assim, mas o fato de que Merlin ficara sabendo daquilo por Gwen o deixava magoado. Aliás, Merlin estava sempre aprendendo mais sobre o passado de Arthur pelos outros, já que Arthur dificilmente voluntariava alguma informação pessoal. O que era injusto, já que todos pareciam conhecer Arthur desde sempre enquanto Merlin só se aproximara dele de verdade nas últimas semanas.

Alguns minutos depois, Leon fez uma defesa bastante impressionante e os adversários pediram um tempo para reformularem a estratégia. Arthur reuniu o time perto de onde Merlin estava, pedindo sua água novamente e molhando a nuca com ela. Eles estavam todos suados e um pouco ofegantes, mas não tão cansados quanto deveriam depois de quase uma hora correndo de um lado para o outro do campo. O dia estava bastante quente, apesar de um pouco nublado, e tanto Arthur quarto Mordred estavam com as maçãs do rosto um pouco rosadas por causa do mormaço.

Os outros rapazes atacaram a sacola de Gwen fazendo-lhe juras de amor eterno, mas Arthur avisou que eles não se empanturrassem se não quisessem ficar no banco pelo resto da partida.

"Ah, Gwen!" Gwaine gemeu ao dar a primeira mordida. Ele tinha tirado a camisa em algum momento durante o jogo, pendurando-a na bermuda, e Merlin definitivamente não tinha reparado em como ele era sarado. "Eu pediria você em casamento agora mesmo, não fosse por Lance. E por Merlin aqui" ele acrescentou, jogando o cabelo para o lado e sorrindo para Merlin. "Não se preocupe, Merlin. Você continua no topo da minha lista, mesmo que não saiba fazer sanduíches."

"E quem disse que não sei fazer sanduíches?" Merlin indignou-se.

"Ora, essa! Então está decidido! Quando nos casamos?" Gwaine fez menção de passar um braço ao redor de Merlin, mas, antes que pudesse fazê-lo, Arthur jogou a bola em sua barriga. Com força. "Ouch!"

"Se a cara de nojo de Merlin não fez você se tocar ainda, saiba que você está fedendo, Gwaine" Arthur falou, sem um pingo de remorso. "Ninguém é obrigado a tolerar essa sua carcaça suada."

"Ei, Gwaine, você não se esqueceu de alguém nessa sua lista?" Elyan comentou, mudando o foco da conversa, para alívio de Merlin. "Achei que você e Percy estivessem saindo."

Percy tinha se sentado do outro lado de Merlin e comia seu sanduíche tranquilamente, sem dar nenhum sinal de que estava prestando atenção na conversa.

"Sério?" Mordred pareceu surpreso. "Eu não sabia disso."

"Diferente de certas pessoas" Gwaine falou, ainda curvado e sem fôlego. "Percy sabe dividir."

Arthur olhou de Gwaine para Percy com o cenho franzido.

"Como é que você aguenta isso, Percy?" Arthur perguntou, inconformado.

Percy virou-se para Merlin, que engoliu em seco, pensando se deveria sair do alcance dele antes que fosse tarde demais.

"Você está interessado?" Percy perguntou para Merlin, que balançou a cabeça furiosamente.

"Nenhum pouco."

"EI!" Gwaine bufou, ofendido, mas ninguém lhe deu atenção.

"É o que me basta" Percy encolheu os olhos, terminando seu sanduíche numa única mordida. Merlin respirou aliviado.

Arthur meneou a cabeça, incrédulo, antes de consultar o relógio.

"Tudo bem, vamos voltar agora" Arthur falou e ficou de braços cruzados esperando Gwaine vestir a camisa para esconder o vergão que se formava em seu tórax.

"Vou fazer um gol pra você, Merlin" Gwaine falou, correndo de costas. "Fique de olho!"

As narinas de Arthur se alargaram e Merlin viu o músculo da sua mandíbula se tensionarem antes que ele seguisse Gwaine para o meio do campo novamente.

"Deus, Gwaine consegue ser mais embaraçoso do que meu amigo Will, às vezes" Merlin meneou a cabeça.

"Sei como é" Gwen tinha se sentado ao seu lado novamente. "Ele costumava flertar comigo o tempo todo."

"E como você fez ele parar?"

"Comecei a namorar Lance!" ela encolheu os ombros. "Ele até tentou continuar, mas Lance não é do tipo ciumento. Acho que acabou perdendo a graça para ele."

Merlin suspirou, resignado. Do jeito que Arthur reagia às provocações de Gwaine, ele provavelmente nunca mudaria. Merlin pegou uma maçã da sacola de Gwen e voltou a atenção para a partida novamente.

Fiel à sua promessa, Gwaine foi o primeiro a marcar, depois de outra defesa espetacular de Leon.

"Esse é pra você, Merlin!" Gwaine gritou do outro lado do campo, fazendo um coração com as mãos antes que Arthur esbarrasse nele com força, quase o derrubando no chão.

"O que foi que eu fiz pra merecer isso?" Merlin gemeu, corando de embaraço. Ele notou Percy contendo um sorriso, entretanto. "Sabe, Arthur tem razão num ponto. Não sei como Percy aguenta isso."

"Ah, ele sabe que Gwaine é inofensivo, a maior parte do tempo" Gwen ponderou. "Além do mais, não é como se Percy não o conhecesse. Ele não teria sequer se envolvido, caso se importasse."

A partida terminou meia hora depois, com a vitória esmagadora de Camelot – segundo Gwen, aquele era o nome do time – por quatro a dois. Merlin não assistiu ao último gol, pois ele ocorrera justamente quando Merlin foi encher a garrafa de Arthur, aproveitando para ir ao banheiro, Mas Gwen disse que foi Arthur quem marcou, novamente. Depois de cumprimentarem os adversários, os jogadores se amontoaram ao redor de Gwen para outro lanche.

"Aqui" Arthur havia retirado a camiseta, feito uma bola com ela e atirado em direção a Merlin, atingindo-o no rosto.

"Ah, quer dizer que Merlin não é obrigado a aturar o meu suor, mas você pode esfregar o seu na cara dele?" Gwaine indignou-se. "Talvez porque ele já esteja acostumado a…"

"Cala a boca, Gwaine" Arthur lhe lançou um olhar de aviso antes de pegar sua garrafa d'água e tomar um gole, despejando o restante em sua nuca. Merlin teve que desviar os olhos para não acompanhar o caminho da água escorrendo pelo corpo definido de Arthur.

"Para o chuveiro, Gwaine" Percy pôs uma mão ao redor de Gwaine, empurrando-o para o vestiário.

"Isso é um convite?" Gwaine perguntou, deixando-se ser levado, mas Percy o ignorou.

Gwen deixou o que restara dos lanches sobre um dos bancos e se despediu, seguindo Lance para o estacionamento. Os outros rapazes já haviam seguido para o vestiário, exceto por Arthur e Leon, que se sentaram para terminar de comer.

"Você fez umas defesas bastante impressionantes, Leon" Merlin elogiou.

"Obrigado" Leon sorriu.

"Confesso que não entendi quando tiraram Percy da defesa… Quero dizer, ele provavelmente assustaria até a própria bola, além de bloquear boa parte do gol sem ter que se mexer, mas depois eu entendi o motivo."

Leon riu e Arthur fungou.

"Ele só tem preguiça de ficar correndo pelo campo" Arthur desdenhou e Leon meneou a cabeça.

"Arthur tem razão, sabe? Por isso faço o meu melhor no gol, pra ele não me mandar correr pelo campo. Por que acha que cheguei atrasado?"

"Para pular o aquecimento. O dia que ele distender um músculo ele vai parar de ignorar minhas queixas" Arthur completou, terminando de comer seu lanche e olhando em direção aos vestiários com o cenho franzido.

"Exatamente" Leon concordou e deu um tapa na coxa de Arthur. "Mas, enquanto isso não acontece, pode ir tomar uma ducha, eu faço companhia para o Merlin."

Arthur pensou por um momento antes de se levantar, pegando a mochila.

"Não vou demorar" Arthur garantiu, evitando olhar para Merlin.

"Quer dar uns chutes, Merlin?" Leon ofereceu, girando a bola nas mãos.

"Não, obrigado."

"Quer defender, então?"

"Você não chegou a assistir à demonstração que Arthur fez das minhas habilidades com a bola, mas foi bem acurada, na verdade" Merlin encolheu os ombros. "Sou completamente inútil. Chega a ser embaraçoso."

"Duvido que você seja tão ruim assim, mas tudo bem" Leon voltou a colocar a bola no chão, aos seus pés. "Deve ter algum esporte que você seja bom."

"Hmm... Eu sei fazer estrelinha!" Merlin falou alegremente.

"Estrelinha?" Leon encarou-o, confuso.

"Assim" Merlin ficou em pé, deixando o celular no banco e dando alguns passos antes de executar uma estrela. Em seguida, fez uma mesura para receber os aplausos de Leon, Elyan e Mordred, que voltavam do vestiário de banho tomado. "Obrigado, obrigado" Merlin agradeceu, satisfeito.

"Viu só? Você não é completamente inútil, afinal" Leon falou. "Parece bem complicado."

"Você nunca fez uma estrela?" Elyan admirou-se e Leon negou prontamente.

"Venha, vou ensinar você" Merlin fez sinal para que Leon se levantasse e fez algumas demonstrações. Elyan e Mordred se juntaram a ele, incentivando Leon a tentar e logo os quatro estavam dando estrelas pelo campo. Elyan não demorou a aumentar o nível da demonstração, mostrando a Merlin como dar uma estrela sem as mãos, seguido de um mortal para frente.

"Você é muito bom nisso!" Merlin admitiu.

"Eu costumava fazer competições de _street dance_ com os garotos da minha rua, quando era moleque" Elyan explicou.

"Sério?" Merlin admirou-se. "Nunca aprendi _street dance_. Mas conheci um acrobata, uma vez. Ele me ensinou a fazer malabarismos."

"Tá brincando! Você vai ter que mostrar pra gente!" Elyan já olhou ao redor, procurando por algo para a demonstração.

"O que significa isso?" Merlin pulou ao ouvir Arthur perguntar, e virou-se para ver ele, Gwaine e Percy se aproximando, de cabelos molhados e vestindo roupas limpas.

"Ah, o Merlin aqui vai fazer uma demonstração de malabarismos!" Leon explicou, animado, enquanto Elyan lhe oferecia as maçãs que restaram na sacola de Gwen.

"Você consegue fazer com quatro?" Elyan perguntou, fazendo com que Merlin desviasse os olhos da expressão incrédula de Arthur.

"Merlin? Fazendo malabarismos?" Arthur cruzou os braços.

Merlin ignorou-o, aceitando as maçãs de Elyan. Os outros rapazes fizeram uma meia-lua ao seu redor dizendo encorajamentos e Merlin respirou fundo antes de começar com duas maçãs, depois acrescentar uma terceira e então a quarta, enquanto sua plateia aplaudia. Todos, exceto Arthur, que tinha o cenho franzido.

"Como é que você consegue fazer isso e não consegue pegar nada do que eu jogo na sua direção?"

"Eu disse que tenho muitos talentos" Merlin devolveu, mas Arthur não estava prestando atenção. Ele pegou a bola do chão e atirou-a em Merlin, que encolheu-se, recebendo-a no braço.

"Está vendo? Me explique isso!"

"Queria poder explicar!" Merlin murmurou, pegando as maçãs que deixara cair e limpando-as na camiseta.

"Vou ficar com uma dessas, obrigado" Gwaine pegou uma maçã e mordeu, piscando para Merlin em seguida. "Hmmm. Delicioso."

"Vamos embora" Percy falou, puxando Gwaine antes que Arthur voltasse sua fúria para ele novamente.

Elyan se despediu dizendo que iria para a academia, Mordred se ofereceu para guardar as bolas e Leon distribuiu o que restara do lanche, seguindo-os até o estacionamento. Merlin deixou Arthur e Leon conversando e entrou no carro de Arthur, pulando a porta do passageiro. Colocou os fones de ouvido e virou o rosto para o lado contrário, observando o movimento no pavilhão mais próximo.

Merlin sentiu o movimento do carro quando a porta de Arthur abriu e fechou. Quando nada aconteceu em seguida, Merlin tirou um fone de ouvido e virou-se, encontrando a expressão carregada de Arthur.

"Qual é o seu problema, Merlin?" Arthur perguntou com o cenho franzido.

"Qual é o meu problema?" Merlin devolveu, incrédulo, meneando a cabeça. "Você é inacreditável."

"Eu disse que isso não seria um encontro!"

"É claro. Você só esqueceu de mencionar que _não queria_ que eu viesse."

"E quem disse...?" Arthur começou, mas acabou expirando forçosamente, batendo uma mão no volante. Ele colocou o cinto, girou a chave na ignição e saiu do estacionamento.

Quando ficou claro que Arthur não diria mais nada, Merlin voltou a colocar o fone de ouvido e virou-se para o lado contrário, procurando algo para se distrair do fato de que Arthur sequer conseguira negar o que Merlin dissera. Quando Arthur pegou um retorno muito antes do que deveria, entretanto, Merlin encarou-o.

"Pra onde estamos indo?"

"Pra minha casa" Arthur respondeu, sem encará-lo. "Algum problema com isso?"

Merlin sequer se deu ao trabalho de responder, ajeitando-se no banco do carro, subitamente ansioso. Ele pausou a música retirando os fones de ouvido e conteve a vontade de testar o próprio hálito. Lembrou-se, então, dos chicletes que trouxera no bolso e colocou um na boca rapidamente.

.M.

Arthur mal terminou de estacionar o carro na garagem do prédio e já puxou Merlin para um beijo, soltando seu sinto de segurança.

"Hmm" Merlin resmungou, se afastando, e tirou um chiclete da boca, olhando ao redor. "Onde posso jogar isso?"

Arthur pegou o cupom fiscal do posto de gasolina, que tinha deixado no porta-chaves, e embrulhou o chiclete com ele enquanto puxava Merlin novamente pelo pescoço, sugando seus lábios com fome, sentindo o gosto de menta remanescente do chiclete. Merlin segurou o antebraço de Arthur, como se o mantivesse no lugar, inclinando a cabeça conforme Arthur se movia, mantendo o encaixe entre suas bocas perfeito.

"Vamos para cima" Arthur falou contra os lábios de Merlin, soltando-o com relutância.

Eles subiram pelas escadas, sem paciência para esperar pelo elevador. Um tanto sem fôlego, Arthur empurrou Merlin contra a porta do apartamento, respirando em seu pescoço enquanto procurava pelas chaves no bolso da calça.

"Você acha que é o único frustrado?" Arthur perguntou, tateando a chave para enfiá-la na fechadura sem ter que se desalojar. "Você tem ideia do quão frustrante foi para mim quando fiz um gol para você e não pude dizer nenhuma palavra a respeito? Ou quando Gwaine esfregou na minha cara como _todo mundo_ podia dedicar gols para você _menos eu_? Ou quando fiz um _segundo_ gol e percebi que você não estava nem lá para ver?"

"Eu estava no banheiro!" Merlin choramingou. "Eu não tinha como saber…"

Arthur passou uma mão pela base da coluna de Merlin para que ele não caísse para trás quando a porta se abriu. Ele forçou Merlin a dar alguns passos para trás, fechando a porta às suas costas e virando Merlin com um puxão.

"Para cima" Arthur deu um tapa no traseiro de Merlin, que soltou uma exclamação de surpresa, mas obedeceu sem questionar.

Arthur jogou as chaves no balcão e seguiu-o de perto, a respiração ainda acelerada pela excitação e pela decepção que fora todo aquele dia. Arthur sabia que aquilo tinha tudo para dar errado desde o começo, mas ver Merlin olhando para as coxas de Percy, para o abdômen de Gwaine e para o traseiro de Mordred o havia afetado muito mais do que ele estava disposto a admitir. O fato de que Merlin elogiara o desempenho de Leon e se admirara com as habilidades de Elyan, porém não mencionara absolutamente nada sobre Arthur também não lhe havia escapado. Sem contar que Merlin provara mais uma vez que ainda havia muitas coisas que Arthur desconhecia sobre ele – desde quando Merlin sabia fazer acrobacias e malabarismos?

Chegando ao quarto, Merlin virou-se para ele com os lábios entreabertos e os olhos atentos em expectativa, dando uns passos para trás, em direção à cama. Sua submissão fez com que um pouco da contrariedade de Arthur se aplacasse, mas ainda estava longe de ficar satisfeito. Arthur não tinha planejado trazê-lo para sua casa depois do jogo, mas precisava provar para si mesmo que Merlin era seu e só seu.

Quando Arthur demorou alguns segundo encarando-o, Merlin mudou o peso de um pé para o outro.

"Você quer que eu…?" Merlin segurou a barra da camiseta, fazendo menção de tirá-la, mas Arthur meneou a cabeça, dando os passos que restava para alcançá-lo.

"Deixa que eu cuido disso, Merlin" Arthur tirou a mão de Merlin da camiseta e puxou-o pela cintura, beijando-o ao mesmo tempo em que o conduzia, de costas, para a cama. Caiu sobre Merlin, amortecendo parte do peso do próprio corpo com as mãos apoiadas no colchão. "Só eu posso tirar a sua roupa, Merlin. Mais ninguém. Entendeu?"

"Sim" Merlin assentiu vigorosamente.

"Levante os braços" Arthur instruiu. Ele apoiou um joelho de cada lado do corpo de Merlin e retirou a camiseta dele, então segurou as mãos do garoto e levou-as até a cabeceira da cama. "Segure. Não solte" ele mandou e Merlin obedeceu prontamente. "E quem é que pode tocar você assim?" Arthur perguntou, passando as mãos pelas laterais do corpo de Merlin e observando conforme seu peito se expandia e contraía com a respiração alterada.

"Você, Arthur. Só você" Merlin ofegou e Arthur beijou sua boca, depois lambeu um mamilo enquanto provocava o outro com a ponta do polegar, desabotoando os jeans de Merlin em seguida, conforme arranhava a pele sensível próximo à sua axila. Merlin se contorceu, mas manteve as mãos firmes na cabeceira da cama, os nós dos dedos brancos, e os olhos fechados.

"Vamos para Newbury no próximo fim de semana" Arthur mais declarou do que perguntou e Merlin concordou prontamente. "Quero você só para mim o fim de semana inteiro, ouviu bem?"

"Sim" Merlin falou e levantou o quadril para ajudar quando Arthur puxou seus jeans e a cueca de uma só vez.

"Passo para pegar você na sexta-feira à noite" Arthur continuou, aproveitando para apertar toda a extensão das pernas de Merlin conforme o livrava da calça e das meias. "Assim podemos aproveitar ao máximo" ele acariciou a parte interna das suas coxas de Merlin. "O que acha?"

"Perfeito" Merlin falou e arqueou as costas quando Arthur lambeu a junção entre sua perna e a virilha, próximo aos testículos de Merlin.

Arthur afastou-se para tirar a própria roupa, observando as reações de Merlin a cada peça removida… Merlin ajeitou a cabeça para encará-lo melhor e lambeu os lábios em expectativa. Quando ele fez menção de esticar as pernas, Arthur impediu-o com uma mão em sua canela.

"Não se mova."

Merlin choramingou, mas manteve as pernas arqueadas e abertas, as plantas dos pés sobre o colchão. Arthur abriu a gaveta do criado e pegou o lubrificante, abrindo-o com o dedão. A respiração de Merlin ficou ainda mais acelerada conforme ele observava atentamente cada movimento seu. Arthur sorriu de lado e tomou seu tempo espalhando o lubrificante nos dedos antes de voltar a se ajoelhar entre as pernas de Merlin, lambendo toda a extensão do seu pênis ao mesmo tempo em que tocava o seu períneo com os dedos umedecidos.

"Arthur" Merlin quase gritou, agarrando a cabeceira com mais força.

Arthur continuou a explorá-lo com os dedos e com a língua. Desde que Merlin admitira, na última sexta-feira, que se tocava daquele jeito, Arthur não parava de pensar naquilo e experimentava ao mesmo tempo uma sensação de excitação e contrariedade, pois queria ser o único a tocá-lo ali. Arthur deslizou os dedos ao redor do anel de músculos tentadoramente, fazendo Merlin gemer e se empurrar, hora contra a língua de Arthur, hora contra seus dedos.

"Você usa seus dedos, Merlin?" Arthur perguntou entre uma lambida e outra.

"Sim..." Merlin admitiu, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Quantos?" Arthur escorregou a ponta do dedo, encontrando pouca resistência, até certo ponto.

"Dois..." Merlin gemeu. "Às vezes três..."

Arthur grunhiu e arranhou a coxa de Merlin com os dentes, ao escorregar um pouco mais, sentindo os músculos se apertarem ao redor do seu dedo.

"Ah... Por favor, Arthur..." Merlin mexeu o quadril novamente e Arthur moveu o dedo, respirando contra o membro de Merlin e assistindo conforme ele se contraía em interesse.

"Você vai ter que segurar um pouco dessa vez, Merlin" Arthur provocou, o som queixoso de Merlin satisfazendo a parte de Arthur que queria fazê-lo pagar por ter olhado para os seus amigos no clube.

Arthur retirou o dedo e voltou a tocá-lo com dois, explorando e testando antes de empurrá-los para dentro lentamente. Merlin se contraiu mais daquela vez e Arthur tornou a retirar os dedos ignorando os protestos de Merlin enquanto espalhava um pouco mais de lubrificante antes de tentar novamente, lambendo a glande de Merlin e esperando que ele relaxasse para ultrapassar a resistência do seu anel interno.

Merlin gemeu em aprovação e Arthur moveu os dedos, abrindo-os, abandonando o membro de Merlin para lamber a pele salgada da sua virilha. Arthur estava tão desesperado por alguma fricção que o roçar da sua ereção no colchão o estava matando.

"Arthur... Por favor..."

"Aguente mais um pouco" Arthur falou, tentando disfarçar a sua própria respiração alterada, retirando os dedos de dentro de Merlin novamente.

Devia parar por ali. Devia simplesmente chupar Merlin e acabar logo com aquilo para poder levá-lo embora antes que escurecesse. Mas não conseguia parar de pensar em Merlin enfiando os dedos em si mesmo e gemendo o nome de Arthur em seu próprio quarto, onde Arthur não tinha como vê-lo ou tocá-lo.

"Três, você disse?" Arthur perguntou, lambendo o líquido amargo que se acumulava na cabeça do pênis de Merlin antes de envolvê-lo com os lábios, fazendo uma leve sucção enquanto escorregava três dedos para dentro dele.

Merlin gemeu novamente e daquela vez Arthur não soube dizer se era de prazer ou de dor. A dúvida fez com que parasse, sentindo a pulsação de Merlin em seus dedos, tão apertado era o seu interior. As mãos de Merlin eram esguias, as juntas dos dedos suaves, portanto não era de se admirar que Arthur o estivesse esticando além do que ele estava acostumado, uma vez que seus dedos eram mais grossos que os dele.

O pênis de Merlin, no entanto, parecia mais ereto que nunca. Se ele estivesse mesmo sentindo dor, ela provavelmente não era maior que o prazer.

"Arthur... por favor..." Merlin implorou novamente, o rosto e o pescoço corados.

Arthur tirou os dedos de dentro de Merlin e segurou os pulsos dele, abaixando-os e beijando-lhe os nós dos dedos, aproveitando para respirar profundamente. Merlin encarou-o com os cabelos grudados na testa, os olhos escuros e brilhantes.

"Quero o seu pau lá dentro, Arthur" Merlin falou, alcançando o membro de Arthur e foi a vez do loiro gemer, apoiando a cabeça no peito de Merlin.

"Maldição, Merlin" grunhindo, Arthur afastou a mão de Merlin, alinhando seu corpo ao dele para beijá-lo, roçando suas ereções. Merlin enroscou as próprias pernas nas de Arthur, esfregando-se nele.

Por que é que Merlin tinha que tornar tudo tão mais difícil para Arthur? Ele já tinha tudo planejado. Levaria Merlin para a chácara e faria amor com ele o fim de semana inteiro, do jeito que ele merecia, sem pressa, sem preocupações, com cuidado... Aquilo que estava fazendo, apesar de ter fugido do seu planejamento, poderia ajudar a relaxar Merlin, prepará-lo para o fim de semana seguinte. Mas Merlin tinha que implorar daquele jeito e acabar com o pouco controle que lhe restava?

"Por favor, Arthur" Merlin ofegou novamente contra a boca de Arthur, que sentiu a própria resolução se quebrar.

Com um rosnado do fundo da garganta, Arthur esticou-se para alcançar a gaveta do criado e pegou uma camisinha, rasgando a embalagem com a boca antes de vesti-la. Merlin, que tinha se assustado com o movimento súbito de Arthur, deixou a cabeça cair contra o colchão novamente, tornando a afastar as pernas para que Arthur se posicionasse entre elas, o peito subindo e descendo rapidamente. Arthur espalhou um pouco mais de lubrificante sobre a camisinha antes de segurar as pernas de Merlin, erguendo seu quadril para facilitar o acesso.

A posição, no entanto, não favorecia, pois toda vez que forçava contra a entrada de Merlin, sua ereção escorregava para cima. Arthur respirou profundamente para se acalmar e puxou um travesseiro, dobrando-o e colocando-o sob o quadril de Merlin. Estava determinado a encontrar a posição mais confortável – ou menos desconfortável – para Merlin para que pudesse ir com calma.

"Me avise se doer" Arthur guiou o próprio membro, empurrando a cabeça lentamente, atento a qualquer contração dos músculos de Merlin e às mudanças singelas de sua expressão concentrada.

Quando alcançou a resistência dos músculos internos e viu a testa de Merlin se vincar, Arthur estimulou o pênis de Merlin lentamente por um momento.

"Relaxe, Merlin" Arthur falou por entre os dentes cerrados.

"Estou..." Merlin começou, mas pareceu se perder no meio da frase. Ele mordeu o lábio e fechou os olhos com força e Arthur teve certeza que não era de prazer.

"É melhor pararmos."

"Não!" Merlin segurou seu braço, impedindo-o de sair. "Eu consigo."

"Não se trata disso, Merlin" Arthur fechou os olhos. "Eu estou machucando você."

"Só mais um pouco" Merlin insistiu e Arthur foi vencido pelo olhar de súplica que ele lhe lançou.

Arthur forçou um pouco mais, aproveitando o breve relaxar da musculatura para se empurrar mais para dentro lentamente e Merlin soltou um grunhido, batendo com a mão na cama, apertando-o novamente.

"Tira! Tira, por favor!" ele pediu e Arthur xingou, recuando imediatamente e deitando-se sobre Merlin.

"Está tudo bem, tudo bem" ele repetia a cada beijo no rosto de Merlin, passando os polegares pela testa dele para tentar amenizar um pouco as rugas ali. "Podemos tentar novamente outro dia. Não tem problema."

Arthur já ia tirar a camisinha quando Merlin o impediu, encarando-o com um olhar de determinação.

"Não. Quero tentar de novo agora."

"Merlin..."

"Só mais uma vez, Arthur. Só essa vez, eu prometo. Se não conseguir, a gente desiste por hoje. Por favor, Arthur, _por favor_."

Arthur soltou o ar dos pulmões, meneando a cabeça, mas pôs-se a beijá-lo novamente.

"Seu teimoso!" o loiro falou. "Teimoso!"

Arthur testou-o com os dedos, apertando sua coxa em seguida.

"Vire-se" Arthur falou, retirando o travesseiro debaixo dele.

"Por quê?"

"Fique de quatro. Vamos tentar de outro jeito."

Merlin aquiesceu, virando-se na cama. Arthur reposicionou o travesseiro para que Merlin pudesse encostar a cabeça e empurrou gentilmente seus ombros, indicando que ele deitasse, mantendo o quadril para cima.

"Vire o rosto para mim" Arthur pediu e Merlin virou o rosto de lado no travesseiro o melhor que pôde. "Assim" Arthur segurou sua bochecha firmemente. "Fique assim, está bem?"

Merlin assentiu e Arthur voltou a se ajoelhar no colchão entre as penas dele. Arthur estimulou o próprio membro algumas vezes, espalhando o lubrificante antes de começar a penetrá-lo mais uma vez, mantendo-se atento à expressão de Merlin.

"Toque-se."

Merlin moveu-se no mesmo instante, levanto uma mão ao próprio pênis e fechou os olhos, a respiração mais pesada, de repente, sua testa tornando a vincar a cada centímetro que Arthur avançava lentamente. Arthur suprimiu um xingamento quando sua glande foi totalmente envolvida pelo calor e pelo aperto do interior de Merlin e sentiu um dos joelhos do garoto ceder, fazendo que Arthur afundasse um pouco mais.

Arthur assistiu atentamente conforme a garganta de Merlin se movia, mas nenhum som escapou dela, apenas um ofegar. Arthur forçou mais um pouco para frente, sempre lentamente, esperando arrancar alguma reação de Merlin, mas ele apenas engoliu em seco.

"Diga alguma coisa, Merlin" Arthur instigou, continuando, dessa vez arrancando um gemido do garoto.

Arthur congelou, certo de que o gemido era de dor.

"Continue" Merlin falou, apesar disso, a mão com que se estimulava movendo-se mais rápido conforme ele apertava a beirada do travesseiro com a outra mão.

Arthur começou a se movimentar num vaivém curto, então. Alguma coisa havia mudado na expressão de Merlin, apesar de ele continuar com o cenho franzido. Quando percebeu, Arthur estava totalmente dentro e os dois estavam deitados, Arthur sobre o corpo de Merlin. Merlin havia relaxado o suficiente para que Arthur se movesse mais, saindo e entrando com um impulsionar mais longo do quadril.

"Tudo bem assim?"

"Sim" Merlin ofegou. "Mais.." ele engoliu. "Mais rápido."

"Porra, Merlin" Arthur aumentou o ritmo das estocadas.

Merlin entreabriu os lábios, a respiração saindo aos socos e então de repente ele soltou uma exclamação, enterrando o rosto no travesseiro e empurrando-se de encontro a Arthur algumas vezes, o aperto quase insuportável fazendo com que o loiro considerasse sair de dentro de Merlin. E então o garoto relaxou de repente.

"Você gozou?" Arthur perguntou ao se retirar, espantado.

Merlin soluçou em resposta. Sua mão estava úmida quando ele a retirou de debaixo do próprio corpo.

Arthur xingou, tirou a camisinha e apoiou o peso do corpo com uma mão, tocando a si mesmo em estocadas rápidas e firmes, debruçando-se sobre Merlin ao sentir o próprio orgasmo se aproximar. As ondas de prazer o atingiram primeiro e então ele gozou sobre as costas de Merlin, ofegando.

Ele então se esticou sobre o garoto, segurando seu rosto com uma mão, a preocupação atingindo-o como um tapa.

"Você está bem?" Arthur perguntou e Merlin sorriu, a testa ainda um pouco franzida, abrindo os olhos preguiçosamente.

"Estou mais do que bem" Merlin murmurou e tentou se virar, mas Arthur manteve-o no lugar com o peso do próprio corpo e beijou-o suavemente no canto da boca. Quando tornou a encará-lo, Merlin tinha fechado os olhos mais uma vez, o rosto finalmente relaxado.

Arthur beijou o queixo de Merlin, seu maxilar, sentiu a pulsação em seu pescoço por um momento enquanto se xingava por dentro. _O que foi que eu fiz?_ ele pensava, odiando-se. Todos aqueles planos, todas aquelas argumentações e ponderações... para acabar perdendo o controle daquele jeito? Aquela era para ser a noite mais importante, a memória mais perfeita que Merlin poderia ter. Mas Arthur estragara tudo por causa da sua incapacidade de se conter.

"Hmm..." Merlin resmungou. "... pesado..."

Arthur então rolou para o lado e Merlin se acomodou melhor, aconchegando-se a ele com um suspiro. Arthur beijou-lhe a testa, consultando o relógio. Era pouco mais de seis horas da tarde.

"Pode dormir, baby" Arthur sussurrou em seu ouvido, acariciando-lhe as costas, a nuca e os cabelos.

.M.

Merlin acordou com Arthur tentando se desvencilhar dele. Tirou o peso do corpo de cima de Arthur e o movimento fez com que sentisse uma fisgada. A dor fez com que se reorientasse apenas parcialmente, mas ainda não fazia ideia de que horas eram. A luminosidade da janela tanto poderia significar que estava amanhecendo quanto escurecendo **¹**.

"Aonde você vai?" Merlin murmurou um tanto estupidamente quando Arthur se sentou na cama.

Merlin sabia que não devia esperar ser paparicado por Arthur agora, simplesmente porque eles tinham feito sexo - sexo de verdade -, afinal Arthur não fora exatamente caloroso das outras vezes que Merlin acordara em sua cama. Mas, ainda assim, Merlin se sentiu desapontado com o fato de Arthur estar se afastando sem nenhum carinho.

"Seu celular estava tocando" Arthur falou, esfregando os olhos.

"Ah, merda" Merlin fez menção de se sentar com uma sensação estranha em seu interior, mas Arthur colocou uma mão em seu ombro, impedindo-o.

"Vou pegar para você."

Com a testa franzida, Merlin observou enquanto Arthur dava a volta na cama, ainda nu, e pegava a calça de Merlin do chão, retirando o aparelho do bolso e entregando-o a Merlin. A primeira coisa que Merlin viu foi a hora: oito e dez da noite. A segunda coisa foi que a ligação perdida era da sua casa.

"Ah... É minha mãe" Merlin gemeu.

Arthur respirou fundo e meneou a cabeça para si mesmo, visivelmente contrariado.

"Diga a ela que já estamos a caminho" Arthur falou, terminando de recolher as roupas do chão e colocando as de Merlin sobre a cama. "Vou tomar um banho rápido enquanto isso. Você também devia tomar" ele apontou para a bagunça de sêmen seco no abdome de Merlin.

Com um suspiro de resignação, Merlin pressionou o botão para retornar a ligação enquanto se sentava na cama, retraindo-se de dor a cada movimento, agora que Arthur não estava lá para ver.

"Desculpa, não ouvi o celular" Merlin falou assim que sua mãe atendeu.

" _Você vem para o jantar?_ " Hunith perguntou e Merlin respirou aliviado ao perceber que ela não parecia estar brava.

"Sim, já estamos indo" Merlin cobriu-se com o lençol, ainda que sua mãe não pudesse vê-lo nu.

" _Ótimo. Chame Arthur para jantar conosco._ "

"Ah, mãe, acho que não..."

" _Apenas pergunte para ele, Merlin. Ande logo, eu espero._ "

Xingando sob a respiração Merlin virou o rosto para o outro lado, torcendo para que sua mãe não escutasse o barulho do chuveiro.

"Er... Ele não está aqui agora. Está... no vestiário, tomando uma ducha. Mas eu pergunto para ele assim que ele sair."

" _Tudo bem. Diga que não é nada muito chique. Estou fazendo frango assado com batatas. Mas vocês devem estar morrendo de fome._ "

"Certo" Merlin desligou e dobrou suas roupas numa tentativa de desamassá-las.

"Você vem, Merlin?" Arthur perguntou do banheiro e Merlin correu para lá, planejando esperar ele sair do box para entrar, tentando não parecer envergonhado. Arthur, no entanto, moveu-se despreocupadamente debaixo do chuveiro, demorando-se mais que o necessário sob a água. "Tente não molhar o cabelo" ele avisou, franzindo o cenho em aparente desagrado antes de sair do box. "Ou não vai dar tempo de secar."

"Ok" Merlin tentou cobrir-se o máximo que pôde enquanto entrava no chuveiro. Teve que conter o impulso de entrar inteiramente debaixo do jato de água quente e forte.

"O que sua mãe disse?" Arthur perguntou enquanto terminava de se enxugar.

"Hmm... Ela convidou você para jantar conosco?" Merlin fez uma careta, evitando encará-lo através do vidro transparente conforme se esfregava.

"Oh..." Arthur soou surpreso.

"Mas não se preocupe. Posso dizer que você já tinha um compromisso..."

"E por que você diria isso?" Arthur encarou-o com desconfiança. "Você não quer que eu jante com vocês?"

"Não! Quero dizer, sim. Quero dizer, você não precisa aceitar, sabe? Não é nada extravagante, só frango com batatas e..."

"Parece ótimo para mim" Arthur interrompeu-o, soando levemente indignado.

"Você não se importa...?" Merlin fez questão de confirmar.

"Por que eu me importaria?" Arthur posicionou-se em frente à abertura do box para encará-lo, parecendo magoado. "Depois de todo esse tempo você ainda me acha esnobe a esse ponto?"

Merlin soltou o ar dos pulmões, deixando os ombros caírem.

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer" ele falou, ao que Arthur estreitou os olhos. "Só estou dando uma chance para você evitar o constrangimento. Quero dizer, ela é minha mãe, sei muito bem como ela sabe ser embaraçosa…"

"Ela não é nada embaraçosa" Arthur defendeu-a prontamente. "Ela é uma mulher muito doce. Além do mais, Faz sentido que eu aceite o convite. Se estivesse voltando do clube uma hora dessas, eu não recusaria um convite para jantar."

"Certo" Merlin falou, incerto, disfarçando enquanto observava Arthur pentear o cabelo antes de sair para se vestir.

Merlin terminou de se enxaguar e desligou o chuveiro, enxugando-se rapidamente antes de voltar ao quarto para se vestir. Deveria ter levado suas roupas consigo. Já ficava envergonhado o suficiente comparando o seu corpo ao de Arthur durante o sexo. A porta do _closet_ estava aberta e Merlin podia ver o reflexo de Arthur nos espelhos do lado de dentro enquanto se trocava. Andar nu quando Arthur parecia fazer aquilo como se tivesse nascido para desfilar conseguia extrapolar os limites do constrangimento.

Arthur estava com aquele ar distante novamente. Merlin não sabia se conseguiria lidar com aquilo somado ao fato de se sentar à mesa com sua mãe e seu… supervisor de estágio/amante secreto. Muito menos logo depois de _finalmente_ ter perdido a virgindade com o dito supervisor/amante.

"Você está bem?" Arthur perguntou, fechando o _closet_ ao sair.

Merlin não percebera o silêncio até Arthur quebrá-lo e só então reparou que ficara parado no meio do quarto, segurando os tênis numa mão e as meias na outra. Arthur tinha o cenho franzido daquele jeito que Merlin nunca sabia se significava irritação ou simples contrariedade. Merlin deixou os ombros caírem.

"Você está bravo comigo?" Merlin acabou perguntando, adicionando confusão à expressão de Arthur.

"O quê? Por que eu estaria bravo com você, Merlin?"

"Por que eu forcei você a me levar para o clube? Por que pressionei você para transar comigo? Por que eu estraguei os seus planos? Eu não sei! Existem tantos motivos..."

" _Mer_ lin!" Arthur soou cansado por um momento antes de se aproximar, abraçando-o, fazendo com que Merlin soltasse os sapatos e as meias, surpreso pela reação calorosa de Arthur. "Seu pirralho estúpido. Não estou bravo com você. E você não me pressionou nem me forçou a nada, ouviu bem? Vamos deixar as coisas bem claras, eu decidi isso tanto quanto você."

"Ok" Merlin assegurou diante da veemência de Arthur.

"Só estou preocupado com você. Eu machuquei você? Você está dolorido?"

"Um pouco" Merlin mentiu apenas levemente, sem querer preocupá-lo. "Mas não de um jeito... ruim."

Ele tinha tomado o cuidado de não deixar transparecer na hora, para que Arthur não se arrependesse de ter cedido aos seus pedidos, mas uma coisa era sentir dor e prazer ao mesmo tempo, outra era o desconforto que restava agora. Ainda assim, cada vez que se lembrava do motivo, Merlin se sentia mais satisfeito que dolorido.

Arthur suspirou e beijou o ombro de Merlin.

"Você realmente arruinou os meus planos" Arthur disse, passando uma mão pelos seus cabelos e Merlin se deixou acariciar, encostando o queixo no ombro de Arthur.

"Eu diria que sinto muito, mas não sinto, na verdade. Foi perfeito. _Você_ foi perfeito."

Arthur não parecia muito convencido, a julgar pela maneira como ele bufou.

"Você ainda quer que eu vá com você para a chácara no próximo fim de semana?" Merlin perguntou, lembrando-se do que Arthur dissera enquanto o provocava.

"É claro que quero" Arthur afastou-se para encará-lo. "Você ainda quer ir?"

"Sim" Merlin respondeu prontamente.

"Bom. Agora ande logo e termine de se vestir" ele soltou Merlin e voltou para o banheiro, levando a toalha molhada de Merlin.

Diferente do silêncio anterior, o caminho para a casa de Merlin foi bem mais confortável, parte pela maneira como Arthur não parava de olhar para Merlin, como se o checasse, parte pelo fato de ele ter segurado a mão de Merlin praticamente o caminho inteiro, dirigindo o carro automático com apenas uma mão. Por várias vezes, Merlin teve que desviar os olhos para que Arthur não visse seu sorriso.

"Tem certeza que está tudo bem se eu entrar?" Arthur perguntou ao estacionar.

"Eu provavelmente vou me arrepender disso, mas..." Merlin suspirou, abrindo a porta do carro. "Sim, é obvio que está tudo bem, Arthur."

.M.

Enquanto Merlin se ocupava em abrir a porta do apartamento, Arthur respirou fundo para tentar dissipar um pouco do nervosismo. Ele não estrava acostumado àquele tipo de apreensão, afinal seu trabalho exigia que encantasse as pessoas no seu dia a dia e Arthur não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que era muito bom no que fazia. Ele desenvolvera aquela habilidade ao longo de toda sua vida, aprendendo a ler as pessoas e dizer exatamente o que elas gostariam de ouvir, afagar o ego sem soar bajulador, esse tipo de coisa.

Não seria a primeira vez que Arthur falaria com a mãe de Merlin, mas a situação havia mudado desde então. Arthur estava entrando num terreno bastante desconhecido, na verdade. Suas ex-namoradas eram bastante independentes naquele sentido, moravam sozinhas e visitavam a família apenas em ocasiões especiais, por isso Arthur não se sentira na obrigação de impressionar ninguém. E, para piorar ainda mais sua ansiedade, Arthur nunca tivera uma mãe.

Pensando bem, talvez fosse por isso que Hunith Emrys o deixasse levemente apavorado.

"Pronto" Merlin falou, tendo aberto a porta da casa e Arthur corrigiu qualquer sugestão de nervosismo na própria postura, vestindo sua máscara de imperturbabilidade conforme Merlin dava espaço para que Arthur entrasse. "Mãe, chegamos!"

O apartamento de Merlin era bastante simples e transparecia cuidado e aconchego de uma maneira tão pessoal que Arthur se admirou novamente, ao pôr os pés no lugar pela segunda vez. Tendo vivido em casas grandes, espaçosas e completamente impessoais, Arthur conseguia identificar um lar acolhedor à primeira vista.

"Ah, aí estão vocês!" disse Hunith, esticando o pescoço da cozinha para espiar o _hall_ de entrada. Ela tinha os cabelos bem presos e o rosto corado pelo calor do interior da casa, que parecia se intensificar conforme Arthur se aproximava do forno.

"Sra. Emrys" Arthur estendeu a mão, exagerando na formalidade um tanto inconscientemente.

"Já disse para me chamar de Hunith" ela sorriu de maneira amável, limpando a mão no avental antes de aceitar seu cumprimento. "Que bom que você veio, Arthur."

"Eu é que agradeço pelo convite" Arthur garantiu, tentando passar sua sinceridade naquelas palavras. "Se ao menos eu soubesse antes, teria trazido um vinho ou alguma sobremesa..."

"Ora, não seja bobo" Hunith dispensou seu comentário com um gesto de mão. "Não é nenhum dos jantares chiques que você está acostumado, garanto. Espero que você goste de frango assado com legumes."

"Qual inglês não gosta?" Arthur devolveu, disfarçando seu nervosismo com bom humor.

"Então fique à vontade. Já está quase pronto. Merlin, mostre a Arthur onde fica o banheiro, se ele quiser se lavar. E venha me ajudar a pôr a mesa."

"Por aqui, majestade" Merlin fez uma mesura para Arthur, que levantou uma sobrancelha, mas seguiu-o até o corredor. "O banheiro é a segunda porta. Se precisar abrir a porta do armário, vá com calma, senão ele cai para cima de você."

"Por que eu abriria a porta do armário?" Arthur perguntou, sarcástico.

"Só estou avisando" Merlin espalmou as mãos.

Arthur entrou no banheiro apertado - era quase do tamanho do seu box - e respirou fundo novamente, debruçando-se na pia e encarando o próprio reflexo no pequeno espelho.

"Não seja covarde, Arthur" ele disse a si mesmo.

Arthur lavou as mãos, enxugou-as na toalha e olhou ao redor novamente, lembrando-se do que Merlin havia dito sobre a porta do armário. Tudo parecia muito limpo, porém gasto e antigo. Arthur podia ouvir a voz de Hunith na cozinha e o barulho da louça.

"E certifique-se de não pegar os talheres tortos" Arthur ouviu Hunith falar, assim que saiu do banheiro. "Passe um guardanapo neles antes de colocar na mesa, para tirar as marcas de dedo."

"Pensando bem, não é de se admirar que a senhora e Arthur se deem tão bem" Arthur ouviu Merlin replicar. "Vocês adoram me dar ordens."

"Ora, pare de reclamar e faça o que eu disse!" veio a resposta de Hunith.

Arthur sorriu consigo mesmo. Em vez de voltar para a cozinha, entretanto, Arthur espiou o interior da última porta do corredor, que estava aberta. Bastou um olhar para o par de botas ao lado da cama de solteiro para saber que era o quarto de Merlin. Estava tudo muito organizado, não havia roupas fora do lugar e a colcha da cama fora alisada sobre o colchão com cuidado. Havia alguns objetos decorativos sobre pequena escrivaninha, ao lado de um computador antigo. Arthur adoraria entrar para analisar cada detalhe, mas acabou voltando pelo corredor para a cozinha, onde encontrou Merlin agachado, com a cabeça enfiada num dos armários.

"Adiantaria se eu pedisse para não me envergonhar na frente do meu chefe?" a voz de Merlin soou abafada.

"Você não precisa de ajuda para fazer isso, Merlin" disse Arthur, de modo que apenas Merlin o ouvisse. Merlin bateu a cabeça na prateleira de cima e xingou baixinho.

"Merlin, ligue a televisão para Arthur..." Hunith falou por sobre o barulho da água correndo na pia.

"Não precisa, Hunith" Arthur garantiu. "Posso ajudar com alguma coisa?"

"Ora, é claro!" Merlin respondeu antes que sua mãe negasse e empurrou os pratos para o colo de Arthur. "Achei que você nunca fosse me perguntar isso!"

"Não se acostume com isso" Arthur falou em tom de aviso.

Assim que terminaram de pôr a mesa, Hunith mandou que eles se acomodassem. Arthur observou quando Merlin se retraiu ao sentar e estreitou os olhos ao encontrar o olhar culpado de Merlin, que desviou os olhos. Antes de se juntar a ele na mesa, Arthur ofereceu-se para ajudar Hunith com a travessa no forno, mas ela recusou, calçando suas luvas de cozinha.

"Uau, é uma senhora travessa" Arthur disse ao observar o vidro azul trabalhado e viu pelo canto dos olhos quando Merlin rolou os olhos antes de bater com a palma da mão na própria testa. Arthur franziu o cenho, perguntando-se se havia exagerado, mas Hunith pareceu satisfeita com o elogio.

"Oh, obrigada" ela sorriu, regando o frango com molho antes de cortar alguns pedaços. "É bastante velha, pra dizer a verdade. É uma das poucas peças que ainda restam do meu enxoval de casamento. Aposto como você tem travessas muito melhores do que esta, mas foi muito gentil da sua parte notar. Me passe o seu prato, sim?"

"Ah, muito pelo contrário, não tenho nenhuma travessa em casa" Arthur assegurou, enquanto segurava o prato para que Hunith servisse seu pedaço com uma porção generosa de batatas coradas. Somente o cheiro dava água na boca. "Sou completamente inútil numa cozinha, então não vi nenhuma vantagem em equipá-la com algo além do essencial."

"Você mora sozinho e não cozinha?" Hunith admirou-se, servindo Merlin em seguida.

"Bem..." Arthur franziu o cenho, tentando pensar numa forma de se justificar de modo a não soar como um riquinho mimado e esnobe, mas Hunith interrompeu-o com uma expressão compreensiva.

"Sua rotina deve ser muito corrida, eu entendo. Tenho certeza que você aprenderia se tivesse tempo."

"Quando ele diz que é completamente inútil, ele não está exagerando" Merlin garantiu, zombeteiro. "Acredite, eu vi o estado da frigideira dele e posso garantir que ele nunca a usou na vida!"

Arthur disfarçou sua contrariedade com um dar de ombros.

"Merlin provavelmente já conhece minha cozinha melhor do que eu mesmo."

"Provavelmente?" Merlin ironizou. "Eu já usei sua cozinha mais do que você mesmo!"

Aquelas palavras fizeram com que Arthur experimentasse certo pânico e ele pressionou os lábios um contra o outro e lançou um olhar de aviso em direção a Merlin, que arregalou os olhos.

"N-Não que eu tenha ido lá tantas vezes assim..." Merlin emendou, atrapalhado, e Arthur amaldiçoou em pensamento. "O que só prova o que eu digo, na verdade."

Felizmente Hunith não parecia ter percebido nada de suspeito naquela conversa, pois continuou a fatiar o frango, instruindo-os a se servirem de vegetais - brócolis, cenouras e ervilhas.

"Hmm... Isso está delicioso" Arthur elogiou sinceramente e Hunith sorriu novamente.

"Ah, você é muito educado, querido" ela respondeu e Arthur parabenizou-se internamente ao notar a satisfação na voz dela. "Obrigada por ter aceitado o convite de última hora. Pelo que Merlin fala, você deve ser muito ocupado."

"Não o suficiente para recusar um convite desses" Arthur garantiu e Merlin rolou os olhos exageradamente, fazendo questão que Arthur visse.

"Não dê corda, mãe, ou teremos mais uma boca para alimentar, em breve" Merlin zombou e Arthur conteve a vontade de chutar-lhe a canela por baixo da mesa.

"Gaius também fala muito bem de você" Hunith continuou. "Ele tem muita consideração por você e pela sua irmã."

"A recíproca é verdadeira" Arthur respondeu francamente, feliz pela conversa ter enveredado por um tópico mais neutro. "Gaius sempre me tratou muito melhor do que eu merecia, mesmo quando eu não passava de um pirralho indo visitar o trabalho do meu pai. Já dei muito trabalho para ele, pode ter certeza."

"Ah, espero que Merlin não esteja dando muito trabalho para você..."

"Não, mãe, a senhora entendeu errado" Merlin falou, antes que Arthur pudesse responder. "Ele é meu chefe. É ele quem me dá trabalho."

"Ele até que não é mal" Arthur fingiu ignorar o comentário de Merlin. "Só é um pouco desastrado. Vive derrubando minha bebida no carpete..."

"Ei, eu só fiz isso _uma vez_..."

"... e perdendo minhas coisas. Já cansei de substituir meus extratores de grampo, porque nunca acho o meu..."

"Ora, talvez você achasse melhor suas coisas se sua mesa não estivesse sempre tão entulhada..."

"Ele sempre foi um pouco desastrado, mesmo" Hunith concordou, encarando Arthur com uma expressão um tanto sofrida. "E distraído. Vive perdendo o celular pela casa e tem que ligar do telefone fixo para achar..."

"Ei, estou bem aqui!" Merlin falou, indignado, mas Arthur ignorou-o novamente, cuidando para não desviar a atenção da sua anfitriã.

"Quando ele era pequeno" Hunith continuou e Arthur conteve um sorriso quanto Merlin gemeu, enterrando o rosto numa das mãos. "Vivia quebrando minhas porcelanas. Eu gostava de colecionar algumas peças de decoração, sabe? Mas acabei desistindo de repor até que ele acabou com todas. A última foi na semana passada, na verdade..."

"Eu já disse que foi a cortina que derrubou o vaso com o vento..." Merlin defendeu-se prontamente.

"A janela estava fechada quando cheguei" Hunith devolveu, cética.

"Porque eu já tinha fechado!" Merlin insistiu e Arthur disfarçou o riso com uma tosse.

"Bem, não importa" Hunith voltou-se para Arthur novamente. "Merlin também comentou que vai trabalhar no período integral a partir de semana que vem."

"Ah, sim" Arthur limpou a boca num guardanapo de papel, tentando não parecer tão preocupado quanto se sentiu àquelas palavras, apesar de Hunith não ter soado contrariada. "Na verdade, fui eu quem sugeriu, para que ele pudesse me acompanhar nas visitas aos clientes da empresa. Espero que isso não tenha causado problemas..." ele completou, em tom de desculpas.

"Ah, de maneira nenhuma!" Hunith assegurou e Arthur respirou aliviado. "Fico até mais tranquila. Assim ele não fica sozinho em casa enquanto estou trabalhando. A vizinhança aqui é calma, mas nunca se sabe..."

"Não sei se a senhora já reparou, mas não sou mais uma criança há algum tempo" Merlin se defendeu. "E também não sou completamente indefeso."

"É claro, Merlin" Arthur falou, condescendente. "Tenho certeza que você conseguiria deixar qualquer um confuso com a sua tagarelice nervosa, mas acho que sua mãe prefere não arriscar, de qualquer forma."

"Muito engraçado" Merlin ironizou, lançando-lhe um olhar traído.

Ele provavelmente achava que Arthur estava tomando o partido da sua mãe novamente apenas para contrariá-lo, mas a verdade era que Arthur simpatizava muito com aquele lado superprotetor de Hunith.

"E não se preocupe, Hunith" Arthur continuou, lançando um olhar significativo para Merlin. "Eu fico de olho nele o tempo todo. Espacialmente quando saímos do prédio."

"Tenho certeza que sim" Hunith assentiu seguramente. "E obrigada por isso. Posso dizer, pela maneira como você cuida de Merlin, que você será um ótimo pai, um dia."

As palavras de Hunith fizeram com que Arthur tossisse de verdade, quase engasgando com as ervilhas. Aquilo definitivamente o pegara desprevenido. Hunith achava que Arthur cuidava de Merlin como um filho? Cristo, ela não poderia estar mais enganada!

" _Mãe_!" Merlin se esganiçou, parecendo mortificado.

"Ora, o que há de errado nisso?" Hunith franziu o cenho. "Sei que hoje em dia as pessoas se casam mais tarde, mas Arthur já é um homem feito. Você não pensa em se casar, Arthur?"

Merlin tornou a esconder o rosto nas mãos e Arthur tomou um gole de suco para ganhar um pouco mais de tempo antes de ter que responder.

"Talvez um dia. Não pensei muito a respeito disso, na verdade" Arthur mentiu.

Algum tempo atrás, Arthur estivera seriamente contemplando a possibilidade de se casar com Mithian.

"Você tem alguma namorada?" Hunith continuou.

"Não" Arthur respondeu prontamente e viu pelo canto dos olhos quando Merlin espiou por entre os dedos, mas evitou olhar em sua direção. "No momento, não."

Arthur disse a si mesmo que não estava mentindo, enquanto tentava sustentar o olhar de Hunith, mas a culpa fez com que desviasse os olhos para o próprio prato novamente, engolindo em seco.

"Talvez quando você encontrar a pessoa certa, então."

"Talvez" Arthur assentiu, tornando a levantar os olhos e capturando o olhar de Merlin daquela vez, perguntando-se se Merlin _queria_ ser aquela pessoa. Será que Merlin sonhava em se casar? Ele provavelmente era muito novo para pensar naquilo, mas Arthur sabia que ele era muito mais maduro para a idade e poderia apostar que ele era romântico àquele ponto.

O rosto de Merlin ficou levemente mais corado e Arthur voltou a atenção para seu prato novamente, limpando a garganta e sacudindo-se mentalmente.

"Essas batatas estão mesmo muito boas..." Arthur comentou, desesperado por uma mudança de assunto. Mas a verdade era que não estava exagerando nos elogios. Hunith era, sem sombra de dúvida, uma excelente cozinheira e Arthur não tinha reparado no quanto sentia falta de uma comida caseira até aquele momento. "Agora entendo por que Merlin gosta tanto de batatas."

Aquilo distraiu Hunith por um momento, quando ela começou a falar sobre os hábitos alimentares de Merlin e Arthur nem se surpreendeu ao constatar que já havia reparado em quase tudo que ela dizia. Merlin parecia ainda um pouco envergonhado, porém resignado. Arthur apontou para o prato de Merlin quando Hunith não estava olhando e Merlin rolou os olhos, voltando a comer.

Merlin não participou muito da conversa, mas Arthur achou que ele estava no seu direito de agir como um adolescente rebelde dentro da sua própria casa. Arthur se sentiu mais relaxado conforme a conversa fluía e Hunith também parecia bastante confortável. Arthur sabia quando havia conquistado um cliente pela maneira como eles se portavam, parecendo mais à vontade e com a guarda abaixada, como parecia ser o caso de Hunith. Só então Arthur percebeu que ela provavelmente estivera tão tensa quanto ele, a princípio, sentindo-se na obrigação de agradar seu hóspede tanto quanto Arthur sentira a responsabilidade de agradar sua anfitriã.

"Ah, e obrigada pela tinta das janelas" Hunith falou, quando eles já terminavam o segundo prato de comida. "Merlin disse que foi você quem cedeu as latas. Ele pintou todas as janelas nos finais de semana, mês passado."

"Bem, falando nisso" Arthur tornou a limpar a boca no guardanapo, tendo esvaziado seu prato novamente. Ele já havia recuperado o controle sobre si mesmo o suficiente para abordar um assunto delicado como aquele. "Estava pensando em levar Merlin para a minha chácara no próximo fim de semana para me ajudar com mais algumas coisas, se você não se importar."

"Claro, por mim não há problema nenhum" Hunith voltou-se para Merlin. "E tenho certeza que Merlin ficará feliz em ajudar, não é mesmo, Merlin?"

"Ah, claro" Merlin encolheu os ombros, evitando o olhar de Arthur.

"Tenho bastante coisa para fazer por lá, na verdade" Arthur continuou, tomando o cuidado de soar sério. "Pensei em irmos na sexta-feira à noite, para começarmos no sábado bem cedo."

"Por mim, tudo bem" Merlin apertou os lábios um contra o outro.

"Posso preparar alguns lanches para vocês, se quiserem" Hunith se ofereceu. "Até comida, se preferirem. Assim vocês não têm que se preocupar com isso por lá."

"Ah" Arthur exclamou, surpreso. "Isso seria... ótimo, na verdade. Mas só aceito se você não se importar que eu pague pelas compras."

"Não seja bobo, querido" disse Hunith e Arthur sentiu um calor espalhar-se em seu rosto pelo modo como a mulher se dirigiu a ele.

"Eu insisto"

"Se você insiste..." Hunith concedeu.

"Então está combinado" Arthur bateu o martelo. "Mando um cheque por Merlin durante a semana."

Depois de agradecer educadamente pelo jantar, Arthur despediu-se de Hunith e Merlin ofereceu-se para acompanhá-lo até o carro.

"Então, além de mentir para minha mãe, você ainda aceitou que ela cozinhasse para nós?" Merlin provocou enquanto desciam os quatro lances de escada - o prédio de Merlin não tinha elevador, mas aquilo não era de se admirar.

"Ora, cale a boca" Arthur falou, olhando por cima do ombro para checar se não havia ninguém por perto antes de colocar a mão na cintura de Merlin. "Além do mais, não menti para sua mãe. Pretendo manter você bem ocupado o fim de semana todo. Só não disse com o quê, exatamente."

"Babaca" Merlin falou, mas chegou mais perto de Arthur quando ele o puxou e enlaçou o pescoço de Arthur quando ele o beijou.

"Você está bem?" Arthur perguntou novamente, colocando as mãos no traseiro de Merlin. "E não minta para mim. Eu vi a sua cara quando você se sentou."

"Estou bem" Merlin rolou os olhos. "Não sou de porcelana, sabe?"

Arthur levou uma mão ao seu queixo, passando o polegar pelo seu lábio inferior.

"Às vezes eu duvido disso" Arthur sorriu, ao que Merlin girou os olhos. "Esta semana não vai passar rápido o suficiente, vai?" Arthur sussurrou contra sua boca.

"Nem de perto" Merlin sussurrou de volta.

"Mal posso esperar para ter você de novo."

"Nem eu."

Eles se beijaram novamente e terminaram de descer as escadas de mãos dadas. Arthur sorriu consigo mesmo ao ver a alegria estampada no rosto de Merlin conforme ele sorria, acenando para Arthur da porta do prédio. Meneando a cabeça para si mesmo, Arthur deu partida no carro e arrancou.

Aquele dia não havia saído nada como o planejado, mas talvez o resultado final tivesse sido positivo. Surpreendentemente positivo, na verdade. Arthur ligou o rádio e assobiou junto com a música enquanto começava a planejar o próximo fim de semana.

.Merlin.

¹ Em junho o sol se põe as 9h da noite na Inglaterra.


	16. Parte 2 - Capítulo 15

**N.A.:** tem aviso no final do capítulo para quem não quer ter surpresas!

 **Capítulo 15**

 **24ª semana**

"Ah, olha só quem apareceu por aqui" disse Will ao vê-lo. "Merlin, o traidor."

Merlin rolou os olhos, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos dos jeans.

"Não sei por que você me chamou, já que vive dizendo como não vou ganhar meu certificado de viadagem por reprovar no teste de moda..."

"Não estou falando apenas do fato de você ter me abandonado no domingo, me obrigando a ir ao shopping sozinho" Will devolveu, debruçando-se sobre o balcão da loja. "Estou falando sobre você ter me abandonado no domingo, me obrigando a ir ao shopping sozinho enquanto você foi _jogar bola_ com seus novos amigos."

"O quê...? Como...?" Merlin gaguejou. Ele não se lembrava de ter mencionado exatamente o que iria fazer.

"Liguei para sua casa. Sua mãe disse que você foi ao clube jogar futebol com Pendragon e companhia" Will explicou, soando magoado. "Desde quando você joga futebol?"

"É óbvio que não fui jogar futebol" Merlin esclareceu. "Fui assistir a uma partida do pessoal do escritório."

"Ah, então eu tenho que implorar para você jogar uma partida de Fifa comigo - porque você não suporta futebol -, mas basta Pendragon estalar os dedos e você vai correndo assistir ele jogar? Bem, nunca é tarde para realmente conhecer os amigos."

"Não seja ridículo, Will" Merlin suspirou. Sabia que Will estava exagerando só para que ele se sentisse mal, mas o pior era que estava funcionando. Sempre funcionava, na verdade. "Tudo bem, vou jogar com você um dia desses, prometo."

Will o encarou com os olhos estreitados por um momento, antes de assentir.

"Tudo bem. No sábado, então..."

"Er..." Merlin coçou a nuca. "Não pode ser durante a semana? Você não está trabalhando à noite agora, durante as férias, está?"

"Não, mas conheço você muito bem" Will apontou um dedo para o peito de Merlin. "Sei que você vai ficar dando desculpa que tem que acordar cedo no dia seguinte e não vai querer jogar direito. O que há de errado com sábado?"

"É que já tenho compromisso no fim de semana" Merlin admitiu.

"Você quer dizer no fim de semana inteiro?" Will se indignou. "Que tipo de compromisso? Vai viajar para a Irlanda com sua mãe?"

"Na verdade, vou para Newbury com Arthur. Ele tem uma chácara lá e..."

"Ah, é claro que tinha que ter dedo do Pendragon nessa história" Will deu um soco no balcão. "Primeiro essas roupas, depois o relógio e o spray de cabelo com cheiro de chiclete..."

"Meu creme não tem cheiro de chiclete" Merlin murmurou, afrontado, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

"Então você parece bastante familiar com o apartamento do seu chefe e agora ele leva você para viajar no final de semana..."

"Não é nada disso...!" Merlin tentou se defender, mas Will não lhe deu ouvidos.

"Pendragon está aliciando você, ou algo assim, não é?"

"Ele não... O quê?" Merlin interrompeu-se, confuso.

"Ele já prometeu trabalho para você num hotel da Tailândia, pagando bem, mas sem carteira assinada?"

"Do que diabos você está falando, Will?"

"Estou falando que posso denunciar ele, se você quiser. E você fica livre novamente. Não importa o que ele tenha falado para você, a prostituição não é o único caminho..."

"Cale a boca, Will!" Merlin colocou a mão na boca do amigo, olhando ao redor, mas felizmente a loja estava vazia. "Deixa de falar besteiras! Se Gaius ouve isso..."

Will lambeu a mão de Merlin, que retirou-a fazendo cara de nojo.

"Se não é isso, então o que é?" Will cruzou os braços. "Você pode não se lembrar das suas primeiras semanas de estágio, mas eu lembro muito bem como você costumava chegar para mim espumando de raiva, contando como o seu supervisor era um bastardo prepotente, cabeça de alho..."

"Cabeça de pudim" Merlin corrigiu automaticamente.

"... esnobe de merda..."

"Eu nunca disse isso...!"

"... e como você o odiava. Agora você deixa ele tratar você como seu cachorrinho amestrado..."

"Tá bom, já chega!" Merlin interrompeu-o. "Tudo bem, admito que minha primeira impressão de Arthur não foi das melhores, mas muita coisa aconteceu de lá para cá."

"O quê, exatamente, aconteceu, então? O que você não está me contando, Merlin? Estou imaginando que seja algo bem embaraçoso, se você não quer contar nem para o seu _melhor amigo_!"

Merlin respirou profundamente antes de voltar a encará-lo.

"Não é nada disso, está bem? Acontece que conheci Arthur melhor e ele não é tão ruim assim. Ele é um cara decente. E estou ganhando bem no estágio. Fiz alguns trabalhos extras para ele e..."

"Trabalhos extras, você disse?" Will perguntou, previsivelmente.

"Já ajudei Arthur na chácara antes. Cortar grama, pintar janelas, esse tipo de coisa."

"Então você continua sendo o mesmo virgem recatado de sempre?"

"Deus, Will..." Merlin escondeu o rosto nas mãos por um momento. "Pela última vez, não sou nenhuma puta, está bem?"

"Hunf..." Will encarou-o e Merlin remexeu-se, desconfortável, incapaz de sustentar o olhar do amigo. "Tudo bem. Apareça lá em casa amanhã à noite."

"Ok" Merlin respirou aliviado, olhando ao redor. "Onde está Gaius, a propósito?"

"Disse que foi resolver algumas coisas no banco, mas aposto que voltou para a cama e me deixou aqui feito um idiota. Quem é que levanta cedo desse jeito numa segunda-feira pra comprar unguentos e chá-verde?"

Merlin pensou por um momento antes de assentir para si mesmo e dar a volta no balcão.

"Gaius ainda guarda aquele baralho na segunda gaveta?" ele perguntou para Will, que abriu um sorriso.

"Fica debaixo da caixa registradora, agora."

.M.

"Ei" Merlin cumprimentou ao entrar na sala de Arthur.

"Merlin" Arthur encostou-se melhor em sua cadeira, cruzando os braços e assistindo enquanto o garoto colocava a sacola da Starbucks sobre a mesa para retirar seu chá, como fazia todos os dias. "Como foi o seu fim de semana?"

"Ah..." Merlin desviou os olhos. "Foi... bom."

"Bom?" Arthur arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Isso é tudo que você tem a dizer sobre o seu fim de semana, _Mer_ lin?"

"Er... Foi ótimo, na verdade. Bastante... incomum. De uma maneira boa."

"Entendo" Arthur assentiu, sorrindo internamente ao ver Merlin se remexer, inquieto. Merlin não fazia ideia de como Arthur gostava de deixá-lo desconfortável daquele jeito.

"Você quer que eu faça alguma coisa?" Merlin perguntou com seu melhor sorriso forçado.

"Ah, tem muitas coisas que eu quero que você faça" Arthur respondeu com seriedade, ao que Merlin engoliu em seco, seus lábios se partindo. "Começando por se debruçar aqui, na minha mesa agora mesmo" ele tomou o cuidado de mover os lábios o mínimo possível ao dizer aquelas palavras e observou os olhos de Merlin se arregalarem. "Mas não posso ter tudo o que quero, posso?"

"Er..." Merlin olhou ao redor, as maçãs do rosto um pouco mais vermelhas que o usual.

"Foi o que imaginei. Então, em vez disso, quero você de quatro..." ele fez uma pausa significativa antes de continuar: "... arrumando a prateleira que desabou, no meu armário" ele apontou para o armário logo atrás dele.

"Oh... Certo" Merlin hesitou por um momento antes de passar por Arthur - que girou a cadeira para observá-lo -, abrindo seu armário e analisando o tamanho do estrago. A prateleira mais baixa havia se desprendido de um dos lados, fazendo com que seu conteúdo caísse, misturando uma caixa inteira de clips com elásticos e grampos para grampeador. Merlin virou-se para encará-lo com os olhos estreitados. "Espera... Você não fez isso de propósito, fez?"

"Por que eu faria isso de propósito, _Mer_ lin?" Arthur indignou-se. "Certamente não para apreciar o seu traseiro ossudo, já que vou ter que ficar de costas para você o tempo todo, não é mesmo? Se eu tivesse que quebrar alguma coisa de propósito, seria algo que estivesse à minha frente. Preferencialmente debaixo da minha mesa."

"Engraçado" Merlin virou-se para o arquivo novamente, fingindo pensar por um momento. "Tive a impressão que você não achou meu traseiro tão ossudo assim, ontem, pelo jeito que se agarrou nele. Eu tenho a marca para provar isso, sabe?"

Aquilo fez com que Arthur segurasse o encosto da cadeira com força, travando os maxilares conforme seu pênis reagia em interesse.

"Você está brincando comigo, certo?" Arthur perguntou em favor da própria sanidade.

"Não" Merlin encarou-o por cima do ombro com uma expressão endiabrada, esticando a mão em frente a Arthur. "Dá para ver todos os seus dedos. Do lado direito."

"Cristo, Merlin" Arthur teve que respirar profundamente para desfazer a imagem mental de si mesmo abaixando as calças de Merlin imediatamente para checar. "Pare de me provocar e comece a trabalhar, sim?"

"Foi você quem começou com as provocações" Merlin encolheu os ombros e ajoelhou-se no chão, ao que Arthur desviou os olhos rapidamente.

Depois de recuperar o controle sobre si mesmo, Arthur ajustou melhor o monitor do computador e tentou não pensar em alguma maneira de checar a marca no traseiro de Merlin. E aquilo era só o começo da semana.

.Merlin.

' _Estou sentindo sua falta aqui no meu sofá. Quer vir assistir um filme?_ '

' _Meeeerliiiin?'_

' _Você não perdeu o celular de novo, perdeu?'_

"Merda" Merlin xingou baixinho ao ver as três mensagens de Arthur quando Will pausou o jogo para pegar algo para comer na cozinha. "Ahm, tenho que ir ao banheiro" Merlin anunciou e trancou-se no banheiro para responder.

' _Desculpa. Estou na casa do Will.'_

' _O quê? Por quê?'_

' _Prometi que jogaria com ele hoje.'_

' _E por que não me disse nada?'_

' _Não achei que tivesse que pedir permissão, ou algo assim.'_

' _Não seja ridículo. É claro que não precisa pedir permissão. Eu só gostaria de ser avisado para não ficar preocupado quando você não responde minhas mensagens.'_

' _Claro...'_

' _Por que eu senti certa ironia nessa sua resposta?'_

' _Porque essa era a intenção. Você não tem porque ter ciúmes de Will, sabe?'_

' _Ciúmes? Quem aqui está com ciúmes? Eu não estou com ciúmes!'_

' _Ótimo. Porque não há nenhum motivo, de verdade.'_

' _Certo...'_

' _Olha, tenho que ir ou Will vai ficar desconfiado. A gente se fala amanhã.'_

' _XOXO'_

' _Aonde você aprendeu isso, Arthur?'_

' _Você não está me chamando de velho de novo, está? Por que se estiver...'_

' _XOXO'_

"Do que você está rindo?" Will perguntou assim que Merlin saiu do banheiro.

"Não estou rindo" Merlin garantiu, relaxando os músculos faciais.

"Certo..." Will levantou uma sobrancelha, cético.

.Merlin.

 _'Você está usando aqueles jeans de novo.'_

 _'Sim, eu uso eles de vez em quando, sabe? Foi para isso que comprei.'_

 _'Não gosto do jeito que os outros olham para as suas pernas quando você usa eles.'_

 _'Ninguém olha para as minhas pernas além de você, Arthur.'_

 _'Você não faz ideia, faz?'_

 _'Você não devia estar se concentrando em preparar sua apresentação para amanhã?'_

 _'Como é que eu posso me concentrar em alguma coisa com você desfilando pela sala desse jeito?'_

 _'Não estou desfilando. Estou trabalhando.'_

 _'Quero as suas pernas ao redor da minha cintura.'_

 _'Arthur...'_

 _'Quero deixar uma marca na sua bunda de novo.'_

 _'Ok, estou ignorando você a partir de agora.'_

 _'Quero lamber você inteirinho.'_

 _'E chupar.'_

 _'E morder.'_

 _'Não adianta fazer essa cara de paisagem agora, sei que você está morrendo de curiosidade para saber o que estou escrevendo e vai ler tudinho quando tiver tempo de ir ao banheiro.'_

.Merlin.

"Temos que dar uma resposta agora?"

Merlin levantou a cabeça quando um dos executivos presentes se manifestou. Ele era um dos mais relutantes, Merlin observara, fazendo comentários contrários a quase tudo que Arthur expusera durante a reunião.

"Não, absolutamente" Arthur garantiu, parecendo imperturbado. "Levem o tempo que precisarem. E, como já expliquei para o Sr. Rivera, vocês não precisam estar cem por cento de acordo com o projeto para implementarmos. Podemos adaptar a proposta conforme vocês preferirem, ou vocês podem autorizar por módulos. Fiquem à vontade para estudar a melhor maneira."

Aquilo desarmou o homem, que ajeitou o paletó, ainda com o cenho franzido em desagrado.

"Bem, cavalheiros. Acredito que temos muito para discutir, então" o Sr. Rivera se levantou, ao que os demais executivos também o fizeram. "Sr. Pendragon, agradeço pelo seu atendimento. Entraremos em contato o mais breve possível."

Arthur oferece-se para acompanhá-los até a saída.

"Espere por mim, Merlin" Arthur avisou ao sair, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Uma vez sozinho, Merlin começou a recolher os papéis espalhados pela mesa, amontoando os copos e xícaras num lugar mais acessível para as copeiras antes de ligar para o ramal da copa e pedir que alguém passasse para recolher. Quando Arthur voltou, Merlin tinha voltado para sua cadeira em frente à mesinha do computador para desligar os equipamentos.

"Então, o que você achou?" Arthur perguntou, tirando o paletó e vestindo-o no encosto de uma cadeira antes de se aproximar de Merlin, afrouxando a gravata levemente.

"Eles não me pareceram nada receptivos."

"Eles dificilmente são receptivos, num primeiro momento" Arthur soou despreocupado ao empurrar a cadeira de Merlin e sentar-se à mesa, quase sobre o teclado, bloqueando a visão de Merlin da tela do computador e cruzando os braços. "Ninguém gosta de ouvir dos outros que está fazendo algo de errado."

"Para que pagar uma consultoria, então?" Merlin arqueou uma sobrancelha, também cruzando os braços.

"Por que eles sabem que tem um problema e acham que vamos resolver tudo com algumas palavras mágicas e efeitos especiais" Arthur desdenhou. "Então, quando mostramos para eles que são eles mesmos quem estão causando os problemas, eles se recusam a aceitar."

"Você acha que eles vão aceitar, então?"

"Estou confiante de que sim" Arthur empurrou o lábio inferior para frente. "Pode levar algum tempo, mas eles vão enxergar a verdade no que dissemos."

"E se eles resolverem fazer as mudanças por si mesmos? Ou contratar outra empresa a partir da proposta que você fez."

"Existe sempre essa possibilidade" Arthur considerou. "E isso vai depender de como eles avaliam o atendimento da Pendragon até agora. Ou o meu atendimento, especificamente, já que fui eu quem fez todas as tratativas com eles" Arthur levantou-se, dando a volta na cadeira de Merlin até ficar às suas costas, colocando as mãos em seus ombros e abaixando-se para falar ao seu ouvido. "O que você faria no lugar deles, Merlin?"

"Eu?" Merlin engoliu em seco.

"Você me contrataria? Ou passaria o projeto para outra pessoa implementar?" Arthur continuou, pressionando os dedos nos músculos tensos do pescoço de Merlin.

"Não sei... Acho que depende da sua proposta" Merlin provocou, fechando os olhos quando Arthur lambeu o lóbulo da sua orelha.

"Ah, eu garanto que você ficaria muito satisfeito com os meus serviços" Arthur escorregou as mãos pelo peito de Merlin lentamente.

"Arthur..." Merlin segurou os braços do loiro antes que ele alcançasse a sua virilha. "Eu já chamei as copeiras. Elas devem chegar a qualquer momento."

"Por que você faria isso?" Arthur reclamou, endireitando-se.

"Porque faz parte do meu trabalho de garantir que a sala fique em ordem depois das reuniões?"

"Sim, mas você poderia ter deixado para chamar mais tarde!" Arthur reprovou. "Honestamente, Merlin. Pior. Estagiário" ele falou por entre os dentes cerrados, beliscando os ombros de Merlin com força.

"Ouch!" Merlin reclamou, tentando se esquivar.

Arthur retirou as mãos rapidamente, entretanto, ao ouvir alguns toques suaves na porta e mandou que a copeira entrasse para retirar a louça. Respirando profundamente, Merlin voltou a atenção para o computador, retirando o _pendrive_ com segurança antes de desligá-lo.

"Não aguento mais esperar" Arthur sussurrou, ainda às suas costas, daquela vez apoiando as mãos no encosto da cadeira ao se debruçar, fingindo analisar algo no computador desligado.

"Só falta mais um dia" Merlin respondeu, mantendo o olhar atento na copeira, que agora limpava a mesa com uma flanela, parecendo completamente alheia ao clima entre eles.

"Quero fazer amor com você até você não conseguir andar direito."

Merlin conteve um arrepio, mordendo o lábio inferior. Arthur mudara muito desde que eles transaram. Ele estava mais ousado, fazendo ainda mais insinuações e comentários ambíguos do que antes, mas ele também sabia ser bastante direto quando queria. Merlin nunca admitiria aquilo em voz alta - até porque Arthur já era insuportavelmente convencido sem que ele precisasse admitir -, mas ouvir Arthur falar - e escrever - obscenidades o deixava louco de tesão. Num mundo perfeito, Merlin dificilmente reclamaria daquela mudança. Mas eles não estavam num mundo perfeito e aquilo significava que Merlin tinha que conviver com uma ereção permanente no ambiente de trabalho, o que não era nem um pouco confortável – ou saudável.

"O que você acha disso?" Arthur provocou, fingindo apontar para algo na tela do computador.

"Acho que devemos ir" Merlin falou, se levantando e recolhendo suas coisas, evitando olhar para a expressão pretensiosa de Arthur.

"Para Newbury?" Arthur perguntou, pegando o paletó ao acompanhá-lo. "Agora? Ora, Merlin, não sabia que você estava tão ansioso assim!"

"Babaca!" Merlin devolveu por entre os dentes cerrados.

.Merlin.

Merlin continuava achando Arthur difícil de prever, mas começava a enxergar certos padrões em seu comportamento. Arthur era impaciente e enérgico quando não tinha como colocar as mãos em Merlin, expressando sua frustração por meio de provocações, não se satisfazendo até que Merlin ficasse tão ou mais afetado do que ele.

Entretanto, quando eles finalmente ficavam sozinhos, Arthur não tinha mais pressa nenhuma, tomando seu tempo e satisfazendo-se ao ver a ansiedade de Merlin crescer até se tornar quase insuportável.

Quando chegaram à chácara, Arthur estava relaxado e tranquilo, ao passo que Merlin estava tenso como uma mola comprimida. Enquanto Merlin descarregava as coisas do carro, Arthur fez as checagens de rotina. Depois ele mandou que Merlin arrumasse as provisões na cozinha enquanto abria algumas janelas para ventilar - ainda dava para sentir um pouco do cheiro da tinta. Ele então ligou a televisão na sala e chamou Merlin para ajudá-lo a descer o colchão da sua cama para a sala.

"Por que você vai fazer isso?" Merlin perguntou, intrigado.

"Porque minha cama fica no alto, se você ainda não reparou. Então, a menos que você queira que a gente durma na cama do meu pai ou da Morgana..." Arthur fez uma pausa e Merlin fez uma careta. "É, foi o que pensei. Vamos logo, então."

Merlin seguiu Arthur para o quarto enquanto ponderava aquilo. Não pensara naquele detalhe. A cama de Arthur ficava num mezanino, acessível por uma escada simples, sem corrimão. Mas não era tão alta quanto a escada que Merlin usara na sala.

"Arthur, não acho que seja necessário" Merlin falou ao chegarem ao quarto, analisando a altura. "Acho que consigo subir numa boa."

"Tudo bem" Arthur rolou os olhos. "Mas tem certeza que não vai ficar desconfortável à noite? E se você precisar descer para ir ao banheiro, no escuro?"

"Err..." Merlin coçou a cabeça. Não pensara naquilo, tampouco.

"Vamos, me ajude logo com isso" Arthur subiu a escada e empurrou o colchão lá de cima com cuidado para não soltar o peso todo de uma vez em cima de Merlin. Era mais pesado do que parecia, a princípio, e bem mais alto que um colchão comum.

A descida foi demorada e cheia de manobras, mas eles finalmente conseguiram colocar o colchão no chão da sala, em frente à televisão, empurrando os sofás para os cantos.

"Seu pai ou sua irmão não veem aqui?" Merlin perguntou trocando o lençol do colchão enquanto Arthur esquentava uma porção da comida que sua mãe mandara.

"Depois que tirei carta de motorista, meu pai nunca mais veio. Acho que ele ainda se lembra da minha mãe quando vem aqui" Arthur respondeu, da cozinha. "Morgana às vezes vinha, com os amigos da faculdade. Mas já faz alguns anos que ela perdeu a chave dela e não fez questão de fazer outra."

"Ah, já ia me esquecendo" Merlin lembrou-se, indo até sua mochila. "Trouxe seus livros!"

Ele pegou a coleção de livros que pegara emprestado, alguns meses atrás, e devolveu-os na estante - felizmente a seção de ficção científica ficava numa das prateleiras mais baixas.

"O jantar está pronto!" Arthur anunciou formalmente e eles se sentaram no balcão para comer rosbife, pudins de Yorkshire e legumes.

Arthur ficou impressionado com o capricho que Hunith tivera em mandar tudo nas porções certas, o molho da carne separado e até algumas instruções escritas sobre a maneira certa de esquentar sem ressecar a comida.

"Só falta você me dizer que sua mãe mandou a sobremesa também."

"Tenho quase certeza que coloquei um pudim na geladeira" Merlin encolheu os ombros.

"Como é que você consegue ser magro com uma mãe dessas?" Arthur indignou-se.

"Ah, não se engane. Ela não costuma cozinhar todas essas coisas todos os dias."

Hunith chegava tarde do supermercado e não tinha muito ânimo para cozinhar, exceto nos finais de semana. Mas geralmente fazia algo mais simples. Cardápios elaborados como aqueles eram trabalhosos - sem contar que eram caros - e ela deixava para exercitar seu dom em ocasiões especiais, apenas.

Depois de jantar, eles se acomodaram no colchão, usando o sofá maior como encosto enquanto comiam a sobremesa, assistindo um filme qualquer. Merlin já havia relaxado consideravelmente depois de todas aquelas atividades domésticas e começava a se sentir sonolento quando Arthur resolveu esquentar as coisas.

"Ei, você não vai dormir ainda, vai?" Arthur perguntou algum tempo depois, quando Merlin se ajeitou melhor no colchão, apoiando a cabeça no peito de Arthur, o rosto voltado para a TV.

"Hm?" Merlin levantou a cabeça, virando-se para encará-lo.

Arthur limitou-se a encará-lo como se analisasse cada pedacinho do seu rosto. Merlin aproveitou para fazer o mesmo, maravilhando-se com a perfeição que eram os lábios de Arthur, seu maxilar bem definido, o azul-claro dos seus olhos, a maneira como seu cabelo brilhava refletindo a luz inconstante da televisão... até seus cílios e sobrancelhas eram loiros.

"Venha aqui, Merlin" Arthur chamou e Merlin obedeceu imediatamente, colando os lábios nos de Arthur.

Uma mão de Arthur encontrou caminho pelos seus cabelos enquanto a outra o puxava para mais perto, fazendo com que Merlin se sentasse sobre o seu quadril. Merlin poderia beijar Arthur até seus lábios ficarem dormentes, não fosse a excitação crescente causada pelo roçar das suas nádegas no contorno cada vez mais distinto da ereção de Arthur, que o moletom não fazia quase nada para disfarçar.

Merlin não sabia ser ousado como Arthur e até preferia que ele liderasse, assim não corria o risco de fazer nada errado, mas não conseguiu resistir à vontade de enfiar as mãos por baixo da camiseta de Arthur, sentindo a textura dos músculos sob seus dedos. Arthur tinha os peitorais muito bem definidos, o peito largo e o abdome bem desenhado e firme, mesmo sem estar contraído. Às vezes, quando se deitava em sua cama para dormir, Merlin se lembrava do peso de Arthur sobre si, da sensação da sua pele, da força dos seus braços, dos contornos do seu corpo e não conseguia acreditar na sua sorte.

Como é que Arthur poderia ter se interessado por Merlin, de todas as pessoas?

"Quero você fora desses jeans" Arthur sussurrou contra a sua boca. "Não quero que você use jeans pelo resto do fim de semana, entendeu?"

"Mas eu não..." Merlin começou a argumentar que não trouxera nada além de jeans e camisetas - e seu pijama, mas ele esperava não ter que usá-lo -, porém Arthur o interrompeu, empurrando Merlin até inverter as posições.

"Vou falar só mais uma vez, Merlin. Vou tirar esses seus jeans e não quero que você vista eles ou qualquer outro até a hora de ir embora. E não me importa se você vai ter que ficar pelado. Fui claro?"

"Sim" Merlin assentiu, engolindo em seco quando Arthur beijou seus lábios mais uma vez antes de começar a despi-lo.

Arthur tirou cada peça de roupa de Merlin e então foi até sua própria mochila. Merlin acompanhou-o com os olhos, sua respiração se acelerando quando ele viu Arthur voltar com o lubrificante, um pacote do que pareciam ser lenços umedecidos e outro pacote inteiro de camisinhas.

"O que você acha? É suficiente?" Arthur sacudiu o pacote de camisinhas, ao que Merlin deu uma risada nervosa. Arthur riu, jogando a cabeça para trás. "Não precisa me olhar com essa cara de furão assustado, Merlin. Estou só brincando!"

"Ah, cale a boca e tira a roupa" Merlin atirou uma almofada na direção do loiro.

"Por acaso você acabou de me dar uma ordem?" Arthur arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Sim" Merlin respondeu, inabalado, ao que Arthur deu um meio sorriso.

"É bom, não é?"

"Não é nada mal" Merlin encolheu os ombros.

Arthur deixou as coisas ao lado do colchão antes de despir-se por inteiro, deitando sobre Merlin em seguida, esfregando-se nele. Merlin espalmou as mãos nas costas de Arthur, maravilhando-se com o movimento dos seus músculos enquanto Arthur aproveitava para beijar, chupar e lamber seu pescoço.

"Você vai me deixar todo marcado" Merlin ofegou, virando a cabeça para o lado para dar mais acesso para ele.

"Ótimo" Arthur ronronou, enfiando uma coxa entre as pernas de Merlin, forçando-o a abri-las para acomodar seu joelho conforme ele alcançava o membro de Merlin, segurando-o com firmeza e passando o polegar tentadoramente pela cabeça. "Quero marcar você inteirinho" ele arranhou a clavícula de Merlin de leve com os dentes numa demonstração.

Merlin alcançou o membro de Arthur, segurando-o com a mesma firmeza com que Arthur o fazia, mordendo o lábio inferior diante da textura, da largura, do comprimento. Arthur era inteiramente perfeito. Merlin passara a semana inteira sonhando em poder tocá-lo novamente daquele jeito, chupá-lo, senti-lo pulsando dentro de si.

"Vire de costas" Arthur instruiu, saindo de cima dele e Merlin demorou algum tempo para registrar o que ele dizia. Quando finalmente processou as palavras, Merlin virou-se mais que depressa. "Fique de quatro" Arthur instruiu e Merlin obedeceu, fechando os olhos ao sentir as mãos de Arthur em suas nádegas.

Arthur tinha mãos grandes e másculas do jeito que Merlin adorava. Apenas o toque e o peso daquelas mãos já faziam com que Merlin se sentisse especial. Arthur ajoelhou-se entre as pernas de Merlin, curvando-se sobre ele para beijar a base da sua coluna conforme massageava suas coxas e nádegas. Quando a boca de Arthur continuou descendo e descendo, Merlin sentiu o coração acelerar.

"Arthur...?" Merlin perguntou, olhando por sobre o ombro e fazendo menção de se afastar, porém Arthur segurou-o no lugar com firmeza.

"Na-na-não..." Arthur segurou suas nádegas, partindo-as e lambeu-o, fazendo Merlin quase gritar de surpresa.

" _Arthur_!"

"Sim, Merlin?" Arthur lambeu-o novamente, a língua explorando-o mais preguiçosamente daquela vez e Merlin cravou as unhas no colchão. "Quero que você me diga se está gostando."

"É... embaraçoso" Merlin admitiu, o rosto ardendo. Ele estava limpo, tinha se certificado daquilo antes de sair de casa, mas ainda assim aquilo era obscenamente _sujo_.

Arthur parou imediatamente.

"Se você não estiver curtindo é só..."

"Eu estou!" Merlin falou rapidamente. "Mas e quanto a você?"

"Estou curtindo você, Merlin" Arthur falou, a voz grave e sedutora. "Cada pedacinho de você. Quer que eu continue, ou não?" Arthur respirou sobre sua pele, que estava ainda mais sensível com a saliva.

"Sim" Merlin assentiu vigorosamente e Arthur lambeu-o novamente, desde os testículos, ao longo de todo o períneo, ele lambeu e mordeu o ponto proeminente do cóccix de Merlin e terminou por rodear o anel de músculos, escorregando a ponta da língua para dentro do seu ânus. "Porra!" Merlin ofegou, abaixando a metade superior do tronco de modo a apoiar a testa numa almofada, oferecendo-se ainda mais para a boca de Arthur. Merlin queria desesperadamente se tocar, mas resistiu, ciente de que Arthur não aprovaria.

"Nada de porra por enquanto, Merlin" Arthur gracejou antes de tornar a penetrá-lo com a língua enrijecida fazendo Merlin gemer e dizer incoerências.

Arthur deslizou uma das mãos pela parte interna da coxa de Merlin, ora provocando, ora apalpando. Depois acariciou os testículos de Merlin, alternando lambidas em seu períneo e investidas em seu ânus. Quando Arthur finalmente tocou o pênis de Merlin, ele empurrou-se de encontro à sua mão desavergonhadamente.

"Vire-se" Arthur instruiu antes que Merlin tivesse tempo de reclamar, quando ele parou.

Merlin deitou-se de barriga para cima, as pernas dobradas e afastadas e Arthur posicionou-se entre elas. Arthur empurrou uma das suas pernas, forçando Merlin a dobrá-la até que sua coxa encostasse ao seu abdome e pairou sobre ele, escorregando um dedo lubrificado para dentro com facilidade.

"Arthur...?" Merlin chamou, ofegante, erguendo o tronco na vã tentativa de ver o que estava acontecendo. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Explorando" Arthur respondeu sorrindo de lado. Ele estivera movendo o dedo tão vagarosamente que chegava a ser torturante. "Me avise se sentir algo... diferente..."

"Quero gozar" Merlin choramingou, deixando-se cair no colchão novamente.

"Só mais um pouquinho..." Arthur soou concentrado por um momento e de repente Merlin sentiu.

"Ah!" Merlin pulou ao mesmo tempo em que Arthur exclamava, parecendo tão surpreso quanto Merlin: "Aí está! Ah, maldição..."

O movimento o desalojou e Arthur segurou Merlin no lugar para procurar novamente, o dedo curvado para cima, encontrando mais rápido daquela vez.

"Ahhh!" Merlin exclamou novamente, sentindo um pequeno choque.

"Assim é bom?" Arthur tocou-o novamente naquele lugar, fazendo Merlin franzir o cenho diante da ambiguidade da sensação, meio incômodo, meio prazer. "Você gosta?"

"Sim" Merlin levou a mão ao próprio pênis quase inconscientemente, desesperado por alguma fricção conforme Arthur insistia em tocá-lo em sua próstata.

"Você já se tocou assim, Merlin?"

"Sim" Merlin admitiu, excitado demais para se sentir envergonhado. Não queria ter que explicar, entretanto, que a sensação era totalmente diferente quando era outra pessoa quem o tocava.

Arthur bateu na mão de Merlin e substituiu-a com a própria.

"Vamos testar minha coordenação motora, agora."

Merlin não estava prestando mais atenção ao que ele dizia, apenas às sensações causadas pelas mãos de Arthur e pelo roçar quase acidental da ereção dele na parte interna da sua coxa. Merlin sentia como se todas as suas terminações nervosas estivessem sendo estimuladas de uma só vez. Gozou com um grito de alívio e Arthur retirou o dedo de dentro dele em seguida, concentrando-se em terminar de estimular o membro de Merlin até que ele acabasse de ejacular.

Merlin sentiu Arthur puxar uma das suas pernas e esticou-se com um gemido, as juntas doloridas por causa da tensão muscular prolongada. Enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego, cobriu o rosto com um braço e deixou que Arthur o limpasse.

"Você acha que consegue mais uma vez?" Arthur perguntou, deitando meio de lado sobre Merlin, a ereção pulsando contra sua virilha.

"Me dê um momento" Merlin respirou profundamente sentindo-se tão satisfeito que seu cérebro ainda não conseguia processar a possibilidade de sentir ainda mais prazer numa só noite.

"Até dois, se precisar" Arthur garantiu, beijando o pescoço de Merlin preguiçosamente enquanto se esfregava nele movendo-se apenas o suficiente para criar algum atrito.

Depois de alguns longos minutos, Merlin enfiou a mão entre seus corpos, forçando Arthur a dar espaço para que ele segurasse seu membro, estocando-o.

"Aqui" Arthur pegou o lubrificante e apertou-o na palma da mão de Merlin, que teve sua tarefa facilitada pelo gel. "Quero foder você."

"Hmmm..." Merlin gemeu, seu membro se contraindo voluntariamente em interesse.

"Você quer que eu meta na sua bunda?" a voz de Arthur soou ainda mais grave e Merlin conteve um arrepio.

"Sim, Arthur..."

"Sim o quê?"

"Quero que você meta na minha bunda. Com força."

Arthur grunhiu e ajoelhou-se na cama entre as pernas de Merlin, tornando a lubrificar os dedos da mão. Então voltou a se debruçar sobre Merlin, lambendo um dos seus mamilos enquanto o penetrava com um dedo, testando a sua resistência antes de adicionar um segundo. Merlin arqueou as costas quando Arthur chupou seu mamilo, acariciando-o com a ponta da língua, seus dedos deslizando cada vez com mais facilidade.

Quando Arthur alcançou o outro mamilo, enfiou um terceiro dedo. Merlin sentiu uma queimação por um momento, mas a língua de Arthur o distraiu da dor até que ela cedesse lentamente, diante do ir e vir dos dedos de Arthur.

"Por favor, Arthur..." Merlin implorou, empurrando-se contra os dedos dele.

Arthur abandonou os mamilos de Merlin e olhou para baixo, segurando o membro de Merlin e testando sua rigidez. Se o seu sorriso pretensioso fosse alguma indicação, ele ficou satisfeito com o resultado da sua inspeção, beijando Merlin mais uma vez antes de tornar a se ajoelhar para pegar uma camisinha.

Merlin observou atentamente conforme ele a vestia com rapidez e habilidade, espalhando mais lubrificante em seguida. Ele então pegou uma almofada e segurou-a ao lado de Merlin.

"Levante o quadril" ele instruiu e Merlin obedeceu prontamente, esperando Arthur ajustar a almofada antes de se apoiar nela, o quadril agora mais elevado e a ansiedade acumulando-se quase fisicamente em seu baixo-ventre. Como que percebendo aquilo, Arthur encarou-o, segurando sua coxa e beijando a parte interna de um dos seus joelhos. "Relaxe, Merlin" ele falou, testando-o com os dedos novamente antes de segurar o próprio membro e guiá-lo para dentro de Merlin.

Merlin fechou os olhos e exalou conforme Arthur o penetrava, sentindo os músculos esticados quase impossivelmente para acomodar a glande de Arthur, que não parava de murmurar encorajamentos. Merlin sentiu os músculos queimarem novamente por um momento, mas logo tinha passado a pior parte e Arthur continuou escorregando para dentro e para dentro, enchendo-o lentamente. Merlin ofegou ao sentir o quadril de Arthur encostando-se ao seu.

Quando tornou a abrir os olhos, encontrou o olhar intenso de Arthur. Ele tinha a respiração acelerada e seus músculos do abdome se contraiam no mesmo ritmo da sua ereção, dentro de Merlin.

"Tudo bem?" Arthur perguntou, ao que Merlin assentiu, afrouxando o aperto no lençol quando percebeu o olhar significativo de Arthur para suas mãos.

Segurando uma das pernas de Merlin contra a lateral do seu quadril, Arthur começou a se movimentar lentamente. Numa reação instintiva, Merlin segurou a coxa de Arthur tanto para pará-lo quanto para impedir que ele se afastasse, sem conseguir conter uma careta de dor.

"O que foi?" Arthur perguntou rapidamente, soando alarmado.

"Muito devagar" Merlin umedeceu os lábios e Arthur franziu o cenho.

"Tem certeza?"

Merlin limitou-se a assentir, soltando a coxa de Arthur, que começou a se mover mais depressa. A queimação cedeu rapidamente e Merlin voltou a relaxar de encontro ao colchão, a respiração cada vez mais acelerada.

"Está bom assim?"

"Simporfavormais" Merlin mordeu o lábio inferior sufocando um choramingo quando Arthur segurou seu pênis num aperto firme, a mão ainda um pouco untada pelo gel deslizando na mesma velocidade das suas estocadas.

"Quero ouvir você, Merlin" Arthur incitou. "Quero ouvir você gemer para mim."

E Merlin gemeu e ofegou e xingou.

"Você é tão quente, Merlin" Arthur falou por entre os dentes cerrados, seus movimentos ganhando mais força, tomando mais espaço. "Tão apertado. Tão gostoso."

Arthur continuou falando e falando e suas palavras inflamavam a libido de Merlin tanto quanto os estímulos táteis. Quando ele aumentou o ritmo, Merlin estava completamente incoerente, implorando ininterruptamente.

Arthur parou por um momento, seu membro pulsando dentro de Merlin conforme ele xingava. Merlin choramingou, seu próprio membro se contraindo ansiosamente.

"Vamos, Merlin..." foi a vez de Arthur pedir, a respiração curta e rasa, o cenho franzido em concentração.

"Quase lá" Merlin garantiu.

Arthur continuou a investir, estimulando Merlin vigorosamente até que ele gozasse. Arthur chegou logo em seguida, enquanto Merlin ainda estava alto de êxtase, jogando a cabeça para trás. Arthur retirou-se de dentro dele com um chiado conforme Merlin se largava no colchão completamente exaurido. Enquanto sua respiração se normalizava, Merlin deixou que Arthur cuidasse de tudo, limpando-o novamente, jogando um lençol sobre ele e desligando a TV antes de deitar ao seu lado, murmurando num tom suave e beijando seu rosto carinhosamente.

Merlin suspirou e apagou quase instantaneamente.

.Merlin.

 **Aviso:** beijo grego ou rimming ou o qualquer outro termo de sua preferência.

 **N.A.:** ao anônimo que pediu fanfic johnlock, saiba que sou apaixonada pelo Mr. Holmes (desde os livros, na verdade), sou fã de carteirinha do ship desde que assisti a série, mas não me acho inteligente o suficiente para escrever Sherlock nem em um milhão de anos.


	17. Parte 2 - Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

A pior parte de dormir no chão da sala era a claridade, que as finas cortinas faziam muito pouco para filtrar. Arthur consultou o relógio ao acordar e suspirou ao constatar que não era nem seis horas da manhã. Merlin ainda dormia tranquilamente ao seu lado, de bruços, o rosto relaxado voltado para Arthur.

Arthur levantou-se com cuidado para não acordar Merlin e foi ao banheiro. Normalmente, aproveitaria para correr, mas estava se sentindo particularmente preguiçoso, por isso voltou para a cama em seguida, sem se preocupar em vestir alguma roupa, enfiando-se debaixo do lençol com Merlin, passando um braço sob o travesseiro e o outro pela cintura de Merlin, com cuidado, respirando o perfume dos cabelos negros. Merlin respirou ruidosamente, mas tornou a se aquietar em seguida.

Diferente das outras vezes que acordara com Merlin na sua cama, naquela manhã Arthur não tinha nenhuma preocupação, nenhum roteiro para seguir e sua consciência estava tranquila. Não conseguiria nunca voltar atrás no tempo e desfazer a primeira vez de Merlin, mas se empenharia para que aquela segunda vez fosse perfeita. Ele chegara ao cúmulo de pesquisar no Google algumas dicas e encontrara um tutorial sobre Como Encontrar a Próstata do seu Parceiro, com alguns gráficos explicativos – tudo bastante didático.

Arthur procurava não analisar demais o que estava acontecendo, mas há pouco tempo jamais se imaginaria chegando tão longe com outro homem e aproveitando cada momento daquilo. Dar prazer para Merlin era a coisa mais gratificante e prazerosa que Arthur já fizera e ele queria fazer cada vez mais, conhecer tudo sobre o corpo de Merlin, cada pequena marca, cada zona erógena, cada fetiche... Ele seria capaz de fazer de tudo por Merlin.

Mas, por enquanto, Arthur se contentaria por sentir o seu cheiro, o calor do seu corpo, o toque da sua pele, sua respiração tranquila... Tê-lo daquela maneira, tão vulnerável, tão entregue, fazia com que Arthur sentisse um calor confortável no estômago, uma sensação quase física de satisfação. Arthur fechou os olhos e se deixou embalar pelo subir e descer das costas de Merlin, a respiração quente contra o seu peito...

Acordou novamente com Merlin se mexendo lentamente e, quando abriu os olhos, encontrou dois olhos azuis-turquesa encarando-o de volta.

"Ei, baby" Arthur murmurou e a testa de Merlin se aplainou, as pequenas rugas entre seus olhos se desfazendo conforme ele suspirava e se achegava mais a Arthur, aconchegando-se a ele, enroscando uma das mãos em seu bíceps e uma das pernas sobre a de Arthur.

"Está muito cedo" Merlin murmurou preguiçosamente.

"Sim. Volte a dormir" Arthur acariciou seus cabelos.

Merlin respirou profundamente e soltou o ar com um gemido que mais parecia uma queixa.

"Que foi?" Arthur abaixou o ângulo da cabeça para encará-lo, mas ele continuava com o rosto escondido no seu peito.

"Preciso ir ao banheiro" ele falou sem mexer um músculo sequer e Arthur riu.

"Então vai!"

Merlin ficou em silêncio por um momento antes de voltar a falar.

"Promete que você estará aqui quando eu voltar?" Merlin perguntou, soando incerto.

Arthur piscou, surpreso. Às vezes se espantava com o quanto Merlin era carente e principalmente com a maneira como ele não parecia tentar esconder ou disfarçar aquilo, sempre direto e sincero.

"Não vou a lugar algum" Arthur garantiu, soltando-o e desalojando Merlin no processo. "Anda longo! Você tem três minutos."

"O quê?" Merlin encarou-o, confuso.

"Dois e cinquenta e oito, cinquenta e sete..." Arthur falou, alcançando o relógio ao lado da cama.

Merlin xingou e se atrapalhou para sair debaixo do lençol e Arthur jogou a cabeça para trás, rindo.

"Não estou achando nada engraçado" Merlin falou, olhando por cima do ombro enquanto continuava em direção ao banheiro. Arthur apoiou a cabeça num dos braços para admirar melhor o corpo de Merlin, aliviado ao ver como ele se movia suavemente, sem nenhum desconforto aparente.

Arthur já reparara em como Merlin parecia muito mais consciente de si mesmo quando nu e sabia que aquilo era apenas uma das muitas inseguranças dele, mas pensava que começava a ver uma melhora naquele sentido.

Merlin voltou rapidamente, passando as mãos pelos cabelos um tanto sem jeito, porém sem tentar se cobrir diante do olhar atento de Arthur, que limitou-se a levantar o lençol num convite para que o garoto se juntasse a ele. Se pelo menos Merlin pudesse ver a si mesmo através dos seus olhos, ele não pensaria jamais em se cobrir. Na verdade, Arthur estava determinado a vencê-lo pelo cansaço e, se dependesse dele, Merlin perderia qualquer vergonha remanescente até o final daquele fim de semana.

Eles voltaram a se acomodar no colchão, um de frente para o outro, emaranhados sem, contudo, ser desconfortável. Arthur passou a mão pelas costas de Merlin, seus dedos por vezes circulando uma pinta saliente com delicadeza antes de continuar com suas carícias. Eles ficaram assim, preguiçosos, por algum tempo, mas Arthur não conseguiu pegar no sono novamente. Pelo contrário, as carícias que Merlin fazia em seu peito com a ponta dos dedos o deixavam cada vez mais acordado.

Arthur desceu um pouco mais a mão, segurando uma das nádegas de Merlin e puxando-lhe o quadril para mais perto do seu. Merlin encarou-o com divertimento.

"Achei que você tinha dito para eu voltar a dormir" ele falou, sarcástico.

"E desde quando você obedece a algo que digo, _Mer_ lin" Arthur tentou beijá-lo, mas Merlin se retraiu.

"Não escovei os dentes" ele falou e Arthur rolou os olhos, empurrando Merlin até que ele deitasse e subindo em cima dele.

"Ah é? O que faço com você, então?" Arthur pairou sobre Merlin, encaixando-se entre as suas pernas.

"Tenho algumas sugestões" Merlin declarou.

"Por acaso alguma das suas sugestões envolve algo do tipo..." Arthur segurou-o no lugar e abaixou-se, até encarar o membro de Merlin, ereto e orgulhoso, chupando-lhe a glande de maneira lenta e provocante.

"Sim" Merlin assentiu vigorosamente. "Começa assim. Mas você vai precisar de um pouco de lubrificante também. E uma camisinha."

"Não vou foder você agora, Merlin" Arthur falou antes de segurar o pênis de Merlin e chupá-lo vigorosamente.

"Por que não?" Merlin choramingou.

"Porque quero que você consiga andar ainda hoje."

"Mas eu consigo! Prometo que consigo..."

"Vamos ter bastante tempo para isso, Merlin" Arthur falou, taxativo, tornando a chupá-lo. "Mas, se você pedir com jeitinho, posso tocar você _naquele lugar_ , de novo."

"Sim, por favor, sim" Merlin implorou, arqueando a coluna quando Arthur tocou seu períneo numa provocação.

Arthur alcançou o lubrificante e lambuzou primeiro Merlin, depois seus dedos, deslizando-os sem pressa enquanto alternava lambidas nas bolas de Merlin e na sua ereção. Então, colocou o máximo do seu membro na boca, sugando, conforme o penetrava com um dedo. Curiosamente, Merlin parecia mais apertado que nunca e Arthur deslizou um segundo dedo com alguma dificuldade, mantendo a cabeça do pênis de Merlin na boca e provocando-o com a língua. Arthur dobrou os dedos levemente para cima, como da outra vez, tateando a parede interna de Merlin com cuidado até encontrar o que procurava, a textura diferente e firme ao toque.

Merlin respondeu com um gemido de aprovação, empurrando-se de encontro à mão de Arthur e desalojando-o.

"Fique parado" Arthur ordenou, voltando a procurar o lugar certo e estudando a musculatura interna de Merlin, que parecia mais rígida naquele ponto.

Arthur pressionou a próstata de Merlin com cuidado, a princípio, testando e analisando as reações de Merlin até encontrar o ângulo certo, a quantidade certa de pressão, e só então voltou a chupá-lo. Merlin segurou seus cabelos, incentivando-o, e Arthur empurrou-se de encontro ao colchão, estimulado pelos sons que escapavam da garganta de Merlin.

"Arthur..." Merlin avisou e Arthur só teve tempo de se afastar ao sentir a contração dos músculos de Merlin, terminando de estimular-lhe o membro com a mão livre conforme ele gozava e gozava.

Arthur limpou-o com alguns lenços antes de alinhar seus corpos e beijar os lábios de Merlin. Quando sua língua pediu passagem, entretanto, Merlin desviou o rosto novamente.

"Tudo bem" Arthur suspirou teatralmente. "Se você não vai me beijar, melhor encontrar alguma coisa de útil para fazer com a sua boca."

Merlin mordeu o lábio inferior e levantou-se invertendo as posições. Cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça, Arthur assistiu conforme Merlin engatinhava sobre ele, colocando-se de joelhos e segurando seu membro firmemente enquanto explorava seu tórax com a outra mão e os lábios.

Conforme sua boca se aproximava da virilha de Arthur, o quadril de Merlin se ergueu para o alto, a mão continuando a deslizar por sua ereção. Merlin lambeu seus testículos cuidadosamente enquanto acariciava a parte interna das suas coxas e Arthur soltou um som de aprovação, fazendo com que Merlin olhasse para cima, agora lambendo e chupando toda a extensão da sua ereção, acariciando seus testículos com uma mão e segurando-o no lugar com a outra.

"Acho que finalmente encontrei algo em que você é bom, Merlin. Vou fazer uma anotação no seu relatório de estágio sobre isso."

"Vá se foder" Merlin devolveu imediatamente e o riso de Arthur transformou-se em um grunhido quando Merlin o envolveu com a boca tanto quanto conseguiu.

Arthur deixou que ele o chupasse até sentir seu orgasmo se aproximando. Então puxou Merlin para cima e instruiu que ele se deitasse de costas. Arthur deitou-se sobre ele, encaixando sua ereção entre as nádegas de Merlin, ainda escorregadias de lubrificante. Merlin flexionou os glúteos conforme Arthur deslizava e Arthur grunhiu contra as omoplatas de Merlin, aumentando o ritmo até gozar, seu sêmen escorrendo e acumulando-se na base da coluna de Merlin.

Ele mal se mexeu quando Arthur o limpou novamente e o loiro deitou ao seu lado, também de barriga para baixo, relaxando imediatamente.

.M.

Já era perto das dez horas quando Arthur acordou com um barulho estranho.

"Merlin!" Arthur voltou-se para Merlin, que bocejou ruidosamente, alisando o próprio estômago.

"Desculpa" ele pareceu envergonhado. "Acho que estou com fome."

"Você acha mesmo?" Arthur ironizou, sentando-se na cama. "Eu chamaria você para tomar banho comigo, mas acho melhor você comer primeiro."

Merlin argumentou que poderia esperar alguns minutos para comer, mas Arthur insistiu que ele comesse pelo menos uma fatia de pão com manteiga de amendoim antes de irem para o chuveiro.

"Aqui, eu acompanho você" Arthur falou, passando manteiga em mais uma fatia para si antes de dar uma dentada. Não tinha percebido até aquele momento o quanto estava faminto também.

Eles tomaram banho no andar de cima, onde o banheiro era maior e o box mais espaçoso – Arthur utilizou a desculpa de terem que subir o pequeno lance de escada para carregar Merlin no colo, o que lhe rendeu um protesto por parte do garoto, mas isso só aumentou seu divertimento. Depois, Arthur emprestou uma das suas bermudas de ginástica para Merlin, dizendo que eles precisariam usar roupas leves para fazerem uma caminhada – Merlin não pareceu muito animado com a perspectiva, mas não fez nenhuma objeção. Depois de trocados, Merlin foi para o fogão preparar um café da manhã tardio reforçado, com direito a ovos, linguiças, bacon e torradas com feijão.

Já era perto do meio-dia quando saíram de casa, por isso Arthur fez questão que eles passassem bastante protetor solar. Dando a volta na chácara, eles desceram um caminho bastante arborizado, uma trilha que passava através das propriedades mais próximas até um vale, onde corria um riacho. Merlin relutou em entrar, a princípio, dizendo ter ficado traumatizado depois de um incidente com sanguessugas – ele mencionou o nome de Gaius, mas Arthur achou melhor não perguntar exatamente o que acontecera, diante da expressão nauseada de Merlin –, por isso Arthur entrou primeiro, para provar que era seguro. A água estava bastante fria, apesar do calor, mas Arthur se acostumou rapidamente.

Merlin mordeu o lábio inferior, as mãos na cintura, ignorando Arthur por um momento, parecendo debater consigo mesmo. Por fim, tirou a camisa, mas mal havia molhado as canelas quando ameaçou desistir diante da água fria. Arthur não deu nenhuma chance para que ele escapasse, entretanto. Abraçou-o com seu corpo gelado e puxou-o para dentro d'água sob protestos. Merlin tentou a todo custo se desvencilhar de Arthur, enumerando os mais diversificados e menos ofensivos xingamentos. Quando nada daquilo surtiu efeito, ele deu um peteleco em Arthur, o que só fez com que o loiro risse ainda mais.

Passado o choque inicial da temperatura, eles brincaram na água até os lábios de Merlin ficarem roxos de frio. Então se esticaram ao sol para se aquecerem sobre uma toalha que Arthur trouxera até suas bermudas secarem completamente e o calor tornar a ficar insuportável. À sombra das árvores que margeavam o rio, eles se beijaram e se provocaram como dois adolescentes antes de pularem na água novamente.

Quando voltaram para a chácara, por volta das três horas da tarde, almoçaram uma segunda porção da comida deliciosa de Hunith e se esticaram no colchão para assistir um pouco de TV, cansados demais até para jogar videogame. Merlin logo cochilou e Arthur aproveitou para checar rapidamente seu celular e e-mail.

Como diretor da empresa, ele deveria estar disponível para os clientes vinte e quatro horas por dia. Normalmente, ele era procurado pelos clientes mesmo durante os finais de semana, por isso mantinha o celular por perto o tempo todo, atento a qualquer necessidade. O fato de ter passado quase um dia inteiro com o celular no modo silencioso no fundo da sua mochila era algo bastante incomum para os seus padrões. Porém, diferente de se sentir culpado como das outras vezes que descuidara do aparelho, Arthur não tinha a mínima vontade de retornar nenhuma das ligações ou mensagens de voz que recebera desde sexta-feira à noite. Não devia ser nada urgente, ou já teria chegado aos ouvidos de Uther. Ou não, já que Arthur suspeitava que seu pai também não estava mais tão apegado ao celular durante os finais de semana, agora que Catrina estava morando com ele.

Arthur optou por responder apenas a um e-mail do Sr. Odin – apenas por precaução, para que ele não se sentisse tentado a ligar para Uther – e às mensagens de Morgana – ela o estava importunando para que Arthur a acompanhasse a um evento naquela noite, apesar dele já tê-la avisado que não estaria em Londres durante todo o fim de semana –, porque conhecia muito bem a irmã e sabia que ela poderia muito bem aparecer por lá para tirar satisfação pessoalmente, caso ele a ignorasse. Então tornou a guardar o celular, mantendo o volume da TV no mínimo. Deixou a própria mente entrar num estado de letargia, tanto pelo cansaço quanto pela sensação de satisfação que o tomava por inteiro, as preocupações do trabalho já completamente esquecidas mais uma vez.

.M.

O restante do dia passou muito rapidamente. Quando Merlin acordou, Arthur insistiu que eles fossem para fora, agora que o sol já não estava mais tão forte. Depois de muita barganha, Arthur conseguiu convencer Merlin a jogar um pouco de bola com ele, treinando alguns chutes. Depois, Merlin tentou ensiná-lo a fazer malabarismos, mas era ainda mais difícil do que parecia. Por volta das oito horas, quando o sol já estava perto de se por, eles jantaram na varanda e depois se deitaram na grama lado a lado, observando o céu mudar de cor, procurando enxergar cada nuance do arco-íris conforme o sol se punha e assistindo às primeiras estrelas aparecerem.

"Ali está" Arthur apontou para o meio do céu, bem acima das suas cabeças. "Arcturus, o Guardião dos Ursos."

"O quê?" Merlin virou a cabeça para encará-lo, desconfiado. "Vai me dizer que tem uma estrela que se chama Arthur também?"

"E é a terceira mais brilhante do céu" Arthur assentiu.

"Deus, não me admira que você seja tão convencido, com um nome desses."

"Não me admira que você seja tão idiota com um nome desses" Arthur devolveu e riu ao levar uma cotovelada. "Você só está com ciúmes porque eu tenho uma estrela e um rei famoso com meu nome, enquanto você só tem um velho babão."

"O maior feiticeiro de todos os tempos!" Merlin indignou-se.

"Um velho babão" Arthur repetiu. "E não se esqueça que Merlin era o feiticeiro da corte do Rei Arthur!"

"Ora, não me lembro do Rei Arthur ter sequer sido mencionado em Harry Potter."

"Como assim, não se lembra?" Arthur perguntou, ultrajado. "Ele está até no cartão do Merlin!"

Merlin abriu a boca para responder, mas tornou a fechá-la, parecendo perdido.

"A coleção de cartões dos bruxos famosos?" Arthur insistiu. "Dos Sapinhos de Chocolate? Você tem certeza que _leu_ Harry Potter, Merlin? Eu tenho o cartão em algum lugar, posso provar para você que-"

"Espera, espera, você tem a coleção de cartões dos Sapinhos de Chocolate?" Merlin perguntou, incrédulo. "Arthur, não imaginava que você fosse um Potterhead a esse ponto! Na verdade, você parece bastante apegado ao cartão do Merlin, em específico, pelo jeito como fala dele-"

"Ora, cale a boca" foi a vez de Arthur se indignar. "Além do mais, eu não estava me referindo ao universo de Harry Potter para começo de conversa. Todo mundo sabe que o Rei Arthur uniu as terras da Grã-Bretanha, defendeu Albion contra a invasão dos saxões, derrotou sozinho quase mil homens numa única batalha-"

"E foi morto pelo filho incestuoso" Merlin interrompeu-o.

"Sobrinho" Arthur corrigiu. "Segundo Geoffrey Monmouth. As variações das lendas depois dele são ridículas e eu prefiro desconsiderar."

Na verdade, Monmouth não mencionava nenhum tipo de relação subserviente entre o profeta Merlin e o Rei Arthur, apenas as obras posteriores, mas Merlin não precisava saber daquilo.

"Claro que prefere" Merlin fungou. "Cabeça de pudim."

"Ei, se eu fosse um rei, eu poderia mandar enforcar você por isso" Arthur cutucou Merlin. "Ou jogar você num calabouço. Ou simplesmente prendê-lo na praça e deixar que jogassem frutas podres em você."

"E isso só prova o grande rei que você seria!" Merlin ironizou, esquivando-se quando Arthur o cutucou novamente. "Se eu fosse um feiticeiro poderoso, certamente não serviria alguém como você."

"E quem disse que você teria uma escolha?" Arthur rolou sobre Merlin, prendendo-o no chão. "Mas você sabe como essas histórias distorcem as coisas. Você provavelmente não era nenhum feiticeiro, apenas um bobo da corte."

"Ora, seu..." Merlin tentou se libertar, mas Arthur segurou suas mãos acima da cabeça e enfiou uma perna entre as dele. "Por que não um dos seus cavaleiros, então?"

"Porque nós dois sabemos que você seria inútil com uma espada na mão, _Mer_ lin."

"Você não me achou tão inútil assim esta manhã" Merlin encolheu os ombros.

Arthur encarou-o com os olhos estreitados, analisando-o atentamente.

"Tudo bem, talvez você não fosse o bobo da corte, mas o servente do rei. Eu mandaria você limpar meus estábulos, polir meus sapatos e minha armadura, ficar de quatro no chão para que eu pudesse subir no meu cavalo, me levar café na cama..." Arthur passou a ponta do nariz pelo pescoço de Merlin.

"Eu cuspiria na sua comida."

"Não, você não cuspiria. Você me ajudaria a vestir a armadura. E despi-la" Arthur lambeu a pele quente de Merlin bem no lugar onde deixara uma marca na noite anterior e sentiu a pulsação sob a língua. "Você prepararia meus banhos, faria minha cama e aposto como a esquentaria também, se eu assim ordenasse."

"Você não se atreveria" Merlin ofegou.

"Talvez eu nem precisasse ordenar" Arthur arranhou o maxilar de Merlin com os dentes, sentindo a barba dele por fazer. "Talvez, tudo que eu precisasse fazer seria pedir e você se enfiaria na minha cama sem pensar duas vezes."

"Você não está sendo muito realista" Merlin ponderou. "Um rei precisa ter uma rainha."

"E eu provavelmente teria" Arthur falou e Merlin virou o rosto para encará-lo, surpreso. "Que foi? Só estou sendo realista. Eu não seria o primeiro rei a me casar para manter as aparências ou para atender às exigências do meu cargo, seria?"

"Bem..." Merlin fez uma careta e soltou o ar dos pulmões. "Certo, acho que você tem razão."

"Você aceitaria seu meu amante, Merlin?" Arthur perguntou, enfiando uma mão por baixo da camiseta de Merlin e acariciando os pelos abaixo do seu umbigo.

Merlin corou e desviou os olhos por um momento antes de encará-lo novamente, parecendo resoluto.

"Sim."

"Tem certeza?" Arthur continuou, incapaz de parar de pensar naquele senário imaginário, agora que o criara em sua mente. "Você teria que me dividir com a rainha. Mas eu não aceitaria dividir você com ninguém. Qualquer um que ousasse encostar em você seria condenado por traição."

Merlin engoliu em seco, sua respiração acelerada.

"Ainda assim, eu aceitaria" Merlin sussurrou e Arthur beijou-o, sentindo algo crescer em seu peito, uma satisfação inexplicável.

Merlin respondeu ao beijo e enroscou-se nele por inteiro. Eles se esfregaram por algum tempo antes de enfiarem a mão por dentro dos shorts um do outro. Quando Merlin tentou matar um inseto no próprio pescoço pela segunda vez, Arthur sugeriu que eles continuassem aquilo na banheira e fingiu ordenar que Merlin preparasse seu banho. Com a ajuda do sabão para facilitar o deslizar de suas mãos, eles terminaram o que haviam começado no gramado e se lavaram. Merlin falou algo sobre fazer a barba, mas Arthur impediu-o, acariciando o queixo áspero de Merlin. Ele mesmo não se dera ao trabalho de se barbear desde sexta-feira de manhã.

Arthur levou o videogame do seu quarto para a televisão da sala e deixou que Merlin escolhesse alguns jogos. Eles jogaram videogame até quase a meia-noite e fizeram amor novamente – dessa vez com direito a trilha sonora, já que Merlin tinha colocado suas músicas para tocar durante o jogo – antes de dormir. Arthur não precisou de muito tempo para preparar Merlin, que não parava de pedir que Arthur o fodesse logo de uma vez. A expressão que Merlin fez ao ser penetrado foi de puro deleite e Arthur prolongou ao máximo o momento do orgasmo, fazendo Merlin gemer e implorar antes de permitir que ele gozasse, finalizando logo em seguida.

Eles dormiram num emaranhado de pernas e braços, completamente esgotados.

.Merlin.

Arthur acordou cedo demais, novamente. Merlin ressonava tranquilamente ao seu lado, de bruços, o lençol enrolado nas pernas. Depois de uma rápida visita ao banheiro, Arthur não teve dificuldade nenhuma para voltar a dormir.

Acordou novamente algum tempo depois ao sentir a respiração de Merlin em seu pescoço, mas não ousou abrir os olhos, curioso para saber o que ele faria em seguida.

Merlin passou a ponta do nariz pelo pescoço de Arthur, sua bochecha áspera roçando contra o queixo também áspero do loiro. Merlin beijou a clavícula de Arthur e desceu a ponta do nariz por entre os pelos em seu peito até lamber um dos mamilos. Arthur não se conteve e riu.

"Não ria" Merlin soou indignado e Arthur abriu os olhos para encará-lo, acariciando seu rosto com uma mão.

"Não estou rindo, Merlin. Estou sorrindo. Porque você está ousando e eu estou gostando muito."

Merlin estreitou os olhos, como se o avaliasse antes de voltar a passar a ponta da língua em seu mamilo até ele enrijecer.

"O problema" Merlin falou antes de arranhá-lo com os dentes "é que não quero fazer você sorrir" ele lambeu e arranhou o outro mamilo. "Quero fazer você gemer."

Merlin continuou sua descida, lambendo o umbigo de Arthur.

"Então continue" Arthur encorajou, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça para melhorar o ângulo da sua visão. "Você está no caminho certo."

Merlin finalmente alcançou a ereção de Arthur, lambendo e chupando como se fosse um doce raro. Ele parecia completamente absorto no que fazia, alheio a sensualidade que transpirava naquele momento, os lábios esticados ao redor do seu membro, vermelhos e úmidos, a saliva escapando num dos cantos da boca... Arthur levou uma das mãos ao rosto de Merlin, tocando o canto do seu lábio com o polegar, atraindo o olhar de Merlin para si, o cenho franzido.

"Tão bonito" Arthur sussurrou, encantado, e Merlin relaxou os músculos da face, voltando a envolvê-lo, daquela vez mantendo os olhos fixos em Arthur. "Você não faz ideia..."

Merlin soltou um gemido do fundo da garganta e Arthur sentiu a vibração em seu pênis.

"Quero você dentro de mim" Merlin falou, afastando-se e limpando a boca no próprio braço.

Arthur não poderia recusar aquele pedido nem mesmo se quisesse.

"Venha aqui" Arthur bateu no colchão ao seu lado. "De joelhos."

Merlin engatinhou pelo colchão imediatamente, parando ao lado de Arthur, a respiração ofegante, a cabeça apoiada no travesseiro e o quadril projetado para cima, num convite. Arthur bebeu daquela visão, seus olhos se demorando no membro ereto de Merlin, firme, apontando para seu estômago.

Arthur pegou o lubrificante ao se levantar, esfregando um pouco em si mesmo antes de se posicionar atrás de Merlin, encaixando sua própria ereção entre as nádegas dele enquanto acariciava suas coxas e a parte interna dos seus joelhos.

"Você sabe o quanto gosto dessas suas pernas?" Arthur deslizou as mãos para cima novamente, até o ponto onde elas se encontravam com as nádegas de Merlin, apertando-as com vontade. "E dessa sua bunda? Sua bunda é perfeita, Merlin" Arthur grunhiu, esfregando-se em Merlin enquanto olhava de uma mão para a outra. "Você é perfeito" Arthur deixou as mãos subirem pelos quadris de Merlin, passando pela cintura dele e mais além, até alcançar seus ombros, puxando-o para cima. "Venha aqui."

Merlin levantou o tronco até encostar-se inteiramente em Arthur.

"Assim" Arthur falou contra a orelha de Merlin, passando o queixo pelo seu pescoço e distribuindo alguns beijos enquanto passeava as mãos pelo peito de Merlin – provocando seus mamilos com os polegares, deslizando os dedos suavemente pelos músculos do seu abdome, sentindo-os se contraírem – até segurar seu membro com uma mão, acariciando seus testículos com a outra.

Merlin gemeu, ora empurrando-se de encontro à mão de Arthur, ora de encontro ao seu pênis. Arthur abandonou o membro de Merlin, alcançando o lubrificante para prepará-lo sem pressa enquanto sussurrava coisas sujas em seu ouvido e se deliciava com a maneira como ele se retorcia a cada pequeno estímulo. Arthur pressionou o local da próstata de Merlin, que ofegou, xingou e implorou.

Arthur empurrou os ombros de Merlin para que ele voltasse a apoiar as mãos no colchão e vestiu a camisinha, empurrando-se para dentro dele lentamente até seu quadril encontrar o de Merlin, suas coxas moldando-se às dele. Arthur estimulou Merlin, espalhando o líquido viscoso que escapava do seu membro, e massageou suas coxas até que ele relaxasse, começando a se mover lentamente, quase milimetricamente.

"Está gostoso assim?" Arthur perguntou, beijando a pinta nas costas de Merlin ao que ele assentiu vigorosamente. Arthur se moveu um pouco mais, segurando o quadril de Merlin no lugar. "E assim?"

"Porra, Arthur" Merlin murmurou em resposta, soltando um gemido e segurando a mão de Arthur com força na base do seu pênis. "Pare, senão eu vou gozar."

"Não tão rápido" Arthur beijou as omoplatas de Merlin, parando por um momento para que ele se recuperasse, voltando a investir contra ele lentamente, segurando-o pela cintura com as duas mãos.

"Pode continuar a falar, se quiser" Merlin falou e Arthur riu.

"Posso mesmo?" ele ironizou, aumentando o ritmo gradualmente e passando o queixo suavemente pelas costas de Merlin, com cuidado para não machucá-lo com sua barba por fazer. Ainda assim, deixou um rastro avermelhado na pele clara. "Você gosta quando eu falo sujo?"

"Sim" Merlin admitiu e xingou quando as coxas de Arthur bateram ruidosamente contra as suas conforme ele investia com mais força.

"Você gosta quando eu enfio meu pau em você até o talo?"

"S-Sim!" Merlin gaguejou.

Arthur continuou a dizer o que vinha em sua mente, até que Merlin parecesse desesperado por alguma fricção, abaixando a parte superior do tronco como se quisesse se esfregar no colchão. Arthur retirou-se dele e Merlin soltou um choramingo.

"Vire-se de frente" Arthur instruiu e Merlin obedeceu, aceitando a almofada que Arthur oferecia e erguendo o quadril com ela. Arthur segurou as pernas de Merlin para levantá-lo ainda mais e tornou a guiar seu membro para dentro dele, daquela vez mantendo um ângulo mais oblíquo, testando-o. "Assim está desconfortável?" ele perguntou, observando a testa franzida de Merlin.

Arthur parou por um momento diante da hesitação de Merlin, já se preparando para mudar a posição, quando Merlin encarou-o, confuso.

"Por que você parou?" Merlin perguntou e Arthur soltou o ar dos pulmões, voltando a se mover de encontro à próstata dele.

"Ah! Ah! Hmmm" Merlin gemeu e fez menção de alcançar o próprio membro antes de se segurar. "Por favor, Arthur. Por favor..." ele ofegou, umedecendo os lábios ressecados com a língua.

Arthur não esperou ele pedir novamente, apoiando o peso do corpo com uma das mãos e estimulando-o com a outra.

"Goza pra mim, Merlin" Arthur falou e Merlin jogou o pescoço para trás, a respiração cada vez mais rasa até que ele gritou, ejaculando tão forte que o primeiro jato quase atingiu seu queixo.

Arthur estava muito perto e continuou se movendo mais algumas vezes até gozar com um grunhido, apoiando-se nas duas mãos conforme pulsava dentro de Merlin, empurrando-se nele mais algumas vezes até que as ondas de prazer cedessem, deixando-o completamente exausto.

"Arthur?" Merlin falou, tocando seu braço e quando Arthur levantou os olhos e viu sua expressão carregada, retirou-se dele rapidamente.

"Você está bem, baby?" Arthur perguntou, preocupado, tendo notado como ele havia relaxado subitamente.

"Tudo bem" Merlin resmungou, ofegante. "Só um pouco dolorido."

Arthur beijou o rosto de Merlin antes de se jogar na cama ao lado dele, tentando normalizar a própria respiração enquanto dava um nó na camisinha e a descartava no vaso decorativo que havia separado como lixo provisório. Merlin provavelmente estava mais do que apenas 'um pouco dolorido', mas Arthur sabia que ele não admitiria. Quando suas temperaturas voltaram a cair, os batimentos cardíacos se normalizando, Merlin aconchegou-se a Arthur, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro, passando um dos braços ao redor do seu torso.

"Pode voltar a dormir" Arthur murmurou, alisando o braço de Merlin. "Ainda está muito cedo."

"Não quero dormir" Merlin falou, apesar de soar sonolento.

"Por que não?"

"Porque não quero que o dia passe rápido demais" ele admitiu e Arthur suspirou, beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça. "Quero ficar aqui para sempre. Posso?"

"Claro" Arthur falou prontamente. "Prometo vir visitar, de vez em quando. Ouch!" Arthur encolheu-se, rindo, quando Merlin beliscou seu mamilo nada gentilmente.

"Babaca."

Apesar da brincadeira, Arthur entendera muito bem o que Merlin estava propondo e a verdade era que não achava tão difícil quanto deveria a decisão de largar tudo e ficar com Merlin ali, sozinho no meio do nada. Arthur engoliu em seco, subitamente assustado com aquela realização. Desde quando ele se tornara alguém tão irresponsável a ponto de cogitar abandonar a sua própria empresa daquele jeito? O que estava acontecendo com ele?

"Então" Merlin falou, arrancando-o dos seus pensamentos. "Que horas nós vamos embora?"

"Umas quatro horas?" Arthur franziu o cenho. "Tenho que levar o carro para lavar ainda hoje. Amanhã vai ser um dia bastante corrido. Você sabe que começa o período integral a partir de amanhã, certo?"

"É claro que sei. Eu assinei o contrato, não assinei?" Merlin soou sarcástico, mas Arthur ignorou-o.

"Ótimo. Agendei duas visitas amanhã, pela manhã. Passo para pegar você às nove."

"O quê? Por quê?" Merlin indignou-se. "Posso muito bem ir de metrô!"

"Não estou oferecendo pela bondade do meu coração, sabe?" Arthur rolou os olhos, ainda que Merlin não pudesse ver. "Acontece que sua casa está bem no caminho de uma das empresas."

Não era exatamente verdade, mas Merlin não precisava saber.

"Tudo bem" Merlin soou um tanto cético. "E o que temos planejado para hoje?"

"Absolutamente nada" Arthur garantiu, fechando os olhos e concentrando-se na textura da pele de Merlin sob seus dedos e dos pelos suaves do seu braço.

"O quê?" Merlin levantou a cabeça para encará-lo, incrédulo. "Você não planejou nada? Você sempre planeja tudo!"

"Não é nada disso, _Mer_ lin" Arthur defendeu-se. "Na verdade eu planejei que nós não fizéssemos nada hoje. Achei que você gostaria de ficar na cama o dia inteiro. Mas, se você insiste, podemos sair para caminhar agora, enquanto o sol ainda está fraco..."

"Não, não, não precisa" Merlin fez uma careta. "Não acho que esteja em condições de andar, agora."

"Foi o que imaginei. Como você mesmo disse, eu planejo tudo."

"Não precisa soar tão pretensioso" foi a vez de Merlin rolar os olhos. "E isso não significa que eu não queira fazer nada o dia todo. Não que você tenha me consultado, mas..."

"Ora, não seja por isso! Me diga, Merlin, o que você tem em mente?" Arthur provocou, ao que Merlin ergueu o queixo orgulhosamente.

"Primeiro um banho. Depois, café-da-manhã. Depois nós podemos jogar um pouco de videogame..."

"Ou seja, não fazer nada..."

"Ou então" Merlin ignorou-o. "Nós podemos lavar o seu carro!"

"Nós?" Arthur franziu o cenho, apoiando a parte superior do tronco nos cotovelos para nivelar seu olhar ao de Merlin.

"Isso! Assim não precisaremos voltar tão cedo. Ora, vamos, Arthur... Vai ser divertido!"

"Eu sinceramente duvido, mas... desde quando você sabe lavar carros?"

"Já lavei o carro de Gaius algumas vezes" Merlin encolheu os ombros. "Ele me dava uns trocados e eu gastava tudo com balas e chicletes."

"Típico..."

"Ei, eu tinha dez anos!"

"Não mudou muito, desde então" Arthur disse, ao que Merlin mostrou a língua. "Você tem um jeito bastante peculiar de demonstrar sua maturidade, sabe?"

"Ah, cala a boca" Merlin sorriu daquele jeito maroto que fazia com que Arthur tivesse vontade de beijar até seus dentes. "Acho que vi um aspirador de pó e alguns panos na despensa. E tem uma mangueira perto do celeiro. Posso ficar responsável pela trilha sonora, também."

"Parece que você já tem tudo planejado" Arthur se admirou. "Não vai precisar da minha ajuda para nada, então..."

"Preciso de alguém para segurar a mangueira para mim, na verdade" as sobrancelhas de Merlin subiram e desceram sugestivamente.

"Ah, eu devia ter imaginado que havia um bom motivo para você gostar tanto de lavar carros..."

"Eu não diria exatamente que _gosto_ de lavar carros..."

"Só o meu carro, então?"

"Claro" Merlin soou irônico, já se levantando e passando a mão pelo próprio peito. "Agora vamos logo tomar banho. Estou grudando" Merlin encarou Arthur, que permanecia imóvel com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Ele apontou para o próprio pulso, como se mostrasse um relógio. "O que você está esperando? Levante logo esse traseiro preguiçoso daí! Temos vinte minutos. E contando!"

Arthur jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

.M.

Mesmo que Arthur jamais admitisse, Merlin tinha a clara impressão de que ele se divertira bastante lavando o próprio carro. Merlin também tomaria nota para nunca mais confiar uma mangueira nas mãos de Arthur, no futuro. Ele havia enfiado a mangueira dentro dos shorts de Merlin, esguichado água na sua cara quando Merlin tentara repreendê-lo e quase encharcara o banco do passageiro enquanto molhava Merlin inteirinho.

No fim, o que era para demorar no máximo uma hora havia tomado a manhã inteira, mesmo descontando os minutos perdidos se beijando, se amassando e se esfregando, tanto dentro quanto fora do carro, tudo ao som de Queen. Pensando bem, a trilha sonora também tinha sua parcela de culpa pela demora, já que Arthur não parava de provocar Merlin para que eles fizessem algumas dublagens bastante divertidas das músicas **¹**.

Quando finalmente terminaram, eles deixaram os tapetes para fora e a capota do carro removida para tomar um pouco de sol.

Almoçaram tarde e constataram que ainda sobraria comida mais que suficiente para o jantar – Merlin não poderia estar mais agradecido à sua mãe por pensar em tudo. Satisfeitos e completamente nus – as roupas encharcadas também haviam ficado ao sol –, eles cochilaram com a TV ligada.

Merlin acordou com Arthur chupando-o. Em momentos como aquele, Merlin tinha dificuldade em processar o fato de que Arthur nunca fizera aquilo com ninguém antes. E que, de todas as pessoas, ele escolhera fazer com Merlin!

Merlin pediu para chupá-lo também e Arthur inverteu suas posições, ficando por baixo enquanto Merlin ficava de quatro sobre ele, num "69". Merlin não tinha pretensão de ser o melhor boquete que Arthur já tivera na vida – até porque ele ainda podia contar nos dedos as vezes que praticara –, mas esperava compensar em entusiasmo. Arthur não parecia tentado a reclamar, a julgar pela maneira como se esqueceu de retribuir por um momento até gozar na boca de Merlin – que engasgou e tossiu, mas fez questão de lamber Arthur até que ele estivesse limpo. Arthur então tornou a fazer Merlin se deitar e finalizou-o rapidamente com a mão enquanto o beijava.

Eles passaram o restante da tarde na cama, jogando, conversando e ouvindo música. Merlin sentia câimbras no rosto de tanto sorrir. Não se lembrava de ter se sentido tão feliz em toda sua vida.

Apesar de toda expectativa para aquele fim de semana, Merlin tentara manter os pés no chão para não se decepcionar, caso Arthur se mostrasse distante. Merlin temera principalmente as manhãs, acordando sobressaltado no meio da noite, e voltando a dormir apenas ao se certificar que Arthur continuava ao seu lado. Porém, diferente do que imaginara, Arthur se mostrara atencioso e carinhoso, acolhendo Merlin em seus braços pela manhã, permitindo que se aconchegasse a ele em qualquer momento do dia, tolerando sua carência por afago e mantendo a atenção voltada completamente para Merlin. Arthur só havia checado o celular uma ou duas vezes durante todo o fim de semana e praticamente não saía de perto de Merlin. E o melhor de tudo era ouvir Arthur chamá-lo de 'baby'.

Merlin sorriu só de lembrar, grato por Arthur estar absorto na programação da televisão. Cada vez que Arthur o chamava de baby – mesmo que ele só o fizesse durante o que Merlin apelidara de rotina do acasalamento –, Merlin sentia o peito se encher com muito mais do que o ar puro daquele lugar até quase transbordar.

Deus, Merlin estava se sentindo uma garota. Arthur provavelmente nem percebia o que estava dizendo, acostumado a chamar outras pessoas por nomes carinhosos, mas ninguém nunca tinha se referido a Merlin com tanta intimidade daquele jeito. Aquilo, bem como a sensação que o fato lhe causava, era totalmente novo para ele. Não a paixão em si, porque Merlin já se apaixonara outras vezes – normalmente pelos personagens de livros ou de filmes e séries –, mas sim aquele sentimento de ser cuidado e estimado de volta.

Merlin foi trazido à realidade novamente quando Arthur moveu a cabeça para o lado, parecendo alerta de repente.

"Que barulho é esse?" Arthur perguntou e Merlin franziu o cenho, aguçando os ouvidos.

"Chuva" Merlin constatou tranquilamente e então arregalou os olhos para Arthur, sentindo um gelo no estômago. "O carro!"

Eles saíram correndo para o quintal, pelados, xingando e derrapando no gramado molhado. Arthur mandou que Merlin recolhesse os tapetes e as roupas e correu para o carro para retirar a chave da ignição e acionar o botão da capota, fechando também os vidros. Os dois correram de volta para a proteção da varanda ao mesmo tempo, trombando um no outro ao subirem as escadas. Merlin quase caiu de cara no chão, mas Arthur segurou-o bem a tempo e eles apoiaram as costas na parede conforme Merlin deixava os tapetes e as roupas caírem no chão, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Bastou um olhar um para o outro para eles caírem na gargalhada.

.M.

Foi Arthur quem colocou em palavras a triste notícia de que eles precisavam voltar, por volta das sete da noite, quando eles digeriam o jantar preguiçosamente, esparramados na cama. Merlin suspirou e forçou um sorriso, aceitando a ajuda de Arthur para se levantar. Enquanto vestia seus jeans, Merlin sentiu como se estivesse sendo sacudido de volta à realidade depois de um sonho particularmente agradável. Até o aperto do tecido em seu corpo era uma lembrança de que tudo voltaria ao normal, o que significava que ele teria que se separar de Arthur novamente e fingir para o resto do mundo que não passara os melhores dias da sua vida com ele.

"Ei..." Arthur chamou, passando um braço ao redor de Merlin e segurando seu queixo, forçando-o a encará-lo. "Tudo bem?"

"Sim" Merlin deu de ombros, forçando um sorriso.

Arthur pareceu prestes a questioná-lo, mas terminou por rolar os olhos. Ele deu um beijo estalado nos lábios de Merlin seguido de um tapa no seu traseiro.

"Vamos, pare de enrolar e me ajude com o colchão."

Eles tiraram os lençóis usados, enfiando-os num saco de roupas sujas, e carregaram o colchão pesado de volta para o mezanino no quarto de Arthur. Depois puseram-se a limpar a bagunça na sala e na cozinha, retirando também o lixo do banheiro. A chuva já passara havia algum tempo e eles carregaram o Maserati sem pressa, prorrogando ao máximo o momento de ir embora. Merlin esperou no carro enquanto Arthur terminava de desligar tudo e fechar a casa e tratou de colocar uma música animada para a volta, ou corria o risco de chorar feito uma garota o caminho todo.

"Pronto" Arthur anunciou, entrando no carro e fechando a porta. Ele respirou profundamente e já ia colocar o cinto quando pareceu pensar melhor, voltando-se para Merlin. Arthur estava com a barba por fazer e Merlin descobriu que ele ficava ainda mais sexy daquele jeito.

Merlin assistiu em silêncio conforme Arthur abria e fechava a boca novamente antes de menear a cabeça levemente. Aparentemente desistindo de falar, Arthur beijou-o e Merlin fechou os olhos, suspirando conforme Arthur sugava e mordia levemente seus lábios. Ele afastou-se e encarou Merlin novamente, passando o dedão pelo lábio inferior de Merlin e sorrindo de lado.

"Assim está melhor" Arthur aprovou, examinando cada pedacinho do rosto de Merlin. "Quando me lembrar desse fim de semana, quero visualizar você assim, com o rosto corado, ofegante e com os lábios inchados de tanto beijar."

Foi a vez de Merlin puxá-lo para outro beijo, tendo que resistir à vontade de pular para o colo de Arthur.

"Ei, essa música não é aquela da dancinha esquisita?" Arthur falou quando Merlin o largou. " _All we need is somebody to lean on_..." Arthur cantou junto com a música e fez uma imitação tão ridícula que Merlin não conseguiu conter o riso, cobrindo a boca com a mão **²**.

"Aonde você aprendeu isso?" Merlin perguntou, dividido entre a vergonha alheia e o divertimento.

"Porque você sempre fica tão admirado quando eu demonstro algum conhecimento da cultura pop atual?" Arthur indignou-se, dando partida no carro. "Por acaso eu não tenho acesso ao Youtube tanto quanto vocês, adolescentes? Ou será que a pessoa não pode acessar determinados conteúdos depois que completa vinte anos? Admita, Merlin, você está doido para me mostrar como é a dancinha..."

"Não mesmo!" Merlin falou e riu ainda mais alto quando Arthur fez o movimento com as mãos o melhor que pôde enquanto dirigia.

.M.

A viagem de volta foi muito mais leve do que Merlin imaginava que seria. Não apenas pela _playlist_ como também pelo fato de Arthur ter segurado a mão de Merlin durante a maior parte do trajeto. Arthur fez questão de descer do carro quando chegaram ao apartamento de Merlin, ajudando-o a carregar suas coisas, apesar dos seus protestos.

"É sério, não preciso de ajuda!" Merlin insistiu, apontando para a sacola que Arthur retirava do porta-malas. "Não passa de um monte de vasilhas vazias! Você já deixou que eu carregasse coisas muito mais pesadas lá no escritório sem mover um músculo para me ajudar..."

"Merlin, cala a boca!" Arthur rolou os olhos, fechando o porta-malas e apontando para que Merlin liderasse o caminho para as escadas. "Só estou tentando ser educado. Sua mãe passou uma semana inteira planejando e preparando tudo isso. O mínimo que posso fazer é subir para agradecer a ela pessoalmente."

"Ah, claro" Merlin soou sarcástico. "Por um momento eu pensei que você estava tentando ser educado _comigo_."

"É claro que não. Por que eu faria isso?" Arthur desdenhou, mas trouxe Merlin para mais perto assim que eles entraram no prédio, beijando seu pescoço.

Merlin tentou parecer magoado, mas acabou desistindo. Quando chegavam ao segundo andar, Merlin já ia procurar a chave no bolso quando a porta do apartamento se abriu – Arthur deu um passo para o lado, tirando a mão da cintura de Merlin –, mas não foi Hunith quem apareceu na porta, apoiando-se no batente e cruzando os braços, com uma expressão de poucos amigos.

"Will?" Merlin perguntou, estacando no lugar. Ao seu lado, Arthur teve uma reação parecida, e Merlin perguntou-se se estava imaginando aquilo ou se realmente podia ouvir o ranger dos seus dentes. "O que você está fazendo aqui uma hora dessas?"

"Ah, eu cheguei bem cedo, na verdade" Will forçou um sorriso. "Era umas sete horas da noite. Eu teria ligado ou mandado uma mensagem para avisar, se você não tivesse _me ignorado o fim de semana inteiro_."

Merlin gemeu, evitando olhar para Arthur antes de voltar a andar.

"Eu não estava ignorando você. Eu só não percebi que tinha acabado a bateria do meu celular até esta manhã" Merlin mentiu. Ele havia desligado o celular de propósito e só o ligara aquela manhã para colocar sua _playlist_ de Queen para tocar, ou provavelmente teria mantido o aparelho desligado até agora. "Agora quer sair do caminho?"

"Pendragon" Will falou, encarando Arthur sem fazer menção de se mover.

"William" Arthur falou, franzindo o lábio superior. "Eu chamaria você pelo sobrenome, mas não me lembro de Merlin ter mencionado."

"Seger" Will ofereceu. "Mas pode me chamar de Sr. Seger."

Arthur limitou-se a arquear uma sobrancelha.

"Will?" Merlin ouviu a voz de Hunith e suspirou, aliviado. "Quem está aí?"

"Sou eu, mãe!" Merlin gritou, tentando chutar a canela de Will, mas ele deu um passo para trás rapidamente, dando passagem para eles, embora claramente relutante. "Vamos conversar sobre isso depois" Merlin falou por entre os dentes cerrados de modo que apenas ele ouvisse.

"Ah, nós definitivamente vamos conversar sobre isso depois" Will devolveu, fazendo questão de olhar para Arthur enquanto dizia aquilo.

"Ah, aí estão vocês!" disse Hunith ao vê-lo e Merlin forçou um sorriso, largando a mochila no chão para abraçá-la. "Oh, você está um pouco quente" ela soou preocupada, levanto a mão à sua testa imediatamente. "Está se sentindo bem?"

"Sim, mãe. Só peguei um pouco de sol esta manhã" Merlin desvencilhou-se da mão dela.

"Bem, você está um pouco vermelho, mesmo" Hunith levantou os olhos para Arthur que ainda se mantinha parado na soleira da porta e seu rosto voltou a se desanuviar. "Vocês dois estão, na verdade. Entre, Arthur! Fique à vontade. Você já é de casa."

"Com licença" Arthur falou, educadamente, mas Merlin reparou como seu sorriso não alcançou os olhos daquela vez.

"Como foram de viagem?" Hunith perguntou, olhando de um para o outro. "Vocês se divertiram? Ah, por favor, sente-se, Arthur! Vocês já jantaram? Aceitam um chá?"

"Na verdade, já estou de saída" Arthur falou, consultando o relógio. "Só subi para agradecer por tudo que você fez. Foi muita gentileza sua" ele estendeu a sacola de vasilhas, que Merlin pegou antes que sua mãe o fizesse.

"Eu cuido disso" Merlin garantiu, aproveitando a desculpa para fugir para a cozinha enquanto Arthur despejava agradecimentos e elogios em cima da sua mãe, que os dispensava modestamente.

"Como assim, ele já é de casa?" Merlin levantou os olhos do armário onde guardava as vasilhas e encontrou Will apoiando o quadril na beirada da mesa, parecendo profundamente magoado. "Eu venho na sua casa desde os cinco anos e a sua mãe nunca falou que eu já sou de casa!"

"Provavelmente porque você já age como se fosse, mesmo sem ela dizer nada" Merlin encolheu os ombros, mantendo o tom de voz baixo para não atrapalhar a conversa no _hall_ de entrada. "Você ainda não me disse o que está fazendo aqui."

"E por acaso eu preciso de alguma desculpa para ver meu melhor amigo? Eu gostaria de saber o que _ele_ está fazendo aqui" Will apontou para o corredor. "E pelo jeito nem é a primeira vez! Pelo que estou entendendo da conversa, sua mãe até _cozinhou_ para ele!"

"Cala a boca, Will!" Merlin sussurrou com mais urgência. "Por que você não espera no meu quarto...?"

"Ah, não mesmo!" Will sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro. "Você pode ter ignorado todas as minhas mensagens..."

"Todas as suas _milhares_ de mensagens! Honestamente, Will..." Merlin começou, mas Will não lhe deu ouvidos.

"... mas não vai conseguir se livrar de mim tão fácil. Você tem muita coisa para explicar" Will pegou a mochila de Merlin do corredor e colocou-a sobre a mesa, alcançando o zíper.

"O que você...? Tira a mão daí!" Merlin puxou a mochila antes que ele espiasse o seu conteúdo. "Você ficou louco? O que acha que está fazendo?"

"Jesus, Merlin, não precisa ter um treco! Não é como se eu não estivesse acostumado a ver suas cuecas..."

" _Caham_ " Merlin arregalou os olhos ao ver Arthur na porta da cozinha, com os olhos frios e a expressão endurecida. "Já estou indo, Merlin. Obrigado pela ajuda. Na chácara do meu pai" ele acrescentou diante da cara de paisagem de Merlin.

"Ah, claro" Merlin exclamou, tentando não parecer tão apavorado quanto se sentia. "Imagina! Não foi nada..."

"Hunf" Will bufou, rolando os olhos.

Arthur lançou um olhar tão gelado na direção de Will que Merlin conteve um arrepio.

"Já estou indo, então" Arthur falou, voltando-se para Merlin novamente. "Amanhã às nove?"

"Amanhã às nove" Merlin assentiu. "Espera, eu acompanho você até a porta" ele deu dois passos em direção ao corredor antes de voltar-se para Will novamente, abaixando a voz. "Se você tocar nessa mochila, eu corto seus dedos fora, ouviu bem?"

"Ui, que medo" Will fingiu tremer e Merlin mostrou o dedo do meio para ele.

Bem na hora que Hunith apareceu na cozinha.

"Merlin!" ela exclamou, indignada. "Isso são modos?"

"Hmm, desculpa, mãe!" Merlin apertou os lábios um contra o outro e saiu da cozinha rapidamente, esperando do lado de fora enquanto Arthur terminava de se despedir de Hunith com um último agradecimento.

"Seu celular estava mesmo sem bateria?" Arthur sussurrou ao se juntar a ele, parecendo irritado. "Por que não me falou? E se a sua mãe ligasse...?"

Merlin rolou os olhos.

"Ela tem o seu telefone também, Arthur. E não adianta ficar bravo comigo. Não tenho culpa por Will estar aqui, tenho?"

Aquilo fez com que Arthur cerrasse os maxilares, suas narinas se alargando antes que ele meneasse a cabeça, passando uma mão pelo rosto.

"Olha, tenho que ir. Mas diga ao seu _amigo_ que eu mandei ele se foder" Arthur manteve o tom baixo, mas sua raiva ainda transparecia em cada sílaba.

"Arthur..." Merlin falou, espiando o lado de dentro para se certificar que Will não estava espiando. "Acho que ele está desconfiado."

"Maldição..." Arthur passou a mão pelos cabelos.

"Merlin?" eles ouviram a voz de Will do corredor. "Por acaso seu _chefe_ não consegue achar a saída sozinho? Ou você vai ter que levar ele pela mão...?"

"Cala essa maldita boca!" Arthur falou perigosamente, avançando em direção a Will com os punhos cerrados, mas Merlin se colocou entre eles.

"Arthur, deixa que eu resolvo isso" Merlin colocou as mãos nos ombros de Arthur, que mantinha os olhos fixos em Will. "Arthur, por favor..."

Arthur deu um passo para trás e girou os ombros, como um lutador preparando-se para a briga, mas acabou desviando os olhos de Will.

"Eu ligo para você mais tarde" Arthur avisou, apontando um dedo para o peito de Merlin antes de dar as costas e começar a descer os degraus rapidamente.

"Vai fugir de novo, seu covarde?" Will provocou, ignorando o aviso de Merlin. "Assim como continua fugindo daquela revanche?"

"Você perdeu, Seger!" Merlin ouviu Arthur replicar, já fora de vista. "Aceite isso!"

"Ora, seu cuzão...! Ouch!" Will encolheu-se, pulando num pé só e segurando a canela. "Por que você fez isso?"

"Cale-se ou eu chuto a outra!" Merlin ameaçou, fumegando. "Para o meu quarto. Agora!"

Will espalmou as mãos em frente ao corpo e fez menção de dizer algo, mas Merlin ameaçou chutá-lo e ele se calou, rolando os olhos e seguindo para o quarto de Merlin, batendo a porta ao entrar.

"O que houve com Will?" Hunith perguntou quando Merlin apareceu na cozinha para pegar sua mochila.

"Ah, a senhora conhece Will" Merlin deu de ombros. "Ele só está enciumado por ter ficado sozinho."

"Não sei, ele me pareceu bastante chateado" Hunith soou preocupada. "Ele insistiu em esperar quando eu disse que você não tinha chegado ainda e ficou olhando pela janela da sala desde então. Você acha que aconteceu algo com a mãe dele?"

"Não acho que seja isso" Merlin tentou tranquilizá-la. "Mas vou conversar com ele."

Merlin já ia saindo quando Hunith chamou-o novamente, daquela vez parecendo mais tranquila.

"Você parece cansado, querido. Foi tudo bem na viagem?"

"Ah, sim" Merlin se permitiu um pequeno sorriso, balançando-se nas pontas dos pés. "Foi tudo bem. Cansativo, mas de um jeito bom."

"Espero que vocês tenham arrumado algum tempo para se divertir."

"Claro" Merlin assentiu. "Arthur coleciona videogames. Nós jogamos um pouco" ele acrescentou e tentou lembrar-se do que mais haviam feito que não envolvesse sexo, mas não conseguiu pensar em muita coisa. "E assistimos televisão. E nadamos num córrego perto da chácara. Ele até me ensinou algumas técnicas de futebol!"

"Ótimo" Hunith sorriu docemente, aproximando-se para acariciar o rosto de Merlin, passando os olhos pela sua barba por fazer. "Que bom que vocês estão se dando bem. Agora vá conversar com Will e me avise se ele mencionar algo sobre Anne."

"Ok!" Merlin concordou, deixando a cozinha.

Merlin respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta do próprio quarto, jogando a mochila num canto e se sentando na cadeira da escrivaninha, de frente para o amigo. Will tinha se esparramado em sua cama. Ele jogava uma das bolinhas de borracha de Merlin para o alto, pegando-a em seguida e não deu nenhum sinal de ter percebido sua chegada.

"Olha, Will..." Merlin começou, mas foi prontamente interrompido.

"Se você está pensando em mentir de novo, pode parar por aí" Will sentou-se na cama para encará-lo nos olhos. "Não sou idiota, sabe?"

Merlin baixou os olhos para as próprias mãos, incapaz de sustentar o olhar do amigo.

"Você sempre foi preguiçoso e desleixado com sua própria aparência, então de repente começou a se arrumar todo para ir trabalhar. Você realmente acha que eu não repararia?" Will continuou. "Eu também reparei em como você não desgruda do celular, ultimamente, sempre checando para ver se não tem nenhuma mensagem, se trancando no banheiro para teclar só para eu não ver..."

Merlin enterrou o rosto nas mãos, sentindo-se corar de arrependimento por ter subestimado a percepção de Will.

"Eu sabia que tinha alguém" Will persistiu. "Só não conseguia entender por que você não queria me contar. Quando você disse que viajaria com Pendragon, eu sinceramente achei que você estava inventando toda essa história de ajudar na chácara dele. Quando eu comecei a mandar mensagens, achei que você estava apenas me ignorando. Então eu tentei ligar e a chamada ia direto para a caixa postal. Você não descuidaria do celular desse jeito se não estivesse com ele, iria?"

Will soltou uma risada sem humor e olhou ao redor, como se procurasse algo.

"Mas ainda havia uma pequena chance de não ser Pendragon e, acredite, eu queria muito acreditar que não fosse ele, apesar de..." ele riu novamente de um jeito levemente desesperado que fez com que Merlin se remexesse desconfortavelmente. "Apesar de estar na cara que era ele! Desde o primeiro dia, quando o conheci no _pub_ , o jeito que ele me olhou, a maneira como ele comia você com os olhos na festa dele... No fundo, eu sempre soube! Eu só não queria enxergar! Maldição, Merlin!" ele jogou a bolinha no chão e deixou que ela quicasse na parede, desaparecendo debaixo da cama.

"Will, eu queria contar..." Merlin começou, porém Will interrompeu-o novamente.

"Sua mãe sabe disso?" Will perguntou e Merlin engoliu em seco.

"Ninguém sabe, Will" ele admitiu, pesaroso. "Ninguém pode saber, você entende?"

"E por que não?"

"Ele é meu supervisor!" Merlin gemeu. "Se alguém desconfiar, eu perco meu estágio!"

Will abriu a boca em espanto.

"Aquele bastardo está ameaçando você?" Will perguntou enraivecido e Merlin piscou, confuso.

"O quê?"

"Pendragon está ameaçando mandar você embora se você contar para alguém?"

"Não!" foi a vez de Merlin soar indignado. "É claro que ele não me ameaçou! Ele também não quer manter isso em segredo! Mas você acha que a irmã ou o pai dele vão deixar que eu continue na empresa, se desconfiarem? Sem contar que ele é um dos diretores..."

"Merlin!" Will segurou seus ombros, sacudindo-o. "Como você pode ser tão estúpido! Você não consegue ver que ele está usando você?"

"Me usando? Como assim? O que você quer dizer com isso, Will?"

"Quero dizer que _ele_ não quer que a família ou os amigos dele fiquem sabendo sobre você e fica inventando essas desculpas para manter você de bico calado!"

"Alguns amigos dele sabem!" Merlin devolveu prontamente. "Gwaine. Você conheceu ele no _pub_. E provavelmente Percy também..."

Mas Will estava meneando a cabeça.

"E quanto à sua mãe, Merlin? Desde quando você mente para a sua própria mãe?"

"Shhhh!" Merlin exasperou-se, olhando em direção à porta. "Você se importa em manter a voz baixa, por favor?"

"É a sua mãe!" Will exasperou-se, porém teve a decência de abaixar o tom de voz. "Você não mentiu para ela nem quando quebrou aquele pato horrível de porcelana que ela adorava! Ou quando colou pela primeira vez na prova de inglês, na segunda série. Nem tentou esconder dela que você era gay, pelo amor de Deus!"

"Chega, Will!" Merlin explodiu, furioso. Só não sabia dizer se estava mais furioso com Will por dizer aquelas verdades ou consigo mesmo. Merlin levantou-se andando de um lado para o outro do quarto. "Não é nada disso, ok? Você não entende!"

"E por acaso você entende?" Will cutucou. "Você não percebe que para ele é fácil usar um garoto inocente como você? Você seria capaz de jurar que Arthur não está apenas tentando esconder de todo mundo o fato de que ele também é gay?"

"Ele não é gay..." Merlin agarrou-se àquele detalhe como um náufrago se agarrando a um destroço do navio. "Ele nunca ficou com um homem antes."

"Ah, claro. Aposto como ele falou isso para os outros, também, e você fica aí se sentindo todo especial" Will desdenhou e foi a vez de Merlin encará-lo, incrédulo. "Ora, pense comigo, Merlin. Ele é o herdeiro de uma empresa bilionária, filho de um pai conservador, você realmente acha que ele sairia espalhando por aí que é viado? Ele está é com medo de ser deserdado pelo papai!"

"Isso não é verdade!" Merlin segurou os próprios cabelos, subitamente ofegante pelo esforço de tentar contra argumentar cada uma daquelas acusações dentro da própria cabeça.

Mas e se Will tivesse razão? E se Arthur estivesse mentindo sobre aquilo? Ele parecia bastante seguro para alguém que estava descobrindo sua sexualidade. E experiente. O jeito como ele sabia exatamente o que fazer com Merlin não condizia exatamente com o seu discurso. Arthur era bastante habilidoso para alguém que também nunca tinha ficado com outro homem.

Ao mesmo tempo, Merlin não tinha como fazer nenhuma comparação, até porque não tivera nenhuma experiência remotamente sexual no passado. E todo mundo poderia saber de tudo com um bom acesso à internet e alguma noção de pesquisa. Aquilo não queria dizer nada, absolutamente.

Os pensamentos de Merlin estavam fazendo círculos em sua cabeça e ele se sentiu enjoado, por um momento. Ele voltou a se sentar, encarando Will.

"Não é nada disso" ele afirmou, tentando soar tão confiante quanto se sentia apenas minutos atrás. "Ele não se importaria em contar, se não fosse pelo meu contrato!"

"Ele disse isso? Ou você está apenas tentando defendê-lo?"

Merlin segurou a cabeça entre as mãos, tentando combater as lágrimas. Will estava errado. Will estava totalmente errado. Arthur não era nada daquilo.

Porém, a verdade era que Merlin não tinha nenhuma prova dos seus argumentos. Arthur dissera que odiava manter aquilo em segredo, mas ele nunca dissera que contaria para sua família, caso as circunstâncias fossem diferentes.

Relutantemente, Merlin lembrou-se do que Arthur dissera sobre Merlin ser seu amante, num cenário medieval imaginário. Naquele momento, Merlin tinha encarado aquilo como uma fantasia, algo sedutor, proibido e secreto. Mas agora começava a se questionar se aquilo não queria dizer mais do que pensara, a princípio. Seria possível que Will tivesse razão? Seria possível que Arthur realmente estivesse inventando desculpas para não ter que assumir o relacionamento deles? E se toda aquela conversa fosse uma analogia para a realidade deles e Arthur estivesse apenas testando o quão submisso Merlin poderia ser?

Não, Merlin não podia estar sinceramente duvidando de Arthur! Não depois de tudo que acontecera!

Deus, aquilo era tão confuso!

"Escuta, Will" Merlin recomeçou, limpando as lágrimas dos olhos. "Sei o que você está tentando fazer e agradeço pela sua preocupação. Mas você entendeu tudo errado, está bem? Você não conhece Arthur. Ele não mentiria para mim."

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza?" Will desdenhou. "Você só o conhece há, o quê? Seis meses? Merlin, eu conheço você. Sei como você prefere acreditar no melhor das pessoas. Quero dizer, você me conhece desde que eu tinha cinco anos e ainda é meu amigo. Quer prova maior do que isso?"

Merlin riu e fungou, limpando o nariz.

"Arthur é uma boa pessoa, ele só não sabe se expressar muito bem, assim como você finge ser um delinquente a maior parte do tempo."

"Do que você está falando?"

"Ah, também conheço você, Will" Merlin falou. "O suficiente para saber que você não é tão ruim quanto quer parecer. Quero dizer, eu sei que não foi você quem roubou o remédio de asma do Prof. Hammer."

"Ah, eu não teria tanta certeza assim" Will encolheu os ombros. "A diretora Pipe pareceu bastante convencida de que fui eu."

"Também sei que você não quebrou os óculos da Samantha Smith, na quarta série."

"Jesus, aquela garota era irritante..."

"Ou que colocou amendoim no lanche do Peterson."

Aquilo fez com que Will fizesse uma careta. Walter Peterson tivera um choque anafilático e quase morrera, naquele dia. Will e Walter nunca haviam se dado bem, por isso as pessoas especulavam e Will nunca negara, mas Merlin sabia que ele não seria capaz de fazer aquilo.

"Você está fugindo do ponto, Merlin!"

"A questão é que do mesmo jeito que eu conheço você, eu sei que Arthur é uma boa pessoa" Merlin continuou.

"Mas ele trata você como se fosse merda" Will argumentou. "E não tente negar."

Mas Merlin continuou meneando a cabeça.

"Isso é o que ele quer que as pessoas pensem. Ele não consegue evitar agir assim. Ele é constipado emocionalmente."

Will encarou, incrédulo.

"Você está falando sério, Merlin? Você realmente acredita nessa merda?" Will perguntou e Merlin encolheu-se. "Você quer dizer que essa é a maneira que ele encontrou de dizer que você é especial? Você é um maldito _gênio_ , Merlin, e ele fica mandando você carregar caixas o dia inteiro quando você poderia fazer melhor do que muita gente ali dentro!"

"Ele é uma pessoa completamente diferente quando estamos a sós" Merlin insistiu, tentado fazer Will entender o que sabia ser difícil de entender. Mas Merlin não deixaria Will plantar aquelas dúvidas na sua cabeça. Não depois daquele final de semana. Ele não podia!

Merlin confiava em Arthur como jamais confiara em ninguém. Ele acreditava no caráter de Arthur, na pessoa que ele era por baixo de todas aquelas camadas e toda aquela pompa. Will não tinha como saber daquilo, afinal ele não sabia como Arthur levava seu trabalho a sério, tratando as pessoas com respeito, não importando qual seu nível social ou sua posição dentro da empresa; Will não vira Arthur em meio às crianças, no orfanato; nem sentira na pele como era ser o alvo da proteção e do cuidado de Arthur; nem presenciara a maneira carinhosa com que ele tratava Merlin...

"Aposto que ele só age diferente quando vocês estão sozinhos" Will fungou. "O que só prova que ele está enganando você..."

"Will, pare, por favor" Merlin implorou, segurando os pulsos de Will e encarando-o nos olhos. Podia ver a preocupação neles, apesar dele tentar disfarçá-la com raiva. "Eu sei cuidar de mim mesmo, está bem? Tudo bem, talvez você tenha razão!" ele concedeu, apesar de relutante.

Ele não queria acreditar na possibilidade de Arthur estar fazendo aquilo de propósito, mas também não era tão ingênuo quanto Will achava que ele era. Merlin não tinha nenhuma pretensão de acreditar que Arthur estivesse apaixonado por ele ou algo parecido. Provavelmente, Arthur se sentia mais possessivo a respeito de Merlin do que qualquer outra coisa. Merlin sabia desde o início que a relação deles era um tanto distorcida. Arthur sentia prazer em mandar em Merlin na mesma medida em que Merlin sentia prazer em desafiá-lo e obedecê-lo, contraditoriamente. E, de alguma forma, os dois se completavam. Arthur nunca tentara iludir Merlin dizendo que o amava ou coisa do tipo. De fato, ele deixara bastante claro que a relação deles era mais um jogo de controle e desejo do que qualquer outra coisa.

Por diversas vezes, Arthur afirmara que Merlin era dele. Não seu namorado nem nada do tipo. Apenas _seu_. Os planos meticulosos de Arthur, seus acessos constantes de ciúme, a maneira como ele opinava até no corte de cabelo de Merlin, o modo como ele mandava e desmandava em Merlin na frente dos amigos... até aquela fantasia medieval, tudo aquilo era a maneira de Arthur afirmar que estava no comando. Com o tempo, Merlin aprendera a não levar aquilo para o lado pessoal, afinal Arthur não estava tentando humilhá-lo. Aquela possessividade provavelmente era a única maneira que Arthur encontrara de dizer que se importava com ele. De fato, Merlin até se sentia aliviado, a maior parte do tempo, por poder passar o comando para Arthur. Por que se importaria agora?

Merlin suspirou, tornando a encarar Will, resoluto.

"Talvez você tenha razão e Arthur queira manter tudo em segredo ou talvez ele simplesmente não queira nada sério comigo ou... talvez ele só esteja confuso, mas..." Merlin meneou a cabeça, suspirando. "Os últimos dias foram os melhores dias da minha vida. Então, por favor... _por favor_ , não estrague isso."

"Porra" Will desvencilhou-se dele e esfregou os olhos, parecendo cansado. "Você está tão fodido, Merlin" quando ele voltou a levantar os olhos, entretanto, ele tornou a soar sarcástico, como sempre. "Literalmente fodido. Quero dizer, não sei como você consegue sentar depois de um fim de semana inteiro dando o rabo..."

A atitude de Will, mais do que suas palavras, fez com que um peso fosse tirado de cima das costas de Merlin e ele sentiu-se grato ao amigo.

"Cala a _boca_ " Merlin fingiu indignação, empurrando-o. "Você só está com ciúmes porque eu me dei bem."

"Claramente, nós temos visões bem diferentes sobre o que é se dar bem."

"Isso não muda o fato de que você teve que passar mais um final de semana no cinco a um."

"Como você tem tanta certeza que eu também não me dei bem?"

Merlin encarou-o, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Ah, vai se foder!" Will atirou o travesseiro na cara de Merlin, que bloqueou o golpe com facilidade, rindo. "E do que é que você está rindo? Você se acha tão superior agora, só porque não é mais virgem?" ele tornou a bater em Merlin com o travesseiro. "É por isso que deixou crescer essa barba ridícula? Para me mandar um recado? Desde quando você está escondendo isso de mim? Vocês já estavam fodendo desde aquela vez, no _pub_?"

"Não! Faz só duas semanas... Quero dizer, faz só uma semana que nós realmente... sabe..."

"Uma semana! E você já se acha mais experiente do que eu? Honestamente, você nem consegue dizer em voz alta! Quantas vezes vocês fizeram sexo?"

"Depende do que você considera sexo" Merlin ponderou. "Só se tiver penetração? Ou mãos e bocas contam também? Por que se você for considerar tudo, eu realmente perdi as contas. Nós já fizemos até por telefone, se quer mesmo saber..."

"Caralho, Merlin, eu odeio você! Odeio você!" Will atirou o travesseiro com mais força daquela vez."

"Ei, tenho que recuperar o tempo perdido, sabe?" Merlin defendeu-se, segurando o travesseiro para evitar que Will o atirasse novamente. "Você tem pelo menos dois anos de vantagem sobre mim."

"Acho que vou virar gay a partir de agora."

"Pfff" Merlin desdenhou. "Sim, claro."

"Tudo bem, não nasci pra isso" Will admitiu, com uma careta. "Mas bem que poderia ter nascido. Homens são tão mais _fáceis_!"

"Duvido que você se desse melhor com homens, sabe, Will? No seu caso, o problema _não_ são os outros..."

"Como você ousa...!" Will abandonou o travesseiro e avançou em direção a Merlin, derrubando-o no chão e atacando-o nos lugares certos até que Merlin ficasse sem fôlego de tanto rir.

Foi naquele momento que o telefone de Merlin tocou.

"Ah, merda! Will... Para! Espera!" Merlin desvencilhou-se de Will e limpou os olhos, alcançando o celular no bolso da calça. "É o Arthur."

"Manda ele se foder" Will devolveu imediatamente, cutucando a lateral do corpo de Merlin, mas Merlin esquivou-se, saindo do seu alcance e atendendo ao telefone, fazendo um sinal com o dedo para que Will ficasse quieto.

"Ei, Arthur!"

" _Ei... Está tudo bem?_ " Arthur soou meio desconfiado.

"Está tudo ótimo, sim" Merlin tentou soar sério, virando para o outro lado quando Will começou a fazer caretas.

" _Você parece meio... sem fôlego._ "

"Ah, eu estava só rindo da cara do Will."

"Mentira!" Will gritou, ao que Merlin tampou o bocal do telefone para mandá-lo calar a boca.

" _Ele ainda está aí?_ " Arthur soou contrariado.

"Sim, nós estávamos... conversando."

"Sobre a sua vida sexual" Will ofereceu e Merlin atravessou o quarto para tampar a boca dele com a mão.

" _O que foi que ele disse?_ "

"Nada! Ele não disse nada."

"Eu disse mphhh!" Will havia se livrado da mão de Merlin por um instante antes que Merlin conseguisse segurá-lo novamente.

"Ele disse que já está de saída" Merlin ofereceu, mexendo os lábios e gesticulando para que ele caísse fora.

" _Isso quer dizer que ele sabe...?_ " Arthur perguntou, depois de um breve silêncio.

"Sim, ele sabe" Merlin assentiu, recolhendo a mão quando Will ameaçou mordê-lo. "Mas ele me prometeu que não vai contar a ninguém."

"Eu não... Ouch!" Will retraiu-se. "Merlin, quer parar de beliscar a minha bunda?"

" _O quê?_ " Arthur guinchou do outro lado. " _Merlin...!_ "

"Eu não belisquei a bunda dele! Eu chutei a canela dele! Arthur, espere só um instante" Merlin cobriu o bocal do telefone, lançando um olhar assassino para Will, que ainda massageava a canela. "Will, cai fora!"

"Mas eu..."

"Fora!" Merlin insistiu. "Vou trabalhar cedo amanhã e estou morto de cansaço."

"Ah, aposto que sim..."

"Vá embora antes que eu fale para a minha mãe que você está passando mal do estômago."

"Você não faria isso!" Will indignou-se. "Da última vez, ela me fez tomar aquele chá de ervas amargo e asqueroso! Eu ainda tenho ânsia só de lembrar..." ele fez uma careta. "Jesus, estou tendo ânsia agora mesmo, viu só o que você fez?"

Merlin abriu a porta e pôs a cabeça para fora.

"Ô mãe...!"

"Já estou de saída!" Will anunciou, passando por ele apressadamente e Merlin fechou a porta tão rapidamente que acertou seu calcanhar. "Quanta grosseria!" Merlin ouviu-o murmurar, do lado de fora. "Ah, não foi nada, tia Hunith... Eu já estava de saída..."

"Pronto" Merlin falou para o telefone, deixando-se cair na cama, aliviado. "Ele foi embora."

" _Tem certeza que está tudo bem?_ " Arthur soou incerto.

"Cem por cento" Merlin garantiu. "Não se preocupe, ele não vai contar para ninguém."

" _Não estou interessado se ele vai dar uma coletiva de imprensa neste exato momento._ _Estou falando sobre você, Merlin..._ "

"Oh..." Merlin exclamou, surpreso. "Claro. Estou ótimo."

" _Não se esqueça que você tem que acordar cedo, amanhã._ "

"Não vou me esquecer."

" _Ótimo. O almoço vai ser por minha conta._ "

"Mas eu posso muito bem levar..."

" _Essa é a única maneira que tenho para te levar a um restaurante descente, Merlin._ _Não aceito não como resposta. Você pode muito bem passar sem a comida da sua mãe por um dia._ "

Merlin soltou o ar dos pulmões, derrotado.

"Já estou sentindo sua falta" Merlin murmurou, mordendo o lábio inferior ao ouvir Arthur suspirar, do outro lado da linha.

" _E eu a sua. Eu fecho os meus olhos e imagino que você está aqui, comigo._ "

Merlin fechou os olhos e imaginou Arthur deitado ao seu lado. Quase podia ouvi-lo respirar suavemente, sonolento. Merlin sentiu um aperto súbito no peito, engolindo as palavras piegas que ameaçaram escapar da sua garganta.

" _Boa noite, Merlin._ "

"Boa noite, Arthur."

.Merlin.

 **¹** Imaginem essa cena com _I Want to Break Free_ tocando ao fundo, sim? XD

² _Lean On – Major Lazer._


	18. Parte 2 - Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

 **25ª semana**

Na volta ao trabalho, Merlin disse a si mesmo para se contentar com o pouco que conseguia ter. Fazer visitas com Arthur pela manhã significava que eles podiam segurar as mãos um do outro no caminho e até roubar um ou outro selinho nos semáforos. O lado negativo era que Arthur ficava impossivelmente ciumento quando as pessoas notavam Merlin por onde eles passavam, apesar de negar ferrenhamente sempre que Merlin apontava aquele fato.

"Ciúmes? Que ciúmes?" Arthur diria, completamente indignado. "Só estou dizendo que foi muita falta de profissionalismo daquele... imbecil tratar você com superioridade."

"Ele só estava sendo gentil, se oferecendo para me ajudar com os equipamentos!" Merlin argumentou.

"Você não precisava de ajuda. Já vi você carregar o dobro desse peso sem ficar nem ofegante. É muito preconceituoso da parte dele achar que você é um fracote só porque você é esbelto."

"Esbelto?" Merlin admirou-se. "Uau! Você nunca usou essa palavra antes para me descrever. Na verdade, posso recordar de algumas ocasiões em que você me chamou de magrelo e reclamou do meu traseiro ossudo."

"Nós não estamos falando de mim, Merlin!" Arthur rolou os olhos. "Estamos falando daquele assistente intrometido e abusado! Ele não tinha nada que ficar abrindo as portas para você como se você fosse uma maldita garota!"

"Eu estava com as mãos ocupadas!" Merlin exasperou-se.

"Mas eu estava bem ao seu lado, não estava? Eu poderia muito bem ter aberto a porta para você!"

"Ah, claro" Merlin ironizou. "Porque não há nada errado quando _você_ me trata como uma garota, mas se mais alguém _ousa_ fazer isso..."

"Foco, Merlin! Foco! Estamos falando daquele imbecil intrometido, lembra? Honestamente, depois você vem dizer que eu é que sou prepotente!"

Arthur o levou para almoçar num restaurante chique, apesar dos protestos de Merlin sobre não estar vestido para a ocasião – todos os outros ocupantes usavam social, com gravatas e sapatos de aparência cara, ternos, _tailleurs_ feitos sob medida e toda pompa possível. Merlin precisou de uma ajuda com o cardápio, mas teve que admitir que a comida estava excelente. Algumas pessoas lançaram olhares especulativos em sua direção, fazendo com que se sentisse um tanto constrangido, mas Arthur não demonstrou estar minimamente incomodado com o fato de ser visto com Merlin.

Quando voltaram para a empresa após o almoço, encontraram Gwaine no estacionamento.

"Isso é o que vocês chamam de sutileza?" Gwaine falou, acompanhando-os em direção ao elevador. "Passando a manhã fora, chegando juntos do almoço..."

"Você não tem mais ninguém para importunar, Gwaine?" Arthur perguntou, apontando para a cabine de vigilância do estacionamento. "O porteiro parece bem solitário."

"Infelizmente, meu horário de almoço acabou" Gwaine colocou a mão no peito. "Receio que ele terá que esperar até o final do meu expediente."

"Pobrezinho" Arthur disse, sarcástico, gesticulando para que Merlin entrasse primeiro no elevador, ao que Merlin rolou os olhos.

"Então, Merlin" Gwaine começou, colocando-se entre Arthur e Merlin no elevador e olhando de um para o outro. "Como estava Newbury?"

"O quê?" Merlin fez-se de desentendido e, pela maneira como Arthur grunhiu, Merlin desconfiou que ele não havia mencionado para Gwaine que passariam o fim de semana na chácara.

"Ensolarado, suponho" Gwaine olhou de Merlin para Arthur novamente. "Arthur mostrou o córrego para você?"

"Gwaine..." Arthur falou, em tom de aviso.

"Aposto que sim" Gwaine, continuou, inabalado. "E aposto como vocês ficaram bastante ocupados durante o final de semana, já que não tiveram tempo nem para fazer a barba!"

Merlin arregalou os olhos e encarou seu reflexo no espelho, procurando por alguma falha, ainda que ele tivesse se barbeado meticulosamente àquela manhã. Arthur também estava com o rosto lisinho, Merlin comprovara aquilo tanto visualmente quanto com o tato, olfato e paladar – a loção de barba de Arthur tinha um gosto bastante característico.

"Como você sabe...?" foi Arthur quem perguntou, incrédulo.

Merlin também estava se fazendo a mesma pergunta. Será que Arthur costumava levar todas as suas 'conquistas' para Newburry? Será que ele já tinha levado _Gwaine_...?

"Ora, não sou nenhum Sherlock Holmes, mas o fato de vocês terem queimado de sol só na parte superior do rosto foi pista suficiente. O resto, vocês acabaram de confirmar com as reações de vocês" ele encolheu os ombros, parecendo satisfeito consigo mesmo. "Como eu disse, vocês não estão sendo nada sutis."

"É uma pena não podermos continuar essa agradável conversa, Gwaine" Arthur exclamou com falsa doçura quando chegaram ao quarto andar, segurando as portas abertas para Gwaine, que saiu de queixo erguido. "Tenha uma ótima semana!"

"Eu passo no CRM mais tarde, Merlin!" Gwaine garantiu alegremente antes que as portas se fechassem.

"Você acha que estamos dando muito na cara?" Merlin perguntou, ainda que, no fundo, já soubesse a resposta para aquela pergunta.

"É claro que não" Arthur espanou o paletó, parecendo despreocupado. "Não dê ouvidos para o que Gwaine diz. Ele só quer coletar logo o dinheiro das apostas. E me irritar."

Assim que chegaram ao sétimo andar, Merlin quase trombou com Sophia Feix ao sair do elevador.

"Ah!" Sophia deu um passo para trás, assustada, porém sua expressão se tornou irritada logo em seguida. "Merlin, por que não olha por onde... Arthur!" ela interrompeu-se novamente ao ver Arthur saindo do elevador, sua expressão se tornando doce, subitamente. "Que bom que encontrei você! Estava mesmo procurando uma companhia para almoçar... Todo mundo já saiu e eu fiquei para trás" ela fez um biquinho tão ridículo que Merlin levantou as sobrancelhas para olhar para Arthur.

"Na verdade, estou voltando do almoço, Feix" Arthur deu um passo para o lado para que Sophia subisse no elevador, mas ela aproximou-se de Arthur, em vez disso, recuperando-se da decepção rapidamente.

"Bem, o almoço pode esperar, então" ela tornou a sorrir, piscando os cílios alongados repetidamente. "Quero mostrar as atrocidades que encontrei no último relatório que revisei."

Arthur limitou-se a franzir o cenho, saindo do caminho quando algumas pessoas da manutenção surgiram pela escada.

"Isso pode esperar" Arthur disse, mal dando atenção a mulher. "Não quero atrasar o seu almoço."

"Absolutamente" Sophia insistiu, com seriedade. "Não estou falando de erros bobos. Estou falando de coisas absurdas e acredito que seja de suma importância que você saiba o quanto antes!"

"Então, vá em frente!" Arthur indicou para que ela seguisse e Sophia quase trombou em Merlin novamente, franzindo o lábio superior em desdém antes de seguir de volta pelo corredor, em direção ao CRM.

"Você costuma almoçar com a Srta. Feix, _Arthur_?" Merlin perguntou, imitando a maneira afetada com que Sophia exclamara o nome do chefe.

"Às vezes" Arthur deu de ombros e Merlin parou para encará-lo, perplexo.

"Sério?"

"Sim, por quê?" Arthur virou-se, parando a centímetros de Merlin e analisando-o atentamente.

"Você está brincando comigo, certo?" Merlin tentou não soar aborrecido, mas falhou terrivelmente, a julgar pelo sorriso torto de Arthur.

"Merlin, você por acaso está com ciúmes?" Arthur perguntou, cruzando os braços.

"É claro que estou com ciúmes!" Merlin devolveu, chateado. "Feix não esconde de ninguém que dá em cima de você e você sai para almoçar com ela regularmente? Por acaso está mantendo ela interessada para quando você me chutar?"

" _Quando eu chutar você_?" Arthur riu. "Isso é ridículo até para os seus padrões, Merlin!"

Merlin apertou os lábios um contra o outro, cerrando os punhos. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Merlin se sentiu humilhado. Não apenas pela maneira condescendente com que Arthur o tratou naquele momento como também pela maneira como ele parecia estar se divertindo às suas custas. Merlin deu as costas para ele, rumando para a sala. Porém, antes que a alcançasse, Arthur segurou seu punho, puxando-o para o lado oposto do corredor.

"Me larga!" Merlin tentou se desvencilhar, mas Arthur puxou-o para o banheiro com facilidade.

"Ei, ei, calma!" Arthur falou, segurando seus braços e empurrando Merlin contra a parede depois de checar que não havia mais ninguém por ali. "Não precisa ficar todo nervosinho!"

"Vai se foder, Arthur!" Merlin tentou se soltar novamente, mas Arthur segurou-o com ainda mais força.

"Merlin, preste atenção" Arthur chamou sua atenção e Merlin encarou-o, ainda fumegando. "Não existem tantos restaurantes assim aqui, nas proximidades, sabe? Então, _às vezes_ , eu almoço junto com o pessoal do escritório. E, _às vezes_ , Feix faz parte desse grupo!"

Os ombros de Merlin caíram e ele deixou de lutar contra o aperto de Arthur, porém encarou-o com os olhos estreitados em desconfiança.

"Então você nunca foi almoçar sozinho com ela?"

"Nunca!" Arthur assentiu, ainda parecendo um tanto perplexo com a reação acalorada de Merlin.

"Sei..." Merlin continuou encarando-o e Arthur rolou os olhos.

"Eu juro!" Arthur insistiu. "Não estou minimamente interessado em Feix. E eu definitivamente não pretendo _chutar_ você por ninguém, muito menos por ela!"

"Oh..." Merlin deixou os braços caírem frouxamente.

Por um momento, Merlin temeu a reação de Arthur. E se ele reprovasse aquela atitude rebelde de Merlin? Às vezes os jogos de poder de Arthur eram tão intensos que Merlin achava que Arthur perderia o interesse nele caso ele começasse a se mostrar insubordinado. Além disso, agora que passara a raiva, Merlin começava a achar sua própria reação bastante exagerada – sem contar infantil. Mas, para sua surpresa e alívio, Arthur riu suavemente e enfiou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Merlin, respirando profundamente.

"Sabe... Você nunca demonstrou ciúmes por mim antes" Arthur murmurou, passando a ponta do nariz pelo maxilar de Merlin, que fechou os olhos, engolindo em seco. "Não sabia que você tinha todo esse... potencial dentro de você."

"Eu também não" Merlin admitiu, um tanto envergonhado pela cena que acabara de fazer. "Sinto muito, Arthur. Eu..."

Antes que Arthur pudesse responder, entretanto, eles ouviram algumas batidas na porta e Arthur afastou-se rapidamente, alcançando a pia do banheiro no momento em que a porta se abria e Sophia espiava o lado de dentro.

"Arthur?" ela perguntou com sua voz irritantemente aguda.

Merlin suspirou, cruzando os braços e tentando não parecer tão frustrado quanto se sentia, no momento.

"Feix, o sinal na porta indica que este é este é o banheiro masculino, se ainda não reparou" Arthur ironizou, lavando as mãos e secando-as.

"Sinto muito, é que achei que você estava logo atrás de mim, mas então você sumiu..."

"Só estava passando algumas instruções para Merlin" Arthur interrompeu-a, irritado. "Já estou indo."

"Ok!" Sophia forçou um sorriso, porém tornou a ficar séria ao encarar Merlin antes de se afastar.

"Idiota" Arthur murmurou assim que a porta se fechou e, apesar de Merlin já ter sido vítima daquele mesmo xingamento, havia uma leve diferença na entonação de Arthur que fazia toda a diferença no resultado final da mensagem. "Vamos, Merlin."

"Acho que vou enrolar por aqui mais um pouco" Merlin falou, apontando para o mictório.

"Ok" Arthur encolheu os ombros depois de analisá-lo atentamente, abrindo a porta. "E não se esqueça de fragmentar os papéis ao lado da impressora" ele fez questão de falar alto em seu melhor tom autoritário. "Se aquela pilha de papéis não sumir até quatro da tarde, não vou liberar você para descer para o Desenvolvimento, entendeu?"

"Sim, majestade" Merlin respondeu no mesmo tom alto e Arthur piscou para ele antes de sair.

" _Feix, o que é tão importante que não pode esperar nem cinco minutos?_ " Merlin ouviu a voz de Arthur no corredor.

" _Ah, você não vai gostar nada disso_ " Sophia soou conspiratória. " _Acho que Zinke está ficando relaxado com sua equipe..._ "

" _Ah, você acha mesmo?_ " Arthur soou tão gelado que Merlin sorriu consigo mesmo. Sophia não sabia no que estava se metendo, falando mal de Alator Zinke. Merlin podia até imaginar Arthur encarando-a como se ela fosse um inseto prestes a ser esmagado, porém a porta se fechou naquele momento, abafando a conversa do lado de fora.

Merlin aproximou-se do espelho e encarou o próprio reflexo com resolução.

"Você viu isso?" ele falou para si mesmo. "Viu como é diferente a maneira como ele trata você? Will está enganado. Arthur se importa com você. Nunca mais duvide disso."

Mas, apesar de toda aquela fachada, Merlin sentia-se mais confuso que nunca com os sinais contraditórios de Arthur. Deus, por que ninguém nunca dissera o quanto relacionamentos eram complicados? Ou era apenas Merlin quem se sentia daquele jeito?

.Merlin.

A semana tinha começado bastante promissora. A saída da rotina no fim de semana anterior fizera com que Arthur se sentisse mais relaxado e o fato de Merlin passar mais tempo perto dele fazia com que uma parte de Arthur se sentisse mais satisfeita. Mas as coisas estavam longe de serem perfeitas. Eles não haviam se encontrado fora da empresa nenhum dia sequer, o que fazia com que Arthur se sentisse mais frustrado do que nunca, mesmo depois de ter passado um fim de semana inteiro na cama com Merlin. Arthur também não conseguia evitar ficar irritado com todo mundo a maior parte do tempo da mesma maneira que Merlin parecia incapaz de evitar ser simpático com todos. E havia ainda o fato de que Arthur dera sua bênção para que Merlin passasse uma ou duas horas em outro setor, todos os dias, no final do expediente.

Merlin parecia extremamente satisfeito com aquilo, para piorar ainda mais as coisas. Ele voltava para pegar sua mochila animado e falante, mencionando Isolda e Alator a todo momento, descrevendo suas novas experiências com os olhos brilhando de excitação e Arthur sentia seu humor afundar a cada palavra, por mais que soubesse o quanto aquilo era injusto com Merlin.

Na manhã de sexta-feira, quando as nove horas chegaram e passaram, Arthur não conseguia se conter de impaciência. Merlin tinha mandado uma mensagem às 08h59 dizendo que iria se atrasar um pouco por causa de um tumulto no metrô, mas aquilo só fizera com que Arthur se sentisse ainda mais ansioso e preocupado. Às nove e quinze, Merlin chegou meio ofegante e o sorriso estampado em seu rosto só fez com que Arthur apertasse ainda mais os maxilares, sem saber se estava mais irritado com Merlin ou consigo mesmo.

"Por que demorou tanto?" Arthur perguntou assim que Merlin colocou a cabeça para dentro da sua sala, tendo passado por lá antes mesmo de deixar a mochila na sua estação de trabalho.

"Teve uma perseguição policial no metrô!" Merlin falou, ofegante, os olhos arregalados. "Eu demorei a perceber o que estava acontecendo. Um cara entrou correndo, trombando nas pessoas, mas as portas do metrô não se abriram e então havia um monte de sirenes tocando e as pessoas começaram a gritar, tentando sair do caminho dos policiais... Foi um caos!" ele resumiu. "Fizeram todo mundo sair da estação e eu tive que andar até a próxima. Mas prometo que fico até mais tarde, hoje" ele falou e então olhou para a mesa de Arthur. "O que aconteceu por aqui?"

"O que você acha?" Arthur perguntou, sarcástico. "Eu estava tentando achar o maldito grampeador!"

"Segunda gaveta, no fundo-" Merlin começou, mas Arthur interrompeu-o.

"Sim, sim, agora eu achei" ele desdenhou. "Mas usei o seu, ontem" ele apontou para a bagunça em sua mesa. "Deve estar em algum lugar por aí."

Merlin suspirou, deixando a mochila numa das cadeiras.

"Você pode começar pelo armário" Arthur falou quando Merlin fez menção de começar a arrumar a mesa.

"Você bagunçou tudo lá também?" Merlin gemeu.

"Já disse que estava procurando o grampeador!"

"Mas eu sempre deixo ele na segunda gaveta...!"

"Tenho milhares de coisas para me lembrar, Merlin. Você acha mesmo que vou guardar a exata localização do grampeador?"

Merlin encarou-o por um momento com os lábios apertados um contra o outro.

"Você não tomou seu café da manhã hoje, tomou?" Merlin perguntou e Arthur levantou-se num instante, segurando a frente da camisa de Merlin e puxando-o para encará-lo de perto, fazendo com que Merlin quase caísse em cima da mesa, os olhos arregalados.

"Vou comer _você_ no café da manhã!" Arthur falou por entre os dentes cerrados, largando um Merlin embasbacado antes que fizesse alguma besteira. Arthur passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando se acalmar. "Dê um jeito nessa bagunça, sim? Já volto."

Arthur saiu da sala antes que Merlin dissesse alguma coisa. Ele ignorou os olhares assustados dos funcionários e saiu em direção ao banheiro, jogando um pouco de água no rosto e respirando profundamente algumas vezes. Merlin não tinha culpa nenhuma pelo seu mau humor. Não era justo descontar sua frustração nele daquele jeito. Precisava se controlar antes que acabasse magoando Merlin. Ainda não conseguia identificar exatamente a emoção no rosto de Merlin durante a sua explosão, se era apenas surpresa ou se havia também uma dose de receio e ressentimento e aquela dúvida fazia com que Arthur temesse encará-lo novamente.

Arthur lembrou-se da mágoa estampada no rosto de Merlin no início daquela semana, quando Arthur fizera pouco-caso da sua confissão de ciúme. Não era a primeira vez que causara aquele tipo de reação em Merlin e provavelmente não seria a última. A primeira ocasião fora quando Arthur pregara aquela peça em Merlin na segunda semana de estágio dele, mas eles ainda não eram próximos, naquela época. A segunda, fora quando Merlin o flagrara com Elena, mas na ocasião Arthur não sabia que Merlin correspondia aos seus sentimentos. Agora, no entanto, Arthur já não tinha mais desculpas para pisar na bola daquele jeito. Mas, de alguma forma, estava perdendo o controle sobre si mesmo e aquilo o deixava apavorado.

E se tivesse passado do limite novamente? Merlin era sempre tão dócil e compreensivo que Arthur temia o momento em que ele perderia a paciência com Arthur definitivamente. Arthur tinha pedido uma chance para Merlin, mas ninguém culparia Merlin caso ele o chutasse. Arthut provavelmente não teria outra oportunidade, se arruinasse tudo novamente.

Meneando a cabeça para si mesmo, Arthur se armou de coragem e voltou para sua sala, sem nem reparar no modo como as pessoas pareciam fugir do seu caminho. Todos, exceto Merlin, que já tinha terminado de organizar sua mesa e agora arrumava o armário. Arthur limpou a garganta ao entrar e Merlin olhou por cima do ombro para ele antes de voltar a atenção para a sua tarefa novamente sem que Arthur pudesse tirar uma conclusão sobre o seu humor.

Com um suspiro resignado, Arthur voltou para sua mesa, abrindo seu e-mail para checar se havia mensagens novas. Tentou pensar em alguma coisa para dizer, mas não sabia como começar. Provavelmente deveria se desculpar. Definitivamente deveria se desculpar. Arthur abriu a boca para fazer exatamente isso, porém Merlin falou primeiro.

"Pronto" Merlin declarou, e Arthur girou a cadeira para encará-lo enquanto ele contemplava o resultado do seu trabalho. "Até que não estava tão ruim. Tem umas pastas antigas aqui. Se quiser, posso levar para o arquivo."

"Ok" Arthur concordou depois de um momento de desorientação. "Faça isso."

"Ótimo" Merlin fechou a porta do armário e voltou-se para Arthur, abrindo a primeira gaveta da sua escrivaninha. "Sei que já falei isso um milhão de vezes, mas vamos lá. Primeira gaveta" ele apontou para o conteúdo, agora organizado. "Canetas, lápis, borracha, extrator de grampo, tudo nesse organizador. Os blocos de nota estão no fundo. Segunda gaveta" ele fechou a primeira e abriu a segunda. "O resto. Estou deixando o grampeador logo no começo, mas ele pode se deslocar se você puxar com muita força, então experimente procurar no fundo, se não achar. E acho que você poderia me levar para almoçar, hoje" ele finalizou, fechando a gaveta e encarando-o com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"O quê?" Arthur perguntou, ligeiramente aturdido, olhando para a mochila de Merlin. "Você não trouxe seu almoço?"

Depois daquele primeiro dia em que Arthur o levara para o restaurante, Merlin havia informado Arthur que levaria comida de casa pelo resto da semana e fazia seu horário de almoço na copa, junto com outros funcionários e estagiários. Arthur não ficara particularmente feliz com aquilo, mas tinha que concordar que Gwaine tinha certa razão e que seria bastante suspeito se eles fossem almoçar juntos todos os dias.

"Sim, mas acho que posso abrir uma exceção, hoje" Merlin cruzou os braços. "Então? O que me diz?"

Arthur fingiu ponderar por um momento.

"Acho que posso arrumar um espacinho na minha agenda para você. Mas vai sair caro."

"É claro" Merlin assentiu. "Você aceita todas as formas de pagamento?"

"Me surpreenda!"

.M.

Arthur empurrou a cabeça contra o encosto do banco do carro e grunhiu, segurando os cabelos de Merlin conforme se despejava na boca dele, levantando o quadril de encontro a boca macia para aproveitar ao máximo seu orgasmo. Só então largou os cabelos de Merlin, deixando as mãos caírem ao longo do próprio corpo, saciado. Merlin lambeu-o até limpá-lo e o pênis de Arthur se contraiu em apreciação pelo gesto.

"Considere isso um pagamento adiantado" Merlin falou, endireitando-se no banco do carona e limpando a boca com as costas da mão.

"Tem alguns lenços no porta-luvas" Arthur falou, fechando os olhos por um momento para se recompor antes de retribuir o favor para Merlin.

"É impressão minha ou você se preparou para a ocasião de fazermos sexo no seu carro?" Merlin perguntou, sarcástico, ao abrir o porta-luvas. "Não precisa responder. Já vi as camisinhas."

Arthur riu.

"Bem, nunca se sabe quando você pode precisar dessas coisas" Arthur encolheu os ombros.

"Ah, merda" Arthur ouviu Merlin xingar e abriu os olhos, ainda divertido. Mas Merlin estava olhando para a janela de Arthur, com os olhos arregalados. "Er... Arthur...?"

Arthur seguiu a direção do olhar de Merlin e viu Leon atravessando o estacionamento em direção a eles, com o cenho franzido. Arthur xingou e apressou-se para arrumar as próprias calças.

"Quer que eu pule para trás?" Merlin ofereceu, um tanto apavorado. "Ele não deve ter me visto, o vidro é escuro..."

"Não seja ridículo. Fique onde está" Arthur falou, terminando de abotoar o cinto no exato momento em que Leon bateu no vidro do carro.

Arthur forçou um sorriso, abaixando o vidro.

"Ei, Leon! Algum problema?"

"Não, eu..." Leon começou e então seus olhos passaram para Merlin e suas sobrancelhas se levantaram. "Merlin!" ele exclamou.

"Leon" Merlin devolveu o cumprimento, completamente sem jeito.

"Está tudo bem?" Leon olhou de um para outro.

"Sim, por que não estaria?" Arthur tentou parecer despreocupado.

"Achei ter visto você sair para almoçar vinte minutos atrás" Leon comentou. "Então vi o farol do seu carro aceso..."

"Ah, Merlin e eu estávamos..." Arthur tentou pensar em algo sensato para dizer, mas não conseguia pensar em nada. Ele tirou a chave do carro da ignição, apagando o farol do carro numa tentativa de ganhar tempo, mas continuava sem ideia do que dizer. Então, numa reação puramente impulsiva, ele resolveu jogar a batata quente nas mãos de Merlin. "Merlin, diga a Leon o que estávamos fazendo."

Merlin arregalou os olhos ainda mais.

"N-Nós estávamos..." Merlin olhou ao redor, parecendo prestes a entrar em pânico antes de se decidir. "Eu estava recitando poesia para Arthur."

" _Poesia_?" Leon perguntou, perplexo.

Arthur não poderia culpá-lo pela reação, já que mal podia acreditar em seus próprios ouvidos. Em vez de demonstrar aquilo, entretanto, ele viu-se assentindo.

"Eu... amo poesia" Arthur falou, tentando soar natural e falhando.

Leon limitou-se a olhar de um para outro.

"Fiquei tão surpreso quanto você!" Merlin continuou, nervoso. "Eu estava falando sobre as minhas aulas de literatura no ensino médio e contei que ainda me lembrava de alguns poemas que meu professor obrigava a gente a decorar e Arthur pediu para eu recitar. E então, ele não queria mais que eu parasse! Tive até que improvisar alguns versos, pra dizer a verdade..."

"Ah, você também compõe?" Leon exclamou, ainda mais espantado.

"Não, não, não" Merlin atalhou rapidamente. "Não componho, na verdade. Só fiz isso dessa vez. Você sabe como Arthur fica quando não consegue o que quer..."

"Mas ele é péssimo nisso" Arthur interrompeu-o, fechando os punhos para resistir à vontade de dar um peteleco em Merlin. "Não peça para ele repetir. Foi horrível."

"Engraçado, tive a impressão de que você gostou bastante da minha poesia..." Merlin falou e Arthur lhe lançou um olhar de aviso.

"Bem" Leon falou, parecendo ter se recuperado parcialmente, apesar de ainda encará-los com uma expressão estranha. "Vou deixar vocês continuarem com suas... poesias, então" ele falou e acenou um adeus antes de dar as costas para eles, indo em direção ao próprio carro.

Arthur deu um tapa na coxa de Merlin.

"Poesia!" ele exclamou, indignado. "De onde diabos você tirou isso?"

"Desculpa, eu entrei em pânico!" Merlin exasperou-se, pegando um papel do porta-luvas de Arthur. "Então bati os olhos nesse panfleto e pronto, já tinha falado antes que conseguisse me conter."

Arthur tirou o papel da mão de Merlin, lendo o título: 'Recital de Poesia Contemporânea'. Arthur provavelmente recebera o panfleto de alguém na rua e o enfiara ali, sem nem checar do que se tratava.

"Não acredito nisso!" Arthur meneou a cabeça, amassando o panfleto e jogando-o na sacola ao lado do câmbio.

"O que você queria que eu dissesse?" Merlin perguntou, incomodado.

"Ah, sei lá, alguma coisa que não fizesse com que eu parecesse uma garota apaixonada?" Arthur devolveu, sarcástico.

"Ei, não é como se você não soubesse que sou péssimo com improvisações" Merlin defendeu-se. "Então por que mandou que eu respondesse? Aposto como você teria encontrado uma explicação perfeitamente lógica para estarmos trancados dentro do seu carro conversível, no estacionamento da empresa, no nosso horário de almoço há quase meia-hora!"

"Maldição!" Arthur consultou o relógio e esfregou o rosto. "Imagino que você não esteja com ânimo para uma retribuição...?" Arthur olhou para a virilha de Merlin, mas não viu nenhum sinal de excitação.

"Não mesmo" Merlin confirmou, cruzando os braços.

Arthur suspirou, batendo a cabeça contra o encosto do banco e xingando-se internamente. Ele tornou a consultar o relógio.

"Tudo bem, odeio ter que propor isso, mas o que acha de irmos a algum _drive-through_? Prometo que compenso para você mais tarde."

Merlin não parecia muito feliz com a ideia, mas encolheu os ombros.

"Vai sair bem caro."

"Eu pago" Arthur comprometeu-se imediatamente. "Como você quiser. O que você quiser."

Aquilo fez com que Merlin o encarasse, surpreso.

"Ok, então. Vamos de _Fast Food_!" Merlin disse, por fim, parecendo mais animado, colocando o cinto e Arthur fez o mesmo, dando a partida no carro e manobrando para sair do estacionamento. "Você está se sentindo melhor?"

"O quê?" Arthur perguntou, confuso, acionando o botão para remover a capota do carro assim que saíram para a rua.

"Você estava bastante tenso, esta manhã" Merlin ofereceu em resposta e Arthur alternou o olhar entre o trânsito e Merlin.

"Você planejou isso tudo só para me deixar mais relaxado?" Arthur perguntou, incrédulo, segurando a coxa de Merlin com força. " _Mer_ lin!"

"Bem, funcionou ou não funcionou?" Merlin perguntou, rindo da reação de Arthur.

"É claro que funcionou. Mas essas coisas têm prazo de validade, sabe? Não garanto que daqui quinze minutos não estarei tenso novamente..."

"Ora, cale a boca" Merlin soou divertido, mas então Arthur viu quando seu rosto voltou a ficar sério de repente. "Você acha que Leon percebeu alguma coisa?"

"Provavelmente" Arthur admitiu, contrariado. "Não apenas por causa da sua reação, mas também porque você ainda está com a boca suja de..."

"Porra!" Merlin exclamou, levando a mão à boca e abaixando o quebra sol para se olhar no espelho ao mesmo tempo enquanto Arthur ria. "Ora, seu babaca! Estou falando sério!"

"Também estou falando sério" Arthur encarou-o, porém sem conseguir soar totalmente sério. "Leon não é nenhum idiota. Se ele não desconfiava antes, vai desconfiar a partir de agora."

"E você não acha que ele vai contar para sua irmã?" Merlin pressionou.

"Leon não diria nada" Arthur garantiu. "Eu confio nele. Ele não é meu melhor amigo à toa, sabe?"

"Sim, mas ele também é namorado da sua irmã!" Merlin insistiu. "E Morgana é muito mais assustadora do que você."

"Não é, não!" Arthur indignou-se e aproveitou um semáforo fechado para encarar Merlin. "Você está realmente preocupado com isso?"

"Você não está?" Merlin devolveu, o cenho franzido.

Arthur não sabia que tipo de reação esperar de Morgana, caso ela soubesse. Ela era muito responsável no que dizia respeito ao seu cargo na empresa, portanto era bem provável que ela transferisse Merlin de setor. Mas era a reação de Uther que realmente preocupava Arthur.

Seu pai nunca fora muito tolerante ao que ele chamava de 'modernismo', sendo que a diversidade sexual estava no topo da sua lista de absurdos das novas gerações. Uma das primeiras coisas que Morgana fizera ao assumir a Diretoria de Processos Internos fora mudar as políticas de Gestão de Pessoas, garantindo respeito e igualdade de oportunidades para todos, independente da orientação sexual, de modo a tornar a empresa mais flexível e bem-vista aos olhos da sociedade. Apesar de Uther ter sido favorável às mudanças diante das argumentações de Morgana, ele continuava com sua concepção conservadora e limitada a respeito do assunto. Ele definitivamente não ficaria feliz em saber que Arthur estava saindo com outro homem, muito menos com um estagiário. Caso qualquer insinuação daquilo chegasse aos ouvidos de Uther, Arthur não tinha dúvidas de que Merlin estaria na rua no instante seguinte.

E, se fosse honesto consigo mesmo, por mais que Arthur quisesse gritar para o mundo que Merlin era seu e de mais ninguém, não sabia se estava pronto para admitir sua sexualidade para o resto do mundo. Ele procurava não pensar a respeito, mas a ideia de ser julgado pelos outros não era nada atraente, principalmente por causa do posto que ele ocupava dentro da empresa. Ele precisava ser respeitado, se quisesse a lealdade e o empenho da sua equipe e, por mais que as coisas tivessem mudado desde que Morgana tomara as rédeas da empresa, a mentalidade das pessoas continuava a mesma.

"Você _está_ preocupado" Arthur constatou, ao que Merlin desviou os olhos.

Merlin não era nenhum idiota, por mais que Arthur insistisse em dizer o contrário. Ele não arriscaria perder o estágio. Arthur sabia que ele ajudava a mãe com as despesas de casa e que o dinheiro faria muita falta para eles. Sem contar que ele parecia bastante interessado em conseguir uma efetivação na empresa. Mas será que havia algum outro motivo para aquela reação dele?

Será que Merlin estava reconsiderando seu relacionamento com Arthur? Afinal, se eles fossem descobertos, Merlin também seria alvo de fofocas dentro da empresa como o amante do diretor. Aquilo seria o fim de qualquer pretensão de carreira para ele, dentro da Pendragon.

Ou, ainda, será que Merlin estava com vergonha de Arthur?

"Olha, Merlin..." Arthur falou, meneando a cabeça para si mesmo, recusando-se a seguir aquela linha de pensamento. "Se minha irmã descobrir, a gente dá um jeito. Não adianta ficar se preocupando com isso agora."

Arthur ouviu Merlin suspirar, olhando para o lado, mas ele pareceu perdido em pensamentos por algum tempo.

Chegando ao _drive-through,_ eles fizeram seus pedidos e foram comendo seus lanches no caminho de volta.

"Nós deveríamos ir ao _pub_ hoje" Merlin falou depois de um longo silêncio, lambendo o molho que escorria em seu dedo. "Ou, pelo menos, _você_ deveria ir."

"Por quê?" Arthur indignou-se, tentando não morder a embalagem do seu lanche enquanto mantinha uma mão no volante. "Achei que você ia para minha casa esta noite!"

"Eu sei, mas..." Merlin tomou um gole do seu refrigerante antes de terminar a frase. "Gwaine tem razão. Nós estamos dando muito na cara. Primeiro ele descobriu. Depois Will. Percy provavelmente também sabe. Agora Leon... Daqui a pouco todo mundo está sabendo!"

Arthur mastigou lentamente enquanto ponderava aquilo. Quando Merlin dissera, na porta da sua casa, que desconfiava que William soubesse sobre eles, Arthur temera que ele saísse espalhando para todo mundo por puro despeito, mas a verdade era que Arthur se sentia satisfeito por ele saber. Assim não tinha que se preocupar com ele dando em cima de Merlin, por mais remota que fosse a possibilidade. Já os outros...

Eles eram seus amigos. Arthur confiaria sua a vida a eles. Porém, quanto mais pessoas soubessem, maior o risco daquilo fugir do controle. Independente dos outros possíveis motivos para manter tudo em segredo, tanto seus próprios quanto de Merlin, Arthur tinha que garantir que Merlin permanecesse na Pendragon até o fim do seu contrato e trabalhar para que ele fosse reconhecido dentro da empresa para ter alguma chance de que fosse efetivado. Ele só teria que esperar mais seis meses.

Arthur grunhiu só de pensar naquilo. Seis meses! Merlin tinha razão, eles tinham que ser mais cuidadosos.

"Tudo bem" Arthur concedeu. "Mas só se você concordar em passar a noite na minha casa."

Merlin hesitou por um momento antes de assentir.

"Fechado. Afinal, você está me devendo uma" Merlin arqueou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. "E você disse que faria o que eu quisesse."

Arthur limpou a garganta, subitamente preocupado.

"Bem, falando sobre isso... Talvez eu devesse ter feito algumas ressalvas."

"Que tipo de ressalva?" Merlin perguntou, terminando de tomar seu refrigerante e apontando para o de Arthur. "Você não vai tomar o seu?"

"Fique à vontade" Arthur concedeu. "Bem, pra começar, prefiro continuar sendo ativo, se você entende o que eu digo" ele evitou olhar em direção a Merlin, agradecido pela desculpa de ter que estar atento ao trânsito.

Merlin quase engasgou, batendo algumas vezes no próprio peito e tossindo.

"Claro" Merlin concordou assim que recuperou a voz. "Não se preocupe quanto a isso. Sou passivo. Ponto final."

Arthur se permitiu relaxar novamente, aliviado por terem esclarecido aquilo.

"Também não sou muito fã de S&M. Algemas, chicotes, roupas de couro, esse tipo de coisa..."

"Deus, Arthur!" Merlin exasperou-se. "Juro que não pensei em nada do tipo."

"Até curto uma fantasia sexual de vez em quando, mas não tente me colocar em roupas de bombeiro sexy, cueca de elefantinho ou coisa do tipo."

Merlin piscou e então balançou a cabeça.

"Espera. Tive um curto circuito no cérebro agora. Você disse bombeiro sexy?" ele perguntou e Arthur encarou-o com os olhos estreitados. "Ei, foi você quem deu a ideia! Isso nem passava pela minha cabeça antes, mas agora que você mencionou..."

"Tudo bem" Arthur rolou os olhos, suspirando sofregamente. "Talvez eu aceite fazer alguma coisa do tipo, um dia desses, se você fizer questão. Mas teria que aprovar a fantasia com antecedência. Já quanto a vestir _você_ " ele aproveitou outro semáforo fechado e encarou Merlin de cima abaixo, assistindo quando o divertimento do garoto foi substituído por apreensão. "Eu não me oporia. Na verdade, posso pensar em algumas fantasias bem... interessantes."

"Você está brincando, certo?" Merlin engoliu em seco.

"Relaxe, Merlin" Arthur tentou soar tranquilizador. "Podemos começar com alguma coisa simples, como um avental. Ou uma cinta-liga. Aposto como suas pernas ficariam perfeitas numa meia-calça."

Arthur susteve o olhar assustado de Merlin por um tempo antes de jogar a cabeça para trás e rir. Merlin ficou furioso e quase derrubou o lanche de Arthur em sua calça. Mas, felizmente, eles chegaram ao estacionamento da empresa em tempo, relativamente limpos e compostos e Arthur voltou para o trabalho consideravelmente mais relaxado.

Ele passou o resto da tarde mandando mensagens para Merlin com sugestões de fantasias.

.M.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Arthur perguntou ao chegar ao _pub_ com Elyan, Gwen e Lance e dar de cara com Morgana, sentada ao lado de Leon.

"O mesmo que você" Morgana devolveu, inabalada. "Socializando" ela piscou e terminou o conteúdo do seu drink. "Aliás, você chegou bem na hora! Que tal ser um bom irmãozinho e me pagar uma bebida?"

"Pra mim também!" Gwaine se ofereceu, levantando a própria garrafa num cumprimento. "E para o Percy, se não se importa. Você o conhece, ele é educado demais para pedir."

"Não sou, não" Percy defendeu-se prontamente.

"Ei, Arthur!" Leon foi o único que se deu ao trabalho de se levantar para cumprimentá-lo. "Que bom que você veio."

"Sentimos a sua falta" Elyan falou, sentando-se do outro lado da mesa.

"Ele quer dizer que também quer uma cerveja!" Gwaine ofereceu, bem-humorado. "E eu pegaria uma para o Merlin também, se fosse você. Algo me diz que ele não deve demorar a chegar."

"Oh, Merlin também costuma vir, não é mesmo?" Morgana admirou-se. "Lembro-me de ter visto ele aqui, da última vez."

"Ele não vem sempre" Gwen falou, solícita. "Na verdade, já faz algum tempo que ele não aparece, também."

"Assim como Arthur!" Gwaine assentiu. "Que coincidência, não é mesmo?"

Arthur lhe lançou um olhar de aviso antes de rolar os olhos.

"Tudo bem, vou precisar de ajuda para trazer tudo isso..."

Leon já ia se levantar quando Morgana adiantou-se e Arthur gemeu internamente.

"Eu acompanho você" Morgana se ofereceu e Arthur liderou o caminho. "Então... Como está Newbury?" ela perguntou ficando de costas para o balcão e de frente para Arthur.

"A mesma de sempre" Arthur tomou o cuidado de manter o tom neutro. Não tinha mencionado para a irmã onde passara o fim de semana, mas imaginava que não seria tão difícil para ela adivinhar.

"Faz muito tempo que não apareço por lá" ela falou, nostálgica. "A casa na árvore ainda existe?"

"Mais ou menos" Arthur encolheu os ombros. "Está precisando de uma reforma. Mas estou mais inclinado a terminar de desmanchá-la, pra dizer a verdade. Alguma objeção?"

"Nenhuma, absolutamente" Morgana garantiu com uma careta, provavelmente lembrando-se do incidente com o gambá.

"E como foi o coquetel?" Arthur perguntou, ciente que a irmã estava torcendo para que ele mencionasse o evento do último sábado. Afinal, ela o havia evitado a semana toda por causa daquilo.

"Tedioso, como sempre" ela disse, repuxando o lábio superior. "Adivinha quem estava lá?"

Pelo tom de voz dela, Arthur já podia fazer uma ideia de quem.

"Cenred" ele falou e Morgana assentiu.

"O próprio!"

"Filho da puta invejoso" Arthur cerrou os punhos tentando fazer sinal para o _barman_ , porém ele estava ocupado olhando para os decotes do grupo de garotas que acabara de chegar ao balcão.

"E esperto. Ele não perde uma oportunidade de puxar o saco de alguém. Ainda mais alguém como Sarrum" Morgana pareceu conter um arrepio. "Cristo, odeio os dois. Aliás, você me deve uma por ter me deixado enfrentar aquele suplício sozinha."

"Leon não foi com você?" Arthur estranhou e Morgana rolou os olhos.

"É claro que foi. _Ele_ não me abandonaria, ao contrário de certas pessoas."

"Uther também não foi?"

"Ele e _Catrina_ tinham outros planos" ela desdenhou. "Honestamente, estou muito bem servida de pai e irmão."

Arthur rolou os olhos e retirou o celular do bolso, checando a mensagem de Merlin que acabara de receber.

' _Chegando!_ '

"Morgana, será que você se importaria em se virar para o balcão?" Arthur mudou de assunto, tornando a guardar o celular. "Talvez se debruçar um pouco?"

"O quê? Você quer que eu use os meus peitos?" Morgana soou indignada. "Como você ousa!"

"Como se você já não estivesse acostumada" Arthur ironizou e Morgana sorriu de lado, virando-se para o balcão. Quase instantaneamente, o _barman_ apareceu para atendê-los. "Um martíni, uma dose dupla de uísque e sete cervejas".

"Ei, Morgana, Arthur" Arthur virou-se e viu Mordred se aproximando.

"Mordred!" Morgana cumprimentou-o, simpática. "Quanto tempo não vejo você! Você veio sozinho?" ela acrescentou, subitamente séria, olhando por cima do ombro dele para a mesa deles.

"Sim" Mordred desviou os olhos, o rosto inexpressivo. "Vocês precisam de ajuda para levar tudo isso?" ele apontou para as garrafas que o _barman_ colocava no balcão.

"Com certeza" Arthur cumprimentou Mordred com um aceno de cabeça antes de virar-se para o _barman_. "Mais uma, por favor."

"Oito cervejas?" Morgana perguntou, virando-se para a direção da mesa. "Ah, entendi" ela falou e Arthur seguiu o seu olhar, vendo Merlin atravessar o _pub_ em direção aos outros. "Muito prestativo da sua parte, irmãozinho" ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Arthur ignorou-a, pagou pelas bebidas e os três distribuíram as garrafas e copos entre si, voltando para a mesa.

"Merlin!" Morgana exclamou, abraçando o recém-chegado e entregando uma cerveja para ele antes que Arthur tivesse a oportunidade. "Faz tempo que não vejo você!"

Arthur apertou os maxilares um contra o outro, rangendo os dentes.

"É bom ver você também!" Merlin exclamou, olhando de Arthur para Mordred por cima do ombro dela. "Ei, Mordred!"

"Merlin" Mordred respondeu ao cumprimento com um aceno de cabeça antes de se afastar.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Merlin perguntou e Arthur franziu o cenho, observando enquanto Mordred dava a volta na mesa para se sentar perto de Elyan.

Mordred não era muito dado a sorrisos, normalmente, mas ele parecia excepcionalmente sério àquela noite.

"Sim" Morgana respondeu antes que Arthur pudesse dizer algo. "Pobrezinho, não está passando por uma fase muito boa" ela voltou-se para Merlin novamente, sorrindo e segurando sua mão. "Bem, quero que você se sente ao meu lado. Venha!"

Arthur tomou um gole do seu uísque e terminou de chegar à mesa, distribuindo as garrafas e se sentando entre Leon e Gwaine. Quando Gwaine abriu a boca, provavelmente para dizer que estava certo sobre Merlin, Arthur apertou seu braço com força.

"Diga alguma coisa espertinha e a próxima coisa que vou apertar serão as suas bolas."

"Uau!" Gwaine arregalou os olhos. "Meu namorado está bem aqui do meu lado, se você ainda não percebeu. Ele não vai gostar nada de saber que você quer pegar nas minhas bolas."

"Namorado?" Arthur virou-se para encará-lo e Gwaine encolheu os ombros. "Sério?" ele perguntou, daquela vez voltando-se para Percy.

"Ele disse que sim" Percy estendeu a própria garrafa num brinde e Arthur estendeu seu copo, ainda um tanto surpreso.

"Já faz quase um mês que estamos saindo, você acredita?" Gwaine juntou sua garrafa ao brinde, rindo. "Acho que ninguém nunca me aguentou por tanto tempo."

"Você certamente não facilita as coisas" Percy comentou.

"Ora, não tente me enganar" Gwaine empurrou-o com o ombro. "Sei que você adora um desafio."

Percy limitou-se a inclinar a cabeça com um meio sorriso e Arthur meneou a cabeça, voltando-se para o outro lado ao ouvir o riso de Merlin. Ele e Morgana conversavam animadamente e o humor de Arthur tornou a despencar.

"Então..." Leon puxou conversa, mantendo o tom baixo para que somente Arthur ouvisse. "Poesia, hm?"

"Ah, cale a boca" Arthur bebeu mais um gole do seu uísque, evitando encarar o amigo.

"Gwen bem que estranhou você ter voltado do almoço tão mais... descontraído" Leon continuou, soando divertido. "Se eu soubesse antes, teria comprado alguns livros de poesia para você relaxar."

"Muito engraçado" Arthur ironizou, então franziu o cenho, encarando o amigo. "Leon..."

"Não se preocupe" Leon interrompeu-o prontamente, batendo nas costas de Arthur e piscando um olho. "Apenas tome mais cuidado. Poderia ter sido o seu pai a flagrar vocês no estacionamento. E algo me diz que ele não ficaria nada feliz com isso."

"Eu sei" Arthur assentiu, agradecido. Leon o conhecia bem demais.

"E alguém está ficando desconfiada" Leon continuou, fazendo um discreto aceno de cabeça para Morgana e Arthur xingou.

"Como?" Arthur perguntou, tentando puxar pela memória quando poderia ter deixado transparecer algo para a irmã, afinal eles dificilmente se encontravam dentro da empresa. A não ser nas reuniões... "Maldição."

As mensagens de texto. Morgana tinha visto ele no celular na casa de Uther e depois na reunião. Ela poderia muito bem ter flagrado um dos seus olhares em direção a Merlin.

"Ela não me perguntou diretamente, mas tem me sondado a seu respeito" Leon continuou. "E de Merlin."

"Obrigado pelo aviso" Arthur assentiu. "E por não dizer nada."

Leon limitou-se a dar mais um tapinha nas costas de Arthur antes de se levantar, pedindo licença para usar o banheiro. Os olhos de Morgana encontraram os de Arthur por um momento antes que ela se voltasse para Merlin novamente.

"Então, Merlin" Morgana falou, sem fazer questão de baixar o tom de voz e Arthur desviou os olhos, apesar de manter-se atento à conversa. "Nunca vi você com ninguém. Você tem alguma namorada? Ou namorado?"

"Ah..." Arthur ouviu a exclamação de Merlin e apertou o copo com mais força que o necessário. "Hmmm" pelo canto do olho, Arthur viu quando ele coçou a cabeça.

"Tudo bem, não precisa responder" Morgana soou divertida. "Aposto como é um namorado."

"Ah, não!" Merlin falou rapidamente e Arthur franziu o cenho, tendo que resistir à vontade de questioná-lo com o olhar. "Quero dizer..."

"Não, não é um homem?" Morgana perguntou. "Ou não, vocês não estão namorando?"

"Nós nunca realmente... discutimos sobre isso" Merlin continuou. "Estamos apenas saindo. Vendo se vai dar certo, você sabe..."

Aquelas palavras fizeram com que Arthur se sentisse contrariado e... magoado. Merlin fizera o relacionamento deles parecer tão casual, tão superficial! Tudo bem que eles realmente não tinham chegado a dar nomes, mas Arthur sinceramente esperava que Merlin considerasse o relacionamento deles algo mais sério do que aquilo.

"Então é um homem" Morgana insistiu, satisfeita. "Eu sabia! Gwaine disse uma vez que o meu _gaydar_ é mais apurado quando o dele. Quando Gwen ficar sabendo disso... Oh, quero dizer, a menos que você não queira que eu conte para ninguém..."

"Eu não me importo" Merlin atalhou. "De verdade. Não faço questão de esconder."

"E não tem porquê" Morgana concordou. "Não há nada para se envergonhar nisso."

"Obrigado" Merlin soou aliviado e Arthur voltou a respirar, sem ter percebido que prendera a respiração até aquele momento. Ele sabia que Morgana tinha a mente bastante aberta naquele sentido e até suspeitava que ela havia tido suas experiência com Morgause durante a faculdade, mas ouvir aquilo da boca dela de alguma forma fez com que Arthur se sentisse aliviado.

Porém, as próximas palavras de Morgana fizeram com que ficasse tenso novamente.

"É uma pena meu irmão não ser gay, senão eu garantiria pessoalmente que você fosse meu cunhado!"

"O _quê_?" Arthur ouviu o pânico na voz de Merlin e xingou internamente, tentando pensar numa maneira de tirar Merlin de perto de Morgana sem parecer suspeito.

"Ora, ele não é tão ruim assim" Morgana soou paternalista. "Sei que ele se esforça para parecer um troglodita, mas, na verdade, ele é um romântico incorrigível."

"Mas... mesmo se ele fosse gay... ele é meu supervisor!" Merlin respondeu, tentativamente.

"Não por muito tempo" Morgana refutou.

"E ele é bem mais velho que eu..." Merlin continuou, parecendo não ter ouvido o que Morgana dissera. "O que ele iria querer com um pirralho como eu?"

"Você não é nenhum pirralho!" Morgana soou indignada. "Você é mais maduro do que muita gente que eu conheço. E é adorável! Um doce de pessoa. Honestamente, não consigo ver como alguém não se interessaria por você. Na verdade, se eu fosse o seu... amigo, faria questão de colocar logo um aviso de 'propriedade privada' em você, só para garantir. Afinal, você é o tipo de pessoa que atrai a atenção dos outros sem fazer nenhum esforço!"

"Ah, não, não" Merlin riu, nervoso. "Não de verdade. Normalmente, as pessoas nem me notam. E eu até prefiro que seja assim."

"Bobagem" Morgana insistiu. "Olhe só para você! Você é bonito, inteligente, elegante, simpático... e esse sorriso tímido definitivamente é o seu charme... Oh, Cristo, não estou fazendo você corar, estou?"

"Você está bem, Princesa?" Arthur voltou-se para Gwaine ao sentir a mão em seu pulso. "Vai acabar quebrando o copo, desse jeito!"

Arthur livrou-se da mão de Gwaine, virou o conteúdo do seu copo e levantou-se ao ver Leon se aproximando.

"Vou pegar outra dose. Alguém mais quer?"

Quase todos assentiram, exceto Mordred, que parecia sequer ter ouvido o que Arthur dissera, encarando a própria garrafa como se enxergasse através dela. Arthur pediu que Leon o acompanhasse até o balcão para ajudá-lo com as bebidas.

"Você sabe o que aconteceu com Mordred?" Arthur perguntou para Leon enquanto aguardavam no balcão, numa tentativa de distrair os próprios pensamentos das palavras de Morgana.

"Ah, parece que ele e Kara se desentenderam por algum motivo qualquer" Leon falou.

"Que pena" Arthur franziu o cenho. "Eles estão juntos há tanto tempo!"

Arthur lembrara-se de Mordred ter comentado que eles se conheciam desde a infância e namoravam desde o colegial.

"Sim" Leon concordou. "Quem sabe não é algo passageiro?"

Arthur pediu mais cervejas e duas doses de uísque. Deixou uma cerveja em frente a Merlin, evitando olhar para Morgana e deu a volta na mesa, sentando-se ao lado de Mordred.

"Aqui" ele colocou um dos copos de uísque na frente dele. "Imaginei que você estivesse precisando de algo mais forte."

"Obrigado" Mordred forçou um pequeno sorriso e virou sua dose de uma só vez.

"Bem, não imaginei que estivesse precisando _tanto_ , na verdade" Arthur admirou-se. "Pode ficar com a minha também, se quiser."

Daquela vez o sorriso de Mordred foi um pouco mais verdadeiro.

"Não precisa, obrigado" Mordred garantiu. "Eu não devia ter vindo. Estou estragando a noite de vocês."

"De maneira nenhuma" Arthur insistiu. "Eu estava mesmo precisando de uma desculpa para sair de perto de Gwaine" ele tomou um gole do seu uísque. "Então, como estão as coisas no seu setor? Ouvi dizer que o sistema de vocês finalmente foi implantado!"

"Ah, sim. Com mais de um mês de atraso, mas foi" ele assentiu, parecendo aliviado pelo rumo que a conversa havia tomado.

"Imagino que Cenred esteja mais satisfeito, agora" Arthur falou, apesar de já saber a resposta para aquilo. Uther não estava nada feliz com o atraso de Cenred e havia deixado aquilo bem claro nas últimas reuniões. Arthur teve que conter sua própria satisfação ao vê-lo fumegar diante da reprimenda do presidente da empresa.

"Eu bem que queria" Mordred soou um tanto sombrio. "Ele não está satisfeito com o sistema. Disse que esperava algo mais funcional. E, pra falar a verdade, as coisas estão um pouco caóticas por lá" ele suspirou. "Sinto falta de Gaius. Ele era meio desconfiado, nesse sentido. Sempre mantinha seus arquivos organizados para o caso de a tecnologia deixá-lo na mão no momento em que ele mais precisasse."

"Também sinto a falta dele" Arthur concordou. "Quero dizer, exceto na época de auditoria. Cristo, ainda tenho pesadelos com ele me interrogando com aquela sobrancelha demoníaca."

Aquilo fez com que Mordred risse e Arthur sorriu, satisfeito consigo mesmo, terminando de tomar seu uísque. Quando abaixou o copo, encontrou o olhar atento de Merlin. Não soube identificar exatamente a emoção neles, mas ele parecia anormalmente sério.

"É verdade que Merlin é sobrinho do Gaius?" Arthur ouviu Mordred perguntar e desviou os olhos de Merlin para encará-lo.

"O quê? Ah, não, Gaius é padrinho do Merlin, não tio."

"É por isso que você ficou com ele?" Mordred perguntou e Arthur franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Fiquei...?" Arthur perguntou, incerto.

"Não me lembro de você ter aceitado nenhum estagiário antes" Mordred esclareceu e Arthur respirou aliviado. "Imaginei que você só tivesse aceitado por causa de Gaius."

"Ah, não, não" Arthur garantiu. "Eu não sabia, na época. Nem Morgana, na verdade. Foi uma... agradável coincidência" ele cobriu a boca com a mão ao dizer aquilo, como se contasse um segredo. "Só não deixe Merlin saber que eu disse isso ou ele vai ficar todo convencido."

"Claro" Mordred sorriu. "Ele é um bom garoto. Vocês parecem se dar muito bem" ele suspirou. "Às vezes me arrependo de não ter aceitado quando você se ofereceu para me levar para o CRM. Cenred consegue ser bastante... difícil de lidar."

"Não seja por isso" Arthur garantiu, dando uns tapinhas nas costas de Mordred. "Ainda posso dar um jeito, se você quiser."

Mordred analisou por um momento antes de assentir.

"Obrigado, Arthur. Eu realmente agradeço pela oferta. Mas não sou de desistir tão facilmente assim. Eu realmente gosto do que faço. Mas é bom saber que tenho uma segunda opção, se as coisas ficarem realmente ruins. Obrigado mesmo."

"Disponha sempre" Arthur devolveu com sinceridade, então olhou ao redor. "Bem, acho que vou pegar uma cerveja agora. Você quer?"

"Ok. Eu acompanho você" Mordred se ofereceu, já se levantando.

.M.

"Está tudo bem, Merlin?"

"Huh?" Merlin desviou os olhos de Mordred e encarou os olhos verdes e cheios de preocupação de Morgana. "Sim, tudo bem. Só estava... pensando."

"No seu amigo especial?" Morgana ofereceu um sorriso cúmplice. "Você devia trazê-lo, da próxima vez. Eu adoraria conhecê-lo."

"Sim, claro" Merlin respondeu, desviando os olhos e sentindo o estômago se revirar de culpa por mentir daquele jeito para ela. "Err... Por que será que Kara não veio?" Merlin mudou de assunto. "Ela sempre vem, não é mesmo?"

"Ah, ela foi visitar os pais na Noruega, segundo Mordred me contou" Morgana encolheu os ombros. "Ele estava com as férias agendadas para acompanhá-la, mas cancelou de última hora. Parece que eles resolveram dar um tempo."

"Oh..." Merlin franziu o cenho, dividido entre a simpatia por Mordred e a incerteza.

Merlin jamais imaginara que Mordred e Arthur fossem tão próximos, mas agora começava a se perguntar o que mais não sabia a respeito do passado de Arthur. Merlin não conseguia tirar da cabeça a maneira como Arthur havia sorrido de volta para Mordred, depois de fazê-lo rir de algo que dissera. Eles pareciam tão cúmplices que Merlin lembrou-se das palavras de Will sobre Arthur estar mentindo para ele.

Merlin terminou de beber sua cerveja, contendo a vontade de se virar na cadeira para espiar Arthur e Mordred, que haviam se afastado para pegar mais bebidas, porém temeu o que poderia ver. Estava irritado consigo mesmo por se sentir enciumado daquele jeito, mas também estava irritado com Arthur e com toda aquela situação. Até quando teria que mentir para todo mundo daquele jeito? Não fosse aquele maldito segredo, Arthur provavelmente estaria fazendo _Merlin_ rir, não Mordred. Ou, pelo menos, Merlin esperava que sim.

"Já volto" Merlin anunciou para Morgana, levantando-se e indo em direção ao banheiro, evitando olhar para o balcão.

O _pub_ estava excepcionalmente lotado àquela noite e o fato de eles terem escolhido a mesa mais afastada não ajudou muito.

"Merlin?" Merlin ouviu alguém chamar enquanto se aliviava e olhou para o rapaz no mictório ao lado.

"Carter!" Merlin exclamou, surpreso, reconhecendo um dos seus colegas da faculdade. "O que você está fazendo aqui? Quero dizer, não aqui no banheiro, obviamente..."

Merlin fechou o zíper da calça e deu descarga.

"Eu e o pessoal estamos dando uma volta" Carter respondeu, bem-humorado, acompanhando-o até a pia para lavar as mãos. "Kane, Ema e Molly também estão aí. Por quê? Você vem sempre aqui?"

"Às vezes" Merlin admitiu. "O pessoal do escritório onde faço estágio vem sempre."

"Ei, você devia vir com a gente!" Carter exclamou enquanto secavam as mãos. "Vamos para a Fabric. Kane conhece o DJ que vai tocar lá hoje e descolou ingressos para a gente. Vamos lá, venha cumprimentar o pessoal!" Carter abriu a porta e esperou que Merlin saísse.

Merlin hesitou por um momento, mas acabou dando de ombros e seguindo-o pela multidão até a outra ponta do balcão, onde seus colegas o receberam com uma algazarra. Merlin não entendeu muito bem o motivo daquela animação toda, já que eles mal se falavam em sala de aula, mas eles já pareciam um tanto bêbados e falantes, oferecendo bebidas para Merlin.

Depois de responder a uma mensagem de Arthur garantindo que não havia fugido, Merlin aceitou tomar uma tequila, depois de muita insistência por parte de Ema.

"Você definitivamente devia ir com a gente, Merlin!" Ema insistiu. "Vai ser o máximo, não é mesmo Kane?"

"Ah, sinto muito... Não posso..." Merlin começou, mas Kane o interrompeu.

"Ah, qual é, Merlin! Você nunca sai com a gente!" ele reclamou, passando um braço ao redor do ombro de Merlin.

"Talvez outro dia..." Merlin começou a negar novamente, mas foi interrompido por uma voz conhecida.

"Merlin?" Merlin virou-se, o sorriso morrendo em seu rosto ao ver a expressão séria no rosto de Arthur.

"Arthur!" ele desvencilhou-se do braço de Kane ao ver o olhar de Arthur se demorar na mão em seu ombro.

"Uhh! Quem é esse?" Molly falou, analisando Arthur de cima abaixo.

"Você não vai nos apresentar ao seu amigo, Merlin?" Ema concordou, enquanto os dois garotos encaravam Arthur com desconfiança.

"Err... Pessoal, esse é Arthur, meu..."

"Namorado" Arthur completou, passando uma mão pela cintura de Merlin e estendendo a outra para cumprimentar Ema, que deu um gritinho agudo. "Prazer em conhecê-la..."

"Ema" Ema ofereceu, animada e então virou-se para Merlin enquanto Arthur cumprimentava os demais. "Merlin! Você nunca nos contou que tinha um namorado! Muito menos que ele era gostoso desse jeito!"

Mas Merlin estava perplexo demais para responder, olhando por cima do ombro na direção do pessoal da Pendragon, porém eles estavam completamente fora de vista.

"Nós estávamos chamando Merlin para ir com a gente para a Fabric" Molly dirigiu-se a Arthur. "Você também deveria vir."

"Sinto muito, já temos planos" Arthur falou polidamente, voltando-se para Merlin. "Certo, baby?"

"Sim" Merlin desviou os olhos, sentindo-se ofegante, de repente. "Talvez outro dia."

Molly e Ema fizeram 'ahh's e 'ohh's, mas os dois rapazes pareceram aliviados quando Merlin se despediu deles, deixando Arthur guiá-lo para a saída do _pub_.

"Namorado?" Merlin perguntou, embasbacado, parando para encarar Arthur quando eles saíram para a rua.

"Sim" Arthur franziu o cenho, analisando-o atentamente. "A menos que você não queira."

"Eu quero!" Merlin assentiu rapidamente, então engoliu em seco, o coração acelerado. "Eu quero" ele repetiu e só então o rosto de Arthur se suavizou.

Arthur puxou Merlin pelos passadores da calça jeans e beijou-o, porém afastou-se para encará-lo quase imediatamente, os olhos estreitados.

"O que você tomou?"

"Uma tequila" Merlin admitiu, mordendo o lábio inferior, pensando se deveria puxar Arthur para outro beijo.

Entretanto, Arthur largou-o, consultado o relógio com uma cara de poucos amigos.

"Eu espero aqui enquanto você se despede do pessoal" Arthur falou. "Morgana é bem capaz de chamar a polícia se você sumir sem avisar."

"Certo..." Merlin respirou fundo e voltou para o _pub_ para se despedir do pessoal, recusando as ofertas de mais bebidas e ignorando o sorriso torto de Gwaine - ele estava excepcionalmente comportado àquela noite, mantendo um braço ao redor de Percy e sussurrando coisas em seu ouvido.

Quando voltou para a rua, Arthur estava parado ao lado de um táxi. Ele abriu a porta do carro quando Merlin se aproximou.

"Você disse algo ao Gwaine?" Merlin perguntou, incerto.

"Não. Por quê?" Arthur arqueou uma sobrancelha ao entrar no carro.

"Ele estava tão mais comportado hoje." Merlin deu de ombros.

"Acho que devemos agradecer Percy por isso. Parece que eles estão namorando."

Merlin deixou seu queixo cair e já estava se preparando para começar a fazer perguntas, quando o taxista pigarreou, chamando a atenção de ambos.

Arthur indicou o endereço, enquanto Merlin ainda se recuperava do choque.

"Então..." Arthur falou quando o táxi arrancou, mantendo certa distância. "Quem são eles?"

"Quem?" Merlin franziu o cenho, confuso.

Arthur endureceu o semblante e Merlin subitamente entendeu de quem ele estava falando.

"Ah," Merlin encolheu os ombros. "Colegas da faculdade."

"Não me lembro de você ter mencionado eles antes. Você sabia que eles estariam aqui?"

"Não, não sabia. E eu definitivamente nunca mencionei nenhum deles. Eu mal conheço eles, pra dizer a verdade."

"Não foi o que pareceu" Arthur falou, daquele jeito distante que ele usava quando estava contrariado.

Merlin suspirou.

"Olha, eles provavelmente estavam bêbados. Eu poderia jurar que eles nem se lembravam do meu nome!"

"Hunf" Arthur fungou, incrédulo.

Merlin esfregou o rosto com as mãos, sentindo um misto de confusão, irritação e ansiedade. Como é que Arthur sempre conseguia virar a mesa daquele jeito? Se alguém tinha o direito de ficar contrariado, esse alguém era Merlin! Afinal, Arthur havia passado boa parte da noite flertando com Mordred!

"O que você ia dizer para eles?" Arthur quebrou o silêncio algum tempo depois e Merlin encarou-o, incerto. "Quando você estava me apresentando. Você disse: esse é Arthur, meu...?"

"Chefe" Merlin completou. "Eu ia dizer 'meu chefe'. Afinal, achei que tínhamos combinado que manteríamos segredo..."

"Para o pessoal da Pendragon" Arthur interrompeu-o, irritado. "Por causa do seu contrato. Mas, se você está tão arrependido, podemos voltar lá e esclarecer as coisas para os seus amigos, dizer que não passo do seu _chefe_."

"Não estou arrependido!" Merlin exasperou-se, assim que se recuperou do espanto.

"Então qual é o problema?" a voz de Arthur soou bastante alta dentro do táxi silencioso.

"Eu não sei!" Merlin explodiu. "Não sei qual é o problema, está bem? Só estou tentando entender o que acabou de acontecer! Por que você diria isso agora? É por causa do que sua irmã falou, no _pub_? Para colocar uma placa de 'propriedade privada' em mim? Porque você não precisa fazer isso, sabe? E não me olhe com essa cara, eu _quero_ ser seu namorado. Mas só se isso for o que você realmente quer, não por causa do que sua irmã falou!"

"É claro que eu quero!" Arthur soou tão ultrajado quanto Merlin. "Eu não teria dito aquilo se não quisesse!"

"Então porque só agora?"

"Porque eu achei..." Arthur interrompeu-se, xingando e olhando através da janela do carro. Ele pegou a carteira do bolso da calça ao perceber que estavam chegando ao seu prédio. "Essa conversa ainda não terminou, Merlin" ele avisou.

O clima entre eles estava bastante tenso quando subiram para o apartamento de Arthur. Assim que entrou, Arthur largou as chaves no balcão da cozinha e foi até seu escritório, voltando com alguns papéis na mão.

"Eu planejava conversar sobre isso só amanhã, mas aqui está" ele jogou os papéis sobre a mesa da cozinha e Merlin aproximou-se para analisar o selo de um laboratório antes de abrir.

"O que é isso?" Merlin folheou os papéis, sem entender. Todos tinham o nome de Arthur e uma porção de números e indicadores, mas ele estava apreensivo demais para tirar alguma conclusão a respeito do que aquilo tinha a ver com a conversa.

"São meus exames" Arthur sentou-se numa cadeira e indicou que Merlin fizesse o mesmo. Ele ainda tinha o cenho franzido, mas parecia se esforçar para manter a voz calma. "Eu queria propor que nós dispensássemos a camisinha."

"Oh..." Merlin exclamou, arregalando os olhos para Arthur antes de voltar a folhear os exames, seus olhos atraídos para as palavras 'AMOSTRA NEGATIVA' e 'NÃO REAGENTE' em cada um dos testes enquanto sua mente trabalhava no significado daquele gesto.

Arthur não iria propor aquilo caso considerasse o relacionamento deles casual ou temporário. A data da coleta era de mais de uma semana atrás, o que significava que ele já vinha planejando aquilo havia algum tempo. Merlin engoliu em seco.

"Acredito que pode ser menos doloroso para você, assim" Arthur continuou em seu tom de negócios, evitando encará-lo nos olhos. "Mas queria que você refletisse a respeito. Também não quero que você tome nenhuma decisão precipitada."

"Arthur, isso é..." Merlin começou, porém não soube como terminar sem soar ridículo. Ele limpou a garganta, juntando os papéis e tornando a selá-los. "Você quer que eu faça esses exames também?"

"Você?" Arthur estreitou os olhos imediatamente, endireitando-se na cadeira. "Por quê? Você mesmo disse que era virgem!" ele arregalou os olhos de repente. "Merlin, por acaso você tem saído com outras pessoas...?"

"Não!" Merlin acudiu um tanto desesperadamente. "Deus, Arthur! É claro que não! Você foi o primeiro e único, eu juro!"

"Você não chegou nem a fazer oral antes?" Arthur insistiu e Merlin meneou a cabeça.

"Não. Nada. Absolutamente nada, acredite. Eu beijei um garoto antes... e uma garota também, se é que isso importa. Mas foi só isso. E eu tinha dezesseis, na época" ele acrescentou apenas para deixar bem claro e só então Arthur tornou a relaxar, respirando profundamente.

"Então não precisa fazer nenhum exame, precisa?" Arthur soou irônico. "Há uma razão para chamarem de Doenças Sexualmente Transmissíveis, sabe?"

"Ok" Merlin assentiu, ainda um tanto nervoso. "Eu aceito, a propósito. Não faço questão de usar camisinha, se você não fizer."

"Certo" Arthur voltou a soar profissional. "Você acredita, agora, quando eu digo que quero que você seja meu namorado?"

"Sim" Merlin assentiu ainda mais entusiasticamente.

"Ótimo. Que bom que esclarecemos isso" Arthur declarou. "Podemos transar agora?"

"Deus, sim!" Merlin ofegou e levantou-se da cadeira, avançando por cima da mesa até encontrar os lábios de Arthur.

.M.

Mesmo depois de dois relacionamentos estáveis, Arthur podia contar nos dedos a quantidade de vezes que fizera sexo sem camisinha. A primeira e única vez que Uther falara com Arthur sobre sexo, quando ele tinha onze anos, fora bastante traumática. Arthur não se lembrava de muita coisa sobre aquela conversa, tamanho era o seu embaraço, mas uma coisa ele nunca se esqueceria.

" _Você jamais, sob nenhuma circunstância, deve deixar de usar proteção, Arthur_ " Uther dissera, olhando em seus olhos e sacudindo uma camisinha em frente a ele ameaçadoramente. " _Mesmo se a garota jurar que está tomando pílula. E você jamais deve aceitar usar uma camisinha dela. A menos que você tenha absoluta certeza de que você quer ter um filho com ela._ "

Aquilo fizera com que Arthur arregalasse os olhos ainda mais.

" _Mulheres sabem ser muito traiçoeiras_ " Uther continuou, parecendo perdido nos próprios pensamentos. Arthur lembrava-se de ter sentido cheiro de álcool em seu hálito. " _Ainda mais quando se tem um sobrenome e um patrimônio como o nosso. Elas são capazes de tudo e não ficam felizes até tirar tudo de você. Me prometa que nunca vai se esquecer disso, Arthur._ "

Arthur tinha prometido e não fora senão algum tempo depois que ele começara a desconfiar que Uther estava se referindo à mãe de Morgana ao dizer aquelas palavras. Ele jamais tocara no assunto com o filho, mas Arthur imaginava que ela o havia chantageado para sumir da vida dele e suspeitava que ela ainda ligava periodicamente para pedir mais dinheiro.

Desde então, Arthur mantivera sua palavra, exceto por um ou outro deslize. Mesmo quando usava camisinha, ele fazia questão de jogar na privada e dar descarga, temendo que alguém pudesse aproveitar seu sêmen, de alguma forma. Ficava tão apavorado quando acontecia de fazer sexo sem proteção que sequer conseguia curtir o momento, tamanha a sua preocupação em _não gozar dentro_. Quando a menstruação de Mithian atrasava, então, ele quase tinha um ataque do coração.

Já com Merlin, Arthur não tinha que se preocupar com nada daquilo. Porém, planejara fazer a proposta para Merlin na manhã seguinte, sem nenhuma pressão, para que ele pudesse refletir melhor a respeito e tomar uma decisão consciente. Mas a reação de Merlin quando Arthur se apresentara como seu namorado havia feito com que antecipasse a conversa.

Por que é que Merlin sempre tinha que arruinar seus planos?

Já em seu quarto, com Merlin sentado em seu colo, beiajndo-o, Arthur não conseguia apagar da cabeça a imagem de Merlin abraçado com aquele garoto no _pub_ , rindo com os amigos da faculdade. Aquele grupo era a prova do que Arthur já sabia: Merlin era completamente cego no que dizia respeito a como as pessoas o enxergavam. Arthur não entendia como Merlin podia continuar achando que ninguém o notava. Só de imaginar Merlin na faculdade, rodeado de garotos da idade dele convidando-o para sair, pagando bebidas para ele, carregando-o para uma boate, chamando-o para dançar...

Arthur rosnou em meio ao beijo, contendo a vontade de arrancar as roupas de Merlin e jogá-lo na cama. Por mais que desejasse fazer exatamente aquilo, fizera um compromisso com Merlin e planejava cumpri-lo à risca, por mais apreensivo que estivesse com a perspectiva.

"Então..." Arthur falou, encostando a testa na de Merlin, segurando-o pela base da coluna e sentindo a excitação de Merlin contra a sua própria por trás das roupas. "Como vai ser?"

"O quê?" Merlin perguntou, ofegante, as mãos na nuca de Arthur, puxando e arranhando os fios mais curtos do seu cabelo.

"Eu disse que faria o que você quisesse, não disse?" Arthur esclareceu, dando um selinho na boca de Merlin e sorrindo quando ele acompanhou seus lábios, relutante em deixá-lo se afastar. "O que você quer fazer?"

Arthur desceu uma trilha de beijos pelo queixo e pescoço de Merlin.

"Eu quero..." Merlin murmurou, inclinando a cabeça para trás para facilitar o seu acesso. "Eu quero..."

"Você quer...?" Arthur incentivou, lambendo o lóbulo da orelha de Merlin em seguida.

"Quero cavalgar você" Merlin falou e Arthur pausou por um instante enquanto seu cérebro processava aquela informação.

"Isso" Arthur falou, mordendo o pescoço de Merlin, "... nós podemos arranjar."

"Mas eu quero... do meu jeito" Merlin sussurrou e Arthur afastou-se para encará-lo.

"Do seu jeito" Arthur repetiu, sorrindo quando Merlin desviou os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior. "E qual é, exatamente, o seu jeito?"

"Hmm" Merlin olhou para baixo, brincando a gravata de Arthur. "Não sei... Você sempre faz tudo do seu jeito. Quero fazer do meu jeito, dessa vez. E não quero que você interfira."

"Como assim?" Arthur estreitou os olhos, segurando o queixo de Merlin para que ele o encarasse ao perceber sua hesitação. "Merlin? O que você quer dizer com isso? Você não gosta do jeito como eu faço?"

"Gosto!" Merlin guinchou, prontamente. "Claro que gosto!"

Arthur encarou-o por alguns segundos antes de concordar com a cabeça.

"Continue."

Merlin abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, suas unhas se enterrando no couro cabeludo de Arthur com um pouco mais de força.

"Você disse que não curte algemas" Merlin falou, por fim. "Mas não disse nada sobre um lenço ou uma gravata..."

" _O quê_?" Arthur afastou o corpo, incrédulo. "Isso aqui não é Cinquenta tons de cinza, Merlin."

"Só quero garantir que você não vai interferir" Merlin continuou, quase atropelando as palavras. "Prometo que não quero fazer nada de mais. Só quero ficar no controle, dessa vez. E você pode pedir para eu soltar você, se ficar desconfortável..."

"Você quer me amarrar na cama?" Arthur continuou, perplexo.

Merlin gemeu, passando uma mão pelos cabelos antes de colocar as mãos na cintura, abaixando os olhos.

"Tudo bem, esquece isso" Merlin fez uma careta. "Foi uma ideia idiota..."

Talvez fosse por causa da expressão arrependida de Merlin ou talvez fosse a imagem mental que as palavras dele haviam causado, mas o fato é que Arthur se viu segurando os ombros de Merlin.

"Vamos fazer do seu jeito" Arthur afirmou, o coração acelerado, soando mais resoluto do que realmente se sentia.

"O quê?" Merlin arregalou os olhos.

"Eu disse que faria o que você quisesse, não disse?" Arthur argumentou, mais para si mesmo do que para Merlin. Aquilo não era nada demais. Tudo bem que ele nunca fora amarrado numa cama, mas não era como se fosse algo tão assustador. Afinal, era só Merlin.

Arthur faria qualquer coisa por Merlin.

"M-Mas..."

"Nada de 'mas'" Arthur deu uma breve sacudida nos ombros de Merlin antes de tirar a gravata que ainda mantinha frouxa ao redor do pescoço. "Aqui."

Elena uma vez dissera que Arthur era maníaco por controle. Arthur se sentira realmente afrontado, na ocasião, porém jamais se esquecera daquelas palavras, muito menos do tom acusatório com que Elena as dissera. Ele gostava de estar no controle, mas não se julgava nada doentio por causa daquilo. A perspectiva de ceder o controle completamente para alguém era assustadora, mas o fato dessa pessoa ser Merlin fazia com que Arthur sentisse uma ponta de ansiedade e até expectativa, misturada com apreensão.

"Vamos lá, pegue" Arthur disse quando Merlin continuou encarando a gravata com uma expressão consternada.

"Arthur, você não precisa..." Merlin começou a falar, mas Arthur calou-o com um beijo.

"Eu sei que não preciso" Arthur falou, segurando uma mão de Merlin com a palma para cima e colocando a gravata sobre ela.

Merlin encarou-o com a boca levemente entreaberta em surpresa. Arthur levou a mão a primeiro botão da camisa, porém impediu-se a tempo.

"Devo tirar minha roupa?" Arthur perguntou, ao que Merlin ergueu os olhos para encará-lo.

"Não" Merlin meneou a cabeça levemente, enrolando a gravata numa das mãos. "Deixa que eu faça isso."

Arthur deixou os braços caírem ao longo do corpo e deixou que Merlin assumisse. Merlin beijou-o rapidamente antes de desabotoar a camisa de Arthur, acariciando seu abdômen com a ponta dos dedos e as unhas.

"Suba mais um pouco e deite-se de costas" Merlin instruiu, se levantando.

Arthur arrastou-se mais para cima, parando apenas para que Merlin tirasse os seus sapatos e suas meias, antes de se deitar, agora apenas com a calça do terno e a camisa pendendo, aberta. Merlin subiu em cima dele, um joelho de cada lado do seu corpo, até ficar sobre o peito de Arthur, segurando seus pulsos e erguendo-os em direção à cabeceira.

Com a respiração rasa, Arthur encarou o rosto concentrado de Merlin enquanto ele o amarrava à cabeceira da cama, testando o nó com alguns puxões.

"Muito apertado?" Merlin perguntou, baixando os olhos para Arthur.

Arthur se perdeu por um momento nos olhos de Merlin, desejando poder tocar o seu rosto e trazê-lo para um beijo até que as rugas entre seus olhos se suavizassem, mas acabou meneando a cabeça lentamente.

"Não."

"Me avise se machucar" Merlin falou e Arthur sorriu brevemente, reconhecendo a preocupação na voz dele e lembrando-se de todas as vezes que já dissera aquelas mesmas palavras para Merlin.

Merlin beijou-o lenta e sensualmente e Arthur se deixou relaxar conforme Merlin deslizava as mãos pelo seu peito e pelas laterais do seu tórax, por dentro da camisa, fazendo com que Arthur se arrepiasse inteiro, murmurando uma aprovação de encontro à boca de Merlin.

Merlin interrompeu o beijo para tirar a própria camiseta, voltando a beijá-lo em seguida enquanto suas mãos exploravam e provocavam.

"Tudo bem?" Merlin perguntou, passando os polegares pelos mamilos de Arthur até eles enrijecerem.

"Está um pouco apertado" Arthur falou e Merlin arregalou os olhos. "Dentro das minhas calças" ele completou e sorriu quando Merlin respirou aliviado. "A sua parece bastante... incômoda também. Talvez seja mais confortável se você tirar..."

"Ah, é mesmo?" Merlin ironizou e então sorriu, endiabrado. "Paciência, Arthur. Paciência."

"É impressão minha ou isso é algum tipo de vingança...?" Arthur estreitou os olhos conforme Merlin descia uma trilha de beijos pelo seu queixo e pescoço.

"Vingança?" Merlin fingiu inocência, projetando o quadril para cima e escorregando a mão pelo abdômen de Arthur até acariciar sua ereção por cima dos jeans. "Por que eu me vingaria de você?"

"Não faço ideia" foi a vez de Arthur fingir inocência, levantando o quadril de encontro à mão de Merlin, porém ele se afastou rapidamente.

Arthur xingou, frustrado. Em seguida murmurou uma aprovação quando Merlin sugou seu mamilo, passando a língua ao redor dele em pequenos círculos antes de assoprar. Arthur desejou poder enfiar os dedos por entre os cabelos de Merlin, mas teve que se contentar em fechar os olhos e aproveitar enquanto ele fazia o mesmo com o outro mamilo.

Arthur levantou a cabeça para espiar conforme Merlin se sentava nas próprias coxas para desafivelar seu cinto, desabotoando sua calça. Merlin puxou o zíper com cuidado, umedecendo os lábios antes de se abaixar, lambendo-o por cima da cueca.

"Não sabia que você era tão cruel, Merlin" Arthur reclamou e Merlin fungou.

"Se eu sou cruel, você é um torturador profissional" ele comentou, levantando-se novamente para puxar sua calça e cueca, ao que Arthur levantou o quadril para ajudá-lo, rindo. "Me fazendo implorar pela nossa primeira vez..."

Tão logo liberto, o pênis de Arthur bateu ruidosamente contra seu abdômen. Arthur tentou relaxar conforme Merlin tirava suas meias, mas ele parecia estar se demorando de propósito, tocando a planta do seu pé com tanta delicadeza que fazia com que Arthur se tensionasse por inteiro.

"Merlin...?" Arthur falou em tom de aviso, tentando puxar os pés para longe das mãos de Merlin, suas mãos forçando as amarras inconscientemente.

"Que foi? Vai dizer que tem cócegas?"

"Por acaso eu tenho doze anos?" Arthur desdenhou. "É claro que não tenho cócegas... _Mer_ lin!" ele levantou a cabeça novamente para encarar Merlin numa ameaça quando sentiu a aspereza do rosto dele a contra pele sensível da planta do seu pé.

"Ok, ok" Merlin apertou os lábios para conter um sorriso e tornou a subir na cama, deslizando as mãos pelas pernas de Arthur até segurar suas coxas, sustendo o seu olhar. Ele fez que ia lamber seu membro, mas desviou no último instante, a língua deslizando pela depressão na lateral da sua virilha.

Arthur xingou sob a respiração e sentiu a respiração de Merlin contra sua pele quando ele riu.

"Você parece impaciente" Merlin provocou, deslizando uma mão pela parte interna da sua virilha antes de alcançar seus testículos, massageando-os.

"Cale a boca, Merlin" Arthur falou por entre os dentes cerrados.

"Ou?" Merlin provocou, escorregando a língua pela junção da virilha com a coxa de Arthur, a ponta gelada do seu nariz tocando sua pele vez ou outra.

"Ou eu vou fazer você se calar. Nem que eu tenha que arrancar a cabeceira da cama para isso."

"Uhh! Que medo" Merlin provocou, levantando-se.

Arthur franziu o cenho, acompanhando com os olhos conforme ele dava a volta na cama e abria a gaveta do criado do lado de Arthur, pegando o lubrificante. Merlin então terminou de se despir antes de voltar a engatinhar pela cama, mantendo os olhos grudados no membro de Arthur como um felino observando sua presa.

Arthur grunhiu, jogando a cabeça contra o colchão, os dedos dos pés se contorcendo de prazer conforme Merlin o lambia da base até a glande, circulando a língua pela cabeça antes de envolvê-lo com os lábios, sugando.

"Isso, Merlin" Arthur aprovou, fechando os olhos e se deixando levar pelas sensações.

Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, Merlin tinha uma mão atrás do próprio corpo enquanto se apoiava com a outra, sem deixar de chupá-lo. Arthur levou alguns segundos para perceber o que ele estava fazendo, mas tornou a forçar as amarras assim que entendeu.

"Eu é que deveria fazer isso, Merlin" Arthur reclamou.

Merlin abandonou seu membro por um momento para encará-lo

"Não se preocupe. Eu dou conta" Merlin sorriu, alcançando o lubrificante novamente para espalhá-lo no membro de Arthur.

"Venha aqui" Arthur praticamente demandou e sentiu-se inundar de satisfação quando Merlin obedeceu prontamente, beijando-o enquanto voltava a se preparar.

Merlin interrompeu o beijo, ofegante, alcançando o membro de Arthur e segurando-o com firmeza, se posicionando melhor.

"Tem certeza que já está bom?" Arthur perguntou, o cenho franzido.

"Absoluta" Merlin assentiu prontamente, mas Arthur sabia que ele tinha sido muito rápido.

"Passe mais um pouco de lubrificante" Arthur ordenou e Merlin abriu a boca para protestar, porém acabou rolando os olhos.

"Tudo bem" Merlin untou o membro de Arthur por inteiro, sua mão escorregando com facilidade antes de se posicionar novamente, abaixando o corpo lentamente.

Arthur prendeu a respiração conforme seu pênis era envolvido gradualmente pelo calor e pelo aperto do interior de Merlin. A sensação parecia ainda mais ampliada pela ausência da camisinha. Quando a glande encontrou maior resistência, Merlin tornou a se levantar e Arthur soltou a respiração, meneando a cabeça.

"Me solte" Arthur falou. "Deixa eu preparar você..."

"Não" Merlin recusou prontamente. "Não precisa."

"Merlin..." Arthur recomeçou, mas Merlin o interrompeu, taxativo.

"Cale a boca, Arthur" Merlin tornou a segurá-lo no lugar, respirando fundo.

Arthur apertou os maxilares e alargou as narinas, contrariado, mas o nó da gravata permanecia firme em seus pulsos quando puxou os braços novamente. Daquela vez, quando Merlin se abaixou, ele parecia mais relaxado e sua glande atravessou a resistência com relativa facilidade. Arthur manteve-se atento ao rosto de Merlin, mas ele estava com os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta, a respiração acelerada. Seu pênis estava ereto, cheio e corado. Merlin não demonstrava nenhum sinal de dor, mas Arthur sabia que aquilo não queria dizer nada.

Quando o quadril de Merlin encostou-se à virilha de Arthur, Merlin jogou a cabeça para trás, apoiando-se pesadamente na cama. Arthur podia sentir a pulsação ao redor do próprio membro, incerto se aquela era a sua ou a pulsação de Merlin. Arthur xingou, desejando poder tocá-lo, segurá-lo pela cintura, trazê-lo para um beijo ou se sentar para encontrá-lo no meio do caminho.

"Você está bem?" Arthur murmurou e Merlin abriu os olhos, assentindo.

"Estou ótimo" Merlin umedeceu os lábios e experimentou se mover, soltando um gemido longo ao mesmo tempo em que Arthur ofegava. "Isso é perfeito."

Merlin subiu e desceu de novo e de novo, cada vez movendo-se mais, jogando a cabeça para trás e expondo a garganta, o pomo de adão proeminente.

"Ah, Arthur..." Merlin ofegou, movendo-se com mais vontade, com mais pressa. "Tão bom... Tão fodidamente bom."

Arthur grunhiu em resposta. Era libertador poder aproveitar da sensação de pele contra pele com uma fina camada de gel que apenas servia para tornar tudo ainda mais prazeroso. Ligeiramente impaciente, Arthur dobrou os joelhos, empurrando Merlin para frente com as coxas, mas Merlin espalmou as mãos nos peitorais de Arthur antes que caísse para frente.

"Ei, pare de trapacear" ele reprovou. "Será que vou ter que amarrar suas pernas também?

Arthur grunhiu uma resposta pouco educada enquanto tornada a esticar as pernas, mas Merlin ignorou-o, voltando a se mover. Ele soltava pequenos gemidos a cada subir e descer, apoiando-se no peito de Arthur conforme se inclinava para frente, para trás, testando, movendo o quadril aqui e ali. Ele xingou ao encontrar o ângulo certo, parando por um momento para recuperar o fôlego, o vinco em sua testa agora só mais um sinal de prazer.

Arthur deixou um meio sorriso se espalhar em seu rosto conforme Merlin tornava a se mover, mantendo a inclinação e exclamando a cada fez que o pênis de Arthur tocava sua próstata. O sorriso de Merlin, a forma como ele mordia os lábios tentando conter um gemido mais audível, tudo só fez com que Arthur se entregasse mais as sensações. Merlin tocava a si mesmo algumas vezes antes de segurar a base do seu próprio membro com força, choramingando, e voltava a fazer o mesmo alguns instantes depois.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Merlin dizia e Arthur grunhia.

Desistindo de tentar se libertar, Arthur segurou a cabeceira da cama com força para conseguir mais apoio conforme plantava os pés no colchão e movia o quadril de encontro a Merlin, incapaz de se conter.

Merlin xingou e parou de se mover, deixando que Arthur viesse de encontro a ele, a pele brilhante de suor.

"Arthur..." Merlin ofegou, a mão pairando a centímetros de seu membro, como se desejasse e temesse tocá-lo. "Não consigo mais... Eu preciso gozar... Diz que você está perto... Por favor..."

"Maldição, Merlin" Arthur largou-se na cama, irritado com a restrição dos seus movimentos. "Me solta. Agora!" ele sacudiu a cabeceira para dar mais ênfase à sua demanda e Merlin levantou-se com um gemido, debruçando-se sobre Arthur para soltá-lo, sua ereção quase tocando o rosto de Arthur.

Tão logo Merlin desfez o nó, Arthur desvencilhou-se da gravata e levantou-se, segurando Merlin pela cintura. Jogou-o na cama, caindo sobre ele e beijando-o. Merlin gemeu em meio ao beijo, enlaçando-o com as pernas e esfregando-se nele.

"Por favor, Arthur... Por favor..." Merlin implorou.

"Sim, Merlin" Arthur rosnou, arrancando a camisa, segurando o quadril de Merlin e guiando-se para dentro dele, arremetendo com volúpia, seu quadril se movendo por vontade própria. "Você quer que eu goze?" Arthur perguntou, alcançando o membro de Merlin e estimulando-o com firmeza, fazendo com que ele choramingasse. "Quer que eu encha você de porra?"

"A-Arthur!" Merlin gritou e gozou, apertando-o quase dolorosamente, mas Arthur já tinha passado do ponto de parar e continuou até se derramar dentro dele.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclamou, parando por um instante enquanto pulsava, cada pulsação fazendo percorrer uma onda de puro êxtase pelo seu corpo. Ele moveu-se mais algumas vezes até relaxar completamente, saciado.

Ele retirou-se de Merlin rapidamente, sentindo o ar mais frio envolver seu membro sensível como uma carícia, acalmando suas terminações nervosas. Sem Arthur para segurá-lo no lugar, Merlin largou-se, gemendo ao se esticar.

"Minhas pernas... Meus joelhos..." Merlin reclamou e Arthur riu.

"Você pensava que era moleza ficar por cima, não é mesmo?" ele provocou.

"Você faz parecer tão fácil..." Merlin fez bico.

Arthur inclinou-se sobre ele para selar seus lábios.

"O que achou?" Arthur perguntou, encarando-o. "É melhor sem camisinha?"

"Definitivamente" Merlin assentiu, então acariciou o rosto de Arthur. "Obrigado. Por ter aceitado tudo isso."

"Valeu a pena?" Arthur sussurrou, segurando a mão de Merlin e beijando-lhe o pulso.

"Valeu, mas... Sinceramente? Eu prefiro quando você fica por cima" Merlin admitiu, com uma careta.

Arthur seria capaz de ronronar de satisfação àquelas palavras.

"Ótimo" Arthur sorriu, aproximando a boca do ouvido dele. "Porque da próxima vez é você quem vai ficar amarrado."

Arthur afastou-se apenas o suficiente para ver a surpresa no rosto de Merlin antes de beijá-lo.

.Merlin.

"O que significa isso?" Will perguntou.

"Hm?" Merlin resmungou, relutando em abrir os olhos. Ele estava estirado confortavelmente na cama de Will, com os fones de ouvido, relaxando ao som de _Paramore - The Only Exception_.

"Merlin!" Will cutucou-o com o pé e Merlin suspirou, tirando um fone de ouvido e levantando o tronco para encará-lo, apoiando-se nos cotovelos.

"Que foi?"

Will virou a tela do computador, de modo que Merlin pudesse ver.

"Por que de repente sua página do Twitter está tão cheia de mensagens?"

"O quê?" Merlin sentou-se na beirada da cama para poder enxergar melhor. Ele tinha desabilitado as notificações do Twitter e raramente acessava suas mídias sociais.

"Tem um tal de cartertheguy dizendo que a balada estava ótima" Will rolou a tela antes que Merlin pudesse ler. "Kanesugar001 está concordando com ele, dizendo que você devia ter ido. Ema? Quem é essa Ema? E por que ela está mandando um beijo para o seu namorado?"

"Ah!" Merlin coçou a cabeça, tentando não sorrir. "Err..."

"Hollymolly16 também está mandando um beijo para... _Arthur_!" Will virou-se para encará-lo, o cenho franzido. "O que aconteceu?"

"Hmm..." Merlin desligou a música e tirou o outro fone de ouvido. "São meus colegas da faculdade. Eles estavam no _The Rising Sun_ sexta-feira e... Arthur se apresentou para eles como meu namorado?"

"Eww" Will repuxou o lábio superior numa careta de nojo e Merlin deu um soco no braço dele. "Ouch! Isso mesmo, bata no cara hétero. Se fosse eu batendo em você, eu seria condenado por homofobia!"

"Engraçado, isso nunca impediu você de me bater" Merlin desdenhou. "Você devia estar feliz por mim! Estou namorando!"

"Sua mãe já sabe?"

Merlin limitou-se a mostrar o dedo do meio para ele, voltando a colocar os fones de ouvido e dizendo para si mesmo que não estava chateado pela reação de Will.

.Merlin.


	19. Parte 2 - Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

 **26ª semana**

Arthur havia acabado de chegar quando Gwaine irrompeu pela sala, cantarolando.

"Querida, cheguei!" Gwaine disse, abrindo os braços e rumando para Arthur como se quisesse abraçá-lo. "Sentiu minha falta?"

"Dificilmente" Arthur resmungou, colocando a mão no meio da cara de Gwaine para afastá-lo quando ele fez menção de beijar seu rosto. "Sai pra lá, Gwaine!"

"Será que dá pra você pedir para Sanders desocupar a minha mesa?" Gwaine continuou, inabalado pela rejeição, deixando-se cair na cadeira em frente à mesa de Arthur. "Ela encheu meus armários de tranqueiras."

"Do que você está falando?" Arthur encarou-o com o cenho franzido.

"Minha mesa" Gwaine insistiu, soando magoado. "Vai me dizer que você esqueceu?"

Arthur rolou os olhos, suspirando.

"Esqueci o quê, Gwaine?"

"Estou de volta!" Gwaine falou, levantando-se e colocando a cabeça para fora da sala. "Gwaine está de volta, queridos! A partir de hoje, lágrimas só de alegria!"

Arthur grunhiu, pressionando a ponte sobre o nariz e fechando os olhos com força enquanto as pessoas comemoravam e riam irritantemente alto do lado de fora. Havia se esquecido completamente do aviso de Morgana, na semana anterior. O fato de eles não terem se falado recentemente, no trabalho, também não ajudou.

"Gwaine, sente-se" Arthur ordenou.

"Tudo bem, estou ansioso para começar logo" Gwaine obedeceu, esfregando as mãos. "Depois de dois meses tentando demonstrar cálculo de horas extras e explicar noções básicas de matemática para os funcionários, não vejo a hora de voltar a trabalhar de verdade. Honestamente, como é que a pessoa pede um adiantamento de salário e não quer que seja descontado do pagamento do mês seguinte? Então... o que temos para hoje?"

"Leon deve chegar a qualquer minuto" Arthur falou, consultando o relógio. "Ele vai colocar você a par da nossa agenda."

"Tem alguma visita para fazer hoje?" Gwaine insistiu, ansioso. "Estou doido para dar uma volta. Jesus, como senti falta disso!" Gwaine encarou-o com expectativa, mas Arthur meneou a cabeça.

"Hoje você vai tirar o dia para se inteirar sobre os processos em andamento" Arthur falou, categórico. "A partir de amanhã você pode agendar suas próprias visitas."

"Ah, qual é, Arthur?" Gwaine reclamou. "Você pode muito bem me levar com você hoje..."

"E por que é que você tem tanta certeza que vou sair hoje?"

"Você só usa essa gravata quando vai sair" Gwaine encolheu os ombros. "E essa é uma das suas melhores camisas, então deve ser algum cliente importante."

Arthur abriu a boca para discordar, mas acabou desistindo.

"Você fica, Gwaine" Arthur insistiu.

"Ah!" Gwaine assentiu. "Entendi. Merlin vai com você, certo?"

"Não que seja do seu interesse..."

"Ora, Princesa, você nunca ouviu aquele ditado que diz que 'um é pouco, dois é bom e três é melhor ainda'?"

"Tenho certeza que o ditado não é bem assim" Arthur desdenhou. "E poupe sua saliva. Você fica. Essa é minha decisão final."

"Você não é nada engraçado" Gwaine deixou-se cair de encontro ao encosto da cadeira. "Bem, pelo menos minha mesa é perto da de Merlin!"

"Por enquanto, você quer dizer" Arthur falou, de um jeito ameaçador e Gwaine espalmou as mãos.

"Tudo bem, já entendi! Não vou mais tomar o seu precioso tempo!" ele levantou-se, mas Arthur soltou o ar dos pulmões, resignado.

"Gwaine, espera."

Gwaine encarou-o com as sobrancelhas levantadas e suspirou teatralmente antes de voltar a se sentar.

"O que foi agora?" Gwaine perguntou, sôfrego.

"Eu estava pensando..." Arthur começou, apertando sua caneta nervosamente, sem saber como começar. Ele decidiu ir direto ao assunto e limpou a garganta. "Você conhece alguma boate que eu possa sair com Merlin?"

"Ah, uau!" Gwaine exclamou, animado, sentando-se na ponta da cadeira. "Por essa eu não esperava! Boate, hein? O que você tem em mente, exatamente?"

"Não sei" Arthur admitiu, esfregando o rosto com as mãos. "Só queria fazer algum programa diferente com ele."

Merlin tinha passado o domingo no apartamento de Arthur e, apesar de ele não ter reclamado, Arthur não conseguia parar de pensar nos amigos de Merlin convidando-o para sair. Merlin era muito jovem para se contentar com programas caseiros. Ele não demoraria a se cansar daquilo e procurar outro tipo de companhia, provavelmente alguém mais jovem e mais divertido do que Arthur.

"Que tipo de 'diferente'?" Gwaine pressionou e Arthur bufou.

"Gwaine, se eu soubesse exatamente o que quero, não pediria uma sugestão para você, de todas as pessoas, pediria?"

"Tudo bem, mas existem programas e _programas_ " Gwaine explicou. "Se você quer sair com ele como um casal, tem que escolher um lugar mais receptivo. Não pode ir a qualquer tipo de boate. Teria que ser uma boate gay, de preferência. Conheço os mais diferentes tipos de boates gays, pra dizer a verdade. Algumas com shows bem interessantes, outras ótimas para dançar, outras ótimas para pegação..."

"Nada de pegação" Arthur falou prontamente, imaginando Merlin de boca aberta e olhos arregalados como um peixe, observando outros casais interagirem. "Merlin é muito inocente para essas coisas."

"Claro" Gwaine soou irônico, mas Arthur ignorou-o prontamente.

"Me fale sobre os shows."

"Ah, bem... Tem apresentações de dança, canto, teatro... esse tipo de coisa. Os artistas, obviamente, são travestis, drags, gogo boys, trans..." Gwaine interrompeu-se. "Ah, tem uma artista ótima que vai se apresentar esta semana! Ela faz uns contorcionismos com as pernas que você fica _louco_..."

"Talvez numa outra ocasião" Arthur interrompeu-o novamente, descartando outra possibilidade. A ideia de ter que dividir a atenção de Merlin com quem quer que estivesse no palco não lhe era nada atraente. "E quanto à dança?"

"O que é que tem a dança?" Gwaine rolou os olhos. "Você sabe, música eletrônica, luzes, corpos se movendo ao som da batida... O mesmo tipo de coisa que se faz em todas as baladas. A única diferença é que ninguém se importa se você quer dançar com um homem ou com uma mulher."

"Nada de gogo boys?" Arthur perguntou, apenas para confirmar.

"Bem, tem um lugar..."

"Ótimo" Arthur tornou a apertar sua caneta, pegando um bloco de anotações. "Me passe o endereço."

"Wow, wow, não tão rápido" Gwaine sorriu. "Não sei exatamente o endereço, mas posso levá-los até lá..."

"Esqueça, Gwaine..." Arthur falou em tom de aviso, mas Gwaine ignorou-o.

"Podemos fazer um encontro duplo, se você preferir! Você, Merlin, Percy e eu..."

"Nem fodendo..."

"Ora, qual é, Princesa! Vai ser divertido!"

"Divertido para quem? Para você?" Arthur desdenhou.

"Prometo me comportar!"

"Como se sua palavra valesse alguma coisa..."

"Talvez a minha não valha" Gwaine concedeu. "Mas a de Percy sim. Ele certamente sabe como pedir" Gwaine soou um tanto sarcástico e Arthur encarou-o com os olhos estreitados.

"Foi por isso que você estava tão quieto sexta-feira, não foi?" Arthur admirou-se. "Eu sabia que aquilo não era nada normal. O que foi que ele fez? Ameaçou fazer greve de sexo ou alguma coisa do tipo?"

"Alguma coisa do tipo" Gwaine suspirou. "Então? É pegar ou largar."

Arthur respirou fundo, o lábio se repuxando em contrariedade.

"Tudo bem" Arthur concedeu, apesar de ter certeza que se arrependeria da decisão, num futuro bem próximo. "Mas vou ter uma conversa com Percy antes."

"Fique à vontade!"

"E, Gwaine?" Arthur susteve o olhar do amigo com seriedade, apontando para ele com a caneta. "Nada de drogas."

"Ah, você não é nada engraçado _mesmo_ , Arthur" Gwaine resmungou. "Não é como se você tivesse sido um santo na facul-"

"Isso não vem ao caso" Arthur cortou-o, ranzinza. "Me prometa" ele insistiu, cruzando os braços e Gwaine olhou para o alto, grunhindo.

"Ok, eu prometo. Nada de drogas."

"E não diga nada a Merlin. Quero fazer uma surpresa."

"Oh! Você fica tão fofo apaixonado, Princesa" Gwaine disse, ameaçando apertar uma das bochechas de Arthur, mas este foi mais rápido, se afastando das mãos do amigo. "Nem parece ser o babaca que é."

"Cala a boca" Arthur revirou os olhos e seguiu o olhar de Gwaine para o lado de fora da sala, vendo Leon se aproximar.

"Bom dia!" Leon cumprimentou ao colocar a cabeça para dentro da sala. "Atrapalho?"

"Muito pelo contrário" Arthur falou, apontando para Gwaine "Ele é todo seu."

Gwaine arqueou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e Leon deu um sorriso amarelo.

.M.

"Ei, olá, Mary" Merlin cumprimentou a mulher atrás do balcão da Starbucks.

"Ei! Você sumiu!" Mary exclamou. "O que aconteceu?"

"Estou entrando mais cedo no trabalho" Merlin encolheu os ombros. "Horário especial de verão."

"Então, o que vai ser hoje?"

"Um Earl Gray tradicional grande, por favor."

"Só?" ela franziu as sobrancelhas e Merlin assentiu. "Vai tomar ou levar?"

"Vou levar" Merlin sorriu. "É para o meu namorado."

Ele sentiu o rosto corar ao dizer aquelas palavras e desviou os olhos, envergonhado, olhando ao redor para checar se ninguém havia reparado.

"Quer que eu coloque o nome dele no copo?" Mary ofereceu, retribuindo seu sorriso.

"Sim, por favor. É Arthur."

Mary lhe lançou um olhar maroto antes de pegar a caneta.

.M.

"Trouxe algo para você" Merlin falou, colocando a sacola sobre a mesa de Arthur. "Gostei da gravata" ele mordeu o lábio inferior ao reconhecer a gravata com que o amarrara na cama.

"Tinha certeza que você gostaria" Arthur deu um sorriso torto, largando o mouse para espiar dentro da sacola. "Você não precisava fazer isso, mas..." ele tomou um gole do chá e suspirou. "Senti falta disso" ele levantou o copo como se brindasse e então franziu o cenho. "O que é isso?"

"O quê?" Merlin perguntou, balançando-se nas pontas dos pés.

Ao invés de responder, Arthur virou o copo para que Merlin lesse. Dizia _'Arthur, namorado do Merlin_ ', com direito a alguns coraçõezinhos ao redor. Merlin gemeu e escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

"Oh, Deus... Não acredito que a Mary fez isso..."

"Mary?" Arthur ficou alerta como um cão farejador. "Merlin, você não fez amizade até com a atendente da Starbucks, fez?"

"Ela é simpática e eu a vejo todos os dias..." Merlin justificou-se.

"Não acredito" Arthur meneou a cabeça, inconformado. Ele pousou o copo na mesa e alcançou algo no bolso, jogando para Merlin, que pegou antes que o atingisse na cara. "Coloque as coisas no meu carro. Vamos sair em vinte minutos."

"Sim, senhor" Merlin apertou os lábios um contra o outro, girando as chaves na mão antes de sair.

Do lado de fora, Merlin encontrou Gwaine sentado numa das mesas mais próximas à sua, ao lado de Gwen.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Merlin perguntou, aproximando-se e Gwaine tirou o _headset_ ao vê-lo.

"Ele está de volta!" Gwen respondeu, antes que Gwaine tivesse a chance. "Morgana o liberou na sexta-feira."

"Agora você não vai precisar mais descer até o quarto andar toda sexta-feira para me ver!" Gwaine completou.

"Err... Eu vou continuar tendo que passar lá toda sexta-feira para pegar meu contracheque" Merlin falou, deixando a mochila em sua mesa e franzindo o cenho ao notar falta de algo. "Espera, aonde está Kilgharrah?"

"O que é isso?" Gwen perguntou, confusa.

"Oh, você está procurando seu dragão?" Gwaine exclamou, pegando algo em sua mesa. "Ele estava muito solitário na sua mesa, então coloquei ele junto com meu cavalo."

"Você ficou maluco?" Merlin pegou Kilgharrah das mãos de Gwaine, abraçando-o junto ao peito. "Ele é um dragão! Ele come cavalos no café-da-manhã! Depois não venha reclamar comigo..."

Gwaine riu, jogando-se para trás em sua cadeira.

"É _tão_ bom estar de volta" Gwaine falou e até Gwen sorriu, meneando a cabeça. "Quero dizer, não me leve a mal, Gwen. Elyan é um cara legal. Mas vocês moram no meu coração" ele virou-se para Merlin, jogando um beijo e piscando um olho. "Especialmente você."

"Gwaine" eles ouviram a reprovação de Arthur de dentro da sua sala. "Será que que vou ter que inscrever você para aquela palestra sobre assédio de novo?"

"Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, Princesa," Gwaine gritou de volta, girando na cadeira para encarar o chefe. "Você também mora no meu coração!"

Merlin suspirou, devolvendo Kilgharrah ao seu lugar antes de girar a chave nos dedos.

"Bem, adoraria continuar batendo papo com vocês, mas tenho que ir."

"Ei, Merlin!" Gwaine chamou antes que ele se afastasse. "Não se preocupe. Quando você voltar, estarei bem aqui!"

Merlin rolou os olhos, mas riu, virando-se novamente. Ele encontrou o olhar de Arthur, que o encarava da porta da sala com os olhos estreitos.

"Quinze minutos, Merlin!"

"Já estou indo!"

.M.

Assim que Arthur entrou no carro, Merlin puxou-o pela gravata, beijando-o. Havia garoado àquela manhã, por isso a capota do carro estava afixada em seu devido lugar, concedendo-lhes alguma privacidade.

"Hmm..." Arthur murmurou aprovadoramente.

"Nós deveríamos ir logo" Merlin falou, entre um beijo e outro.

"Eu sei" Arthur concordou, voltando a beijá-lo.

Merlin largou a gravata de Arthur com um suspiro resignado, ajeitando-a e alisando sua camisa em seguida antes de colocarem os cintos.

"Então" Arthur falou assim que saíram do estacionamento. "O que é que você queria me contar?"

Merlin encarou-o, desconfiado.

"Como você sabe que eu quero contar alguma coisa?"

"Merlin, você não consegue esconder nada de mim" Arthur desdenhou, desviando os olhos da rua por um momento para segurar o queixo de Merlin. "E você está sorrindo secretamente."

"Não estou sorrindo secretamente" Merlin forçou os músculos do rosto a relaxarem, porém os cantos da sua boca insistiam em se repuxar para cima.

"Anda, fale logo de uma vez" Arthur impacientou-se. "O que é?"

"Ontem à noite minha mãe disse que vai tirar alguns dias de férias" Merlin falou como quem não quer nada. "Ela vai visitar minha tia na Irlanda."

"Sério?" Arthur arregalou os olhos. "Quando?"

"Ela vai na sexta-feira à noite e volta só no outro final de semana" Merlin apertou os lábios um contra o outro para conter o sorriso.

" _Mer_ lin!" Arthur apertou sua coxa, sorrindo e meneando a cabeça. "Você vai ter que fazer as malas também."

"O quê? Por quê?" Merlin perguntou, confuso.

"Porque você vai ficar no meu apartamento, é claro" Arthur disse, como se fosse óbvio. "Posso emprestar o sofá para você por uma semana, se você prometer não fazer muita bagunça" ele brincou, mas Merlin ainda o encarava com os olhos arregalados.

"Você quer que eu fique no seu apartamento _a semana toda_?"

"É claro!" Arthur encolheu os ombros. "Por que não?"

Merlin podia pensar em alguns motivos para aquilo não ser uma boa ideia.

"Mas eu teria que contar para minha mãe" Merlin falou. "Eu não teria como esconder isso dela, sabe? Ela vai reparar se eu nunca estiver em casa para atender ao telefone..."

"Eu converso com ela, se você quiser" Arthur declarou, imperturbado. "Ela deve estar preocupada em deixar você sozinho esse tempo todo. Tenho certeza que não vai se opor."

"Mas..." Merlin abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, sem saber como terminar sua argumentação. Sabia que estava exagerando. Sua mãe provavelmente nem se preocuparia com aquilo, afinal era ela quem costumava insistir para que Merlin saísse mais de casa e dificilmente ficava fazendo perguntas quando ele voltava, mas o fato de estar escondendo tanta coisa dela ultimamente devia estar deixando-o meio paranoico.

"Ora, não entendo por que você está tão espantado" Arthur continuou. "Podemos dizer a ela que você vai ficar no meu quarto de visitas."

"Nós estamos falando de dez dias, Arthur! Não um fim de semana!"

"E daí?"

"As pessoas vão reparar se chegarmos juntos na Pendragon todos os dias!"

"Não se formos discretos."

"Mas e quanto à sua família?" Merlin insistiu. "Seus amigos, seus compromissos... Sua privacidade, pelo amor de Deus!"

Arthur franziu o cenho.

"Merlin, eu moro sozinho, se ainda não reparou" Arthur encarou-o ao parar num semáforo. "Meu pai e minha irmã não são do tipo que faz visitas ou almoços em família todos os domingos. Meus compromissos são com a empresa. Durante o expediente, em sua maioria. Eu vejo meus amigos todos os dias no escritório, por isso eles dificilmente aparecem em casa, muito menos sem avisar. E você dificilmente atrapalharia a minha privacidade. Você _faz parte_ da minha privacidade."

Merlin engoliu em seco. A verdade era que estava inseguro. Eles nunca haviam passado tanto tempo um com o outro. E se Arthur acabasse percebendo que ele era mais imaturo do que pensava? Ou pior, e se acabasse enjoando de sua companhia?

Arthur desviou os olhos.

"A menos que _você_ não queira ficar no meu apartamento todo esse tempo..." Arthur continuou e seu tom de voz soou um tanto gelado aos ouvidos de Merlin.

"Não! Não é isso" Merlin apressou-se a dizer. "Eu só não esperava por isso. Quero dizer, pensei que, no máximo, você me chamaria para passar uma ou outra noite..."

"Por que eu faria isso, se posso ter você comigo durante dez dias!" Arthur meneou a cabeça. "Honestamente..."

Merlin mordeu a parte interna da bochecha para esconder o sorriso que ameaçava se formar em seu rosto.

"Quer dizer que você vai me emprestar o sofá?" Merlin provocou e Arthur ofereceu-lhe um sorriso torto.

"O sofá, o quarto de hóspedes, minha cama, a mesa da cozinha, o balcão, a banheira..." Arthur encolheu os ombros. "Posso até imaginar você bastante... confortável em qualquer um desses lugares. Até no tapete da sala, na verdade. Só tem uma pequena condição."

"Ah é?" Merlin levantou uma sobrancelha. "E qual é?"

"Não admito pessoas muito vestidas no meu apartamento."

Merlin fingiu pensar por um momento.

"Bem, acho que posso lidar com isso."

"Ótimo" Arthur assentiu.

Merlin finalmente deixou o sorriso se espalhar em seu rosto e eles se encararam por um momento antes que Merlin desviasse os olhos, envergonhado de tanta felicidade.

"Diga à sua mãe que eu levo ela ao aeroporto" Arthur falou, por fim, apertando sua coxa. "E não aceito não como resposta."

"Se você diz..." Merlin encolheu os ombros e deslizou a mão pelo braço de Arthur até entrelaçar seus dedos.

.Merlin.

Merlin espirrou ruidosamente depois de puxar uma caixa particularmente poeirenta.

"Saúde!" ele ouviu alguém dizer e virou-se para ver Gwaine entrando no arquivo.

"Se foi Arthur quem mandou você aqui..." Merlin falou, limpando a boca na manga da camiseta. "Diga a ele que ainda não encontrei o arquivo, mas não perdi as esperanças."

"Mesmo que Arthur fosse uma pessoa de mandar recados" Gwaine falou. "Você realmente acha que ele mandaria recado para você por meu intermédio?"

Merlin pensou por um momento antes de menear a cabeça, colocando a caixa no chão.

"É, tem razão" Merlin ajoelhou-se para vasculhar o interior da caixa.

"Precisa de ajuda?"

"Ah, não, está tudo..." Merlin levantou a cabeça e fungou, sentindo parte da secreção em seu nariz descer por sua garganta sem seu consentimento, o que o fez estremecer. "... bem."

"Claro. Estou vendo que você tem tudo sob controle" Gwaine soou ligeiramente irônico. Merlin levantou os olhos ao ouvir o sussurro de papelão e viu Gwaine puxar outra caixa, ajoelhando ao lado de Merlin. "O que estamos procurando?"

"Não, não... você não precisa...!" Merlin tentou dissuadi-lo, mas Gwaine não lhe deu ouvidos.

"Não que eu não ache sexy observar você debruçado nessa caixa, mas eu nunca me contento só em olhar" Gwaine encolheu os ombros. "Prefiro colocar a mão na massa, se é que me entende."

Merlin rolou os olhos.

"Eu agradeço a ajuda, mas tenho certeza que você tem coisas muito mais úteis para fazer do que enfiar a cara nessa poeira" Merlin fungou. "Além disso, Arthur não vai ficar nada feliz se encontrar você aqui."

"Já estou acostumado a lidar com a Princesa" Gwaine desdenhou, retirando alguns dos arquivos de dentro da caixa. "Agora me diga o que estamos procurando."

Merlin desistiu de argumentar, passando as informações sobre o arquivo que Arthur precisava.

"Então..." Gwaine comentou conforme passava os olhos nas pastas. "Está preparado para hoje à noite?"

Merlin encarou-o com o cenho franzido.

"Arthur comentou algo com você?" Merlin perguntou, estranhando. Eles haviam combinado tudo na noite anterior. Arthur passaria na casa de Merlin depois do escritório para levar sua mãe para o aeroporto. Depois eles deixariam as coisas de Merlin no apartamento de Arthur e iriam sair. Para onde, Merlin não fazia ideia. Tinha perguntado e insistido, mas Arthur se recusara a dizer o destino mesmo quando Merlin ameaçou não ficar casa dele durante a viagem de sua mãe.

"Querido, se não fosse por mim, esta noite nem aconteceria!" Gwaine exclamou.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Merlin admirou-se.

"Queria poder dizer, mas prefiro não arriscar perder minhas bolas, sabe?"

Merlin pensou em insistir, mas sabia que não era justo com Gwaine.

"E quanto a Percy?" ele perguntou, em vez disso.

"O que tem ele?" Gwaine piscou, confuso.

"Como estão as coisas entre vocês dois?" Merlin perguntou, distraindo-se momentaneamente da tarefa.

"Ah... legal" Gwaine encolheu os ombros e Merlin esbarrou no ombro dele com força.

"Ah, qual é, Gwaine. Você não precisa fingir comigo. Sei que você é louco pelo Percy."

"É claro que sou louco por ele. Quero dizer, quem não é louco por ele? Não sei como as pessoas conseguem trabalhar ao lado dele sem ficar se distraindo com aqueles músculos..." Gwaine fez um gesto ilustrativo nos próprios braços. "E aquelas pernas? Você já viu as pernas dele?"

"Oh, sim" Merlin assentiu, enfiando-se dentro da caixa para que Gwaine não visse o seu rubor ao lembrar-se de Percy jogando futebol, os shorts agarrando em suas coxas conforme ele corria. "Mas não estou falando só disso, sabe? Estou falando de gostar de verdade, de sorrir quando ele está perto, de querer segurar a mão dele, abraçar, sentir o cheiro... esse tipo de coisa."

Gwaine parou por um momento, encarando as pastas em sua mão com o olhar vago.

"Honestamente, sou péssimo nesse tipo de coisa" Gwaine disse, por fim, com uma careta. "Relacionamentos, quero dizer. E romance. Percy é o romântico. E eu sou o cara que estraga tudo, eventualmente. Sinceramente não sei como ele ainda não me deu um pé na bunda."

"Ei, eu duvido que Percy desistiria de você tão facilmente" Merlin interveio. "Quero dizer, vocês já se conhecem há algum tempo, não é mesmo? Ele sabe muito bem como você é."

"Eu sei, mas..." Gwaine suspirou, encarando-o. "Você é muito novo para entender isso, Merlin. Mas as pessoas dificilmente se apaixonam pelas outras do jeito que elas são. Elas se apaixonam por um ideal, uma projeção de si mesmos ou do pai abusivo ou da mãe superprotetora, ou qualquer outra bobagem que os psicólogos digam hoje em dia. O fato é que você só enxerga nos outros o que quer ver e acha que pode consertar algum eventual desvio. Percy provavelmente acha que pode me mudar, me fazer um cara de um homem só. Mas acredite quando eu digo que ninguém muda ninguém."

Gwaine jogou as pastas dentro da caixa e fechou-a, colocando-a de volta no lugar antes de pegar outra. Ele mudou de assunto de repente, fazendo alguns comentários sobre os clientes antigos da empresa conforme procurava, porém Merlin não estava prestando atenção totalmente ao que ele dizia. Sua mente ainda estava repassando suas palavras.

"Gwaine" Merlin sentou-se nos próprios calcanhares, tendo chegado ao final da sua caixa.

"Sim?" Gwaine parou para encará-lo quando Merlin ficou em silêncio. "O que foi?"

"Eu só estava me perguntando..." Merlin mordeu o lábio inferior. "Você já conhece Arthur faz bastante tempo, não é mesmo?"

"Mais de uma década" Gwaine assentiu, voltando a atenção para a caixa novamente. "Por quê?"

Merlin respirou fundo antes de continuar a falar.

"Na véspera do aniversário dele eu perguntei para você se Arthur já tinha ficado com outros caras e você... Bem, não me lembro de você ter respondido à pergunta."

"Ah, é?" Gwaine encarou-o com a sobrancelha franzida. "Não, acho que não. Ele nunca demonstrou nenhum interesse, que eu saiba."

"E vocês dois... nunca...?" Merlin deixou o resto da pergunta no ar e Gwaine soltou uma risada debochada.

"Arthur e eu? Pfff... Você está de brincadeira?"

"Vai me dizer que você nunca deu em cima dele?" Merlin perguntou, sarcástico. "Você dá em cima de todo mundo!"

"Verdade" Gwaine tornou a franzir o cenho, pensativo. "Bem, acho que eu dava em cima dele, no início" ele então sorriu, sentando-se no chão, voltado para Merlin. "Nós dividíamos um quarto em Oxford e a primeira coisa que ele me disse foi que não ligava se eu quisesse levar alguém para dormir lá, desde que ele fosse avisado com antecedência para poder cair fora e que ninguém mexesse nas coisas dele. Mas eu passava mais noites no quarto dos outros que no nosso, na verdade. Só passava lá para tomar banho e me trocar e às vezes tinha a sorte de encontrar ele sem roupa..." Gwaine suspirou. "Arthur sempre gostou de malhar. Jesus, eu ficava louco só de vê-lo puxando peso, fazendo flexões... Uma vez ele me pegou com a mão nas calças, enquanto ele se exercitava..."

"Gwaine!" Merlin arregalou os olhos. "Não acredito!"

"Eu disse que não me contento só em olhar, não disse?" Gwaine arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Mas Arthur não se fazia de difícil, ele simplesmente me encarava pelo canto do olho como se eu fosse louco e meneava a cabeça ou rolava os olhos. Pode ser difícil de acreditar, mas sei reconhecer uma causa perdida quando vejo uma e não era nada divertido mexer com ele. Já mexer com as namoradas dele... Isso sim era divertido" Gwaine deu um sorriso nostálgico.

"Ele disse que vocês se beijaram" Merlin falou e Gwaine pareceu prestes a negar antes que suas sobrancelhas se elevassem.

"Ah, a aposta!" Gwaine sorriu, nostálgico. "Eu tinha me esquecido! Ei, você é sortudo, Merlin" ele deu um tapinha no ombro de Merlin. "Aquele foi um belo beijo... E isso porque o bastardo nem me deixou usar a língua! Mas eu já não tinha nenhuma ilusão de que ele pudesse estar interessado em mim. Foi só pra provocar ele, mesmo."

Merlin franziu o cenho, dividido entre o orgulho e o ciúme. Porém, ainda estava longe de se contentar com as respostas de Gwaine.

"Mas você disse que não passava muito tempo no quarto de vocês" Merlin argumentou. "Como é que você saberia, se ele levasse outros caras para lá?"

Gwaine ponderou aquilo por um momento antes de menear a cabeça.

"Nahh. Eu saberia. Quero dizer, olhe para isso" Gwaine ficou em pé e puxou a camisa social de dentro das calças, mostrando seu abdômen e Merlin bem que tentou desviar os olhos, mas não conseguiu. "Viu só? Ninguém resiste a olhar para isso, gay ou hétero" Gwaine voltou a enfiar a camisa dentro das calças antes de se ajoelhar em frente à sua caixa novamente. "Mas existe uma ligeira diferença entre olhar e _olhar_ e, acredite, sou especialista nisso. Eu definitivamente saberia."

"E ainda assim você nunca estranhou ele ter se interessado por mim?" Merlin perguntou, desconfiado.

"Honestamente, eu estranharia se ele _não_ tivesse se interessado."

"Gwaine, estou falando sério..."

"Eu também!" Gwaine segurou o rosto de Merlin. "Merlin, você é adorável... Qualquer pessoa seria sortuda por ter você."

"Mas você mesmo disse que ninguém muda ninguém!"

Gwaine abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas acabou bufando ruidosamente, deixando a mão cair.

"Jesus, sou péssimo nisso, não sou?" Gwaine esfregou o próprio rosto. "Olha... Não acho que você tenha mudado o Arthur. Acho que ele sempre foi potencialmente bissexual, só que nunca encontrou o estímulo certo, entende?"

Merlin limitou-se a encará-lo por um momento, cético.

"Sabe qual foi uma das primeiras coisas que eu disse para Arthur?" Merlin perguntou. "Eu disse que ele era um babaca. Duvido que esse seja o estímulo ao qual você está se referindo."

Gwaine riu, o cabelo ocultando seu rosto por um momento antes que ele o colocasse atrás da orelha. Merlin cruzou os braços, esperando uma explicação.

"É exatamente o que estou me referindo, Merlin!" Gwaine limpou uma lágrima do canto do olho. "Olhe só para Arthur. Ele é o diretor da empresa do pai dele. Ele está acostumando com as pessoas puxando o saco dele, seja por medo ou por interesse, então de repente aparece você, um garoto recém-saído das fraldas, estufando o peito como um galo-de-briga e dizendo algumas verdades na cara dele!"

"Ei...!" Merlin indignou-se, mas Gwaine não deu oportunidade para que ele protestasse.

"Merlin, Arthur odeia ser tratado com paternalismo ou condescendência. Ele odeia bajuladores e interesseiros. Você o desafiou logo de cara! É obvio que ele iria se apaixonar por você!"

"Mas..." Merlin abaixou os olhos, confuso. "Mas ele é um bastardo controlador a maior parte do tempo! Achei que ele não gostasse de ser desafiado..." ele argumentou, mas Gwaine meneou a cabeça.

"Aí é que você se engana. Uma coisa não exclui a outra. Muito pelo contrário. O fato de você se rebelar ao controle dele só faz com que ele fique ainda mais interessado. Você realmente nunca reparou nisso?"

Merlin desviou os olhos, lembrando-se da última sexta-feira, quando Merlin havia amarrado Arthur na cama. Ele mal podia acreditar naquilo, na verdade. Quando fizera a proposta, Merlin tinha certeza que Arthur recusaria. Ah, Merlin estava curioso para saber como era ter o controle completo da situação, mas agora se perguntava se aquilo não fora a maneira que encontrara de testá-lo, de ver até que ponto Arthur seria capaz de se submeter, caso Merlin o pressionasse.

"Viu só?" Gwaine apontou um dedo para Merlin, que se sentiu corar ainda mais. "É disso que estou falando" ele segurou os ombros de Merlin, forçando-o a encará-lo. "Merlin, escute bem o que vou dizer. Você é a pessoa mais incrível que já conheci. Você é amável, cativante, doce... você se importa com as pessoas, mas nem por isso você é bobo. Você sabe ser sincero, se defender e até se impor quando quer. O que você precisa saber é que não tem que tentar ser outra pessoa para agradar ninguém. Muito menos Arthur. Se ele realmente se importa com você - e tenho certeza que sim - ele vai ter que aceitar você como um todo: com seu peito achatado, seu pau, seu atrevimento e sua rebeldia. E se ele não aceitar, então ele não merece você. Entendeu?" ele chacoalhou Merlin, que assentiu vigorosamente.

"Sim" Merlin confirmou, ainda um tanto atordoado pelo discurso de Gwaine.

"Ótimo, porque não quero ter que dizer isso de novo" Gwaine largou Merlin e pareceu conter um arrepio, tornando a enfiar a mão na caixa à sua frente. "Jesus, preciso de uma bebida."

Merlin surpreendeu até a si mesmo com o próprio riso, cobrindo a boca com a mão.

"Desculpa. Isso foi um tanto estranho" Merlin admitiu, envergonhado, e Gwaine deu um sorriso torto.

"Eu sei, certo?" ele examinou uma das pastas. "Ei! Achei!"

"Achou?" Merlin tomou a pasta da mão dele e examinou-a. "Você achou!"

"É, Merlin, acho que mereço um prêmio depois disso."

"Cala a boca!" Merlin devolveu, sorrindo, e ouviu um barulho do outro lado da sala.

"Acho ainda que o prêmio mais adequado seria um beijo" Gwaine falou, avançando para Merlin, que desviou no último momento com um grito, porém perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão sob o peso de Gwaine.

"O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?" Merlin ouviu o grito de Arthur e congelou, a mão espalmada no peito de Gwaine, mantendo-o o mais longe possível. Felizmente, Gwaine também tinha parado de tentar alcançar seu pescoço, mas continuava segurando a camiseta de Merlin com as duas mãos, tentando puxá-lo mais para perto.

Merlin engoliu em seco diante da expressão colérica de Arthur, mas sentiu uma coceira característica no nariz e contorceu o rosto, virando-se para o lado.

" _Atchoo_!" ele espirrou e foi a vez de Gwaine fazer uma careta.

"Ah, cara!" Gwaine falou, se afastando, limpando o rosto na manga da camisa. "E eu achando que Arthur era o especialista em acabar com o clima!"

"O que aconteceu?" os três se viraram ao ouvir a voz estridente de Sophia Feix, que tinha corrido para dentro da sala, os olhos arregalados. "Eu ouvi gritos!"

Outras pessoas começaram a entrar na sala apertada ou espiaram pela beirada da porta, assustadas, Gwen entre elas.

"Não foi nada!" Merlin atalhou, levantando-se e fungando. "Eu caí. Mas está tudo bem."

"Você está chorando?" Sophia guinchou, olhando da expressão irada de Arthur para a roupa amarrotada de Gwaine.

"É a poeira" Merlin esclareceu, coçando o nariz. "Tenho alergia."

"Ei, pessoal, acho que é melhor voltarmos ao trabalho" Gwen falou e pôs-se a tocar as pessoas da sala com eficiência.

"Gwaine?" Arthur murmurou por entre os dentes cerrados quando Gwen fechou a porta atrás de si.

"Sim, Princesa?" Gwaine perguntou, alisando a própria roupa.

"Você tem cinco segundos para sumir da minha frente."

"Mas eu..." Gwaine começou, apontando para a pasta na mão de Merlin.

"Quatro... Três..."

Gwaine xingou e saiu correndo, fechando a porta no 'dois'. Arthur, então, voltou-se para Merlin, cruzando os braços e Merlin rolou os olhos.

"Não me olhe desse jeito. Ele só estava me ajudando a encontrar isso" Merlin atirou a pasta de encontro ao peito de Arthur, que a segurou por reflexo.

"E por acaso isso estava debaixo da sua camiseta?" Arthur falou, as narinas alargadas. "Ou dentro das suas calças?"

"Ora, não seja ridículo!" Merlin deu as costas a ele, começando a guardar as caixas no lugar, sentindo-se ofendido. "Você conhece Gwaine. Ele estava se comportando exemplarmente até o momento em que você entrou na sala. Ele só faz essas coisas para provocar você. Gwaine é seu amigo, Arthur, ele jamais faria isso com você."

"Não tenho mais tanta certeza disso" Arthur disse, ainda furioso.

"Bem, então você vai ter que confiar em mim" Merlin virou-se, dando uns tapinhas no rosto de Arthur. "E mesmo que ele quisesse alguma coisa, não estou interessado" ele piscou e saiu da sala, deixando um Arthur perplexo para trás.

.M.

"Ah meu Deus!" Hunith exclamou, no banco do carona. "Esqueci minha _necessaire_ em cima da pia do banheiro!"

Arthur tinha se lembrado de abaixar a capota do carro, ciente de que mulheres não costumavam gostar de ter os cabelos ao vento.

"Eu peguei, mãe" Merlin falou do banco de trás. "Coloquei dentro da sua bolsa."

"Graças a Deus" Hunith respirou aliviada, então virou-se para encarar o filho. "Desculpe, querido. Não sei onde estou com a cabeça, nos últimos dias..."

"Eu sei" Merlin respondeu, soando amuado. "Na Irlanda."

"Ora, não adianta fazer chantagem emocional agora, Merlin. Você concordou com essa viagem" Hunith virou-se para Arthur. "Eu não planejava ficar todo esse tempo, sabe? Queria deixar para ir no sábado e voltar no máximo na quinta-feira, mas Merlin insistiu que eu passasse a semana toda. Na verdade, estou desconfiada que ele mal vê a hora de se livrar de mim."

"Não é verdade!" Merlin indignou-se e Arthur se aproximou de Hunith, como se fosse lhe contar um segredo.

"Ele provavelmente vai chorar feito um bebê no momento em que você entrar no avião."

"Ei!" Merlin indignou-se e Hunith suspirou.

"Eu provavelmente serei a única a chorar, mas obrigada por tentar me animar, Arthur" ela fungou e Arthur arregalou os olhos ao perceber que ela estava mesmo chorando. "Desculpe, viagens me deixam um pouco nervosa" ela se justificou, limpando o canto dos olhos.

"Ah, mãe..." Merlin gemeu, enfiando-se entre os bancos da frente para segurar a mão dela. "Vai dar tudo certo!"

"Eu sei, querido. Eu sei" Hunith segurou a mão do filho entre as dela. "Só estou sendo boba, como sempre."

"A senhora não tem com que se preocupar" Merlin insistiu. "Eu nem vou ficar sozinho, dessa vez!"

"Eu sei..." Hunith assoou o nariz ruidosamente.

"Prometo que vou ficar de olho nele" Arthur interferiu, se sentindo péssimo por presenciar aquilo e ao mesmo tempo feliz por Merlin ter uma mãe que se importava tanto com ele. Ou talvez simplesmente por ele _ter_ uma mãe, ponto final. "Vou garantir que ele coma seus vegetais, escove os dentes antes de dormir, lave atrás das orelhas..."

"Arthur!" Merlin reclamou, mas Hunith tocou o ombro de Arthur com leveza.

"Obrigada, querido" ela sorriu. "E obrigada por convidá-lo para ficar na sua casa."

"Não é problema nenhum" Arthur garantiu. "Aproveite o seu passeio, curta sua família e deixe Merlin comigo."

Hunith sorriu um tanto melancolicamente e tornou a assoar o nariz ruidosamente.

Quando chegaram ao aeroporto, Merlin recusou a ajuda de Arthur para carregar a mala da mãe e Arthur observou de longe enquanto ele a acompanhava no check-in, sentando-se num dos bancos de espera. Distraiu-se por um momento observando as pessoas e, quando deu por si, Hunith havia se sentado ao seu lado.

"Merlin foi comprar um café para mim" Hunith ofereceu quando Arthur olhou ao redor. "Prefiro ficar acordada durante o voo."

"Entendo" Arthur comentou, imaginando que aquilo tivesse algo a ver com o acidente do seu marido.

"Já tentei tomar remédio para dormir, mas foi bem pior" Hunith continuou com um suspiro. "Não culpo Merlin por não querer me acompanhar, sabe? Da última vez que o carreguei comigo, ele tinha dez anos. Naquela época, eu ainda não tinha coragem de entrar num avião e a viagem por terra e balsa é bem mais cansativa. Então ele preferia ficar na casa de Will. Pelo menos até os quinze anos, quando ele insistiu que poderia muito bem ficar sozinho" ela fez outra pausa, mas continuou antes que Arthur pudesse fazer algum comentário. "Eu odiava deixá-lo sozinho, mas os vizinhos ajudavam a tomar conta dele. Will também não saía de lá e Anne, a mãe dele, se comprometia a passar para checar se tudo estava em ordem. Confesso que fiquei surpresa quando ele me disse que você tinha oferecido o seu quarto de visitas para ele. Ou melhor, fiquei surpresa por ele ter aceitado!"

Ela tinha dito aquilo com um tom bastante suave, mas havia algo na postura dela que fez com que Arthur se endireitasse no banco, desviando os olhos.

"Hunith, eu..." Arthur estava prestes a reforçar que aquilo não era incômodo nenhum e que, de fato, ele gostava da companhia de Merlin, mas Hunith interrompeu-o, encarando-o diretamente nos olhos.

"Arthur" toda a leveza da sua postura a havia abandonado e ela soou firme e assustadora de um jeito que Arthur jamais imaginara que seria possível. "Não o conheço tão bem assim, mas quero acreditar que você seja uma boa pessoa."

"Hm... Obrigado" Arthur falou, incerto. Ele sentiu as palmas da mão suarem de apreensão. Podia se dar ao luxo de não se dar bem com Will ou qualquer outra pessoa próxima a Merlin, mas Hunith era a pessoa mais importante da vida de Merlin e a possibilidade de ela não aprová-lo o deixava preocupado.

"Mas conheço meu filho" Hunith continuou no mesmo tom sério. "Ele é a coisa mais preciosa, para mim. Eu não poderia pedir um filho mais amável, bondoso, responsável e generoso."

"Sim, eu concordo" Arthur assentiu prontamente.

"E sei que ele se importa com você."

"E eu me importo com ele" Arthur susteve o olhar avaliador de Hunith, engolindo em seco. "De verdade."

"Ótimo. Porque eu jamais admitiria que alguém machucasse meu filho" ela soou ameaçadora e Arthur não duvidou daquelas palavras sequer por um momento.

"E-Eu jamais machucaria Merlin" Arthur garantiu. "Não de propósito."

"Fico feliz que tenhamos esclarecido isso" Hunith falou e então seu olhar passou para algum ponto atrás do ombro de Arthur e seu rosto se abriu num sorriso novamente. Arthur não precisou olhar para saber que Merlin estava se aproximando. "Obrigada, querido" ela estendeu a mão para aceitar o copo térmico das mãos do filho.

"Aqui" Merlin ofereceu outro copo para Arthur, que aceitou automaticamente.

"Obrigado, Merlin" Arthur falou e Merlin sorriu, franzindo o cenho.

"Você acabou de me agradecer?" Merlin estranhou. "Você nunca me agradece."

Arthur desviou os olhos, bebendo seu chá. Earl Gray, tradicional, obviamente. Merlin nunca se esquecia. Mas Arthur desejou poder tomar algo mais forte. Podia sentir o olhar de Hunith sobre ele e o pior de tudo era que Arthur não tinha certeza de como interpretar aquilo tudo. Sabia reconhecer uma ameaça quando ouvia uma. E também sabia que ela o estava testando, porém não sabia se havia passado no teste ou não. O que ela pensava a respeito dele? Será que desconfiava do que realmente estava acontecendo? Ou será que pensava que Arthur estava se aproveitando de Merlin? Que ele estava iludindo Merlin de alguma maneira? Usando-o?

Cristo, Arthur precisava esclarecer as coisas com ela. Aliás, devia fazer aquilo imediatamente. Devia segurar a mão de Merlin e dizer que suas intenções eram as mais sinceras possíveis. Sabia que Merlin não gostava de esconder aquilo da mãe. Entretanto, antes que Arthur conseguisse reunir coragem suficiente para agir, o embarque do voo para a Irlanda foi anunciado e Hunith se levantou, apressada, abraçando Merlin.

"Me prometa que você vai se comportar" Hunith falou, seus olhos brilhando novamente conforme ela segurava o rosto do filho entre as mãos. "E que vai me ligar se acontecer qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa mesmo."

"Eu prometo, mãe" Merlin adiantou-se para beijar o rosto da mãe e eles se abraçaram novamente. "Amo você."

"Também amo você, querido."

Arthur se levantou, jogou o copo vazio de chá e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, sentindo-se um intruso.

"Arthur" Hunith surpreendeu-o ao abraçá-lo. "Ele parece feliz com você" ela sussurrou, de maneira que apenas Arthur ouvisse. "Certifique-se que ele continue assim."

"É claro" Arthur respondeu, espantando. "Eu prometo."

Ela beijou a bochecha de Arthur, segurou seu rosto e sorriu antes de se afastar, tirando um lenço do bolso e assoando o nariz. Arthur sentiu-se estarrecido.

"Não se esqueça de ligar quando pousar" Merlin levantou a voz.

"Não vou me esquecer" Hunith assegurou.

Arthur ouviu Merlin fungar enquanto observavam ela se juntar à fila para passar pelos detectores de metal.

"Já está chorando?" Arthur perguntou, encarando-o, ao que Merlin lhe deu uma cotovelada.

"Estou com a alergia atacada" Merlin justificou-se, desviando os olhos. "Por sua causa."

Arthur sorriu e deu um passo para mais perto, passando a mão pela cintura de Merlin, que arregalou os olhos.

"O que você está fazendo? Ela está logo ali!"

"Eu sei" Arthur abraçou-o mais apertado, trazendo-o para junto de si e beijando sua bochecha.

"Ah meu Deus!" Merlin ofegou, afastando-se apenas o necessário para encará-lo nos olhos. "Você contou para ela!"

"Não, não contei" Arthur garantiu, acenando com a mão livre quando Hunith olhou em direção a eles.

Ela acenou de volta. Estava muito longe para Arthur ter certeza, mas achou tê-la visto sorrir.

"Mas então..." Merlin continuou sem entender. "O que aconteceu?"

"Digamos apenas que sua mãe é uma pessoa extraordinária."

O rosto de Merlin se abriu num sorriso e ele abraçou-o, acomodando-se melhor em seus braços.

"Eu sei" Merlin beijou o pescoço de Arthur. "Eu sei."

.M.

Assim que entraram no carro, Merlin tirou o celular do bolso e mandou uma mensagem para Will.

' _Minha mãe sabe!_ '

Ele colocou o cinto e ficou segurando o celular, tentando conter um sorriso. Assustou-se com a mão de Arthur em sua perna.

"Ei. Tudo bem?" Arthur perguntou, encarando-o com desconfiança.

"Tudo ótimo" Merlin assentiu, desviando os olhos e colocando uma mão sobre a boca para disfarçar o sorriso que persistia em se formar em seu rosto.

"Vai dar tudo certo" Arthur apertou sua coxa antes de colocar o cinto, pressionando o botão para remover a capota do carro. "O voo não deve demorar mais que uma hora e meia."

"Ah..." Merlin exclamou ao perceber que Arthur tinha julgado que ele estava nervoso pelo voo da sua mãe. "Claro. Tem razão" Merlin assegurou, sem saber como explicar o que realmente se passava com ele. Normalmente, ficaria preocupado, mas agora tudo que conseguia sentir era alívio por Hunith saber sobre eles e orgulho por ter sido Arthur a contar.

Merlin baixou os olhos ao sentir o celular vibrar com o alerta de mensagem.

' _O quê? Você contou para ela sobre aquela jaqueta que você me emprestou no ano passado? Eu disse que foi um acidente!_ '

Merlin bufou e pôs-se a responder.

' _Estou falando sobre Arthur e eu! Arthur contou para ela agorinha mesmo!_ '

' _Bem, já não era sem tempo. Espero que ela tenha ameaçado castrar ele e dar as bolas dele para os cachorros do meu vizinho comerem._ '

' _Deus, Will! Que horror! É claro que ela não fez isso._ '

' _É uma pena. Mas eu conheço sua mãe. Ela deve ter ameaçado ele de algum jeito. Vamos, me conte._ '

' _Acho que não. Quero dizer, não sei. Eu não estava perto enquanto eles conversavam._ '

' _Aposto como ela fez ele suar frio. Dez pratas que ele suou feito um porco. Vamos lá, pode checar!'_

Merlin mordeu o lábio inferior, hesitando por um momento antes de segurar a mão livre de Arthur. Ela estava quente e... bem, talvez um pouco pegajosa.

"Você está falando com Gwaine?" Arthur perguntou, relanceando para o celular que Merlin ainda segurava. "Diga a ele para sossegar. Eu disse que avisaria quando chegássemos."

"Não, não é Gwaine" Merlin respondeu rapidamente. "É só Will."

Arthur torceu os lábios, contrariado, e voltou sua atenção para o trânsito.

"Onde nós vamos, afinal de contas?" Merlin perguntou, não importando-se se parecia uma criança mimada.

"Eu já disse, Merlin. É surpresa" Arthur aproximou-se de Arthur dando um selinho na ponta do seu nariz, quando pararam em um semáforo fechado.

"Vamos, Arthur... Eu tenho que saber" Merlin insistiu. "Como vou saber o que vestir?"

Arthur suspirou profundamente.

"E o que eu ganho com isso?" Ele perguntou com falsa indiferença.

"Tenho certeza que posso descobrir uma forma adequada de agradecimento quando chegarmos ao seu apartamento. Aprendi alguns truques com meu supervisor, sabe?"

Arthur remexeu-se inquieto no banco do motorista e Merlin pode ver os nós dos dedos dele ficando brancos quando ele apertou o volante.

"Está bem" Arthur cedeu. "Nós vamos a uma boate gay com Gwaine e Percy."

"Sério?" Merlin pulou no banco, excitado. "Eu tenho que dizer isso a Will, ele não vai acreditar" ele concluiu, voltando sua atenção para o celular.

"Você não vai convidar ele também, vai?" Arthur soou preocupado.

"O quê? Não!" Merlin riu nervosamente. "Quero dizer, não que Will se importasse em ir a uma boate gay, mas ele provavelmente ficaria encarando as lésbicas ou, pior, dando em cima delas."

"É, imagino que sim..." Arthur soou ainda um tanto desconfiado.

Merlin encontrou o olhar questionador de Arthur e ofereceu um sorriso assegurador, apertando sua mão. Arthur sorriu de volta e voltou a atenção para o trânsito. Merlin demorou um pouco para escrever uma resposta com uma única mão.

' _Não, nada de suor. Você me deve dez pratas_ ' ele sorriu para si mesmo, guardando o celular no bolso e começando a pensar no que vestir.

Eles passaram num restaurante que Arthur costumava pegar comida para levar antes de irem para o apartamento de Arthur. Comeram no balcão da cozinha e Arthur tentou distraí-lo com algum assunto qualquer toda vez que Merlin checava o celular, contando os minutos para que sua mãe ligasse. Gwaine mandou uma mensagem dizendo que já estava chegando e perguntando se tinham comprado comida suficiente para quatro. Quando o interfone tocou, Merlin pegou sua mala e subiu para se arrumar. Arthur se ofereceu para acompanhá-lo, mas Merlin argumentou que ele deveria fazer sala para seus convidados.

Merlin tinha levado apenas uma mala pequena, composta em sua grande maioria por suas roupas de ir trabalhar, pijamas e roupas de baixo, além de um par extra de tênis e suas botas. Ele pegou as botas, a calça jeans preta que tinha comprado na seção feminina - aquela que ele sabia que deixava Arthur louco - e uma camiseta justa e curta com os dizeres _'Armário é para roupas'_ num fundo de arco-íris. Pegou também seu kit de higiene e entrou no banheiro de Arthur.

Ele nunca fora a uma boate gay antes. Tinha sido convidado uma vez por um casal de garotas logo que entrara na faculdade, mas era menor de idade na época e não queria causar problemas para elas. Tentando ignorar o próprio nervosismo, Merlin vestiu-se, colocou suas pulseiras de couro, escovou os dentes, estilizou o cabelo e já ia guardar suas coisas quando seu olhar caiu no pequeno zíper da sua _necessaire_. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando para o próprio reflexo por um momento, pensando se deveria.

Merlin já tinha se maquiado algumas vezes, quando era menor. Normalmente quando Hunith não estava em casa. Ele sabia onde ela guardava a maquiagem e passara algum tempo trancado no próprio quarto, experimentando. Mas ele nunca tinha admitido para ninguém, nem mesmo permitido que alguém o visse, quanto menos saído de casa maquiado. Além do mais, não fazia ideia se Arthur gostava daquele tipo de coisa e a possibilidade de desagradá-lo fazia com que ficasse ainda mais nervoso.

Merlin estralou a língua e pôs-se a guardar suas coisas, mas então ouviu a risada de Gwaine no andar de baixo e congelou. Gwaine tinha dito que Merlin não precisava tentar ser outra pessoa para agradar aos outros. Nem mesmo Arthur. Mas Merlin ainda não sabia se ele era o tipo de pessoa que usava maquiagem para ir para a balada.

"Maldição" Merlin murmurou, fechando a porta do banheiro antes de voltar a abrir sua _necessaire_ , abrindo também o pequeno compartimento de dentro. Tirou apenas o lápis de olho e o brilho labial que tinha comprado algumas semanas atrás e pôs-se a contornar os olhos antes que mudasse de ideia. Teve que usar o removedor nas duas primeiras tentativas, pois estava tremendo de nervosismo. Na terceira, até que não ficou tão ruim. Ele examinou seu reflexo com cuidado. Tinha ficado bastante discreto, concluiu. Talvez Arthur nem notasse.

Merlin estava passando o brilho labial quando seu telefone tocou e ele quase derrubou tudo na pressa de atender.

"Mãe!" ele falou para o telefone, identificando o alívio na própria voz. Não percebera o quanto estivera preocupado até aquele exato momento,

" _Olá, querido"_ Hunith falou, do outro lado, soando cansada. " _Acabei de chegar._ "

"Ei, tudo bem por aí?" Merlin ouviu a voz de Arthur do outro lado da porta, depois de algumas batidinhas e abriu a porta automaticamente.

"Fez uma boa viagem?" Merlin perguntou para o telefone, olhando para Arthur apenas para que ele visse que estava ao telefone.

" _Claro, claro_ " Hunith bocejou. " _Nem peguei minha bagagem ainda, mas Meg já deve estar me esperando lá fora._ "

"Ok" Merlin começou a recolher suas coisas para liberar o banheiro para Arthur. "Diga à tia Meg que mandei um alô."

" _Digo sim_ " Hunith garantiu. " _E como você está?_ "

"Ótimo!" Merlin falou, olhando para Arthur por cima do ombro. Ele não tinha movido um músculo desde que abrira a porta e Merlin sorriu, imaginando que ele estivesse apreensivo por causa da sua mãe. "Estamos ótimos" ele levantou uma sobrancelha para Arthur, encostando o quadril na pia.

" _Que bom. Fico feliz_ " a voz de Hunith soou tão suave que Merlin baixou os olhos, envergonhado de tanta felicidade. " _Bem, tenho que ir. Divirtam-se, está bem?_ "

"A senhora também" Merlin desligou, levantando os olhos novamente para Arthur sem conseguir conter o sorriso. "Ela disse para nos divertirmos!"

"Ah..." Arthur piscou, parecendo acordar de um transe. "Bom."

O sorriso de Merlin vacilou diante daquela resposta e terminou de se desfazer quando ele relanceou o próprio reflexo no espelho.

"Merda" Merlin engoliu em seco, endireitando-se. Tinha se esquecido completamente da maquiagem. "Merda!" Merlin virou-se de costas para Arthur, sentindo as bochechas corarem.

"Merlin..." Arthur aproximou-se, mas Merlin evitou olhar para ele.

"Você não gostou?" Merlin vasculhou suas coisas em busca do removedor. "Porque eu posso tirar num instante..."

" _Mer_ lin!" Arthur insistiu, virando-o de frente para ele e segurando seu rosto quando Merlin tentou virar para o outro lado. "Olhe para mim."

Com a respiração alterada, Merlin enfrentou o olhar de Arthur, temeroso.

"Eu exagerei, não exagerei?" Merlin gemeu quando o silêncio de Arthur se estendeu, seus olhos alternando entre os olhos de Merlin e seus lábios. "Pode ser sincero."

Foi a vez de Arthur engolir em seco, soltando o rosto de Merlin e deslizando as mãos pelos seus braços enquanto o encarava por inteiro.

"Cristo, Merlin. Você está..." ele grunhiu antes de beijar Merlin, pressionando-o de encontro à pia.

Pego desprevenido, Merlin teve que se apoiar com as mãos para não perder o equilíbrio, tal a força com que Arthur avançou sobre ele. Sentiu o gosto do próprio _gloss_ na boca de Arthur conforme ele lambia e chupava seus lábios. Merlin gemeu quando Arthur enfiou a língua em sua boca e sugou-a avidamente, sentindo seu corpo responder imediatamente conforme Arthur apertava suas nádegas.

Merlin soltou uma exclamação de surpresa quando Arthur o levantou, sentando-o na pedra gelada da pia, abandonando seus lábios por um momento para desabotoar seus jeans e segurar seu membro. Merlin alcançou o cinto de Arthur, fazendo o mesmo enquanto eles respiravam um na boca do outro.

"Você gostou?" Merlin perguntou, ainda sem acreditar.

"Se eu gostei?" Arthur empurrou-se contra a mão de Merlin, sua ereção cheia e firme se contraindo em interesse.

Arthur encaixou-se entre as pernas de Merlin e eles voltaram a se beijar enquanto se tocavam.

"Quero chupar você" Merlin declarou contra os lábios de Arthur, passando as unhas de leve pela parte inferior do abdômen de Arthur enquanto continuava a estimulá-lo, fazendo-o grunhir. "Posso chupar você?"

"Sim, Merlin, sim" Arthur afastou-se quando Merlin pulou para o chão e deixou que Merlin o virasse, invertendo as posições e empurrando-o contra a pia.

Merlin teve um relance de si mesmo no espelho e fez um muxoxo.

"Honestamente, Arthur... você arruinou minha maquiagem" Merlin vasculhou suas coisas até encontrar o brilho labial, tornando a aplicá-lo sob o olhar atento de Arthur. Ele estava com a boca entreaberta e brilhante com os restos do _gloss_ de Merlin que haviam se espalhado ao redor dos seus lábios enquanto se beijavam.

"Porra..." Arthur murmurou e Merlin viu pelo canto do olho quando o membro dele se moveu, como que por vontade própria.

"Pronto" Merlin declarou, guardando o _gloss_ antes de se ajoelhar em frente a Arthur, puxando suas calças até o meio das coxas, segurando sua ereção e acariciando seus testículos.

Merlin afundou o rosto na virilha de Arthur, aspirando seu cheiro e deixou que o pênis dele tocasse sua bochecha levemente, sentindo um pouco da viscosidade da ponta grudar em sua pele. Merlin ouviu Arthur xingar conforme lambia a lateral do membro dele com cuidado para não desfazer a maquiagem novamente. Quando alcançou a glande, Merlin fechou os lábios sobre ela se sugou, olhando para cima em tempo de ver Arthur ofegar, os olhos fixos na boca de Merlin. Seu próprio membro, esquecido em meio às calças abertas, se sacudiu àquela visão.

Merlin adorava o pênis de Arthur e adorava chupá-lo. Vê-lo se desmanchar sob suas ministrações fazia com que se sentisse poderoso, de alguma forma. Merlin lambeu a parte de baixo do membro dele novamente antes de engolfá-lo ainda mais, subindo e descendo a cabeça, levando-o cada vez mais fundo, relaxando a língua e deixando-a envolver boa parte do membro de Arthur como um tapete aveludado. Arthur ofegou e jogou a cabeça para trás por um momento antes de voltar a encará-lo.

"Tão bom, Merlin" Arthur apertou a borda da pia com mais força, seus dedos se tornando esbranquiçados. "Tão lindo."

Merlin murmurou uma aprovação e levou-o ainda mais fundo. Ele vinha usando a escova de dente para treinar o controle sobre seus reflexos, mas parou por um momento ao sentir o pênis de Arthur tocar a parte de trás de sua garganta, respirando pelo nariz até ter certeza de que não iria ter ânsia antes de voltar a se mover. Arthur amaldiçoou e segurou seus cabelos, movendo-se de encontro à sua boca com cuidado, a princípio, depois mais instintivamente.

Merlin continuou segurando-o pela base e testículos com uma mão e levou a outra para as próprias calças, tocando-se enquanto assistia às reações de Arthur. Sentiu as bolas dele se contraírem sob seus dedos e deixou que ele aumentasse o ritmo até sentir que ele ia gozar, retraindo-se apenas o suficiente para amparar os jatos de sêmen com a língua, deixando-os se acumularem à saliva enquanto terminava de estimulá-lo com movimentos mais suaves. Quando Arthur largou seus cabelos, Merlin engoliu o líquido quente e amargo e lambeu-o até deixá-lo limpo, sem nunca deixar de se estimular. Então encostou a testa na coxa de Arthur e tomou o cuidado de mirar entre as pernas dele ao gozar, pintando o chão do banheiro com seu próprio sêmen.

Quando tornou a levantar os olhos, Arthur ainda o encarava fixamente.

"Venha aqui, Merlin" ele chamou e Merlin teve dificuldade em firmar as pernas para se levantar. Seus joelhos, seu couro cabeludo e sua garganta estavam doloridos, mas ele sentiu-se plenamente satisfeito ao abraçar Arthur, beijando-o preguiçosamente. "Escute aqui" Arthur falou, segurando o brilho labial. "Você está proibido de usar isso fora de casa."

"O quê? Por quê?"

"Porque não quero mais ninguém além de mim encarando essa sua boca deliciosa e pensando em safadezas."

"Ora, não seja bobo" Merlin rolou os olhos e pegou o _gloss_ da mão dele, olhando para o espelho. "Viu só, você acabou com tudo novamente. Vou ter que passar tudo de novo!"

.M.

Ainda que contrariado, Arthur deixou Merlin terminar de se arrumar - Merlin insistiu que Arthur tinha arruinado seus cabelos também - e desceu, encontrando Gwaine prestes a subir as escadas, com uma cerveja na mão.

"Ei! Já ia perguntar se vocês queriam que nós fossemos embora, pra terem mais privacidade" Gwaine jogou o cabelo para trás, tomando um gole de cerveja. Ele estava usando uma calça de couro sintético e uma camiseta com os dizeres _'Shake de proteína grátis'_ e uma seta apontando para baixo.

"O táxi já chegou?" Arthur perguntou, ignorando-o e passando direto até a cozinha. Percy tinha ligado a TV na sala e esticara as pernas na mesinha de centro. "Ah, por favor, fiquem à vontade" Arthur falou, sarcástico.

"Saúde" Percy levantou sua cerveja em resposta, inabalado. Ele usava jeans e uma camiseta regata preta transparente.

Arthur rolou os olhos, pegando uma cerveja para si mesmo. O interfone tocou e Arthur foi atender, pedindo para o taxista esperar um momento.

"Então..." Gwaine sentou-se numa das banquetas em frente ao balcão, encarando Arthur. "Você já deixou Merlin foder você?"

Arthur aspirou um pouco da cerveja e por pouco ela não saiu pelo seu nariz, o que deixou suas vias aéreas ardendo enquanto ele tossia ruidosamente.

"Gwaine, tente não matar nosso anfitrião, está bem?" Percy falou da sala.

"Ah, ele é mais resistente do que parece" Gwaine deu de ombros. "Não teria sobrevivido todo esse tempo se não fosse."

"Você ficou louco?" Arthur perguntou assim que recuperou a voz.

"Você também acha que isso é um 'não', Percy?" Gwaine perguntou.

"Acho que está mais para um 'nem fodendo'" Percy devolveu e Gwaine meneou a cabeça.

Arthur deixou a cerveja no balcão e olhou para a própria camiseta, checando se não havia respingado cerveja nela, mas não encontrou nenhuma mancha.

"Você deveria, sabe?" Gwaine continuou, inabalado.

"Deveria o quê?" Arthur irritou-se.

"Deixar ele foder você, é claro!"

"Olha, não que isso seja da sua conta, mas ele mesmo me disse que é passivo."

"Pfff..." Gwaine rolou os olhos. "Princesa, ele era virgem até esses dias! Como ele pode saber se nunca experimentou?"

Arthur abriu a boca para retrucar, porém um movimento no topo da escada fez com que levantasse os olhos para ver Merlin descendo alegremente. Ele tinha os cabelos bagunçados novamente, daquele jeito pseudo-casual, os lábios vermelhos e lustrosos de _gloss_ e o contorno dos olhos parecia um pouco mais forte do que alguns minutos atrás. Arthur lembrou-se de Merlin ajoelhado entre suas pernas, encarando-o com os olhos azuis emoldurados de preto e os lábios cintilando na luz do banheiro, envolvendo seu pênis quase inteiramente...

Arthur ouviu um assobio predador e Gwaine levantou-se, virando de frente para Merlin, assistindo enquanto ele terminava de descer os degraus.

"Eu ia perguntar por que você estava demorando tanto, mas..." Gwaine olhou Merlin de cima abaixo. "A espera totalmente valeu a pena."

Arthur apertou as mãos em punhos, pensando se ainda dava tempo de cancelar os planos sem que Merlin o odiasse, por consequência. Tinha certeza que não era uma boa ideia ter cedido àquele encontro duplo, mas começava a pensar se aquilo não acabaria se saindo ainda pior do que imaginara.

"Hã... Gostei do seu visual" Merlin falou para Gwaine, colocando as mãos nos bolsos traseiros timidamente.

"Igualmente!" Gwaine aproximou-se de Merlin. "E agora entendi porque a boca da Princesa está brilhando."

Arthur xingou e limpou a boca com as costas da mão.

"Hmmm tem cheiro de morango!" Gwaine exclamou, tendo chegado perto o bastante de Merlin para aspirar seu cheiro. "Imagino se é tão gostoso quanto."

"Gwaine!" Arthur rosnou, pronto para avançar caso as coisas saíssem do controle. "Percy, será que você pode ficar de olho no seu namorado, por favor?"

Percy suspirou do outro lado da sala e desligou a TV, aproximando-se. Merlin, que estivera empurrando Gwaine para o lado, arregalou os olhos para Percy - seus braços e abdômen que a camiseta não escondia, mais especificamente - e Arthur grunhiu, resistindo ao impulso de enfiar o rosto nas mãos.

"Quer uma cerveja, Merlin?" Arthur perguntou, em vez disso, tentando disfarçar a própria contrariedade e falhando.

"Ah, não, obrigado" Merlin desviou os olhos para o chão e deslizou os lábios um contra o outro, fazendo-os brilhar ainda mais.

"Vamos, então?" Arthur chamou e eles saíram.

Gwaine tentou se sentar ao lado de Merlin no táxi, mas Arthur enxotou-o prontamente. Gwaine disse o endereço para o taxista – "Ah, então agora você sabe o endereço?" Arthur perguntou, dando um peteleco em Gwaine – e eles partiram. Arthur manteve uma mão na cintura de Merlin, que moldou-se à lateral do seu corpo como um filhotinho feliz e Arthur respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Não prestou muita atenção à conversa conforme Gwaine descrevia a boate, imerso nos seus próprios pensamentos, receios e ansiedades.

Arthur tinha se vestido casualmente, como sempre se vestia para sair: jeans e camiseta com gola 'V'. Porém, ao se lembrar do elogio de Merlin para a roupa de Gwaine e do olhar que ele lançou para a regata de Percy, pensou se Merlin não estaria decepcionado por Arthur estar tão... heterossexual. Não tinha pensado muito no assunto, na verdade, enquanto se arrumava. Sua camiseta tinha um bom caimento, mas talvez devesse ter optado por algo mais... agarrado, algo que ressaltasse mais o seu físico, alguma coisa brilhante, um acessório mais colorido... Arthur repassou seu guarda-roupa mentalmente, mas não conseguiu se lembrar de nada que se enquadrasse para a ocasião e aquilo fez com que seu humor ficasse ainda mais negro.

"... fiquei sabendo que a Princesa está sendo um tanto egoísta com você, Merlin" a voz de Gwaine penetrou seus pensamentos e Arthur ficou tenso imediatamente.

"Gwaine..." Arthur disse, em tom de aviso, mas foi prontamente ignorado.

"Egoísta?" Merlin perguntou, afastando a cabeça do ombro de Arthur, alterando o olhar entre um e outro. "Como assim?"

"Você sabe o que quero dizer" Gwaine continuou. "Sobre ele não querer dividir certas... experiências com você. Inverter os papéis" ele reforçou, diante da confusão de Merlin.

"Oh!" Merlin arregalou os olhos e, mesmo na escuridão do táxi, Arthur achou tê-lo visto ruborizar. "Ah, bem... Errr..."

"Não se preocupe, Merlin" Gwaine continuou. "Se ele não quer, pior para ele. Percy e eu podemos muito bem ajudar você com isso..."

"Não me meta no meio disso, Gwaine" Percy interveio antes que Arthur se recuperasse do choque. "Prefiro manter minha cabeça sobre o pescoço, muito obrigado."

"Ora, você é sempre um desmancha prazeres" Gwaine reclamou. "Tudo bem, então Percy está fora, mas eu não!"

"Percy" Arthur falou assim que recuperou a voz. "Você disse que faria com que ele se comportasse!"

"E você acha que isso é mau-comportamento?" Percy arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ele e Gwaine estavam sentados lado a lado de frente para eles, de constas para o motorista. **¹** "Você ainda não viu nada."

"Ok, retiro o que disse" Gwaine sorriu, voltando-se para Percy. "Você não é _sempre_ um desmancha prazeres."

Percy sorriu e eles se beijaram. Arthur rolou os olhos, porém encontrou o olhar incerto de Merlin.

"Você sabe que eu não me importo, certo?" Merlin assegurou-o. "Que você não queira... você sabe..."

"Esqueça isso" Arthur segurou o rosto de Merlin. "Apenas me prometa que vai se divertir hoje."

O rosto de Merlin se abriu num sorriso tão grande que seus olhos quase se fecharam totalmente para dar espaço para ele.

"Prometo" Merlin garantiu e Arthur beijou-o suavemente.

Gwaine estava errado, o _gloss_ não tinha gosto de morango, como o aroma sugeria. Tinha um gosto mais sintético, mas nem por isso desagradável.

"Ah, é disso que estou falando!" Gwaine aplaudiu. "Muito melhor do que pornografia."

"Ah, cale a boca, Gwaine" Arthur falou, afastando-se, porém boa parte da sua irritação já havia se dissipado.

"Ora, não parem por nossa causa! Prometo que não espalho os vídeos se vocês continuarem."

"Ah, desculpa, você tem..." Merlin alcançou a lateral da boca de Arthur, que segurou a mão dele antes que ele pudesse limpar o brilho da sua boca.

"Deixe" Arthur falou e Merlin sorriu.

"Tudo bem, deixa só eu tirar o excesso, então" Merlin contornou a boca de Arthur com os dedão, limpando-o na própria camiseta em seguida. "Pronto."

Ele pôs-se então a limpar os cantos da própria boca, terminando de espalhar o que restara do _gloss_ pressionando um lábio contra o outro. Arthur jamais imaginou que poderia sentir excitação com algo tão simples, porém seu membro se contraiu em interesse àquela visão.

Quando desceram do táxi para a boate, Gwaine cumprimentou o segurança com familiaridade e eles entraram direto, sem ter que esperar na fila. Do lado de dentro, o lugar não era muito diferente das outras boates que Arthur já frequentara: a mesma semi-escuridão entrecortada pelas luzes coloridas inconstantes dos globos de luzes; a música alta tornando praticamente impossível conversar sem ter que gritar ou falar no ouvido dos outros; as batidas tão fortes que repercutiam em sua caixa torácica e em todo o seu corpo. Exceto, talvez, pelo fato de que as cores eram mais vivas e vibrantes e havia mais brilho onde quer que se olhasse. Mas a principal diferença era mesmo as pessoas, de todos os sexos, raças, cores, os cortes de cabelos mais estranhos, _piercings_ , tatuagens, roupas destoantes, sensuais ou puramente divertidas... Era difícil, no começo, não tentar adivinhar o sexo das pessoas, olhando além das roupas, do cabelo e da maquiagem, mas não demorou muito para que Arthur compreendesse que aquilo realmente não importava, ali dentro. Ali, as pessoas podiam ser quem elas quisessem e ter a certeza que seriam aceitas e poderiam se divertir sem se preocupar com o que os outros pensariam.

Arthur passou então a observar exclusivamente Merlin. Merlin estava absolutamente deslumbrado. Ele começou a se mexer antes mesmo de terminar a segunda dose de bebida - uns coquetéis coloridos e decorados que Arthur fez questão de pagar para ele, mesmo que tivesse sido Gwaine quem escolhera, pois Arthur não fazia a mínima ideia do que cada drink levava em sua composição -, olhando para a pista de dança com ansiedade evidente.

"O que você está esperando, Princesa?" Gwaine deu uma cotovelada em Arthur antes de puxar Percy para a pista de dança, chamando Merlin com um aceno de cabeça.

Merlin sorriu e procurou o olhar de Arthur, baixando os olhos para sua taça em seguida. Arthur terminou de tomar sua bebida - tinha optado por um coquetel como o de Merlin, depois que Gwaine avisou que o uísque não era dos melhores - e deixou o copo sobre o balcão, aproximando-se de Merlin para falar em seu ouvido.

"Quer dançar comigo?"

Merlin encolheu os ombros, fazendo-se de difícil.

"Tudo bem, mas mantenha essas suas mãos para si mesmo. Você vai ter que fazer melhor do que duas míseras bebidas para conseguir alguma coisa comigo."

"Uhh... você é durão" Arthur provocou, lambendo a orelha dele suavemente. "Desafio aceito."

Arthur segurou Merlin pela mão e puxou-o, porém Merlin arrastou os pés, parecendo apreensivo.

"Err... Arthur, eu... Acho que você devia saber que eu nunca... Bem, não sei dançar muito bem..."

"Bobagem" Arthur puxou-o para a pista de dança, propositalmente longe de Percy e Gwaine.

Merlin começou a se mover timidamente, observando as pessoas ao redor.

"Merlin" Arthur segurou o rosto de Merlin junto ao seu. "Se solte. Ninguém está prestando atenção em você. Além de mim, é claro" ele deu um selinho em Merlin e deixou as mãos descerem pelas laterais do corpo dele até enlaçar sua cintura, guiando-o.

"Você já veio aqui antes?" Merlin perguntou junto ao ouvido de Arthur, que meneou a cabeça. "Em alguma outra boate gay, então?"

"Não" Arthur garantiu. "Primeira vez. Você?"

"Também não. É minha primeira vez em uma boate, pra ser sincero." Merlin admitiu, os olhos arregalados de entusiasmo. "Estou adorando!" ele declarou, mas Arthur já tinha adivinhado aquela parte pela linguagem corporal dele.

Merlin deixou que Arthur liderasse a dança por algum tempo antes de se soltar. Arthur sorriu ao observá-lo dançar, mantendo-se o mais próximo possível para desencorajar quem quer que ousasse se aproximar. E certamente houve quem ousasse. Arthur lançou um olhar de aviso para um homem alto e musculoso com um chapéu de caubói, colocando-se entre ele e Merlin, frustrando cada uma das suas tentativas. Merlin não parecia ter reparado em nada daquilo, divertindo-se por si mesmo, agora totalmente desinibido.

Arthur ficava hipnotizado cada vez que ele erguia os braços, fazendo a camiseta se levantar, mostrando um pedaço tentador do seu abdômen, ou simplesmente observando suas pernas, parecendo ainda mais longas com aquelas calças apertadas e as botas pretas.

Não demorou para que Gwaine e Percy se juntassem a eles e não houve o que Arthur fizesse que desencorajasse Gwaine de se aproximar, ficando de costas para Merlin e fazendo movimentos sinuosos de encontro ao seu quadril, ao que Merlin riu, parecendo divertido. Arthur procurou um aliado em Percy, mas ele apenas riu, colocando-se atrás de Merlin, num sanduíche.

Arthur bufou, frustrado, e puxou Merlin do meio deles, empurrando-o de encontro ao bar com a desculpa de comprar uma água para ele. Merlin aceitou tomar alguns goles d'água, mas pediu outro coquetel em seguida e puxou Arthur de volta par a pista de dança, sem ter parado de se mexer ao ritmo da música um só instante.

"Isso é tão bom!" Merlin exclamou, enlaçando seu pescoço e deixando-se moldar ao corpo de Arthur conforme ele se esfregava em Merlin no que poderia ser considerado mais uma preliminar do que uma dança, em si. Arthur beijou o pescoço de Merlin, que riu e jogou a cabeça para trás.

"Isso é o que eu chamo de um belo show!" Arthur ouviu a voz de Gwaine, mas não parou o que estava fazendo para encará-lo. Sentiu outros braços se juntarem aos de Merlin no seu pescoço e percebeu que Gwaine estava com o rosto enfiado no outro lado do pescoço de Merlin, abraçando-o por trás.

Arthur já se preparava para empurrá-lo quando olhou para a expressão de puro êxtase de Merlin, que mordia o lábio inferior, agora já sem quase nenhum brilho. Arthur beijou-o, incapaz de resistir e Merlin gemeu contra a sua boca. Arthur podia sentir a ereção de Merlin contra o seu quadril e grunhiu, seu próprio membro agora totalmente rígido. Ele deslizou as mãos pela nuca de Merlin e encontrou o pescoço de Gwaine. Xingando, Arthur afastou-se, assustado.

"Preciso de uma bebida" Arthur anunciou enquanto Merlin tentava recuperar o equilíbrio, já que Gwaine também o havia largado.

"Percy está no bar" Gwaine anunciou, inabalado, e então olhou para Merlin. "Agora, acredito que você me deva uma dança, Merlin."

Merlin estava corado e ofegante, mas ajustou melhor as calças e assentiu. Arthur estava prestes a protestar quando Merlin virou-se para ele, beijando-o.

"Está tudo bem" Merlin assegurou encarando-o nos olhos. "Estamos só dançando, ok?"

Atordoado, Arthur observou Merlin virar-se para Gwaine, sorrindo enquanto imitava os movimentos dele. Meneando a cabeça para si mesmo, Arthur deu as costas para os dois e voltou para o balcão, encontrando Percy sentado numa das banquetas, tomando uma cerveja e olhando diretamente para ele.

"Um dose dupla de uísque, por favor" Arthur pediu, juntando-se a ele. Sua ereção já tinha cedido totalmente, a excitação substituída pelo aborrecimento. Arthur bebeu quase todo o uísque de uma vez e então fez uma careta. Quando levantou os olhos, encontrou o rosto de divertido de Percy. "O que foi?" ele perguntou, irritado.

"Nada" Percy deu de ombros, voltando a olhar para a pista de dança.

Arthur relutou em olhar, mas não conseguia evitar querer saber o que se passava. Não demorou a localizar Gwaine e Merlin, gritando por cima da música e rindo enquanto dançavam. Eles não estavam mais colados um no outro como antes, mas Arthur cerrou os punhos, de qualquer maneira.

"Falando sério, Percy. Como você consegue?" Arthur encarou o amigo, o cenho franzido.

Percy endireitou-se no banco, virando-se para encarar Arthur nos olhos.

"Eu gosto dele, Arthur" Percy disse, simplesmente.

"Mas você não...? Como você...?" Arthur não conseguia colocar em palavras o que sentia, aquela fúria que o cegava, aquela vontade de ir até lá, segurar Merlin e rosnar para quem quer se aproximasse como um animal raivoso.

"Sabe de uma coisa?" Percy bufou, subitamente irritado. "Já estou de saco cheio das pessoas me perguntando porque estou com ele. Eu simplesmente _gosto_ _dele_."

"Me desculpe" Arthur esfregou uma mão sobre o rosto, tentando se controlar.

"Você acha que eu não tenho ciúmes?" Percy encarou-o com seriedade. "É claro que eu tenho. Mas não teria embarcado nisso se não soubesse me controlar, teria? Olhe para eles!" Percy apontou para a pista de dança. "Eles estão se divertindo, Arthur. Como é que eu poderia negar isso a Gwaine?"

Arthur fechou ainda mais a cara, porém parte da sua raiva foi substituída por pura frustração. Percy tinha razão, é claro que tinha. Mas Arthur simplesmente não sabia lidar com aquilo do jeito que Percy fazia. Ele simplesmente não conseguia.

Percy suspirou e pousou sua garrafa no balcão.

"Vamos lá" Percy chamou, já se afastando.

Arthur terminou seu uísque com outra careta e seguiu-o. Percy se enfiou no meio de Merlin e Gwaine e segurou o namorado pela cintura, ao que Gwaine enlaçou-o com pernas e braços, rindo. Merlin os observava sorrindo até perceber a aproximação de Arthur.

"Ei, bonitão" Merlin colocou as mãos em seus ombros. "Senti sua falmphh..." o restante das suas palavras foram abafadas pela boca e pela língua de Arthur. Merlin soltou um murmúrio de satisfação e deixou-se moldar ao corpo de Arthur novamente.

Eles dançaram pelo que pareceram horas. Percy e Gwaine sumiram em algum momento e Arthur teve vontade de carregar Merlin para um dos cantos escuros onde as pessoas sumiam e apareciam, normalmente aos pares, mas Merlin parecia estar curtindo tanto a dança que Arthur não se atreveu.

Arthur carregou-o para o bar algum tempo depois, fazendo com que ele bebesse mais água. Quando Percy e Gwaine apareceram novamente, Merlin perguntou onde era o banheiro e Percy se ofereceu para levá-lo.

"Você deu alguma coisa para Merlin?" Arthur perguntou assim que ficou a sós com Gwaine, segurando-o firmemente pelo braço.

"O quê?" Gwaine pareceu genuinamente confuso. "Não, claro que não! Eu prometi, não prometi?"

"Você também prometeu que se comportaria" Arthur devolveu, semicerrando os olhos.

Gwaine jogou o cabelo para trás e pediu um _Sex on the Beach._

"Relaxa, Arthur. Ele só está curtindo."

Arthur pediu um coquetel, aceitando a palavra de Gwaine. Ele podia ser um irresponsável, mas não era nenhum mentiroso.

"Ei, se quiser aliviar um pouco da... tensão" Gwaine sugeriu, um sorriso torto na boca. "Conheço um lugar ótimo, ali atrás. Vocês não ficarão completamente sozinhos, mas ninguém vai incomodá-los. A menos que vocês queiram, é claro."

"Não, obrigado" Arthur dispensou prontamente. Por mais que estivesse louco para empurrar Merlin contra alguma superfície, fosse horizontal ou vertical, não curtia muito a ideia fazer aquilo publicamente e, agora que não estava pensando com a cabeça de baixo, não achava a perspectiva nada atraente.

Gwaine meneou a cabeça, terminando de tomar sua bebida e levantando-se ao ver Merlin novamente.

"Acho que mereço uma segunda dança" Gwaine anunciou, segurando a mão de Merlin e girando-o de volta para a pista antes que ele tivesse tempo de dizer algo além de "Já volto!" para Arthur, os olhos ainda brilhando de empolgação.

Arthur grunhiu e declinou o convite de Percy para se juntarem a eles, tomando seu coquetel lentamente enquanto observava os três dançarem juntos, tentando não parecer tão azedo quanto se sentia. A pior parte era que Arthur sabia que estava sendo injusto com Gwaine. A verdade era que estava irritado consigo mesmo por não ter percebido antes o quanto Merlin sentia falta daquele tipo de programa. É claro que Merlin preferia sair e dançar em vez de ficar trancado dentro de casa jogando videogame. Ele acabara de completar a maioridade! Ele provavelmente começaria a descobrir a vida noturna agora! Como pudera ser tão cego?

"Pendragon?" Arthur ouviu e sentiu o sangue gelar mesmo antes de virar-se para o recém-chegado.

De todas as pessoas que Arthur poderia encontrar, por que é que tinha que ser logo ele?

"Cenred" Arthur falou, tomando outro gole do seu coquetel de modo a ganhar algum tempo para avaliar a situação em que se encontrava.

Cenred tinha os cabelos presos num coque masculino, a camisa com os primeiros botões desabotoados e uma corrente desaparecendo por dentro dela. Por um momento, Arthur quase entrou em pânico, pensando há quanto tempo ele estivera ali, mas imaginou que descobriria logo, caso ele tivesse presenciado algo incriminador. Arthur deixou-se ser avaliado de volta, apertando sua taça com mais força ao ver um sorriso torto tomar conta das feições mesquinhas do homem à sua frente.

"Que surpresa encontrá-lo por aqui!" Cenred falou, por fim, encostando-se melhor ao balcão, parecendo completamente à vontade.

"Posso dizer o mesmo" Arthur devolveu, disfarçando qualquer sinal de apreensão da própria voz.

"Bem, o que posso dizer?" Cenred olhou ao redor. "Estou cansado dos mesmos lugares, das mesmas pessoas. Achei que estava na hora de uma mudança de ares."

"Claro" Arthur falou, percebendo que ele também estava tomando um coquetel azul como o seu. Perguntou-se se aquela era a primeira vez que ele ia àquela boate, como Arthur, ou se ele já frequentara o lugar por tempo suficiente para escolher sua bebida preferida – o gosto pelo uísque era a única coisa que eles tinham em comum.

"E você? O que faz por aqui?" Cenred cutucou, com falsa indiferença.

"Estou com alguns amigos" Arthur acenou para a pista de dança e Cenred seguiu seu olhar, parecendo curioso.

Arthur sabia que ele não demoraria a reconhecê-los, caso ainda não os tivesse visto. Só esperava que Cenred não reconhecesse _todos_ eles.

"Ah, estou vendo" Cenred exclamou e, pelo seu tom desapontado, Arthur soube que ele não tinha reconhecido Merlin, que estava dançando entre Gwaine e Percy novamente.

Arthur respirou aliviado, ciente de que aquilo também significava que Cenred não tinha presenciado nada do que acontecera antes. Sabia que aquilo não era garantia nenhuma de que tudo ficaria bem, mas, pelo menos, ainda havia alguma esperança.

"Bem, eles parecem estar se divertindo" Cenred continuou e então olhou para Arthur de um jeito que dizia claramente 'mas você não'.

Arthur deu de ombros, mantendo a pose indiferente enquanto girava o conteúdo do seu _drink,_ virando-se de frente para o bar e esperando que Cenred fizesse o mesmo.

"O que posso dizer?" Arthur remendou-o. "Também estávamos precisando de uma mudança de ares. Mas a verdade é que existem pessoas mesquinhas e invejosas em todos os lugares."

Arthur esperou pela resposta atravessada de Cenred, mas ela não veio e Arthur percebeu que Cenred não tinha mordido sua isca e provavelmente não morderia.

"Ora, ora..." Cenred cantarolou e Arthur cerrou os dentes com força. "Por acaso aquele ali é Emrys?" Cenred voltou-se para Arthur, que percebeu seu sorriso predador antes mesmo de encará-lo. "Seu _estagiário_ , Emrys?"

"Sim" Arthur virou-se para ele em sua melhor pose intimidadora. "Por quê? Algum problema?"

"Nenhum, absolutamente!" Cenred falou, sustentando seu olhar enquanto bebericava seu coquetel. "Ele parece estar em seu elemento, aqui. Bastante à vontade, eu diria. Só não imaginava que vocês fossem tão... próximos."

"Não que seja da sua conta, mas ele costuma sair para beber conosco regularmente. Além disso, ele e Gwaine são amigos" Arthur acrescentou, numa decisão de última hora. Sabia que estava sendo covarde – e de certa forma, estava frustrado consigo mesmo por não poder simplesmente dizer que Merlin era seu namorado –, mas conhecia Cenred muito bem e a ideia de que ele descobrisse sobre seu relacionamento com Merlin era simplesmente inconcebível.

"Sei..." Cenred repuxou o lábio superior, claramente cético, voltando a olhar para a pista de dança. "Oh, por acaso Irving costuma beijar os amigos na boca, também?"

Arthur sentiu o coração acelerado conforme seguia o olhar dele o mais lentamente que conseguiu, sem querer parecer suspeito. Quando viu Gwaine beijando _Percy_ , entretanto, sentiu-se relaxar de alívio e percebeu que Cenred o observava atentamente.

"Sabe de uma coisa?" Arthur falou, largando sua taça inacabada no balcão e endireitando-se. "A noite estava mesmo ótima até alguns minutos atrás, mas..."

"Ora, ainda está cedo, Pendragon!" Cenred interrompeu-o, seu sorriso cada vez mais desagradável. "Não vai nem deixar que eu pague uma bebida para você? Adoraria saber mais sobre seus _amigos_. Você parece bastante _ligado_ a eles. Quero dizer, eu já tinha percebido isso pela maneira como você praticamente arrancou Emrys da minha sala, da última vez. Lembro-me de ter pensado que Emrys devia ser mesmo muito eficiente, se você não podia abrir mão dele sequer por uma semana, mas isso?" ele apontou para a pista de dança. "Isso faz com que eu imagine exatamente o quão _bom_ Emrys deve ser no que faz."

"Cenred..." Arthur falou entre os dentes cerrados, apertando os punhos com força, mas Cenred limitou-se a menear a cabeça sem deixar de olhar para a pista de dança.

"Olhe só para ele!" Cenred mordeu o lábio inferior. "Eu provavelmente agiria da mesma forma, no seu lugar, Pendragon" ele então estreitou os olhos, colocando uma mão sob o queixo. "Só fico imaginando o que seu pai diria, se soubesse disso..."

"Se soubesse o quê?" Arthur teve que fazer um esforço descomunal para soar imperturbado. "Que você me viu numa boate gay, me divertindo com meus amigos? Não vejo como isso possa preocupar meu pai, de alguma maneira. Mas, me diga, Cenred, o que o _seu pai_ diria, se soubesse?" Arthur devolveu e observou o sorriso de Cenred vacilar por um instante. Arthur permitiu-se comemorar a pequena vantagem, por um momento. "Afinal, você sabe que teria que admitir primeiro que estava aqui, certo?"

"Ao contrário de você, Pendragon, estou sozinho, se você ainda não reparou" Cenred desdenhou.

"Isso só prova que _ninguém_ consegue aturar você, mas você provavelmente já sabia disso, não é mesmo?" Arthur assistiu exultante enquanto Cenred comprimia os lábios, seus olhos se estreitando perigosamente. "Agora, se você me der licença..."

Antes que Arthur pudesse se afastar, porém, Merlin invadiu seu espaço pessoal como um míssil, aterrissando em frente ao balcão e terminando de beber o resto do seu coquetel num só movimento.

"Ufa! Estava com sede..." Merlin falou e então virou-se para Arthur, que arregalou os olhos percebendo o que ele faria em seguida e pronto para impedi-lo.

Arthur só teve tempo de dar um passo para trás antes que Gwaine aparecesse, virando Merlin para si um tanto bruscamente.

"Ei, gracinha, vá com calma!" Gwaine abraçou um Merlin um tanto confuso, encarando Arthur com um sorriso forçado. "Desculpe por isso, Arthur. Merlin está um pouco alto" ele virou-se teatralmente para Cenred. "Ei, Cenred! Você por aqui!"

Arthur assistiu quando os olhos de Merlin se arregalaram como dois pires. Não tinha observado as reações de Cenred durante toda a cena, preocupado demais em inibir qualquer aproximação de Merlin, mas agora Cenred tinha aquele sorriso desagradável novamente no rosto.

"Irving, Emrys" Cenred devolveu, exagerando na entonação. "É sempre um prazer. Ah, Armstrong, você também" ele passou os olhos pelos músculos ressaltados de Percy conforme ele cruzava os braços, porém não pareceu se abalar com sua pose ameaçadora. "Eu estava mesmo falando com Pendragon sobre vocês. Especialmente sobre você, Emrys" ele levantou sua taça como se brindasse, seus olhos percorrendo o corpo de Merlin de um jeito que fez o sangue de Arthur ferver ainda mais. "Ele estava prestes a me dizer quais são as suas especialidades e confesso que estava mesmo bastante curioso para saber o que você faz para satisfazer uma pessoa tão exigente como ele."

"Ora, seu..." Arthur cerrou os punhos e já ia partir para cima de Cenred, porém a mão de Pency pesou em seu ombro, mantendo-o firmemente no lugar.

"Acho que está na hora de irmos" Percy falou.

"Também acho" Gwaine concordou prontamente. "Merlin aqui já vai ter uma bela ressaca amanhã do jeito que está. Melhor não piorarmos a situação."

"Vamos, Arthur..." Percy insistiu, apertando o ombro de Arthur.

Relutante, Arthur desviou os olhos de Cenred, que sustentava seu olhar numa provocação nada velada. Arthur deixou-se ser virado por Percy, mas não tinha dado mais que dois passos quando Cenred falou novamente.

"Ei, Emrys?"

"Não olhe, não olhe, não..." Gwaine murmurou, mas já era tarde. Merlin tinha parado para olhar para trás e os outros também o fizeram. "Maldição..."

"Por que você não passa na minha sala na semana que vem para uma... conversinha. Prometo não tomar muito do seu tempo. Meia hora é mais que suficien-"

O resto da frase de Cenred foi interrompido pelo soco de Arthur, que avançou sobre ele com outro e mais outro, cego de ódio. Sentiu o punho conectar com o nariz e o queixo de Cenred antes que ele reagisse, bloqueando-o com um braço e acertando-o com o outro. Antes que pudesse investir num quarto soco, entretanto, Arthur foi praticamente carregado para longe, enquanto outra pessoa segurava Cenred.

Arthur ouviu vozes conhecidas, mas não conseguiu distinguir o que elas diziam, ensurdecido pelo rugido do sangue em seus ouvidos e olhando por cima do ombro para a expressão de desprezo de Cenred, cujo nariz começava a sangrar. Encarou-o até não poder mais, até a multidão se fechar entre eles. Arthur sentiu o gosto de sangue na boca, mas foram as mãos suaves em seu rosto que o trouxeram de volta à realidade.

"Arthur, olhe para mim!" Merlin pediu e Arthur encarou-o, a respiração ainda alterada.

Merlin tinha os olhos azuis arregalados, o cenho franzido em preocupação conforme examinava cada pedaço do seu rosto e Arthur chiou quando ele tocou seu lábio partido.

"Desculpa!" Merlin falou, afastando-se.

Arthur libertou-se de Percy ao sair da boate, finalmente, sentindo o ar fresco da noite arrepiar sua pele depois do calor abafado do lado de dentro. Percy tinha uma expressão sombria no rosto ao se afastar e Gwaine falava com um segurança mal-humorado, garantindo que eles já estavam de saída. Arthur evitou olhar para Merlin conforme eles entravam num táxi, encarando o movimento do outro lado da janela enquanto tentava normalizar a respiração.

"O que deu em você, Arthur?" Gwaine perguntou, batendo a porta do carro ao entrar. "Eu conheço esses caras há anos! Eles provavelmente vão me colocar numa lista negra, agora!"

Arthur ignorou-o. Percy disse o endereço de Arthur e eles seguiram num silêncio carregado.

A última vez que se metera numa briga fora na faculdade, durante uma partida de futebol particularmente frustrante. Ele não se lembrava exatamente qual fora a provocação do outro rapaz, nem da briga em si. Só se lembrava do espanto nos rostos dos seus colegas, depois. Não podia culpá-los. Como daquela vez, Arthur não sabia explicar o que acontecera, o que foi que o possuíra. Ele não se considerava uma pessoa fisicamente agressiva. Muito pelo contrário, não gostava de lutas e esportes violentos e preferia resolver as coisas de maneira civilizada, se possível.

Mas também não tinha sangue de barata.

Arthur sentiu Merlin tocá-lo e retraiu-se instintivamente de dor ao sentir a pele quente dele na mão esfolada. Merlin afastou-se imediatamente, mas Arthur segurou-o com a outra mão, trazendo-o mais para perto.

"Sinto muito" Arthur murmurou contra os cabelos de Merlin e sentiu-o relaxar em seu abraço.

Arthur levantou os olhos e viu Gwaine encarando-o com o rosto sério enquanto Percy olhava pela janela. Gwaine fez um breve aceno com a cabeça e Arthur se sentiu subitamente inundado de gratidão. Ele beijou o topo da cabeça de Merlin e fechou os olhos.

.M.

 **¹** Os táxis na Inglaterra são mais espaçosos na parte de trás e têm assentos montáveis para mais duas pessoas.

 **N.A.:** recado dado, Juliana! Eu também preciso muito da continuação de Twist!

Obrigada a todo mundo que está acompanhado, mesmo que em silêncio ;)


	20. Parte 2 - Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

"Ele não tem nenhuma prova" Gwaine disse, andando de um lado para o outro da sala de Arthur. "Duvido que vá abrir a boca para alguém."

"Fique parado" Merlin instruiu, segurando o rosto de Arthur com uma mão enquanto espirrava o antisséptico em seu lábio cortado, ao que Arthur chiou.

"Você disse que não ia doer" Arthur resmungou e Merlin teve que se esforçar para não deixar transparecer o quão adorável ele ficava quando fazia bico daquele jeito – mesmo com o lábio inchado e arroxeado.

"Eu menti" Merlin falou e assoprou o corte. "Me deixa ver a sua mão"

"É amargo" Arthur fez careta, mas estendeu a mão para Merlin. "Não está realmente machucada. Só está doendo."

Merlin ignorou-o, espirrando o antisséptico nos nós avermelhados.

"Gwaine, quer se sentar?" Arthur falou, pressionando a ponte do nariz com a mão livre. "Você está me deixando nervoso."

"Mas ele não tem nenhum prova, tem?" Gwaine falou, sentando-se numa das poltronas. "Ele provavelmente falou aquilo tudo só para provocar você."

"E com sucesso" Percy observou. Ele estava sentado no sofá menor e tinha um pacote de batata chips nas mãos – Merlin ainda não sabia como ele tinha encontrado aquilo no armário da cozinha de Arthur, mas recusou quando Percy ofereceu, lembrando-o de checar a data de validade.

"Você não devia ter tentado defender a minha honra, sabe?" Merlin falou, evitando encarar Arthur enquanto movia os dedos da mão dele tentativamente. "Já ouvi coisas bem piores do que aquilo."

"Ouch!" Arthur reclamou e tentou puxar a mão, mas Merlin segurou seu pulso com força. "Eu não estava tentando defender a sua honra, _Mer_ lin."

"Acho que não está quebrado" Merlin declarou, soltando a mão de Arthur e deixando-se cair no sofá maior ao lado dele. Agora que a adrenalina tinha baixado, Merlin começava a sentir a exaustão dominá-lo.

"Ele não se atreveria a contar alguma coisa para Uther" Gwaine continuou, como se não tivesse sido interrompido e então olhou para os outros em busca de aprovação. "Certo?"

"Ele não tem moral com o seu pai, tem?" Percy voltou-se para Arthur. "Não depois daquela palhaçada toda da seleção."

"Que palhaçada?" Merlin olhou de um para o outro, mas Arthur evitou encará-lo. "O que aconteceu?"

"Cenred concorreu para a vaga de diretor junto com Arthur" foi Percy quem explicou, já que Gwaine parecia perdido nos próprios pensamentos, balançando a perna nervosamente. "Ele trapaceou o quanto pode, espalhou histórias sobre Arthur, fez o maior rebuliço. Ele passou em todas as etapas da seleção, mas reprovou no teste psicológico. Digamos apenas que ele é um mau perdedor."

"Hunf..." Gwaine fez um som de desdém. "Psicopata filho da puta."

"Sério?" Merlin admirou-se. "Então o que ele ainda está fazendo como gerente de contabilidade?"

"Meu pai conhece o pai dele" Arthur explicou. "Eles serviram juntos no exército."

"Oh..." Merlin exclamou e Gwaine levantou-se novamente, voltando a andar de um lado para outro.

"Ele não vai falar nada para Uther" Gwaine falou. "Até porque, isso sem dúvida chegaria aos ouvidos do pai dele também. Mas aposto como ele vai ficar de olho. Sei que ele tem alguns simpatizantes em todos os setores. Aquela Young do RH com certeza é um deles. E o Anderson também não me inspira muita confiança."

Arthur suspirou.

"Você só implica com ele porque ele é gago" Arthur falou, inclinando o corpo para frente. "Também não acho que Cenred diria alguma coisa para o meu pai, mas ele pode muito bem espalhar rumores na esperança de que cheguem até ele. E não adianta saber quem é simpatizante e quem não é. Ninguém mais pode saber."

Aquelas palavras fizeram com que Merlin se retraísse, lembrando-se da maneira como Arthur tinha se afastado dele na boate. Merlin estava se divertindo tanto até aquele momento que sentira como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara. Sabia que a culpa não era de Arthur, principalmente depois de entender que havia todo aquele histórico de animosidade entre ele e Cenred, mas não conseguia evitar se sentir magoado.

Na verdade, aquilo também jogava uma luz diferente no episódio em que Arthur havia resgatado Merlin da sala da Contabilidade, quando da implantação do novo sistema no setor. Merlin fora egoísta em pensar que aquela reação acalorada de Arthur era só por conta de ciúme. Era óbvio que existia algo muito mais profundo para provocar aquele tipo de atitude em Arthur.

"Que foi?" Arthur perguntou quando Gwaine fungou.

"Nada" Gwaine encolheu os ombros. "É só que, do jeito que vocês dois são discretos, ainda vão acabar no Youtube."

"Gwaine, sente-se ou vá embora" Arthur explodiu. "Não me importa, contanto que você _pare de andar de um lado para o outro_!"

Gwaine resmungou, mas acabou se sentando ao lado de Percy.

"Mas e se ele fizer alguma queixa sobre você ter atacado ele?" Merlin perguntou, preocupado. "Você é diretor da empresa!"

"Ele não é diretamente subordinado a mim" Arthur esclareceu. "Além disso, nós não estávamos no local de trabalho."

"E ele bem que revidou" Gwaine apontou para o lábio de Arthur. "Não poderia se fazer de vítima, poderia?"

Merlin voltou-se para Arthur quando percebeu o que aquilo tudo significava.

"Era isso que você queria dizer quando disse que não estava defendendo minha honra, não é mesmo?" Merlin mais afirmou que perguntou. "Você fez isso por si mesmo também."

Arthur grunhiu, desviando os olhos.

"E eu provavelmente teria feito, se ele não fizesse" Percy ofereceu e encarou Gwaine com a sobrancelha arqueada.

"Tudo bem, eu também" Gwaine admitiu.

"E aquela história toda sobre ser colocado na lista negra dos seguranças?" Arthur perguntou e Gwaine encolheu os ombros.

"Teria valido a pena. Ei" Gwaine pegou o pacote de chips da mão de Percy. "Deixe um pouco para mim. Você já tomou seu _shake_ de proteínas grátis, hoje."

Merlin sorriu e Arthur xingou, atirando uma almofada em Gwaine.

"Muita informação!"

Depois que eles foram embora, Merlin subiu para tirar a maquiagem. Ele e Arthur entraram no caminho um do outro enquanto se preparavam para dormir e esbarraram algumas vezes enquanto dividiam o banheiro para escovar os dentes. Quando os dois levaram a mão à torneira ao mesmo tempo, Merlin deu uma risadinha nervosa ao retirar a mão e Arthur rolou os olhos, abrindo a torneira. Se sentindo um tanto deslocado, Merlin vestiu sua calça de pijamas e enfiou-se na cama, suspirando. Sentiu o cansaço em cada músculo do seu corpo e na maneira como até seus pensamentos pareciam um tanto erráticos. Arthur tinha insistido para que Merlin tomasse mais água antes de dormir, mas Merlin sentia como se já estivesse de ressaca, exceto pelo fato que era seu corpo todo que doía, não só a cabeça.

Arthur apagou a luz do banheiro e juntou-se a ele na cama, também vestindo apenas a calça do pijama. Ele aproximou-se de Merlin até parar a alguns centímetros dele, encarando-o na penumbra do quarto.

"Sinto muito por estragar a sua noite" Arthur sussurrou, alcançando sua mão e acariciando seu pulso.

Merlin considerou aquelas palavras por um momento. Sabia que Arthur não era muito dado a se desculpar pelo que fazia. Podia contar nos dedos as vezes em que ele o fizera tão abertamente. Ainda assim, aquela era a segunda vez que ele se desculpava naquela noite. Merlin aproximou-se mais de Arthur, beijando-lhe o canto dos lábios suavemente, tomando cuidado para não tocar no machucado antes de encostar o rosto no peito dele, passando uma perna por cima das dele e acariciando-lhe a batata da perna com o dedão do pé. Arthur abraçou-o imediatamente.

"Você não estragou" Merlin tentou soar assegurador, mas teve o efeito atrapalhado por um bocejo. "Você contou para minha mãe e é isso que realmente importa."

Arthur murmurou algo ininteligível e acariciou seus cabelos e sua nuca.

"Arthur?" Merlin chamou num fio de voz.

"Hm?"

Merlin queria agradecer a ele por tê-lo levado à boate. Queria dizer que havia se divertido e que a diversão superava em muito a maneira como a noite havia terminado. Queria dizer que entendia, que poderia lidar com aquele relacionamento em segredo, que Arthur não precisava se preocupar. Porém, em vez disso, viu-se dizendo algo completamente diferente.

"Você contaria para sua família, se a situação fosse diferente?"

A mão de Arthur em sua nuca congelou por um momento antes que ele se movesse, afastando-se apenas o suficiente para encará-lo.

"Diferente como?"

Merlin engoliu em seco, encarando o peito de Arthur, já arrependido do que dissera. Mas agora era tarde para voltar atrás.

"Se eu não fosse seu estagiário, você contaria sobre mim para o seu pai e a sua irmã?" ele percebeu quando Arthur abriu a boca para responder algo imediatamente, mas continuou antes que ele o fizesse. "E, por favor... _Por favor_ , seja sincero. Eu entendo se você estiver confuso ou com medo ou... ou..."

Ou envergonhado, Merlin pensou, mas não disse. Ele ouviu as próprias batidas do coração no breve silêncio que se seguiu e estava prestes a pedir que Arthur ignorasse aquilo quando ouviu a resposta.

"Acho que contaria para Morgana" Arthur falou com firmeza. "Ela mal conhece você e provavelmente gosta mais de você do que de mim."

Merlin deixou escapar um riso nervoso.

"Bobagem" ele falou, finalmente levantando os olhos para encarar Arthur. "Ela ama você."

"Ela tem uma maneira bastante peculiar de demonstrar, então" Arthur ironizou, mas algo em seu tom fez com que Merlin soubesse que ele não acreditava no que dizia.

Merlin voltou a encostar a cabeça no peito de Arthur, ansiando e temendo a segunda parte da resposta. Se é que ela viria.

"Se você não tivesse nenhuma ligação com a empresa" Arthur pareceu escolher as palavras cuidadosamente. "Não acho que teria algum problema. O máximo que meu pai poderia fazer seria deixar de me convidar para as raras reuniões em família e eu dificilmente sentiria falta disso."

Merlin sinceramente duvidava de que aquela seria a única coisa que Uther seria capaz de fazer e também duvidava da indiferença que Arthur tentava passar ao dizer aquilo, mas não fez nenhum comentário a respeito, deixando que ele continuasse.

"Se você fosse funcionário da empresa, ainda que meu subordinado, meu pai provavelmente exigiria que você fosse para outro setor, mas não poderia mandar você embora por causa disso sem causar um alvoroço. Morgana amarrou muito bem as políticas da empresa para evitar que algo do tipo acontecesse" Arthur suspirou. "Existe sempre a possibilidade de que ele... dificultasse o seu encarreiramento na empresa, se é que você entende... Maldição" Arthur desvencilhou-se de Merlin, deitando-se de barriga para cima e esfregando os olhos. "Não sei o que esperar do meu pai, honestamente. Estou apenas tentando pensar no pior cenário possível..."

"Arthur" Merlin interrompeu-o, erguendo a parte superior do tronco para encará-lo, sentindo seus músculos protestarem pelo esforço. "Não é bem isso que perguntei. Tudo isso que você está dizendo é sobre a empresa e sobre a minha situação. Mas o que eu realmente quero saber é sobre você! Você contaria para o seu pai que você está namorando outro homem? Você me apresentaria para ele como seu namorado?"

Arthur soltou o ar dos pulmões ruidosamente, deixando os braços caírem no colchão e meneando a cabeça.

"Eu não sei" Arthur acabou dizendo. "Eu sinceramente não sei. Só sei que não posso contar agora, Merlin" ele apoiou-se com um cotovelo, nivelando seus olhares. "Você é muito vulnerável do jeito que está e não posso correr o risco de fazer você pagar por isso. Você entende?"

"Eu entendo, mas..." Merlin começou, mas Arthur não parecia ouvir.

"Se não fosse por isso, eu teria que enfrentar as consequências, gostando ou não gostando. Você não merece ser o segredinho sujo de ninguém, Merlin, e eu odeio fazer você passar por isso. Cristo, eu me odiei por fazer você esconder da sua própria mãe...! Não devia ter feito isso com você. E você jamais deveria ter se sujeitado...!"

"Ei, ei..." Merlin colocou uma mão no rosto dele. "Fui eu quem propôs isso, lembra? Fui eu quem escolheu não contar para ela!"

Parecia fazer uma eternidade, mas Merlin temia que sua mãe reprovasse, naquela época. Ela ainda não conhecia Arthur direito. Poderia muito bem achar que Arthur estava se aproveitando da relação de trabalho deles para influenciar Merlin de alguma maneira.

"Eu sei, mas eu não devia ter concordado" Arthur insistiu. "Devia ter insistido que contássemos. Eu sabia que você estava sofrendo com isso e ainda assim..."

"Arthur" Merlin chamou-o novamente. "Esqueça isso! Agora ela já sabe. Quem garante que ela teria aceitado tão bem, logo no início? Ela conhece você, agora. E ela gosta de você. É isso que realmente importa para mim."

"Ah, Merlin..." Arthur puxou-o para um meio abraço e Merlin deixou-se acomodar em seus braços novamente. "Eu não mereço você" ele ouviu Arthur murmurar e segurou-se ainda mais firme nele.

O pior é que ainda não tinha certeza se Arthur não tinha vergonha dele. Não apenas por Merlin ser um homem, mas também por ser apenas um garoto recém-saído das fraldas, como Gwaine dissera. Não que estivesse ansioso para ser formalmente apresentado para Uther - nas raras ocasiões em que se encontravam na empresa, normalmente em reuniões que Arthur participava, Uther não parecia sequer perceber a sua presença -, mas ele e Morgana eram a única família de Arthur.

Merlin suspirou, cansado demais para aquele tipo de ponderação. Achou que demoraria a dormir, mas os carinhos de Arthur em seu cabelo o embalaram rapidamente.

.Merlin.

Já passava das dez horas quando Arthur acordou, mas ele caminhou pelo quarto com cuidado para não acordar Merlin ao pegar suas roupas e fechou a porta do banheiro para tomar banho. Quando terminou de se arrumar, encostou a porta do quarto para não perturbá-lo com o barulho enquanto vasculhava os armários da cozinha por alguns comprimidos para aliviar a ressaca, checando para ver se não estavam vencidos. Seu lábio estava latejando, mas não tanto quanto sua cabeça.

Quando voltou para o quarto para deixar uma garrafa d'água e alguns comprimidos no criado, Merlin não parecia ter movido um músculo, sequer. Arthur resistiu à vontade de tocar os cabelos dele e tornou a encostar a porta ao descer.

Um simples olhar pela janela da sala fez com que Arthur optasse por pegar o carro para ir até o café mais próximo. Tinha abastecido a geladeira com ovos, bacon e linguiças para Merlin, mas imaginou que ele não estaria disposto a ir para a cozinha àquela manhã, portanto comprou algumas rosquinhas e um cappuccino para Merlin e um chá para si mesmo.

Arthur aproveitou o restante da manhã para configurar seu notebook novo, que chegara no final da semana. Colocou-o na mesa da cozinha ao lado do antigo para fazer o backup dos seus arquivos e arrumar as configurações, formatando o antigo. Ficou entretido com aquilo até o meio-dia, quando voltou a checar Merlin. Ele tinha bebido um pouco da água, porém não tocara nos comprimidos. Merlin estava enrolado nos lençóis e parecia dormir profundamente novamente. Arthur abriu apenas uma fresta nas cortinas e sentou-se na cama ao lado dele.

"Ei, preguiçoso" Arthur chamou, sem resposta. "Merlin?" ele cantarolou, tocando os cabelos dele suavemente, ao que Merlin suspirou. "Você devia tomar os remédios. Vai se sentir melhor."

Merlin grunhiu algo ininteligível e virou a cabeça para o outro lado. Arthur sorriu e meneou a cabeça, mas desistiu de tentar acordá-lo, levando seu Nintendo 3ds para a sala para jogar, quando a TV mostrou-se ineficaz para distrair os seus pensamentos de tudo que acontecera na noite anterior.

Por volta das duas horas da tarde, Arthur estava preocupado. Tinha pedido um almoço tardio e, assim que a comida chegou, subiu para checar Merlin novamente, esperando vê-lo de banho tomado. Entretanto, ele continuava dormindo, tendo se coberto inteiramente com os lençóis, a franja grudada na testa suada e Arthur sentiu o calor que irradiava dele antes mesmo de tocar a pele corada e pegajosa da sua têmpora.

"Droga, Merlin" Arthur colocou um joelho na cama, aproximando-se mais dele para descobrir a parte superior das suas costas. Merlin resmungou algo e encolheu-se, mas Arthur não o deixaria dissuadi-lo, daquela vez, sacudindo-o. "Merlin! Acorda, senão vou jogar água fria em você."

"Que...?" Merlin murmurou, ainda sem abrir os olhos, o cenho franzido. Sua voz estava rouca e grave de tanto dormir.

" _Mer_ lin! Você está babando no meu travesseiro" Arthur falou, por fim, apesar de toda aquela cena ser mais excitante do que gostaria de admitir. Ver Merlin todo suado, corado e manhoso daquele jeito estava fazendo com que seu corpo reagisse descaradamente. Felizmente, Merlin estava muito grogue para perceber sua semi-ereção.

"Num tô não" Merlin abriu uma fenda nos olhos, levantando a cabeça alguns centímetros antes de voltar a se largar com um gemido. "Dói."

"Onde dói?" Arthur franziu o cenho, agora mais preocupado que excitado.

"Garganta" Merlin respondeu, a voz falhando.

Bem, aquilo explicava porque ele não tinha engolido os comprimidos. Arthur suspirou, deixando a cabeça pender enquanto tentava repassar os remédios que tinha visto na gaveta.

"O que você costuma tomar para febre?"

"Ah... não sei?" Merlin soou apologético. "Qualquer coisa, de verdade. Não sou alérgico a nada..."

"Ok, vou ligar para sua mãe" Arthur declarou, já se levantando, ignorando os protestos de Merlin conforme puxava o lençol. "Enquanto isso, você toma banho."

Arthur guardou o almoço no micro-ondas para não esfriar e ligou para Hunith enquanto voltava a vasculhar sua gaveta de medicamentos em busca de anti-inflamatórios.

" _Arthur?_ " Hunith soou apreensiva. " _Aconteceu alguma coisa?"_

"Não é nada, não se preocupe" Arthur tranquilizou-a prontamente, apesar de estar surtando internamente. "Sinto muito por incomodá-la, mas Merlin está com um pouco de febre e dor de garganta. Devo levá-lo ao pronto atendimento ou...?"

" _Quando começou a febre?_ " a voz de Hunith pareceu mais firme e prática.

"Há uma ou duas horas, talvez" Arthur franziu o cenho. "Não entendo. Ele estava perfeitamente bem, ontem..."

" _Ele estava com a alergia atacada, ontem_ " Hunith suspirou. " _Eu estava tão preocupada com minha viagem que não dei atenção a isso. Devia ter começado com os antialérgicos imediatamente. Mas tudo bem, aqui está o que você vai fazer..._ "

Arthur pegou uma caneta e anotou algumas coisas atrás de um panfleto para não se esquecer e agradeceu, prometendo que ligaria mais tarde para dar novas informações. Quando voltou para o quarto, Merlin estava sentado na cama, tremendo e, aparentemente, medindo a distância até o banheiro.

"Posso usar a sua banheira?" Merlin soou esperançoso.

"Não. Você vai dormir nela. Vamos, ande logo, para o chuveiro" Arthur praticamente carregou Merlin até o box, ameaçando enfiá-lo embaixo do chuveiro de roupa e tudo, caso ele não se despisse.

"Está frio!" Merlin choramingou ao colocar um pé na água.

"Deixa de ser mole e entra logo, vamos!" Arthur continuou soando firme. "Será que vou ter que esfregar você também?"

Merlin resmungou alguma coisa sobre grosseria e falta de consideração, mas Arthur ignorou-o, voltando para a mala de Merlin e vasculhando-a por algumas roupas limpas. Encontrou um pijama e roupas de baixo e voltou para o banheiro para continuar dando ordens e instigando-o a ir mais rápido.

Já em seus pijamas limpos, Merlin foi expressamente proibido de voltar para cama. Arthur fez com que ele fosse para a sala, mandou que sentasse no sofá e colocou o celular de Merlin sobre a mesa de centro e uma caneca de chá em sua mão.

"Não está muito quente, mas tome devagar" Arthur instruiu. "Vou comprar seus remédios e já volto. Quero ver você acordado quando voltar, entendeu?"

"Sim, majestade" Merlin disse, amuado, e fungou. Sua voz estava levemente anasalada.

Arthur já ia dar as costas a ele quando pensou melhor, pegando algumas almofadas e colocando-as ao redor dele para que ficasse mais confortável. Levou uma mão ao rosto de Merlin para checar sua temperatura, sentindo-se aliviado ao notar que ele já não parecia mais tão quente.

"Ei, Arthur?" Merlin segurou seu braço antes que ele se afastasse, uma sugestão de sorriso no rosto. "Não estou morrendo, sabe? Não precisa ficar tão preocupado..."

"Não estou preocupado, Merlin" Arthur devolveu, sarcástico. "Só estou garantindo que você melhore até segunda-feira. Não pense que vou deixar você faltar ao trabalho só por causa de um resfriado."

"É claro que não" Merlin rolou os olhos, tomando um gole de chá e fazendo uma careta ao engolir. "Você está horrível, a propósito" ele falou, olhando para o seu lábio inchado.

"Você não está muito melhor" Arthur devolveu e beijou o canto da boca de Merlin rapidamente antes de se afastar, ignorando o latejar em seu lábio. "Qualquer coisa, me ligue!"

Arthur aproveitou a viagem de carro para se acalmar. Merlin tinha razão, ele não tinha motivos para ficar tão apavorado. Era só um resfriado, afinal! Hunith também não soara tão preocupada e ela certamente teria mandado Arthur levar Merlin direto para o hospital caso achasse que ele não pudesse dar conta de cuidar do seu filho.

Ainda assim, Arthur não estava acostumado a cuidar de ninguém além de si mesmo. Ele tampouco tivera uma mãe para saber o que fazer naquelas horas. Uther costumava chamar um médico para um atendimento domiciliar sempre que eles adoeciam, quando eles ainda eram muito novos para se virarem por si mesmos. Morgana costumava fazer chá para Arthur sempre que ele se resfriava e ficava importunando-o tanto para tomar líquidos e vitamina C que Arthur o fazia mais para silenciá-la do que qualquer outra coisa.

Arthur estacionou em frente à Botica de Gaius e respirou fundo antes de entrar. Fazia muito tempo que não ia lá pessoalmente. Normalmente, fazia seus pedidos pelo telefone e Gaius mandava algum motoqueiro entregar, mas daquela vez Arthur achou melhor ir pessoalmente.

A loja estava diferente da última vez que estivera ali, como se tivesse sido reformada recentemente. Um sino soou anunciando sua entrada e Gaius não demorou a aparecer, usando um jaleco branco por cima da roupa.

"Ah, Arthur" Gaius cumprimentou, um tanto friamente. Ele parecia mais velho do que Arthur se lembrava, o cabelo agora totalmente grisalho cortado bem curto e as rugas se acumulando ao redor dos seus olhos, mas sua sobrancelha continuava tão assustadora quanto se recordava. "Estava mesmo me perguntando quando você apareceria..."

"Gaius" Arthur acenou com a cabeça, aproximando-se do balcão um tanto hesitante. "Eu preciso..." ele já tinha todo um discurso preparado para explicar o motivo da sua visita, mas interrompeu-se quando Gaius colocou uma sacola de papel pardo sobre o balcão, empurrando-a em sua direção. "O que é isso?"

"Hunith me ligou" Gaius ofereceu em resposta.

"Ah..." Arthur exclamou, franzindo o cenho. "Imagino que isso seja tudo que eu vá precisar, então?" ele apontou para o pacote.

"Escrevi as instruções nas embalagens" Gaius assentiu. "E tomei a liberdade de acrescentar alguns sachês de chá de limão com gengibre e um pote de mel. Você pode usar o mel para adoçar o chá e dar algumas colheres para ele comer, também."

"Certo..." Arthur desviou os olhos, incapaz de encarar a expressão dura de Gaius enquanto pegava a carteira, entregando-lhe o cartão de crédito. "Acredito que isso seja tudo, então."

"Hunith já disse para colocar na conta dela..." Gaius começou, mas Arthur interrompeu-o.

"Eu insisto."

Gaius colocou seus óculos de leitura para operar a máquina do cartão e Arthur respirou aliviado, aproveitando os breves instantes em que não era vítima do olhar intimidador do homem.

"Aqui," Gaius devolveu o cartão de crédito para Arthur um tanto secamente. "Volte sempre."

Arthur piscou, aturdido, quando Gaius deu-lhe as costas com o pretexto de arrumar uma prateleira.

"Há algo errado?" Arthur perguntou, por fim, ainda que temesse a resposta.

"Errado?" Gaius perguntou, virando-se para encará-lo com a expressão carregada, apoiando os antebraços no balcão. "Me diga você, Arthur. Há algo errado? Se meu afilhado não tivesse adoecido, eu sequer saberia que ele vai passar a semana com o _namorado_!"

Arthur passou uma mão pelos cabelos, sentindo-se frustrado.

"Gaius, escuta..."

"Escute aqui você, mocinho," Gaius interrompeu-o, parecendo crescer de repente ao endireitar as costas curvadas. "Merlin é uma criança! Ele nunca se envolveu com ninguém antes! Nem sequer um namorinho inocente de colégio, nada! Não sei o que você fez para convencer Hunith de que isso é uma boa ideia, mas ela não conhece Uther como eu ou você. Aliás, espero que você não esteja fazendo isso somente para atingir seu pai."

Arthur piscou, momentaneamente atordoado pelas palavras do homem.

"Isso não tem absolutamente nada a ver com meu pai!" ele defendeu-se, por fim, indignado. "Eu jamais usaria Merlin desse jeito!"

"Eu realmente espero que não, porque eu odiaria ter que escolher entre vocês dois, mas Merlin é meu afilhado."

Arthur não pôde evitar se sentir chateado pela desconfiança de Gaius, apesar de saber que ele só estava cuidando de Merlin.

"Olha, Gaius" Arthur começou novamente, lutando parar manter a voz calma e controlada. "Sinto muito que você tenha ficado sabendo desse jeito, mas eu realmente me importo com Merlin. Na verdade, isso é parte do motivo pelo qual estamos tentando manter isso em segredo. Sei que meu pai não vai gostar nada da ideia e não quero que Merlin sofra as consequências disso."

Gaius ficou em silêncio por um momento enquanto mexia em sua gaveta. Quando voltou a encarar Arthur, entretanto, sua expressão estava consideravelmente mais branda.

"Mas ele vai ter que enfrentar as consequências uma hora ou outra, não vai?" Gaius falou, tirando os óculos. "Se você realmente se importa com Merlin como diz que se importa, deveria enfrentar o seu pai. Eu ainda acho que você devia ter pensado nas consequências antes de colocá-lo nessa situação, mas também não acho justo manter tudo escondido desse jeito. Você só está adiando o problema e sabe que vai ser pior se seu pai descobrir por outra pessoa que não você mesmo. E não pense que não sei que Merlin pode enfrentar o que vier pela frente, mas preferia que ele não fosse obrigado a isso. Ele já teve que aprender a cuidar de si mesmo e da mãe desde muito cedo."

"Eu sei..." Arthur admitiu, desviando os olhos. "Por isso mesmo não posso arriscar que ele perca o estágio por minha causa. Sei que ele precisa do dinheiro."

"Ele pode arrumar outro estágio" Gaius encolheu os ombros. "Ou mesmo outro emprego. Ele pode me ajudar aqui, enquanto isso. Não posso pagar muito, mas, se conheço meu afilhado, ele já deve estar poupando para alguma eventualidade."

Arthur soltou o ar dos pulmões, frustrado. Tinha se esquecido de como Gaius tinha a mania irritante de dizer exatamente o que ele precisava ouvir, ao invés do que ele queira. Arthur não gostava nada da ideia de Merlin ser mandado embora da empresa, mas aquela desculpa já não estava mais convencendo ninguém, nem ele mesmo. A conversa com Merlin na noite anterior havia aberto seus olhos para aquilo e agora ele já não conseguia mais enganar a si mesmo.

"Você está certo" Arthur admitiu. "Eu devo isso para Merlin."

"E para você mesmo, Arthur" Gaius falou, seu rosto se suavizando um pouco. "Não estou pedindo para você fazer nada precipitado, também. Apenas pense a respeito disso."

Arthur assentiu e pegou a sacola do balcão.

"Obrigado por isso."

"Ei" Gaius chamou quando Arthur já estava se afastando em direção à porta. Ele estendeu uma bisnaga pequena de pomada como se agitasse uma bandeira branca. "Leve isso para passar no seu lábio. Vai ajudar na cicatrização."

Arthur se permitiu um pequeno sorriso agradecido.

.M.

Arthur voltou com uma sacola de remédios e uma embalagem para viagem de canja - Merlin não fazia ideia de onde ele teria encontrado aquilo no meio da tarde de sábado. Não estava com um pingo de fome, mas bastou um olhar para Arthur para saber que teria que se contentar em não ter que mastigar sua comida. Eles almoçaram em frente à TV e Arthur deixou que Merlin deitasse a cabeça em seu colo depois de se certificar que ele tinha tomado todos os seus comprimidos e vitamina C, mais uma colherada de mel. Merlin cochilou no sofá durante o resto da tarde, acordando algumas vezes para ir ao banheiro e tomar mais água ou chá - o que significava que logo teria que ir ao banheiro novamente, mas Arthur não queria ouvir reclamações. Lembrava-se vagamente de Arthur checando sua temperatura algumas vezes, o rosto concentrado.

Por volta das sete da noite, Merlin despertou novamente, gemendo ao se sentar no sofá. Estava com o corpo dolorido, o nariz entupido e a cabeça latejando, mas a garganta estava um pouco melhor. Seu estômago também, já que demonstrou interesse ao sentir o cheiro da canja que Arthur esquentava no micro-ondas.

"Aqui" Arthur colocou a tigela de sopa em frente a Merlin e colocou a mão em sua testa em seguida. "Como você está se sentindo?"

Arthur estava usando uma camiseta cavada e seus shorts de correr, o que provavelmente significava que estivera malhando.

"Melhor" Merlin admitiu, assoando a nariz antes de aceitar a sopa.

Merlin colocou uma almofada no colo e forrou-a com o guardanapo que Arthur trouxera antes de apoiar a tigela, evitando encarar Arthur nos olhos. Devia estar horrível, com o cabelo e o rosto amassados, os olhos remelentos e cheirando a suor.

"Não vai comer?" Arthur perguntou, sentando-se ao seu lado.

"Err... Você esqueceu a colher?"

"Ah..." Arthur pareceu considerar por um momento. "É só sopa. Você pode muito bem beber direto da tigela. Não esquentei muito para não machucar sua garganta. Melhor tomar logo antes que esfrie de uma vez."

Merlin suspirou e tomou um pequeno gole, depois um maior, com um gemido de aprovação. Não tinha sentido gosto de nada, da primeira vez que comera. Merlin levantou os olhos ao ouvir Arthur rir suavemente. Seu lábio ainda estava um pouco inchado e a casca que se formara no corte era escura, em contraste com a brancura da sua pele.

"Que foi?" Merlin arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Você tem sopa aqui" Arthur alcançou o canto da sua boca, limpando a mão no guardanapo em seguida. "Ou baba seca, não sei exatamente."

"Engraçadinho."

Arthur pegou o notebook da mesinha de centro e acomodou-se melhor no sofá, esticando as pernas e abrindo-o em seu colo.

"Pode ligar a TV, se quiser" Arthur falou, apontando para o controle, que estava ao alcance de Merlin, mas Merlin estava com a cabeça zumbindo e a última coisa que queria era mais barulho.

"É novo?"

"O quê?" Arthur levantou os olhos.

"Seu notebook?" Merlin fez um aceno de cabeça. "Parece recém-saído da caixa."

"Ah, sim. Comprei esta semana." Arthur encolheu os ombros, voltando a atenção para a tela de _login_ do Facebook. "Cristo, faz eras que não entro nisso..."

"Bem, isso explica porque não me aceitou ainda" Merlin ponderou. "Já estava achando que você estava ignorando meu pedido de amizade."

"Você tem Facebook?" Arthur franziu o cenho. "Achei que isso era ultrapassado. Hoje a moda não é Twitter, Tumblr e não sei mais o quê?"

"Você tem Twitter também" Merlin falou, dando outro gole generoso em sua sopa e Arthur suspirou.

"Tudo bem, não sou a pessoa mais ativa nas redes sociais, está bem?"

"Não, Arthur" Merlin meneou a cabeça. " _Eu_ não sou uma pessoa muito ativa nas redes sociais. Você é um fantasma. Seu último post do Facebook é de dois anos atrás!"

Merlin tinha esmiuçado a página de Arthur no Facebook dizendo a si mesmo que não estava investigando, estava apenas curioso sobre o passado dele. Merlin tinha salvado em seu celular algumas das fotos mais antigas, de quando Arthur tinha a sua idade - ele jamais admitiria aquilo, mas tinha se masturbado algumas vezes olhando para uma em que Arthur estava só de sunga e óculos de sol, no que parecia ser a proa de um barco. As últimas fotos que apareciam, entretanto, eram publicações de pessoas que o haviam marcado. Fora através de uma delas que Merlin conhecera Mithian, já que ela não era mais amiga de Arthur no Facebook. Já Elena continuava entre os seus contatos.

"Eu odeio isso, pra dizer a verdade" Arthur admitiu. "Não sei por que ainda não deletei minha conta. Pronto, aceitei você."

Merlin preparou-se para pedir que ele não esmiuçasse seu perfil agora, mas Arthur já estava abrindo outra janela do navegador e entrando no Twitter.

"Droga, não lembro a senha" Arthur falou, depois de duas tentativas.

"Tudo bem, não tem pressa" Merlin garantiu. "Eu só estava provocando você, de verdade."

Mas Arthur ignorou-o e refez sua senha, entrando em sua página de seguidores e pesquisando o nome de Merlin.

"Pelascalcasdemerlin?" Arthur virou-se para encará-lo. "Sério?"

"Eu ia colocar pelasbarbasdemerlin, mas tinha acabado de ler o último livro de Harry Potter" Merlin gemeu, envergonhado. "Não resisti, depois que Hermione disse isso."

"Inacreditável" Arthur meneou a cabeça, mas entrou em seu perfil e começou a segui-lo. "Mais alguma coisa? Youtube? Tumblr? Instagram? Snapchat?"

"Só Youtube" Merlin admitiu, assoando o nariz novamente antes de constatar que ainda havia um restinho de sopa no fundo da tigela. "Você tem perfil em todas essas mídias?"

"É claro que não" Arthur falou, abrindo outra janela e entrando no Youtube. "A propósito, se você quiser, pode ficar com o meu antigo notebook."

Merlin deixou escorrer um pouco de sopa, acidentalmente, e teve que limpar a boca com o guardanapo.

"O quê?" Merlin perguntou, abobalhado.

"Meu notebook antigo" Arthur continuou, como se não tivesse feito nada demais. "Estava pensando em doá-lo, de qualquer forma. Mas você tem preferência. Se você estiver interessado, é claro."

Merlin pensou em seu computador de mesa - o canto direito superior da tela estava esbranquiçado onde ele batera com o suporte da cortina; o teclado enguiçava em algumas teclas; o _boot_ demorava tanto que Merlin costumava ligá-lo e ir tomar banho, para não passar raiva; sem contar que ele desligava sozinho sempre que Merlin esquecia de colocar o ventilador em frente ao CPU, por causa de um defeito no _cooler_ \- e tentou soar casual ao responder.

"Claro, por que não?"

Arthur encarou-o com uma sobrancelha arqueada antes de se levantar, voltando em seguida com uma versão anterior do seu _MacBook_ e Merlin teve que tomar um pouco da água que Arthur deixara ao seu alcance para não engasgar com a própria saliva.

"Esse é o seu notebook _antigo_?" Merlin perguntou, só para clarificar as coisas.

"Sim. Por quê?"

"Arthur, você definitivamente precisa olhar a definição dessa palavra no dicionário."

Arthur rolou os olhos, sacudindo o notebook em frente a Merlin.

"Você quer ou não quer?"

"É óbvio que eu quero!"

Merlin colocou sua tigela vazia sobre a mesinha de centro e substituiu-a pelo notebook em seu colo. Ficou admirado com a leveza, a suavidade da parte externa, que ainda brilhava sem nenhum arranhão, a tela era tão fina que Merlin ficou com medo de quebrar ao abrir. Ele passou uma mão na tela para tirar uns grãozinhos de poeira. Gemeu ao apertar o botão para ligar - tão macio! - e o computador acendeu imediatamente, tão silencioso que Merlin teve que colocar a mão sobre o teclado para sentir a pequena vibração que indicava que ele estava realmente ligado. O _boot_ do sistema foi tão rápido que Merlin ainda estava encarando a tela de queixo caído algum tempo depois. Ele deslizou o dedo suavemente pelo _trackpad_ até o ícone do navegador e aplicou a mínima pressão possível para o clique, soltando uma exclamação diante da resposta instantânea. Ele digitou o endereço mordendo o lábio inferior, sentindo as teclas acariciarem seus dedos...

" _Caham_ " Merlin levantou os olhos para encontrar o olhar atento de Arthur. "Me avise se precisar de privacidade."

Merlin bufou, sentindo as bochechas corarem de embaraço.

"Honestamente, Arthur, você está com ciúmes do computador agora, também?"

"Ciúmes?" Arthur praticamente guinchou, indignado. "Ora, seu..." ele deixou seu computador na mesinha antes de atacar Merlin. "Como você ousa...!"

"Ei, ei, ah!" Merlin tinha levantando as mãos para proteger seu presente, mas acabara deixando o caminho livre para que Arthur cutucasse a lateral do seu corpo. "Cuidado com o meu - ah! - bebê!"

"Seu bebê? Me dá isso aqui" Arthur tomou o notebook da sua mão, colocando-o no chão antes de voltar a fazer cócegas em Merlin.

"Arthur! Para!" Merlin meio gemeu, meio riu. "Eu não consigo...! Estou _doente_!"

"Ah, você não me pareceu nada doente enquanto gemia para o computador" Arthur segurou os pulsos de Merlin, deitando-se sobre ele. "E se disser que estou com ciúmes de novo...!"

"Não vou dizer nada!" Merlin garantiu. "Prometo."

"Bom garoto" Arthur ronronou, beijando os lábios de Merlin.

Merlin gemeu e tentou corresponder da melhor maneira, porém a casca dura do lábio de Arthur fazia com que se retraísse, frustrado.

"Que tal aquele banho de banheira agora, hein?" Arthur ofereceu, encarando-o nos olhos.

"Estou tão desagradável assim?" Merlin fez bico, apesar de a perspectiva ter soado bastante atraente aos seus ouvidos.

.M.

Vários minutos depois, enquanto relaxava na água quente com as costas apoiadas no peito de Arthur e os braços dele ao seu redor, Merlin gemeu de satisfação.

"Tente não sujar a água de porra ainda" Arthur sussurrou em seu ouvido e riu quando Merlin fez uma débil tentativa de acotovelá-lo nas costelas.

"Ainda?" Merlin perguntou, finalmente processando o que ele havia dito. "Você realmente pretende tirar vantagem do meu corpo convalescente, então?"

"Você não parecia tão convalescente enquanto eu esfregava você, agora há pouco."

Merlin resmungou algo sobre provocação, mas deixou-se relaxar novamente ao sentir os lábios de Arthur em seu pescoço. Arthur tinha esfregado o corpo inteiro de Merlin sem pressa nenhuma na água quente – a temperatura se mantinha estável há quase meia hora e, se não tivesse visto Arthur ajustar a temperatura no mostrador da borda da banheira, suspeitaria de feitiçaria –, mas o prazer que Merlin sentia no momento não era nada sexual e já não havia nem sinal da semi-ereção causada pela atenção de Arthur em suas partes íntimas.

"Sinto muito por ter arruinado seus planos" Merlin deixou escapar, suspirando.

Arthur fungou.

"Você realmente não devia ter ficado doente tão _deliberadamente_ , Merlin" ele falou, sarcástico. "Seu _timming_ foi mesmo horrível! Uma completa falta de consideração."

"Babaca" Merlin devolveu, apertando as mãos de Arthur nas suas. "Estou falando sério. Sei que você deve ter feito milhares de planos para o nosso fim de semana e você não faz o tipo que gosta de ficar de enfermeiro - apesar de ser sexy e tudo... Ouch!" Merlin meio reclamou, meio riu, quando Arthur puxou os pelos abaixo do seu umbigo.

"Em primeiro lugar, não fiz milhares de planos" Arthur respondeu. "Em segundo lugar, não me importo de ficar de enfermeiro para você, apesar de você ser o paciente mais teimoso que eu já tive."

"Ei, eu fiz tudo que você mandou!" Merlin indignou-se. "Não aguento mais ir ao banheiro de tanto que você me fez tomar água e chá o dia inteiro!"

"Sim, você obedeceu" Arthur concedeu, relutante. "Mas só depois de reclamar e fazer manha como um bebê–"

"Espera" Merlin interrompeu-o. "Quantos pacientes você já teve?"

"O quê?" Arthur soou confuso.

"Você disse que sou seu paciente mais teimoso. De quem mais você já cuidou?"

"Eu estava sendo irônico, Merlin."

"Oh..." Merlin exclamou. "Então... Ninguém? Só para confirmar, sabe."

"Eu nunca cuidei de mais ninguém, Merlin" Arthur soou enfadado, mas Merlin podia apostar que ele estava sorrindo. "Honestamente, depois eu é que sou o ciumento..."

"Só por curiosidade" Merlin mudou de assunto. "O que você tinha planejado para hoje? E não adianta dizer que não tinha planejado nada. Conheço você muito bem."

Arthur suspirou, resignado, e Merlin quase podia vê-lo rolando os olhos.

"Eu pretendia levar você para uma exposição de Leonardo da Vinci no Museu da Ciência..."

"Sério?" Merlin admirou-se.

"... e talvez eu tenha feito reservas para o jantar num restaurante japonês. Mas, depois de ontem à noite, eu estava contemplando seriamente a possibilidade de cancelar a reserva e levá-lo para um show qualquer no Hyde Park ou no The O2..."

Merlin gemeu de desapontamento por ter perdido todas aquelas coisas.

"Ei, não se preocupe" Arthur beijou sua têmpora. "Teremos tempo suficiente para isso durante esta semana. A exposição vai até setembro, se não me engano. E tem shows todo fim de semana."

"Podemos ir amanhã?" Merlin perguntou, sentando-se e virando o pescoço para encará-lo. "Prometo que tomo dois litros de água antes de dormir e todos os comprimidos que você quiser. E mel, não me importo de comer o pote inteiro, se você fizer questão. Desde que você prometa me levar no museu amanhã..."

Arthur riu, desencostando-se da beirada da banheira para beijá-lo.

"Se você estiver melhor amanhã, posso pensar no seu caso" Arthur concedeu, segurando seu queixo. "Agora por que você não vira de costas novamente para eu poder lavar o seu cabelo?"

Merlin abriu a boca para dizer que poderia muito bem lavar o próprio cabelo quando percebeu o quão estúpido seria aquilo e sorriu.

"Claro!" Merlin falou, alegremente, e gemeu conforme Arthur massageava seu couro cabeludo com o shampoo. Em algum ponto, sentiu a ereção de Arthur cutucar a base da sua coluna. "Você não me contou todos os seus planos, contou?" Merlin perguntou, levanto uma mão às costas e segurando o pênis de Arthur conforme ele enxaguava seus cabelos.

"Eu posso ter deixado um ou outro detalhe de fora" Arthur admitiu. "Mas podemos pensar em algum jeito de compensar durante a semana" ele segurou o queixo de Merlin, virando seu rosto para um beijo mais acalorado que fez com que o membro de Merlin demonstrasse interesse novamente. Eles tocaram um ao outro com as mãos ensaboadas até gozarem e terminaram de se lavar no chuveiro.

Depois do banho, Merlin tomou seus anti-inflamatórios e vitaminas e deixou que Arthur o colocasse na cama, cujos lençóis suados haviam sido trocados por limpos.

"Não vá se acostumando com isso" Arthur falou depois de cobri-lo com o lençol, sentando-se na beirada da cama.

"Eu não me atreveria" Merlin sorriu. "Você não vem?"

"Mais tarde. Ainda não são nem dez horas."

Merlin fez bico, mas Arthur aproveitou para beijá-lo.

"Tudo bem, vou trazer o notebook aqui e ficar com você na cama, está bom assim?"

"É..." Merlin fingiu descaso. "Poderia ser melhor, mas..."

"Ah é? E como poderia ser melhor?"

"Você poderia coçar a minha cabeça até eu dormir."

"Vou precisar das minhas mãos para usar o computador, sabe?"

"Você pode muito bem se virar com uma só."

"Seu folgado."

"Você disse que não se importava em ser meu enfermeiro."

"Que eu saiba, enfermeiros não são obrigados a fazer seus pacientes dormirem com cafunés."

"Não, mas esse pode ser seu diferencial" Merlin encolheu os ombros. "Só vai enriquecer o seu currículo. E assim eu não vou me sentir tentado a substituir você por outro enfermeiro mais atencioso, se é que você me entende."

"Você não se atreveria" Arthur estreitou os olhos.

"Melhor não correr riscos, não acha mesmo?"

"Engraçadinho."

Arthur saiu do quarto, mas voltou em alguns minutos com o notebook e deixou que Merlin se acomodasse perto da sua coxa, conforme se sentava na cama com alguns travesseiros nas costas, passando os dedos pelos seus cabelos suavemente.

"Você sabe que vai ter que pagar por tudo isso depois, certo?" Arthur murmurou conforme Merlin suspirava.

"Uh-hum" Merlin concordou, já meio dormindo.

.M.

No domingo, Merlin acordou mais animado. Arthur levou café-da-manhã na cama para ele numa bandeja - chá e panquecas com melado e frutas vermelhas que ele tinha comprado no café, na volta de sua corrida - e observou conforme Merlin mastigava preguiçosamente, roubando um ou outro pedaço de morango ou amora do prato dele quando achava que ele não estava olhando.

A voz de Merlin ainda estava um pouco anasalada, mas a rouquidão estava menos acentuada e ele não tivera mais febre desde a tarde anterior, portanto Arthur estava confiante que o pior já tinha passado. Ele informou aquilo para Hunith quando ela ligou e passou o telefone para Merlin para que ele confirmasse que sim, estava bem e sim, Arthur estava cuidando bem dele.

Eles passaram a manhã esticados no sofá, assistindo televisão, depois passaram a tarde fora. Arthur levou-o para almoçar num restaurante próximo, um ambiente familiar e simples que gostava principalmente porque não era o tipo de lugar que seu pai colocaria os pés por livre e espontânea vontade. Depois eles foram para o Museu da Ciência, assistir à exposição "Leonardo da Vinci: A Mecânica da Genialidade" **¹** , com reproduções em grande escala das invenções do artista, além de alguns jogos e instalações multimídia que deixaram Merlin boquiaberto - Arthur não admitiria, mas também ficou bastante impressionado com a exposição.

Quando percebeu os sinais de cansaço de Merlin, entretanto, Arthur insistiu para levá-lo para casa. Merlin cochilou pelo resto da tarde e à noite, depois do jantar e de um pouco de chamego no sofá, Arthur levou Merlin para seu quarto e fez amor com ele, o mais gentil e lentamente possível.

Enquanto afagava os cabelos de Merlin, depois, ninando-o, Arthur deixou sua mente vagar, lembrando-se do que descobrira em suas pesquisas na noite anterior. Merlin tinha muito pouca informação em suas mídias sociais, pouquíssimas fotos e ainda menos postagens de amigos - exceto de Will, que não media esforços para marcar Merlin nas coisas mais absurdas. Pelo menos até recentemente.

Nos últimos meses, Arthur notara um interesse crescente dos amigos da faculdade de Merlin. Principalmente depois da última semana, quando Merlin tinha atualizado seu relacionamento no seu Facebook para 'Em um relacionamento complicado'. Arthur ficara vários minutos encarando a palavra 'complicado' e tentando entender por que Merlin não tinha colocado 'sério'. Eles já não tinham esclarecido aquilo? Arthur ficara tão inconformado que cogitara seriamente pegar o computador de Merlin, entrar na conta dele do Facebook e alterar o status pessoalmente, mas felizmente impedira-se a tempo, percebendo o quão infantil seria aquilo - além de seriamente invasivo.

Havia várias pessoas curtindo, congratulando Merlin – inclusiv Morgana, Gwaine e até Gili, ao que Arthur bufou – e perguntando quem era o felizardo – com um ou outro desavisado mencionando 'felizarda', para seu completo desprezo. Arthur reconheceu algumas das fotos das pessoas comentando como o pessoal que conhecera no _pub_ e sentiu o sangue gelar, porém felizmente nenhum deles tinha mencionado seu nome.

Arthur ficara vários minutos brincando com a possibilidade de mudar seu próprio _status_ para 'Em um relacionamento sério', mas acabara fechando o notebook antes que o fizesse. Aquilo sem dúvida chamaria a atenção dos seus amigos, mesmo que Arthur não mencionasse com quem estava se relacionando, e Arthur não se sentia pronto para o tipo de perguntas que levantaria.

De qualquer forma, Arthur não devia estar se preocupando com aquilo. Deveria curtir o fato de que era domingo à noite e ele não precisaria levar Merlin de volta para a casa dele antes que sua mãe suspeitasse de algo. Tomando cuidado para não acordar Merlin, Arthur desvencilhou-se dele e alcançou uma vitamina C, empurrando-a garganta abaixo com dois copos d'água. Sua garganta estava raspando e ele se sentia mais cansado do que gostaria de admitir, por isso foi dormir cedo, jogando um lençol por cima de ambos e enfiando o nariz nos cabelos de Merlin, sorrindo ao sentir o cheiro do seu próprio xampu.

.Merlin.

 **¹** Minha tradução livre de "Leonardo da Vinci: The Mechanics of Genius".


	21. Parte 2 - Capítulo 20

**N.A.:** tem aviso no final do capítulo.

 **Capítulo 20**

 **27ª semana**

A segunda-feira foi incomum em muitos detalhes. Arthur ignorou seu despertador e pulou a corrida da manhã para ficar mais um pouco na cama com Merlin. Sua garganta estava raspando e sua cabeça doía, mas, pelo menos, seu nariz não estava tampado. Pelo jeito, as vitaminas que tomara nos últimos dias tinham valido alguma coisa.

Ele cochilou e, quando acordou novamente, Merlin tinha um sorriso no rosto e uma bandeja com café da manhã nas mãos - sua especialidade: ovos, bacon, linguiças e torradas com feijão. O paladar de Arthur estava um pouco amortecido e sua garganta doía ao engolir, mas nem por isso ele deixou de limpar seu prato, assegurando Merlin que estava bem. Pelo menos seu lábio havia cicatrizado quase totalmente, o que evitaria especulações por parte dos seus colegas a respeito do seu fim de semana.

Quando Merlin aproximou-se da pia para lavar a louça, Arthur disse que ele deixasse para Johanna, sua faxineira, que deveria chegar a qualquer momento, e mandou-o subir para terminar de se arrumar. Merlin insistiu que Arthur fosse para o escritório primeiro dizendo que seria melhor se eles fossem separados, já que o garoto só entraria às nove horas, mas Arthur não quis saber de nada daquilo. Eles teimaram, cada um com seu argumento, mas acabaram chegando a um consenso: iriam juntos, mas Arthur deixaria Merlin em uma lanchonete a duas quadras da empresa. Não era a melhor opção, porém Arthur sabia que devia ser razoável se não quisesse que Cenred confirmasse suas suspeitas.

Ao chegar ao escritório, Arthur já se sentia cansado, mas a perspectiva de um dia cheio acabou de exauri-lo. Para piorar a situação, Arthur tinha uma série de visitas de prospecção agendadas e, ao final do dia, já estava quase completamente sem voz.

Assim que chegaram ao apartamento - Arthur teve que insistir menos do que naquela manhã para voltassem juntos -, Merlin foi direto para a cozinha fazer omeletes e Arthur subiu para trocar de roupa. Ele se sentou na beirada da cama, exausto, afrouxou a gravata e começou a responder algumas das ligações perdidas durante o dia com mensagens de texto, desculpando-se por não poder retornar a ligação e assegurando que estaria disponível também para responder e-mails.

Quando voltou para a cozinha, com uma bermuda e camiseta regata, Merlin estava de costas para ele, no _cooktop,_ cantando junto com a música – ele tinha colocado uma das suas _playlists_ para tocar – e mexendo o quadril.

"… _Till I hit the dance floor, hit the dance floor, I got all i need. No I ain't got cash! No I ain't got cash!_ _But I got you baby…_ " **¹**

Sorrindo, Arthur se sentou numa das banquetas em frente ao balcão e pescou uma fatia de bacon de um dos pratos, assistindo enquanto Merlin continuava.

"… _Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight (I love cheap thrills!)_ " Merlin levantou a espátula para o ar enquanto movia o quadril ao ritmo da música! " _But I don't need no money… as long as I can feel the beat. I don't need no money... as long as I keep dancing…"_

Merlin pegou um prato do armário debaixo da pia e virou o conteúdo da frigideira nele. Depois voltou-a para o fogão, quebrando mais dois ovos e adicionando os temperos. Arthur se sentiu invadir por uma onda de ternura enquanto observava. Ele gostava de morar sozinho, gostava da sua privacidade; mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentia falta daquele tipo de intimidade e ver Merlin tão à vontade na sua cozinha fez com que Arthur desejasse ver aquilo todos os dias.

Por várias vezes, ele pensara em propor para Mithian que ela se mudasse para seu apartamento, mas toda vez que tentava sondá-la a respeito ela deixava claro que não sairia do seu próprio _flat_ sem um anel no dedo e aquilo sempre fazia com que Arthur se retraísse, frustrado. Morgana vivia dizendo que Mithian era calculista e Arthur sabia que ela provavelmente estava usando aquilo como estratégia para fazer com que Arthur a pedisse em casamento logo, mas a verdade era que Arthur provavelmente teria feito exatamente aquilo, caso não tivesse descoberto que ela o estava traindo.

" _Come on, come on, turn the radio on. It's Saturday and I won't be long. Gotta paint my nails, put my high heels on. It's…_ _Whoa!_ "

Merlin tinha se virado para colocar o prato com omeletes no balcão e dera de cara com Arthur, arregalando os olhos e alcançando o controle remoto para abaixar o som, mas Arthur o impediu, arrancando o controle dele.

"Ei, pode deixar" Arthur articulou bem as palavras para que Merlin pudesse ler seus lábios quando sua voz falhou. "Continue. Finja que não estou aqui."

Merlin tinha o rosto corado de embaraço quando voltou as costas para Arthur novamente, mexendo os ovos na frigideira. Porém, infelizmente, ele não cantou nem rebolou enquanto terminava a omelete. Quando se sentou de frente para Arthur, ainda evitava encará-lo e daquela vez Arthur não impediu quando ele abaixou o volume da música.

"Sabe..." Arthur falou, pegando seus talheres. "Não é sábado, mas fique à vontade para pintar as unhas e colocar os saltos-altos."

"Ah, cale a boca" Merlin falou, ameaçando-o com o garfo e Arthur sorriu ainda mais, colocando alguns pedaços de bacon e linguiça em seu prato.

"Eu estava planejando pedir comida chinesa para o jantar, mas..." Arthur levou uma garfada à boca. "Isso está ótimo" ele murmurou.

"E quem disse que isso é a janta?" Merlin arqueou uma sobrancelha. "É só o meu lanchinho do final da tarde. E você prometeu para minha mãe que me alimentaria direito." Ele fez bico.

"Você quer dizer que come isso todos os dias, quando chega do trabalho?" Arthur perguntou, incrédulo e Merlin encolheu os ombros.

"Normalmente só como ovos mexidos ou omelete, mas estava empolgado. E faminto" ele encheu a boca de ovos e linguiça.

"Como foi o seu almoço?" Arthur tentou soar casual, apesar de ainda estar inconformado com o fato de que Merlin fora almoçar com Gwen, Lance e Elyan enquanto Arthur almoçara com alguns clientes em potencial.

"Bom" Merlin assentiu, terminando de mastigar. "O seu?"

"Sensacional" Arthur falou, sarcástico, lembrando-se de todos os pratos requintados que os executivos haviam pedido enquanto Arthur daria tudo para comer peixe e batatas fritas com Merlin.

"Acha que vai conseguir o contrato, pelo menos?"

"Estou quase torcendo contra, pra dizer a verdade" Arthur admitiu, cansado. "Honestamente, se fecharmos todos os contratos que estão pendentes, não sei como vamos fazer para dar conta. Leon já está arrancando os cabelos por causa dos projetos em andamento, reclamando que o pessoal está sobrecarregado e Morgana não quer nem ouvir falar em horas extras até o fechamento do trimestre."

"Água?" Merlin ofereceu, levantando-se para pegar um copo d'água para si mesmo. "Ou talvez você queira uma cerveja? Para relaxar?"

"Água está bom."

"Deve ter algum outro jeito" Merlin comentou depois de voltar a se sentar, entregando o copo de Arthur.

"E tem!" Arthur admitiu depois de tomar um gole. "Mas não vai ser nada fácil."

Arthur comentou como tinha planejado pedir a colaboração dos outros setores para que disponibilizassem alguns analistas para uma força-tarefa. Porém, precisaria do apoio de Morgana e Uther para isso, pois não poderia correr o risco de desfalcar os outros setores. Eles ficaram ainda algum tempo conversando depois de terminarem de comer até que Arthur se cansou de falar sobre serviço, propondo que eles saíssem para se distrair. Merlin recusou, dizendo que estava cansado, mas Arthur suspeitava que ele estava apenas tentando poupá-lo.

Entretanto, ao invés de protestar, Arthur esperou que Merlin se encostasse à pia para lavar a louça - Arthur sugeriu a lava-louças, mas Merlin insistiu que era muito pouca louça para valer o gasto de energia elétrica - e aumentou o volume da música, abraçando-o por trás e forçando-o a mover o quadril ao ritmo da música. **²**

"Gostei da sua dança, mais cedo" Arthur falou junto ao ouvido dele enquanto descia as mãos pelo quadril de Merlin até colocar as mãos em concha em suas nádegas, apertando-as.

"É mesmo?" Merlin fingiu indiferença, continuando a ensaboar os pratos.

"Achei bastante... inspiradora" Arthur deixou as mãos deslizarem pelas coxas de Merlin, apalpando-as sem pressa, depois subindo pela parte da frente até sua virilha, abrindo o zíper da calça dele e enfiando uma mão por dentro dela, encontrando-o já semi-ereto.

"Arthur..." Merlin ofegou, apoiando o prato ensaboado na pia por um momento enquanto jogava o pescoço pra trás, apoiando-se nele.

Arthur segurou o queixo de Merlin com a mão livre, trazendo-o para um beijo desajeitado e amaldiçoando as camadas de roupas entre eles. Arthur tirou o prato das mãos de Merlin e virou-o de frente num movimento brusco, ao que Merlin soltou uma exclamação, enlaçando as mãos ensaboadas no pescoço de Arthur.

"O que foi que eu disse sobre usar jeans dentro de casa, _Mer_ lin?" Arthur perguntou, deslizando o nariz pelo queixo de Merlin.

"Que eu não deveria" Merlin murmurou, oferecendo seu pescoço para que Arthur beijasse.

Ao invés disso, entretanto, Arthur manuseou-o novamente, empurrando-o de encontro ao balcão - agora livre dos pratos e copos - e fazendo com que se debruçasse sobre ele.

"Deixe-me ajudá-lo a tirar, então."

Arthur enfiou as mãos pelas laterais dos jeans de Merlin, tocando cada centímetro de pele enquanto abaixava calça e cueca de uma só vez. Ele ajoelhou-se no chão para ajudá-lo a tirar os tênis e meias até tirar a calça por completo, enquanto beijava e mordia a junção da coxa com a nádega de Merlin. Arthur então se levantou novamente, colocando os braços de Merlin para cima para retirar a última peça de roupa - a camiseta.

"Hmmm" Arthur murmurou, aprovador, deslizando as pontas dos dedos pelas laterais do tronco de Merlin. "Assim está melhor" Arthur uniu os pulsos de Merlin próximo à base da coluna dele e pressionou uma mão em suas costas, forçando-o a se debruçar no balcão novamente. "Espero que você não esteja cansado demais para isso."

"Não... Ah!" Merlin gemeu quando seu peito encontrou a pedra fria.

"Ótimo" Arthur soltou-lhe os pulsos e escorregou as mãos pelas nádegas de Merlin novamente antes de afastá-las, pressionando sua ereção - ainda coberta pelas suas roupas - entre elas. "Porque eu vou foder você aqui e agora e quero lembrar disso toda vez que olhar para essa cozinha" Arthur esticou um braço em direção à gaveta de remédios e pegou o lubrificante que deixara ali, ao alcance, para uma eventualidade como aquela. "Ou quando ouvir essa música."

 _Can't keep my hands to myself... Hands to myself..._ _ **³**_

Arthur não conhecia a música nem sabia quem era a cantora, mas a letra era bastante conveniente. Merlin murmurou algo ininteligível, mas Arthur não precisava ouvi-lo para saber que ele estava totalmente excitado, já que a maneira como ele se esfregava de encontro ao seu membro não deixava margem para dúvidas. Arthur segurou-lhe o quadril no lugar com uma mão e espalhou um pouco do lubrificante entre as nádegas de Merlin antes de escorregar um dedo para dentro dele, abaixando-se para beijar o local entre as omoplatas de Merlin enquanto o preparava.

"Não consigo manter minhas mãos longe de você, Merlin" Arthur falou para o ombro de Merlin, enfiando mais um dedo enquanto sua mão livre explorava cada pedaço das pernas, abdômen e a virilha de Merlin ao seu alcance.

Arthur escorregou a ponta do nariz pela espinha dorsal de Merlin até o meio das costas e lambeu seu caminho de volta para cima, sentindo o cheiro e o sal da pele dele impregnando seus sentidos. Então se endireitou para passar mais lubrificante antes de adicionar um terceiro dedo, observando conforme Merlin segurava a borda do balcão com força, o rosto pressionado de lado na pedra, a respiração ofegante. Quando sentiu a resistência ceder o suficiente, Arthur retirou seus dedos e abaixou o elástico dos seus shorts e a cueca até a metade da coxa e esfregou seu pênis entre as nádegas de Merlin, lubrificando-o.

"Por favor, Arthur" Merlin implorou, mudando o ângulo do seu quadril até que a ponta da glande de Arthur escorregou para dentro do anel de músculos e Arthur teve que segurá-lo no lugar e travar os maxilares para não se empurrar de uma só vez para dentro.

"Alguém está ansioso" Arthur sorriu, voltando a beijar-lhe as costas enquanto o penetrava lentamente. Já estava quase totalmente dentro quando a próxima música começou e ele riu, jogando a cabeça para trás ao ouvir as primeiras estrofes, fazendo Merlin levantar a cabeça, curioso, tentando encará-lo por cima do ombro.

"Que foi?"

"A música, _Mer_ lin!" Arthur falou para o pescoço dele. "A porra da música!"

"Oh!" Merlin voltou a apoiar o rosto na pedra, sorrindo. "Eu juro que não foi intencional."

"É claro que não" Arthur ironizou. "Você não teria como ter planejado isso, teria?" ele retirou-se alguns centímetros e empurrou-se novamente com um pouco mais de força, para reforçar o que dizia e Merlin mordeu o lábio inferior, sacudindo a cabeça.

Então Arthur começou a se mover ao som de _Animals - Maroon 5_. Ele despiu a própria camiseta para sentir melhor o contato de pele contra pele e segurou os cabelos de Merlin, forçando-o a levantar a cabeça, ainda que gentilmente.

" _You're like a drug that's killing me_ " Arthur meio cantou, meio falou junto ao ouvido dele enquanto continuava a mover o quadril em sincronia com o ritmo da música. " _I cut you out entirely, but I get so high when I'm inside yoooou._ "

Merlin choramingou e gemeu e ofegou e Arthur praticamente uivou junto com a música. O cenário todo, além da sua voz rouca, provavelmente era bem patético, mas Merlin não parecia se importar, pela maneira como se contorcia, a respiração acelerada. Arthur olhou para sua própria mão segurando o quadril de Merlin, então mais para baixo, assistindo seu pênis desaparecer e reaparecer e xingou, acelerando o ritmo, já sem se importar mais com a música.

 _Ninguém nunca o teve assim,_ Arthur pensou, subitamente maravilhado com a própria sorte.

Arthur puxou Merlin, fazendo com que ele endireitasse a coluna e beijou-o, acariciando-lhe o peito - sua pele estava gelada onde estivera encostada à pedra fria -, prestando atenção especial aos mamilos rígidos.

"Arthur..." Merlin arquejou, segurando uma das suas mãos e guiando-a para seu pênis. "Eu preciso... que você..."

Arthur ficou tentado a negar, pois estava relutante em acabar, mas acabou cedendo, segurando-o com firmeza.

"Isso!" Merlin aprovou. "Agora... você sabe... _mexa-se_!"

Arthur riu.

"Exigente, hã?" Arthur provocou, mas voltou a se mover, estimulando-o em sincronia com suas investidas.

Merlin voltou a se debruçar no balcão, aproveitando o som alto para soltar a voz e Arthur fez uma nota mental para colocar música mais vezes. Arthur chegou primeiro, respirando pesadamente no pescoço de Merlin por um momento enquanto pulsava dentro dele antes de voltar a se mexer, rápido e forte, até Merlin se derramar em sua mão com um grito rouco.

Arthur retirou-se de dentro dele, sensível e exausto, apoiando as mãos no balcão enquanto se recuperava. Merlin soltou um gemido de desconforto e Arthur endireitou-se, deixando que ele se virasse de frente. Merlin abraçou-o e respirou contra seu pescoço por algum tempo. Arthur não sabia dizer ao certo quem estava apoiando o peso de quem.

"Onde você..." Merlin falou, mas limpou a garganta quando sua voz falhou e Arthur tateou o balcão até encontrar o controle remoto, abaixando o volume do som. "Onde você achou um lubrificante?"

"Gaveta de remédios" Arthur respondeu.

" _Você_ planejou isso?"

"Digamos apenas que sou uma pessoa precavida."

"Deus, estou exausto" Merlin arfou.

"Hm-hum" Arthur concordou.

"Sinto muito, a propósito."

"Por quê?"

"Por ter passado gripe para você."

"Hunf..." Arthur fungou. "Você não me passou gripe. E é preciso muito mais do que uma dorzinha de garganta para me derrubar. Além do mais, você não me obrigou a beijar você, obrigou?"

"Hm" Merlin resmungou. "Só sei que Maroon 5 nunca mais vai ser a mesma coisa para mim. Ou essa cozinha."

"Bom" Arthur suspirou. "Banho?"

"Sim, por favor."

A escada nunca pareceu tão interminável, mas o banho demorado de banheira valeu o esforço.

"Meus ombros estão gelados" Merlin informou, a voz pastosa de sono.

"E eu com isso?" Arthur desdenhou, mas jogou água quente nas costas dele, estreitando os olhos ao ouvir o interfone, no andar debaixo.

"Você pediu comida?" Merlin perguntou, sem fazer menção de sair de cima do peito de Arthur. Eles estavam praticamente deitados na banheira, um de frente para o outro, e Merlin fazia o peitoral esquerdo de Arthur de travesseiro.

"Sim, mas..." Arthur tateou pelo celular de Merlin – tinha esquecido o seu no andar debaixo –, checando as horas. Era pouco mais de oito horas. Ele voltou a apoiar a cabeça na borda da banheira, grunhindo. "Eu pedi para eles entregarem só depois das nove!"

"Quer que eu vá pegar?" Merlin se ofereceu, ainda sem mover um músculo.

"Deixa comigo" Arthur suspirou e deu um tapinha no braço dele. "Quer sair de cima?"

"Ngh" Merlin resmungou, mas acabou se desalojando de cima de Arthur, sentando-se na banheira e jogando água no rosto. "Você pretende voltar?"

"Não, acho que não" Arthur falou, levantando-se e puxando uma toalha para se enxugar rapidamente conforme o interfone soava uma segunda vez. "Mas pode ficar mais, se quiser. Você sabe ajustar a temperatura, certo?"

"Hm-hum" Merlin murmurou e deitou-se novamente, deixando apenas a cabeça para fora d'água.

Arthur meneou a cabeça, rindo consigo mesmo ao sair do banheiro. Ele enfiou-se dentro da sua calça de moletom, fechou a porta do quarto e desceu as escadas secando os cabelos. Ouviu o celular tocando na mesa e pegou-o ao passar, porém a ligação caiu na caixa postal antes que tivesse tempo de atender. Ele desbloqueou-o enquanto pegava o interfone.

"Olá?" Arthur chamou, mas não teve resposta. Ele tornou a colocar o aparelho no gancho e franziu o cenho ao perceber que tinha cinco ligações perdidas de Morgana. "Mas que diabos?" ele perguntou quando o telefone começou a tocar novamente, ao mesmo tempo em que alguém batia em sua porta. "Alô?" Arthur atendeu, abrindo a porta automaticamente.

"Arthur, quer fazer o favor de abrir a maldita..." Arthur congelou por um momento enquanto processava o que via e ouvia. Morgana encarou-o de volta do outro lado da porta. "Ah, aí está você" ela guardou o telefone na bolsa, praticamente empurrando-o para o lado ao entrar. "Feche logo a porta para não pegar friagem, sim? Você devia pelo menos ter colocado seus chinelos. E vestido algo mais quente, sabe?"

"O que–" Arthur piscou, virando-se para ver sua irmã caminhando até a mesa da cozinha enquanto vasculhava a bolsa distraidamente.

"Não precisa ficar tão surpreso. Eu liguei para a portaria e eles me deixaram entrar, já que você não se deu ao trabalho de atender ao interfone. Ou ao telefone..."

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Arthur praticamente guinchou, fechando a porta assim que recuperou suas faculdades mentais e aproximou-se de Morgana. Porém algo no chão da cozinha chamou sua atenção, fazendo com que parasse no meio do caminho. "Mer..." Arthur começou a xingar, mas interrompeu-se a tempo.

Suas roupas e as de Merlin ainda estavam espalhadas pelo chão exatamente onde eles as haviam atirado, meia hora atrás. Arthur deu uma olhada para a irmã – que continuava meio mergulhada na mala que ela insistia em chamar de bolsa – e agiu rapidamente, juntando as roupas antes que ela percebesse e chutando-as para debaixo do armário.

"Estava me lembrando de quando éramos menores e eu fazia chá para você quando você não estava se sentindo bem, lembra? Ah, aqui está!" ela tirou uma caixinha da bolsa, sacudindo-a. "Passei na farmácia do Gaius e ele recomendou este chá. Disse algo sobre adoçar com mel, mas sei que você prefere seu chá sem adoçar, então..." ela deu a volta no balcão, rumando para o fogão. "Por que você não se senta enquanto eu... Oh!"

Morgana estacou em frente a pia e então fungou, como se farejasse algo, olhando ao redor.

"Arthur, você estava cozinhando?" ela encarou-o, colocando uma mão na cintura.

"O quê? Não!" Arthur sacudiu a cabeça, tentando processar tudo que ela dissera. Estava prestes a dizer que ela sabia muito bem que ele não cozinhava quando Morgana indicou a frigideira suja na pia com um gesto de cabeça. "Ah, quero dizer... Eu estava com vontade de comer uma omelete" Morgana arqueou uma sobrancelha, cética. "E... bacon."

"Tem alguém aí, não tem?" Morgana colocou a caixa de chá sobre a pia e cruzou os braços, lançando-lhe um olhar avaliador.

"O quê? É claro que não!" Arthur desviou os olhos da irmã e encarou o local exato onde Merlin tinha se debruçado no balcão, momentos antes, arregalando os olhos ao perceber a viscosidade branco-perolada na parede abaixo do balcão. Tinha se esquecido de limpar! Ele deu um passo para frente até ficar entre Morgana e o balcão. "Não tem ninguém aqui além de mim."

"Ah, é mesmo?" Morgana ironizou. "Então por que tem dois pratos, dois copos e dois garfos na pia?" Arthur abriu a boca para responder, mas ela interrompeu-o. "E sei muito bem que você não conseguiria fazer uma omelete nem para salvar a própria vida."

Arthur bufou e esfregou as mãos no rosto, tentando parecer apenas irritado, quando na verdade sua mente estava trabalhando desesperadamente para encontrar uma explicação lógica para aquilo. Além da óbvia, é claro.

"Quem é?" Morgana perguntou e Arthur levantou os olhos para encará-la. "Arthur, por que você não me contou que estava saindo com alguém?"

"Não é... Eu não...!" Arthur tentou, mas Morgana não estava prestando atenção ao que ele dizia, olhando para o topo das escadas, os olhos arregalados. Arthur teve que olhar também, o coração martelando no peito, mas não havia ninguém nas escadas e a porta do seu quarto continuava fechada.

"Ah meu Deus" Morgana olhou para os cabelos molhados de Arthur, a toalha ao redor dos seus ombros nus, então avançou de repente, pegando uma das suas mãos e analisando seus dedos enrugados pela água. "Você estava na banheira! Com... alguém!"

"Morgana...!" Arthur arrancou a mão do aperto da irmã, mas foi interrompido novamente.

"Arthur!" Morgana exclamou, o rosto se abrindo num sorriso torto. "Seu cachorro! E eu preocupada com a sua saúde! Há quanto tempo isso está acontecendo, se vocês já estão tão íntimos assim?"

"Morgana, pelo amor de Deus, quer fazer o favor de parar com isso?"

"Só se você me contar quem é" ela encolheu os ombros.

"Como se isso fosse mesmo acontecer" Arthur falou, por fim, desistindo de negar. Sabia reconhecer uma batalha perdida.

O sorriso de Morgana abriu-se ainda mais.

"Tudo bem, não estou com pressa" ela virou-se para o fogão novamente, pegando a chaleira para encher de água. "Quem quer que seja, vai ter que descer em algum momento, não é mesmo? Ou eu poderia subir logo e..."

"Você não se atreveria" Arthur chiou por entre os dentes cerrados, pronto para colocar a irmã para fora à força, caso ela tentasse.

"Espero não ter que fazer isso, é claro" ela continuou, acendendo o fogo e abrindo o armário. "Devo preparar três xícaras?"

"Morgana, chega!" Arthur deu um passo para frente e fechou o armário. "Isso já está passando dos limites. E você sabe que está! Eu agradeço o gesto, mas acho que você deveria ir. Agora."

"É alguém que eu conheço, não é?" Morgana continuou e Arthur grunhiu, enterrando o rosto nas mãos. "É alguém do escritório! Aposto que posso adivinhar..."

"Ok, eu contratei uma prostituta, está bem?" Arthur falou, entrando em pânico.

Morgana encarou-o em silêncio por alguns longos segundos antes de voltar a falar.

"E você convidou-a para comer ovos e bacon. Ou ainda, para fazer ovos e bacon para você! Puxa, isso faz sentido! Aposto como ela vai cobrar um extra por isso" ela rolou os olhos. "Honestamente, Arthur, assim você insulta a minha inteligência..."

Arthur abriu a boca para se defender, mas ouviu a porta do seu quarto se abrindo e a voz de Merlin soou logo em seguida.

"Arthur, quão apegado você é aos meus pelos?"

Arthur teve medo de olhar, principalmente pela maneira como Morgana havia arregalado os olhos, cobrindo a boca com a mão, mas acabou virando-se, preparado para ver Merlin descendo as escadas totalmente pelado. Então apoiou-se no balcão, respirando aliviado ao ver que ele vestira pelo menos a calça do pijama. Merlin tinha os cabelos molhados e coçava os pelos abaixo do umbigo distraidamente, mantendo o olhar baixo.

"Quero dizer, você se importaria se eu acabasse com eles?" Merlin continuou falando tranquilamente. "Porque estou pensando seriamente em raspar... **"**

"Merlin!" Arthur interrompeu-o rapidamente, limpando a garganta quando sua voz falhou. "Merlin, _Morgana_ está aqui."

"Oh..." Merlin congelou na metade da escada, a boca aberta em um perfeito "o", as mãos descendo lentamente até se encontrarem em frente à sua virilha e o olhar de Arthur foi imediatamente atraído para a região. Pelo caimento do tecido, Arthur podia apostar que ele não estava usando cuecas. Arthur xingou e desviou os olhos.

"Merlin, que surpresa!" Morgana seguiu-o para fora da cozinha, sorrindo e olhando de um para outro.

"A mãe dele está viajando" Arthur ofereceu antes que Merlin pudesse abrir a boca e terminar de arruinar tudo. "Eu disse que ele poderia ficar aqui. No quarto de visitas."

"Sei..." Morgana estreitou os olhos, incrédula, mas Arthur susteve seu olhar com a máxima dignidade que conseguiu reunir. "Até onde sei, aquela porta é do _seu_ quarto" ela apontou para a direção de onde Merlin viera.

"Deixei que ele usasse minha banheira" Arthur tentou soar despreocupado. "Ele nunca tinha visto uma hidromassagem na vida e ficou me olhando com esses olhos de cachorro que caiu da mudança. Você sabe como são as crianças, hoje em dia..."

"Ei!" Merlin indignou-se. "Eu não...!"

"Bem, para quem nunca tomou um banho de hidromassagem, ele certamente foi muito rápido" Morgana comentou, sarcástica, então seu rosto se abriu num sorriso doce ao encarar Merlin. "Mas por que você não se junta a nós para um chá? Você parece um pouco rouco, também. Que coincidência, não é mesmo?"

"Ah, eu provavelmente deveria terminar de me vestir..." Merlin começou, fazendo menção de voltar para cima, mas Morgana fez um gesto de desdém.

"Bobagem, não precisa ter vergonha. Afinal, eu é que sou a intrusa aqui" ela voltou-se para a cozinha ao ouvir o apito da chaleira. "Venha logo, Merlin. Sente-se. Vou preparar o chá num instante."

"Sinto muito" Merlin moveu os lábios com uma expressão consternada, mas Arthur limitou-se a rolar os olhos.

"Não é sua culpa" Arthur sussurrou de volta, passando direto por ele e sentando-se à mesa da cozinha, ligando seu _notebook_ para checar seus e-mails, dividindo a atenção entre o computador e o que acontecia ao seu redor e fingindo não estar apreensivo com o rumo que aquilo estava tomando.

"Venha, Merlin. Sente-se!" Morgana insistiu, apontando para um dos banquinhos em frente ao balcão e Arthur percebeu pelo canto do olho a maneira como Merlin se sentou rigidamente, de costas para Arthur, mantendo os braços à frente do corpo, como se tentasse esconder sua nudez ao máximo. "Então, sua mãe está viajando!"

"Ah... Sim" Merlin concordou. "Ela foi para a Irlanda, visitar uma tia minha."

"Entendo... E Arthur ofereceu que você ficasse aqui? Quanta consideração, a dele!"

"Sem dúvida."

"Desde quando você está aqui?" Morgana perguntou com forçada casualidade enquanto preparava o chá.

"Hum... Desde sexta à noite."

"Você toma seu chá com açúcar, Merlin?"

"Sim, obrigado."

"Deixe-me ver... Onde está mesmo o açucareiro...?"

"Na bandeja ao lado de micro-ondas" Merlin ofereceu e Arthur xingou baixinho.

"Ah, sim, claro... Venho aqui tão raramente que nunca me lembro! Aqui está... Ah, que mãos lindas você tem, posso vê-las...? Você tem mãos de pianista, sabia?"

Arthur teve que ranger os dentes para não fazer algum comentário mordaz para a desculpa esfarrapada da irmã para analisar a mão de Merlin, provavelmente constatando que estava tão enrugada quanto a de Arthur.

Morgana entregou uma xícara de chá para Arthur e voltou para o balcão, continuando a conversa com Merlin e parecendo ignorá-lo, mas Arthur conhecia muito bem a irmã e sabia que ela estava contando com o fato de que Arthur prestava atenção a cada palavra que eles diziam. Morgana fazia comentários aparentemente inocentes enquanto tentava sondar um pouco mais sobre o quão familiar Merlin estava com os arredores e Arthur precisou de todo o seu autocontrole para não marchar até lá e dizer: "Tudo bem, é verdade, nós estamos juntos. Parabéns, você descobriu tudo! Você é realmente muito esperta. Agora diga logo o que devo fazer para comprar seu silêncio."

Merlin, no entanto, parecia totalmente alheio ao jogo de Morgana, continuando com a farsa de que estava lá como um mero convidado. Ele não tinha como saber como Morgana gostava dos seus jogos de poder.

"Bem, a conversa está realmente muito agradável, mas infelizmente eu preciso ir" Morgana falou, aproximando-se da mesa para pegar sua bolsa, dispensando polidamente os agradecimentos de Merlin pelo chá. "Merlin, é sempre um prazer conversar com você. Arthur, querido, será que você pode fazer a gentileza de pelo menos acompanhar sua irmã até a porta?"

"Com prazer" Arthur disse, sarcástico.

"Você ficou louco, Arthur?" Morgana falou num sussurro urgente assim que saíram para o _hall_ do elevador. "Quer ser processado? O que acha que as pessoas vão dizer, no escritório, se souberem disso?"

"Morgana..." Arthur começou, fechando a porta atrás de si para se certificar que Merlin não ouviria nada, porém ela continuou, sem dar atenção a ele.

"O que você acha que _nosso pai_ vai fazer, se ficar sabendo? E não estou me referindo apenas ao fato de Merlin ser um garoto - eu sinceramente não acho que o gênero faria diferença para nosso pai, nesse caso -, mas por ser seu estagiário! Ou mesmo Cenred! Se ele tão somente sonhar com isso, vai achar que o Natal chegou mais cedo...!"

"Morgana!" Arthur insistiu, segurando os braços da irmã e resistindo ao impulso de sacudi-la. "Ninguém vai saber se você não contar."

"É claro" Morgana bufou, desvencilhando-se dele. "E você está fazendo um ótimo trabalho em esconder isso, trazendo-o para o seu apartamento e brincando de casinha!"

"Bem, não é como se Cenred fosse aparecer sem avisar, ao contrário de certas pessoas, não é mesmo?" Arthur impacientou-se.

"Mas e se fosse nosso pai?" Morgana insistiu. "Não precisa ser nenhum gênio para saber que vocês dois estavam tomando banho juntos ou que nenhum de vocês se preocupou em vestir cuecas!"

"Tudo bem, tudo bem" Arthur esfregou as mãos no rosto, tentando se acalmar. "Poderia ter sido meu pai. Poderia ter sido qualquer um. Mas não foi! Foi você!" Arthur encarou-a e Morgana cruzou os braços, os lábios pressionados um contra o outro. "Agora a pergunta é: o que _você_ vai fazer com essa informação?"

"Que informação?" Morgana levantou uma sobrancelha. "Eu não sei de nada! Porque, se soubesse, teria que fazer alguma coisa a respeito, não teria? A começar por mudar ele de supervisor e de setor!"

Arthur engoliu em seco, desviando os olhos da irmã, sentindo-se igualmente envergonhado e aliviado.

"Eu bem que desconfiei" Morgana continuou. "Todas aquelas mensagens, a maneira como você olha para ele, suas escapadas para a chácara... Mas sinceramente não achava que você fosse ser tão irresponsável com a sua própria carreira. Ou mesmo com Merlin! Já pensou nas repercussões disso para ele?"

Arthur grunhiu, dando as costas para a irmã e apoiando uma mão na parede, batendo o punho fechado em frustração.

"Há quanto tempo isso está acontecendo?" Morgana pressionou. "Vocês já estavam juntos no seu aniversário, não estavam? Aquele pão com manteiga de amendoim era para ele, não era?"

"Ele estava bêbado" Arthur falou, tentando não soar culpado e falhando. "E eu o beijei. Mas ele apagou antes que eu voltasse para o quarto."

"Cristo, Arthur! Eu achava que você era mais inteligente do que isso! Você realmente está arriscando a sua imagem na empresa por causa de uma aventura?"

"Não é uma aventura!" Arthur voltou-se para ela, indignado.

"Então o que é? Por acaso você é gay agora?"

"Eu não sei!" Arthur exasperou-se. "Tudo que eu sei é que eu gosto do Merlin. E nós estamos namorando. Sei que você viu o status dele no Facebook."

Morgana suspirou e deixou os ombros caírem, aproximando-se dele.

"Olha, Arthur..." sua voz soou mais branda, mais compreensiva. "Não me entenda mal. Merlin é um amorzinho. Eu ficaria extremamente feliz por vocês, em outras circunstâncias. Mas isso é perigoso. Sem contar que é completamente irresponsável."

"Eu sei" Arthur concordou, a voz falhando.

E, no fundo, ele realmente sabia. Gaius tinha razão sobre Merlin talvez preferir jogar tudo para o alto para poder assumir o relacionamento deles, mas Morgana também tinha razão naquele ponto: Arthur jamais se perdoaria por arruinar a carreira de Merlin.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo antes que Morgana voltasse a falar.

"Alator veio falar comigo sobre Merlin."

"É mesmo?" Arthur voltou-se para ela, surpreso. "E o que ele disse?"

"Ele queria saber o que precisava fazer para efetivá-lo ao final do estágio e se seria possível trazê-lo para a equipe dele" Morgana ofereceu-lhe um pequeno sorriso.

"Uau!" Arthur exclamou, passando uma mão pelos cabelos. "Mas já? Merlin passou apenas uma semana com ele. E, mesmo assim, apenas algumas horas por dia!"

"Bem, acho que ele conquistou você na primeira semana, também" Morgana encolheu os ombros, uma expressão suave no rosto. "Eu ainda me lembro do jeito que você me olhou quando sugeri mudá-lo de setor."

Arthur fechou a cara, pronto para negar tudo, mas Morgana continuou antes que ele o fizesse ser efetivado."

"Ok" Arthur concordou. "Obrigado, Morgana."

"E você vai se ver comigo se magoar ele!" ela ameaçou, subitamente séria.

"Por que todo mundo age como se eu fosse o vilão?" Arthur indignou-se. "E se _ele_ me magoar?"

"Ah, você já é bem crescidinho. Pode muito bem lamber as próprias feridas" Morgana desdenhou, mas sorriu e abraçou-o antes de se afastar, apertando o botão do elevador. "E não se esqueça: eu não sei de nada."

Arthur assentiu e acenou um adeus quando as portas se fecharam. Do lado de dentro, Merlin estava andando de um lado para o outro na sala, roendo as unhas, mas correu até ele assim que ele entrou.

"E então? Como foi?" Merlin perguntou, preocupado. "Muito ruim?"

"Está tudo bem" Arthur garantiu, prestes a dizer a verdade, mas então lembrou-se das palavras de Morgana. "Ela só queria conversar sobre nosso pai."

"Oh..." Merlin deixou os ombros caírem, aliviado. "Uau... Eu tinha certeza que ela tinha percebido tudo! O jeito como ela olhava para mim enquanto falava... Eu estava quase confessando tudo para ela sem ela ter nem perguntado! Eu devia ter ficado mais tempo no banheiro ou, pelo menos, checado antes de..."

"Ei, ei" Arthur interrompeu-o, segurando seus ombros. "Está tudo bem. Você não tinha como saber. Nem mesmo eu esperava por isso! Ela nunca vem sem avisar."

"Ok" Merlin assentiu, apesar de parecer ainda um pouco incerto.

"De qualquer forma, acho que seria melhor se nós não deixássemos nossas roupas espalhadas pela casa, se pudermos evitar."

"Ah, não!" Merlin arregalou os olhos. "Ela não viu, viu?"

"Eu escondi antes que ela visse" Arthur encolheu os ombros. "E tenho quase certeza que ela não viu a mancha na parede do balcão, bem aonde você..."

"Ah meu Deus!" Merlin escondeu o rosto nas mãos, corando. "Eu não acredito! E todo esse tempo eu estava conversando com ela _bem ali_ , praticamente sem roupa, tentando não me lembrar do que a gente fez... Deus, isso é tão embaraçoso! Acho que nunca mais vou poder encarar sua irmã nos olhos durante toda a minha vida...!"

"Bobagem" Arthur garantiu. "Então, o que você estava dizendo mesmo sobre raspar seus pelos?"

"Argh!" Merlin puxou os próprios cabelos. "Me mate logo de uma vez e acabe com essa tortura!"

Arthur jogou a cabeça para trás e riu, puxando Merlin para um abraço em seguida, pensando no quão adorável ele ficava envergonhado daquele jeito.

.Merlin.

"Bem, acho que acabamos este aqui!" Isolde falou, salvando o documento. "Quer revisar antes que eu mande?"

"Não precisa" Merlin garantiu. "Acho que ficou ótimo."

"Também acho, pra ser sincera" Isolde sorriu. "Bem, estou mandando para revisão, então. Com cópia para Alator e Arthur" ela falou, conforme incluía os endereços no e-mail. "Ah, viu só? Estou passando tanto tempo com você que já estou chamando o diretor pelo primeiro nome! Preciso me policiar ou farei isso na cara dele qualquer dia desses..."

"Não acho que ele vá se importar" Merlin encolheu os ombros.

"Bem, melhor não arriscar" Isolde deu mais alguns cliques e então girou a cadeira para encará-lo. "Pronto! Conseguimos terminar mais cedo que o previsto!" ela consultou o relógio. "E ainda temos algum tempo sobrando. Quer pegar o projeto da boutique?"

"Na verdade" Merlin coçou a cabeça. "Arthur pediu que eu passasse no Almoxarifado para pegar algumas caixas para ele, então..."

"Ah, claro! Sem problemas" Isolde garantiu. "Vamos deixar para amanhã, então."

Eles se despediram e Merlin acenou para Alator ao sair – ele ficava numa sala tipo aquário como a de Arthur. Alator era mais simpático do que Merlin imaginara, a princípio, bem-humorado e respeitoso com seus funcionários. Ele sempre parava para conversar com Merlin e parecia genuinamente interessado no que ele tinha a dizer. Merlin chamou o elevador e retirou o celular do bolso, mandando uma mensagem para Arthur.

' _Descendo para o Almox agora_.'

' _Não se atrase'_ veio a resposta quase imediatamente.

' _Ah, você planeja sair no horário hoje?_ '

' _Eu sempre saio no horário, Merlin. Além disso, tenho planos para hoje à noite.'_

' _Verdade? Que planos mesmo?_ '

' _Boa tentativa. Você sabe o significado de surpresa, não sabe?_ '

' _Chato_.'

' _Intrometido_.'

Merlin guardou o celular no bolso com um sorriso no rosto. Uma das muitas vantagens de passar a semana com Arthur era que eles conseguiam ser mais discretos durante o expediente. Mesmo as mensagens que trocavam eram mais inocentes e comedidas. Arthur ainda ficava um pouco ranzinza quando se aproximava a hora de Merlin descer para o Desenvolvimento, mas, pelo menos, ele tentava ser civilizado a respeito. Merlin tinha ficado surpreso quando Alator pedira que ele continuasse passando algumas horas no setor todos os dias, mas ficara ainda mais surpreso quando Arthur não fizera nenhuma objeção.

Quando Merlin ergueu os olhos, entretanto, seu sorriso morreu. Cenred estava parado do outro lado do corredor, as mãos no bolso da calça, as costas apoiadas na parede.

"Eu perguntaria o que poderia ser tão interessante a ponto de colocar um sorriso desses no seu rosto, mas faço uma ideia" Cenred falou em seu melhor tom desinteressado.

"Ótimo" Merlin murmurou, sarcástico, apertando o botão do elevador novamente. Cenred havia aparecido no Desenvolvimento pouco depois que Merlin chegara e passara algum tempo na sala com Alator. Merlin se sentara propositalmente de costas e evitara olhar naquela direção, mas podia praticamente sentir o olhar dele o tempo todo, como uma sensação desagradável em sua pele. Perguntou-se há quanto tempo ele deveria estar ali no corredor, de tocaia. Afinal, não seria a primeira vez que ele fazia aquilo. "O que você está olhando?" Merlin perguntou ao surpreender o olhar dele novamente.

"Estou tentando entender como é que não enxerguei o seu _potencial_ logo de cara" Cenred encolheu os ombros. "Quero dizer, não me lembro de você estar tão... agradável aos olhos na primeira vez que nos encontramos. Obviamente Arthur enxergou além do seu jeito desleixado logo de início, mas devo admitir que ele fez um ótimo trabalho com você, desde então."

"Hunf" Merlin grunhiu, pressionando os lábios um contra o outro para não dar nenhuma resposta atravessada.

"Não me entenda mal, gosto desse seu visual despojado, mas você estava definitivamente mais... interessante com aquela maquiagem. E a camiseta, não vamos esquecer a camiseta. Absolutamente encantadora, especialmente quando você levantava os braços."

"Você está falando sério?" Merlin encarou-o, fazendo questão de deixar seu desgosto evidente.

"Ah, eu certamente estou."

"Você tem consciência do quão inapropriado é isso, certo? Eu poderia denunciá-lo por assédio sexual."

"Você poderia" Cenred ponderou. "Mas nós dois sabemos que você não vai. Afinal, se você não gostasse desse tipo de atenção, Pendragon já estaria suspenso do seu cargo, senão exonerado. Ou talvez seus padrões sejam altos demais para um simples gerente como eu?"

"Meus padrões são altos demais para um _idiota_ como você" Merlin pressionou o botão do elevador novamente com força.

"Oh, está ficando melhor a cada segundo!" Cenred provocou, se aproximando. "Atraente, decidido e ousado! Pena que você não é muito esperto, não é mesmo? Ou já teria percebido que o elevador está emperrado no oitavo andar desde que você chegou."

"Ok, tem razão" Merlin concedeu, levantando as mãos em redenção. "Devia ter optado pelas escadas no segundo em que notei você aí. Adeus!"

Merlin deu as costas para ele e pegou as escadas.

"Mande lembranças minhas para o seu namorado!" ele ouviu a resposta de Cenred e cerrou os punhos, descendo os degraus de dois em dois até colocar uma distância segura entre eles. Agora podia entender perfeitamente o que levara Arthur a partir para a agressão física com aquele bastardo. E falando em Arthur, Merlin agradeceria se ele jamais ficasse sabendo do encontro que acabara de ter. Conhecendo-o bem, ele certamente faria algo muito estúpido para afirmar sua posição.

Merlin sacudiu a cabeça e empurrou aquele acontecimento para algum canto esquecido da sua mente, direcionando seus pensamentos para algo mais agradável, como o que Arthur poderia ter planejado para aquela noite.

.Merlin.

"Aqui está" Merlin colocou uma pasta sobre a mesa de Arthur.

"Está tudo aqui?" Arthur perguntou, folheando os documentos.

"Sim" Merlin cobriu a boca ao bocejar. "Sim, eu conferi."

"Ótimo. Agora você pode passar para a próxima atividade que pedi."

"Ok" Merlin piscou algumas vezes antes de dar meia volta. Então parou no meio da sala, parecendo meio perdido.

"Algum problema, Merlin?"

"Ah, não eu só..." ele coçou a cabeça. "O que você pediu que eu fizesse mesmo?"

"Preparar a sala de reunião" Arthur levantou uma sobrancelha. "Honestamente, Merlin. O que você andou aprontando para estar tão acabado numa quarta-feira de manhã?"

"Hm... Eu não ia comentar nada, mas já que você perguntou..." Merlin sorriu, seu rosto se iluminando de repente. "Meu namorado me levou para um show muito bom ontem à noite, sabe? Foi ótimo! Eu me diverti muito!"

"Bem, diga para o seu namorado pegar mais leve ou você não vai aguentar até o final de semana" Arthur teve que morder a parte interna da bochecha para não sorrir também.

"Por que eu diria isso?" Merlin indignou-se. "Valeu totalmente a ressaca. Na verdade, eu aguentaria a ressaca todos os dias, se fosse o preço a pagar por isso."

"Bem, não sei a respeito de 'todos os dias', mas tente não vomitar no carro dele da próxima vez e quem sabe ele leve você mais vezes?"

"Ei, tecnicamente eu não vomitei _no_ carro. Eu abri a porta a tempo!"

"Mas foi por muito pouco."

"Ainda assim! Não vomitei no carro!"

Por mais que estivesse provocando Merlin, Arthur tinha ficado satisfeito com a maneira como Merlin se divertira na noite anterior. Arthur o havia levado para jantar num restaurante francês, onde solicitara uma mesa num lugar reservado para que eles pudessem agir como dois adolescentes apaixonados o quanto desejassem sem atraírem olhares reprovadores dos outros clientes. Depois, Arthur o levara para um show de uma banda dinamarquesa, num camarim exclusivo com direito a _open bar_. Arthur não era particularmente fã de música alternativa, mas Merlin tinha dançado e pulado praticamente o show inteiro, especialmente depois da terceira dose de tequila.

"Ok" Arthur consultou o relógio. "A reunião está marcada para daqui quinze minutos. O que você ainda está esperando?"

"Estou indo!" Merlin saiu, parecendo mais acordado.

Arthur meneou a cabeça e voltou sua atenção para o computador, porém seu telefone tocou. Arthur suspirou ao ver o número do ramal da sua irmã no identificador, mas sabia que ignorá-la nunca era uma boa opção.

"Você sabe que vamos nos ver em quinze minutos, não sabe?" ele falou ao pegar o telefone.

" _Bem, sim, mas achei que você não gostaria que Uther ouvisse o que tenho a dizer_ " Morgana respondeu.

"O que foi?" Arthur tentou não soar preocupado.

" _Ele me ligou para perguntar se eu estaria livre este sábado para almoçar com ele e Catrina._ "

"Ah, Merda" Arthur pressionou a ponte sobre o nariz. "Morgana, você sabe que Merlin ainda estará em casa..."

" _Sim, sim, eu sei_ " Morgana interrompeu-o. " _Foi por isso que eu disse que já tinha marcado um compromisso com uma amiga minha da faculdade que viria passar o fim de semana em Londres._ "

Arthur respirou aliviado.

"E o que ele disse?"

" _Ele sugeriu o domingo, mas eu disse que Leon e você tinham marcado aquela partida de futebol mensal e que não seria bom se vocês se empanturrassem antes do jogo._ "

"Mas nós não..."

" _Eu também sei disso_ " Morgana interrompeu-o novamente. " _Depois você pode dizer que cancelou ou remarcou a partida._ _Sabe, a maioria das pessoas diria apenas 'Obrigado, Morgana, fico devendo essa!', mas suponho que seria esperar demais de você._ "

"Bem, eu não diria que estou devendo nada..."

" _Ah, mas você está! E pretendo cobrar essa dívida muito mais cedo do que você imagina._ "

"É claro que sim" Arthur disse, sarcástico. "Então me diga, Morgana, o que exatamente estou devendo para você?"

" _Edwin Muirden vai dar uma festa de lançamento de uma linha de produtos masculinos na próxima terça-feira e ele faz questão da nossa presença_ " ela falou e Arthur grunhiu. " _Acontece que tenho um pressentimento que_ _estarei_ _com uma terrível enxaqueca nessa noite, então receio que você terá que me representar, dessa fez._ "

"Não, obrigado" Arthur desdenhou.

" _Talvez eu não tenha sido muito clara antes, mas isso não é um pedido, Arthur._ "

"Morgana, por favor..." Arthur praticamente choramingou. "Você sabe que eu odeio esse tipo de evento! E você nunca..."

" _Sim, bem, eu nunca me importei em participar, distribuir sorrisos e inventar desculpas para a sua ausência..._ "

"Você é bastante criativa nesse sentido, tenho que admitir. Da última vez, acredito que você tenha mencionado algo sobre uma ex-namorada minha ter morrido de HIV" Arthur comentou, porém Morgana não lhe deu atenção.

" _Bem, acontece que estou cansada disso. Quero ficar em casa pintando minhas unhas, tomando vinho e assistindo filmes clássicos enquanto você fica com cãimbra de tanto sorrir, falando sobre política, economia e futebol com aqueles narcisistas, pra variar. Estou tirando algumas semanas de férias desses eventos e você, irmãozinho, vai representar a família Pendragon nos próximos eventos._ "

"Eventos? Ei, tenho certeza que não devo _tanto assim_ a você por uma mentirinha à toa..."

" _Oh, é mesmo_?" a casualidade na voz de Morgana soou tão forçada que Arthur se encolheu instintivamente. " _Me diga, Arthur, Merlin já raspou a virilha ou você continua apegado aos pelos dele?_ "

"Porra, Morgana!" Arthur bateu o punho na mesa. "Você poderia tomar mais cuidado com o que diz no telefone da empresa?"

" _Ah, não é com os grampos no telefone que você precisa se preocupar, Arthur. Esse é o tipo de coisa que poderia facilmente escapar da minha boca no nosso jantar neste sábado, já que a minha amiga da faculdade acabou de cancelar a visita..._ "

"Não acredito que você está me ameaçando por causa de um evento de lançamento de xampu masculino!" Arthur indignou-se.

" _Funciona melhor do que apelar para o seu amor fraternal, não é mesmo?_ "

"Você é má, Morgana."

" _Olha, Arthur, tudo que estou pedindo é que você apareça lá, cumprimente Muirden, certifique-se de sair em algumas fotos e pronto, já estará liberado._ "

"Está bem" Arthur concordou, ainda que relutante. "Mas vamos ter que conversar melhor sobre esses outros eventos." Conhecendo Morgana, se ele não delimitasse agora mesmo aquilo, era equivalente a concordar com uma escravidão vitalícia.

" _Próxima terça-feira. Não se esqueça_."

"Tenho certeza que você não vai deixar eu me esquecer."

Arthur bateu o telefone no gancho e xingou em voz alta. Agora certamente estava num ótimo humor para enfrentar Morgana, Uther e Cenred numa reunião. Ele consultou o relógio uma última vez antes de pegar a pasta sobre sua mesa e deixar a sala.

.M.

"... o que nos deixa com nove possíveis clientes, sem contar esses que já mencionei" Arthur dizia, mudando o slide. "Além disso, Leon e eu estamos com a agenda cheia de visitas para esta semana e para a semana que vem. Se continuar nesse ritmo, não teremos tempo para dar continuidade aos projetos já em andamento."

"E você acha que duas pessoas a mais é suficiente?" Uther perguntou, o cenho franzido.

"Dificilmente" Arthur ponderou. "Mas já é um começo. Pelo menos até Morgana conseguir a aprovação para a contratação de mais funcionários."

"E em que pé está isso?" Uther voltou-se para Morgana, que examinava as próprias unhas.

Ela tinha sido simpática com Merlin como sempre, ao chegar à reunião, perguntando sobre sua mãe e Gaius e até sobre seu namorado misterioso. Merlin respondera evasivamente à última pergunta, mas não podia evitar se sentir decepcionado. Se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, tivera esperanças de que ela tivesse percebido tudo, na segunda-feira, quando o vira no apartamento de Arthur. Não gostava de esconder aquilo dela, principalmente depois de tudo que ela dissera no _pub_ , mas preferia imaginar que Arthur estivesse apenas sendo cauteloso, ao invés de envergonhado.

"Consegui aprovação do Financeiro para duas vagas em cada setor" Morgana falou, pragmática. "CRM, Diagnóstico, Desenvolvimento e Implementação. Mas acredito que possa conseguir mais, em breve. De qualquer forma, posso dar início à seleção para as vagas aprovadas imediatamente enquanto negocio as outras."

"Faça isso" Uther assentiu. "Quanto às colaborações, imagino que você já tenha alguns nomes?"

"Na verdade, eu tenho" Arthur falou e Cenred bufou.

"É claro que tem" o gerente da Contabilidade murmurou, porém os outros não ouviram ou fingiram não ouvir. Ele também tinha cumprimentado Merlin ao chegar à sala de reuniões, embora nada agradavelmente, ganhando um olhar assassino de Arthur.

"Elyan Keller, do RH, e Mordred Allen, da Contabilidade" Arthur continuou, como se não tivesse sido interrompido.

Merlin arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso. Arthur não tinha mencionado exatamente quem pretendia trazer para o setor quando explicara seu plano, na segunda-feira. Mas Merlin já devia ter imaginado que Arthur daria preferência aos seus amigos.

"O quê?" Cenred levantou-se. "Você está louco, Pendragon?"

Os três Pendragon o encararam com diferentes níveis de aborrecimento e tédio - este último no caso de Morgana.

"Ele parece bastante razoável para mim, Cenred" Morgana falou. "Eu concordo em ceder Keller, a propósito."

Uther e Arthur voltaram-se para Cenred novamente, cheios de impaciente expectativa.

"Bem?" Uther pressionou e Cenred voltou-se para Arthur, enfurecido.

"Não vejo por que eu deveria ajudar seu setor em detrimento do meu, Pendragon."

"Por acaso você prestou atenção a alguma coisa do que eu disse?" Arthur ironizou. "Porque esse é exatamente o objetivo dessa reunião, se ainda não percebeu."

"Por que Allen?" Cenred continuou, ignorando-o. "Por que não qualquer outro funcionário? Por que não um funcionário da... Manutenção ou do Almox ou qualquer outro que não um dos meus?"

"Você quer dizer, além do fato da qualificação deles ser totalmente inútil para o tipo de serviço que eles teriam que desempenhar?" Morgana alfinetou quase docemente. "Além disso, por acaso você não estava presente quando Arthur comentou sobre como o volume dos demais setores relacionados aos projetos é diretamente proporcional ao do CRM?"

"Mordred já tem alguma experiência com os nossos projetos" Arthur argumentou. "Ele já nos ajudou uma vez em outra ocasião e, quanto menos tempo perdermos com introduções e explicações, melhor."

Uther fez um pequeno aceno de cabeça, como se julgasse o argumento bastante razoável - como de fato era, na opinião de Merlin. Não que alguém fosse pedir sua opinião.

Entretanto, por algum motivo, Merlin viu-se chateado pela maneira como Arthur parecia irredutível quanto a Mordred. Imaginava que ele não fosse comprar briga com Cenred tão deliberadamente caso aquilo não fosse realmente importante para ele. Merlin lembrou-se da maneira como Arthur e Mordred pareciam íntimos no _pub,_ da última vez, e seu humor tornou-se sombrio de repente.

"Por que eu emprestaria um dos meus melhores funcionários para você por um mês inteiro quando você não se dignou nem mesmo a emprestar seu _estagiário_ para mim por uma semana?" Cenred apontou um dedo acusador em direção a Arthur e Uther franziu o cenho, encarando Arthur como se o enxergasse pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

Merlin remexeu-se em sua cadeira àquelas palavras, tentando se encolher ao máximo, porém ninguém olhou em sua direção.

"Isso de novo?" Arthur rolou os olhos e Morgana suspirou.

"Ao contrário de você, Arthur não esperou até o último minuto para mobilizar o máximo de pessoas possível para uma causa perdida, Cenred" Morgana crispou o lábio superior. "Ele planejou e trouxe uma proposta razoável para evitar chegar a uma situação como aquela. Ou você realmente acha que teria cumprido o seu prazo caso Merlin tivesse ajudado?"

"Bem, eu não sei..." Cenred respondeu, empertigando-se. "Pelo jeito como Arthur se recusa a mantê-lo fora da sua vista até mesmo durante uma reunião estratégica como esta, o Sr. Emrys deve ser mesmo muito especial" ele desdenhou.

De repente, havia quatro pares de olhos encarando Merlin. Ele fingiu checar os fios do projetor, sentindo o rosto esquentar de embaraço.

"Merlin está aqui como meu assistente pessoal" Arthur falou por entre os dentes cerrados. "E não entendo como ele possa ter alguma relação com o tópico desta reunião."

"Henry, sente-se, por favor" apesar das palavras educadas, o tom de Uther não deixava dúvidas de que aquilo era mais uma ordem do que um pedido e Cenred sentou-se, mas não sem antes lançar outro olhar carregado de desprezo em direção a Arthur. "Você tem alguma objeção pertinente à proposta de Arthur? E estou falando de números, estatísticas e projeções, não de opiniões e reclamações, caso não tenha ficado claro."

Cenred pareceu ruminar algo antes de abaixar a cabeça.

"Não, senhor."

"Ótimo. O que acham de Keller e Allen começarem na próxima segunda?"

Todos concordaram – Cenred por último e claramente relutante. Tão logo deu a reunião por encerrada, Uther atendeu a uma ligação no celular com uma expressão séria e Cenred deixou a sala mais que depressa. Morgana trocou algumas provocações com Arthur e acenou um adeus para Merlin antes de sair. Merlin pôs-se a desligar os equipamentos.

"Arthur" Uther falou com uma cara de poucos amigos, abaixando o celular. "É o Sr. Odin. Ele pediu para falar com você."

Enquanto se aproximava da mesa para recolher os papéis espalhados, Merlin viu os lábios de Arthur se moverem num xingamento, mas ele forçou um sorriso ao aceitar o telefone.

"Sr. Odin! Em que posso ajudá-lo?" Arthur falou com falsa cordialidade, mantendo-se em pé próximo do pai.

"Então" Uther falou e Merlin quase esbarrou num copo d'água, tamanho o seu susto ao perceber que o homem deveria estar se dirigindo a ele, já que não havia mais ninguém presente na sala. "Sr. Emrys. Fiquei sabendo que você frequenta a UCL."

"Sim, senhor" Merlin concordou, sem conseguir sustentar o olhar de Uther por mais que algumas frações de segundo por vez.

"Que curso você faz mesmo?"

"Economia" Merlin respondeu.

"Ah, sim" Uther falou, a expressão tão grave que Merlin não sabia se ele estava insatisfeito apenas com a resposta ou com Merlin, no geral. "E como você está se saindo?"

"Ah... Bem, eu acho" Merlin desviou os olhos e quase derrubou o copo novamente ao ouvir a voz de Arthur, que havia se aproximado sem que ele percebesse.

"Bobagem" Arthur disse, cobrindo o bocal do celular. "As notas dele dariam inveja em Stephen Hawking."

"Não seja ridículo" Merlin falou automaticamente e então corou ao perceber o olhar intenso de Uther.

"É verdade" Arthur confirmou, então tirou a mão do bocal, endireitando-se. "Sim, Sr. Odin. Como eu já disse, o projeto deve estar pronto amanhã..."

"Ele está exagerando" Merlin esclareceu, voltando a recolher os papeis.

"Por que você não tentou Cambridge ou Oxford?" Uther continuou.

"Er... Na verdade, eu tentei" Merlin admitiu. "E fui aceito. Mas gostei mais da grade do curso daqui" ele mentiu.

A verdade era que, por mais que sua mãe tivesse insistido que daria conta, Merlin sabia que ela não poderia arcar com as despesas. Ele teria que ir e voltar todos os dias e os horários de ônibus não eram muito flexíveis, além de ser uma longa viagem, o que o impediria de arrumar um estágio. Ou então, teria que se mudar para Cambridge ou Oxford e arrumar um jeito de se manter por si mesmo, mas a perspectiva de deixar sua mãe sozinha, preocupada constantemente se ele tinha dinheiro para comer e todas outras coisas, também não era nada agradável. Por isso, Merlin preferira permanecer em Londres e não se arrependia da sua decisão. Nem mesmo diante do olhar reprovador de Uther.

"Entendo" Uther falou, apesar de seu tom indicar o extremo oposto. "Morgana me disse que você conhece Gaius."

"Sim!" Merlin ficou feliz pela mudança de tópico. "Ele é meu padrinho. Foi ele quem me falou da vaga e ele sempre falou da Pendragon com tanto carinho que não tive dúvidas sobre aplicar."

"Fico feliz por isso" Uther falou e então emendou rapidamente. "Por ele ter tão boas lembranças daqui. Ele certamente foi um ótimo funcionário, muito dedicado e leal. É uma pena que tenha se aposentado tão cedo. Mas imagino que tenha sido bom para ele abrir seu próprio negócio."

"Com certeza" Merlin concordou. "E ele está indo muito bem, na verdade. O senhor já viu a loja dele?" ele perguntou antes que se impedisse.

"Não, receio que não" Uther franziu o cenho.

"Ficou muito boa, especialmente depois da última reforma. Ele já expandiu uma vez depois que abriu, teve que passar boa parte do almoxarifado para o andar de cima para abrir mais espaço. As pessoas vêm de todos os cantos de Londres para comprar suas pomadas e seus chás. O senhor deveria ir visitá-lo, qualquer dia desses. Quero dizer" Merlin engoliu em seco, arregalando os olhos. "Não estou tentando dizer o que o senhor deve ou não deve fazer, só acho que seria uma boa ideia. Ele tem muita consideração pelo senhor e..."

"Merlin, acho que meu pai entendeu o que você quis dizer" Arthur interrompeu-o, oferecendo o celular de volta para o pai e Merlin deixou os ombros caírem, aliviado pela interrupção. "E tenho que concordar com Merlin. Gaius ficaria muito feliz em vê-lo."

"Certo" Uther guardou seu celular e recolheu sua pasta, levantando-se. "Vou tentar dar uma passada por lá na próxima semana. De qualquer forma, diga a ele que mandei lembranças."

"Certamente" Merlin assentiu prontamente.

"Ótimo" Uther virou-se para Arthur e Merlin sentiu como se um peso tivesse sido tirado das suas costas. "Bem, tenho que ir. Estou planejando um almoço no sábado que vem, já que você e Morgana estão com as agendas cheias no próximo fim de semana, então tente não marcar nenhum compromisso, está bem?"

"Sem problemas" Arthur falou e eles se despediram.

"Uau" Merlin deixou-se cair numa das cadeiras. "Se você não tivesse me interrompido, eu provavelmente estaria me desculpando por não corresponder às expectativas dele e implorando para que ele não me sentenciasse à morte por ousar dizer a ele o que fazer."

Arthur riu e sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Ei, até que você se saiu bem" Arthur encolheu os ombros. "Demorou para começar a tagarelar nervosamente... Ouch!" ele riu e segurou o lado do corpo, aonde Merlin o havia acotovelado. Mas, quando voltou a falar, estava mais sério. "Ei, não leve para o lado pessoal. Ele é assim com todo mundo. Ninguém nunca corresponde às expectativas dele. E, acredite, eu bem que tentei."

Arthur abaixou os olhos para os papéis na mesa e Merlin sentiu-se mal por ele, tentando imaginá-lo como criança, empolgado, mostrando seu boletim cheio de notas dez apenas para ver o pai criticá-lo pela única nota nove. Naquele momento, achou que podia entender a apreensão de Arthur a respeito de contar ao pai sobre o relacionamento deles.

"Então você está com a agenda cheia neste fim de semana, hein?" Merlin cutucou-o numa tentativa de levantar seu humor.

"Sim" Arthur levantou os olhos, uma sugestão de sorriso em seus lábios. "Estou ficando de babá para um garoto muito teimoso..."

"Ora, cale a boca" Merlin falou, batendo nele com a pasta que tinha em mãos. "Ou vou mostrar exatamente quão teimoso seu _garoto_ pode realmente ser. E não estou falando de greve de fome."

"Hunf" Arthur fungou. "Como se você tivesse força de vontade suficiente para fazer greve de alguma coisa, quanto menos de fome! Ou sexo!"

"Ora, seu..." Merlin fez menção de bater nele de novo, mas ele se levantou, rindo. "Isso é o que vamos ver!"

.M.

"Isso é horrível! Como você consegue?" Merlin reclamou, frustrado. Estava morrendo de fome, com um monte de comida à sua frente e aquele maldito hashi não estava ajudando.

"Não, você está segurando errado" Arthur falou, levantando-se e posicionando às suas costas para poder segurar a mão dele. "Segure mais para o meio. Assim. Agora deixe-os mais separados, com a distância de um dedo entre eles. Eles não devem encostar nem cruzar quando você abrir. Tente novamente."

Merlin tentou, mas não conseguiu mover quase nada.

"Desse jeito vou ter câimbras!" Merlin choramingou.

"Claro, você está segurando muito forte! Não é questão de força e sim de jeito."

"Mas são palitos!" Merlin exasperou-se. "Dois palitos estúpidos! Como você espera que eu pegue esses... rolinhos de alga e esses pedaços enormes de frango? Não faz sentido!"

Arthur desviou os olhos, fazendo uma expressão estranha. Merlin largou o hashi.

"Não se atreva a rir de mim!" Merlin ralhou. "É isso, não é? Você me trouxe até aqui só para tirar uma com a minha cara!"

"Ora, não seja estúpido, Merlin" Arthur voltou a ficar sério. "Foi você quem insistiu em dispensar os talheres."

"Você não usa talheres! Além do mais, qual é o sentido de vir a um restaurante japonês e não usar um desses?"

"Várias pessoas não usam" Arthur apontou para as mesas ao redor. A maioria das pessoas no restaurante era constituída de descendentes de japoneses, mas havia pessoas de todas as raças. Uma família na mesa mais próxima conversava animadamente sem parecer prestar atenção à cena que Merlin fazia.

"Sim, é verdade. Aquelas crianças ali definitivamente estão usando talheres" Merlin ironizou. "Me sinto bem melhor, agora."

"Tudo bem" Arthur puxou sua cadeira para mais perto da dele e se sentou. "Vamos tentar novamente. Se você não conseguir, eu peço talheres para mim também, está bem?"

Merlin soltou o ar dos pulmões, sentindo-se consideravelmente menos irritado e ridiculamente afeiçoado.

"Está bem" Merlin fez questão de soar contrariado, entretanto.

Arthur segurou seu hashi para demonstrar e ajeitou o de Merlin até que, com muito custo, Merlin conseguisse levar um pedaço de vagem até a boca sem derrubar no meio do caminho. Porém, o salmão cru – sashimi, Arthur corrigiu – não parava de escorregar, fazendo os palitos girarem um sobre o outro.

"Ok, eu desisto!" Merlin largou o hashi, cruzando os braços e olhando para a comida com ressentimento. "Melhor pedir logo esses talheres se não quiser passar vergonha. Juro que estou prestes a pegar com a mão."

"Tudo bem" Arthur pegou o sashimi com seu próprio hashi. "Abra a boca."

"O quê? Não!" Merlin arregalou os olhos. "Você não vai me tratar como uma criança, Arthur!"

"Merlin!" Arthur chiou por entre os dentes. "Não estou tratando você como uma criança! Estou tentando ser romântico!"

"Oh..." Merlin exclamou, surpreso.

"Boca" Arthur insistiu. "Abra."

Merlin obedeceu sem reclamar.

"É mesmo muito gostoso" Merlin teve que admitir. "Mas a textura é um pouco... estranha."

"Você se acostuma, acredite" Arthur garantiu e fez sinal para o garçom mais próximo. "Por favor, você tem algum adaptador?"

"Sim, senhor" o garçom fez uma leve mesura, alcançando algo no bolso e entregando-o a Arthur. "Mais alguma coisa, senhor?"

"Obrigado" Arthur dispensou-o, pegando o que parecia ser um suporte de borracha e encaixou-o no hashi de Merlin. "Pronto. Tente agora."

"Isso não é trapacear?" Merlin perguntou, testando suas ferramentas adaptadas, abrindo e fechando o hashi como uma pinça. "Ah, bem melhor!"

Pegar a comida, entretanto, não se mostrou tão fácil. Ele continuava fazendo os palitos girarem a maior parte do tempo, mas não se daria por vencido tão cedo - apesar de não ver nada de errado em aceitar um ou outro item que Arthur colocava na sua boca. Então eles passaram para os itens mais pesados dos pratos no centro da mesa.

"Agora tente o sushi" Arthur falou, por fim. "Ou rolinho de alga, como você disse."

"Não tire sarro!" Merlin ameaçou-o com o hashi.

"Não estou! Eu juro!" Arthur defendeu-se num tom que indicava o completo oposto. "E tente não apertar tanto ou você realmente vai ter câimbra."

"Não estou apertando."

"Seus dedos estão brancos" Arthur apontou, arqueando uma sobrancelha divertidamente.

"Mas eu tenho que colocar ele inteiro na boca?"

"Merlin, se você ainda não reparou, todos os pratos são feitos em tamanhos perfeitamente calculados, nem tão pequenos que você não consiga pegar com o hashi, nem tão grandes que você não consiga colocar na boca de uma só vez."

"Isso aqui não é muito grande?" Merlin indignou-se, apontando para o maior deles. "Olhe só para o tamanho disso!"

Arthur encarou-o por um momento.

"Você já colocou coisas maiores na boca sem reclamar, Merlin."

"Sim, mas eu não tive que mastigar, tive?"

"Cristo, Merlin" Arthur se retraiu, pegando um sushi e oferecendo-o a Merlin. "Vou manter você de boca cheia daqui em diante."

"Ei!" Merlin protestou algum tempo depois, quando Arthur fez menção de pegar o último sashimi.

"Eu ia oferecer para você, se pelo menos você me desse a chance" Arthur justificou-se, mas Merlin bateu no hashi dele para afastá-lo.

"Deixa que eu pegue sozinho, então" Merlin insistiu teimosamente, ao que Arthur bufou, mas afastou-se para assistir enquanto ele comia.

Ou melhor, tentava comer. De alguma forma Merlin conseguiu derrubar o sashimi antes que ele alcançasse sua boca. Ele ficou ainda algum tempo encarando o pedaço de peixe no chão antes de levantar os olhos para Arthur, que tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada e uma sugestão de sorriso no canto da boca.

Merlin fez bico. Arthur rolou os olhos.

"Está bem, vou pedir mais uma porção" Arthur disse, já gesticulando para o garçom.

"Mas eu só queria mais um pedaço!"

"Tenho certeza que você vai mudar de ideia até lá."

Conforme Arthur previra, Merlin comeu a porção toda sozinho e gemeu ao largar seu hashi.

"Meu Deus, não aguento mais nada."

"E quanto a sobremesa?" Arthur perguntou quase inocentemente.

Merlin choramingou, passando a mão pela barriga e Arthur riu suavemente.

"Se quiser, posso pedir para levar" ele ofereceu.

"Não precisa. Vamos esperar um pouquinho. Está bom aqui."

Arthur deu-se por satisfeito com a resposta, aproximando ainda mais a cadeira de Merlin e passando o braço sobre seu ombro. Merlin sorriu e olhou ao redor. A decoração do restaurante era muito bonita, carregada de vermelho e preto, com lâmpadas de papel penduradas como balões, estampas florais e quadros de templos, árvores floridas e do Monte Fugi, na parede maior. A iluminação era baixa na parte onde estavam, emprestando um ar romântico e acolhedor ao ambiente.

"Gostei daqui" Merlin falou.

"Bom" Arthur assentiu. "Também gosto daqui."

"Qual é a sua comida preferida?" Merlin perguntou, curioso, e Arthur franziu o cenho.

"Não acho que tenha uma comida preferida."

"Mas qual você gosta mais? Você já me apresentou à comida mexicana, chinesa, francesa, japonesa... Deve ter alguma que você prefere."

"Eu prefiro alternar" Arthur insistiu e Merlin encarou-o. "Não tenho que escolher quando posso ter todas elas, não é mesmo?"

"Ok" Merlin desistiu. "Qual é sua cor favorita, então?"

"Qualquer uma" Arthur encolheu os ombros. "Menos amarelo mostarda e verde musgo."

Merlin rolou os olhos.

"Música?"

"Eu ouço um pouco de tudo" Arthur respondeu.

"Eu também ouço um pouco de tudo, mas gosto mais de pop rock, rock alternativo e _indie_ " Merlin devolveu. "Você tem que escolher algo!"

"Não, eu não tenho" Arthur teimou. "Gosto de tudo!"

"Você sabe que em 'tudo' você inclui ópera e _rap_ e..."

"Tudo bem, talvez não _tudo_ , mas não tenho um estilo favorito. Não vejo qual é o sentido em escolher um."

"Jogos favoritos?" Merlin tentou novamente.

"Depende do meu humor."

"Arthur, estou tentando conhecer mais sobre as suas preferências, aqui!" Merlin exasperou-se.

"E de que maneira essas perguntas vão ajudar você com isso?"

Merlin abriu a boca para responder, mas tornou a fechar ao perceber o sorriso torto de Arthur.

"Você está fazendo isso só pra me provocar, não está?"

"Claro que não" Arthur negou, mas Merlin arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Talvez. Mas só porque você fica bonitinho quando está fazendo bico desse jeito."

"Não estou fazendo bico" Merlin falou, bicudo, e Arthur aproximou mais seus corpos.

"Próxima pergunta?" Arthur balançou as sobrancelhas, provocante.

Merlin teve que desviar os olhos para esconder um sorriso.

"Personagem favorito de Harry Potter?" Merlin perguntou.

"Uau!" Arthur recuou. "De onde você tira essas coisas?"

"Seus personagens favoritos dizem muito sobre você, sabia? Agora responda a pergunta."

"Hmmm..." Arthur olhou ao redor como se procurasse a resposta em uma das lâmpadas decorativas. "Harry, eu acho."

"Harry" Merlin repetiu, incrédulo, mas Arthur limitou-se a encolher os ombros. "Sério?"

"Qual é o _seu_ personagem favorito?" Arthur devolveu.

"Draco Malfoy."

"O quê?" Arthur soou profundamente ofendido. "Por que alguém gostaria daquele garoto mimado e arrogante e–"

"Ei, _relaxa_ , é zoeira!" Merlin rolou os olhos. "E ele não é simplesmente um garoto mimado e arrogante. Ele é bem mais complexo do que isso. Não que eu espere que você entenda, é claro, grifinório do jeito que é."

"Idiota" Arthur deu um peteleco na sua nuca. "Quem, então?"

"Hermione" Merlin respondeu prontamente.

Arthur tossiu algo muito parecido com 'nerd'.

"Ei, ela não é só inteligente, é decidida, leal..."

"Eu não disse nada" Arthur espalmou as mãos em frente ao peito.

"Ok, então por que Harry?" Merlin cutucou.

"Porque ele é o herói" Arthur falou como se constatasse o óbvio. "Porque ele teve uma infância de merda e nem por isso se deixou afetar nem culpou os tios pelo que passou. Porque ele é corajoso e leal. Porque ele abraçou o destino dele desde cedo e estava disposto a dar sua vida pelo bem maior. E eu e respeito isso. Teria feito o mesmo no lugar dele."

"Sei que você faria" Merlin declarou e era a mais pura verdade. Devia ter adivinhado que Arthur se identificaria com Harry. Merlin desconfiava que ele não tivera uma infância nada fácil com um pai como Uther, mas nem por isso deixara de se tornar uma boa pessoa.

"Ok, minha vez" Arthur voltou-se para Merlin, surpreendendo-o. "Qual é o seu tipo de leitura favorita?"

"Ficção" Merlin respondeu prontamente. "De preferência aqueles livros que misturam aventura, romance e mistério."

"Infanto-juvenil, sei..." Arthur encarou-o com superioridade.

"Falou o cara que tem uma coleção inteira de ficção infanto-juvenil!" Merlin devolveu.

"Que eu li quando era adolescente, como você!"

"Ora, você já devia ter mais de vinte anos quando o último livro de Harry Potter saiu!"

"O que ainda é quase dez anos atrás..."

"Ora, cale a boca" Merlin interrompeu-o. "Sim, eu gosto de ficção infanto-juvenil, e daí?"

"Tudo bem, você está no seu direito!" Arthur disse com seu melhor sorriso zombador.

"E quanto a você? O que você, em toda a sua maturidade, gosta de ler?"

"Um pouco de tudo, na verdade. Mas..." ele acrescentou antes que Merlin pudesse vocalizar seu protesto. "Meu tipo de leitura preferido é poesia."

Merlin soltou um riso incrédulo pelo nariz.

"É claro que sim" ele ironizou, porém Arthur limitou-se a encará-lo intensamente, aproximando a boca do ouvido de Merlin.

"Adoro poesia clássica" Arthur continuou, inabalado, e o sorriso de Merlin morreu lentamente. "Daquelas longas e intensas. Na verdade, mais do que ler, eu gosto de fazer poesia. Você gosta de fazer poesia, Merlin?"

Merlin engoliu em seco, evitando encará-lo.

"Ok, acho que estou pronto para a sobremesa agora" Merlin declarou e Arthur riu.

.M.

Assim que chegaram em casa, Arthur mandou que Merlin o esperasse em seu quarto.

"Com roupas ou sem roupas?" Merlin perguntou, já no meio do lance de escadas.

"Surpreenda-me" Arthur respondeu, esperando até ele desaparecer no andar de cima antes de entrar no escritório para pegar uma maleta preta de couro.

Arthur abriu-a sobre a escrivaninha e examinou seu conteúdo pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez, pensando se deveria. Talvez fosse mais sábio pegar apenas um ou dois itens mais seguros, começar aos poucos. Ou talvez devesse deixar que Merlin escolhesse os que preferisse...

Arthur suspirou e fechou a maleta, levando-a consigo. Encontrou Merlin deitado na cama já completamente nu e xingou, deixando a maleta na beirada da cama antes de se deitar sobre ele, beijando-o.

"O que aconteceu com a greve de sexo?" Arthur perguntou, deslizando a mão pela coxa de Merlin enquanto se apoiava no colchão com a outra.

"Você tem razão. Eu não tenho a mínima força de vontade" Merlin admitiu, puxando-o para outro beijo. "Agora que tal aquela poesia?"

"Bem, sobre isso..." Arthur levantou-se de cima dele, sentando-se nos próximos calcanhares e puxando a maleta. "Andei fazendo umas compras _online_..."

"O quê?" Merlin também se sentou na cama, seu pênis já semi-ereto parecendo maior agora, sem os pelos em sua virilha. "O que é isso?"

"Abra" Arthur incentivou-o, observando atentamente o rosto de Merlin conforme ele o fazia. Seus olhos se arregalaram imediatamente e ele cobriu a boca com a mão.

"Ah meu Deus!" Merlin exclamou e Arthur não soube dizer se ele estava empolgado ou horrorizado.

"O que achou?" Arthur pressionou, apreensivo, sem tirar os olhos de Merlin por um segundo sequer. "Não precisamos usar nada disso, se você não quiser."

"Não acredito que você andou comprando acessórios eróticos! Há quanto tempo você está escondendo isso?"

"Desde a semana passada" Arthur admitiu. "Eu planejava mostrar no último fim de semana, mas então você ficou doente..."

Merlin gemeu.

"Eu sabia que você tinha planejado muito mais que passeios e shows..." Merlin pegou uma das pulseiras de couro revestida de veludo preto, examinando-a. "Pra que serve isso?" ele apontou para o cinto enrolado no meio da maleta, curioso.

"É um cinto para a cama" Arthur tirou-o e desenrolou um pouco, mostrando as quatro pontas. "Para mãos e pés" ele pegou uma corrente. "Mas elas podem ser usada só como algemas, viu só? Os elos são ajustáveis também."

"Achei que você tinha dito que não gostava de algemas!" Merlin encarou-o, embasbacado.

"Bem, mudei de ideia" Arthur tentou parecer casual.

"E isso?" Merlin puxou outra corrente com dois grampos nas pontas.

"Prendedores de mamilo" Arthur observou quando os olhos de Merlin ameaçaram saltar das órbitas. "Olha" ele tomou o item das mãos de Merlin e enfiou-o de volta na maleta, fechando-a e fazendo com que Merlin o encarasse, ainda espantado. "Nós não precisamos usar tudo de uma vez. Podemos começar com um ou outro. Ou nenhum, se você preferir..."

"Você está de brincadeira, certo?" Merlin tirou a maleta da sua mão e tornou a abri-la. "Eu quero usar tudo! Podemos usar tudo?"

Arthur piscou, agradavelmente surpreso.

"É claro que podemos" ele garantiu e Merlin sorriu, pegando a venda e girando-a no próprio dedo.

"Isso é tão... Cinquenta tons–"

"Pare agora mesmo ou eu juro que você nunca vai ver essa caixa de novo."

"Já parei!" Merlin disse, falsamente inocente. "Devo colocar isso agora ou depois?"

Arthur tirou a venda da mão dele.

"Você vai se deitar e ficar bem quietinho enquanto eu arrumo isso."

"Sim, majestade" Merlin deitou-se na cama, seu membro se erguendo em atenção novamente.

Arthur retirou as pulseiras da caixa e começou pelos tornozelos de Merlin, checando para ver se não estavam muito apertadas.

"Assim está bom?" Arthur perguntou, apenas para se certificar.

"Está ótimo" Merlin garantiu, mexendo os pés para testar sua mobilidade. "É tão macio."

"Me dê uma mão" Arthur pediu e pôs-se a abotoar a terceira pulseira. "Se você achar que é demais é só dizer que eu tiro. A qualquer momento, entendeu?"

"Sim" Merlin assentiu com um sorriso carinhoso no rosto. "Não se preocupe."

Arthur fungou.

"Estou amarrando você na minha cama e você vem me falar para _eu_ não me preocupar?"

"Sim" Merlin reforçou. "Porque eu estou tranquilo. Porque eu confio em você, Arthur."

Arthur desviou os olhos dos dele, terminando de afivelar a última pulseira e pegando o cinto. Ele prendeu de um dos lados, pulso e tornozelo, depois jogou-o por debaixo da cama até alcançá-lo outro lado, prendendo as outras duas pontas. Então se afastou para apreciar o resultado do seu trabalho. Merlin tinha os braços meio esticados, mas ainda lhe sobrava alguma mobilidade. Já as pernas estavam dobradas nos joelhos, as plantas dos pés sobre o colchão e entreaberta ao máximo.

"Você consegue mover seus pés?" Arthur perguntou e Merlin testou, tentando fechar as pernas, mas não conseguiu ir muito longe.

"Um pouco" Merlin concluiu, voltando a relaxar com as penas mais afastadas.

"Está desconfortável?"

"Nem um pouco. Mas eu digo se ficar."

"Ótimo" Arthur assentiu, então pegou a venda e engatinhou até ficar sobre ele, ainda completamente vestido. "Hora de colocar isso aqui" Arthur mostrou a venda antes de vesti-la na cabeça de Merlin, ajeitando-a sobre seus olhos. "Consegue ver alguma coisa?"

"Absolutamente nada" Merlin negou.

"Perfeito" Arthur beijou o queixo e o pescoço de Merlin. "Agora relaxe e aproveite."

Arthur beijou-lhe os lábios demoradamente, seus corpos mal se tocando, até que Merlin tentou se mover, aparentemente se esquecendo das restrições.

"Tudo bem?" Arthur perguntou, encarando seu rosto vendado em busca de algum sinal de desconforto.

"Hm hum" Merlin assentiu, a respiração acelerada.

Arthur tornou a beijá-lo até que Merlin soltasse pequenos sons de aprovação em meio ao beijo. Então Arthur dedicou algum tempo nos mamilos de Merlin, provocando-os até que ficassem enrijecidos, a pele ao redor avermelhada. Então Arthur alcançou os prendedores dentro da maleta e testou uma última vez no próprio dedo antes de se dar por satisfeito, prendendo um mamilo e dando um leve puxão, ao que Merlin soltou um som de surpresa.

"Como está?" Arthur perguntou depois de colocar o outro, puxando a corrente entre os prendedores e arrancando um gemido de Merlin.

"Não tenho certeza" Merlin admitiu, embora seu membro estivesse agora totalmente ereto.

"Quer que eu tire?" Arthur ofereceu, mas Merlin meneou a cabeça.

"Não. Continue."

Arthur pegou um travesseiro e mandou que Merlin levantasse o quadril, colocando-o por baixo. Ele tomou algum tempo alisando as pernas de Merlin, especialmente as coxas. Então abaixou-se entre elas e passou o rosto pela junção das pernas com as nádegas, aspirando seu cheiro e distribuindo beijos. Arthur tinha tomado o cuidado de se barbear antes de sair para jantar já com aquela intenção, de modo a não machucar Merlin. Arthur afastou-lhe as nádegas, lambendo entre elas.

"Ah!" Merlin exclamou, surpreso, os músculos das pernas se retraindo conforme ele tentava se mover e Arthur sorriu, satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Ele lambeu Merlin novamente, desde o ânus até os testículos, fazendo com que ele soltasse um palavrão.

"Estou gostando cada vez mais do meu trabalho com o barbeador" Arthur falou antes de lamber novamente. Ele tinha se oferecido para raspar os pelos de Merlin com seu barbeador, no dia anterior, e Merlin retribuíra o favor, apesar de não ter feito um trabalho tão minucioso quanto o de Arthur, principalmente na parte de trás. Arthur não tinha se importado com os pelos de Merlin antes, mas a ausência deles definitivamente tornava seu trabalho mais agradável.

Arthur fez círculos com a língua ao redor do anel de músculos antes de penetrá-lo com a ponta e Merlin gemeu, tentando se empurrar de encontro a ele. O gosto e o cheiro de Merlin ali eram diferentes de qualquer outra parte do seu corpo, mas não era desagradável e valia totalmente a pena ver Merlin se retorcer e murmurar de prazer sob suas ministrações. Arthur penetrou-o mais fundo com a língua, para dentro e para fora, alternando lambidas ao redor do seu ânus ao se retirar, deixando a saliva se acumular e escorrer para o travesseiro.

Arthur afastou o rosto e chupou dois dedos, enfiando-os em Merlin e voltando a lamber ao redor deles, conforme a pele se esticava para acomodá-los.

"Ah, Arthur...!" Merlin gemeu quando Arthur tocou sua próstata e ele ouviu o barulho das presilhas de metal conforme Merlin se contorcia. "Tão bom...!" ele ofegou. "Tão... _bom_!"

Arthur continuou estimulando-o, alternando lambidas em seu ânus, testículos e na base das suas coxas. Ele umedeceu outro dedo antes de inseri-lo e foi sua vez de amaldiçoar, ajeitando-se nas calças com a mão livre enquanto Merlin gemia e apertava seus dedos ao enterrar os calcanhares no chão e mover o quadril em direção à sua mão, empalando-se em seus dedos.

"Arthur, por favor..." Merlin gemeu, totalmente entregue e Arthur xingou em voz alta, retirando os dedos, engatinhando sobre ele e beijando-o. Merlin forçou os braços e os pés antes de desistir e tentar levantar o quadril de encontro a ele.

"Como está isso aqui?" Arthur deu um puxão nos prendedores e Merlin soltou um grito, seu membro se movendo e deixando um rastro de líquido perolado em seu abdômen.

"Está ótimo, na verdade" Merlin ofegou, umedecendo os lábios.

"Você não faz ideia do quão irresistível você fica assim, Merlin" Arthur falou contra a boca dele.

"Então por que você ainda está vestido?" Merlin choramingou, esfregando o joelho na calça jeans de Arthur.

"Vou corrigir isso num instante" Arthur deu um último selinho nele antes de se levantar, despindo-se sem tirar os olhos de Merlin, cujo peito subia e descia rapidamente, os lábios entreabertos e vermelhos. Arthur pegou o lubrificante na gaveta do criado e espalhou em si mesmo antes de voltar a se posicionar entre as pernas de Merlin, que murmurou uma aprovação ao sentir o movimento no colchão. Arthur guiou a si mesmo para dentro de Merlin lentamente.

"É isso que você quer?" Arthur provocou.

"Isso!" Merlin jogou a cabeça para trás, expondo a garganta, o pomo de adão subindo e descendo conforme ele engolia em seco.

Arthur aproveitou a vista enquanto mantinha um ritmo lento e constante. Merlin tinha os lábios inchados, a pele tornada ainda mais pálida em contraste com a venda, as maçãs do rosto coradas, os mamilos enrijecidos e escuros comparados ao metal dos grampos e da corrente que os prendia, o pênis cheio e avermelhado, balançando conforme Arthur investia contra ele, a umidade se acumulando na ponta.

"Mais, Arthur... Por favor... Mais rápido" Merlin pediu, a respiração acelerada.

"Está com pressa de ir a algum lugar, Merlin?" Arthur perguntou, mantendo o ritmo contido.

Merlin meneou a cabeça.

"Eu fiz uma pergunta, Merlin" Arthur insistiu.

"Não" Merlin respondeu. "Não estou com pressa."

"Nem eu" Arthur segurou as coxas de Merlin, aproximando os joelhos da base da coluna de Merlin, por baixo do travesseiro e voltou a se mover.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Merlin gemeu conforme Arthur atingia sua próstata repetidamente, murmurando sob a respiração, suas palavras abafadas pelo ruído das suas nádegas batendo nas coxas de Arthur.

Arthur mexeu com um dos grampos nos mamilos de Merlin e ele choramingou, implorando e se contorcendo. Arthur ignorou seus pedidos, alternando o ritmo, mais rápido, mais lento, mais rápido...

"Arthur... isso é tortura!" Merlin ofegou, forçando as amarras dos braços. "Você me tocou em todos os lugares... menos _lá_."

"Não vou tocar em você, Merlin."

"Por que não?" Merlin soou profundamente indignado, levantando o pescoço da cama como se o encarasse, e Arthur parou por um momento, xingando.

"Porque estou tentando fazer você gozar sem tocá-lo! Esse é o motivo!" Arthur explodiu, perdendo a paciência.

"Oh..." Merlin deixou a cabeça cair no colchão novamente, ofegante. "Arthur, eu não sei se consigo... Quero dizer, eu nunca..."

"Não tem problema" Arthur interrompeu-o. "Só quero tentar, tudo bem? Se não conseguir dessa vez, podemos tentar em outro momento. Só quero que você relaxe. Não estou com pressa. Você está?"

"Não, não estou" Merlin admitiu.

"Você está desconfortável? Quer que eu tire as pulseiras? Ou os prendedores?"

"Não, não de verdade" Merlin umedeceu os lábios. "Tudo bem, continue."

Arthur retirou-se por um momento apenas para adicionar mais lubrificante e voltou a penetrá-lo ajustando o ângulo até acertar a próstata dele novamente. Merlin voltou a gemer a cada investida, murmurando incoerências.

Por mais que tentasse parecer controlado, Arthur estava lutando contra o impulso de aumentar o ritmo até enchê-lo com seu sêmen, mas estava determinado a não gozar. Ele mexeu nos mamilos de Merlin sem nunca deixar de estocar, mudando a posição de tempos em tempos para não sobrecarregar os músculos das coxas e os joelhos. Ele disse palavras sujas, elogios, encorajamentos, xingamentos...

A pequena poça de líquido seminal abaixo do umbigo de Merlin crescia a cada instante e ele se remexia inquietamente, o suor brotando da sua pele e umedecendo sua franja. Ele mordia o lábio inferior com força, tentando conter os gemidos cada vez mais longos. Arthur já estava começando a ficar esperançoso quando Merlin levantou a cabeça.

"Arthur... não consigo mais..." ele admitiu, soluçando e Arthur congelou, apavorado. "Sinto muito... Não consigo... por favor..." ele mordeu o lábio inferior para suprimir outro soluço.

"Merlin!" Arthur repreendeu, debruçando sobre ele para retirar sua venda.

Merlin piscou lutando para abrir os olhos, mas Arthur podia ver a umidade se acumulando neles.

"Merlin..." Arthur gemeu, beijando-o. "Está tudo bem, baby. Vamos acabar logo com isso."

Arthur retirou os prendedores dos mamilos de Merlin e aproximou mais os joelhos, trazendo o quadril dele para cima das suas coxas e voltou a se mover, daquela vez alcançando o pênis de Merlin e estimulando-o, curvando-se para lamber um dos mamilos sensíveis.

Merlin gritou e xingou e estremeceu ao gozar, apertando Arthur quase dolorosamente. Arthur empurrou-se mais algumas vezes, sem deixar de estimulá-lo, até se derramar dentro dele com um grunhido, apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Merlin enquanto terminava de aproveitar seu orgasmo. Então retirou-se de dentro de Merlin, beijando seus mamilos num pedido de desculpas antes de encarar Merlin nos olhos novamente. Merlin tinha os olhos fechados, a respiração ainda alterada e um rastro brilhante onde uma lágrima correra. Arthur beijou-lhe o canto dos olhos, sentindo o sal em seus lábios. Ele tirou a franja molhada de Merlin da sua testa delicadamente.

"Ei" Arthur chamou suavemente. "Tudo bem?"

"Hm" veio a resposta, um murmúrio quase inaudível. Merlin levantou as sobrancelhas, como se tentasse abrir os olhos sem sucesso e Arthur beijou-lhe a testa antes de se ajoelhar na cama, retirando as presilhas das pulseiras e tornozeleiras de Merlin até que o cinto caísse no chão, libertando-o. Arthur pôs-se então a desafivelar as pulseiras, beijando e massageando um pulso de cada vez antes de passar para os tornozelos, dispensando o mesmo tratamento minucioso. Merlin se deixou manusear sem nenhum protesto, largando as mãos e braços na cama frouxamente. Arthur limpou-o com alguns lenços umedecidos, retirando o travesseiro debaixo dele e limpando também entre suas pernas, a mistura de lubrificante e sêmen.

Só então, Arthur deitou-se ao lado de Merlin, acariciando seu rosto suavemente com o polegar.

"...mhh..." Merlin murmurou, então limpou a garganta antes de tentar novamente. "Sinto muito."

"Se você se desculpar mais uma vez, vai dormir no sofá, entendeu?" Arthur falou em tom de aviso, puxando-o para seu peito. "Você devia ter me avisado antes. Não devia ter esperado tanto, se sabia que não ia conseguir."

"Mas eu queria conseguir..." Merlin choramingou e Arthur silenciou-o.

"Shhh... Tudo bem. Podemos tentar de novo outro dia. Quantas vezes forem necessárias, na verdade. Só me prometa que não vai deixar chegar nesse ponto novamente."

"Não vou deixar" Merlin segurou o pulso da mão que acariciava seu rosto e beijou-lhe a palma. "Eu prometo."

"Bom" Arthur assentiu. "Agora durma."

"Estou com sede..."

"Vou trazer água para você."

Arthur foi até a pia do banheiro e encheu um copo d'água, ajudando Merlin a se sentar para tomar. Depois arrumou o travesseiro para que ele se deitasse e acomodou-se ao seu lado novamente.

"Arthur?" Merlin chamou, aconchegando-se a ele.

"Sim, baby?"

"Foi a melhor poesia da minha vida" ele murmurou. "Épica."

Arthur riu, beijando-lhe a testa.

"Épica, de fato" Arthur concordou e pôs-se a niná-lo.

.Merlin.

¹ _Cheap Thrills – Sia_

² _What do You Mean? - Justin Bieber_

³ _Hand to Myself – Selena Gomes_

 **Aviso:** um pouquinho de _bondage_ , mas bem de leve.


	22. Parte 2 - Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

O restante da semana passou num piscar de olhos, na opinião de Merlin. Arthur o levara ao cinema na quinta-feira e na sexta eles tinham passado brevemente no _pub_ para beber alguma coisa com o pessoal do escritório antes de irem dançar. Daquela vez, Gwaine levou-os a outra boate, uma maior, com alguns pódios aonde dançavam _drags_ e _gogo boys_. Extasiado, Merlin não conseguia tirar os olhos dos dançarinos. Por mais que tentasse não encarar, pelo bem da sanidade de Arthur, seus olhos sempre acabavam atraídos pelas cores e pelo brilho de pele besuntada em óleo.

Um dos _gogo boys_ havia convidado Merlin a se juntar a ele no pequeno palco, mas bastou um olhar na direção de Arthur para que ele declinasse o convite. Gwaine acabou se oferecendo em seu lugar e ficou alguns minutos dançando no pódio enquanto Percy bebia no balcão. Longe de ficar ressentido, Merlin arrastou Arthur para um _dark room_ – era como Gwaine se referia aos quartos escuros da boate – e o chupara, fazendo um pequeno show do simples ato de retocar o brilho labial antes.

Desde a noite de quarta-feira, quando haviam estreado os assessórios da maleta de Arthur, entretanto, o loiro se mostrara um tanto relutante em fazer algo além de usar suas mãos e sua boca - e o vão entre as coxas de Merlin, numa ocasião. Tudo bem que Merlin tinha ficado bastante dolorido no dia seguinte e, apesar de não ter vocalizado aquilo para Arthur para não preocupá-lo, às vezes tinha a impressão de que não conseguia esconder nada dele. Porém, no sábado, Merlin já estava bastante impaciente, até porque sua mãe voltaria no dia seguinte e eles teriam que voltar à rotina normal – com o único atenuante que agora Hunith sabia sobre eles, por isso não precisariam mais se preocupar em não levantar suspeitas.

" _E como está a lua-de-mel?_ " disse a voz de Hunith amplificada pelo viva-voz e Merlin gemeu. Estava debruçado em sua mala, tentando arrumar a bagunça que fizera nos últimos dias, profundamente arrependido por não ter aceitado a oferta de Arthur e guardado suas roupas no _closet_ logo que chegara.

"Mãe..." ele choramingou, endireitando-se. "Pare de falar isso. Nós não estamos em lua-de-mel."

" _Mas é como se estivessem!_ " Hunith insistiu. " _Eu me lembro das primeiras férias que seu pai e eu tiramos juntos. Ele insistia em me levar café-da-manhã na cama e eu fingia não me importar em comer linguiças queimadas. Eu nunca disse para ele que gostava dos meus ovos com menos sal, mas também nunca mais deixei que ele chegasse perto do fogão. Arthur já fez café-da-manhã para você?_ "

"Deus, não" Merlin tentou imaginar Arthur no fogão, queimando linguiças, mas era algo surreal demais até para sua imaginação fértil. "Mas ele às vezes traz alguma coisa para mim, na volta da corrida."

" _Ah, ele corre?_ "

"Todas as manhãs" Merlin confirmou, voltando a dobrar suas roupas limpas. "Ele também é bastante cuidadoso com a alimentação dele e faz exercícios regularmente."

" _E você não o acompanha nas corridas?_ "

"Err... Não?" Merlin franziu o cenho, ameaçando um girar de olhos diante do absurdo daquela pergunta.

" _E por que não?_ " Hunith pressionou.

"Mãe..." Merlin realmente rolou os olhos dessa vez, prestes a se defender, mas Hunith ignorou-o.

" _Seria bom para você fazer algum tipo de exercício, sabe?_ "

"Algum tipo de exercício?" Merlin encarou o telefone sobre a cama, indignado. "A senhora tem ideia do tanto de caixas que eu carrego todos os dias? Sem contar que já devo ter afundado o chão do setor de tanto ir e voltar daquele arquivo. E as escadas, então? Sabe quantas vezes tenho que subir e descer aquelas malditas escadas todos os dias? E eu fico no sétimo andar! Enquanto isso, Arthur fica com o traseiro confortavelmente acomodado na sua cadeira almofadada. Então, nada mais justo que eu dormir mais alguns minutos enquanto ele queima algumas calorias!"

" _Tenho certeza que isso tudo é muito cansativo, Merlin_ " Hunith concedeu, embora não parecesse muito impressionada. " _Mas não conta como uma atividade física e você sabe muito bem disso._ "

"Como não conta?" Merlin jogou as mãos para o alto, sentando-se nos calcanhares. "Eu faço caminhadas todos os dias, de casa para o metrô, do metrô para o escritório, e assim por diante!"

" _Você está indo trabalhar de metrô?_ " Hunith estranhou. " _Por quê? Pensei que vocês fossem juntos!_ "

"Bem, _esta semana_ eu fui de carona, mas segunda-feira tudo volta ao que era antes. E mesmo nos últimos dias, Arthur me deixava há algumas quadras do escritório e eu terminava de chegar a pé. Você sabe, pra não levantarmos suspeitas..."

" _Entendo_ " Hunith falou e Merlin mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando interpretar a emoção escondida por trás daquela simples palavra. Ela não tinha ficado nada feliz por Merlin ter escondido seu relacionamento dela, mas Merlin não tinha certeza se sua mãe realmente entendia o motivo de eles estarem mantendo aquilo em segredo. Nem mesmo Merlin tinha certeza se entendia, a maior parte do tempo.

"Mas nós voltamos para casa juntos" Merlin completou quando ela não disse mais nada.

" _Como ele está?_ " Hunith mudou de assunto e Merlin meneou a cabeça para si mesmo antes de voltar a atenção para sua mala novamente.

"Bem. Ele está na sala, assistindo uma partida de futebol" Merlin não pôde conter o desdém na própria voz. Aparentemente, o time favorito de Arthur estava disputando um campeonato. Gwaine dissera algo no _pub_ , na noite anterior, sobre o pessoal costumar se reunir na casa de um deles para assistir às partidas juntos e que aquela era a vez de Elyan, mas Arthur inventara uma desculpa qualquer para não comparecer. Mais tarde, a caminho da boate, Merlin dissera que não se importava se Arthur quisesse ir - na verdade, ele até mesmo se oferecera para ir junto, para o caso de Arthur estar preocupado em deixá-lo sozinho no apartamento -, mas Arthur recusara, dizendo não estar com humor para passar mais tempo perto de Gwaine do que o estritamente necessário. Merlin tentou não ficar chateado com aquilo, imaginando se Arthur não estava apenas evitando que seus amigos os vissem juntos novamente, porém não tivera muito sucesso.

" _Bem, você devia se juntar a ele, então, se quiser aproveitar o resto do fim de semana. Sei que você não deve estar sentindo minha falta, mas..."_

"É claro que estou sentindo a sua falta!" Merlin interrompeu-a, continuando com fingida seriedade. "Sabe, Arthur tem me levado para os restaurantes mais chiques, tudo muito gostoso, mas eu meio que sinto falta da sua comida. Sem falar na pilha de roupas sujas que só vem crescendo..."

" _Ora, seu interesseiro!_ " Hunith reprovou e Merlin sorriu. " _Por falar nisso, é melhor eu ir ajudar Meg com o almoço. Posso ouvi-la mexer nas panelas_. _Ela sempre tenta fazer tudo antes que eu apareça, mas a casa é pequena. É meio difícil fazer as coisas escondido por aqui._ "

Merlin despediu-se da mãe e desligou o telefone, suspirando ao olhar ao redor. Sua mãe tinha razão, ele devia estar aproveitando o pouco tempo que tinha com Arthur. Merlin gostava do seu quarto, ainda que sua cama fosse muito estreita e rangesse quando ele se movia e seu colchão estivesse deformado com o formato exato do seu corpo, mas não tivera nenhum problema em se adaptar ao quarto de Arthur - quem teria? Ele sentiria falta daquela cama enorme e confortável, do calor da pele de Arthur, até do seu ronco suave – apesar de Arthur jamais admitir que roncasse e ficar indignado toda vez que Merlin afirmava o contrário. Sem contar naquele chuveiro maravilhoso. E não poderia se esquecer da banheira...!

Bem, se fosse ser sincero consigo mesmo, Merlin sabia que o que mais sentiria falta era de Arthur. Ele provavelmente adoraria ter a companhia do loiro mesmo que fosse em uma caverna.

Merlin fechou a mala e se levantou, atravessando o quarto e levando a mão à maçaneta, mas parou antes de abrir a porta. Podia ouvir o barulho da televisão, o ruído constante da torcida, a voz do locutor narrando a partida... Merlin mordeu o lábio inferior, uma ideia se formando em sua mente. Ele sorriu para si mesmo e voltou para trás.

.M.

"Isso, isso..." Arthur falou quando o atacante saiu em disparada em direção ao gol. "Agora passe a bola, passe a... Ah, qual é!" Arthur atirou a mão para o alto quando o juiz apitou uma falta. "Ele se jogou no chão, seu imbecil!"

Arthur meneou a cabeça e tomou um gole da sua cerveja, relanceando para trás ao ouvir Merlin se aproximar. Arthur já ia se voltando novamente para a TV quando seu cérebro processou o que via.

"Ei" Merlin falou, aproximando-se, vestindo a camisa de capitão de Arthur e... nada mais. Pelo menos, nada que Arthur pudesse ver por baixo da camiseta folgada e comprida.

"Você estava falando com sua mãe assim?" Arthur perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"E se eu estivesse? Ela não estava me vendo, estava?" Merlin encolheu os ombros, parando à sua frente.

Arthur estendeu a mão e ergueu a camisa dele para espiar por baixo, respirando aliviado ao ver que ele usava cuecas pretas. O olhar de Arthur foi atraído para os ossos ressaltados do quadril de Merlin, então. Aquela visão nunca falhava em fazer com que Arthur tivesse ganas de agarrá-lo pela cintura e trazê-lo mais para perto.

"Você sabe que não é o meu time _amador_ quem está jogando, certo?" Arthur perguntou em vez disso, largando a camiseta de Merlin com um puxão numa tentativa de disfarçar sua excitação com mau-humor.

Merlin limitou-se a encolher os ombros, cruzando os braços.

Naquele momento, houve uma comoção da torcida e Arthur desviou os olhos para a TV, tendo que virar um pouco para o lado, já que Merlin bloqueara parte da sua visão.

"Sente-se, Merlin" Arthur falou, a atenção voltada para o jogo novamente. "Ah, e fique à vontade para pegar uma cerveja, se quiser."

"Não, obrigado" Merlin sentou-se ao seu lado, esticando as pernas na mesinha de centro. Novamente, o olhar de Arthur foi atraído para aquelas pernas longas e esbeltas. "Como está o jogo?"

Arthur piscou, voltando a olhar para a tela.

"Um tanto estressante" Arthur admitiu, passando um braço por trás dos ombros de Merlin, mantendo-o esticado sobre o assento do sofá. "Ninguém marcou ainda, mas houve várias tentativas frustradas, de ambas as partes. Tem certeza que não quer uma cerveja?" Arthur ofereceu sua garrafa.

"Estou bem" Merlin garantiu, apertando a coxa de Arthur - perigosamente próximo à sua virilha, fazendo-o pular, surpreso. Merlin, entretanto, não parecia ter percebido o que fizera, acomodando-se melhor no sofá, apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Arthur tranquilamente.

Arthur tomou mais um gole da sua cerveja e voltou a assistir a partida. Ou tentou, já que Merlin não parava de se mover. Eles estavam tão próximos que Merlin não parava de esbarrar nele e aqueles pequenos toques acidentais estavam dificultando a concentração de Arthur. Pelo menos até um chute bastante arriscado de um dos artilheiros do time adversário.

"Não, não... Sim!" Arthur soltou o ar dos pulmões quando o goleiro se lançou para a bola, abraçando-a e mantendo-a segura junto ao peito num aperto firme.

"Uh, essa foi por pouco" Merlin falou, solidário. "Quer saber, acho que vou aceitar um gole da sua cerveja" ele alcançou a garrafa da mão de Arthur e endireitou-se no sofá, tomando alguns grandes goles. Arthur se viu encarando seu pomo de adão conforme ele engolia.

"Sinto muito" Merlin sacudiu a garrafa vazia e levantou-se. "Vou pegar outra para você" ele disse, já se afastando, e Arthur acompanhou todo o caminho que ele fez até a cozinha, mesmerizado pelo balançar da camiseta conforme ele andava.

Arthur meneou a cabeça para si mesmo, voltando-se para frente novamente em tempo de ver o juiz apitando outra falta perigosamente perto da grande área.

"Ah, qual é..." Arthur reclamou, jogando as mãos para o alto. "Não isso de novo!"

"Parece que os ânimos estão ficando um pouco exaltados" Merlin comentou ao retornar com duas garrafas na mão, oferecendo uma para Arthur.

"Esse camisa nove está praticamente se jogando no chão toda vez que alguém chega perto o bastante" Arthur explicou, afrontado. "Está na cara que ele está tentando cavar um pênalti!"

"Bem, alguém tem que marcar o primeiro gol" Merlin encolheu os ombros, voltando a se sentar ao seu lado. "Quem sabe isso não anima um pouco as coisas?"

"É uma possibilidade, mas eu ficaria mais tranquilo se fosse o _meu_ time a marcar, se não se importa."

"Não me importo" Merlin pegou o braço de Arthur e passou-o por cima do seu próprio ombro, acomodando-se em seu peito.

Longe de tentar se afastar, Arthur alisou o braço de Merlin, trazendo-o mais para perto. Ele sabia que Merlin não gostava de futebol e até mesmo se oferecera para levá-lo para um passeio para não cair na tentação de assistir ao jogo – afinal, Merlin iria embora no dia seguinte e ele pretendia aproveitar ao máximo aquelas últimas horas –, mas Merlin se mostrara bastante compreensivo a respeito daquilo, dizendo que Arthur devia assistir enquanto ele organizava suas coisas e ligava para a mãe.

Arthur vibrou por mais uma tentativa de avanço por parte do seu time – que acabou num escanteio, mas, pelo menos, chegou mais perto, daquela vez – e comemorou quando um dos jogadores do time adversário levou um cartão amarelo.

"Ouch" ele reclamou ao sentir uma dor aguda no bíceps e virou-se para ver Merlin com os dentes cravados em seu braço nu – Arthur estava usando os shorts e a regata com que costumava se exercitar –, encarando-o. "O que você está fazendo?"

Merlin arranhou-o com os dentes uma última vez antes de beijar o local agredido.

"Desculpa" ele mordeu o lábio inferior. "Estou entediado."

Arthur suspirou, rolando os olhos. Ele olhou para o tempo da partida.

"Falta pouco para o intervalo" Arthur falou, trazendo-o para mais perto novamente, incapaz de ficar bravo com Merlin quando ele o olhava daquele jeito – com o rosto abaixado e os olhos grandes como os de um filhote. "Prometo que cuido do seu tédio no intervalo."

"Ou você pode cuidar disso agora" Merlin ofereceu, beijando seu pescoço. Arthur estava prestes a dizer que era uma ótima oferta, mas que ele precisaria de um tempo para pensar, quando a torcida foi à loucura novamente.

"Merda, cuidado!" Arthur ralhou para a TV e só percebeu que tinha se levantado quando ouviu Merlin xingar, tendo perdido o equilíbrio e caído de lado no sofá. "Sinto muito, baby," Arthur falou, ajudando-o a se endireitar enquanto relanceava para a TV, preocupado com o avanço do time adversário. Quando a bola bateu na trave, Arthur acomodou-se novamente e permitiu-se relaxar, a apreensão transformada em raiva conforme ele xingava a defesa do seu próprio time.

Arthur sentiu um peso em suas coxas e abaixou os olhos para ver Merlin com a cabeça apoiada nelas, o corpo meio esticado no sofá e a cerveja pela metade abandonada na mesa de centro. Arthur deixou a mão escorregar pelo tórax de Merlin, enfiando uma mão por baixo da camiseta e acariciando-o com o polegar conforme tomava outro gole da sua garrafa para se obrigar a desviar os olhos do volume na cueca de Merlin.

Os próximos minutos foram pura tortura, tanto dentro quanto fora da partida. Enquanto um jogador do seu time ganhava um cartão amarelo por uma falta que não cometera, Merlin não parava de se mover, fazendo a mão de Arthur escorregar para seu abdômen. Merlin também se espreguiçou de uma maneira tão obscena que Arthur se viu forçado a se remexer para acomodar melhor sua semi-ereção nos shorts. Infelizmente – ou felizmente, dependendo do ponto de vista –, o movimento não passou despercebido a Merlin, que virou a cabeça até encarar a virilha de Arthur, encarando-o em seguida com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Você realmente gosta de assistir futebol, não é mesmo?" ele zombou e Arthur desviou os olhos.

"Ora, cale a boca" Arthur falou, tentando se concentrar na partida novamente, mas era difícil com Merlin cutucando seu membro com a ponta do nariz. "Merlin, faltam só oito minutos..."

"Pode me ignorar, se quiser" Merlin falou, tirando a camisa e virando-se até ficar de barriga para baixo no sofá, os pés para o alto, oferecendo-lhe uma visão perfeita de seu traseiro enquanto puxava o elástico dos shorts de Arthur e enfiava o rosto dentro da sua cueca. "Vou aproveitar meus sete minutos no céu" ele falou antes de lamber seu pênis.

"Nghh" Arthur grunhiu, levando a mão até a cabeça de Merlin com a intenção de desalojá-lo, mas acabou segurando-o no lugar quando ele o abocanhou.

Arthur tentou prestar atenção ao jogo. Ele realmente tentou, mas o movimento dos pés de Merlin o distraía, bem como o contraste da pele pálida com a cueca preta, ou os ruídos que ele fazia enquanto o chupava entusiasticamente, esfregando-se contra o sofá – isso tudo sem contar o que a boca e a língua dele estavam fazendo com Arthur.

"Tudo bem, esqueça o intervalo" Arthur falou, puxando Merlin pelos cabelos até que ele o encarasse, ofegante, os olhos escuros de desejo. "Vamos lá para cima agora mesmo."

Arthur beijou-o antes que Merlin pudesse protestar. Então levantou-se, puxando Merlin consigo.

"Nós não precisamos ir lá para cima" Merlin falou enquanto Arthur o empurrava em direção às escadas. "Podemos continuar aqui no sofá. Assim você continua acompanhando o jogo..."

"Vamos precisar do lubrificante para o que quero fazer com você, Merlin" Arthur interrompeu-o. Ele tinha se refreado depois da última vez que eles fizeram sexo, sentindo-se culpado por ter forçado Merlin mais do que devia, prolongado demais as coisas e fazendo com que ele ficasse dolorido no dia seguinte, mas já não conseguia mais se conter de vontade de se enfiar dentro dele.

"Mas..."

"Nada de 'mas'. Continue andando" Arthur instruiu, enfiando a mão dentro da cueca de Merlin e escorregando os dedos entre suas nádegas. Então Arthur congelou por um momento antes de xingar. "Que diabos, Merlin?"

Eles tinham alcançado o pé da escadaria, mas não chegaram a começar a subir os degraus antes que Arthur empurrasse Merlin contra a parede mais próxima, abaixando sua cueca rapidamente e enfiando um dedo dentro de Merlin com facilidade. Quando voltou a tirá-lo, estava ligeiramente viscoso.

"É isso que eu estava tentando dizer" Merlin falou, o rosto pressionado contra a parede. "Você não vai precisar de lubrificante."

"Cristo, Merlin" Arthur segurou Merlin pelos ombros, virando-o e prensando-o contra a parede. "Esse tempo todo você estava...! Por que você não...? Porra!" Arthur desistiu de falar e beijou-o.

Merlin enlaçou os braços no pescoço de Arthur, gemendo uma aprovação, a própria ereção presa entre seus corpos. Durante o beijo, Arthur pensou rapidamente em suas opções. Ele podia voltar para o sofá, ou talvez levar Merlin até a mesa, que estava mais próxima, já que o quarto agora parecia impossível de tão longe. Na verdade, até a mesa parecia longe demais. Arthur terminou de tirar a cueca de Merlin, abaixou os próprios shorts e pressionou Merlin ainda mais contra a parede, levantando uma das suas pernas para ter melhor acesso.

Umedecendo o próprio membro com saliva, Arthur grunhiu ao imaginar Merlin se preparando no seu quarto, planejando toda aquela sedução para fazê-lo abandonar o jogo. O locutor continuava a narrar a partida, mas Arthur já não conseguia mais se lembrar do que havia de tão interessante nela, agora que tinha Merlin entregue daquele jeito.

"Você quer que eu meta em você com força?" Arthur perguntou, guiando-se para dentro de Merlin com firmeza ao mesmo tempo em que ele gritava um "Sim!" extasiado.

"Ah!" Merlin gemeu, fechando os olhos com força e apoiando a cabeça contra a parede.

"Porra, Merlin" Arthur xingou, afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço de Merlin enquanto dava um tempo para ele se ajustar à invasão, então segurou sua outra coxa e puxou-a até que Merlin entendesse a dica e levantasse a perna, deixando que Arthur sustentasse seu peso com ajuda da parede às suas costas.

Então Arthur começou a se mover, usando o peso do corpo de Merlin em sua vantagem conforme o empurrava contra a parede. Merlin puxou-o para um beijo desajeitado, mas interrompeu-o para xingar e amaldiçoar e gemer. Arthur enfiou o rosto entre o pescoço e o ombro de Merlin, ofegante demais para fazer algo além de respirar e _se mover_. Para dentro e para fora, dentro e fora...

"Arthur..." Merlin ofegou e Arthur acabou com o espaço que se formara teimosamente entre eles, apertando seu pênis e seus testículos entre seus troncos, de modo a estimulá-lo conforme investia contra ele. Merlin chiou e jogou a cabeça para trás novamente, choramingando, seu pescoço e seu rosto corando ainda mais conforme seu orgasmo se aproximava. Em algum lugar no fundo da sua mente, Arthur ouviu o grito do gol e a comemoração da torcida, mas estava pouco se lixando para quem havia marcado.

"Goza pra mim, Merlin" Arthur incentivou. "Isso. Goza pra mim."

Merlin não demorou para gritar seu nome, pintando-os com sua semente e Arthur se deixou levar pelo próprio orgasmo, aproveitando-o ao máximo antes de parar, arquejando.

"Minhas pernas..." Merlin gemeu e Arthur soltou-o lentamente, apoiando-se nele tanto quanto o contrário.

"Então... Você estava deliberadamente tentando me seduzir" Arthur falou assim que recuperou o fôlego.

"Fico feliz que você tenha notado" Merlin murmurou, os braços frouxos, porém ainda enlaçando o pescoço de Arthur, mantendo-o no lugar.

"Que tal um banho, agora?"

Merlin afastou-se um pouco para encará-lo.

"E quanto ao jogo?"

"Foda-se o jogo" Arthur beijou-o.

.Merlin.

"O que você está fazendo?" Arthur perguntou na manhã seguinte, ao sair do banheiro e encontrar Merlin em pé, vestindo uma calça jeans e uma camiseta leve.

Merlin se sentiu tentado a dizer que nem mesmo ele sabia o que estava fazendo, afinal eram sete horas da manhã de domingo e ele estava de ressaca. Não tivera nem cinco horas de sono, pelo amor de Deus!

"Vou correr com você" Merlin falou, ao invés disso, tentando não soar tão petulante quanto se sentia no direito de estar.

"Por quê?" Arthur pressionou, sentando-se na beirada da cama para calçar os tênis. "Você odeia correr."

"Quero testar sua _playlist_ " Merlin murmurou, debruçando-se para calçar seus tênis também.

"Minha o quê?"

"Sua _playlist_ " Merlin insistiu, ignorando o olhar questionador de Arthur. "A que montei no seu celular, ontem."

"Ah, era isso que você estava fazendo?"

"Yep!" Merlin se deixou cair na cama, meio sentado, meio deitado, depois de enfiar os tênis. "Meu Deus, que sono..."

Merlin espiou com um olho quando Arthur se deitou sobre ele.

"Você sabe que não precisa ir, não sabe?" Arthur perguntou, encarando-o nos olhos, os braços apoiados no colchão para aliviar um pouco do seu peso. "Não me importo em ir sozinho."

"Eu sei. É só que..." Merlin suspirou. "Esse é nosso último dia. Quero aproveitar ao máximo. Mesmo que a minha cabeça esteja prestes a explodir."

"Nós podemos esperar até que a aspirina faça efeito" Arthur ofereceu, acariciando o queixo de Merlin com o dedão antes de beijá-lo, mas Merlin desviou o rosto antes que ele pudesse aprofundar o beijo, empurrando-o.

"Isso é tão injusto" Merlin reclamou. "Por que você não fica de ressaca? Você bebeu muito mais do que eu!"

"E quem disse que não fico de ressaca?" Arthur arqueou uma sobrancelha e Merlin rolou os olhos.

"Ok, vamos logo com isso" Merlin levantou-se e foi para o banheiro. "Só vou escovar os dentes. Você me empresta seus fones de ouvido sem fio?"

"Claro" Arthur disse encarando as pernas de Merlin com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Que foi?" Merlin encarou as próprias pernas, confuso.

"Você vai desse jeito?" Arthur disse, apontando para as calças de Merlin.

"Vou" Merlin deu de ombros. "Não trouxe nenhuma roupa para me exercitar. Achei que toda atividade física que faria seria na cama."

Arthur umedeceu os lábios antes de afastar-se em direção ao seu _closet_.

"Aqui" Arthur depositou uma bermuda na cama quando voltou ao quarto. "Estarei esperando lá embaixo" ele avisou.

Quando desceu, Merlin encontrou Arthur com dois copos de _shake_ de proteínas, um dos quais ele insistiu que Merlin tomasse antes que saíssem. As primeiras quadras foram excruciantes. Merlin quase desistiu e voltou para trás, mas a música acabou ajudando a fazer com que entrasse no ritmo. Ele tinha baixado um aplicativo no celular de Arthur e montado uma _playlist_ com alguns dos _hits_ mais animados das décadas de oitenta e noventa, especialmente para a ocasião.

"Até que não está nada mal" Arthur admitiu, algum tempo depois. Merlin sabia que ele devia estar fazendo um esforço tremendo para manter o ritmo suportável, pela maneira como ele às vezes aumentava o passo sem perceber, reduzindo ao notar que Merlin estava lutando para acompanhá-lo.

"Assim você pode... se lembrar de mim... enquanto corre" Merlin ofegou e Arthur adiantou-se até ficar à sua frente, correndo de costas para poder encará-lo.

"Ah, então foi tudo de caso pensado!"

"É claro que foi" Merlin parou, segurando a lateral do corpo. "Ah, droga... Eu não consigo mais... Preciso de um descanso" ele retirou o _headphone_ , pendurando-o no pescoço.

"Ora, vamos. Falta pouco" Arthur incentivou, trotando no lugar.

"Falta pouco para o quê? Para eu cair morto, só se for. E você quer ficar parado por um momento? Está me deixando zonzo."

Arthur riu, mas parou, aproximando-se enquanto pausava a música em seu celular, retirando os fones de ouvido.

"Que tal fazermos o seguinte" Arthur ofereceu, apontando para um prédio alto e espelhado na quadra seguinte. "Nós podemos dar uma passada na academia."

"Que parte de 'estou morrendo' você não entendeu?"

"Você não precisa me acompanhar nos exercícios" Arthur rolou os olhos. "Pode se sentar num dos bancos e descansar enquanto eu..."

"Tudo bem, você me convenceu no 'você pode se sentar'" Merlin falou, endireitando-se para medir a distância até o prédio. "Quais são as chances de você me carregar até lá?"

"Vamos logo" Arthur segurou-o pelo braço e praticamente arrastou-o até a academia.

Arthur pediu uma carteirinha provisória para que Merlin pudesse usar os aparelhos, caso quisesse, mas Merlin limitou-se a se deitar num dos bancos, próximo da entrada, cobrindo os olhos com um braço enquanto recuperava o fôlego. Deus, ele era patético. Odiava ter que admitir, mas sua mãe provavelmente tinha razão sobre seu sedentarismo.

Quando recuperou-se o suficiente para se sentar, Merlin demorou um pouco para encontrar Arthur. Vislumbrou primeiro seus tênis, já que ele estava deitado num dos aparelho, puxando um haltere imenso. Merlin se sentiu cansado só de observá-lo, mas tinha que admitir que ver Arthur se exercitando também era excitante.

"A música aqui é horrível" Merlin falou ao se aproximar e só então percebeu que Arthur estivera conversando com uma garota que corria na esteira ao lado.

"É, nem se compara à sua _playlist_ " Arthur falou, levantando o haltere novamente.

"Isso parece pesado" Merlin parou ao lado dele, cruzando os braços e fingindo não ter reparado na garota.

"Quer tentar?" Arthur ofereceu, largando o haltere e se sentando.

"Talvez outro dia" Merlin ironizou.

"Vamos lá, eu coloco um mais leve para você..." Arthur insistiu, mas Merlin meneou a cabeça.

"Prefiro não fazer papel de bobo. Sei que você é forte, você não precisa me humilhar para provar isso para ninguém."

"Ah, já vi Arthur puxar muito mais que isso" a garota falou e Merlin arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ela parecia ainda mais bonita de perto, com suas batatas da perna torneadas, seu rabo de cavalo e seus dentes ridiculamente perfeitos.

"E você é...?" Merlin perguntou, quando Arthur afastou-se para fazer abdominais.

"Daisy" a garota se apresentou, estendendo a mão sem parar de correr.

"Merlin" ele forçou um sorriso ao aceitar o cumprimento. "Então, _Daisy_. Você vem sempre aqui?"

"Quase todos os dias" Daisy sorriu. "Mas não me lembro de ter visto você por aqui antes."

"Talvez porque eu nunca tenha vindo" Merlin desdenhou, voltando-se para Arthur. "Vocês se conhecem há muito tempo?"

"Há alguns meses" Daisy adiantou-se novamente. "Quero dizer, nós já nos conhecíamos de vista há algum tempo, mas eu costumava vir à tarde, então não nos encontrávamos com frequência. Mas mudei meu horário recentemente."

Merlin fungou.

"Por que será?" ele murmurou.

"O que você disse?" Daisy soou confusa.

"Eu disse que isso é ótimo" Merlin forçou um sorriso novamente.

"Ah, sim" ela concordou, parecendo alheia ao seu sarcasmo. "Arthur é bastante motivado, não é mesmo?"

"Eu que o diga. Ele não me dá sossego."

"Ele também está ajudando com suas séries?" Daisy soou interessada.

As narinas de Merlin se alargaram diante do 'também'.

"Acho que vou ajudar Arthur com a série dele" Merlin disse, ignorando a pergunta da garota. "Ele parece estar precisando de ajuda, não parece?"

Merlin afastou-se sem esperar por uma resposta. Ele se sentou em cima dos pés de Arthur e apoiou os braços em seus joelhos flexionados de modo que, toda vez que Arthur levantava o tronco, seus rostos ficavam a centímetros de distância. Sua vontade era de beijar Arthur para ensinar uma lição para Daisy, mas aquele era o território de Arthur e ele não tinha direito de fazer aquilo. Se alguém tinha que fazer alguma demonstração pública de afeto ali, esse alguém era Arthur, não Merlin. Entretanto, com um pouco de sorte, Merlin poderia plantar uma sementinha de dúvida na cabeça da garota.

"Então..." Merlin falou como quem não quer nada. "Daisy, huh?"

"Você não está sendo nada sutil" Arthur falou entre uma abdominal e outra.

"Do que você está falando?"

"Sabe, você fica bonitinho com ciúmes" Arthur ofereceu-lhe um meio sorriso.

"Já disse para você se foder hoje?" Merlin devolveu, com falsa doçura.

"Viu só?" Arthur sussurrou. "Uma fofura."

"Ela mudou o horário dela por sua causa! Acho que estou no meu direito de sentir ciúmes, obrigado" Merlin desviou os olhos dos de Arthur e flagrou o olhar de Daisy, que baixou os olhos para o visor da sua esteira rapidamente.

"Não seja ridículo, Merlin" Arthur desdenhou. "Ela disse que mudou de horário por causa do trabalho."

"Ah, claro que ela disse" Merlin ironizou. "Afinal, vocês se conhecem há _meses_!"

Arthur limitou-se a sorrir e mover os lábios com a palavra "fofo", ao que Merlin beliscou sua coxa antes de se levantar. Arthur ainda usou mais dois aparelhos para trabalhar a parte posterior e anterior da coxa e Merlin fez questão de bloquear a visão de Daisy enquanto ele se exercitava. Por algum motivo, Arthur parecia extremamente satisfeito ao saírem da academia, enquanto Merlin bufava.

"Você estava fazendo aquilo de propósito!" Merlin acusou-o, correndo mais rápido para extravasar sua raiva.

"O quê? Me exercitando? Bem, é por isso que venho aqui, sabe?" Arthur não parecia fazer nenhum esforço para acompanhar seu ritmo, apesar de ter passado aos últimos quarenta minutos puxando ferro, o que só fez piorar o mau-humor de Merlin.

"Estou falando sobre você estar deliberadamente flertando com _aquela garota_!"

"Eu não estava flertando com ela, Merlin. Nem conheço ela direito... Não vou tanto assim à academia, sabe?"

"Você estava com seu 'modo charmoso' ligado e eu..."

"Meu modo _o quê_?"

"Seu 'modo charmoso'. Aquele que você usa para encantar os seus clientes. E não adianta negar. Já assisti às suas apresentações por vezes suficientes para reconhecer. Você não costuma ser simpático desse jeito com estranhos a não ser que queira ganhar algo com isso. E todos aqueles sorrisos...?"

"Wow, wow" Arthur interrompeu-o. "Agora você está sendo infantil, Merlin..."

"Ah, agora estou sendo infantil? Porque até agora há pouco você estava achando fofo– Ouch!" Merlin pisou em falso e teve que se apoiar no muro mais próximo para não cair, mantendo o pé direito suspenso no ar.

"O que foi?" Arthur aproximou-se, subitamente preocupado.

"Acho que torci meu pé" Merlin franziu o cenho, tentando apoiar o pé no chão, ao que Arthur impediu-o.

"Não, não faça isso. Só vai piorar se você tentar. Venha, apoie-se em mim" Arthur passou o braço direito de Merlin sobre seus ombros, mas Merlin gemeu de dor ao tentar mancar alguns passos. "Tudo bem, isso não vai funcionar" Arthur parou, largando o braço de Merlin e colocando-se à sua frente, de costas para ele. "Sobe."

"O quê?" Merlin achou não ter entendido direito, mas Arthur insistiu, olhando para ele por cima do ombro.

"Vamos logo com isso. Vou carregar você."

"Até seu apartamento? Você ficou louco?"

"Você não é tão pesado assim" Arthur desdenhou. "Anda logo com isso!"

Merlin meneou a cabeça, mas acabou aceitando, montando nas costas de Arthur e enlaçando seu pescoço. Arthur encaixou os braços por baixo dos seus joelhos e seguiu de volta para o apartamento. Merlin resistiu bravamente ao impulso de tratá-lo como um cavalo. Pelo menos até metade do caminho, quando não se aguentou e fingiu meter as esporas em Arthur, que ameaçou jogá-lo na lata de lixo mais próxima caso ele repetisse aquilo.

Chegando ao apartamento, Merlin mancou até o sofá e recusou-se a ir para o hospital para imobilizar o pé machucado.

"Não está mais doendo" Merlin garantiu, apoiando o pé na mesinha de centro. "Eu provavelmente só virei o pé. Não devo ter torcido ou já estaria inchado."

"Então você fez com que eu carregasse você até aqui por nada?" Arthur falou enquanto tirava os tênis e as meias de Merlin para examinar seu tornozelo, comparando um com o outro.

"Bem, eu estava cansado depois de ficar vendo você se exercitar daquele jeito" Merlin encolheu os ombros. "Sabe o quão cansativo essas coisas são?"

Arthur limitou-se a encará-lo com os olhos estreitados antes de atirar a meia em sua cara.

"Você mentiu para mim!" Arthur levantou-se e foi até a pia para encher um copo d'água.

"O quê? Não! Eu pisei em falso! Meu pé _estava_ doendo, mas já melhorou!"

"Você fez de propósito então, só para não ter que andar durante todo o caminho de volta!"

"Por que eu arriscaria torcer o pé de propósito?" Merlin indignou-se.

"Porque você estava bravo comigo por causa daquela garota, Rose."

"Daisy!" Merlin corrigiu.

"Que seja" Arthur voltou até Merlin e deixou um copo d'água sobre a mesinha de centro, cruzando os braços e fazendo com que seus músculos se evidenciassem. "Beba."

Merlin deixou os ombros caírem, derrotado. Ele realmente tinha ficado chateado, mas agora que a situação já tinha passado, começava a achar sua reação um pouco exagerada. A verdade era que, no fundo, esperava que Arthur fosse fazer algo para acabar com as esperanças da garota, como beijar Merlin no meio da academia. Mas Arthur não fizera nada daquilo. Para Daisy, ou qualquer outra pessoa que estivesse observando-os, eles provavelmente não passavam de bons amigos.

"Olha, Arthur..." Merlin começou a se desculpar, mas Arthur cortou-o.

"Esqueça isso, Merlin" ele se sentou ao seu lado e puxou-o para mais perto. "Não quero discutir sobre isso. Ou qualquer coisa, na verdade."

Merlin sabia o que ele queria dizer. Eles tinham apenas algumas horas antes que tivessem que buscar sua mãe no aeroporto, não deveriam desperdiçar tempo com bobagens.

"Confesso que eu gostei da atenção. Não a dela!" Arthur apressou-se em dizer quando Merlin ameaçou estapeá-lo. "É bom ver você com ciúmes para variar um pouco."

"Você está admitindo que sente ciúmes de mim, Arthur?" Merlin perguntou num falso tom de inocência.

"Nah!" Arthur meneou a cabeça. "Eu confio no meu taco."

Merlin mordeu o lábio em resposta ao olhar penetrante de Arthur. Ele passou a mão pelo bíceps de Arthur, apertando-o. Merlin adorava os músculos de Arthur e a maneira como eles flexionavam conforme ele se exercitava era tão excitante que deveria ser ilegal.

"Não gosto da ideia de outras pessoas olhando para isso, mas não posso culpar Daisy por olhar. Quero dizer, olhe para isso" Merlin admitiu, ao que Arthur lhe ofereceu um sorriso convencido.

"Ela só pode olhar" Arthur encolheu os ombros. "Você pode até morder, se quiser. Na verdade, acho que ainda tenho a marca aqui, em algum lugar... Ah, aqui está" ele mostrou o local onde Merlin o mordera no dia anterior e Merlin se sentiu corar ao reconhecer o formato dos seus dentes.

"Hmmm... Posso fazer uma marca no outro braço, para ficar igual, se você quiser" Merlin ofereceu e Arthur riu, apoiando a cabeça no encosto do sofá.

Merlin se debruçou sobre ele para beijá-lo.

"Seu tornozelo!" Arthur lembrou, mas Merlin ignorou-o, sentando-se em seu colo, uma perna de cada lado.

"Já disse que não está doendo" Merlin garantiu, segurando-lhe o rosto antes de voltar a unir seus lábios.

"Hm" Arthur resmungou, afastando-se. "Eu ia passar no café para comprar algo pra gente comer."

"Não estou com fome" Merlin assegurou, ao que Arthur arqueou uma sobrancelha, incrédulo. "Ainda. Não estou com fome ainda. Posso preparar alguma coisa daqui a pouco. Só quero aproveitar você um pouco mais."

"Fique à vontade" Arthur concedeu, segurando sua cintura e puxando-o para outro beijo.

Eles ficaram se beijando e se tocando por cima das roupas pelo que pareceram horas. Sempre que Arthur tentava enfiar a mão em sua calça, Merlin o impedia, não querendo que aquilo acabasse tão cedo. De repente ele entendeu porque Arthur tinha ficado tão relutante em levá-lo para a cama logo no primeiro encontro. Eles deviam ter aproveitado mais aquilo, os beijos, os toques, os amassos... Havia algo excitante naquela espera que Merlin não fora capaz de apreciar, por sua impaciência. Ou talvez fosse apenas a nostalgia do momento que fazia com que se sentisse daquele jeito, por saber que eles logo teriam que se separar novamente.

"Merlin..." Arthur sussurrou seu nome como se fosse algo precioso, enquanto o manuseava até que Merlin estivesse deitado no sofá. "Merlin..." ele repetiu, deitando-se sobre ele.

Merlin sentiu-se inundar por uma emoção muito maior do que excitação, do que desejo. Ele queria dizer algo, mas não sabia o que, nem como. Queria dizer que não queria ir embora. Não queria ter que ir embora nunca. Queria poder ter aquilo para sempre. Mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que não era sensato colocar aquilo em palavras, que não dependia só dele. Por isso, tudo que fez foi aceitar o que Arthur oferecia com aqueles gestos e tentar dizer o máximo sem usar nenhuma palavra, oferecendo seu corpo para que Arthur fizesse com ele o que desejasse.

"Quero fazer amor com você" Arthur falou, como se respondesse aos seus pensamentos, e Merlin trouxe-o para outro beijo.

Arthur praticamente carregou-o para o andar de cima, deitando-o na cama e despindo-o sem pressa, prestando a devida atenção às partes mais sensíveis do corpo de Merlin, deixando-o com os sentidos à flor da pele. Arthur o preparou com cuidado e Merlin conteve a vontade de apressá-lo, lembrando a si mesmo que queria que aquilo durasse eternamente, se possível. Quando Arthur o penetrou, Merlin acolheu a dor, a queimação dos seus músculos, até que não restasse nada além de prazer.

Arthur estava incomumente quieto, daquela vez. Merlin gostava quando ele falava sujo, mas descobriu que também gostava daqueles olhares intensos, cheio de palavras não ditas, dos beijos longos e ofegantes, dos carinhos...

"Me diz quando você quiser que acabe" Arthur murmurou em seu ouvido depois de uma eternidade antes de endireitar a coluna, trazendo o quadril de Merlin sobre suas coxas daquele jeito que fazia com que atingisse sua próstata a cada investida, causando pequenos choques que se somavam ao constante deleite do ir e vir do pênis de Arthur dentro dele.

A verdade era que Merlin não queria que acabasse nunca. Sabia que ficaria dolorido depois, mas queria se lembrar daquilo por dias e dias. Queria guardar na memória a expressão de Arthur ao encará-lo e poder sentir aquele calor no peito ao saber que era tudo para ele, só para ele.

"Não pare" Merlin pediu antes de fechar os olhos, sentindo o calor aumentar, preenchê-lo quase impossivelmente. Estava desesperado para se tocar ou para implorar que Arthur o tocasse, mas, ao mesmo tempo, temia aquilo. Não conseguia nem respirar direito e sentia o sangue se acumular em seu rosto, seus músculos se contraírem ao máximo...

"Merlin..." Arthur soou preocupado, seu aperto na parte interna das coxas de Merlin quase doloroso de tão forte. "Você não tem que fazer isso..."

"Não" Merlin ofegou, meneando a cabeça. "Não pare... Por favor" ele mordeu o lábio inferior para conter um soluço e gemeu, segurando o lençol com força para impedir-se de se tocar, tão sensível que sabia que bastaria o mais suave dos toques. Ele sabia que não precisava fazer aquilo. Sabia que poderia desistir a qualquer momento. Bastaria uma palavra sua e Arthur acabaria com tudo. E seria perfeito, como sempre era. Merlin sentia como se estivesse sufocando, mas poderia morrer daquele jeito todos os dias, com prazer...

"Merlin, respire..." ele achou ter ouvido Arthur dizer, entredentes, mas estava longe, quase inatingível e então...

"Ahhh! Ahhhhhh!" Merlin gritou a cada onda avassaladora de prazer, derramando jato após jato de líquido quente em seu próprio peito e não parecia que acabaria _nunca_...

"Porra, Merlin" Arthur ofegou e Merlin abriu os olhos em tempo de vê-lo fechar os olhos, uma expressão enlevada em seu rosto conforme ele parava por um momento, pulsando dentro de Merlin de novo e de novo antes de voltar a se mover, diminuindo a velocidade até parar.

Merlin tornou a fechar os olhos e, quando voltou a si, Arthur estava debruçado sobre ele, beijando cada pedacinho do seu rosto.

"Seu idiota... estúpido e... ridículo" Arthur murmurava entre um beijo e outro.

"Hmmm" Merlin murmurou, tentando empurrá-lo, mas seus membros estavam pesados demais. Arthur parou de beijá-lo ao perceber que estava acordado.

"Ei... Você está bem, baby?"

"Ótimo" Merlin murmurou, sorrindo. Bem, pelo menos ele estava sorrindo internamente, já que seus músculos não pareciam querer obedecê-lo.

"Você quase me matou, aqui, sabia?" Arthur beijou seus lábios e seu queixo. "Você não estava nem respirando direito..."

"Muita coisa acontecendo" Merlin justificou-se. "Não dava tempo..."

Arthur enfiou o rosto na curva do seu pescoço e Merlin sentiu-o se sacudir, demorando para perceber que ele estava rindo.

"Não acredito" Arthur falou em meio ao riso, levantando o rosto para encará-lo novamente. "Vamos lá, pode dizer. Eu sou muito bom nisso, não sou?"

Merlin rolou os olhos e tentou afastá-lo novamente, daquela vez conseguindo levar a mão ao peito de Arthur, apesar de estar totalmente sem força.

"Deus, Arthur... Toda essa modéstia... está cortando minha respiração" ele ofegou e Arthur finalmente saiu de cima dele, deitando na cama e trazendo-o para seu peito, ao que Merlin respirou profundamente.

"Ah, admita, Merlin" Arthur provocou. "Você gosta da minha falta de modéstia. Principalmente quando eu faço você gozar desse jeito..."

"Tudo bem, talvez você tenha feito uma pequena contribuição no desfecho..."

"Pequena!" Arthur soou afrontado. "Nada meu é pequeno, Merlin."

"A começar pela cabeça..."

"Ora, seu..." Arthur empurrou-o contra o colchão e atacou-o com cócegas, fazendo Merlin perder o fôlego novamente, chorando de tanto rir. Não conseguia se lembrar de quando fora tão feliz.

.M.

"Cuidado com a minha bolsa, Merlin" Hunith falou conforme entravam no apartamento. "Não vá derrubar ensopado nas minhas coisas...!"

"Ensopado?" Merlin falou, deixando a bolsa na mesa da cozinha com cuidado. "Pensei que a senhora tinha falado em bolo de maçã!" ele sumiu no corredor, carregando sua própria mala.

"Bolo de maçã _e_ ensopado. Você conhece sua tia..." Hunith suspirou, olhando para Arthur, no _hall_ de entrada. "Não fique aí parado, Arthur. Achei que já tinha deixado claro que você não precisa de convite para entrar."

"Obrigado" Arthur falou, carregando a mala maior. "Onde quer que coloque isso?"

"Pode deixar aí no corredor. Já vou deixar metade das roupas na lavanderia, de qualquer forma" Hunith foi direto para a pia, encher a chaleira de água. "Aceita um chá?"

"Ah, não, não se incomode" Arthur falou ao deixar as malas, ouvindo uma porta se fechar em algum lugar do apartamento. "Já estou de saída. Vou deixar você descansar."

"Ah, não é incômodo nenhum" Hunith puxou uma cadeira para Arthur à mesa da cozinha e se sentou ao lado. "Estou com saudades do meu chá, pra dizer a verdade. O de Meg é muito forte" ela encarou-o com um sorriso cansado. "Obrigada por tudo, Arthur. Merlin parece ter se divertido bastante."

"Bem, acho que me lembro de alguém me ameaçando caso ele não ficasse feliz."

"Ora, eu não estava ameaçando ninguém" Hunith dispensou o comentário com um aceno de mão. "Acredite, você vai saber quando eu estiver fazendo alguma ameaça."

"Tenho certeza que sim" Arthur concordou e Hunith voltou a sorrir.

"Mas é sério. Obrigada por cuidar dele."

"Você não tem pelo que agradecer, Hunith" Arthur meneou a cabeça. "Foi um prazer, na verdade. Essa semana passou tão rápido! Vou..." Arthur soltou o ar dos pulmões, encolhendo os ombros e completando o pensamento, agora que já tinha começado. "Vou sentir falta dele por perto."

O sorriso de Hunith tornou-se mais carinhoso e ela colocou uma mão em seu ombro.

"Você pode vir quando quiser, querido. Não precisa avisar, é só aparecer."

Arthur assentiu, agradecido, então ficou sério de repente.

"Sinto muito por ter escondido de você durante todo esse tempo" Arthur falou, envergonhado. "Sei que não foi justo. Merlin estava sofrendo com isso, eu não devia..."

"Não se preocupe" Hunith interrompeu-o. "Vocês devem ter tido suas razões. Eu respeito isso."

Arthur desviou os olhos novamente. De alguma maneira, aquelas palavras fizeram com que se sentisse ainda mais culpado e confuso. Ele poderia lidar com a desaprovação dela, afinal estava acostumado com aquilo do seu pai, mas não sabia como lidar com aquela atitude compreensiva.

"Olha, Arthur" Hunith continuou com seriedade. "Gaius me contou que você tem um relacionamento bastante... difícil com a sua família. Mas quero que saiba que pode contar com o meu apoio para o que precisar. Sei que não é nada fácil. Graças a Deus, Merlin nunca escondeu isso de mim, mas posso entender por que algumas pessoas não se sentem à vontade para se abrir com a família. Algumas nunca o fazem!"

"Cristo" Arthur pressionou a ponte sobre o nariz, lutando para não se levantar, de tão desconfortável que se sentiu com aquilo. "Isso não é justo com ele... Ele não devia ter que... Quero dizer, eu nem sei se..."

"Ei, calma" Hunith segurou seu ombro com mais força. "Não estou falando sobre Merlin. Estou falando sobre você. Quando você se sentir à vontade - _se_ você se sentir à vontade para contar para sua família, pode contar com o meu apoio. E tenho certeza que Gaius pode ajudar também, afinal ele é mais próximo do seu pai. Só não quero que você se sinta pressionado a fazer algo que não está pronto."

Arthur assentiu, engolindo o nó em sua garganta e piscando rapidamente para dispersar as lágrimas que ameaçavam se formar em seus olhos. Ele ouviu a chaleira apitar, mas Hunith não fez qualquer menção de se mover. Felizmente, Merlin voltou naquele momento, chamando a atenção de Hunith ao colocar uma sacola de roupas sobre o sofá.

"Bem, falando em lavanderia" Merlin sorriu, alheio ao clima pesado que havia se formado entre eles. "É possível que eu esteja sem roupas de baixo limpas."

"Eu não devia ter mimado você desse jeito" Hunith falou, levantando-se para acudir à chaleira. "Você sabe que Anne faz Will lavar as próprias cuecas, não sabe?"

"Só posso imaginar o estado delas" Merlin falou, fingindo um arrepio.

"Bem" Arthur levantou-se. "Acho que já vou indo."

"Não vai esperar o chá?" Hunith perguntou, encarando-o com preocupação.

"Talvez outro dia" Arthur desculpou-se e Merlin anunciou que o acompanharia até a porta.

"Ela não estava brava, estava?" Merlin perguntou assim que encostaram a porta atrás deles. "Você acha que ela está brava?"

"Não, acho que não" Arthur respondeu, estranhando.

"Droga" Merlin mordeu o lábio inferior. "Ela provavelmente está só esperando você ir embora para ralhar comigo."

"Sobre o quê?"

"Eu é que sei? Qualquer coisa! Provavelmente algo que me esqueci de fazer. O que eu posso ter esquecido?"

"Merlin, não acho que ela esteja brava..."

"Ah, ela sabe enganar muito bem" Merlin encolheu os ombros. "Bem, eu provavelmente vou descobrir daqui a pouco. Agora... acho que estou devendo uma despedida" ele aproximou-se colocando os braços ao redor de Arthur. "Obrigado por ter me recebido na sua casa durante esse tempo todo. Deve ter sido excruciante, mas eu agradeço por você não ter me chutado para fora logo no segundo dia."

"Bem, admito que fiquei bastante tentado a fazer exatamente isso" Arthur falou com gravidade. "E sim, foi um pé no saco, mas eu certamente vou dar mais valor à minha solidão agora que não tenho que me preocupar em manter a geladeira cheia de ovos e leite nem dividir meu barbeador elétrico com ninguém."

"Ah, vou sentir falta do barbeador" Merlin fez bico. "Você bem que poderia me emprestar alguns dias da semana. Garanto que você se beneficiaria com isso também."

"Ah, é mesmo?" Arthur arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Talvez você devesse checar a sua mala mais tarde."

"Você não fez isso!" Merlin encarou-o, espantado. "Arthur! Você me deu o seu barbeador?"

"Não dei o meu barbeador" Arthur rolou os olhos. "Essas coisas são bastante pessoais, sabia? Como escovas de dente. As pessoas não dividem escovas de dente, dividem?"

"Então...?"

"Eu comprei um novo para você. No mercado" Arthur esclareceu. "Coloquei no carrinho quando você não estava olhando."

Arthur costumava fazer suas compras pela internet, mas Merlin insistira que eles fossem ao supermercado para que ele tivesse conhecimento da verdadeira experiência de fazer compras. Arthur tentara dissuadi-lo daquilo, mas acabara com a geladeira abarrotada de comida e os armários cheios de cereais, chips e chocolates, ainda que não costumasse comer aquele tipo de coisa. Gwaine provavelmente ficaria feliz da próxima vez que aparecesse por lá sem ser convidado - ele sempre reclamava que Arthur não comprava porcarias como aquelas.

"Você não devia ficar me dando coisas!" Merlin reprovou, cruzando os braços. "Primeiro o notebook, agora o barbeador... E eu nunca dei nada para você..." ele tentou se afastar, mas Arthur o segurou pela cintura.

"Ei, você não tem que me dar nada. O notebook é de segunda mão e, como você mesmo disse, vou me beneficiar com seu barbeador. Sou egoísta, lembra?"

Merlin fingiu pensar por um momento antes de encolher os ombros.

"É, tem razão" Merlin voltou a enlaçar seu pescoço. "Pensando bem, acho que sua banheira está um pouco ultrapassada. Você devia comprar uma mais nova, sabe?"

Arthur riu.

"Mesmo que eu estivesse considerando reformar o meu banheiro, duvido que minha banheira caberia no seu, Merlin."

"Eu sei..." Merlin deixou os ombros caírem. "Mas valeu a tentativa."

Eles se encararam por alguns longos segundos antes de se encontrarem no meio do caminho para um beijo. Arthur sugou o lábio inferior de Merlin, sem se preocupar em deixá-lo entrar em casa com os lábios inchados, depois.

"Tenho que ir" Arthur sussurrou, encostando a testa na de Merlin.

"Eu sei" Merlin mordeu o lábio inferior. "Vejo você amanhã."

Arthur beijou-o uma última vez antes de se afastar, ainda que relutante.

"Ah, já ia me esquecendo" Arthur voltou-se para Merlin antes de atingir as escadas. "Tenho que ir a um evento na terça-feira à noite. Lançamento de uma nova linha de produtos de um dos clientes da empresa. Morgana e meu pai não poderão ir, então terei que marcar presença em nome da Pendragon."

"Ah, tudo bem" Merlin assentiu.

"Queria poder levar você, mas..." Arthur coçou a nuca, sem jeito.

"Não tem problema" Merlin enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. "Eu entendo."

"Vai ser uma chatice, de qualquer forma" Arthur tentou se justificar. "Só puxação de saco, conversa fiada, esse tipo de coisa. Você sabe o quanto odeio isso. Vou passar por lá, apertar algumas mãos e ir embora."

"Tudo bem" Merlin sorriu, rolando os olhos. "Você vai sofrer pelo bem maior. Já entendi."

Arthur apontou um dedo para ele em sinal de aviso, mas piscou antes de descer as escadas.

.M.

Arthur acordou no meio da noite com uma sensação de que havia algo errado. Ele virou-se para o lado e tateou o colchão, ainda sonolento, assustando-se ao não encontrar Merlin. Então lembrou-se que ele não estava mais ali e suspirou, encarando a parede do quarto escuro, sentindo o sono abandoná-lo. Ele puxou o travesseiro que Merlin usara e abraçou-o, aspirando profundamente, tentando encontrar algum resquício do cheiro de xampu.

.Merlin.


	23. Parte 2 - Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

 **28ª semana**

O alerta de mensagem interrompeu a música em seu fone de ouvido por alguns segundos e Arthur puxou o celular do bolso para checar a mensagem de Merlin, diminuindo o ritmo.

' _Boa corrida._ '

Arthur checou a hora. Eram seis e cinquenta e oito da manhã. Ele parou por um momento para responder.

' _Volte a dormir, Merlin._ '

Arthur já ia guardar o celular novamente quando a próxima música começou. Ele meneou a cabeça para si mesmo.

' _Ouvindo_ Sweet Child O'Mine _e pensando em você_ ' ele enviou a mensagem e a resposta veio logo em seguida.

' _Bom._ '

Arthur guardou o celular e voltou a correr, o sorriso persistindo em seu rosto enquanto ele cantava junto com a música.

.M.

"Então..." Arthur ouviu a garota - Daisy - dizer, mas não parou de levantar o haltere para encará-la. "Aquele seu amigo..."

"Merlin?" Arthur ofereceu, quando ela deixou a frase o ar.

"Isso. Merlin... Hmm... Vocês se conhecem há muito tempo?"

"Desde o começo do ano" Arthur respondeu entre um flexionar e outro.

"Certo" ela soou incerta, mas Arthur estava concentrado demais em seu exercício para prestar muita atenção à garota. "Ah, bem... Não sei como perguntar isso, mas... Por acaso ele é gay?"

"Sim" Arthur respondeu, franzindo o cenho e relanceando um olhar para ela.

"Ah..." Daisy forçou um sorriso, desviando os olhos.

"Por que a pergunta?" Arthur levantou-se do aparelho para encará-la, aproveitando para girar os ombros.

"Porque..." ela mordeu o lábio inferior, parando de correr para encará-lo. "Olha, sei que não é da minha conta, mas... Você sabe que ele está a fim de você, certo?"

"Você acha?" Arthur arqueou uma sobrancelha, caminhando até o aparelho ao lado e ajustando o peso antes de se sentar e encaixar as pernas no apoio, empurrando-os.

"Bem, pelo jeito que ele olha para você..." Daisy arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Eu conheço esse tipo de olhar, acredite. Ele definitivamente está a fim de você."

"Ótimo" Arthur falou. "Estou contando com isso."

"Ah... O quê?" ela soou confusa e Arthur parou para encará-la.

"Ele é meu namorado" Arthur falou e voltou a atenção para seu exercício novamente, diante do olhar chocado da garota.

"Oh..." Daisy exclamou. "Oh... Bem... Vocês formam um belo casal" ela falou, parecendo se recuperar do choque rapidamente.

"Obrigado" Arthur falou, agradavelmente surpreso. Então teve uma ideia. "Ei, Daisy. Você tem algum compromisso na terça-feira à noite?"

.Merlin.

"E mande meus cumprimentos para o seu pai" disse o homem, apertando a mão de Arthur com firmeza.

"Certamente" Arthur garantiu, apesar de não ter nenhuma intenção de repassar nenhum dos muitos cumprimentos para seu pai.

"Uau, você é bem popular por aqui, não?" Daisy exclamou, animada.

"Ah, a maioria dessas pessoas são clientes da empresa do meu pai" Arthur fez pouco-caso. "Confesso que estou surpreso por encontrar tantos deles por aqui."

Antes que Daisy pudesse dizer algo, um fotógrafo aproximou-se deles, pedindo permissão para tirar uma foto e Arthur acenou afirmativamente, deixado que Daisy se apoiasse em seu braço ao posar.

"Ah meu Deus, isso é tão chique!" Daisy falou, trocando sua taça vazia por uma cheia quando um garçom passou. "Cada vestido mais lindo que o outro! Se eu soubesse disso, teria me arrumado melhor."

Ela estava com um vestido azul claro de alças e os cabelos presos num coque calculadamente desleixado, os olhos brilhando de entusiasmo - ou talvez pela quantidade de álcool que ela já tinha ingerido.

"Ora, você está ótima" Arthur assegurou, mexendo com o celular no bolso impacientemente enquanto pensava num modo de mandar uma mensagem para Merlin sem parecer mal-educado com sua acompanhante. Ela não merecia ser tratada com falta de respeito, principalmente depois de ter concordado em sair com ele como amigos.

"É uma pena que Merlin não tenha podido vir" Daisy falou, parecendo ler seus pensamentos. "Ele estaria se divertindo, não estaria?"

"Ele provavelmente acharia a música uma porcaria" Arthur falou, bem-humorado. "Diria que é música de consultório médico."

"Bem, quando você coloca desse jeito..." Daisy interrompeu-se, levando a mão à boca. "Meu Deus, acho que vi uma amiga minha que não vejo desde o colegial!"

"Quer ir cumprimentá-la?" Arthur ofereceu, torcendo para que ela não notasse sua avidez.

"Você não se importa?" Daisy encarou-o, preocupada.

"De maneira nenhuma. Estarei por perto. Tenho que encontrar Muirden, de qualquer modo."

Daisy agradeceu e afastou-se na direção em que vira sua amiga. Arthur aproveitou a desculpa de pegar outro copo de champanhe e afastou-se rapidamente para um canto mais escondido no salão movimentado, tirando o celular do bolso para checar suas mensagens. Havia uma de Merlin.

' _Então...?_ '

' _S.O.S_ ' Arthur respondeu, levantando os olhos e acenando de volta para a esposa de um dos seus clientes, que voltava do toalete. Quando voltou a olhar para o celular, Merlin havia acabado de responder.

' _Ora, não deve estar assim tão ruim._ '

' _Um tédio, acredite. Cinco pessoas já perguntaram se eu estava noivo, duas tinham certeza que eu tinha me casado e outra mandou lembranças para as crianças._ '

' _Ewww_ ' veio a resposta de Merlin.

' _Ewww'_ Arthur confirmou e então avistou Edwin Muirden. ' _Tenho que ir. O quanto antes acabar com isso, melhor._ '

' _Boa sorte._ '

Arthur guardou o celular e tomou mais um gole do seu champanhe antes de abandonar a taça vazia na travessa de um dos garçons e se aproximar de Muirden. Antes que pudesse chegar até ele, entretanto, viu Rodor Nemeth se aproximar e desviou para o toalete, xingando. Arthur baixou os olhos fingindo checar o relógio para evitar ser avistado até chegar à relativa proteção do banheiro, indo até a pia para lavar as mãos.

Rodor era pai de Mithian e, se ele estava lá, era provável que Mithian também estivesse. Arthur _mataria_ Morgana. Aquele era um dos motivos pelos quais evitava aquele tipo de evento.

"Arthur?" ele ouviu uma voz conhecida e olhou para o reflexo da pessoa no espelho, virando-se em seguida, aliviado.

"Mordred! O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Aqui, no banheiro?" Mordred arqueou uma sobrancelha e Arthur rolou os olhos, ao que Mordred sorriu de lado, checando o próprio reflexo no espelho ao lavar as mãos. "Longa história. Você?"

"Sou o representante oficial da família" Arthur suspirou, aproveitando para arrumar uma mecha do cabelo fora do lugar.

"Morgana ameaçou você ou algo parecido?" Mordred perguntou, secando as mãos.

"Algo parecido" Arthur confirmou, acompanhando-o.

A conversa deles foi interrompida pela chegada de dois homens discutindo em voz alta e eles aproveitaram a comoção para sair do banheiro, o barulho da conversa substituído pela música. Arthur olhou ao redor e devia ter deixado transparecer sua preocupação, pois Mordred tocou em seu braço e gesticulou para que o seguisse. Eles subiram uma escadaria e saíram para um terraço menos movimentado e mais silencioso, aceitando duas taças de champanhe no caminho.

"Pelo menos o champanhe não é tão ruim" Mordred falou assim que saíram. "Já perdi a conta de quantos tomei, aliás."

"Quem é que está contando?" Arthur desdenhou, debruçando-se na mureta e olhando a paisagem ao redor. "Uau. Que vista."

"Você nunca tinha vindo aqui?" Mordred estranhou, juntando-se a ele.

"Vim a um casamento, uma vez. Mas não cheguei a conhecer o salão. Só passei para marcar presença, na verdade."

"Entendo" Mordred assentiu, compreensivo.

"E você?" Arthur perguntou, curioso.

"Já vim aqui algumas vezes. Muirden gostava de fazer eventos neste salão."

"Você conhece Muirden?" Arthur virou-se para encará-lo, surpreso.

"Trabalhei para ele durante a faculdade" Mordred pareceu envergonhado.

"Verdade? Na empresa dele?"

"Na verdade" Mordred coçou a cabeça. "Fiz alguns trabalhos como modelo durante a faculdade. Eu precisava do dinheiro" ele acrescentou, justificando-se.

"Oh" Arthur tomou um gole do seu champanhe para disfarçar a surpresa.

Arthur encarou Mordred de cima abaixo. Ele estava usando um terno preto e camisa branca, a veste tornando sua pele ainda mais pálida e ressaltando o azul de seus olhos. Pensando bem, não era de se estranhar que ele tivesse trabalhado como modelo. Podia imaginá-lo numa passarela facilmente, com sua expressão séria, seu porte elegante e seu rosto de menino.

"Você está sozinho?" Arthur mudou de assunto, percebendo que Mordred parecia desconfortável.

"Sim" Mordred assentiu, virando o conteúdo de sua taça de uma só vez. Arthur perguntou-se se Kara ainda estava viajando, mas achou melhor não tocar no assunto. Mordred provavelmente teria voluntariado a informação, caso se sentisse à vontade.

Arthur desviou os olhos, tentando pensar em um tópico de conversa mais seguro, mas não conseguia pensar em nada que não fosse relacionado ao trabalho.

"Obrigado, a propósito" Mordred interrompeu seus pensamentos. "Por me levar para o seu setor."

"É temporário" Arthur garantiu.

"É perfeito" Mordred garantiu. "Assim posso esfriar a cabeça um pouco. Além disso, estava precisando de uma mudança de rotina."

"Que bom. Porque nós realmente estávamos precisando de uma ajuda extra."

"Ah, claro! Desculpa, não quis dar a entender que achava que você tivesse feito isso só por minha causa..."

"Está tudo bem, Mordred" Arthur tranquilizou-o, colocando uma mão em seu ombro. "Fico feliz em tê-lo conosco por algumas semanas e tenho certeza que você será de grande ajuda."

"Certamente."

Arthur sorriu e seus olhos foram atraídos pelo brilho dos cabelos encaracolados de Mordred. Ele então desviou os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior para impedir o riso.

"O que foi?" Mordred perguntou e Arthur não se aguentou.

"Sinto muito. É que de repente imaginei o seu rosto numa caixa de xampu anticaspa..." ele riu alto.

"Ei!" Mordred soou indignado, mas Arthur jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou. Ele estava pronto para se desculpar novamente quando percebeu que Mordred também estava rindo.

"Sinto muito" Arthur falou, limpando as lágrimas dos olhos assim que conseguiu se controlar novamente.

"Tudo bem" Mordred assegurou, os olhos também brilhando de divertimento. De repente houve um _flash_ de luz e eles olharam para o lado, encontrando um fotógrafo segurando um holofote sobre a câmera.

"Isso, um momento, um momento" o fotógrafo pediu e então o _flash_ piscou novamente. "Obrigado" o fotógrafo agradeceu, depois de checar o visor da sua câmera. "Essa ficou ótima. Vocês se importam se eu tirar mais?"

"Bem..." Mordred começou a protestar, mas Arthur foi mais rápido.

"Claro. Por que não?" Arthur aproximou-se de Mordred e sorriu para a câmera. "Morgana pediu que eu me certificasse de sair em algumas fotos" ele explicou enquanto o fotógrafo checava sua câmera.

"Ei, eu conheço você" o fotógrafo falou de repente, estendendo a mão para Mordred. "Allen, não é mesmo? Acredito ter fotografado você uma vez."

"Ah, sim..."

O fotógrafo voltou-se para Arthur.

"E você é...?"

"Não sou modelo" Arthur estendeu a mão, bem-humorado. "Arthur Pendragon."

"Cedric Crow. Muito prazer. Ei, Allen" ele voltou-se para Mordred novamente. "Não me lembro de ter visto você recentemente..."

"Acho que vou descer um pouco" Arthur anunciou, deixando os dois conversarem.

Arthur voltou para o salão principal procurando por Daisy, mas ela ainda parecia entretida com sua amiga. Arthur cumprimentou mais dois conhecidos antes de encontrar Edwin Muirden sozinho novamente.

"Pendragon" Edwin apertou sua mão com firmeza. "Faz muito tempo que não o vejo."

"Ótimo. Significa que fizemos um bom trabalho na sua empresa" Arthur falou, aceitando mais uma taça de champanhe de um garçom de passagem.

"De fato, um ótimo trabalho" Edwin concordou. Ele tivera o rosto reconstruído por uma cirurgia plástica após um acidente, mas seu sorriso ainda era um pouco repuxado de uma maneira antinatural. "Expandimos muito, desde então. Mas a verdade é que estive pensando em contatá-lo novamente."

"Ah, claro! Estou à disposição. Aconteceu algo?"

"Não, não, de maneira nenhuma" Edwin fez um gesto despreocupado. "Quero dizer, estamos tendo alguns problemas com a concorrência, mas um pouco de competição sempre faz bem. Ótimo cabelo, aliás" ele franziu o cenho.

"Obrigado" Arthur piscou, ligeiramente surpreso. "Eu... Ah... Tenho usado produtos da sua marca desde..."

"Ora, não precisa mentir" Edwin interrompeu-o, bem-humorado. "Isso não é trabalho de um bom xampu. Sei reconhecer um cabelo bom quando vejo um. Aposto como qualquer xampu é suficiente para você. Mas por acaso você não é modelo, é? Aposto como você ficaria ótimo num dos nossos anúncios para televisão..."

"Oh, não, não sou modelo" Arthur respondeu rapidamente. "Sinto muito, não. Mas conheço um. Ele trabalha comigo, na verdade. Acredito que ele já tenha trabalhado com você uma vez."

"Ah! Você deve estar falando de Allen!" Edwin pareceu animado. "Tenho tentado convencê-lo a voltar há anos! Ele comentou algo com você sobre estar interessado?"

"Ah, não, bem..." Arthur levou a mão ao cabelo, arrependendo-se de ter tocado no assunto. "Na verdade..."

"Ei, o que acha de uma bebida de verdade, em vez disso?" Edwin apontou para a champanhe intocada de Arthur. "Venha comigo. Assim você pode me contar mais sobre nosso amigo em comum."

Arthur forçou um sorriso enquanto xingava internamente. Ele checou o relógio. Estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho em atrasar sua partida. Como temia que aconteceria, acabou numa sala reclusa, onde a música era mais clássica, as pessoas mais cheias de pompa e as bebidas mais requintadas. Edwin serviu uma dose de uísque para Arthur e começou a perguntar sobre Mordred, sem perceber o quanto Arthur estava desconfortável com aquilo. Em algum momento, alguém esbarrou em Arthur e ele virou-se para se desculpar dando de cara com Mithian.

"Arthur!" ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa. "Não sabia que você estava aqui!"

"Mithian" Arthur cumprimentou, recuperando-se mais rapidamente. "Quanto tempo."

"Ah, Srta. Nemeth" Edwin cumprimentou, olhando dela para Arthur. "Oh, bem, acho que é melhor eu dar uma circulada do lado de fora. Já devem estar sentindo minha falta. Arthur, depois conversamos, está bem? Aproveitem a festa!" ele falou, afastando-se rapidamente.

Arthur olhou ao redor respirando profundamente, tentando encontrar uma escapatória, mas acabou encontrando o olhar de Rodor.

"Ah, seu pai também está aqui" Arthur falou, acenando um cumprimento para o homem, que moveu a cabeça em resposta, mas felizmente voltou a conversar com a pessoa ao seu lado.

"Sim" Mithian falou. "Muirden é um velho conhecido da família."

Arthur encarou-a, já sem nenhuma desculpa para não fazê-lo. Ela estava exatamente igual, linda como sempre, sua postura altiva e sua expressão séria emprestando-lhe um ar régio. Uther jamais escondera sua predileção por ela. Ele dizia que os dois faziam um ótimo casal e Arthur acreditara naquilo por muito tempo. Agora, no entanto, Arthur enxergou toda a frieza por trás da sua postura. Morgana tinha dito aquilo, certa vez, mas Arthur defendera Mithian, dizendo que ela era apenas tímida e delicada, mas talvez estivesse ansioso demais por agradar seu pai para dar ouvidos à irmã. Agora aprendera sua lição.

"Você parece ótima" Arthur disse, procurando a coisa certa a dizer.

"Você também" ela deu um pequeno sorriso, abaixando os olhos para as próprias mãos e Arthur seguiu seu olhar. Ela apressou-se em esconder a mão, mas não antes que Arthur visse o brilho de um diamante.

"Você está noiva!" Arthur exclamou. "Parabéns!"

"Sim, obrigada" ela remexeu-se, desconfortável, bebericando de sua taça. "Faz algumas semanas, apenas."

"Dê meus cumprimentos a Henry" Arthur disse quase maldosamente, apesar de saber que não havia nenhuma chance de ela estar noiva do ex-porteiro do seu prédio.

"Não é dele" o rosto de Mithian fechou-se ainda mais e ela mexeu na alça de seu vestido nervosamente.

Arthur se permitiu certa satisfação perversa. Sabia que Rodor jamais aprovaria que ela se casasse com alguém tão insignificante quanto Henry. E sabia também que aquele caso não passara de uma provocação dela para atingir Arthur. Ela provavelmente largara o homem no dia seguinte em que Arthur descobrira.

"É uma pena" Arthur fingiu decepção. "Vocês formavam um belo casal."

Mithian abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas o fotógrafo se materializou em frente a eles antes que ela pudesse dizer algo.

"Sr. Pendragon! Posso?" Cedric perguntou, já se posicionando antes que eles tivessem oportunidade de responder.

Arthur sorriu para a câmera, resistindo ao impulso de olhar para o lado para checar a expressão desconfortável de Mithian. O fotógrafo agradeceu e se afastou, encarando o visor de sua câmera com satisfação. Arthur voltou-se para Mithian.

"Bem, foi um prazer revê-la" ele colocou seu copo de uísque na bandeja mais próxima. "Desejo felicidades para você e seu noivo. Diga ao seu pai que mandei lembranças."

Arthur afastou-se dela sem esperar por uma resposta. Despediu-se de Daisy, que afirmou não se importar de ir embora com suas amigas e já estava rumando para a saída quando se deparou com o Sr. Odin e viu todas as suas esperanças de escapar frustradas pela próxima hora e meia. Pelo menos ele saiu em várias fotos, Morgana não teria motivos para reclamar.

.M.

Merlin checou seu celular novamente, mas não havia mais nenhuma mensagem de Arthur. Pensou em mandar algo, mas sabia que Arthur escreveria, caso estivesse disponível. Merlin suspirou e mudou de _playlist_ , voltando a navegar pelo Tumblr pelo celular, já que Will havia monopolizado seu computador.

E por falar em Will, ele estava muito quieto. Will ficara tão empolgado com o MacBook que não tinha parado de falar desde que chegara, elogiando cada detalhe do computador com enlevo, mas já fazia algum tempo que ele se calara. Merlin tirou os fones de ouvido e levantou os olhos do celular para ver Will sentado em sua escrivaninha com os pés para cima da mesa - tinha sobrado bastante espaço na escrivaninha, depois que Merlin se livrara do seu antigo computador -, com cara de concentração. A tela estava virada, de modo que Merlin não conseguia ver o que ele estava assistindo, mas pela sua expressão...

"Will! Me diz que você não está assistindo pornô no meu computador!" Merlin disse e Will pulou de susto, clicando no _trackpad_ freneticamente.

"Jesus, Merlin! Precisa gritar desse jeito?" ele ralhou, mas Merlin o conhecia há tempo suficiente para saber o que aquilo tudo significava.

"Will!" Merlin gritou, afrontado, levantando-se e virando o notebook para encarar a tela.

"Não!" Will tentou virar o computador novamente, mas se desequilibrou e quase caiu. Enquanto isso, Merlin pegou o notebook e sentou-se na cama, abrindo a tela minimizada para encontrar um vídeo pela metade, o som desligado, onde um homem enfiava o pênis imenso entre os seios desproporcionais de uma mulher.

"Não acredito, Will!" Merlin gemeu, fechando a tela, ao que Will gemeu. "Eu descuido de você por cinco minutos...!"

"Não! Deixa eu salvar o link pelo menos! Você sabe como é difícil encontrar vídeos decentes?" Will sentou-se ao seu lado e tentou pegar o notebook novamente, mas Merlin tirou do seu alcance.

"Não me interessa! Você vai encher meu notebook de vírus!"

Will encarou-o por um momento, incrédulo.

"Merlin, você sabe que o Prof. Hammer só dizia essas coisas para desencorajar a gente a assistir pornografia na escola, certo? "

"Não interessa, no meu computador você não toca mais!" Merlin abriu o antivírus e iniciou uma varredura para que Will não pudesse recuperar o endereço.

"Mas o seu carrega tão rápido!" Will choramingou. "E a resolução...!"

"Xô!" Merlin enxotou-o, batendo na mão dele. "Tire essas suas mãos imundas do meu computador. E você está proibido de ir ao banheiro cuidar disso aí" ele apontou para as calças de Will, evitando encarar na direção da virilha do amigo.

"Merlin, por favor...!" Will choramingou. "Tudo bem, juro que não vou abrir nenhum site duvidoso, mas deixa eu mexer só mais um pouco...!"

"Você perdeu sua chance" Merlin meneou a cabeça, mas Will insistiu e insistiu até que Merlin concordou em deixar que ele usasse o computador novamente, desde que a tela estivesse voltada para Merlin. Will então voltou a elogiar o computador como se estivesse falando das curvas da Megan Fox.

"Jesus, olha só essas teclas, tão macias e sedosas..." Will gemeu ao digitar e Merlin voltou a colocar os fones de ouvido, aumentando o volume da música¹. De vez em quando, ele relanceava para checar o que o amigo estava fazendo, mas ele estava apenas assistindo vídeos de esportes radicais no Youtube.

Merlin estava distraído quando recebeu uma mensagem de Arthur.

' _Indo para casa, finalmente. Ainda acordado?_ '

Merlin checou as horas. Já era quase meia-noite. Ele digitou a resposta.

' _Will ainda está aqui. Me ligue quando chegar em casa._ '

"Ei" Merlin ouviu a voz de Will e tirou os fones de ouvido.

"Que foi?"

"Onde você disse que seu namorado foi, mesmo?" Will perguntou com o cenho franzido. Ele estava agora no Facebook, passando algumas fotos rapidamente.

"Numa festa de lançamento de um dos clientes da empresa" Merlin voltou a baixar os olhos para o celular.

"E por que você não foi junto?"

"Porque ele não poderia me levar de acompanhante sem levantar suspeitas sobre nós, poderia?" Merlin disse, sarcástico. "De qualquer forma, não é como se fosse uma festa animada. Ele parecia bastante entediado."

"Entediado, huh?" Will soou estranho e Merlin levantou-se para vê-lo apontar para uma foto no computador. "Ele não parece entediado, para mim."

Merlin sentiu algo gelado e pesado afundar em seu estômago. Na tela do computador, Arthur sorria com uma garota loira pendurada em seu braço. Merlin demorou um pouco para reconhecê-la de vestido azul decotado e coque no cabelo, mas sabia de onde conhecia aqueles dentes perfeitamente alinhados.

"Daisy" Merlin murmurou, o coração acelerado, sem conseguir tirar os olhos da foto.

"Você conhece ela?" Will perguntou, clicando no computador para passar as fotos adiante. Então parou ao encontrar Arthur novamente. "Ei, esse cara não trabalha com ele? Acho que me lembro de ter visto ele no _pub_ , aquele dia..."

Na foto, Arthur e Mordred se encaravam, parecendo rir de uma piada bastante engraçada. Will clicou e apareceu outra foto dos dois, agora lado a lado, sorrindo para a câmera. Arthur tinha os olhos brilhando de divertimento, com rugas ao redor deles conforme sorria e Mordred parecia mais contido, mas o sorriso em seu rosto era tão incomum quanto verdadeiro. Eles estavam vestindo social, elegantes e inegavelmente lindos.

"O que é isso?" Merlin perguntou, largando o celular e se aproximando para ver melhor.

"São as fotos do evento" Will falou, passando mais algumas fotos. "Alguém marcou Pendragon nelas e apareceu aqui na sua página."

Merlin estava chocado demais com as imagens para se irritar com Will por estar fuçando em suas mídias sociais novamente. Havia centenas de fotos, todas de homens e mulheres bem-vestidos, com taças nas mãos. Arthur aparecia em várias delas. A maioria com Daisy.

"Espera, espera" Merlin pediu quando Will passou mais uma rapidamente. "Volta."

Will clicou e a foto dele com uma mulher de cabelos e olhos castanhos apareceu novamente. Arthur tinha seu melhor sorriso satisfeito no rosto e a mulher parecia um pouco surpresa, mas foi o nome ao lado da foto que chamou a atenção de Merlin. Mithian Nemeth.

"Você conhece essa aqui também, não conhece?" Will perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

"Will..." Merlin falou, fechando o notebook, o coração pulando no peito. "Acho que você deveria ir embora."

Will abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas pareceu pensar melhor. Ele deu de ombros.

"Amanhã ainda está de pé?" Will perguntou, levantando-se.

"Eu ligo para você" Merlin respondeu, ainda perdido em pensamentos.

"Alguma chance de você levar seu notebook?"

"Agora não, Will..."

"Tudo bem, tudo bem" Will abriu a porta, mas hesitou. "Ei, não deve ser nada. Ele provavelmente tem uma boa explicação para isso."

"Provavelmente" Merlin repetiu quase automaticamente.

"Mas se você precisar falar com alguém depois..."

Merlin limitou-se a assentir e Will saiu, deixando-o sozinho com seus pensamentos. Não devia se sentir tão surpreso. Ninguém ia àquele tipo de evento desacompanhado, portanto era natural que Arthur tivesse convidado alguém. Mas por que logo Daisy? Por que Arthur faria aquilo? Merlin não tinha exatamente se importado em esconder seu ciúme da garota, na academia. E com razão, já que a garota estava claramente dando em cima dele!

E quanto a Mordred...

Os dois últimos dias haviam sido extremamente corridos na Pendragon Consultoria. O setor estava em polvorosa com a quantidade de serviço que se acumulara e a chegada de Elyan e Mordred terminara de agitar as coisas. Merlin não tinha parado um segundo sequer, ajudando Gwen a acomodar os recém-chegados e colocá-los a par da situação, enquanto Arthur ficara entretido com Leon e Gwaine a maior parte do tempo, conforme discutiam suas agendas, distribuindo as visitas de prospecção entre si. Merlin se desculpara com Isolda, mas achara melhor não descer para o Desenvolvimento durante alguns dias, até que a situação se acertasse.

Em meio àquele caos, Arthur e Mordred quase não tinham interagido e Merlin já nem se lembrava do motivo da sua apreensão inicial, ocupado demais com seus afazeres. Quando Arthur anunciara que teria que comparecer a um evento social, Merlin ficara chateado, porém sabia que não tinha como argumentar a respeito. Não poderia ir como acompanhante de Arthur, muito menos convencê-lo a ficar. Devia ter imaginado que aquele momento chegaria, uma hora ou outra, mas agora sentia como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago.

O que Mordred estava fazendo lá com Arthur? Ele não era representante da empresa, até onde Merlin sabia. Será que Arthur o havia convidado também? E o que significava aquela foto com Mithian? Por que ele parecia tão feliz? Arthur não parecera nada feliz nas mensagens que trocaram. Muito pelo contrário, ele fizera questão de dizer o quão entediado estava e, ainda assim, passara quase quatro horas no evento...

O telefone de Merlin tocou e ele encarou a foto no identificador por um momento. Era a mesma foto que tinha colocado como papel de parede no notebook, onde Arthur fazia uma careta para a câmera e Merlin tinha o rosto meio enfiado no pescoço dele, apenas seu sorriso visível. Merlin atendeu à chamada.

" _Lembre-me de nunca mais usar essa gravata_ " Arthur falou, xingando, e Merlin pôde ouvir o barulho do elevador do prédio dele. " _Não importa o quanto eu ajuste, ela sempre me aperta. Aquela cinza..."_

"Cinza chumbo com listras vermelhas" Merlin completou. "Eu sei."

" _Sim, é essa_ " Arthur mexeu com suas chaves ruidosamente. " _Como você sabia?_ "

"Tive um palpite" Merlin falou, jogando-se na cama e encarando uma mancha no teto que mais parecia uma pegada. "Então, como foi?"

" _Excruciante_ " Arthur falou e Merlin mordeu o lábio inferior. " _Fazia tanto tempo que eu não ia a esse tipo de evento que já tinha me esquecido do quão insuportável isso é. Cristo, estou com câimbra no rosto de tanto sorrir. Will ainda está aí?"_

"Não, ele acabou de sair" Merlin ouviu os passos de Arthur e imaginou-o subindo as escadas para seu quarto. "Você foi sozinho?" ele perguntou, antes que se impedisse.

" _Esse não é o tipo de evento que se vai desacompanhado, Merlin"_ Arthur defendeu-se. _"É por isso_ que _Morgana é quem costuma ir. Por isso e porque ela adora esse tipo de coisa, as fotos, as fofocas maldosas... a maioria delas iniciadas por ela mesma_ " Arthur soltou um riso pelo nariz. " _Morgana adora ser o centro das atenções. Ela certamente se sentiria à vontade num trono, com uma coroa na cabeça. Mas, aparentemente, ela estava ocupada hoje, não sei por que motivo - ela disse algo sobre pintar as unhas e eu meio que bloqueei o resto. E meu pai..."_ Arthur suspirou e Merlin ouviu mais alguns ruídos que não soube identificar. " _Bem, já faz algum tempo que ele não aparece nesse tipo de evento. Achei que ele ficaria mais animado agora, com a namorada, mas não_. _Talvez Morgana tenha razão. Talvez ele esteja mesmo pensando em se aposentar."_

"E isso seria ruim?" Merlin perguntou, tentando ganhar tempo para pensar em como abordar os assuntos que ansiava por saber. Perguntou-se quanto Arthur havia bebido para estar falante daquele jeito.

" _Não, acho que não_ " Arthur soou despreocupado. " _Seria estranho. Nunca imaginei meu pai se aposentando. Sempre pensei que fosse mais fácil ele ter um enfarte durante uma reunião do que querer aproveitar a vida fora da empresa. Mas acho que seria bom para ele."_

"Imagino que sim" Merlin concordou. "Então, quem você levou?"

" _Você se lembra de Daisy? Da academia?_ "

"Achei que _você_ não se lembrasse dela" Merlin tentou não soar tão acusador, mas falhou.

" _Olha, sei que você não gosta dela. Mas eu precisava levar alguém e ela concordou em irmos só como amigos..._ "

"E por acaso ela sabia que vocês estavam saindo só como amigos?" Merlin perguntou, lembrando-se de como Daisy havia se segurado em Arthur nas fotos.

" _É claro que sabia! Fui bem claro com ela e ela aceitou numa boa! Olha, Merlin, também não fiquei nada feliz por não poder levar você, mas..._ "

"Eu sei..." Merlin cortou-o, irritado. Então respirou profundamente, tentando se acalmar. Não iria chegar a lugar algum daquele jeito. "Você encontrou alguém conhecido?"

" _Infelizmente_ " Arthur fungou. " _Metade dos clientes da empresa, atuais e antigos. Vou matar a Morgana. Ela provavelmente sabia disso, por isso insistiu para que eu fosse. Eu não duvidaria se ela tivesse convidado o Sr. Odin pessoalmente e feito questão que ele me segurasse pelo máximo de tempo possível. O homem me seguiu até quando fui ao banheiro, pelo amor de Deus..._ "

"Ouch" Merlin falou, solidário. Sentia-se distante, como se seus sentidos estivessem amortecidos. Pensou em falar sobre as fotos, mas não queria ter que fazer aquilo. Preferia que Arthur falasse por si mesmo. Por que ele não falaria?

" _Deus, como estou cansado_ " Arthur continuou e Merlin ouviu o sussurro de tecido. " _Hmm... Senti sua falta. Essa cama é muito grande pra uma pessoa só, sabe? Queria ter saído mais cedo. Assim poderia passar aí para pegar você. Eu teria colocado Will para correr num piscar de olhos, se fosse preciso._ "

"Ele provavelmente nem notaria, se eu saísse" Merlin ironizou. "Então... Aconteceu mais alguma coisa que valha a pena ser mencionada? Alguma surpresa agradável ou não tão agradável assim?"

" _Bem_..." Arthur pareceu pensar por um momento. " _Ah, encontrei Mordred!"_

"Mordred?" Merlin fingiu surpresa. "O que ele estava fazendo lá?"

" _Ele já trabalhou para Muirden. Nosso cliente. Você sabia que ele já foi modelo?"_

"Quem? Muirden?" Merlin perguntou, confuso.

" _Não! Cristo, não. Edwin Muirden, modelo?_ " Arthur fungou. " _Mesmo antes do acidente, o rosto dele não era muito bonito._ _Estou falando de Mordred, é claro!_ "

"Mordred já foi modelo?" Merlin estranhou, sentando-se na cama. "Mordred da contabilidade?"

" _Que outro Mordred você conhece?_ " Arthur desdenhou. " _Sim, nosso Mordred!_ " ele falou e Merlin se remexeu, inquieto. " _Eu mesmo não teria acreditado se não tivesse ouvido da boca dele."_

"Ah... uau" Merlin sacudiu a cabeça, tentando imaginar Mordred posando para uma câmera. "Isso é... estranho."

" _Nem me fale. Quero dizer, não que ele não tenha a aparência necessária com aqueles... olhos e o... cabelo. De qualquer forma... Ah, merda... Eu provavelmente deveria ligar para ele ou mandar uma mensagem... Acho que coloquei ele numa saia justa, sem querer. Isso se Muirden já não falou com ele. Espero que ele não fique bravo comigo_."

Merlin piscou algumas vezes para focar a visão novamente, tentando pensar no que dizer. Sua mente ainda estava repassando todo aquele discurso, tentando processá-lo.

" _Ei, sabe o que me faria dormir mais feliz, baby?_ " Arthur perguntou, a voz preguiçosa. " _Se você recitasse um pouco de poesia para mim."_

"Está tarde, Arthur" Merlin falou quase mecanicamente. "Estou cansado."

" _Oh..._ " Arthur soou mais sóbrio de repente. " _Ok. Tem razão. Vá dormir. Boa noite, baby."_

"Boa noite" Merlin pressionou o botão para desligar e deixou o celular escorregar para o colchão, então enrolou-se em posição fetal, enfiando o rosto no travesseiro. Tentou apagar aquelas malditas fotos da cabeça. Tentou não pensar em como deveria ter sido ele ao lado de Arthur, não Daisy. Também tentou não pensar no porquê de Arthur não ter sequer mencionado Mithian. Mas falhou em todas as suas tentativas.

.Merlin.

Merlin voltou para a sala ligeiramente ofegante. Quando olhou para o aquário, entretanto, não havia nem sinal de Arthur. Merlin aproximou-se de Gwen enquanto olhava ao redor, notando algumas mesas vazias.

"Onde está todo mundo?" ele perguntou.

"Eu estou aqui, se ainda não reparou" Gwen soou magoada, porém não levantou os olhos do seu monitor.

"Gwen..." Merlin começou a se explicar, mas Gwen dispensou suas desculpas com um aceno de mão.

"Arthur chamou todos para uma reunião. Disse que não demoraria."

"Reunião?" Merlin estranhou e então tirou o celular do bolso para checar, porém sabia que não havia nenhuma mensagem de Arthur. "Por que ninguém me avisou?"

"Acho que não foi algo planejado" Gwen encolheu os ombros. "Arthur parecia bastante preocupado, depois de uma ligação. Ele mandou que Leon reunisse todo mundo no quinto andar."

"Mas..." Merlin largou-se em sua cadeira, olhando para Kilgharrah como se buscasse uma resposta. "Ele sempre pede para eu preparar a sala..."

"Oh..." Gwen levantou o olhar do computador para encará-lo. "Ele parecia bastante preocupado, se serve de consolo. Tenho certeza que ele teria esperado por você, se pudesse."

Merlin desviou os olhos, sem saber se estava mais irritado consigo mesmo ou com o olhar condescendente de Gwen. Ele não dormira muito bem na noite anterior, mas tinha convencido a si mesmo que o que acontecera naquela festa não era nada de mais. Disse a si mesmo que não tinha motivos para ficar chateado com Arthur, mas agora sentia toda a sua insatisfação atingindo-o novamente.

"E o que você está fazendo aqui?" Merlin perguntou, olhando ao redor, onde um ou outro assessor ainda trabalhava em silêncio. De alguma forma, a visão da mesa de Sophia Feix vazia fez com que seu humor piorasse ainda mais.

"Eu pedi para ficar" Gwen respondeu. "Tenho que finalizar um relatório até cinco horas. Os outros ficaram para me ajudar."

"Tem algo que eu possa fazer?" Merlin perguntou, desesperado para ter algo com que ocupar a mente além dos seus próprios pensamentos.

"Não se preocupe, já distribuí algumas tarefas" ela sorriu. "Ei, por que você não vai para o quinto andar? Arthur pode estar precisando de ajuda..."

"Não, ele não precisa" Merlin soou petulante aos próprios ouvidos, mas não poderia se importar menos. Ele levantou-se. "Estou indo almoçar."

Gwen abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas pareceu desistir, meneando a cabeça e voltando a atenção para seu monitor novamente.

Merlin pegou sua mochila e desceu até a copa. Ainda estava cedo e ele não estava com muita fome, mas não conseguiria se concentrar no serviço daquele jeito e se recusava a ir para a sala de reuniões sem ser convidado. Ele usou o micro-ondas para esquentar a comida que sua mãe preparara e já ia se sentar sozinho quando ouviu alguém chamá-lo.

"Ei, Merlin! Venha aqui" Gili apontou para a cadeira vazia ao seu lado. Ele estava sentado com outros estagiários e alguns funcionários da manutenção. Merlin se sentiu tentado a recusar o convite, mas já fazia tempo que não conversava com Gili.

"Olá" Merlin cumprimentou, baixando os olhos ao reconhecer algumas das meninas que tinham assistido à cena na sala de Cenred, dois meses atrás.

"Faz tempo que não vejo você por aqui, Merlin" Gili puxou conversa. "Você também está fazendo horário especial durante as férias?"

"Sim. Tenho vindo almoçar mais tarde. Ou... você sabe... almoçado fora" Merlin falou e notou quando uma das garotas virou-se para cochichar algo com a outra e as duas deram risadinhas. Perguntou-se se estariam falando sobre ele. "Então... Como estão as coisas?" Merlin puxou assunto com Gili, ignorando os demais ocupantes da mesa. Eles provavelmente já achavam que Merlin era metido, de qualquer forma.

Felizmente, Gili parecia feliz em conversar com ele sobre amenidades e Merlin continuou sentado mesmo depois de ter terminado de comer. Já fazia mais de meia hora que estava ali quando seu celular vibrou com uma mensagem de Arthur.

' _Cadê você?_ '

' _Copa_ ' Merlin respondeu. Já ia enfiar o celular no bolso quando recebeu outra mensagem.

' _Fazendo?_ '

Merlin rolou os olhos.

' _Comendo_ ' ele respondeu secamente, guardando o celular.

"E você não reclamou da sua nota?" Merlin perguntou, voltando-se para Gili novamente, como se eles não tivessem sido interrompidos.

"É claro que reclamei! Eu e metade da classe! Mas Pennyman se recusou a rever as notas. Disse que quem ainda estivesse a fim de conseguir a grade teria que aplicar novamente no próximo semestre, acredita?"

"Absurdo" Merlin concordou. "Vocês deveriam formalizar uma queixa na secretaria."

"Foi o que eu falei!" Gili assentiu. "Mas o pessoal disse que todos os anos os alunos tentam fazer com que Pennyman seja substituído, mas ninguém consegue. Dizem que ele tem as costas quentes e, você sabe, ninguém quer correr o risco de se queimar. A corda sempre arrebenta do lado mais fraco..." Gili interrompeu-se, olhando para cima, seus olhos se arregalando.

Merlin seguiu seu olhar e viu Arthur ao seu lado. Quase se esqueceu do motivo para estar chateado com ele ao vê-lo ali parado, encarando-o de cima com aqueles olhos intensos, o cheiro familiar da sua colônia invadindo suas narinas.

"Ei, Merlin" Arthur falou, cumprimentando os demais ocupantes da mesa com um aceno de cabeça. De repente, a conversa havia cessado completamente ao redor deles. "Venha aqui. Preciso falar com você."

Não era como se Merlin não estivesse acostumado com aquele jeito autoritário de Arthur, mas de alguma forma aquelas palavras fizeram com que Merlin se sentisse afrontado novamente.

"Estou almoçando" Merlin falou friamente, consultando o relógio. "É urgente? Ou pode esperar mais uns vinte minutos?"

Arthur estreitou os olhos por um momento, relanceando para seu prato vazio, mas recuperou-se rapidamente.

"É claro" Arthur assegurou, o rosto sem expressão. "Estou saindo para almoçar com o pessoal. Depois nos falamos" ele já ia se afastando quando Merlin chamou-o.

"Ah, Arthur? Estava pensando em ir para o Desenvolvimento, depois do almoço. Já faz dois dias que não apareço por lá."

Merlin assistiu conforme Arthur parecia ruminar algo, suas narinas se alargando por um momento. Merlin sentiu uma pequena satisfação vingativa naquilo, permeada por um toque de culpa que logo foi suplantado pelo pensamento de Arthur almoçando com Mordred e Sophia.

"Claro. Faça isso" Arthur deu-lhe as costas e saiu rapidamente.

O aposento logo foi inundado pelo burburinho das conversas e Merlin evitou encarar os demais ocupantes da sala, fingindo checar o celular.

"Você está ficando em outro setor?" Gili perguntou, curioso.

"Algumas horas por dia" Merlin encolheu os ombros, como se aquilo não fosse grande coisa. "Arthur me liberou para ajudar o pessoal do Desenvolvimento e aprender um pouco do que eles fazem."

"Oh..." Gili pareceu impressionado. "Isso é... bom, eu acho. Ei, você devia vir almoçar conosco mais vezes."

"Claro" Merlin assentiu. Por que não? "Vou ver se consigo descer mais cedo, amanhã. Então, você conseguiu fechar a matéria do Pennyman, afinal?" ele mudou de assunto e Gili continuou a conversar normalmente.

.M.

Merlin passou a tarde toda no Desenvolvimento e Arthur não mandou nenhuma mensagem até o final do expediente, quando pediu para Merlin encontrá-lo no estacionamento.

"O que foi aquilo?" Arthur perguntou assim que Merlin saiu do elevador no subsolo, o cenho franzido.

"O quê?" Merlin fez-se de desentendido, parando a alguma distância dele e cruzando os braços.

"Na copa, quando você se recusou a conversar comigo?" Arthur soou magoado e irritado ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu estava no meu horário de almoço" Merlin falou, inabalado. "Todo mundo estava olhando pra gente. O que você acha que eles pensariam se eu interrompesse meu almoço para falar com o meu _chefe_? Você mesmo concordou que nós precisávamos ser mais discretos."

Arthur desviou os olhos, visivelmente contrariado, mas aparentemente sem argumentos contra aquilo. Ele suspirou.

"Tudo bem, você tem razão."

"O que você queria falar?" Merlin perguntou.

"Vamos. Eu conto para você a caminho" Arthur falou, acenando com a cabeça em direção ao estacionamento e já começando a se afastar enquanto alcançava a chave no bolso, esperando que Merlin o seguisse.

"A caminho de onde?" Merlin falou, sem se mover, estranhando o fato de Arthur estar saindo no horário. Ele não tinha saído antes das sete horas, nos últimos dias.

"Da sua casa" Arthur parou para encará-lo. "Pensei em fazermos alguma coisa hoje à noite. Você poderia pegar uma roupa e ir para minha casa..."

"Já tenho planos" Merlin interrompeu-o. "Prometi para Will que iria jogar com ele."

Arthur grunhiu, esfregando os olhos de maneira cansada.

"Vocês já não se viram ontem?" Arthur falou em tom de reclamação. "Ele ficou na sua casa até quase meia-noite!"

"Sim, mas não tenho videogame em casa, tenho? E nós não nos vimos durante a semana passada inteira" Merlin devolveu, mais asperamente do que pretendia, recebendo um olhar atravessado de Arthur que quase fez com que abandonasse tudo e entrasse no carro com ele. Quase. "Olha, não precisa me levar. Vou de metrô. Você devia aproveitar para descansar."

"Posso descansar depois de deixar você em casa, Merlin," Arthur falou, levando a mão ao braço de Merlin. "Vamos, entre logo nesse maldito carro."

"Arthur!" Merlin reclamou, se desvencilhando dele. "Eu disse que vou de metrô! Você não é o único que teve um dia ruim, será que ainda não percebeu?"

Arthur pareceu que ia argumentar, mas acabou respirando profundamente alumas vezes, pinçando a ponte sobre o nariz. Ele mudou o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro.

"Tudo bem" ele concedeu, a contragosto. "Me ligue antes de dormir."

Merlin deu as costas para Arthur antes que ele fizesse menção de se aproximar, voltando para o elevador. Quando as portas se fecharam, Merlin deixou os ombros caírem, toda sua satisfação vingativa substituída pela tristeza. Ele bateu a cabeça contra o espelho do elevador.

.Merlin.

"Sem problemas" Arthur assegurou para o cliente do outro lado da linha, sem tirar os olhos de Merlin, que ria de algo que Gwaine dizia. "Já está reagendado. E sinto muito pelo incômodo novamente. Nos vemos na segunda."

Arthur desligou o telefone e respirou profundamente, tentando se acalmar. Já fazia mais de dez minutos que Merlin se debruçara na mesa de Gwaine para encarar a tela do computador dele e o que começara com uma conversa séria sobre algum relatório qualquer acabara com Gwaine fazendo piadinhas e Merlin rindo daquele jeito que fazia com que seus olhos quase se fechassem. Gwaine sequer disfarçava a maneira como bebia daqueles sorrisos, satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Arthur já ia se levantar para chamar Gwaine com uma desculpa qualquer quando seu telefone tocou novamente. Arthur reconheceu o ramal de Morgana e suspirou.

"Alguma novidade sobre seu sogro?" ele perguntou ao atender. Leon recebera uma ligação àquela manhã com a notícia de que o pai dele sofrera um derrame e Arthur o dispensara imediatamente, garantindo que remarcaria sua agenda de visitas.

" _Não muita_ " Morgana falou. " _Os médicos dizem que ainda é cedo para dizer se haverá alguma sequela_."

"Entendo" Arthur desviou os olhos de Merlin e pressionou a ponte sobre o nariz. "Você pretende ir para Manchester?"

" _Bem, sobre isso..._ " ela começou num tom que fez Arthur prender a respiração. " _Você sabe que amanhã é o aniversário de cinquenta anos do Sr. Cooper, da Implementação, não sabe?_ "

"Morgana, não, nem pensar" Arthur negou rapidamente. "Amanhã é sábado! Tenho planos com Merlin..."

" _Sinto muito, Arthur, mas eu não planejei que o pai do meu namorado tivesse um derrame, sabe?_ " Morgana soou sarcástica, mas então seu tom se amenizou em seguida quando Arthur grunhiu. " _Olha, eu pretendia ir ao aniversário. Já até comprei um presente. Você pode levar em seu nome, se quiser..._ "

"Não, Morgana" Arthur insistiu, categórico. "Sinto muito, mas não posso! Peça para meu pai ir, dessa vez..."

" _Ele está em Newbury com Catrina_ " Morgana interrompeu-o e Arthur arregalou os olhos.

"Newbury?" Arthur perguntou, incrédulo. "Na chácara, em Newbury, você quer dizer?"

" _Sim. Com Catrina_ " Morgana frisou.

Arthur xingou, tentando não imaginar seu pai com a namorada na mesma chácara que tinha levado Merlin, algumas semanas atrás. Aquilo certamente arruinaria suas lembranças do local.

"Mas ele não disse que faria um almoço em família este fim de semana?"

" _Aparentemente, ele mudou de ideia._ "

"Ora, ele pode muito bem voltar para Londres para o aniversário..." Arthur começou, mas Morgana o impediu novamente.

" _Arthur, seja racional. O que você acha que ele vai dizer se tiver que voltar porque você não quer ir a um evento em nome da empresa? Eu não pediria se não fosse minha única alternativa! Juro que não vou mais obrigá-lo a ir a nenhum evento depois desse, a não ser por algum motivo de força maior. Como este!_ "

Arthur fechou os olhos e meneou a cabeça, irritado. Não podia acreditar em sua falta de sorte. Aquela semana começara tão bem, com Merlin enviando mensagem para ele antes das sete da manhã! Como teria adivinhado que tudo desandaria a partir daquilo? Eles tinham se desencontrado durante a semana inteira, por um motivo ou outro. Arthur mal tivera tempo de almoçar direito com a quantidade de serviço que tinha para dar conta e ele e Merlin não haviam trocado mais que algumas mensagens e telefonemas curtos, cheios de um silêncio carregado. Merlin estava estranhamente distante e evasivo nos últimos dias e Arthur não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo. Por isso planejara o fim de semana com cuidado para que eles passassem a maior parte do tempo junto. Mas agora...

" _Arthur_..." Morgana começou novamente, mas Arthur cortou-a.

"Está bem. Leon está precisando de você lá. Mas você vai ficar me devendo uma."

" _Parece justo_ " Morgana suspirou. " _Passo aí mais tarde para deixar o presente._ "

Arthur desligou o telefone e caminhou até a porta da sala, colocando a cabeça para fora.

"Merlin" ele chamou, mais asperamente do que pretendia.

Merlin levantou a cabeça para encará-lo, assustado, o sorriso morrendo eu seu rosto. Arthur fez um gesto de cabeça para que Merlin viesse até sua sala e voltou a se sentar, pressionando sua caneta freneticamente enquanto esperava.

"Que foi?" Merlin perguntou ao entrar, parecendo um tanto apreensivo, de um jeito que Arthur já não estava mais acostumado.

"Sente-se" Arthur mandou e aguardou até que ele obedecesse. "Acho melhor nós pularmos o _pub_ hoje à noite e irmos direto para a boate" ele falou, sem preâmbulos.

"O quê? Por quê?" Merlin franziu o cenho.

"Aconteceu um imprevisto. Morgana está indo para Manchester e tenho que ir a um aniversário no sábado, então é melhor aproveitarmos essa noite ao máximo..." Arthur interrompeu-se diante da expressão traída de Merlin, xingando-se internamente.

"Mas eu já disse para todo mundo que iria" Merlin apontou para o lado de fora do aquário. "Vai parecer suspeito se nós dois cancelarmos, de uma hora para a outra, não?" ele soou sarcástico.

"Maldição" Arthur esfregou os olhos, cansado. "Está bem. Você quer ir ao _pub_ , vamos ao _pub_. Mas vamos ficar no máximo uma hora."

"Tudo bem, eu acho" Merlin encolheu os ombros.

"Nós podemos fazer alguma coisa no sábado à tarde" Arthur ofereceu. "E você vai assistir ao jogo no domingo, certo? No clube?"

Merlin limitou-se a encolher os ombros novamente e sua indiferença fez com que Arthur apertasse a caneta com mais força.

"Isso é tudo?" Merlin perguntou, já se levantando. "Posso ir para o Desenvolvimento agora?"

Arthur assentiu, incapaz de dizer mais alguma palavra e assistiu conforme Merlin deixava a sala, acenando para Gwaine ao sair. Não escapou a ele a maneira como a expressão de Merlin se abriu assim que ele deixou sua sala. Arthur também reparou em como Merlin havia mudado seu horário de almoço para poder se encontrar com os outros estagiários na copa. Arthur tinha tentado convencê-lo na noite anterior a irem almoçar juntos, mas Merlin dera alguma desculpa evasiva sobre sua mãe já ter preparado sua comida e não querer magoá-la. Merlin também estava deliberadamente passando mais tempo no Desenvolvimento, longe das suas vistas.

Arthur não queria pensar naquela possibilidade, mas começava a se perguntar se Merlin estava se questionando sobre o relacionamento deles. Será que estava se cansando? Será que Arthur o estava pressionando mais do que deveria? Talvez eles estivessem indo rápido demais. Talvez o fato de terem passado tanto tempo junto na semana anterior tivesse sido precipitado. Talvez aquilo tudo não tivesse passado de uma febre para Merlin, aquela atração por um cara mais velho, mais experiente, e agora ele estivesse caindo em si e percebendo que não era bem o que ele queria...

O telefone tocou novamente e Arthur sacudiu a cabeça, espantando aqueles pensamentos perturbadores para longe. Havia um motivo para não se permitir pensar naquilo.

"Sim, Srta. Wust?" ele dirigiu-se à telefonista, obrigando-se a se concentrar no trabalho novamente.

.M.

Arthur jamais imaginara que as coisas pudessem piorar ainda mais até o final do dia. A ida ao _pub_ foi curta, mas catastrófica. A começar pelo fato de que Percy, por algum motivo, não estava presente e Merlin escolhera se sentar justamente ao lado de Gwaine.

"E quando é que você pretende nos levar para o seu iate este ano, Princesa?" Gwaine perguntou em algum momento. Ele tinha trazido a cadeira para mais próximo de Merlin e passara um dos braços ao redor dos ombros dele.

Arthur pensou seriamente em ignorar o comentário, mas aquilo fez com que os demais ocupantes da mesa o confrontassem em coro.

"Iate?" Merlin perguntou, franzindo o cenho. "Arthur tem um iate?"

"Ah, é mesmo!" Elyan comentou, animado. "Merlin não sabe sobre o iate!"

"Todos os anos Arthur convida todo mundo para um fim de semana em seu iate em Bournemouth, no verão" Gwen ofereceu, solícita. "Você já foi para Bournemouth, Merlin?"

"Não" Merlin abaixou os olhos.

"É maravilhoso" Elyan atalhou. "Nós ficamos em alto-mar a maior parte do tempo..."

"Nadamos com golfinhos uma vez, lembra?" Lance entrou na conversa.

"Cara, foi demais" Elyan concordou.

"Com licença, vou ao banheiro" Mordred falou de repente, cambaleando um pouco ao se levantar, mas recusando a ajuda de Lance pra se firmar. "Estou bem, estou bem" ele garantiu, afastando-se rapidamente.

"O que deu nele?" Elyan perguntou em voz baixa, ganhando um olhar atravessado de Gwen.

"Das últimas vezes, ele estava com Kara, lembra?" Gwen falou, ao que as sobrancelhas de Elyan se elevaram.

"Ah, cara..." Elyan relanceou em direção ao banheiro. "Será que ele está bem? Ele não parece bem, parece? Alguém viu o quanto ele bebeu?"

Eles continuaram discutindo sobre Mordred, mas a atenção de Arthur ainda estava em Merlin, que mantinha o rosto baixo, fazendo desenhos na transpiração em sua garrafa de cerveja pela metade.

"Então?" Gwaine voltou ao assunto, fazendo com que Merlin se sobressaltasse. "O verão já está acabando! Quando é que vamos para Bournemouth? Preciso saber com antecedência para reservar a data na minha agenda!"

"Não precisa se preocupar com sua agenda" Arthur irônico. "Não estou planejando nada para este verão."

"O quê? Por quê?" Gwaine indignou-se enquanto os outros o encaravam, surpresos.

"Mas..." Elyan reclamou. "Você gasta uma fortuna com aquele iate para aproveitar uma vez no ano e vai simplesmente deixar passar?"

Os outros juntaram-se ao protesto, mas Arthur ignorou-os, seu olhar fixo em Merlin, que ainda matinha o olhar baixo, a expressão séria. Arthur tirou o celular do bolso e mandou uma mensagem.

' _Esqueça esses perdedores. Você e eu no meu iate no próximo fim de semana. O que acha?_ '

Arthur teve que conter um sorriso satisfeito ao ver Merlin checar o celular, mas seu sorriso logo morreu ao vê-lo guardar o aparelho sem responder, uma expressão ainda mais fechada no rosto.

 _Mas que diabos?_ Arthur pensou, confuso.

"O que está acontecendo com você, Princesa?" Gwaine falou, a mão agora na cintura de Merlin, que não fez _absolutamente nada_ para desalojá-la. "Primeiro você não chama mais a gente para sua chácara, depois não aparece para assistir ao jogo na casa do Percy e agora o iate! Você está finalmente agindo como o riquinho mimado que é?"

Arthur travou os maxilares para não dar uma resposta atravessada ao amigo, optando por tomar sua dose de uísque de uma só vez, ao invés disso.

"Ele sempre foi metido, sabe, Merlin?" Gwaine falou, próximo do ouvido de Merlin, fazendo com que Arthur segurasse seu copo com mais força. "Mas nunca foi tão esnobe, abandonando os amigos desse jeito!"

"Ei, onde está Mordred" Gwen perguntou, preocupada. "Ele já devia estar de volta, não é mesmo? Vocês não acham melhor checar...?"

"Eu vou" Arthur ofereceu-se, já se levantando, agarrando a oportunidade de se afastar antes que fizesse uma besteira.

O que estava acontecendo? Por que Merlin estava evitando encará-lo daquele jeito? Por que ele não estava frustrando os avanços de Gwaine? Ele sabia o quanto aquilo o deixava possesso! Se Merlin estava tentando atingi-lo deliberadamente, estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho. Arthur não conseguia sequer pensar direito.

Seus problemas foram relegados para segundo plano, entretanto, ao ver Mordred debruçado sobre a pia do banheiro, chorando.

"Cristo, Mordred" Arthur exclamou, colocando uma mão nas costas do rapaz, que soluçou ainda mais forte, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. "O que houve?"

"Ela me ligou ontem" Mordred falou, soluçando. "Disse que está pensando em f-ficar na Noruega, arrum-mar um emprego..." ele soluçou novamente. "E eu não consegui dizer n-nada! Fiquei só ouv-vindo e falei que estava tudo bem, se era o q-que ela queria fazer..."

Arthur deixou os ombros caírem, sentindo-se mal pelo amigo, mas sem saber o que fazer. Não sabia consolar ninguém. Nas raras ocasiões em que Morgana ou Mithian haviam se lamentado por algo em sua presença, Arthur se limitara a enchê-las de chocolates até que parassem de chorar.

"Ei, não fique assim" Arthur falou inutilmente, dando tapinhas nas costas de Mordred. "Ligue para ela. Diga que você quer que ela volte. Só não faça isso hoje."

Mordred soltou um riso em meio ao choro, mas seu rosto voltou a se contorcer em pesar.

"Meu Deus, como sou patético" ele lamentou-se.

"Você não é patético" Arthur garantiu. "Só está passando por uma fase difícil. Mas vai dar tudo certo..."

Mordred assentiu, apesar de não parecer muito convencido.

"Acho melhor eu ir embora" ele falou, fungando e abrindo a torneira para jogar água no rosto.

"Vamos, eu chamo um táxi para você" Arthur ofereceu-se.

Arthur esperou que ele se recompusesse e acompanhou-o até o lado de fora do _pub_ , guiando-o até um dos táxis.

"Quer que eu o acompanhe até sua casa?" Arthur se ofereceu debruçando-se no interior do carro para encarar o amigo, preocupado, mas Mordred ofereceu-lhe um pequeno sorriso assegurador.

"Não precisa, Arthur. Obrigado. Obrigado por tudo. Vou ficar bem."

"Me ligue se precisar de algo, está bem?"

Mordred agradeceu novamente e Arthur deu um tapinha em seu joelho antes de se endireitar, fechando a porta do táxi. Quando olhou para trás, Merlin o encarava, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão sombria.

"Ei..." Arthur começou, mas Merlin desviou os olhos e deu alguns passos em direção ao próximo táxi. " _Ei_!" Arthur gritou, alcançando-o e segurando-o pelo cotovelo. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Estou indo embora" Merlin falou, tentando se desvencilhar. "Arthur, me solta."

"Soltar você o caralho!" Arthur ralhou, sentindo a raiva borbulhar em seu peito novamente. "Nós vamos sair, esqueceu?"

"Não, eu não esqueci" Merlin rosnou de volta. "Só estou fazendo o favor de libertar você do seu compromisso antes que seus amigos desconfiem de alguma coisa. Você devia me soltar antes que algum deles nos veja. Quero dizer, tudo bem se você for visto na companhia de _Mordred_ , mas Deus nos livre de você ser visto sozinho _comigo_!"

Ele tentou se desvencilhar novamente, mas Arthur o segurou com mais força, sem se preocupar em deixar marcas no braço dele.

"Do que diabos você está falando, Merlin?"

"Ei, tudo bem por aqui?" Arthur fechou os olhos e travou os maxilares ao ouvir a voz de Gwaine e Merlin aproveitou sua momentânea distração para se soltar, alcançando o táxi rapidamente.

"Gwaine, fique fora disso" Arthur falou, seguindo Merlin, mas ele entrou no carro antes que o alcançasse. "Merlin!" Arthur segurou a porta antes que ele a fechasse. "Nós ainda não terminamos de conversar!"

"Ah, nós terminamos" Merlin garantiu, mantendo o braço esticado para impedir que Arthur entrasse. "Sinto muito por arruinar seus planos, Arthur, mas você ainda pode levar Mordred, se quiser. Ou Daisy! Assim você não precisa se preocupar se alguém vir vocês juntos."

Arthur sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco no peito e assustou-se ao ouvir a porta do outro lado do carro se abrir e Gwaine entrar.

"Eu acompanho você, Merlin" Gwaine se ofereceu, já se acomodando sem esperar pela resposta.

"Claro, por que não?" Merlin encolheu os ombros e aproveitou-se da surpresa de Arthur para fechar a porta com um puxão.

Arthur observou conforme o táxi se afastava, completamente sem reação.

.M.

Por mais que estivesse precisando de uma bebida, Arthur não estava no humor para companhia pelo resto da noite, então despediu-se dos amigos e voltou para seu apartamento, retirando uma garrafa de uísque do armário e sentando-se em frente à TV enquanto bebia. Pouco tempo depois que chegara, recebeu uma mensagem de Gwaine.

' _Relaxa, Princesa. Ele está entregue em casa, são e salvo._ '

Arthur apertou o botão para discar logo que leu a mensagem e Gwaine atendeu no segundo toque.

"O que há de errado com você?" Arthur acusou, desesperado para descontar sua frustração em alguém e, se Gwaine era a única opção, então que fosse. Ele bem que merecia, depois de provocá-lo daquele jeito durante a noite toda.

" _Ei, calma aí! Eu estava apenas tentando ajudar!_ "

"Eu disse para você não se meter" Arthur insistiu. "Você provavelmente só piorou a situação para mim!"

" _Não que você precisasse de ajuda com isso, não é mesmo?_ " Gwaine soou sarcástico.

"Ora, não aja como se eu não soubesse que você estava esperando por essa oportunidade só para poder consolá-lo."

" _Você sabe que sou seu amigo, certo? Conheço meus limites"_ Gwaine disse e Arthur fungou, cético _._ " _Olha, ele não quis me contar o que está acontecendo e não sei se quero saber, pra dizer a verdade._ _Mas posso dizer com certeza que ele não está nada feliz com você._ "

"Jura?" Arthur ironizou. "Se você não me dissesse, eu jamais desconfiaria."

" _Dê um tempo a ele, Arthur_ " Gwaine falou, com uma seriedade que lhe era pouco característica. " _Vocês podem resolver isso de cabeça fria, depois. Não adianta nada pressioná-lo agora._ "

"Mas eu não faço ideia do motivo de tudo isso! De repente ele jogou um monte de coisas na minha cara sobre Daisy e... e Mordred... O que diabos Mordred tem a ver com isso?"

" _Posso pensar em um ou dois motivos. Mas, ei"_ Gwaine emendou antes que Arthur pudesse questioná-lo a respeito. " _Ligue para ele amanhã. Tenho certeza que vocês vão se acertar._ "

Arthur desligou o telefone e serviu-se de outra dose de uísque.

.Merlin.

Arthur não ligou para Merlin no dia seguinte. Estava possesso demais e temia dizer algo que pudesse se arrepender depois. Então fez algo que já não fazia há muito tempo: passou o dia de sábado inteiro trabalhando em seu escritório, respondendo e-mails e revisando apresentações e relatórios. À noite, compareceu à festa de Cooper desacompanhado – afinal, era apenas uma festa de aniversário – e desempenhou seu papel de representante da diretoria da empresa, cumprimentando os amigos, familiares e colegas de trabalho presentes, fazendo até um discurso para o aniversariante, de bom grado. Depois disso, bebeu tudo que viu pela frente, ignorando as recomendações de Percy sobre a partida de futebol no dia seguinte.

Não contente com aquilo, ao chegar ao seu apartamento, Arthur bebeu quase toda a garrafa de uísque que começara no dia anterior e acabou vomitando no banheiro. Pensando bem, só o fato de ter conseguido chegar até o banheiro já poderia ser considerado uma vitória. Acordou no domingo com uma ressaca terrível. Não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que chegara àquele ponto e ficou aliviado ao checar seu histórico no celular e certificar-se de que não havia mandado nenhuma mensagem vergonhosa para Merlin enquanto sob o efeito do álcool.

Enquanto curtia sua ressaca, Arthur mandou uma mensagem para Merlin, lembrando-o do jogo àquela tarde. Quando Merlin não respondeu, Arthur ligou. E ligou e ligou novamente. Depois da quinta ligação, a chamada caiu direto na caixa postal, mas Arthur já estava furioso demais para deixar alguma mensagem. Ele vestiu seu uniforme de Camelot depois do almoço e foi para a casa de Merlin.

"Ah, olá, Arthur!" Hunith exclamou, sorrindo ao vê-lo. Então ela franziu o cenho ao olhar ao redor. "Onde está Merlin?"

"Eu esperava que você pudesse me dizer" Arthur tentou não parecer tão nervoso quanto se sentia. "Ele não está em casa" ele mais falou do que perguntou.

"Ele saiu de manhã, bem cedo. Achei que estava com você, pra ser sincera. Você tentou falar com ele pelo telefone?"

"Caixa postal" Arthur falou, mudando o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro, arrependendo-se de ter ido até lá ao ver a preocupação estampada no rosto da mulher. "Ele deve estar sem bateria" Arthur tentou amenizar. "Provavelmente deve estar com Will."

"Tem razão" Hunith pareceu mais aliviada. "Entre. Vou ligar para Anne..."

"Obrigado, mas não posso ficar" Arthur passou a mão pelos cabelos. "Tenho que encontrar o pessoal no clube. Talvez ele vá direto para lá. Eu aviso se ele aparecer."

"Ok" Hunith assentiu, ainda incerta. "E eu aviso você se ele aparecer por aqui."

Arthur agradeceu e forçou um sorriso ao se despedir, mas não deu nem dois passos antes que ela o chamasse de volta.

"Arthur? Está tudo bem?"

"Sim, está tudo ótimo" Arthur assegurou. "Nós apenas nos desencontramos."

Hunith não pareceu muito convencida com aquela resposta, mas não o impediu de se afastar, daquela vez.

O jogo foi uma completa desgraça. Arthur não conseguia se concentrar direito, olhando para as arquibancadas a todo o momento em busca de Merlin e tentando descontar sua frustração na bola cada vez que se aproximava o bastante. Quando Arthur acertou - com força - a canela de um dos jogadores do time adversário, Gwaine sugeriu que ele sentasse e Percy assumiu a liderança do time.

Quando Arthur checou o celular novamente, havia uma ligação perdida da casa de Merlin. Ele retornou a ligação.

"Ele está com o padrinho dele" Hunith falou e Arthur respirou aliviado. "Disse que o celular está sem bateria, mas falei para ele ligar para você do telefone de Gaius. Ele não ligou?"

"Deve ter ligado" Arthur mentiu. "Eu estava jogando, só agora consegui checar o celular. A sua ligação foi a primeira que retornei."

Arthur agradeceu mais uma vez e desligou, já rumando para o estacionamento, sem esperar pelo fim da partida. Não conseguia se concentrar no jogo, de qualquer forma, e isso só o estava deixando com mais raiva. Ele parou o carro a duas quadras do prédio de Merlin e terminou de chegar a pé, sentando-se nos degraus da escada e esperando, xingando-se por não ter pensado em tomar uma ducha antes ao reparar que ainda estava com o uniforme suado. Odiava ter que ficar de tocaia, mas não aceitaria ser ignorado daquele jeito. Precisava de respostas e não sairia dali sem elas.

Perdeu a noção do tempo enquanto esperava. Seu humor oscilava entre raiva, apreensão, indignação, medo e negação. Cada vez que Arthur escutava alguém se aproximar, seu coração se acelerava em expectativa, porém a decepção logo o invadia ao ver alguma outra pessoa se aproximando. Quando Merlin finalmente apareceu, subindo as escadas distraidamente, Arthur soltou o ar dos pulmões, mas o alívio logo deu lugar à apreensão quando Merlin congelou ao encará-lo, os olhos arregalados em surpresa.

Arthur sustentou seu olhar com a máxima dignidade que conseguiu reunir. Não tinha reparado no quanto o cabelo de Merlin havia crescido nas últimas semanas até aquele momento. Ele parecia mais novo daquele jeito, mas, ao mesmo tempo, a barba por fazer lhe emprestava um ar de seriedade. Merlin deixou os ombros caírem e terminou de subir as escadas em silêncio até parar à sua frente, mantendo uma distância de três degraus entre eles.

"Você planejava falar comigo em algum momento?" Arthur falou, traído, quando Merlin não fez menção de dizer nada.

"Não importa agora, importa?" Merlin devolveu, irônico, sentando-se e trazendo os joelhos para perto do corpo, as costas apoiadas na parede.

"O que está acontecendo, Merlin?" Arthur perguntou, ao mesmo tempo ansiando e temendo a resposta. Não podia deixar de se lembrar da última vez em que haviam se encontrado numa situação semelhante àquela, na escadaria do apartamento de Arthur, quando Merlin o flagrara com Elena. A lembrança fez com que seu humor se tornasse ainda mais sombrio.

Arthur assistiu conforme Merlin engolia em seco, evitando seu olhar.

"Não consigo mais, Arthur" Merlin falou, a voz oscilando e Arthur apertou os maxilares um contra o outro, assistindo enquanto seu pior medo se concretizava sem que ele pudesse fazer nada para impedir. "Sei que fui eu quem sugeriu que mantivéssemos tudo em segredo, mas não consigo mais. Achei que podia lidar com isso, que poderia esperar o tempo que fosse preciso, mas descobri que não posso. Não quando você pode ser visto com todo mundo, menos comigo. Não quando você não quer contar nem para os seus amigos. Nem para a sua irmã!"

Arthur piscou, a surpresa tirando-o de seu torpor como um balde de água fria.

"Merlin..." ele começou, mas Merlin não deixou que ele falasse.

"Você não contou para ninguém, Arthur!" Merlin encarou-o, os olhos brilhando de lágrimas não derramadas, apesar da expressão dura. "Todo mundo que sabe é porque descobriu de uma maneira ou outra!"

Arthur tornou a fechar a boca. Estava prestes a dizer que Morgana sabia, mas não era como se tivesse contado a ela. Ela descobrira sozinha, tal como todos os outros.

"Você tem ideia de como me senti quando você se afastou de mim na boate, quando Cenred apareceu?" Merlin soltou um riso sem humor, meneando a cabeça e Arthur sentiu-se afundar em culpa. "Eu disse para mim mesmo que não era nada pessoal e até me convenci disso por um tempo. Mas então teve aquela noite no _pub_ com Mordred" ele limpou uma lágrima que escorreu por seu rosto e Arthur teve que lutar contra o impulso de alcançá-lo, mas então as palavras de Merlin o atingiram.

"O quê?" Arthur perguntou, genuinamente confuso. "Que noite? Do que você está falando?"

"Você não podia sentar perto de mim ou alguém desconfiaria, mas você passou quase a noite inteira com ele!" Merlin debochou. "Conversando, rindo, flertando..."

"O _quê_?" Arthur guinchou, mas Merlin não lhe deu ouvidos.

"E agora você vai a essas festas estúpidas, onde você não pode nem pensar em me levar, mas não tem problema se você aparecer no Facebook com Mordred ou Daisy ou Mithian!"

Arthur abriu a boca para dizer algo, espantado, mas Merlin não lhe deu nenhuma chance, levantando-se e caminhando de um lado para o outro enquanto continuava a despejar suas frustrações sobre ele como uma avalanche.

"Você nem se deu ao trabalho de mencionar que pretendia sair com a Daisy, não é mesmo? Você sabia que ela estava a fim de você. Maldição, você provavelmente convidou ela por causa disso, para massagear o seu ego ou coisa parecida. Você sabia que eu não aprovaria, mas quem se importa com o que eu acho ou deixo de achar? E você sequer se deu ao trabalho de mencionar Mithian! Como se não fosse grande coisa você esbarrar com a sua ex e ainda posar para uma foto com ela alegremente!" ele virou-se para encarar Arthur novamente, o rosto agora contorcido de raiva. "Sabe como me senti quando vi aquelas fotos? Eu me senti como lixo. Algo sujo e vergonhoso que você varre para debaixo do tapete para que ninguém veja. Quero dizer, está tudo bem, contanto que você me mantenha trancado dentro do seu apartamento, da sua chácara ou até mesmo do seu maldito iate, para que ninguém me veja. Nem mesmo Gwen! Ela é sempre tão legal comigo, perguntando o que eu fiz no fim de semana e, adivinhe só? Eu não posso dizer! E sabe o que é pior do que tudo isso?"

Arthur engoliu em seco. Pelo amor de Deus, o que poderia ser pior do que tudo aquilo? Arthur não tinha certeza se entendera metade do que ele dissera e ainda havia mais?

"O pior é que você tentou me dizer que não estava pronto para me assumir e que provavelmente nunca estaria!" Merlin continuou, sem esperar pela sua resposta, soluçando. "Aquela história de ser seu amante enquanto você mantém as aparências para o resto do mundo, de eu ter que dividir você com a rainha...? Deus, eu devia ter percebido antes... Will bem que tentou abrir os meus olhos, mas..."

"Merlin, do que diabos você está falando?" Arthur tentou se situar, porém sem sucesso.

"Mas não é como se eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa pra mudar isso" Merlin prosseguiu, inabalado. "Não posso obrigar você a me assumir para seus amigos ou para a sua família, se você não está pronto. Não posso tirar você do armário, posso? Que tipo de idiota eu seria, se fizesse uma coisa dessas? Então estou fazendo a única coisa que posso para manter a minha dignidade" ele limpou o rosto e respirou profundamente, encarando Arthur com uma expressão determinada.

"Merlin, não" Arthur falou por entre os dentes cerrados. "Não se atreva..."

"Estou colocando um fim nisso, Arthur" Merlin falou com firmeza.

"Não!" Arthur levantou-se, apavorado, mas Merlin elevou a voz acima da sua.

"Você pode me mandar para outro setor, se quiser. Pode até terminar meu contrato. Eu não me importo. Só não quero continuar assim..."

"Merlin, por favor, me escute!" Arthur praticamente gritou as últimas palavras.

"Prometo que devolvo seu notebook e seu barbeador amanhã. Eu só tenho que..."

"Eu não quero o maldito notebook" Arthur interrompeu-o, tentando alcançar Merlin, mas ele se desvencilhou rapidamente. "Só quero que você _escute o que_...!"

"Sinto muito, Arthur" Merlin meneou a cabeça rapidamente, soluçando, seu rosto se contorcendo. "Não posso... Eu..."

Merlin passou por ele, subindo as escadas em direção ao seu apartamento.

"MERLIN!" o grito de Arthur foi seguido pelo barulho da porta batendo e então só restou o eco no corredor estreito. "Porra!" Arthur rugiu, esmurrando a parede, assustando uma senhora que subia as escadas.

Arthur piscou várias vezes para impedir as lágrimas, desculpando-se com a senhora ao passar por ela. Quando chegou à rua, estava completamente perdido, respirando pesadamente, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, olhando ao redor, procurando pelo seu carro antes de se lembrar de onde o estacionara. Quando o alcançou, sua mão tremia ao segurar a chave e ele xingou, socando o volante com força. Então desabou sobre ele, soluçando e chorando abertamente, como há muito não fazia.

.M.

"Mas o quê...?" Merlin ouviu sua mãe dizer enquanto rumava para seu quarto e baixou o rosto para que ela não visse seu estado, mas ela o segurou antes que pudesse atingir o corredor. "Merlin! Era Arthur quem estava gritando?"

"Mãe, por favor..." Merlin tentou se soltar ao mesmo tempo em que limpava o rosto, mas ela segurou seus ombros, obrigando-o a encará-la.

"Merlin...! Ah, querido..." o tom dela tornou-se pesaroso no momento em que seus olhos se encontraram e Merlin sentiu o choro tomá-lo novamente, daquela vez sem que pudesse fazer nada para contê-lo enquanto se sacudia. "Venha aqui, meu amor" Hunith puxou-o até que Merlin enfiasse o rosto em seu colo, ainda que tivesse que se curvar para isso, e ele se deixou ser abraçado. "Shhh... Vai ficar tudo bem..."

Merlin queria acreditar naquilo. Ele realmente queria. Mas não podia imaginar como.

.Merlin.

¹ _Muse – Madness_

 _ **N.A.:**_ _Chegamos ao final da parte 2! Queria registrar um agradecimento especial aos anônimos que deixam review sem logar. Não dá para responder pelo site, mas leio todas elas e me delicio com as palavras de vocês. Tem gente mandando e-mail também, fazendo meu dia mais feliz. Muito obrigada!_


	24. Parte 3 - Capítulo 23

**Parte 3**

 **Capítulo 23**

 **29ª semana**

Arthur recusou-se a beber no domingo à noite. Ele era responsável o suficiente para lidar com aquilo como um adulto. Na segunda-feira, seguiu sua rotina normalmente pela manhã, mas achou melhor deixar o celular em casa enquanto corria, para não cair na tentação de colocar alguma música. Tinha certeza de que poderia lidar com aquela situação sem maiores dificuldades. Tudo que tinha que fazer era mergulhar em seu trabalho – ele certamente tinha serviço o suficiente.

A primeira hora de trabalho correu tranquilamente. Arthur ignorou os olhares preocupados de Gwaine, fez algumas ligações e inteirou-se sobre o estado de saúde do pai de Leon, que voltara de Manchester no domingo. Quando Merlin chegou, entretanto, Arthur viu todas as suas defesas tão bem construídas ruírem no primeiro relance. Ele teve que olhar novamente, incapaz de acreditar no que via.

Merlin havia cortado o cabelo. Não apenas aparado, mas cortado de verdade, deixando-o bem curto no topo da cabeça, como costumava usar no início do seu estágio. Arthur teve um _flashback_ daquele primeiro dia, lembrando-se de como Merlin o havia chamado de babaca e, de alguma forma, aquilo fizera com que Arthur o enxergasse com algo próximo de admiração e respeito, coisas que não costumava conceder logo nas primeiras impressões.

Merlin também tinha feito a barba bem rente e exibia seu sorriso costumeiro, cumprimentando os colegas de trabalho com bom humor. Diferente das outras vezes, entretanto, em vez de rumar direto para a sala de Arthur, ele foi até a mesa de Gwen, sentando-se para conversar com ela. Arthur desviou os olhos, sentindo a mágoa preenchê-lo por inteiro. A mágoa logo deu lugar à raiva e ele pegou as chaves do carro, decidindo sair mais cedo para sua primeira visita do dia. Teve que separar seu próprio equipamento, mas não era nada que não estivesse acostumado a fazer antes de Merlin.

Arthur não voltou para o escritório aquele dia, fazendo arranjos com Leon pelo telefone para adiantar um pouco do trabalho de rua enquanto o amigo tomava conta das coisas no escritório. Ao final do dia, estava esgotado, mas decidido a superar aquilo.

A terça-feira foi um pouco mais complicada. Arthur conseguiu evitar Merlin pela manhã, mas o cliente da tarde pediu para reagendar a visita. Acabou tendo que voltar para o escritório antes do previsto e quase trombou em Merlin ao sair do elevador.

"Sinto mui–" Merlin começou a se desculpar, mas interrompeu-se ao encará-lo, seus olhos se arregalando. "Oh..." ele limpou a garganta, baixando os olhos. "Sinto muito. Eu devia olhar por onde... ando" Merlin deu a volta em Arthur e entrou no elevador, segurando a porta aberta.

Arthur franziu o cenho, pensando se Merlin o estava convidando a se juntar a ele no elevador, mas então percebeu outro estagiário – aquele tal de _Gili –_ parado à sua frente, parecendo um tanto incerto.

"Sr. Pendragon" o rapaz cumprimentou, olhando de Arthur para Merlin e só então Arthur percebeu que estava bloqueando a passagem para o elevador.

Arthur deu um passo para o lado, lançando-lhe um olhar frio, ao que o garoto acenou com a cabeça em agradecimento, juntando-se a Merlin no elevador.

"Estou indo almoçar" Merlin anunciou quando as portas do elevador não se fecharam rápido o bastante.

"Claro" Arthur assentiu, olhando de um para outro sem tentar disfarçar seu descontentamento até que as portas se fechassem.

Arthur passou a próxima hora tentando não imaginar Merlin almoçando com Gili. Recusou-se a se juntar aos amigos para almoçar e passou o resto da tarde à base de chá e café – tinha ligado para uma das copeiras providenciar uma garrafa especialmente para ele –, ignorando a queimação em seu estômago e fingindo trabalhar enquanto observava seu estagiário. Merlin tinha voltado do almoço parecendo leve e tranquilo, fazendo Elyan rir de algo e desviando de uma bola de papel que Gwaine jogou em sua direção. Merlin também conversou com Mordred, aparentemente oferecendo-se para ajudá-lo com algumas cópias.

Arthur reparou em cada detalhe do visual de Merlin, a maneira como ele provavelmente havia gastado algum tempo arrumando o cabelo para obter aquele visual despojado, a pulseira de couro em seu pulso esquerdo, os tênis recém-lavados. Perguntou-se se Merlin sairia depois do expediente. Talvez com seus amigos estagiários, com quem ele parecia passar cada vez mais tempo, ou talvez com seus amigos da faculdade. Talvez ele até usasse maquiagem...

Aquele pensamento fez com que Arthur rangesse os dentes, furioso. Merlin provavelmente não demoraria a sair com outras pessoas – se é que já não estava saindo. Garotos da idade dele, provavelmente, com quem poderia sair todas as noites para dançar. Talvez até alguns encontros casuais com caras que ele conhecesse na boate. Só de pensar na possibilidade de outra pessoa beijando Merlin, tocando-o, fodendo...

O barulho da caneta se quebrando fez com que Arthur desviasse o olhar de Merlin para sua própria mão. Havia uma marca vermelha na palma, onde a apertara, mas felizmente não se cortara. Ele jogou-a no lixo e pegou outra qualquer em sua gaveta, jogando-a sobre a mesa e ajeitando a gravata, a respiração ofegante.

Teria que aprender a lidar com aquilo. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer para impedi-lo. Merlin era livre para sair com quem quisesse. Por mais importante que ele tivesse sido para Arthur, para Merlin, Arthur não passara do primeiro de muitos. Ele era jovem, bonito, cativante, brilhante e tinha uma carreira promissora pela frente – provavelmente na Pendragon, agora que não tinha mais a ameaça constante de seu relacionamento com o diretor ser descoberto. Merlin não ficaria solteiro por muito tempo. E o pior era que Arthur provavelmente teria que assistir de perto enquanto ele se apaixonava e se decepcionava com outros caras.

Incapaz de lidar com os próprios pensamentos, Arthur ligou para o ramal de Leon.

"Por favor, me diga que você tem alguma visita agora" ele praticamente implorou.

" _Não, sinto muito_ " Leon desculpou-se. " _Fiz as minhas pela manhã. Mas parece que ouvi Gwaine comentar algo sobre Stevenson..._ "

"Merda" Arthur xingou. Não queria ter que implorar para Gwaine, ele provavelmente seguraria aquilo contra Arthur pelo resto da vida.

" _O que está acontecendo, Arthur?_ " Leon soou preocupado.

"Nada" Arthur mentiu e Leon suspirou.

" _Você sabe que pode contar comigo, não sabe? Se quiser, podemos sair depois do expediente, beber, conversar. Faz tempo que não fazemos isso, só nós dois..._ "

"Talvez outro dia" Arthur desconversou.

Ele desligou e debateu consigo mesmo por um momento, mas acabou ligando para Gwaine, que cedeu seu compromisso com Stevenson, mas não sem antes fazê-lo prometer algumas compensações, obviamente. Arthur, então, tratou de se inteirar sobre o andamento do projeto antes de sair.

.M.

"Aqui está" Merlin falou, entregando o notebook para Will, cujos olhos brilharam.

"Tem certeza?" Will perguntou e Merlin sorriu, pensando no quanto o amigo provavelmente estava se esforçando para fazer aquela pergunta.

"Claro. É todo seu" Merlin assegurou.

"Jesus, você é o melhor amigo do mundo. Já disse que você é o melhor amigo de todo o mundo?" Will abraçou o notebook, esfregando o rosto nele como se fosse um filhotinho fofo. Então ele ficou alerta. "Err... Você se certificou de tirar todas as fotos de vocês dois nus, certo? E vídeos?"

Merlin rolou os olhos, deixando-se cair no sofá de Will.

"Eu formatei ele, pode ficar tranquilo. E não havia nenhuma foto ou vídeo comprometedores, pra começo de conversa. Nem minha, nem dele."

Merlin estava prestes a se desfazer de todas as fotos de Arthur e das mensagens trocadas em seu celular, mas sua mãe acabou convencendo-o a não tomar nenhuma medida drástica, dizendo que ele poderia se arrepender depois. 'Ainda está muito recente, como uma ferida aberta', Hunith havia argumentado, mas Merlin duvidava que algum dia pudesse olhar para tudo aquilo sem sentir seu coração se despedaçando novamente. Antes de formatar o computador, porém, Merlin resolveu fazer um backup de tudo, por via das dúvidas.

"Ótimo" Will respirou aliviado. "Pode levar o meu computador enquanto não compra outro."

"Obrigado. Eu levo durante a semana."

Apesar do que dissera para Will, Merlin não tinha intenção de comprar outro notebook. Tinha suas economias, mas preferia guardá-las para o caso de precisar delas, num futuro próximo. Gaius garantira que o aceitaria de volta na Botica, caso perdesse o estágio, mas Merlin sabia que o padrinho não poderia pagar muito.

Will fez menção de abrir o computador, mas pareceu pensar melhor e deixou-o sobre a mesa da cozinha, juntando-se a Merlin no sofá.

"Ei... Tem certeza que quer sair? Porque nós podemos ficar por aqui, se você preferir..."

"Will, você ficou me pentelhando o fim de semana inteiro sobre esse filme...!"

"Eu sei, eu sei, mas..." Will suspirou. "Isso foi antes de vocês... sabe..."

"De nós terminarmos" Merlin completou, meneando a cabeça. "Você não precisa ficar pisando em ovos comigo, está bem? Estou bem! Não estou em negação. Fui eu quem terminou tudo, lembra?"

Will resmungou algo inaudível e Merlin lançou-lhe um olhar de esguelha.

"Que foi?" Merlin cutucou. "Vamos logo, diga de uma vez."

"Você não está nada bem" Will devolveu e Merlin cruzou os braços, amuado, pronto para se defender, mas Will continuou a falar. "Pensa que não conheço você? Sei que você está se corroendo por dentro. Não precisa fingir que está tudo bem. E não precisa ir ao cinema só para me fazer calar a boca."

"Mas eu não quero ficar em casa!" Merlin insistiu. "Quero fazer alguma coisa, me distrair. E jogar videogame não é uma opção, nem adianta..."

"Tudo bem, tudo bem" Will levantou as mãos em rendição. "Você quer sair, nós vamos sair. Mas não precisamos ir ao cinema. Podemos ir pra balada!" ele sugeriu, como se a ideia tivesse acabado de cruzar sua mente. "Você escolhe o lugar. Pode até ser uma boate gay, não me importo. Desde que tenha lésbicas também, é claro..."

Merlin suspirou.

"Não estou no humor pra balada, Will. O cinema serve."

A verdade era que ele só saíra para boates com Arthur até então e não achava que ver outros caras se beijando melhoraria o seu ânimo.

"Ok, então está decidido. Vamos ao cinema. Mas você pode escolher o filme."

"Claro" Merlin rolou os olhos, ciente de que era melhor deixar Will escolher o filme se não quisesse ouvi-lo reclamar durante a sessão inteira. "Vamos logo" ele falou, levantando-se, mas Will puxou-o de volta para o sofá.

"Está cedo ainda. Quer tomar alguma coisa?" Will ofereceu. "Tem cerveja na geladeira. Ah, já sei! Tenho umas garrafas de uma cerveja russa que ganhei de uns parentes do meu pai e guardei para uma ocasião especial. O que me diz?" ele arqueou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

"Não, obrigado" Merlin remexeu-se, inquieto. "Se eu começar a beber, provavelmente vou desistir do filme."

"Então..." Will falou depois de um pequeno silêncio e Merlin gemeu internamente. "Como estão as coisas na empresa?"

"Não muito diferentes" Merlin admitiu. "Fico esperando alguém me dar a notícia de que fui transferido para outro setor ou que devo passar no RH para fazer meu acerto, mas até agora ninguém falou nada."

"E como ele está agindo?"

"Decentemente, eu acho" Merlin encolheu os ombros. "Não temos nos visto muito, pra dizer a verdade. Ele tem passado a maior parte do tempo fora, visitando clientes. Só interagimos uma vez e foi só porque eu quase caí em cima dele."

"Você, trombando em alguém?" Will zombou. "Chocante."

"Eu sei..." Merlin baixou os olhos, cansado demais para se sentir indignado com a observação. "Basicamente, é isso."

"Bem, as coisas vão melhorar, com o tempo" Will falou, dando uns tapinhas no braço de Merlin. "Ou foi o que ouvi dizer."

"Nos filmes" Merlin assentiu.

"Exatamente" Will animou-se. "Acho até que estamos nos minutos finais. Bem na parte onde você encontra outra pessoa que realmente valha a pena e que provavelmente estava lá a maior parte do tempo, mas você não percebeu, porque estava ocupado correndo atrás do cafajeste."

"E eu aqui achando que você era cem por centro hétero" Merlin falou, sarcástico.

"Ei! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer e você sabe disso!"

"Will?"

"Sim?"

"Você é péssimo nesse negócio de consolar as pessoas."

"Fico feliz que tenha notado. Posso parar agora?"

"Por favor."

"Graças a Deus... Que tal aquele filme agora?"

Merlin não prestou muita atenção ao filme. Ele não desgrudou os olhos da tela e sabia dizer que havia muita cena de ação, perseguição, tiros que só acertavam os caras maus, mas não conseguiu acompanhar a história e teve que limpar os olhos discretamente no meio do filme para que Will não notasse que estivera chorando.

Não tinha mentido para Will, Arthur o estava tratando decentemente. Só o fato dele não ter mandado Merlin para algum setor morto como o Almoxarifado já era uma prova disso. Mas às vezes Merlin se surpreendia torcendo para que ele o mandasse para longe. Pelo menos assim Merlin não teria que fingir que estava tudo bem ou assistir enquanto Arthur o evitava. Arthur provavelmente já lidara com aquele tipo de situação antes, pois não parecia ser grande coisa para ele ver o ex-namorado todos os dias. Ele deveria estar até aliviado por não ter que lidar com alguém tão inexperiente e carente quanto Merlin. Talvez fosse por isso que ele preferisse a companhia de Mordred, no final das contas. Mas Merlin não queria pensar nisso, ou ter que lidar com aquilo durante boa parte do seu dia. Felizmente, aquela era a última semana de férias, portanto ele voltaria a trabalhar apenas meio período em breve, o que significava menos tempo evitando confrontos.

"Que tal aquela cerveja russa agora?" Will ofereceu ao final do filme.

Aparentemente, Merlin não fora tão discreto quanto imaginava.

.M.

Merlin acordou no meio da madrugada, tremendo, suando e com ânsia. Sonhara que Arthur tinha se casado com Gwen e que Mordred o desafiara para um duelo, ao descobrir. Merlin tentara impedi-los de duelarem, mas chegara tarde demais e assistira, impotente, enquanto ambos morriam e Morgana ria feito uma louca. Não conseguiu mais dormir pelo resto da noite e prometeu para si mesmo que nunca mais beberia cerveja russa novamente.

.M.

Na terça-feira à noite, Arthur cometeu um erro grave: ele cedeu ao impulso de abrir o notebook sem um objetivo específico e com uma garrafa de uísque cheia ao alcance da mão - ele tinha feito seu pedido de compras pela internet.

Como suspeitava, Merlin alterara seu _status_ no Facebook para 'solteiro' novamente e desde então, choveram mensagens em sua página, tanto do Facebook quanto do Twitter, a maioria delas convites para festas e mensagens de consolação um tanto oferecidas. Merlin não tinha muitas fotos em seus profiles, mas as poucas que havia fizeram com que Arthur entornasse boa parte da garrafa. Não demorou para que Arthur achasse as fotos da festa de Muirden em seu próprio Facebook e ele repassou-as várias vezes, tentando enxergá-las através dos olhos de Merlin, apesar de o álcool tornar a tarefa cada vez mais difícil.

Arthur devia ter desmaiado em algum ponto, mas acordou de madrugada com a cabeça latejando, o pescoço doendo por causa da posição desajeitada e o estômago revirando. No entanto, em vez de tomar algo para a ressaca, Arthur terminou de tomar a garrafa de uísque.

Acordou novamente com uma cacofonia e cobriu os ouvidos pelo máximo de tempo possível, mas seu telefone não parava de tocar e alguém tinha enfiado o dedo no interfone e esquecido da vida. Ele xingou, tateando o criado-mudo em busca do celular.

"Que foi?"

" _Ah, graças a Deus_ " a voz de Leon soou preocupada do outro lado da linha quando o barulho do interfone cessou. " _Estava prestes a ligar para a polícia. Ou pior, pra sua irmã_ " Arthur limitou-se a grunhir em resposta, afastando o telefone do ouvido e Leon continuou. " _Quer fazer o favor de abrir a porta para mim ou vou ter que apelar para o porteiro?_ "

"Cristo, Leon. Quer calar a boca?"

Arthur desligou o celular, mas Leon enfiou o dedo no interfone novamente. Xingando e praguejando, Arthur tropeçou para o banheiro para se aliviar – pareceu levar uma eternidade até que sua bexiga se esvaziasse – e cambaleou para fora do quarto, amaldiçoando a claridade e segurando-se no corrimão com força para não se desequilibrar. Apertou o botão do interfone e deixou a porta destrancada, abrindo a geladeira em seguida e pegando uma cerveja. Então largou-se num dos bancos altos e apoiou os cotovelos no balcão enquanto esperava Leon subir.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?" a voz de Leon reverberou em seu crânio.

"Shhhh!" Arthur pediu, tampando os ouvidos, mas Leon não pareceu se compadecer do seu estado. Pelo contrário, ele fechou ainda mais o cenho ao encará-lo.

"Meu Deus, Arthur, o que aconteceu com você?" ele perguntou, tirando o paletó e vestindo-o no encosto de uma cadeira, ao que Arthur franziu o cenho.

"Por que você está vestido desse jeito?" Arthur perguntou, levando a cerveja até os lábios, porém Leon tomou-a de sua mão antes que pudesse tomar alguma gota.

"Arthur, pelo amor de Deus... Você faz ideia de que horas são? Ou que dia é hoje?"

"Quer parar de gritar?" Arthur grunhiu, debruçando-se sobre o balcão com as mãos nos ouvidos.

Arthur ouviu Leon praguejando enquanto andava pela cozinha, abrindo a torneira e remexendo em seus armários.

"Você tem café aqui, em algum lugar?" Leon perguntou, mas Arthur ignorou-o.

"Ele terminou comigo, Leon" Arthur lamuriou-se. "Disse que eu fiz com que ele se sentisse um lixo."

"Aqui" Leon falou, forçando-o a se endireitar e enfiando um copo embaixo do seu nariz. "Beba."

Arthur empurrou o copo d'água para longe.

"Você ouviu o que eu disse?" Arthur insistiu como uma criança mimada. "Ele me largou. Porque eu não o levei àquela festa estúpida. Porque eu levei a Daisy. Porque..." Arthur esfregou os olhos. "Deus sabe porquê. Aposto como isso não passa de um monte de desculpas esfarrapadas."

"Sei, sei" Leon arrastou o copo para sua frente novamente. "É uma pena. Mas você não vai consertar as coisas desse jeito."

"Consertar como?" Arthur exclamou. "Não tem como consertar nada. Ele não quer mais saber de mim. O que ele iria querer com um velho como eu?"

"Velho?" Leon soou confuso. "Quem é velho aqui?"

"Ele provavelmente já seguiu em frente" Arthur seguiu com seu desabafo. "Deve estar com alguém da idade dele. Aposto como é aquele Gili. Aquele garoto sempre me olhou de um jeito estranho."

"Não faço ideia de quem é esse tal de Gili, mas duvido que Merlin já tenha seguido em frente, Arthur..."

"Ele deu o MacBook para o Will" Arthur interrompeu-o, segurando Leon pela gravata. "O MacBook que _eu_ dei para ele na semana passada! Ele deu para o melhor amigo!"

"Tem certeza?" Leon franziu o cenho.

"Will postou no Twitter dele! Eu vi! Venha aqui, vou mostrar para você..." Arthur fez menção de se levantar, mas Leon segurou-o no lugar.

"Não precisa. Aceito sua palavra. Agora tome a água. Onde você guarda suas aspirinas?"

"Você acha que ele teria dado o notebook para Will se eu ainda tivesse alguma chance? Não, acho que não... E ele cortou o cabelo. Quero dizer, ele praticamente tosou o cabelo..." Arthur gemeu. "Jesus, como eu sinto falta do cheiro dos cabelos dele..."

"Dê um tempo para ele, Arthur..."

"Eu dei um tempo para ele!" Arthur exasperou-se. "Dei um sábado inteiro! Exatamente como Gwaine disse para eu fazer. E então, no domingo, o que ele fez? Ele me deu um pé na bunda!"

"Ah, aqui está" Leon disse ao encontrar a gaveta de medicamentos, colocando uma aspirina à sua frente, ao lado do copo d'água intocado. Então ele voltou para o fogão quando a chaleira apitou. "Eu faria um pouco de café, mas pelo jeito você só tem chá por aqui."

" _Leon_ " Arthur choramingou, virando-se para encarar o amigo. "Você disse que eu poderia conversar com você!"

Leon suspirou enquanto terminava de colocar a água na xícara, trazendo-a para o balcão e sentando-se ao seu lado.

"Tem razão. Eu disse. Sou todo ouvidos."

Arthur voltou a se debruçar no balcão.

"Não sei o que faço, Leon. Não consigo me concentrar no trabalho com ele por perto, mas não posso mandá-lo para longe. Não consigo mais ligar o rádio no carro porque _toda maldita música_ faz com que me lembre dele, seja porque ele amaria ou odiaria. Não paro de checar o celular esperando ver alguma mensagem dele, até me lembrar que ele não vai mandar nenhuma e do porquê disso. E essa casa" Arthur meneou a cabeça. "Não consigo olhar para nenhum canto dessa casa sem vê-lo. Até esse maldito balcão. Porra, principalmente esse maldito balcão" Arthur apoiou o rosto no mármore gelado, grunhindo.

"Ok, não precisa entrar em detalhes" Leon soou perturbado.

"Todo esse tempo" Arthur continuou, endireitando-se e fungando. "Ele estava infeliz e eu não percebi. Quero dizer, eu sabia que eu estava sendo um idiota por esconder de todo mundo, mas ele sempre me pareceu tão compreensivo! Para mim, nós estávamos bem! Mais do que bem, na verdade. Estávamos juntos há um mês e meio e eu já estava pensando em convidá-lo para morar comigo!" Arthur admitiu, espantado ao perceber que era verdade. "E então..."

Arthur soluçou, esfregando os olhos.

"Aqui" Leon aproveitou-se de sua pausa para tentar fazê-lo tomar a aspirina e o chá. Arthur obedeceu, daquela vez. "Era tão sério assim?"

Arthur fungou.

"Para mim, sim" ele soou amargo aos próprios ouvidos. "Todo esse tempo... Ele era tudo para mim, Leon. Nunca fui tão feliz com alguém..."

"Você disse isso para ele?"

Arthur soltou um riso debochado e limpou uma lágrima que teimou em escorrer por seu rosto.

"Não, é claro que não. Fui um covarde. Achei que teria todo o tempo do mundo para _mostrar_ pra ele. Mas fiz tudo errado. Eu pedi para ele ser meu amante, pelo amor de Deus!" Arthur soluçou, pressionando os olhos. "Disse que ele teria que me dividir com a rainha!"

"Rainha?" Leon parecia perdido, de repente. "Amante? Do que é que você está falando?"

"Então eu convidei Daisy para ir comigo na festa" Arthur continuou. Ele provavelmente se sentiria envergonhado, mais tarde, por chorar daquele jeito na frente do amigo, mas não poderia se importar menos com sua dignidade no momento. "E sorri para aquelas fotos idiotas. Todas elas. Até com Mithian! E Mordred... Cristo, eu não tinha ideia..." Arthur debruçou-se no balcão novamente, soluçando incontrolavelmente agora.

Leon deu tapinhas em suas costas dizendo algumas palavras vazias que Arthur sequer registrou até que recuperasse o controle novamente. Então ele endireitou-se de repente.

"Ah meu Deus, hoje é quarta-feira!" Arthur levantou-se de uma vez, cambaleando ao sentir uma vertigem. "Merda! Tenho que ir para o escritório!"

"Ei, calma aí" Leon fez com que se sentasse novamente. "Não se preocupe. Gwaine já está cuidando dos seus compromissos."

"Que horas são?" Arthur perguntou, notando pela primeira vez o quão claro estava. Então olhou para o amigo, finalmente percebendo o que tudo aquilo significava "Leon, o que você está fazendo aqui? Você não devia ter vindo."

"Relaxa, Arthur. Está tudo sob controle."

"Morgana sabe que você está aqui?"

"Ainda não, mas vou mandar uma mensagem enquanto você toma banho. Vou inventar alguma desculpa sobre o motivo do seu atraso."

"Pode dizer a verdade. Ela provavelmente vai descobrir quando ver o meu estado. Não sei como aquela bruxa consegue isso, mas vai sacar na hora que Merlin me deu um pé na bunda e não consegui lidar com a situação."

"Espera…" Leon disse, sua voz subitamente mais aguda. "Ela sabe?"

Arthur franziu o cenho, confuso.

"Ela não contou?"

"Não, Arthur, ela não me contou," Leon grunhiu. "E eu tive que ficar me policiando para não dizer nada a respeito."

Arthur arqueou as sobrancelhas, imaginando que Morgana provavelmente deveria estar se divertindo, provocando Leon a respeito – sabendo que ele se culparia por manter o segredo dela – mas Arthur não queria causar qualquer tipo de conflito entre os dois.

"Porra..." exclamou ao passar a mão pelo rosto, sentindo a barba por fazer. Então olhou para si mesmo, percebendo que ainda estava usando as roupas com que fora trabalhar no dia anterior. "Porra, estou um lixo!"

"Já esteve melhor" Leon encolheu os ombros. "Mas não é nada que um bom banho não resolva."

.M.

Quando Arthur saiu do banheiro, Morgana o esperava, sentada na beirada da sua cama com as pernas cruzadas e uma expressão decidida no rosto.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Arthur perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas e apertando melhor o nó da toalha enrolada em sua cintura.

"Vim trazer almoço para vocês e tentar colocar algum juízo na sua cabeça."

"Merda" Arthur segurou a cabeça como se tentasse fisicamente impedi-la de doer. "Olha, Morgana. Sei que nada justifica eu não ter aparecido esta manhã..."

"Não é disso que estou falando, Arthur" Morgana levou as mãos para o alto, levantando-se. "Tudo bem, eu me recuso a ter essa conversa com você pelado desse jeito. Estarei esperando por você lá embaixo."

Arthur observou conforme ela saía e então meneou a cabeça para si mesmo.

"Honestamente..." ele murmurou e pôs-se a se vestir com cuidado, evitando qualquer movimento brusco.

Quando desceu, Morgana estava sentada à mesa da cozinha sozinha com algumas embalagens de comida espalhadas pela mesa.

"Cadê o Leon?" Arthur perguntou ao se juntar a ela, gemendo quando sua cabeça latejou ao se sentar.

"Ele voltou para o escritório" Morgana respondeu e Arthur sentiu-se aliviado. Não achava que conseguiria encarar o amigo depois da cena que fizera havia pouco. "Também não posso ficar muito" Morgana abandonou seus talheres e limpou a boca. "Tenho que voltar antes que Uther desconfie de alguma coisa."

"Ele não sabe que não fui trabalhar?" Arthur tentou não soar tão esperançoso diante da perspectiva.

"Aparentemente, você não tem passado muito tempo no escritório, ultimamente" Morgana soou sarcástica. ""ntão ninguém estranhou além de Leon, Gwaine e Gwen."

Arthur esfregou as mãos no rosto, resignado pelo tratamento da irmã. Afinal, não era como se não tivesse feito por merecer.

"O que você quer, Morgana?" ele perguntou, por fim.

"Primeiro, quero que você coma. Depois, quero que você tome vergonha na cara, fique apresentável e volte para o trabalho. _Depois_ , você vai resolver as coisas com Merlin."

"Nós terminamos" Arthur falou, cansado.

"É, foi o que Leon me contou, mas... Sabe de uma coisa?" Morgana encarou-o com seriedade. "Não acredito que você simplesmente aceitou isso!"

"Como assim, você não acredita?" Arthur defendeu-se. "Ele disse que não quer mais nada comigo. O que mais eu posso fazer além de aceitar?"

"Você pode ir atrás dele" Morgana falou ferozmente. "Você pode lutar por ele. Ganhá-lo de volta" Arthur abriu a boca para argumentar, mas Morgana não deixou que ele falasse, seu tom se amenizando, ainda que apenas uma fração. "Arthur, você é a pessoa mais corajosa, leal e amável que eu conheço. Aquela biscate da Mithian nunca mereceu você e, me perdoe, mas dei graças a Deus quando ela traiu você. Quero dizer, pelo menos ela fez isso antes que você se casasse com ela – e sei que você teria se casado com ela, se não fosse por isso. Mas eu vi como Merlin faz você feliz. E você a ele! Você não pode simplesmente deixá-lo sair da sua vida assim, sem mais nem menos!"

"Morgana" Arthur gemeu. "Você não está entendendo... Tudo que pedi para ele foi _uma chance_ e estreguei tudo!"

"Então conserte!" Morgana levantou-se, apontando um dedo para o peito de Arthur, a expressão mais ameaçadora que nunca. "Não interessa como. Faça o que for preciso. Peça outra chance, corra atrás dele, implore. Não impota se você tiver que ficar de joelhos, só não o deixe ir sem _lutar_!"

Arthur assistiu, atordoado, conforme Morgana pegava sua bolsa e a enfiava no braço.

"Estou indo. Ligo para o seu ramal em uma hora e é melhor você estar lá para atender."

Ela saiu antes que Arthur pudesse se recuperar o suficiente para articular alguma resposta.

.M.

Merlin reparou no clima tenso ao chegar, àquela manhã, mas não era como se a semana não tivesse sido bastante incomum. A sala de Arthur estava vazia, então Merlin simplesmente assumiu que ele tivesse saído cedo para visitar algum cliente. Leon parecia bastante nervoso, com o telefone no ouvido e uma expressão carregada, e a mesa de Gwaine também estava vazia, então Merlin aproximou-se de Gwen para oferecer ajuda.

"Ah, sim, é claro que preciso de ajuda" o sorriso de Gwen pareceu pouco natural. Ela olhou ao redor e Merlin fez o mesmo, notando algumas pessoas olhando em direção a eles, Sophia Feix entre elas. "Hm, bem, por que você não me ajuda com algumas coisas no arquivo?"

"Claro" Merlin seguiu-a até a sala anexa.

Assim que a porta se fechou atrás deles, entretanto, Gwen virou-se para encará-lo, parecendo preocupada.

"Ok, não costumo me meter desse jeito, mas... Em todos esses anos, Arthur nunca faltou ao trabalho sem avisar desse jeito e Leon está tentando agir como se não estivesse acontecendo nada fora do comum, mas as pessoas estão começando a desconfiar, então..."

"Espera, espera" Merlin pediu, confuso. "Você disse que Arthur faltou?"

"Sem avisar ninguém!" Gwen concordou, remexendo em sua corrente nervosamente. "Eu tinha esperanças de que você soubesse de alguma coisa..."

"Não" Merlin balançou a cabeça, coçando a nuca. "Não temos nos falado muito, ultimamente. Tem certeza que ele não perdeu a hora ou foi direto para algum compromisso..."

"Arthur não perde hora" Gwen interrompeu-o. "Ele é sempre o primeiro a chegar! E Leon checou a agenda dele. Ele tinha um compromisso agora, às nove, mas não apareceu. Gwaine saiu correndo para cobrir a ausência dele."

Merlin franziu o cenho. Não era como se não conhecesse a rotina de Arthur. Sabia que ele acordava cedo para correr. Também sabia como Arthur era responsável no que dizia respeito ao seu trabalho. Teria acontecido alguma coisa?

"Estou realmente preocupada" Gwen torceu as mãos nervosamente. "Quero dizer, eu bem que desconfiei que as coisas entre vocês estavam um pouco... estranhas nos últimos dias, mas eu pensei..."

Ela foi interrompida pela porta se abrindo.

"Gwen?" Leon perguntou gravemente.

"Ele não sabe!" Gwen sussurrou urgentemente e a expressão de Leon se fechou ainda mais. "Você conseguiu falar com ele?"

"Ele não atende ao telefone" Leon passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente. "Estou indo para a casa dele. Você segura as pontas por aqui?"

"É claro" Gwen assentiu. "Não se preocupe."

Leon lançou um olhar estranho em direção a Merlin antes de sair, fechando a porta atrás de si novamente.

"Não deve ser nada de mais" Merlin falou, tentando convencer a si mesmo.

"É, tem razão" Gwen mordeu o lábio inferior, parecendo incerta. "Olha, Merlin, sei que não é da minha conta e você não precisa me contar se não quiser, mas você e Arthur são amigos! Sei que vocês se importam um com o outro. Quero dizer, olha só o que aconteceu da última vez que vocês ficaram sem se falar... Mas isso é ainda pior! Está na cara que é pior..."

"Gwen, não acho que isso tenha algo a ver com meu... desentendimento com Arthur" Merlin interrompeu-a, incomodado. "Talvez ele esteja com Morgana...?" Merlin tentou, mas Gwen balançou a cabeça em negativa.

"Leon tentou sondar com ela, mas não quis preocupá-la. Ela pensa que Arthur está trabalhando. Mas você tem razão, talvez não tenha mesmo nenhuma relação com a briga de vocês. Desculpa, não é como se eu estivesse acusando você ou algo parecido..."

"Não se preocupe, Gwen" Merlin tranquilizou-a. "Eu entendo."

"Você quer conversar sobre isso? Merlin, você sabe que pode conversar comigo, não sabe?"

Merlin abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas as palavras entalaram em sua garganta e ele soltou o ar dos pulmões.

"Gwen, eu..."

"Tudo bem! Está tudo bem" Gwen sorriu, compreensiva. "Você não precisa falar, se não quiser. Eu entendo... Apenas... saiba que pode contar comigo sempre que precisar."

"Gwen, espera" Merlin gemeu, frustrado, alcançando o pulso da amiga quando ela fez menção de abrir a porta. "Olha, eu realmente queria poder falar com você. De verdade. Mas não posso. Eu realmente não posso..."

"Ah, Merlin" Gwen abraçou-o e Merlin curvou-se, apoiando a testa no ombro dela. "Tudo bem. Não se preocupe. Apenas me prometa que vai conversar com ele."

"Não posso fazer isso também, Gwen" Merlin fungou e limpou os olhos quando ela se afastou. "Eu já disse tudo que tinha para dizer para ele."

"Mas está na cara que vocês dois estão sofrendo!"

"Não é tão simples assim..." Merlin bateu o pé no chão como uma criança fazendo birra.

Gwen suspirou.

"Está bem. Sinto muito. Eu realmente não devia estar me metendo" ela já ia se afastar quando Merlin falou novamente.

"Vocês já perguntaram para Mordred se ele sabe sobre Arthur?"

"Mordred?" Gwen franziu o cenho. "Por que Mordred?"

"Bem, eles me pareceram bastante próximos, ultimamente" Merlin tentou soar casual, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos.

"Bem, acho que não custa tentar" Gwen encolheu os ombros e Merlin acompanhou-a para fora da sala, assistindo de longe enquanto ela se aproximava de Mordred, conversando com ele aos sussurros.

Mordred franziu o cenho e sacudiu a cabeça algumas vezes, parecendo confuso e, por mais que Merlin procurasse, não viu nada suspeito na atitude dele.

"Ei, Merlin!" Elyan chamou, fazendo com que Merlin se sobressaltasse. "Será que você pode me ajudar com esse monstrengo?" ele deu um tapa na impressora. "Ela não para de vomitar folhas com _smileys_ e coraçõezinhos e _hashtags_..."

"Claro" Merlin ajudou-o, feliz por ter algo com que ocupar a mente. Ele deu assistência para Elyan pelo resto da manhã, olhando a todo momento para o aquário vazio com um aperto no peito.

.M.

Quando Merlin voltou do almoço, Leon e Gwaine estavam de volta. Leon estava debruçado na mesa de Gwaine falando com ele aos sussurros. Merlin não pôde deixar de entreouvir parte da conversa enquanto passava por eles.

"... uma garrafa de uísque vazia no quarto dele e desconfio que ele tomou tudo de uma vez" Leon dizia.

"Uau" Gwaine admirou-se. "Bem. Não deve ter sido pouco, para ele ter deixado de vir trabalhar, desse jeito. Quero dizer, ele sempre foi bastante resistente. Não se compara a mim, mas..."

Merlin já tinha alcançado sua mesa, mas fingiu estar ocupado com alguns papéis enquanto ouvia Leon continuar.

"Eu juro, Gwaine, nunca o vi tão bêbado. Ele estava arrasado. Ainda estava com as roupas que veio trabalhar ontem e não parava de falar..."

"Ei, Merlin?" Elyan chamou, parando à sua mesa, assustando-o. "Já terminou seu horário de almoço?"

"Ah, sim, claro" Merlin assentiu.

"Pode me ajudar com umas cópias?"

Merlin concordou e seguiu Elyan até sua mesa. Quando terminou de ajudá-lo, Leon estava de volta em sua mesa, o cenho franzido em preocupação. Ele levantou os olhos naquele momento, flagrando o olhar de Merlin e pressionando os lábios um contra o outro. Por um momento, Merlin pensou estar sendo julgado, mas então Leon deu um breve aceno de cabeça antes de pegar o telefone e Merlin respirou aliviado.

Merlin virou-se para Gwaine ao vê-lo acenando e aproximou-se dele.

"Você também vai me culpar por isso?" Merlin perguntou, na defensiva.

"Também?" Gwaine arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Quem é que está culpando você?"

"Gwen, Leon... Você."

"Você está se sentindo culpado, por acaso?"

"Não. Não é como se tivesse feito algo de errado" Merlin falou e então se remexeu, desconfortável diante do olhar do amigo.

"Relaxa, ninguém está culpado você" Gwaine bagunçou seus cabelos. "Mas vocês realmente deviam conversar..."

"Nem comece, você também" Merlin interrompeu-o e Gwaine espalmou as mãos em frente ao peito.

"Tudo bem, não está mais aqui quem falou."

Merlin sustentou o olhar ferido por algum tempo, mas acabou soltando o ar dos pulmões.

"Como ele está?" Merlin perguntou, incapaz de conter a preocupação de transparecer em sua voz.

"Ele vai sobreviver" Gwaine encolheu os ombros. "Não é como se fosse a primeira desilusão amorosa dele."

"Deus, você fez com que eu parecesse um crápula insensível, agora" Merlin voltou a se sentir afrontado. "Só porque fui eu quem terminou com ele não significa que sou o vilão, sabe?"

"Merlin, quer baixar a guarda, por favor?" Gwaine repreendeu-o, seriamente. "Como eu já disse, ninguém está culpando você. Sou seu amigo também, esqueceu? Sei que você também está sofrendo com isso. A diferença é que você não tomou uma garrafa de uísque pra não ter que lidar com isso" ele soou sarcástico, ao que Merlin se encolheu novamente. "Ei, não se preocupe. Leon disse que ele deve estar de volta logo. Aparentemente, Morgana está se certificando disso, então pode ter certeza que ele vem."

E Arthur realmente apareceu, algum tempo depois. Ele estava com a barba por fazer e bolsas escuras sob os olhos, mas aquilo não queria dizer nada. Poderia muito bem ser o resultado de uma noitada, até onde Merlin sabia. Seus olhares se encontraram por um momento e Merlin achou ter visto alguma vulnerabilidade bastante incomum no rosto de Arthur. Foi Merlin quem desviou os olhos, o coração acelerado e um nó se formando na garganta.

.Merlin.

Na quinta-feira, Arthur já estava em sua sala quando Merlin chegou para trabalhar. Ele estava falando ao telefone com uma expressão séria. Merlin foi direto até Gwen, como fizera durante toda aquela semana, perguntando o que tinha para fazer. Como nos últimos dias, Arthur não ligou no seu ramal, nem colocou a cabeça para fora da sala para gritar por ele, nem sequer mandou recado por algum outro funcionário e Merlin fingiu que não sentia falta de nada daquilo.

Depois do almoço, Gwen chamou Merlin até sua mesa e pediu que ele entregasse um envelope para Morgana.

"Certifique-se de entregar em mãos para ela, ok?"

A sala de Morgana era parecida com a de Arthur, porém muito mais feminina e pessoal, cheia de objetos decorativos de muito bom gosto e alguns vasos de plantas viçosas e bem cuidadas. Morgana estava falando ao telefone, mas ofereceu-lhe um pequeno sorriso e fez um gesto para que ele se sentasse para aguardar enquanto falava.

"Não interessa, tenho prioridade sobre você hoje" ela dizia com seriedade. "Ora, diga a Lance que ele pode ter você pelo resto do fim de semana, mas... Gwen, não acredito que você vai me abandonar assim! Já comprei até os limões e aqueles chocolates que você gosta. Já até dispensei Leon para a casa do cunhado dele..." ela rolou os olhos. "Sim, eu sei que Lance fez a reserva há séculos , mas ele devia ter consultado você antes!" ela suspirou. "Tudo bem, tudo bem... Mas você vai ficar me devendo essa. E diga a Lance que vamos ter que conversar sobre as férias dele" Morgana piscou um olho para Merlin, como quem diz que estava apenas brincando. "Blá, blá, blá, não quero ouvir suas desculpas, sua traidora. Sim, Merlin já está aqui. Também amo você, apesar de você claramente não merecer. Beijos" ela desligou. "Honestamente, já não se fazem mais melhores amigas como antigamente, não é mesmo?"

"Ah, se você está insatisfeita com a sua melhor amiga, deveria conhecer o meu" Merlin brincou, apesar de estar um tanto nervoso. Por mais que gostasse de Morgana, ainda a achava um pouco assustadora.

"Creio que já o conheci, não?" Morgana pensou por um momento. "Ah, sim, na festa de Arthur! Sardas, olhos azuis que insistiam em encarar o meu decote..."

"Sim, esse é o Will" Merlin concordou e Morgana fez uma careta. "Aqui está o que Gwen me pediu para trazer" ele estendeu o envelope.

"Obrigada, querido" Morgana falou com doçura. "E você tem razão. Não tenho motivos para reclamar de Gwen, exceto pelo fato de que ela trocou nossa noite de garotas por uma noite romântica com o namorado. E Leon já combinou com o cunhado dele, então agora vou ter que me empanturrar de chocolates e álcool sozinha..." ela suspirou e então estreitou os olhos, inclinando a cabeça como se o avaliasse. "Ei, por acaso você tem algum compromisso hoje à noite, Merlin?"

"Eu?" Merlin arregalou os olhos. "Bem... Não, mas..." ele já ia argumentar que não era muito qualificado para uma 'noite de garotas', mas Morgana interrompeu-o com um sorriso radiante no rosto.

"Por que você não vem para meu apartamento, então? Podemos assistir filmes e tomar _drinks_... Você gosta de martini? Não, espera, você tem cara de quem gosta de tequila, assim como a Gwen. Oh, você pode levar seu namorado também, se quiser! Assim posso finalmente conhecê-lo!"

"Ah, bem..." Merlin coçou a cabeça, sem jeito. "Nós... Nós terminamos."

"Ah, coitadinho" o semblante de Morgana caiu novamente, mas então ela pareceu ainda mais determinada. "Mais um motivo para você ir pra minha casa. Assim você pode me contar sobre o que aconteceu... Ou não tocar no assunto" ela emendou, aparentemente interpretando a expressão nauseada de Merlin corretamente. "O que você quiser. Podemos só beber e assistir filmes e comer... O que você gosta de comer? Você gosta de pizza? Ou comida chinesa? Qualquer coisa que você preferir, de verdade."

Merlin estava pronto para negar veementemente, mas o entusiasmo de Morgana era tão evidente que ele acabou murchando, incapaz de fazer nada além de concordar.

"Pizza está ótimo" ele acabou falando, forçando um pequeno sorriso.

"Perfeito!" Morgana exibiu novamente aquele sorriso exuberante, dando a volta na mesa para abraçá-lo. "Garanto que você não vai se arrepender" ela o encarou, segurando-o pelos ombros. "Ei, por acaso você não sabe pintar unhas, sabe?"

"Er..."

"Relaxa, estou só brincando..." ela piscou, marota.

.M.

Morgana morava no décimo nono andar e Merlin ficou algum tempo encarando a porta fechada, perguntando-se o que diabos estava fazendo ali, enquanto encarava a câmera acima do interfone. Quando enfim reuniu coragem para apertar a campainha, a porta se abriu quase imediatamente.

"Merlin! Entre, entre" Morgana convidou, praticamente puxando-o para dentro do apartamento. "Que bom que você veio! Fiquei pensando se tinha assustado você com aquela história de pintar as unhas..."

"Ah, uau, você está linda" Merlin falou, ao que Morgana sorriu, seus cílios alongados se agitando. Ela estava usando um vestido azul-turquesa e sua maquiagem ressaltava o verde dos olhos perfeitamente. Embora ela estivesse mesmo deslumbrante, aquilo parecia um tanto exagerado para uma 'noite de garotas'.

"Obrigada, querido" Morgana falou antes que Merlin manifestasse sua apreensão. "Você também não está nada mal. Você aceita algo para beber agora, ou quer conhecer minha casa primeiro?"

"Oh" Merlin exclamou ao olhar ao redor. A sala era imensa, com o teto desnivelado em alguns lugares e uma iluminação interna que dava um efeito interessante ao ambiente. O sofá em L poderia acomodar confortavelmente cerca de oito pessoas e havia ainda várias poltronas e sofás menores espalhados, uma TV imensa e vários arranjos ornamentais. Havia uma escada de madeira que levava ao andar de cima, os degraus afixados na parede de um lado e por um vidro transparente do outro, fazendo com que parecessem estar magicamente suspensos no ar. Mas o que realmente chamou a atenção de Merlin foram as paredes de vidro parcialmente cobertas por cortinas pesadas, mostrando a cidade do lado de fora, o céu cada vez mais colorido conforme o sol começava a se por. "Que vista maravilhosa você tem aqui!"

"É mesmo, não é?" Morgana pareceu satisfeita. "Foi parte do motivo para eu ter escolhido este lugar. Venha, vou mostrar a varanda."

Ela caminhou em frente a Merlin até as portas de vidro, seus saltos finos fazendo um barulho característico no assoalho. Merlin franziu o cenho enquanto a seguia, imaginando se ela tinha acabado de chegar de algum lugar. Entretanto, aquilo não fazia muito sentido, já que eram apenas oito horas da noite.

"Hoje está uma noite perfeita, não está?" Morgana comentou, seguindo para o lado de fora, onde havia algumas cadeiras com designs peculiares e espreguiçadeiras, além do que parecia ser uma churrasqueira bastante moderna. "O sol deve se pôr logo e então você vai ver o verdadeiro espetáculo. Tentei fazer Arthur comprar um apartamento aqui também, sabe? Mas ele prefere aquele prédio antigo e antiquado, Deus sabe por que" ela desdenhou, parando no parapeito e debruçando-se para admirar a noite. "Pensando bem, ele é bastante antiquado, meu irmão. Ou talvez simplesmente não quisesse morar no mesmo prédio que eu" ela ponderou, encolhendo os ombros e encarando Merlin. "Bem, pior para ele, não é mesmo? Ah, mas ele adoraria ver isso."

Merlin sentiu-se levemente desconfortável pela maneira como ela o olhou enquanto dizia aquelas palavras e desviou os olhos de Morgana para a vista de Londres. Manteve certa distância da amurada, entretanto, plenamente consciente de que estavam no décimo nono andar. O barulho do trânsito e do movimento abaixo pareciam um pouco abafados daquela altura, mas ainda estavam lá.

"É mesmo muito bonito" Merlin concordou, apesar do seu desconforto, mas então encarou sua anfitriã. "Morgana, por que você está vestida desse jeito? Pensei que fôssemos apenas assistir a um filme..."

O sorriso de Morgana vacilou por um momento antes que ela ficasse séria de repente, aproximando-se dele e segurando seus ombros para encará-lo nos olhos.

"Já que você perguntou, Merlin…vamos ao ponto. Eu trouxe você aqui para falar do meu irmão." Merlin encarou-a, boquiaberto. "Sinto muito. Eu realmente sinto muito por não ter sido honesta com você, mas desconfiei que você não aceitaria, de outra maneira. E não posso simplesmente observar enquanto vocês dois se afastam desse jeito sem pelo menos tentar fazê-los enxergarem o que está diante do nariz de vocês! Principalmente porque sinto que tenho um pouco de culpa nisso tudo..."

"Morgana..." Merlin tentou interrompê-la. "Não tenho certeza se estou entendendo..."

"Espera" Morgana pediu, apertando seus braços um pouco mais forte, uma expressão determinada no rosto. "Apenas ouça o que tenho a dizer primeiro. Depois, se você nunca mais quiser falar comigo, vou entender. Mas, por favor, me escute."

Merlin engoliu em seco, mas assentiu.

"Vá em frente" ele concedeu, ainda que apreensivo.

"Certo" Morgana endireitou-se com dignidade, soltando-o. "Sei que você deve ter seus motivos para terminar com meu irmão e não vou fingir que conheço todos os detalhes, mas..."

"O quê?" Merlin perguntou, surpreso. "Terminar?" ele deu uma risadinha nervosa. "Do que é que você está falando? Arthur e eu não..."

"Poupe a sua saliva, Merlin," Morgana interrompeu-o. "Você não tem que mentir para mim. Eu sei."

"Mas... Como...?" Merlin sentiu o fôlego lhe faltar. "Arthur _contou_ para você...?"

Morgana soltou um som de desprezo pelo nariz.

"Não há muita coisa que Arthur consiga esconder de mim, sabe? Eu o conheço desde que ele tinha cinco anos!"

"Mas ele contou para você? Ou você descobriu, de alguma forma?"

"Que diferença isso faz?" Morgana questionou, estranhando.

"Tem razão. Nenhuma" Merlin moveu o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro nervosamente. Começava a desconfiar que toda aquela conversa com Gwen, pelo telefone, não havia passado de uma encenação, uma armadilha. "Continue, por favor."

"Olha, Merlin" Morgana recomeçou. "Arthur está uma desgraça. Você sabe quantas vezes ele deixou de aparecer para trabalhar antes? Nenhuma! A vida toda! Arthur simplesmente não falta ao trabalho, nem mesmo quando está doente. A não ser que esteja hospitalizado – e mesmo assim, da última vez, quando o apêndice dele estourou, ele subornou a enfermeira para que ela não lhe desse morfina depois da cirurgia, para que ele pudesse ficar lúcido. Tive que confiscar o celular dele" ela rolou os olhos. "Enfim..." Morgana respirou fundo. "Não me entenda mal, Merlin. Não estou tentando fazer você ficar com dó dele, mas ele realmente não está lidando bem com essa separação. E desconfio que ele não seja o único. Estou enganada?"

Merlin abriu a boca para negar, mas acabou baixando os olhos, incapaz de mentir para ela.

"Foi o que pensei" Morgana continuou, num tom mais brando. "Como eu disse, não sei de todos os detalhes do que aconteceu, mas só queria que você soubesse que fui eu quem obrigou Arthur a ir à festa de Muirden."

"Como assim, obrigou?" Merlin franziu o cenho. "Arthur disse que você não poderia ir..."

"Bem, eu posso ter feito algumas ameaças para que ele fosse à festa" Morgana disse em tom de confissão e então mordeu o lábio inferior, parecendo envergonhada. "E ao aniversário de Cooper também. Confesso que não pensei que o colocaria numa posição difícil com você. Mas devia ter desconfiado. Afinal, vocês não assumiram e ele precisaria de uma acompanhante para o evento... Bem, também não estou tentando me justificar" ela voltou a se empertigar. "Só queria que você soubesse que ele não queria ir, mas não teve escolha."

Por mais surpreso que estivesse com aquelas revelações – o conhecimento de Morgana, o estado lastimável de Arthur e sua relutância em comparecer aos eventos –, Merlin não conseguia ver como aquilo poderia mudar sua decisão.

"Morgana, eu agradeço pelo que você está tentando fazer, mas... Não foi só por isso que terminamos..." Merlin interrompeu-se ao ouvir um som, provavelmente a campainha.

"Não se preocupe. Leon vai atender" Morgana falou, fechando as portas de vidro e puxando-o para longe delas, mais próximo à churrasqueira. "E sei que não é só isso, mas eu realmente acho que você deveria reconsiderar. Arthur está..."

"Ah, você _acha_ mesmo que eu deveria reconsiderar?" Merlin perdeu a paciência, de repente. "Honestamente, o que há com vocês, Pendragons, para serem tão exigentes e egoístas desse jeito? Por acaso passou pela sua mente a possibilidade de que isso não tem nada a ver com Arthur, mas sim _comigo_? E daí se Arthur está sofrendo? Ele vai superar, assim como eu vou superar. Mas não peça para eu voltar a ser o segredinho sujo dele, porque não vou me sujeitar a isso de novo!"

"Merlin, não diga isso!" Morgana falou, aparentemente recuperando-se da surpresa pela sua explosão. "Arthur nunca..."

"Ele tinha vergonha de mim, Morgana! Ele não queria nem assumir para os amigos..."

"Esse não é o motivo...!" Morgana começou a dizer, mas interrompeu-se ao ouvir a porta de vidro se abrir, olhando por cima do seu ombro e Merlin virou-se, retesando diante da visão de Leon – também todo arrumado, com calça e camisa social – saindo para a varanda acompanhado de ninguém menos que _Arthur_.

"...devia ter me avisado sobre a mudança de planos..." Arthur dizia, mas interrompeu-se ao ver Merlin, seus olhos se arregalando em espanto.

"O que significa isso?" Merlin perguntou, recuperando-se do susto mais rápido, encarando Morgana com um misto de indignação e mágoa.

"Sinto muito, Merlin" Morgana desculpou-se novamente, correndo para o lado de Leon e segurando-o pelo braço.

"Você sabe que não tive escolha, certo?" Leon falou, dirigindo-se a Arthur, que parecia tão traído quanto Merlin.,

Arthur voltou-se para Morgana, que estufou o peito para o irmão, em desafio.

"Eu dei uma chance para você fazer do seu jeito, mas você escolheu não seguir o meu conselho, então resolvi interferir."

"Você não tinha direito..." Arthur começou, mas Morgana dispensou aquilo com um aceno de mão.

"Fiz o que tinha que fazer. Tudo que quero é que vocês conversem! Especialmente você, Arthur" ela apontou um dedo ameaçador para o irmão, que desviou os olhos, aproximando-se da mureta e olhando para a vista do lado de fora.

Morgana voltou-se para Merlin novamente, sua expressão se abrandando.

"Leon e eu estamos de saída. Vamos ficar fora até tarde. Vocês podem ficar à vontade" ela virou-se, guiando Leon – que lançou um último olhar preocupado para Arthur – para dentro novamente. Ela hesitou antes de fechar a porta. "Por favor, não me odeie" Morgana pediu e deixou-os a sós.

Merlin sentiu-se tentado a marchar para fora também, mas sabia que aquilo iria apenas adiar aquele confronto. Não queria ter que tomar alguma medida extrema, muito menos no humor em que se encontrava no momento, mas talvez fosse melhor acabar logo com aquilo de uma só vez. Ele virou-se para Arthur, que ainda tinha as costas voltadas para ele, e respirou fundo para recuperar a calma.

"Olha, Arthur. Eu agradeço por você não ter me mandado embora depois... depois de tudo. Mas talvez seja melhor se eu pedir o encerramento do meu contrato."

"O quê?" Arthur virou-se para encará-lo, o cenho franzido. "Por quê?"

"Porque isso claramente não vai funcionar. Nós dois. Evitando um ao outro desse jeito" Merlin esclareceu quando Arthur continuou a encará-lo daquela maneira estranha.

"Não" Arthur meneou a cabeça lentamente.

"Exatamente" Merlin continuou, imaginando que ele estava concordando com o que dissera. "Talvez seja melhor..."

"Não, Merlin" Arthur deu um passo em sua direção, descobrindo os dentes ameaçadoramente. "Você não pode fazer isso."

Aquilo fez com que Merlin explodisse novamente.

"Você não pode falar o que eu posso ou não posso fazer, Arthur! Não mais."

Arthur piscou, desviando os olhos por um momento e, quando voltou a encará-lo, ele parecia mais resignado, cansado até. Suas olheiras pareciam mais pronunciadas que nunca, a barba fazendo com que ele parecesse mais velho.

"Você tem razão, não posso. Mas também não posso deixar você fazer isso. Posso transferir você para outro setor, se você quiser. Tenho certeza que Alator aceitaria ser seu supervisor de bom grado. Mas, por favor, não peça para sair."

"E por que você se importa?" Merlin perguntou, ainda em tom de acusação.

"Por quê?" Arthur olhou para o alto como se suplicasse por paciência antes de voltar a encará-lo, dando mais um passo para frente e Merlin teve que conter o impulso de se afastar. "Porque você não tem culpa por eu ter sido um verdadeiro babaca com você. Porque eu não percebi que você estava _tão_ infeliz. Porque não _pensei_ antes de falar. Porque eu não soube dar valor a você... Porque não posso permitir que você desista desse estágio por minha causa..."

"Quem disse que é por sua causa?" Merlin falou, apesar de soar pouco convincente até aos próprios ouvidos. "Talvez eu tenha me cansado. Talvez eu não queira mais."

"Merlin, por favor, escute o que tenho a dizer" Arthur falou, dando outro passo para frente, um quê de desespero em sua voz. "Eu devia ter conversado com você sobre levar Daisy."

"Sim, você devia" Merlin falou, cruzando os braços. "Mas você admitindo isso agora não muda o fato de que você não falou, muda?"

"Ela era a opção perfeita!" Arthur justificou-se. "Eu precisava de uma acompanhante e, já que ela sabia sobre nós dois, pensei que você concordaria..."

"Daisy sabia?" Merlin estranhou, o tom um pouco mais alto do que pretendia.

"... mas, aparentemente, você não sabia disso também" Arthur passou a mão pelos cabelos, parecendo frustrado. "Cristo, é claro que você não sabia. Eu não contei, contei? Assim como o meu encontro com Mithian que, a propósito, está _noiva_. Mas também não contei isso para você..."

"Mithian está noiva?" Merlin guinchou daquela vez, incrédulo.

"Sim, sim" Arthur soou um tanto impaciente. "Está noiva de... Alguém. Não sei. Não me importo. A verdade é que apaguei isso completamente da minha cabeça até o final daquela festa e o fato de que eu estava sorrindo naquela foto é só porque eu estava me achando melhor do que ela. Eu sabia que estava com alguém que gosto de verdade, enquanto ela provavelmente só está noiva por conveniência – culpe meu ego por isso –, mas você tem todo direito de duvidar disso" ele completou, diante da expressão incrédula de Merlin. "Merda, eu provavelmente duvidaria disso, no seu lugar."

Arthur meneou a cabeça para si mesmo, passando uma mão pelos cabelos num gesto frustrado, mas Merlin recusou-se a se deixar convencer, mantendo a postura estoica.

"Quanto a Mordred" Arthur continuou. "Ele é um cara ótimo, é um amigo muito querido, mas... isso é tudo! Eu nunca flertei com ele, até porque não sinto _qualquer_ atração por ele. Na verdade, não sinto atração por qualquer outro homem além de você, Merlin. Achei que tinha deixado isso claro!"

"Não, você não deixou" Merlin balançou a cabeça. "Você disse que nunca tinha ficado com outro homem _antes_ de mim. Isso é diferente. Por tudo que sei, você está apenas descobrindo sua sexualidade agora. Você não é bissexual?"

" _Não faço ideia_ do que sou" Arthur falou, estendendo os braços como que desesperado. "Só sei que não consigo parar de pensar em você, Merlin. Não consigo parar de querer você. Não consigo me perdoar por magoar você" ele fechou os olhos por um momento antes de voltar a encará-lo com determinação. "Aquela história sobre você ser meu amante? Cristo... Eu nem me lembrava daquilo! Aquilo foi só uma fantasia idiota, nunca imaginei que você fosse levar a sério! Era para ser algo excitante, só isso! Eu nunca sequer cogitei a possibilidade de manter as aparências desse jeito. Nunca me _contentaria_ com você sendo apenas meu amante, Merlin! A maior parte do tempo eu quero gritar para todo mundo que você é _meu_! Que você _era_... Maldição" Arthur passou as mãos pelos cabelos, desviando os olhos. "Não devia ter escondido você dos meus amigos por tanto tempo. Quero dizer, eles são seus amigos também, não são? Porra, eles provavelmente gostam mais de você do que de mim..."

Merlin abriu a boca para protestar, mas calou-se ao ver os olhos de Arthur mais brilhantes que o normal.

"Merlin, eu amo você" Arthur falou e Merlin puxou o ar com força, como se tivesse levado um tapa. "Sei que estraguei tudo. Sei que você não me deve nada. Mas por favor, _por favor_ , me dê outra chance. Prometo que vou contar pra todo mundo. Vou colocar no Facebook. Vou fazer uma reunião com todos os funcionários e dizer que estamos namorando e quem tiver algum problema com isso que se foda. Vou até a Starbucks contar para sua amiga..."

Merlin adiantou-se e colou seus lábios nos de Arthur, calando-o eficientemente. Após um breve segundo de hesitação, Arthur soltou um gemido e enlaçou sua cintura, trazendo-o para mais perto e Merlin passou os braços ao redor dos ombros de Arthur.

Deus, como ele sentira falta daquilo, daquela fortaleza que eram os braços de Arthur, do seu gosto, do seu cheiro, do seu corpo firme, do jeito como eles pareciam se encaixar um ao outro, apesar de todas as suas diferenças... Merlin gemeu, tão satisfeito que _doía_.

"Isso é um sim?" Arthur sussurrou contra seus lábios.

"Não sei" Merlin admitiu, mas puxou-o para outro beijo, daquela vez com as mãos e os braços e seus corpos inteiros. Merlin enfiou as mãos pelos cabelos de Arthur, deslizou-as pelos músculos em suas costas, então inclinou a cabeça para lado para sentir os lábios e a barba de Arthur em seu pescoço, em seu queixo, abaixo da sua orelha...

"Por favor, Merlin..." Arthur murmurava, entre beijos e lambidas e mordidas. "Por favor..."

Merlin só percebeu que tinha se movido quando as costas de Arthur atingiram a mureta. Merlin então pressionou o corpo inteiro no dele, sentindo sua excitação, sem sequer se lembrar da altura em que se encontravam.

"Porra" Arthur ofegou, segurando o queixo de Merlin enquanto limpava uma lágrima com o dedão. Ele então lambeu a ponta do dedo, depois beijou o outro lado da sua face e só então atacou seus lábios novamente. As mãos de Arthur encontraram a nuca de Merlin e ele grunhiu. "Seu cabelo..." Arthur lamentou-se.

"É..." Merlin fungou, subitamente arrependido. "Eu estava com raiva."

"Está tudo bem" Arthur garantiu, afastando-se para encarar seu rosto por inteiro. "Gosto de você de qualquer jeito. Deus, como senti sua falta..." ele voltou a beijá-lo, segurando-o pela cintura, empurrando-o para longe da amurada e Merlin deixou-se ser guiado até uma das espreguiçadeiras. Arthur escorregou as mãos até as nádegas de Merlin, pressionando seu quadris. "Diga que você também quer isso" ele meio pediu, meio demandou.

"Eu quero" Merlin admitiu e Arthur grunhiu, empurrando-o até que Merlin se deitasse na cadeira, as pernas esticadas, então sentou-se em suas coxas, uma perna de cada lado do seu quadril.

Arthur debruçou-se sobre ele em seguida, beijando-o enquanto suas mãos se enfiavam dentro da camiseta de Merlin, deslizando-a para cima até descobrir seus mamilos, então abaixou-se para lamber um deles, acariciando o outro com o dedão. Merlin arqueou as costas de encontro à boca dele, ofegando, segurando-lhe a nuca para mantê-lo no lugar.

Arthur explorou o tórax de Merlin com as mãos enquanto chupava e lambia seus mamilos, brincou com os pelos abaixo do seu umbigo e Merlin recriminou-se por não ter mais usado o barbeador que Arthur lhe dera para apará-los. Arthur abriu o botão dos seus jeans sem pressa, depois o zíper, então apoiou o peso do corpo nos pés novamente enquanto se levantava para abaixar-lhe a calça e a cueca apenas o suficiente para libertar sua ereção.

"Você é tão bonito, Merlin" Arthur sussurrou, debruçando-se sobre ele para enfiar o rosto em sua virilha, aspirando profundamente enquanto segurava seu membro pela base. "Senti falta do seu cheiro."

Ofegante, Merlin abriu as pernas o quanto a calça permitia, dando lugar para que Arthur apoiasse um joelho no espaço entre elas. Arthur então envolveu a ponta da sua glande com os lábios e explorou-a com a língua. Merlin mal piscava, temendo perder algum detalhe da maneira como Arthur o tocava com veneração, os olhos passeando pelo corpo e pelo rosto de Merlin como uma carícia enquanto trabalhava para fazer com que se sentisse completamente dominado pelo prazer, envolvendo-o aos poucos no calor úmido da sua boca, uma mão ainda segura na base enquanto a outra lhe acariciava os testículos com cuidado e firmeza. Ainda não conseguia acreditar como Arthur poderia _querer_ fazer aquilo, muito menos depois de ouvi-lo admitir que não se sentia atraído por nenhum outro homem, mas não estava tentado a reclamar, muito menos quando ele parecia bastante empenhado em convencer Merlin a lhe dar uma segunda chance.

Merlin segurou-se com força nas bordas da espreguiçadeira e deixou a cabeça pender para trás novamente, praguejando quando Arthur voltou a lamber o orifício na ponta do seu pênis antes de abaixar-se novamente, levando-o cada vez mais fundo, seus dentes arranhando suavemente, a mão ainda mantendo-o firme no lugar.

"Arthur" Merlin ofegou, mordendo o lábio inferior para suprimir um gemido. "Arthur..." ele chamou novamente com reverência e Arthur atendeu ao seu chamado, endireitando-se para beijá-lo enquanto continuava a estimulá-lo com a mão grande e levemente calejada. "Quero tocar você" Merlin pediu entre um enroscar de suas línguas e outro, subindo as mãos pelas laterais do tórax de Arthur sob sua camisa, sentindo os músculos se contraírem.

Arthur sentou-se no espaço vago entre as pernas de Merlin, quadril contra quadril, e começou a desabotoar a própria calça com a mão livre, mas Merlin tomou aquela tarefa para si, impaciente. Ele enfiou a mão dentro das calças de Arthur, suspirando ao senti-lo completamente ereto, maravilhando-se com o comprimento, a grossura, a suavidade da pele na ponta e a irregularidade das veias saltadas ao longo da base. Sentia como se o estivesse descobrindo novamente em toda a sua glória, depois de pensar que nunca mais o teria. Queria esticar sua boca ao redor dele, queria sentir a queimação de seus músculos ao acomodá-lo dentro de si, mas contentou-se em mover a mão com firmeza, por hora, devolvendo a atenção que Arthur dispensava ao seu próprio membro.

Merlin chegou primeiro, soltando um gemido abafado pelos lábios de Arthur, que continuou estimulando-o até a última gota.

"Ah, Merlin" Arthur murmurou, envolvendo a mão de Merlin com a sua própria para ditar o ritmo e jogando a cabeça para trás em deleite ao gozar, xingando e arfando.

Arthur retirou a própria camiseta e limpou a si mesmo e Merlin com ela.

"Tenho certeza que Leon não vai se importar em me emprestar uma camiseta" Arthur respondeu ao olhar questionador de Merlin.

"Venha aqui" Merlin falou depois de ajeitar as próprias roupas, abrindo um pequeno espaço na cadeira, ao seu lado. O espaço não era nem de longe suficiente para acomodar Arthur, mas de algum jeito eles se embolaram, Merlin jogando as pernas por cima do quadril de Arthur conforme eles se encaravam, suas respirações descompassadas.

Merlin traçou uma linha do maxilar de Arthur até o queixo e então até os lábios macios e rosados, sentindo os pelos grossos da barba espetando as pontas dos seus dedos. Arthur segurou sua mão e beijou-a antes de soltá-lo novamente, enfiando a mão por dentro da camiseta de Merlin sem nunca deixar de encará-lo nos olhos.

"O que você disse antes..." Merlin falou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"O quê?" Arthur perguntou, acariciando seu estômago preguiçosamente. "Eu disse tantas coisas..."

"Sobre... Como você sente..." Merlin tentou ser mais específico. "Você disse... Hm..."

"Eu disse que amo você, seu idiota" Arthur interrompeu-o, um pequeno sorriso no canto de sua boca.

"Hm... Não me lembro de ter ouvido essa última parte" Merlin sorriu, desviando os olhos, subitamente acanhado.

"Tem certeza?" Arthur brincou. "Bem, estava implícito, de qualquer forma."

Merlin ficou sério de repente.

"Sinto muito por ter duvidado de você. Fiz algumas acusações sem fundamento..."

"Esqueça isso, Merlin," Arthur interrompeu-o. "O que passou, passou."

"Você não tem que contar pra todo mundo, Arthur" Merlin falou, segurando o bíceps de Arthur com força.

"Não vou cometer o mesmo erro, Merlin…"

"Mas as coisas são diferentes agora, não é mesmo?" Merlin insistiu. "Agora sei que posso conversar com você quando me sentir inseguro."

"Isso significa que você vai me dar outra chance?" Arthur soou esperançoso.

Merlin mordeu o lábio inferior, mas assentiu e Arthur soltou o ar dos pulmões, aliviado, enfiando o rosto no pescoço de Merlin por um momento, aspirando com força antes de se endireitar novamente com uma expressão decidida no rosto.

"Mas eu _quero_ contar pra todo mundo" Arthur franziu as sobrancelhas. "Não quero mais manter você em segredo."

"Eu sei, mas..." Merlin tentou se sentar, mas Arthur segurou suas pernas no lugar. "Você não tem que fazer tudo de uma vez. Você pode começar contando para nossos amigos."

"E meu pai" Arthur completou, uma expressão resoluta no rosto.

"Não precisa ser já" Merlin insistiu. "Arthur, eu realmente não quero forçar você a fazer isso..."

"Já disse que eu quero. Você não está me forçando a nada."

"Tudo bem" Merlin cedeu, mudando de tática. "Apenas me prometa que não vai falar de qualquer jeito. Prometa que vai esperar o momento certo."

"Prometo" Arthur passou a ponta do nariz pelo pescoço de Merlin. "Mais alguma coisa?"

"Sim" Merlin afastou-se da boca de Arthur para conseguir terminar o raciocínio. "Há quanto tempo Morgana sabe?"

"Desde aquela noite, na minha casa" Arthur suspirou, encostando a cabeça na cadeira e fazendo círculos com a mão na coxa de Merlin. "Ela disse que desconfiava já fazia algum tempo, mas ela soube ao certo naquela noite."

"Por que você não me contou?" Merlin indignou-se.

"Porque ela deixou claro que preferia fingir não saber, sendo Diretora de Processos e tudo o mais. Senão ela teria que fazer algo a respeito."

Merlin baixou os olhos para o peito nu de Arthur, mexendo com os pelos em seu peitoral.

"Talvez seja melhor me mandar para o Desenvolvimento" Merlin falou, evitando encará-lo, mas percebeu quando Arthur suspirou. "Se você realmente pretende falar para todo mundo, talvez seja melhor se você não for mais meu supervisor."

"Ou eu posso simplesmente colocar o Leon como seu supervisor" Arthur sugeriu. "Mas só se você quiser continuar no CRM, claro..."

"Eu quero..."

"Mas?"

"Mas não acho que seja uma boa ideia."

Os olhos de Arthur se fixaram na boca de Merlin por um momento conforme ele passava o dedão por seu lábio inferior.

"Você provavelmente tem razão" Arthur concedeu, a contragosto. "Vou conversar com Alator amanhã de manhã. O que mais?"

"Acho que é só" Merlin falou depois de uma breve ponderação e então... "Ah meu Deus, seu notebook" Merlin gemeu.

"Você quer dizer o _seu_ notebook?" Arthur arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Quero dizer, o notebook de Will" Merlin falou, envergonhado. "Você disse que não queria de volta, então eu dei para Will. Sinto muito..." ele assistiu conforme a expressão de Arthur se tornava sombria. "Eu pediria de volta, mas não acho que ele vá concordar. Droga, ele provavelmente já deve ter enchido de vírus, de qualquer forma..."

"Eu compro outro para você" Arthur falou e colocou o dedo em seus lábios para silenciá-lo quando Merlin preparou-se para recusar. "E não aceito um não como resposta. Você me deve isso, depois de se desfazer do meu presente tão grosseiramente" apesar do tom brincalhão, Merlin podia sentir a mágoa dele na tensão do seu maxilar.

"Parece justo" Merlin resignou-se e então gemeu novamente. "Eu apaguei todas as minhas fotos suas... Todas! Até do meu celular!"

"Você realmente não esperava voltar comigo, não é mesmo?" Arthur soou seriamente ofendido daquela vez e Merlin soltou um lamento arrependido.

"Eu não esperava que você _quisesse_ voltar comigo" Merlin admitiu, baixando os olhos. "Achei que você ficaria aliviado. Achei até que você já estaria saindo com outras pessoas..."

"Não!" Arthur soou afrontado, afastando o rosto para encará-lo nos olhos. "Você estava saindo com outras pessoas?"

"Deixa eu pensar" Merlin fingiu contar nos dedos. "Teve o entregador de pizza, o cara da TV a cabo, meu _personal trainer_..." ele zombou, mas Arthur levantou a parte superior do tronco, apoiando-se num cotovelo, a expressão séria.

"Merlin, estou falando sério. Sei que você não me deve nenhuma explicação a partir do momento que terminou comigo, mas eu realmente preciso saber."

Pela primeira vez, Merlin achou enxergar a verdadeira vulnerabilidade de Arthur por trás de toda aquela atitude possessiva e ciumenta. Merlin jamais desconfiara que Arthur pudesse se sentir inseguro – Arthur, o homem mais lindo e seguro de si que Merlin já conhecera na vida –, mas começava a desconfiar que era exatamente aquilo.

"Não teve ninguém, Arthur. Eu juro" Merlin falou e assistiu conforme Arthur exalava, fechando os olhos e abaixado a cabeça até apoiá-la no peito de Merlin.

"Graças a Deus" Arthur murmurou e Merlin encarou seus cabelos por um momento, incrédulo, antes de enfiar os dedos por entre os fios sedosos, permitindo-se um pequeno sorriso. "Tenho algumas fotos no meu celular. Posso mandar para você, se quiser."

"Tudo bem, eu fiz um backup."

"Ah é?" Arthur falou, beliscando um mamilo de Merlin, que riu se encolhendo. "Esqueceu de mencionar isso antes, foi?"

"Mais ou menos," Merlin mordeu o lábio inferior ainda sorrindo bobamente. Então percebeu que havia escurecido ao redor deles e que a iluminação na varanda agora vinha apenas das luzes acesas na sala. "Ei, nós perdemos o por do sol" Merlin lamentou-se, vendo o céu já estrelado.

"Estávamos bastante ocupados" a voz de Arthur soou abafada em seu peito.

"É, acho que sim..."

"Ah, só mais uma coisa" Arthur falou, voltando a levantar a cabeça e estendendo a mão. "Me dê o seu celular."

Merlin levantou um pouco o quadril para alcançar o celular no bolso da calça e desbloqueou-o, passando para Arthur, que mexeu por um momento concentradamente.

"Aqui" Arthur devolveu o aparelho para Merlin e tirou o próprio celular do bolso, distraindo-se com ele por um momento.

Merlin encarou a tela do seu celular, onde o aplicativo do Facebook estava aberto, mostrando seu novo status: ' _Em um relacionamento sério_ '.

"Pronto" Arthur falou e Merlin recebeu uma notificação que mostrava que Arthur tinha feito o mesmo.

Merlin sorriu e puxou Arthur para um beijo longo e apaixonado.

.M.

Eles ficaram ainda algum tempo no apartamento de Morgana. Apesar de Arthur ter ameaçado várias vezes levar Merlin até a cama da irmã e fodê-lo em cima da colcha de cama dela, eles não chegaram a subir para os quartos no andar de cima. Arthur passou a maior parte do tempo dizendo safadezas no ouvido de Merlin, prometendo fazer loucuras com ele, mas eles não fizeram nada além de usar as mãos e a boca. Merlin sentiu-se internamente grato por isso. Por mais que estivesse ansioso por transar com Arthur, não queria fazer aquilo no apartamento de Morgana. Além disso, não estava esperando por aquilo ao sair de casa e não tinha se preparado como deveria.

Arthur serviu _drinks_ para eles, pediu uma pizza e alugou alguns filmes pornôs gays na TV a cabo que eles não chegaram a assistir – estavam muito ocupados um com o outro para prestar muita atenção na TV – como uma pequena vingança para com a irmã e o melhor amigo. Eles também encontraram o estoque de chocolates de Morgana e Arthur fez questão de deixar a caixa vazia – depois que conseguiu convencer Merlin a dividi-la com ele – junto com a embalagem de pizza sobre uma das mesinhas da sala.

Já era perto das onze horas quando eles ouviram o barulho da tranca. Arthur levantou a cabeça do peito de Merlin, mas não fez nenhuma menção de se levantar ou retirar a mão de dentro da camiseta de Merlin. Eles estavam esticados no sofá completamente vestidos, exceto pelos pés descalços e o peito nu de Arthur, assistindo uma comédia idiota qualquer, Merlin com as costas apoiadas no canto do sofá, as pernas esticadas e Arthur meio encostado nele, seu peso reconfortante.

"... só para garantir" Leon apareceu primeiro, uma expressão alerta no rosto conforme ele avaliava a situação.

"Ora, deixe de besteiras" eles ouviram a voz de Morgana antes de Leon ser empurrado para o lado. "Não é como se eu nunca tivesse visto meu irmão pelado antes..."

"Sim, mas eu tinha cinco anos, na época" Arthur falou, endireitando-se no sofá com um suspiro. "Eu cresci um pouco desde então, apesar de você ainda me tratar como se eu fosse uma criança."

Leon tinha fechado a porta e retirava o paletó. Morgana tinha os olhos cravados em Merlin, uma expressão apreensiva no rosto e Merlin susteve o olhar dela enquanto se sentava. Ele deu um aceno assegurador, ao que Morgana pareceu aliviada, mas recuperou o ar de superioridade ao encarar o irmão.

"Bem, você continua teimoso como sempre" Morgana falou, aproximando-se deles e olhando ao redor. "Então, vejo que vocês ficaram bastante à vontade."

"Pensei que esse era o seu objetivo, ao deixar nós dois sozinhos no seu apartamento" Arthur alfinetou enquanto procurava pelos próprios sapatos, colocando os tênis de Merlin ao seu alcance. "A propósito, Leon, você pode me emprestar uma camiseta? Aconteceu um... acidente com a minha."

"Ah, claro" Leon assentiu e Merlin poderia jurar que o vira enrubescer quando ele rumou para as escadas, deixando os três sozinhos.

"Vocês viram o pôr-do-sol?" Morgana dirigiu-se a Merlin, que acabara de calçar os tênis e se levantara, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos desajeitadamente.

"Ah, bem..." Merlin passou uma mão pelos cabelos e Morgana sorriu, marota.

"É mesmo mágico, não é?" ela adiantou-se, puxando-o pelo braço. "Ei, o que acha daquela tequila agora?"

Merlin abriu a boca para declinar, mas Arthur adiantou-se, passando uma mão pelos ombros de Merlin para mantê-lo no lugar.

"Já estamos de saída" Arthur falou. "Além do mais, tomei a liberdade de preparar algumas doses para Merlin, mais cedo. Imagino que você não se importe por eu ter usado alguns dos seus limões."

"De maneira alguma" Morgana devolveu no mesmo tom formal do irmão, soltando o braço de Merlin relutantemente. "Vocês são de casa."

Eles viraram-se ao ouvir Leon descendo os degraus.

"Aqui" Leon jogou a camiseta branca com listras vermelhas para Arthur, que pôs-se a vesti-la e Morgana aproveitou a brecha para puxar Merlin para a cozinha, longe de Arthur.

"Merlin, eu realmente sinto muito" ela falou com seriedade, encarando-o nos olhos.

"Morgana..." Merlin começou, mas ela apertou seus antebraços com mais força, suas unhas pressionando sua pele, sem chegar a machucar.

"Sei que você é um doce e provavelmente não vai segurar isso contra mim, apesar de eu merecer, mas não devia ter enganado você desse jeito. E, por favor, não culpe Gwen. Ela estava totalmente no escuro sobre minhas intenções..."

"Está tudo _bem_ , Morgana" Merlin assegurou, devolvendo o aperto nos braços dela na mesma intensidade. "Sei que suas intenções foram as melhores. Além do mais, não é como se não tivesse dado tudo certo, no final."

"Cristo, eu não mereço você como cunhado" ela falou, atirando os braços ao redor de Merlin, que retornou o abraço assim que se recuperou da surpresa. "Duvido que alguém mereça você, na verdade. Mas fico feliz que você tenha dado outra chance para o meu irmãozinho idiota" ela falou em seu ouvido, apesar de não ter se preocupado em manter a voz exatamente baixa. "A propósito, seu zíper está aberto, cunhadinho."

"Ah, merda" Merlin virou-se de costas para Morgana enquanto corrigia aquilo e, quando voltou-se novamente, ela já tinha se afastado para junto de Leon, que a trazia mais para perto dele, sorrindo e alisando seu ombro carinhosamente. Morgana piscou, oferecendo um sorriso cúmplice para Merlin enquanto passava um braço ao redor do namorado.

"Vamos?" Arthur havia se aproximado de Merlin. A camiseta de Leon não combinava em nada com ele, mas Merlin sentiu as bochechas corarem de satisfação diante do olhar atencioso dele, assentindo.

Eles trocaram suas despedidas no _hall_ do elevador e logo Merlin estava se acomodando no banco do carona do Maserati com um suspiro feliz, alisando o revestimento carinhosamente.

"Que foi?" Merlin perguntou ao ver Arthur encarando-o com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Você quer que eu saia do carro pra vocês terem um pouco de privacidade?"

Merlin rolou os olhos, fingindo não estar satisfeito com a cena de ciúme gratuita.

"Achei que nunca mais me sentaria aqui!" Merlin justificou-se, remexendo-se no assento. "Ah, cara, tinha me esquecido como esse banco é confortável..."

" _Mer_ lin..." Arthur estreitou os olhos perigosamente e Merlin se permitiu um sorriso nada inocente. "Você está fazendo de propósito! Deus, não acredito!"

Merlin riu, segurando a mão de Arthur e apertando-a. Arthur entrelaçou seus dedos e não soltou nem para ligar o rádio, suspirando ao ouvir a voz de _Adele – Send My Love (To Your New Lover)._

"Cristo, senti falta disso" ele falou e Merlin encarou-o, confuso.

"O quê? Da Adele?"

"Música!" Arthur exclamou, sorrindo ao encará-lo. "Não conseguia ouvir nada sem me lembrar de você."

"Bem, e eu não conseguia ouvir essa música depois que terminamos... Mas não se preocupe. Acabamos de fazer as pazes, Adele e eu" Merlin aumentou o som. " _Send my love to your new lover, treat her better... We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts, we both know we ain't kids no more_ …"

"Minha nova amante, Merlin? Sério?" Arthur soou magoado e Merlin acariciou as costas da sua mão com o polegar num pedido de desculpas.

Quando chegaram em frente ao prédio de Merlin, foi com muita dor no coração que ele abaixou o volume de _Calvin Harris feat. Rihanna - This Is What You Came For_.

"Vamos ter que dançar essa, um dia desses" Arthur falou, aparentemente percebendo sua relutância.

"Hmm... Vou cobrar isso de você" Merlin prometeu, tirando o cinto de segurança e beijando-o.

"Ah, certifique-se de desmarcar todos os seus compromissos para este fim de semana" Arthur falou, impedindo Merlin de se afastar. "E estou falando do fim de semana inteiro, a começar por amanhã depois do expediente."

"Vou ver o que consigo fazer" Merlin assentiu. "Quer entrar?"

"Não, está tarde" Arthur recusou, uma ruga formando-se em sua testa. "Além do mais, não tenho certeza se sua mãe ficaria feliz em me ver, depois de tudo..."

"Tá brincando? Ela está inconsolável desde domingo! Parecia até que era ela quem tinha terminado com você, não eu" Merlin brincou, mas Arthur não pareceu muito convencido. "Estou falando sério. Ela ficará feliz em ver você."

Arthur suspirou e olhou para si mesmo.

"Talvez outro dia. Não estou muito apresentável, no momento. E suspeito que estou precisando seriamente de um banho."

Merlin aproximou-se dele para cheirá-lo, então torceu o nariz. Ele estava cheirando a suor, sêmen seco e guarda-roupa. Não que a camiseta de Leon estivesse fedida, mas o perfume parecia simplesmente _errado_ em Arthur.

"Não se atreva a dizer... o que quer que você esteja prestes a dizer" Arthur disse em tom de aviso e Merlin sorriu.

"Eu só ia dizer que..."

"Não!"

"Mas..."

"Não, Merlin!"

Merlin riu e beijou-o uma última vez.

"Vejo você amanhã" Merlin falou e saiu do carro antes que Arthur o agarrasse novamente.

Assim que entrou em casa, Merlin chamou pela mãe. Devia ter soado um tanto agitado, pois Hunith tinha os olhos arregalados em apreensão ao sair do quarto com seu roupão.

"Que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" ela perguntou e Merlin abraçou-a antes de responder.

"Nós voltamos. Arthur e eu. Estamos juntos novamente."

"Graças a Deus!" Hunith exalou, retornando o abraço com força antes de afastar-se para encará-lo com o cenho franzido em repreensão. "Por que demoraram tanto? Sabe o quanto me custou ficar fora disso? Minha vontade era de arrastar Arthur até aqui pela orelha e trancar vocês dois no quarto até vocês resolverem isso!"

"Deus, mãe! A senhora por acaso andou conversando com Morgana?"

"O quê? Por quê?" Hunith soou confusa.

"Porque ela fez basicamente isso com a gente."

"Ótimo" Hunith assentiu, satisfeita. "Tenho a impressão que vamos nos dar muito bem, então" ela falou e então sua expressão abriu-se num sorriso conforme ela alisava o rosto do filho carinhosamente. "Fico feliz por você, querido."

"Eu sei, mãe" Merlin deixou-se ser abraçado novamente, fechando os olhos e suspirando. "Obrigado."

.M.

' _Sinto sua falta, baby._ '

' _Não tem nem cinco minutos que você me deixou em casa, Arthur._ '

' _Eu sei..._ '

' _Também sinto sua falta. E... a propósito..._ '

Arthur encarou a tela do celular enquanto aguardava a conclusão daquele pensamento, cheio de expectativa.

' _Acho que também amo você._ '

Arthur prendeu a respiração por um momento, lendo e relendo aquela frase inúmeras vezes antes de soltar o ar dos pulmões, deixando a cabeça cair contra o encosto do banco do carro. Sentiu o alívio preencher cada célula do seu corpo.

Não tinha percebido o quão apreensivo se encontrava até aquele momento. Estava tão feliz por ter conseguido uma segunda chance com Merlin que sequer se permitira esperar uma resposta para sua declaração, mas agora sentia como se não coubesse em si mesmo de tanta felicidade.

Permitindo-se um sorriso satisfeito, Arthur desceu do carro e guardou o celular no bolso, começando a planejar o final de semana enquanto subia o elevador para seu apartamento.

.Merlin

 **N.A.:** a culpa pelas atualizações seguidas é toda do Matt, então não se esqueçam de agradecer a ele pela eficiência XD


	25. Parte 3 - Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24**

Arthur notou os olhares assim que entrou em sua sala. A telefonista arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo e, quando Arthur cumprimentou-a, pareceu ainda mais chocada, gaguejando, corando e desviando os olhos, como se tivesse sido surpreendida numa situação comprometedora. Arthur franziu as sobrancelhas, mas passou direto por ela, cumprimentando algumas pessoas ao passar por elas, recebendo reações semelhantes. Até mesmo Gwen parecia surpresa demais para responder ao seu "bom dia".

Pelo canto do olho, Arthur reparou que alguém vinha em sua direção e levantou os olhos para ver Sophia Feix se aproximando com uma expressão determinada. Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Gwaine escolheu aquele exato momento para se levantar, bloqueando o caminho dela.

"Princesa, que bom que você..."

"Ouch!" Sophia murmurou, tendo se chocado contra as costas de Gwaine. "Seu idiota, por que você não..."

"Feix! Sinto muito, não vi você aí!" Gwaine levou a mão ao peito numa reação tão falsa que Arthur girou os olhos, dando as costas aos dois e rumando para sua sala.

Mal tinha acabado de se acomodar em sua cadeira quando Gwaine entrou sem esperar ser convidado, com um sorriso convencido, jogando os cabelos para trás. Arthur resignou-se ao seu destino, ligando o computador.

"Ora, ora, se não é o assunto das fofocas mais quentes do dia!" Gwaine falou, jogando-se na cadeira em frente a Arthur, que suspirou.

"Gwaine, eu realmente não estou com tempo..." Arthur começou, mas Gwaine continuou falando, como se não tivesse sido interrompido.

"Confesso que fiquei surpreso por não ter saído uma manchete no jornal a respeito. ' _Solteirão mais cobiçado de Londres está oficialmente fora do mercado_ '."

Arthur elevou as sobrancelhas como quem faz pouco-caso, desviando os olhos para o computador enquanto fazia _login_ em sua estação de trabalho. Bem, aquilo explicava a reação da Srta. Wust.

Na verdade, estava lhe custando um esforço tremendo para parecer minimamente mal-humorado àquela manhã, ciente de que as pessoas esperavam aquilo dele. Arthur não poderia simplesmente chegar ao trabalho distribuindo sorrisos, poderia? Mesmo que tivesse recebido uma mensagem de Merlin às seis e cinquenta e cinco da manhã, desejando-lhe uma boa corrida. Mesmo que tivesse ouvido à _playlist_ de Merlin enquanto se exercitava. Mesmo que tivesse suspirado satisfeito ao se masturbar no chuveiro, imaginando Merlin ajoelhado entre suas pernas.

"Ou talvez não 'oficialmente', já que as garotas não parecem se sentir intimidadas nem por uma aliança de casamento, quanto menos por um simples 'relacionamento sério'" Gwaine prosseguiu com seu monólogo. "Aliás, não precisa me agradecer por ter salvado você da Feix, agora há pouco."

"Hm" Arthur limitou-se a dizer, optando por ignorar Gwaine até que ele se cansasse.

"Ainda não tenho certeza se fazer a barba foi uma boa opção, pra dizer a verdade. Pessoalmente, eu gostava mais daquele visual relaxado, mas talvez Merlin prefira assim. Tem suas vantagens, imagino. Como, por exemplo, o fato de você não ter que se preocupar com as marcas no pescoço dele caso vocês deem uma escapada no horário do almoço..."

"Onde está Leon?" Arthur perguntou, ainda evitando encará-lo.

"Mas, se vocês realmente esperavam ser discretos, não deviam ter mudado o status no Facebook simultaneamente. Quero dizer, a maioria do pessoal segue vocês dois, sabe? E com toda essa história de vocês não se falarem durante a semana, de repente você aparece de barba feita, cumprimentando todo mundo... Daqui a pouco Merlin aparece com um sorriso deslumbrante, vocês dois se comem com os olhos e..."

"Gwaine" Arthur levantou os olhos para encará-lo, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e unindo as pontas dos dedos.

"Sim, Princesa?" Gwaine piscou nada inocentemente.

"Nós não estávamos tentando ser discretos."

"Oh!" Gwaine assentiu, seu cabelo balançando alegremente. "Nesse caso, fizeram um ótimo trabalho! Gwen está bastante curiosa, apesar de ser educada demais para fazer alguma alusão direta. Elyan, por outro lado, não sofre do mesmo mal que a irmã. Ele me perguntou com todas as letras se eu sabia de algo. É claro que eu disse a ele que, se eu soubesse, já teria cobrado aquela aposta _há_ _eras_..."

"Não se preocupe, Gwaine. Você vai poder cobrar sua aposta até o final do dia."

"Yessss!" Gwaine deu um pulo, jogando o punho para o alto e Arthur teve que realmente se esforçar para não sorrir, desviando os olhos para o computador novamente.

"Agora suma da minha frente."

"Imediatamente, Princesa!" Gwaine fez uma reverência. "A propósito, Leon está fazendo uma visita, mas mandou dizer não se importa em emprestar roupas limpas para você desde que você não esqueça a roupa suja na sala dele. Alguma ideia do que ele quis dizer com isso?"

"Nenhuma" Arthur meneou a cabeça.

"Foi o que imaginei" Gwaine sorriu, levantando os polegares em aprovação e daquela vez Arthur não conseguiu conter o sorriso. "Estou de saída, mas você sabe o meu número" ele piscou e saiu, jogando os cabelos para trás.

.M.

Merlin cumprimentou todos por quem passou e rumou direto para a sala de Arthur, batendo no vidro ao entrar. Arthur levantou os olhos do computador e sorriu, relaxando na cadeira.

"Trouxe algo para você" Merlin falou, adiantando-se para colocar o pacote da Starbucks sobre a mesa de Arthur.

"Ei, não precisava..." Arthur disse, já enfiando a mão na sacola para retirar seu chá.

"Sei que não precisava" Merlin encolheu os ombros. "Mas já fazia tempo que não passava por lá. A propósito, Mary mandou um olá."

"Não me diga!" Arthur arqueou uma sobrancelha, virando o copo para que Merlin visse o ' _Olá, Arthur, namorado do Merlin!_ ' que Mary escrevera.

Merlin sorriu e Arthur tomou um gole do seu chá mantendo os olhos fixos em Merlin antes de colocá-lo sobre a mesa.

"Hmm... Isso está ótimo" Arthur falou. "Mas não vá pensando que vou deixar você a toa só por causa disso."

Merlin rolou os olhos.

"Deixe-me adivinhar, você bagunçou todo o seu armário de novo."

"Eu não _baguncei_ nada" Arthur defendeu-se, carrancudo. "Acontece que não tenho tido muito tempo para organizar minhas coisas..."

"Você não precisaria organizar se não tivesse bagunçado, em primeiro lugar... Ah, tanto faz" Merlin suspirou. "Quer que eu comece agora?"

"Ora, já que você está se oferecendo tão prestativamente" Arthur disse num tom jocoso, mas Merlin optou por ignorá-lo. "Depois, preciso que você arrume a sala de reunião e coloque os equipamentos no meu carro. Você não trouxe almoço, certo?" ele perguntou, ao que Merlin negou. "Ótimo. Vamos para as visitas direto do restaurante, então. Mas, respondendo sua pergunta, sim, você pode começar agora."

"Deus, você consegue se superar a cada dia" Merlin exclamou ao abrir o armário. "Se eu não conhecesse sua casa, acharia que você vive num chiqueiro. Se bem que Johanna tem mais mérito nisso do que você..."

"Ei, ela só limpa três vezes na semana" Arthur indignou-se. "O resto do tempo, sou eu quem mantém as coisas em ordem e você sabe muito bem disso. As únicas cuecas sujas que Johanna teve que recolher pela casa foram as suas. Eu nunca..."

"Foi você quem jogou minhas roupas para debaixo do armário!" foi a vez de Merlin soar afrontado. Quando voltou-se para Arthur, entretanto, percebeu vários rostos voltados em sua direção do outro lado do vidro, alguns espiando discretamente, outros esticando o pescoço por cima das suas baias para enxergar melhor, outros cochichando entre si... "Ah, meu Deus..."

"O que foi?" Arthur seguiu seu olhar, mas a maioria das pessoas já tinha voltado ao trabalho no momento em que Merlin as surpreendera.

"Eles estavam encarando" Merlin sussurrou, ainda que soubesse que ninguém conseguia ouvi-los com a porta fechada. "Todos eles."

"E daí?" Arthur encarou-o com uma sobrancelha arqueada. "Eles provavelmente sentiram falta disso. Cristo, eu _certamente_ senti falta disso."

Merlin não pôde evitar um sorriso enternecido, mas voltou-se para o armário rapidamente.

"Eu certamente _não_ senti falta disso" Merlin apontou para a bagunça de pastas e materiais de expediente.

O telefone de Arthur tocou e Merlin trabalhou em silêncio por um momento enquanto Arthur conversava com um cliente.

"Você conversou com Alator?" Merlin perguntou quando Arthur desligou, permanecendo de costas para ele.

"Ainda não" Arthur suspirou. "Ligo para ele até o final do dia. Mas já avisei Morgana que estou cuidando disso."

"Como estão as coisas entre vocês? Morgana e Leon, quero dizer."

"Ah, estamos bem" Arthur soou despreocupado. "Já tivemos desentendimentos muito piores."

"Eles ainda não descobriram sobre os filmes pornôs, descobriram?"

"Não" Arthur soou satisfeito e Merlin meneou a cabeça, sorrindo consigo mesmo. "Ei, você não veio de mochila" ele pareceu ter acabado de perceber aquilo. "Achei que tínhamos combinado que você passaria o fim de semana comigo!"

"Ah, bem" Merlin encarou-o por cima do ombro enquanto equilibrava algumas pastas numa pilha para levar para o arquivo. "Sobre isso... Eu tinha prometido para minha mãe que ia montar uma prateleira para ela esse final de semana e ela disse que você vai ter que passar lá para me pegar, se quiser que ela me libere do compromisso" Merlin desviou os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Oh..." Arthur soou surpreso. "Bem... Parece justo."

Merlin respirou aliviado. Por um momento, pensou que Arthur pudesse querer evitar sua mãe, por algum motivo.

"Eu levo você, então" Arthur continuou. "Depois vamos direto para o _pub_. Ah, e por falar nisso, se alguém perguntar, diga que você vai levar seu namorado hoje à noite."

Merlin quase deixou tudo cair, mas apoiou as pastas com o cotovelo a tempo.

"O quê?" ele voltou-se para Arthur sem ter certeza se havia compreendido direito, mas Arthur encolheu os ombros.

"Gwaine disse que eles já estão desconfiados, de qualquer maneira."

"Ah... Tudo bem, então" Merlin tentou soar indiferente, mas sorriu ao voltar-se para o armário novamente.

Quando passou em sua mesa antes de descer para o quinto andar, Merlin surpreendeu o olhar de Gwen, que desviou os olhos, disfarçando um sorriso.

"Que foi?" Merlin perguntou.

"O quê?" Gwen fez-se de desentendida, ao que Merlin estreitou os olhos para a amiga. "Está um ótimo dia, não está?"

"É, eu acho..." Merlin concordou, desconfiado.

"Todo mundo está feliz..." Gwen cantarolou.

"Deve ser porque é sexta-feira" Merlin desconversou.

"Ei, Merlin!" Merlin pulou ao ouvir o chamado de Elyan, que espalmou as mãos na sua mesa inclinando-se sobre ele, os olhos perscrutando-o atentamente. "Tem algo que você queira contar pra gente?"

"Elyan!" Gwen repreendeu e Merlin arregalou os olhos.

"Ahm... não?" Merlin respondeu, incerto. "Ah, bem, na verdade, tem sim. Hoje é meu último dia de férias, então a partir de segunda-feira eu volto a fazer só meio período."

Elyan, cujos olhos haviam brilhado de antecipação, bufou e endireitou-se.

"Realmente?" ele cruzou os braços. "Isso é tudo que você tem a dizer?"

"Elyan..." Gwen avisou e Elyan jogou as mãos para o alto.

"Ele colocou no Facebook!" Elyan argumentou com a irmã. "Se não quisesse que ninguém perguntasse, devia ter guardado para si mesmo."

"Se ele quisesse que todo mundo soubesse, teria colocado quem é" Gwen devolveu.

"Ei, estou bem aqui!" Merlin acenou, chamando a atenção dos amigos. "Se vocês estão falando do meu namorado, posso apresentá-lo hoje à noite."

"O quê?" Elyan guinchou e Gwen arregalou os olhos.

"Vocês vão para o _pub_ hoje, certo?" Merlin perguntou e Elyan assentiu vigorosamente.

"É claro que nós vamos para o _pub_ hoje! Não perderíamos por nada!"

" _Mer_ lin!" os três viraram-se ao ouvir a chamado de Arthur. "Você já acabou de fazer tudo que pedi? Porque se já acabou, tenho uma lista..."

"Indo!" Merlin falou, levantando-se e acenando para os amigos enquanto se afastava. "A gente conversa mais tarde!"

.M.

Arthur estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava nervoso. Ele fez de tudo para que Merlin não percebesse, mas suas palmas das mãos estavam suando conforme ele subia as escadas do prédio de Merlin.

"... deixei minha mochila pronta" Merlin tagarelava ao seu lado. "Não vou demorar nem meio minuto, prometo. Talvez um pouco mais. Na verdade, já que estou aqui, eu poderia fazer bom uso de um banho. Mas prometo que não demoro. Honestamente, não sei por que minha mãe fez isso. Não é como se ela pudesse me impedir de passar o fim de semana fora de casa, não é? Eu poderia muito bem ter sumido sem dar satisfação, mas quis fazer a coisa certa e agora veja só no que deu..."

"Você lembrou de colocar uma sunga na mochila, certo?" Arthur perguntou, quando chegaram ao _hall_ do apartamento.

"Arthur, eu não tenho uma sunga!" Merlin resmungou, pescando a chave no bolso e enfiando-a na fechadura. "Por que eu precisaria de uma sunga? Posso usar um dos seus shorts, como da outra vez" ele abriu a porta e gesticulou para que Arthur entrasse, mas quase bateu no nariz de Will no processo.

"Ei!" Will indignou-se, inclinando o corpo para trás bem a tempo. "Cuidado!"

"Will!" Merlin exclamou e Arthur grunhiu. Ótimo. Enfrentar Will agora era tudo que ele precisava. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Oh, sinto muito se apareci sem avisar" Will disse, sarcástico, desviando o olhar de Merlin apenas para encarar Arthur com visível desprezo. "Talvez, se eu tivesse ligado, não teria que ficar sabendo pela sua mãe que você voltou com _esse aí_."

"Will..." Merlin pressionou a ponte sobre o nariz, mas Will continuou, inabalado.

"Quero dizer, tudo bem eu ter que juntar os seus cacos depois dele trair você..."

"Ei...!" Arthur não se conteve, dando um passo para frente enquanto Merlin guinchava um "Ele não me traiu!" indignado, porém Will estava longe de se sentir intimidado.

"... mas você não se dar ao trabalho de me avisar que vocês estão juntos de novo?"

"Will, por que você não checa as suas mensagens?" Merlin falou, passando por ele direto pelo corredor, lançando um olhar para Arthur por cima do ombro. "Já volto!"

Arthur achou ter ouvido a voz de Hunith do lado de dentro, mas o grito de Will encobriu o que quer que ela tivesse dito.

"Ei, não dê as costas para mim, Merlin! Essa conversa ainda não acabou!" Will voltou-se para Arthur, os olhos se estreitando. "E quanto a você... Da outra vez, não tive oportunidade de dizer isso, mas fique avisado. Se você magoá-lo novamente, vai se arrepender."

Arthur abriu a boca para dizer que jamais magoaria Merlin, mas então pensou melhor e acabou soltando o ar dos pulmões.

"Tudo bem, eu mereci isso" Arthur concedeu relutantemente.

"É claro que mereceu" Will concordou, enfiando a mão no bolso e retirando o celular. "Saiba que estou de olho em você" ele avisou e baixou os olhos para o celular, dando as costas para Arthur em seguida, conforme rumava para dentro. "Como assim, você me mandou mensagem às treze e vinte da tarde, Merlin? É claro que eu não vi, estava trabalhando...!"

"Arthur! Entre!" Arthur ouviu a voz de Hunith e respirou fundo antes de entrar, fechando a porta atrás de si. "Aqui na cozinha!" ela chamou e Arthur seguiu o som da voz dela. Encontrou Hunith na beirada do fogão, despejando algo numa frigideira, com um avental sobre o uniforme do supermercado e um pano de prato jogado sobre o ombro. Ela olhou por cima do ombro e sorriu ao vê-lo. "Aí está você. Já estou acabando aqui. Sente-se" ela indicou a mesa da cozinha e Arthur sentou-se.

"O cheiro está muito bom" ele comentou, limpando as mãos na calça discretamente. Podia ouvir Will e Merlin discutindo, ao longe, mas não conseguia entender o que diziam.

"Estou fazendo panquecas" Hunith soou satisfeita. "Merlin sempre chega faminto, a essa hora."

"É, eu sei..." Arthur assentiu e então desviou os olhos quando ela encarou-o com um sorriso terno.

"Não ligue para o que Will disse" Hunith falou, voltando a testar a panqueca com a espátula antes de virá-la com uma sacudida na frigideira. "Ele age como o irmão mais velho de Merlin, apesar de eles terem apenas dois meses de diferença. Will não está acostumado a ter que dividi-lo com ninguém. Foi sempre só os dois, desde pequenos..."

"Eu entendo" Arthur falou, encarando as próprias mãos, recriminando-se internamente por sentir ciúmes. "Fico feliz que ele tenha alguém como Will."

Eles ouviram uma porta se abrir e as vozes ficaram mais altas.

" _... falta de consideração_!"

" _Will, dá um tempo..._ "

" _E não pense que vou devolver o Macbook!_ "

" _Pode enfiar o Macbook onde quiser, Will, agora me deixa!_ "

" _Quando você ia me contar que vai passar o fim de semana inteiro fora...? Ei, não se atreva...!_ "

Eles ouviram uma porta bater com força e Will praguejou, batendo e ameaçando derrubá-la.

"Will, eu agradeceria se você não derrubasse minha porta!" Hunith gritou por sobre o ombro.

" _Sinto muito, tia Hunith!_ " Will gritou de volta e aquietou-se.

Arthur viu quando Hunith olhou ao redor, procurando por algo.

"Precisa de ajuda?" Arthur ofereceu num impulso.

"Ah, bem..." ela olhou ao redor. "Você pode pegar mais um prato aqui embaixo, na segunda porta, por favor?"

Arthur fez aquilo e então ofereceu-se para montar as panquecas enquanto ela terminava de preparar a massa.

"Merlin disse que vocês vão para Newbury" Hunith comentou depois de instruí-lo a montar as pilhas de panquecas regadas com melado.

"Ele disse?" Arthur estranhou, mantendo-se concentrado em sua tarefa. Não tinha mencionado seus planos para Merlin, mas imaginava que ele tivesse tirado aquela conclusão depois que Arthur pedira que ele levasse uma sunga. "Na verdade, pretendo levá-lo para a praia."

"Ah, é mesmo?" Hunith exclamou, surpresa.

"Meu pai tem um apartamento em Bournemouth que ele costuma alugar nas temporadas, mas a pessoa que tinha reservado para este fim de semana cancelou, então pensei em levá-lo. Isso se estiver tudo bem com você, é claro" ele acrescentou, lançando um olhar preocupado para Hunith.

"Ah, é claro que está tudo bem!" Hunith assegurou, mas então franziu o cenho enquanto despejava mais uma porção de massa na frigideira. "Apesar de que eu ficaria grata se você tomasse cuidado com ele na água. Quero dizer, ele sabe nadar, mas não está acostumado com o mar..."

"Não se preocupe. Vou ficar de olho nele."

"Sei que vai" Hunith sorriu para ele novamente e Arthur voltou-se para admirar seu trabalho. As pilhas de panquecas não estavam exatamente retas, mas ele deu-se por satisfeito pelo fato de ter conseguido não estragar tudo.

"Acho que já está bom de massa" Arthur avisou e Hunith desligou o fogo.

Ela então terminou de decorar os pratos com morangos e colocou-os na mesa bem no momento em que a porta do banheiro se abria. Will voltou a reclamar no mesmo instante.

"Meninos, venham comer!" Hunith chamou e então gesticulou para que Arthur se sentasse. "Imagino que este seja o de Merlin" ela soou divertida ao apontar para a pilha maior, com uma porção generosa de melado escorrendo para o prato.

Merlin e Will apareceram na cozinha e Arthur agradeceu a interrupção, sentindo o rosto corar.

"Hmmm isso tá delixiovo" Will murmurou com a boca cheia e Arthur viu-se obrigado a concordar com ele, pela primeira vez na vida.

Hunith e Arthur continuaram a conversar sobre amenidades enquanto os outros dois devoravam suas panquecas em silêncio, Will lançando olhares traídos ao amigo, que o ignorava persistentemente. Assim que terminaram, Hunith declinou a ajuda com a louça e enxotou-os prontamente para fora, insistindo para que se divertissem.

Hunith abraçou Merlin e um relutante Will, que desceu as escadas rapidamente, uma expressão magoada no rosto. Ela então lançou um olhar ameaçador ao filho, que reclamou e resmungou, mas seguiu o amigo com a clara intenção de fazer as pazes. Arthur então viu-se sozinho com Hunith novamente, porém descobriu que já não estava mais tão nervoso quanto antes.

"Venha aqui, querido" ela falou e Arthur viu-se, pela segunda vez, nos braços daquela mulher admirável. "Fico sinceramente feliz que vocês dois tenham se resolvido."

"Obrigado, Hunith" Arthur retornou o abraço, inexplicavelmente aliviado. "Você não faz ideia do quanto seu apoio significa para mim..."

Ela afastou-se para encará-lo com os olhos brilhantes e sinceros, ainda segurando seus braços. Porém havia uma determinação neles que não parecia estar lá antes.

"Sei que você se importa com ele, Arthur. Mas sei também que essa provavelmente não vai ser a última vez que vocês se desentendem. Merlin é muito novo e não tem nenhuma experiência prévia com relacionamentos. Da próxima vez, eu espero que você seja o adulto."

"Ah" Arthur exclamou, espantado. "C-claro..." ele engoliu em seco, esperando mais uma reprimenda em seguida, porém os olhos de Hunith se suavizaram novamente.

"Mas quero que você saiba que tem uma amiga em mim. Independente de como as coisas estiverem entre vocês. Você pode me ligar ou aparecer sempre que quiser. Minhas portas estarão sempre abertas."

Arthur assentiu, aliviado e agradecido, temendo que sua voz vacilasse caso tentasse dizer algo. Hunith sorriu e acariciou seu rosto maternalmente antes de dar um passo para trás.

"Divirtam-se!" ela acenou em despedida.

.M.

A notícia não foi recebida com tanta surpresa pelos seus amigos quanto Arthur esperava. Eles chegaram ao _pub_ de mãos dadas e aquilo foi suficiente para arrancar os mais diversos tipos de reação.

" _Finalmente_!" Gwaine exclamou, esvaziando uma das travessas de fritas e passando ao redor da mesa. "Vamos lá, pagando, pagando... E não adianta fazer essa cara, Elyan."

"Ah, cara!" Elyan gemeu, alcançando a carteira e abanando uma nota na frente do nariz de Arthur. "Eu apostei cinquenta pratas na sua heterossexualidade, Arthur! Cinquenta pratas! E é assim que você me retribui!" ele largou a nota na travessa de Gwaine, mas não tirou os olhos dela enquanto ele passava ao redor.

Lance deixou uma nota de dez sem nenhum protesto e acenou para Arthur, sorrindo enquanto trazia Gwen mais para perto. Estranhamente, Mordred tinha um sorriso no rosto ao dar sua contribuição, mas Arthur imaginou que aquilo tinha mais a ver com o fato de Kara estar ao lado dele do que com a aposta perdida.

"Ei, eu já paguei!" Leon falou quando Gwaine segurou a bandeja à sua frente.

"Nada impede que você pague de novo" Gwaine encolheu os ombros. "Assim você pode demonstrar o quanto está feliz pelo seu melhor amigo."

"Não, obrigado" Leon declinou prontamente.

"Ei, você sabia?" Elyan indignou-se e então olhou ao redor. "Você também, Percy? Morgana, você também não parece nada surpresa... Mas que diabos! Todo mundo sabia menos eu?"

"Eu não sabia" Mordred interveio, voltando-se para a namorada. "Você sabia, Kara?"

Kara limitou-se a encolher os ombros, indiferente.

"Não olhe para mim" Lance espalmou as mãos.

"Ora, deixe de se fazer de vítima, Ely" Gwen repreendeu o irmão. "Eu também não sabia, apesar de ter minhas desconfianças..." ela sorriu para Merlin, cujo rosto se abriu num sorriso tão amplo que parecia doloroso.

"Ah, eles não são fofos?" Morgana falou, sorrindo, ao que Gwen assentiu.

"Sim, eles são."

"Merlin, largue o meu irmão por um momento e venha aqui, sim?" Morgana chamou, estendendo as mãos. "Venha, ele não vai a lugar algum sem você!"

Merlin lançou um olhar questionador para Arthur, que apertou sua mão antes de soltá-la.

"Vá em frente" Arthur incentivou e Merlin mostrou seus dentes perfeitos ao sorrir, dando um beijo na bochecha de Arthur – Elyan e Leon protestaram e Gwaine aplaudiu e pediu mais – antes de se juntar às meninas.

"Conte-nos tudo!" Gwen falou e os três juntaram as cabeças, cochichando e dando risadinhas.

Gwaine lançava olhares maliciosos em direção a Arthur, como se estivesse orgulhoso das ações do amigo. Ignorando-o, Arthur observou Merlin por um momento, sentindo-se satisfeito consigo mesmo e ao mesmo tempo recriminando-se por ter esperado tanto para fazer aquilo. Só pela felicidade que transparecia em seu rosto e em seus gestos agora, Arthur fazia uma ideia do quanto ele devia ter sofrido por ter que manter segredo durante todo aquele tempo.

Leon ofereceu-se para pagar uma rodada de bebidas e Arthur acompanhou-o até o balcão para ajudá-lo. Quando voltaram para a mesa, os rapazes falavam sobre futebol e as meninas – e Merlin – continuavam engajados em seus segredos e risadinhas. Arthur enfiou-se na conversa, ciente de que não poderia ter amigos melhores.

"Ei, vocês estão livres este fim de semana?" Arthur perguntou, algum momento depois da terceira cerveja, passando uma travessa de fritas para Merlin.

"Você quer dizer o fim de semana todo?" Elyan perguntou. "Tenho que ir ao casamento de um dos meus colegas de faculdade no sábado, mas estou livre pelo resto do tempo."

"Percy e eu vamos para a Islândia" Gwaine falou, franzindo o cenho. "Por que a pergunta?"

"E quanto a vocês?" Arthur perguntou para os outros, ignorando-o.

Mordred encolheu os ombros e assentiu, apesar de Kara não parecer muito feliz com aquilo – ela nunca parecia feliz com nada, então era difícil dizer.

"Estamos livres, não estamos?" Lance perguntou para Gwen, que teve que ser inteirada sobre a pergunta.

"Temos que fazer compras" Gwen falou e Lance fez uma careta de dor. "Lance, você prometeu que iriamos esse fim de semana, lembra?"

Lance assegurou a namorada que não tinha nenhuma intenção de quebrar sua promessa. Leon disse que ele e Morgana estavam planejando visitar a irmã dele, mas que poderiam adiar a viagem, dependendo do caso.

"Vou levar Merlin para Bournemouth amanhã" Arthur anunciou, ao que Merlin arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

"Ei, achei que nós íamos..." Merlin começou, mas suas palavras foram abafadas pela algazarra dos outros.

"Não acredito que você fez isso comigo!" Gwaine protestava. "Eu esperei até o último minuto para marcar essa viagem! E agora você... Porra!" ele deu um chute na mesa e Percy pôs uma mão em seu ombro, tentando acalmá-lo.

"O que vocês vão fazer na Islândia?" Elyan desdenhou. "Não tem nada lá além de gelo!"

"O que você tem com isso?" Gwaine respondeu, carrancudo. "Você nem vai poder ir!"

"É claro que vou! Dane-se o casamento! Não somos tão próximos assim. Posso ir no próximo."

"É assim que se fala" Arthur aprovou. "Leon?"

"Estamos dentro!" Morgana respondeu pelo namorado.

Mordred também confirmou sua presença e Arthur voltou-se então para Lance.

"Gwen...?" Lance lançou um olhar pidonho a Gwen, que rolou os olhos.

"Está bem, vamos para Bournemouth" ela concedeu, como se estivesse concordando em fazer um sacrifício de sangue, mas o efeito foi prejudicado quando ela e Morgana uniram as mãos em comemoração.

"Isso não é justo!" Gwaine reclamou novamente. "Por que logo este fim de semana?"

"Porque o apartamento está vago" Arthur falou, mas Gwaine meneou a cabeça.

"Quem precisa do apartamento? Podemos muito bem dormir no iate! Já fizemos isso antes, lembra? Vamos, Arthur, por favor..."

"Sinto muito, Gwaine. Esse é o último fim de semana das férias do Merlin. É pegar ou largar."

Gwaine soltou um lamento, mas Percy se levantou, segurando o celular na mão.

"Aonde você vai?" Gwaine perguntou, alarmado.

"Vou para fora, ver se conseguimos remarcar o voo..." Percy começou, mas foi interrompido por um abraço de Gwaine.

" _Deus_ , eu amo você!" Gwaine beijou-o em cheio na boca e Percy estava ligeiramente corado ao sair.

Arthur sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e levantou os olhos para ver Merlin ao seu lado.

"Espero que você não se importe" Arthur perguntou, experimentando um breve momento de insegurança. E se Merlin tivesse mudado de ideia sobre irem todos juntos? E se ele não gostasse da perspectiva de ficar em alto-mar? O pai dele não tinha morrido num acidente de avião em alto-mar? E se...

"Tá de brincadeira?" Merlin sorriu, excitado. "Isso é o máximo!"

Arthur puxou-o para seu colo e beijou-o, ao que se seguiu outra algazarra.

"Ei, se alguém tiver algum problema com isso, é melhor desistir dessa viagem enquanto ainda há tempo" Arthur falou, segurando no lugar a mão de Merlin que envolvia seu pescoço. "Porque não vou pensar duas vezes antes de fazer isso na frente de vocês."

Quando Arthur puxou Merlin pela nuca para outro beijo, ninguém ousou reclamar.

.M.

Arthur mal entrou no apartamento e já imprensou Merlin contra a parede do _hall_ , empurrando a porta com o pé para fechá-la.

"Enfim, sós" Merlin falou e riu da própria piada.

Arthur beijou aquele sorriso perfeito até Merlin gemer, o divertimento substituído por desejo conforme Arthur se esfregava nele despudoradamente, continuando o que haviam começado no táxi.

"Você sabe que não teremos nenhuma privacidade durante o resto do fim de semana, não sabe?" Arthur falou quando eles se separaram para recuperar o fôlego.

"Eu sei..." as mãos de Merlin deslizaram pelas suas costas até a base da coluna de Arthur, trazendo-o para mais perto. "Melhor aproveitar hoje ao máximo, então."

Arthur assistiu conforme ele umedecia os lábios e então atacou-os mais uma vez com volúpia antes de se afastar novamente para encará-lo nos olhos.

"Merlin..." Arthur ofegou, unindo suas testas, enfiando os polegares nos passadores da calça dele. "Você pode fazer o que quiser comigo hoje."

"O quê?" Merlin perguntou, parecendo distraído pelo movimento dos quadris de Arthur.

"Quero que você faça qualquer coisa que quiser comigo" Arthur repetiu, alcançando uma das mãos de Merlin atrás de si e guiando-a até seu traseiro. "Sem restrições."

"Oh" os olhos de Merlin pareceram se focar de repente e ele congelou por um momento, ofegante.

Arthur devolveu o seu olhar com uma confiança que estava longe de sentir. Só de pensar no que estava propondo, sentia-se apreensivo. Mas sabia que não era justo negar aquela experiência a Merlin. Gwaine podia ser completamente sem noção a maior parte do tempo, mas ele tinha razão quanto aquilo. Depois de quase ter perdido Merlin uma vez, Arthur não queria correr o risco de perdê-lo novamente para alguém disposto a se entregar a Merlin daquele jeito. E se aquilo significava que teria que engolir sua própria relutância, então que assim fosse. Ele seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por Merlin.

"Qualquer coisa, você disse?" Merlin mordeu o lábio inferior e deslizou a outra mão para as nádegas de Arthur, apertando-as.

Arthur sentiu-se retesar involuntariamente e tentou disfarçar mudando o peso de um pé para o outro. Não era como se Merlin nunca o tivesse tocado ali, mas o contexto era totalmente diferente.

"Sim. Qualquer coisa" Arthur confirmou, engolindo em seco, contentando-se por sua voz ter saído razoavelmente firme, embora no fundo estivesse torcendo para que Merlin enxergasse através da sua bravata e visse o quão relutante ele realmente estava.

"Nesse caso..." Merlin inclinou-se para um último beijo antes de se desvencilhar dele com um sorriso maroto. "Eu já volto. Não saia daí" ele disse em tom de aviso, virando-se e correndo escadaria acima.

Arthur franziu o cenho, perguntando-se o que Merlin estaria tramando. Imaginava que Merlin não perderia tempo antes de levá-lo para a cama, mas aparentemente se enganara. De qualquer forma, Arthur aproveitou a pausa para respirar profundamente, passando uma mão pelos cabelos para se recuperar. Ele retirou a carteira do bolso e colocou-a sobre o balcão da pia, olhando ao redor sem saber exatamente o que procurava. Já estava ponderando anunciar que estava subindo quando Merlin apareceu no alto da escada, as mãos atrás do próprio corpo e uma expressão travessa no rosto.

"Ei, pensei em fazermos um tipo de jogo" Merlin anunciou enquanto descia e Arthur piscou, confuso.

"Um... jogo?"

"Sim, um jogo!" os olhos de Merlin brilharam de excitação conforme ele parava em frente a Arthur, balançando-se na ponta dos pés.

"Posso saber que tipo de jogo é esse?"

"Não" Merlin negou prontamente. "Tudo que você tem que saber é que vai ter que fazer exatamente o que eu digo. Sem questionar."

Arthur encarou-o por um instante, como se procurasse ler suas intenções em seu rosto, mas soltou o ar dos pulmões, derrotado, quando isso se mostrou inútil.

"Está bem" Arthur espalmou as mãos em rendição. "Diga o que devo fazer."

Merlin exibiu quase todos os dentes num sorriso satisfeito e tirou uma das mãos das costas, revelando algo preto pendurado em um dos dedos.

"Comece colocando isso aqui."

O olhar de Arthur alternou entre a venda, a mão que permanecia escondida às costas de Merlin e o rosto dele por um momento antes de estender a mão.

"Ok, eu acho..." Arthur manteve os olhos fixos nos de Merlin enquanto vestia a venda na cabeça, até finalmente ajustá-la ao rosto.

Então, tudo ficou absolutamente escuro.

"Pronto" Arthur anunciou inutilmente, mudando o peso de um pé para o outro e tentando não pensar muito no quão vulnerável se sentia sem sua visão.

"Tem certeza que não está vendo nada?" Merlin questionou e Arthur assentiu.

"Certeza absoluta."

"Muito bem" Merlin pareceu satisfeito. "Primeira regra do jogo, você não pode retirar a venda ou mesmo espiar até que eu autorize expressamente."

"Ok" Arthur assentiu com gravidade.

Ele ouviu passos, sussurro de roupas e um arrastar suave. Quando Merlin voltou a falar, ele parecia ter se deslocado mais para a direita e Arthur encarou a direção do som da voz dele.

"Ótimo. Agora tire suas roupas" Merlin instruiu e Arthur obedeceu após uma breve hesitação, sentindo-se um tanto bobo enquanto se despia, ficando apenas de cuecas e meias. "Todas elas" Merlin repreendeu e Arthur resmungou, mas retirou o restante das roupas.

Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa fazendo aquilo, Arthur se sentiria humilhado. Mas era Merlin, então, por mais que estivesse apreensivo, Arthur sentia também um pouco de excitação. Ele achou ter ouvido mais sussurros de roupas além dos seus e logo percebeu o motivo, quando Merlin pegou-o desprevenido, empurrando-o até imprensá-lo contra o pilar da cozinha. Merlin estava descalço e com o peito nu, porém ainda vestia suas calças. Aquilo fez com que Arthur se sentisse em desvantagem, mas suspeitava que aquela era exatamente a intenção de Merlin.

"Bom garoto" Merlin sussurrou contra a boca de Arthur, mas afastou o rosto quando Arthur tentou beijá-lo. "Calma, calma" ele repreendeu e Arthur achou ter ouvido o sorriso na voz dele antes que ele beijasse o pescoço de Arthur.

"Você está gostando disso, não está?" Arthur falou, apertando a cintura de Merlin e inclinando o pescoço para dar melhor acesso para ele.

"Shhh" Merlin sussurrou. "Sou eu quem faz as perguntas hoje."

Merlin parecia mais confiante do que nunca e, longe de se sentir incomodado, Arthur descobriu que gostava daquele lado dominante de Merlin. Sentiu seu membro responder rapidamente aos estímulos, tanto físicos quanto psicológicos, enchendo-se quase totalmente.

"A parede está gelada" Arthur comentou, apenas para ter o que falar.

"Engraçado, você não parece estar com frio aqui" Merlin falou, segurando seu pênis e estimulando-o enquanto beijava-lhe os lábios.

Arthur soltou um som de aprovação quando suas línguas se encontraram, enroscando e deslizando de modo provocativo. Ele deixou as mãos deslizarem pela base da coluna de Merlin, esperando por uma reprimenda que não veio. Encorajado pela receptividade de Merlin, Arthur enfiou as mãos por dentro da calça e da cueca de Merlin, apertando suas nádegas, ao que recebeu um gemido como resposta.

"Você quer me foder?" Merlin perguntou junto ao seu ouvido, empurrando-se contra o quadril de Arthur, sua ereção firmemente perceptível, mesmo através dos jeans.

"Sim" a voz de Arthur saiu rouca e necessitada.

"Então você vai ter que me pegar" Merlin cantarolou e soltou-se rapidamente, afastando-se antes que Arthur tivesse tempo de reagir apropriadamente. "E essa é a segunda regra!"

"Porra" Arthur xingou, sentindo-se descoberto e vulnerável novamente, embora aquilo não fosse suficiente para diminuir sua excitação. "Isso não é nada engraçado, Merlin."

"Parece bastante divertido para mim!" Merlin falou, sua voz vindo de algum lugar da sala e Arthur logo descobriu ser próximo ao aparelho de som, uma vez que ele ligou-o em seguida, a música preenchendo os sentidos de Arthur quase invasivamente.¹

"Ei, isso não é justo!" Arthur reclamou. "Como é que vou ouvir você agora?"

"Com os ouvidos" Merlin provocou, aparentemente tendo se deslocado para outro canto da sala. "Vamos, Arthur! Não estou vendo você se mexer!"

Arthur xingou e praguejou, mas começou a se mover, mantendo os braços esticados para se guiar e testando o chão antes de pisar, procurando pelo desnível da sala a qualquer momento. Ele desceu o degrau sem problemas, mas acabou batendo o joelho no sofá.

"Ouch!"

"Vamos, pare de reclamar," Merlin zombou, parecendo ter se deslocado novamente e Arthur teve que alterar seu percurso, contornando o sofá. Apenas para bater na mesinha de centro e quase cair por cima dela.

" _Ouch!"_ ele ouviu Merlin rir. "Ei! Quer parar de rir?"

"Já parei!"

"Que cheiro é esse?" Arthur perguntou, parando para inspirar profundamente o perfume adocicado e familiar.

"Ah, você não vai descobrir se não _se mover_."

"Idiota" Arthur resmungou, voltando a andar.

"Sei que você me ama."

"Não consigo me lembrar do motivo agora."

Merlin estalou a língua reprovadoramente.

"Sua boca está dizendo uma coisa, mas seu corpo está dizendo outra totalmente diferente..."

Arthur praguejou em voz alta. Não tinha como se defender daquela acusação.

"Continue falando, sim?" Arthur falou.

Não era como se Arthur não conhecesse sua casa, mas sentia-se desorientado com relação às distâncias e a espaços. O fato de Merlin continuar se movimentando também não ajudava em nada, porém Arthur logo foi ganhando mais confiança, deslocando-se com mais ousadia e quase encurralou Merlin perto da janela uma vez. Chegou a alcançá-lo uma vez, mas sua mão deslizou pela pele escorregadia de Merlin e ele escapou facilmente, rindo.

"Mas que diabos?" Arthur testou a viscosidade que permaneceu em seus dedos depois do contato e levou-os até o nariz, sentindo o mesmo perfume adocicado de antes. Então lembrou-se do que se tratava e seu membro se contraiu diante da perspectiva. " _Mer_ lin, você passou óleo no corpo!"

"Muito perceptivo, como sempre, majestade!" a voz de Merlin veio de algum lugar próximo à lareira e Arthur rumou para aquela direção decididamente.

Arthur quase pegou-o outras duas vezes, numa delas, chegou a segurá-lo por tempo suficiente para saber que, sim, ele estava completamente nu e besuntado em óleo corporal. A substância grudou em sua pele e Arthur sabia que estava deixando marcas engorduradas em todo o apartamento, mas não poderia se importar menos com aquilo. Tudo que queria era encurralar Merlin em uma superfície – qualquer superfície serviria – e confirmar se Merlin tinha se lubrificado internamente também.

Quando finalmente pressionou-o contra a mesa da cozinha, costas contra peito, bastou uma rápida checagem para saber que suas suspeitas estavam corretas.

"Cristo, Merlin" Arthur arfou, mantendo um dos braços ao redor da cintura dele, para que ele não escapasse novamente enquanto escorregava dois dedos para dentro dele com facilidade. Podia sentir a respiração ofegante dele pela maneira como seu abdômen se expandia e comprimia rapidamente. "Se você fugir agora, juro que vou acabar com isso sozinho."

"Não vou fugir" Merlin falou, afastando mais as pernas e inclinando o corpo sobre a mesa, projetando o quadril contra Arthur. "Você me pegou" ele guiou a mão de Arthur até sua ereção e Arthur percebeu que ele tinha aparado os pelos novamente.

Arthur alcançou a venda com intenção de retirá-la – queria beber da visão de Merlin debruçado em sua mesa de jantar, o corpo brilhando por causa do óleo, sua pele deixando marcas sobre o tampo que Johanna demoraria a limpar no dia seguinte –, mas Merlin segurou sua mão antes que o fizesse.

"Ainda não" Merlin ordenou e Arthur grunhiu, mas aquiesceu.

Arthur já ia usar os dedos para terminar de prepará-lo, mas Merlin afastou sua mão novamente.

"Quero você agora, Arthur."

"Mas já faz algum tempo..."

" _Agora_ , Arthur!"

Arthur xingou. Ele abaixou-se para beijar os ombros de Merlin enquanto segurava seu próprio membro e esfregava-o entre as nádegas de Merlin, lubrificando-o com o óleo que se acumulava ali, então guiou-o para dentro da cavidade quente e apertada. Merlin não estava nem de longe preparado o suficiente e Arthur sentiu-se ser espremido pelos músculos internos de Merlin.

"Continue" Merlin incentivou antes que Arthur protestasse.

Arthur empurrou-se lentamente até estar inteiramente dentro, então encostou a testa entre as omoplatas de Merlin, respirando pesadamente. Sentia a pulsação de Merlin em seu membro, que se contraía voluntariamente.

"Você está tão apertado, Merlin..."

"Como você mesmo disse... Já faz algum tempo..." Merlin murmurou.

Fazia quase duas semanas. Duas intermináveis semanas. Arthur desejou poder ver o rosto de Merlin para se certificar de que ele não estava sentindo dor.

"Vamos, Arthur" Merlin mexeu o quadril um tanto impacientemente. "Mexa-se."

Arthur não esperou ser mandado duas vezes. Ele começou com movimentos curtos até os músculos de Merlin cederem um pouco mais, então deixou-se levar pelo que seu próprio corpo pedia, aumentando o ritmo conforme a tensão crescia em suas entranhas.

"Isso" Merlin gemeu e a música ao fundo fazia com que ele soltasse a voz. "Ahhh... Tão gostoso, Arthur... Isso..."

Ciente de que seu orgasmo estava próximo, Arthur alcançou o pênis de Merlin para estimulá-lo, mas descobriu que ele já tivera a mesma ideia. Arthur rosnou, mas não impediu-o de se tocar, contentando-se em segurar o quadril de Merlin com as duas mãos, as pontas dos dedos escorregando em sua carne, o barulho dos seus corpos se chocando quase obsceno no silêncio entre uma música e outra.

"Ahhh!" Merlin gritou, seus músculos se contraindo em espasmos ao redor de Arthur conforme ele gozava. "Ahh... Hmmm..."

Arthur diminuiu o ritmo até que ele relaxasse novamente e então correu atrás do seu próprio alívio.

"Goza pra mim, Arthur" Merlin falou. "Me enche de porra."

"Maldição, Merlin..." Arthur praguejou sob a respiração, empurrando-se mais algumas vezes até o orgasmo atingi-lo como um trem. "Isso! Isso, baby..."

Arthur moveu-se mais algumas vezes, sentindo seu próprio sêmen escorrer de dentro de Merlin conforme se retirava. Ele então retirou a venda e afastou-se para encará-lo, admirando seu trabalho.

"Cristo, Merlin, você fica lindo desse jeito..."

"Obrigado, eu acho" Merlin murmurou, levantando a mão num aceno vago antes de voltar a desmoronar sobre a mesa, completamente relaxado.

Arthur aproximou-se para beijá-lo lentamente.

"Lembre-me de deixar você no controle mais vezes" ele falou no ouvido de Merlin.

"Pode contar com isso" Merlin garantiu, sorrindo. Então ficou sério de repente, endireitando-se. "Ei, não me lembro de ter deixado você tirar a venda!"

"Não se lembra, hã?" Arthur fez-se de desentendido. "Tem certeza?"

"Eu devia fazer você me carregar no colo lá para cima, depois dessa" Merlin falou, dando um soco no seu braço. "Você acabou de violar a terceira regra."

"Ah é?" Arthur cruzou os braços. "E qual é a terceira regra? Não me lembro de você ter mencionado uma terceira regra."

"Terceira regra, o jogo não termina até eu dizer que terminou. O que significa que ainda não terminou. O que significa que ainda posso mandar você me carregar, se eu quiser."

"Uh, quem é o mandão agora?" Arthur falou e pegou Merlin desprevenido ao levantá-lo, jogando-o por cima do ombro como um saco de batatas.

"Ei, eu disse que poderia mandar! Arthur! Você vai me derrubar!"

"Ninguém mandou você passar tanto óleo!" Arthur repreendeu, ignorando seus protestos enquanto o carregava escadaria acima. "Agora vou ter que esfregar você inteirinho..."

E foi exatamente o que Arthur fez.

Algum tempo depois, quando os dois estavam embolados na cama, debaixo dos lençóis – Merlin estava ligeiramente avermelhado onde Arthur o esfregara – Arthur suspirou, aspirando o perfume dos cabelos de Merlin, sentido o cheiro do seu próprio xampu.

"De onde você tirou essa ideia?" Arthur perguntou, curioso, ao que Merlin encolheu os ombros.

"Sei lá... Will e eu costumávamos brincar de Marco Polo quando éramos crianças. Não que a brincadeira fosse remotamente parecida com isso, mas..." ele emendou rapidamente, ao que Arthur se sentiu relaxar novamente, só então percebendo o quanto havia se retesado àquela perspectiva. "Sei lá. Eu só... pensei que poderia ser divertido."

"Você pensou certo" Arthur beijou o topo da cabeça de Merlin. "Não era exatamente isso que eu tinha em mente quando fiz a proposta, mas confesso que gostei mais da sua ideia."

"Arthur" Merlin afastou-se para encará-lo nos olhos. "Eu já disse que estou satisfeito em ser apenas passivo. Mais que satisfeito, na verdade. Você não precisa ficar preocupado com o que Gwaine disse..."

"Não estou preocupado com o que Gwaine disse" Arthur indignou-se, mas então suspirou diante do olhar cético de Merlin, desviando o rosto. "Tudo bem, talvez eu esteja, um pouco. Mas só queria que você soubesse que nós podemos tentar fazer diferente. Quando você quiser. Não precisa ser sempre assim..."

Arthur evitou encará-lo o quanto pôde, mas acabou cedendo à curiosidade quando o silêncio se estendeu mais do que deveria. Porém o sorriso carinhoso no rosto de Merlin levou sua apreensão embora.

"Obrigado, Arthur" Merlin falou, apertando seu bíceps. "Vou me lembrar disso, no futuro. _Se_ eu mudar de ideia. Quando nós dois estivermos prontos para isso, talvez. Mas estou feliz do jeito que as coisas estão. De verdade."

"Que bom" Arthur sentiu-se ainda mais aliviado, acomodando melhor a cabeça no travesseiro e trazendo Merlin para mais perto novamente. "Agora nós devíamos dormir um pouco. Vamos sair bem cedo amanhã."

Merlin respondeu com um bocejo e um resmungo que Arthur não tinha certeza se fazia algum sentido mesmo para ele.

"Ei, Merlin?"

"Hum?"

"É tão bom ter você de volta."

A resposta demorou um pouco, mas veio.

"É bom estar de volta."

Arthur sorriu e fechou os olhos, sentindo-se mais relaxado do que se sentira desde a última vez em que Merlin dormira com ele naquela cama, quase duas semanas atrás. Era como se Merlin pertencesse exatamente ali, nos seus braços.

.Merlin.

¹ Zayn Malik - Pillowtalk


	26. Parte 3 - Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25**

A princípio, Merlin achou a experiência um tanto assustadora. O iate era alto e a distância da proa até a água fazia com que sentisse vertigem. O convés superior era ainda mais alto, portanto Merlin manteve-se afastado da amurada e preferiu ficar do lado de dentro da embarcação durante a viagem até alto-mar. Não apenas por isso, mas também por uma questão de segurança de todos os passageiros, já que Arthur parecia dividido entre pilotar o barco e cuidar de Merlin.

Por dentro, o iate era bem mais espaçoso do que Merlin imaginava – com quarto, sala, um pequeno banheiro e até uma cozinha na parte interna, mais uma área coberta no convés superior, com sofás e espreguiçadeiras – e poderia acomodar facilmente todos eles, apesar de não garantir quase nenhuma privacidade. Por isso, eles tinham passado no apartamento – um prédio chique bem próximo da praia – e deixado suas coisas lá para passarem a noite, exceto por Percy, Gwaine, Mordred e Kara, que tinham optado por dormir no iate.

Quando a costa sumiu de vista completamente e a âncora foi lançada ao mar, Merlin não teve alternativa senão colocar sua sunga e óculos de sol – Arthur tinha parado numa loja no caminho para que ele comprasse – e sair para o convés novamente, mas não antes de passar protetor solar – Arthur ajudou-o com aquilo e ele retribuiu o favor. Merlin observou com apreensão enquanto os outros pulavam na água dos pontos mais altos da embarcação e por pouco não foi jogado na água por Gwaine – ele tinha chegado e pegar Merlin no colo e estava prestes a pular com ele para o mar quando Arthur ameaçou alimentar os tubarões com suas bolas se ele desse mais algum passo.

"Não está vendo que Merlin está apavorado?" Arthur ralhou, puxando Merlin para longe de Gwaine e da amurada e para o abrigo dos seus braços.

"Mas ele disse que sabe nadar!" Gwaine argumentou, esfregando os braços onde Merlin enterrara as unhas como um gato assustado.

"Ele tem medo de altura, seu imbecil!" Arthur levou Merlin de volta para o camarote e abraçou-o até que Merlin parasse de tremer.

"Acho que não vou conseguir entrar na água" Merlin admitiu, pesaroso, e Arthur rolou os olhos.

"Não seja ridículo. Você não precisa pular para entrar na água, como esses idiotas. Tem uma escada no convés inferior."

"Oh..."

Resolvido o problema da altura, havia ainda o fato de estarem no meio do oceano, sem fazer ideia do que poderia estar abaixo deles. Talvez Merlin tivesse assistido filmes de suspense demais, mas demorou a relaxar o suficiente para curtir a água – um pouco gelada demais para o seu gosto, porém não era nada que um pouco de sol em alguns intervalos não pudesse resolver. Além disso, havia várias boias espalhadas ao redor do iate, presas por cordas para não ficarem à deriva, e ele podia se agarrar a elas sempre que ficava cansado de nadar.

Arthur foi maravilhoso. Ele ficou perto de Merlin o tempo todo, perguntando se estava tudo bem a cada cinco minutos, ralhando com Gwaine e Elyan quando eles pulavam muito perto e oferecendo bebidas e petiscos – Gwen e Morgana haviam ficado responsáveis pelos suprimentos sólidos, enquanto Lance e Leon providenciaram os líquidos. Merlin teve que praticamente enxotar Arthur lá pelo meio da tarde, quando resolveu se juntar às garotas para um banho de sol no convés. Pelo menos até Morgana começar a fazer planos de levá-lo a um _sex shop_ , quando Merlin inventou uma desculpa qualquer para ir atrás de Arthur.

"Até que a música não é ruim" Merlin comentou quando se juntou a Arthur na água novamente, apoiando os braços cruzados numa boia enquanto o restante do seu corpo continuava submerso na água.

Merlin encontrou concorrência com Elyan pela posse do aparelho de som e eles concordaram em revezar depois que Elyan argumentou que era o único desacompanhado, portanto não tinha nenhum consolo além das suas músicas. Por isso, eles acabaram ouvindo Elton John, Phil Colins e Erick Clapton durante boa parte do sábado.

"Não é questão de ser ruim ou não" Arthur falou, abraçando-o por trás e apoiando o queixo no seu ombro. "A questão é que as suas músicas são melhores. E a culpa não é nossa se Elyan não tem uma namorada. Por que é que nós temos que ficar ouvindo essas coisas melosas quando poderíamos estar ouvindo One Direction?"

"Não tire sarro" Merlin beliscou o braço de Arthur. "Eu sei que você gosta de _Walking in The Wind_."

"E _What a Feeling_ " Arthur ofereceu, beijando seu pescoço. "Não se esqueça de _What a feeling_."

Merlin sorriu e virou o rosto para o lado, ao que Arthur beijou-o. Seus lábios estavam com gosto de protetor solar e sal.

"Já disse que você ficou ótimo nessa sunga?" Arthur murmurou, mordiscando seu lábio inferior em seguida, seus braços deslizando pelo abdômen de Merlin, brincando com os pelos abaixo do seu umbigo, que começavam a crescer novamente.

"Você também não está nada mal" Merlin murmurou de volta e Arthur beijou-o novamente, daquela vez de maneira mais provocante, enfiando a mão por dentro da sua sunga.

"Hm" Merlin murmurou, quebrando o beijo e olhando ao redor. "Ei, não acho que seja uma boa ideia..."

Merlin podia ver os rapazes mais adiante na água, entretidos em uma conversa bastante descontraída e as garotas provavelmente estavam do outro lado do barco, tomando água de coco em seus colchões flutuantes e ralhando com Gwaine por ousar espirrar água nelas.

"Ninguém está prestando atenção na gente" Arthur garantiu, deslizando o queixo áspero pelo seu pescoço e Merlin soube que ficaria vermelho ali, mas não conseguia se importar muito com aquilo conforme Arthur o persuadia, esquentando seu corpo com suas carícias, apesar da água gelada.

Merlin deixou-se ser beijado e manuseado por Arthur até ficar ofegante. Podia sentir a ereção de Arthur contra a base da sua coluna. Havia algo excitante na possibilidade de serem flagrados daquele jeito, mas não era como se alguém pudesse ver exatamente o que acontecia debaixo d'água. Além disso, Arthur realmente sabia como beijar...

O barulho de algo pesado caindo na água assustou-os e Arthur pulou para trás, mergulhando, ao mesmo tempo em que Merlin se agarrava na boia e virava o rosto para o lado contrário, para evitar que a água entrasse em seu ouvido.

"Ei, espero não ter atrapalha–" Gwaine começou a dizer, mas Arthur empurrou-o de volta para a água, mantendo-o mergulhado pelo máximo de tempo que conseguiu.

"Suma da minha frente antes que eu termine o que comecei agora, Gwaine" Arthur falou assim que Gwaine subiu para respirar.

"Vai com calma, Princesa" Gwaine jogou o cabelo para trás, inabalado. "Eu não teria atrapalhado vocês se eles não estivessem vindo para cá" ele apontou para a direção onde os rapazes estavam antes e eles viram os cinco nadando até eles. "Eu estava curtindo o show ali de cima, na verdade. Pelo menos a parte que não estava submersa, embora eu adoraria..."

" _Gwaine_!" Arthur repreendeu e Gwaine levantou as mãos em rendição.

"Não precisa me agradecer!" Gwaine falou e nadou de encontro aos outros. "Ei, alguém quer apostar comigo nos cem metros rasos?"

"Nunca mais aposto nada com você na minha vida, Gwaine" Merlin ouviu Elyan dizer, mas continuou encarando Arthur, debruçando-se na boia e suspirando.

"Acabei de me lembrar por que não acho uma boa ideia esse negócio de usar sunga" Merlin comentou e Arthur riu, jogando a cabeça para trás. "Quero dizer, se eu estivesse com um calção, poderia ficar mais tranquilo."

"Ei, o que acha de irmos lá para dentro terminar nossa conversa com mais privacidade?" Arthur sugeriu, indicando o iate com um aceno de cabeça. "Assim você não precisa se preocupar com o tamanho da sua roupa de banho."

"Acho que Percy e Gwaine já tomaram conta do quarto e não acho que seria muito sábio fazer isso no sofá, com todas aquelas janelas. Sei que o vidro é espelhado, mas é difícil poder ver tudo que acontece do lado de fora e não imaginar que qualquer um pode ver a gente do lado de dentro."

"Que tal o banheiro, então?" Arthur aproximou-se, sussurrando em seu ouvido. "Vamos, Merlin... Nós não tivemos tempo de fazer nada esta manhã e não sei se consigo esperar até de noite com você desfilando praticamente pelado desse jeito..."

"Pervertido" Merlin falou, rolando os olhos, como se ele mesmo não estivesse babando em Arthur de sunga aquele tempo todo. "Só tem uma falha no seu plano. Como é que nós dois vamos chegar até o banheiro nesse estado sem ninguém perceber?"

"Eu escondo você" Arthur encolheu os ombros e Merlin arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"E quem é que vai esconder _você_?"

Foi a vez de Arthur rolar os olhos.

"Espere um momento" Arthur mergulhou e voltou a emergir alguns metros além, próximo das escadas. Ele olhou ao redor e Merlin fez o mesmo, mas os rapazes estavam entretidos, ajudando Gwaine e Elyan a subir nas boias para algum tipo de competição.

Arthur aproveitou a distração para subir a escada rapidamente – mas não rápido o suficiente para que Merlin não visse o contorno exato da sua ereção através da cueca, que ficara pequena demais para contê-la –, alcançando uma toalha e cobrindo-se com ela, fazendo um aceno para Merlin segui-lo. Assim que Merlin alcançou as escadas, Arthur atirou uma toalha para ele e piscou um olho, desaparecendo dentro da cabine em seguida. Merlin enxugou-se rapidamente e seguiu-o.

Quando Merlin entrou, Arthur puxou-o para o pequeno banheiro, trancando a porta em seguida e beijando-o enquanto o forçava a dar um passo para trás até que seu quadril encostasse na pia. Arthur então virou-o de frente para o espelho, que cobria boa parte da parede, enfiando a mão em sua sunga e continuando de onde haviam parado enquanto o encarava no espelho e dizia palavras sujas em seu ouvido, esfregando-se em seu traseiro.

Não demorou para que suas sungas fossem retiradas e abandonadas no chão. Arthur fez com que Merlin se debruçasse na pedra da pia, o rosto quase encontrando o espelho. Arthur então se ajoelhou entre suas pernas – Merlin sentiu-se aliviado por ter reservado algum tempo considerável para sua higiene àquela manhã –, enterrando o rosto entre suas nádegas e lambendo-o, ao que Merlin teve que morder o lábio inferior para conter um gemido.

"Minha barba está machucando você?" Arthur perguntou e Merlin meneou a cabeça antes de se lembrar que Arthur não o estava vendo.

"Não" ele falou em voz alta, sua voz ecoando no banheiro apertado.

Merlin evitou encarar o próprio reflexo no espelho e ofegou quando Arthur voltou a lambê-lo, afastando suas nádegas para ter melhor acesso.

Merlin esbarrou em alguns dos itens espalhados sobre a pia ao trazer o braço para a própria boca, abafando os gemidos enquanto Arthur trabalhava em seu ânus, períneo e testículos, explorando, provocando, chupando, penetrando e lubrificando. Aquilo era quase enlouquecedor de tão _excitante_. Merlin ainda tinha dificuldade em acreditar que Arthur poderia gostar daquilo tanto quanto ele, mas imaginava que não devia ser tão ruim, a julgar pela maneira como Arthur grunhia e dizia obscenidades entre uma lambida e outra. Merlin enfiou o rosto entre os braços cruzados e gemeu, empinando o traseiro de encontro ao rosto de Arthur sempre que ele fazia menção de se afastar.

"Você gosta disso, Merlin?"

"Sim..."

"Você é tão delicioso..."

"Hmm... Ahhh..."

Quando Arthur endireitou-se, Merlin soltou um ganido queixoso, mas logo Arthur estava virando seu rosto para um beijo quente e desajeitado. Arthur cuspiu na própria mão em seguida, beijando os ombros de Merlin enquanto o preparava com dois, três dedos.

"Por favor, Arthur..." Merlin ofegou, empurrando-se em direção à mão de Arthur, que mudou o ângulo e acertou sua próstata, fazendo Merlin soltar um som de surpresa, que reverberou por longos segundos.

Merlin tampou a própria boca, mas Arthur puxou seu braço e virou-o de frente. Merlin passou os braços pelos ombros de Arthur automaticamente, observando enquanto Arthur espalhava saliva em si mesmo.

"É isso que você quer?" Arthur perguntou, segurando o próprio pênis pela base e o membro de Merlin se contraiu em apreciação.

"Sim" Merlin acenou avidamente, já antecipando a sensação de ser preenchido por ele.

Arthur fez com que Merlin se sentasse na pedra da pia e passou a mão por trás de um dos seus joelhos, erguendo-o. Merlin inclinou o corpo para trás o máximo que o espaço apertado permitia e apoiou-se no espelho para se equilibrar enquanto Arthur o penetrava, esticando-o quase impossivelmente.

Merlin praguejou e jogou a cabeça para trás, silvando. Arthur era tão _grande_. Merlin imaginava se algum dia se acostumaria com aquilo.

"Cristo, Merlin..." Arthur ofegou quando estava todo dentro, o membro pulsando conforme ele dava um tempo para que Merlin se ajustasse.

Mas Merlin não queria esperar. Queria sentir a queimação, a dor-prazer. Ele levantou a outra perna, apoiando o peso do corpo na pia e no espelho e Arthur segurou suas coxas, começando a se mover, os olhos fixos no ponto em que os conectava. Quando Arthur percebeu que Merlin o estava encarando, puxou-o para um beijo.

"Você está desconfortável?" Arthur perguntou, as mãos descendo para a parte onde o quadril de Merlin encontrava a pia. "Quer colocar uma toalha?"

"Não" Merlin declinou. Não estava exatamente confortável, mas tinha outras urgências, no momento. "Apenas... Ande logo com isso."

Arthur sorriu de lado, mas fez um aceno curto com a cabeça e voltou a se mover, daquela vez com mais força. Merlin xingou e gemeu e ofegou, cobrindo a boca com as costas da mão sempre que se empolgava demais. Manteve os olhos fixos em Arthur, na maneira como ele o encarava com adoração, na maneira como seus músculos se contraíam, na sua respiração cada vez mais rasa e entrecortada. O traseiro de Merlin estava gelado, seus ossos doloridos, o suor e a saliva não eram suficientes para evitar a queimação em seus músculos, mas nada daquilo importou quando Arthur encontrou o ângulo certo, atingindo sua próstata certeiramente a cada investida. Arthur soltou uma das suas pernas para envolver seu pênis e a tensão acumulada dentro dele explodiu de repente em ondas, jogando jato após jato de sêmen em seu estômago conforme ele mordia a própria mão.

Arthur grunhiu e parou por um momento, seu membro se contraindo repetidamente conforme ele também gozava silenciosamente, movendo-se mais algumas vezes até parar por completo.

"Ouch.. Minhas costas" Merlin queixou-se quando seus músculos começaram a esfriar e Arthur beijou seu joelho antes de se afastar, dando espaço para que Merlin se endireitasse. "Ouch... Minhas pernas..." ele sentiu os músculos enrijecidos e teve que se apoiar na pia quando seus joelhos ameaçaram ceder.

" _Ouch, meus ouvidos...!_ " eles ouviram alguém dizer do lado de fora – Elyan, talvez? – e Merlin congelou, arregalando os olhos para Arthur.

" _Mas já acabou?_ " eles ouviram a voz de Gwaine. " _Logo agora que eu estava ficando animado!_ "

"Merda" Arthur passou a mão pelos cabelos. "Porra!" ele esfregou o rosto.

" _Não precisa ficar com vergonha, Princesa! Tenho certeza que você não costuma ser tão rápido assim..._ "

"Cala a boca, Gwaine!"

Merlin encolheu-se quando o grito de Arthur ecoou nas paredes. Ele olhou ao redor, procurando por sua sunga e já ia alcançar o papel higiênico para limpar a bagunça em seu peito e entre suas pernas quando Arthur segurou-o.

"Ei, não precisa ter pressa, ok? Deixe esses idiotas pra lá. Afinal, não é como se estivéssemos escondendo algo deles, é?"

"É, acho que você tem razão" Merlin deixou os ombros caírem, aliviado pela reação de Arthur. "Além do mais, o iate é seu."

"É assim que se fala" Arthur abraçou-o pela cintura e então afastou-se quando percebeu que tinha se sujado. "Ops. Acho melhor cuidarmos disso."

Arthur molhou uma toalha na pia e limpou-os sem pressa enquanto Gwaine e Elyan continuavam a matraquear do lado de fora. Então eles voltaram a vestir suas sungas e Merlin alisou o vermelhão causado pela barba de Arthur em seu pescoço. Até que não estava tão visível. Não mais do que as marcas dos dedos de Arthur em sua coxa.

" _Ei, estou falando sério. Percy realmente precisa usar o banheiro! Diga a eles, Percy!_ "

" _Me deixe fora disso, Gwaine..._ " eles ouviram a voz de Percy e Arthur rolou os olhos, beijando Merlin uma última vez antes de adiantar-se e abrir a porta. Merlin não podia ver sua expressão, mas podia imaginar que não era nada amigável, pelo jeito como Elyan e Gwaine se calaram ao vê-lo.

"Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo" Elyan começou a se justificar. "Só queria usar o banheiro e pensei que Merlin estava passando mal ou alguma coisa..."

"Você tinha que ver a cara dele quando a ficha caiu" Gwaine riu. "Ele ficou branco! Mas aguentou até o final. Estou orgulhoso de você, cara" ele passou uma mão ao redor do ombro de Elyan.

"Só tem um banheiro!" Elyan insistiu, mas rolou os olhos quando Arthur não fez menção de se mover. "Ei, se vocês não queriam que ninguém ouvisse, deviam ter ficado quietos ou, ah, sei lá, deixado pra fazer isso em outro lugar, talvez?"

"Talvez no meu outro iate?" Arthur ironizou, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito e apoiando-se no batente da porta. "Onde não houvesse nenhum pervertido pra ficar escutando do outro lado da porta? E não venha jogar a culpa em Gwaine" ele emendou quando Elyan abriu a boca para se defender. "Sabe de uma coisa? Já estou acostumado com as criancices de Gwaine. Nem me surpreendo mais, de verdade. Mas não esperava isso de você, Elyan. O que aconteceu com você?"

"Má companhia" Percy ofereceu e Merlin esticou o pescoço para vê-lo no final do corredor, o corpo apoiado na parede e uma cerveja na mão.

"Ei!" Gwaine indignou-se. "Se esse fosse o caso, você deveria ser o pior de todos! Ninguém passa mais tempo comigo do que você, Percy."

"Não me deixo influenciar tão facilmente" Percy encolheu os ombros.

"O que posso dizer?" Elyan falou, ainda sustendo o olhar de Arthur. "Não tenho culpa se você jogou Gwaine no meu setor e esqueceu de pegá-lo de volta por _meses_..."

"Awww... Estou _tão_ orgulhoso de você, Ely!" Gwaine apertou ainda mais o ombro do amigo.

"Gwaine, é melhor você calar a boca" Merlin aconselhou, aproximando-se de Arthur e apoiando o queixo no ombro dele, mas Gwaine ignorou seu conselho.

"Ou o quê? Sinta-se a vontade para pagar na mesma moeda, Princesa. Vocês podem assistir Percy e eu a qualquer momento..."

"Acho que não" Percy interveio estoicamente.

"Com licença, com licença!" eles ouviram a voz de Lance no final do corredor e Merlin colocou a cabeça para fora para vê-lo carregando Gwen no colo. "Mulher passando mal! Mulher passando mal!"

Arthur e Merlin saíram rapidamente do banheiro e os outros deram passagem mais do que depressa, sendo que Elyan foi o único a resistir.

"Não! Eu cheguei primeiro!" Elyan deu passo para frente, mas afastou-se rapidamente quando Gwen tampou a boca com a mão, parecendo nauseada.

"Ei, Arthur, será que você tem algum sal de fruta ou alguma coisa?" Lance perguntou ao passar por eles.

"Vou providenciar" Arthur assentiu e Lance bateu a porta do banheiro ao entrar.

"Honestamente, quem é que fica enjoado num iate?" Elyan reclamou.

"Ei, Elyan, estou assumindo o controle do aparelho de som" Merlin avisou, ignorando os protestos de Elyan ao seguir Arthur até a cozinha.

A cozinha não era mais do que um corredor estreito, o espaço apenas suficiente para uma pessoa de cada vez.

"Precisa de ajuda?" Merlin ofereceu, ao que Arthur balançou a cabeça.

"Não, está tudo bem. Ande logo com isso e poupe-nos a hemorragia interna no ouvido."

Merlin foi até a sala e tirou o CD de Elyan, mexendo nas configurações do aparelho de som até encontrar o _bluetooth_ , colocando a _playlist_ do seu celular para tocar. Merlin suspirou às primeiras batidas da música¹ e jogou-se no sofá, colocando um braço sobre o rosto para descansar um pouco.

"Ei!" Arthur disse ao se jogar em cima dele e Merlin deu um grito, batendo nele em seguida.

"Não me assuste desse jeito!"

"Shhh!" Arthur cobriu sua boca e apontou para a janela ao lado.

Merlin apoiou-se nos cotovelos para olhar na direção em que ele apontava. Morgana e Leon estavam do lado de fora, debruçados na amurada, conversando muito próximo um do outro. Morgana estava deslumbrante como sempre, mesmo em seu maiô e saída de banho, e Leon tinha vestido um calção por cima da sunga e agora estava se ajoelhando e tirando algo do bolso...

"Oh, meu Deus!" Merlin cobriu a boca com a mão ao mesmo tempo em que Morgana fazia o mesmo, olhando para o anel que Leon oferecia.

Ela pareceu surpresa demais para reagir por um momento, então sorriu de modo presunçoso e disse alguma coisa antes de puxá-lo para um beijo. O vidro abafava a conversa do lado de fora, mas Merlin podia apostar que ela dissera algo como "Por que demorou tanto?"

"Não acredito que ele fez isso!" Merlin encarou Arthur, que tinha se sentado no sofá, sorrindo. "Você sabia que ele a pediria em casamento?"

"Ele mencionou que talvez fizesse isso, se a ocasião aparecesse" Arthur encolheu os ombros, então desviou os olhos do casal para encarar Merlin. "Por que toda essa surpresa?"

Merlin fechou a boca, piscando.

"Ah, bem... Eles não estão namorando há tanto tempo assim, estão?"

"Não, mas eles se conhecem há muitos anos e são maduros o suficiente" Arthur soou tão defensivo que Merlin recuou, espantado. "E daí se não faz tanto tempo assim?"

"Ei, calma! Não estou criticando! Acho que eles são perfeitos um para o outro. Só não esperava por isso tão cedo!"

Arthur soltou o ar dos pulmões, esfregando o rosto e inclinando-se para frente, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos.

"Sinto muito"

Merlin se sentou, passando uma mão pelas costas dele de maneira asseguradora.

"O que foi, Arthur?"

Arthur demorou um pouco para responder, respirando profundamente.

"Só andei pensando..." Arthur olhou para as próprias mãos, visivelmente evitando encará-lo. "Sei que nós não estamos juntos há tanto tempo assim e que este é seu primeiro relacionamento, mas... Olha, não quero pressionar você a nada, está bem? E prometo que não vou ficar chateado se você não quiser agora, mas..."

"Arthur, você não está pensando em me pedir em casamento, está?" Merlin perguntou com uma risadinha nervosa.

Arthur não parecia tê-lo ouvido, no entanto, encarando o chão como cenho franzido.

"Arthur, olhe para mim" Merlin pediu com urgência.

Quando Arthur encarou-o, havia certa incerteza e até receio na maneira com seus olhos pareciam não se fixar em nenhum ponto do rosto de Merlin por tempo suficiente. Merlin sentiu o próprio coração acelerado num misto de apreensão e ansiedade.

"Ei..." Merlin colocou uma mão no rosto dele, acariciando a linha do seu queixo e Arthur suspirou, segurando sua mão no lugar. "Pode falar. O que quer que seja."

As íris azuis cristalinas de Arthur finalmente se fixaram nas suas.

"Você gostaria de se mudar para o meu apartamento?"

Merlin arregalou os olhos, sua boca de abrindo sem que ele conseguisse articular nenhuma palavra.

"Você não precisa responder agora" Arthur emendou rapidamente, o cenho franzido. "Na verdade, você não precisa responder, se não quiser. Pode... simplesmente ignorar–"

Merlin avançou para calá-lo com um beijo, desistindo de falar. Arthur correspondeu depois de uma breve hesitação e puxou-o para seu colo.

"Você sabe que vai ter que manter a geladeira abastecida, não sabe?" Merlin falou alguns longos segundos depois. "E estou falando de comida de verdade. Ovos, leite, bacon..."

"Sim, estou ciente disso" Arthur rolou os olhos, o canto do seu lábio tremendo conforme ele tentava conter o sorriso.

"E vai ter que arrumar espaço no seu _closet_ para _todas_ as minhas roupas e sapatos. E para os meus produtos no seu banheiro..."

"Tenho certeza que podemos dar um jeito nisso."

"E nós provavelmente teríamos que jantar na minha mãe pelo menos uma vez na semana."

"Sem problemas."

"E Will provavelmente vai aparecer sem avisar, se apossar do seu Xbox e não vai sossegar enquanto não ganhar de você no Fifa..."

"Merda" Arthur fez uma careta. "Tinha me esquecido desse detalhe."

"Will não é um detalhe. Will é um pé no saco, a maior parte do tempo, mas ele faz parte do pacote. Se me levar, tem que levar ele também."

"Por mais que eu queira que você more comigo, Merlin, me recuso a dividir minha cama com Will."

"Não seja ridículo" Merlin rolou os olhos. "Você entendeu o que eu disse."

"Eu entendi" Arthur sorriu. "E se aturar Will uma vez por semana é o preço que tenho a pagar para ter você por perto o tempo todo, então que seja!"

"Quem é que disse uma vez na semana? Eu não disse uma vez na semana!"

"Cala a boca, Merlin" Arthur trouxe-o para mais um beijo e Merlin pendurou-se no pescoço dele novamente, sorrindo em meio ao beijo. "Quando posso pegar sua mudança?"

"Ei, calma!" Merlin riu, ainda que desconfiasse que aquilo não era tão engraçado assim. "Tenho que falar com a minha mãe, dar um tempo para ela se acostumar com a ideia..."

"Quando?"

"No final da semana que vem?"

Arthur grunhiu, contrariado, mas acabou concordando.

"Tudo bem, agora venha aqui..." Arthur puxou-o pela nuca novamente, mas eles foram interrompidos pelo lamento de Elyan.

"De novo? Honestamente, por que vocês não procuram um quarto de uma vez?"

"Ninguém obrigou você a vir, Elyan" foi Merlin quem disse, ganhando um olhar surpreso dos outros dois. "Que foi? É verdade!"

"Você ouviu o que ele disse, Elyan" Arthur assinou embaixo.

"Ah, que seja..." Elyan girou os calcanhares para sair, mas Arthur chamou-o antes que ele se afastasse.

"Ei, Ely, como está Gwen?"

"Melhor, agora que colocou tudo para fora" Elyan coçou a cabeça. "Ah, é isso que eu ia dizer, na verdade. Onde está aquele sal de frutas?"

Arthur segurou Merlin com mais firmeza e levantou-se, carregando-o junto, antes de deixá-lo gentilmente no sofá.

"Já volto" Arthur falou, dando um último selinho. "Não saia sem passar protetor solar novamente!"

"Não demore!" Merlin deu um tapa na bunda de Arthur e riu quando Elyan recomeçou a reclamar, seguindo Arthur para a cozinha.

Eles passaram por Mordred, que saía da cozinha com duas garrafas de cerveja na mão. Ele acenou para Merlin ao passar, saindo para o convés. Merlin debateu-se consigo mesmo por um momento antes de segui-lo.

Mordred estava debruçado na amurada onde Leon e Morgana estiveram antes e olhava para a água abaixo enquanto tomava sua cerveja.

"Ei" Merlin falou ao se aproximar. Uma rápida espiada para baixo confirmou sua suspeita de que Mordred estivera olhando para Kara, esticada num dos colchões flutuantes, aparentemente cochilando à sombra da embarcação.

"Ei. Quer uma cerveja?" Mordred ofereceu a garrafa extra que segurava. "Eu ia levar para Kara, mas acho que ela dormiu. Depois pego outra para ela."

"Claro" Merlin aceitou a bebida, apoiando-se numa das janelas para manter uma distância segura da amurada. "Fico feliz que vocês tenham voltado."

"Obrigado" Mordred deu um pequeno sorriso, baixando os olhos. "Fico feliz por você e Arthur também."

"Obrigado" foi a vez de Merlin desviar os olhos, sentindo-se culpado por ter desconfiado de Mordred antes.

"Arthur é um cara ótimo" Mordred comentou.

"É, eu sei" Merlin assentiu, sem jeito.

"Ele está sempre preocupado com os amigos. Ele tomou conta de mim depois que Gaius se aposentou."

"Ah, você conheceu Gaius?" Merlin surpreendeu-se.

"Sim, ele foi meu mentor, na verdade" Mordred sorriu nostalgicamente. "Praticamente me adotou, logo que entrei na Pendragon. Era meu primeiro emprego, então fiquei meio perdido nos primeiros dias, mas ele teve muita paciência comigo. Depois que ele saiu e Cenred assumiu, Arthur meio que tomou o lugar dele."

"É, ele faz isso" Merlin falou. "Cuidar das pessoas, quero dizer."

"Na verdade, é por causa dele que Kara e eu estamos juntos novamente."

"Sério?" Merlin endireitou-se.

"Sim. Foi ele quem me encorajou a ligar para ela e pedir para ela voltar e, bem... deu certo" Mordred encolheu os ombros.

"Oh..." Merlin exclamou.

Antes que pudesse reagir, entretanto, eles ouviram a voz de Gwaine.

"Juro que não sabia que era sua toalha, Ely!" Gwaine passou por eles correndo, com um Elyan possesso em seus calcanhares.

"É claro que não" Elyan resmungou, pouco convencido.

Gwaine segurou-se na amurada e subiu numa das barras, preparando-se para pular.

"Não!" Mordred gritou, mas já era tarde.

Gwaine pulou, espirrando água em Kara, que deu um grito estridente.

"Elyan!" Merlin chamou, mas Elyan seguiu Gwaine para a água sem pensar duas vezes.

"Tenho que ir!" Mordred falou e correu para as escadas, descendo para a água.

"Merlin!" Merlin virou-se ao ouvir o grito de Arthur, vindo de dentro da cabine. "Por acaso você passou protetor solar?"

Merlin já tinha abandonado a garrafa de cerveja e estava correndo antes de perceber o que fazia, atirando-se de encontro a Arthur, que arregalou os olhos e deu alguns passos para trás para recuperar o equilíbrio depois do impacto. Merlin aproveitou-se do seu espanto para beijá-lo, tentando transmitir pelo menos uma parcela do que sentia naquele gesto.

"Eu já disse que amo você?" Merlin perguntou ao se afastar, mordendo o lábio inferior e Arthur piscou por um momento, abobalhado, antes do seu rosto se abrir num sorriso.

"Você disse agora" Arthur segurou seu rosto, acariciando seu lábio inferior com o polegar antes de beijá-lo novamente.

.M.

"Arthur, você pode pegar as torradas para mim, por favor?" Morgana falou quando Arthur passou pela cozinha do apartamento. Ela estava examinando o conteúdo da geladeira atentamente, tamborilando os dedos na porta.

"Onde?" Arthur olhou ao redor na pequena cozinha anexa à sala. As coisas estavam um tanto bagunçadas no apartamento, já que eles não tinham perdido tempo arrumando, tendo passado o dia todo no iate.

"Ali" Morgana apontou, quase acertando seu rosto no processo, e Arthur já ia seguir aquela direção quando percebeu o que ela estava fazendo.

"Ah, sim, seu anel de noivado é mesmo muito bonito, Morgana" Arthur falou, ao que sua irmã espiou para fora da geladeira e sorriu, marota, segurando um pote de manteiga de amendoim.

"Você acha mesmo?" Ela sorriu de modo presunçoso ao que Arthur rolou os olhos.

"Agora, se você me dá licença..."

"Ora, dê um tempo para Merlin respirar um pouco sem você fungando no cangote dele" Morgana falou, fechando a geladeira e sentando-se num dos bancos altos da mureta, batendo no assento ao seu lado. "Venha, sente-se aqui comigo um pouco. Faz tempo que não conversamos."

Arthur suspirou, mas aquiesceu, aceitando uma torrada com manteiga de amendoim. Gwen estava deitada no sofá-cama da sala, assistindo televisão enquanto Elyan procurava algo em sua mala, esperando pela sua vez no chuveiro. O apartamento tinha dois quartos, mas apenas um era suíte, portanto havia apenas dois banheiros para sete pessoas. Arthur tinha reivindicado a suíte logo que chegaram, porém acabou cedendo o privilégio para Morgana e Leon como um presente de noivado. Merlin e Arthur ficaram com o quarto menor, enquanto Gwen, Lance e Elyan dormiriam na sala. Percy, Gwaine, Mordred e Kara tinham optado por ficar no iate, apesar de Arthur ter garantido que tinha alguns colchões extras no apartamento e a sala era grade o bastante para acomodar a todos.

"Então... Vocês já escolheram a data?" Arthur perguntou para a irmã.

"Estamos pensando em janeiro, mas ainda não definimos exatamente o dia" Morgana mordeu sua torrada e pôs-se a preparar mais.

"Você já contou para nosso pai?"

Morgana suspirou.

"Ainda não. Vou ligar para ele antes de dormir."

Eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo e Arthur desviou os olhos da televisão para encarar a irmã, que parecia absorta em seus próprios pensamentos. Ela jamais demonstraria estar preocupada com a reação do pai, mas Arthur sabia que ela não era tão indiferente quando gostava de parecer. Ainda assim, sabia que qualquer palavra de conforto naquele sentido seria em vão.

"Ei" Arthur chamou, ao que Morgana encarou-o. "Já disse que estou feliz por vocês dois?"

"Sim, você já disse" Morgana fez-se de entediada por um momento, mas acabou sorrindo e beijando seu rosto. "Obrigada, irmãozinho. Leon já convidou você para ser padrinho, certo?"

"Algumas semanas atrás, sim."

"Semanas?" Morgana indignou-se. "Já faz semanas que ele está planejando isso? Como é que ele tinha tanta certeza que eu diria sim?"

"Ele não tinha, na verdade" Arthur encolheu os ombros. "Fui eu quem o convenceu. Pensando bem, não tenho certeza se foi ele quem me convidou para ser padrinho ou se fui eu que me ofereci."

Morgana meneou a cabeça, mas sorriu.

"Bem, já falei com Gwen" ela falou. "Ela ficou animadíssima."

"Ei, você disse janeiro?" Arthur perguntou, finalmente percebendo o que aquilo queria dizer. "Janeiro próximo?"

"Sim" Morgana assentiu, continuando a fazer sua pilha de torradas tranquilamente.

"Daqui a quatro meses? Não é um pouco corrido demais?"

Morgana encolheu os ombros.

"Você acha corrido? Quer apostar quanto que a Gwen ainda passa a perna em mim?"

"Gwen?" Arthur olhou para a amiga, que parecia ter acabado de cair no sono. Elyan estava sentado na poltrona, tendo finalmente se apossado do controle remoto.

"Shhh!" Morgana repreendeu. "Fale baixo."

"Gwen e Lance estão noivos?" Arthur sussurrou.

"Não, mas o que você acha que vai acontecer quando ela contar para Leon que está grávida?"

"Gwen está...?" Arthur arregalou os olhos, encarando Gwen novamente, esperando ver algo diferente nela, mas ela parecia a mesma pessoa de sempre. "Cristo!"

"Não comente nada com Lance ainda" Morgana murmurou, lançando um olhar de esguelha para a porta do banheiro, ainda fechada. "Ela não sabe ao certo. Quer fazer um teste antes. Mas tenho certeza que ela está grávida" ela acrescentou antes que Arthur pudesse expor sua dúvida.

"Uau!" Arthur sorriu. "Bem, nesse caso, é bem provável que ela e Lance estejam casados dentro de um mês! Conhecendo Lance do jeito que conheço, ele vai ficar desesperado para colocar uma aliança nela antes de ficar aparente."

Eles ficaram em silêncio novamente antes que Arthur analisasse a pilha de torradas com manteiga de amendoim, estreitando os olhos para a irmã em seguida.

"Você não está grávida também, está?"

"É claro que não" Morgana bufou. "Só estou com fome, está bem? Estava tomando banho quando vocês jantaram e não sobrou muito para mim, sobrou?" ela lançou um olhar acusador para Elyan. "Além do mais, o que Uther diria? Ele pode ter engravidado a amante, mas jamais admitiria que a filha engravidasse antes de casar" ela soou sarcástica.

"Vou contar para ele sobre Merlin" Arthur falou, antes que se impedisse, ao que Morgana encarou-o com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. "Depois que você contar a sua notícia, claro. Não quero lançar sombra no seu noivado..."

"Ah, Arthur, não diga uma coisa dessas" Morgana largou a faca para segurar ambas as mãos do irmão. "Não é como se fosse uma má notícia."

"Isso é o que _você_ acha" Arthur encarou a televisão sem realmente vê-la. "Não faço ideia de como ele vai reagir, mas tenho certeza que não vai ser nada bom. Com sorte, ele vai estar feliz demais com você e Leon para se importar."

"Bem, e daí se ele não gostar?" Morgana empertigou-se. "Não é como se você precisasse da benção dele, é?"

Arthur optou por não responder.

"O que você combinou com Alator, aliás?" Morgana perguntou, voltando a comer.

"Ainda não falei com ele" Arthur admitiu. Então continuou, diante do olhar acusador da irmã. "Não tive tempo de ligar ontem. Mas tenho certeza que ele não vai se opor. Na verdade, acho até que ele vai gostar de ter Merlin como estagiário definitivamente. Quem é que não gostaria, afinal?"

"Arthur..." Morgana falou em tom de aviso e Arthur suspirou.

"Eu ligo na segunda, está bem?"

"Bem, me avise assim que tiver uma resposta dele. De qualquer forma, vou deixar um termo aditivo preparado..."

Eles ouviram a porta do banheiro se abrir e Lance saiu vestindo pijamas e com uma toalha no pescoço.

"Quem é o próximo?"

"Eu!" Elyan deu um pulo do sofá e passou por ele correndo.

"Bem, acho que já vou me deitar" Arthur falou, levantando-se. "E não se esqueçam, vamos sair amanhã às oito. Quem não estiver acordado, fica."

Arthur encontrou Merlin na varanda do quarto, já de pijamas, sentado numa cadeira de vime e admirando a vista para o mar. Merlin não parecia tê-lo ouvido se aproximar, concentrado em algum ponto no horizonte, então Arthur encostou-se ao batente da porta da sacada e contemplou-o por um momento. Jamais imaginou que poderia achar um homem tão bonito e ainda se surpreendia com o quanto a visão de Merlin enchia seu peito com um sentimento quente e reconfortante. Não eram apenas seus traços suaves e harmoniosos, mas a bondade e a doçura que eles transmitiam. Merlin fechou os olhos quando a brisa do mar soprou um pouco mais forte e Arthur podia imaginá-lo prestando atenção ao barulho das ondas ao longe...

A porta da varanda rangeu com o vento e Merlin voltou-se para o som, surpreendendo-o.

"Ei..." Merlin sorriu e aquele simples ato iluminou ainda mais suas feições. "O que está fazendo aí, tão quietinho?"

"O mesmo que você, admirando a vista."

"Isso é tão lindo, Arthur..."

"Eu sei" Arthur devolveu, ainda mantendo os olhos fixos em Merlin, que virou o rosto, parecendo envergonhado.

"Venha aqui" Merlin indicou a cadeira ao seu lado.

Arthur aproximou-se, porém puxou Merlin até que ele ficasse em pé e sentou-se na cadeira dele, puxando-o para seu colo em seguida. Merlin sorriu e acomodou-se, apoiando a cabeça em seu pescoço.

"Você ligou para sua mãe?" Arthur perguntou, acariciando os fios de cabelo curtos da nuca do namorado.

"Sim. Estranhamente, ela já sabia sobre nosso passeio. Alguma ideia sobre quem possa ter contado?"

"Nenhuma" Arthur fez-se de desentendido.

"Mas ela não sabia sobre o iate. Acho que ficou um pouco apreensiva quando contei que ficamos em alto-mar, mas tranquilizou um pouco quando falei sobre as boias."

"Que bom" Arthur assentiu. "É mais seguro que na praia, na verdade."

"É, eu tentei convencê-la disso, mas não sei se consegui."

"Você contou sobre a minha proposta?" Arthur perguntou, num impulso.

No fundo, temia que Merlin já tivesse se arrependido de ter concordado em se mudar para seu apartamento, porém respirou aliviado quando Merlin assentiu.

"Contei. Você acredita que ela disse que já estava na hora de eu sair de casa?"

"Sério?" Arthur surpreendeu-se.

"Sim!" Merlin indignou-se. "Ela soou quase feliz, na verdade. Disse que já não aguenta mais lavar e passar roupa duas vezes por semana e que não via a hora de não ter mais que cozinhar todos os dias. Como se fosse eu quem a obrigasse a ir para o fogão!"

"Bem, você fez pouco caso da minha comida congelada, da primeira vez que fomos para Newbury..."

"O que você está tentando dizer com isso?" Merlin encarou-o, desconfiado.

"Nada!" Arthur falou, divertido, e Merlin fungou, pouco convencido. "Ei, o que acha de adiantarmos a mudança, então? Posso pegar suas coisas amanhã mesmo."

"Arthur..." Merlin soou um pouco condescendente, mas então encarou-o com seriedade. "Eu adoraria. De verdade. Mas segunda começam minhas aulas e a semana vai ser bastante corrida sem eu ter que arrumar tempo para fazer e desfazer malas. Melhor deixarmos para o fim de semana que vem, está bem?"

"Eu ajudo você a fazer as malas. Você não vai ter que–"

"Ei, não precisamos ter pressa." Merlin soou divertido, acariciando o pescoço de Arthur com o nariz. "Eu não vou fugir nem mudar de ideia, se é com isso que você está preocupado."

"Tudo bem, você tem razão" Arthur concedeu, ainda que contrariado. "Contanto que você não me ignore a semana toda."

"Por que eu ignoraria você a semana toda?"

"Porque a semana vai ser corrida. Por causa da volta às aulas. Porque você tem que arrumar as suas coisas e dar conta dos deveres... Não parece que vai sobrar muito tempo para mim na sua agenda."

Merlin beliscou seu braço.

"Também não precisa ficar bicudo."

"Não estou bicudo!" Arthur defendeu-se.

"Você está, sim!" Merlin tocou os lábios de Arthur, que empurrou sua mão para longe.

"Não estou, não" Arthur falou, bicudo, e Merlin riu, puxando seu queixo e beijando-o ternamente.

"Prometo que não vou ignorar você, ok?"

"É melhor não ignorar mesmo, ou vou ter que sequestrar você no meio da semana."

"Parece tentador" Merlin falou, então pareceu se lembrar de algo, olhando para o céu. "Ei, eu achei!"

"Achou o quê?" Arthur seguiu seu olhar, encontrando apenas o céu coalhado de estrelas.

"Arcturus, o Guardião dos Ursos" Merlin apontou para algum ponto acima deles, então franziu o cenho. "Espera, não, acho que é... Droga, não tinha tantas estrelas assim da última vez que olhei..."

Arthur riu e puxou-o pela nuca, alinhando seus olhares o máximo que conseguiu antes de segurar sua mão, apontando.

"Ali."

"Ah, lá está..." Merlin interrompeu-se para bocejar longamente. "Lá está ele."

"Ei, que tal irmos dormir agora?" Arthur ofereceu, percebendo como as pálpebras de Merlin pareciam pesar conforme ele piscava. Além do mais, não era como se ele mesmo não estivesse cansado. O sábado havia sido bastante longo e o domingo prometia ser animado também.

"Hmmm" Merlin murmurou, aconchegando-se ainda mais a ele. "Está tão bom aqui."

Arthur continuou acariciando os cabelos de Merlin até ele adormecer, então carregou-o para a cama.

.Merlin.

 _¹ I Need Your Love - Calvin Harris feat. Ellie Goulding._

 **N.A.:** apenas a título de curiosidade, para mim a música _Walking in The Wind do One Direction_ tem tudo a ver com o último capítulo da série, por isso não poderia deixar de mencioná-la aqui.


	27. Parte 3 - Capítulo 26

**N.A.:** tem aviso no final do capítulo.

 **Capítulo 26**

 **30ª semana**

"Então..." Merlin balançou-se nas pontas dos pés, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça enquanto Arthur retirava seu chá de dentro da embalagem da Starbucks. "Devo descer para o Desenvolvimento ou...?"

"Ah" Arthur exclamou, franzindo as sobrancelhas enquanto tomava um gole. "Ainda não consegui falar com Alator. Liguei esta manhã, mas ele estava numa reunião. Mais tarde eu tento novamente."

"Ah..." Merlin pressionou os lábios um contra o outro, forçando um sorriso, então desviou os olhos. "Certo... Ahm... Bem, vou ver se Gwen está precisando de algo, então..." Merlin já ia saindo quando Arthur chamou-o.

"Ei, você não está se esquecendo de nada?"

Merlin virou-se para vê-lo segurando o pacote da Starbucks.

"Ah, claro" Merlin pegou o pacote com seu cappuccino e um sanduíche.

"Está tudo bem?" Arthur perguntou, analisando-o.

"Sim!" Merlin falou, talvez um pouco entusiasmado demais para soar natural. "Tudo ótimo!"

"Como está indo a primeira semana de volta às aulas?"

"Ótima!" Merlin assentiu. "Um pouco corrido, mas não é nada que eu não esteja acostumado. Bem, já vou indo! A menos que você tenha algo para me passar?"

Arthur encarou-o por mais algum tempo e Merlin teve que se refrear para não deixar transparecer sua inquietação.

"Dê uma arrumada no arquivo" Arthur falou por fim e Merlin soltou um choramingo.

"Mas eu já..."

"Arrume novamente!" Arthur interrompeu-o e Merlin bufou.

"Como quiser, majestade" ele rolou os olhos e saiu da sala, levando seu lanche.

Merlin cumprimentou Gwaine e Elyan e já ia passar direto para o arquivo quando percebeu Gwen encarando-o, remexendo em sua correntinha.

"Está precisando de alguma coisa, Gwen?" Merlin perguntou quando percebeu algo estranho na maneira como a amiga sorriu e desviou os olhos.

"Ah, não, está tudo sob controle, eu acho" ela terminou a frase soando um tanto incerta, mas acabou dando de ombros e sorrindo novamente. "Na verdade... Você está com pressa?"

"Por quê?" Merlin aproximou-se da amiga, debruçando-se sobre a divisória da mesa. "O que está havendo?"

"Ah, não é nada de mais" Gwen corou. "Não quero atrapalhar você, se você estiver ocupado. Podemos conversar depois..." ela falou, mas foi interrompida por Gwaine.

"Ela está grávida!" Gwaine gritou ao passar por eles rapidamente em direção à porta.

"Gwaine!" Gwen deu um guincho indignado assim que se recuperou da afronta.

"Grávida!?" Merlin exclamou, arregalando os olhos, surpreso. "Ah, uau! Er... Parabéns?"

"Obrigada!" Gwen sorriu timidamente, baixando os olhos.

"Você está feliz, certo?" Merlin perguntou, incerto, ao que Gwen tornou a levantar o rosto. "Você e... Lance?"

"É claro que estamos!" Gwen falou e então torceu as mãos, parecendo dividida entre o encantamento e o receio. "Quero dizer, não foi nada planejado e eu preferia ter esperado mais, mas... Ah, meu Deus, eu vou ser mãe!" ela soou chocada, alcançando a mão de Merlin um tanto desesperadamente.

"Ei, calma, calma!" Merlin apertou a mão da amiga de maneira tranquilizadora. "Você vai ser uma ótima mãe, tenho certeza disso" ele falou, ao que Gwen sorriu novamente, agradecida.

"Obrigada, Merlin" Gwen agradeceu, mas largou sua mão rapidamente, como se tivesse levado um choque. "Ah, acho que é melhor deixar você ir antes que eu caia mortinha no chão" ela fez um aceno com a cabeça e Merlin virou-se para ver Arthur encarando-os com os olhos estreitados.

"Ora, faça-me um favor" Merlin rolou os olhos, mas acabou se afastando. "Gwen, se precisar de alguma coisa, estarei no arquivo!"

Merlin suspirou ao entrar no ambiente fechado cheirando a mofo e papel velho. Diferente de quando Merlin iniciara seu estágio, não havia mais caixas espalhadas por todos os lados, gavetas abarrotadas nem pastas empilhadas sobre os arquivos. Estava tudo muito organizado, limpo e visualmente agradável, exatamente como Merlin deixara na sexta-feira anterior, julgando ser seu último dia ali no CRM. O que Arthur esperava que ele fizesse ali?

Resignado, Merlin foi até o arquivo mais próximo, abrindo as gavetas uma a uma para checar se havia pastas despencando, mas ele já tinha substituído as mais antigas, portanto não havia nada fora do lugar. Merlin olhou ao redor, pensando. Então percebeu uma caixa solitária num canto e pensou se poderia encaixar seu conteúdo numa das gavetas mais vazias. Bem, não custava tentar.

Merlin colocou seus fones de ouvido e pôs-se a trabalhar. Normalmente, não se importava em fazer aquele tipo de serviço braçal. Preferia utilizar o cérebro ao invés dos músculos, mas havia algo confortador em poder deixar a mente solta, curtir um pouco de música enquanto trabalhava no piloto automático. Naquela quinta-feira, entretanto, aquela liberdade se provou uma maldição, conforme a mente de Merlin insistia em enveredar para pensamentos obscuros e duvidosos que ele preferia não encorajar, se pudesse. Afinal, seu relacionamento com Arthur estava indo muito bem. Não tinha porque questionar cada pequena atitude de Arthur.

Merlin estava tão absorto que pulou de susto ao sentir uma mão grande e pesada sobre seu ombro e virou-se um tanto bruscamente, retirando os fones de ouvido.

"O qu– Ah, Arthur!" Merlin respirou aliviado. "Você me assustou!"

"Não tenho culpa se você é surdo" Arthur alcançou um dos fones de ouvido de Merlin, sacudindo-o. "Precisa colocar isso tão alto? Olha só! Posso ouvir sem precisar colocar no ouvido! É Imagine Dragons **¹** , não é?"

"O que você quer?" Merlin alcançou o celular no bolso e pausou a música, mudando de assunto para não ter que admitir que Arthur estava certo.

"Isso é jeito de falar com seu namorado?" Arthur falou, aproximando-se mais e cruzando os braços em frente a Merlin, que deu um passo para trás até encostar-se ao arquivo. "Quero saber o que há de errado."

"Como assim?" Merlin perguntou, desconfiado.

"Tem alguma coisa incomodando você. E não adianta negar" Arthur emendou antes que Merlin pudesse se manifestar. "Vamos, diga logo o que é."

"É claro que tem algo me incomodando" Merlin ironizou. " _Você_ está me atrapalhando. Como acha que vou arrumar esse arquivo se você não sai da minha frente?" ele preparou-se para empurrá-lo, mas Arthur segurou seus punhos, trazendo-o para ainda mais perto.

" _Mer_ lin!" Arthur chiou, entredentes.

" _Ar_ thur!" Merlin devolveu, exasperado. "Estou tentando fazer meu trabalho!"

"Merlin, nós dois sabemos que não tem nada para você arrumar aqui."

"Então por que foi que... Ah..." Merlin deixou os ombros caírem, parando de lutar para se libertar. "Você fez isso de propósito."

"É claro que fiz. Você não me deixou nenhuma escolha!" as mãos de Arthur afrouxaram o aperto em seus punhos, mas ele não o soltou, limitando-se a acariciar a parte interna dos seus pulsos com os polegares. Seu tom amenizou-se quando ele continuou. "Merlin, não tenho como saber o que há de errado se você não me disser."

"Não há nada errado" Merlin insistiu, como uma criança mimada, mas Arthur não se deixou convencer.

"Então o que está acontecendo? Por que você não me olhou nos olhos quando disse que está tudo bem? Por que você ficou todo incomodado quando pressionei você agora mesmo?"

"Não estou incomodado" Merlin desviou os olhos, mudando o peso de um pé para o outro.

" _Mer_ lin..." Arthur insistiu, finalmente encostando-se nele e enfiando o rosto na curva do pescoço de Merlin. "Você prometeu que me deixaria saber quando algo estivesse incomodando você ou quando estivesse inseguro. Não quero cometer os mesmos erros, lembra? Deixa de ser _teimoso_..."

Merlin estava pronto para negar sua própria teimosia, mas percebeu o quão infantil seria aquilo e conteve-se a tempo, soltando o ar dos pulmões. Ele deveria falar mais abertamente sobre o que sentia se queria que aquilo funcionasse entre eles, afinal muitos desentendimentos poderiam ter sido evitados se ele tivesse sido mais honesto com Arthur ao invés de guardar suas inseguranças para si mesmo. Ele afastou Arthur para encará-lo com determinação.

"Por que você ainda não falou com Alator?" ele perguntou e seu tom saiu mais agressivo do que pretendia, ao que Arthur franziu o cenho, pareceu magoado.

"Você está assim tão desesperado para sair do meu departamento?"

"É claro que não, Arthur!" Merlin exasperou-se. "Nós já conversamos sobre isso e você concordou que seria melhor acertar tudo com Alator o quanto antes! E não me venha com desculpas novamente. E daí se ele estava almoçando quando você ligou? Ou numa reunião, que seja? E daí se o ramal dele estava ocupado? Você poderia muito bem ter deixado um recado com a telefonista para ele retornar assim que possível, ou para que ele viesse até aqui! Você poderia ter mandado uma mensagem, se realmente quisesse falar com ele...!"

"Wow, wow, vá com calma!" Arthur falou, dando um passo para trás. "Você está querendo dizer que estou protelando isso _deliberadamente_?"

"Arthur, você é o chefe dele, pelo amor de Deus! Duvido muito que ele esteja evitando falar com você, então provavelmente é o contrário! Você concordou em me mandar para outro setor. Poderia pelo menos ser sincero comigo se mudou de ideia."

"Quem disse que eu..." Arthur começou, mas interrompeu-se, exalando e passando as mãos pelo rosto num gesto frustrado.

"Arthur" Merlin recomeçou, daquela vez mantendo o tom mais compreensivo. "Tudo bem se você acha que não está pronto para contar para o seu pai. Já disse que não quero que você faça nada precipitado..."

"Não é nada disso, Merlin!" Arthur disse, enfático. Então ele respirou fundo, como se tivesse acabado de se resolver. "Tudo bem, talvez eu não esteja me empenhando tanto em falar com Alator. Mas não é porque mudei de ideia sobre contar para o meu pai. Eu só..." ele deixou os ombros caírem, meneando a cabeça. "Isso é ridículo..."

"O que é ridículo?" Merlin franziu o cenho.

"Fiquei tão mal acostumado durante as suas férias" Arthur continuou, como se falasse consigo mesmo. "Eu só tinha que esperar uma hora até você chegar e então... Agora tenho que esperar a manhã inteira! Sei que são apenas algumas horas, mas parece uma eternidade! E só de pensar que vou ter que ficar _o dia todo_ sem ver você... E enquanto isso você vai estar lá, com Alator e Isolde e..."

"Ah, Arthur..." Merlin falou, sentindo toda a frustração ser substituída por ternura. "Venha aqui..." ele deu um passo para frente, abraçando-o.

"Sei que é idiota, mas..."

"É mesmo muito idiota" Merlin falou e riu quando Arthur soltou uma exclamação de indignação e afastou-se para encará-lo. "Vou estar logo ali, Arthur! Posso ligar para você no caminho para cá, se você quiser. Além do mais, você vai me ver todas as manhãs. E depois do expediente. E _a noite toda_..."

Arthur soltou um grunhido impaciente e deu um passo para frente, pressionando-o contra o arquivo mais próximo. Merlin passou os braços ao redor dos ombros dele automaticamente.

"Mal posso esperar por isso" Arthur falou e beijou-o lenta e longamente.

Merlin não ouviu a porta do arquivo se abrindo, mas quebrou o beijo ao ouvir o barulho abafado de algo caindo no chão encarpetado. Ele olhou por cima do ombro de Arthur e arregalou os olhos ao ver Sophia Feix parada na porta do arquivo com as mãos sobre a boca e uma pilha de pastas caídas no chão, aos seus pés.

"O que foi...?" Arthur virou o rosto ao mesmo tempo em que Merlin o empurrava para longe, mas já era tarde. "Feix!"

"E-eu... Eu estava... Eu ia..." a mulher começou a gaguejar, então deu um passo para trás.

"Sophia..." Arthur começou, dando um passo em direção a ela, mas ela deu outro passo para trás antes de virar-se e sair em disparada. "Sophia, volte já aqui!"

"Ah, meu Deus" Merlin passou uma mão pelos cabelos.

"Calma, Merlin" Arthur falou, colocando uma mão em seu ombro. "Isso não é nada..."

"Arthur, ela viu...!"

"Nós não sabemos o que ela viu" Arthur tentou ser racional. "Ou o que ela _pensa_ que viu."

"Arthur, ela viu a gente se beijando!" Merlin insistiu, o coração ameaçando sair pela garganta. "Meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço, suas mãos na minha bunda...?"

"Merda!" Arthur descobriu os dentes, como se rosnasse, dando um soco no arquivo mais próximo.

"O que houve?" eles ouviram a voz de Gwen, que espiava da porta com os olhos arregalados, olhando da pilha de pastas no chão para os dois ocupantes da sala. "Por que Sophia saiu correndo...? Ah, meu Deus!" ela exclamou, provavelmente se dando conta do que ocorrera ao olhar de um para outro.

"Onde é que ela está?" Arthur falou, o rosto vermelho de raiva ou embaraço, aproximando-se de Gwen.

"Não sei! Ela saiu da sala!"

"Já volto" Arthur falou e saiu, deixando um Merlin catatônico para trás.

.M.

"Maldição!" a ligação caiu na caixa postal novamente e Arthur quase jogou o celular na parede, de tão frustrado que se sentia. Ao invés disso, afrouxou o nó da gravata, respirou fundo e desistiu de esperar pelo elevador, optando pelas escadas.

Encontrou Gwaine saindo do elevador assim que chegou ao sétimo andar.

"E então?" Arthur perguntou e Gwaine meneou a cabeça.

"A recepcionista disse que ela saiu correndo, falando no celular."

"Porra!" Arthur pegou o celular novamente e pressionou o botão para rediscar, seguindo pelo corredor de volta para sua sala.

"E você? Nada ainda?" Gwaine perguntou, seguindo-o.

"Meu pai não atende o maldito telefone" Arthur falou, desligando quando caiu na caixa postal novamente. "A secretária dele disse que ele partiu esta manhã para Edimburgo."

"Ei, talvez isso seja bom, não é mesmo?" Gwaine falou, esperançoso. "Pelo menos assim é menos provável que ele fique sabendo pelos outros..."

"Talvez" Arthur falou, apesar de duvidar muito daquilo. Sabia por experiência que seu pai tinha o dom de farejar aquele tipo de coisa de longe.

Arthur estava prestes a abrir a porta da sala quando seu telefone tocou. Ele examinou o visor rapidamente, mas experimentou um misto de alívio e decepção ao ver que era Morgana.

"Alator aceitou" Arthur disse ao atender, dando passagem para Gwaine entrar na sala. "Merlin pode começar amanhã mesmo."

" _Ótimo_ " Morgana falou em seu melhor tom de negócios. " _Estou providenciando o contrato nesse minuto. E quanto ao_ _nosso_ _pai...?_ "

"Ele não atende" Arthur começou a andar de um lado para o outro no corredor. "Deve estar numa reunião. Já deixei duas mensagens, mas ele ainda não retornou."

" _Arthur, você sabe..._ " Morgana começou, mas Arthur interrompeu-a.

"Olha, sei que pisei na bola, está bem? A última coisa que preciso agora é que você jogue isso na minha cara."

" _Eu ia dizer: você sabe que pode contar comigo, certo?_ " Morgana soou irônica.

Arthur exalou, passando a mão no rosto.

"Sinto muito" ele pediu, genuinamente arrependido. "E eu sei. Obrigado. Você está sendo de grande ajuda."

" _Como Merlin está aguentando?_ " Morgana perguntou, preocupada.

"Não sei ao certo" Arthur admitiu, parando para espiar pela pequena janela de vidro na porta da sala. Merlin estava sentado em sua mesa, mas Gwen e Elyan estavam tampando sua visão. "Gwen está cuidando dele, eu acho."

" _Arthur!_ " Morgana repreendeu. " _É de você que ele precisa! O pobrezinho deve estar em pânico!_ "

"Eu sei!" Arthur soou frustrado. "Vou falar com ele agora. Me avise se tiver alguma novidade sobre Uther."

Assim que desligou, Arthur ouviu uma porta se abrindo e virou-se para ver Cenred saindo da sala da Manutenção, seguido de Gili. Arthur travou os maxilares, apertando o celular com força.

"... realmente precisando que alguém dê uma olhada no meu computador com urgência" Cenred dizia.

"Sem problemas" Gili acudiu. "Mas o senhor poderia ter ligado, não precisava ter tido o trabalho de vir até aqui..."

"Ah, Pendragon!" Cenred exclamou ao notá-lo, sorrindo desagradavelmente. "Eu estava prestes a dizer que hoje está um dia agradável para dar uma volta, esticar um pouco as pernas. Tenho certeza que você concorda comigo, não é mesmo?"

Arthur limitou-se a ranger os dentes, estreitando os olhos para Cenred, que sorriu ainda mais. Gili parecia ter perdido a voz ao vê-lo, mas Arthur não poderia se importar menos com aquilo.

"Você primeiro" Cenred falou, desviando os olhos de Arthur e acenando para que Gili seguisse em frente em direção ao elevador.

Arthur observou enquanto os dois subiam no elevador, sustentando o olhar desafiador de Cenred até que as portas se fechassem por completo. Só então fechou os olhos respirando fundo enquanto tentava recuperar a calma.

"Ei, você ainda está aí?" Gwaine falou juntando-se a ele no corredor novamente, vestindo seu paletó. "Escuta, sei que você está com a cabeça cheia hoje, então tomei a liberdade de checar sua agenda. Estou indo para a indústria de calçados agora, se você não se importa..."

"Merda" Arthur xingou, dando um soco na parede. "Esqueci completamente..."

"Não se preocupe. Deixa comigo" Gwaine sorriu, jogando o cabelo para trás enquanto dava alguns passos para trás em direção ao elevador. "Ah, e tem algo que acho que você deveria saber..."

"Deixa eu adivinhar" Arthur interrompeu-o. "Todo mundo já está sabendo."

Gwaine encolheu os ombros.

"Resumindo... É, é isso" Gwaine ajeitou a gola do paletó. "Aquela vaca da Feix pode ser inútil em muitas coisas, mas ela certamente sabe espalhar uma fofoca."

Arthur grunhiu e deu as costas para Gwaine, finalmente entrando na sala. Pelo canto dos olhos, percebeu várias pessoas esticando os pescoços por sobre suas baias para encará-lo, mas Arthur só tinha olhos para Merlin, que levantou-se assim que viu quem acabara de entrar. Merlin tinha o rosto pálido, os olhos arregalados e a expressão incerta.

Sem nenhuma palavra, Arthur rumou em direção a ele com determinação e Gwen e Elyan saíram do seu caminho rapidamente. Arthur abraçou Merlin, apertando-o de encontro a si mesmo, ignorando as exclamações ao redor deles.

"Arthur!" Merlin ofegou, surpreendido.

"Shhh" Arthur beijou sua têmpora. "Está tudo bem" ele assegurou. Merlin relaxou de encontro a ele, enterrando o rosto na curva do seu pescoço. "Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo."

Merlin abraçou-o de volta um tanto desesperadamente e Arthur tentou convencer a si mesmo de que era perfeitamente capaz de cumprir sua promessa.

.M.

"Não acredito" Uther falou pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez, meneando a cabeça de um lado para o outro e Arthur limitou-se a pressionar a ponte sobre o nariz, pedindo paciência.

Uther tinha voltado de Edimburgo já no final do expediente e chamado Arthur para sua sala para conversar, mas aquilo estava mais para um monólogo do que uma conversa em si.

"Você já me desapontou várias vezes, Arthur, mas desta vez..." Uther meneou a cabeça novamente, voltando a andar como um tigre enjaulado. "Desta vez você foi longe demais. Morgana sabia sobre isso?" ele perguntou, mas respondeu antes que Arthur tivesse a chance. "É claro que ela sabia. Ela sempre encorajou você a me enfrentar. Deve ter ficado muito satisfeita quando ficou sabendo" Uther parou para encará-lo por um momento antes de voltar a andar, inconformado. "Você faz alguma ideia de como é descobrir uma coisa dessas de um dos investidores da empresa?"

Arthur grunhiu, travando os maxilares firmemente para não dizer nada que pudesse se arrepender depois, o que fez com que sua cabeça latejasse novamente.

"E o pior é que eu não acreditei nele! Meu filho? O diretor da empresa que construí do nada? Ele nunca faria uma coisa dessas, eu disse a ele. Ele nunca agiria de maneira tão _irresponsável_ e ainda por cima pelas minhas costas! Esse é o tipo de atitude que eu esperaria da sua irmã, mas não de você..."

"Pai..." Arthur fez uma nova tentativa, mas Uther interrompeu-o novamente.

"E você" Uther parou para encará-lo, furioso "não tem sequer a decência de parecer envergonhado pelo que fez!"

"Já disse que não vou pedir desculpas pelo meu relacionamento com Merlin!" Arthur explodiu, elevando a voz. Ele tinha se segurado até aquele momento, mas já não conseguia mais tentar ser razoável quando seu pai também não fazia o mínimo esforço para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. "Admito que errei em não transferi-lo de setor imediatamente, mas..."

"Relacionamento!" Uther ironizou. "Com esse... _moleque_! Esse garoto ingrato! Esse..." ele fez um gesto de desprezo. "Isso não é um relacionamento, é uma pouca vergonha...!"

"Já chega" Arthur levantou-se, inclinando sobre a mesa para encarar o pai. "O nome dele é Merlin. Você vai chamá-lo pelo nome ou você não vai se referir a ele."

"Não estou falando de _Merlin_ " Uther desdenhou. "Vou lidar com o Sr. Emrys depois. Agora, estou falando sobre _você_ , Arthur! _Você_ me envergonhou perante toda a empresa! _Você_ me fez alvo de chacota até dos meus clientes e investidores! _Você_ arruinou todos os meus planos! E tudo por causa de uma aventura? Honestamente, achei que você já tinha passado dessa fase."

"Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que isso não é uma aventura?" Arthur exasperou-se. "Pai, escute o que estou dizendo...!"

Mas Uther já tinha voltado a andar novamente pelo seu escritório, parecendo perdido em pensamentos.

"Não sei por que ainda me surpreendo. Primeiro você se envolveu com aquela garota do Marketing, contra o meu conselho. E então, previsivelmente, quando você se cansou dela, ela deixou a empresa para ir para nosso concorrente..."

"O quê?" Arthur indignou-se. "Elena não deixou a empresa porque eu me cansei dela. _Ela_ me deixou porque conseguiu uma proposta melhor de trabalho!"

"... e então você teve que se engraçar com a filha de um dos nossos maiores clientes!" Uther continuou, sem se abalar.

"E você deu sua bênção!"

"É claro que dei minha bênção" Uther voltou-se para ele novamente. "Achei que você se casaria com a Srta. Nemeth! Seria ótimo para os nossos negócios, se você não tivesse arruinado isso também!"

Arthur abriu a boca por um momento, embasbacado.

"Mithian me traiu com o porteiro do meu prédio!" Arthur falou, por fim.

"E não vamos esquecer da filha de Olaf Woodson..."

Arthur recuou, como se tivesse sido estapeado.

"Vivian?" Arthur perguntou, incrédulo. "Você realmente...?"

"Olaf retirou todos os investimentos da empresa depois que você dormiu com a filha dele!"

"Eu tinha _dezessete anos_!" Arthur defendeu-se. "Ela tinha vinte! Se alguém tirou vantagem de alguém..."

Uther voltou a encará-lo novamente, a expressão endurecida.

"Mas você é meu filho e, como filho do dono da empresa, eu esperava mais respeito com os meus colaboradores, principalmente quando se trata da filha de um dos nossos investidores!"

Arthur voltou a se sentar, incapaz de acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Seu pai estava realmente acusando-o de ter seduzido Vivian?

"Pensando bem, eu não devia estar tão desapontado" Uther continuou. "Você sempre fez de tudo para me atingir. Eu não devia ter baixado tanto a guarda, pensando que você tinha finalmente amadurecido. Você fará trinta anos em breve! Na sua idade, eu já tinha construído uma multinacional! Quando você assumiu o cargo de diretor, achei que você finalmente entenderia a verdadeira responsabilidade da sua posição. Tinha até me convencido de que você estava pronto para assumir a empresa!" ele soou inconformado consigo mesmo. "Eu já tinha tudo planejado. Planejei me aposentar até o final do ano e indicar você como meu sucessor porque eu realmente acreditava que você estava preparado para tomar essa responsabilidade. Mas devia ter imaginado que você nunca aprenderia a não misturar a sua vida pessoal com o seu trabalho..."

"Olha só quem está falando" Arthur falou, amargurando, ainda que soubesse que estava entrando em um terreno perigoso. "Logo você, que engravidou a secretária e tem que pagar até hoje para ela sumir do mapa."

Foi a vez de Uther se calar, chocado.

"Como você _ousa_..."

Arthur sabia que provavelmente estava indo longe demais, mas, agora que começara a falar, iria até o fim. E daquela vez seu pai teria que engolir seu orgulho e escutar.

"Você sabe por que não sei deixar de misturar minha vida pessoal com o meu trabalho?" Arthur levantou a voz. "Por que _não tenho_ uma vida pessoal! Minha vida inteira acontece aqui, dentro dessa empresa! Tenho me dedicado ao trabalho integralmente nos últimos dez anos e sabe por quê? Porque eu tinha esperança de que um dia você reconheceria os meus esforços. Tinha esperanças de que um dia você não me olharia como um grande desapontamento, mas como alguém que empenhou todos os seus esforços por dar continuidade ao que você construiu do nada, mesmo que eu tivesse que sacrificar minha vida pessoal para isso! As únicas pessoas com quem convivo são aquelas que possuem alguma relação com a empresa. Como você espera que eu me interesse por alguém de fora?"

"Isso não é desculpa para o que você fez..."

"Sei que não é desculpa. Não estou tentando me justificar, até porque não tenho motivos para isso. Sim, eu cometi um erro ao manter Merlin como meu estagiário. Mas não me arrependo de nada e faria tudo de novo, se pudesse. Sabe por quê? Porque finalmente entendi que nada nunca vai ser suficiente para você. Ninguém nunca corresponderá às suas expectativas. Nem mesmo Morgana, que é a pessoa mais dedicada a essa empresa que eu conheço. Estou cansado de correr atrás dos seus sonhos, pai. Essa história de ser seu sucessor... Isso é _seu_ sonho, não meu."

"O quê?" Uther franziu as sobrancelhas. "Você está querendo dizer...?"

"Deixe-me ser bem claro" Arthur falou o mais calmamente que conseguiu. "Não quero ser presidente da empresa. Nunca quis. Se você tivesse parado para perguntar o que eu queria, saberia disso desde o início! Sei que você não pediu minha opinião e provavelmente nunca vai pedir, mas vou dizer, de qualquer forma: Morgana é muito melhor qualificada para o posto do que eu jamais serei! Ela sabe lidar melhor com as pessoas do que eu, sabe encantar, sabe bajular quando convém e ser cruelmente sincera quando necessário. Na verdade, ela já vem fazendo o seu papel melhor do que você há alguns anos!"

Aquilo fez com que Uther ficasse vermelho – fosse de vergonha, indignação ou raiva –, mas Arthur continuou a falar sem se deixar abalar.

"Ela representa a empresa em todos os eventos, manda cartões de felicitação nos aniversários dos _stakeholders_ , conhece o nome dos filhos e até dos _cachorros_ dos acionistas... Mas você não enxerga nada disso porque está preocupado demais em apontar as falhas dos outros."

Arthur respirou fundo para se acalmar, mas aproveitou o silêncio atordoado de Uther para concluir seu discurso.

"Eu realmente respeito você por tudo que você conquistou e por tudo que você fez por mim e pela Morgana. Sei que não deve ter sido fácil para você ter que conciliar família e trabalho, principalmente sozinho. Mas você não tem mais que carregar essa empresa nas costas se não quiser. E, se é isso que você quer, pelo menos não jogue a culpa sobre mim ou Morgana, porque nós não somos incompetentes e já está na hora de você parar de tratar a gente como crianças mimadas e irresponsáveis. Ninguém está fazendo nada para provocar ou humilhar você. Não posso mudar o fato de que você descobriu sobre Merlin da pior forma possível, mas a verdade é que nunca fui tão feliz com ninguém como sou com ele. Eu amo Merlin e eu..."

"O quê?" Uther deixou-se cair na cadeira, perplexo, parecendo finalmente sair de seu estupor. "Você está ouvindo o que você está dizendo?"

"... realmente gostaria que você entendesse isso" Arthur continuou falando, elevando a voz para ser ouvido. "Mas não preciso da sua aprovação para..."

"Não acredito que você está seriamente considerando levar isso à diante! Esse... garoto tem metade da sua idade!"

"Merlin é maior de idade e já passou por muita coisa na vida. Ele é mais maduro do que eu, na idade dele..."

"Ah, não há dúvidas sobre isso" Uther desdenhou. "Ele certamente sabe o que está fazendo. E você continua sugestionável como sempre, deixando ele enfeitiçar você desse jeito..." Uther também elevou a voz, mas Arthur não se deixou intimidar, levantando-se e apontando um dedo acusador para o pai.

"Não ouse sugerir que Merlin está se beneficiando disso de alguma maneira, porque ele não está. Ele não pediu para se envolver no meu drama familiar. Nem venha jogar a responsabilidade disso para cima dele! Fui eu quem arrastou ele para isso e sou o único culpado pelo que aconteceu, entendeu? Eu sabia dos riscos e, como o senhor tão bem colocou, sou o mais maduro aqui, sendo assim, _eu_ vou encarar as consequências dos meus erros profissionalmente, qualquer que seja a punição que você achar justa. Mas se você fizer algo contra Merlin..." Arthur encarou o pai com determinação. " _Qualquer_ coisa. Juro que nunca vou perdoá-lo."

Arthur deu as costas ao pai e rumou para a porta, determinado.

"Arthur!" Uther chamou, claramente irado. "Volte já aqui! Esta conversa ainda não..."

Arthur bateu a porta atrás de si, apertando o botão do elevador com força e então apoiou-se na parede, escondendo o rosto na curva do braço, tentando se acalmar. Podia ouvir o rugir do sangue em seus ouvidos e sentia cada martelar do seu coração reverberando em sua caixa torácica. O barulho das portas do elevador se abrindo assustou-o e ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos, respirando profundamente ao entrar. Retirou o celular do bolso assim que as portas se fecharam.

' _E então?_ ' Arthur leu a mensagem de Merlin.

' _Você está em casa?_ ' ele mandou a resposta e fechou os olhos com força enquanto esperava pela resposta.

.M.

Merlin terminou de revisar o arquivo e salvou-o, fechando antes que se arrependesse. Não estava particularmente satisfeito com o final, mas também não estava em condições de fazer melhor do que aquilo, no momento. Abriu seu e-mail e anexou o arquivo, endereçando para seu professor e apertando o "enviar" com determinação.

"Pronto" Merlin declarou, virando-se para encarar Arthur, esparramado na sua cama.

Arthur grunhiu algo ininteligível, mas não fez menção de tirar o braço de cima dos olhos. Ele ainda estava vestindo calça e camisa social, mas tinha jogado a gravata no chão e parecia grande demais para a cama de solteiro de Merlin. Arthur não tinha se movido desde que se esparramara ali, insistindo para que Merlin terminasse seu dever antes que eles pudessem conversar.

"Ei..." Merlin falou, cutucando-o para que ele abrisse espaço, ao que Arthur espiou por baixo do braço.

"Já terminou?" Arthur perguntou, desconfiado e Merlin rolou os olhos.

"Era só uma pesquisa idiota. Agora chega pra lá."

Arthur moveu-se para mais perto da parede e Merlin acomodou-se ao seu lado, apoiando a cabeça numa das mãos para encará-lo enquanto Arthur esfregava os olhos. Ele parecia esgotado.

"Então?" Merlin perguntou, quando Arthur tornou a fechar os olhos, o cenho franzido. "Como foi?"

"Horrível" Arthur admitiu, sua expressão se fechando ainda mais. "Eu me senti com doze anos novamente."

Merlin acariciou o peito de Arthur sobre a camisa por um momento, apreciando a suavidade do tecido. Só podia imaginar quanto Arthur pagara numa camisa daquelas.

"Como foi que ele reagiu quando você contou?" Merlin pressionou, tentando não soar tão impaciente quanto se sentia.

Arthur soltou um riso sem humor, finalmente abrindo os olhos para encará-lo.

"Ele já sabia" Arthur soou amargurado. "Ficou sabendo pelo investidor que ele estava visitando em Edimburgo."

"O quê? Como?" Merlin recuou, chocado.

"Como você acha?" Arthur devolveu, sarcástico, mas Merlin limitou-se a encará-lo de volta. "Cenred."

"Ah, merda..." Merlin sentiu-se gelar por dentro.

"Eu sabia que aquele merdinha estava tramando alguma coisa, mas não imaginei que ele pudesse jogar tão baixo."

"Ah, meu Deus, Arthur" Merlin sentou-se na cama, subitamente preocupado. "O que seu pai fez?"

Uther não seria capaz de suspender o filho, seria? Ou pior, destituí-lo do cargo de diretor? Merlin jamais se perdoaria se arruinasse a carreira de Arthur daquele jeito...

"Ele não fez nada" Arthur falou, deixando implícito o 'ainda'. Ele meneou a cabeça, voltando a soar amargurado. "Só gritou comigo, me tratou como um pirralho irresponsável, como se eu estivesse fazendo tudo isso só pra chamar a atenção dele ou coisa parecida. Ele me acusou de propositalmente arruinar os planos _dele_ para a _minha_ carreira, como se ele tivesse alguma noção do que eu quero..."

"Espera" Merlin pediu, temendo o que aquilo pudesse significar. "Como assim? O que ele quis dizer com isso?"

"Aparentemente, ele queria que eu assumisse a presidência da empresa até o final do ano, quando ele se aposentasse."

"Como assim, ele _queria_?"

Arthur encarou-o por um momento antes de responder.

"A questão é que isso é o que _ele_ queria. Ele nunca me perguntou se eu gostaria de substituí-lo como presidente da empresa."

"E você não quer?" Merlin perguntou, confuso.

"Merlin..." Arthur soltou o ar pelo nariz ruidosamente antes de também se sentar na cama. "Não faz nem um ano que assumi a diretoria da empresa e, acredite, estou bem onde queria estar. Eu amo o que faço. Gosto de poder ter o contato inicial com os clientes e mostrar para eles o que somos capazes de fazer. O cargo de presidente é um cargo basicamente político. Tudo que meu pai tem que fazer é puxar o saco das pessoas certas e bater o martelo sobre as decisões estratégicas tomadas pelos outros, falar pela empresa publicamente... Não gosto de nada disso, Merlin. Gosto de sentir que estou _fazendo_ algo, colocando a mão na massa, incentivando as pessoas de dentro da empresa a vestirem a camisa e darem o melhor de si. É disso que eu gosto e é por isso que quis ser diretor, não porque meu pai esperava isso de mim. Além do mais, Morgana já está na diretoria há quase cinco anos! É ela quem responde pela empresa na ausência do presidente, então é natural que ela seja a sucessora, não eu! Você entende?"

Arthur tinha feito aquele discurso de maneira tão apaixonada que Merlin limitou-se a assentir com a cabeça veementemente, ainda espantado. E profundamente orgulhoso. Merlin sabia que Arthur tinha um forte senso de justiça, mas não conseguia conter a própria admiração toda vez que ele demonstrava aquilo com tamanha convicção, como naquele momento.

"Só meu pai não consegue ver isso" Arthur continuou, inconformado. "Ele não consegue entender que Morgana e eu não somos mais crianças. Tudo para ele não passa de provocação! Como se Morgana e eu passássemos o dia todo tramando qual a melhor maneira de desapontá-lo! Ele jogou um monte de acusações na minha cara, coisas sobre a minha vida pessoal! Ele fez questão de desenterrar coisas sobre o meu passado. Até sobre Vivian, pelo amor de Deus! Disse que eu não sabia separar a minha vida particular do trabalho, como se ele fosse um exemplo de conduta, nessa parte. Só porque agora ele arrumou uma namorada que não tem nenhuma relação com o trabalho, ele acha que todo mundo deve fazer o mesmo...!"

"Quem é Vivian?" Merlin perguntou, antes que conseguisse se impedir.

"O quê?" Arthur encarou-o, parecendo perdido por um momento.

"Você disse algo sobre uma tal de Vivian" Merlin falou pausadamente. "Não me lembro de você ter mencionado nenhuma Vivian."

Arthur passou as mãos pelos cabelos e bufou, voltando a se deitar.

"Vivian Woodson. Ela é a filha de um dos investidores da empresa. Era estagiária na época em que..."

"O quê?" Merlin interrompeu-o, a voz esganiçada. "Você já namorou uma estagiária antes?"

"Quer deixar eu terminar?" Arthur irritou-se. "Eu tinha _dezessete_ anos! Nem tinha começado a faculdade ainda! Eu passava na empresa depois do meu treino de futebol e _ela dava em cima de mim_!"

"Tudo bem, tudo bem" Merlin acudiu, espalmando as mãos. "Calma!"

Arthur pressionou a ponte sobre o nariz, respirando profundamente.

"Desculpa" Arthur pediu, baixando o tom de voz novamente. "Em minha defesa, eu não sabia que ela era filha de um dos investidores. Ela era mais velha, bonita, _insistente_..."

"Você dormiu com ela" Merlin terminou, sentindo uma sensação de pesar ao se lembrar da diferença significativa de idade entre eles e do quanto as experiências de ambos haviam sido diferentes.

"Ela me levou para o apartamento dela e o pai dela apareceu sem avisar" Arthur meneou a cabeça. "Ele ficou louco. Agiu como se eu tivesse corrompido a filha dele ou algo parecido..."

"Mas você era menor de idade!" Merlin franziu o cenho.

"Exatamente!" Arthur concordou enfaticamente. "Mas não fez diferença para o meu pai. Quero dizer, eu já devia ser um exemplo de conduta naquela idade, mas você não passa de um garoto para ele" Arthur passou a mão pelo rosto e Merlin já ia perguntar o que exatamente Uther havia dito quando Arthur voltou a falar. "Woodson tirou todos os investimentos da empresa e é claro que eu era o culpado. Nunca mais vi Vivian depois disso e nem fiz questão de vê-la. Merlin, ela não significou nada para mim..."

"Eu sei..." Merlin interrompeu-o, voltando a se deitar, daquela vez apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Arthur. "Não é como se você precisasse me contar sobre todo mundo com quem já dormiu..." ele soou mais magoado do que pretendia, ao que Arthur abraçou-o, beijando o topo da sua cabeça.

"Você devia ter uns seis ou sete anos, na época" Arthur falou, admirado. "Jesus, isso é..."

"Estranho, eu sei" Merlin admitiu, incomodado.

Eles ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo. Merlin mordeu o lábio inferior nervosamente, pensando se deveria perguntar o que realmente desejava saber, mas a verdade era que tinha medo da resposta.

"O que você acha que ele vai fazer?" Merlin perguntou, em vez disso.

"Não faço a menor ideia" Arthur admitiu, abraçando-o com mais força. "Receio que ele não tenha me levado muito a sério. E eu me arrependo de ter dito algumas coisas, mas realmente espero que ele pense no que eu disse antes de fazer alguma coisa, porque juro que nunca vou perdoá-lo se ele fizer algo contra você..."

"Arthur..." Merlin tentou ser razoável, apesar de temer as consequências tanto para si mesmo quanto para Arthur. "Não diga uma coisa dessas. Ele é seu pai, ele provavelmente só está tentando fazer o que acha certo..."

"E daí? Isso não dá o direito a ele de ser um tirano hipócrita."

Merlin ficou em silêncio durante algum tempo, pesando as palavras antes de finalmente dizê-las.

"Talvez... Talvez seja melhor se nós esperarmos um pouco antes de eu me mudar para o seu..."

"Pare agora mesmo" Arthur falou decididamente, segurando-o pelo queixo para que ele o encarasse. "Você se muda amanhã para minha casa, independente do que aconteça, entendeu? A menos que... A menos que você tenha mudado de ideia" ele terminou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Não!" Merlin arregalou os olhos. "Não, eu quero morar com você. Só não quero piorar ainda mais as coisas com o seu pai. Quero dizer, talvez seja melhor darmos um tempo para ele se acostumar com essa situação..." ele interrompeu-se diante da negação insistente de Arthur, cujos dedos seguravam seu queixo cada vez com mais força.

"Não dou a mínima para o que meu pai acha disso, Merlin. Isso não tem nada a ver com ele! Eu _preciso_ de você, entende?"

Merlin assentiu veementemente com a cabeça e Arthur trouxe-o para um beijo, a mão agora em sua nuca, mantendo-o firmemente no lugar.

"Escute bem o que vou dizer" Arthur falou ao quebrar o beijo. "Amanhã você vai direto para a sala de Alator. Vou pedir para alguém recolher as suas coisas e mandar para lá logo pela manhã. E não dê atenção para o que alguém possa dizer, quem quer que seja. Se você encontrar Cenred, diga para ele ir se foder. Se meu pai procurar por você ou mandar chamá-lo, me ligue imediatamente ou mande uma mensagem e eu estarei lá num segundo, está bem?"

Merlin assentiu novamente, os olhos arregalados, mas Arthur não pareceu satisfeito com sua reação, sacudindo-o novamente.

"Merlin, eu preciso que você entenda que isso não tem nada a ver com você. Você não fez nada de errado. Isso é entre meu pai e eu. Você consegue entender isso?"

"Mas não sou exatamente inocente nessa história toda, sou?" Merlin falou o que tinha em mente durante todo aquele tempo, sentindo sua garganta se fechar e as lágrimas se acumularem em seus olhos. "Eu sabia que estava colocando nós dois em risco e ainda assim insisti para que você..."

"Não seja ridículo, Merlin!" Arthur indignou-se. "Você sugeriu mudar de setor desde o início e eu não queria nem ouvir falar nisso! Se eu tivesse ouvido você..."

"Não faria muita diferença" Merlin interrompeu-o. "Seu pai me odiaria de qualquer forma..."

"Merlin!" Arthur apertou-o contra seu peito com tanta força que Merlin quase sufocou por um momento, seu corpo se convulsionando num soluço. "Jesus Cristo, Merlin, não faça isso comigo..."

Merlin fechou os olhos com força, deixando as lágrimas virem, sem se importar em encharcar a camisa de Arthur. Merlin tinha consciência de que Arthur estava tentando confortá-lo – o que era irônico, pois era Merlin quem devia estar confortando-o, não o contrário –, mas não conseguia realmente ouvir o que ele murmurava. Sentiu os dedos dele em seus cabelos quando os soluços se acalmaram, mas manteve os olhos fechados.

Quando acordou, de madrugada, estava sozinho na cama.

.Merlin.

Merlin retirou os fones de ouvido e ajeitou a mochila nos ombros, olhando para cima para encarar o prédio da Pendragon Consultoria. Lembrou-se do seu primeiro dia de estágio, da sua apreensão diante do desconhecido. Aquilo parecia ter acontecido há eras, mas fora logo no início daquele ano. Como naquele primeiro dia, Morgana havia mandado uma mensagem em seu celular àquela manhã. Diferente daquele dia, ela pedia que ele passasse em sua sala imediatamente assim que chegasse.

Merlin não tinha comentado sobre aquilo com Arthur quando eles se falaram àquela manhã ou alguns minutos atrás, a caminho da estação do metrô. Arthur tinha comentado que Sophia não aparecera àquela manhã, deixando um recado com a telefonista de que estava doente. Ele também insistira para que Merlin fosse direto para o Desenvolvimento, no terceiro andar, onde seus pertences já o aguardavam, portanto Merlin imaginava que Arthur não soubesse sobre a mensagem de Morgana.

Respirando profundamente para recuperar sua coragem, Merlin entrou no prédio, cumprimentando a recepcionista ao passar. Chegou bem no momento em que o elevador se abria, deixando sair alguns funcionários que Merlin sabia serem do Marketing. Um deles segurou o elevador para que Merlin entrasse e ele agradeceu, apertando o botão para o quarto andar.

A mesa de Elyan no RH estava vazia, já que ele estava agora emprestado para o CRM. Merlin seguiu para a sala de Morgana sentindo a apreensão crescer a cada passo. O sorriso triste de Morgana ao vê-lo através do vidro só fez com que seu estômago despencasse de uma vez, já sem nenhuma dúvida do que estava por vir.

"Ei" Merlin cumprimentou, forçando um sorriso para Morgana.

"Sente-se, Merlin" Morgana falou, indicando uma das cadeiras. "Como você está?"

"Bem, obrigado" Merlin evitou encará-la enquanto tirava a mochila para se sentar. Então suspirou, levantando os olhos. "Podemos acabar logo com isso?"

"Merlin..." Morgana falou, consternada. "Eu sinto muito. Sinto muito mesmo. Queria poder fazer alguma coisa, mas não há nenhuma cláusula no seu contrato que impeça o término do estágio a qualquer momento pelo empregador, sem necessidade de uma justificativa..."

"Está tudo bem, Morgana" Merlin assegurou, ainda que não estivesse nada bem. "Sei que não é nada pessoal. Pelo menos não da sua parte" ele acrescentou, sarcástico, então arrependeu-se diante da maneira como a expressão de Morgana se fechou ainda mais. "Olha... Eu entendo. E não culpo você por isso. Apenas... Me diga onde é que eu assino."

Morgana pareceu prestes a argumentar, mas tornou a fechar a boca, empertigando-se.

"Está bem. Vamos lá" ela disse, pegando uma pasta de cima da sua mesa e explicando sobre os procedimentos do desligamento, o que ele tinha direito e o que não tinha. Quando Merlin terminou de assinar o último papel e aceitou o cheque de Morgana, eles se encararam por um momento, sem palavras.

"Arthur vai responder por isso de alguma maneira?" Merlin perguntou, por fim.

"Ele vai receber uma advertência formal por violar algumas regras do código de conduta da empresa" Morgana respondeu e a apreensão de Merlin devia ter transparecido, pela maneira como ela emendou rapidamente: "Mas não haverá nenhuma consequência real para ele, não se preocupe. Ele tem um histórico impecável na empresa e não é como se fosse uma infração grave, de qualquer forma, a ponto de acarretar em uma suspensão."

Merlin gemeu e Morgana estendeu a mão, segurando uma das suas por cima da mesa.

"Merlin, ele vai ficar bem. Não se preocupe com ele. É com a sua carreira que você tem que se preocupar agora."

"Ah" Merlin desviou os olhos. "Tenho um plano B, na verdade. Afinal, não é como se eu não soubesse que isso poderia acontecer..."

"Merlin, eu realmente queria poder ter algo mais concreto para oferecer no momento, mas não posso. Ainda não. Mas quero que você saiba que estou fazendo o possível para..."

"Morgana" Merlin interrompeu-a, levantando-se e pegando sua mochila. "Não se incomode. De verdade. Vamos seguir em frente e esquecer isso. Todos nós."

Morgana levantou-se também, ainda parecendo incerta.

"Você vai tentar outro estágio?" ela perguntou.

"Estava pensando em procurar um emprego, na verdade" Merlin encolheu os ombros. "Já cumpri a carga horária necessária para o meu curso, na faculdade. Gaius disse que me aceitaria de volta no turno da noite no boticário, agora que meu amigo Will está cobrindo o período da tarde, mas seria algo provisório. Pelo menos até eu conseguir alguma coisa na minha área."

"Mas e quanto à faculdade?"

"Eu provavelmente teria que abandonar algumas grades" Merlin admitiu. "Mas posso tentar entrar num acordo com os professores para flexibilizar o horário das aulas. Talvez entregar alguns trabalhos extras..." ele suspirou. "Não sei. Eu dou um jeito."

Ele duvidava que conseguiria flexibilizar o horário das aulas, mas estava disposto a tentar um emprego fixo, nem que aquilo significasse que demoraria mais alguns anos para terminar a faculdade. Não poderia permitir que sua mãe voltasse a trabalhar à noite.

"Você quer uma carta de recomendação?" Morgana ofereceu. "Posso providenciar num instante. Eu assino pessoalmente, se for preciso..."

"Não, não será necessário" Merlin declinou, sem querer colocá-la também numa posição delicada com o pai. Já bastava o que causara a Arthur. "Mas obrigado, de qualquer maneira."

"Ah, Merlin..." Morgana deu a volta na mesa para abraçá-lo, os olhos marejados de lágrimas, e só então Merlin percebeu o quanto sentiria falta de conviver com ela e com todos os amigos que fizera ali. "Você vai fazer muita falta por aqui..."

Merlin abraçou-a de volta, profundamente tocado.

.M.

"Sim, eu entendo" Arthur falou para o cliente do outro lado da linha, retirando o celular do bolso ao senti-lo vibrar. "Vou repassar as suas observações para o setor de Desenvolvimento. E não se preocupe com o prazo, tenho certeza que não precisaremos estendê-lo por causa disso" ele assegurou e desligou, franzindo o cenho para a mensagem no celular.

Ao invés de responder suas duas mensagens anteriores, Merlin havia enviado o seguinte texto: ' _Me ligue quando puder falar. No celular_ '.

Arthur pressionou o botão para discar imediatamente.

"Uau, onde é que você está?" Arthur perguntou ao ouvir o barulho de fundo assim que Merlin atendeu. "No mercado de peixe?"

" _Estou no metrô._ "

"O quê?" Arthur perguntou, pressionando o dedo contra o outro ouvido para poder escutar melhor. "A ligação está ruim. Não quer que eu ligue no seu ramal? Você já tem um ramal?"

" _Arthur, não estou no prédio. Estou indo para casa._ "

"O quê?" Arthur consultou as horas – já passava das duas da tarde – e então deixou-se cair contra o encosto da cadeira lentamente. "Por quê?"

As possibilidades passaram em sua mente uma após a outra: Merlin sendo barrado na entrada do prédio; Merlin sendo humilhado publicamente por Cenred; Merlin sendo forçado a pedir demissão... Seu pai não seria capaz de fazer aquilo, seria?

" _Arthur, escuta..._ " Merlin ignorou sua pergunta. " _Mais tarde nós conversamos sobre isso. Estarei em casa, terminando de arrumar minhas coisas, está bem?"_

" _Mer_ lin..." Arthur falou por entre os dentes cerrados, mas Merlin continuou a falar, sem lhe dar ouvidos.

" _Sinto muito, eu devia ter passado aí para dizer adeus a todos, mas... Eu simplesmente não consegui encarar..._ "ele bufou, frustrado, sua voz falhando por um momento. " _Olha, você pode passar no Desenvolvimento para pegar minhas coisas depois? E diga a Alator que eu agradeço muito por tudo que ele fez..._ "

"Merlin, cala a boca e escuta..."

" _Sinto muito, Arthur, eu... sinto muito_ " ele desligou antes que Arthur pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa.

Arthur ficou encarando o celular por um momento, embasbacado, antes de olhar ao redor, um tanto perdido. Então viu Morgana entrando na sala segurando uma pasta contra o peito, o olhar grave e incerto. Arthur travou os maxilares, cerrando os punhos com força. Antes que Morgana chegasse em sua sala, Arthur levantou-se, vestiu seu paletó e pegou as chaves do carro, encontrando com ela na porta.

"Arthur, eu..." Morgana começou, mas Arthur apontou um dedo acusador para a irmã.

"Você disse que eu poderia contar com você" Arthur falou, soando tão magoado quanto se sentia, então deu as costas para Morgana, olhando para a secretária. "Se alguém me ligar, passe para Leon. Se for algo urgente, estarei no celular. Até segunda."

"Arthur...!" ele ouviu Morgana atrás de si enquanto se afastava, mas limitou-se a levantar uma mão para ela.

"Não se preocupe, Morgana. Eu pago as horas na segunda" ele falou asperamente por cima do ombro e saiu.

.Merlin.

 **¹** _Imagine Dragons – Shots_

 **Aviso:** menção a relacionamento passado envolvendo pessoa menor de idade.

 **N.A.:** Tá acabando, gente! O próximo capítulo já é o último, depois tem o epílogo e fim! Ai meu coraçãozinho i.i


	28. Parte 3 - Capítulo 27

**N.A.:** último capítulo!

 **Capítulo 27**

 **3 semanas depois...**

"E então?"

Merlin xingou ao se assustar com a voz de Will, quase derrubando a pilha de caixas de chá verde que carregava.

"Achei que você já tinha ido embora" Merlin falou, continuando com sua tarefa de repor o estoque da prateleira.

"Foi por isso que você atrasou alguns minutos, então?" Will perguntou, cruzando os braços. "Para não ter que se encontrar comigo?"

"É claro que não" Merlin resmungou, tomando o cuidado de evitar olhar para o amigo. "A entrevista durou mais do que eu esperava, só isso."

Na verdade, a entrevista de emprego em si não havia durado mais do que cinco minutos – era o que geralmente bastava para as pessoas perceberem que seu estágio na Pendragon Consultoria havia sido interrompido antes do esperado, sem nenhuma justificativa por parte da empresa. Quando questionado sobre o assunto, Merlin dizia que já tinha cumprido as horas necessárias para a faculdade e que saíra em busca de um emprego de carteira assinada, apesar de saber que ninguém compraria aquelas baboseiras. As pessoas não largavam um estágio na Pendragon com tanta facilidade. Merlin só chegara atrasado porque resolvera passar em mais algumas empresas para deixar currículo.

"E então? Como foi?" Will insistiu, interessado.

"Eles disseram que dão uma resposta até o final da semana que vem" Merlin mentiu e Will bufou.

"Você sabe, o mínimo que aquele idiota mesquinho do seu namorado poderia fazer é arrumar uma carta de recomendação para você."

"Will..." Merlin começou, cansado, mas foi prontamente interrompido.

"E não me venha com desculpas. Ninguém aceita ninguém sem recomendação, hoje em dia! Ainda mais na sua situação! Pensa que não sei como é que essas coisas funcionam?"

Merlin limitou-se a grunhir, ciente de que não adiantava argumentar quando Will começava a falar mal de Arthur. Merlin procurava dizer para si mesmo que a intenção dele era boa, que ele só estava fazendo aquilo porque achava que Merlin não era racional o suficiente quando o assunto era Arthur – e talvez ele tivesse razão, mas aquilo não deixava de ser injusto. Will devia confirmar mais em seu julgamento, pra começo de conversa. E tudo bem que as coisas não estavam tão bem entre Arthur e ele, mas aquilo não significava...

"Merlin!"

Merlin se sobressaltou novamente ao ouvir o chamado de Gaius, virando-se para encará-lo com os olhos arregalados.

"Eu agradeceria se você não danificasse as embalagens dos meus produtos, sim?"

Merlin suspirou, olhando para as caixas que havia praticamente socado na prateleira.

"Sinto muito, Gaius..." ele falou, retirando as embalagens para colocá-las novamente, de modo a não amassá-las.

"E você" Gaius voltou sua sobrancelha aterrorizadora para Will. "O que está fazendo aqui ainda? Não vê que está atrapalhando a concentração do meu funcionário?"

"Já estou indo!" Will falou, apesar de não mover nenhum músculo em direção à porta. "Concentração" Will desdenhou assim que Gaius afastou-se em direção ao balcão. "Quem é que precisa de concentração para trabalhar aqui?"

"Eu preciso" Merlin falou, finalmente encarando o amigo. "Will, vá para casa. Prometo que chego mais cedo amanhã pra gente conversar, está bem? Hoje não estou com cabeça para isso."

"Boa tentativa" Will falou e Merlin rolou os olhos, voltando a trabalhar e tentando não descontar sua frustração nas caixas de chá. "A questão é que você não está com cabeça para nada, nas últimas _três semanas_. Merlin, você é um maldito gênio! Você provavelmente não gasta nem uma célula cerebral pra fazer isso aqui. Então me desculpe se não posso ficar quieto vendo você se desperdiçar desse jeito. Já basta você ter arruinado as suas chances na Pendragon desse jeito, agora..."

"Will..." Merlin praticamente gemeu, passando as mãos pelos cabelos de maneira frustrada antes de se levantar, parando em frente ao amigo e pousando as mãos em seus ombros para encará-lo. "Will. Vai ficar tudo bem, está bem? Eu prometo que não vou me acomodar por aqui. Estou fazendo o que posso para...!"

"Não, você não está" Will interrompeu-o, sacudindo a cabeça teimosamente e Merlin choramingou, deixando os ombros caírem, derrotado. "Merlin, você tem que admitir que precisa de ajuda! Você disse que Morgana Pendragon foi decente e honesta com você. Por que você não vai até lá e pede uma carta de recomendação para ela? Aposto como ela seria capaz até mesmo de ligar para qualquer uma dessas empresas para atestar pelo seu desempenho, se você simplesmente _pedisse_...!"

"Está bem, está bem!" Merlin concedeu, erguendo a voz. "Prometo que vou pedir uma carta de recomendação para ela, está bem?"

"Amanhã?" Will insistiu e Merlin teve que listar mentalmente todos os motivos pelos quais não seria nada sensato dar um soco nele naquele momento.

"Está bem. Amanhã. Está feliz agora?"

"Me pergunte de novo amanhã" Will ironizou, mas acenou afirmativamente antes de dar as costas para ele, o sino da porta tilintando quando ele saiu da loja.

Merlin meneou a cabeça e voltou-se para a estante novamente.

"Ele tem razão, sabe?" Gaius falou e Merlin fechou os olhos com força por um momento antes de encará-lo. "Tenho certeza que Morgana não se importaria em ajudar."

"Eu sei, mas..." Merlin exalou, frustrado. "A verdade é que ela me ofereceu uma carta de recomendação, mas eu recusei. Fui um idiota, eu sei..." ele acrescentou, diante do olhar do padrinho. "Só não queria que ela se encrencasse com o pai por minha causa."

"Não acho que ela se encrencaria por causa disso" Gaius franziu o cenho. "Ela responde pelo setor de Recursos Humanos da empresa, pode muito bem atestar o seu desempenho sem precisar da permissão do pai para isso."

"Então por que ela não me ofereceu já uma carta de recomendação assinada, ao invés de perguntar se eu queria?" Merlin falou o que estava entalado em sua garganta durante todas aquelas semanas. "Quero dizer, se era realmente tão fácil assim, por que ela não fez de uma vez? Agora ela e Arthur não estão mais se falando e..."

"Morgana e Arthur não estão se falando?" Gaius estranhou.

"É... Bem..." Merlin coçou a cabeça. "Arthur culpa Morgana por ter me mandado embora, mas... Sei lá, é complicado" Merlin resumiu quando o sino da porta tocou novamente, indicando que alguém havia chegado.

"Eu cuido desse" Gaius falou, dando um tapinha no ombro do afilhado antes de se afastar.

Merlin voltou à sua tarefa mecânica enquanto refletia sobre os acontecimentos das últimas semanas. Desde que se mudara para o apartamento de Arthur, o relacionamento deles parecia ter esfriado consideravelmente. Eles quase não se encontravam durante a semana. De manhã, Arthur saía cedo para se exercitar e, não muito tempo depois que ele voltava, Merlin saía para a faculdade. À tarde, Merlin dividia seu tempo entre fazer seus deveres e procurar um emprego. Arthur mal chegava do trabalho, Merlin já tinha que sair para o turno da noite na Botica. Quando chegava em casa novamente, estava esgotado demais para fazer qualquer tentativa de conversa e tanto ele quanto Arthur se contentavam em gastar o que restava de suas energias na cama, antes de dormir. Não que o sexo não fosse satisfatório, mas Arthur estava diferente, havia menos paixão em seus movimentos e certo receio em seus toques. Nas raras vezes em que tentavam conversar, acabavam discutindo e Merlin jamais pensou que poderia se sentir tão magoado por coisas tão insignificantes.

Nos últimos dias, Merlin começara a sair para a faculdade antes que Arthur voltasse da corrida e não esperava que ele chegasse da Pendragon para ir para o boticário. Nos finais de semana, quando não tinham como se evitarem a maior parte do dia, eles tentavam fingir que não havia nada de errado, ainda que pensassem duas vezes para falar, para não correrem o risco de esbarrarem num tópico complicado e acabavam não conversando sobre nada mais profundo do que a programação da TV. Nessas ocasiões, até mesmo o sexo parecia algo mecânico e impessoal, algo a ser cumprido na lista de atividades diárias para que eles pudessem dormir e esperar pelo outro dia, onde começaria tudo de novo.

Merlin estava seriamente pensando em voltar para a casa da mãe e já teria feito exatamente aquilo se Hunith não tivesse entulhado seu quarto com suas tralhas de costura logo na primeira semana.

A Botica estava bastante movimentada àquela noite e Merlin sentiu-se grato por poder se desligar dos próprios problemas por algum tempo. Às dez e quinze, quando despediu-se de Gaius e saiu para a rua, estacou ao ver o Maserati de Arthur estacionado em frente ao escritório de contabilidade logo ao lado, com a capota no lugar. Confuso, Merlin checou o celular em busca de alguma mensagem de Arthur justificando aquela aparição, mas não havia nenhuma. Enquanto encarava o carro tentando entender o que acontecera, viu as luzes do farol piscarem e sacudiu a cabeça, enfiando as mãos no bolso e atravessando a rua.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Merlin perguntou ao entrar no carro.

"Nada" Arthur encolheu os ombros. "Não tinha nada para fazer, pensei em vir buscar você" ele deu partida no carro. "Coloque o cinto."

Merlin piscou, ainda um tanto perdido, mas acabou obedecendo. Eles ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo antes que Merlin se cansasse de ouvir os próprios pensamentos e ligasse o rádio, olhando para o trânsito pela janela. Quando Arthur estacionou na garagem do prédio e desligou o carro, Merlin tirou o cinto e já se preparava para sair quando Arthur segurou seu pulso.

"Espera" Arthur falou e Merlin encarou-o, questionador. Arthur tinha uma expressão carregada no rosto, a testa vincada. "Precisamos conversar."

Merlin deixou-se cair contra o encosto novamente, soltando o ar lentamente.

"Ok" ele disse por fim e Arthur soltou-o.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por mais algum tempo antes que Arthur finalmente dissesse algo.

"O que eu preciso fazer para você deixar de trabalhar para Gaius?" ele perguntou e Merlin julgou não ter ouvido direito.

"O quê você disse?"

"Eu disse: o que você quer que eu faça para você largar esse emprego estúpido?" Arthur repetiu, mantendo os olhos em algum ponto à frente, no estacionamento. "Você sabe que não precisa disso, não sabe? Você sabe que dinheiro não é problema. Sei que você quer continuar ajudando sua mãe financeiramente, mas posso ajudar com isso também."

"Você não está falando sério, está?" Merlin perguntou, embasbacado.

"É claro que estou!" Arthur encarou-o com uma expressão determinada. "Porra, Merlin! Isso é ridículo! Você está se acabando por causa de uma micharia! E não é como se Gaius precisasse de ajuda. Ele só está fazendo isso por pena, então por que você não deixa de ser teimoso e deixa eu cuidar disso para você?"

" _Eu_ sou teimoso?" Merlin explodiu, indignado. "Achei que você tinha entendido as minhas razões, Arthur! Não vou aceitar ser sustentado por você ou por ninguém! Não estou procurando um _sugar daddy_ e definitivamente não vou aceitar ser uma 'esposa troféu'. Sempre cuidei de mim mesmo, por que iria...?"

"Tudo bem, você já provou que pode se virar, está bem? Ninguém duvida disso! Agora use a cabeça, pra variar."

Merlin perdeu a fala por um momento e Arthur desviou os olhos, os músculos de seu maxilar saltando conforme ele rangia os dentes.

"Eu não vejo mais você" Arthur falou num tom mais brando e então soltou um riso sem humor. "Chega a ser irônico, pra dizer a verdade. Nós nos víamos muito mais quando não morávamos juntos."

"Arthur..." Merlin começou, respirando profundamente para manter a calma enquanto seu coração ainda martelava, disparado. "Nós nos víamos mais antes porque eu trabalhava _com você_. Eu aceitei que você pagasse as coisas para mim até agora, jantares, bebidas, ingressos... Eu até aceitei vir morar com você sem contribuir em nada com as despesas porque... porque seria estúpido insistir para pagar quando, como você mesmo disse, dinheiro não é problema para você" Merlin soou irônico. "Mas não pense que isso é fácil para mim, porque não é. Não gosto de ser sustentado, está bem?"

"Se quiser, pode considerar isso como um empréstimo. Seria apenas por algum tempo, até você se estabelecer financeiramente novamente..." Arthur argumentou, mas Merlin interrompeu-o.

"Sabe, talvez seria melhor se eu voltasse para a casa da minha mãe por um tempo" ele falou antes que se impedisse e Arthur voltou a encará-lo, os olhos arregalados.

"Não" Arthur meneou a cabeça cada vez mais veementemente. "Não. Absolutamente _não_."

"Arthur, escute..."

"Não, Merlin! Isso está fora de cogitação! Você não vai se mudar e ponto final!"

Aquilo fez com que Merlin cerrasse os punhos, alargando as narinas.

"Se você ainda não percebeu, não sou mais seu subordinado" Merlin explodiu rancorosamente. "Você não pode mais me dar ordens!" ele abriu a porta do carro e saiu.

"Merlin!" Arthur gritou, mas Merlin bateu a porta com força e correu para as escadas antes que Arthur pudesse impedi-lo.

Mas Arthur não foi atrás dele. Quando Merlin acordou no meio da noite, ainda estava sozinho na cama.

.Merlin.

"Mãe?" Merlin chamou ao entrar no seu antigo apartamento. Sua mãe insistia para que ele ficasse com as suas chaves para uma emergência e Merlin não vira nenhum motivo para recusar.

"Merlin?" Hunith espiou da porta da cozinha, enxugando as mãos no avental. Ela sorriu ao vê-lo. "Que ótima surpresa! Venha aqui, me dê um beijo."

Merlin beijou o rosto da mãe e acompanhou-a para a cozinha, deixando a mochila numa das cadeiras junto à mesa.

"Hmmm... O cheiro está bom."

"Estou fazendo macarronada com almondegas. Por que não avisou que viria? Fiz o suficiente para nós dois, mas..."

"Não se incomode, mãe..."

"Ora, não seja bobo" Hunith cortou-o. "Pegue dois pratos no armário, sim?"

Merlin rolou os olhos, mas obedeceu, sabendo que seria inútil argumentar. Além do mais, não era como se não estivesse faminto, tendo ido direto da faculdade para lá. E tinha que admitir que sentia falta da comida da mãe.

"Está bom?" Hunith perguntou, quando Merlin já tinha devorado quase um prato cheio. Ele levantou a cabeça para encontrar um sorriso convencido no rosto da mãe.

"Está maravilhoso" Merlin admitiu, enrolando mais macarrão no garfo. "Como a senhora faz para o macarrão ficar soltinho desse jeito? Tentei fazer um dia desses, mas ficou mole e pegajoso."

"Ah, você tem cozinhado?" Hunith se admirou.

"Não é como se eu tivesse muito que fazer, à tarde" Merlin encolheu os ombros, tentando não soar tão amargo quanto se sentia. Ele manteve os olhos no prato, mas podia praticamente sentir o olhar perscrutador da mãe.

"O segredo é tirar do fogo um pouco antes do macarrão chegar ao ponto" Hunith falou, por fim. "Quando ele ainda estiver um pouco duro. Assim ele termina de cozinha com o molho, sem passar do ponto."

"Faz sentido" Merlin assentiu.

"O que mais você tem feito na cozinha?"

"Ah, nada muito complicado" Merlin falou evasivamente.

"E o que Arthur está achando das suas aventuras culinárias?"

"Hmm..." Merlin aproveitou a desculpa de estar com a boca cheia para pensar numa resposta. "Ele não reclama, o que já é alguma coisa..."

Hunith perguntou sobre sua busca por emprego e sobre a faculdade e Merlin ficou feliz pela mudança de assunto.

"E como estão as coisas por aqui?" Merlin perguntou, interessado.

"Ótimas, na verdade" Hunith soou animada. "Tenho feito bastante conserto de roupas ultimamente."

"Ah, é?" Merlin exclamou, surpreso pelo entusiasmo da mãe. E talvez um pouco decepcionado, se fosse honesto consigo mesmo. Esperava que sua mãe fosse reclamar da solidão ou aproveitar a deixa para dizer o quanto sentia falta dele por perto.

"Começou quando me ofereci para fazer alguns consertos nas roupas de Matthew" Hunith explicou. "Deus sabe como ele tem andado relaxado ultimamente. Então ele insistiu em pagar e ainda mandou alguns uniformes dos funcionários da lanchonete para ajustar. Depois foi a Sra. Holden quem pediu que eu concertasse suas cortinas. Então a vizinha dela apareceu com uma sacola de roupas... Quando vi, já estava com serviço para dois meses!"

"Ah, isso é... Bom, eu acho."

"Na verdade, estava pensando em chamar você e Arthur para almoçar no sábado, para comemorarmos!"

"Sábado?" Merlin perguntou, desviando os olhos. "Ah, preciso ver com Arthur. Não tenho certeza se ele estará disponível esse fim de semana..." ele falou, porém, Hunith estava longe de se deixar enganar.

"O que está acontecendo, filho?" ela perguntou, preocupada. "E não pense que não sei que tem alguma coisa acontecendo entre vocês dois."

Merlin suspirou e largou o garfo, limpando a boca num guardanapo. Ele consultou o relógio.

"Não se preocupe com isso. Não quero atrasar seu horário de almoço" ele alcançou sua mochila. "Na verdade, só passei para deixar a minha parte no aluguel e..."

"Merlin" Hunith segurou sua mão, impedindo-o. "Você não ouviu o que eu disse? As coisas estão melhorando para mim. Não preciso do seu dinheiro."

"Mas, mãe..." Merlin gemeu. "Não quero que a senhora se acabe de trabalhar de novo..."

"Não estou me acabando de trabalhar" Hunith interrompeu-o. "Não prometi nada para ontem. Estou fazendo os consertos conforme posso. E não é como se eu não gostasse de costurar, de qualquer forma. É bom ter algo para me ocupar, agora que estou sozinha em casa. Além do mais..." ela suspirou. "Eu pretendia contar isso no sábado, mas já que você tocou no assunto... Fui promovida para supervisora."

"O quê? Sério?" Merlin exclamou, surpreso. "Isso é ótimo, de verdade! Por que não me contou logo?"

"Recebi a notícia no começo da semana" o sorriso de Hunith se tornou pesaroso. "Mas esperava que você tivesse boas notícias até sábado."

"Ah, mãe..." Merlin levantou-se e abraçou-a. "Estou feliz pela senhora."

"Eu sei, querido. Eu sei" ela deu alguns tapinhas em suas costas antes de afastá-lo, encarando-o nos olhos. "Agora sente-se e me conte o que está acontecendo. E não se preocupe, não tenho que voltar para o Supermercado antes de uma e meia."

"Na verdade, estava pensando se eu poderia... voltar a morar aqui?" Merlin fez uma careta diante do espanto da sua mãe.

"O quê? Por quê?"

Merlin exalou, cansado.

"Não sei... Parece que depois que me mudei para lá as coisas entre nós estão cada vez piores! Nós quase não nos vemos e quando tentamos conversar, acabamos brigando pelas coisas mais idiotas. Talvez nós tenhamos nos precipitado com essa história de morar juntos. Talvez seja melhor se começarmos do zero de novo..."

"E o que Arthur tem a dizer sobre isso?"

"Ele não quis nem ouvir o que eu tinha a dizer" Merlin rolou os olhos. "Praticamente me proibiu de sequer _pensar_ a respeito."

"E fez muito bem!" Hunith falou e Merlin encarou-a, boquiaberto. "Sinto muito, Merlin. Eu realmente sinto sua falta, mas não posso permitir que você desista tão cedo!"

"Mas, mãe...!"

"Nada de 'mas', não senhor" Hunith repreendeu. "Talvez vocês tenham mesmo se precipitado, talvez o momento não tenha sido ideal, mas isso não significa que retroceder seja a melhor opção! Ouça, filho..." ela abrandou o tom de voz. "Seu lugar é ao lado dele, agora. Eu vi o quanto ele precisa de você. O quanto _você_ precisa dele. Vocês são como dois lados de uma mesma moeda."

Merlin baixou os olhos para as próprias mãos, sentindo o rosto corar de vergonha e arrependimento.

"Morar junto não é fácil para qualquer casal" Hunith continuou. "Principalmente no começo. Mas vai ficar mais fácil com o tempo, você vai ver. Não adianta desistir logo na primeira dificuldade! Vocês têm que tentar resolver o que quer que esteja causando esses desentendimentos entre vocês."

"A senhora provavelmente tem razão" Merlin concedeu, ciente de que sua mãe tinha muito mais experiência naquilo do que ele. "Mas a questão é que não tenho certeza se sei o que há de errado."

"Ah, mas eu faço uma ideia" ela pressionou os lábios um contra o outro por um momento, porém acabou suspirando novamente. "Querido, às vezes, quando nos sentimos culpados, a tendência é que encontremos alguém ou algo em que jogar a culpa."

Merlin franziu o cenho, confuso.

"Não tenho certeza se entendi o que a senhora quis dizer, mãe..."

"Arthur ainda não está falando com a irmã, está?"

"Não, mas..."

"Olha" Hunith aproximou-se. "Sei que você se sente culpado por isso. Eles pareciam se dar muito bem antes do que aconteceu, não é mesmo?"

Merlin limitou-se a baixar os olhos, incapaz de responder.

"Não me entenda mal, querido. Não acho que você tenha alguma culpa nisso, mas também me sentiria culpada no seu lugar."

"É só que... Arthur só tem a irmã e o pai e agora ele não está falando com nenhum dos dois! E tudo por minha causa!" Merlin admitiu, piscando para conter as lágrimas. "Sei que é idiota, mas..."

"Não é nada idiota" Hunith assegurou firmemente. "Você é minha única família e não posso sequer imaginar como me sentiria se você não quisesse mais falar comigo. Sei como deve estar sendo difícil para você. E sei que você não culpa Arthur pelo que aconteceu, mas ele provavelmente também não pode evitar se sentir culpado. Afinal, querendo ou não, ele foi o motivo da sua saída prematura da empresa. Toda essa culpa faz com que vocês se sintam amargurados e digam coisas um para o outro que não querem dizer."

"Mas eu não culpo ele!" Merlin falou, fungando e limpando os olhos. "Sou tão culpado quanto ele pelo que aconteceu. O que posso fazer para que ele entenda isso?"

"Primeiro de tudo, você precisa se perdoar" Hunith falou docemente, passando um guardanapo de papel para que Merlin limpasse o nariz. "Só então você vai conseguir fazer com que ele entenda que ninguém o está culpando além dele mesmo."

Merlin assentiu lentamente, apertando a mão da mãe antes de soltá-la e pegando a mochila. De repente, ele sabia exatamente o que tinha que fazer.

"Bem, obrigado pelo almoço, mas tenho que ir" ele despediu-se da mãe com a promessa de que conversaria com Arthur sobre o almoço no fim de semana.

Assim que saiu para a rua, Merlin pegou o celular com a intenção de ligar para Morgana. Tinha prometido a Will que conversaria com ela e talvez pudesse aproveitar a ocasião para tentar esclarecer alguns mal entendidos. Por isso espantou-se ao perceber que havia recebido uma mensagem da própria Morgana.

' _Você pode vir aqui na Pendragon às 15h? Por favor, é importante._ '

' _Estarei aí_ ' Merlin respondeu rapidamente e rumou para o metrô.

.M.

Merlin ficou algum tempo parado em frente ao prédio, em parte porque tinha chegado cedo, tendo ido direto da casa da mãe, e em parte porque estava tentando entender o motivo da movimentação fora do comum. Nos quinze minutos em que ficara observando, ele havia contado pelo menos quinze pessoas entrando – pessoas que Merlin tinha certeza de nunca ter visto no prédio, todas vestidas formalmente.

Merlin consultou o relógio mais uma vez e arrumou a mochila nas costas, caminhando decididamente para a porta. Assim que entrou, viu a recepcionista indicando que os recém-chegados seguissem para o elevador. Ele aproximou-se dela com cautela.

"Ei, Nelly..."

"Merlin!" a mulher exclamou, sorrindo. "A Srta. Pendragon disse que você viria, mas confesso que tinha minhas dúvidas."

"Morgana já está me esperando?"

"Ela pediu que você aguardasse no primeiro andar, junto com os outros."

Merlin estava prestes a pedir para ela repetir quando percebeu que Nelly já estava falando com duas garotas que haviam chegado depois dele. Sem querer tumultuar, Merlin seguiu para as escadas, a fim de evitar o congestionamento do elevador.

O corredor do primeiro andar estava bastante movimentado e bastou uma espiada para dentro do auditório para que Merlin constatasse que havia várias pessoas acomodadas nas arquibancadas, a maioria por volta dos vinte ou trinta anos, porém havia algumas mais velhas também. Merlin só tinha entrado naquela sala uma vez, para participar de um evento de premiação interna que o pessoal do RH havia organizado alguns meses atrás. Como imaginara, Merlin reconheceu algumas pessoas daquele setor no palco, conversando entre si.

"Com licença" Merlin ouviu alguém pedir e percebeu que havia se formado uma pequena fila atrás dele.

Merlin se desculpou e saiu para o corredor novamente.

"Merlin?" Merlin virou-se para ver uma garota negra e alta vestindo um _tailleur_ bastante elegante. Demorou para reconhecê-la como uma das suas colegas de turma, acostumado que estava a vê-la de jeans e camiseta.

"Ei, Norman!" Merlin cumprimentou-a. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"O mesmo que você, imagino" ela falou, olhando-o de cima abaixo. "Você está aqui para a seleção, certo? Quero dizer, não que você precise, mas..."

"Seleção?" Merlin franziu o cenho diante do sarcasmo, tornando a ajeitar a mochila nervosamente.

Antes que Norman pudesse responder, entretanto, Merlin viu Morgana saindo do elevador acompanhada de Alator Zinke e Annis Ulman, gerente do setor de Diagnóstico.

"Com licença" Merlin pediu e foi até eles.

"Merlin!" Morgana sorriu ao vê-lo, adiantando-se para abraçá-lo. "Estava pronta para ir buscá-lo pessoalmente, caso você não aparecesse."

"Morgana, o que significa isso?" Merlin perguntou, aturdido.

"O que parece que significa?" Alator perguntou, estendendo a mão para ele. "Faço minhas as palavras de Morgana."

"Mas..." Merlin olhou ao redor novamente antes de olhar para os próprios tênis e jeans surrados, passando uma mão pelos cabelos numa tentativa inútil de parecer mais apresentável. "Ah meu Deus. Por que vocês não me avisaram? Eu teria colocado uma roupa melhor!"

"Você está ótimo, querido" Morgana assegurou, passando uma mão pelos seus ombros. "Vamos indo. Leon e Percy já devem estar para chegar."

Merlin deu alguns passos, mas estacou em seguida, tomado pela incerteza.

"Morgana, tem certeza que não vai se encrencar..."

"Não se preocupe com isso, Merlin" Morgana falou, taxativa. "Ah, e eu agradeceria se você não comentasse nada com Arthur. Pelo menos por enquanto. Agora vamos."

Daquela vez, Merlin se deixou ser arrastado para dentro do auditório com um misto de ansiedade e medo.

.M.

Enquanto subia o elevador para seu apartamento, Arthur tentava se convencer de que não estava apavorado com a possibilidade de não encontrar Merlin. Não estava particularmente satisfeito com sua própria reação no dia anterior, quando Merlin mencionara a ideia de voltar para a casa da mãe, mas não conseguia sequer imaginar voltar a viver sozinho, mesmo com as coisas do jeito que estavam entre eles. Arthur tinha passado boa parte da noite andando de carro a esmo depois daquela conversa, sem conseguir encarar a possibilidade de Merlin já ter feito suas malas e partido, mas o fato de tê-lo encontrado dormindo quando finalmente reunira coragem para voltar para casa, perto do nascer do sol, não fizera com que eliminasse aquela possibilidade por completo.

Assim que encostou a chave na fechadura, entretanto, Arthur achou ter ouvido algo do lado de dentro e encostou o ouvido na porta, ansioso e temeroso. Sentiu um peso ser tirado do seu peito ao ouvir a música tocando¹ e respirou profundamente antes de girar a chave. Além da música, havia o barulho de panelas ao fundo e um aroma levemente adocicado no ar. Arthur checou o relógio e franziu o cenho ao constatar que já era perto das sete horas da noite.

Ele fechou a porta atrás de si e retirou o paletó, pendurando-o no cabideiro antes de se adiantar, afrouxando a gravata. A visão de Merlin provando do conteúdo de uma panela vestindo uma calça de moletom de Arthur fez com que se sentisse ainda mais confuso, ainda receoso em constatar o melhor para não se decepcionar depois.

"Ei..." ele chamou, fazendo com que Merlin se voltasse para ele, surpreso.

"Ei!" o rosto de Merlin se abriu num sorriso – um sorriso contido, mas não deixava de ser um sorriso. "Estou fazendo macarronada com almondegas. Já está quase pronto" Merlin tirou a panela do fogo e despejou o macarrão no escorredor.

"O cheiro está ótimo" Arthur comentou, pousando as chaves no balcão antes de desabotoar os punhos da camisa. "Você não vai se atrasar para o trabalho?"

"Hoje não vou" Merlin falou, sem encará-lo. "Já avisei Gaius."

Arthur achou melhor não fazer nenhum comentário a respeito.

"Quer ajuda?" ele perguntou num impulso.

"Está tudo sob controle" Merlin declinou. "Pode ir se trocar."

Arthur subiu as escadas rapidamente, respirando aliviado ao não ver nenhuma mala no quarto, nem roupas espalhadas. Checou o banheiro só para garantir, vendo que as coisas de Merlin continuavam no mesmo lugar de sempre. Só então Arthur se permitiu ter esperança, mas não muita.

Ele se trocou e desceu, encontrando Merlin terminando de colocar a mesa.

"Comprei suco de uva" Merlin falou ao vê-lo. "Não sabia se você gostava, mas já que você gosta de vinho, pensei que..."

"Eu gosto" Arthur garantiu, aceitando o convite de Merlin para se sentar. Seria capaz de beber até vinagre se isso evitasse que Merlin se mudasse do apartamento.

Merlin encheu seus copos enquanto Arthur se servia de macarrão. Pelo canto do olho, percebeu que Merlin o estava encarando atentamente, mas ele desviou os olhos assim que Arthur encarou-o de volta.

"E então?" Merlin perguntou quando Arthur deu a primeira garfada. "Está bom?"

"Está ótimo" Arthur falou sinceramente, ao que Merlin pareceu relaxar, enchendo também o seu prato. "Você sabe que não tem que fazer isso, não sabe?"

"O quê?"

"Cozinhar" Arthur esclareceu. Tinha deixado o telefone do restaurante que costumava pedir comida e dissera que Merlin poderia pendurar a conta, que Arthur acertaria no final do mês. Porém, quando ligara no restaurante no dia anterior, descobrira que Merlin não tinha pedido comida nenhum dia. Arthur sabia que ele estava se aventurando na cozinha – tinha se deparado com uma ou outra sobra na geladeira no final do dia –, mas não imaginava que ele estivesse fazendo daquilo um hábito. "Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas você não precisa."

"Eu sei" Merlin encolheu os ombros, mas deixou por isso mesmo. "Ah, Johanna pediu para avisar que tem uma consulta médica na segunda-feira, mas que ela vem limpar na terça. Eu disse que não tinha problema."

"Ela está bem?" Arthur perguntou, preocupado.

"Sim, ela disse que é só uma consulta de rotina."

De repente, a domesticidade daquela conversa atingiu-o e Arthur se viu surpreso com o quanto as coisas tinham mudado, de repente. Não era nem de longe o que Arthur esperava – um pouco formal demais e Arthur sentia como se estivesse pisando em ovos, esperando pelo momento em que tudo desandaria –, mas talvez estivessem caminhando para uma melhora. Não queria assumir coisas precipitadamente, porém se perguntava o que significava aquilo tudo – o fato de Merlin não ter ido trabalhar, aquele jantar, a conversa leve, o fato de Merlin não ter seguido adiante com sua ideia de voltar para a casa da mãe...

"Como foi o seu dia?" Merlin perguntou, arrancando-o de seus pensamentos.

"Cansativo" Arthur resumiu, sem querer entrar em detalhes. Por mais leve que a conversa estivesse, duvidava que o clima sobreviveria ao tópico 'Pendragon Consultoria' sem mudar drasticamente. "E o seu?"

"Fui visitar minha mãe depois da faculdade" Merlin falou casualmente e Arthur congelou por um momento, temendo o pior. "Ela quer que almocemos com ela no sábado."

"Oh" Arthur exclamou, ainda incerto. Ele não vira Hunith desde que Merlin saíra do emprego e não sabia ao certo qual a opinião da mulher a respeito. "Por mim, tudo bem."

"Que bom" Merlin sorriu brevemente antes de voltar a atenção para o próprio prato. "Vou dizer a ela."

"E como ela está?"

"Ótima, na verdade..." Merlin falou e pôs-se a contar animadamente sobre as novidades a respeito da promoção da mãe e das suas costuras.

Arthur não tinha certeza se prestara tanta atenção quanto devia no que ele dizia, preocupado que estava em beber da imagem de Merlin. Fazia tempo que Arthur não o via tão entusiasmado com algo, os olhos brilhando e gesticulando enquanto falava. Arthur se perguntou se era possível se apaixonar novamente, porque era exatamente como se sentia naquele momento. Chegou a levantar a mão com a intenção de tocá-lo – segurar sua mão, acariciar seu rosto, puxá-lo para um beijo –, mas algo o impediu. De repente, Arthur se sentiu tomado por um sentimento amargo e pesado, que fez com que tornasse a abaixar a mão, engolindo em seco e desviando os olhos.

"... e talvez... Arthur? O que foi?" Merlin falou, soando preocupado, de repente.

"Nada" Arthur falou, limpando a garganta. "Fico feliz pela sua mãe" ele levantou-se pegando seu prato. "Você já terminou?"

"Sim, mas..."

"Pode deixar a louça comigo" Arthur falou, levando a louça até a pia.

"Arthur..." Merlin soou magoado e Arthur sentiu-se novamente a criatura mais desprezível da face da Terra. "Arthur, você não precisa..."

"Só vou colocar tudo na máquina..."

"Então me deixe ajudar..." Arthur ouviu o barulho da cadeira arrastando quando Merlin se levantou.

"Não, Merlin! Eu disse para deixar comigo!" Arthur elevou a voz sem que percebesse e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo enquanto se segurava na pia. Podia praticamente sentir o olhar ferido de Merlin às suas costas e desejou que Merlin gritasse de volta, pois não seria menos do que merecia.

Quando voltou a se virar, entretanto, viu Merlin caminhando em sua direção decididamente.

"Ah, não, você não vai fazer isso" Merlin falou, parando à sua frente e segurando-o pela gola da camiseta para encará-lo nos olhos. "Você vai parar com isso agora mesmo, entendeu?"

"Parar com o quê?"

"Com essa sua autoflagelação!"

"Do que é que você está falando?" Arthur perguntou, atônito, dando alguns passos para trás conforme Merlin o empurrava até seu quadril atingir a pia.

"Por acaso você se sente melhor gritando comigo?" Merlin tinha uma expressão determinada no rosto. "Porque se isso fizer você se sentir melhor consigo mesmo, ficarei feliz em deixar você gritar até ficar rouco. Mas se você só está fazendo isso para provar para mim que não vale o esforço, não perca seu tempo."

Antes que Arthur pudesse abrir a boca para responder, Merlin beijou-o com força. Arthur levou as mãos até os braços dele com intenção de empurrá-lo, mas acabou trazendo-o para mais perto.

" _Mer_ lin!" Arthur exclamou quando ele se afastou, as respirações de ambos alteradas.

"Cale a boca e escuta, porque só vou falar uma vez, ok?" Merlin deu outro puxão em sua gola e, de alguma forma, aquilo fez com que Arthur se sentisse excitado, apesar do contexto um tanto controverso. "Ninguém está culpando você pelo que aconteceu além de você mesmo! Eu não culpo você, nem Morgana, nem ninguém, entendeu? Agora deixa de ser um idiota cabeça-dura e _esquece isso_!"

"É tão fácil para você falar..." Arthur travou a mandíbula, desviando os olhos. A verdade era que Arthur não conseguia esquecer aquilo. Não quando já fazia três semanas que Merlin estava entregando currículos nas empresas sem nenhum resultado.

"Ok" Merlin afastou-se, cruzando os braços e encarando-o. "Eu não ia dizer isso agora porque ainda é muito cedo para comemorar. Quero dizer, milhares de coisas podem dar errado até segunda-feira, mas... Se você não vai ser razoável, não vejo alternativa" ele respirou fundo, franzindo a testa. "Acho que consegui um emprego."

"Sério?" Arthur perguntou, surpreso. "Quando isso? Onde?"

Merlin fechou os olhos por um momento antes de voltar a encará-lo.

"Olha, sinto muito. Ainda é cedo pra dizer. A seleção foi hoje e eles ficaram de entrar em contato até segunda-feira para que eu começasse imediatamente. Mas, como eu disse, tudo pode dar errado até lá e sinto como se pudesse dar má sorte só de falar, então, por favor, não me obrigue a dizer nada agora."

"Tudo bem, tudo bem" Arthur passou a mão pelos cabelos. "Não vou mais perguntar. Mas o emprego é bom?"

"É perfeito!" Merlin sorriu. "É melhor do que eu poderia imaginar. O salário é dos mais altos, o horário é flexível e eu faria o que gosto! Eu nem precisaria largar nenhuma matéria na faculdade e posso me formar em, no máximo, dois anos!"

"Isso é... Isso é ótimo" Arthur sentiu o alívio preenchê-lo por inteiro, seus músculos relaxando conforme um peso invisível era retirado das suas costas. Merlin voltou a se aproximar, segurando seu queixo.

"Viu só? Vai dar tudo certo. Exatamente como você prometeu."

"Bem, não exatamente" Arthur falou amargamente, mas Merlin limitou-se a acariciar seu rosto suavemente.

"Não se preocupe. E pare de se culpar."

Arthur exalou, segurando os pulsos de Merlin para afastá-lo e desviando os olhos.

"Olha... Sinto muito por ter sido um idiota com você ontem. Você tem toda razão, eu não devia ter falado com você naquele tom. Não tenho direito de dizer a você o que fazer. Muito menos agora..."

Arthur deixou o final da frase no ar e foi a vez de Merlin suspirar. Quando Arthur tornou a levantar os olhos, Merlin tinha uma expressão pensativa no rosto.

"Você foi um idiota, não vou negar" Merlin falou, por fim. "Mas talvez eu tenha uma ideia de como você pode compensar para mim."

"Sério?" Arthur arqueou uma sobrancelha, desconfiado e Merlin sorriu, matreiro.

"Vou ser seu chefe durante um dia."

Arthur piscou, surpreso.

"O quê?" ele perguntou e Merlin deu de ombros.

"Bem, você não estava reclamando sobre como não é justo eu ter que aturar você me dando ordens?"

"Não me lembro de ter dito isso, exatamente..." Arthur começou a argumentar, mas Merlin não lhe deu ouvidos.

"Então você pode ser meu estagiário por um dia, se isso fizer com que você se sinta melhor."

"E se não fizer?" Arthur estreitou os olhos.

"Pelo menos não vai ser culpa minha."

Eles se encararam por algum tempo até que Arthur cruzou os braços.

"Muito bem... _chefe_ " Arthur concedeu, por fim, e o sorriso de Merlin se alargou ainda mais. "O que você quer que eu faça?"

"Bem, já que você perguntou..." Merlin fingiu pensar por um momento. "Você pode começar deixando essa louça de lado e indo preparar meu banho."

"Ah, é mesmo?" Arthur não conseguiu conter um sorriso. "Imagino que você vai querer que eu esfregue você também?"

"Não é uma má ideia" Merlin fingiu seriedade.

"Isso não me parece muito profissional da sua parte."

"O que posso dizer?" Merlin encolheu os ombros. "Aprendi com o meu ex-chefe."

Arthur teve que se esforçar para não exibir um sorriso pretensioso.

"O que você disser" Arthur espalmou as mãos. "Estou inteiramente nas suas mãos."

Algum tempo depois, quando a banheira já estava cheia e fumegante, Merlin entrou no banheiro apenas de roupão e mandou que Arthur retirasse as roupas e entrasse na água. Arthur obedeceu prontamente e bebeu da visão enquanto Merlin retirava o roupão e se sentava na beirada da banheira de pernas abertas, expondo seu pênis semi-ereto. Arthur tentou se aproximar para dar a devida atenção ao membro de Merlin, mas Merlin estendeu uma das pernas, tocando o ombro de Arthur com os dedos do pé.

"Que tal uma massagem nos pés?" ele disse quase inocentemente, mas algo em seu olhar deixou claro que aquilo era uma exigência, não um pedido.

"Isso é abuso de autoridade" Arthur resmungou, mas colocou-se a trabalhar nos pés de Merlin obedientemente.

Mesmo depois de entrar na banheira para um banho de fato, Merlin não permitiu que Arthur tocasse seu pênis nem fez menção de tocar no dele.

E foi assim que, algum tempo depois, Arthur se viu nu amarrado à própria cama, mãos e pés esticados e presos firmemente pelo elástico que ligava as pulseiras e tornozeleiras. Merlin estava debruçado sobre Arthur, o nariz enfiado em sua virilha enquanto exibia o traseiro empinado em frente a Arthur, porém fora do seu alcance – ele já tinha tentado esticar a língua para alcançar as bolas de Merlin, mas as algemas limitavam seus movimentos e ele não tinha como sustentar o próprio pescoço por muito tempo. A pele de Merlin ainda estava avermelhada onde Arthur o havia esfregado na banheira e Arthur estava louco de vontade de adicionar as marcas dos seus dedos nas coxas dele, o que fez com que soltasse um grunhido ao mesmo tempo em que Merlin finalmente tocava seu pênis com a língua.

" _Mer_ lin..." Arthur reclamou. "Isso é tortura, sabia?"

Arthur sentiu uma lufada de ar quente em seu membro quando Merlin riu.

"Ah, não sei... Estou achando bastante divertido. Agora quer parar de se contorcer?" ele segurou a base do pênis de Arthur, empurrando seu quadril de volta para a cama – não havia muito espaço para movimentar suas pernas, mas aquilo não impedia Arthur de empurrar seu quadril o quanto podia, procurando pelo calor convidativo da boca de Merlin.

"Quando foi que você se tornou tão autoritário?" Arthur perguntou, lembrando-se da última vez em que Merlin o havia amarrado à cama. Era inegável que Merlin perdera muito da sua inibição desde então. Ele estava mais confiante, mas seguro de si e muito mais exigente.

"Talvez eu sempre tenha sido autoritário" Merlin falou, virando a cabeça para encará-lo por cima do ombro, um sorriso torto no rosto. "Como é que você saberia, já que nunca me deu oportunidade para mostrar esse meu lado?"

"Ah é?" Arthur estreitou os olhos. "É melhor você aproveitar bem a sua chance, então. Por que isso vai ter volta. Você sabe disso, certo?"

"Ora, cale a boca" Merlin rolou os olhos. "Ou eu vou enfiar alguma coisa na sua boca para você se calar. E não vai ser o meu pau."

Arthur soltou um som de indignação, mas engoliu uma resposta atravessada quando Merlin finalmente enfiou-o na boca de uma só vez. Arthur podia sentir as paredes da garganta dele pressionando sua glande e grunhiu, jogando a cabeça para trás. Para completar a tortura, Merlin começou a se preparar, enfiando os dedos lubrificados em si mesmo, o traseiro a um palmo do seu nariz. Arthur xingou e amaldiçoou, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos do movimento dos dedos de Merlin, entrando e saindo e girando. Aquilo, adicionado à maneira como Merlin subia e descia a cabeça, arranhando a parte de baixo da sua glande suavemente com os dentes vez ou outra, fez com que Arthur ficasse perigosamente próximo de gozar.

"Merlin, _por favor._.." Arthur implorou, seu quadril se movendo quase por vontade própria de encontro ao céu da boca de Merlin enquanto suas mãos forçavam as amarras inutilmente.

"Hm..." Merlin soltou-o com um estalo aquoso. "Já que você pediu tão educadamente" ele falou, virando-se para beijá-lo, enquanto se posicionava, dobrando os joelhos de cada lado do seu corpo e segurando-o no lugar.

Merlin estava tão apertado que Arthur resistiu ao impulso de mover o quadril para instigá-lo. A única coisa que assegurava Arthur de que estava tudo bem era a visão do membro de Merlin ereto e orgulhoso.

"Você gosta do que vê?" Merlin perguntou ousadamente e Arthur umedeceu os lábios antes de assentir.

"Muito."

"Eu também" Merlin falou e começou a se mover lentamente.

"Queria poder tocar, também" Arthur acrescentou quase inocentemente, ao que Merlin sorriu de lado.

"Boa tentativa."

Não demorou muito para que Merlin fechasse os olhos, a boca aberta em deleite conforme ele ofegava, as pontas dos dedos se enterrando nos peitorais de Arthur.

"Você é tão gostoso, Arthur" Merlin murmurou, agora subindo e descendo com vontade, a ponta do membro brilhando conforme a umidade se acumulava ali.

"Você é tão cruel, Merlin" Arthur ofegou, desejando poder segurar as coxas de Merlin, seu quadril, sua cintura, lamber seus mamilos, envolver os dedos ao redor da sua ereção.

"Ah, aí, bem aí" Merlin falou ao mudar o ângulo do quadril e Arthur sentiu uma gota de líquido quente em seu abdômen.

Merlin não tinha se tocado até então e não parecia que iria fazê-lo tão cedo. Ele também não parecia se importar com o que aquele ritmo desenfreado estava fazendo com Arthur, que pressionava os dentes com força conforme tentava segurar o próprio orgasmo ao máximo. Porém não tinha como controlar os movimentos de Merlin daquela posição e tampouco queria admitir que estava a um passo de perder o controle.

"Merlin..." Arthur murmurou por entre os dentes cerrados, girando os pulsos para se segurar ao elástico com força, desesperado por algo em que se agarrar. "Não consigo mais..."

"Só mais um pouco" Merlin ofegou, aumentando o ritmo.

Arthur sentiu o aperto em suas bolas que indicava que estava perdendo aquela batalha e então gritou quando o orgasmo foi praticamente arrancado dele.

"Arthur!" Merlin repreendeu, sem parar de se mover.

"Eu disse...!" Arthur ofegou. "Porra!"

"Estou tão perto!" Merlin jogou o corpo para trás, apoiando as mãos nos próprios calcanhares, a respiração ofegante, os movimentos alucinados.

Arthur queria pedir para ele parar por um momento, ou pelo menos diminuir a intensidade, mas limitou-se a choramingar, travando os maxilares com força. Pareceu levar uma eternidade até que Merlin finalmente gozasse, apertando seu membro sensível enquanto cavalgava o restante do seu orgasmo impiedosamente.

Merlin apoiou as mãos nos ombros de Arthur por um momento, enquanto recuperava o fôlego. Arthur sentia seu membro quente e sensível e espasmos percorriam seu corpo a cada pequena contração ou movimento de Merlin.

"Espero que isso... tenha sido punição suficiente... para você" Merlin ofegou, grunhindo enquanto tentava se levantar, fazendo com que o membro de Arthur escorregasse para fora.

"Então você estava mesmo tentando me punir" Arthur falou, sarcástico, soltando o elástico e deixando seus músculos relaxarem. "Achei que estava imaginando coisas."

Merlin resmungou e xingou enquanto se esticava ao lado de Arthur.

"Bem, você não parecia disposto a parar de se culpar pelo que aconteceu" Merlin falou, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito, a respiração ainda alterada. "Admita, sou muito melhor nisso do que você."

"Ah, bem..." Arthur começou, mas Merlin levantou a cabeça para encará-lo.

"Antes que você responda, deixe-me lembrá-lo que você ainda precisa de mim para sair dessa cama."

Arthur bufou, rolando os olhos. Ele duvidava que algum dia deixaria de se culpar pelo que acontecera, mas Merlin certamente estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho em distraí-lo.

"E quando é que você vai me soltar mesmo?"

"Logo" Merlin falou e riu diante da afronta estampada no rosto de Arthur. "Tudo bem, tudo bem. Pare de reclamar, seu bebezão."

"Ei!"

" _S_ _hiu_!"

Arthur fez bico, mas ficou calado enquanto Merlin soltava o elástico das suas pulseiras antes de se deixar cair na cama de barriga para cima.

"Agora faça alguma coisa útil e nos limpe, sim?" Merlin falou, jogando um braço por cima do rosto.

"O _quê_?" Arthur perguntou, apoiando-se nos braços para se sentar na cama, porém Merlin limitou-se a espiar por baixo do braço.

"Quem é o chefe aqui?" ele perguntou, ao que Arthur franziu o lábio superior.

"Você é" ele concedeu, a contragosto.

"Bom garoto" Merlin tornou a cobrir os olhos suspirando e Arthur meneou a cabeça consigo mesmo antes de libertar os próprios tornozelos.

.Merlin.

Merlin acordou com Arthur se sentando na cama, mas recusou-se a abrir os olhos, ciente de que ainda era muito cedo.

"Ohmsh" ele resmungou contra o travesseiro, ao que os movimentos pararam por um momento antes que Arthur se debruçasse sobre Merlin para sussurrar.

"Merlin?"

"Hmm."

"Você disse alguma coisa?"

Merlin respirou profundamente, virando a cabeça apenas o suficiente para desenterrá-la do travesseiro.

"Eu disse: onde você pensa que vai?"

Arthur hesitou por um momento antes de responder.

"Correr?" ele terminou com uma entonação questionadora.

"Não, você não vai" Merlin virou-se para o lado, levantando um braço para puxá-lo de volta para a cama. "Hoje não."

Arthur grunhiu, mas deixou-se ser puxado, enfiando-se debaixo do lençol novamente e envolvendo-o pela cintura.

"Você realmente está aproveitando, não é mesmo?" Arthur falou, beijando seu ombro.

"Tenho que fazer valer a pena" Merlin resmungou, ainda se recusando a abrir os olhos. "Aliás, você vai me levar para a faculdade hoje."

"Ah, é mesmo?" Arthur perguntou, sarcástico.

"Hm-hum."

"Só não deixe isso subir à sua cabeça."

Merlin suspirou teatralmente.

"Se você não vai me deixar voltar a dormir, pelo menos faça algo mais útil com essa sua boca."

"Bem, já que você pediu tão educadamente."

Apesar do tom irônico, Arthur não perdeu tempo antes de empurrá-lo até que Merlin estivesse deitado de barriga para cima e Merlin não se preocupou em conter um sorriso satisfeito conforme Arthur jogava o lençol para o lado e descia uma trilha de beijos pelo seu peito e abdômen, dispensando uma atenção considerável aos seus mamilos. Quando Arthur finalmente alcançou seu membro, ele já estava semi-ereto.

"Hmm" Merlin aprovou, suspirando. "Posso me acostumar com isso facilmente."

Longe de provocá-lo como punição pela sua atitude pretensiosa, Arthur foi um exemplo de obediência, atendendo a cada pedido e instrução de Merlin, que segurou os cabelos de Arthur para ditar o ritmo.

"Isso... Assim... Não pare..."

Arthur grunhiu, apoiando o peso do corpo com uma só mão enquanto se estimulava com a outra. Merlin não demorou a gozar com um gemido, e Arthur parou por um momento, porém não se afastou, deixando o sêmen se acumular em sua boca antes de voltar a chupá-lo lentamente, como se tentasse sugar o restante direto das suas bolas. Merlin gemeu de novo e de novo até Arthur finalmente libertar seu membro.

"Venha aqui" Merlin chamou, puxando-o para cima até alcançar os lábios de Arthur com os seus, enfiando a língua na boca dele, quebrando o beijo em seguida para encará-lo. "Você engoliu?" ele perguntou, admirado.

"Sim" Arthur assentiu, esfregando-se em seu abdômen.

"Você nunca engole" Merlin observou bobamente.

"E você nunca me beija antes de escovar os dentes" Arthur devolveu, encolhendo os ombros.

Merlin grunhiu, voltando a puxá-lo para um beijo enquanto enfiava uma mão entre seus corpos, terminando de estimular Arthur com a própria mão até que ele se despejasse em seu peito, pulsando.

"Olha só o que você fez" Merlin falou, trazendo a própria mão até a boca e lambendo os próprios dedos para limpá-los. "Agora vai ter que me dar outro banho."

"Cristo, Merlin" Arthur resmungou, segurando seu pulso. "Quer parar de soar tão sexy por um momento? Eu acabei de gozar!"

"Bem, tenho que compensar a sua corrida perdida, não?"

.M.

Merlin deu um selinho em Arthur antes de descer do carro, jogando a mochila nas costas e caminhando até a entrada do prédio. Ele demorou a perceber que as pessoas o encaravam, alguns ligeiramente boquiabertos, outros cochichando e demorou ainda mais para perceber o motivo.

"Ei, Merlin?" Merlin parou ao ouvir alguém chamá-lo, virando-se em direção ao som e vendo Carter se aproximar, seguido de seus amigos. "E aí, cara?"

"Ei" Merlin cumprimentou, um tanto atordoado pela recepção quando Kane, Molly e Ashley seguiram cumprimentando-o. Merlin às vezes trocava uma ou outra palavra com eles no Twitter, mas eles dificilmente se encontravam no campus e, quando se encontravam, Merlin basicamente passava despercebido – a maioria das vezes propositalmente.

"Aquele era seu namorado, no Maserati?" Kane perguntou, admirado, e só então Merlin entendeu o motivo de toda aquela atenção sobre si. "Qual é o nome dele mesmo?"

"Arthur" Ashley ofereceu, trocando um olhar significativo com Molly. "Arthur Pendragon, não é mesmo?"

Merlin franziu o cenho tentando se lembrar de quando é que havia mencionado o sobrenome de Arthur para algum deles. Estava prestes a abrir a boca para perguntar como elas sabiam, quando Kane continuou, intrigado.

"Pendragon? Por acaso ele tem algum parentesco com os donos da Pendragon Consultoria?"

"Err..." Merlin ajeitou melhor a alça da mochila nervosamente por um momento, mas acabou se lembrando que aquilo já não era mais nenhum segredo. "A empresa é da família dele, na verdade."

"Eu sabia!" Molly falou, passando um braço pelo de Merlin e puxando-o para longe da expressão admirada de Kane e Carter e para dentro do prédio. "Qual é a sua primeira aula do dia?"

"É a do Pennyman, acho..." Merlin falou, atordoado, enquanto Ashley se pendurava do outro lado.

"Ah, meus pêsames" Ashley falou, solidária. "Por que você não leva a gente até a nossa sala, então? É caminho!"

"Claro..." Merlin falou, ligeiramente sarcástico, já que eram elas quem o estavam carregando, aparentemente. "Ei, como vocês sabiam o sobrenome de Arthur?"

"Ah, bem" Molly teve a decência de parecer constrangida. Mas não muito. "Talvez eu tenha feito uma busca nos seus amigos do Facebook" ela admitiu.

"Não é como se você tivesse muitos amigos chamados Arthur, não é mesmo?" Ashley socorreu a amiga. "E nós reconhecemos a foto dele do perfil."

"Por que vocês não colocaram a identidade um do outro no Facebook?" Molly perguntou, e Ashley alcançou a amiga por cima de Merlin, dando um tapinha em seu braço.

"Molly! Deixa de ser intrometida!" ela falou, apesar de também parecer ansiosa pela resposta.

"Porque ele não tinha contado para a família dele ainda" Merlin ofereceu, pensando que não era justo dizer que Arthur não tinha 'saído do armário', já que Arthur não se identificava como gay ou bissexual.

"Ah, pobrezinho" Molly acariciou seu braço, fazendo biquinho.

"Você disse que ele não _tinha_?" Ashley pressionou astutamente. "Quer dizer que agora ele já contou?"

"Bem, sim, mas..." Merlin remexeu-se, olhando ao redor, procurando uma desculpa qualquer para fugir. "É complicado. Olha..." ele começou, mas foi interrompido por Kane.

"Merlin, eu estava falando agora mesmo com Carter, o que você acha de ir à festa de Turner este sábado?"

"É, você pode levar Arthur!" Ashley agarrou-o, empolgada.

"Ah, não sei... Não conheço Turner tão bem assim..."

"Bobagem" Carter rolou os olhos. "Não conheço metade dos caras das festas que frequento. Você definitivamente deveria ir."

"Além do mais, não é como se Turner fosse se importar. Ele é doido por carros esportivos. Aposto como ele e Arthur se dariam muito bem."

"É, aposto que sim" Merlin falou, irônico, finalmente desvencilhando-se das garotas. "Vou conversar com Arthur, ok? Agora tenho que ir..."

"Avise a gente se vocês forem!" Molly gritou e Merlin assentiu, acenando e se afastando o mais rápido possível.

"Ei, Merlin!" Merlin ouviu ao entrar na sala de aula e ficou tenso novamente, mas relaxou ao ver que era Gili.

"Olá, Gili" Merlin sentou-se ao lado do amigo, colocando a mochila atrás da cadeira. "O que você está fazendo aqui? Sua aula não é terça-feira?" Gili já estava mais avançado em seu curso do que Merlin, por isso suas aulas dificilmente coincidiam.

"Estou precisando de nota" Gili encolheu os ombros e Merlin arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Nem me pergunte. Pennyman mandou que eu viesse e aqui estou."

Merlin limitou-se a menear a cabeça, encolhendo os pés para que uma garota passasse pelo corredor estreito.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Gili perguntou, intrigado. "Você parece meio assustado."

"Assustado?" Merlin bufou. "Estou mesmo assustado com o que um carro esportivo faz com as pessoas."

Gili franziu o cenho e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas pareceu pensar melhor, girando uma caneta nervosamente na mão.

"Então..." Gili falou, incerto. "Me desculpe se estou sendo intrometido, mas..." ele limpou a garganta. "É que a gente tem ouvido umas histórias depois que você saiu..."

"Se você ouviu que fui mandado embora depois que Uther Pendragon descobriu sobre meu sórdido caso com o filho dele, então é tudo verdade" Merlin disse, sarcástico, ao que Gili se retraiu.

"Você quer dizer que Uther Pendragon realmente pegou vocês dois transando na mesa dele?" Gili devolveu, irônico.

"É– O quê? Não!" Merlin indignou-se, então suspirou, subitamente envergonhado diante da mágoa nos olhos de Gili. "Desculpa, eu não quis ser grosso. É só que... Bem, é complicado."

"Sem problemas" Gili falou, voltando a relaxar. "Quero dizer, você nunca chegou a dizer que era gay, mas é meio que..."

"Óbvio" Merlin ofereceu, sorrindo. "Eu sei. Essa é a intenção. Eu pintaria minhas unhas e passaria purpurina nas pálpebras se tivesse vontade. Acontece que Arthur é diferente. Ele está... se descobrindo ainda, por isso nós mantivemos em segredo. Mas agora não tem mais nenhum motivo para rodear o assunto, então vamos lá. Pode perguntar o que quiser."

"Você não tem que me dar satisfações" Gili atalhou rapidamente. "É só que as pessoas dizem tantas coisas... Eu só queria ouvir de você."

"Bem, agora você sabe" Merlin encolheu os ombros. "E, acredite, a história não é nem de perto tão sórdida quanto as pessoas dizem."

"Você está... trabalhando em algum outro lugar? Ou estagiando?" Gili perguntou, incerto.

"Não" Merlin meneou a cabeça. "Mas tenho esperanças de que isso possa mudar até segunda."

"Certo" Gili remexeu-se por algum tempo, evitando encará-lo.

"Gili..." Merlin falou, compreensivo. "Está tudo bem! Eu realmente não me importo de falar sobre o assunto."

"Vocês ainda estão juntos?" Gili perguntou, finalmente. "Depois de tudo que aconteceu?"

"Depois de ele ter estragado a minha carreira, você quer dizer?" Merlin perguntou, irônico. "Olha, a culpa não foi só dele. Eu sabia onde estava me metendo. Nós dois sabíamos que seria arriscado e nós dois escolhemos correr o risco. Ele não me forçou a nada e eu realmente gostaria muito que as pessoas entendessem isso. Quero dizer, não me importo com o que possam dizer sobre mim, mas Arthur... Ele é um cara responsável e atencioso e... não me olhe com essa cara, é verdade!"

"Se você diz..." Gili concedeu, ainda que não parecesse muito convencido.

"Eu _sei_ que ele é! Ele é carinhoso e corajoso e íntegro... Ele tem se corroído de culpa pelo que aconteceu, mas... Tenho esperanças de que tudo vai se ajeitar logo. Você vai ver" Merlin falou, transmitindo mais confiança do que realmente sentia. "Gili, você se considera meu amigo?"

"É claro que sim!" Gili soou quase ofendido.

"Ótimo, porque eu também considero você como um amigo. Você disse que queria ouvir de mim, então aqui vai..."

.M.

Quando o último período de aula já estava prestes a acabar, Merlin recebeu uma mensagem de Arthur avisando que o estava esperando do lado de fora. A princípio, Merlin achou que ele estava apenas aproveitando sua disposição em se deixar ser bajulado para levar Merlin para almoçar durante seu intervalo, mas Arthur disse que tinha ligado para o trabalho àquela manhã e avisado que tiraria o dia de folga. Merlin quis protestar, mas a verdade era que estava feliz por aquilo. Pelo menos não teria que ficar sozinho no apartamento pelo resto da tarde.

Arthur levou-o para almoçar, depois eles deram uma volta pelo parque, inventando histórias sobre os passantes desavisados, por diversão. Quando voltaram para o apartamento, Merlin percebeu algo estranho logo de cara.

"Que cheiro é esse?" Merlin perguntou, farejando o ar.

"Cheiro?" Arthur pareceu preocupado. "Que cheiro?"

"Você por acaso queimou pipoca no micro-ondas?" Merlin perguntou, rumando para a cozinha para checar se estava tudo em ordem, mas felizmente não tinha nada pegando fogo ali.

"É claro que não!" Arthur se indignou. "Ei, o que acha de irmos assistir a um filme? Se a gente correr, ainda podemos pegar a sessão das três" ele sugeriu, mas a atenção de Merlin já havia sido capturada por um saco de lixo preto meio escondido debaixo do balcão.

"O que é isso?" ele perguntou, se aproximando, mas o saco estava fechado por um nó firme.

"Eu andei limpando a geladeira, jogando fora algumas coisas vencidas" Arthur explicou, mas Merlin franziu o cenho.

"Não tinha nada vencendo na geladeira, que eu me lembre..."

O cheiro estava mais intenso ali e Merlin abaixou-se para espiar dentro do balcão.

"Merlin..." Arthur falou por entre os dentes cerrados, mas já era tarde.

"Minha panela!" Merlin exclamou, puxando o que restara da sua frigideira preferida de dentro de outro saco. Ela estava totalmente enegrecida, o metal antes brilhante e liso, agora rugoso e chamuscado. "O que você fez?"

"Foi um acidente, está bem?" Arthur falou, tirando a frigideira da sua mão com um puxão. "E, tecnicamente, a panela é minha, não sua... Ei, o que você está fazendo? Não mexa aí!"

Arthur bateu na mão de Merlin quando ele puxou a sacola para espiar o seu interior.

"Arthur, você estava cozinhando?" Merlin perguntou, dividido entre a incredulidade e a surpresa.

"Não seja ridículo, Merlin" Arthur falou, colocando a panela de volta no lugar e puxando Merlin para longe da pia. "Eu não sei cozinhar, lembra?"

"Arthur!" Merlin cobriu a boca com a mão, tentando disfarçar um sorriso. "Por acaso você estava cozinhando para mim?" ele perguntou e Arthur grunhiu algo ininteligível.

Desistindo de puxá-lo, Arthur o abandonou ali, indo até a TV e ligando-a. Merlin olhou ao redor, agora enxergando os vestígios da tentativa fracassada de Arthur, o chamuscado ao lado do _cooktop_ , uma mancha de molho no chão, o saleiro tombado...

"Ah, Arthur..." Merlin foi até ele, sentando-se no seu colo e enlaçando seu pescoço, forçando-o a encará-lo. "Não acredito que você fez isso!"

"O quê?" Arthur falou, segurando seus braços e afastando-os. "Que eu quase coloquei fogo na cozinha? Acredite, uma panela queimada não é nada comparado ao que poderia ter acontecido."

Merlin riu e Arthur jogou-o no sofá ao se levantar.

"Arthur, espera!" Merlin agarrou sua coxa, impedindo-o de se afastar e quase derrubando-o no processo. "Ok, prometo que não vou mais rir. Agora sente-se. Por favor."

Arthur resmungou, mas acabou se sentando novamente e Merlin sentou-se com as pernas dobradas ao seu lado.

"Ei..." Merlin tocou o rosto emburrado de Arthur, que fez menção de se afastar, mas acabou cedendo ao toque, encarando-o. "Não interessa se você queimou a cozinha inteira, o que interessa é que você estava disposto a tentar cozinhar para mim. Ninguém nunca fez isso para mim. Bem, ninguém além da minha mãe, é claro, mas você entendeu o que eu quis dizer."

Aquilo fez com que Arthur exalasse, deixando a cabeça cair no encosto do sofá, bufando.

"Cristo, é melhor você aproveitar bem a sensação porque, se depender de mim, ninguém mais vai cozinhar para você."

Merlin riu e beijou-o.

"Tudo bem, eu não faço questão disso" Merlin garantiu. "Você pode continuar me levando para os melhores restaurantes de Londres, ao invés disso" ele provocou, ao que Arthur bufou.

"Mas não é justo que, além de tudo que já fiz você passar, você ainda se sinta na obrigação de cozinhar para mim..."

"E quem disse que eu faço por obrigação?" Merlin exclamou, espantado. "Eu faço por mim mesmo, se quer saber. Você sabe como sou esfomeado. E a verdade é que estou achando essa história de cozinhar bastante gratificante, pra ser honesto. E o que você quis dizer com esse papo de 'tudo que você me fez passar'?"

"Bem, você não precisava cozinhar na casa da sua mãe, precisava?" Arthur falou, amargurado.

"Não, eu não precisava" Merlin admitiu, contendo um sorriso. "Mas eu tinha que me virar com a minha mão direita e, se você quer mesmo saber, prefiro ter que cozinhar" ele brincou, mas Arthur não parecia ter achado graça.

"Merlin" Arthur fechou os olhos como se estivesse se preparando para dizer algo doloroso. "Eu sei que não tenho direito de pedir nada para você. Mas, por favor... prometa que não vai ameaçar me deixar novamente. Você pode mandar em mim o quanto quiser, pode me amarrar na cama e me punir da maneira que achar justo, mas não diga que vai voltar para a casa da sua mãe novamente..."

"Eu prometo" Merlin falou rapidamente, sentindo um nó na garganta ao encostar a testa na dele. "Sinto muito por ter dito aquilo."

"Você não tem que se desculpar" Arthur pegou uma das suas mãos e enlaçou seus dedos, beijando a parte externa do seu dedão. "Eu mereci aquilo. E eu provavelmente vou fazer por merecer novamente. Apenas... não desista de mim."

Merlin afastou-se para encará-lo, um sorriso endiabrado se formando em seu rosto.

"Você realmente me deu carta branca para punir você da maneira que eu quiser?"

"Eu disse da maneira que você achar justo" Arthur falou, subitamente preocupado. "Há uma grande diferença aí."

"E se eu achar justo fazer você usar uma fantasia de bombeiro sexy com uma cueca de elefantinho?" Merlin arqueou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

"Idiota" Arthur falou, porém havia a sugestão de um sorriso no canto da sua boca quando Merlin o beijou novamente até que ele relaxasse por completo.

"Assim está melhor" Merlin falou, acomodando-se no colo de Arthur novamente, pendurando-se em seu pescoço. "Se você quiser, nós podemos tentar cozinhar alguma coisa juntos" ele sugeriu, mas Arthur meneou a cabeça.

"Cristo, não. Não vou passar perto do fogão por um bom tempo, se você não se importa. Mas prometo que compro outra frigideira para você se você prometer não se apegar tanto a ela, está bem?"

"Estou contando com isso."

.Merlin.

O fim de semana foi bastante movimentado. No sábado, Arthur e Merlin almoçaram no apartamento de Hunith e à noite, para surpresa de Merlin, Arthur insistiu que eles fossem à festa de Turner, ainda que Merlin dissesse que não fazia a menor questão de ir. Arthur argumentou que Merlin tinha que ir a pelo menos uma festa da faculdade na vida, depois ele poderia decidir se iria nas outras.

Por mais que Merlin estivesse relutante em admitir, ele tinha se divertido. Arthur fora basicamente o centro das atenções na festa – apesar da maioria das pessoas parecer desapontada quando Arthur explicava que eles tinham optado por ir de táxi, portanto, não, eles não poderiam ver o Maserati Conversível daquela vez – e Merlin, por consequência, acabara recebendo mais atenção do que achava confortável. Mas Arthur fizera questão de não deixar Merlin fora de vista por mais do que alguns minutos, segurando sua mão e arrastando-o para a pista de dança improvisada sempre que percebia algum sinal de desconforto. Eles só não ficaram até muito tarde porque Arthur tinha a sua partida de futebol mensal no dia seguinte e precisava estar em forma se quisesse dedicar alguns gols para Merlin.

Na verdade, todos os rapazes fizeram questão de dedicar seus gols para Merlin àquele domingo, inclusive um cara do time adversário – Merlin tinha argumentado que o cara provavelmente fizera aquilo só de zoeira, mas Arthur não pareceu muito convencido e Percy teve que interferir antes que ele partisse para cima do homem desavisado.

Em determinado momento, quando a partida já estava em seis a dois para Camelot, Leon fez uma defesa particularmente espetacular e beijou a bola.

"Essa é pra você, Merlin!" ele gritou, fazendo com que Merlin rolasse os olhos, ainda que tivesse um sorriso persistente no rosto.

"Até você, Leon?" Arthur ralhou, indignado.

"Ei, você não é o único que está sentindo falta do Merlin, está bem?" Leon devolveu, preparando-se para atirar a bola de volta para o campo, ao que os outros rapazes responderam com uma algazarra.

"É isso aí!" Gwaine aplaudiu. "Viu só, Princesa? Todo mundo aqui ama o Merlin. Supere isso!"

"A diferença é que a gente não dorme com ele todos os dias" Elyan completou, ao que Arthur mostrou-lhes o dedo do meio.

Merlin viu o time adversário tomar posição enquanto isso, aproveitando-se da distração dos demais, e colocou a mão em concha na boca bem no momento em que Leon chutava a bola em direção a Elyan.

"Elyan, atrás de você!" Merlin avisou e Elyan bloqueou o ataque do jogador bem a tempo, passando a bola para Mordred, que correu em disparada para o outro lado do campo.

"Boa Merlin!" Elyan jogou um beijo no ar antes de correr para onde a ação acontecia e Merlin viu quando Arthur fez um gesto para Elyan indicando que estava de olho nele.

Merlin já ia gritar para Arthur sossegar quando algo chamou sua atenção nas arquibancadas do lado oposto do campo. Ele achou ter visto um rosto familiar, mas, quando voltou a olhar, a pessoa tinha voltado o rosto na direção contrária e levantou-se, rumando para a saída. Merlin estreitou os olhos, tentando analisar melhor a silhueta do homem enquanto ele se afastava, mas não era como se fossem tão familiares assim e o fato de o homem estar usando um boné não ajudava.

O alarme do celular de Merlin tocou, assustando-o. Ele procurou até encontrar o apito que Arthur lhe dera e assoprou-o, acenando com a mão.

"Tempo! Tempo!" Merlin gritou.

Os jogadores desaceleraram suas corridas e começaram a se cumprimentar. Merlin correu para o meio do campo para cumprimentar os vencedores, recebendo abraços suados, tapinhas nas costas e tendo os cabelos bagunçados repetidamente.

"Sentimos sua falta" Lance falou, bagunçando seus cabelos. "Gwen principalmente."

"Também sinto a falta dela" Merlin admitiu, melancólico. "E de todos vocês."

"Eu disse para eles que você era o nosso mascote" Elyan falou, dando alguns tapinhas nas suas costas. "Por que acha que perdemos no último jogo?"

"Porque Arthur estava de TPM?" Percy falou, erguendo uma sobrancelha para Merlin.

"E qual você acha que era o motivo da TPM dele?" Gwaine falou, irônico, abraçando Merlin e girando-o.

"Ei!" Merlin reclamou, mas agarrou-se à roupa de Gwaine para resistir à força centrífuga.

"Ei! Quer largar o meu namorado?" eles ouviram Arthur dizer, correndo de volta até eles depois de ter cumprimentado o capitão do time adversário.

"Fale um pouco mais alto, Arthur" Leon falou, tirando as luvas. "Acho que o pessoal do outro lado do campo ainda não entendeu que o Merlin é seu namorado."

Os outros caíram na risada e Arthur deu um peteleco na cabeça de Leon ao passar por ele, mas continuou correndo até...

"Art–" Merlin foi interrompido quando todo o ar foi expulso dos seus pulmões e ele teve que dar alguns passos para trás para não cair no chão com a força do impacto, levando Arthur consigo. Antes que pudesse protestar, entretanto, Arthur beijou-o.

"Não sei se ficou claro" Arthur falou, ignorando os assobios, uivos e as palmas dos seus colegas e de algumas pessoas da plateia. "Mas aquele gol foi para você."

"Err... Acho que você foi bem claro quanto a isso" Merlin falou, sentindo o rosto corar.

"Eu teria feito mais se esses idiotas não estivessem determinados a frustrarem minhas tentativas."

"Eu sei" Merlin sorriu, levando a mão até o cabelo de Arthur para tirar um pedaço de folha. Ele estava pegajoso e cheirando a suor, mas Merlin não poderia se importar menos com aquilo. "Talvez no próximo jogo."

O rosto de Arthur se abriu num sorriso.

"Definitivamente no próximo jogo" Arthur prometeu e beijou-o mais uma vez antes de passar a mão ao redor do seu ombro, seguindo os demais rumo ao vestiário.

"Ah, Arthur?" Merlin falou, achando ter visto o homem de boné vermelho novamente, embora apenas de relance. "Por acaso seu pai costuma assistir aos seus jogos?"

"Meu pai?" Arthur parou, retirando o braço dos seus ombros para encará-lo. "Já faz alguns anos que ele não assiste a uma partida minha. Por que a pergunta?"

"Achei ter visto ele nas arquibancadas" Merlin admitiu e Arthur franziu as sobrancelhas. "Mas posso ter me enganado."

"Provavelmente" Arthur falou, voltando a passar o braço ao redor dos seus ombros e voltando a andar. "Vamos tomar uma ducha?"

"Não sou eu quem está fedendo" Merlin falou, tirando a mão de Arthur de seu ombro enquanto fingia estar enojado. "Ou melhor, não estava."

"Ah, agora você está com nojo?" Arthur arqueou uma sobrancelha e avançou sobre ele, segurando seus braços e esfregando o rosto suado em seu pescoço. Merlin fez algumas fracas tentativas de se libertar, mas acabou rindo.

.Merlin.

"Sra. Hill?" Arthur chamou, batendo na porta aberta do Almox, ao que a mulher atrás do balcão levantou os olhos para encará-lo.

A supervisora do Almox era uma mulher grande de feições duras e Arthur jamais imaginaria que ela pudesse parecer ainda mais feia fazendo careta, mas de alguma forma ela conseguiu, conforme o encarava de cima abaixo. Arthur limpou a garganta.

"Algum problema com o arquivo que pedi?"

"Problema?" a Sra. Hill falou, o lábio superior crispado. "Não, não há nenhum problema, que eu saiba" ela apontou para uma caixa de aparência pesada ao lado do balcão. "Ele está em algum lugar dentro dessa caixa. Eu pediria para Bedivere procurar, mas ele saiu e só deve voltar depois do almoço. Como você disse que era urgente, achei melhor chamá-lo para o caso de você não estar disposto a esperar."

Arthur encarou a caixa e abriu a boca para responder, mas acabou exalando, derrotado. A verdade era que aquilo não era tão urgente, mas Arthur suspeitava que não veria a cor daquele arquivo tão cedo, se dependesse da supervisora do Almoxarifado.

"Tudo bem, vou procurar eu mesmo, se a senhora não se importa."

"Nem um pouco" a mulher declarou em fingida cordialidade e Arthur puxou o tecido das suas calças sociais antes de se ajoelhar para mergulhar dentro da caixa. "É uma pena que vocês não tenham mais nenhum estagiário lá em cima, não é mesmo?" ela continuou, em tom casual.

"Uma pena mesmo" Arthur concordou, torcendo para que a conversa acabasse ali.

A Sra. Hill não era a única funcionária que o estava tratando com desprezo, ultimamente. A maioria das pessoas não era abertamente hostil como ela, limitando-se a fingir não vê-lo para não ter que cumprimentá-lo, dando uma desculpa qualquer para não entrar no elevador com ele, ou coisa do tipo. Até mesmo os terceirizados da limpeza o tratavam com frieza. Já fazia algumas semanas que Arthur não tinha água quente em sua sala para fazer chá e ele suspeitava que a água da garrafa térmica não tinha sido sequer trocada desde que Merlin saíra.

Entretanto, aquilo não era de se estranhar. Afinal Merlin era bastante conhecido ali dentro, tendo visitado todos os setores em pequenas missões para Arthur e conquistado a todos com seu charme. Era natural que eles tomassem as dores de Merlin naquela situação e, no fundo, Arthur sabia que merecia aquilo.

O celular de Arthur começou a tocar quando ele ainda estava começando a vasculhar a caixa e ele atendeu sem se dar ao trabalho de checar quem era.

"Sim?" ele falou, a atenção voltada para a leitura das etiquetas das pastas.

"Arthur, onde você está?" Arthur congelou por um momento ao reconhecer a voz do pai, mas obrigou-se a continuar como se não fosse nada demais. "Estou tentando falar no seu ramal, mas a sua secretária se recusa a passar a ligação."

"Talvez seja porque não estou na minha sala" o tom de voz de Arthur tornou-se mais gelado automaticamente. "O que você quer?"

Ele ouviu o pai suspirar.

"Preciso que você venha até a minha sala dentro de meia hora" Uther falou, emendando antes que Arthur pudesse responder. "E, antes que você diga que está muito ocupado, posso assegurá-lo de que o assunto é do seu interesse profissional. Morgana também estará aqui."

"Ah, mal posso esperar, então" Arthur ironizou, finalmente encontrando o arquivo que precisava.

"Arthur..." Uther começou a repreender, mas Arthur interrompeu-o.

"Está bem. Estarei aí em meia hora" ele desligou, fechando a caixa e levantando-se. "Encontrei. Muito obrigada, Sra. Hill."

"Às ordens" a supervisora mostrou os dentes num sorriso claramente forçado, provavelmente desapontada por ele ter levado tão pouco tempo.

Arthur aproveitou a meia-hora seguinte para fazer algumas ligações e acabou se atrasando alguns minutos, mas não era como se estivesse muito preocupado com aquilo. Quando chegou à sala de Uther, a secretária disse que ele estava sendo aguardado. Arthur aproximou-se da porta e já ia abri-la quando ouviu a voz de Morgana do lado de dentro.

" _... que ele não teve nada a ver com isso. Na verdade, ele nem sabe disso ainda, mas achei melhor contar para você antes que você descobrisse por outra pessoa._ "

" _Morgana, você tem noção do que está fazendo?" a voz de Uther pareceu mais cansada do que contrariada. "As pessoas vão falar..._ "

" _As pessoas sempre vão falar, pai. Não importa o que a gente faça. Mas o processo foi feito exatamente conforme as normas e tenho todos os documentos que comprovam isso bem aqui, caso alguém queira comprovar..._ "

Arthur não fazia ideia do que eles estavam falando, mas também não estava interessado em descobrir. Queria acabar logo com aquilo para poder voltar ao trabalho, por isso respirou fundo e abriu a porta, ao que os dois ocupantes da sala interromperam a conversa para encará-lo. Uther foi o primeiro a se recuperar da surpresa, endireitando-se na cadeira.

"Sente-se, Arthur" ele indicou e Arthur obedeceu, lançando um breve olhar gelado na direção da irmã antes de se sentar ao lado dela, cruzando os braços e encarando o pai em claro desafio.

Pelo canto do olho, Arthur viu Morgana se empertigar e podia imaginá-la pressionando os lábios um contra o outro teimosamente enquanto recolhia os documentos espalhados na mesa. Uther olhou de um filho para outro, mas acabou suspirando.

"Bem, suponho que deva ir direto ao assunto" Uther baixou os olhos para as próprias mãos por um momento antes de tornar a encará-los, a expressão novamente contida, profissional. "Estarei me aposentando dentro de uma semana."

Arthur piscou, surpreso, mas foi Morgana quem reagiu primeiro.

"O quê?" ela perguntou, incrédula. "Se aposentando? Em uma semana?" ela virou-se em direção a Arthur, mas ele já havia se recuperado da surpresa o suficiente para parecer indiferente. "Como–?"

"Já venho pensando nisso há algum tempo" Uther falou, deixando-se encostar em sua cadeira. "Desde que conheci Catrina, na verdade. Estava esperando pelo momento certo, mas talvez esse momento nunca vá chegar. Ou talvez ele já tenha passado e eu não percebi. O fato é que não quero esperar ficar doente ou velho demais para aproveitar o que resta da minha vida. Já estou ficando velho demais para isso..."

"Velho?" Morgana indignou-se. "Pai, você–"

"Morgana," Uther interrompeu-a, quase sereno, "sei que isso pode parecer súbito para você, mas acredite quando digo que minha decisão já está tomada. Não há mais como voltar atrás. Esse é o meu momento. Eu saio em uma semana."

"Mas... Mas..." Morgana gaguejou, mais uma vez olhando para Arthur como se buscasse um socorro, porém Arthur manteve-se inflexível. Ela voltou-se para Uther novamente, derrotada. "Você é o presidente e o fundador da empresa! O que nossos acionistas vão dizer dessa decisão tão súbita? Nossos clientes–?"

"Tenho certeza que eles vão entender" Uther interrompeu-a, sustentando o olhar de Arthur com determinação. "Além do mais, não é como se eu fosse fazer muita falta. Eu achava que sim, mas alguém fez com que eu abrisse os olhos quanto a isso. Vocês não precisam de mim para tocar essa empresa. Na verdade, vocês já vêm tocando os negócios perfeitamente sem a minha ajuda. Por isso, hoje mesmo indicarei você..." ele desviou os olhos para Morgana. "... Morgana, como minha substituta."

Aquilo fez com que Arthur finalmente reagisse, surpreso. Ele voltou-se para Morgana, que tinha os olhos esbugalhados, uma mão cobrindo a boca.

"Eu?" ela murmurou, chocada, então olhou para Arthur. "Mas–"

"Morgana," Uther interrompeu-a novamente, inclinando-se para frente até apoiar os braços na mesa. "Passei as últimas semanas refletindo sobre isso e você é a pessoa perfeita para assumir a presidência."

"Mas eu pensei–" Morgana falou. "Quero dizer, e quanto a Arthur?"

"Foi Arthur quem abriu meus olhos para isso" Uther falou. "Ele fez com que eu percebesse que não poderia deixar a empresa em melhores mãos."

Arthur limpou a garganta, baixando os olhos para as próprias mãos para não trair ainda mais o conflito que se instalara dentro dele nos últimos segundos. Ele estava feliz por Uther ter considerado suas palavras e reconhecido o esforço de Morgana. Mas havia uma parte dele – da qual ele não se orgulhava – que desejava que a irmã se sentisse mal pelo que causara a Merlin. No fundo, sabia que ela estava apenas seguindo as ordens de Uther, mas Arthur não conseguia perdoá-la por obedecer sem lutar, assim como não conseguia se perdoar por muitas coisas.

"Arthur..." Morgana falou tentativamente, mas Arthur interrompeu-a.

"Eu não fiz isso por você" ele mentiu, evitando encará-la. "Fiz porque achei justo."

"Os acionistas terão que votar a minha indicação, é claro." Uther continuou antes que Morgana pudesse responder. "Mas estou certo de que eles não irão se opor a minha decisão, então gostaria combinar alguns detalhes com você durante esta semana, Morgana. Tem algo que preciso dizer a Arthur antes, no entanto, se você não se importa."

Depois de uma breve hesitação, Morgana saiu sem dizer nenhuma palavra, mas Arthur podia sentir sua mágoa como se ela tivesse irradiado pela sala, queimando-o. Imaginava que ficaria mais satisfeito com aquilo, mas a verdade era que se sentia ainda pior.

"Arthur–" Uther começou de maneira cuidadosa, mas Arthur interrompeu-o.

"Se o que você tiver para falar não for estritamente profissional, não perca seu tempo" Arthur retesou os músculos, pronto para se levantar e partir a qualquer momento.

"Arthur, tudo que peço é que você me escute só essa vez e–"

"Até logo" Arthur falou, já se levantando, mas parou com a mão na maçaneta quando as próximas palavras do pai o atingiram.

"Eu só gostaria que você soubesse que estou orgulhoso de você" Uther levantou a voz.

Arthur virou-se para o pai, acreditando ter ouvido errado. Uther levantou o queixo numa pose soberba, mas então desviou os olhos, respirando profundamente.

"Estou orgulhoso de vocês dois, na verdade" Uther continuou, ajeitando o paletó e limpando a garganta. "Por favor, Arthur. Sente-se. Prometo que não vou tomar muito do seu tempo e você pode voltar a me ignorar depois, se quiser."

Arthur hesitou por um momento, mas acabou voltando a se sentar, encarando o pai com guardada desconfiança.

"Talvez eu tenha sido muito duro com vocês" Uther falou. "Como você fez questão de me dizer na nossa última conversa. Mas a verdade é que não me arrependo da maneira como criei vocês. Fiz o que achei que era certo e exigi tanto de vocês quanto exijo de mim mesmo. Mas sinto muito se fiz você e Morgana se sentirem pouco reconhecidos. E espero que não seja tarde demais para corrigir isso. Eu realmente estou orgulhoso das pessoas que vocês se tornaram, não apenas profissionalmente como também pessoalmente. A maneira como você defendeu Morgana aquele dia..." ele meneou a cabeça. "E sei que não estou em condições de pedir nada para você, no momento, mas eu gostaria que você não fosse tão duro com Morgana. Ela não teve culpa do que aconteceu. Fui eu quem exigiu que ela mandasse aquele garoto." ele fechou os olhos por um momento. "Merlin. embora."

"Ah, eu sei muito bem disso" Arthur falou, encontrando algum conforto em culpar o pai, como alguém que usa um sapato velho e laceado. Ele conhecia aquele território muito bem depois de todos aqueles anos. "Sei que ela só estava obedecendo às suas ordens. Mas ela poderia ter se recusado."

Uther pressionou a ponte sobre o nariz.

"Tudo bem" ele concedeu. "Não vou insistir com você nesse assunto. E tampouco vou tentar me eximir da culpa. Como já disse, fiz o que achei certo naquele momento" Arthur já estava se preparando novamente para se levantar, porém as próximas palavras de Uther o fizeram hesitar, intrigado. "Mas eu não sabia do que sei agora."

"E o que é que você sabe agora?" Arthur perguntou quando Uther não continuou imediatamente. "Porque vou dizer o que você sabia _antes_. Você sabia que nada do que aconteceu foi culpa de Merlin, porque eu disse que fui o único culpado por deixar as coisas se arrastarem daquele jeito sem tomar uma providência para impedir um escândalo. Você sabia que Merlin precisava do dinheiro, porque ele optou pela UCL quando ele poderia ter ido para Oxford ou Cambridge. Você sabia que arruinaria a carreira dele, porque você sabe que é assim que as coisas funcionam. E você sabia que eu nunca mais perdoaria você, porque eu fiz questão de deixar isso bem claro–"

"Eu não sabia até que ponto você estava realmente comprometido com ele."

"Eu disse que eu o amo!" Arthur indignou-se. "Será que isso não é ser claro o bastante?"

"Arthur, ponha-se no meu lugar, sim?" Uther elevou o tom de voz uma pequena fração. "Num momento, eu achava que conhecia meu próprio filho. No outro, eu descubro que ele estava se envolvendo com o estagiário pelas minhas costas. O que você esperava que eu pensasse?"

"Você tinha todo o direito de duvidar do que eu disse. Mas deveria ter pelo menos procurado saber antes de tomar alguma providência. Agora é tarde demais!"

As palavras de Arthur ecoaram na sala por um momento enquanto eles se encaravam, os ânimos exaltados, até que Uther desviou os olhos, passando uma mão pelo rosto de maneira cansada.

"Morgana me disse que vocês estão morando juntos."

"Sim" Arthur respondeu, impassível.

"E Gaius mencionou que Merlin voltou a trabalhar para ele na farmácia, quando estive lá na semana passada."

Arthur limitou-se a soltar um som de desprezo pelo nariz. Achou desnecessário apontar o quanto o potencial de Merlin estava sendo desperdiçado ali.

Uther assentiu, examinando uma caneta sobre a mesa por algum tempo antes de voltar a encará-lo.

"Não posso desfazer o que fiz, filho. E não vou mentir dizendo que entendo esse seu relacionamento com um garoto. Talvez eu seja velho demais, antiquado demais... Talvez eu nunca entenda. Mas o que eu vi ontem no clube, no final daquele jogo–"

"No clube?" Arthur estranhou, lembrando-se do que Merlin dissera sobre achar ter visto seu pai. "Espera. Você foi assistir ao meu jogo?"

"O que eu vi lá" Uther continuou, assentindo. "Me fez entender que... que ele faz você feliz, independente do que eu penso sobre o assunto. Como um pai, não há nada que eu queira mais no mundo do que ver meus filhos felizes. E se isso significa ter que aceitar Merlin como parte da sua vida, então que seja."

Foi a vez de Arthur desviar os olhos. As palavras de Uther o desarmaram por um momento. Ele sabia que havia ainda muitos detalhes incômodos naquele discurso, mas ele já havia se acostumado com o fato de que seu pai jamais aceitaria seu relacionamento e agora se viu confuso mais uma vez. Havia uma parte dele – o garoto que levava o boletim para casa cheio de orgulho apenas para se decepcionar novamente – que aparentemente ainda desejava aquela aceitação. A menção prévia a Gaius fez com que Arthur se perguntasse o quanto daquilo tudo era fruto da conversa de Uther com o ex-funcionário.

"Arthur, eu sei que magoei você. E sei também que isso não muda o passado. Mas eu realmente espero que um dia você possa me perdoar e me aceitar de volta na sua vida."

Arthur demorou algum tempo para responder, examinando a si mesmo.

"Eu sinceramente não sei se um dia vou conseguir perdoar você" Arthur falou com sinceridade. "Tudo que sei é que não consigo perdoá-lo agora."

Uther baixou os olhos, assentindo lentamente.

"Agora quanto a aceitar você de volta na minha vida," Arthur continuou, "você nunca vai deixar de ser meu pai, mas isso não depende mais só de mim. Depende de Merlin também, porque ele é parte da minha vida agora e eu pretendo que continue assim por muito, muito tempo. Se Merlin não quiser sua presença na _nossa_ casa, não vou obrigá-lo."

"Parece justo" Uther concordou.

"Não que eu ache que ele vá pedir isso, de qualquer forma. Ele é uma pessoa muito melhor que eu ou você" Arthur não pôde impedir-se de alfinetar.

"Eu não duvido disso" Uther franziu o cenho em concordância, como se finalmente estivesse cedendo.

Eles ficaram ainda algum tempo sentados um de frente para o outro, mas não havia mais o que ser dito.

.M.

Arthur já tinha mandado algumas mensagens para Merlin àquela tarde pedindo novidades, mas tudo que recebera em resposta foram duas palavras: ' _Mais tarde'_. Queria acreditar que aquilo significava boas notícias, no entanto estava encontrando alguma dificuldade em ter esperanças, ultimamente.

Perto das três horas da tarde, Arthur ouviu uma pequena comoção do lado de fora da sua sala e levantou os olhos do computador para ver Morgana liderando um pequeno grupo de pessoas para o setor, apontando para as baias e fazendo apresentações. Leon tinha comentado algo sobre aquele ser o primeiro dia dos novos funcionários, mas Arthur não tinha prestado muita atenção no que ele dissera.

"Morgana?" Arthur perguntou ao sair da sala.

"Ah, e este é Arthur Pendragon, Diretor de Relacionamento Externo e também meu irmão" Morgana falou em seu tom de negócios. "Arthur, Leon, estes são os novos funcionários..." ela apontou para cada um deles, dizendo os setores aos quais eles foram designados, mas Arthur não se importou em guardar todos os nomes. Conforme ela havia prometido, havia dois funcionários para cada setor sob a responsabilidade de Arthur: CRM, Diagnóstico, Implementação e ... "Esta aqui é a Srta. Norman Thompson, que iniciará no Desenvolvimento e... Espere, está faltando um. Onde é que está ele?"

"Aqui" disse uma voz conhecida e Arthur virou-se para a porta para ver Merlin entrando com um sorriso tímido no rosto. "Sinto muito. Encontrei alguém conhecido no corredor."

O silêncio que se seguiu àquelas palavras foi quebrado pelo grito entusiasmado de Gwen.

"Merlin! Ah meu Deus!" Gwen correu até Merlin para abraçá-lo e Arthur teve que se conter para não ir até lá e tomar o lugar dela. Merlin sorriu para ele por cima do ombro de Gwen e piscou um olho.

"O Sr. Emrys iniciará do Desenvolvimento também" Morgana falou, chamando a atenção de todos novamente, exceto por Arthur que não tirou os olhos de Merlin por um segundo sequer. "Muito bem, agora porque vocês não acompanham a Srta. Keller? Ela vai contar um pouco sobre o que faz o setor de Relacionamento com o Cliente."

"Pela sua cara, você não sabia de nada disso" Arthur assustou-se ao ouvir a voz de Gwaine ao seu lado.

"Não fazia ideia" Arthur admitiu, observando enquanto Leon, Elyan e Mordred se adiantavam para cumprimentar Merlin.

"Alguém está devendo desculpas a alguém, então" Gwaine fez um breve aceno de cabeça em direção de Morgana. "E eu tenho que coletar algumas notas de dez libras" ele sorriu, satisfeito.

"Você realmente apostou sobre minha briga com Morgana?" Arthur perguntou, indignado.

"Você realmente achou que eu não apostaria?" Gwaine devolveu antes de se afastar em direção aos outros, espremendo-se entre os amigos para abraçar Merlin.

Arthur olhou ao redor, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. Gwen havia liderado os novos funcionários para o meio da sala, falando e gesticulando com um sorriso no rosto. Morgana estava mais afastada, observando Gwen falar, aparentemente compenetrada. Arthur lembrou-se da conversa que entreouvira entre o pai e a irmã e sentiu-se envergonhado pela maneira como a tratara havia pouco.

"Ei" Arthur voltou-se para o som da voz de Merlin e então sentiu-se novamente ser sacudido por um turbilhão de emoções ao ver o brilho no olhar dele, as pequenas rugas ao redor dos seus olhos conforme ele sorria. "Surpresa?"

Arthur fechou a cara e juntou um Merlin espantado pelo braço, arrastando-o para fora da sala conforme as pessoas saíam do seu caminho.

"Arthur!" Merlin exclamou ao ser praticamente jogado contra a parede do corredor, os olhos arregalados.

"Por que você não me contou?" Arthur demandou, mantendo os braços esticados firmemente para se impedir de pressioná-lo contra a parede com o próprio corpo.

"Morgana pediu que eu mantivesse segredo" Merlin admitiu, encolhendo os ombros. "Por quê? Você não gostou?"

"Se eu não– _Mer_ lin!" Arthur sacudiu-o e então abraçou-o com força. "Cristo, Merlin, nem brinque com uma coisa dessas. Eu nunca imaginei que– Porra" ele amaldiçoou a própria incapacidade de terminar uma sentença sequer e Merlin riu.

"Eu sei, eu sei" Merlin abraçou-o de volta. "Foi uma surpresa para mim também."

Arthur afastou-se para encará-lo novamente, voltando a si o suficiente para se lembrar de onde estavam e colocar uma distância respeitosa entre ambos.

"Então, na quinta-feira, quando você disse aquilo–"

"Eu tinha participado da seleção, sim" Merlin terminou, tentando conter o sorriso satisfeito, porém falhando miseravelmente. "Mas foi totalmente por acaso. Morgana pediu que eu viesse e disse que tinha algo importante para me dizer. Eu achei que era algo sobre você, mas quando cheguei... Quero dizer, eu vim direto da faculdade! Era o único ser humano usando camiseta e jeans em um raio de um quilômetro!"

Arthur riu, sem se importar com o fato de que provavelmente aquilo nem era assim tão engraçado.

"Cristo, Merlin..." Incapaz de se segurar, ele estendeu a mão e Merlin segurou-a no mesmo instante.

"Morgana foi ótima, sabe," Merlin disse, seu sorriso se tornando afetuoso. "Ela já tinha tudo planejado esse tempo todo e escondeu de todo mundo... Você devia conversar com ela."

"Eu vou," Arthur garantiu, apertando a mão de Merlin.

Eles se encararam por um momento em silêncio, trocando um milhão de palavras sem emitirem nenhum som.

"Ei, vocês dois" eles se viraram ao ouvir a voz de Gwaine, que espiava para fora de modo conspiratório. "É melhor colocar as calças de volta no lugar. O pessoal está voltando."

Arthur rolou os olhos, mas soltou a mão de Merlin e deu outro passo para trás, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos bem no momento em que o pessoal saía, liderados por Morgana.

"E agora vamos para o oitavo andar, conhecer a sala do Presidente" Morgana dizia enquanto os direcionava para as escadas, ao que se seguiu um pequeno burburinho. "Com um pouco de sorte, essa será a primeira e única vez que vocês a verão. Pelo menos até um de vocês se tornar gerente de setor" ela brincou, arrancando algumas risadas nervosas.

"Deseje-me sorte" Merlin falou, piscando um olho antes de seguir os outros rumo às escadas.

O sorriso de Arthur morreu lentamente quando Merlin saiu do seu campo de visão.

"Morgana" Arthur chamou antes que se arrependesse.

"Podem subir e aguardar no saguão de entrada" Morgana instruiu, esperando que o último dos novos funcionários sumisse antes de voltar a se aproximar de Arthur com sua pose altiva de sempre. "Aconteceu algo?" ela perguntou, mantendo o tom formal.

"Sim, aconteceu" Arthur assentiu, fazendo uma careta. "Eu fui um idiota. Mas você provavelmente já está acostumada com isso."

"Bem, eu conheço você desde que você tinha cinco anos, então... Sim, eu diria que já estou acostumada" ela falou, irônica.

"Sinto muito, Morgana" Arthur falou sinceramente. "Eu realmente sinto muito. Não devia ter duvidado da sua lealdade."

"Não, você não deveria" Morgana concordou, o queixo erguido orgulhosamente. "Você deveria saber que eu não abriria mão de Merlin assim tão facilmente."

Arthur desviou os olhos da irmã, envergonhado e arrependido.

"Na verdade, até esta manhã eu estava determinada a fazer você se arrepender disso" Morgana continuou. "Pelo menos até saber que você abdicou da Presidência por minha causa."

Arthur levantou os olhos para a irmã, surpreso.

"O quê? Eu não–" Arthur começou a negar, mas Morgana rolou os olhos.

"Arthur, não sou nenhuma idiota" ela falou aproximando-se mais um pouco, a expressão suave apesar das palavras. "Sei que nunca fui a primeira opção do nosso pai, então não foi tão difícil somar dois e dois."

"Morgana..." Arthur suspirou. "Só um idiota não veria que você é muito mais qualificada para o cargo do que eu."

"Cristo, Arthur" Morgana fingiu espanto. "Primeiro você enfrenta Uther, depois você ainda o chama de idiota! Se continuar assim, vai sair das fraldas rapidinho!"

"Ora, cale a boca" Arthur fingiu mais indignação do que sentia e Morgana riu, dando-lhe as costas.

"Nos vemos mais tarde, irmãozinho" ela cantarolou. "Ah, e não vá pensando que estamos quites só por causa disso! Você definitivamente está me devendo uma."

"E posso saber por quê?" Arthur arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Acabei de receber a conta da minha TV a cabo e não me lembro de ter assistido nenhum filme chamado 'O buraco mágico' ultimamente." ela falou, encarando-o com os olhos estreitados.

"Ultimamente?" Arthur arqueou uma sobrancelha. "E por acaso você já assistiu algum filme desse tipo?"

"Não pergunte o que você não quer saber, irmãozinho" ela devolveu antes de subir as escadas e Arthur jogou a cabeça para trás ao rir.

.M.

' _Seu pai acabou de me chamar para almoçar na casa dele no sábado? O.O'_

Arthur sorriu ao ler a mensagem, alguns minutos depois, sentado em sua sala.

' _Ah, é mesmo? E você aceitou?_ '

' _Não tenho certeza se respondi alguma coisa. Quero dizer, alguma coisa inteligível. Arthur, você se esqueceu de me contar algo?_ '

' _Mais tarde_ ' Arthur respondeu. ' _Você não tem nada para fazer? O que seu chefe vai achar se você ficar teclando no celular logo no seu primeiro dia de trabalho?_ '

' _Meu chefe é uma pessoa decente. Ele certamente entenderia. Ao contrário do meu antigo chefe... Aquele me mandaria contar as folhas das resmas de papel sulfite antes de alimentar a impressora._ '

' _Esse seu antigo chefe parecia saber o que fazia. Me conte mais sobre ele mais tarde._ '

' _Não há muito para contar. Eu poderia resumi-lo em poucas palavras: babaca arrogante e mimado._ '

' _Pirralho idiota_.'

' _Cabeça de pudim_.'

' _Palhaço._ '

...

.oO Merlin Oo.

¹ _Just give me a reason – Pink feat Nate Ruess_


	29. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

 **9 meses depois...**

Merlin encarou o porta-retratos na estante, arrumando-o um pouco para a esquerda em seguida antes de se afastar, inclinando a cabeça para um lado e para o outro, analisando-o. A foto fora tirada por um fotógrafo profissional no casamento de Morgana e tanto Arthur quanto Merlin usavam terno e gravata, sorrindo para a câmera como se eles próprios fossem os noivos.

"O que você acha?" Merlin perguntou ao ouvir Arthur sair do _closet_ , encarando-o pelo reflexo do espelho.

"E por acaso minha opinião importa?" Arthur respondeu secamente, ao que Merlin rolou os olhos.

"Arthur, por favor..." Merlin já ia apelar para o senso de razão do namorado quando a campainha tocou, fazendo com que se sobressaltasse.

"Eu atendo" Arthur falou, já rumando para a porta.

"Onde é que eu guardo isso?" Merlin perguntou ligeiramente exasperado, apontando para uma caixa que estava bloqueando a TV.

"Coloque dentro do _closet_ que depois eu vejo" Arthur disse sem olhar para trás e saiu.

Merlin mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando ao redor. Já fazia uma semana que eles tinham se mudado para o antigo apartamento de Morgana e as coisas ainda estavam longe de ficar totalmente em ordem, mas pelo menos eles conseguiram esconder boa parte da bagunça. Merlin pegou a caixa soltando uma exclamação de surpresa ao perceber que era mais pesada do que parecia e levou-a até o _closet_ de Arthur – Merlin tinha seu próprio closet agora –, grunhindo ao colocá-la no chão. Apenas por curiosidade, Merlin espiou o seu conteúdo. Havia várias cadernetas de aparência gasta e seus olhos se arregalaram ao reconhecer a capa de uma delas.

"Ah, Arthur..." Merlin sorriu, sentindo parte da sua frustração se dissolver conforme alisava a capa antes de abri-la, folheando as páginas cheias de felicitações dos funcionários da Pendragon pelo aniversário de vinte e nove anos de Arthur. Merlin mordeu o lábio inferior ao chegar à última página, onde sabia que encontraria sua própria caligrafia e deu um passo para trás quando alguma coisa dourada escorregou de dentro da página para o chão. "Ah, meu Deus..." Merlin exclamou ao se abaixar para pegar a embalagem alisada da moedinha da Starbucks com que havia presenteado Arthur exatamente um ano atrás. Havia ainda uma foto da entrega dos brinquedos no orfanato e Merlin lembrou-se do rostinho encantado de Drea ao vê-la posando para a câmera ao lado de Arthur.

"Merlin?" ele ouviu a voz de Morgana vinda do quarto e guardou o caderno e a foto de volta na caixa rapidamente, terminando de arrastá-la até debaixo de uma prateleira mais afastada, respirando fundo e piscando rapidamente para dissipar a ardência em seus olhos.

"Aqui" Merlin falou ao sair, sorrindo para a cunhada, que deixou algumas sacolas na cama antes de abraçá-lo.

"Ei, até que está tudo arrumado por aqui" Morgana falou, olhando ao redor. "Adorei a decoração, aliás."

"Obrigado" Merlin agradeceu o elogio, sem jeito. "Nem acredito que finalmente tenho uma televisão no quarto! Eu costumava sonhar com isso, quando era criança."

"Ah, que fofo" Morgana apertou sua mão antes de soltá-la. "Se bem que acho que Arthur não gostará de disputar sua tenção todas as noites." Ela pareceu considerar por um minuto antes de balançar uma das mãos, como se isso não importasse. "Ah, aqui estão os presentes" ela alcançou as sacolas. "Este é do Arthur e este é seu."

"Meu?" Merlin arregalou os olhos. "Mas não sou eu o aniversariante!"

"Considere um presente de boas-vindas ao novo lar, então" Morgana falou, empertigando-se quando Merlin espiou dentro da sacola, sentindo um gelo no estômago ao ter um vislumbre de renda. Lembrava-se de ter visto algo parecido numa vitrine, numa das suas idas ao shopping com Morgana para o chá de _lingerie_ de Gwen. "Acho que Arthur vai apreciar mais o seu presente, de qualquer forma" ela concedeu, vendo a reação de Merlin.

"Você não fez isso..." Merlin falou, sentindo o sangue se acumular em suas maçãs do rosto conforme voltava a fechar a sacola, afastando-a, como se contivesse algum material radioativo. "Morgana!"

"Não precisa me agradecer" ela piscou marotamente.

"Mas... eu disse que nunca seria capaz de usar isso!"

"Não, você disse que não seria capaz de _comprar_ " ela falou e Merlin gemeu, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

"Morgana, você é terrível!"

"E você me adora."

"Não consigo me lembrar do porquê" Merlin reclamou, mas deixou que ela segurasse suas mãos, abaixando-as.

"Ei, você não precisa usar. Mas deveria. Sinceramente. Vai ficar perfeito em você e tenho certeza que Arthur vai adorar."

"Não sei se consigo" Merlin admitiu. "Eu morreria de vergonha."

"Ora, deixe de bobagens. Você não teria nenhum motivo para se envergonhar. Eu já vi você de maquiagem e sei do que estou falando" Morgana falou com convicção, voltando a colocar a sacola perto dele quando a campainha tocou novamente. "Olha, você não precisa usar agora. Apenas pense a respeito. Mas certifique-se de me dizer como foi, depois" ela piscou e levantou-se. "Bem, vou ver se sua mãe está precisando de ajuda na cozinha. Você vem?"

Merlin assentiu apesar de saber que dificilmente compartilharia aquele tipo de informação com Morgana e guardou as sacolas dentro do seu closet, respirando fundo antes de descer. Seu olhar encontrou o de Arthur, mas o loiro desviou em seguida, continuando sua conversa com Leon como se nada tivesse acontecido. Resignado, Merlin forçou um sorriso ao dar as boas-vindas aos convidados.

Gwen e Lance tinham chegado com a pequena Katie¹ no colo e Merlin aproximou-se para cumprimentá-los. Ele gostava de crianças, mas não era muito fã de bebês. Apesar disso, conseguia entender o motivo de todos ficarem babando ao redor de Katie depois de espiá-la por cima do ombro de Morgana.

Depois de oferecer bebidas para os recém-chegados, Merlin pôs-se a terminar de arrumar a mesa. Gwen deixou Lance encarregado de cuidar da bebê e ela e Morgana juntaram-se a Merlin e Hunith na cozinha, que era bem maior do que a do antigo apartamento, com uma mesa de jantar para oito pessoas. Arthur tinha providenciado – ainda que a contragosto – outra mesa de montar na varanda, mas mesmo assim alguém teria que comer no balcão ou no sofá. Merlin tinha convidado apenas a família de ambos e os amigos mais próximos, porém era mais pessoas do que eles poderiam acomodar para um almoço.

Arthur não ficara muito empolgado com a perspectiva, a princípio, relutante em dar uma festa de aniversário. Ele achava que escaparia do alvoroço pelo fato de a data ter caído num sábado àquele ano, mas Gwaine organizara as arrecadações na Pendragon para doação no dia anterior, sexta-feira, como de costume, e Merlin argumentara que eles teriam que fazer alguma coisa para inaugurar o novo apartamento, então poderiam muito bem aproveitar a ocasião.

Agora, no entanto, Merlin se via arrependido de ter forçado a situação quando Arthur parecia determinado a evitá-lo pela duração do evento. Merlin não estava acostumado a dar festas. Na verdade, aquela história de ser anfitrião estava deixando seus nervos à flor da pele e a atitude de Arthur só piorava a situação ainda mais. Aproveitando-se da chegada de Mordred e Kara, Merlin aproximou-se para oferecer uma cerveja para Arthur num pedido de trégua, mas ele limitou-se a recusar com um aceno de mão, sem deixar de conversar com os amigos.

Merlin saiu para a varanda para tomar a cerveja, aproveitando para tomar um ar e tentar se acalmar. A princípio, quando Morgana disse que estava se mudando e ofereceu seu apartamento, Merlin relutara por causa da altura. Mas descobriu que poderia lidar com seu medo de altura se pudesse ter aquela vista todos os dias, principalmente no pôr do sol e à noite, quando a cidade se coalhava de luzes como um céu estrelado.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Morgana perguntou, juntando-se a ele.

"Ah, só o de costume" Merlin encolheu os ombros. "Você conhece o seu irmão. Sabe como ele fica no próprio aniversário."

"Sim, eu sei. Mas o mínimo que ele poderia fazer era ter um pouco de consideração pelo seu esforço."

Merlin ofereceu-lhe um sorriso agradecido, mas não estava no humor para falar sobre aquilo. Até porque, não achava que conversar com Morgana resolveria alguma coisa, já que ela não sabia de toda a história. A verdade é que se sentia culpado.

"Então, como está de casa nova?" Merlin perguntou, mudando de assunto.

"Não tenho do que reclamar" Morgana suspirou. "Ou melhor, não tinha, até conhecer o vizinho da frente" ela fingiu um arrepio. "Cristo, que homem desagradável. O fato de ele me lembrar Cenred também não ajuda muito."

Merlin sorriu, meneando a cabeça. Uma das primeiras medidas que Morgana tomara ao assumir a presidência fora rebaixar Cenred para assessor novamente, nomeando outra pessoa como gerente da Contabilidade em seu lugar. Como já era de se esperar, Cenred não aceitou a humilhação e pediu demissão logo em seguida. Havia quem dissesse que ele e Sophia Feix – que fora demitida após ser surpreendida compartilhando informações confidenciais com a concorrência – estavam fazendo uma sociedade para começar uma concorrência, mas Morgana e Arthur não pareciam preocupados com a perspectiva.

"Já encomendou os bebês para encher todos aqueles quartos?" Merlin pressionou, ao que Morgana lançou-lhe um olhar atravessado.

"Nem comece, você também" ela avisou, pegando a garrafa de cerveja da sua mão para tomar um gole. "Se deixar isso por conta de Leon, ele provavelmente teria seu próprio time de futebol" ela ofereceu a garrafa de volta, mas Merlin declinou. "Por que você acha que ele fez questão de que nos mudássemos para uma casa?"

"Mas você quer ter filhos?" Merlin encarou-a, curioso.

"Eu quero" Morgana assentiu, seu olhar se suavizando. "Mas quero no máximo dois."

Merlin seguiu a linha de visão dela para dentro da sala, encontrando Arthur com Katie no colo, sorrindo e balançando-se nos próprios pés como se a ninasse. A cena fez com que Merlin experimentasse um misto de ternura e apreensão, sentindo um friozinho na barriga que destoava completamente da temperatura abafada daquela manhã.

"E quanto a você?" ele ouviu Morgana perguntando ao seu lado.

"Hã?"

"Você quer ter filhos?" Morgana perguntou, estudando-o atentamente.

Merlin desviou os olhos dela para a cena do lado de dentro novamente, assistindo conforme Arthur sorria e levava o dedo até o nariz de Katie, sua mão parecendo anormalmente grande comparada à cabeça do bebê. Merlin engoliu em seco. Não conseguia sequer visualizar a si mesmo segurando uma criatura frágil como aquela sem imaginar mil e um acidentes horríveis, quanto mais ter uma dependendo dele para sobreviver.

"Não sei" Merlin admitiu, franzindo o cenho. "Você acha que Arthur quer?"

"Vocês nunca falaram a respeito?" Morgana perguntou, ao que Merlin negou com a cabeça lentamente. "Bem, você é muito novo, de qualquer jeito. Talvez seja por isso que Arthur nunca tenha tocado no assunto com você. Mas você deveria perguntar para ele, se quer mesmo saber."

Merlin assentiu, apesar de seus pensamentos estarem longe dali. Até pouco tempo atrás, Merlin sequer imaginava que cogitaria a possibilidade de se casar com alguém. Ele gostava da ideia de se casar e já até fantasiara com aquilo algumas vezes – uma vez até vestira o velho vestido de noiva de sua mãe e encenara um casamento com Will, informação que ele esperava que Arthur nunca sequer sonhasse –, mas uma coisa era sonhar se casando com um desconhecido no futuro, outra totalmente diferente era visualizar a si mesmo no altar com alguém em específico. Entretanto, desde o casamento de Morgana ele começara a pensar a respeito e a possibilidade de se casar com Arthur num futuro não tão distante não parecia nada absurda. Muito pelo contrário.

Ainda assim, a possibilidade de Arthur querer filhos o assustava. Talvez Morgana tivesse razão sobre ele ser novo demais para pensar naquilo.

Merlin teve seus pensamentos interrompidos pela campainha. Ele pediu licença para Morgana e correu para atender à porta.

"Sr. Pendragon!" Merlin exclamou, arregalando os olhos ao ver Uther parado à sua porta, vestindo roupas leves e de braço dado com Catrina. "Que bom que veio!" ele disse assim que se recuperou da surpresa.

"Espero não termos atrasado muito" Uther falou um tanto formalmente, entregando uma garrafa de vinho para um Merlin abobalhado.

"Não, de maneira nenhuma" Merlin garantiu. "Ainda tem mais algumas pessoas para chegar."

"Você está maravilhoso, querido" Catrina falou, pegando-o de surpresa ao segurar seus ombros e beijar seu rosto. "Bela camisa."

"Ah, obrigado" Merlin piscou, desviando os olhos para a própria camisa, evitando o escrutínio do pai do namorado. "Foi Arthur quem me deu."

"E nós dois sabemos que ele tem muito bom gosto" Catrina continuou, piscando um olho. "Gostei do visual, a propósito. A barba faz você parecer mais maduro. Você definitivamente deveria mantê-la. Aqui, trouxemos uma pequena lembrança."

"Vocês não precisavam..." Merlin aceitou a sacola. "Por favor, entrem!" ele deu espaço para que eles entrassem e aproveitou para respirar fundo enquanto fechava a porta, tratando de colocar um sorriso no rosto ao encará-los novamente. "Fiquem à vontade!"

"Ah, você fez um ótimo trabalho com a decoração!" Catrina exclamou, olhando ao redor enquanto Uther se adiantava para cumprimentar Hunith, que finalmente tirara o avental e se juntara aos demais convidados. "Sempre achei o antigo apartamento de vocês um tanto impessoal."

"Hm... obrigado" Merlin falou, aproveitando quando ela seguiu para a sala, acenando o braço para chamar a atenção de Arthur. "Seu pai está aqui!" ele moveu a boca sem fazer nenhum som, ao que Arthur arregalou os olhos, surpreso, juntando-se a eles para cumprimentar o pai.

"Achei que você tinha dito que ele não viria" Hunith falou no seu ouvido assim que eles acompanharam Arthur até o sofá, cumprimentando os demais convidados.

Merlin relutara em aceitar a ajuda da mãe com o almoço, assegurando-a de que poderia muito bem se virar sozinho na cozinha, mas Hunith insistira em ajudar argumentando que ele já teria muita coisa para se ocupar como anfitrião. Agora Merlin não pôde evitar uma onda de gratidão pela mãe por ela não ter aceitado sua recusa.

"Eu tinha certeza que ele não viria!" Merlin exclamou, ainda abobalhado.

"Arthur também, pelo visto" Hunith falou, observando a maneira como Arthur coçava a cabeça enquanto apresentava os amigos à madrasta.

Antes que Merlin pudesse responder, a campainha tocou novamente.

"Quer que eu guarde isso no andar de cima para você?" Gwen se ofereceu, apontando para a sacola. "Arthur insistiu que eu colocasse Katie para dormir no quarto de visitas. Ela está morrendo de sono, mas não vai dormir com essa bagunça toda..."

Agradecido, Merlin aceitou a ajuda e fez questão de dizer para ela ficar à vontade.

"Ei" Merlin voltou-se para a mãe, que colocou uma mão em seu rosto, sorrindo ternamente. "Relaxe um pouco, filho. Você está se saindo muito bem."

Merlin acenou afirmativamente, ainda que apenas para assegurá-la de que estava tudo bem, abrindo a porta em seguida.

"Merlin!" Gwaine comemorou ao vê-lo, puxando-o para um abraço. "Que saudades!"

Merlin preparou-se para dizer que eles tinham se visto ontem mesmo, mas o que saiu da sua boca foi algo totalmente diferente.

"Uther está aqui!" Merlin disse em tom conspiratório, ainda espantado.

"O quê? Sério?" Gwaine estranhou, passando por ele ao entrar, sem esperar ser convidado. "Onde está Elyan? Ele me deve dez pratas...!"

"Ei" Percy sorriu para Merlin, entregando-lhe outra sacola, ao que Merlin suspirou, resignado.

"Achei que o motivo de termos feito todas aquelas doações ontem era para que ninguém precisasse comprar presentes para Arthur."

"Ninguém gosta de ir a uma festa de aniversário de mãos abanando" Percy encolheu os ombros.

Antes que Merlin pudesse fechar a porta, ouviu o barulho do elevador e virou-se para ver Will saindo com uma expressão determinada no rosto e o celular numa das mãos.

"Me explique isso aqui" Will disse, sem se preocupar em cumprimentá-lo antes de enfiar o celular debaixo do nariz de Merlin.

"O que...? Ah!" Merlin reconheceu a foto que postara em seu Twitter naquela semana e sorriu, apontando para a foto. "Bem, esse sou eu e esse aqui com cara de bobo é o Arthur. Esse é o Ricardo Regufe, da Nike, e esse aqui é o..."

"Cristiano Ronaldo!" Will perdeu a paciência, sacudindo-o. "O CR7², Merlin! Quando é que você ia me contar...? Como foi que...? Quando...?"

"Ei, ei, calma!" Merlin falou, rindo da empolgação do amigo – e talvez de satisfação, também. "Lembra daquele evento que eu falei que iria com o Arthur, na quinta-feira? Aparentemente, ele estava lá fazendo publicidade."

"Porra!" Will falou, segurando os cabelos. "Quinta-feira? Por que você não me contou antes?"

"Eu esqueci!" Merlin mentiu descaradamente. Na verdade, Arthur tinha pedido que ele não dissesse nada, pois queria contar pessoalmente só para ver a cara de Will.

"Ah, cara, não acredito!" Will gemeu. "Arthur deve estar ainda mais convencido, depois dessa. Mas juro que vou tirar aquele sorriso prepotente da cara dele hoje, quando acabar com ele no Fifa..."

"Ah, não, você não vai..." Merlin começou, mas as portas do elevador se abriram novamente e os dois voltaram-se para ver quem saía dele.

"Elena!" Merlin exclamou, agradavelmente surpreso.

"Ei, Merlin!" ela disse com sua voz suave e seu sorriso fácil. "Espero não estar muito atrasada..."

"Que bom que você conseguiu vir!" Merlin falou, adiantando-se para abraçá-la. "Arthur ficará feliz em ver você."

"Que bom, pois tenho algumas novidades" ela piscou, cumprimentando um Will catatônico com um aceno de cabeça ao passar por ele.

Merlin conduziu-a para dentro, aceitando o presente que ela trazia e disse que ficasse à vontade. Quando Will fez menção de segui-la como um cãozinho apaixonado, Merlin puxou-o de volta para o _hall_ de entrada, encostando a porta atrás de si.

"Will..." ele disse em tom de aviso, mas Will ainda estava com uma expressão abobalhada no rosto.

"Por acaso eu morri e fui para o céu?" Will perguntou, tentando espiar através da fresta da porta.

" _Will_!" Merlin falou por entre os dentes cerrados. "Essa é a ex-namorada do Arthur, Elena."

Aquilo pareceu acordá-lo.

"O quê? Sério?" ele pareceu confuso. "Aquele... _anjo_ é a ex-namorada do Pendragon? Como isso é possível? Como ele pode ter largado aquele avião por você...?"

"Will, escute bem o que vou falar" Merlin falou, sacudindo-o. "Hoje é aniversário do Arthur. O pai e a madrasta dele estão aí. _Minha mãe_ está aí e Gaius deve estar para chegar. Se você não se comportar, não vou pensar duas vezes antes de colocar você pra fora. Ou chamar minha mãe e Gaius para lidarem com você."

"Você não faria isso" Will se remexeu, incomodado.

"Melhor não pagar para ver" Merlin soltou-o e alisou sua camiseta antes de abrir a porta e indicar para que ele entrasse.

.M.

Gaius foi o último a chegar e o almoço foi servido logo em seguida. A mesa de jantar foi ocupada pelos familiares – e Gaius, que era praticamente da família – e os demais se espalharam pelo apartamento, conversando animadamente. Merlin não conseguia se concentrar totalmente na conversa ao seu redor, preocupado em não deixar faltar nada para seus convidados e ainda mantendo metade da atenção em Will, que se sentara perto de Elena no balcão da cozinha. Além disso, havia ainda o fato de que Arthur continuava seco com ele.

"Sogra, você se superou nessa comida" Arthur falou olhando para além de Merlin, já que Hunith tinha se sentado ao seu lado.

O restante da mesa fez coro ao cumprimento e Uther levantou sua taça de vinho.

"Está mesmo tudo muito gostoso, Sra. Emrys. Não é verdade, querida?" Uther voltou-se para a esposa.

"Maravilhoso" Catrina concordou, levantando também sua taça.

"Obrigada" Hunith agradeceu modestamente, mas então cutucou Merlin, soando preocupada. "Você acha que ela não gostou da comida? Eu não a vi colocar nada na boca até agora! Ela parece estar só jogando a comida de um lado para outro do prato!"

"Mãe, está uma delícia" Merlin tranquilizou-a. "Não se preocupe com Catrina. Eu já a vi fazer a mesmíssima coisa nos almoços em família. Ela deve ter alguma desordem alimentar ou coisa do tipo."

"Jura?" Hunith falou preocupada, mas pareceu mais conformada ao voltar-se para responder a algo que Morgana dizia.

"... vocês fizeram com o antigo apartamento?" Uther perguntou e Merlin demorou a perceber que o homem se dirigia a ele.

"Ah, Arthur colocou à venda" Merlin respondeu, baixando os olhos para o próprio prato, sem jeito. Pelo menos não tinha gaguejado, daquela vez. Merlin duvidava que um dia se acostumaria com a maneira interessada com que Uther se dirigia a ele, ultimamente.

"Vocês estão vendendo?" Elena perguntou, do balcão, antes que Uther pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa e Merlin se viu grato pela interrupção. "Estou procurando um apartamento por aqui!"

"Sério?" Arthur estranhou. "Você está voltando para Londres?"

"Bem, era isso que eu tinha para falar, na verdade" Elena continuou, tendo chamado a atenção de todos na mesa. "A empresa para a qual trabalho está abrindo uma filial aqui e fui nomeada Gerente Executiva!"

"Uau, isso é ótimo, Elena!" foi Merlin quem falou primeiro, ao que os outros concordaram, exceto por Arthur e Uther, que tinham o cenho franzido.

"Quer dizer que agora nós seremos oficialmente concorrentes?" Arthur falou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Basicamente, sim" Elena deu de ombros, bem-humorada.

"Ora, não ligue para o meu irmão" Morgana falou, virando-se para encará-la. "Seja bem-vinda de volta. E um pouco de competição é sempre bom para os negócios."

"Posso ajudar com a mudança" Will se ofereceu, ávido. "Moro pertinho do antigo apartamento do Merlin."

"Ah, é?" Arthur bufou, encarando Will com desconfiança. "Engraçado, eu me lembro de você reclamando toda vez sobre o quanto tinha que andar até o metrô..."

Will lançou-lhe um olhar assassino, espetando um pedaço de pernil em seu prato com mais força que o necessário.

"Ah, bem, ainda não sei se tenho condições de bancar o apartamento de vocês" Elena falou, por fim. "Estava pensando em algo menor, de preferência mais próximo do metrô ou da estação de trem, já que vou ter que ir e voltar da França periodicamente."

"Ouvi Gwaine dizer que também está vendendo o apartamento dele" Leon comentou. "Não é muito longe do de Arthur, mas é mais perto do metrô. E menor."

"Gwaine está vendendo o apartamento?" Merlin estranhou, voltando-se para Leon. "Por quê?"

"Parece que ele e Percy estão procurando algo aqui por esses lados" Leon encolheu os ombros.

"Ah, ótimo!" Arthur comentou, soando estranhamente magoado. "Todos os meus amigos estão se mudando para mais próximo de mim e, enquanto isso, meu namorado está arrumando um jeito de ir para a América..."

"Arthur!" Merlin exclamou enquanto todos pareciam segurar a respiração por um momento, os talheres congelando a meio caminho da boca, os olhos arregalados.

"Ir para a América?" Hunith encarou o filho com o cenho franzido. "Como assim?"

Merlin engoliu em seco, corando ao sentir todos os olhos sobre si. Até mesmo a conversa no sofá parecia ter morrido, apesar de ele ainda poder ouvir as risadas de Gwaine, na varanda.

"Não é nada disso" Merlin falou, lançando um olhar ressentido para Arthur, porém ele evitou encará-lo de volta, tomando um gole do seu vinho. "Um dos meus tutores me ligou ontem perguntando se eu estava interessado em inscrever meu trabalho para um congresso de Economia em Boston."

"Uau!" Gwen exclamou, do sofá, confirmando as suspeitas de Merlin de que ela e Lance estavam ouvindo a conversa.

"Merlin, isso é fantástico!" foi Gaius quem exclamou, ao que várias pessoas concordaram, inclusive Hunith, que apertou sua mão. "Eu participei de um congresso lá, uma vez, lembra Uther?" ele voltou-se para o ex-patrão. "Eles dificilmente aceitam palestrantes não graduados."

"Exatamente" Merlin concordou. "O fato de eu me inscrever não quer dizer que serei chamado. Além do mais, mesmo se eu for chamado, eu provavelmente teria que ficar no máximo um ou dois dias..."

"Sim, mas me diga" Arthur falou, apontando o garfo para Gaius. "Por que exatamente as pessoas vão a esses congressos?"

"Ora, para se inteirarem sobre as tendências da área, fazer contatos, trocar experiências..."

"Pescar talentos" Morgana completou, da outra ponta da mesa e Arthur apontou o garfo para ela daquela vez.

"Exatamente" ele exultou. "Pensa que não sei o tipo de público que frequenta esses congressos? Olheiros de multinacionais com ofertas de trabalho obscenas de tão tentadoras. Aposto como não pensariam duas vezes antes de convidarem Merlin para ficar por lá ou até mesmo ir para qualquer outro canto do mundo!"

Aquilo finalmente fez com que Merlin saísse do seu estupor, encarando o namorado como se o visse pela primeira vez durante todo aquele dia. Até aquele momento, Merlin achava que Arthur estava fazendo uma das suas cenas de ciúmes gratuitas por causa daquele congresso pela perspectiva de Merlin ser o centro das atenções pela duração da palestra, mas agora começava a entender o verdadeiro motivo de toda aquela cena.

"Arthur" Merlin falou, tentando chamá-lo à razão. "Ainda que eu seja chamado para o congresso e ainda que eu receba um milhão de propostas de emprego, isso não significa que eu vá aceitar!"

"Então por que se dar ao trabalho de ir?" Arthur devolveu, irritado.

Merlin abriu a boca para dar uma resposta atravessada, mas foi interrompido por ninguém menos que Uther Pendragon.

"Arthur, seja razoável" Uther disse, encarando o filho com reprovação. "Você sabe que não se trata apenas disso. Trata-se do reconhecimento pelo esforço de Merlin. Só o fato de o professor dele ter escolhido o trabalho dele dentre todos os outros alunos já quer dizer alguma coisa. Merlin tem todo direito de buscar ser reconhecido e participar desse congresso só vai acrescentar para o currículo dele. Além do mais, ele é muito novo para se estabilizar profissionalmente. E daí se ele quiser alçar voos maiores? Não há muito que a Pendragon possa fazer para a carreira dele e talvez seja bom para ele manter algumas opções para o futuro."

Merlin piscou, perplexo, diante do silêncio que se seguiu àquelas palavras. Ao seu lado, Arthur tinha a boca ligeiramente aberta em muda estupefação.

"Eu não poderia concordar mais com você, pai" foi Morgana quem quebrou o silêncio, parecendo genuinamente orgulhosa, ao que se seguiram várias exclamações e afirmações, mas os olhos de Merlin estavam fixos em Arthur, cuja expressão de fechou de repente.

"Com licença" Arthur pediu e levantou-se antes que Merlin pudesse impedi-lo, subindo as escadas.

Merlin sentiu um toque suave em seu braço e olhou para mãe, que ofereceu-lhe um pequeno sorriso.

"Pode ir, querido. Morgana pode me ajudar a servir a sobremesa."

Merlin assentiu, agradecido. Já ia se levantar quando encontrou o olhar perscrutador de Uther. Após uma breve hesitação, Merlin ofereceu-lhe um pequeno aceno em agradecimento, ao que a expressão do homem se suavizou e ele voltou-se, então, para comentar algo com a esposa. Merlin respirou fundo e pediu licença ao se levantar.

.M.

Arthur jogou um pouco de água no rosto para tentar se acalmar e olhou para o próprio reflexo, fazendo uma careta ao perceber que tinha sujado a camisa nova. Morgana ficaria possessa caso visse aquilo. Ele enxugou o rosto e voltou para o quarto, atravessando-o até as portas de correr que davam para a sacada e abrindo-as. Estava quente do lado de fora, mas não a ponto de ser desagradável. Ele debruçou-se no parapeito, olhando o movimento abaixo e tentando colocar seus pensamentos em ordem.

Não sabia se estava mais irritado com seu pai ou consigo mesmo. Nos últimos meses, Uther tinha se mostrado bastante razoável e muito mais calmo do que Arthur jamais pensou ser possível. Não tinha dúvidas de que a aposentadoria – bem como o casamento – estavam fazendo bem a ele, mas às vezes Arthur se pegava imaginando o quanto daquilo era apenas fachada. Uther provara que estava disposto a reconquistar a confiança do filho e era astuto o suficiente para saber que o melhor caminho para conseguir aquilo era tratando Merlin com respeito e consideração. Ainda assim, Arthur tinha certa dificuldade em acreditar que ele fazia aquilo por algo além de interesse próprio. Da mesma maneira, Arthur tolerava os almoços em família e se esforçava para ser educado e cortês com o pai porque sabia o quanto Merlin valorizava sua aproximação com a família.

Entretanto, Arthur jamais teria imaginado que Uther pudesse defender Merlin com tamanha convicção como ele fizera naquele dia. E o pior era que Uther o havia defendido do comportamento mesquinho do próprio filho! Arthur sentiu-se envergonhado só de lembrar o que fizera, a maneira como acusara Merlin injustamente na frente de todos.

A verdade era que sentia-se frustrado. A começar por aquela maldita festa. Tudo que Arthur queria era ter Merlin só para ele o fim de semana todo, mas Merlin tinha insistido naquela história de almoço e Arthur não vira alternativa senão concordar. Então, na noite anterior, Merlin mencionara aquela história do congresso em Boston, cheio de empolgação. Tudo aquilo, somado ao fato de Merlin ter cortado o cabelo no dia anterior e ao humor sombrio que o acometia sempre no dia do seu aniversário, culminara naquela cena vergonhosa e agora tudo que Arthur mais desejava era voltar no tempo até o início daquela semana e começar tudo de novo só para não ter que se lembrar da expressão traída de Merlin.

Arthur ouviu a porta do quarto se abrindo seguido dos passos suaves de Merlin se aproximando, mas permaneceu imóvel, esperando pelo confronto que sabia ser inevitável. Apertou os dentes com força, preparando-se para o momento em que Merlin gritaria com ele, mas foi pego desprevenido pelo toque suave nas laterais do seu corpo conforme Merlin o abraçava por trás, encostando o nariz na curva do seu pescoço e pousando um beijo suave ali.

"Ei..." Merlin murmurou e só então Arthur permitiu-se relaxar, cobrindo uma das mãos de Merlin com a própria.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento e Arthur podia imaginar Merlin com os olhos fechados, mesmo sem olhar para o lado. Sabia que ele não gostava de chegar tão perto do parapeito e aquilo fez com que se sentisse ainda mais enternecido pela atitude do namorado.

"Você sabe que não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil assim, não sabe?" Merlin falou próximo ao seu ouvido e Arthur fechou os olhos por um instante.

"Não mesmo?" Arthur perguntou, virando-se para encará-lo, ao que Merlin deu um passo para trás, mantendo as mãos em sua cintura. "Por mais que me doa dizer isso, meu pai tem razão. Minha vida inteira foi na Pendragon Consultoria e sempre vai ser, mas a sua não tem que ser sempre lá. Aliás, não seria justo quando nós dois sabemos que você pode conseguir coisa muito melhor."

"Poder não significa querer, Arthur..."

"Mas você _deveria_ querer!" Arthur insistiu. "Você tem dezenove anos, Merlin! E, seja honesto comigo, você está feliz na Pendragon?"

"Arthur, você sabe que eu sempre quis..." Merlin começou, mas Arthur interrompeu-o.

"Eu sei que é o que você queria, mas você está realmente feliz lá?"

Merlin desviou os olhos e Arthur suspirou. Por mais que desejasse acreditar que Merlin estava realizado profissionalmente, sabia que as coisas não eram tão simples. Merlin não reclamava de nada, mas Arthur sabia que ele estava sofrendo com o preconceito, tanto dentro quanto fora da empresa.

Eles não escondiam mais o relacionamento deles. Muito pelo contrário: eles iam almoçar juntos sempre que possível e Arthur fazia questão de levar Merlin como seu acompanhante sempre que participava de algum evento pela empresa. As pessoas costumavam respeitar Arthur por sua posição dentro da empresa e, até onde sabia, ninguém nunca fizera nenhum comentário pejorativo ou discriminado Merlin abertamente, mas eram os detalhes que incomodavam.

As pessoas não acreditavam que Merlin conquistara sua posição dentro da empresa. Por mais que Morgana tivesse feito a seleção de modo transparente, poucas pessoas tinham acesso àquele tipo de informação e as fofocas corriam muito mais rápido do que os fatos. As pessoas não levavam Merlin a sério, tanto funcionários quanto clientes, e Arthur só poderia imaginar o quanto Merlin estava sofrendo com aquilo. Principalmente porque sabia que ele era muito mais capaz do que a grande maioria dos funcionários. Arthur sabia muito bem como era aquilo, pois já sofrera aquele tipo de preconceito na pele – e ainda sofria, na verdade, mas já passara do ponto de se importar.

"Sinto muito" Arthur falou, por fim, sentindo um peso ser tirado do seu peito quase instantaneamente. "Sei que fui um idiota egoísta hoje. Sei que você se esforçou para fazer tudo isso para mim, pelo meu aniversário. E sei que não é justo querer que você se contente com o que tem só para não correr o risco de perder você, mas... Quando penso que algum dia isso não vai mais ser suficiente para você..." foi a vez de Arthur desviar os olhos, sentindo a garganta se fechar.

"Ei..." Merlin tocou seu rosto suavemente, buscando seu olhar. "Olha, talvez você tenha razão. Talvez eu não me contente com isso, no futuro. Quero dizer, hoje é o melhor que eu poderia esperar: tenho um emprego flexível onde posso continuar com minha graduação e sou bem remunerado pelo que faço. Depois que eu me formar... pode ser que eu queira estudar outras possibilidades, pesar vantagens e desvantagens para fazer minhas escolhas. Mas, Arthur... No que depender de mim, você sempre vai ser uma constante na minha vida. O que quer que eu venha a escolher para o meu futuro, quero acreditar que você estará lá, do meu lado!"

Arthur abriu a boca para dizer o que veio em sua mente naquele exato minuto, mas tornou a fechá-la, espantado.

Não era a primeira vez que aquelas palavras ameaçavam sair da sua boca. Na verdade, desde o casamento de Morgana, Arthur vinha pensando naquilo cada vez com mais frequência. Ele já entrara várias vezes num site para examinar os modelos de aliança, porém sempre acabava se convencendo de que aquilo não era uma boa ideia. Merlin era muito novo. Por que ele quereria se casar tão cedo? Além do mais, aquilo não passava de uma formalidade. Eles já viviam como um casal, para que apressar as coisas?

Mas então Merlin dizia ou fazia algo e as palavras se repetiam em sua mente novamente.

 _Case comigo, Merlin._

Porém, naquele exato momento, a única coisa que impediu Arthur de dizê-las foi o fato de que não estava preparado. Ele jurou para si mesmo que tomaria as providências para consertar aquilo o quanto antes. E, verdade seja dita, Arthur adoraria ver Merlin desfilando com _sua_ aliança no dedo.

Arthur segurou a mão de Merlin e levou-a até os lábios, beijando-a.

"Eu prometo que estarei lá para você, baby. Qualquer que seja sua decisão."

Merlin sorriu daquele jeito que fazia pequenas rugas ao redor dos seus olhos e fazia com que Arthur se sentisse a mais afortunada das pessoas.

"Eu sei, Arthur. Eu sei" Merlin garantiu. "Além do mais, você sabe que nunca coloquei os pés num avião, não é mesmo? Ainda não sei se vou me inscrever para o congresso, mas estava pensando se você concordaria em tirar alguns dias para me acompanhar?" ele perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior. "Você sabe, para segurar a minha mão durante o voo?"

Arthur fingiu pensar por um momento.

"Bem, é um voo bastante longo, para um iniciante" ele argumentou.

"Exatamente."

"Você talvez precise estender um pouco a estadia para se recuperar. Nós poderíamos alugar um carro e viajar pela costa leste, talvez? Afinal, seria um desperdício você viajar através do Atlântico e não conhecer Nova York..."

"Se você diz..." Merlin sorriu e beijou seus lábios, prolongando o contato pelo máximo de tempo possível antes de se afastar novamente para encará-lo. "Sinto muito por ter insistido nesse almoço. Juro que nunca mais vou me atrever, até porque sou um péssimo anfitrião."

"Quem disse isso?" Arthur indignou-se. "Will? Gwaine? Apenas diga o nome e deixa o resto comigo."

"Ninguém disse isso" Merlin riu, meneando a cabeça e seus cabelos balançaram suavemente com o movimento. Apesar de ele ter aparado um pouco os cabelos, Arthur tinha que admitir que os fios ainda estavam bem compridos, emoldurando seu rosto perfeitamente. "Eu apenas... sei que não sirvo para esse negócio de dar festas, receber pessoas..."

"Então receio que você esteja engando. Você é um ótimo anfitrião. Você está ouvindo?" Arthur perguntou quando eles ouviram uma explosão de risos da varanda, no andar de baixo. "Nossos convidados estão se divertindo, não falta o que beber e a comida está perfeita. Ninguém tem o que reclamar. E se alguém reclamar, mande falar comigo."

"Ok" Merlin concedeu, embora não parecesse muito convencido. "Agora o que acha de descermos?"

"Nós temos mesmo?" Arthur puxou-o pela cintura, unindo seus quadris.

"Bem, nós poderíamos trancar a porta e esperar até eles irem embora, mas acho que ficaríamos com fome antes que Gwaine ficasse entediado o suficiente para ir embora."

Arthur suspirou, resignado.

"É, acho que você tem razão. Mas vou ter que trocar de camisa antes" ele apontou para a mancha de molho diante do olhar questionador de Merlin. "Morgana vai me matar se ver isso."

"Tudo bem, melhor tirar, então" Merlin falou, já se desvencilhando e entrando no quarto, rumo ao _closet_ de Arthur, que seguiu-o enquanto desabotoava a camisa. "E deixe em cima da cama que eu cuido dessa mancha depois."

"E por acaso você sabe tirar manchas, _Mer_ lin?" Arthur perguntou, ao que Merlin respondeu de dentro do _closet_.

"Você ficaria surpreso com as coisas que aprendi no meu estágio!"

Arthur jogou a cabeça para trás ao rir.

.M.

"Arthur, por favor, jogue uma partida de Fifa com Will antes que eu jogue ele pela sacada" Merlin falou ao puxá-lo para um canto, mais tarde.

Merlin parecia levemente desarranjado, o cabelo em desalinho, a camisa amassada e uma garrafa de cerveja na mão – Arthur suspeitava que não era a primeira nem seria a última. Agora que os convidados mais ilustres já tinham ido embora – e por convidados ilustres Arthur se referia ao seu pai e sua madrasta, sua sogra e Gaius – Merlin parecia mais relaxado. Lance e Gwen também tinham ido embora com a pequena Katie, o que justificava o nível de barulho ter aumentado consideravelmente, incluindo uma das _playlists_ mais dançantes de Merlin.

"E o que eu ganho com isso?" Arthur perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha, ao que Merlin rolou os olhos, olhando ao redor antes de se aproximar para cochichar em seu ouvido. "Vamos dizer apenas que você não vai se arrepender."

"Hmm" Arthur fingiu pensar por um momento. "Tudo bem, vou quebrar seu galho dessa vez."

"Ah, e pelo amor de Deus, vê se deixa ele ganhar, senão ele não vai me dar sossego de qualquer jeito..."

"O quê?" Arthur fingiu indignação, elevando o tom da voz propositalmente. "Por que eu deixaria aquele folgado do Will ganhar?"

"Arthur!" Merlin exclamou num misto de incredulidade e afronta.

"Ei, quem disse que eu preciso que ele me deixe ganhar?" Will falou do outro lado da sala. Ele basicamente tinha dividido todo o tempo em que estivera ali entre flertar descaradamente com Elena e chamar Arthur de covarde por nunca ter aceitado sua revanche. Arthur teria ficado feliz em continuar ignorando as provocações se não estivesse seriamente preocupado com o fato de Elena estar bêbada e, aparentemente, _dando bola_ para Will.

"Ei, Merlin, onde é que você escondeu os chips?" eles ouviram a voz de Gwaine da cozinha. "Tenho quase certeza que vi você trazer uma caixa cheia na mudança..."

"Gwaine, fique longe da minha cozinha" Merlin falou, já se afastando, mas não sem antes apontar um dedo acusador na direção de Arthur. "E você vai me pagar por isso, mais tarde."

Arthur bebeu um gole do seu uísque para esconder o sorriso torto.

"Ei, pessoal!" todos voltaram-se para Elyan, que lutava para falar entre os risos, segurando algo na mão. "Olha o que achei no armário do banheiro!"

"O quê?" Gwaine falou, abandonando sua busca pela cozinha para pegar a caixa da mão de Elyan e então foi sua vez de cair na gargalhada. "Mordred, quem diria, hein?"

Aparentemente, havia uma caixa de tinta para cabelo com o rosto de Mordred estampada na embalagem. A caixa passou de mão em mão enquanto Mordred ficava vermelho como um pimentão. Até mesmo Kara parecia segurar o riso. Mordred lançou um olhar traído para Arthur, que espalmou as mãos em frente ao corpo.

"Ei, não olhe para mim. Não faço ideia de como isso foi parar no meu banheiro."

"Espera" Gwaine estranhou. "Se não foi você, então quem..." ele olhou para Merlin, que examinava as próprias unhas.

"Já estava achando que ninguém ia achar" Merlin encolheu os ombros e Gwaine encarou-o, pasmo. "Estou trabalhando num projeto para Edwin Muirden e ele comentou que Mordred tinha feito um trabalho para ele como modelo..."

"Merlin!" Mordred exclamou, indignado. "Como você pôde?"

"O que posso dizer? Deve ser a convivência com Gwaine" Merlin falou e então não conseguiu mais conter o riso quando Gwaine e Mordred partiram para cima dele por razões completamente diferentes. Arthur já estava se preparando para intervir – não por achar que Merlin corria perigo, já que ele e Mordred estavam bastante próximos ultimamente, mas porque Gwaine e Mordred estavam atacando Merlin com cócegas e ninguém podia fazer cócegas em Merlin além de Arthur – quando Will colocou-se à sua frente.

"E aquela revanche, Pendragon?" Will perguntou cruzando os braços e Arthur rolou os olhos.

"Vai ligando o _PlayStation_ , Seger" Arthur falou, empurrando Will para fora do seu caminho. "E prepare-se para perder!"

Ele, então, correu para tirar Gwaine de cima de Merlin.

.M.

Algum tempo depois, Will estava exultando por ter ganhado a última partida – embora tivesse perdido as _duas_ anteriores – e Arthur estava fingindo estar irritado por ter perdido quando Merlin puxou-o para a varanda agora deserta.

"Você deixou ele ganhar, não deixou?" Merlin perguntou, prensando-o contra a parede mais próxima, a boca a centímetros da sua. Arthur podia sentir o cheiro da cerveja no hálito dele.

"Talvez" Arthur falou, deixando um sorriso torto tomar conta do seu rosto antes que Merlin o beijasse, esfregando-se nele.

"Você definitivamente não vai se arrepender" Merlin prometeu antes de se libertá-lo e Arthur teve que se ajustar melhor nas calças antes de voltar para dentro do apartamento.

"Ah, ali está ele!" Gwaine falou, passando um braço ao redor dos ombros de Arthur. "Eu estava sugerindo com o pessoal de irmos a uma boate gay para terminar de comemorar com estilo. Todos nós."

Elena e Morgana uniram suas taças em comemoração enquanto os outros faziam uma algazarra, mas Merlin limpou a garganta ruidosamente.

"Talvez outro dia, pessoal" ele falou, mantendo os olhos fixos em Arthur enquanto bebia mais um gole de cerveja. "Já temos planos para hoje à noite."

Outra algazarra seguiu-se àquela e os rapazes se revezaram em dar tapinhas nas costas de Arthur enquanto as garotas faziam algo semelhante com Merlin.

.M.

Arthur grunhiu enquanto investia contra Merlin, as mãos passeando pela renda preta transparente do corpete que cobria seu tórax, ainda que não escondesse quase nada. A calcinha da mesma renda jazia em algum lugar no chão do quarto, onde Arthur a atirara algum tempo atrás, mas ele não tinha deixado Merlin remover o corpete apertado, que evidenciava os músculos dos seus peitorais.

Merlin tinha ganhado bastante massa muscular nos últimos meses, depois que começara a se exercitar regularmente com Arthur na academia. Arthur deslizou as mãos pelas coxas dele – agora mais grossas – antes de segurá-lo pelo quadril, levantando-o e mudando o ângulo com que o penetrava.

"Ah! Ah!" Merlin gemeu, mordendo o lábio inferior em seguida, os olhos semicerrados – contornados de lápis preto – fixos nos dele. A maquiagem contrastava com a barba um pouco crescida, mas evidenciava o formato único dos lábios dele. "Hmmm..."

"Cristo, Merlin" Arthur murmurou, abaixando-se para beijá-lo, sentindo os resquícios do gosto sintético do gloss.

"Não se atreva a parar agora" Merlin demandou, empurrando-se contra ele.

Arthur tornou a endireitar o corpo, apoiando as mãos ao lado do corpo de Merlin para se sustentar conforme voltava a se mover com força, fazendo os cabelos de Merlin balançarem a cada investida, o barulho das suas peles se chocando preenchendo o aposento.

"Você está tão gostoso, Merlin" Arthur disse, ofegante, encarando-o mais uma vez desde o pênis rosado contrastando com a renda negra do corpete até a franja grudando na testa suada.

"Quase lá" Merlin falou, fechando os olhos e esticando o pescoço para trás conforme se segurava à cabeceira da cama, o pescoço e o rosto corados pelo esforço e pelo orgasmo que se aproximava.

Arthur continuou se movendo mesmo quando seus músculos protestaram, mesmo quando o aperto em suas bolas se intensificou, mesmo quando Merlin soltou um gemido que mais pareceu um choramingo. E então Merlin estava gozando, pintando o corpete de branco perolado, os músculos convulsionando ao redor do membro de Arthur, que empurrou-se mais algumas vezes com abandono antes de parar por um momento, pulsando dentro de Merlin, enchendo-o com sua semente, movendo-se lentamente até que não restasse mais nada além da dor-prazer dos músculos exauridos.

"Ok" Arthur falou, esticando-se ao lado de Merlin. "De agora em diante... eu adoro fazer aniversário."

"Hm" Merlin murmurou simplesmente e eles ficaram imóveis por um momento, aproveitando a letargia pós-coito. Arthur já estava achando que Merlin tinha adormecido quando ele voltou a falar. "Hoje faz um ano que nos beijamos pela primeira vez."

Arthur abriu os olhos, surpreso.

"Verdade! Mais um motivo para eu gostar de fazer aniversário."

"E por falar nisso..." Merlin falou, se sentando com um grunhido. Arthur apoiou a cabeça num dos braços para assistir conforme ele se levantava, ainda com o corpete, pegando a cueca de Arthur do chão para limpar suas pernas.

"Vai a algum lugar?" Arthur perguntou, esticando a mão para alisar a cintura dele, como que mesmerizado e Merlin encarou-o por cima do ombro, sorrindo de um jeito maroto antes de se levantar.

"Você sabe que vai ter que agradecer à Morgana por isso, não sabe?" Merlin falou, tirando o corpete e jogando-o em Arthur. "Por isso e pelo _outro_ presente."

"E quem disse que pretendo ficar com o _outro_ presente?" Arthur falou, fechando a cara.

"E por que você não ficaria?" Merlin colocou as mãos na cintura, agora completamente nu.

"Porque eu precisaria de um consolo vibrador, Merlin?" Arthur sentou-se na cama. "É obvio que ela só está tirando sarro!"

Merlin rolou os olhos, mas acabou fazendo um gesto de descaso.

"Faça como quiser" ele disse, por fim, entrando no _closet_ de Arthur.

"Você _quer_ que eu fique com aquilo?" Arthur perguntou, incrédulo. "Por acaso o meu não é suficiente? Sou até maior do que aquela... coisa!"

"Não é questão de ser suficiente..." veio a voz de Merlin, no outro cômodo. "Ah, quer saber? Esqueça isso. O presente é seu, faça como quiser."

Merlin murmurou mais alguma coisa e Arthur achou ter ouvido 'não acredito' e 'ciúmes', mas antes que pudesse fazer algum comentário, Merlin estava de volta com um caderno na mão e um sorriso no rosto.

"Olha só o que eu achei" Merlin sentou-se na cama ao lado de Arthur, que acomodou melhor as costas contra a cabeceira da cama e aceitou o caderno, sorrindo ao reconhecê-lo.

"Ah, sim... Eu guardo todos eles, não vá se achando todo especial só porque..."

"Eu vi o papel da moedinha de chocolate" Merlin interrompeu-o, presunçoso e Arthur fingiu descaso, mas folheou rapidamente até a última página, onde se lia:

' _Parabéns! Agora você é um babaca ainda mais velho!_

 _Do seu pior estagiário,_

 _Merlin (só para o caso de você me confundir com algum dos seus outros estagiários)'_

"Você foi meu primeiro e único estagiário, Merlin" Arthur disse, dando um beijo no topo da cabeça de Merlin. Ele franziu a testa, no entanto, quando percebeu que Merlin não parecia tê-lo ouvido, examinando uma foto atentamente e mordendo o lábio inferior. Arthur aproximou-se para espiar por cima do ombro dele, curioso. Merlin virou o corpo automaticamente, encostando-se em seu peito para que os dois pudessem ver juntos.

"Eu não sabia que você tinha essa foto" a voz de Merlin soou ligeiramente embargada.

"O pessoal do orfanato mandou na semana seguinte com uma carta de agradecimento" Arthur esclareceu, alcançando a mão livre dele e entrelaçando seus dedos.

"Sabe..." Merlin falou, pensativo. "Acho que me apaixonei por você nesse dia."

"É mesmo?" Arthur perguntou, enfiando o nariz nos cabelos dele e respirando profundamente o cheiro do xampu.

"Acho que sim. Quero dizer, eu já me sentia atraído por você há algum tempo, mas... acho que me apaixonei de verdade quando vi você no meio daquelas crianças" ele virou o rosto para o lado de modo que seus narizes quase se tocaram e Arthur sorriu, enternecido.

"Acho que me apaixonei por você muito antes disso" Arthur admitiu e Merlin franziu o cenho.

"Quando?"

"Não sei" Arthur encolheu os ombros. "Desde que coloquei os olhos em você, provavelmente."

Merlin riu, apertando sua mão.

"Estou falando sério."

"Eu também!" Arthur insistiu. "Não sei dizer ao certo quando. Só sei que não conseguia parar de pensar em você desde aquele primeiro dia."

Merlin fungou.

"Tenho certeza que sim. Provavelmente pensando na próxima tarefa absurda que me daria."

"Porque você ficava lindo, todo esquentadinho" Arthur disse e então corrigiu-se. "Você _fica_ lindo, esquentadinho."

"E você continua o mesmo babaca de sempre."

"Mas você me ama do mesmo jeito."

"Eu amo" Merlin beijo-o delicadamente. "Eu amo" ele repetiu.

E, _maldição_ , Arthur tinha que comprar uma aliança urgentemente.

.Fim.

¹ Em homenagem a Katie McGrath

² Cristiano Ronaldo, jogador do Real Madri e da Seleção Portuguesa, e Ricardo Reguf, responsável de marketing da Nike. Eles são muito amigos na vida real e há um rumor na internet de que são um casal.

 **N.B.:** Não sou de deixar notas nas fics alheias, mas tenho que deixar nessa!

Quando eu pedi um presente de aniversário, eu realmente não esperava um livro! Kkkkkk E realmente, gente…dá um livro, se vocês forem parar para colocar em pdf. Enfim…apesar de não esperar, não achei nenhum pouco ruim, apesar de que não achei que isso me daria trabalho para fazer também! Hahahaha Eu só queria agradecer a Amy por ter aceito e por ter lutado para agradar minhas vontades e escrever detalhes exatamente da maneira como eu queria, mesmo que eu não tenha dito exatamente o que queria (ou eu disse, sei lá! Já faz tanto tempo que nem lembro!). Enfim…esperem por mais parcerias nossas em breve! Ou não! Hahaha

Aos leitores que por vezes esperaram atualizações e elas não vieram, é tudo culpa minha! Quem acompanha minhas fics já sabe disso. Eu não sou responsável e autodisciplinada como ela, então…sorry! Muito amor por esse fandom, muito amor pela autora, muito amor pelos fãs da Amy (AKA Dyváh!)…

PS: Leiam minhas fics…não sou a Amy, mas até que dou pro gasto! Beijos de luz!

 **N.A.:** Gente que menino difícil de agradar, vocês nem imaginam! E exigente! O processo criativo dessa fic foi bem interessante, principalmente porque eu ia escrevendo e mandando para ele e ele basicamente pedia pra mudar um monte de coisas e ainda sugeria mais uma tonelada de cenas e situações para o futuro. Mas fico feliz em dizer que atendi a todos os pedidos dele (pelo menos os iniciais) exceto por um que eu tive que adaptar (pq, né, ninguém é perfeito).

Se eu faria de novo? _Hell yeah!_ E provavelmente farei, no futuro, porque amigo é pra essas coisas e eu nem me diverti (pouco) escrevendo. XD

Falando sério agora, Matt, obrigada por me introduzir ao fandom e por inspirar essa fic (e outras que estão por vir). Jamais imaginei que poderia me apaixonar tanto por um casal como me apaixonei por merthur e devo isso a você. Obrigada por se esforçar por ser disciplinado, sei o tamanho do esforço que isso é para você.

Agora pra todo mundo que leu e que comentou ou que mandou e-mail ou que ficou quietinho, meu **muito, muito obrigada**. Adoraria ler os pensamentos de vocês, mas não posso, então gostaria de convidá-los a deixar um recadinho. Quem não tiver usuário aqui no site e preferir, pode mandar e-mail para amy(ponto)lupin(arroba)yahoo(ponto)com(ponto)br, assim eu consigo responder!

Vou preparar também um PDF da fic em breve, então quem quiser pode pedir por email também ;)

Até a próxima!


End file.
